La Pomme tendue par le Serpent III
by Arwengeld
Summary: Ron et Pansy sont maintenant les propriétaires d'une société prospère et d'une jolie maison. Ils organisent leur noces sans se douter des orages à venir, ni les amis de Pansy revenus dans une société britannique vieillissante mais surtout en mal d'enfants. Les ex bannis dont Pansy n'imaginent pas les intentions réelles du Ministère à leur sujet dans l'espoir de renverser la donne.
1. Introduction

_**Introduction: **_

**DISCLAIMER: **L'œuvre d'Harry Potter et tout son univers appartiennent exclusivement à JK Rowling. La fiction La Pomme Tendue par le Serpent est une histoire simplement écrite pour le plaisir et non pour de l'argent (NO PROFIT) : seuls les personnages fictifs ajoutés dans cette fiction ou les événements qui y sont racontés sont issus de mon imagination et donc ma propriété. Pour le reste, je le redis encore une fois : les romans d'Harry Potter et tout son univers appartiennent exclusivement à JK Rowling.

* * *

><p>Bonjour à tous,<p>

Après une longue aventure de plusieurs mois, la fiction a été remaniée ainsi que divisée en plusieurs parties depuis septembre. C'est donc avec émotion que j'écris cette introduction à la troisième partie de _La Pomme Tendue Par le Serpent_. Certains lecteurs sont partis en cours de route et d'autres se sont ajoutés pour mon plus grand plaisir. Pour les personnes qui lisent cette fiction pour la première fois, il n'est pas nécessaire de lire les deux autres parties même si c'est conseillé car certaines situations sont dues aux événements précédents. Bien évidemment, un petit résumé sera effectué dans l'intro mais je ferais probablement quelques rappels au cours de la fiction (donc je m'excuse auprès des autres lecteurs s'il y aura parfois des répétitions).

* * *

><p><span>Résumé des fictions précédentes :<span>

**_- Partie 1_**

_Le 1__er__ septembre 2017, Ronald Weasley accompagne sa famille à la gare pour la rentrée de Rose et Hugo qui sont respectivement nés en 2000 et 2001 dans cette fiction. Après le départ des jeunes gens, Ron insiste pour accompagner Hermione jusqu'à son travail au Ministère. Dans cette fiction, le sorcier a passé son permis dans les mêmes conditions décrites par la Rowling à la fin du livre et Harry sait donc qu'il a utilisé un sort sur l'examinateur._

_Au cours du trajet extrêmement tendu, Hermione révèle à Ronald Weasley le caractère caduc de leur mariage moldu célébré à Las Vegas (dans cette histoire) puisqu'ils n'ont jamais enregistré leur union auprès du consulat britannique moldu, ni même au registre d'état-civil du Ministère de la Magie. Ainsi, le couple n'est pas du tout marié que ce soit chez les Moldus ou les sorciers. Ronald abasourdi pense pouvoir tout arranger en se mariant enfin devant un clerc sorcier mais il finit par s'affoler après avoir essuyé le refus d'Hermione désireuse de reprendre sa liberté._

_En effet, la vie commune des deux héros de guerre est loin d'être harmonieuse et la jeune femme veut donc reprendre sa liberté. En revanche, Ronald désespéré tente de la convaincre de lui donner une autre chance mais Hermione insiste pour le quitter. Absorbé par leur discussion, le sorcier ne prête plus attention à la route et finit par provoquer un accident de la route. Ron sombre alors dans le coma pendant quelques jours puis se réveille à l'hôpital où ses parents lui annoncent qu'il a renversé deux cyclistes moldus. Fort heureusement, les moldus souffrent de blessures légères et sont déjà sorties d'affaires, néanmoins, Ron a acheté une voiture sans songer à l'assurer. Malheureusement son ignorance provoque la colère d'Hermione qui a également reçu les aveux d'Harry sur la confession du rouquin au sujet du sortilège utilisé par l'examinateur._

_Excédée, Miss Granger__ finit donc par quitter définitivement Ron abasourdi et contraint de retourner au Terrier à trente-sept ans. Le sorcier affronte ensuite un procès moldu où il est condamné au versement d'une amende pour son délit, l'indemnisation de ses victimes mais aussi le retrait de son permis de conduire pendant trois ans ainsi qu'une peine de prison avec sursis. Entre-temps, Hermione refait rapidement sa vie avec l'auror Roger Davies sans se soucier du désarroi de Ronald profondément abattu par la situation. _

_Le 20 décembre 2017, le sorcier croit toucher le fond le jour où ses enfants ne l'ont pas attendu pour décorer leur ancien sapin de Noël car Roger s'est déjà proposé de le faire avec eux._ _Ron désespéré finit alors par céder à l'attrait de la bouteille avant d'enfourcher son balai dans l'espoir d'oublier ses malheurs. Malheureusement, son état d'ébriété avancée l'incite à commettre un geste extrême, néanmoins, cette bêtise est heureusement évitée de justesse par l'intervention inattendue d'une ex Serpentarde revenue en Angleterre pour quelques heures seulement. La jeune femme inquiète amortit la chute de Weasley avant de réaliser ses problèmes après avoir entendu les propos décousus de Ronald. Toutefois, la Serpentarde ne peut s'attarder sur les lieux car il s'agit d'une sorcière bannie dont le visa provisoire est sur le point d'expirer._

_Afin de ne pas le laisser seul, la bannie décide de l'emmener avec elle en Mongolie où elle a refait sa vie. Après son réveil, Ronald tombe sous le charme de la belle eurasienne anglo-mongole mais il finit par se battre avec Théodore Nott un autre banni avant de rester abasourdi par la révélation sur l'identité de la jeune femme Pansy Panshriij autrefois connue sous le nom de Pansy Parkinson. Le sorcier refuse de croire ses affirmations mais il finit par réaliser la véracité de ses propos sur les sortilèges de Glamour utilisé par Patrick Parkinson pour transformer l'adolescente en Occidentale afin de dissimuler ses véritables origines mais aussi son identité. Au cours de ses recherches sur Pansy, Ronald réalise également avec horreur l'expulsion d'une bonne partie des Serpentards même en l'absence de preuve sur des liens avec les Mangemorts lors d'un procès grotesque et partial le 1 juillet 1998. Il découvre aussi la vérité sur Pansy dont la mère Naraantsuya Panshriij est manifestement décédée à la naissance puis l'ignorance de la jeune femme sur sa véritable apparence avant son expulsion de la Grande-Bretagne juste après son procès._

_En effet, Patrick Parkinson le soi-disant père de Pansy lui avait révélé seulement au moment du procès ses origines asiatique avant de confesser son ignorance sur son véritable père. Ensuite Parkinson la renia puis l'adolescente abasourdie fut alors expulsée en Mongolie auprès de sa grand-mère maternelle Odval Panshriij qui la prit alors sous son aile. Petit à petit l'adolescente refit sa vie tout en excellant dans l'art des potions préalablement enseigné par son mentor Severus Rogue dans le plus grand secret. Pansy finit même par devenir une maîtresse des potions reconnue elle aussi par toute la profession. _

_Malheureusement, sa réussite professionnelle ne parvint cependant pas à éclipser ses déboires conjugaux due à sa répudiation par Toorj Adiriig son mari après les soupçons sur les origines de Pansy soudainement affublée d'un grand-père chinois. Or, son époux étant un sinophobe extrémiste, ne put alors s'empêcher de la répudier et abandonner leurs enfants Toorjii, Nansal, Severus en février 2014 sans se soucier de la naissance de Kushi leur quatrième fils en avril la même année. Au moment de sa rencontre avec Ronald Weasley le 20 décembre 2017, Pansy est donc une jeune femme meurtrie par sa séparation mais aussi le décès de son cinquième enfant en 2016. La jeune femme s'est repliée sur elle-même mais elle finit cependant par se lier d'amitié avec le rouquin. _

_Ce dernier apprécie cette sorcière si différente de la Pansy de ses souvenirs mais aussi d'Hermione devenue extrêmement dure. Les deux amis se rapprochent progressivement au point que Pansy aide Ron à surmonter sa peine face aux préparatifs de mariage d'Hermione ainsi que ses problèmes avec ses enfants Roger et Hugo. Entre-temps, Theodore Nott le meilleur ami de Pansy parvint à prouver l'absence de sang chinois dans les veines de la jeune femme sans se soucier du soudain désarroi de Toorj Adiriig l'ex mari de la Serpentarde. Toutefois, cette révélation provoque l'annulation du motif de séparation invoqué par le Mongol pour quitter Pansy. Cette dernière abasourdie se retrouve ainsi soudainement mariée de nouveau, néanmoins, elle finit par repousser les avances de son ex avant de demander la séparation définitive._

_Pendant ce temps, le Ministre inquiet face à la faiblesse numérique de la population sorcière britannique ainsi que de l'absence de naissances, se décide à proposer aux Bannis de rentrer dans l'espoir de sauver le monde sorcier britannique vieillissant ainsi que moribond. Il demande donc à Harry Potter de contacter les Bannis afin de leur faire entrevoir la possibilité de revenir en Grande-Bretagne sous certaines conditions dont la comparution devant le Magenmagot. Au cours de l'audience de Pansy, l'assistance abasourdie découvre alors le rôle de la jeune femme auprès de Severus Rogue durant la dernière année de sa vie ainsi que sa nature d'Animagus. Après plusieurs témoignages favorables dont celui d'Harry Potter qui a revu la jeune femme à plusieurs reprises grâce à Ron, Pansy est finalement innocentée et retrouve enfin le sol anglais avant de se rapprocher d'avantage de Weasley._

_Le lendemain, la jeune femme décide d'acheter le terrain adjacent à celui du Terrier afin d'y transporter sa yourte ou Ger en Mongol, son laboratoire ainsi que sa serre. Elle se rend également au mariage d'Hermione et Roger Davies pour soutenir Ronald. Malgré leur indifférence envers leur père, Rose et Hugo ne supportent pas la vision de Pansy auprès de lui. Ils lancent donc la Marque de Voldemort durant la soirée suivant le mariage de leur mère afin d'accuser Pansy de ce méfait. Toutefois, l'enquête expéditive a démontré l'innocence de Pansy ainsi que leur culpabilité._

_ Afin de ne pas accabler Hermione le jour de son mariage et d'épargner Azkaban aux deux gosses capricieux qui agirent ainsi dans l'espoir de chasser l'amie de Papa, le Ministre Shacklebolt fait lancer par les aurors un sortilège d'Amnésie à toute l'assistance. Aussi, personne ne se doute de leur bêtise, pas même les deux intéressés. Toutefois, le Smartphone de Pansy a enregistré la scène puis Harry a tenté de l'effacer sans se douter la sauvegarde automatique sur le compte Google de Pansy sur internet. La jeune femme ne l'a pas consulté mais rien ne dit que cette histoire ne ressurgira pas à la surface un de ces jours. Entre-temps, les deux amis finissent par réaliser enfin leur attirance commune ce soir-là puis décident de commencer une nouvelle vie ensemble._

* * *

><p><strong><span><em>Chronologie 1ère partie : <em>**

Bataille à Poudlard le 2 mai 1998. (comme dans le livre)

Dans cette fiction:

- 1er au 5 juin 1998: Session des Aspics pour tous les élèves de septième année désirant passer leurs examens malgré tout.

- 7 juin 1998: Arrestation de Pansy par les aurors et emprisonnement de l'adolescente à Azkaban.

- juin 1998: chasse aux Mangemorts survivants, de simples sympathisants de Voldemort ou encore des élèves Serpentards.

-1er juillet 1998: Procès expéditif de Pansy puis expulsion en Mongolie le jour-même.

- 4 juillet 1998: Rencontre entre Pansy et Odval

- Mariage Ron et Hermione durant l'été 1998

- Naissance de Rose Weasley en 2000.

- Naissance d'Hugo Weasley en 2001.

- 14 février 2005 Mariage de Toorj Adiriig et Pansy Panshriij

- Juin 2006 retour de Pansy en Mongolie pour faire suivre sa grossesse.

- 31 décembre 2006 Naissance de Nansal et Toorjii Adiriig

- octobre 2007 Naissance de Severus Adiriig

- Février 2014 1ère séparation de Pansy et Toorj Adiriig

- 21 avril 2014 Naissance de Kushi Panshriij

- 15 Décembre 2016: naissance de Perle Panshriij malheureusement décédée.

- 1er septembre 2017 rentrée des enfants Potter et Weasley dix neuf ans plus tard

mais aussi accident de voiture dans cette fiction.

- 20 décembre 2017 Rencontre entre Ron et Pansy

- 1er mars 2018 Anniversaire de Ron- Confrontation entre Pansy et Hermione

- 5 mars 2018 réception du faire-part de mariage par Ron puis arrivée de Pansy chez lui le soir pour l'aider durant sa cuite.

- 6 mars 2018 journée chez les Weasley puis soirée à Madrid.

- 5 avril 2018 Procès de Toorj contre Pansy

- 24 avril 2018 Séparation officielle des conjoints Adiriig et audition de Pansy face au Magenmagot anglais puis le verdict.

24 avril 2018: 1er baiser Ron et Pansy mais écarté à cause des circonstances

- 25 avril 2018: Mariage d'Hermione Granger et Roger Davies.

- Création de la Marque de Voldemort par Ron et Hugo puis sortilège d'Amnésie sur tout le monde pour cacher ce fait.

- 25 avril 2018: Véritable baiser entre Pansy et Ron.

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Résumé seconde partie :<em>**

_Ron et Pansy ont à peine le temps de savourer leurs premiers instants de bonheur que les Malefoy demandent de l'aide à la jeune femme en échange d'informations sur son véritable père dont elle ne connait pas l'identité. Lors d'une rencontre avec Lucius Malefoy, Pansy apprend tout d'abord l'existence d'une malédiction condamnant les ex Mangemorts à une mort lente et douloureuse. Cette malédiction est le dernier « cadeau » de Voldemort à ses disciples pour être certains qu'ils ne retournent pas de nouveau leurs vestes en cas de défaite et le suivent jusque dans son trépas cette fois-ci. Toutefois, le sort ne fut pas instantané et mit vingt ans à agir. _

_D'après Lucius Malefoy, Rogue le savait et tentait manifestement de trouver un antidote avant sa mort. Il en avait également parlé à Pansy son apprentie qui révéla les faits à Lucius Malefoy après la défaite de Voldemort. Malheureusement pour lui, le sorcier ne la crut pas et lui lança un sortilège d'Amnésie pour effacer les souvenirs de la jeune femme au sujet de leur conversation mais aussi certains détails. Bien que Pansy sache déjà qu'elle était alors fiancée à Malefoy à cause d'un rite de sang inviolable avant son expulsion, la sorcière abasourdie ne se doutait pas de connaitre son apparence asiatique mais surtout de placer ou enlever elle-même les sorts de Glamour pour se faire passer pour Pansy Parkinson. _

_Pire encore, Lucius Malefoy affirme que Severus Rogue la manipulait en revendiquant sa paternité totalement mensongère. Ensuite, le sorcier insiste sur la paternité de Sirius Black et conseilla à la jeune femme de revendiquer son héritage mais Pansy refuse une telle idée. D'autant plus que certains détails ne collent pas car Lucius révèle à la sorcière que Dobby avait émis des doutes sur l'âge réel de Pansy censément âgée d'un an au moment de ses fiançailles avec Draco en novembre 1981. Abraxas Malefoy le père de Lucius ne tint pas compte des avertissements de son elfe et utilisa un rite particulier pour fiancer les deux enfants afin de les contraindre au mariage plus tard sous peine de mort en cas de refus. Il donna aussi une grosse somme d'argent à Parkinson en échange. _

_Pansy abasourdie apprend également qu'elle fut victime de plusieurs sortilèges d'Amnésie et ne peut pas les ôter grâce à la magie car ils sont trop nombreux. En effet, la jeune femme risque des dommages cérébraux irréversibles en cas de mauvaises manipulations. Aussi, elle est condamnée à chercher par elle-même une autre solution pour retrouver sa mémoire. Fort heureusement, certaines situations l'aident à découvrir progressivement des fragments de son passé. En attendant de résoudre le mystère, Pansy commence à chercher un antidote pour sauver les Ex Mangemorts dont Draco Malefoy, son père, Daphné Greengrass devenue Mrs Parkinson, Blaise Zabini. La Serpentarde s'organise aussi avec les autres ex bannis pour se faire accepter auprès des sorciers britanniques restés au pays. Elle cherche aussi l'identité réelle de son père car certains indices laissent à penser que Severus Rogue serait son géniteur. _

_En attendant la résolution de ce mystère, Pansy troublée recouvre quelques éléments du passé et notamment son flirt avec Ronald en 1997 lorsqu'elle utilisait sa forme d'animagus pour livrer la potion Tue-loup à Bill Weasley chargé de la livrer à Remus Lupin sans se douter de l'identité de l'aigle qui lui livrait les fioles. A l'insu de Bill, la jeune fille quittait sa forme d'aigle et passait le plus de temps possible avec Ron qui était parti sur un coup de tête et ne savait toujours pas comment rejoindre ses deux amis pour les aider de nouveau durant la chasse aux Horcruxes. Durant sa permanence chez Bill, Ronald s'était lié énormément à la jeune eurasienne qui se faisait appeler Eileen sans imaginer qu'il s'agissait de l'apprentie de Rogue. _

_Les deux tourtereaux sont ainsi parvenus à voler quelques instants de bonheur à l'insu des autres puisque Bill ne se doutait pas de la présence de cette fille. Ils ont même fini par s'aimer un soir mais Ron repart après avoir enfin retrouvé la piste de ses amis grâce au Déluminateur. Pendant ce temps, Pansy retourne à Poudlard avant de faire un malaise à cause de sa grossesse difficile. Persuadée d'avoir fait une fausse-couche, Pansy ne s'attarde pas sur ce souvenir pénible, ni Ron. Plus tard, ils se rendent à Poudlard où Pansy finit par découvrir non seulement l'identité de son père qui est bien Severus Rogue mais surtout la survie de sa mère et l'existence de son frère. La jeune femme abasourdie réalise également qu'ils ont été soumis à un sort d'esclavage comme elle par Parkinson et sont donc prisonniers de ce dernier. _

_Pansy se précipite donc avec Ron, Harry mais aussi certains de ses amis chez Patrick Parkinson et parvient enfin à les libérer avant de parler enfin avec son père le 3 mai 2018 au moment des commémorations. Ensuite, Mrs Mac Gonagall lui permet d'emmener le portrait de Severus Rogue avec elle en attendant la réalisation d'un second. Avec son aide et celle de sa mère ainsi que de son frère, Pansy tente de retrouver ses souvenirs. Toutefois, Ron et Pansy croient toucher le fond au moment où ils réalisent que l'enfant perdu par Pansy en 2016 est en réalité leur bébé. En effet, les parents de Pansy ont tenté de lui éviter sa fausse-couche en l'emmenant à Salem en 1997 où ils firent cryogéniser son embryon. Ce dernier finit cependant par se « réveiller » dans le sein de sa mère soudainement enceinte en 2016. Pansy alors en dépression après le départ de son mari croyait innocemment porter l'enfant de Toorj puisqu'ils détenaient une potion Bébé contenant leur future fille. _

_Une fois contacté, son ex mari tente de lui rappeler les faits puis lui révèle leur altercation au cours de laquelle ils brisèrent la potion Bébé contenant leur fille Perle. Ensuite, Ron et Pansy tentent de faire le deuil de leur fils qu'ils décident de prénommer Ronan afin de lui donner un nom. Les sorciers s'accrochent ensuite au petit Kaiden Adiriig le fils de Toorj totalement délaissé par sa mère Tsetseg la nouvelle compagne de l'auror. Ce dernier le confie donc de plus en plus au couple qui affirme ne pas l'assimiler à leur fils tout en apprenant à aimer cet enfant né le même jour ainsi que la même année que le leur. _

_Toutefois, les déboires des tourtereaux ne sont pas finis par Rose et Hugo n'acceptent pas l'attachement de Ron pour Pansy, ni son passé avec la jeune femme même si tous deux ne se souvenaient de rien jusqu'à maintenant. Les jeunes gens qui ont toujours méprisé leur père par le passé, ne veulent pas le laisser refaire sa vie malgré le fait qu'Hermione se soit remariée. Le couple passe outre l'hostilité de Rose et Hugo puis continue sa nouvelle vie au point de concevoir un nouvel enfant en juin lors d'un week-end en France. Ils créent aussi leur propre entreprise : la PR&RW où Ron parvient habilement à mettre en valeur les inventions de Pansy comme le Cube une sorte de traducteur magique, la Magic'TV, le Magic'Mobile, la Magic'Toile ainsi que le Magic'Boitiers. Ces objets sont librement inspirés de la télévision ainsi que le Smartphone moldus mais sont fabriqués par les deux sorciers pour les gens de leur monde. De plus, aucun Moldu ne peut détecter ces choses grâce aux sortilèges développés par Pansy. _

_Entre-temps, les Expulsés ou ex bannis rentrés au pays s'organisent au point de créer un village : Green-Silver Wood après le don d'un terrain acheté par Gregory Goyle. Les sorciers achètent de nombreux chalets en bois et organisent leur nouvelle vie au point de créer des structures inédites ainsi que des magasins dont l'officine de Pansy, son laboratoire, le restaurant de son frère Kenji, la boutique de chaussures de Gregory Goyle, la clinique de Green-Silver Wood la salle communale du conseil, la radio locale, la télévision locale grâce au Magic'TV, Toiles, Boitier ainsi que les Mobiles. Grâce aux appareils de la PR&RW, la station de Green-Silver Wood peut maintenant filmer des événements et les transmettre en direct. Les sorciers abasourdis peuvent enfin regarder la coupe du monde de Quidditch en direct même s'ils n'ont pas de billets pour aller au stade et entrent ainsi dans la technologie mais en version sorcière. _

_Entre-temps, Ron, Toorj et Harry utilisent un Retourneur de temps ainsi qu'un Artefact mongol capable de les ramener instantanément dans le futur afin de sauver la vie de l'enfant de Ron mais aussi la Potion Bébé contenant la fille de Pansy. Au cours de leur périple, Ronald parvient ainsi à voir son fils puis Toorj à donner la potion à son double dans le passé en 2000 avant de retourner dans le futur où Harry détruit le Retourneur de Temps. Malheureusement, les trois hommes découvrent que seule Saejin est présente car le petit Ronan est manifestement décédé dans sa couveuse peu après le départ de son papa... _

_Ronald effondré en veut alors à Harry pour l'avoir ramené dans le futur au lieu de le laisser en 2016 afin d'assister son fils. Ensuite, le rouquin abasourdi doit affronter les médisances de sa fille Rose qui accuse indirectement Pansy d'adultère en cas de grossesse en inventant une histoire à dormir debout pour révéler sa stérilité partielle à Ronald. Fort heureusement, le sorcier refuse de croire aux accusations même si son médicomage lui confirme sa stérilité partielle qui ne l'empêche cependant pas de concevoir un enfant de manière classique. _

_Enfin, Ron et Pansy construisent leur maison avant de réunir leurs familles et amis pour la pendaison de la crémaillère. Au cours de la fête, Hermione se présente et finit par se disputer avec Ron à l'insu de tous avant de lui révéler leur altercation en 1998 puis le sortilège d'Amnésie lancé par Ron qui ricocha sur lui-même avant d'oublier Pansy toutes ces années. Miss-Je-Sais-Tout lui révèle également que c'est elle qui lui lança ensuite deux autres Oubliettes car il n'acceptait pas son problème de santé et ne voulait plus utiliser la seconde potion Bébé contenant Hugo. _

_Ron abasourdi réalise enfin la raison pour laquelle ses enfants l'ont pris en grippe puis tente de dissiper les malentendus en affirmant ne pas du tout regretter leur naissance._

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chronologie de la Seconde Partie:<strong>_

- 26 avril 2018: Confrontation entre Pansy et les Malefoy

-29 avril: installation de la Ger sur le terrain de Pansy

- 1er mai 2018: visite de Pansy à Poudlard puis découverte des ses origines avant ses retrouvailles avec Naraantsuya sa mère et Kenji son frère.

- 2 mai 2018: Marche nocturne aux flambeaux.

- 3 mai 2018 : Commémorations à Poudlard puis Retrouvailles entre Rogue et sa fille.

- 6 mai 2018: Visite à l'Impasse du Tisseur.

- 9 et 10 juin Week-end à Wissant pour Ron et Pansy.- Demande en mariage

- Juin Début de la construction de Green-Silver Wood.

- Juin: 1ère commande par Viktor Krum

- 2 juillet: livraison du laboratoire de Pansy à Green-Silver Wood.

- 8 juillet: livraison de l'officine de Pansy.

- Juillet: Début des cours de remise à niveau scolaire sur le terrain de Pansy.

- 21 juillet : naissance des chiots d'Opale

- 23 juillet inauguration du local moldu de Kenji à l'Impasse du Tisseur.

- 26 juillet : Voyage en Irlande des tourtereaux avec Arthur Hugo et Rose pour récupérer la voiture gagnée par Arthur.

- 29 juillet: Inauguration de Green-Silver Wood.- Voyage dans le temps pour Ron, Toorj et Harry. A leur retour découverte de l'existence de Saejin la fille de Toorj et Pansy.

- 1er aout: Livraison-construction de la maison de Pansy et Ron - Pendaison de la Crémaillère.

- 5 aout début de la Coupe du Monde et démonstration des _Magic'Mobiles, TV, Boitiers et Toile_.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà, le résumé est plutôt long mais cela permet aux personnes qui lisent seulement la troisième partie de s'y retrouver un peu.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Enfin, voici quelques renseignements sur certains personnages :<em>

_- __**Ronald Weasley**__ : auparavant lié à Hermione dont il se croyait le mari, le sorcier est le père de Rose et Hugo. Après le départ d'Hermione le 1__er__ septembre 2017, il tente de remonter la pente en fréquentant Lavande mais finit de nouveau seul avant de rencontrer Pansy en décembre. Le Gryffondor est maintenant très heureux en compagnie de Pansy avec qui il a fondé la PR&RW et a démissionné de son travail chez Georges afin de gérer leur société dont le siège se trouve à Green-Silver Wood. Le sorcier est atteint de stérilité partielle mais ne se doute pas de la cause due à une malédiction qui touche une bonne partie de la population restée en Grande-Bretagne. _

_- __**Pansy ou Eileen Rogue-Panshriij**__ : Ex Pékinois de Serpentard et sorcière anglo-mongole mais aussi maitresse des potions reconnues, Pansy souffre de nombreux sortilèges d'Amnésie. Séparée du chef des aurors mongols Toorj Adiriig, la jeune femme est enfin revenue en Angleterre où elle est heureuse avec Ronald son futur mari. Tous deux ont non seulement fondé la PR&RW mais aussi construire une très belle maison en bois pour accueillir tous leurs enfants respectifs et les prochains à venir puisqu'elle est enceinte. La sorcière adore la technologie moldue et adapte certains objets au monde sorcier pour son plaisir. Par contre, elle n'aime pas les commercer et laisse donc ces choses à Ronald afin de se consacrer à ses potions, sa famille ainsi que ses apprentis. _

_- __**Adrian Pucey**__ : Ex banni, le sorcier et non seulement un potioniste mais aussi un grand ami de Pansy dont il est l'employé. Le Serpentard a malheureusement perdu son mari Klaus Meyer au cours d'un accident de voiture en Allemagne et s'occupe donc seul de leurs enfants Saskia et Mathis. _

_- __**Flora et Hestia Carrow :**__ Ex bannies, les deux sœur sont devenues joaillères et orfèvres à Florence avant d'ouvrir une seconde boutique au village. _

_- __**Gyrin **__: cousin cracmol de Pansy, c'est un ingénieur agronome en Mongolie. Tous deux s'adorent et partagent le même amour de la technologie moldue. _

_- __**Gregory Goyle**__ : ex banni et artisan chausseur réputé qui détient une boutique à Milan et une seconde à Green-Silver Wood. Philanthrope à ses heures, Greg a offert un terrain à tous les ex banni afin de permettre à leur communauté de s'installer tous ensemble dans un endroit tranquille. Il a aussi offert de nombreuses structures ainsi que certains services dans le village. _

_- __**Harper**__ : Ex banni et coiffeur reconnu qui détient deux salons de coiffure (un en Corée du sud et le second au village des bannis) mais aussi deux spas. _

_- __**Hermione Granger-Davies**__ : Traumatisée par le fait de ne pas être parvenue à rendre leurs mémoires à ses parents avant leur mort, la sorcière s'est aigrie et repliée sur elle-même. La jeune femme est également emplie d'amertume car elle sait que Ron s'est tourné vers elle en 1998 uniquement à cause du sortilège d'Amnésie subi par le jeune homme. La jeune femme avait cru pouvoir oublier ce fait au point de le convaincre de se marier à Las-Vegas en juillet 1998 mais elle finit par s'étioler dans ce mariage au point de prendre son mari en grippe et le dénigrer. Pire encore, elle tombe amoureuse de Roger Davies mais ne lui dit rien à cause de son mariage. Après la découverte de l'invalidité de son union avec Ron, la jeune femme le quitte et se met avec Roger Davies. Toutefois, elle n'accepte pas de voir son ex heureux avec Pansy. _

_- __**Hugo Weasley **__: Persuadé par sa mère que son père ne voulait pas de lui, le jeune homme s'est toujours montré agressif envers Ron et l'a totalement déprécié. C'est également un Mr-Je-Sais-Tout mais aussi un pédant de 1__ère__ classe 10000 fois pire que Percy. Toutefois, il commence à changer sous l'influence de Saejin dont il est secrètement amoureux. Par contre, le jeune homme est jaloux de Kaiden très aimé par son père ainsi que d'un éventuel cadet si Pansy donne un enfant à Ron. Dans la 1__ère__ partie, il a également participé à la bêtise de sa sœur au point de l'aider à lancer la Marque de Voldemort dans le ciel afin d'accuser Pansy de ce méfait. Après le sortilège d'Amnésie subi, Hugo ne se souvient pas de son geste mais continue de refuser l'idée de voir son géniteur s'occuper d'un nouvel enfant. _

_- __**Kaiden Adiriig**__ : Né le 15 décembre 2016 soit le même jour que Ronan, le petit Kaiden est totalement délaissé par sa mère Tsetseg dés sa naissance. Au fil des mois, son père Toorj Adiriig le prend pour un attardé mental ou un idiot total à cause de sa lenteur ainsi que son retard même si le médicomage ne considère pas l'enfant ainsi. Le bambin se manifeste seulement par des petits cris ou de très rares mots et ne marche toujours pas. Face à son isolement, Toorj Adiriig le confie de plus en plus à Pansy et Ron heureux de s'en occuper et qui parviennent à le stimuler. Le bébé s'attache donc rapidement à eux sans se soucier de sa mère toujours absente ou agressive envers lui lors de leurs rares moments ensemble. _

_- __**Kenji Rogue-Panshriij**__ : Fils non reconnu de Sirius Black, le sorcier considère Severus Rogue comme son père car il l'a adopté avant même son premier anniversaire et ne se soucie pas de Black. Le sorcier est un cuisinier spécialisé dans la cuisine asiatique. Il habite dans une maison mitoyenne de la demeure familiale des Rogue héritée par Pansy à l'Impasse du Tisseur car Severus Rogue lui a acheté cette maison avant sa sœur. Le frère de Pansy a ouvert d'abord une petite boutique de traiteur asiatique au rez-de-chaussée de sa maison mais aussi un restaurant à Green-Silver Wood. _

_- __**Mafalda Prewett :**__ fille d'un cousin éloigné cracmol de Molly Weasley née Prewett, Mafalda est une sorcière répartie à Serpentard qui ne tient pas à fréquenter les Weasley car elle sait que les sorciers n'aiment pas les Cracmols et son père a donc été isolé même au sein des Prewett. Mafalda est une avocate aussi bien chez les sorciers que les moldus ainsi qu'une comptable parmi les Moldus. Toutefois, son activité principale est l'interprétation des runes Antiques. C'est elle qui a prédit à Pansy et Ron de ne plus pleurer leur fils, ni modifier le passé car leur enfant leur a été rendu. Après la découverte de sa grossesse, Pansy estime que les runes devaient parler du bébé à venir._

_- __**Marcus Flint**__ : Ex banni et propriétaire de deux boutiques (1 à Milan, 1 au village) de prêts à porter mais aussi costumes sur mesure masculins. _

_- __**Millicent Bullstrode**__ : propriétaire de deux boutiques de vêtements féminins (une à Paris, une au village), la jeune femme est devenue belle grâce à la chirurgie magique et ne s'en cache pas. _

_- __**Naraanstuya Rogue-Panshriij**__ : sorcière Mongole et maitresse des potions reconnue, la jeune femme a quitté la Mongolie dans les années 70 avant de se lier d'amitié avec Severus Rogue. A cause de plusieurs malentendus liés au désir de maternité de la sorcière ainsi que l'identité de son donneur (Sirius Black), elle perd de vue Rogue pendant un moment avant de le rappeler après la naissance de son fils Kenji très malade. A la fin, Severus Rogue accepte de devenir son nouveau donneur afin de concevoir un enfant compatible avec Kenji. Naraantsuya épouse Severus Rogue mais ce dernier disparait le 31 octobre 1998 puis la jeune femme demande de l'aide à Patrick Parkinson pour son accouchement sans se douter de finir ensuite en esclavage puisque ce type lui lance un sort ainsi qu'à ses enfants. La sorcière redevient enfin libre en mai 2018 grâce à l'intervention de sa fille. _

_- __**Noyan Panshriij**__ : jeune cousin éloigné de Pansy né en 2000, le sorcier mongol devient son apprenti en aout 2018 et le petit ami de Rose Weasley. _

_- __**Odval Panshriij**__ : Grand-mère de Pansy et Kenji, mère de Naraantsuya. C'est une grande maitresse de potion mais elle est très âgée et aspire maintenant à la tranquillité auprès de sa famille._

_- __**Panshriij (famille) **__: la famille maternelle de Pansy, ce sont des sorciers mongols très gentils mais également très rancuniers. _

_- __**Parme Barak**__ : Ex bannie, la sorcière a non seulement travaillé dans des radios sorcières mais aussi moldues et même une petite télévision locale moldue. C'est la directrice de Green-Silver Wood Radio mais aussi de la 1ère télévision sorcière dans le monde dont la création a été possible grâce aux objets proposés par la PR&RW. C'est elle qui gère la diffusion télévisée de la coupe du monde Quidditch, ce qui est une première mondiale. _

_- __**Patrick Parkinson junior**__ : Fils de Patrick Parkinson senior et de Daphné Parkinson née Greengrass, le jeune homme perd tous ses repères au moment où il réalise l'esclavage de Naraantsuya Panshriij, Pansy et Kenji durant des années. Après la mort de son père en mai 2018, le jeune homme se sent incapable de passer ses Aspics et demande à refaire son année. Patrick est aussi le préfet de Serpentard et est heureux de l'arrivée des enfants des ex bannis à Poudlard afin de remplir sa Maison moribonde où les élèves ne sont pas même pas trente. _

_- __**Roger Davies**__ : Ex Serdaigle, le sorcier est devenu un très brillant auror. En 1999, il était resté sous le charme d'Hermione mais repoussa cette attirance puisqu'elle était alors mariée à Ronald Weasley. Le sorcier a fait sa vie mais est resté veuf depuis quelques années et a perdu également son seul enfant. En 2017, il cède très vite au charme d'Hermione redevenue célibataire et qui l'admire car elle a toujours rêvé de devenir l'épouse d'un auror au point de rester déçu par la démission de Ron. En avril 2018, il se marie avec la jeune femme et ne peut s'empêcher de s'en prendre à Ronald Weasley par moment car il est jaloux de lui. _

_-__** Rose Weasley:**__ Persuadée depuis sa plus tendre enfance que son père ne voulait pas d'eux et qu'il est un inculte, Rose a dénigré son père Ron durant des années. La jeune fille fut très amoureuse de Scorpius Malefoy mais ce dernier n'a jamais voulu d'elle en raison de son pédantisme puisque c'est une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout prétentieuse. Malgré leur indifférence envers Ronald, Rose et son frère n'acceptent pas de laisser leur père refaire leur vie. Dans la 1__ère__ partie, Rose demande donc de l'aide à son frère puis tous deux lancent la Marque de Voldemort dans le ciel durant la soirée suivant le mariage de leur mère afin d'accuser Pansy de ce méfait. Toutefois, l'enquête expéditive a démontré l'innocence de Pansy ainsi que leur culpabilité. Afin de ne pas accabler Hermione le jour de son mariage et d'épargner Azkaban aux deux gosses capricieux qui agirent ainsi dans l'espoir de chasser l'amie de Papa, le Ministre Shacklebolt fait lancer par les aurors un sortilège d'Amnésie à toute l'assistance. Aussi, personne ne se doute de leur bêtise, pas même les deux intéressés pour le moment. Au fil de la seconde partie, Rose commence à changer et devenir plus mature mais elle a encore du mal à accepter tous les changements dans la vie de Ronald au point d'inventer une histoire sur le père d'une soi-disant amie afin de lui révéler sa stérilité partielle mais aussi l'infidélité de Pansy si elle est enceinte. _

_ - __**Saejin Rogue-Panshriij**__ : Au début la jeune fille n'est pas présente dans la 1__ère__ partie puisque ses parents avaient brisé la potion Bébé dont elle issue. Toutefois, ce fait hante non seulement ses géniteurs mais aussi toute la petite famille perturbée par sa disparition. Son père Toorj finit donc par sauver la fiole au cours du voyage dans le temps effectué avec Ron et Harry puis la renvoie à son double dans le passé en 2000. A son retour dans le futur, Toorj découvre ainsi une adolescente âgée de dix-sept ans. _

_- __**Scorpius Malefoy**__ : Jeune sorcier ambitieux, Scorpius a toujours subi la méfiance des autres à cause de ses origines. Ainsi, il n'est jamais parvenu à obtenir un essai auprès de tous les potionistes britanniques et songeait donc à s'exiler pour devenir l'apprenti d'un potioniste pour trouver un maitre disposé à le prendre. Toutefois, sa rencontre avec Pansy lui permet d'obtenir un essai avec la jeune femme qui l'accepte comme son apprenti à partir d'aout 2018. Toujours en compétition avec Rose Weasley à Poudlard, Scorpius n'a jamais éprouvé d'attirance pour elle et est ravi d'avoir obtenu une meilleure note qu'elle en potions lors de leurs Aspics. _

_- __**Théodore Nott**__ : ex banni, le sorcier est un médicomage ainsi que le directeur de la Green-Silver Wood Clinic. Le Serpentard est veuf mais aussi le père de la petite Lauren. C'est aussi un frère pour Pansy. _

_- __**Toorj Adiriig**__ : Fils d'une famille noble et détenteur du titre de Khan (l'équivalent de Sir), le sorcier est aussi le chef des Aurors Mongols. Ex sinophobe, il quitte soudainement Pansy et la chasse de chez eux avec ses enfants quand des mauvaises langues lui parlent du soi-disant mari chinois d'Odval. Après le rétablissement de la vérité en avril 2018, Toorj tente d'abord de réunir sa famille mais s'incline face au refus de Pansy. Par contre, il la convainc de partir en Angleterre car la guerre est aux portes en Mongolie. Le sorcier fait de son mieux pour se rapprocher de ses enfants mais doit aussi faire face à sa vie conjugale désastreuse puisqu'il fut contraint de rester auprès de sa compagne Tsetseg à cause de leur fils Kaiden né d'une relation épisodique en 2016. Le sorcier fait de son mieux pour s'occuper de ce bébé mais il le considère débile en raison de son retard. Inconsciemment, il lui reproche aussi son existence car le sorcier voulait déjà retourner auprès de Pansy en 2016 mais y renonça en raison de la grossesse de Tsetseg, Mafalda Prewett lui a fait un tirage des runes qui lui ont recommandé de faire attention à certains de ses proches qui l'ont trahi à plusieurs reprises et le referont. Les runes lui ordonnent aussi de régulariser la situation de ses enfants ainsi que du Petit, ce qu'il interprète comme l'ordre de procéder à reconnaissance officielle de ses premiers enfants reniés en 2014 mais aussi veiller au sort de Kaiden avant sa mort. Le sorcier songe donc à le confier à Pansy puisque Tsetseg la mère du bambin ne s'occupe pas de lui. _

_- __**Tsetseg**__ : Compagne de Toorj et mère de Kaiden, la sorcière a contraint Toorj à l'épouser en 2016 en raison de sa grossesse. Toutefois, leur vie conjugale désastreuse la rend amère puis elle reçoit le coup de grâce quand elle apprend en 2018 que leur mariage n'est pas valable. Son compagnon refuse de l'épouser pour de bon cette fois-ci et elle reste donc avec lui seulement pour son argent. La jeune femme détient plusieurs secrets dont certains en commun avec la mère de Toorj._

* * *

><p>Voilà, je rajouterai probablement d'autres détails dont la chronologie de la troisième partie au fil de l'intrigue.<p>

A bientot pour de nouvelles aventures !


	2. Chapter 1 La sauvegarde automatique

_**Bonsoir à tous, **_

_**C'est vraiment un réel plaisir de mettre en ligne le premier chapitre et j'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à le lire **__**vous aussi**__**. Au début, je ne pensais pas arriver à écrire autant de chapitres mais l'intrigue a fini par devenir de plus en plus complexe et je tiens à l'écrire jusqu'au bout. Comme les lecteurs ou lectrices de la première heure le savent, l'histoire a subi beaucoup de remaniements donc je leur conseille de lire ce chapitre car les modifications continuent. **_

_**Pour les personnes qui lisent la fiction pour la première fois, je précise que les sorciers britanniques n'avaient jamais entendu parler de l'échographe sorcier inventé par un sud-coréen (dans la fiction) donc c'est vraiment une première pour Ron. Enfin, je vous invite à lire les parties sur le mariage d'Hermione dans la 1ère fiction afin de comprendre les agissements de Rose et Hugo ce soir-là (les jeunes gens ont lancé la marque de Voldemort dans le ciel avant d'accuser Pansy mais nul ne s'en souvient car le Ministre a fait lancer plusieurs sortilèges d'Amnésie sur toute l'assistance pour ettouffer l'affaire sans se douter de la présence du smartphone moldu de Pansy ou de son utilisation par Ron). **_

_**Voilà, Bonne Lecture et à bientot !**_

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, Pansy s'occupa avec Ron d'envoyer enfin les invitations à leurs invités puis ils en portèrent certaines à leurs familiers ou amis très proches. Après son retour de son travail le soir, Hermione curieuse en nota une dans les mains de sa fille et voulut donc la voir. Toutefois, la jeune femme ne put d'ailleurs s'empêcher de ressentir un immense désappointement à la vue du faire-part de mariage orné d'une branche de fleurs de cerisier asiatique. Elle resta également surprise par la qualité du papier satiné mais aussi sa décoration composée de superbes fleurs de cerisier. Hermione dépitée estima ce genre de raffinement probablement du à Pansy car Ron était incapable de faire la différence entre du papier hygiénique et un rouleau de parchemin…<p>

Les traits défigurés par la jalousie, Hermione dissimula son envie à la vue de ce très beau faire-part extrêmement raffiné ainsi que des caractères élégants utilisés pour écrire les prénoms des mariés. Sa fille peinée voulut aussitôt le reprendre mais Hermione le conserva dans ses mains et ouvrit les pans du faire-part afin de le lire :

* * *

><p><em><strong>Après leur coup de foudre en Mongolie<strong>_

_**Ronald et Pansy se sont crus simplement amis**_

_**Malgré les taquineries subies.**_

_**Toutefois, leurs parents ou amis **_

_**Ont compris bien avant ces deux étourdis **_

_**Qu'ils étaient faits pour être unis.**_

_**Au bout de plusieurs péripéties, **_

_**Ils vont finalement s'unir pour la vie **_

_**Durant la journée du 30 août 2018 au cours de trois cérémonies **_

_**Selon les traditions du monde moldu, l'Angleterre et la Mongolie.**_

_**Vers onze heures, les futurs mariés s'uniront au petit village de Loutry**_

_**Avant de célébrer leur amour selon le rite sorcier de la Mongolie **_

_**Et concluront au sein de leur jardin par le rite anglais lors d'une troisième cérémonie.**_

_**Votre participation est donc souhaitée afin de rendre cette journée réussie.**_

* * *

><p>Hermione trouva également un feuillet explicatif à l'intérieur de l'enveloppe où les tourtereaux conseillaient aux invités de s'adresser à Marcus Flint et Millicent Bullstrode pour s'habiller selon les critères moldus s'ils entendaient se présenter à la mairie de <em>Loutry Ste Chaspoule<em>. Toutefois, la participation à cette première cérémonie était facultative. Par contre tous les convives étaient invités à douze heures chez le couple où une collation serait servie avant de procéder au mariage sorcier selon le rite mongol. Afin de permettre aux mariés de se préparer avant la célébration du mariage anglais, un autre buffet garni serait proposés aux invités ainsi qu'un petit spectacle musical. Enfin, le repas de mariage aurait finalement lieu au _Dragon de Jade_ le restaurant de Kenji le frère de Pansy et non plus dans le jardin du couple. A l'intérieur de l'enveloppe se trouvait également le nom des boutiques où le couple avait déposé des listes de mariage. Hermione retint un soupir en songeant à la fête probablement fastueuse organisée par cette Pansy de malheur pour éclipser la sienne en avril. D'ailleurs, ce ne serait pas difficile car son mariage fut très critiqué pour la décoration de la salle jugée ridicule, voire, horrible par certains…

Rose inquiète reprit le faire-part et lui demanda si tout allait bien. Hermione la rassura de son mieux, néanmoins, elle dissimula son dépit car elle n'avait pas proposé à Roger de se marier chez les moldus. En revanche, Ronald se marierait à la mairie puis ses invités anglais s'enthousiasmeraient probablement devant la cérémonie sur le thème de l'Asie et les Mongols curieux apprendraient les traditions anglaises au cours de la troisième qui se déroulerait dans le beau jardin des tourtereaux. Miss-Je-Sais-Tout jalouse se demanda la raison pour laquelle Ron était soudainement devenu si intéressant.

En effet, son ex était maintenant considéré comme l'un des plus grands entrepreneurs du moment puisque la _PR&RW_ enregistrait déjà de très gros succès. D'ailleurs, les collègues d'Hermione étaient tous arrivés en retard au Ministère ce matin car ils s'étaient précipités à la boutique de Dennis Crivey pour acheter des _Magic'Mobile_. Durant la matinée, les sorciers testèrent ensuite les formules enseignées par le photographe avant de s'émerveiller face aux prouesses de ces objets magiques capable de filmer, photographier mais aussi contacter d'autres sorciers. Au cours de la pause-déjeuner les employés contactèrent donc plusieurs fois les membres de la famille ou effectuèrent de très nombreuses photographies. D'ailleurs, Hermione abasourdie avait constaté que la plupart de ses collègues étaient déjà munis de ces appareils de malheur et les autres projetaient de les acheter ce soir ou demain.

Pire encore, ses collègues étaient restés sans voix après avoir constaté son désintérêt pour ces choses avant de considérer ce fait comme une preuve de son ressentiment ou son envie envers son ex malgré ses dénégations énergiques. Hermione ne se considérait absolument pas jalouse, néanmoins, elle avait du sérieusement ronger son frein pour ne pas hurler quand Roger manifesta son intention d'acheter un objet de ce genre lui aussi à la vue de ceux de Rose et Hugo bien évidemment offerts par Ron. Miss-Je-Sais-Tout s'était alors vraiment sentie mise de coté avant de maudire Pansy car Ronald ne serait jamais devenu un homme de succès sans les idées de sa geisha. Hermione s'était également efforcée de ne pas déchiqueter les journaux devant Roger ce matin, cependant, la sorcière détestait voir la photographie de son ex en première page. Ce crétin était maintenant considéré comme un précurseur mais aussi un esprit brillant tout comme son associée Eileen Rogue-Panshriij bientôt Weasley comme le soulignait souvent Rita Skeeter probablement ravie d'agacer Hermione de cette manière.

D'ailleurs, Hermione avait également du supporter ses cancans à ce sujet ce matin puisque ses collègues écoutaient maintenant _Green Silver Wood radio _toute la journée. Si certains eurent la décence de ne pas l'observer, d'autres ne purent s'empêcher de lui lancer des sourires en coin au moment où Skeeter parla du _mariage de l'année, voire de la décennie _durant sa chronique quotidienne. Elle avait également souligné la taille de guêpe de la future mariée qui pourrait donc choisir le modèle de ses rêves sans s'inquiéter de sa ligne contrairement à une autre femme probablement contrainte de faire un régime draconien pour entrer dans sa robe quelques mois plus tôt...

Décidément, le monde semblait tourner à l'envers depuis l'irruption de Pansy dans leur vie car Ronald était maintenant, brillant, Rose ne jurait plus que par Noyan et Hugo achetait souvent du coca-cola malgré ses avertissements sur le risque de ruiner sa superbe dentition à cause de cette boisson de malheur. A présent, Roger venait de s'y mettre également en lui proposant d'acheter non seulement un _Magic'Mobile_ chez Crivey mais aussi une _Magic'TV_ dés l'ouverture de la boutique officielle de la _PR&RW.._. Hermione maudit silencieusement Pansy et se jura de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce un de ces jours. L'esprit embrumé par la rage, Hermione ne réalisa aucunement la douleur vécue par son ex lors de la réception de son faire-part puisqu'elle l'invita à son propre mariage en avril puis elle se mit à rêver de concocter une belle vengeance…

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, Ron et Pansy soufflèrent un peu après le repas et discutèrent de leur journée puis Théodore Nott utilisa son propre <em>Magic'Mobile<em> pour les contacter. En effet, le médicomage mais aussi directeur de la clinique de Green-Silver Wood avait acheté des appareils à tout le personnel de l'établissement ce matin ainsi que deux _Magic'Mobile_ exclusivement réservé à l'accueil. Aussi, il put donc contacter le couple sans problème afin de leur annoncer que leurs résultats étaient enfin arrivés. Ron acquiesça avant de lui révéler qu'ils avaient aussi reçu celui du test de paternité moldu et ceux de différents hôpitaux sorciers étrangers.

Ronald réitéra également sa tranquillité avant même l'arrivée des résultats, néanmoins il était bien content de les posséder afin de pouvoir les balancer à la tête du premier malotru qui oserait insulter Pansy ou insinuer que leur bébé n'était pas de lui à cause de sa stérilité partielle. Malgré son amour pour Pansy, Ron n'avait cependant pas osé lui confier les insinuations indirectes de Rose car il craignait d'agiter la future maman ou de provoquer sa haine envers Rose. Certes, Ron ne cautionnait absolument pas les actes de son enfant qui inventa une histoire ridicule sur le père d'une amie atteint de stérilité partielle et dont la nouvelle compagne devait probablement être enceinte d'un autre homme. Il lui avait même fait comprendre de prendre le parti de Pansy et non le sien si la soi-disant amie était en réalité Rosie, néanmoins, Ronald espérait lui faire comprendre que ses soupçons étaient infondés sans rien révéler aux autres sur les propos débiles de sa propre fille. Par contre, le sorcier avait tout révélé à sa compagne abasourdie sur les sortilèges d'_Amnésie_ lancés par Hermione sur lui par le passé et les dégâts provoqués puisque leurs enfants se croyaient non désirés par leur père…

Loin de se douter des pensées de Ron, Nott leur proposa de passer à la clinique afin de retirer leurs résultats mais aussi parler du problème de Ronald. Pansy inquiète voulut aussitôt s'y rendre puis le couple fut reçu par Théodore moins de dix minutes plus tard. Le médicomage les fit asseoir dans son bureau avant de prendre la parole :

« _ Tout d'abord, je vous rassure sur la bonne santé du bébé qui ne détient pas le problème de son papa.

- Merlin soit loué ! S'exclama Ron.

- Il n'a pas non plus ceux de Pansy.

- Oh, j'en suis ravie. Affirma Pansy heureuse car elle-même devait suivre un traitement contraignant afin de pouvoir poursuivre ses grossesses sans perdre ses bébés ou sa propre vie.

- Oui : votre enfant est en très bonne santé._ Confirma Nott souriant. _ Bon maintenant je vous donne le résultat du test de paternité qui confirme bien évidemment ta filiation Ronald en lui tendant le document.

- Merci mais tu sais je le savais déjà. C'est juste qu'Hermione connait mon problème et je ne tiens pas à la voir insinuer n'importe quoi au sujet de Pansy ou de notre bébé. J'aurais bien aimé lui rabattre son caquet mais c'est la mère de Rose et Hugo donc je ne pourrais rien faire contre elle sans m'attirer les foudres de mes gosses. Révéla Ron tout en prenant le papier sans même le lire.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je comprends votre situation. Par contre, je t'avoue que ta stérilité partielle me surprend Ronald. Confessa Nott.

- Ah bon ? S'inquiéta Ron.

- Les analyses ont confirmé ta stérilité partielle, néanmoins, je n'arrive à qualifier ton problème et à lui donner un nom parmi toutes les formes de stérilité que j'ai étudié. Avoua Nott sans se douter que la stérilité était due à une malédiction et non une pathologie connue de la médicomage.

- Et c'est grave ? Demanda Pansy inquiète.

- Non car Ronald n'a aucun autre problème de santé, c'est juste que je ne connais pas cette pathologie donc je voudrais m'adresser à un confrère étranger pour lui demander son avis. Les rassura Nott.

- Bon alors ça va. Dit Ron qui ne se souciait pas des interrogations du médicomage._ »

Ensuite, Nott donna rendez-vous au couple demain matin afin d'effectuer la première échographie de Pansy avant de les saluer. Une fois rentrés chez eux, Ronald souriant songea à tous les changements survenus depuis sa rencontre avec sa compagne. Il ne put également s'empêcher de se remémorer son propre déchirement au moment de la réception du faire-part de mariage d'Hermione avant de se demander si son ex ressentirait quelque chose à la vue du sien car Rose finirait probablement par le lui montrer. Toutefois, Ron chassa ses pensées puisqu'il était très heureux avec sa compagne et ne voulait plus songer au passé. Ensuite, il alla chercher le livre offert par Nott puis les tourtereaux regardèrent les photographies des échographies. La jeune femme avait voulu lui montrer les vidéos des échographies de Ronan mais Ronald avait refusé car il désirait conserver le charme de la surprise face à celle de leur second bébé demain matin. Enfin, le sorcier ne voulait pas non plus confondre les deux enfants et préférait donc voir d'abord l'échographie de leur nouveau bébé avant celle de Ronan. Ensuite, il songea que les choses avaient vraiment bien changé pour lui avant de se consacrer à Pansy...

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, Ron euphorique était déjà levé à six heures et ne voyait pas l'heure de se rendre à la clinique puisque leur rendez-vous était prévu à 8:30. En attendant le réveil de la future maman, le sorcier descendit à son atelier afin de réaliser d'autres <em>Magic'Mobile<em>, _TV_, _Boîtier_ et _Toile_ car les commandes s'amoncelaient sur son bureau. Fort heureusement pour lui, les appareils conçus par Pansy se construisaient très rapidement grâce à la magie. D'ailleurs la future maman l'avait aidé hier soir après leur retour de la clinique. Enfin le couple était impressionné par l'engouement des gens pour les _Magic'Mobiles_ depuis dimanche soir car des pubs du monde entier avaient également commandé des_ Magic'TV_ ainsi que des _Magic'Boitiers._ A la fin, Ronald avait estimé devoir ouvrir la boutique de la _PR&RW_ très rapidement et il espérait donc trouver une personne de confiance afin d'être certain de pouvoir la lui confier en son absence.

A huit heures, Ron chassa ses pensées et remonta au rez-de-chaussée afin de déjeuner avec toute sa petite tribu. Au cours du petit-déjeuner, il discuta joyeusement avec sa compagne ainsi que les enfants puis il salua ces derniers au moment où Toorj vint les chercher pour visiter de nouvelles maisons à _Green-Silver Wood_. Par contre, l'auror fut ravi de se débarrasser de Kaiden et le confia à Pansy pour la journée. En effet, le bambin était devenu capricieux et agressif après son retour en Mongolie hier. En raison du tirage des runes effectués par Mafalda Prewett, Toorj aurait volontiers laissé définitivement Kaiden à son ex tout de suite cependant il estimait devoir ménager la susceptibilité de Tsetseg qui détestait leur gosse mais refuserait probablement de le confier définitivement à Pansy si elle n'obtenait rien en échange ou craignait de devenir la risée de tous pour abandonner son gamin.

Aussi, l'auror avait sagement ramené Kaiden en Mongolie hier quand Tsetseg le lui avait demandé car elle réclamait son fils pour le montrer à ses parents qui ne cessaient de lui reprocher de ne jamais leur porter son gamin. Toorj fut donc contraint de la suivre chez ses soi-disants beaux-parents pour donner le change aux deux moldus toujours convaincus de leur mariage. Toutefois, Tsetseg s'était rapidement lassée de Kaiden puis Toorj rougit à la vue du contraste entre leur fils et l'enfant d'une cousine de Tsetseg venue voir la jeune femme après avoir appris sa présence à l'appartement. Ce gosse était du même âge que le petit Kaiden mais il se montrait bien plus éveillé au point de parler à toute l'assistance, jouer et courir partout. Le bambin dépité s'était donc rapidement lassé de Kaiden bêtement assis sur le tapis ainsi que totalement muet. Au bout d'un moment, Tsetseg avait craqué face aux regards compatissants de sa cousine puis elle s'était emparée de Kaiden afin de le forcer à se mettre debout. Toutefois, La Mongole s'était ensuite mise à hurler à la vue de sa chute car l'enfant ne faisait aucun effort et restait tétanisé sur le sol. Toorj avait aussitôt ramassé le bambin mais sa compagne s'était alors mise à traiter Kaiden de débile mental profond puisqu'il ne marchait toujours pas, ni ne voulait parler à son âge. D'ailleurs ses parents gênés et sa cousine ne démentirent pas ses propos car cet enfant leur semblait très bizarre même si son apparence physique était normale.

Toorj honteux ne savait plus quoi penser car le médicomage de Kaiden insistait sur le fait que l'enfant était seulement un peu en retard et ne présentait aucune pathologie, ni signe d'autisme ou autre. Ensuite, le Mongol avait cru craquer après sa dispute avec Tsetseg après leur retour chez eux. Au bout d'un moment, la sorcière était même sortie avant de lui laisser Kaiden en pleurs... L'auror chassa ses pensées mais nota la joie du bambin à la vue de Pansy puis se promit de trouver le moyen de donner à Kaiden la maman de ses rêves même si ce n'était pas son fils biologique.

* * *

><p>Après le départ de Toorj en compagnie de ses premiers enfants, Kaiden s'accrocha d'avantage à Pansy qu'il estimait pouvoir garder pour lui tout seul en l'absence des autres. Ensuite, la jeune femme voulut le confier à Hie car elle devait sortir mais il hurla à fendre l'âme puis Ronald proposa de l'emmener avec eux. Ensuite, ils se rendirent à la clinique où Ron resta encore une fois agréablement surpris par la décoration des lieux car Théodore avait fait un effort pour tenter de rendre l'endroit plus ou moins chaleureux afin de détendre les patients. Le couple se présenta à l'accueil avant d'être orienté vers le cabinet de Nott et patienta dans la petite salle d'attente. Le Gryffondor observa les cadres au mur tout en s'amusant à imaginer son nouvel enfant pendant que Pansy jouait avec Kaiden. Ensuite, le bébé soudainement endormi ne fit plus aucune difficulté quand Hie vint le chercher à la demande de sa maitresse.<p>

Quelques minutes plus tard, le couple fut reçu par Théodore qui les salua avant de leur parler du partenariat de la clinique avec Sainte-Mangouste pour la formation de médicomages désireux d'apprendre le maniement d'un échographe sorcier puisque cet appareil était totalement inconnu des Britanniques. Pour l'instant, seule Susan Bones s'était portée volontaire et fut donc transférée à la _Green-Silver Wood Clinic_ depuis ce matin. Elle travaillerait donc avec lui en alternance avec sa future formation à l'institut de Seoul à partir du mois de septembre. Aussi, Théodore demanda au couple la permission d'inviter Susan à se joindre à eux afin de pouvoir lui montrer le fonctionnement de l'échographe.

Pansy consulta Ron puis le couple accepta car Susan s'était déjà occupée de la future maman auparavant. Théodore contacta aussitôt sa consœur qui le rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard avant de saluer le couple. Ensuite, Pansy dut d'abord se peser avant de s'éclipser derrière le paravent près de la table d'examen pour se déshabiller. Un instant plus tard, la jeune femme s'allongea sur la table d'examen pendant que Ron se tenait de nouveau légèrement en retrait durant l'auscultation. Après un examen minutieux, la future maman put se rajuster puis Nott invita Ronald à rejoindre sa compagne afin de saluer leur bébé d'ici peu. Le rouquin euphorique s'assit aussitôt sur le siège près de Pansy de nouveau allongée. La jeune femme lui demanda s'il était prêt avant de lui sourire après sa réponse positive. Ron acquiesça et contempla avec curiosité l'espèce de pensine positionnée sur un trépied. Il nota aussi l'équivalent d'un écran LCD moldu positionné juste derrière. Théodore prit alors la parole pour expliquer certains détails :

« _ Cet écran fonctionne un peu comme votre _Magic'TV. _Enfin, l'objet qui ressemble à la Pensine va projeter les images dessus. Si jamais vous avez des idées pour perfectionner ce système, sachez que je suis preneur et Park Dun Min son créateur lui aussi car il s'est inspiré de l'échographe moldu mais voudrait l'améliorer. Affirma Nott.

- Pourquoi pas mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite. Répondit Ron souriant.

- Alors voilà, je vais appliquer un gel spécial sur le ventre de Pansy avant de lancer un sort sur son abdomen et un second sur la pensine. Ensuite, les images apparaîtront sur l'écran et nous entendrons également les battements du cœur du bébé. Expliqua gentiment Nott à Ron et Susan qui n'avaient encore jamais rien vu de tel.

- J'avoue ne pas voir l'heure de voir le bébé. Confessa Ron souriant.

- Pansy a dépassé sa dixième semaine donc votre bébé est encore petit. Nous allons commencer d'ici peu alors prépare ton _Magic'Mobile_ pour conserver un souvenir de ce moment très émouvant. Parce que je te fournirais une photo demain mais elle sera de moins bonne qualité que celles de ton appareil. L'invita gentiment Théo qui ôtait son masque impassible en présence de ses patients.

- Pas de soucis, je vais lancer un sort à nos deux _Magic'Mobiles_ pour pouvoir filmer avec l'un et photographier avec l'autre de façon autonome. Ainsi, nous pourrons assister à l'échographie en toute liberté Pansy et moi car je ne veux pas manquer un seul instant de ce moment. Tu sais c'est la première fois que j'ai l'occasion de voir l'un de mes bébés ainsi. Révéla le sorcier ému.

- Ah bon: Hermione n'est jamais allée faire une échographie chez les Moldus durant ses grossesses ? S'étonna Nott.

- Non, elle a seulement été suivie par notre vieux médicomage de famille par ailleurs parti à la retraite maintenant. Donc, c'est vraiment tout nouveau pour moi puisque l'échographe sorcier n'était pas connu ici avant ton arrivée. Confessa Ron ému.

- Alors profite bien de ce moment Ronald car c'est vraiment unique et magique pour tous les parents. Conseilla Nott.

- Je suis toujours émue à chaque fois comme si c'était la première échographie de ma vie. Confessa Pansy._ »

Théodore acquiesça puis demanda à Pansy de déboutonner de nouveau son chemisier. La jeune femme s'exécuta et découvrit ainsi son abdomen. Ensuite, Ron curieux observa le médicomage enduire de gel le ventre de la future maman tout en écoutant ses explications. Au cours de la conversation, Nott le rassura donc sur le caractère inoffensif de ce produit pour la maman ainsi que le bébé. Susan nota scrupuleusement ses indications avant de se positionner de l'autre coté de la table d'examen de manière à pouvoir observer toute la procédure sans gêner la vue de Ron qui serrait la main de sa compagne tout en attendant impatiemment les images.

Entre-temps, Nott positionna sa baguette sur le ventre de Pansy avant de lancer un sort puis il le répéta sur l'espèce de pensine. Ensuite le médicomage effleura de nouveau le ventre de sa patiente avant de conseiller à l'assistance de regarder l'écran dés maintenant. Une minute plus tard, Ronald abasourdi observa l'apparition d'une image foncée au début puis Nott souriant fit noter une petite poche aux futurs parents mais aussi à Susan vraiment impressionnée par cette vision. Théodore lança également un autre sort afin de se rapprocher d'avantage de l'embryon sous le regard ému de Ron soudainement sans voix à la vue de ce petit être minuscule totalement ressemblant aux illustrations du livre et en même temps unique car il s'agissait de son bébé... Pansy serra sa main tout en observant attentivement l'écran elle aussi.

Le sorcier ébloui contempla longuement ce miracle de la vie si beau à ses yeux et regretta de ne pas avoir vécu un tel moment lors des grossesses de son ex. Toutefois, il oublia rapidement ses regrets afin de se concentrer sur les images mais aussi les explications fournies par Théodore. Ce dernier leur montra alors la tête, les organes ainsi que les membres de l'embryon avant de prendre ses mesures. Durant l'échographie, Ron émerveillé contempla longuement tous les détails soulignés par Nott avant de ressentir une profonde émotion au moment où les battements du cœur de l'embryon retentirent au sein de la pièce. Pansy euphorique serra fortement sa main puis affirma l'aimer avant de souhaiter la bienvenue à leur bébé. Ronald répondit aussitôt à son étreinte tout en s'efforçant de retenir les larmes d'émotion en train de perler à ses yeux à la vue de leur enfant.

Ronald déjà gaga du futur bébé, le devint d'avantage face à la vision du petit être sur l'écran. Le Gryffondor ne savait pas si c'était du à l'attitude de Pansy désireuse de le faire participer à tous les événements de la grossesse ou sa propre sensation de vivre enfin pleinement sa paternité pour la première fois de sa vie à trente-huit ans mais cet enfant à venir l'émouvait totalement. Nott souriant constata le bon développement de l'embryon sous le regard du couple mais aussi Susan très impressionnée par les capacités de l'appareil développé par le médicomage sud-coréen Park Dun Min.

Nott mit fin à l'échographie peu après avant de plaisanter sur un détail :

« _ Après ce bébé, il ne t'en manque plus que deux pour arriver au même nombre d'enfants que Molly c'est-à-dire sept. Dit-il à Pansy.

- Non trois puisque c'est Toorj qui a porté Saejin pas moi. Rectifia Pansy.

- C'est pareil car tu ne l'as peut-être pas porté mais c'est toi qui l'as allaité avant de t'en occuper tout le temps. Contesta Nott.

- Honey tu es parvenue à six enfants si tu comptes Ronan. Intervint Ron.

- C'est vrai…

- On peut également dire sept puisque tu t'occupes de Kaiden... Insista Ron._ »

Ensuite, Pansy put rajuster son chemisier puis Ron euphorique voulut l'aider à descendre de la table d'examen avant de prendre place avec elle dans les sièges face au bureau de Théodore. Ce dernier leur résuma de nouveau les détails entrevus tout en prenant soin de les ajouter dans le dossier de Pansy ainsi que du bébé. Enfin, le couple sortit et discuta un petit moment de l'échographie. Ronald confessa sa joie d'avoir pu voir leur enfant ainsi puis il accepta enfin de visionner les échographies de Ronan maintenant qu'il était certain de ne pas faire de confusion entre leurs deux bébés.

* * *

><p>Quelques minutes plus tard, ils retournèrent chez eux où Kaiden hurla de joie à leur vue avant de s'accrocher à eux. Pansy caressa les cheveux du bambin puis s'installa à son ordinateur tout en tenant Kaiden sur ses genoux afin de montrer les vidéos des échographies de Ronan<p>

« _ Je ne conserve pas toutes les vidéos sur mon Smartphone de peur de les perdre. Expliqua Pansy.

- ça peut arriver ?

- Oui: une fois Kushi m'en a effacé une quand il a pris mon téléphone en cachette et une autre fois, il a cassé mon premier Smartphone en le faisant tomber ce qui fait que j'avais perdu mes premières photos. Révéla Pansy.

- Alors tu as perdu toutes les photos et tes vidéos. Estima Ronald.

- Les premières oui mais pas les autres car j'ai heureusement suivi le conseil de Gyrin qui m'a montré comment activer la sauvegarde automatique de mes images ou de mes vidéos sur mon compte Google. Je te l'ai activé à toi aussi et à Arthur l'autre jour: ainsi, aucune de vos images, ni vos vidéos ne seront perdues même si tu casses ton smartphone ou si tu les effaces par accident. A moins que cela n'arrive avant la sauvegarde automatique et on ne peut rien faire dans ce cas. Expliqua Pansy.

- Ah c'est bien: comme ça tu es certaine de ne rien perdre puisque tout est sauvegardé si tu as activé la sauvegarde automatique avant un incident ou la perte de ton mobile. Conclut Ron.

- C'est ça._ »

Pansy montra donc à Ron son compte Google sur internet puis lui expliqua comment partager une vidéo. Ils visionnèrent ensemble les échographies de Ronan puis elle partagea ces vidéos avec Ronald ainsi que des clichés effectués durant sa grossesse où le sorcier s'était ému à la vue de son petit ventre rebondi en 2016. Ensuite, Pansy finit par se lever un instant afin d'aller changer Kaiden pendant que Ronald s'amusait à visionner les photographies mais aussi les vidéos présentes sur le compte de la jeune femme qui lui avait révélé ne plus avoir pensé à accéder à son compte depuis l'ordinateur après son départ de la Mongolie.

Ensuite, Ron surpris nota des vidéos effectuées le jour du mariage d'Hermione le 25 avril mais qui n'apparaissaient pas sur le Smartphone de Pansy. Il finit donc par les ouvrir avant de rester sans voix par l'apparition de la Marque de Voldemort dans le ciel. Ronald nota les maladresses de la personne qui filma la scène puis se souvint que Pansy avait confié son appareil à Georges pendant un moment ce jour-là... Toutefois, son ébahissement ne fut rien à coté de son accablement au moment où il vit ses propres enfants accuser Pansy d'avoir lancé la Marque avant d'être démasqués par les aurors. Les jeunes gens ne réalisèrent pas la gravité de leurs geste car le moindre signe d'ostentation de la Marque était sévèrement puni. Ces deux idiots furieux continuèrent donc de menacer Ronald de le renier s'il restait avec cette femme au lieu de soucier du risque de finir en prison à cause de leur idiotie. Hermione les avait contraints de s'excuser, néanmoins, Pansy inquiète était partie pour ne pas causer la rupture totale entre Ron et ses gosses.

Le sorcier accablé entendit les propos de ses enfants puis assista au retour de Pansy manifestement pétrifiée mais surtout encadrée par Harry et Jin Chang... Ensuite, Ronald ne comprit pas les propos échangés par le Ministre et Harry beaucoup trop loin de Georges au moment de la reprise vidéo mais il nota les gestes des aurors puis comprit qu'ils avaient du lancer des sortilèges d_'Amnésie_ sur tout le monde y compris les ex bannis présents injustement accusés. Ronald accablé réalisa enfin la bêtise mais aussi la méchanceté de ses enfants qui risquèrent Azkaban pour tenter de l'éloigner de Pansy avant d'accuser la jeune femme. Pire encore, ils avaient menacé de le renier ainsi que de se faire adopter par Roger Davies si Ron entamait quelque chose avec Pansy.

Ronald accablé demanda alors à Haje de lui porter un verre de whisky pur-feu avant de le vider d'un trait après le départ de l'elfe. Le rouquin se demanda ce qu'il avait pu faire à Merlin pour mériter un tel sort puis tenta de se remémorer tous les détails de la soirée qui suivit le mariage. Au bout d'un moment, le sorcier finit enfin par se souvenir que Pansy ne retrouva pas son Smartphone tout de suite car elle le croyait encore dans les mains de Georges. Toutefois, ce ne fut pas Georges mais Harry qui le lui rendit au bout de deux jours avant de s'excuser pour son oubli puisque son beau-frère le lui avait manifestement confié la veille pour le lui rendre...

Depuis leur installation sur leur terrain, Ronald avait souvent visionné le Smartphone de Pansy et savait donc qu'elle n'avait jamais vu ces vidéos qui n'apparaissaient absolument pas dans ses fichiers. Il estima donc qu'Harry avait gardé le téléphone un moment pour effacer les vidéos compromettantes mais ne se doutait pas de l'existence de la sauvegarde automatique. Ron inquiet songea à la grossesse de sa compagne et craignit de lui provoquer un malaise s'il lui montrait ces horreurs.

Aussi, le sorcier répéta les gestes de Pansy afin de partager ces vidéos avec elle sur son propre compte Google. Ensuite, il effaça les fichiers sur le compte de la jeune femme. Après ses manipulations, Ronald s'efforça de contenir ses larmes mais elles finirent par perler aux coins de ses yeux. L'homme blessé se sentit profondément trahi par ses propres enfants qui avaient manifestement l'intention de le renier avant leur revirement soudain en juin. Il savait que leur hostilité était due aux propos d'Hermione sur son soi-disant désir de détruire la potion Bébé contenant Hugo, néanmoins, cela ne justifiait pas de tels gestes. Au-delà de leur haine envers lui, ses enfants se rendirent coupables d'un acte extrêmement grave en utilisant la Marque d'un sorcier qui brisa la vie de plusieurs centaines de personnes avant d'accuser Pansy de ce fait.

Le sorcier désemparé se demanda comment réagir maintenant car il était partagé entre sa volonté de parler avec ses enfants pour leur faire comprendre la gravité de leurs actes et son désir de les protéger. En effet, si Ronald révélait leurs gestes, les jeunes gens risquaient de finir à Azkaban même si leur mère tenterait de les sauver en parlant d'un acte puéril du à leur jalousie à la vue de la nouvelle amie de Papa. Or, les sorciers n'accepteraient jamais de telles excuses car une autre personne se serait retrouvée tout de suite à Azkaban à leur place puisque sa mère ne s'appelait pas Hermione Granger. Ron inquiet ne savait donc vraiment pas comment agir et songea sérieusement à se lancer un sortilège d'_Amnésie _pour oublier ces choses. D'autant plus que ses enfants ne se souvenaient de rien.

Il finit par pousser un soupir avant de faire disparaître le verre puis il ouvrit de nouveau l'une des vidéos des échographies pour s'apaiser à sa vue. Pansy émue le trouva donc en train de visionner Ronan sous sa forme de fœtus avant de l'enlacer pour le réconforter :

« _ Nous ne l'oublierons jamais Ronny mais nous devons aller de l'avant.

- Oui.

- Surtout que nous allons avoir un autre bébé et il ne doit pas souffrir à cause de notre tristesse. Tenta Pansy.

- Tu as raison Pansy : notre futur est là. Affirma-t-il en posant sa main sur le ventre de la jeune femme.

- Ron ? Intervint Kaiden inquiet face aux larmes du sorcier.

- Ronny: il a dit Ron et pas On-On cette fois-ci ! S'exclama Pansy agréablement surprise.

- C'est bien Kaiden ! S'enthousiasma Ron.

- Ron ? Insista Kaiden en montrant les larmes sur le visage de l'adulte.

- Ron va bien Bébé. Regarde : les larmes ont disparu. _ Dit Ronald pour le rassurer tout en essuyant ses yeux. _En tout cas tu fais partie de notre futur toi aussi. Dit Ronald qui se ressaisit et prit Kaiden dans ses bras._ »

Le sorcier tint cet enfant contre lui en songeant que la génétique n'était vraiment pas l'essentiel car ce bébé l'aimait sans se soucier de leurs apparences si différentes puisque Ron était roux au yeux bleus et Kaiden arborait de très jolis yeux en amande ainsi que des cheveux plus sombres que les siens. Enfin, ce garçonnet lui donnait bien plus d'affection depuis leur rencontre en avril que Rose et Hugo en dix-huit ans... Ronald décida de ne pas s'attarder sur les vidéos entrevues pour le moment mais de se consacrer à Pansy, Kaiden et les enfants de sa compagne. Ensuite il réfléchirait sur la manière d'agir avec ses gosses mais aussi Harry qui lui dissimula une telle chose.

Certes, Harry le fit probablement pour sauver Rose et Hugo, néanmoins, il aurait du en discuter avec lui mais aussi Hermione d'abord car tous deux étaient les parents de ces gosses…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà, j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu. Alors que pensez-vous de la vie de Kaiden en Mongolie ou de l'échographie ? Enfin comment trouvez-vous les circonstances de la découverte des actes de ses enfants par Ron mais aussi son attitude après ça ? D'après vous, Ron devrait leur en parler quitte à risquer de les envoyer en prison si quelqu'un d'autre venait à le savoir ou devrait-il garder ça secret ? Pensez-vous qu'il finira par en discuter avec Harry, voire, Hermione ou non ?<strong>_

_**Enfin que pensez-vous de la perplexité de Théodore face à la pathologie de Ron inconnue dans le registre de la médicomagie ? Au fait, comment trouvez-vous le faire-part des tourtereaux ?**_

_**En attendant le prochain chapitre et quelques reviews si possible, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée et vous dis à bientôt !**_


	3. Chapter 2 Dénoncer ou non ?

_**Bonsoir à tous, **_

_**J'espère que la fiction continue de vous plaire après tous ces nombreux chapitres :). Comme on l'a vu dans le premier de cette troisième partie, Ron a enfin découvert les gestes de ses enfants mais comment va-t-il réagir les jours suivants ?**_

_**Bonne Lecture !**_

* * *

><p>Les jours suivants, Ron fut très occupé par ses entretiens avec différents commerçants étrangers, ses commandes ainsi que les interviews requises par les journalistes. Dennis Crivey euphorique ne cessait également de lui parler du nombre impressionnant d'impressions demandées depuis lundi car les sorciers venaient de partout pour imprimer les photos effectuées grâce à leurs <em>Magic'Mobile<em> également en train de se vendre comme des petits pains. Les clients achetaient aussi des _Magic'Boitiers _et des _Magic'TV_ au bureau de Ron en attendant l'ouverture de la boutique même s'ils étaient conscients de la rareté des programmes pour l'instant. Toutefois, les sorciers les achetaient également pour aider leurs parents âgés ou invalides. Ces gens pouvaient ainsi profiter du spectacle tout en restant chez eux pour regarder les parties suivantes au lieu de se déplacer péniblement à _Green-Silver Wood_.

De son coté, Parme Barak ravie vendit les droits de rediffusions de l'émission sportive à plusieurs radios étrangères qui tentaient tant bien que mal de créer leurs propres télévisions dans leurs pays et se fournissaient donc chez Ron qui assurait aussi leur formation. Au début, seuls les matches de Quiddich étaient diffusés mais Parme voulut développer d'autres concepts. La jeune femme commença donc par la cuisine en proposant à Molly Weasley abasourdie de tenir également une chronique culinaire à la télévision en plus de celle à la radio. La mère de Ron hésita au début mais elle finit par accepter. Parme ravie lui avait alors montré l'un des tous nouveaux studios de la station _Green-Silver Wood Radio&TV _où Molly put admirer la cuisine chaleureuse montée par les techniciens.

Ensuite, Molly alterna donc ses émissions à la radio et à la _Magic'TV _où elle était ravie de donner non seulement des recettes mais aussi de pouvoir les cuisiner en direct. La sorcière abasourdie commença également à recevoir des lettres de fans et apprécia cet élan de sympathie envers sa personne. Ensuite, Fleur flattée reçut une proposition de la part de Parme et accepta donc d'animer une émission culturelle hebdomadaire pour enseigner le français aux sorciers Britanniques. Bill enthousiaste encouragea sa femme de son mieux puis leurs trois enfants très fiers en firent de même.

Entre-temps, les gérants des boutiques du Chemin de Traverse et de Pré-au-Lard qui avaient refusé la proposition de Ron quelques jours avant la coupe du monde, se décidèrent à se présenter à sa porte puis lui demandèrent de tourner des publicités dans leurs échoppes. Le sorcier secrètement ravi prit ainsi sa revanche sans éclats, ni blessures face à ces sorcier auparavant sceptiques. D'un point de vue personnel, Ronald se sentait également très heureux en compagnie de Pansy mais le rouquin était toujours gêné en présence de ses premiers enfants après la vision des vidéos. Le sorcier s'efforçait de ne pas faire de différence entre les gosses, néanmoins, il se rapprocha de plus en plus de Kaiden ainsi que de la petite tribu de sa compagne qui ne lui ferait jamais une crasse comme celles commises par son fils ou sa fille.

Par contre, il approuva totalement l'idée de Toorj qui expliqua à Pansy avoir trouvé le moyen de reconnaître discrètement ses enfants à l'insu de Tsetseg. En effet, le Mongol croyait fermement au tirage des oracles effectués par Mafalda Prewett et voulait donc régulariser la situation de ses gosses au plus vite. Aussi, le sorcier proposa simplement à Pansy de reconnaître Kushi leur dernier fils commun à la mairie de _Loutry Ste Chaspoule_ du coté moldu puis tous leurs enfants au registre des sorciers anglais. Ainsi, Tsetseg mais aussi les Kazakhs ne se douteraient de rien. Enfin, ces documents seraient enregistrés par son notaire en attendant leur publication dans le registre mongol au moment de la mort de Toorj ou avant si l'auror survivait à la guerre.

Pansy approuva ses projets mais resta ensuite sans voix face à la proposition de son ex contrairement à Ron secrètement ravi. Toorj nota le trouble de la jeune femme et lui demanda si elle n'aimait pas Kaiden. La sorcière répondit de manière affirmative, néanmoins, elle n'entendait pas voler le bébé à sa mère. Toorj affirma qu'elle ne volait rien à personne même s'il lui déléguait toute son autorité parentale après sa mort. Le Mongol inquiet insista longuement pour qu'elle fasse taire ses scrupules afin de devenir la tutrice de Kaiden. Il lui confia aussi la gestion de la part d'héritage de l'enfant sinon ce gosse risquait de très mal finir puisque Tsetseg ne le supportait pas. En guise de preuve, Toorj utilisa la pensine de la jeune femme afin de montrer au couple l'éclat de la mère de Kaiden chez ses parents puis la honte de ces derniers qui prenaient le bambin pour un débile profond.

Aussi, Toorj estimait que Kaiden finirait à l'orphelinat ou dans un coin si Tsetseg se contentait d'empocher l'héritage en son nom avant de l'abandonner. Pansy affolée refusa d'imaginer une telle chose puis Ron la convainquit d'accepter la proposition de l'auror qui fit donc venir son notaire car il avait déjà fait préparer tous les documents nécessaires. La sorcière devint donc officiellement la tutrice de Kaiden en l'absence de Toorj quand il lui confiait l'enfant mais aussi après sa mort. Le Khan Adiriig la nommait également administratrice des biens du petit Kaiden jusqu'à sa majorité et affirmait lui confier tous ses droits sur cet enfant après sa mort. Parmi les documents, l'un d'eux appuyait aussi la demande d'adoption de Pansy et Ronald après le décès du papa si jamais cela pouvait les intéresser car il se fiait exclusivement à eux. Pansy choquée observa également l'autorisation signée par Toorj pour procéder au changement d'ADN si elle désirait devenir la mère biologique du bambin après son adoption.

Pansy affirma ne pas se soucier de la génétique, ni Ronald puis Toorj l'apaisa en affirmant le savoir, néanmoins, il était conscient de l'avidité de Tsetseg et voulait préserver son cadet des manipulations de sa propre mère. Enfin, il réitéra le fait que si Kaiden se décidait à parler vraiment un jour, son premier _Maman_ serait certainement adressé à elle et pas à Tsetseg car le gamin la considérait probablement comme sa mère puisque la vraie se foutait totalement de lui…

Le lendemain, Pansy accompagna d'abord Toorj et les enfants à la mairie de _Loutry Ste Chaspoule_ où le Mongol reconnut Kushi. Si ce dernier ne vit rien de particulier à la vue de Toorj en train de signer des documents rapidement tapés sur l'ordinateur par l'officiel d'état-civil, sa mère retint ses larmes à la vue de ce geste anodin mais lourd de sens pour son enfant dénigré pendant quatre ans. Ensuite, le fonctionnaire moldu remit une copie de l'acte à chacun des parents avant d'enregistrer la troisième au sein de son ordinateur. Il retranscrit également le certificat sur l'ancien livret de famille britannique des ex conjoints Adiriig puisqu'ils avaient fait enregistrer leur union moldue à l'ambassade anglaise d'Oulan-Bator des années plus tôt.

Les enfants exigèrent aussitôt une photographie de toute la famille puis le moldu accepta d'effectuer le cliché depuis le Smartphone de Pansy. Enfin, les sorciers rentrèrent chez la jeune femme avant d'utiliser _le réseau de_ _Cheminette_ pour se rendre au service d'état-civil sorcier. Un vieil homme les reçut rapidement avant d'écouter leur requête. L' employé alla ensuite chercher le registre et saisit sa plume magique afin de retranscrire la reconnaissance de paternité de Toorj Adiriig qui reconnut donc ses cinq enfants enregistrés comme les petits Rogue-Adiriig-Panshriij. En effet, les jumeaux avaient insisté pour garder le nom de leur mère en premier puis y accoler celui de leur père. Ce dernier n'en prit pas ombrage car il comprenait leur attachement viscéral à Maman qui se dévoua totalement à eux pendant quatre ans. De toute façon, ils seraient rapidement appelés seulement Adiriig en Mongolie à partir du jour où la rectification de l'acte de naissance des enfants serait reconnu là-bas aussi.

En attendant ce grand jour, Toorj invita Ron à les rejoindre au restaurant de Kenji afin de fêter l'événement. Au cours du repas, le Mongol loua l'adresse de Kushi déjà capable d'utiliser ses baguettes tout seul comme un grand mais l'auror laissa à Pansy le soin de se charger de Kaiden pas encore capable d'utiliser les siennes. De plus, l'enfant était très lent ce qui impatientait grandement Toorj qui n'aimait donc pas lui donner à manger. La jeune femme retint un soupir, néanmoins, elle ne dit rien afin de ne pas gâcher l'ambiance de fête. Par contre, elle applaudit la vision du gâteau porté par Kenji où les enfants lurent avec ravissement leurs prénoms mais aussi leurs noms de famille. Ron fut sincèrement heureux pour ces gamins mais envia secrètement Toorj qui ne fut jamais oublié, ni rejeté par ses enfants malgré toutes ses conneries contrairement à lui.

* * *

><p>Après le repas, Ron songea de nouveau à l'attitude de ses enfants puis n'y tint plus et prétexta devoir filer à son bureau avant de demander à Harry de le rejoindre là-bas de toute urgence. L'auror ravi crut enfin se réconcilier définitivement avec son ami qui restait très poli avec lui mais s'était éloigné depuis leur altercation après leur retour dans leur présent. Il ne s'attendait cependant à la vision des vidéos qu'il avait fait effacer par Dudley. Ron nota sa stupeur puis affirma que les Moldus avaient inventé un système intitulé <em>sauvegarde automatique des fichiers<em> utilisé par Pansy. Fort heureusement, la jeune femme n'avait pas vu ces vidéos mais Ronald était tombé dessus par hasard avant d'en faire une copie pour lui et les effacer du compte de sa compagne. Ensuite, le sorcier reprit la parole :

« _ Comment as-tu pu me cacher une telle chose Harry ?

- Ron : nul ne devait rien savoir sinon tes enfants risquaient de finir directement à Azkaban ! Alors sois content que le Ministre ai ordonné aux aurors de lancer un sortilège d'_Amnésie_ sur toute l'assistance au lieu d'envoyer tes gosses en prison. Protesta Harry.

- Mais tu te rends compte de ce qu'ils ont fait ou de leurs accusations à l'encontre de Pansy puis de moi ? S'insurgea Ron.

- Tes gosses ne s'en souviennent pas et elle non plus donc tout va bien. Modéra Harry.

- Non tout ne va pas bien car des gens sont morts à cause de Voldemort dont mon propre frère. Toutefois, mes gosses sont des crétins qui se sont amusés à lancer la Marque de ce fou ! Tu te rends compte que c'est grave ou non ? Les enfants d'une autre personne que Ronald Weasley ou Hermione Granger n'auraient même pas eu droit à un procès et seraient finies directement en prison ! S'exclama Ron.

- J'aurais tout fait pour sauver n'importe quel gosse qui aurait agi ainsi à cause de sa bêtise ! Protesta Harry.

- Je ne sais pas quoi faire : dois-je les dénoncer ou non ? Avoua Ron tourmenté.

- Ron : oublie cette chose puisque les enfants ne s'en souviennent pas non plus. Tu ne ferais que les blesser ou les envoyer en prison si tu révélais leurs gestes aux autres. Insista Harry inquiet.

- Oui Harry je le sais merci. Toutefois, je me sens un lâche pour devenir leur complice en conservant le silence sur cette histoire. Enfin, n'oublie pas qu'ils nous ont accusés d'avoir lancé la Marque Pansy et moi avant de menacer de me renier si je restais avec elle. Ce sont des choses très graves. Insista Ron blessé ainsi que désemparé.

- Écoutes Ron : tes enfants ont lancé des paroles en l'air. Dit Harry en espérant que ce soit vraiment le cas car ses neveux ne semblaient plus désirer se faire adopter par Roger.

- C'est quand même grave d'en arriver là : qu'est-ce que j'ai de moins que ce Davies à la noix ? S'insurgea Ron.

- Mais rien. Le rassura Harry.

- Ce n'est pas parce que c'est un auror que c'est un meilleur père que moi ! Je suis si horrible que ça aux yeux de mes propres enfants ? Demanda Ron déboussolé.

- Tes enfants étaient alors conditionnés par leur jalousie en avril mais ils ont changé depuis. Tenta Harry.

- Oui je sais mais il y a des choses qui ne peuvent pas justifier leurs actes. Par exemple, Rose a tenté indirectement d'accuser Pansy d'adultère sans se soucier de la blesser ou moi. Rétorqua Ron.

- Quoi ? S'indigna Harry. _ »

Ron révéla à son beau-frère abasourdi les gestes de Rose puis Harry penaud baissa la tête après la révélation sur ceux d'Hermione en 1998 et 2000. Ronald affirma avoir probablement hurlé comme d'habitude mais cela ne justifiait pas les sortilèges d'_Amnésie_, ni les propos tenus par son ex aux enfants convaincus qu'il aurait détruit la potion Bébé contenant Hugo si leur mère ne l'avait pas utilisé à son insu. Le sorcier affirma aimer ses enfants, néanmoins, il ne pouvait pas accepter de tels gestes même si leur colère ou mépris était justifié par les affirmations inculquées par leur génitrice durant des années.

Depuis, il s'était expliqué avec eux à ce sujet et tout semblait rentrer dans l'ordre, cependant, Ron n'hésiterait pas à élever la voix s'ils osaient accuser Pansy d'adultère après l'annonce de sa grossesse. Harry abasourdi reprit la parole :

« _ Pansy attend un bébé ?

- Oui elle est enceinte et je t'interdis à toi ou aux autres de douter de ma paternité au sujet de notre enfant même si je suis atteint de stérilité partielle. Précisa Ron.

- Je... Commença Harry penaud.

- Quand Rose m'a sorti son histoire à dormir debout sur le père de son amie fantôme, je suis allé voir mon médicomage qui a confirmé mon problème puis Nott a fait faire des examens. Afin d'éviter les soupçons sur notre bébé nous avons même procédé à des tests de paternité. Franchement, je n'en avais pas besoin car Pansy m'aime et ne me tromperait jamais, néanmoins, elle a raison sur le fait que les gens risquent de douter de ma paternité si Hermione révèle mon problème à tout le monde. Le coupa Ron.

- Je ne crois pas…

- Tu ne crois pas que Pansy porte mon bébé ? _ L'interrompit Ronald furieux._ Tu veux voir les tests toi aussi Harry : nous en avons même un qui provient de chez les moldus si ça peut te rassurer.

- Non je te crois sur ta paternité c'est que je n'imagine pas Hermione dire ces choses. Dit Harry mais l'auror se ravisa en songeant au projet initial d'adoption de Rose et Hugo par Davies en septembre.

- Ah non ? Pourtant, ma fille Rose a tenté de le faire donc sa mère risque d'y songer également. Répliqua Ron.

- Elle l'a probablement dit il y a des mois. Dit Harry surpris.

- Non, non, non: ma fille a sorti cette chose horrible il y a moins de dix jours. Je n'ai rien dit à Pansy à son sujet mais l'idée du test est venu de ma compagne car elle a peur que les gens prennent notre bébé pour le fils d'un autre homme si Hermione parle de mon problème à tout le monde. Harry : tu ne peux pas imaginer ma gêne quand Pansy s'est soumise à des tests inutiles pour prouver son innocence aux gens sans se douter que la première à l'accuser pourrait bien être Rose ! S'exclama Ron.

- Tu verras que personne ne dira rien. Le rassura Harry.

- Je l'espère sinon je balance le test à la figure du premier qui ose insinuer quoique ce soit. Décréta Ron.

- Personne ne dira rien car je parlerais à Hermione, Rose et Hugo ce soir. Promit Harry,

- Non Harry : tu pourras leur en parler plus tard si tu veux mais seulement après que Pansy et moi aurons annoncé sa grossesse aux enfants car c'est à nous de le faire. Répondit Ron.

- Certes, tu as raison. Reconnut Harry penaud.

- Enfin, dis aussi à Hermione ce que nos gosses ont fait le jour du mariage comme ça elle songera peut-être enfin à m'inclure dans leur éducation au lieu de les laisser faire n'importe quoi. Je suis leur père bon sang et pas le voisin ! Fulmina Ron.

- Ron écoutes : il vaut mieux ne pas ébruiter cette histoire de la Marque, sinon, ça risque de ressurgir et tes enfants en paieraient le prix. Tu ne veux pas les voir finir en prison quand même ?

- Non. Reconnut Ron de mauvaise grâce.

- Alors je te conseille d'oublier cette chose.

- Facile à dire Harry : ce ne sont pas tes gosses qui l'ont fait ou ont affirmé que tu leur fais honte au point de songer à te renier pour se faire adopter par leur beau-père ! Maugréa Ron.

- Ce sont des adolescents : ils s'en prennent aux parents dans un moment de rébellion avant de grandir. Estima Harry.

- Et c'est donc moi qui me coltine la rébellion pendant qu'Hermione reçoit toutes les marques d'affection ? Bougonna Ron.

- Je ne suis pas mieux loti car mes fils multiplient les bêtises. Tenta Harry pour lui remonter le moral.

- Ça m'étonnerait qu'ils te fassent le même coup. Heureusement que je ne suis plus tout seul sinon j'aurai eu du mal à affronter toutes ces choses sans Pansy près de moi. Enfin, l'arrivée de notre bébé l'année prochaine m'aide aussi à tenir le coup car cet enfant m'aimera lui… Affirma Ron.

- Ron: Rose et Hugo t'aiment aussi ! Protesta Harry.

- Oui peut-être mais ils sont manipulés par leur mère au point d'avoir songé à me renier et d'utiliser une potion pour recevoir l'ADN de Davies en avril ! _ Rétorqua Ron._ En revanche, Pansy ne songerait jamais à monter notre enfant contre moi donc ce gosse sera bien plus affectueux. Il aura bien évidemment sa crise d'adolescence comme tout le monde mais ne pensera jamais à se faire adopter par un autre type ! Protesta Ron.

- Ta vie ne se limite pas à Pansy, votre bébé, ses enfants ou Kaiden car tes gosses ont besoin de toi eux aussi. Lui reprocha Harry.

- Je n'exclue personne Harry: ce sont eux qui le font pas moi. _ Protesta Ron._ En tout cas, je vais faire de mon mieux pour désamorcer tous les conflits mais leurs propos m'ont fait très mal… Reconnut Ronald d'une voix enrouée.

- Percy a eu aussi son moment de reniement de la famille avant de revenir sur ses pas. Rappela Harry pour le consoler.

- Oui mais Percy n'a jamais blessé notre père en le menaçant de se faire adopter par un autre homme, ni changer son ADN contrairement à mes enfants... Répondit Ron troublé_ »

Harry tenta de l'aider à se reprendre un peu puis lui posa quelques questions avant de réaliser qu'il ne se souvenait manifestement pas de la malédiction lancée par un Mangemort durant la bataille de Poudlard. Aussi Ron ne pouvait pas se douter que sa stérilité partielle était issue de ce sort, ni du fait que beaucoup d'entre eux détenaient le même problème, voire, pire car certains étaient devenus totalement stériles. Aussi, la baisse des naissances était due à ce problème puisque non seulement, beaucoup de sorciers ne trouvaient non seulement pas de partenaires depuis l'expulsion d'une bonne partie des Serpentards, mais surtout, ils n'avaient pas non plus envie de recourir à des potions Bébés.

En revanche, les Serpentards avaient été envoyés dans les cachots après le cri de Pansy en 1998 et ne se doutaient donc pas que l'idiotie de la jeune fille les sauva involontairement des effets de la malédiction puisqu'ils ne furent pas touchés par le sortilège qui n'atteignit aucunement le donjon. En effet, les Mangemorts avaient manifestement été avertis que les Serpentards s'y trouvaient et n'attaquèrent pas cette zone de Poudlard. D'ailleurs le retour des anciens bannis fut autorisé dans l'espoir d'accroître rapidement la population grâce aux enfants de ces gens mais aussi les adultes encore célibataires. Harry songeur estima que la nouvelle de la grossesse de Pansy sans passer par la case Potion Bébé ferait donc l'effet d'une bombe auprès des hommes seulement atteints de stérilité partielle comme Ron. Ces types se mettraient probablement à chercher une partenaire parmi les anciens expulsés puisque la jeune femme n'avait pas eu besoin de potions Bébé pour tomber enceinte de Ronald…

L'espace d'un instant, Harry voulut parler du projet de loi sur le Mariage avec Ron, néanmoins, il se souvint d'être soumis au serment inviolable et fut contraint de garder le silence. Il se ressaisit puis fit de son mieux pour réconforter son ami et beau-frère qui s'efforça de ne plus songer aux propos de ses enfants car il devait se rendre à la fête de Kushi à dix-huit heures chez Toorj.

* * *

><p>En effet, le Mongol avait fini par acheter une nouvelle maison à Green-Silver Wood. Au bout d'une longue discussion, les ex conjoints s'étaient mis d'accord pour y organiser la cérémonie où les cheveux de Kushi seraient enfin coupés chez l'auror puisqu'il devrait ensuite partir pour le Kazakhstan pendant quelque temps. En réalité, Pansy aurait préféré la préparer chez elle mais Ron lui avait fait comprendre que son ex ne se sentirait pas à l'aise. Enfin, Ronald s'était également permis de conseiller à sa compagne de faire des concessions pour ne pas vexer Toorj qui était toujours venu chez eux jusqu'à présent. Pansy songeuse s'était donc inclinée. L'auror avait également voulu conserver les enfants avec lui pendant quelques jours.<p>

Si Saejin et ses frères ravis avaient rapidement accepté, Kushi ressentit quelques difficultés à s'éloigner de sa mère. Malgré son anxiété, Pansy fit cependant de son mieux pour le convaincre de se rendre chez son père puis l'auror promit à l'enfant de le ramener même au beau milieu de la nuit si jamais il désirait retourner auprès de Maman. Toutefois, les craintes du petit garçon s'étaient estompées à la vue de tous les jouets neufs présents dans sa chambre ainsi que la jolie cabane dans le jardin. Toorj s'était alors réjoui face à la joie de ses gosses mais regrettait énormément l'absence de leur maman. L'auror était contraint d'accepter la situation, néanmoins, il avait décidé de faire comprendre la permanence de ses sentiments à Pansy après sa propre mort.

Ainsi, cette superbe maison en bois, le jardin, le mobilier mais aussi les elfes de maison présents dans cette demeure étaient déjà légués à la jeune femme à son insu. Toorj voulait ainsi lui démontrer qu'il n'avait pas oublié sa promesse de lui construire un chalet en bois et finit par la maintenir même si c'était trop tard pour tous les deux. L'auror avait également songé à tous ses enfants au point de leur acheter un chalet à chacun au village. Afin de ne susciter aucun soupçon auprès de Tsetseg qui détenait l'accès au coffre des Adiriig, Toorj avait donc utilisé l'argent de son salaire accumulé tous les mois sur un compte privé dont sa compagne ne connaissait pas l'existence contrairement à Pansy.

Après son départ du palais Adiriig au moment de l'ultimatum de sa mère en janvier 2000, l'auror avait en effet pris l'habitude de déposer son propre salaire dans un coffre personnel avant son mariage avec Pansy. Depuis, il avait conservé cette habitude et ne toucha plus à cet argent après son retour au palais où il pouvait puiser dans l'immense caisse des Adiriig. Aussi, l'accumulation de ses salaires durant des années lui permit d'obtenir une très belle somme par ailleurs multipliée grâce à différents placements juteux au cours des années. Toorj put donc payer en une seule fois toutes ces maisons et fit ensuite procéder au transfert du reste de son argent personnel à Gringott pour éviter l'intrusion de Tsetseg si elle venait à découvrir le pot-au-rose.

Ce dernier fait était cependant connu de Pansy car il lui avait donné une procuration afin de pouvoir utiliser ces fonds pour les enfants s'il venait à décéder pendant la guerre. Au cours de leur entretien à ce sujet, l'auror s'était laissé échapper ses regrets pour sa liaison débile avec la mère de Kaiden en 2016 car cette femme le rendait fou par ses caprices, son désintérêt total envers leur gosse ainsi que ses menaces. Pansy peinée l'avait alors écouté parler du risque de perdre Kaiden si Tsetseg décidait de quitter le papa car le Magenmagot ne confierait jamais l'enfant à Toorj après son comportement horrible à l'égard de ses premiers enfants. Consciente de ce fait, sa compagne en profitait donc pour lui soutirer d'énorme sommes d'argent afin de s'acheter des vêtements de luxe moldus et tant d'autres choses. D'ailleurs, Toorj ne contrôlait même plus les tickets d'achats en raison du nombre impressionnant de paquets reçus.

Au cours de la conversation, il avait également envié Weasley sans se douter de la présence fortuite de Ronald dans le couloir. Le Gryffondor gêné ne voulait pas les espionner mais il n'osait esquisser aucun mouvement de peur d'être repéré et devoir se justifier sur la raison de sa présence. Le sorcier ne voulait pas non plus entrer dans la pièce durant une conversation aussi personnelle traduite par son Cube. Ronald n'avait cependant pu s'empêcher de plaindre le Mongol manifestement victime de chantage et en train de perdre la tête par moment puisqu'il ne retrouvait pas toujours ses documents quand il les emmenait chez lui. Aussi, Toorj passait de plus de temps dans le service des aurors pour étudier les comptes-rendus des espions sur les Kazakh au lieu de les ramener au palais…

Ensuite, Ron chassa ses pensées et salua Harry avant de lui rappeler de venir chez l'auror tout à l'heure. Vers 17h30, Le sorcier rentra chez lui afin de se préparer tout en admirant Pansy splendide dans un deel extrêmement élégant et richement brodé. Ronald n'était pas en reste non plus car sa compagne lui avait cousu un très beau deel pour l'occasion. Le sorcier nota également avec ravissement que Pansy endossait le collier de perles offert pour célébrer sa grossesse puis lui donna un baiser avant de la laisser partir à l'avance puisqu'elle devait régler les derniers détails de l'événement.

Une fois prêt, le sorcier se rendit chez Toorj tout comme les Weasley également invités, les Panshriij et quelques mongols. Toorj accueillit chaleureusement tout le monde avant de servir les boissons. Les enfants curieux se précipitèrent sur le buffet et se saisirent de nombreux bonbons ainsi que des gâteaux tendus par les elfes présents. Cinq minutes plus tard, Toorj s'éclipsa puis revint avec Pansy tout en tenant le roi de la fête par la main. Kushi ravi salua l'assistance et se pavana quelques instant dans son deel puis accepta de rejoindre ses parents. Toorj expliqua alors aux Britanniques que tous les membres de l'assistance couperaient une mèche de cheveux de son fils qui quittait le statut de bébé pour devenir enfin un petit garçon.

Ensuite, il demanda leurs dates de naissance à tous les sorciers puis un Mongol fut chargé de couper la première mèche puisqu'il était du même signe astrologique chinois que l'enfant. Le sorcier s'approcha donc de Kushi et saisit des ciseaux enveloppés dans un Khadag de manière à recueillir tous les cheveux au sein du tissu afin de les donner à la maman en guise de souvenir. D'ailleurs, les Britanniques surpris notèrent enfin la longueur des cheveux de Kushi qui les tenaient attachés d'habitude. Ils observèrent le sorcier couper la première mèche puis tendre les ciseaux à une autre personne après avoir donné un petit cadeau à l'enfant. Ce dernier le confia à sa mère et fit le tour des adultes ainsi que des enfants amusés qui coupèrent les cheveux de Kushi.

Au bout d'un moment, l'enfant retourna auprès de sa mère avec les ciseaux. Pansy en larmes fut ainsi la dernière personne à couper une mèche avant d'affirmer que Kushi n'était plus son bébé mais un petit garçon maintenant. Toorj hilare affirma qu'elle ne pouvait pas le garder éternellement pour elle puis déclara lui donner Kaiden comme nouveau bébé en guise de prix de consolation. Ensuite, le Mongol offrit à tous les membres de l'assistance un petit cadeau pour commémorer ce jour de fête pendant qu'Harper se chargeait de couper le reste des cheveux de Kushi afin de leur donner une forme plus correcte.

La fête continua de battre son plein puis Saejin hilare nota la petite larme de sa mère à la vue de Kushi devenu soudainement moins bébé avec ses cheveux pratiquement ras. L'adolescente demanda aussitôt à Ron souriant de donner rapidement un nouvel enfant à Maman sinon Pansy craquerait après la coupe de cheveux de Kaiden si son père la lui faisait faire après son anniversaire le 15 décembre. Ronald s'esclaffa puis lui promit de s'y employer tout en se languissant du retour des enfants à la maison pour leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà j'espère que cela vous a plu. La cérémonie de la coupe de cheveux existe vraiment en Mongolie pour les enfants car c'est un rite de passage. Les gens invités à la fête vont donc couper une mèche de cheveux chacun puis le lendemain un coiffeur fera le reste. Enfin, que pensez-vous de la discussion entre Ron et Harry ? Ron a-t-il raison de garder le silence ou devrait-il dénoncer ses enfants même s'ils ne se souviennent de rien ?<strong>_

_**Bonne Nuit et à bientôt !**_


	4. Chapter 3 Les doutes de Pétunia Dursley

_**Bonjour à tous et bon week-end !**_

_**Voici la suite de la fiction où Harry va faire une rencontre surprenante mais bon c'était déjà sous-entendu dans le titre. D'après la Rowling, Harry ne voit plus ces deux personnes, néanmoins, j'ai toujours regretté que certains aspects de Pétunia ne soient pas développés d'avantage. **_

_**Bonne Lecture !**_

* * *

><p>Après le retour des enfants, Ron et Pansy décidèrent de les emmener ainsi que Rose et Hugo à Wissant comme promis mais aussi au parc d'attraction. Une fois prévenu, Toorj leur confia aussitôt les documents d'identité de Kaiden et tout le nécessaire pour que Pansy puisse l'emmener avec elle sans soucis. Ensuite, il salua ses enfants avant de rejoindre certains de ses hommes afin de partir en mission au Kazakhstan…<p>

Enfin, Pansy et Ron entraînèrent leur petite tribu à la gare en compagnie de Noyan qui faisait lui aussi partie du voyage puis les enfants d'Hermione curieux testèrent ainsi l'_Eurostar_ avant de se retrouver à Paris suivi de leur arrêt au parc d'attraction. Toute la marmaille mais aussi Ron s'émerveilla face au parc avant de tester toutes les attractions. En raison de sa grossesse, Pansy se limitait à celles prévues pour les jeunes enfants en compagnie des deux plus petits pendant que Ronald connut un vrai moment de complicité avec son fils surexcité sur les manèges. Toutefois, Hugo dissimula son dépit quand son père s'occupa de Kaiden ou de Kushi. En revanche, Rose et Noyan profitaient de ce séjour pour s'isoler afin de roucouler en paix.

Le soir, le petit groupe admira la parade puis Pansy les convainquit de transplaner à Paris. Ses enfants connaissaient déjà la Ville Lumière mais pas Rose, Noyan et Hugo qui restèrent subjugués par l'illumination des Champs Elysées. La sorcière les entraîna également sur l'un des fameux bateaux-mouches où les jeunes gens admirèrent les monuments illuminés tout en écoutant les explications du guide depuis son micro. Une fois sous le Pont-Neuf, Noyan suivit les conseils du Moldu pour toutes les personnes qui passaient sous le pont pour la première fois et embrassa Rose tout en faisant un vœu.

Hugo décida également de profiter de l'occasion et saisit Saejin surprise sous le prétexte de respecter la tradition. L'adolescente se fit donc voler un baiser avant de plaisanter pour se dépêtrer de cette situation. Hugo acquiesça, néanmoins, il était heureux d'être enfin parvenu à l'embrasser avant de contempler avec surprise la fougue de son père durant son baiser avec Pansy à plusieurs mètres devant eux. Le jeune homme abasourdi estima que le « Vieux » semblait manifestement assurer sur ce plan-là puis son attention fut détournée par les taquineries des jumeaux conscients de son attirance envers leur sœur et qui s'amusaient donc à le taquiner…

Ensuite, le photographe passa près d'eux et photographia d'abord Hugo qui avait de nouveau saisi Saejin pour poser ensemble. Ronald et Pansy eurent également droit à leur cliché puis un second en compagnie de Kaiden maintenant réveillé au point de réclamer les bras de la jeune femme. Rose posa elle aussi avec son petit ami puis le couple voulut poser avec tous les enfants ainsi que Noyan. Après la fin de la balade, Pansy les fit transplaner sous la Tour Eiffel où les jeunes gens voulurent également monter avant d'admirer le superbe panorama…

Le lendemain, ils arpentèrent les Champs Elysées et virent l'Arc de Triomphe avant de se rendre de nouveau à la Tour Eiffel puis le petit groupe se rendit également au Louvres. Au cours de la visite du musée, Ron admira sincèrement le talent des moldus en compagnie de ses enfants ravis du fait que leur voyage détenait aussi un aspect culturel. Toutefois, Rose et Hugo restèrent impressionnés par les connaissances de leur père qui n'était pas un érudit mais s'était documenté de son mieux grâce aux ouvrages prêtés par Ethan. Ils visitèrent aussi le musée d'Orsay avant de conclure la journée par Notre Dame mais aussi le quartier du Marais, Saint-Germain, le Champs de Mars, le Sacré-Cœur et la Butte Montmartre où ils dînèrent après les nombreux achats de Ron ravi d'acquérir des toiles auprès des artistes peintres présents. Enfin, Pansy les entraîna dans le Paris sorcier qui plut beaucoup aux jeunes gens. Ces derniers restèrent un peu avec les adultes avant d'aller s'amuser de leur coté…

Au bout d'un moment Rose et Noyan s'éclipsèrent puis Saejin hilare estima qu'ils allaient probablement faire un tour sur les vedettes sorcières qui sillonnaient la Seine à l'insu des Moldus. Effectivement, Rose ravie observa les illumination de la ville depuis la petite péniche sorcière avant d'embrasser Noyan sans se soucier des recommandations de sa mère et encore moins celles de son frère. D'ailleurs, ce dernier était en train de tenter de trouver un moyen de séduire Saejin manifestement pas du tout intéressée par une nouvelle histoire après son fiasco avec Munkhe… Le lendemain matin, le petit groupe transplana à Wissant où ils avaient réservé des chambres au _Bed&Breakfast_ de Ryan et Sharon ravis de revoir le couple avant d'observer toute leur tribu. Ils leur révélèrent également la présence de Dudley venu séjourner ici avec sa famille dont ses parents. Ces derniers restèrent d'abord sans voix à la vue des sorciers mais retrouvèrent rapidement leurs esprits après avoir constaté qu'ils se comportaient de façon tout à fait normale.

Ensuite, Nott, Adrian et Kenji se présentèrent également aux volants du SUV, de la vieille jeep de Pansy ainsi que la voiture de Kenji. Ils affirmèrent avoir ainsi pu enfin prendre le fameux train eux aussi puis Hugo satisfait comprit que son père s'était organisé pour qu'ils puissent rentrer en utilisant l'_Eurotunnel_ afin de permettre au jeune homme de se sentir sur un pied d'égalité avec les enfants de sa compagne qui l'avaient déjà pris. Vernon suspicieux estima silencieusement ne pas pouvoir éviter son neveu durant leur séjour. Aussi, il observa longuement Harry et ses enfants également venus en compagnie de Kenji mais ne dit rien de malencontreux car Dudley semblait vouloir passer un bon moment tous ensemble. Deux heures plus tard, Pansy alla chercher Gyrin en compagnie de sa famille à la gare de Calais car le Mongol logerait lui aussi à l'établissement de Ryan ravi de recevoir autant de clients d'un coup.

Rose et Hugo firent ainsi la connaissance de l'épouse mais aussi des enfants de Gyrin. La famille du Mongol ne connaissait pas le monde sorcier donc nul n'en parlait jamais devant eux. Aussi, Vernon et Pétunia se rassurèrent à la vue de ces gens totalement normaux. Ensuite, Gyrin conquit rapidement Vernon en lui parlant de son métier ainsi que les investissements de Pansy dans la laine de cachemire. Il expliqua également avoir décidé de profiter du mariage de sa cousine pour faire d'abord le tour de l'Europe avec les siens avant de conclure son voyage par la Grande-Bretagne seulement visitée durant son séjour universitaire. Ils iraient donc à Londres pendant quelques jours puis chez sa cousine à Cokeworth puisqu'elle leur prêterait sa maison. Gyrin profiterait également de son séjour là-bas pour visiter Liverpool et Manchester puis descendrait ensuite dans le Devon quelques jours avant le mariage de Pansy. Ainsi, il pourrait visiter la zone, notamment Exeter mais aussi Torquay. Ron intervint alors dans la conversation pour lui conseiller d'utiliser également le ferry durant son séjour dans le nord afin de se rendre à Dublin puisque Kenji lui prêtait sa voiture. Gyrin acquiesça puis feignit de raccompagner son cousin à la gare. Vernon rassuré estima alors que le frère de Miss Rogue utiliserait donc l'_Eurostar_ pour retourner en Angleterre et ne se doutait pas de son transplanage.

Une fois seuls Vernon confia à Pétunia ses impressions :

« _ Tu as vu ces gens Pétunia ?

- Oui ? Répondit sa femme incertaine de ce que son mari voulait l'entendre dire.

- Ces gens ont beau pratiquer des choses anormales comme le Garçon, ils sont plus censés que lui. Insista Vernon.

- Que veux-tu dire ? S'étonna sa femme.

- Ces gens possèdent des voitures et sont capables de conduire: le beau-frère du Garçon a même un Smartphone ! S'exclama Vernon.

- Ce Ron Weasley ne conduit pas cependant. Modéra Pétunia.

- Seulement parce qu'il a eu un retrait de permis mais il le reprendra plus tard. Par contre le Garçon est un demeuré car il fait que ses trucs bizarres, ne sait pas conduire et s'habille encore comme dans les années 90. Décréta Vernon.

- Chut Vernon: Dudley serait furieux s'il t'entendait. L'avertit Pétunia inquiète.

- Tu as raison je ne dirais plus rien tant que nous ne sommes pas rentrés à la maison. En tout cas Ron Weasley est bien plus normal que le Garçon car sa compagne et lui ont des maisons dotées de l'électricité comme tout le monde au lieu de vivre encore avec des bougies. Ils ont aussi un compte bancaire et une carte visa mais surtout, ce couple est capable de reconnaître le talent de Dudley dans son domaine… Estima Vernon pour qui son fils était la huitième merveille du monde.

- C'est vrai que ce couple est plus « normal » et les enfants de cette femme aussi puisqu'ils jouent volontiers avec nos petits-enfants. J'ai vu qu'ils ont les même jeux contrairement aux gamins du Garçon pas du tout intéressés par les jeux vidéo. Reconnut Pétunia._ »

Durant la matinée, la tante d'Harry resta même sous le charme de Kushi mais surtout de Kaiden si mignon et de plus en plus souriant loin de la Mongolie. Les époux Dursley se rengorgèrent également après avoir entendu Pansy remercier Dudley pour ses conseils car Kaiden semblait développer d'avantage sa motricité depuis qu'il jouait souvent dans la piscine. Pansy écouta aussi l'avis de l'épouse de Dursley junior au sujet d'un spécialiste puis la sorcière affirma se renseigner sur les orthophonistes présents à Exeter afin d'y emmener Kaiden en septembre s'il ne se décidait toujours pas à parler.

Enfin, les enfants du rouquin profitèrent des joies de la plage avec Saejin, Saskia et Noyan avant de tester le char à voile en compagnie de Ron, Dudley, Harry ainsi que de Gyrin. Après ce moment de détente, Hugo se retrouva rapidement prisonnier des fils de Pansy aidés par les gamins de Gyrin mais aussi des enfants Dursley qui le contraignirent à jouer au ballon. Les garçons inclurent aussi James et Albus-Severus surpris dans leurs jeux pendant que Rose se promenait main dans la main avec Noyan. Ron hilare se mêlait parfois à eux ou faisait des châteaux de sable avec Pansy, Kushi et Kaiden quand ils ne se baignaient pas en compagnie du cadet de Gyrin, Lily ainsi que Lauren.

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, l'épouse de Gyrin discutait de tout et de rien avec Mrs Dursley junior mais aussi Pétunia. Cette dernière en apprit ainsi un peu plus sur la vie de Pansy qui fréquentait régulièrement la famille de Gyrin avant son départ de la Mongolie. Les trois femmes déplorèrent également l'attitude de Toorj puis Pétunia ne put s'empêcher d'avouer ses doutes à la Mongole :<p>

« _ Le petit Kaiden n'est vraiment pas le fils de votre parente Mrs Panshriij ?

- Malheureusement non puisque l'enfant de Pansy est décédé dans sa couveuse à la maternité. Déplora la Mongole.

- Pourtant, je lui trouve une grande ressemblance avec votre parente. Ce bébé semble avoir ses yeux mais aussi les fossettes de son compagnon Ronald quand il sourit. Insista Pétunia.

- Vous l'avez noté vous aussi : c'est vrai que c'est bizarre mais cet enfant ne ressemble pas du tout à la seule photo du nouveau-né en possession de Ronald et Pansy. Expliqua l'épouse de Gyrin.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui Ronald a une seule photo et je l'ai vue. Or, le petit Ronan détenait une tache de naissance sur le poignet mais aussi des cheveux sombres avec de très légers reflets roux.

- Pour la tache, je ne sais pas mais en ce qui concerne les cheveux, les bébés peuvent changer avec le temps. Enfin, ce gosse est viscéralement attaché à votre parente comme s'il la considérait sa mère. Insista Pétunia.

- C'est vrai : il faut dire que Tsetseg sa mère ne le supporte pas.

- Ah bon ? S'étonnèrent les deux Britanniques.

- Eh bien figurez-vous que ma sœur travaille dans une société à Oulan-Bator où la cousine de la mère de Kaiden est également employée. Or, cette femme lui a raconté l'éclat de Tsetseg l'autre jour quand elle a vu la différence entre leurs deux fils pourtant du même âge. Révéla la Mongole.

- Chaque enfant se développe à son rythme. Modéra l'épouse de Dudley.

- Tsetseg n'est probablement pas de cet avis car elle s'est lassée et a tenté de faire marcher Kaiden de manière brusque sans se soucier de sa chute ou de ses pleurs d'après sa cousine. Elle aurait même traité son enfant de débile mental profond avant de déplorer son existence. Tsetseg a honte de son fils et le reste de sa famille. D'ailleurs, cette femme sans cœur délaisse totalement ce bébé au point que Toorj le confie à Pansy pendant des semaines entière sans que la mère ne daigne passer un coup de fil ou ne vienne le chercher. S'insurgea l'épouse de Gyrin.

- Elle ne vient pas le voir, ni n'appelle votre parente pour s'informer de l'état de son enfant ? Demanda Mrs Dursley junior indignée.

- Non elle se fout totalement de lui et le néglige quand il rentre en Mongolie. Par contre, ne dites rien à Pansy sinon elle serait capable de retourner en Mongolie pour rosser cette femme sans réaliser de perdre Kaiden après ça puisque la cousine de mon mari ne détient aucun droit sur cet enfant. Avertit la Mongole.

- Je ne crois pas que ce bébé soit retardé car il semble comprendre tout ce qu'on lui dit même si nous lui parlons en anglais. C'est vrai qu'il ne veut pas parler, ni marcher mais c'est peut-être du au comportement de sa vraie mère si elle le brime ainsi. Estima la femme de Dudley.

- Si cette Tsetseg est vraiment sa mère. Intervint Pétunia.

- Comment ça Belle-Maman ? S'étonna sa belle-fille.

- Ça ne vous semble pas bizarre à vous deux que le petit Kaiden soit né le même jour que le fils de ce couple ? Dit Pétunia en désignant les tourtereaux de loin.

- Eh bien, Pansy a accouché prématurément le 15 décembre avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience donc c'est une coïncidence puisque Tsetseg a manifestement accouché à terme. Expliqua la femme de Gyrin.

- Savez-vous si la mère de Kaiden a accouché dans la même maternité que votre parente ? Il y a peut-être eu une confusion au sujet des deux bébés Adiriig de la part du personnel entre l'ex et la nouvelle Mrs Adiriig. Proposa Pétunia en estimant que Pansy avait du garder le nom de son ex mari et le changerait au moment de son second mariage seulement même si elle se faisait appeler miss Rogue-Panshriij pour l'instant.

- Je ne sais pas où la mère de Kaiden a accouché mais vos propos sont logiques. Reconnut l'épouse de Gyrin troublée.

- Mais quelqu'un aurait effacé la tache de naissance du petit Ronan dans ce cas ? Demanda l'épouse de Dudley surprise.

- Les sor_ Hem_ les dermatologues peuvent enlever ce genre de chose en un rien de temps. Estima Pétunia de plus en plus intriguée.

- Je ne sais pas si je dois en parler à Pansy ou Ron car je ne voudrais pas leur donner de faux-espoirs. Hésita la femme de Gyrin songeuse.

- Vous devriez leur voler quelques cheveux et faire procéder à un test de filiation dans un laboratoire durant votre séjour en Grande-Bretagne : c'est rapide et discret. Donc vous serez fixée avant de tout leur révéler seulement si les résultats sont positifs. Suggéra Pétunia.

- Je ne ferai rien en cachette mais bon j'en parlerai avec Pansy après le mariage. Dit l'épouse de Gyrin.

- Comme vous voulez. Répondit Pétunia. _ »

* * *

><p>La tante d'Harry n'était pas du tout une fan des sorciers mais elle estimait devoir une dette à Potter dont elle ne s'était jamais vraiment occupée pendant son séjour au 4 Privet Drive. Durant des années, Pétunia avait envié sa sœur pour ses dons mais aussi l'attention octroyée par leurs parents à la cadette si extraordinaire à leurs yeux. Durant l'adolescence, le trouble de la plus grande des sœurs Evans s'aggrava car les garçons l'abordaient seulement pour lui demander des renseignements sur Lily durant ses retours de vacances. De peur d'être éclipsée par la beauté de sa sœur, Pétunia ne voulut donc pas d'elle comme demoiselle d'honneur le jour de son mariage avec Vernon.<p>

Toutefois, Pétunia s'était ensuite repentie de son attitude après la mort de sa sœur. Malheureusement, elle prit en grippe l'enfant confié à sa garde car il était devenu le coupable de cette tragédie à ses yeux. La jeune femme l'avait donc repoussé de plus en plus sans se soucier de la souffrance de ce gosse ou de ses problèmes. Après son départ en 1997, elle était ensuite parvenue à éviter d'y songer hormis lors de la réception des cartes de Noël envoyées par Potter, néanmoins, les choses avaient changé ces dernières semaines car Dudley lui avait d'abord demandé les albums photos puis son neveu les lui renvoya après avoir fait une copie des précieux clichés. Il lui fit aussi livrer un bouquet de fleurs en guise de remerciements. Ensuite, Dudley s'était débrouillé pour convaincre ses parents de venir avec lui au _Bed&Breakfast_ de Sharon et Ryan pour leur fournir deux clients supplémentaires mais aucun d'eux n'imaginait son projet puisque c'était lui qui invita Potter à les rejoindre afin de passer un moment ensemble tous les quatre.

Pétunia avait fait de son mieux pour limiter leurs contacts, néanmoins, elle avait noté le regard attristé de son neveu en direction du rouquin et comprit qu'ils devaient être en froid malgré la bonne entente apparente devant les enfants. La tante d'Harry estima donc pouvoir enfin alléger sa conscience en aidant son neveu à résoudre un mystère et se réconcilier avec son beau-frère s'il lui donnait la preuve que Kaiden était bien son fils. Aussi, Mrs Dursley fit un effort sur elle-même puis s'adressa poliment à Harry pour lui demander de s'asseoir près d'elle après le départ des jeunes femmes afin de discuter un peu. L'auror surpris la rejoignit avant de rester sans voix par ses propos :

« _ Garçon : utilises tes capacités ou voles des cheveux de ton beau-frère et sa future femme ainsi que le bébé pour savoir si c'est leur fils ou non.

- De quel bébé parlez-vous ? Demanda Harry abasourdi.

- De Kaiden bien évidemment. Dit Pétunia en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Hein ?

- Écoutes-moi bien Garçon car je ne me répéterai pas deux fois : la mère de Kaiden ne semble pas aimer son fils et le délaisse au point de ne pas demander de ses nouvelles depuis des jours même s'il est à des milliers de kilomètres de la Mongolie. Déclara Pétunia.

- Et alors ? Répondit Harry.

- Et alors : d'après toi quelle mère agirait ainsi envers son propre fils ? S'insurgea Pétunia.

- Aucune mais Toorj a parlé de la dépression post-partum de Tsetseg une fois donc son attitude est probablement due à ça. Estima Harry.

- Il y a quand même des limites. Enfin tu n'as pas vu la ressemblance de Kaiden avec ton ami ou sa compagne ? Insista Pétunia.

- Laquelle ? S'étonna Harry.

- Parfois les gens trop proches ne voient pas certains détails pourtant évidents mais ce gosse a des yeux très ressemblants à ceux de Miss Rogue. Il détient aussi les mêmes fossettes que Weasley quand il sourit.

- Euh… le petit Ronan détenait une tache de naissance mais Kaiden ne l'a pas. Modéra Harry.

- Garçon : les dermatologues lèvent des taches en permanence grâce au laser donc figures-toi ce que les gens de ton espèce peuvent faire avec la … _ Hem_ Tu sais quoi. Répliqua Pétunia.

- Vous n'arrivez toujours pas à le dire. Constata Harry.

- Non car cela nous a séparé ma sœur et moi parce que j'étais jalouse de ces dons ainsi que de l'attention reçue durant notre enfance. _ Reconnut Pétunia. _ Ensuite, ta mère est morte à cause de ces choses donc je ne voulais plus en entendre parler. Je suis désolée pour toi mais elle serait encore en vie sans cette maudite lettre d'admission dans votre école. Dit la Moldue avant de pousser un soupir.

- Je comprends votre point de vue. Conclut Harry pensif après avoir entendu enfin l'opinion de Pétunia.

- Garçon : toi et moi nous ne nous entendrons probablement jamais après tout ce que je t'ai fait mais considère cette conversation comme une tentative de dédommagement de ma part.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? S'étonna Harry.

- J'ai vu des détails troublants sur ce gosse mais aussi le froid qu'il y a entre ton beau-frère et toi. Cependant, tu pourrais fort bien obtenir son pardon si tu lui permets de retrouver son fils. Dit Pétunia.

- Mais vous croyez vraiment que Kaiden pourrait être son fils ? Demanda Harry curieux.

- Ce gosse ressemble à tes amis même si personne ne semble le remarquer. Vous êtes probablement trop proches de ce gosse pour noter certains détails. Aussi, je suis prête à parier que quelqu'un a procédé à un échange de bébés à la maternité. Alors tu devrais faire faire un test sur ce gosse et tes amis ainsi que sur les cendres incluses dans l'urne dont m'a parlé Mrs Panshriij l'épouse de ce Gyrin parce que tu risques d'avoir de grosses surprises selon moi. Ensuite, tu agiras en fonction des résultats : soit tu passes pour un héros en rendant ce bébé à ses vrais parents, soit tu gardes le silence si ce n'est pas leur gosse. Déclara Pétunia.

- Je le ferai. _ Promit Harry troublé._ En tout cas merci pour ce conseil.

- De rien… Par contre je dois te dire une chose.

- Laquelle ? S'étonna Harry.

- Vas dans un magasin et achète-toi des vêtements plus récents car on te croirait sorti des années 90 et tu attires les moqueries des autres sur toi. Tu devrais aussi passer enfin ton permis de conduire : ça ferait plaisir à Dudley si tu te présente chez lui ou à son travail en voiture au lieu d'arriver dans son dos mais surtout ça clouerait le bec de Vernon.

- D'accord. Affirma Harry amusé.

- Tu as les yeux de ta mère Garçon : elle aimait ses amis et se serait toujours battue pour eux mais aussi la justice ainsi que la vérité. Alors, essaie de percer le mystère sur cet enfant pour le rendre à ses vrais parents si ce sont bien tes amis comme je le pense. Reprit-elle avant de se lever pour retourner auprès des autres._ »

* * *

><p>Harry songeur resta seul un moment afin de réfléchir aux gestes de sa tante qui avait manifestement tenté de se montrer gentille avec lui pour une fois. Il finit chercher dans ses souvenirs les traits de Tsetseg seulement entrevue au tribunal puis retourna sur la plage pour examiner attentivement le bambin. Ce dernier s'amusait dans les bras de Ron qui le tenait dans l'eau et l'aidait à flotter pendant que Pansy, Theodore et Gyrin en faisaient de même pour leurs cadets respectifs. Kaiden barbotait joyeusement dans l'eau tout en hurlant <em>Seaaaa Seeaaa<em> à tue-tête l'un des rares mots prononcés par le garçonnet qui semblait adorer l'eau depuis que Ron lui avait découvrir la mer en juin. Au bout d'un moment, Ronald le fit sortir de l'eau avant de le sécher puis il feignit de lui manger le pied pour l'amuser.

Ensuite, Kushi voulut sortir de l'eau également puis Nott décida d'emmener tout le monde manger une glace. Harry profita de ce moment de convivialité pour observer Kaiden dans les bras de Pansy et lui trouva effectivement quelques ressemblances avec la jeune femme, néanmoins, les yeux en amande étaient probablement dus à leurs origines asiatiques donc il n'était pas certain que ce soit une véritable preuve. Harry examina également les mimiques de l'enfant avant de reconnaitre certaines similitudes avec celles de Ron, cependant, le bambin voulait peut-être simplement l'imiter. En tout cas, l'épouse de Dudley admira la bonne volonté des deux adultes car Ron lui parlait en anglais et Pansy en mongol pour qu'il apprenne les mots dans les deux langues. La sorcière révéla en avoir fait de même avec ses enfants sauf que c'était leur père qui parlait alors en mongol pendant qu'elle-même s'exprimait en anglais.

Ensuite, le couple rendit visite à Anna la réceptionniste de l'Hôtel de la Digue où ils avaient séjourné en juin. La jeune femme ravie observa les photographies d'Opale en compagnie de ses chiot et fut heureuse de savoir l'animal en si bonne santé. Enfin, elle accepta l'invitation du couple et promit de venir voir la petite chienne en Angleterre un jour. Le lendemain, les sorciers mais aussi la famille de Gyrin s'engouffrèrent dans les voitures après avoir salué les Dursley, Ryan ainsi que Sharon. Dudley devait rentrer également chez lui mais sa famille resterait encore un peu à Wissant. Aussi, il proposa à Harry de faire le voyage avec lui pour ne pas rester seul. Son cousin accepta et entraîna ses enfants jusqu'à la voiture de Dudley. Le petit groupe s'arrêta cependant d'abord à Calais afin de visiter la ville puis Dudley les emmena au centre commercial près de la station de Calais/Coquelles afin de ramener quelques bricoles. Après leurs emplettes, le petit groupe se rendit à la gare où ils prendraient le train puisque Ron tenait à faire monter ses enfants dans l'_Eurotunnel_.

Hugo ravi profita de l'aubaine pour s'asseoir près de Saejin dans le véhicule. Ensuite, les jeunes gens sortirent des voitures durant le trajet en train afin de poser tous ensemble pour de nouvelles photographies. Une fois rentrés en Angleterre, Pansy fit conduire le Suv à Hugo et Saejin ravis. Ainsi, le fils de Ron se gara de façon impeccable devant la demeure de sa mère à Londres une heure et demie plus tard. Hermione attendait impatiemment ses gosses et se précipita donc jusqu'au portail afin de leur ouvrir. Elle observa avec dépit la joie de ses enfants puis adressa seulement un signe de tête à Ron avant de faire refermer le portail derrière Rose et Hugo surpris qui auraient voulu inviter les autres à boire un thé glacé. Ensuite, la sorcière dut supporter le récit enthousiaste de ses gosses mais aussi la vision des photographies de leur séjour. Hermione agacée affirma qu'ils passeraient de bien meilleures vacances en Australie d'ici peu avant de changer de sujet…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Que pensez-vous de Pétunia et Vernon vieillissants ou de leurs attitudes respectives envers Harry ? D'après vous, les hypothèses de Pétunia sont-elles justes ou non ? Enfin, la tante d'Harry a-t-elle bien fait d'inciter l'épouse de Gyrin mais surtout Harry à effectuer un test de filiation en cachette ? <strong>_

_**Voilà, A bientôt et à demain si je parviens à poster sinon bon week-end à tous !**_


	5. Chapter 4 De l'amour à la haine

_**Bonjour à tous et bon dimanche, **_

_**Après le point de vue de Pétunia et les interrogations d'Harry, je vous propose de voir les activités d'autres personnes. Pour les nouveaux lecteurs qui n'ont pas lu l'ancienne version ou la partie II de la fiction, Naé Panshriij est une cousine de Pansy et lui ressemble beaucoup mais elle détient une taille plus grande. La sorcière n'est pas très féminine et porte souvent des baskets ou des bottes (dans la seconde partie de la fiction, elle se rend à la boutique de Gregory l'artisan chausseur afin de faire réaliser une paire de chaussures adaptées pour la cérémonie). C'est une pâtissière-chocolatière mongole qui a décidé de se mettre à son compte à Green-Silver Wood où il n'y a pas de patissiers. **_

_**Bonne Lecture et à bientôt !**_

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, Naé ravie ouvrit sa pâtisserie à <em>Green-Silver Wood<em> sous les applaudissements de sa famille, ses amis mais aussi Gregory Goyle et Jin Chang. La jeune femme leur sourit gentiment, cependant, elle s'efforça de ne pas se laisser distraire par ses pensées sur les deux sorciers Britanniques rencontrés depuis peu. La sorcière n'aurait jamais imaginé se retrouver dans une telle situation, ni en proie à l'indécision face à deux hommes si différents. Certes, elle ne sortait avec aucun des deux pour le moment, ni ne leur faisait rien espérer, néanmoins, un choix devait être rapidement effectué afin de ne blesser personne. Malheureusement, Naé ne parvenait pas à prendre une décision car les deux sorciers lui plaisaient.

Au début, elle avait noté le coté attachant de Gregory Goyle mais aussi sa sensibilité ainsi que sa délicatesse insoupçonnée sous sa corpulence. L'homme l'avait agréablement surprise par ses talents de danseur ainsi que sa voix de baryton. Il s'était également montré très gentil au point de lui apprendre quelques pas de danse et lui réalisa de magnifiques chaussures. Ce sorcier gentil mais très discret lui faisait songer à un gros nounours, néanmoins, Naé se demandait s'il serait capable de s'adapter à une vie de couple ou s'accrocherait à ses habitudes de vieux garçon.

La jeune femme était habituée à des ex petits amis très sportifs et dotés de physique de rêves. Aussi, Naé inquiète se demandait si elle était capable de s'afficher publiquement avec Goyle malgré sa corpulence. En effet, la sorcière ne voulait pas blesser Gregory en sortant avec lui un ou deux soirs avant de le laisser à cause de sa gêne face à son poids si elle ne supportait pas le regard des gens sur eux. Certes, l'apparence n'était pas tout, cependant, Naé n'avait jamais fréquenté un nounours de ce genre. Elle craignait donc de regretter son choix si Gregory refusait de se mettre au sport avec elle pour maigrir ou si le sorcier se révélait doté de très mauvaises habitudes de vieux garçon. La Mongole redoutait également de finir comme lui s'ils restaient cantonnés à la cuisine durant leurs soirées ensemble.

Enfin, Naé cramoisie se demandait si ce type ne l'écraserait pas au cours de leurs ébats s'ils finissaient au lit un soir. La jeune femme n'osait pas en parler au principal intéressé mais cette question la préoccupait grandement en raison de la corpulence de Greg. Cela pouvait sembler idiot, néanmoins, elle craignait vraiment de se briser un os à cause de Gregory s'il ne maîtrisait pas sa force durant leurs ébats. La jeune femme s'était finalement confiée sur ce sujet à sa mère Serin qui fit de son mieux pour la rassurer sur la gentillesse de cet homme malgré ses airs parfois patibulaires ou ses longs silences. D'ailleurs Serin préférait Greg manifestement plus sérieux à ses yeux que Jin Chang même si sa fille appréciait l'auror.

En effet, la Mongole était restée charmée par les attentions mais aussi le physique de Jin Chang rencontré lors de l'inauguration du village sorcier puis revu pendant la pendaison de la crémaillère de Pansy où il avait accompagné sa sœur Cho. Naé était donc fascinée ce bel Eurasien manifestement très cultivé et sexy en diable... Toutefois, la Mongole indécise évitait toutes les situations susceptibles d'inciter Jin ou Greg à lui faire des avances pour le moment. Parfois, la jeune femme s'imaginait s'amuser avec Jin manifestement aussi sportif qu'elle contrairement à Gregory, néanmoins, la gentillesse du Serpentard la troublait également. Lors de ses confidences à une amie, cette dernière lui avait conseillé de choisir Chang au lieu de se contenter d'un gros lard dont personne ne voulait. Depuis, Naé vexée ne parlait plus à cette femme après lui avoir lancé un sort pour la punir de ses propos désobligeants envers Gregory seulement dictés par la vision du Serpentard sur l'une des photographies réalisées chez Pansy. Naé soupira puis chassa ses pensées afin de servir ses premiers clients qui furent bien évidemment Greg et Jin…

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps en Mongolie, Tsetseg discutait avec l'une de ses nouvelles amies sans se soucier de Toorj toujours en mission ou de Kaiden resté en Grande-Bretagne auprès de Pansy. Contrairement aux apparences, la jeune femme ne passait pas tout son temps dans les magasins de grand luxe mais utilisait ces derniers comme couverture pour mener à bien certaines de ses opérations pour le compte de son amant. Aveuglée par son amertume, sa jalousie ainsi que la colère, Tsetseg se moquait totalement de l'impact de ses actions ou de l'utilisation de l'argent de Toorj pour des achats bien différents de ceux des vêtements de luxe …<p>

Ensuite, Tsetseg répondit à une question de l'une de ses nouvelles amies puis lui confessa son dépit car son fils risquait de ne jamais devenir le khan de la famille Adiriig, ni elle la Katoun si Toorj reconnaissait ses premiers enfants avant sa mort. Au cours de la discussion, Tsetseg déplora de ne pas pouvoir fournir d'autres documents de Toorj à sa nouvelle amie car ce crétin ne les portait plus au palais depuis la soi-disant perte des derniers papiers en réalité volés par sa compagne.

Par contre, la jeune femme abasourdie avait trouvé des documents légaux sur les tentatives de l'auror manifestement déterminé à la quitter s'il parvenait à obtenir la garde conjointe de Kaiden ou mieux encore sa tutelle exclusive puisqu'elle-même s'en occupait rarement. Afin de bénéficier d'arguments convaincants mais aussi amoindrir la probable méfiance du Magenmagot après son comportement odieux envers ses premiers gosses, Toorj s'était même arrangé pour obtenir un témoignage favorable de la part de son ex malgré les préjudices subis par cette idiote pendant quatre ans.

Cette Pansy de malheur devait probablement aider son ex dans l'espoir d'assurer à Nansal le monopole sur le titre de Khan puisque c'était le fils aîné de Toorj. L'amie de Tsetseg feignit aussitôt de consoler la Mongole mais la jeune femme confessa son amertume car elle n'était pas parvenue à éloigner Toorj de ses premiers gosses ou son ex épouse, ni à le retenir à ses cotés grâce à la naissance de leur fils. En effet, elle s'était débrouillée pour tomber enceinte en 2016 mais aucune femme ne sut éclipser Pansy même si le Khan Adiriig feignait de la détester à cause de ses prétendues origines chinoises. Tsetseg écœurée confessa son indignation quand elle apprit la présence de son compagnon à la maternité lors de la naissance du cadet de Pansy en 2016.

Bien que, Toorj se serait fait hacher menu plutôt que de révéler les faits, l'auror observait toujours sa première famille de loin entre 2014 et 2018 même s'il évitait de les rencontrer ou d'adresser la parole à son ex sauf en cas de nécessité. A présent, Tsetseg s'était lassée de la préférence persistante de son compagnon pour sa Pansy de malheur. Dans un lapsus, la Mongole révéla à son interlocutrice son amertume au moment de son mariage car Toorj refusa de lui construire une jolie Ger nuptiale lors de leur union en 2016. C'était la raison pour laquelle très peu de photographies sur le mariage parurent dans les journaux car les soi-disant époux avaient simplement effectué une cérémonie au palais des mariages moldu avant d'ouvrir le bal lors de la réception donnée en leur honneur au palais des Adiriig.

Certes, Tsetseg eut droit à une très belle robe occidentale et une réception féerique au palais contrairement à Pansy mais Toorj ne s'était plié à aucune des traditions mongoles sorcières qu'il avait en revanche scrupuleusement suivies avec Pansy lors de leur mariage sorcier. D'après les rumeurs, l'auror fut même très heureux de monter une Ger avant de se présenter à celle des Panshriij pour « enlever » sa promise afin de l'emmener sur son cheval. Il se fit également un plaisir de sauter par-dessus le feu afin de lui prouver sa valeur...

Ensuite, Tsetseg révéla à son amie sa joie au moment de la découverte de la grossesse de Pansy annoncée par Toorj durant un lapsus causé par sa cuite, néanmoins, l'auror songeait avec nostalgie à sa famille si unie avant sa bêtise au point de regretter maintenant la naissance de son dernier fils Kaiden par ailleurs totalement débile. Toorj, ne révélait jamais publiquement ses regrets mais il était de plus en plus froid avec l'enfant ou elle lors de leurs rares rencontres. Toutefois, Tsetseg comprenait son ressentiment à la vue de ce gamin probablement attardé malgré les dénégations des médicomages ou même du spécialiste moldu consulté par Toorj. La Mongole détenait un secret inavouable pour le moment mais elle était bien heureuse de ne pas devoir s'encombrer de Kaiden après avoir empoché son héritage…

En revanche, elle estimait se venger prochainement de Toorj qui regrettait de ne pas être devenu le gentil beau-papa du petit Ronan s'il fut encore en vie plutôt que de s'occuper de son propre fils Kaiden manifestement débile… Lors d'une autre cuite, Toorj s'était même traité de crétin pour avoir délaissé le seul amour de sa vie en 2014 avant de la rejeter encore une fois en 2016 malgré le fait que Pansy l'ait sauvé contrairement à une autre femme qui aurait volontiers laissé les Kazakhs lui régler son sort afin d'en tirer une superbe vengeance après toutes ses conneries... L'auror avait alors comparé son ex à un ange gardien et s'était lamenté d'avoir troqué sa compagne vraiment amoureuse de lui contre une mégère avant d'insulter copieusement Tsetseg également présente dans la pièce…

La Mongole furieuse chassa ses pensées et continua de déverser son venin encore un moment auprès de sa soi-disant amie sans se douter des pensées de la sorcière en train d'élaborer son rapport. L'espionne dissimula un sourire moqueur en songeant à la bêtise de Tsetseg convaincue de l'amour de son amant Kazakh déterminé à l'utiliser pour ses fins tout en cocufiant avec plaisir Toorj Adiriig son ennemi juré. La Kazakh estima voir son chef se débrouiller afin de manipuler d'avantage Tsetseg avant de l'exécuter une fois que cette femme ne lui servirait plus. Le chef des ennemis des Mongols n'aimait pas les traîtres, ni les conjoints infidèles et ne conserverait donc jamais Tsetseg près de lui après sa victoire. Il estimait également que cette femme était folle à lier car elle s'était entichée de lui sans se soucier du fait qu'il finirait par tuer Toorj et même Kaiden.

En effet, Toorj était loin de s'imaginer les manigances de Tsetseg pour les faire assassiner ses premiers enfants, sa mère, Pansy et lui par son amant avant d'empocher l'héritage des Adiriig au nom de Kaiden dont elle se débarrasserait également ensuite. Le Kazakh ne se doutait pas du secret de Tsetseg et dépréciait donc totalement cette sorcière cupide manifestement capable d'en arriver à tuer son propre enfant d'ici peu pour empocher le magot. Aussi, le sorcier l'utilisait sans vergogne et ne se souciait pas de ses récriminations envers les petits Rogue-Panshriij sagement installés en Grande-Bretagne depuis des mois. L'amant avait promis de satisfaire les requêtes de sa maîtresse pour endormir sa méfiance mais ce type désirait seulement la mort de Toorj et non celle de sa première famille si cette dernière continuait de rester en Angleterre.

Le chef des combattants estimait que Pansy était plutôt avisée car elle avait rapidement quitté la Mongolie après avoir compris que la guerre finirait par éclater et ne lui casserait pas les pieds depuis Londres. Aussi, les Kazakhs avaient reçu l'ordre de laisser la petite famille tranquille tant que les enfants ou la mère ne revendiquaient pas les biens des Adiriig. Ils laissèrent donc les gosses passer tranquillement leurs examens lors de leur retour à l'école après avoir compris (grâce à leur informateur présent au sein de l'établissement) que les gamins comptaient repartir ensuite.

Par contre, l'amant de Tsetseg comptait bien éliminer cette tarée qui n'hésitait pas à planifier avec lui l'assassinat de son propre fils Kaiden le seul héritier officiel des Adiriig pour le moment. D'ailleurs, l'homme comptait utiliser la mort de ce gosse comme un avertissement adressé à Pansy sur le sort qui attendait ses enfants s'ils osaient revendiquer les terres de leur père après la mort de Toorj et Kaiden. Le Kazakh estimait que la sorcière comprendrait parfaitement le message puisqu'elle avait fui très loin pour protéger ses gosses au lieu de rester en Mongolie comme Tsetseg et ne lui causerait donc pas d'ennuis…

* * *

><p>Le soir, Adrian vida sa pinte avant de consulter sa montre puis estima devoir rentrer chez lui car Saskia voulait sortir. Or, Mathis ne pouvait pas rester seul à la maison, ou du moins, le Serpentard refusait de laisser son fils seul à son âge. Le Serpentard posa sa chope puis affirma donc partir mais Dennis légèrement dépité tenta de le retenir :<p>

« _ Il n'est que vingt-deux heures.

- Je sais mais Mathis m'attend. Répondit Adrian.

- Tu as mangé avec lui à vingt heures avant de venir ici. Protesta Dennis.

- Mathis a seulement onze ans et ma fille m'attend pour pouvoir sortir avec Scorpius au lieu de garder son frère. Rétorqua Adrian.

- Tu ne crois pas que Mathis est assez grand pour rester seul à son âge ? Tenta Dennis.

- C'est encore un gamin et je n'aime pas le savoir seul devant ses jeux toute la soirée. Il est donc temps pour moi de rentrer.

- Mais comment fais-tu quand tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie et tu veux sortir pour le rejoindre ? S'étonna Dennis

- Eh bien je contacte une baby-sitter, Pansy ou ma belle-sœur Ivanka si elles sont disponibles.

- Tu ne voudrais pas le laisser chez ton amie Pansy dans ce cas ce soir ? Tenta Dennis tout en lui jetant un regard charmeur.

- Pansy s'occupe déjà de Kaiden en plus de ses gosses mais aussi des enfants de Ron puisque Rose ne lâche pas Noyan et Hugo tente de draguer Saejin. Donc il n'est pas question de lui donner d'avantage de travail ou de soucis en lui envoyant Mathis chez elle ce soir. Répliqua Adrian.

- Hm c'est vrai que ce ne doit pas être évident pour elle ou Weasley en ce moment. Reconnut Dennis.

- Ils préparent aussi leur mariage donc je ne veux pas les embêter. En tout cas, je suis content pour Pansy qu'elle soit enfin heureuse après ses déboires précédents.

- Tu as aussi subi une terrible désillusion pour rester autant sur la défensive ? Demanda Dennis toujours pas parvenu à obtenir ne ce serait-ce qu'un simple baiser de la part du Serpentard manifestement simplement désireux de rester son ami.

- Que veux-tu dire ? S'étonna Adrian.

- J'avais l'impression de ne pas t'être indifférent mais tu ne me dédie pas beaucoup de temps hormis pour un simple verre entre amis. L'accusa Dennis.

- Tu me plais. Reconnut Adrian.

- Alors pourquoi es-tu si distant ?

- Je n'ai plus l'habitude de fréquenter quelqu'un hormis pour une soirée ou deux. Confessa Adrian penaud.

- Tu veux donc seulement une petite aventure… Réalisa Dennis dépité.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça mais c'est la première fois qu'une personne m'intéresse vraiment depuis très longtemps donc je me sens un peu dépaysé. Avoua Adrian.

- Depuis Klaus ? L'interrogea Dennis d'un ton plus délicat après avoir enfin compris le problème du Serpentard.

- Oui… Dit Adrian gêné.

- Ça fait vraiment longtemps alors.

- Je… C'est bizarre mais je me sens coupable même si nous n'avons rien fait et que j'ai eu des amants occasionnels depuis le décès de mon mari. Avoua Adrian penaud.

- Tu ne dois pas te sentir gêné car c'est probablement normal et puis c'est aussi flatteur pour moi.

- Ah bon ? L'interrogea Adrian surpris.

- Eh bien, cela signifie que j'ai un peu plus d'importance que tes ex. Enfin, je peux comprendre ton sentiment de culpabilité car je culpabilisais d'être encore vivant après la mort de Colin. Confessa Dennis.

- Mais ce n'était pas de ta faute si ton frère était mort ! Rétorqua Adrian.

- Ce n'est pas la tienne non plus si Klaus est décédé mais tu te sens coupable d'être vivant, n'est-ce pas ? Insista Dennis.

- Je m'efforce d'être un bon père et de compenser son absence cependant ce n'est pas facile tous les jours. Il savait toujours s'occuper merveilleusement de Saskia mais n'a pas connu notre fils Mathis. Enfin, mon mari détenait un très bon métier donc j'avoue avoir préféré périr à sa place car il aurait su assurer une situation économique plus stable à nos enfants. Révéla Adrian dans un soupir.

- Ne pense jamais ça car il n'aurait pas voulu te voir mourir à sa place. Affirma Dennis.

- Je ne sais pas… En tout cas, je me suis attaché à personne toutes ces années pour ne pas souffrir, ni chasser le souvenir de Klaus. Révéla Adrian troublé.

- Je ne veux pas te faire renier ton passé, ni te faire souffrir tu sais: Klaus a été et restera toujours le père de tes enfants. Donc son souvenir sera toujours respecté même si tu me donnais une petite place dans ta vie. _ Affirma Dennis._ Par contre, je ne te promets pas le mariage car on ne se connait pas vraiment. Enfin, je ne suis aucunement un cordon bleu, ni un homme au foyer prêt à t'accueillir avec un beau tablier rose tous les soirs. Plaisanta le photographe pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- Oh bah mince alors : moi qui pensais pouvoir enfin manger de bons petits plats grâce à toi ! Rétorqua Adrian soudainement plus serein sans se douter de son charme quand ses traits étaient plus détendus.

- Je peux te faire des pancakes ou des sandwiches si tu veux mais ma cuisine s'arrête là ! L'avertit Dennis.

- Heureusement que je me suis mis aux fourneaux depuis le décès de mon mari sinon mes gosses mangeraient seulement des plats congelés moldus comme toi alors ! Plaisanta Adrian.

-J'aurais probablement acheté un livre de cuisine après l'arrivée d'un enfant si j'en avais eu un mais je ne suis jamais devenu père donc mes plats congelés me conviennent très bien. Affirma Dennis.

- Tu n'as jamais désiré d'enfants ? Demanda Adrian curieux.

- La mort de Colin m'a profondément marqué au point que les médecins moldus m'ont diagnostiqué une forte dépression. Je prenais donc des antidépresseurs mais ce n'était pas facile tous les jours pour mes parents ou même mes ex qui finissaient par se lasser de mes crises. Ensuite, les médicomages ont trouvé ma véritable maladie et depuis je prends ma potion trois fois par jour donc ça va mieux, néanmoins, aucun prince charmant ne m'a donné l'envie de fonder un foyer ou d'avoir un gosse jusqu'à présent. Révéla Dennis.

- Moi je voulais en avoir et Klaus aussi mais il croyait devoir faire appel à une mère porteuse ce qui lui semblait compliqué. Alors quand je lui ai parlé de la potion Bébé ou des manipulations magiques pour permettre à l'un de nous deux de porter nos enfants, il m'a aussitôt demandé en mariage. Par contre, c'est moi qui ai pris les potions car c'est un moldu et il ne pouvait pas donc expliquer sa grossesse dans son entourage professionnel. Révéla Adrian.

- Et tu as aimé cette expérience ? S'enquit Dennis curieux.

- Oui ce fut vraiment la plus belle chose de ma vie.

- Je ne sais pas si je serais capable de porter un bébé, ça serait vraiment bizarre. Confessa Dennis.

- Il faut que ça vienne de toi car ce n'est pas anodin. Sinon, c'est ton compagnon ou ton mari qui portera votre bébé si c'est un sorcier. Répondit Adrian.

- Tu voudrais d'autres enfants ou pas ?

- Je projetais d'en avoir quatre mais ça ne s'est pas fait puisque mon mari est mort. Franchement, il n'était pas question pour moi d'élever d'autres enfants tout seul même je détenais encore deux potions Bébé. Avoua Adrian.

- Tu les as encore ? S'étonna Dennis.

- Non, je les ai détruites après la mort de Klaus car il ne me semblait pas juste de faire venir deux enfants au monde dans ces conditions. Tu sais, ce ne fut pas facile de faire office de père et de mère à mes deux gosses donc il était hors de question de donner le jour aux deux autres.

- Ce fut probablement très dur donc je peux comprendre ta décision de sacrifier les deux autres potions. Répondit Dennis.

- Oui et j'ai parfois des regrets mais franchement, je n'aurais jamais pu donner un train de vie décent à quatre gosses après la mort de Klaus dont un seul salaire était largement supérieur au montant des miens pendant toute une année à l'époque. Les gens profitaient du fait que mon casier judiciaire n'était pas vierge pour me payer au rabais et je ne pouvais rien faire contre ça. Franchement, sans les commandes de Pansy, je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait pour payer mon loyer certains mois ou acheter les choses nécessaires à mes deux enfants. Avoua Adrian.

- Maintenant ça va mieux puisque les condamnations sur ton casier ont été effacées. Estima Dennis.

- Oui et grâce au salaire versé par Pansy mais bon, je ne donnerai quand même pas le jour aux deux autres potions Bébé même si elles étaient encore présentes après avoir vu les difficultés de Pans' avec ses cinq gosses quand son ex s'est barré. Confessa Adrian.

- C'est vrai qu'une maman célibataire ne doit pas rigoler non plus. Estima Dennis.

- Il faut dire que Saejin ne l'a pas épargné pendant deux ans. Avoua Adrian.

- Ah bon ?

- Cette gamine vénérait son père donc elle n'a pas accepté son attitude avant de lui chercher des excuses au début au point d'accuser Pansy de tous les maux au début. Saejin ne l'aidait pas non plus à s'occuper des cadets et a même convaincu les jumeaux que tout était la faute de leur mère.

- ... (Silence réprobateur de Dennis au sujet de Saejin).

- Saejin a vécu sa rébellion comme tous les adolescents mais c'est Pansy qui a trinqué pas Toorj. Durant deux ans, cette gamine a multiplié les bêtises pour attirer l'attention de son père mais seule sa mère se présentait aux convocations du directeur de l'école. Ce dernier tentait de fermer les yeux en raison des difficultés familiales de Pansy ainsi que des excellents résultats de Saejin mais certaines de ses conneries devaient être sanctionnées. Renchérit Adrian.

- Elle a fait tant de bêtises que ça ? S'étonna Dennis en songeant à l'attachement viscéral de l'adolescente envers sa mère sous ses yeux.

- Oh oui : Saejin est même parvenue à fuguer à trois reprises mais Pansy la retrouvait rapidement grâce au Rite du Sang qui lui permettait de la ramener jusqu'à elle en quelques secondes. Toutefois, la troisième fugue faillit vraiment mal tourner. Expliqua Adrian.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que Saejin l'a fait durant sa permanence à l'école cette fois-là et donc Pansy n'en a rien su avant plusieurs heures.

- Comment c'est arrivé ? S'enquit Dennis.

- Un soir en décembre 2016, la gamine est allée se coucher normalement donc personne n'a rien noté d'anormal mais cette diablesse a profité du sommeil de ses camarades avant de fuir avec son petit ami Munkhe cette fois-ci. Aussi, leurs camarades ne se doutaient de rien jusqu'au lendemain matin pendant que ces deux idiots s'étaient débrouillés pour filer à _Gretna Green_ en Ecosse afin de se marier. Révéla Adrian.

- Ils ont été malins car l'âge légal est de seize ans pour pouvoir convoler sans besoin du consentement des parents en Ecosse… Reconnut Dennis.

- Oui donc Saejin s'est mariée puis elle a tranquillement attendu le rite du sang effectué par sa mère pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Dit Adrian.

- Pansy a du en faire une syncope. Conclut Dennis.

- C'est pas passé loin donc je me demande si ce n'est pas ça qui a provoqué la naissance prématurée de Ronan en 2016. Dit Adrian.

- Comment ça ?

- Eh bien, Saejin lui a affirmé aller vivre chez Munkhe avant d'envoyer une lettre à son père où elle affirmait que Nansal Adiriig se retournerait d'avantage dans sa tombe à la vue de sa petite fille mariée avec un sino-mongol et enceinte de lui…

- Je comprends la peur de ton amie à la vue de sa fille mariée et enceinte à seize ans seulement ! S'exclama Dennis abasourdi.

- Saejin n'était pas majeure donc Pansy a refusé de la laisser arrêter ses études ou s'installer chez les parents de Munkhe pas non plus ravis des actes de leur fils. Toutefois, ces gens ont estimé devoir accepter la situation puisqu'ils allaient devenir grands-parents. Je n'ai pas assisté à toutes les disputes entre la mère et la fille mais elles étaient plutôt violentes car Saejin est restée déçue par le manque de réaction de son père qui n'est pas venu la voir après la lecture de sa lettre. Aussi, la gamine peinée s'est vengée sur sa mère en affirmant comprendre finalement le départ de Toorj en raison de la médiocrité de Pansy…

- Tu plaisantes ? S'indigna Dennis.

- Non, non : Saejin l'a même traité de très mauvaise mère et de sale put..n puisqu'elle était de nouveau enceinte de Toorj pourtant marié à une autre. Pansy a tenté de démentir la paternité de son ex mais personne ne la crut encore une fois car on ne pouvait pas se douter des circonstances de la conception de Ronan ou sa cryogénisation en 1997.

- C'est clair. Estima Dennis.

- Ensuite, elle a fini par craquer après l'énième insulte de sa fille avant de la gifler. Pansy l'a regretté tout de suite mais Saejin en a profité pour s'installer chez les parents de Munkhe sans se soucier de la peine de sa mère qui n'osait plus rien dire de peur de perdre définitivement sa fille. Gyrin, Théo, Milly et moi sommes allés chez ces gens pour tenter de raisonner la gamine mais on a fini par partir pour ne pas lui donner d'autres gifles après avoir entendu ses insultes à l'égard de sa mère. Expliqua Adrian dans un soupir.

- Mais quel est le rapport avec la mort de Ronan ?

- Eh bien le départ fracassant de Saejin a eu lieu deux jours avant l'accouchement donc je pense que Pansy était trop stressée et n'est pas parvenue à poursuivre sa grossesse dans ces conditions. Pour te dire, Toorj a noté son agitation lui aussi le 15 décembre et a même fini par la renvoyer chez elle au lieu de la faire participer au raid prévu pour tenter de sauver des otages. Donc cette naissance prématurée me semble vraiment due au choc subi par Pansy. Révéla Adrian sans se douter que la jeune femme avait également accouché ce jour-là même avant les changements effectués dans le passé par Ronald ainsi que Toorj.

- Et que s'est-il passé ensuite puisque la mère et la fille semblent maintenant très unies ? Demanda Dennis.

- Saejin est revenue sur ses pas après avoir appris la tragédie avant de réclamer sa mère pendant que nous attendions des nouvelles sur Pansy qui est restée inconsciente durant des heures après son accouchement.

- Cette gamine a du avoir peur pour sa mère puisqu'elles s'étaient disputées lors de leur dernière rencontre. Estima Dennis.

- Oui: Saejin a failli devenir dingue car elle s'estimait responsable de cette naissance prématurée ainsi que la mort de Ronan. Cette gamine terrorisée craignait également de perdre Pansy. Aussi, elle a demandé pardon à sa mère pour tout après son réveil. Pansy a affirmé que ce n'était pas sa faute mais la mort de Ronan a fait comprendre à la gamine les difficultés de sa génitrice depuis plus de deux ans pendant que Toorj menait la belle vie… Saejin a ensuite rassuré Pansy sur l'absence de grossesse puisqu'il s'agissait d'une énième provocation de sa part. Elle lui a également avoué ne pas se sentir prête pour la vie conjugale, ni Munkhe puis le mariage à Gretna Green fut rapidement annulé et Saejin a repris le chemin de l'école. Expliqua Adrian.

- Merlin ça ressemble aux soap-operas que je regarde à la télé ! S'exclama Dennis

- Tu as raison : ce ne fut pas très rose pour Pansy ces dernières années avant l'arrivée de Weasley dans sa vie. Bon je dois rentrer sinon Saskia ne peut pas sortir. Conclut Adrian.

- Tu veux que je t'accompagne comme ça on passe la soirée devant ta télé ou la console en compagnie de Mathis ? Proposa Dennis.

- Tu es certain de vouloir t'embarquer dans une histoire galère avec des gosses au milieu ? S'étonna Adrian.

- Ce ne sont pas de simple gosses mais les tiens et puis j'ai envie de passer plus de temps avec toi donc je m'adapte à la situation. Répondit Dennis lui-même surpris par ses efforts car il se contentait toujours de brèves aventures jusqu'à présent.

- Par contre, je ne sais pas si tu peux rester… Je n'ai jamais porté personne chez moi et encore moins en présence des enfants. Hésita Adrian.

- Ecoute, je comprends tes difficultés et on n'est pas à un jour près non ?

- Non. Reconnut le Serpentard.

- Alors voilà ce que je te propose : une soirée entre potes en compagnie de Mathis devant sa console puis je rentre chez moi. Vous venez à peine de vous installer en Angleterre tes gosses et toi donc ce n'est pas le moment pour moi de débarquer par la grande porte. Enfin, je ne veux pas troubler tes enfants en sortant de ta chambre demain matin, ni en me pointant au petit-déjeuner car ils ne sont aucunement habitués à la présence d'un autre homme chez eux depuis la mort de leur père. Expliqua Dennis.

- Je suis franchement surpris par ta compréhension. Avoua Adrian sincèrement admiratif.

- Disons que tu me plais vraiment donc ta vie ainsi que ton entourage m'intéressent. Aussi, je n'ai pas envie de tout foutre en l'air à cause de mon impatience. Alors on peut se fréquenter comme ça jusqu'en septembre puis on verra ce qui se passera après la rentrée de tes enfants quand nous serons seuls. Tu es partant ou pas ?

- Je suis plus que partant ! S'enthousiasma Adrian. _ »

Ensuite, les deux hommes se levèrent pour se rendre chez Adrian...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà, j'espère que ca chapitre vous a plu. Que pensez-vous du triangle amoureux entre Jin, Naé et Gregory ? Comment trouvez-vous Tsetseg: elle est aveuglée par sa jalousie et son amertume ou elle aurait agi de la même manière si Toorj lui fut totalement dévoué ? Comment trouvez-vous l'attitude de cette femme ou celle de son amant ? Que dites-vous des réactions de Saejin par le passé ? Enfin que pensez-vous d'Adrian et Dennis ?<strong>_

_**Que va-t-il se passer ensuite d'après vous ?**_

_**A bientôt !**_


	6. Chapter 5 Le permis et l'annonce

_**Bonjour à tous, **_

_**Je m'excuse pour mon retard mais plusieurs contre-temps m'ont éloignés du pc et risquent de m'éloigner aussi demain. Alors je poste maintenant la suite. En tout cas merci beaucoup à Nounette pour sa review ainsi qu'à Judie ! Pour ce qui est de l'attitude de Saejin, je suis d'accord avec Judie sur le fait qu'elle aurait du subir une punition mais il ne faut pas oublier que Pansy était seule et déboussolée en 2016 avant de craquer après la mort de Ronan. Donc, je pense qu'elle n'était pas en état de réprimander sa fille. D'ailleurs on va voir le point de vue de Saejin sur cette année-là dans ce chapitre. **_

_**Bonne Lecture et à bientot !**_

* * *

><p>Quelques jours plus tard, Toorj revint du Kazakhstan et se rendit directement en Angleterre après avoir rendu son rapport sans se soucier de Tsetseg par ailleurs dans les bras de son amant. L'auror fut heureux de revoir ses cinq premiers enfants puis ce fut Pansy qui lui rappela discrètement la présence de Kaiden. Toorj penaud voulut donc prendre son fils dans ses bras mais l'enfant le repoussa et s'accrocha à la sorcière. Son père n'en prit cependant pas ombrage car il estima que le bambin craignait probablement d'être éloigné de sa chère Pansy par Papa ou de retourner en Mongolie…<p>

Ensuite, Toorj changea de sujet en demandant à sa fille des détails sur son examen à Exeter puis son père l'encouragea de son mieux ainsi qu'Hugo qui passerait lui aussi son permis de conduire mais à Londres. Le jeune homme lui avoua son anxiété car il partait après demain pour l'Australie et ne devait donc pas rater l'examen s'il voulait obtenir son permis avant le mois de septembre. Quelques heures plus tard, Ron se rendit donc à Londres afin de soutenir son fils et l'attendit dans un pub pas loin de l'auto-école en compagnie de Rose ainsi que d'Hermione franchement pas ravie de sa présence. Au bout d'un moment, Hugo les rejoignit et leur montra orgueilleusement son permis de conduire tout neuf. Sa mère très fière voulut aussitôt faire un tour:

« _ Hugo j'ai garé ta voiture derrière le pub donc tu vas pouvoir nous ramener à la maison Rose et moi afin d'inaugurer ton A7. Claironna Hermione pour damner le pion à Ron.

- M'man : je te l'ai dit et redit: cette voiture ne me convient pas. Pourquoi tu ne la rends pas afin de te faire rembourser ? Répondit son fils.

- Mais pourquoi tu n'en veux pas ? S'insurgea Hermione vexée

- Je ne veux pas risquer de casser une voiture aussi luxueuse ou puissante après avoir vu les frais occasionnés par les dégâts causés par Rose sur la sienne. Papa avait raison sur le fait qu'il vaut mieux utiliser une voiture d'occasion au début. Répondit Hugo sous le regard approbateur de son père finalement mis au courant de l'incident de Rose...

- C'est ton dernier mot ? Demanda sa mère piquée sur le vif.

- Oui. Confirma son fils.

- Alors je vais rendre la voiture mais ne comptes pas sur moi pour satisfaire tous tes caprices. Donc je ne t'achèterai pas d'autres voitures et tu devras t'en payer une toi-même en travaillant ou alors il te faudra te contenter du tas de boue que ton père voudra peut-être bien te donner. Déclara Hermione vexée.

- Comme tu veux. Dit son fils.

- Eh bien, je ne parlerai pas de tas de boue à proprement parler mais j'ai noté des voitures qui pourraient t'intéresser Hugo. Nous pouvons aller à Exeter afin de les voir si tu veux. Intervint Ron.

- Tu lui as acheté une voiture sans m'en parler ? S'insurgea Hermione.

- Je n'ai encore rien acheté car c'est lui qui doit voir si elle lui plait ou non. _ Précisa Ron._ Donc nous pouvons aller ensemble chez des concessionnaires et regarder ces voitures avant d'en choisir une pour Hugo si tu le souhaites. Tenta-t-il.

- Non : Hugo ne veut pas de la voiture que je lui ai offerte et je ne cautionnerai pas son caprice. Donc tu devras payer seul ta trouvaille. Décréta Hermione fâchée.

- Bon dans ce cas, je vais m'en occuper moi-même : Hugo j'ai vu que tu aimes bien conduire la voiture de Grand-père quand Pansy ou Toorj l'utilisaient pour te donner des leçons de conduite. Alors, j'ai cherché un véhicule de ce genre avant d'en trouver un fabriqué en 2016 mais j'ai vu aussi deux modèles neufs de deux autres marques très intéressants même si j'étais plutôt parti pour acheter un véhicule d'occasion au début. Expliqua Ron.

- Tu veux m'acheter une voiture ? S'étonna Hugo.

- Eh bien tu regardes d'abord les modèles dont je t'ai parlé puis je confirmerai l'achat de l'un d'eux seulement si tu en veux un, sinon on cherchera autre chose. Précisa Ron.

- Bien sur que je voudrais une voiture mais je ne la mérite pas après tout ce que je t'ai fait. Protesta Hugo troublé.

- Tout le monde a droit à une seconde chance Fils donc on efface tout et on recommence de zéro d'accord ? Proposa Ron qui s'était décidé à suivre le conseil d'Harry afin d'aider ses gosses à retourner sur le droit chemin au lieu de les envoyer à Azkaban en les dénonçant pour un geste dont ils ne se souvenaient pas.

- Mais le premier modèle est un tas de boue puisqu'il date de 2016 et les deux autres le sont certainement aussi même s'ils sont neufs puisque tu ne veux pas dépenser beaucoup ! Protesta Hermione.

- S'il tient tant que ça à sa voiture italienne, il pourra se faire la main sur un modèle d'occasion et s'achètera une voiture neuve plus tard avec son propre argent. Autrement, il y a deux petits modèles neufs d'une autre marque qui ne sont vraiment pas chers donc ça pourrait être intéressant aussi. Rétorqua Ron d'un ton posé.

- En gros tu ne vas dépenser beaucoup pour ces tas de ferraille. Se moqua Hermione.

- Non c'est vrai mais le prix raisonnable de ces engins me permet d'en acheter un second pour Rose si l'un d'eux lui plait. Répliqua Ron toujours d'un ton aussi calme.

- Quoi ? S'exclama Rose surprise.

- Je t'ai vue toi aussi très à l'aise sur la voiture de Grand-père à Dublin et je sais que tu ne conduis plus ton A7 depuis l'accident donc j'ai pensé qu'une petite voiture t'aiderait à reprendre confiance en toi et surtout conduire souvent pour ne pas perdre la main. Expliqua Ron.

- Pff tu essaies de les acheter avec des objets ridicules. Intervint Hermione jalouse à la vue de la joie de ses enfants.

- Je n'achète pas les enfants à moins que toi-même tu ne considères l'achat des deux A7 à mon insu comme une tentative de corruption de ta part en mai ? Rétorqua poliment Ron tout en estimant que le coté Serpentard de Pansy déteignait sur lui pour en arriver à parler ainsi.

- Non… Répondit Hermione mise au pied du mur.

- Rose a eu de brillants résultats aux Aspics mais je ne lui ai pas encore fait de cadeau et Hugo vient d'avoir son permis donc cela me semblait une bonne idée de leur offrir les Fiat 500 qui leur plaisent tant ou une petite voiture. Bon voulez-vous voir ces voitures ? Demanda Ron à ces gosses.

- Oui si c'est possible… Répondit Rose.

- Rose ! Protesta sa mère.

- Maman : je ne me sens pas capable de conduire une grosse voiture pour l'instant et encore moins après l'accident. _ Avoua Rose._ Tu devrais rendre celle que Roger et moi m'avez offerte ou la vendre comme ça vous récupéreriez une partie de l'argent déboursé. Proposa Rose penaude.

- Fort bien : alors je vais vendre ces deux voitures puis vous vous débrouillerez pour tous vos frais ainsi que l'assurance des véhicules offerts par votre père. Décréta Hermione.

- Nous pouvons les acheter ensemble si tu veux. Proposa Ron de nouveau.

- Non. Refusa sèchement Hermione.

- M'man…

- Non : allez à Exeter avec lui et faites ce que vous voulez mais ces véhicules n'auront pas de place dans mon garage. Avertit Hermione.

- Ils en auront dans les miens. Répliqua Ron d'un ton très calme.

- Sinon on pourra toujours les garer dehors quand on les utilisera à Londres car la chaussée est publique donc elle ne t'appartient pas M'man._ Renchérit Hugo._ Bon on peut aller voir ces voitures ?_ »

Hermione vexée sortit du pub puis Ron emmena ses enfants chez un concessionnaire Fiat à Exeter qui vendait aussi bien des voitures neuves que d'occasion. Une fois à l'intérieur, Hugo resta sans voix à la vue de la voiture de ses rêves en rouge, une seconde blanche et une rose. Son père leur parla de ces trois modèles d'occasion très bien tenus et dont tous les papiers étaient en règle. Ensuite, le concessionnaire s'approcha et proposa aux jeunes gens de faire un essai. Les enfants de Ron ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et se sentirent parfaitement à l'aise au volant de toutes ces voitures. Après leurs essais, Ron salua le vendeur puis proposa discrètement à ses enfants d'aller aussi chez les concessionnaires _Chevrolet_, _Suzuki _ et _Hyundai_ juste à coté.

Les jeunes gens observèrent plusieurs city car puis Ron confessa son hésitation même s'il avait craint au début de leur offrir des modèles neufs en raison de sa mauvaise expérience l'année dernière. Toutefois, les prix très attractifs, la garantie de trois ans de sdeux premiers concessionnaires ou celle de cinq ans du troisième semblaient manifestement très intéressants d'après Pansy, Toorj, Adrian et Théodore. Hugo confessa cependant son envie face au véhicule italien même s'il était d'occasion puis son père accepta son choix avant de demander à Rose si elle avait choisi ou voulait prendre son temps pour réfléchir.

Rose songea avec regret à son dédain précédent envers Ron pendant des années car son géniteur se montrait finalement bien plus fin que sa mère. En effet, son père avait compris sa peur et tentait de l'aider à la surmonter au lieu de lui reprocher de ne pas utiliser la fameuse voiture devenue trop dangereuse aux yeux de la jeune fille. Ensuite, elle avoua sa fascination pour la 500 blanche avant de suivre les deux hommes chez le premier concessionnaire. Une fois certain de leur choix, Ron régla non seulement l'achat de ces engins mais aussi les derniers détails car il était déjà convaincu que ces deux véhicules auraient fait le bonheur de ces gosses. Aussi, Pansy et lui s'étaient auparavant rendus chez l'assureur de la jeune femme puis Ron avait compilé les documents nécessaires afin de contracter une assurance auto à ses frais pour ses enfants. Le sorcier chassa ses pensées et contacta donc le Moldu qui activa aussitôt l'assurance sur les deux véhicules puis Ron affirma à ses enfants que tout était réglé.

Enfin, Hugo demanda si Saejin avait obtenu son permis ou non. Ronald expliqua que ses parents attendaient encore les résultats avant de proposer de les rejoindre puisqu'ils étaient à Exeter. Ensuite, il contacta Noyan pour lui demander de venir lui aussi. Une minute plus tard, le jeune homme se présenta devant les grilles du concessionnaire puis admira la voiture de Rose et monta à bord pendant que Ron s'asseyait près d'Hugo. Ce dernier démarra peu après tout en cherchant un sujet de conversation avec son père. L'adolescent troublé ne comprenait pas la générosité de son géniteur malgré toutes les offenses subies et s'interrogeait aussi sur l'attitude capricieuse de sa mère tout à l'heure.

En réalité, Ron faisait de son mieux pour rétablir le dialogue avec ses enfants dans l'espoir qu'ils changent d'attitude et deviennent adultes. De plus, le sorcier espérait que ses cadeaux leur feraient comprendre que Papa les aimerait toujours même après l'arrivée du bébé l'année prochaine.

* * *

><p>Quelques minutes plus tard, Hugo se gara près du centre d'examens puis le petit groupe rejoignit les parents de Saejin en train de patienter dans un local pas loin avec leurs cadets attablés devant des glaces. Hugo se rengorgea sous les félicitations du petit groupe et montra ensuite sa voiture aux gamins sous les yeux de Ron pendant que Rose roucoulait avec Noyan. Au bout d'un moment, Saejin rayonnante rejoignit enfin le petit groupe avant de montrer son permis flambant neuf à ses parents.<p>

Elle complimenta aussi Hugo ravi de recevoir un baiser sur la joue en guise de félicitations. Enfin, ses parents lui proposèrent de rentrer mais Hugo invita Saejin à tester sa voiture en sa compagnie puis l'adolescente accepta sans se soucier de la contrariété de son père. En revanche, Ronald dissimula son hilarité surtout après avoir vu Toorj encourager discrètement les jumeaux à accompagner leur sœur et Hugo à l'insu de Pansy. Les adultes transplannèrent ensuite à _Loutry Ste Chaspoule_ en compagnie des enfants pendant que les jeunes gens rentraient en voiture.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Hugo radieux franchit le portail de la demeure des tourtereaux au volant de sa voiture puisque Saejin avait préféré le laisser conduire finalement. Leur arrivée fut saluée par les applaudissements enthousiastes d'Arthur, Molly, leurs enfants et petits-enfants qui complimentèrent également Rose pour sa propre voiture. Les amis de Pansy également présents les félicitèrent avant d'entourer Saejin ravie. Ensuite, toute l'assistance célébra l'événement autour des deux rois de la fête devant un beau buffet. Au bout d'un moment, Pansy entraina sa fille intriguée vers le portail puis Toorj arriva peu après au volant d'une voiture lui aussi avant de se garer. Le Mongol rejoignit alors les deux femmes afin de demander à Saejin si le cadeau de Maman et Papa lui plaisait.

L'adolescente abasourdie observa la _Hyundai i10_ puis manifesta son enthousiasme par des cris stridents avant de donner une bourrade amicale à son père hilare mais aussi un baiser à sa mère. Elle les remercia plusieurs fois et voulut les emmener faire un tour tout de suite. Son enthousiasme fit plaisir non seulement à ses parents mais aussi Ron qui émit secrètement le vœu de connaitre un tel transport envers lui de la part de ses propres enfants un jour. Ses gosses éberlués observèrent l'attitude de Saejin et la comparèrent discrètement à une gamine cependant ils finirent par lui envier ses parents manifestement capables de s'entendre pour le bien de leurs enfants malgré leur séparation houleuse. Ensuite, Hugo estima que le véhicule était neuf ce que confirma Ron.

En effet, Toorj avait mené rondement les négociations car il était bien plus radin que son ex. Le vendeur eut donc affaire à un client très coriace qui obtint non seulement un rabais sur le prix mas aussi une très bonne reprise de la vieille jeep de Pansy. A la fin, le Moldu finit même par proposer à Toorj le modèle le plus haut de gamme de la Hyundai i10 pour le prix du modèle de base (sans compter les remises accordées ce qui baissa encore le montant final de l'achat) après avoir compris que le Mongol lui achèterait un modèle dernier cri pour lui-même d'ici peu. Aussi, les parents avaient donc fini par estimer bien plus avantageux d'acheter la voiture neuve avec toutes les options et les remises obtenues qu'un modèle d'occasion puisqu'ils partageaient les frais à deux de toute façon. De plus, la garantie pendant cinq ans assurait une prise en charge gratuite pour l'entretien du véhicule ce qui rassurait Toorj. Enfin, les parents mais aussi Saejin étaient fixés sur les modèles asiatiques puisqu'ils voyaient surtout ce genre de voitures en Mongolie et ne juraient que par la technologie moldue sud-coréenne manifestement devenue le summum à leurs yeux…

Rose curieuse demanda aussitôt des détails sur le prix obtenu puis réalisa que son père avait payé plus cher leurs deux voitures d'occasion que la voiture de Saejin mais ne dit rien. Par contre, elle demanda la raison pour laquelle Pansy s'était débarrassée de sa jeep. Ron rappela l'âge du véhicule acheté en 2000 mais aussi la présence du volant à gauche donc Pansy ne la conduisait pas beaucoup ici. Aussi, sa compagne avait fini par comprendre qu'il valait mieux en acheter un autre plus tard si elle voulait une troisième voiture au lieu de continuer à payer inutilement une assurance pour un engin cloîtré dans son garage. De plus, cela lui permit d'obtenir une remise supplémentaire sur le prix d'achat du véhicule de Saejin donc la jeune femme se débarrassa de sa vieille voiture sans problème. Ensuite, Hugo ne put s'empêcher de s'esclaffer à la vue des stickers _Hello Kitty_ offerts par Toorj à sa fille mais bien mal lui en prit car Saejin adorait sa figurine et jeta donc un regard noir au sorcier britannique. Afin de se faire pardonner, le fils de Ronald l'aida aussitôt à les coller sur la voiture sans se soucier de l'amusement général ou de la réprobation de sa sœur inquiète face à son comportement débile pour plaire à une fille.

Toutefois, Rose chassa ses pensées après le lapsus de Saejin sur la potion _Naraantsuya _entrevue sur la table de la cuisine ce matin. Pansy contempla alors Ronald qui estima que ce n'était donc plus la peine d'attendre encore pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Le sorcier se rapprocha de sa compagne avant de prendre la parole :

« _ Pansy et moi avons quelque chose à vous annoncer. Affirma Ron radieux.

- C'est ce que je pense ? Interrogea Molly euphorique.

- Maman laisse-les parler avant de pleurer. La taquina Georges hilare.

- Gengis Khan : je crois bien que c'est ce que vous pensez Molly ! Affirma Naraantsuya aux anges.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Maman ? Demanda Kushi curieux.

- Ronald et moi allons avoir un bébé. Répondit Pansy souriante.

- On va être de nouveau grands-parents Arthur ! Viens ici Pansy que je t'embrasse ! Hurla Molly euphorique

- Dans mes bras ma fille ! S'écria aussi Naraantsuya heureuse d'assister enfin de près à l'une des grossesses de son enfant.

- Vive le nouveau bébé Weasley ! Renchérit Ginny euphorique._ »

Les trois femmes et Odval se précipitèrent sur Pansy avant de lui parler toutes en même temps pendant que les hommes félicitaient l'heureux papa. Toutefois, Ron nota la soudaine pâleur de sa compagne et l'aida à s'asseoir avant d'expliquer la situation particulière de la future maman :

« _ Maman, il ne faut pas secouer Pansy comme un prunier pour l'étreindre dans tes bras car elle est très fragile durant ses grossesses.

- Oups pardon, je suis parfois excessive. S'excusa Molly.

- Ce n'est rien Molly: votre allégresse me fait vraiment plaisir. La rassura Pansy tout en s'accrochant à sa propre mère euphorique.

- Eej, tout va bien ? S'inquiétèrent aussitôt les jumeaux.

- Oui c'est seulement que je n'ai plus vingt ans les enfants et ma dernière grossesse m'a affaiblie donc je dois faire un peu plus attention que d'habitude. Les rassura Pansy.

- Euh, vous avez eu ce bébé grâce à une potion ou par la manière classique : je ne veux pas me mêler de vos affaire mais nous avons un problème de santé dans la famille donc il faudrait vérifier que Ron ne l'ai pas involontairement transmis à votre enfant. Intervint Georges inquiet.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Georges : le bébé va très bien d'après les examens. Commença Ron.

- Il y a un problème ? L'interrompit Saejin paniquée à l'idée de voir sa mère perdre un autre enfant après Ronan.

- Non mais j'ai des soucis de santé et ta maman aussi donc nous devions vérifier si notre enfant les détenait également ou non. Expliqua Ron.

- Ah bon tu as un souci toi aussi ? S'étonnèrent les enfants de Pansy.

- Eh bien votre maman détient sa faiblesse durant ses grossesses et moi je suis atteint de stérilité partielle. Révéla Ron aux enfants de sa compagne mais aussi Toorj surpris.

- Mais tu as retrouvé la mémoire ? Hermione disait que tu avais voulu te lancer un sortilège d'_Amnésie_ pour oublier ce fait. Aussi, on s'interrogeait tous sur la meilleure manière de t'en parler pour vous avertir sans te vexer afin de vous permettre d'obtenir un enfant grâce à la potion Bébé… Avoua Georges surpris.

- Disons que j'ai appris mon problème par des voies indirectes puis nous avons décidé de faire un test de paternité pour pouvoir le balancer à la figure des gens qui oseraient insinuer des horreurs sur Pansy ou notre bébé. Expliqua simplement Ron tout en faisant ainsi comprendre bien des choses à sa fille Rose.

- Ron : aucun de nous ne douterait de la bonne foi de Pansy. Intervint Arthur pour apaiser son fils.

- C'est clair. Renchérirent tous les Weasley

- Vous non car vous savez comme moi que Pansy ne me tromperait jamais. Toutefois, nous avons craint que beaucoup de gens douteraient de ma paternité puisque le bébé sera probablement eurasien alors nous avons fait faire des tests magiques mais aussi moldus pour faire taire toutes les rumeurs. D'ailleurs voici les résultats dont ceux du laboratoire moldu si vous voulez les voir. Rétorqua Ron en les tendant à ses enfants gênés. _ »

Georges observa l'air penaud de Rose puis comprit que la gamine avait du mettre la puce à l'oreille de son père, voire, accuser Pansy même si cette dernière ne s'en doutait probablement pas sinon, elle ne la recevrait plus ici. Ses parents mais aussi sa fratrie finirent par en arriver à la même conclusion et s'interrogèrent sur l'attitude horrible de leurs petits-enfants ou neveux. Pendant ce temps, Hugo accablé songea qu'un bébé prendrait sa place si Pansy accouchait d'un garçon. Il ressentit aussitôt une flambée de jalousie à l'égard de ce nouveau petit frère et ne put s'empêcher de prier silencieusement pour assister à la fausse-couche de la Serpentarde ou la mort du bébé comme Ronan qui ne le dérangeait pas du tout dans son urne…

Entre-temps, Rose abasourdie et gênée à la fois rendit les tests de paternité à son père tout en estimant qu'il avait compris ses propos mais ne la chassait pas malgré ses avertissements au sujet de la réaction furieuse du père de sa soi-disant amie si elle osait accuser sa compagne. Elle observa Pansy parfaitement tranquille puis réalisa qu'elle ne se doutait probablement pas de ses insinuations, sinon, sa belle-mère se serait empressée de convaincre son père de la renier. En son for intérieur, Rose surprise estima que Ron était probablement l'un des rares sorciers capable d'ensemencer le ventre d'une femme de manière traditionnelle en Grande-Bretagne parmi les trentenaires ou quadras qui ne parvenaient plus à procréer normalement depuis la fin de la guerre. Aussi, personne ne donnait plus le jour à un enfant sans une potion Bébé depuis 1998...

Rose songea que sa mère avait raison sur les motivations du Ministre manifestement décidé à autoriser le retour des bannis cette année dans l'espoir de pouvoir repeupler leur monde moribond grâce à ces personnes saines puisqu'elles n'étaient pas touchées par la Malédiction. Aussi, la nouvelle de la grossesse spontanée de Pansy allait vraiment faire l'effet d'une bombe parmi la population. Rose s'interrogea alors sur la réaction de sa mère secrètement jalouse des Serpentards qui ne détenaient aucun problème contrairement à elle devenue complètement stérile depuis la malédiction qui frappa les sorciers britanniques. La jeune fille finit par estimer que sa génitrice serait probablement furieuse, voire, jalouse face à cette grossesse car Hermione devrait passer par la case Potion pour donner le jour à un enfant avec Roger.

Elle songea également que les jeunes gens comme son frère Hugo, Scorpius, Patrick et elle pouvaient procréer mais les adultes non. Aussi, le renouvellement de génération ne serait pas assuré puisque les adolescents étaient trop peu nombreux. C'était probablement la raison pour laquelle le Ministre ferait appliquer la Loi sur le Mariage pour contraindre les trentenaires et les quadragénaires à procréer dans les années à venir… Ensuite, Rose se ressaisit après la question de Saejin :

« _ Eej: c'est un garçon ou une fille ?

- Eh bien… Vous allez avoir une petite sœur au début du mois de mars. Avouèrent les futurs-parents rayonnants puisqu'ils savaient maintenant le sexe du bébé depuis la veille.

- Merci Maman car les garçons c'est bien mais c'est chiant quand ils sont trop nombreux. Estima Saejin ravie.

- Eh ! Protestèrent ses frères.

- C'est vrai quoi : je vais enfin avoir une poupée à cajoler au lieu de me coltiner des petits monstres. Bon je vais tout de suite commencer à chercher des accessoires _Hello Kitty_ pour ma petite sœur ! S'esclaffa Saejin.

- Oui c'est très bien une fille ! Renchérit Hugo souriant car une gamine ne serait jamais un autre fils et irait jouer aux poupées au lieu de s'amuser au quidditch avec leur père. Aussi, cette sale pisseuse ne prendrait pas du tout sa place…

- Avez-vous déjà choisi un prénom ? Demanda Molly curieuse.

- Non pas encore. Répondirent les parents.

- Bon maintenant les enfants mettez-vous auprès de nos tourtereaux pour une photographie souvenir. Déclara Arthur désireux de photographier un tel moment._ »

Après la photographie, les Weasley curieux entourèrent les futurs parents soumis à une avalanche de questions. Ainsi, ils apprirent que Pansy ne devait pas manger pour deux contrairement aux affirmations de Molly mais de manière équilibrée même si elle avait droit à quelques petits plaisirs de temps en temps. La future maman prenait également de nombreuses potions en plus de la _Naraantsuya _et nécessitait de calme. Ron remercia aussitôt toute l'assistance pour sa compréhension puis le couple montra l'échographie du bébé à tout le monde.

Si Odval, Toorj ainsi que ses premiers enfants étaient habitués à ce genre de vision après avoir vu les échographies de toute la fratrie, le reste de l'assistance abasourdie observa attentivement l'embryon avant d'écouter les battements de son cœur. Toutefois, Harry nota le regard jaloux d'Hugo à la vue de Kaiden dans les bras de Ron puis se demanda ce qu'il ressentait à la vue de cet enfant ainsi que de l'échographie de sa petite sœur. L'auror contempla ensuite Kaiden et se demanda encore une fois si sa tante avait raison. Partagé entre son désir de découvrir la vérité et ses craintes de donner un espoir inutile à Ron, Potter ne s'était pas encore décidé à voler des cheveux, de l'essence magique ou la salive de son ami et du bambin...

* * *

><p>Ensuite, Saejin changea de sujet en proposant innocemment de faire un tour dans sa voiture afin de la tester également. Elle réserva cependant d'abord le premier trajet à ses parents avant de les faire descendre puis Hugo chassa ses pensées au moment où il put s'asseoir auprès de la fille de ses rêves…<p>

Cette dernière finit cependant par aborder le sujet du bébé :

« _ Tu ne peux pas savoir combien je suis heureuse de l'arrivée du bébé.

- Ah bon ? S'étonna Hugo.

- Oui car le fait de m'en occuper me permettra peut-être d'expier mes fautes. Avoua Saejin.

- De quelles fautes tu parles ? S'étonna Hugo.

- C'est à cause de moi si Ronan est mort. Avoua Saejin accablée.

- Hein qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! Protesta Hugo abasourdi.

- Peut-être que si je n'avais pas blessé ma mère, elle aurait poursuivi sa grossesse normalement et Ronan serait né au bout de neuf mois au lieu de mourir dans une couveuse moldue à cause de sa faiblesse. Rétorqua la jeune fille en larmes.

- Le médicomage a dit que l'enfant serait né quand même ce jour-là. Insista Hugo.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il en sait : en 2016 j'ai combiné les coups les plus foireux pour attirer l'attention de mon père sans me soucier de faire trinquer ma mère enceinte à la place puisqu'il ne venait jamais aux convocations du directeur, ni ne se souciait de mes fugues. Elle était donc très stressée par ma faute et je lui ai donné le coup de grâce deux jours avant la naissance de Ronan. Révéla Saejin.

- Les disputes peuvent arriver Saejin, c'est rien. Dit Hugo en songeant à tout ce qu'il avait fait à son père.

- C'est rien ? Hugo il ne s'agissait pas d'une simple rébellion de ma part : j'ai pourri la vie de ma mère au point de la rendre dingue par moments. A la fin, je me suis même enfuie en Ecosse avec Munkhe pour me marier avant de faire croire à Eej que j'étais enceinte ! Je l'ai aussi insultée de la pire des manières car je la croyais enceinte de mon père même si elle jurait de n'avoir jamais eu d'aventure avec lui depuis leur séparation. Ensuite, je me suis barrée pour aller vivre chez les parents de Munkhe sans me soucier de la peine de ma mère terrorisée à l'idée me perdre à cause de la gifle pourtant méritée qu'elle m'avait donné. Expliqua Saejin.

- Elle t'a pardonnée et tu n'as rien provoqué. Insista Hugo.

- Ah non ? Ma mère a accouché deux jours après mon départ et je n'étais pas là pour la soutenir face à la naissance prématurée du bébé ! Protesta Saejin.

- Ce n'était pas ta place. Contesta Hugo.

- Mais t'es dingue ou quoi : ma mère avait besoin de mon aide car mon arrière-grand-mère est âgée et ne pouvait donc pas l'aider mais je l'ai abbandonnée au lieu de me présenter à son chevet durant l'accouchement. Enfin, mes frères étaient trop petits pour la soutenir ! Tu ne peux donc pas savoir ce que j'ai ressenti lorsque mon parrain Théodore est venu me voir chez les parents de Munkhe pour m'avertir de la situation et m'emmener à la maternité. Mon monde s'est écroulé ce jour-là car je me suis sentie un monstre pour avoir maltraitée ma mère pendant plus de deux ans au lieu de m'en prendre à mon père le seul responsable de la destruction de notre famille. Après la naissance de Ronan, Eej est restée inconsciente pendant des heures au point que j'ai eu peur de la voir mourir. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si ma mère était morte sans que nous nous soyons réconciliées elle et moi. Avoua Saejin.

- C'est arrangé maintenant. La rassura Hugo.

- Non car Ronan n'est pas là et je ne peux pas me le pardonner même si ma mère dit que ce n'est pas du tout ma faute. Elle dit aussi n'avoir aucune préférence mais je comprendrais son choix si Severus devenait son préféré un jour et pas les jumeaux ou moi car c'est le seul qui l'ai toujours soutenu . Avoua Saejin.

- Mais non elle vous aime tous les cinq. Protesta Hugo.

- Oui mais je n'étais pas à la hauteur pendant deux ans et je suis ensuite retournée à l'école en janvier contrairement à Severus qui est resté à la maison. Protesta Saejin.

- Severus était encore trop petit pour aller à l'école de sorcellerie, sinon il ne serait pas resté chez vous lui non plus. Modéra Hugo.

- C'est vrai mais mon frère a toujours défendu notre mère contre les jumeaux et moi quand nous l'accusions de tous les maux avant la mort de Ronan. Enfin, Kushi la câlinait lui aussi mais pas les jumeaux, ni moi pendant deux ans. Pourtant, on voyait bien les larmes de Maman quand elle nous croyait couchés mais on la détestait car notre père nous avait chassés à cause d'elle. Il nous en a fallu du temps pour comprendre la réalité des choses… Avoua Saejin avant de pousser un soupir.

- Tu ne dois plus penser à ces choses mais à l'avenir. Par contre, tu es toujours mariée à Munkhe ? S'inquiéta Hugo.

- Non, le mariage a été annulé et je n'étais pas enceinte de lui même si nous avons couché ensemble pour la première fois durant notre nuit de noces. Expliqua Saejin sans se douter du soulagement d'Hugo.

- Heureusement que tu n'es pas mariée sinon tu serais dans de beaux draps maintenant.

- Ouais t'as raison. _ Répondit Saejin. _ En tout cas, j'espère que Kaiden restera toujours avec nous.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que ce bébé a aidé Maman à se reprendre. Mes frères ne s'en sont pas aperçus mais j'ai surpris la nounou de Kaiden porter cet enfant à ma mère plusieurs fois par jour durant mes vacances et j'ai compris qu'elle le voyait aussi durant le reste de l'année. Maman s'occupait de lui et se sentait mieux car elle avait l'impression de s'occuper de son propre Kaiden-Ronan ou Ronan tout court. Révéla Pansy.

- Mais alors ta mère connaissait déjà Kaiden. Réalisa Hugo.

- Oui mais la nounou ne l'a plus emmené après le 15 décembre et ça faisait beaucoup de peine à ma mère donc j'ai fait de mon mieux pour convaincre les jumeaux d'accepter Kaiden quand Papa nous l'a présenté en avril. A présent, je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon petit frère, ni voir Maman devenir malheureuse sans lui donc j'espère qu'il restera avec nous. Expliqua Saejin. _ »

* * *

><p>Après le retour des jeunes gens, Toorj proposa à ses enfants de rester un peu avec lui puisqu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus durant plusieurs jours. La fratrie accepta mais voulut aussi emmener Kaiden malgré les réticences de leur père ainsi que du bébé désireux de rester avec Pansy qui finit cependant par le confier à Saejin pour son plus grand regret. La jeune femme salua sa belle-famille puis alla se coucher pendant que Ron discutait encore un moment avec Georges, Angelina et Charlie restés encore un peu contrairement aux autres.<p>

Une fois seuls, Georges reprit la parole :

« _ Ron, je suis désolé de ne t'avoir rien dit tout de suite mais franchement je ne savais pas comment t'en parler.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute : ne t'inquiètes pas. Le rassura Ron.

- Tout de même : je n'ose pas imaginer le carnage qui aurait pu avoir lieu si tu étais encore inconscient de ton problème et Rose avait balancé des insanités à Pansy. Rétorqua Georges inquiet.

- Comment… Commença Ron surpris.

- J'ai vu son regard penaud et ça m'a fait comprendre qu'elle avait du te faire prendre conscience de ta stérilité partielle d'une manière ou d'une autre.

- Rose m'a raconté une histoire à dormir debout sur le père d'une soi-disant amie et j'ai donc pris les devants pour qu'elle n'accuse pas Pansy. D'ailleurs Pansy ne sait rien et c'est mieux ainsi parce que je ne sais pas du tout quelle serait sa réaction. Or, elle est fragile en ce moment donc motus et bouche cousue pour l'instant car je lui en parlerai seulement après la naissance du bébé pour ne pas la perturber. Affirma Ron.

- Oui par contre il faut qu'on parle d'un détail très important Ron puisque tu ne t'en souviens pas. Estima Georges.

- Que veux-tu dire : Hermione m'a lancé plus de deux sortilèges d'_Amnésie_ ? S'inquiéta Ron.

- Hermione t'a jeté un sortilège ? S'indignèrent Georges, Angelina et Charlie. _ »

Ron raconta à l'assistance les circonstances dans lesquelles il tenta de lancer un sortilège d'_Amnésie_ à Hermione qui menaçait d'avouer à Harry l'existence d'Eileen en 1998 et la soi-disant trahison de Ronald puisqu'il lui avait donné leur position afin de pouvoir la rencontrer un soir. Bien mal lui en prit car Hermione lança un _Expelliarmus _puis le sortilège ricocha sur lui qui perdit ainsi la mémoire sur Pansy. Cette dernière se crut donc abandonnée avant de subir elle aussi différents sortilèges et l'oublia.

Toutefois, Hermione garda le silence sur cette histoire même le jour de leur soi-disant mariage puis regretta cette union débile après être tombée amoureuse de Roger Davies. Elle n'était pas non plus certaine des sentiments de Ron et lui en voulut durant toute leur vie conjugale malgré le fait que le rouquin n'était aucunement responsable de leur échec puisqu'il aimait sa soi-disant épouse et ne se doutait même pas de l'existence d'Eileen avant de retrouver la mémoire à son sujet seulement cette année. Pire encore, Hermione avoua tout à Rose et Hugo convaincu de ne pas avoir été désiré puisque Papa voulait détruire sa potion Bébé d'après sa mère. Ensuite, les enfants le haïrent durant des années à cause des propos de leur génitrice.

A présent, Ron faisait de son mieux pour rétablir la vérité mais aussi le dialogue avec ses enfants, néanmoins ce n'était pas facile. Fort heureusement, le sorcier pouvait compter sur l'appui de sa chère Pansy qui le rendait heureux et donnerait le jour à leur enfant l'année prochaine. Ronald avoua son désir de concevoir ensuite un second et même un troisième bébé plus tard quitte à passer par la case Potion Bébé cette fois-ci. Georges décida de reprendre la parole :

« _ Ron tu n'es pas la seule personne qui souffre de stérilité dans la famille et pas seulement.

- Ah bon ? S'étonna Ron abasourdi.

- Les plus chanceux sont atteints de stérilité partielle comme toi et les autres sont complètement stériles comme nous et Hermione.

- Hermione est complètement stérile ? Demanda Ron surpris.

- Oui. Tous les sorciers qui ont participé à la bataille à Poudlard ont été touchés hormis les Serpentards reclus dans les cachots. Expliqua Georges

- Georges, Charlie : vous souffrez des mêmes problèmes que moi ? Interrogea Ron abasourdi.

- Oui sauf que nous nous sommes totalement stériles contrairement à toi. Dit Georges avant de pousser un soupir.

- Voilà pourquoi Nott ne comprenait pas du tout l'origine de ma stérilité partielle. Réalisa Ron.

- Nott ne sait rien de l'origine de nos problèmes _P'tit frère_ donc il ne peut pas se douter de cette malédiction. Renchérit Georges

- Mais Bill, Percy, Ginny et Harry sont atteints eux aussi ? S'inquiéta Ron.

- Ils sont eux aussi touchés tout comme Fleur et Audrey. Révéla Charlie.

- Mes deux enfants, les filles de Percy, les trois gamins de Bill mais aussi ceux de Gin sont donc issus d'une potion Bébé. Ajouta Georges.

- Je ne savais pas que d'autres personnes étaient atteintes de la même maladie que moi ou pire ! S'exclama Ron abasourdi.

- Tu ne t'en rappelles pas mais le Ministère a révélé l'existence de la Malédiction durant l'automne 1999 et nul n'est parvenu à la lever depuis. Dit Angelina.

- Maintenant je comprends pourquoi il y a si peu de mariages ou de naissances ! Réalisa Ron.

- Exact : les gens n'ont pas envie de se marier dans ces conditions, ni d'utiliser des potions Bébé. Expliqua Charlie.

- Mais je pense à une chose : les Serpentards (ex bannis ou non) ont plus d'enfants que les autres : comment est-ce possible? S'enquit Ron curieux.

- Apparemment, les Mangemorts ont su que les élèves de la Maison Vert-et-Argent étaient enfermés dans leurs cachots après le lapsus de Pansy. Aussi, l'auteur de la Malédiction a agi de manière à la lancer sur toutes les personnes présentes hormis celles dans les cachots. Expliqua Angelina

- Pourquoi tu crois que le Ministère a ouvert les bras aux ex bannis cette année si ce n'est pour obtenir de nouvelles familles grâce à celles déjà construites mais aussi des célibataires féconds ? Je te parie que le Ministre rêve de marier les singles à ceux restés ici dans l'espoir de repeupler notre monde ! Renchérit Charlie.

- Tu plaisantes ? Protesta Ron abasourdi.

- Non mais ce n'est que mon avis donc je peux me tromper. Répondit son frère.

- Ils veulent marier des gens par la force d'après toi ? Demanda Ron inquiet.

- Non Ron : Shacklebolt ne ferait jamais ça mais je pense qu'il espère inciter les sorciers britanniques à se rapprocher des bannis célibataires. C'est pour ça que Kingsley ne cesse de parler avec enthousiasme de ton mariage avec Pansy car il espère probablement voir d'autres personnes vous imiter. Estima Georges.

- D'ailleurs, souviens-toi de l'empressement de Jin Chang envers Pansy au mariage d'Hermione quand tu l'as délaissé un moment pour discuter avec ta fille. Dit Charlie.

- Oui je me souviens qu'il tentait de lui plaire mais je croyais que c'était parce qu'elle est eurasienne comme lui. Répondit Ron.

- Ce type n'était pas le seul célibataire à baver sur Pansy ce soir-là. Au-delà de sa beauté, ces hommes ont surtout été rassurés sur sa fécondité à la vue de ses cinq gosses. Aussi, ce Chang aurait été ravi de devenir père grâce à Pansy si elle l'avait laissé adopter ses enfants ou fut restée enceinte de lui. Poursuivit Charlie sans se douter du projet de Loi sur le Mariage.

- Pansy n'est pas une poule pondeuse, ni les autres ex bannies ou les gays désireux de porter un bébé ! Enfin, les hommes gay ou hétéros ne sont pas non plus des donneurs de spermes pour les femmes en mal d'enfants ! Protesta Ron choqué.

- Non mais l'annonce de la grossesse de Pansy va probablement faire l'effet d'une bombe sur notre société. Cette nouvelle va rendre de l'espoir à beaucoup de sorciers qui vont alors probablement tenter de se rapprocher des ex bannis dans l'espoir de fonder une famille grâce à des personnes totalement en bonne santé. Estima Angelina.

- Merlin, je vais prendre Pansy et tous nos enfants sous mon bras avant de fuir loin de la Grande-Bretagne dans ce cas ! Dit Ron abasourdi.

- Tu n'as pas besoin d'en arriver jusque là puisque vous êtes heureux ici et vous allez vous marier. Rétorqua Georges.

- Toutefois, je n'ose pas imaginer le nombre d'hommes qui se seraient mis à tourner autour de Pansy comme des vautours si elle fut restée célibataire après son arrivée en avril. Estima Charlie en songeant à son propre désir à la vue de cette femme et ses enfants car lui-même n'avait jamais pu devenir père.

- Il faut avertir les ex bannis. Insista Ron inquiet.

- Oui mais tu dois faire preuve de délicatesse Ron car ce n'est pas le moment d'agiter Pansy. De plus, tu risque de semer la zizanie au sein de notre monde si tes amis finissent par se méfier des autres sorciers. Répondit Georges.

- Oui tu as raison. Reconnut Ron.

- En tout cas, je suis heureux pour toi mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de t'envier un peu car mes ex m'ont abandonné après avoir réalisé mes difficultés et je suis maintenant seul comme un vieux con. Révéla Charlie.

- Désolé. C'est à cause de ton problème que tu es célibataire ? Demanda Ron en songeant au célibat persistant de son frère.

- Oui. Répondit tristement Charlie.

- Mais une potion Bébé t'aurait permis de régler le problème. Protesta son frère

- Vas dire ça à mes ex en Roumanie où elles peuvent trouver plein de sorciers féconds au lieu de devoir affronter un tel parcours avec moi. Révéla Charlie.

- Mais tu pourrais rencontrer une Britannique qui comprendrait la situation si elle a le même problème. Tenta Ron.

- Je ne reste jamais assez longtemps pour rencontrer quelqu'un ici et même si c'était le cas personne ne voudrait me suivre en Roumanie. Déplora Charlie.

- J'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour donner un bébé à Angelina de façon plus romantique que par le biais d'une potion mais je suis complètement stérile contrairement à elle qui est comme toi Ron. Avoua Georges.

- Ce n'est pas grave Georges. Dit sa femme en saisissant sa main pour l'apaiser._ »

Les quatre sorciers discutèrent encore un moment puis Charlie retourna au terrier pendant que Georges et Angelina transplanaient à Londres. Ensuite, Ron rejoignit Pansy déjà endormie avant de la contempler un moment. En son for intérieur, le sorcier remercia Merlin pour avoir remis sa compagne sur son chemin puis il se promit de la protéger envers et contre tout…

* * *

><p><em><strong>voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Que pensez-vous de la réaction d'Hermione face au refus de ses enfants puis de l'attitude de ces derniers lors de leur altercation ? Ron a-t-il bien fait de leur acheter une voiture à chacun ? Comment trouvez-vous Hugo au moment de l'annonce de la grossesse puis celui du sexe du bébé ? Comment décririez-vous l'attitude de Rose face au test de paternité ? Enfin, que pensez-vous des confidences de Saejin ? Et d'après-vous les révélations des familiers de Ron vont-elles faire changer les choses entre les ex bannis et les autres si Ronald leur révèle ces choses ?<strong>_

_**Que va-t-il se passer selon vous ?**_

_**Bonne Nuit et encore merci pour votre fidélité !**_

_**Ps: je ne m'y connais pas bien en voiture donc je décline toute responsabilité si l'un est moins bien que les autres MDR. **_


	7. Chapter 6 Soupçons et jalousie

_**Bonsoir à tous et merci à Ptitcoeurfragile pour sa review, je crois que ce fut l'une des premières lectrices de la fiction et je ne peux que la complimenter pour sa fidélité et son intérêt pour la fiction ! Je n'ai jamais précisé la date de naissance de Saejin dans la seconde partie donc j'ai rectifié ce détail dans la fiction. Elle a donc 17 ans pour le moment mais seulement parce qu'elle est née le 9 septembre 2000. Donc Saejin va faire son dix-huitième anniversaire d'ici peu. Dans ce chapitre, l'action se situe d'abord après le départ des enfants de Toorj chez lui le soir puis le matin suivant. **_

_**Voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et une bonne soirée !**_

* * *

><p>Après le départ de la fratrie chez Toorj, Rose décida de profiter de l'absence de Saejin au troisième étage pour rester la nuit au chalet sans craindre de se faire surprendre par la fille de Pansy si elle sortait de sa chambre pour se rendre dans celle de Noyan. De plus, il s'agissait de l'une de ses dernières nuits en Angleterre avant son départ pour l'Australie après-demain. Elle feignit donc d'aller se coucher une fois la fête finie puis attendit un peu pour se rendre dans la chambre de son petit ami qui lui demanda si elle était certaine de son choix car ils n'étaient pas ensemble depuis très longtemps. Rose affirma le savoir mais se sentir vraiment bien avec lui et vouloir vivre ça maintenant.<p>

Le Mongol finit donc par la soulever avant de la porter galamment jusqu'à son lit après avoir refermé soigneusement la porte et lancé un _Assurdiato_. Quelques minutes plus tard, le jeune homme proposa cependant à sa petite amie d'attendre à la vue de sa peur soudaine au moment où ils se retrouvèrent en sous-vêtements. Ensuite, le sorcier la rassura sur le fait de pouvoir attendre et ne pas rencontrer d'autres filles en son absence. Rassurée par ses propos, Rose finit par s'endormir jusqu'à l'aube où Noyan lui fit trouver des fleurs dans un vase mais aussi un somptueux petit-déjeuner à son réveil. La jeune femme le remercia par un baiser avant de manger avec lui sans se soucier des miettes. Rose songea également à la délicatesse du Mongol qui semblait avoir compris ses peurs. La sorcière observa tendrement Noyan et regretta vraiment de devoir partir demain soir. Elle confessa son envie d'annuler son voyage en Australie mais son petit ami refusa de la voir se priver de ses vacances :

« _ Il n'est pas question d'annuler ton séjour pour moi.

- Mais tu vas me manquer et puis je n'ai pas envie de te laisser seul ici. Protesta Rose.

- Je n'ai pas envie de te voir partir non plus mais c'est seulement pour quelques jours. Et puis, ce ne serait pas juste de renoncer à tes vacances. De toute façon, je ne peux pas passer mes journées entières avec toi puisque je suis en période d'essai. Insista Noyan.

- Oui je sais mais on se serait vus le soir ou durant tes pauses. Dit Rose.

- Et qui te dit que nous ne verrons pas ? Enfin, si ça t'intéresse toujours après la vision de tous les beaux surfeurs moldus australiens. Plaisanta Noyan.

- Ils ne m'intéressent pas du tout ! Dis-moi plutôt comment nous pourrions nous voir pendant mon séjour là-bas ? S'enquit Rose ravie.

- Eh bien, on pourrait activer un portoloin et je viendrais donc te voir ou tu viens ici le soir si on parvient à s'organiser malgré le décalage horaire.

- Alors, j'attendrai impatiemment les moments où nous nous retrouverons. Affirma Rose.

- Profite aussi de ton séjour car l'Australie doit être un beau pays. Donc, ne te prends pas la tête et amuse-toi bien.

- Et toi tu vas t'amuser comment en mon absence ? Demanda soudainement Rose jalouse.

- Je vais passer mes journées devant mon chaudron au laboratoire puis boire au pub ou autre mais rien de plus. La rassura Noyan.

- Tu ne vas pas voir d'autres filles ? L'interrogea Rose jalouse.

- Non pas de filles car on est ensemble et je suis fidèle. La rassura encore une fois Noyan.

- Je sais que tu es quelqu'un d'honnête mais je suis jalouse quand même en imaginant toutes ces filles te tourner autour. Avoua Rose.

- Je ne suis pas le seul type disponible ici quand même. Enfin, elles vont bien voir que je ne suis pas du tout intéressé après un ou deux refus extrêmement secs de ma part. S'esclaffa-t-il.

- J'espère : sinon je leur lance un _Avada Kedavra_ après mon retour. Affirma Rose jalouse.

- Oh là mais tu ressemble un peu à Tante Pansy et Saejin ! La taquina Noyan.

- Ah bon ? S'étonna Rose.

- Oncle Ron est d'ailleurs content du coté jaloux et possessif. Attention, ce n'est pas non plus une obsession car Tante Pansy n'est pas du genre à fouiller les affaires de ton père, ni à le surveiller en permanence comme Saejin. Par contre, elle s'emporte facilement si une femme tente de draguer son Ronny chéri et lui fait comprendre aussitôt qu'il n'est pas libre. D'ailleurs ton père a été ravi de la voir hurler contre l'une de ses ex espagnole puis lui lancer un _Stupéfix_ pour l'éloigner d'eux le 24 avril. Expliqua Noyan hilare.

- Pansy a fait ça ? S'étonna Rose surprise.

- Oui c'est Oncle Ron qui nous l'a raconté et il était vraiment très flatté par cette démonstration de jalousie.

- Et que fait Saejin quand elle est jalouse ?

- Saejin est pire que sa mère car elle a repris le coté impulsif d'Oncle Toorj. Une fois, ma cousine a cassé le balai de Munkhe après l'avoir vu faire un sourire charmeur à une autre fille. S'esclaffa Noyan hilare.

- Hm alors vas savoir ce qu'elle a fait à Munkhe après leur rupture puisqu'il l'a quitté pour une autre fille au début du mois. Dit Rose songeuse.

- A mon avis, elle a du demandé à son père de la venger puisque Saejin n'a pas pu se déplacer personnellement cette fois-ci. Je suis certain que _Papa Toorj_ a fait plaisir à sa petite princesse et aura fait passer un mauvais quart d'heure à Munkhe avant de montrer à sa fille le résultat de sa vengeance… S'esclaffa Noyan.

- Je suis surprise mais bon c'est normal d'être jalouse de la personne qu'on aime non ? S'enquit Rose.

- Tu m'aime ? Demanda Noyan.

- Oui, pas toi ? S'inquiéta Rose.

- Oh si mais je ne sais pas parler de ces choses, ni faire des déclarations. C'est vraiment tout neuf pour moi car je n'ai jamais ressenti ça pour personne avant. Avoua Noyan.

- Moi non plus même si j'ai cru être amoureuse de Scorpius pendant des années.

- Tu as eu un béguin comme tout le monde ou un premier amour mais c'est resté platonique. Estima Noyan.

- Oui car il ne t'arrive pas à la cheville. Affirma Rose.

- Le pauvre : on ne va pas le lui dire sinon _Blondinet_ va faire une syncope après une telle déclaration. Déclara Noyan flatté.

- En tout cas, ça ne change rien au fait que tu m'as fait entrevoir la réalité et je tiens maintenant à toi.

- Par contre Rose, ne t'attends pas à me voir te demander en mariage au bout de quelques semaines comme ton père l'a fait pour Tante Pansy. Je tiens vraiment à toi mais on se connait à peine et nous allons entreprendre de longues études tous les deux. Alors il n'est pas question de ruiner nos vies par un mariage précipité ou un bébé. Précisa Noyan.

- Ne t'inquiète pas car je pense de la même manière que toi après avoir vu les ravages causés par la précipitation de ma mère lors de son soi-disant mariage à Las-Vegas en 1998. Le rassura Rose.

- Bien, je suis content que tu le prennes ainsi car mes propos peuvent te sembler durs ou privés de romantisme mais il vaut mieux faire preuve de franchise entre nous.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi : la franchise avant tout Noyan. Tu sais, j'ai vécu trop longtemps dans le mensonge chez moi. Dit-elle.

- Donc nous sommes d'accord sur le fait que c'est sérieux entre nous mais on ne se prend pas la tête. Conclut Noyan.

- Oui. Confirma Rose avant de l'embrasser pour clore cette conversation…_ »

Les jeunes gens s'embrassèrent sans se soucier du reste.

* * *

><p>En revanche, Hugo était morose car il avait compris que les amoureux venaient de passer la nuit ensemble au moment où Noyan était remonté dans sa chambre avec un plateau pour deux. Le fils de Ron n'avait rien dit et était resté dans son coin au lieu de débarquer dans la chambre pour provoquer le Mongol en duel afin de rétablir l'honneur de sa sœur comme dans les romans du XIXe siècle... Hugo dépité songea cependant qu'il était maintenant le seul puceau des lieux hormis les gosses de Pansy puisque Saejin avait franchi le pas en 2016 lors de son mariage ensuite annulé. Le jeune homme se sentit un idiot et estima que l'adolescente ne voulait probablement pas de lui à cause de son inexpérience.<p>

Pourtant, il ne demandait qu'à apprendre et ferait de son mieux pour lui faire oublier son guignol mongol même au lit si elle lui donnait une chance au lieu de le considérer simplement un ami. Hugo avait compris d'être un Je-Sais-Tout ennuyeux puis s'était efforcé de s'améliorer, néanmoins, cela ne suffisait probablement pas face à ce Munkhe de malheur. Hugo furieux finit par ouvrir la fenêtre avant de jeter sa lampe de chevet par la fenêtre pour se défouler mais il fut surpris par un cri puis se pencha aussitôt. Le jeune homme honteux réalisa alors la présence de Toorj furieux sur le perron avant de s'excuser. L'auror lui demanda alors ce qui lui passait par la tête pour jeter des objets par la fenêtre sans se soucier de savoir si quelqu'un était en-dessous.

Ses cris attirèrent l'attention des deux autres jeunes gens mais aussi de Pansy qui attendait Toorj et ouvrit donc rapidement la porte. Les trois jeunes sorciers inquiets dévalèrent aussitôt les escaliers pour se rendre au rez-de-chaussée puis restèrent surpris à la vue des deux adultes, Ron mais aussi Kushi dans les bras de son père inquiet. Pansy observa aussitôt l'enfant avant de mesurer sa fièvre et l'estima un peu fiévreux, néanmoins, il n'y avait rien de grave. Toutefois, la sorcière promit au Mongol d'appeler le médicomage et lui demanda de porter Kushi jusqu'à son lit. Son ex s'exécuta avant de prendre ensuite la parole :

« _ Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a.

- Des petites fièvres peuvent arriver Toorj ne t'inquiète pas. De toute façon, une guérisseuse va venir d'ici peu car Ronald a contacté la clinique. Dit Pansy.

- Bien, j'espère que ce n'est pas grave. Avoua Toorj.

- Les enfants ont de la fièvre également ? Demanda son ex.

- Non, non ils vont bien tous les quatre. Affirma Toorj sans se soucier du fils de Tsetseg.

- Et Kaiden va bien ? Demanda Pansy inquiète.

- Il n'a rien pour l'instant. Répondit Toorj.

- Vas-les chercher comme ça la guérisseuse pourra vérifier qu'ils ne couvent rien eux non plus. Conseilla Pansy anxieuse.

- La guérisseuse vient d'arriver, comment va Kushi ? Les interrogea Ron en entrant dans la pièce.

- C'est juste une légère fièvre mais mieux vaut vérifier. Toorj tu vas chercher les enfants ?

- Oui._ »

L'auror voulut lancer un Rite du Sang mais se ravisa car il ne voulait pas faire apparaître Saejin en pyjama devant les hommes. Aussi, le Mongol lui envoya un Patronus en lui demandant d'emmener toute sa fratrie dont Kaiden ici. Trois minutes plus tard, la jeune fille apparut avec son cadet dans les bras et ses frères aux cheveux en pétard à cause de leur réveil en fanfare par leur sœur. Apeuré par l'agitation ambiante, Kaiden se mit à pleurer puis tendit aussitôt ses bras à la vue de Pansy avant de se blottir contre elle sans se soucier de l'arrivée de la guérisseuse :

« _ Bonjour. Claironna Hannah Abbott.

- Oh bonjour, Hannah je ne savais pas que tu étais guérisseuse. La salua Ron.

- Oui j'avais arrêté mon travail à cause de la naissance mes enfants mais je suis maintenant employée à la clinique. Comme il n'y a pas encore beaucoup de patients dans les couloirs, on m'a envoyé ici pour ausculter les enfants au lieu de vous contraindre à les emmener jusqu'à nous. Expliqua joyeusement Hannah.

- Merci c'est vraiment très gentil de te déplacer. Répondit aussitôt Ron.

- Bien alors voyons un peu ces enfants.

- Il faudrait aussi examiner Kaiden: toute la fratrie a voulu faire une soirée pyjama chez leur père hier soir et les enfants ont insisté pour le faire participer même si c'est encore un bébé. Précisa Pansy._ »

* * *

><p>Hannah ausculta ses patients puis s'approcha du petit Kaiden afin de l'examiner lui aussi. Ensuite, la guérisseuse rassura aussitôt les trois adultes sur l'origine des fièvres de Kushi car il s'agissait simplement d'une manifestation de sa magie. Toorj acquiesça mais songea à un détail avant d'interroger la guérisseuse :<p>

« _ Mrs Londubat vous avez dit que la fièvre de Kushi est due à sa magie mais Kaiden n'a pas de fièvre. Pourtant, il a bien du manifester sa magie lui aussi au contact de son frère non ?

- Non, le petit Kaiden n'a pas encore manifesté des signes de magie mais c'est encore un peu tôt vous savez. Certains enfants le font même très tard comme mon mari Neville dont les familiers pleurèrent de joie à sa première manifestation car ils le considéraient auparavant comme un cracmol. Expliqua Hannah

- Oui mais bon j'étais habitué à Saejin qui a manifesté la sienne à seize mois et mes premiers fils à dix-huit. Certes, Kushi l'a fait seulement à quatre ans mais parce que ses frères ainsi que sa sœur étaient déjà grands. En revanche, sa présence aurait du stimuler le petit Kaiden… Déclara Toorj légèrement soucieux.

- Chaque enfant a son propre rythme et rien ne dit que Kaiden ne le fera pas d'ici peu ou à quatre ans comme Kushi. Intervint Pansy pour rassurer son ex.

- Je l'espère. Marmonna Toorj paniqué à l'idée d'avoir donné le jour à un cracmol devenu son héritier officiel au détriment de Nansal son premier enfant de sexe masculin.

- Mais oui, à mon avis c'est sa situation familiale difficile qui le perturbe et lui provoque un blocage. Si vous cessez de vous disputer devant lui sa mère et toi, cela devrait finir par s'arranger. Déclara Pansy afin de l'apaiser.

- Je ne sais pas car ce gamin me semble plutôt limité donc je me demande si ce n'est pas un cracmol ? S'inquiéta Toorj.

- Toorj cesse de dire des bêtises: Kaiden n'est pas un idiot mais un petit bébé qui n'a jamais été stimulé par sa mère ou toi pour lui apprendre le langage ou même à marcher. Il lui faut donc maintenant plus de temps afin de maîtriser ces choses mais ce n'est pas un attardé ! Protesta Pansy.

- Elle a raison : Kaiden est très intelligent car il comprend aussi bien les propos de Pansy en mongol que les miens en anglais. Il a simplement besoin d'être stimulé alors ne l'insultez pas ainsi ! Intervint Ron furieux.

- Vous croyez ? Demanda Toorj indécis.

- Mais oui : Kaiden est probablement toujours en train de trembler de peur face à tes disputes avec sa mère lorsqu'il est en Mongolie et ça lui bloque toutes ces capacités. Tu verras que cet enfant finira par manifester sa magie quand il se sentira enfin tranquille. Et puis ça change quoi si Kaiden était un cracmol? Gyrin le vit très bien car il sait que nous l'acceptons sans problèmes. Personne ne l'a rejeté et encore moins ses parents donc tu n'as pas intérêt à renier Kaiden ! Déclara Pansy prête à partir en guerre contre Toorj s'il s'en prenait à Kaiden...

- Je ne rejetterai pas ce gosse mais il est certain que Kaiden ne pourra jamais hériter de mon titre s'il est un cracmol. De toute façon, mon héritier redeviendra Nansal après la guerre car c'est lui mon fils aîné et il tient à retrouver son statut. Affirma Toorj en regardant son fils.

- Papa j'en serai ravi mais seulement si tu ne recommence pas à dénigrer l'un de nous ou Kaiden même si c'est un cracmol. L'avertit Nansal.

- Mais non : j'ai appris la leçon après mon comportement lamentable pendant quatre ans. Je ne chasserai donc jamais ton petit frère mais ce ne serait pas si mal s'il était un cracmol. Estima Toorj songeur.

- Hein ? S'exclama son fils surpris.

- Eh bien Tsetseg ne pourrait jamais plus t'empêcher de reprendre ton titre puisque Kaiden perdrait totalement ses droits sur le titre de Khan ainsi que la charge de chef de la famille Adiriig même si c'est mon seul fils officiellement reconnu en Mongolie pour le moment. Expliqua Toorj à Nansal.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? S'étonna Ron.

- C'est très simple : le Khan d'une grande famille ne peut pas être un cracmol car nous avons plusieurs devoirs au sein de l'assemblée des sorciers. De plus, seul l'héritier des Adiriig peut hériter des biens de la famille ainsi que de ses coffres. En revanche, sa fratrie recevra une belle somme d'argent en guise de compensation. Dit Toorj.

- Ce n'est pas un peu injuste ? Demanda Ron surpris.

- Cette loi est appliquée dans toute la Mongolie sorcière et permet ainsi d'éviter le morcellement des biens des grandes familles à cause de l'existence de trop nombreux héritiers puisque les sorciers mongols ont au moins dix enfants par foyer. Expliqua Toorj.

- Que pense Tsetseg de ton projet au sujet de Nansal ? S'inquiéta Pansy.

- Elle refuse de voir Kaiden relégué au rang de cadet après Kushi cependant la loi est très claire à ce sujet : un Khan ne peut être qu'un sorcier puisqu'il doit être capable de participer au conseil des sorciers mais aussi d'utiliser sa magie pour se battre. Donc un cracmol ne peut pas devenir le chef de famille Rétorqua Toorj écœuré à l'idée d'avoir peut-être engendré un cracmol.

- Papa tu ne recommence pas tes conneries : Kaiden reste notre frère donc tu ne le chasse pas sinon c'est moi qui te renie cette fois-ci. Menaça Saejin inquiète.

- Mais non Princesse ne t'inquiètes pas. Bon je vais vous laisser car il faut que j'aille consulter le registre des inscriptions à l'école de sorcellerie si on m'en donne l'autorisation. Affirma Toorj.

- Kaiden est ton enfant quelque soit le résultat de tes recherches. Affirma Pansy agitée après avoir noté le dégoût de son ex.

- Bien entendu, néanmoins, je dois savoir si c'est un sorcier ou un cracmol avant la guerre afin de t'éviter une longue bataille judiciaire après ma mort si Tsetseg tente de voler le titre de Nansal. Insista Toorj auprès de Pansy.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? S'inquiéta Ron.

- Comme je vous l'ai dit précédemment : seul l'héritier d'un Khan hérite de tous ses biens hormis les sommes d'argent dévolues à sa fratrie en guise de compensation. Donc, je vais rétablir Nansal dans ses droits dans mon testament puisque c'est l'aîné de mes cinq fils. Révéla Toorj.

- Et donc ? Demanda Ron.

- Si je venais à décéder durant la guerre, Nansal ne serait pas encore majeur. C'est donc sa mère Pansy qui gérerait tous mes biens en attendant les dix-huit ans de notre fils. Expliqua le Mongol.

- Mais vous êtes divorcés maintenant donc vous êtes certain que Pansy peut légalement gérer vos biens ? Interrogea Ron.

- Malgré notre séparation, Pansy reste la Katoun Adiriig au sein de ma Maison car elle est la mère de mes enfants. Donc c'est elle qui administrera mes biens et ma fortune depuis l'Angleterre si je meurs avant les dix-huit dans de Nansal. Cela ressemble un peu à une régence comme chez les moldus lorsque le roi mourrait en laissant un héritier encore mineur et la reine effectuait la régence en attendant la montée sur le trône de son fils. Je ne suis pas un roi mais ma fortune fait rêver bien des personnes. Expliqua Toorj.

- Hm… J'imagine que Tsetseg fait partie de ces personnes. Conclut Ron soucieux.

- Vous avez bien deviné. Ronald : Pansy vous a-t-elle raconté comment je suis devenu l'héritier des Adiriig à l'âge de quatre ans ? Demanda Toorj.

- Elle m'en a parlé. Reconnut Ron.

- Mon père a eu trois épouses dont ma mère qui fut la dernière. La première est morte durant un accouchement puis la seconde est décédée de mort naturelle à l'âge de quatre-vingt ans. Malgré le refus de ses enfants, mon père a ensuite voulu épouser ma mère pourtant bien plus jeune que lui. Expliqua Toorj.

- Hm les remariages et les familles recomposées ne sont pas toujours évidents à gérer. Dit Ron en songeant à ses propres difficultés.

- Exact : mes trente frères et sœurs ne nous supportaient pas ma mère ou moi car ils étaient déjà âgés contrairement à moi qui fus le petit dernier donc le plus cajolé par notre père puisque j'étais le seul enfant encore à la maison avant sa mort. Face à toutes les disputes au sein de notre grande famille, mon père m'avait conseillé de me marier une seule fois et rester seul en cas de séparation ou veuf plutôt que de finir comme lui à devoir gérer la jalousie des enfants de mes différents lits. Toutefois, je n'ai pas suivi son conseil et je paye maintenant ma bêtise. Regretta Toorj.

- Tu crois que Tsetseg pourrait devenir violente envers nos enfants ? S'inquiéta Pansy.

- Elle est stupide donc je n'en suis pas certain mais on ne sait jamais. Les enfants : vous aimez Kaiden cependant rien ne dit qu'il ne tentera pas de vous évincer plus tard si c'est un sorcier lui aussi. Les avertit Toorj soudainement inquiet.

- Papa : c'est un bébé ! Protesta Saejin.

- J'étais un petit garçon quand mon père est mort mais je me souviens parfaitement du déchirement de ma fratrie entre les enfants du premier lit et du second. A la fin, ils se sont tous entre-tués puis je devins le seul survivant seulement parce que ma mère m'avait envoyé me cacher en Chine auprès d'un couple durant cette guerre fratricide. Rappela Toorj après avoir lancé un _Assurdiato_ pour que Kushi encore petit n'entende pas ce genre de propos.

- C'est vrai. Reconnut Saejin inquiète.

- Saejin souviens-toi que les enfants et petits-enfants de mes frères ou sœurs me respectent en tant que Khan car je suis le dernier fils vivant de Nansal Adiriig mais ils ne m'apprécient pas. Donc je ne sais pas s'ils respecteraient mes volontés testamentaires ou appuieraient Tsetseg si le petit Kaiden est un sorcier. Insista Toorj.

- Kaiden ne nous fera jamais de mal. Protesta Pansy inquiète tout en berçant le bambin.

- Lui c'est un bébé mais sa mère agira en son nom pour tenter d'évincer Nansal de la succession si je meurs cette année. Toutefois, si Kaiden est absent des registres de l'école, cela signifie que c'est un cracmol et sa mère ne pourra donc aucunement prétendre au titre pour son gosse qui devrait alors se contenter de la somme d'argent dévolue à tous mes cadets. Insista Toorj.

- Toorj cela n'est pas une preuve certaine car le nom de certains gosses sont apparus plus tard sur les registres et non à la naissance. Modéra Pansy.

- Oui mais il s'agissait de nés moldus. En revanche, les enfants issus d'un sorcier au moins sont automatiquement enregistrés dés la naissance. D'ailleurs, tu étais toi-même inscrite sur les registres comme Eileen Rogue-Panshriij dés ta naissance mais ton soi-disant père Patrick Parkinson a renvoyé ta lettre d'admission en 1992 en affirmant que tu étais déjà à Poudlard. Ensuite, tu es apparue de nouveau sur le registre comme Pansy Panshriij en 1998 avant de retrouver ta véritable identité et tu apparais maintenant comme Eileen. Rappela Toorj.

- Oui mais Toorj promets moi de ne pas renier Kaiden. Insista Pansy.

- Mais oui promis par contre, je t'avoue que ce gosse m'inquiète car il est lent mais sa mère détient toutes ses facultés… Estima Toorj.

- Toorj : je n'accepterai pas de gérer tes biens ou de laisser Nansal hériter du titre de Khan si Tsetseg représente une menace pour nous. Avoua Pansy.

- Pansy : je le comprends et je préfère moi aussi voir Nansal renoncer à tout si jamais il y a un danger quelconque. Donc tu as ma bénédiction pour tout laisser tomber s'il y en a besoin. La rassura Toorj.

- Mais _Aav_ ! Protesta Nansal.

- Nansal : un bon khan se voit à la manière dont il protège les siens et pas à son titre. Moi-même je ne suis pas un exemple après vous avoir chassé comme des malpropres. L'important c'est la famille pas la fortune ou un titre débile: crois-moi, je préférerais être pauvre et même chinois mais encore heureux avec ta mère ainsi que vous cinq plutôt que de détenir le titre Khan Adiriig ! Ma richesse et les honneurs ne peuvent pas combler ma solitude, ni effacer mes regrets pour la perte de ma famille. Avoua Toorj pour la plus grande stupéfaction de ses enfants qui finirent cependant par comprendre son point de vue. _ »

Après cette conversation, l'auror finit par transplaner puis Pansy tremblante s'assit sur un siège avant de saisir la potion tendue par Hannah pour se reprendre un peu. Ron inquiet fit de son mieux afin d'apaiser la future maman qui finit par se détendre au bout de quelques instants. La jeune femme inquiète confessa cependant ses craintes pour le petit Kaiden si jamais c'était un cracmol. Ronald tenta de la rassurer en affirmant que son ex avait appris la leçon après la réalisation de toutes ses erreurs, néanmoins, Pansy et les enfants inquiets ne parvinrent pas à penser à autre chose.

* * *

><p>Hugo secrètement ravi finit même par consoler Saejin en pleurs avant de l'enlacer. La jeune fille ne se douta pas des pensées ambiguës d'Hugo car les Cracmols étaient très rares ainsi que considérés comme des pestiférés. D'ailleurs, le Gryffondor n'avait jamais vu une famille aussi tolérante que les Panshriij qui s'affichaient ouvertement avec Gyrin sans problème. En revanche, les Weasley pourtant très favorables aux moldus, ne fréquentaient pas le père de Mafalda Prewett devenu comptable chez les Moldus. Aussi, Hugo s'inquiétait sincèrement de l'avenir de Kaiden s'il était un cracmol lui aussi comme Rusard l'ancien concierge de Poudlard.<p>

Par contre, son père Ronald se moquait totalement de savoir si Kaiden était un cracmol ou non et serra l'enfant contre lui un moment. Le sorcier affirma donc adopter ce bambin si jamais ses parents l'abandonnaient. Sa compagne rassurée l'observa avec admiration et se sentit aussitôt soulagée tout comme les enfants. En revanche, Hugo furieux dissimula sa jalousie pour ne pas s'attirer le courroux de Saejin.

Entre-temps, Toorj remua ciel et terre avant d'obtenir la possibilité de feuilleter le registre au bout de quelques heures. Le Mongol inquiet parcourut aussitôt les noms des enfants admis en 2016. D'ailleurs, ce ne fut pas difficile car ils étaient classés par ordre alphabétique. L'auror accablé ne nota cependant aucun _Adiriig Kaiden_ parmi les petits _Adiriig _probablement issus des descendants de sa défunte fratrie. Le Mongol déçu ferma donc le registre sans se douter de trouver des informations intéressantes s'il avait pris la peine de consulter la liste des inscrits jusqu'au bout…

* * *

><p>Malgré ses propos précédents sur les avantages d'un petit Kaiden cracmol, Toorj ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver du dépit face à cette constatation très déplaisante. En effet, la naissance d'un enfant cracmol était toujours considérée comme un fait honteux chez les sorciers en dépit de certaines personnes plus tolérantes comme les Panshriij. D'ailleurs, les parents de Gyrin n'étaient pas non plus des saints car il leur avait fallu beaucoup de temps pour accepter la situation au lieu de continuer à se lamenter sur le sort de leur fils qui dut apprendre à se faire respecter chez les sorciers mais aussi à se mouvoir dans le monde des moldus si différent du leur. Toorj se demanda s'il serait capable de supporter les regards en coins des gens comme les parents de Gyrin ou le fait de devoir inscrire son fils au collège au lieu de l'accompagner à l'école de sorcellerie lors de ses onze ans.<p>

Certes, Pansy et lui avaient inscrit leurs enfants à la maternelle puis l'école primaire afin de leur permettre bénéficier d'une éducation complète mais leurs premiers gosses s'étaient ensuite rendus à l'école de sorcellerie à onze ans puis Severus les rejoindrait cette année. En revanche, Toorj devrait se coltiner le collège ainsi que le lycée moldu de Kaiden, néanmoins, il se sentait incapable d'affronter ces choses et encore moins tout seul puisque Tsetseg ne resterait probablement pas longtemps auprès de lui ou de Kaiden après avoir compris que leur gamin était un cracmol qui n'obtiendrait donc jamais le titre de Khan même en cas de décès de sa fratrie... Malgré ses origines moldues, la jeune femme désirait à tout prix devenir une Katoun et renoncerait probablement à leur fils si ce dernier ne lui permettait pas d'accéder à ce titre. La seule Katoun Adiriig resterait donc Pansy car c'était la mère des uniques héritiers Adiriig. En effet, la société mongole acceptait le maintien de ce titre pour les génitrices des futurs Khans même si elles n'étaient plus mariées avec le Khan en fonction.

D'autant plus que Toorj ne voulait plus engendrer d'autres gosses après le fiasco de Kaiden ainsi que ses déboires avec Tsetseg. Certes, il aurait des aventures et pourquoi pas une autre compagne un jour puisque la mère de Kaiden finirait probablement par le quitter, néanmoins, Pansy resterait la seule mère de ses héritiers car il ne voulait pas revivre les déchirements de son propre père face à la vision de la lutte entre ses gosses issus de ses différents lits. L'auror se traita ensuite de crétin pour avoir chassé sa seule véritable épouse qui l'aimait vraiment et lui donna cinq beaux enfants sorciers contrairement à Tsetseg… Malheureusement pour lui, Pansy ne l'aimait plus et était maintenant enceinte d'un autre homme. Le Mongol inquiet s'interrogea ensuite sur le futur de Kaiden avant de pousser un long soupir car il se sentait incapable de gérer seul une telle situation. Toutefois, le Mongol songea que Pansy adorait Kaiden et finirait probablement par l'aider. Il se promit donc de lui en parler avant de s'isoler un peu afin de réfléchir...

* * *

><p>Deux heures plus tard, Pansy surprise commença à recevoir plusieurs messages de félicitations pour sa grossesse manifestement annoncée à la cantonade par Molly. Elle ne se douta pas que la nouvelle était également transmise par Rita Skeeter à la radio :<p>

"__ Chers auditeurs, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer une grande nouvelle : Molly Weasley m'a dit que sa future belle fille Eileen attend un heureux événement ! De plus, cette grossesse désirée est le fruit de l'amour entre Ronald Weasley et la jeune femme puisqu'ils n'ont pas eu besoin d'utiliser une potion Bébé pour que Miss Rogue tombe enceinte ! Vous vous rendez compte: c'est la première conception traditionnelle depuis 1998 ! Chers auditeurs, je vous rappelle que Mr Weasley est seulement atteint de stérilité partielle et que Miss Rogue n'est pas touchée par la malédiction. Donc la grossesse de cette chère Eileen prouve que les personnes qui partagent le sort de Mr Weasley peuvent procréer avec des personnes totalement épargnées par la malédiction comme les ex bannis ! Je fais donc tous mes voeux aux futurs parents et je vous propose de trinquer à la santé du futur bébé ! J'espère aussi que cet enfant sera le premier d'une longue série à venir pour tous les foyers britanniques ! _Conclut Rita Skeeter euphorique à l'idée de porter le coup de grâce à Hermione Granger certainement pas ravie de voir Ronald devenir père sans besoin de potion Bébé._ _"_

En effet, L'annonce de la grossesse provoqua le désarroi d'Hermione non pas jalouse de la paternité de Ron mais plutôt du fait que Pansy n'avait pas eu besoin d'utiliser de potion d'après les propos de Molly relayés par Skeeter. La sorcière dépitée songea à sa propre stérilité avant de maudire la Serpentarde et toute la Maison Vert-et-Argent:

"_ Pourquoi elle est parvenue à rester enceinte et pas moi ! Se lamenta Hermione.

- Hermione tu as eu deux enfants et nous aurons nous aussi un bébé un jour. Intervint Roger pour la consoler.

- Tu ne comprends pas : j'ai du demander la réalisation de potions Bébé contrairement à elle qui ouvre ses jambes puis reste enceinte en moins de deux ! Hurla Hermione blessée.

- Hermione...

- Roger: je me suis battue pour notre survie à tous contre Voldemort mais l'un de ses sbires m'a rendu stérile ! En revanche, ce sale Mangemort a épargné les Serpentards ! Tout ça c'est de la faute de cette Pansy de malheur ! Explosa Hermione.

- Pansy n'y est pour rien ! Protesta Roger.

- Ah non ? Si cette imbécile n'avait pas crié de livrer Harry, les Serpentards seraient restés dans la salle avec nous. Aussi, le mangemort n'aurait jamais lancé ce sort de peur de toucher ses précieux petits Vert-et-Argent ! Par contre, le geste débile de Pansy a incité Mac Gonagall à enfermer les Serpentards dans les cachots puis leurs parents l'ont su. L'un de leurs sbires a donc pu nous lancer un sort en toute tranquillité puisqu'il savait où se terraient les serpents et les a épargné sans se soucier de condamner les autres ! Je ne serais donc pas stérile si Pansy n'avait pas crié ! Hurla Hermione blessée.

- Elle n'est pas responsable de ça. Insista Roger.

- Je ne la supporte pas et maintenant encore moins car elle va vivre une grossesse heureuse contrairement à moi qui dois toujours passer par la Case potion. Ce n'est pas juste ! S'insurgea Hermione en larmes..._"

Roger comprit son désarroi puis lui promit qu'ils auraient un enfant eux aussi meme s'ils utiliseraient une potion. Hermione en larmes affirma rêver d'une conception normale et non d'un énième examen en laboratoire avant de pleurer dans ses bras sans se soucier du reste. Pendant ce temps, Pansy surprise s'interrogea sur ce soudain enthousiasme puis Ron s'isola avec la future maman pour lui révéler les propos de Georges, Charlie et Angelina…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Il peut sembler court mais je le trouve déjà suffisamment intense pas vous ?<strong>_

_**Que pensez-vous de la relation entre Noyan et Rose ?**_

_**Comment trouvez-vous Hugo dans ce chapitre ?**_

_**D'après vous: Kaiden est un cracmol ?**_

_**Comment trouvez-vous les réactions de Toorj, Ron et Pansy ?**_

_**Qu'est-ce que Toorj a bien pu manquer en ne lisant pas tout le registre ?**_

_**Trouvez-vous Rita bien trop cruelle envers Hermione ?**_

_**Enfin, comment trouvez-vous la réaction d'Hermione: d'après vous, son hostilité est donc due à sa stérilité et son désir de trouver un coupable en la personne de Pansy ou c'est bien plus complexe ?**_

_**Que va-t-il se passer d'après vous ?**_

_**A bientôt et bonne lecture !**_


	8. Chapter 7 Le prix du mensonge

_**Bonsoir à tous et bon début de week-end pour les chanceux qui ont déjà fini le boulot, la fac ou l'école. La fiction continue et les pièces du puzzle commencent à s'assembler petit à petit. Pour toutes les personnes qui n'ont pas lu la seconde partie de la fiction, vous devez savoir que Ron et Toorj ont utilisé le Retourneur de Temps pour tenter de sauver Kaiden mais aussi la potion Bébé contenant Saejin. Enfin pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu la première partie, il faut savoir qu'un sort lie les quatre maisons de Poudlard entre elles. Donc si l'une des maisons n'a plus d'élèves, les autres disparaissent également, ce qui entrainerait la dissolution de Poudlard. Or, les élèves Serpentards sont moins d'une trentaine à l'école et aucun étudiant n'y a été réparti depuis un bon moment. Donc le Ministre craignait de perdre l'école de sorcellerie et a tout fait pour convaincre les sorciers bannis en 1998 puisque leurs enfants sont des Serpentards présumés. Enfin, Kingsley veut aussi augmenter la population en tentant de marier les célibataires. Toutefois, il a reculé la promulgation de la Loi sur le Mariage depuis des mois car il n'est plus certain de son utilité. **_

_**Voilà, bonne lecture à tous et à bientot !**_

* * *

><p>Pansy se fit répéter précisément toutes les informations obtenues par Ron avant de contacter ses amis. Ces derniers l'écoutèrent attentivement avant de réunir toute la petite communauté des ex bannis le soir afin d'en discuter calmement. Une fois réunis, les sorciers estimèrent que le Ministère les avait fait revenir pour repeupler Poudlard contrainte de fermer ses portes d'ici quelques années sans de nouveaux petits Serpentards mais pas seulement :<p>

« _ Ces gens ont besoin de nos enfants sinon Poudlard fermera s'il n'y a plus de petits Serpentards. Affirma Greg.

- C'est clair : les quatre Maisons de l'école sont liées par des sorts indissolubles : si l'une d'elle disparait en raison de l'absence d'élèves, les trois autres disparaitront aussi même si elles regorgent d'étudiants. Renchérit Nott.

- Les élèves présents à Serpentards ne sont même pas trente et aucun élève de première année n'y fut réparti depuis un ou deux ans donc ils ont besoin de nos enfants. Ajouta Ginger.

- Mais à mon avis ils ne nous ont pas permis de rentrer seulement pour ça. Estima Marcus Flint.

- Que veux-tu dire ? Demandèrent les autres.

- Vous avez remarqué que les gamins présents en Grande-Bretagne avant notre arrivée étaient très peu nombreux ? Insista Marcus.

- Oui et beaucoup d'adultes sont célibataires. Renchérit Flora.

- C'est vrai que nous aussi nous avons beaucoup de célibataires parmi nous mais c'est seulement parce que nous craignions de rester coincés avec un conjoint étranger qui n'aurait pas voulu rentrer en Grande-Bretagne si on nous permettait de revenir un jour. Ajouta Millicent.

- D'après Georges, beaucoup de gens restés ici ne se sont pas mariés car ils se savaient stériles et n'avaient pas envie d'utiliser une potion Bébé pour devenir parents. Expliqua Ron.

- Hm, ils comptent donc repeupler leur population vieillissante grâce à nous et nos enfants. _ Dit Marcus._ Vous savez que la fille de Madame Guipure en pince pour moi ?

- Oui.

- Eh bien, elle m'a déjà demandé si je compte me marier un jour ou si je veux avoir des enfants même si nous ne sortons pas encore ensemble. Donc j'ai l'impression que les gens comme elle rêvent de se caser avec nous. Confessa Marcus.

- Tu crois que les aurors seraient capables de nous marier de force ? S'inquiéta Millicent.

- Non ça non : on n'est plus au moyen-âge quand même donc le Ministre ne ferait pas ça ! Protesta Marcus.

- Par contre, je pense que le message de Skeeter à la radio va inciter beaucoup de personnes atteintes de stérilité partielle à nous courtiser dans l'espoir de se faire engrosser ou rendre l'une des nos femmes maman comme Ron… Intervint Adrian songeur.

- Hm… il va falloir nous méfier de ces personnes. Dit Greg.

- Ou nous pouvons en profiter pour trouver un mari. Estima Hestia.

- Chacun a son point de vue mais je conseille de rester prudents et d'analyser toutes les prochaines déclarations du Ministre mais aussi l'attitude des gens. Proposa Pansy.

- C'est clair la prudence est de mise mes chers Bannis et nous nous tiendrons prêts à parer à toute éventualité. Ajouta Nott.

- Serpentard un jour … Commença Pansy.

- Serpentard toujours ! Reprirent en chœur les autres. _ »

Aucun des ex bannis n'imaginait possible la promulgation d'une loi pour contraindre les célibataires à se marier, néanmoins, les sorciers remercièrent Ron pour ses informations puis décidèrent de simuler une certaine bonhomie, En effet, ils ne pouvaient plus feindre l'ignorance après les propos de Skeeter à la radio mais les sorciers prendraient leur précautions puis discutèrent de quelques mesures à prendre…

Ronald observa la cohésion du groupe manifestement soudé par le serment inviolable qui garantissait à tous les membres une confiance totale envers les autres ex bannis puisqu'ils ne pouvaient pas se faire de mal entre eux, ni à leurs familiers ou leurs descendants. En son for intérieur, le rouquin loua Merlin que les Mangemorts n'aient pas joui d'une telle cohésion, sinon, il n'osait pas imaginer ce qu'ils auraient pu faire en 1998... Les ex bannis présents ne furent jamais des Mangemorts, néanmoins, ce ne furent pas non plus des combattants contre Voldemort puisque ces gens attendaient simplement la suite des événements pour agir en fonction du camp du vainqueur. Toutefois, si les ex bannis s'étaient engagés du coté d'Harry, les choses auraient peut-être pu se résoudre plus rapidement…

Ensuite, Pansy et lui saluèrent l'assistance réunie dans la salle du conseil puis ils rentrèrent chez eux afin de se préparer pour demain. En effet, ils avaient prévu depuis un moment d'emmener les enfants acheter leurs fournitures avant le départ de Rose et Hugo pour l'Australie. Afin de pouvoir rester un peu avec Saejin, Hugo avait convaincu sa mère de le laisser aller faire ses courses seul avec Ron demain pendant qu'elle préparait ses valises pour leur départ demain soir. Sa mère accablée par la grossesse de Pansy n'avait pas émis d'objections. Enfin, Toorj viendrait également afin d'accompagner ses enfants.

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps en Mongolie, l'auror s'efforçait de simuler une certaine sérénité, néanmoins, la perspective de devoir élever un cracmol l'épouvantait et le dégoûtait à la fois. Il avait donc tenté d'en parler à Tsetseg qui ne le prit pas au sérieux au début avant de se raviser :<p>

« _ Tu veux dire que Kaiden est vraiment un cracmol ?

- Oui car son nom n'est pas sur le registre et j'ai un document certifié par le directeur qui le prouve. Affirma Toorj en lui montrant le document.

- …

- Kaiden est un cracmol et il va nous falloir accepter cette situation. Se lamenta Toorj.

- Les cracmols ne sont pas bien acceptés par les sorciers… Rappela Tsetseg.

- Je sais mais il faudra nous adapter et aider Kaiden à accepter sa condition. De toute façon, tu es une née moldue donc tu sauras gérer ces choses. Notre fils ira à l'école moldue puis au collège et au lycée. Décréta Toorj.

- Tu plaisantes : Kaiden n'aura même pas le niveau pour aller à la maternelle dans un an puisque c'est un petit débile. Lui fit remarquer Tsetseg.

- Pansy dit qu'il n'est pas débile mais a seulement un peu de retard ! Protesta faiblement Toorj.

- Ton ex a perdu son gosse et croit le retrouver en Kaiden donc elle voit seulement ce qu'elle veut voir. Mais Kaiden est un bien un petit débile mental car il ne parvient même pas à marcher ou parler. Tu as bien vu la différence entre lui et le fils de ma cousine l'autre jour non ? Ils ont le même âge mais Kaiden ressemblait à un gros légume posé sur le sol lors de leur rencontre. Ça ne m'étonne donc pas que ce soit un cracmol car même un moldu est bien plus intelligent que lui. Insista Tsetseg.

- Je sais, ce n'est pas la peine de me rappeler ce moment très pénible chez tes parents. Rétorqua Toorj.

- Avoue que tu as honte de ton propre fils !

- Oui et toi aussi alors ne me fais pas la morale ! Explosa Toorj furieux.

- Toorj on peut réparer cette erreur si tu me laisse te donner un autre fils. Tenta Tsetseg.

- Non : un seul m'a suffit et je ne veux pas d'un autre cracmol ou d'un gosse prêt à tuer mes premiers enfants un jour pour me succéder. Je sais que tu espères devenir la mère du prochain Khan mais ce ne sera pas celle des Adiriig car il est hors de question pour moi d'engendrer d'autres gosses. L'avertit Toorj.

- Mon prochain enfant ne tuerait pas tes gosses mais je veux effacer l'échec de Kaiden et donner le jour à un bébé normal ! Mentit Tsetseg.

- Je te le souhaite de tout cœur mais ce ne sera pas le mien. Répliqua Toorj.

-Sale fumier tu veux me répudier ? Ce n'est pas la peine car ta Pansy chérie s'amuse sous la couette avec son Weasley maintenant ! Hurla Tsetseg.

- Je sais et je ne me fais donc aucune illusion au sujet d'une miraculeuse réconciliation, ni sur toi car tu me fuis dés que possible et encore plus notre fils puisqu'il te fait honte.

- Si je pars d'ici tu ne verras plus Kaiden car je l'emmène avec moi. Menaça Tsetseg.

- Tu en es certaine ? Réfléchis un peu : je ne serais pas contraint de te payer une pension alimentaire si tu ne me permets pas de le voir. De plus, je peux prouver que tu ne t'occupes jamais de lui et Pansy mais aussi Weasley, Naraantsuya, Odval et Kenji témoigneront en ma faveur si tu tente de me faire un procès. Alors tu es certaine de vouloir risquer une exposition publique de tes lacunes en tant que mère ?

- Tais-toi ! Hurla Tsetseg dépitée.

- Tu veux devenir une paria et voir Pansy considérée comme une sainte puisque c'est elle qui s'occupe de Kaiden sans se soucier de son sang ou son statut cracmol ? Insista Toorj.

- Non ! Et je refuse de m'isoler du monde sorcier à cause du scandale ! Hurla Tsetseg.

- Tsetseg sois sincère pour une fois : tu aimes Kaiden ? Demanda Toorj.

- Non car il n'est pas mon… Hem il est trop différent de moi. Rectifia Tsetseg avant de commettre un impair.

- Je sais : il n'est pas normal même si Pansy croit le contraire. Répondit Toorj qui n'avait pas noté le stratagème de Tsetseg pour faire oublier son lapsus.

- Et donc ?

- Tsetseg: si je meurs Kaiden héritera seulement d'un peu d'argent mais le reste restera dans les caisses des Adiriig. L'avertit Toorj.

- Et tu vas donner ces caisses à Pansy pour ton fils Nansal n'est-ce pas ? Persifla Tsetseg jalouse.

- Non : Pansy entend contraindre mes enfants à renoncer à la succession si la guerre devait se solder par la victoire des Kazakhs. Ils resteraient donc en Grande-Bretagne et ne seraient plus des Adiriig dans ce cas.

- Mais ils sont fous pour renoncer à ta fortune, tes biens et au titre de Khan ! S'exclama Tsetseg dans un lapsus.

- Pansy est une mère avant tout donc la survie de nos gosses passe avant le reste à ses yeux. Répliqua Toorj.

- Mais tu es d'accord avec elle ? Demanda Tsetseg abasourdie.

- Oui.

- Que se passera-t-il en cas de victoire des Kazakh dans ce cas ? S'enquit Tsetseg surprise.

- Si je meurs mon titre sera hérité par l'un de mes neveux et je peux t'assurer que mes neveux ne vous donneront pas un centime sur la fortune des Adiriig si l'un de mes fils ne me succède pas. Aussi, mes six enfants devraient se contenter de mes biens personnel. c'est-à-dire, mes voitures ainsi que ma petite Ger. Expliqua Toorj.

- Et que me dis-tu de ton salaire d'auror ? L'interrogea Tsetseg.

- Tout passe dans l'entretien de mes voitures depuis que je suis revenu au palais. Mentit Toorj bien heureux de n'avoir jamais parlé de son compte personnel maintenant transféré à Gringott en Angleterre où Pansy pourrait y puiser le nécessaire.

- Mais ta mère : elle a bien quelque chose ? Insista Tsetseg

- Oui elle perçoit une rente mensuelle puisée dans le coffre des Adiriig puisque c'est la veuve de mon père mais c'est tout car ma mère ne possède aucun bien personnel. Toutefois, le versement de la rente s'arrêtera probablement après ma mort si c'est mon neveu qui me succèdera en tant que Khan. Estima Toorj.

- Et que recevra Kaiden dans ce cas ?

- Eh bien je te l'ai dit : si mes enfants renoncent à ma succession, ils ne percevront rien sur les biens des Adiriig et devront se contenter de mes voitures ou les vendre. Expliqua Toorj.

- La vente de ces véhicules leur donnera une jolie petite somme mais ça ne suffira pas pour assurer un train décent à chacun pour toute la vie puisqu'ils sont six enfants. Déplora Tsetseg.

- Tsetseg : tu as vraiment envie d'élever Kaiden sans aucun faste, ni l'aide d'un elfe après ma mort ? Tenta Toorj.

- Franchement, je m'en sens incapable car il est débile et c'est un poids mort. Avoua la jeune femme sincère pour une fois.

- Alors que dirais-tu de me laisser sa garde exclusive en échange d'une très belle somme d'argent et une maison dans le pays de ton choix ? Proposa Toorj.

- Mais comment ferais-tu pour…

- C'est simple : mon successeur ne pourra pas annuler ma donation donc tu pourrais conserver cette maison ainsi que cet argent dont le montant sera largement supérieur à la valeur de mes véhicules. L'interrompit Toorj.

- Et que ferais-tu de Kaiden ? Je ne veux pas le voir finir chez Pansy. Avoua Tsetseg.

- Je ne compte pas le lui laisser mais le placer dans un bel institut pour les malades mentaux avant ma mort. Mentit Toorj.

- Tu ne le laisseras vraiment pas à Pansy ? Insista Tsetseg méfiante.

- Non car pour l'instant c'est un joli bébé mais Kaiden grandira et deviendra un adulte débile donc un poids mort pour Pansy. Alors, je ne veux pas lui imposer cet enfant. Insista Toorj conscient de devoir mentir pour convaincre Tsetseg.

- …

- Réfléchis : tu devras garder Kaiden avec toi si tu n'accepte pas mon offre et le supporter pour le restant de tes jours.

- Non : je n'en veux pas car je ne trouverai pas de mari si les gens savent que j'ai donné le jour à un cracmol ! Hurla Tsetseg dans un lapsus.

- Alors accepte ma proposition car je te débarrasse de Kaiden et tu auras beaucoup d'argent à la place. Proposa Toorj d'un ton enjôleur.

- Je veux cent millions de galions dans mon propre coffre que je ferais ensuite transférer à la banque sorcière suisse et une villa à Genève. Répondit Tsetseg.

- Ce sera fait.

- Ah je veux aussi autre chose : je veux rester ici au palais afin de rester ta compagne aux yeux des gens pour le moment car je refuse de donner l'impression d'avoir été répudiée comme ton ex. Insista Tsetseg désireuse de sauver les apparences mais surtout de conserver l'accès au palais où elle pourrait ouvrir les portes à son amant quand il déciderait d'assassiner Toorj dans son sommeil.

- Je vais probablement mourir dans quelques mois donc tes conditions ne me dérangent pas et je les accepte. Promit Toorj.

- Fort bien : où dois-je signer ? Demanda Tsetseg.

- Viens avec moi dans mon bureau où mon notaire nous attend. Répondit l'auror dégouté par la cupidité de cette femme prête à vendre son gosse._ »

La jeune femme suivit Toorj puis signa le contrat où elle renonça à ses droits sur Kaiden et les céda totalement au père en échange d'une somme d'argent exorbitante et l'achat de trois villas. Afin de sceller cet accord, Tsetseg fit procéder à un serment inviolable où Toorj promit de lui verser rapidement l'argent et de lui acheter la ville. Il jura également de la laisser rester au palais puis la jeune femme fit le serment de lui céder complètement la garde de Kaiden mais aussi de ne jamais revenir sur sa parole, ni tenter de révoquer l'accord scellé devant le notaire. Ce dernier porta ensuite les documents au Magenmagot pour les faire enregistrer. Ainsi, la garde exclusive de Kaiden fut confiée à Toorj.

Ensuite, Tsetseg sortit sous le prétexte de prendre l'air un moment avant de se rendre auprès de son amant pour lui exposer la situation. Le Kazakh feignit de lui donner raison, néanmoins, il éprouva d'avantage de dégoût envers cette femme capable de vendre son propre fils. Par contre, le sorcier estima que Kaiden ne pourrait jamais hériter du titre de Khan puisque c'était un petit cracmol. Aussi, ce petit débile mental devint un élément négligeable aux yeux du Kazakh qui songea également que sa mort en guise d'avertissement adressé à Pansy devenait superflue puisque la jeune femme était manifestement prête à renoncer à la succession du Khan Adiriig afin de préserver ses propres enfants…

Toutefois, les agissement de Pansy n'étonnaient point le Kazakh car la sorcière avait déjà démontré son bon sens en fuyant la Mongolie pour ne pas exposer ses enfants au danger et resterait donc sagement à l'étranger après la mort de Toorj suivie de la victoire écrasante de la minorité Kazakhe en Mongolie. Aussi, ce ne seraient pas les héritiers directs de Toorj Adiriig qui poseraient problème mais ses neveux, nièces et petits neveux. Ces gens n'aimaient pas du tout le Khan Adiriig au point que certains accusaient sa mère d'avoir semé la zizanie entre les membres de la fratrie avant de les observer s'entretuer sans se soucier des veuves ou des orphelins restés seuls parmi les membres de la famille Adiriig. Aussi, ils seraient probablement ravis de voir Nansal renoncer à son héritage sous l'influence de sa mère puis lutteraient entre eux pour obtenir le titre de Khan. Le Kazakh comptait intervenir à ce moment-là afin de les « aider » à s'éliminer mutuellement avant de récupérer les biens des Adiriig…

Il finit par se ressaisir puis s'occupa de Tsetseg pour ne pas perdre son pigeon qui lui servait encore un peu. Son regard ne put s'empêcher de loucher sur le corps de rêve mis en valeur par la tenue moulante de cette trainée consciente de sa beauté ainsi que du désir des hommes à sa vue... Ce fait avait permis à Tsetseg de s'attirer les attentions de nombreux jeunes gens durant sa scolarité à l'école de magie mais son idole était alors le Khan Adiriig.

* * *

><p><em>-<strong><span> Flashback de Tsetseg : <span>**_

_L'adolescente se contentait de rêver de ce type car tout le monde connaissait l'amour fou du Khan pour sa Katoun Pansy Adiriig. D'ailleurs, Tsetseg ne pouvait s'empêcher de jalouser la beauté de cette femme et copiait toutes ses mimiques ou encore son style entrevu parfois lorsque des photographies paraissaient dans les journaux au sujet de la famille Adiriig manifestement très heureuse. Toutefois, Tsetseg apprit avec stupeur la rupture des deux époux puis l'annulation de leur mariage ainsi que le dénigrement des enfants en 2014._

_La sorcière euphorique se promit alors de conquérir le Khan un jour mais resta d'abord dans l'ombre après avoir constaté son désir de se contenter de quelques aventures au début de son célibat. Elle en profita pour plumer son petit ami d'alors afin de se refaire une garde-robe complète dans l'espoir d'attirer l'attention du Khan qui fréquentait des endroits à la mode moldus et sorciers depuis sa séparation. Toorj semblait désireux de retrouver une seconde jeunesse au point de se comporter de nouveau comme un adolescent insouciant de seize ans. Entre-temps, Tsetseg entama l'une des phases de son plan en adoptant les gestes, le ton de la voix mais aussi le style vestimentaire de Pansy à vingt ans. Elle s'était également teinte en rousse pour lui ressembler d'avantage en novembre 2015 avant de se présenter au club moldu souvent fréquenté par le Khan._

_Ce soir-là, Toorj abasourdi eut donc l'impression de revoir sa Pansy même si le visage n'était pas identique. Il resta donc subjugué par la vision de cette diva en train d'enflammer la piste de danse et s'en approcha le plus possible avant de l'inviter à boire un verre. Tsetseg accepta puis se fit même raccompagner jusqu'à la porte de l'immeuble où elle vivait avec ses parents et souhaita bonne nuit à l'auror sans se soucier de son dépit. Les jours suivants, le Khan lui fit une cour assidue après avoir réalisé qu'il s'agissait d'une sorcière. Obsédé par Pansy, Toorj fréquenta donc d'avantage Tsetseg dans l'espoir de trouver enfin son ex au sein d'une véritable Mongole._

_Il crut ainsi revivre sa jeunesse heureuse avec une Pansy vraiment mongole sans se soucier de la véritable Pansy aux yeux rougis en raison de son chagrin. En revanche, Tsetseg ravie nota l'apparence négligée de la Serpentarde qui ne parvenait plus à attirer l'attention de son mari dans cet état. Toorj se tourna de plus en plus vers sa petite amie au point de lui offrir de nombreux cadeaux luxueux sans se douter de vivre simplement une illusion. Il finit même par proposer un trekking à Tsetseg dans le désert de Gobi durant les fêtes de fin d'année afin de revivre celui vécu avec Pansy dix ans plus tôt. Toutefois, les lamentations continuelles de Tsetseg peu désireuse de marcher puis son manque d'entrain durant leur expédition en 4x4 firent réaliser à l'auror l'existence de nombreux désaccords entre eux. Un matin, il nota également les racines noires de Tsetseg qui avait oublié de les teindre et dissimula son dégoût car il détestait le laisser-aller chez une femme._

_Une fois rentré du trekking, Toorj affirma vouloir prendre un peu de recul à Tsetseg furieuse et reprit son service sans rien avouer de sa déconvenue. Quelques jours plus tard, il fut blessé en janvier 2016 puis sauvé par Pansy au cours d'un raid. Une fois avertie, Tsetseg inquiète se rua à l'hôpital afin de ne pas laisser la « Vieille » profiter de cette aubaine pour récupérer son mari. Ensuite, la Mongole se sentit humiliée par les aurors qui firent d'abord entrer Pansy auprès du blessé. Toutefois, Tsetseg n'avait pas dit son dernier mot et finit par se ruer à l'intérieur avant d'avouer sa grossesse pour retenir Toorj à ses cotés._

_Effectivement le Mongol surpris se tourna alors vers elle afin de s'occuper de son futur héritier au lieu de revoir ses premiers enfants comme le suppliait son ex. Toutefois, Tsetseg finit par réaliser qu'elle n'était qu'une épouse par dépit au moment où son futur mari refusa de monter une Ger nuptiale comme lors de son union avec Pansy puis la laissa s'occuper de l'organisation de leur mariage moldu. Ensuite, elle déchanta rapidement car son mariage était loin d'être harmonieux. En effet, l'auror s'était un peu amusé pendant un moment mais il voulait maintenant vivre une vie de famille comme celle offerte par Pansy avant leur séparation et non sortir en discothèque ou autre. De plus, Tsetseg resta sans voix après l'annonce de la grossesse de Pansy avant de noter avec jalousie la curiosité de Toorj même s'il ne cessait de lui jurer ne pas être le père de l'enfant. Tsetseg ne le crut cependant pas car elle l'avait souvent suivi à son insu et avait noté ses longues permanence près de la Ger de son ex pour la contempler._

_Quelques mois plus tard, Tsetseg jalouse apprit que Pansy portait un garçon contrairement à elle qui dissimulait le sexe de l'enfant à Toorj et sa mère convaincus qu'elle attendait le futur héritier Adiriig. Dans l'espoir d'adoucir la future colère de sa belle-mère, Tsetseg affirma à Toorj surpris se conformer à la tradition des Adiriig et accoucher à la maison en compagnie de femmes seulement. L'auror tenta de la convaincre de se rendre à la maternité mais finit par céder avant de se rendre à un raid. Toutefois, Tsetseg éprouvée ne s'attendait pas à vivre un accouchement si difficile puis crut toucher le fond au moment où sa belle-mère lui annonça la mort de sa fille :_

_« _ Non seulement tu as menti sur le sexe de ton enfant mais en plus tu l'as perdu ! S'exclama la vieille femme. _

_- Mais j'ai entendu le bébé pleurer ! Protesta Tsetseg. _

_- C'est la douleur qui te fait croire d'entendre ton bébé. Pauvre petite : tu as non seulement perdu ta fille mais aussi Toorj car il va probablement courir auprès de Pansy quand elle va accoucher comme il l'a fait en 2014. Sauf que cette fois-ci, je pense qu'il va craquer et rester avec elle pour de bon au lieu de sortir encore une fois de la clinique sous le prétexte de lui acheter des fleurs._

_- Non car Toorj m'aime ! Protesta Tsetseg accablée._

_- Toorj aime Pansy depuis son adolescence et tu ne parviens pas à l'éclipser à ses yeux. Rétorqua la sorcière. _

_- Ce n'est pas vrai !_

_- Ah non ? Alors pourquoi tu as copié le style de Pansy au même âge que toi, si ce n'est pour séduire mon fils ? Répliqua la vieille sorcière._

_- Il ne tient plus à elle ! Tenta Tsetseg_

_- Oh si : il l'écrit même dans son journal intime tous les soirs avant de se traiter de taré car elle détient du sang chinois, ce qui ne plait pas à son père décédé selon lui. Révéla la vieille femme. _

_- Il ne peut pas écrire ça ! Protesta Tsetseg accablée-_

_- Si et il écrit même qu'il rêve de retrouver son Petit Bouchon. Toorj reste avec toi seulement à cause de votre fils. Affirma la vieille sorcière. _

_- Non ! Hurla Tsetseg blessée._

_- Si je te le dis : alors que vas-tu faire ?_

_- J'ai déjà perdu ma fille donc je ne veux pas perdre mon mari en plus ! Répondit Tsetseg inquiète._

_- Alors il nous faut trouver un bébé et vite. Expliqua la vieille. _

_- Hein ? S'étonna Tsetseg. _

_- Toorj est perturbé en ce moment au point de se demander si le sang chinois de Pansy compte vraiment puisque son Petit Bouchon chéri l'a sauvé d'une mort certaine en janvier malgré toutes les offenses reçues. Donc qu'est-ce que Toorj va faire s'il apprend que tu as perdu votre enfant ? Insista la Mongole. _

_- Il va me répudier et courir auprès de Pansy enceinte qui lui donnera un nouveau fils dans deux mois environ ! Réalisa Tsetseg jalouse, _

_- Tout juste mais je ne veux donc pas voir Toorj retourner auprès de cette Pansy de malheur car ils risqueraient de retrouver la mémoire sur certaines choses s'ils restent trop longtemps l'un près de l'autre. Donc je vais t'aider à trouver un bébé. Déclara la vieille femme. _

_- Mais où trouverez vous un enfant et surtout ce ne serait pas mon bébé ! Protesta Tsetseg abasourdie. _

_- Tu veux rester avec Toorj ou pas ? Insista la sorcière. _

_- Oui mais de là à aller chercher un enfant dans un orphelinat: je ne veux pas m'occuper du gosse d'une inconnue ! Dit Tsetseg. _

_- Qui te parle d'orphelinat ? Il nous faut un nouveau-né et qui plus est un enfant de Toorj puisqu'il lancera probablement un Rite du sang sur ce gosse à un moment ou un autre._

_- Et où trouveriez-vous un autre enfant de Toorj né aujourd'hui même ? Protesta Tsetseg. _

_- Pansy va gentiment nous le fournir avant ce soir… Déclara la vieille femme avec une lueur de folie dans les yeux. _

_- Non mais ça ne va pas : je veux bien élever un orphelin mais pas le fils adultérin de cette put...n qui a couché avec mon mari malgré notre mariage ! Protesta Tsetseg écœurée sans se douter de la réalité des faits._

_- Tu n'as pas le choix à moins que tu ne veuilles te retrouver répudiée au profit de cette saleté car Toorj finira par aller la voir au moment de la naissance de leur fils puis il restera probablement avec elle cette fois-ci s'il a perdu votre bébé. Insista la vieille sorcière. _

_- Je ne veux pas élever le fils de cette trainée ! Hurla Tsetseg._

_- Il faut parfois faire des sacrifices donc tu devras élever ce gosse si tu veux rester l'épouse de Toorj. Moi-même j'ai du sacrifier mon propre fils pour rester à ma place. Avoua la vieille femme. _

_- Hein ?_

_- Disons que j'ai du prendre un autre enfant à la place du mien quand je suis allée chercher le véritable Toorj en Chine après avoir éliminé toute sa fratrie. Révéla la Mongole. _

_- Quoi : Toorj n'est pas le véritable Khan Adiriig ? S'exclama Tsetseg ahurie. _

_- Non: mon fils semblait sur le point de mourir à cause de la Dragoncelle et je risquais de tout perdre si je ne retournais pas tout de suite en Mongolie avec un héritier. Aussi, j'ai piqué l'enfant de la femme qui gardait mon fils. Expliqua la vieille femme. _

_- Vous avez donc abandonné votre fils mourant et enlevé l'enfant d'une autre femme ! Réalisa Tsetseg interdite. _

_- Oui: Toorj avait seulement quatre ans au moment des faits. Aussi, il a rapidement oublié sa vraie famille et n'en a rien su jusqu'en 2014 quand des lettres anonymes lui ont tout révélé. Cet idiot bouleversé a appris que le véritable Toorj a finalement survécu puis fut élevé par les parents de mon soi-disant fils. Mon vrai fils et venu voir Toorj qui lui a alors promis de tout lui rendre. Toutefois, je ne voulais pas laisser ce crétin révéler la vérité sur mes méfaits et j'ai donc décidé de l'isoler pour le tenir sous mon contrôle. Avoua la sorcière._

_- Vous plaisantez ? Protesta Tsetseg abasourdie. _

_- Non : mon véritable fils ne m'aurait pas pardonné son abandon alors j'ai tenté de l'éliminer mais il a disparu en février 2014. Or, il n'est plus soumis au Rite du Sang à son âge donc je ne peux pas le retrouver. Ton Toorj et moi aurions tout perdu s'il avait dit la vérité mais je refuse de rendre la fortune des Adiriig à son véritable héritier. Dit la vieille femme. _

_- Que voulez-vous dire ?_

_- Mes neveux me chasseraient du palais s'ils savaient que j'ai fait en sorte que leurs parents s'entretuent avant de donner le titre de Khan au fils d'un chinois. D'ailleurs, ton mari Toorj voulait tout rendre aux Adiriig mais je l'ai bien évidemment contraint d'y renoncer avec un bel Oubliette... Expliqua la vieille sorcière._

_- Je ne peux pas y croire : Toorj est donc un chinois ! C'est vraiment ironique si on y pense car il a quitté Pansy à cause de son quart de sang chinois sans se douter d'être un véritable chinois ! Dit Tsetseg. _

_- En fait il est sino-mongol car sa mère est une sorcière mongole qui a épousé un paysan moldu chinois après son exil en Chine. Enfin, Toorj connaissait les origines chinoises de Pansy depuis longtemps car elle le lui avait confié quand leur relation prit une tournure sérieuse en janvier 2000. Toutefois, Toorj s'en moquait puisqu'il aimait son Petit Bouchon plus que tout. _

_- Mais vous connaissiez donc le secret de cette Odval ? S'étonna Tsetseg._

_- Oui car ma mère avait séjourné avec elle en Mongolie Intérieure pendant un moment. Alors quand mon soi-disant fils a voulu révéler la vérité sur ses propres origines et laisser la fortune des Adiriig à son véritable héritier, j'ai décidé d'utiliser le secret d'Odval pour le séparer de Pansy. Expliqua la vieille sorcière. _

_- Comment avez-vous fait ?_

_- J'ai tout simplement modifié leurs souvenirs afin de convaincre de nouveau Toorj que je suis sa mère. Aussi, il n'a pas rendu le titre de Khan à mon vrai fils pas du tout intentionné à me pardonner mon geste. Affirma la vieille femme. _

_- Toorj voulait vraiment renoncer à la fortune des Adiriig pour la rendre à un pouilleux au lieu de bénir sa chance d'être sorti de son trou perdu en Chine ? S'exclama Tsetseg interdite. _

_- Oui et Pansy approuvait son choix au point d'accepter de s'exiler avec lui après une telle révélation._

_- Toorj serait vraiment parti de la Mongolie ? S'étonna Tsetseg. _

_- Oui car il estimait ne pas pouvoir rester ici après un tel scandale. De plus, il sait très bien que les Chinois mais aussi les sino-mongols ne sont pas appréciés ici et ne voulait donc pas voir ses enfants dénigrés à l'école. Aussi, mon fils était déjà en pourparlers avec un dojo sorcier pour obtenir un poste d'enseignant d'art martiaux pendant que Pansy comptait ouvrir une petite échoppe afin de vendre ses potions. Or, je n'ai pas sacrifié ma jeunesse en épousant un vieillard pour me retrouvée chassée du palais Adiriig à mon âge ! Martela la vieille femme. _

_- Mais comment l'avez-vous convaincu de ne rien dire ?_

_- J'ai tout simplement lancé de nombreux sortilèges d'Amnésie sur Pansy et lui avant de modifier leurs souvenirs. Enfin, je les ai dressé l'un contre l'autre en lançant plusieurs Imperium à mon fils pour provoquer en lui le désir de la quitter et de dénigrer totalement leurs enfants. Expliqua la vieille femme. _

- …

_- Je ne peux pas prendre le risque de laisser Toorj retourner auprès de Pansy sinon il risque de retrouver sa mémoire et tout révéler. Donc nous allons voler le bébé de Pansy et tu l'élèveras comme je l'ai fait pour Toorj. Ordonna la vieille femme. _

_- Mais cet enfant n'est pas le mien donc je refuse de m'en occuper ou de l'allaiter ! Hurla Tsetseg. _

_- On lui prendra une nounou qui s'occupera de lui donc tu ne devras même pas l'effleurer sauf devant des journalistes. La rassura la vieille femme. _

_- Oui mais ce gosse n'est pas le mien…Rétorqua Tsetseg. _

_- Je lui donnerai ton Adn à sa naissance. Affirma la vieille femme. _

_- Vous me le jurez ? Voulut s'assurer Tsetseg. _

_- Je te le jure…_ »_

_En décembre 2016, Tsetseg était attirée par les bijoux, le luxe et l'argent au point d'accepter la proposition de la vieille femme. Cette dernière affirma se débarrasser d'abord du corps de l'enfant et laissa Tsetseg seule quelques minutes sans même lui laisser l'opportunité de voir sa fille. A son retour, la vieille femme montra à la jeune femme des pommes d'amour achetées en Angleterre puis confessa avoir ajouté une drogue à l'intérieur pour provoquer l'accouchement de Pansy. Ensuite, elle enferma Tsetseg dans la pièce avant d'envoyer les friandises à la future maman qui ne parvint pas à résister à la tentation sans se douter de rien. Quelques minutes plus tard, la vieille femme s'assit dans un coin de la maternité et attendit la naissance tout en rongeant son frein à la vue de Toorj qui entra dans la salle d'accouchement._

_La sorcière contrariée crut ne pas parvenir à voler le bébé quand son soi-disant fils fila à la maternité chez les moldus mais elle finit par suivre Toorj dans le service de néonatologie avant de rester surprise à la vue des médecins en train d'installer le bébé dans une boîte moldue bizarre. Toutefois, la vieille femme s'impatienta au bout d'un moment et sortit prendre une tasse de thé en attendant le départ du sorcier. A son retour, elle resta cependant surprise par la vision d'un occidental roux qui parlait au bébé puis l'arrivée d'un autre sorcier mais elle ne comprenait pas l'anglais. La sorcière patienta donc jusqu'à leur départ et s'approcha enfin du bébé enregistré comme Kaiden-Ronan Panshriij sur un papier collé à l'avant de la boite. La Mongole surprise observa les légers reflets roux sur le nourrisson mais les estima dus aux origines occidentales de Pansy. Elle saisit donc le nourrisson avant de sortir le corps d'un autre nouveau-né décédé et trouvé à la morgue moldue afin de le déposer dans la couveuse à la place du véritable Kaiden._

_Deux minutes plus tard, la sorcière utilisa des sortilèges de Glamour pour donner au cadavre l'apparence du fils de Pansy avant d'emmener ce dernier au palais afin de le confier à Tsetseg encore couchée. La jeune femme observa ce bébé et demanda à sa belle-mère de lui modifier son ADN tout de suite, néanmoins, Tsetseg finit par s'énerver quand elle réalisa les mensonges de la vieille femme incapable de modifier l'ADN du nourrisson. En effet, sa belle-mère ne connaissait aucun sort de ce genre et se contenta donc de placer des sorts de Glamour sur l'enfant pour modifier légèrement son apparence mais surtout dissimuler sa tache de naissance sur le poignet héritée de Pansy. Tsetseg horrifiée observa longuement ce gosse puis commença à le prendre en grippe au point de refuser de le tenir dans ses bras hormis devant les journalistes._

_La jeune femme avait tenté de se dépêtrer de cette situation mais elle réalisa rapidement de perdre non seulement la fortune des Adiriig mais surtout sa propre liberté si sa complicité était révélée au grand jour. En effet, elle avait participé à l'enlèvement du fils de Pansy et finirait en prison en cas de procès. Aussi, Tsetseg était restée auprès de Toorj puis décida de profiter de l'existence de Kaiden pour obtenir de l'argent de la part du Khan. Ensuite, sa belle-mère et elle s'étaient mordues les doigts après avoir compris cette année que ce gosse débile était le fils du rouquin et non de Toorj qui par chance n'avait jamais utilisé le Rite du Sang sur Kaiden._

**_- Fin du Flashback de Tsetseg_…**

* * *

><p>A présent, Tsetseg estima cependant reprendre sa liberté grâce à l'argent de Toorj et se venger également de lui ainsi que de Pansy puisque le fils de cette idiote serait enfermé dans un institut psychiatrique par Toorj lui-même… Elle ne se doutait pas que le voyage de Ron et Toorj n'avait pas vraiment modifié les événements puisque sa belle-mère avait également provoqué l'accouchement prématuré de Pansy pour voler son fils puis échangé le corps d'un bébé mort-né contre le petit Kaiden à la maternité sorcière avant de faire croire que le fils de Pansy fut incinéré par erreur...<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu. <strong>_

_**Que pensez-vous du fait que la "mère" de Toorj a éliminé toute la fratrie de son fils pendant que son enfant était soigneusement caché en Chine ? Comment trouvez-vous son choix de ne pas assister son bambin manifestement mourrant et de voler le fils d'une autre femme pour le faire passer comme son fils et celui de Nansal Adiriig ?**_

_**Comment trouvez-vous le fait qu'elle ait lancé plusieurs sortilèges d'Amnésie sur Pansy et Toorj pour les séparer afin que Toorj ne rende pas son titre au vrai Khan ? D'ailleurs où est ce type ?**_

_**Que pensez-vous des gestes de la vieille femme et de l'accord contracté entre elle et Tsetseg au sujet de l'échange des bébés ?**_

_**A présent comprenez-vous la raison de l'indifférence de Tsetseg à l'égard de Kaiden hormis pour soutirer l'argent à Toorj ?**_

_**Enfin, que pensez-vous de l'accord entre Toorj et Tsetseg au sujet de Kaiden ?**_

_**Voilà je vous souhaite une bonne soirée et j'avoue ma curiosité face à vos réactions ;) donc les reviews seraient les bienvenues MDR**_


	9. Chapter 8 Le hibou du petit Severus

_**Bonjour à tous et bon samedi, dans cette partie on va découvrir certaines facettes de Pansy et son fils Severus mais aussi des détails sur les sorciers britanniques. **_

_**Bonne Lecture et à bientot !**_

* * *

><p>Loin de là en Angleterre, Pansy et Ron se couchèrent avant de parler encore une fois des événements d'aujourd'hui. Le rouquin rassura Pansy de son mieux puis assura adopter vraiment Kaiden si jamais les parents le délaissaient à cause de leurs doutes débiles. Le sorcier confessa avoir enfin compris que les cracmols étaient des gens comme les autres même s'ils ne pratiquaient pas de magie puis avoua ses regrets pour ne s'être jamais intéressé au père de Mafalda. Aussi, la possibilité que Kaiden soit un cracmol n'amoindrissait aucunement ses sentiments à son égard. Enfin, il aimait vraiment cet enfant sans se soucier de ses origines et serait donc très heureux de le garder avec eux. Pansy acquiesça puis tenta de s'endormir mais fit de nombreux cauchemars sur le petit Kaiden enlevé et emmené très loin d'elle…<p>

Le lendemain matin, Toorj se présenta après le petit-déjeuner avant de saluer toute l'assistance dont Kaiden, néanmoins, le couple inquiet nota sa prise de distance avec le bambin. Ce dernier n'en prenait cependant pas ombrage car il s'attachait de plus en plus à Pansy et Ron bien plus présents dans sa vie que ses propres géniteurs. Pansy chassa ses pensées puis Ron fit utiliser la poudre de cheminette à tout le monde afin de se rendre au _Chaudron Baveur_ puis sur le _Chemin de Traverse_ où ils retrouvèrent Hugo heureux de servir d'accompagnateur à Saejin. Quelques minutes plus tard, Ron et son fils s'engouffrèrent dans un magasin pendant que les autres se rendirent chez le vendeur de baguettes afin d'en trouver une pour Severus.

Toorj curieux observa de nouveau les devantures des boutiques du _Chemin de Traverse_ tout en suivant Pansy et les enfants. Le Mongol poussait sagement la poussette de Kaiden mais n'en détenait aucune envie car la condition de son fils lui faisait vraiment honte. Il ne pouvait donc s'empêcher de lui préférer ses premiers gosses même si Kushi le faisait courir partout par moment à cause de sa vivacité. Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à lui, l'enfant serait également solidement attaché dans une poussette lui aussi, néanmoins, ce petit roublard s'était débrouillé pour convaincre sa mère de le laisser courir à sa guise. A la fin, Toorj finit par ne plus lui courir après mais se borna à utiliser le rite du sang afin de le ramener à ses cotés avant de menacer de l'installer dans la poussette lui aussi.

Kushi tenta alors de plaider sa cause auprès de sa mère mais Pansy approuva l'idée de Toorj pour la plus grande satisfaction du Mongol décidé à rétablir un peu de discipline. En effet, son ex avait fort bien élevé les enfants, néanmoins, il avait recadré Saejin après avoir compris le calvaire subi par la maman pendant deux ans puis les jumeaux également. Par contre, Toorj se montrait toujours très gentil avec Severus qui était pratiquement un enfant modèle à ses yeux. A présent, le sorcier estimait devoir apprendre à Kushi que la présence paternelle n'était pas seulement limitée aux cadeaux. Certes, Toorj gâtait déjà sa progéniture avant sa bêtise en 2014 mais il était assez strict et entendait bien commencer à montrer ce trait de caractère à Kushi maintenant que le petit garçon semblait enfin s'habituer à sa présence. D'ailleurs, les jumeaux eurent l'occasion de se souvenir encore une fois de l'autorité paternelle quand ils tentèrent d'amadouer leur mère pour acheter un objet ridicule hors-de-prix. Pansy fatiguée tenta de résister mais faillit céder à leur caprice dans l'espoir d'obtenir la paix cependant elle fut libérée des gosses grâce à l'intervention de son ex pour rétablir l'ordre.

L'approbation de Pansy fit pousser des ailes à Toorj mais le Mongol ne se fit aucune illusion sur un retour de flamme entre lui et son ex enceinte de son Ronny. Une fois parvenu à destination, le Mongol lut avec curiosité le nom du fabriquant _Ollivander_ sur l'enseigne mais cela ne lui disait rien. Toutefois, il fit confiance à son ex et entra puis observa la boutique en compagnie des enfants. Pendant ce temps, Pansy s'approcha du comptoir avec Severus légèrement intimidé puis la sorcière salua respectueusement le vieux marchand toujours en vie. Le fabriquant de baguettes avait été éprouvé par son emprisonnement durant la Guerre, néanmoins, il s'était ensuite repris avant de rouvrir sa boutique en compagnie de son fils.

Le vieil homme reconnut aussitôt Eileen Rogue dite Pansy car il connaissait son identité réelle depuis des années même si Severus Rogue lui avait jeté un sort le contraignant à garder le silence à ce sujet. Durant les tortures subies par le sorcier, ce dernier surpris réalisa l'ignorance de ces tortionnaires ainsi que de Voldemort et comprit que la Chauve-souris des Cachots avait bloqué l'accès à ses souvenirs au sujet de son enfant. Aussi, le fabriquant conserva le silence toutes ces années mais il pouvait maintenant prendre la parole en présence d'Eileen Rogue :

« _ Miss Rogue, je vous ai reçue il y a très longtemps mais votre père a bloqué mes souvenirs avant de me jeter un second sort pour m'empêcher d'en parler à quiconque hormis vous, lui ou votre mère si nécessaire.

- Mes parents m'en ont parlé puis ma mère m'a montré ses souvenirs mais j'avoue ne pas m'en rappeler par moi-même pour le moment. Pourtant j'aurais tellement aimé retrouvé mes propres impressions sur ce jour si important. Confessa Pansy.

- Vous pouvez toujours observer mes souvenirs si vous le souhaitez et peut-être me libérer des sorts jetés par votre père par la même occasion ? Proposa le vendeur.

- Je devrais pouvoir ôter ces sortilèges car mon père m'a expliqué la nature des sorts utilisés. Affirma Pansy.

- Bien nous pouvons le faire après s'être occupé de ce jeune homme : c'est votre quatrième enfant n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui c'est Severus : il va rentrer en première année à Poudlard. Déclara Pansy tout en jetant à son fils un regard empli d'orgueil maternel.

- Hm… Severus comme votre père. Constata Ollivander.

- Exact et j'espère devenir un aussi grand maitre de potions que ma mère et lui ! Dit Severus.

- Je vous le souhaite jeune homme. Bien alors voyons quelle sera votre baguette magique… Répondit Ollivander. _ »

Le vieux marchand voulut s'occuper lui-même de l'enfant puis observa avec attention plusieurs baguettes avant de lui en proposer quelques unes. Face aux différents échecs, le fabriquant décida de suivre sa première intuition malgré le jeune âge de l'enfant et lui tendit une baguette particulière. Toorj nota alors la similitude de cette baguette très sombre, mais extrêmement raffinée avec celles de Pansy, Saejin ainsi que des jumeaux. La jeune femme observa Severus tenir en main sa baguette et la maitriser rapidement. L'enfant satisfait affirma avoir fait son choix puis le marchand estima que les membres de la famille Rogue détenaient manifestement les mêmes aptitudes. Les jumeaux et Saejin souriants renchérirent en lui montrant leurs baguettes également sombres sans se soucier du dépit de leur père face à leur ressemblance de plus en plus marquée avec leur mère ainsi que leur fascination envers les Serpentards.

Il songea que Saejin avait d'abord été répartie chez les Rouge-et-Or mongols mais la jeune fille devint totalement différente en février 2014 après la séparation de ses parents. En effet, l'adolescente peinée subit les moqueries de sa Maison et finit même par se battre à plusieurs reprises avec les autres membres de sa maisonnée dont les enfants des neveux de Toorj. A la fin, le Chaudron Magique révéla au directeur que Saejin aurait du être répartie chez les Vert-et-Argent dés sa première année mais qu'elle l'avait supplié de lui donner une chance d'obtenir sa place auprès des Rouge-et-Or afin de faire plaisir à son père qui était son héros à ses yeux. En septembre 2014, Saejin fut donc de nouveau soumise à la cérémonie de la Répartition avant de rejoindre son lointain cousin Noyan Panshriij chez les Vert-et-Argent. Toorj dissimula un soupir puis chassa ses pensées quand le vieux Ollivander reprit sa parole :

« _ J'ai vendu des baguettes en Ebène à Severus Rogue, sa fille et maintenant son petit-fils mais je vois que vos trois autres enfants en détiennent également. Constata Ollivander.

- Je suis désolée de ne pas les avoir emmenés chez vous pour choisir leurs baguettes Mr Ollivander mais on ne m'a pas autorisée à venir ici avant. Expliqua Pansy.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je comprends tout à fait. Enfin l'essentiel c'est que ces jeunes gens détiennent de bonnes baguettes quelles que soient leur créateur. En tout cas, vos baguettes en noir de jais sont très puissantes mais elles attirent aussi la méfiance des gens à cause de leurs couleurs car le noir est malheureusement encore associé aux Mangemorts même vingt ans après leur chute. Déclara Ollivander.

- J'avoue ne pas y avoir songé car personne ne fait attention à la couleur de ma baguette en Mongolie. Avoua Pansy.

- Au fait, Miss Rogue qu'est devenue la baguette de votre père ? Demanda Ollivander curieux.

- Harry Potter l'avait confié à Poudlard mais mon père a affirmé me la léguer dans son testament et elle est donc maintenant en ma possession. Répondit Pansy.

- Et vous parvenez à l'utiliser Miss Rogue ? Demanda Ollivander extrêmement intéressé.

- Elle semble m'avoir adopté. Déclara simplement Pansy avant de montrer sa propre baguette puis celle de son père sous le regard admiratif du jeune Severus._ »

Afin de prouver ses dires, Pansy utilisa l'ancienne baguette de son père pour lancer un sort sans se soucier de la fascination d'Ollivander devant la similitude de ses gestes avec ceux de son père. Le marchand estima que la jeune femme détenait vraiment le caractère de son géniteur même si elle se montrait plus gentille que lui. Pansy affirma cependant que son père pouvait être très gentil lui aussi avant de réprimer un fou rire face à l'incrédulité du marchand plutôt habitué à la froideur légendaire de l'ex maitre des potions. Ils discutèrent encore un moment puis Pansy leva les sortilèges pesant sur Ollivander.

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, Ron sortit d'un magasin en compagnie d'Hugo avant d'être de nouveau entouré par une foule de curieux désireux de le féliciter mais aussi d'obtenir tous les détails possible sur la grossesse de Pansy. En effet, les sorciers des deux sexes étaient sincèrement excités par la nouvelle car aucun bébé n'avait vu le jour au sein de la communauté sorcière depuis plus de cinq ans. Certes, Cho Chang avait bien eu son cadet grâce à des techniques de procréation assistées moldues quatre ans plus tôt mais c'était le seul enfant né durant ces dernières années car les naissances s'étaient extrêmement raréfiées depuis la fin de la guerre. Aussi, tout le monde considérait l'arrivée de l'enfant de Ron et Pansy comme un heureux présage pour l'avenir. D'ailleurs, des célibataires britanniques atteints de stérilité partielle comme Ron songeaient donc à fréquenter d'avantage les locaux de <em>Green-Silver Wood<em> le soir dans l'espoir de trouver un futur conjoint parmi les ex bannis…

Ensuite, Ron prit congé afin de rejoindre Pansy restée avec ses cadets pendant que ses trois premiers enfants choisissaient de nouveaux équipements de quidditch en compagnie de leur père. En effet, Toorj désirait leur offrir un cadeau pour fêter le passage en seconde année des garçons et l'entrée en septième année de Saejin après les résultats des examens d'entrée à Poudlard effectués la semaine dernière par tous les enfants des bannis qui avaient effectué au moins une année dans une école de sorcellerie étrangère. Toorj avait également proposé des accessoires de sport à Severus mais ce dernier préférait plutôt un nécessaire de potions. Le Mongol lui avait donc promis donc de l'accompagner à une boutique spécialisée plus tard avant de suivre ses trois premiers enfants pendant que Pansy s'occupait de Severus.

En effet, l'enfant avait rappelé à sa mère une promesse effectuée des années plus tôt. La sorcière l'accompagna donc chez Madame Guipure par ailleurs très satisfaite des accords secrets établis avec Flint et Millicent qui s'étaient engagés à ne pas réaliser d'uniformes scolaires, ni de tenues sorcières classiques. Ces articles restaient donc l'apanage de la vieille sorcière plus du tout désireuse de créer de nouveaux courants de la mode à son âge. En échange, la vieille femme accepta de laisser aux deux Serpentards la clientèle plus jeune avide de mode et se consacrait donc aux nombreux clients dont les goûts restaient très classiques. Les trois sorciers avaient donc été ravis de trouver un accord pour éviter la concurrence. Ainsi, ils travaillaient chacun de leur coté sans empiéter les uns sur les autres. De plus, la fille de Madame Guipure semblait bien s'entendre avec Marcus Flint donc la vieille sorcière satisfaisait volontiers les requêtes du sorcier dans l'espoir de le voir devenir son gendre plus tard…

Aussi, Madame Guipure accueillit donc avec emphase Miss Rogue l'amie de Flint puis Pansy lui expliqua son intention de commander des uniformes pour ses quatre enfants mais aussi certains vêtements classiques pour Severus et elle-même. La future maman désirait également offrir quelque chose à son cadet ainsi que Kaiden viscéralement accroché à elle bien plus présente dans sa vie que Tsetseg. Le garçonnet aimait également beaucoup Ron et fut donc ravi de l'arrivée du rouquin qui embrassa Pansy avant de saluer les enfants. En revanche, Hugo légèrement déçu attendit impatiemment l'arrivée de Saejin.

Ensuite, Madame Guipure entraina le petit groupe dans l'un des salons d'essayage pour prendre les mesures de Severus et Hugo afin de confectionner leurs uniformes pour Poudlard. Au bout d'un moment, Madame Guipure affirma à Pansy se souvenir de ses visites en tant que Pansy Parkinson en compagnie de sa soi-disant gouvernante Sybil. Toutefois, elle se remémorait également de celles de la sorcière asiatique en compagnie de ses enfants eurasiens afin de commander des tenues. Madame Guipure ne se doutait cependant pas de servir les mêmes personnes. A présent, la sorcière réalisa un détail :

« _ Maintenant, je comprends la raison pour laquelle les commandes de votre mère ressemblaient tant à celles du professeur Rogue car vous vouliez les même choses tous les quatre. Ensuite, votre père est venu en 1997 pour faire réaliser une panoplie similaire à la sienne mais adaptée à une jeune fille avant de me donner ses mensurations exactes. C'était donc pour vous n'est-ce pas ? Réalisa Madame Guipure.

- Exact mais nous ne pouvions rien vous dire alors. S'excusa Pansy.

- Je comprends parfaitement la situation puisque vous deviez dissimuler votre identité. La rassura la vieille sorcière.

- A propos Madame Guipure: pourriez-vous me faire une robe neuve ? Je crains d'abimer celle offerte par mon père à force de la porter puisque les robes classiques confectionnées par des tailleurs étrangers durant mon exil ne furent jamais à la hauteur de la votre.

- Vous la voulez sur le même modèle que l'autre j'imagine ? Demanda Madame Guipure souriante.

- Oui et je voudrais aussi en faire réaliser une pour mon fils Severus qui désire une panoplie de ce genre depuis longtemps. Expliqua Pansy.

- Alors je vais prendre vos mesures et celles votre fils. Vous voulez seulement la robe ou toute la panoplie dont les pantalons et la cape Jeune homme ?

- Je voudrais toute la panoplie Répondit Severus ravi.

- Souhaitez-vous le même modèle que votre mère à onze ans ? L'interrogea Madame Guipure.

- Le choix en revient à Severus, pourriez vous nous montrer plusieurs modèles s'il vous plait ? Intervint Pansy pour ne pas influencer son enfant s'il ne voulait pas une panoplie similaire à la sienne.

- Avec grand plaisir !_ »

Severus observa aussitôt les revues tendues par Madame Guipure mais il finit par demander la copie de celle de sa mère à onze ans. Pansy fit donc porter sa première robe noire par Hie pour permettre à son fils de l'essayer. Le jeune garçon ravi se changea aussitôt avant de s'admirer longuement dans le miroir sous le regard amusé de Ron qui avait l'impression de voir un mini maitre des cachots mais en version plus heureuse. L'enfant affirma vouloir une panoplie similaire et se précipita dans les bras de sa mère. Ronald trouva ce moment très touchant tout en ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser que Severus ressemblait bien plus à Pansy que Saejin même si la gamine était le portrait de sa mère. Ensuite, Madame Guipure prit la commande avant de s'occuper de la future maman. La jeune femme laissa la sorcière prendre ses mesures tout en discutant avec elle :

« _ J'ai vu votre panoplie sur certaines photographies Miss Rogue : vous en prenez manifestement le plus grand soin si elle est encore en aussi bon état vingt ans après sa création. Constata Madame Guipure extrêmement satisfaite.

- La qualité de vos créations est inestimable Madame : ma tenue n'a pas vraiment bougée malgré tous les nombreux lavages effectués. Enfin, c'était un don de mon mentor et j'y tenais énormément alors j'ai tenté de la préserver des ravages du temps. Expliqua Pansy.

- J'utilise seulement des tissus de qualité pour mes robes sorcières qui sont certes très classiques comparées aux créations de Miss Bullstrode mais indémodables. Renchérit Madame Guipure flattée.

- Je suis contente de voir que vous maintenez de bonnes relations avec elle mais aussi Marcus.

- Oui car nous ne sommes pas vraiment concurrents puisque nos styles sont très différents. Enfin, la _Magic'TV_ m'a permis d'obtenir une excellente publicité mais aussi une clientèle étrangère très importante. Donc je dirai que nous pouvons travailler sans empiéter les uns sur les autres. Estima Madame Guipure.

- J'en suis vraiment heureuse car nous voulons nous réintégrer au sein de notre monde mais sans bouleverser qui que ce soit. Avoua Pansy soulagée.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça car tout va bien entre vos amis et moi. Maintenant, Miss Rogue, j'ai pris vos mesures mais je serais d'avis de créer une seconde robe plus large en raison de votre grossesse. Dit Madame Guipure.

- Oui cela me serait très utile. D'ailleurs, pourriez-vous également réaliser une nouvelle tenue de potioniste?

- Il n'y a pas de problèmes. Vous êtes enceinte de combien de mois Miss Rogue ?

- Trois mois.

- Votre tour de taille va probablement changer d'ici quelques semaines donc je vais d'abord réaliser la robe de potioniste pour vous permettre de travailler en toute liberté sans être engoncée dans votre tenue habituelle. Calcula Madame Guipure songeuse.

- Merci.

- Cela fait longtemps que je ne confectionne plus de robes de grossesse vous savez. Il y a bien eu la grossesse de Madame Cho Chang mais elle vivait alors chez les moldus. D'ailleurs son fils John était le plus jeune enfant de toute notre communauté avant l'arrivée de vos cadets ou ceux de vos amis.

- Oui. Je suis d'ailleurs surprise par ce fait. Tenta Pansy curieuse de voir si les sorciers parleraient ouvertement du problème avec les ex bannis ou non.

- La malédiction a empêché les sorciers de donner le jour à des enfants et beaucoup se sont isolés. Affirma Madame Guipure consciente de la connaissance des faits par les ex bannis après une allusion de Flint ce matin à sa fille.

- Pourtant les potions Bébés résoudraient le problème. Insista Pansy surprise.

- Oui mais les gens de votre âge étaient trop peu nombreux depuis l'exil des anciens bannis et ne trouvaient pas de partenaires adaptés ou ont refusé de se contenter d'un conjoint de fortune pour ne pas rester seul. Répondit Madame Guipure.

- J'espère que les choses vont changer maintenant. Dit Pansy.

- Oh elles vont probablement changer grâce à vous et Mr Weasley. Vous êtes devenus un exemple pour bon nombre de célibataires restés au pays et qui rêvent maintenant de trouver l'amour parmi vos amis célibataires. Je pense que les premiers à agir seront les personnes qui sont seulement atteintes de stérilité partielle comme ma fille et Mr Weasley.

- …

- En attendant, tout le monde est très impatient de voir votre bébé pointer le bout de son nez. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir combien je suis émue de m'occuper de nouveau d'une femme enceinte après tant de temps. Affirma Madame Guipure tout en s'efforçant de retenir ses larmes en songeant à sa fille atteinte de stérilité partielle ainsi que célibataire. _ »

Ensuite, Pansy et Ron restèrent sans voix après la demande de Madame Guipure. Malgré sa surprise, la future maman intriguée finit par accepter la requête de la sorcière qui fit venir sa fille afin de lui faire effleurer ce ventre fécond. La jeune femme remercia le couple avant de retourner à l'atelier tout en espérant parvenir à concevoir un enfant avec Flint un de ces jours comme Weasley l'avait fait grâce à Miss Rogue... Ensuite, Pansy demanda à Madame Guipure de lui montrer des modèle car elle souhaitait acheter des tenues élégantes à ses enfants pour le mariage. Les tourtereaux désiraient également une jolie robe sorcière ou un costume pour Kaiden. Ils saisirent donc doucement l'enfant puis la vieille sorcière prit ses mesures ainsi que celles de Kushi et Severus avant de leur montrer différentes tenues. Enfin, les jumeaux, Saejin et Toorj arrivèrent puis Madame Guipure prit les mesures des trois enfants pour les uniformes mais aussi les tenues des garçons au mariage pendant que leur père emmenait Severus dans une boutique spécialisée appréciée par les potionistes d'après Adrian.

Durant les essayages, Pansy fut prise de vertiges et s'assit sur un siège confortable avant de rassurer Ron de son mieux. Ensuite, la sorcière sourit gentiment au petit Kaiden inquiet qui tendait les bras vers elle après avoir noté sa pâleur. Ronald resta alors de nouveau surpris par la sensibilité de ce garçonnet bien plus fin que le reste de sa fratrie hormis Severus. Le Gryffondor nota les gestes de l'enfant depuis sa poussette puis le souleva afin de le déposer sur les genoux de Pansy. Le bambin lui jeta un regard reconnaissant avant de se blottir contre la jeune femme. Pansy prenait soin de ne pas usurper la place de la maman mais le petit garçon s'accrochait de plus en plus à elle car Tsetseg ne le regardait pas vraiment. Ron inquiet songea ensuite à l'indifférence subtile de Toorj envers ce pauvre gosse à cause des suspicions de l'auror sur sa condition de cracmol.

Depuis plusieurs semaines, les gestes affectueux du bambin troublaient souvent Ron car ces propres gosses se montrèrent très froids, voire, méprisants durant des années. Malgré ses efforts pour ne pas empiéter sur le souvenir de son petit Ronan, Ron donnait donc de plus en plus de place à Kaiden dans son cœur au point de le considérer comme son bébé à lui aussi. Il embrassa ensuite Kaiden sur les cheveux tout en songeant que les enfants pouvaient donner de l'amour totalement désintéressé sans se soucier des liens biologiques ou non. Or, Ron se serait damné pour obtenir des petits gestes de ce genre de la part de ses propres gosses durant leur enfance.

Certes, Ronald était conscient de ne pas pouvoir leur demander des gestes similaires à ceux du petit Kaiden car ils étaient trop grands pour ça, néanmoins, le sorcier aurait bien aimé pouvoir les étreindre parfois. Entre-temps, il apprécia l'étreinte du garçonnet sans se soucier de l'absence présumée de magie en lui. Ensuite, le Gryffondor amusa le bambin par des petits jeux inventés pour ses propres enfants avant qu'ils ne le délaissent totalement. Kaiden curieux l'écouta avant de s'esclaffer face à ses mimiques puis Kushi les rejoignit avant de s'asseoir sur sa mère pour écouter Ronald.

Ce dernier ravi s'amusa avec eux au point d'oublier la notion du temps jusqu'au retour de Toorj. Le Mongol s'occupa de tous ses enfants dont Kaiden quelques instants puis il se tourna ensuite vers Pansy afin de savoir si les achats dans cette boutique étaient finis. La sorcière acquiesça avant de le suivre aux caisses afin de tout régler ensemble puisqu'ils s'agissaient de dépenses communes. En son for intérieur, Ron envia la collaboration des deux ex conjoints capables de bien s'entendre pour le bien des gosses contrairement à Hermione et lui avant de leur proposer d'aller déjeuner. Toorj saisit alors la main de Kushi tout en discutant avec ses autres fils et Saejin. Par contre, il ne se soucia pas de Kaiden laissé aux bons soins de Pansy et Ron.

* * *

><p>Une fois sortis de la boutique, le couple fut souvent arrêté le long du trajet par d'autres curieux désireux d'obtenir des détails sur le déroulement de la grossesse de la jeune femme. Ron conserva son calme et répondit poliment à toutes les demandes, néanmoins, il réalisa anxieusement la véracité des propos de son frère à la vue de l'enthousiasme des hommes aussi prononcé que celui des femmes. En son for intérieur, Ronald s'estima bien plus chanceux que ces gens puis se promit de ne plus jamais se lamenter sur son sort décidément bien meilleur que celui de toutes ces personnes seules ainsi que privées d'enfants. Il se jura également de ne pas laisser les événements détruire son bonheur tout neuf. Pansy éprouva elle aussi une peine immense pour les sorcières désireuses de l'approcher même si peu d'entre elles osaient lui demander de les laisser effleurer son ventre.<p>

Au bout d'une centaine de mètres, Ron jucha Kaiden ravi sur ses épaules pendant que Kushi enviait son cadet perché sur les épaules du rouquin dont la taille dépassait largement celle du Mongol. Toorj nota son envie puis saisit Kushi afin de le placer sur son dos et le garder près lui au lieu de le laisser se rapprocher de Weasley. Le petit garçon resta surpris quelques instants mais finit par s'enthousiasmer avant de parler en mongol avec son père ravi durant tout le trajet.

Entre-temps, Pansy peinée observait les ravages causés par la malédiction puisque les sorciers ne se mariaient plus, ni ne voulaient procréer en raison du fait qu'ils étaient contraints de passer par la case potion. D'ailleurs, ses impressions étaient partagées par son ex qui conserva cependant pour lui ses informations au sujet de la Loi sur le Mariage manifestement abandonnée par le Ministère britannique ou du moins repoussée pour l'instant. Toutefois, le Mongol comprenait maintenant le projet initial du Ministre dans l'espoir de repeupler cette société moribonde sans un nombre supérieur enfants capables de prendre la relève des adultes plus tard. Apparemment, le nombre de jeunes nés moldus en âge d'entrer à Poudlard, ne devait pas être suffisant non plus pour combler le manque. Le Mongol se souvint d'une notion moldue au sujet des classes creuses dans la pyramide des âges puis estima que cette société souffrait probablement d'un problème de ce genre contrairement à celle des sorciers mongols dont les familles comptaient au moins une dizaine d'enfants.

Toorj contempla aussitôt discrètement son ex puis estima qu'il aurait du être le père de sa nouvelle fille et Pansy la maman de Kaiden bien plus heureux en sa compagnie. Qui sait, l'enfant serait peut-être devenu un sorcier grâce au sang d'Eileen puisque le reste de sa fratrie ne détenait aucun problème. Le Mongol maudit silencieusement Tsetseg puis se promit de veiller sur leur gosse même si Kaiden finirait dans une école moldue plus tard et non à l'école de sorcellerie. Toorj lui paierait également tous les frais d'une bonne université à Oulan-Bator ou en Grande-Bretagne si Kaiden voulait toujours rester près de Pansy à qui il s'était manifestement très attaché. Toorj songeur estima que l'enfant pourrait également aller à la petite maternelle moldue de _Loutry Ste Chaspoule_ puisque lui-même songeait à s'installer définitivement à _Green-Silver Wood_ près de ses enfants après la fin de la guerre. Certes, le Khan Adiriig se rendrait régulièrement en Mongolie pour gérer ses affaires mais il resterait en Grande-Bretagne afin de veiller sur les siens.

Ensuite, l'attention de Toorj retourna sur Pansy et Kaiden puis le Mongol se demanda si Kaiden ne pourrait pas devenir le fils officiel de Pansy. Toutefois, il se voyait mal demander à son ex de donner son ADN, néanmoins, Toorj nota le regard de Ron sur l'enfant et estima que ce type pourrait fort bien l'aider à convaincre Pansy d'adopter Kaiden puisque Tsetseg l'avait officiellement abandonné hier soir. Le Mongol était conscient de ne plus obtenir une seule chance de reconquérir son ex mais il serait très heureux de donner une vraie maman à Kaiden. L'adoption lui permettrait aussi d'assurer l'avenir de Kaiden si lui-même venait à décéder durant la guerre parce que personne d'autre ne voudrait de ce petit débile…

Après le repas, Ron proposa au petit groupe de se rendre à la Ménagerie Magique et au Royaume des Hiboux à la fin de leurs emplettes. En effet, les enfants désiraient emmener un animal de compagnie avec eux à Poudlard ce que les parents avaient accepté. Par contre, les jumeaux grommelèrent un moment contre l'idiotie de la vieille directrice malgré les reproches de leur mère qui réitéra ne pas pouvoir modifier les choses avant de les inviter à accepter la situation. Nansal ne put cependant s'empêcher de critiquer de nouveau le règlement de l'école de Poudlard qui autorisait seulement la présence de chats, hibou, chouette ou crapauds comme animal de compagnie.

Ainsi, les jumeaux et Saejin étaient contraints de laisser leurs aigles à la maison car la directrice avait refusé de leur accorder une autorisation spéciale pour permettre aux enfants Rogue-Adiriig-Panshriij d'emmener leurs rapaces. Pansy avait bien tenté de plaider la cause des ses gosses car les aigles des sorciers mongols étaient parfaitement dressés puisque beaucoup de jeunes gens les choisissaient comme animal de compagnie à l'école de sorcellerie mongole. Toutefois, Mrs Mac Gonagall dubitative refusait de les accueillir au sein de la volière de l'établissement ou de laisser l'un des aigles de Pansy s'approcher de Poudlard pour livrer du courrier aux enfants plus tard. La Serpentarde contrariée estimait donc devoir acheter au moins un hibou ou une chouette elle aussi car la jeune femme écrivait régulièrement à ses enfants.

Une fois informé des faits, Toorj dépité avait décidé d'en faire de même pour respecter le règlement et fit préparer une seconde volière expressément pour ce volatile aussi bien en Mongolie que dans sa demeure à _Green-Silver Wood_. Après le repas, les trois sorciers achetèrent d'abord aux enfants, Saejin et Hugo les livres demandés par les professeurs, du matériel scolaire ainsi que les ingrédients pour les potions avant de se diriger enfin vers la _Ménagerie Magique_. Cette dernière avait tenté d'attirer de nouveaux clients en important plusieurs types de chats toujours très prisés. Les enfants curieux observèrent cependant d'abord toutes sortes d'animaux avant de s'arrêter longuement face au stand des lapins nains. Toorj finit par consulter les deux autres adultes puis en offrit un à Kushi ravi. Ensuite, Severus voulut voir les chats et tomba sous le charme d'un beau félin à poils longs qui semblait issu d'un mélange de siamois et sacré de Birmanie même si ce n'en était pas un d'après la fiche signalétique de l'animal. Le jeune garçon l'admira longuement avant d'affirmer que son regard lui semblait extrêmement intelligent. Pansy lut la fiche et apprit que cet animal était issu d'un croisement entre un chat et un fléreur. Elle confirma donc l'impression de son fils car ce genre de chat détenait plus de capacités qu'un félin normal.

La sorcière demanda à l'enfant s'il avait trouvé son animal de compagnie cependant Severus hésita avant de confesser discrètement son problème à sa mère. Fort heureusement, sa fratrie hormis Kaiden était toujours en train de contempler les lapins nains avec leur père. Aussi, nul n'entendit la discussion, sinon, les jumeaux se seraient moqués de leur cadet très anxieux à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir envoyer de messages à sa mère à tout moment s'il prenait un chat au lieu d'un hibou. Pansy rassura aussitôt son enfant de son mieux en affirmant que Poudlard mettait des hiboux à la disposition des élèves. Enfin, elle en achèterait un tout à l'heure au _Royaume du Hibou_ et pourrait donc lui répondre rapidement. De plus, Mrs Mac Gonagall avait autorisé l'utilisation des _Magic'Mobile_ en dehors des salles de cours, du réfectoire et des dortoirs donc ils pourraient toujours se parler de cette manière. Aussi, elle encouragea son fils à prendre ce chat si c'était son souhait au lieu de se priver pour acheter un hibou afin de la contacter.

Severus continua d'hésiter même si Pansy lui affirma également qu'il l'appellerait peut-être souvent au début mais finirait probablement par la contacter une fois de temps en temps seulement. Severus protesta aussitôt mais sa mère estima qu'il se ferait plein d'amis à Poudlard et passerait donc ses soirées à étudier avec eux ou s'amuser au lieu de songer à sa « vieille » maman. Enfin, Pansy tenta de le rassurer sur le fait qu'elle ne se vexerait pas face à l'espacement des lettres. Severus acquiesça, néanmoins, il n'était toujours pas convaincu même si le chat lui faisait très envie. A la fin, Pansy affirma demander à Ronald s'ils pouvaient l'acheter pour eux dans ce cas puis Severus choisirait de l'emmener ou non. De toute façon, le chat serait très bien à la maison en attendant son retour s'il décidait de le laisser là.

Ron intervint aussitôt dans la conversation pour rassurer l'enfant puis Pansy demanda à l'employé de l'animalerie de leur montrer l'animal. Ce dernier observa les humains dont l'enfant qui tendit timidement sa main pour le caresser. Le chat la renifla un instant avant d'accepter sa caresse sous le regard de Pansy. Enfin, Severus saisit l'animal et ne le lâcha plus puis sa mère l'encouragea à aller montrer son chat à sa fratrie ainsi que Papa. Après son départ, Pansy soupira avant de se reprocher d'avoir instillé un sentiment d'insécurité à son enfant. Ron surpris protesta car c'était la première fois qu'il voyait Severus se comporter ainsi. Toutefois, Pansy n'en démordit pas :

« _ C'est ma faute si Severus a peur de partir loin de moi.

- Ca va vite lui passer Pansy tu verras. La rassura Ron.

- J'espère Ronny mais Severus est très sensible même s'il s'efforce de ne pas le montrer. De tous mes enfants, c'est celui qui a souffert le plus du départ de Toorj car il a vu mon trouble et craignait de me perdre moi aussi.

- Pansy qu'est-ce que tu dis ? S'étonna Ron.

- A l'époque, j'étais follement amoureuse de mon mari donc le ciel m'est tombé sur la tête après qu'il m'ai chassée. Je ne comprenais pas la raison de ma répudiation pour un quart de sang chinois. De plus, ma fille mais aussi les jumeaux ne cessaient de m'accuser de ce gâchis. Ils adoraient leur père au point de refuser de lui attribuer la faute de notre séparation. Aussi, mes trois premiers gosses m'en firent voir de toutes les couleurs car tout était ma faute d'après eux. En revanche, Severus prenait ma défense contre eux et ils se sont même bagarrés à plusieurs reprises malgré mes interventions pour ramener l'ordre. Confessa Pansy.

- Ils ne comprenaient pas les circonstances de votre séparation mais les jumeaux ainsi que Saejin ont fini par réfléchir avant de t'inciter à refaire ta vie au bout de quatre ans. Tenta Ron pour la rassurer.

- Oui mais en attendant, nous avons vécu deux années difficiles entre février 2014 et décembre 2016. Les enfants étaient malheureux au point de s'en prendre souvent à moi surtout après avoir compris ma grossesse surprise découverte seulement après ma seizième semaine de gestation car je croyais mon retard causé par la fatigue puisque je ne fréquentais personne. Saejin était convaincue que j'avais séduit Toorj censément marié à Tsetseg et m'a traité de tous les noms. J'ai tenté de me défendre et même d'inventer une histoire sur une aventure avec un touriste britannique mais personne ne me croyait. Ensuite, je n'ai plus démenti de peur qu'on ne fasse du mal à mon bébé puisque je croyais que c'était le fils d'un kazakh qui avait du me droguer pour abuser de moi avant de dissimuler son méfait. Saejin m'insultait tout le temps durant les vacances ou m'envoyait des lettres immondes puis elle a fugué à plusieurs reprises avant de me donner le coup de grâce en décembre. Avoua Pansy tremblante au souvenir de ces deux années difficiles.

- En revanche, Severus a continué de rester près de toi. Supputa Ron.

- Oui mais j'aurais du dissimuler mes angoisses d'une meilleure manière car il a fini par devenir anxieux par ma faute. Je faisais de mon mieux devant mes gosses pour paraitre forte mais je ne parvenais pas à me remettre du départ de Toorj même s'il fréquentait d'autres femmes. Entre ma répudiation, l'hostilité de mes gosses et le départ de Saejin chez Munkhe j'avais même fini par me convaincre de ma nullité au point de concocter un poison rapide pour mettre fin à mes jours. Toutefois, j'ai fini par le jeter en songeant à mes enfants encore trop petits pour rester seuls et au bébé dans mon ventre. Or, Severus m'a vu jeter cette potion et je crains qu'il ait compris mes intentions Révéla Pansy préoccupée pour son fils.

- Pansy… Tu as failli te suicider ? Réalisa Ron.

- Je sais que c'est mal mais j'avais vraiment touché le fond. Ensuite, Severus s'accrocha d'avantage à moi après la mort de Ronan car mon petit garçon a probablement eu peur de me perdre moi aussi et me surveillait tout en me remontant le moral à sa manière. Confessa-t-elle.

- Merlin…

- L'année dernière j'ai tout de suite compris que ta chute n'était pas accidentelle en décembre puis je t'ai emmené chez moi afin de m'assurer de ton état mais surtout t'empêcher de recommencer. Avoua Pansy.

- J'avais bu ce soir-là donc c'est ma bêtise mêlée au désespoir qui m'a fait agir ainsi mais fort heureusement tu m'as sauvé sinon ma vie se serait bêtement terminée. Reconnut Ron.

- Un cœur brisé fait très mal Ronny donc tu avais toute ma compassion car Toorj m'a blessée pendant plus de deux ans avant de me lancer une dernière flèche empoisonnée le jour où il a décidé de se marier avec Tsetseg sans se soucier de nous.

- Ce type le regrette énormément même s'il n'en parle pas. Il n'y a qu'à voir ses regards empreints de regrets quand il pose ses yeux sur toi pour comprendre sa tristesse. Affirma Ron.

- Je suis désolée pour lui mais c'est de sa faute donc ce n'est pas mon problème.

- De toute façon tu es mon _Honey_ à moi maintenant… Affirma tendrement Ron avant de l'embrasser sur le front._ »

* * *

><p>Ronald saisit la main de sa compagne tout en songeant à sa chance comparée aux problèmes de Charlie et tant d'autres personnes. Par contre, le sorcier songeur plaignit le petit Kaiden qui s'accrochait à eux comme une sangsue puisque son père s'occupait seulement de ses autres gosses pendant que sa mère devait se trouver dans une boutique de luxe. Pansy caressa les cheveux du bambin qui réclama ses bras puis Ron regretta silencieusement le fait que cet enfant ne soit pas le jumeau de Ronan.<p>

Certes, Pansy se serait damnée pour élever six enfants toute seule mais ce bambin aurait été bien plus heureux à ses cotés. De plus, Maman Pansy ne songerait jamais à l'isoler à cause des suspicions sur son statut de cracmol. En revanche, Toorj le délaissait même s'il lui assurait le gîte ainsi que le couvert. Ensuite, Ronald se ressaisit après avoir constaté la gêne de Kaiden toujours pas propre. Toutefois, Pansy rassura le bambin tremblant car il était conscient de la réprobation de son père habitué à la propreté des enfants de son premier lit dés leur dix-huitième mois. A l'insu, du papa, la grand-mère paternelle de l'enfant le traitait de débile pour porter encore des couches à son âge avant d'ordonner aux elfes de le changer aussitôt si un incident survenait en sa présence. Pansy apaisa le bambin puis s'éclipsa avec lui afin de le changer dans un salon de thé voisin. Ron promit de la rejoindre après avoir averti Toorj puis il se mit à la recherche du petit groupe.

Une minute plus tard, le sorcier trouva l'auror en train de se rengorger face aux compliments d'un couple sur le nombre de ses enfants. Le Mongol affirma que sa famille était plutôt petite puisqu'il devait se contenter de six enfants. Au cours de la conversation, Toorj confessa également ses regrets pour les quatre fausses-couches de Pansy car il serait le papa de dix enfants si la jeune femme avait pu mener toutes ses grossesses à terme. Ensuite, couple oublia cette histoire à la vue de l'exécution du Rite du sang par le Mongol pas du tout désireux de courir après sa marmaille en train de s'éparpiller dans le magasin. L'auror avait sélectionné seulement les enfants de son premier lit sans se soucier de Kaiden. Ce fait provoqua le dédain de Ron qui serra ses poings de toutes ses forces pour ne pas faire un esclandre face à cette exclusion.

Ensuite, Ronald se reprit et rejoignit le Mongol pour lui expliquer le départ de Pansy en compagnie de Kaiden. Toorj acquiesça avant d'affirmer les attendre au _Royaume du Hibou_ dans ce cas puisque les jumeaux voulaient voir les volatiles.

Ron laissa donc les enfants mais aussi Hugo avec lui puis alla retrouver Pansy en train de prendre une tasse de thé pendant que Kaiden ravi mangeait un gâteau en sa compagnie. Le bambin heureux profitait pleinement de ce petit moment d'intimité avec la sorcière sans devoir la partager avec les autres. Le Gryffondor s'attendrit face à cette scène avant d'estimer encore une fois que ce garçonnet serait bien plus heureux avec Pansy et lui qu'en compagnie de ses deux parents aussi tordus l'un que l'autre. Ensuite, la sorcière l'aperçut et lui sourit avant de l'inviter à prendre quelque chose. Ronald acquiesça puis commanda du thé également tout en s'occupant volontiers petit Kaiden.

Ensuite, tous les trois se rendirent au _Royaume du Hibou_ où le petit groupe observait les volatiles.

La jeune femme demanda aux jumeaux s'ils avaient choisi leur animal mais les enfants révélèrent leur désintérêt même si ces animaux étaient très beaux. Toorj affirma les comprendre car lui-même préférait ses aigles, néanmoins, il les enjoignit à choisir un volatile afin de pouvoir correspondre avec eux. Nansal observa de nouveau les animaux, néanmoins, il finit par affirmer utiliser ceux de la volière de Poudlard et Toorjii se rangea à son avis. Saejin affirma en faire de même puisqu'elle emmènerait Kitty avec elle. En revanche, Severus regarda avidement les hiboux car il désirait correspondre avec sa mère à tout moment. Toorj nota l'anxiété de son fils puis utilisa la légillimancie pour demander des explications à Pansy. Cette dernière lui confessa alors discrètement le trouble de leur enfant. Toorj décida donc de l'aider et prit la parole :

« _ Bien je comptais offrir un animal à chacun mais vous pouvez choisir autre chose dans ce cas.

- Ce serait possible d'avoir l'échiquier sorcier entrevu tout à l'heure dans la vitrine d'une boutique ? Demanda Toorjii.

- Oui si tu veux et toi Nansal tu désires quoi ? Dit Toorj.

- Eh bien j'ai vu une paire de baskets au centre commercial moldu mais Maman n'a pas voulu me les acheter.

- Et toi Saejin ?

- J'ai vu une très belle robe chez Milly. Avoua Saejin.

- Bon alors va pour la robe, l'échiquier et les baskets. Proclama Toorj.

- Ouais ! S'enthousiasmèrent les enfants.

- Par contre, la valeur de ces objets est supérieure au prix de vente du chat de votre frère. Ajouta leur père.

- Oh, alors on n'aura pas ces choses ? S'inquiéta Nansal.

- Eh bien, nous pouvons trouver un compromis. Proposa Toorj.

- Lequel ?

- Tout simplement la somme du prix des baskets, la robe et de l'échiquier tourne autour de trente gallions chacun. Donc je propose tout simplement de vous acheter les objets de vos rêves et de rajouter quelque chose pour Severus puisque son chat a coûté seulement 9 gallions. Dit Toorj.

- Oui c'est juste ! Acceptèrent les jumeaux ravis d'obtenir les objets de leurs rêves.

- Bien, alors Severus il y a-t-il un objet qui te plait ? Demanda son père.

- Non. Répondit l'enfant tout en jetant un regard d'envie sur les volatiles.

- Hm, voudrais-tu un second animal alors ?

- Mais le règlement ne me permettra pas de l'emmener à Poudlard. Regretta Severus.

- Mais si. Insista son géniteur.

- Comment ? S'étonna l'enfant.

- Tout simplement parce que l'un de tes frère dira que l'animal est le sien même si ce ne sera pas vrai. Expliqua Toorj.

- Toi tu nous incites à mentir ? S'esclaffa Nansal.

- Non mais vous pourriez faire une exception en aidant votre frère cette fois-ci. Répondit le Mongol.

- Bon d'accord. Ricanèrent les jumeaux.

- Alors tu veux un second chat ou un hibou ? Feignit de demander Toorj à son troisième fils.

- Un hibou ! S'enthousiasma Severus soudain radieux.

- Bien au moins l'un de vous quatre nous écrira de temps en temps à Maman et moi : Severus je te charge donc de nous écrire souvent puisque tu es le seul qui aura un hibou personnel à Poudlard. Décréta Toorj pour que son fils ne s'attire pas les moqueries des jumeaux à l'école en écrivant régulièrement à sa mère.

- Promis ! Affirma Severus.

- Bon alors allons choisir ce hibou ou cette chouette. Proposa Toorj sous le regard de Ron._ »

Les enfants suivirent leur père puis Ronald interrogea discrètement Pansy sur l'attitude du Mongol avant de rester surpris par la gentillesse de ce type. Le Gryffondor perplexe songea que ce crétin n'était pas si idiot finalement. Le couple finit par pousser la poussette de Kaiden afin de rejoindre les autres car Pansy devait acheter un animal elle aussi. La jeune femme observa donc les volatiles avant de choisir un splendide Harfang des neiges ou _Snowy Owl_ qui se révéla être une femelle. Ron ne put s'empêcher de songer à Hedwige à sa vue puis Pansy nota le regard en arrière de l'harfang et ses hululements en direction d'un autre spécimen. La jeune femme se demanda donc si les deux animaux n'étaient pas un couple. Elle décida alors acheter le second Harfang malgré les plaisanteries taquines de Ron sur son romantisme exacerbé. Ensuite, Toorj acheta un grand-duc puis Severus en voulut un également pour le plus grand plaisir de son père heureux de partager au moins une chose en commun avec son troisième fils très discret et plus difficile à cerner que les jumeaux ou Saejin…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ? <strong>_

_**Que pensez-vous du geste de Pansy en 2016 ou des peurs de Severus ?**_

_**Comment trouvez-vous l'attitude des sorciers britanniques envers Pansy et Ron ?**_

_**D'après vous, Pansy devrait-elle donner son ADN ou adopter Kaiden tel qu'il est sans se douter de la vérité ?**_


	10. Chapter 9 Le retour du fils prodigue

_**Bonjour à tous et bon dimanche !**_

_**Tout d'abord, merci à Nounette pour ses reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir. Effectivement, tu as raison sur le fait qu'une adoption magique par le sang ne marcherait pas car Pansy est dejà la mère de Kaiden comme on l'a vu précedemment. Parmi tous les mystères présents dans la fiction, les origines de Kaiden seront la première découverte effectuées par Pansy, Ron et Toorj mais d'autres surprises attendent encore certains d'entre eux. Pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu la partie II, il faut savoir que les deux hommes sont restés surpris pendant leur voyage dans le passé par le fait que Pansy semblait finalement en pleine forme avant son accouchement prématuré. Toutefois, Toorj l'a vu manger des pommes d'amour envoyées en son nom avant d'oublier ce détail car il croyait que c'était le Toorj du passé qui les avaient envoyées à la future maman pour la remercier de son aide. **_

_**Voilà, bonne lecture et à bientot !**_

* * *

><p>Au bout d'un moment, le petit groupe finit enfin ses achats et retourna chez le couple après avoir salué Mathis en compagnie de sa sœur Saskia, son père Adrian mais aussi Dennis... Une fois de retour au chalet, les enfants donnèrent leurs affaires aux elfes puis se ruèrent à la piscine en entrainant Hugo avec eux sans se douter de la présence de Rose dans la chambre de Noyan qui avait fini sa journée et était rentré lui aussi. Pansy vêtit Kaiden d'un maillot de bains avant de l'installer dans la piscinette. Ensuite, elle s'assit dans la balancelle afin de surveiller les jeux des adolescents et des petits. Toorj la rejoignit alors en compagnie de Ron puis se décida enfin à discuter sérieusement avec Pansy de l'avenir de Kaiden. Il lança un <em>Assurdiato <em>et montra aux deux tourtereaux choqués les documents dument signés par Tsetseg hier puis rapidement reconnus par le Magenmagot mongol. La Serpentarde ne put s'empêcher de s'emporter :

« _ Comment peut-elle vendre son enfant ainsi !

- Tsetseg ne supporte pas Kaiden donc c'est mieux ainsi pour lui. Affirma Toorj.

- Oui mais comment ferons-nous pour lui dire que sa mère l'a non seulement abandonné mais aussi vendu ? S'insurgea Pansy.

- Sa mère ne l'a pas abandonné car elle s'est toujours occupée de lui. Protesta Toorj.

- Tu te fous de moi ? Protesta Pansy abasourdie.

- La maman de Kaiden ne s'appelle pas Tsetseg mais Pansy : elle s'est toujours occupée de lui car elle l'aime sans se soucier de la génétique. Affirma Toorj d'un ton solennel.

- Euh Toorj : Kaiden n'est pas mon bébé même si je le regrette profondément.

- Je ne me trompe pas en disant que tu es sa mère et je pense que Ronald sera de mon avis. Insista Toorj.

- Je suis d'accord avec vous. Reconnut Ronald.

- Pansy, Ronald : je ne veux pas semer la zizanie entre vous deux mais mon fils n'a pas de maman et je risque de périr au cours du conflit. Pansy a déjà signé les papiers pour devenir sa tutrice après ma mort mais je serais plus tranquille si elle devenait sa mère tout court dés maintenant. Enfin, si tu le souhaites et si Ronald l'accepte. Expliqua Toorj gêné.

- Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter de ma réaction car je suis d'accord sur le fait que la maman de Kaiden s'appelle Pansy et pas Tsetseg même si c'est cette femme qui l'a mis au monde. Intervint Ron pour le rassurer.

- Ronny tu en es certain ? Demanda la sorcière heureuse. La jeune femme aurait dit oui tout de suite si elle était célibataire mais n'avait pas osé de peur de l'imposer à Ronald.

- Pansy j'aime beaucoup cet enfant et nous serons ainsi certains de le garder auprès de nous si tu l'adoptes. Donc tu as tout mon soutien pour entamer la procédure d'adoption. Affirma Ron euphorique.

- Ronald: vous comprenez bien que Kaiden reste mon fils et que ce n'est pas le votre n'est-ce pas ? Demanda gentiment Toorj soudainement inquiet.

- Oui je le sais mais je ne me soucie pas de la génétique. De plus, J'aime beaucoup cet enfant sans pour autant faire d'amalgame avec Ronan donc ne vous inquiétez pas. Le rassura Ron.

- Bien alors Pansy quelle est ta réponse ? Demanda Toorj.

- J'ai aimé Kaiden dés le moment où la nounou me l'a montré même si j'ai fait de mon mieux pour ne pas voler la place de sa mère. Confessa Pansy.

- Tu ne la voles pas car elle était vacante depuis le début et j'aurai du venir à ta Ger tout de suite pour te le confier au lieu de le laisser entre les mains de Tsetseg. Insista Toorj.

- …

- Maintenant Pansy tu as le choix : nous pouvons procéder à une simple adoption ou lui donner une potion spéciale pour que Kaiden devienne ton fils biologique. Affirma Toorj.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de modifier l'ADN de Kaiden pour me sentir sa mère. Donc une simple adoption suffira sans problèmes. Répondit Pansy.

-Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça mais finalement tes _korean Drama_ et tes telenovelas mexicaines ont raison sur le fait que les liens du cœur ont plus de force que ceux de la génétique. Parce que tu aimes cet enfant comme il est même si Kaiden possède l'ADN de Tsetseg. Estima Toorj surpris.

- J'ai aimé Kaiden tout de suite donc je me fous de ne pas l'avoir porté dans mon ventre. Répondit Pansy.

- Franchement, je regrette vraiment de ne pas avoir eu cet enfant avec toi et je pense que Ronald comprendra mes regrets sans voir de malice dans mes propos. Affirma Toorj.

- Je sais. Le rassura Ron.

- En revanche, Tsetseg déteste Kaiden au point de ne pas souhaiter son bonheur ce qui m'a contraint de lui mentir en lui faisant croire d'envoyer le bambin à l'asile puisqu'elle ne voulait pas te le laisser. Déplora Toorj.

- Quoi ? S'insurgèrent les tourtereaux. _ »

Toorj raconta aux deux autres adultes sa confrontation avec Tsetseg puis Ron écœuré affirma bénir le départ de cette femme horrible de la vie de Kaiden. Ce dernier était en train de jouer dans la piscinette et ne s'intéressait pas à la conversation mais l'auror finit par le saisir avant de l'entortiller dans une serviette puis l'emmena auprès de Pansy. Ensuite, il reprit la parole :

« _ Kaiden, je te présente Eej : ta seule et unique Maman. Dit Toorj en mongol.

- Eg heg keg ? Bégaya le bambin.

- E. E. J ou M. U. M en anglais si tu préfères. Epela Toorj légèrement découragé.

_- It's your Mummy_. Intervint Ron gentiment tout en lui montrant Pansy.

- Mu Mu Mu ? Tenta Kaiden surpris.

_- Yes Mu Mu Mu, Eej or Mummy_… Confirma Pansy souriante tout en saisissant le bambin qui ouvrit de grands yeux. _ »

La jeune femme parla un petit moment à l'enfant en mongol et lui affirma être sa nouvelle maman. La sorcière lui avoua également l'aimer depuis leur première rencontre et ne plus jamais laisser personne les séparer avant de le serrer contre elle. Le petit Kaiden se blottit contre sa poitrine et posa sa petite main sur le visage de la sorcière avant d'ancrer son regard dans celui de Pansy. Toorj curieux observa les gestes de l'enfant avant de le considérer manifestement plus fin que les autres gosses même si c'était un petit débile. En son for intérieur, le Mongol éprouva un immense soulagement après l'accord de Ron pour laisser Pansy adopter Kaiden car il se sentait incapable d'élever cet enfant tout seul.

L'étonnement de Toorj s'accrut cependant face à l'intensité de l'échange de regards entre la nouvelle maman et l'enfant silencieux. Le bambin ne semblait pas vouloir détacher ses yeux de ceux de Pansy puis le Mongol surpris trouva une grande similitude entre leurs yeux en amande. En effet, la sorcière détenait des yeux légèrement plus grands que ceux des autres mongols en raison de ses origines métissées et Toorj remarqua enfin que ceux de Kaiden étaient eux aussi plus ouverts. Ce fait le surprit bien plus que son teint clair qui pouvait parfois se retrouver chez certains bambins avant de prendre une teinte légèrement plus halée au fil des années.

* * *

><p>Ensuite, il chassa ses pensées et demanda à ses enfants de le rejoindre pour leur annoncer la nouvelle. Toutefois, les garçons étaient en train de se chamailler dans la piscine et n'avaient pas envie de sortir. Toorj finit donc par utiliser un Rite du Sang général pour rappeler toute sa nichée à lui et se prépara à réceptionner Kaiden mais le sorcier resta abasourdi par l'apparition d'une fillette dans ses bras à la place pendant que le garçonnet était toujours lové contre Pansy surprise.<p>

Pansy interloquée demanda à son ex d'où sortait cette gosse épouvantée qui tentait de se détacher des bras du sorcier. Toorj abasourdi avoua son incompréhension car il n'avait fréquenté personne hormis Tsetseg durant ces deux dernières années. Pansy le rejoignit et voulut effleurer l'enfant mais Kaiden soudainement jaloux s'accrocha d'avantage à elle pour accaparer son attention. Entre-temps, la fillette affolée s'agita et se retrouva soudainement sur la tonnelle sans se douter d'utiliser sa magie pour fuir la foule. Toorj tenta de l'amadouer mais Pansy lui conseilla de la laisser tranquille car il devait faire peur à cette petite.

La jeune femme s'avança et se présenta gentiment ainsi que ses enfants dont Kaiden avant de lui montrer l'une des peluches _Hello Kitty_ tendue par Saejin qui était allée la chercher en trombe dans sa chambre sans se douter de faire sursauter les tourtereaux confortablement installés dans la chambre de Noyan. Les jeunes gens abasourdis se revêtirent et rejoignirent les autres avant de rester surpris par la vision des deux sorcières en train de s'adresser à une petite inconnue perchée sur la tonnelle. A la fin, la fillette se laissa attraper par l'adolescente et saisit la peluche qui lui plaisait tant. Entre-temps, la fratrie abasourdie observa cette fillette manifestement du même âge que Kaiden jaloux et accroché à Pansy.

Pendant ce temps, Toorj s'assit péniblement et réclama un verre d'eau à Ron mais le rouquin se précipita sur lui avant de l'aider à se reprendre après avoir noté son début de malaise. Les enfants affolés entourèrent leur père puis Pansy les rassura en montrant les soins effectués par Ron et Hugo. Vingt minutes plus tard, Toorj désemparé remercia les deux hommes ainsi que Theodore Nott contacté en urgence qui l'avait soigné. Ensuite, le Mongol contempla Kaiden dans les bras de Pansy inquiète. Toorj le trouva toujours aussi blanc que la jeune femme et avec des yeux plus grands que ceux des Adiriig. Or, si ses premiers enfants pouvaient avoir hérité du fameux teint de lait de leur maman ainsi que de ses yeux, la peau de Kaiden aurait du prendre une teinte plus halée au fil des mois puisque Tsetseg et lui ne détenaient aucun ancêtre occidental. L'auror n'était pas un idiot : aussi, il avait procédé au Rite du Sang durant la grossesse de Tsetseg pour s'assurer de sa paternité donc la jeune femme portait bien son enfant en 2016. Par contre, le sorcier ne l'avait jamais utilisé ensuite puisque Tsetseg accoucha au palais et il n'y avait donc pas le risque de confondre le bébé dans une maternité.

Toutefois, le petit Kaiden n'était aucunement son fils puisque le rite du Sang ne fonctionnait pas. Toorj inquiet se demanda donc si Tsetseg fit une fausse-couche avant de se faire engrosser par un autre, néanmoins, le Mongol estima ce fait improbable puisque leur enfant devait naître en décembre et la jeune femme aurait donc du accoucher plus tard si elle avait vécu une seconde grossesse. L'auror accablé contempla de nouveau l'enfant puis l'estima très lent, renfermé et souvent perdu comme si ce gosse se demandait ce qu'il foutait là. Enfin, ce bébé ne manifestait pas de magie : aussi, Toorj se demanda s'il ne s'agissait pas tout simplement d'un petit moldu, néanmoins, comment ce gamin était-il fini au palais Adiriig à la place de la fillette qui venait d'apparaitre quelques minutes plus tôt ?

L'auror abasourdi s'efforça de reprendre ses esprits puis demanda une faveur à Pansy :

« _ Contactes Kumbat tout de suite et dis-lui d'emmener Kaiden en Mongolie afin de chercher ses vrais parents. Dis-lui aussi de ramener Tsetseg ici car elle me doit des explications.

- Hein ? Sut seulement dire Pansy abasourdie.

- Kaiden n'est pas mon fils contrairement à cette gamine. Dit simplement Toorj.

- Mais _Aav_ ! (Papa en mongol). Protesta Saejin choquée.

- Saejin : j'ai lancé le rite du Sang pour vous porter jusqu'ici et vous m'avez tous rejoints sauf lui qui est resté dans les bras de votre mère. Donc ce gosse n'est pas mon fils, ni votre frère ! En revanche, cette petite est manifestement votre sœur. Estima Toorj désemparé en désignant la fillette dans les bras de Saejin.

- Papa : Kaiden est notre petit frère à nos yeux maintenant qu'il soit de notre sang ou non ! Protesta Saejin.

- Tu ne vas pas recommencer tes conneries et chasser Kaiden comme lorsque tu nous as jeté dehors à cause de notre soi-disant sang chinois ? S'inquiéta Nansal.

- Non : Je regrette mes erreurs envers vous mais ce bébé n'est pas mon fils: c'est probablement un petit moldu qui doit être rendu à ses véritables parents s'ils le cherchent. Le rassura Toorj ébranlé tout en observant attentivement la fillette surprise par toute cette agitation.

- Toorj, ta consommation de vodka t'as finalement grillé tes neurones ou quoi : c'est bien ton fils puisqu'il a des airs de Severus, des jumeaux et de Kushi par moment. Intervint Pansy paniquée.

- Tu vois seulement ce que tu veux voir Pansy : le rite du sang n'a pas fonctionné sur lui donc ce gosse n'est pas de moi, ni de Tsetseg probablement car elle portait mon bébé quand j'ai procédé au rite durant sa grossesse. Expliqua Toorj.

- Mais…

- Je sais que tu l'aimes beaucoup mais ce n'est pas mon fils donc je ne peux pas te le confier. Il faut le rendre à sa vraie mère car cette femme doit probablement pleurer cet enfant depuis près de vingt mois. L'interrompit Toorj secrètement ravi par la manifestation de magie effectuée par la fillette tout à l'heure.

- Non c'est mon bébé à moi et personne ne me le lèvera… Sut seulement dire Pansy tout en serrant Kaiden contre elle.

- Toorj: il faut d'abord connaitre la circonstance de la disparition de votre fille puis l'arrivée de Kaiden chez vous à la place avant de prendre une décision. Si Kaiden est un enfant abandonné, il n'est pas question de le laisser à l'orphelinat et nous l'adopterons. Intervint Ron tout en posant une main rassurante sur l'épaule de Pansy paniquée.

- Papa tu ne peux pas adopter ce gosse ! Protesta Hugo abasourdi et secrètement jaloux.

- Et pourquoi pas ? Je l'aime vraiment et Pansy aussi donc nous l'adopterons s'il est orphelin ou si personne ne veut de lui. Affirma Ron sous le regard admiratif mais également soulagé des enfants de sa compagne qui s'était attachés à Kaiden maintenant et refusaient de le perdre.

- Vous pourrez l'adopter si c'est votre souhait mais seulement s'il n'a plus de parents ou ces derniers ne veulent pas de lui. Je pense que Kaiden est un petit moldu car aucun sorcier n'a porté plainte pour l'enlèvement d'un enfant ces dernières années donc ce bébé provient d'une famille moldue. Cela explique son absence sur les registres de l'école de sorcellerie et c'est mieux pour lui car je le prenais pour un cracmol. Estima Toorj.

- Comment peux-tu rester aussi froid face à la perspective de perdre Kaiden ! Protesta Pansy accablée tout en serrant l'enfant contre elle.

- Pansy : cet enfant n'est pas mon gosse donc je ne peux pas le garder s'il a des parents qui pleurent sa disparition Ça me fait de la peine bien entendu mais il n'est pas heureux chez moi. Aussi, Kaiden serait bien mieux avec ses vrais parents. Répondit Toorj tout en se rapprochant progressivement de la fillette dans les bras de Saejin sans plus se soucier du petit Kaiden qu'il prenait auparavant pour une lamentable erreur de la nature... _ »

Afin de ne pas envenimer la situation, Toorj ne dit rien à Pansy, néanmoins, Tsetseg et lui éprouvaient une honte immense face au retard de leur soi-disant fils. Aussi, le Mongol considérait sincèrement la restitution de Kaiden à ses véritables parents comme une bénédiction pour ce gosse mais aussi sa véritable fille manifestement bien une sorcière et qui devait vivre dans une famille très pauvre ou à l'orphelinat moldu au vu de l'état de ses vêtements propres mais usés. Il utilisa donc sa baguette et fit quelques tours afin d'amuser la petite fille qui se mit à rire aux éclats...

* * *

><p>En revanche, Pansy tremblante conserva Kaiden dans ses bras puis Ron tenta de l'aider à accepter la situation mais lui-même refusait l'idée de perdre ce bébé car il lui semblait revivre la perte de Ronan. Entre-temps, Toorj finit par contacter Kumbat abasourdi qui débarqua en compagnie de plusieurs aurors ainsi que leur médicomage et le psychomage du service. Ce dernier discuta avec Toorj après la démonstration du sorcier qui utilisa de nouveau le Rite du Sang afin de prouver sa paternité pour les premiers enfants de Pansy mais aussi la fillette curieuse. Ensuite, Toorj la prit dans ses bras en affirmant la couvrir de cadeaux dés aujourd'hui pour rattraper le temps perdu. L'enfant se sentit en confiance et dit enfin son prénom en se présentant comme Bora.<p>

Enfin, le psychomage s'occupa de Pansy bien plus perturbée que Toorj au point de menacer les autres sorciers avec sa baguette au cas où l'un d'eux tenterait de lui retirer Kaiden. Saejin inquiète mais aussi ses frères observèrent le désarroi de leur mère puis le retrait d'un auror après avoir failli se prendre un sort au moment où il voulut saisir Kaiden. A la fin, Kumbat s'approcha et parvint à calmer Pansy puis il tendit les bras pour saisir l'enfant qui s'accrocha de nouveau à la sorcière avant d'hurler un mot :

« _ _EEJ ! _(Maman en mongol) Hurla l'enfant à Pansy très émue mais inquiète.

- Kaiden c'est merveilleux tu te décides enfin à parler. Dit la sorcière avant de l'embrasser sur le front_._

_- Eej_ ! Poursuivit le bambin affolé qui refusait de se laisser saisir par l'auror.

- Je te l'avais dit Pansy : ce gosse t'aurait dit Maman à toi et pas Tsetseg le jour où il se serait mis à parler. Intervint Toorj.

- Oui mais on risque de me le prendre. Répondit tristement Pansy inquiète.

- Pansy : Ce bébé doit rentrer avec nous. Tenta gentiment Kumbat.

- Kumbat laisse-le avec moi s'il te plait. Dit Pansy en larmes.

- Où vous comptez emmener Kaiden ? Demanda Ron inquiet.

- A l'orphelinat moldu en attendant de trouver ses parents ou de la famille puisque ce n'est manifestement pas un sorcier. Répondit l'auror.

- Non je ne te laisserai pas l'emmener à l'orphelinat ! Protesta Pansy accablée avant de brandir sa baguette.

- Ecoutez : vous pourriez nous le laisser pendant vos recherches car il serait bien mieux avec nous qu'à l'orphelinat. Tenta Ron paniqué.

- Hm… Réfléchit Kumbat.

- De toute façon, il restera avec nous si personne n'en veut car nous l'adopterons. Insista Ron pas du tout désireux de perdre Kaiden.

- Eej ! Hurla Kaiden paniqué…_ »

Kumbat peiné observa l'accablement de Pansy ainsi que la terreur du bambin qui avait enfin dit un mot correct pour nommer la sorcière _Maman_ puis il finit par accepter. Ensuite, Kushi observa Kaiden continuer de prononcer des _Eej _à tout va malgré les propos apaisants de Pansy avant de poser une question :

« _ Eej : Kaiden est aussi ton fils ?

- Dans mon cœur oui mais pas pour la loi Kushi. Avoua Pansy.

- Mais tu vas le garder avec nous dis ? S'inquiéta Kushi.

- Je l'espère et toi tu voudrais qu'il reste avec nous ? S'enquit sa mère.

- C'est mon frère donc oui. Dit l'enfant.

- Kushi : Kaiden n'est pas ton petit frère mais tu as une autre sœur: Bora. Tenta de rectifier Toorj.

- Alors j'ai Kaiden comme petit frère et Bora comme petite sœur. Rectifia l'enfant têtu.

- Papa tu ne recommences pas : on garde Kaiden ici grâce à Ron et Maman si toi tu n'en veux plus chez toi car il est devenu notre frère lui aussi maintenant ! Hurla Saejin.

- Je te jure de te renier moi cette fois-ci si tu oses le chasser comme tu l'as fait avec nous en 2014 ! Intervint Severus furieux.

- C'est clair : Kaiden est notre petit frère donc tu as intérêt à aider Maman et Ron pour qu'ils puissent l'adopter sinon nous te renions nous aussi. Menacèrent également les jumeaux.

- Euh oui d'accord on va faire comme vous dites : j'aiderai Maman et Ron à adopter Kaiden… Dit le père pour ne pas voir ses enfants se liguer contre lui.

- Maman, Ron : vous voulez vraiment garder Kaiden avec nous n'est-ce pas ? Demandèrent Saejin, les jumeaux et Severus inquiets.

- Oui : Kaiden restera définitivement avec nous si nous pouvons le garder. Les rassura Ron.

- Alors j'espère qu'il n'a pas de papa ou de maman parce que c'est notre frère à nous maintenant. Je ne veux pas le voir partir d'ici ou se faire chasser par Papa. Confessa Nansal.

- Je ne le chasse pas mais il a peut-être des parents qui pleurent son absence et Kaiden doit leur être rendu dans ce cas. Se défendit Toorj.

- Et s'il n'en a pas, tu vas le garder ? Demanda Nansal d'un air de défi.

- Je le laisserai à Maman et Ron car il serait mieux avec vous que chez moi. Enfin je vais devoir aussi m'occuper de Bora ta petite sœur donc je n'aurais pas beaucoup de temps pour lui. Dit Toorj penaud.

- Mouais… Grommela son fils qui considéra aussitôt Ron plus fiable que son propre père. _ »

* * *

><p>Entre-temps, Rose inquiète contacta les Weasley mais aussi Harry abasourdi qui promit de venir très rapidement. Noyan en fit de même avec Kenji, sa mère ainsi que tous les Panshriij abasourdis. Ensuite, Hugo observa son père s'occuper du petit Kaiden en compagnie de Pansy puis ressentit une flambée de jalousie à la vue des gestes de ce bambin ou ceux de Ron. Aussi il intervint dans la conversation :<p>

« _ Papa ce n'est pas ton fils donc pourquoi veux-tu t'encombrer de ce gamin ?

- Hugo : que fais-tu des liens du cœur ? Nous aimons ce bébé Pansy et moi donc il n'est pas question de l'abandonner ! Protesta son père surpris.

- Je ne veux pas de frère ou sœur alors tu choisis : c'est lui ou moi. Ordonna le jeune homme.

- C'est quoi ce délire ? Intervint Saejin abasourdie par les caprices d'Hugo.

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre : je suis son seul enfant de sexe masculin mais maintenant mon père veut s'occuper de Kaiden et va donc l'emmener au fast-food, au cinéma, au parc d'attractions mais aussi lui raconter des histoires alors qu'il ne l'a jamais fait pour moi ! Expliqua Hugo jaloux.

- Hugo : j'ai voulu te lire des histoires quand tu étais petit mais tu te moquais de moi avant de lire des livres avec ta mère seulement. Rappela son père.

- Et le reste : tu joues avec ce gosse au fastfood, tu l'emmènes aussi au parc d'attractions mais tu ne le faisais jamais avec moi avant ! Protesta Hugo.

- Je ne connaissais pas l'existence des fastfoods, ni du cinéma ou des parcs d'attraction avant cette année mais je t'y ai ensuite emmené ! Répliqua Ron surpris.

- Oui mais je n'ai plus l'âge de jouer dans les aires de jeux avec toi comme ce gosse. Donc tu vas donner plus de choses à cet enfant qui n'est pas de ton sang qu'à moi si tu l'adoptes ! Hurla Hugo furibond et troublé.

- Hugo : j'ai tout fait pour obtenir ton attention et celle de ta sœur durant votre enfance mais vous m'avez toujours repoussé car je n'étais pas assez bien pour vous ! Enfin, nous passons du temps ensemble maintenant donc que veux-tu de plus ? S'insurgea Ron.

- Je veux être ton seul fils sinon Kaiden va m'éclipser puisque je t'ai toujours dénigré jusqu'en juin ! Avoua Hugo dans un lapsus.

- Mais personne ne t'éclipsera : tu resteras toujours mon fils. Le rassura Ron.

- Ça ne change rien au fait que Kaiden demeure ton enfant préféré parce qu'il est né le même jour que Ronan. Mais bon il sera lui aussi éclipsé par ta nouvelle fille l'année prochaine ! Protesta Hugo

- Ce n'est pas vrai: je ne vais pas vous oublier Rose, Kaiden ou toi, même si votre petite sœur va agrandir la famille l'année prochaine. Affirma Ron.

- Euh les enfants : n'oubliez pas non plus Bora votre nouvelle petite sœur. Intervint Toorj inquiet et désireux de faire accepter à ses gosses sa nouvelle cadette à peine débarquée dans sa vie.

- Mais non ne t'inquiètes pas : on ne sera pas trop de quatre filles Rose, Bora, notre cadette et moi pour lutter contre tous ces mecs que vous produisez Ron et toi. S'esclaffa Saejin tout en le rassurant par une petite tape. _ »

Entre-temps, Pansy continua de s'occuper de Kaiden qui hurlait souvent _Eej_ sous le regard intrigué de Kushi puis Harry fit son apparition avec les Weasley et les Panshriij inquiets avant de se faire expliquer la situation. Ensuite, deux autres aurors firent leur apparition en compagnie de Tsetseg abasourdie par les explications des deux hommes. La jeune femme se précipita sur la fillette et l'arracha des bras de Toorj avant de remercier Gengis Khan pour ce miracle. L'auror fronça les sourcils et lui demanda de quel miracle elle entendait parler. La sorcière se reprit aussitôt puis tenta de mentir en affirmant parler de miracle à la vue de leur jolie petite fille totalement saine contrairement au petit débile qui n'était manifestement pas leur fils. Pansy lui interdit aussitôt d'insulter Kaiden toujours accroché à elle. Tsetseg furieuse se rendit compte de sa présence puis demanda à Toorj la raison pour laquelle il la fit venir jusqu'ici au lieu de ramener leur fille au palais tout de suite.

En effet, ils devaient s'occuper de leur enfant à peine retrouvée et non rester chez la vieille idiote ou en compagnie de tous ces enfants débiles. Pansy lui ordonna aussitôt de se taire puis affirma ne pas la laisser les insulter ses enfants avant de lancer un _Bloclang_. Toorj loua sa fougue pour défendre les gosses, néanmoins, il affirma devoir interroger Tsetseg et pria donc son ex femme de rendre la parole à Tsetseg furieuse. Cette dernière recouvra aussitôt la parole et voulut déverser un flot d'injures sur son ancienne rivale mais se ravisa à la vue du regard noir de Toorj. Ce dernier commença ensuite à questionner la jeune femme :

« _ Tu ne me sembles pas vraiment surprise par le fait que Kaiden n'est pas notre fils…

- Tu rigoles : j'en remercie Gengis Khan car ce gosse est un débile ! Par contre, nous avons une jolie fillette. Affirma Tsetseg émue tout en caressant les cheveux emmêlés de l'enfant.

- Kaiden n'est absolument pas un débile alors cesse de l'insulter ! Intervint Pansy.

- La ferme vieille peau : ce gosse est un légume donc sa mère devait être heureuse de ne pas l'avoir dans les pattes ! S'esclaffa Tsetseg.

- Sa mère est heureuse de l'avoir à ses cotés et va te faire ravaler tes propos. Menaça Pansy.

- Tu es sa mère ? Feignit de s'étonner Tsetseg désireuse d'en savoir plus afin de répondre aux questions en fonction des éléments fournis.

- Oui: Pansy va l'adopter si on ne trouve pas les vrais parents de Kaiden. Expliqua Toorj.

- Sainte Pansy ramasse tous les chiens perdus et même les débiles maintenant. Se moqua Tsetseg hilare.

- …

- Mais tu es folle ! Hurla Tsetseg après avoir été propulsée dans la piscine par Pansy furieuse.

- Ça t'apprendra à insulter mes enfants dont mon fils Kaiden. Répliqua Pansy avant de ranger sa baguette.

- Eej ? Appela Kaiden inquiet.

- Tout va bien Bébé. Le rassura Pansy avant de rejoindre Ron à qui elle avait confié l'enfant puis tous deux le séchèrent d'un coup de baguette magique ainsi que les autres enfants et les rhabillèrent de la même manière.

- Mais il parle maintenant ? S'étonna Tsetseg.

- Eh bien Kaiden a une nouvelle maman et lui a donc offert son premier mot puisque tu ne le méritais pas. La provoqua Toorj tout en guettant la réaction de la sorcière car il n'était pas convaincu par ses propos.

- Ce petit débile a au moins appris à singer tes premiers gosses et saura répéter _Eej_ mais je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il sache faire autre chose. Répondit Tsetseg avant de se tourner vers sa fille à présent dans les bras de Saejin.

- Toi par contre, tu es intelligente n'est-ce pas ? Alors tu vas pouvoir répondre correctement à ma demande : d'où vient Kaiden et pourquoi était-il dans le berceau destiné à notre enfant à la place de Bora ? L'interrogea Toorj.

- Je ne sais pas Toorj car j étais inconsciente à la fin de l'accouchement et ta mère m'a montré Kaiden quand je me suis réveillée. Mentit Tsetseg qui utilisa l'Occlumancie pour dissimuler la vérité au père de sa fille mais aussi la Rogue manifestement en train de tenter de briser ses défenses.

- Hm… Ma mère t'aurait donc trompé sur le sexe du bébé ? Demanda Toorj abasourdi.

- Toorj : ta mère voulait à tout prix un héritier 100% mongol selon ses critères. Donc, elle a peut-être endormi Tsetseg avant d'échanger votre fille contre un bébé de sexe masculin.

- Je veux bien croire que ma mère est un cerbère mais de là à voler l'enfant d'une autre et lui faire hériter de mon titre, cela me semble illogique. Estima Toorj songeur.

- Ecoutez : je me moque du passé car ce qui compte c'est le présent donc laissez-moi tranquille et donnez moi ma fille. Répondit Tsetseg qui arracha son enfant des bras de Saejin. _ »

La Mongole toucha avidement son bébé et ne se soucia pas du reste même si Toorj la regardait bizarrement car il ne l'avait jamais vu manifester de tendresse à Kaiden même au début quand aucun d'eux ne se doutait encore de la débilité de l'enfant. Tsetseg contempla sa petite Bora avant de pleurer en affirmant ne plus jamais laisser personne les séparer. Pour la première fois de sa vie, la jeune femme montra son unique faiblesse car la mort présumée de sa fille l'avait remplie d'amertume. Tsetseg n'était jamais parvenue à surmonter son deuil et sa douleur attisa sa haine envers Kaiden le fils de sa rivale qui prit la place de Bora. Toutefois, la jeune sorcière réalisait maintenant que Pansy vécut probablement une douleur similaire à la sienne après l'annonce de la mort de son fils. La Mongole honteuse songea à sa complicité dans le crime perpétré par la soi-disant mère de Toorj et comprit la gravité de ses gestes non seulement envers une autre femme mais surtout le gosse qui ne s'était probablement jamais senti aimé, ni stimulé durant des mois avant de retrouver sa mère totalement ignare de sa survie.

Pourtant Pansy s'était mise à aimer ce bambin sans se soucier de ses problèmes, ni de ses origines. Tsetseg estima que c'était probablement ça l'amour maternel car elle-même se sentait maintenant prête à tout pour protéger sa fille. Elle contempla donc sans aménité Pansy en train de rassurer ses enfants inquiets sur la permanence de Kaiden avec eux. Les tourtereaux affirmèrent également se battre devant les tribunaux moldus si nécessaires pour obtenir la garde de l'enfant s'il était orphelin puis Ron fit de son mieux pour apaiser Hugo jaloux. Ce dernier refusa cependant l'idée de voir le bambin lui voler sa place et incita son père à renoncer à ce projet débile mais Ronald refusa de céder car il aimait totalement Kaiden sans se soucier de savoir si c'était un moldu ou un cracmol. La conversation commença cependant à prendre un ton violent malgré l'intervention de Rose inquiète :

« _ Papa, Hugo : calmez-vous tous les deux.

- Je me calmeraia seulement quand Papa fera un serment inviolable où il s'engagera à ne jamais adopter Kaiden, ni le considérer son fils ! Hurla Hugo.

- Il est hors de question pour moi de céder à ton caprice de bébé ou de renoncer à cet enfant ! Rétorqua son père.

- Ce n'est pas ton fils biologique contrairement à moi donc tu n'as pas besoin de lui ! S'insurgea Hugo

- Hugo, je me fous de la génétique : j'aime vraiment ce bébé et tu ne peux pas me demander de l'abandonner. Protesta son père.

- Je ne te suffis pas ou quoi ? S'insurgea Hugo.

- Tu es mon fils et tu le resteras toujours mais je ne vois pas pourquoi Kaiden ne pourrait pas l'être aussi. Enfin, tu n'es pas un enfant unique Hugo donc je ne comprends pas ton caprice. Insista Ron surpris par cette manifestation de jalousie.

- Hugo : tu vas passer tes aspics l'année prochaine et partir de la maison donc je ne vois pas pourquoi tu joues au bébé maintenant ? Renchérit Saejin surprise.

- Tu es mal placée pour me faire la morale après avoir tellement blessée ta mère qu'elle a accouchée prématurément par ta faute en 2016 et le petit Ronan en est mort ! Hurla Hugo énervé avant de regretter aussitôt ses propos à la vue des larmes de Saejin.

- ...

- Euh… Bredouilla Hugo.

- Saejin ce n'est pas de ta faute tu m'entends ? Intervint aussitôt Pansy qui fit de son mieux pour consoler sa fille.

- Dis donc comment tu te permets d'insulter ma fille ou d'inventer des horreurs sur son compte ? Hurla Toorj furieux en faisant apparaitre son balai mongol afin de donner une bonne leçon à ce sale gamin.

- Toorj ne le frappe pas… Le retint Pansy paniquée.

- Toorj: mon fils est un idiot mais je ne vous laisserai pas le frapper. L'avertit Ron en se positionnant devant Hugo apeuré par la fureur de l'auror même si ce type était plus petit que lui.

- Papa non ! S'exclama Saejin inquiète.

- Hm… Je m'incline mais seulement parce que tu le me demandes Saejin, sinon je filerais volontiers une bonne fessée à ce gamin. Grommela Toorj particulièrement menaçant avec son balai.

- Papa laisse-le tomber : ce n'est qu'un petit poseur égoïste qui se croit meilleur que nous parce qu'il a lu toute la bibliothèque de sa mère. Donc il ne vaut vraiment pas la peine que tu casse ton précieux balai sur son derrière. Déclara Saejin

- Je… Je suis désolé car je ne pensais pas vraiment mes propos, c'est parti tout seul. Tenta Hugo.

- Super : donc ton lapsus révèle vraiment ce que tu pense de moi. Je t'ai fait confiance au point de te révéler une chose très personnelle mais tu la déballes en public. Déplora Saejin.

- Saejin tu n'as aucune faute et tu le sais. Insista sa mère.

- Eej: Ronan serait né en février si je ne t'avais pas agitée comme ça donc je l'ai tué. Dit Saejin accablée.

- Tu n'as tué personne. Réitérèrent ses parents.

- Ils ont raison Saejin : Ronan n'a pas survécu à cause de sa faiblesse et non à cause de toi car tu n'es absolument pour rien dans sa naissance prématurée. Renchérit Ron._ »

Tandis que, les trois sorciers mais aussi Noyan, les petits garçons, les petits Panshriij entourèrent l'adolescente en pleurs, Hugo penaud resta immobile. Il ne regrettait pas son éclat de jalousie envers le petit Kaiden mais se repentait de ses propos débiles envers Saejin qui l'avait toujours bien traité contrairement aux autres jeunes gens de son âge. A présent, elle ne lui accorderait probablement même plus un seul regard et il venait de perdre toutes ses chances avec elle ce qui brisa le cœur d'Hugo. Entre-temps, Pansy fit de son mieux pour rassurer sa fille avant de jeter un regard inquiet sur Hugo. La sorcière ne put alors s'empêcher de lui demander s'il acceptait vraiment le mariage de son père à la fin du mois ou sa propre présence, celle de ses enfants mais aussi l'arrivée du bébé le dérangeait.

Hugo affirma n'avoir rien contre les petits Adiriig qui détenaient leur propre papa, néanmoins, il confessa son agacement face à Kaiden ou la future pisseuse à venir. Ron furieux lui interdit de traiter les deux enfants de cette manière puis refusa de renoncer à Pansy, Kaiden et leur nouvelle fille à cause de son caprice. Le bambin inquiet s'accrocha à Pansy puis répéta de nouveau Eej sous le regard songeur d'Harry mais aussi inquiet des Panshriij et Weasley à la vue des risques pour le couple de perdre le bambin. Ils ne savaient pas comment les aider et étaient également désarmés devant le caprice d'Hugo.

Pansy contempla anxieusement le père et le fils s'affronter du regard puis proposa à Ron abasourdi de renvoyer leur mariage à une date ultérieure jusqu'à ce que les choses se soient tassées. Le rouquin refusa aussitôt puis fit de son mieux pour la rassurer après s'être souvenu de la scène entrevue sur les vidéos. En effet, Ronald avait compris que Pansy serait fort capable de se sacrifier si elle craignait de lui faire perdre Hugo mais le rouquin ne se soumettrait pas au chantage immonde de son gosse après avoir vu les vidéos réalisées en avril. De plus, il était conscient des menaces de ce gosse capricieux qui l'avait menacé de se faire adopter par Roger. Aussi, Ron refusait de perdre la femme de sa vie, leur fille mais aussi Kaiden à cause d'un caprice d'Hugo.

* * *

><p>Entre-temps, un auror porta à Toorj le registre de l'école de sorcellerie confié par le directeur après les explications du fonctionnaire. L'ex mari de Pansy se plongea donc de nouveau dans la lecture des noms des inscrits et montra orgueilleusement à Kumbat celui de <em>Bora Adiriig<em> parmi eux. Harry l'interrogea sur ces documents puis se décida enfin à intervenir même s'il craignait de blesser Ron et Pansy si jamais son hypothèse s'avérait erronée :

« _ Toorj vous avez bien dit que tous les petits mongols sorciers sont inscrits dans ce registre après leur naissance ? Demanda Harry.

- Oui. Répondit l'auror surpris.

- Alors veuillez vérifier si un petit Ronan ou Kaiden-Ronan Panshriij, voire, Weasley-Rogue-Panshriij ne se trouve pas parmi la liste. Intima Harry.

- Hem… Harry notre fils est mort donc comment veux-tu qu'il soit sur la liste ? Protesta Ron choqué.

- Je sais que ça peut paraitre fou mais vous ne trouvez pas bizarre que la petite Bora et Kaiden soient nés le même jour puis ont manifestement été échangés ? Insista Harry.

- Mais Kaiden ne ressemble pas à Ronan. Dit Ron troublé.

- Attendez : si Tsetseg a dit la vérité, quelqu'un est allé chercher un bébé afin de procéder à l'échange. Or, Pansy tu as commencé à ressentir des douleurs après avoir mangé des pommes d'amour censément offertes en mon nom n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Toorj inquiet en se souvenant de son voyage dans le temps en compagnie de Ron.

- Oui. Répondit Pansy troublée.

- Je ne t'en ai pas envoyé ce jour-là donc je me demande si quelqu'un n'a pas provoqué sciemment ton accouchement pour te voler le bébé. Avoua Toorj paniqué.

- Quoi ? S'exclama Saejin.

- Réfléchissez : ma mère n'aurait jamais pris un enfant quelconque pour hériter du titre de Khan Adiriig. Par contre, tout le monde était convaincu que Pansy portait mon fils donc ce gosse était l'un de mes héritiers aux yeux de ma génitrice… Insista Toorj inquiet.

- Non j'aurais reconnu mon bébé quand même… Dit faiblement Pansy choquée tout en contemplant Kaiden.

- Pansy tu es restée inconsciente pendant des heures après ton accouchement et tu détenais seulement quelques souvenirs du bébé à peine entrevu puis tu as vu une photo de cet enfant seulement cette année quand Ronald te l'as montré. Donc tu ne pouvais pas deviner à quoi ressemblait vraiment Ronan. Intervint Odval inquiète.

- Pansy : à quand remonte la dernière fois où tu as utilisé le Rite du Sang pour rappeler les enfants à toi ? Demanda Toorj.

- A la dernière fugue de Saejin en 2016. Avoua Pansy troublée.

- Donc avant la naissance de Ronan : tu veux bien en lancer un maintenant ? L'encouragea Toorj pendant que Ron inquiet soutenait la future maman tremblante._ »

Pansy accablée affirma aimer Kaiden sans se soucier de ses origines et refusa de se créer de nouvelles illusions. Toutefois, Ron l'encouragea à le faire car lui-même était bien trop agité pour prononcer correctement le sort en mongol. Enfin, il se sentait incapable d'utiliser le Cube en ce moment. La future maman agitée hésita puis Ronald lui retira délicatement Kaiden des bras afin de le confier à Naraantsuya inquiète qui suivit cependant les instructions de son beau-fils et se plaça à vingt mètres. Ensuite, le rouquin donna un verre d'eau à sa compagne paniquée et apeurée par la perspective d'une nouvelle désillusion. Enfin, la jeune femme prononça la formule d'une voix saccadée avant de s'accrocher à Ron au moment où Kaiden se détacha de Naraantsuya abasourdie afin de voler jusqu'à Pansy en compagnie de sa fratrie. La sorcière tremblante reçut l'enfant dans ses bras avant de s'effondrer.

Ron la rattrapa aussitôt ainsi que Kaiden agité puis Nott fit léviter la balancelle jusqu'au couple. Le rouquin y installa aussitôt sa compagne émerveillée et abasourdie à la fois en compagnie du bambin qui refusait de se détacher d'elle. Le psychomage des aurors prit ensuite la jeune femme en charge pour l'aider à se reprendre du choc mais surtout lui extirper son sentiment de culpabilité. En effet, Pansy en larmes demanda pardon à Kaiden pour ne s'être doutée de rien au point de ne pas le reprendre quand l'elfe lui porta le nouveau-né afin de l'allaiter. Malgré les dénégations de Ron ainsi que de l'assistance, la jeune femme se traita de mère indigne avant de pleurer de nouveau. Ronald tenta de la consoler de son mieux :

« _ Tu ne pouvais pas t'en douter Honey.

- Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais : Kaiden a une apparence différente de celle qu'il avait à sa naissance et ne possède même plus sa tache sur le poignet donc on ne pouvait vraiment pas deviner.

- Mais j'ai souvent vu cet enfant et je ne me suis doutée de rien. Par ma faute il a vécu une existence horrible auprès de Tsetseg et d'une vieille folle ! Protesta Pansy ébranlée.

- Il t'as régulièrement vu puisque tu le nourrissais plusieurs fois par jour et tu t'en occupais quand la nounou te le laissait. Tenta de modérer Ron.

- Oui mais je ne l'ai ensuite plus vu après son premier anniversaire en décembre et il m'a fallu attendre jusqu'en avril pour le retrouver. Je n'ai donc pas aidé mon bébé quand il avait besoin de moi: aussi, il ne sait pas marcher ou parler parce que Maman n'était pas là pour lui apprendre ces choses. Insista Pansy accablée.

- Tout va s'arranger Honey car Kaiden va maintenant rester définitivement avec nous et il finira par s'épanouir. La consola Ron.

- Tu crois qu'il a du retard comme le supposait Nott ? S'inquiéta Pansy.

- Pans' je n'ai jamais examiné ton fils donc mes impressions étaient seulement des hypothèses à cause du fait que ton embryon était resté cryogénisé pendant dix neuf ans. Intervint Nott pour la rassurer.

- D'après mon médicomage mais aussi un spécialiste moldu, Kaiden n'a pas de problèmes d'autisme ou autre. Il est seulement un peu lent mais ce serait du à cause du manque de stimulation d'après le moldu. D'ailleurs il est plus éveillé depuis qu'il est avec vous donc tu verras que ton fils va certainement rattraper son retard d'ici peu._ Affirma Toorj._ Par contre, je vous jure que je n'en savais rien sinon, je t'aurais rendu Kaiden tout de suite avant de faire emprisonner ma mère pour ses actes immondes. Reprit-il.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas car nous le savons. Le rassura Ron.

- Je suis vraiment désolé pour mon idiotie car j'aurai du comprendre que ce n'était pas mon gosse à la vue de l'attitude de Tsetseg ou du teint si clair de Kaiden. Insista Toorj penaud.

- Toorj : nous ne l'avons pas compris nous-mêmes donc ne commencez pas à vous mettre martel en tête. Affirma Ron.

- Tout de même, Pansy je te demande pardon. Poursuivit Toorj sincèrement désolé.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute. Le rassura-t-elle.

- Pansy, Ron : nous venons de trouver le nom de votre fils dans le registre. Il y est inscrit comme _Ronan Weasley-Rogue-Panshriij dit Kaiden_. Les informa Kumbat après une lecture attentive des documents.

- Alors Kaiden est un sorcier et pas un cracmol. Estima Toorj surpris.

- C'est bien un sorcier. Confirma Kumbat.

- Maman c'est donc bien Kaiden n'est-ce pas : je ne l'ai pas tué ? S'enquit Saejin en larmes.

- Non tu n'as jamais tué personne et encore moins ton petit frère. La rassura sa mère également en larmes.

- Eej ? Demanda Kaiden inquiet en désignant du doigt les larmes de sa génitrice.

- Ce n'est rien Kaiden : Eej a eu un gros chagrin mais elle ne l'a plus et ça va mieux. Dit Pansy avant de sécher ses larmes pour rassurer l'enfant.

- Maman alors Kaiden est bien mon petit frère ? Demanda Kushi souriant.

- Oui.

- Et son papa c'est pas Aav mais Ron. Conclut le bambin.

- C'est ça Kushi. Confirma Ron ravi.

- Rien ne le prouve. Rétorqua Hugo jaloux.

Hugo ! Protestèrent les Weasley furieux.

- C'est vrai quoi : le rite du sang prouve que c'est le gosse de Pansy mais rien ne nous assure que c'est bien celui de Papa ! S'entêta Hugo.

- Hugo : Kaiden est bien mon fils lui aussi mais bon je vais te le prouver tout de suite pour clore le sujet. Répondit son père._ »

Ron se releva puis s'éloigna un peu avant de prononcer la formule du rite du sang d'une voix bien plus ferme. Hugo surpris mais aussi Rose se retrouvèrent aussitôt soulevés dans les airs avant de tomber sur leur père. Les jeunes gens se relevèrent tout de suite afin de ne pas l'écraser. Ensuite, ils observèrent l'arrivée de Kaiden puis celle de Pansy. Ronald souriant avoua ne pas savoir maitriser toutes les nuances du rite. Aussi, il avait évoqué sa progéniture au grand complet dont le bébé encore dans le ventre de sa compagne au lieu de Kaiden seulement. Rose se souvint des explications sur l'apparition des femmes enceintes auprès du futur papa grâce à ce rite et comprit donc que Ronald était donc bien le père du bébé en train de pousser dans le ventre de Pansy.

Rose salua donc le petit Kaiden comme son frère puis Hugo dépité fut contraint d'accepter la situation pendant que les Weasley et les Panshriij entouraient le petit Kaiden surpris ainsi que ses parents heureux mais encore choqués par tous ces événements. Au bout de quelques minutes, Harry se souvint des propos de sa tante Pétunia sur l'utilisation de la magie ou de la technologie moldue pour effacer la tache de naissance de l'enfant. Il proposa donc d'utiliser un sortilège pour vérifier si le petit Kaiden était soumis à des sortilèges de _Glamour_ ou non.

Le sorcier pointa alors sa baguette en direction de Kaiden curieux puis lança un sort avant de détecter et ôter les sortilèges de _Glamour_ jetés sur l'enfant. Deux minutes plus tard, l'assistance surprise constata que Kaiden conservait son teint clair ainsi que les yeux de sa mère mais ses cheveux étaient maintenant dotés de quelques légers reflets roux manifestement hérités de son papa. Saejin montra aussi aux autres la tache de naissance apparue sur le poignet de son cadet. Or ce signe distinctif était un héritage génétique issus des Prince la famille maternelle de Severus Rogue qui détenait lui aussi cette tache tout comme Pansy ainsi que ses petits-enfants. Ensuite, Naraantsuya euphorique insista pour faire une photographie du bambin en compagnie de ses parents fortement émus puis fit poser tous les enfants respectifs avec eux.

* * *

><p>Toutefois, Hugo jalousa de nouveau Kaiden à la vue de l'attention générale et des câlins de Saejin envers ce sale gosse. Le jeune homme se sentit non seulement dépossédé de son père mais aussi de la belle eurasienne par le gamin. Ensuite, les aurors affirmèrent modifier les documents d'identité de Kaiden d'ici peu et s'occuper aussi de ceux établis chez les Moldus. Enfin, Toorj se tourna de nouveau vers Tsetseg et Bora mais constata leur disparition. Le Mongol inquiet lança aussitôt le Rite du sang avant de maudire la mère de la fillette car elle avait bloqué le sortilège afin de l'empêcher de retrouver leur enfant. Toutefois, Toorj affirma les retrouver au plus vite puis Kumbat voulut convoquer la mère de son supérieur afin de l'interroger sur l'échange des bébés.<p>

Toorj acquiesça et lui délégua l'enquête car il n'était pas en état de s'en charger avant de saluer ses enfants. Ensuite, il transplana en Mongolie pour se mettre à la recherche de Tsetseg. Malheureusement pour lui, la jeune femme s'était déjà débrouillée pour faire disparaitre ses traces afin de partir le plus loin possible en compagnie de sa fille sans se soucier de Toorj ou même de son amant Kazakh. En effet, Tsetseg ne se faisait aucune illusion sur la vieille femme qui dévoilerait sa complicité afin de l'envoyer en prison avec elle. Aussi, la Mongole refusait de perdre son enfant à peine retrouvée puisque Toorj s'empresserait de la lui lever. La jeune femme avait donc simplement décidé de s'en aller très loin avec Bora. Entre-temps, Kumbat et ses hommes rentrèrent en Mongolie où ils arrêtèrent la mère de Toorj afin de l'interroger pendant que leur chef remuait ciel et terre pour retrouver sa fille...

* * *

><p>A des milliers de kilomètres de là, Hugo jaloux observa Ronald euphorique cajoler son petit Kaiden-Ronan puis il décida de rentrer chez sa mère. Son père surpris tenta de le retenir mais le jeune homme rappela sèchement un détail :<p>

« _ Nous partons dans moins de trois heures pour l'Australie en compagnie de Maman donc il est temps pour moi de rentrer.

- Oui mais bon tu pourrais peut-être utiliser un portoloin demain et rester avec nous ce soir pour fêter l'événement ?

- Non, je me fous de ta petite sauterie pour célébrer le retour du fils prodigue ! Rétorqua Hugo jaloux.

- Hugo ne recommences pas. L'avertit son père.

- Tu veux que je demande à Toorj de te prêter son balai pour me punir ? S'esclaffa Hugo.

- Non mais tu pourrais te montrer enfin raisonnable et accepter la situation. Rétorqua Ron.

- Je ne veux pas de ce gosse, ni de sa sœur ou de Pansy. Ces trois-là sont en train de prendre ma place ! Protesta Hugo.

- Hugo… Tenta sa sœur.

- La ferme Rose parce que tu n'es pas mieux que moi. Dois-je te rappeler ta haine envers Pansy au début ou tes soupçons sur la paternité du bébé ?

- Tout s'est arrangé depuis. Rétorqua Pansy inquiète pour tenter d'apaiser les tensions.

- Non rien ne s'est arrangé car je me retrouve avec une fratrie non désirée et des parents séparés ! Répliqua Hugo.

- C'est ta mère qui est partie, pas moi. Se défendit Ron.

- Oui mais tu vas te marier et tu es de nouveau père contre mon gré !

- Hugo tu ne peux pas me faire un caprice car tu as accepté Roger tout de suite au point de décorer notre arbre de noël avec lui sans te soucier de lui faire prendre ma place ! Tu as également accompagné ta mère à l'autel le jour de son mariage avec ce type. Pire encore tu as même désiré devenir son fils grâce à une adoption même si je ne comprends pas pourquoi ! Hurla Ron.

- Papa… Intervint Rose inquiète.

- Je sais que vous passez par la phase crise d'adolescence mais ça m'a fait très mal et j'en pleure encore parfois. Mon seul espoir c'est que vous semblez enfin m'accepter comme je suis et vous avez manifestement renoncé à votre projet débile. Est-ce si important pour vous de détenir un papa auror ? Vous devriez demander à vos cousins James, Albus, Lily ou même les enfants de Pansy s'ils sont contents de trembler le soir quand leurs pères s'en vont en mission ! L'interrompit Ron sans se soucier des regards abasourdis de l'assistance.

- Papa… Je suis désolée pour mes bêtises précédentes. S'excusa Rose en larmes avant de se jeter dans ses bras.

- Je te pardonne Rose mais ne me fais plus jamais un coup comme ça. Lui ordonna son père._ »

Ensuite Ron s'apaisa au contact de Pansy puis Noyan fit de son mieux pour consoler Rose. En revanche, nul n'osa s'approcher d'Hugo à la vue de son expression furieuse. Le jeune sorcier lança un regard de mépris à son père qui se ressaisit et tenta vainement de le retenir. Hugo se dégagea de son étreinte avant de transplaner chez sa mère en train de finir leurs derniers préparatifs. Il lui résuma aussitôt les derniers événements puis Hermione abasourdie constata que son ex ne se doutait heureusement pas de ses plans même s'il était manifestement au courant du projet d'adoption finalement avorté. Toutefois, Hugo dépité voulut aussitôt se faire adopter par Roger, néanmoins, ce dernier lui conseilla de ne pas renier son père ainsi. Face aux lamentations d'Hugo, l'auror lui proposa d'y réfléchir durant leur séjour puis ils verraient ensuite.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ron sonna à la porte de la demeure, néanmoins, son fils refusa de le voir et s'enferma dans sa chambre. A la fin, Roger convainquit Ronald de laisser son gosse se calmer puis lui promit de ne pas l'adopter sur un coup de tête. Le rouquin acquiesça puis rentra chez lui pendant que Rose restait avec sa mère dans l'espoir de raisonner son frère. Une fois de retour au chalet, Ronald rassura Pansy inquiète et affirma ne jamais renoncer à elle, ni leur enfants pour satisfaire les caprices d'un gosse. Ensuite,une larme coula sur la joue du sorcier au moment où Kaiden curieux lui lança un _DaDa Daddy_ enseigné par la maman. Ron serra son fils dans ses bras puis il se promit de ne pas répéter avec lui les mêmes erreurs commises avec Hugo…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. J'ai essayé de ne pas le transformer en mélodramme ou en telenovelas, voire K Drama mais c'est franchement difficile de ne pas le faire vu la situation. De plus, il est normal que les parents ressentent de nombreuses émotions à la vue de leur bébé finalement vivant. <strong>  
><em>

_**Alors je sais que je casse les pieds avec mes questions mais c'est ma nature MDR. **_

_**Comment avez-vous trouvé la première partie où Pansy affirme adopter Kaiden sans avoir besoin de modifier son ADN car elle l'aime tel qu'il est sans se soucier de ses origines ?**_

_**Que pensez-vous de l'apparition de la petite Bora ou de la réaction de ses parents à son égard et leur rejet envers Kaiden ?**_

_**Comment trouvez-vous la réaction de Ron et Pansy qui veulent alors l'adopter ?**_

_**Qu'avez-vous pensé de l'intervention d'Harry puis du Rite du Sang ?**_

_**Comment qualifiriez vous le premier Eej de Kaiden puis ses retrouvailles avec ses vrais parents ?**_

_**Par contre, que pensez-vous de la fuite de Tsetseg avec sa fille ou du fait que Toorj ne sait pas où elles sont ?**_

_**Enfin, comment trouvez-vous l'attitude d'Hugo ? Ron a-t-il raison de se montrer ferme envers lui ?**_

_**D'après vous, que va-t-il se passer maintenant ?**_

_**Voilà à bientot !**_


	11. Chapter 10 Le Portoloin

_**Bonsoir à tous, **_

_**Merci à tous ceux qui mette la fiction en follow, aux lecteurs qui lisent les chapitres et surtout à Guest, Nounette et Ptitcoeurfragile pour leurs reviews. Pour ce qui est des complications évoquées par Guest, ce sera parce que je vis toujours des situations compliquées chez moi mais je ne vois pas où elles sont ici. Attention, ce n'est pas une critique car j'aime beaucoup savoir le point de vue des lecteurs. **_

_**Je suppose que Guest voulait parler de l'apparition de Bora dans la vie de Toorj. En fait, je detestais Toorj au tout début de la fiction mais ce personne a évolué d'une manière très différente de ce que j'avais prévu au début. Aussi, je n'ai pas envie de le dépouiller de tout dont ses enfants. C'est vrai que ce n'est pas un père modèle mais il a subi plusieurs sortilèges et puis il s'est amélioré. Donc je ne vois pas pourquoi Hermione peut vivre tranquille avec Roger malgré tous ses actes et lui devrait se retrouver complètement seul. A présent, il a perdu Kaiden rendu à ses vrais parents et voit ses enfants comme les parents de divorcés. Aussi, Toorj a droit à une seconde chance et à un enfant qui restera tout le temps avec lui. **_

_**Donc ne vous inquietez pas: Bora reste bien de Toorj et il n'y a pas de manipulation d'ADN. **_

_**Pour ce qui est de Ron et Pansy, cela ne change rien non plus pour eux hormis le fait qu'ils ont enfin leur fils. **_

_**Voilà Bonne Lecture !**_

* * *

><p>Les jours suivant, Ron et Pansy abasourdis durent faire face à la curiosité générale puis finirent par accepter une interview afin de contenter les sorciers mais aussi mettre fin à l'assaut du bureau de la <em>PR&amp;RW<em>, de leur portail ainsi que des établissements de la future maman. Ils reçurent donc Rita Skeeter et un journaliste mongol chez eux afin de répondre à quelques questions. Au cours de l'entretien, les parents avouèrent leur bonheur de savoir leur fils en vie puis expliquèrent avoir toujours aimé Kaiden mais sans se douter de rien en raison des sortilèges de _Glamour_ jetés sur l'enfant. Pansy révéla également connaitre Kaiden depuis ses premiers jours car la nounou elfe lui portait le nourrisson afin de l'allaiter puisque le lait fourni par le lactarium sorcier ne lui suffisait pas. La sorcière s'occupait donc régulièrement de son enfant quand la nourrice le lui portait mais n'en parlait à personne de peur de voir les soi-disant parents l'empêcher de voir le bébé.

Ensuite, elle dut se résoudre à leur séparation provisoire pendant quelques mois à partir de décembre 2017 avant de le retrouver avec bonheur en avril 2018 même si nul ne se doutait encore de ses gestes. La jeune femme confessa ses regrets pour ne s'être jamais doutée de rien mais Ron modéra aussitôt ses propos en rappelant les sortilèges de Glamour lancés sur leur fils. Le couple montra également les documents sorciers et moldus rapidement mis à jour par les aurors mongols mas aussi britanniques au sujet de leur bambin maintenant reconnu comme Kaiden-Ronan Weasley-Rogue-Panshriij. Les deux sorciers expliquèrent également conserver l'urne contenant les cendres du bébé incinéré à la place de Kaiden-Ronan. En effet, les restes de l'enfant n'avaient été réclamés par personne car il s'agissait d'un enfant abandonné donc les tourtereaux continueraient d'en prendre soin. Ensuite, le journaliste mongol posa une question particulière à sa compatriote :

« _ Que pensez-vous de la fuite de votre ex belle-mère la Katoun Adiriig du bureau des Aurors moins de quelques minutes après son arrestation ?

- Cette femme ne voulait sans doute pas dévoiler ses secrets, ni finir en prison donc elle a probablement utilisé un informulé afin de s'évader. Répondit Pansy afin d'être certaine que personne ne déforme la réalité des faits ou accuse les aurors de négligence.

- Quels sont vos sentiments à l'égard de votre ex belle-mère ? S'enquit le journaliste.

- Cette femme ne m'a jamais voulu auprès de son fils et fut l'une des causes de notre séparation. Toutefois, je n'imaginais pas qu'elle pouvait en arriver au point de me faire accoucher prématurément pour me voler mon bébé. Franchement, je la hais de toutes mes forces, néanmoins, elle reste la grand-mère de mes premiers enfants donc je ne dirais rien de plus à son sujet même si cette femme me répugne. Répondit prudemment Pansy.

- Et que pensez-vous de la petite Bora? L'interrogea le mongol.

- J'espère que cette petite va bien et que sa mère retournera vite au palais ou contactera le papa qui est mort d'inquiétude.

- D'après-vous comment l'échange entre vos bébés a pu avoir lieu ? Demanda le journaliste.

- Eh bien, mon ex belle-mère a probablement attendu un moment où mon enfant était seul dans le service de néonatologie pour l'enlever après avoir placé Bora dans un orphelinat moldu puisque les aurors ont trouvé les traces prouvant le séjour de l'enfant dans un institut. Donc je plains cette pauvre enfant qui s'est retrouvée sans ses parents pendant vingt mois. Expliqua Pansy.

- Pensez-vous que la mère de la petite Bora soit complice de ce crime ? L'interrogea le Mongol.

- Je ne sais pas quoi vous répondre car l'attitude de Tsetseg était très ambigüe l'autre jour : elle détestait mon fils donc j'ai vraiment pensé au début que la compagne de mon ex savait tout, néanmoins, cette femme semblait sincèrement heureuse de retrouver son enfant et parlait d'un miracle. Aussi, Tsetseg n'aurait pas abandonné volontairement sa fille donc soit mon ex belle-mère lui a fait croire à la mort de son enfant avant de lui donner Kaiden, soit la maman de Bora ne se doutait vraiment de rien. Franchement, je ne parviens pas à me faire une opinion là-dessus. Par contre, j'espère que Tsetseg retrouve rapidement la raison et rentre au palais car Toorj se ronge les sangs sur son sort ainsi que celui de Bora. Dit Pansy tout en évitant de spécifier qu'il se souciait surtout de sa fille même si Toorj tentait d'amadouer Tsetseg en simulant également une grande inquiétude à son sujet.

- Vous soutenez votre ex mari ? Demanda Rita surprise.

- Oui car il est toujours le père de mes premiers enfants et passe un moment très difficile. Dit Pansy.

- Et vous monsieur Weasley vous acceptez ce fait ? S'enquit Rita Skeeter vraiment curieuse.

- Oui puisqu'il n'y a aucune ambigüité entre eux. De plus, Toorj n'a personne d'autre hormis Pansy et les enfants qui sont sa véritable seule famille car ses rapports avec ses neveux ou nièces ne sont pas très bons. Aussi, je serais heureux de bénéficier du soutien de mon ex compagne moi aussi, si je vivais une situation similaire à la sienne. Répondit Ron.

- Il n'y a aucune jalousie de votre part ? Insista Rita Skeeter.

- Franchement non puisque les choses sont très claires ma compagne et son ex mari. Je dirais même plus : j'envie leur relation très courtoise qui leur permet de maintenir un climat serein pour le plus grand bien de leurs enfants. Renchérit Ron.

- Vous n'avez pas ce genre de relations avec Mrs Davies ? Feignit de s'étonner Skeeter secrètement ravie d'obtenir peut-être des détails croustillants de la part du rouquin.

- Non : nous ne parvenons pas à nous entendre au sujet de nos enfants mais bon tout le monde sait que les séparations ne sont jamais faciles. Enfin, les choses s'amélioreront peut-être avec le temps comme entre Toorj et Pansy. Estima Ron.

- Au fait, comment vos enfants respectifs ont pris la nouvelle au sujet de votre fils ? Demanda Rita.

- Mes enfants sont ravis car ils aiment beaucoup Kaiden. Expliqua Pansy.

- Et comment réagissent Rose et Hugo ? Insista Rita.

- Rose l'accepte mais Hugo a un peu plus de difficultés. Il est vrai que ce n'est pas facile pour lui car c'était mon cadet avant l'arrivée de Kaiden. Donc mon fils se découvre maintenant un petit frère à l'âge de dix-sept ans sans compter l'arrivée de sa petite sœur l'année prochaine. Toutefois, ça s'arrangera probablement avec le temps.

- Où se trouvent Rose et Hugo en ce moment ? Demanda Skeeter.

- Ils passent de bonnes vacances en Australie avec leur mère puis rentreront le 30 afin d'assister au mariage. Expliqua Ron.

- A propos de mariage, ma question va vous sembler inopportune mais beaucoup de gens se la posent depuis des mois. Aussi, il vaudrait mieux leur donner une réponse maintenant sinon vous risquez de les voir vous interroger sur ce sujet le jour de votre mariage. Tenta Skeeter.

- Posez votre question Miss Skeeter. L'invita Ron qui avait déjà deviné ce dont elle voulait parler.

- Bien : changeriez-vous votre passé pour vous retrouver tous les deux dés la fin de la guerre en 1998 au lieu de fréquenter Miss Granger et Mr Adiriig si vous en aviez la possibilité ? Demanda Rita Skeeter avide de scoop

- Non. Répondit Ron.

- Non. Répondit Pansy.

- Pourriez-vous être plus clairs ?

- Nous avons chacun eu un passé et nous n'en avons pas honte, ni ne souhaitons l'effacer. J'ai aimé Hermione et Pansy le sait mais c'est finit entre mon ex et moi. Enfin, j'aime mon fils Hugo ainsi que ma fille Rose donc je ne renoncerai jamais à mes deux enfants. De plus, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais faire table rase de mon passé. Affirma Ron.

- Et vous êtes du même avis Miss Rogue ? Demanda Skeeter.

- Oui : j'étais très amoureuse de Toorj et je ne veux pas effacer toutes ces années si heureuses avec lui, ni notre vie de famille ou nos enfants. Renchérit Pansy.

- De toute façon, notre fils nous a été rendu et nos enfants respectifs vont bien. Aussi, nous sommes heureux ainsi donc nous ne voulons pas changer les choses. Conclut Ron._ »

Le couple répondit encore à quelques questions puis saluèrent les deux journalistes très satisfaits des réponses mais aussi des clichés obtenus. Ensuite, ils se rendirent à leurs rédactions respectives pendant que les tourtereaux s'occupaient de leur petit garçon toujours surpris par tous ces revirements. Le soir, les sorciers britanniques et mongols lurent l'édition du soir de leurs journaux respectifs avant de contempler la photographie du couple avec le bambin puis celle des enfants de la jeune femme en compagnie de leur petit frère. L'entourage de Pansy mais aussi les personnes qui entrevirent Kaiden auparavant notèrent avec amusement les légers reflets roux dans les cheveux du garçonnet bien plus souriant depuis son départ du palais Adiriig.

Par contre, une personne ne partageait pas cet engouement général car le sorcier se sentait trahi par cette imbécile de Tsetseg. En effet, le Kazakh n'appréciait absolument pas le fait d'avoir été tourné en bourrique par Tsetseg qui lui fit croire que Kaiden était le fils de Toorj pendant des mois. En effet, le sorcier était parvenu à retrouver son amante affolée qui finit par lui avouer son méfait avant de déjouer la surveillance du Kazakh afin de fuir encore plus loin avec la petite Bora. Le Kazakh n'entendait cependant pas laisser cette femme le duper et s'enfuir aussi facilement. Aussi, il se promit de se venger le plus vite possible…

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, Harry vint voir de nouveau le couple avant de s'excuser auprès de Ron surpris pour son geste en juillet :<p>

« _ Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir respecté ton désir de rester auprès de Ronan en 2016.

- Harry c'est bon, on n'en parle plus. Tenta Ron pour l'apaiser.

- Non: je me sens vraiment coupable car je t'ai ramené en 2018 avant de briser le _Retourneur de Temps_ sans me douter de l'enlèvement du bébé, ni de ta peine ou celle de Pansy puisque vous pensiez que votre fils était décédé. En revanche, tu aurais pu empêcher la vieille folle de vous voler Kaiden et Toorj ne chercherait pas la petite Bora partout en ce moment. Insista Harry honteux.

- Ce n'est pas certain car cette tarée aurait fort bien pu me lancer un sortilège d'_Amnésie_ ou autre pour s'emparer de mon fils puisqu'elle était convaincue qu'il s'agissait de l'enfant de Toorj.

- Tu crois ? Hésita Harry.

- J'en suis convaincu car la vieille tarée tenait particulièrement à la naissance d'un fils. Affirma Ron.

- Hm…

- Harry je suis désolé de t'avoir houspillé ces dernières semaines alors que tu m'as probablement sauvé la vie. S'excusa Ron.

- Hein ?

- Réfléchis : si cette femme m'avait tué ou jeté un sortilège d'_Amnésie_, je ne serais jamais revenu à notre époque et mon double aurait pris ma place. Estima Ron.

- C'est vrai que c'est une possibilité. Reconnut Harry troublé.

- Donc je te remercie d'avoir pris la décision de me ramener pour mon propre bien au lieu de m'écouter. Enfin, Pansy et moi te serons éternellement reconnaissants pour nous avoir mis la puce à l'oreille au sujet de Kaiden l'autre jour, sinon nous l'aurions adopté sans nous douter de rien. Dit Ron.

- Disons que je n'étais pas le seul à avoir des doutes car ma tante Pétunia m'a ouvert les yeux sur certains détails. Répondit Harry.

- Alors je demanderai aussi à ton cousin de remercier sa mère quand il viendra nous voir en septembre. En tout cas Bill nous a également confié ses doutes précédents quand il a vu notre fils effectuer les mêmes mimiques que moi lors de la pendaison de la Crémaillère mais mon frère s'était alors traité de fou pour songer à un truc pareil et n'en a pas parlé. Expliqua Ron.

- Il faut dire que ton fils est eurasien donc il ressemble surtout à sa maman hormis pour ses légers reflets roux ou ses mimiques. En plus, Kaiden est plutôt petit donc Bill ne risquait pas d'imaginer qu'il s'agissait de votre enfant puisque Rose mais aussi Hugo étaient déjà des géants à vingt mois.

- Que veux-tu Harry : c'est la nature qui choisit. Enfin, mon magnifique bébé est un prématuré donc il grandit plus lentement que les autres mais je ne changerais rien chez mon petit Kaiden. Répondit Ron souriant.

- Tu l'appelles toujours Kaiden à ce que je vois. Constata Harry curieux.

- Parce que c'est Kaiden pour moi, même s'il s'appelle aussi Ronan. De plus, mon fils est habitué à Kaiden donc nous continuerons à le prénommer ainsi. Aussi, on a fait ajouter ce prénom sur ses papiers grâce à la magie. Expliqua Ron. _ »

Ensuite, Ron s'illumina à la vue du petit Kaiden qui effectuait quelques pas maladroits en compagnie de sa maman. Le sorcier félicita son bébé et vint l'aider lui aussi sous le regard de son beau-frère. Harry observa les progrès du bambin qui avait fait enfin ses premiers pas et parlait un peu plus sous les encouragements de ses parents mais aussi leur entourage. D'après des examens effectués à la clinique auprès des médicomages mais aussi du sorcier orthophoniste mandaté par Gregory Goyle, le garçonnet ne présentait aucun signe d'autisme, ni de troubles mentaux. Il avait donc simplement besoin de stimulation et avait commencé des séances d'orthophonie. L'auror chassa ses pensées puis contempla l'attitude de Ron avec son cadet avant de se demander si Hugo s'était ressaisi ou continuait de bouder dans son coin même après son arrivée en Australie…

* * *

><p>A des milliers de kilomètres de là, Hugo s'ennuyait ferme pendant que sa mère se baladait avec Roger et Rose se baignait en compagnie de Noyan. Le jeune homme observait parfois les jolies filles mais ne cessait de songer à une eurasienne minuscule probablement déjà en train de l'oublier dans les bras d'un autre après toutes ses conneries. Le jeune rouquin ne savait pas comment réparer son erreur monumentale car ses livres ne lui serviraient pas à grand-chose dans ce cas. En effet, il connaissait le petit coté rancunier de Saejin manifestement hérité des Rogue et des Panshriij d'après son père Toorj, néanmoins, Hugo estimait que le coté fantasque mais aussi soupe au lait du Mongol n'était pas mieux... Le jeune sorcier n'osait donc pas contacter l'adolescente probablement toujours furieuse contre lui même si elle avait empêché son père de lui botter le cul avec son balai mongol.<p>

De plus, Munkhe semblait vouloir faire amende honorable et s'était présenté au chalet aujourd'hui d'après Noyan. Hugo craignait donc de perdre toutes ses chances avec Saejin si elle décidait de redonner une chance à son ex puisque lui-même s'était comporté comme un crétin. Il n'était donc pas content de se retrouver en Australie si loin de la Grande-Bretagne mais surtout de la fille de ses rêves. Le jeune homme avait souhaité rentrer moins de vingt-quatre heures après son arrivée mais ne savait comment s'y prendre sans vexer sa mère manifestement heureuse de leur séjour ensemble tous les quatre. Aussi, Hugo restait là tout en ne cessant de se morfondre sur ses malheurs.

Pire encore, il craignait aussi la réaction de son père à sa vue car Hugo n'entendait pas retirer ses propos, néanmoins, l'adolescent était conscient de devoir trouver le moyen de dormir de nouveau au chalet pour surveiller les faits et gestes de Saejin afin d'éviter l'intrusion de ce stupide Munkhe. Au bout d'un moment, Hugo n'y tint plus et utilisa enfin son _Magic'Mobile_ afin de contacter Saejin intriguée qui finit cependant par lui répondre :

« _ Hugo ?

- …

- Hm, ton _Magic'Mobile_ a du s'activer tout seul donc je raccroche. Feignit Saejin.

- Non attends ! Se reprit le jeune homme.

_- What's__ up ? _

- Je voulais m'excuser pour l'autre jour…

- …

- J'ai foiré. S'excusa Hugo.

- …

- Je suis un idiot. Poursuivit le jeune homme.

- …

- Euh… Je suis un con ? Tenta Hugo désespéré en dernier recours.

- Ouais et de première catégorie espèce de crétin insensible ! S'insurgea Saejin.

- Pardon, je ne voulais pas te blesser.

- Ah non ? Tu as utilisé mes confidences pour me blesser ! Et tout ça parce que je t'ai dit tes quatre vérités sur le fait que tu es un bébé capricieux ? Hurla Saejin.

- J'ai pas assuré sur ce coup. Reconnut Hugo.

- Non.

- Dis-moi comment je peux me faire pardonner ?

- Tu rentres afin de t'excuser auprès de ton père et ma mère puis tu fais un gros bisou à Kaiden avant de l'accepter vraiment parmi nous. _ Ordonna Saejin._ Ensuite, je te pardonnerais. Ajouta-t-elle.

- Je ne peux pas rentrer maintenant mais je te promets de le faire à mon retour. Jura Hugo prêt à tout pour Saejin.

- Bien alors j'attends ton retour. Décréta Saejin sans se douter de susciter l'espoir du jeune homme.

- Au fait tu as donné une nouvelle chance à Munkhe ou pas ? Noyan a dit à Rose qu'il est venu te voir. Révéla Hugo inquiet.

- Oui : il est venu donc nous avons discuté ensemble un moment car Munkhe voudrait reprendre notre histoire d'amour mais je n'ai pas confiance en lui puisqu'il me semble incapable de rester seul après ma rentrée à Poudlard en septembre. Aussi, nous ne nous sommes pas remis ensemble.

-Tu as bien fait. S'enthousiasma Hugo.

- C'est dur de mettre fin à notre histoire car nous étions ensemble depuis quatre ans. Munkhe vivait la même situation que moi et j'étais la seule qui ne se moquait pas de lui-même avant la révélation sur mes soi-disant origines chinoises. Ce type me plaisait déjà beaucoup puis il a m'a défendu contre les idiots qui se moquaient de moi. Ensuite, je suis tombée amoureuse de lui au point de croire que nous resterions ensemble toute notre vie. Avoua Saejin avant de pousser un soupir.

- Une rupture fait toujours mal mais ça finit par passer. Lui promit Hugo.

- Aujourd'hui, Munkhe s'est excusé pour m'avoir quitté afin de flirter avec la jolie blonde. Il m'a également expliqué avoir eu envie de faire d'autres expériences avant de le regretter car il affirme m'aimer plus que tout. Mais bon j'ai du mal à le pardonner ou lui faire de nouveau confiance. Avoua Saejin.

- C'est pas facile mais c'est mieux ainsi si tu te sens incapable de le pardonner car tes doutes finiraient par vous empoisonner la vie. Et puis rien ne dit que tu ne l'oublieras pas grâce à un gentil sorcier britannique. Insista Hugo.

- Ou qui sait nous pourrions nous remettre ensemble d'ici quelques années. Du moins c'est ce que Munkhe espère car il dit que le temps efface les blessures. Mon ex affirme aussi me prouver sa maturité et me retrouver un jour car nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre d'après lui. Révéla Saejin.

- C'est possible mais tu finiras probablement par craquer sur un Britannique pendant que Munkhe trouvera une autre copine en Mongolie. Décréta Hugo ravi.

- Ah tu ne le sais probablement pas mais Munkhe va s'installer à _Green-Silver Wood_ car sa mère a commencé à travailler pour mon oncle Kenji au restaurant pendant que Kumbat fait les aller-et-retour entre le village et la Mongolie. Précisa Saejin.

- Ah… Mais bon ça ne change rien sur le fait qu'il va rencontrer plein de filles au pub pendant que tu seras à Poudlard. Insista Hugo déterminé à ne pas laisser le guignol mongol se rapprocher de l'adolescente.

- C'est vrai donc je n'y pense pas pour le moment. De toute façon j'ai d'autres soucis en tête.

- Que se passe-t-il ? S'inquiéta Hugo.

- Mon père ne trouve toujours pas Bora même s'il a cherché Tsetseg partout mais cette saleté demeure introuvable. On pense qu'elle n'est plus en Mongolie donc Papa, Ron, les aurors, les Panshriij et Maman ont ratissé Paris de fond en comble mais ne l'ont pas trouvé. Enfin ma grand-mère est introuvable elle aussi.

- Pauvre Toorj ça ne doit pas être évident.

- Il se jette à corps perdu dans le travail car il ne veut pas rester seul au palais. Ce soir, il ne devait pas travailler mais voulait y aller quand même. Alors, ma mère a fini par le contraindre à rester à _Green-Silver Wood_ comme ça il ne reste pas tout seul. Expliqua Saejin.

- Et là que fait-il ? Demanda Hugo.

- En ce moment il dort car mon parrain Théodore lui a administré une potion de sommeil sans rêves pour le contraindre à se reposer puisque mon père n'a pas dormi depuis des jours.

- Alors rejoins-moi ici comme ça tu pourrais te distraire un peu puisqu'il n'a pas besoin de toi en ce moment. Proposa Hugo.

- Euh tu es certain que ça ne va pas embêter ta mère ? Hésita Saejin car Hermione n'était pas du tout fan de sa génitrice et par conséquent d'elle-même.

- Non car elle se balade avec Roger. Je vais emprunter le portoloin de Rose et Noyan puis je te fais transplaner d'ici quelques minutes.

- Ah non : donne moi au moins une heure afin que je me fasse belle sinon je vais avoir l'air de quoi au milieu de toutes ces géantes australiennes blondes et bien bronzées ?

- Elles ne t'arrivent pas à la cheville alors j'activerais le portoloin d'ici dix minutes.

- Ok j'avertis ma mère et je vous rejoins tous les trois. _ »

* * *

><p>Le jeune homme attendit impatiemment la fin du temps imparti avant d'activer le portoloin puis Saejin le rejoignit. Hugo admira silencieusement la beauté de l'eurasienne et voulut lui faire un compliment mais Noyan apparut en compagnie de Rose très inquiète. La jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher de considérer Saejin bien trop rusée pour son frère devenu un mouton entre ses mains. Aussi, Rose s'était décidée à les surveiller durant la visite de cette fille qui ne se doutait de rien et les salua gentiment. Noyan la saisit aussitôt afin de se chamailler entre eux sans se soucier du regard désapprobateur de Rose ou la soudaine jalousie d'Hugo qui n'était pas assez proche de sa belle pour en faire de même.<p>

Ensuite, le Mongol hilare demanda à sa cousine à quelle sauce elle comptait manger Munkhe avant de plaindre ce dernier qui allait manifestement regretter son incartade d'ici peu. Saejin nia toute intention belliqueuse et affirma tenter de tourner la page même si ce n'était pas facile après quatre ans dont trois ans de fiançailles. Rose surprise fut alors mise au courant de la longue durée de l'histoire d'amour des jeunes gens qui s'étaient même fiancés à quinze ans seulement avant de se marier l'année suivante. Malgré l'annulation de leur mariage, les tourtereaux continuèrent de se considérer engagés l'un à l'autre. Toutefois, la jalousie chronique de Saejin finit par provoquer la lassitude de Munkhe qui se tourna donc vers une jolie blonde cet été avant de le regretter maintenant.

Hugo acquiesça mais affirma qu'elle trouverait bien mieux que Munkhe avant de la soulever pour la jeter dans l'eau. Saejin protesta aussitôt avant de se chamailler avec lui sans se douter que c'était le but recherché par le rouquin désireux d'accaparer son attention au détriment des deux autres. En revanche, Rose déplora secrètement le béguin de son frère pour la fille de Pansy car leur mère n'apprécierait pas du tout ce fait. D'ailleurs, Hermione acceptait difficilement Noyan même si elle faisait des efforts pour faire plaisir à Rose. Toutefois, elle refuserait probablement de voir son fils s'afficher avec le clone de Pansy sous son nez. D'autant plus que cette poupée eurasienne semblait bien trop maligne et ferait une seule bouchée d'Hugo avant de le jeter dans un coin quand elle se serait lassée de lui ou voudrait rentrer en Mongolie…

Entre-temps, Noyan nota la moue désapprobatrice de sa petite amie à la vue de Saejin et lança un _Assurdiato_ pour l'interroger à l'abri des oreilles des deux autres sorciers :

« _ Qu'est-ce que tu as contre MA cousine ?

- Rien ! S'empressa de mentir Rose inquiète car les Panshriij étaient très liés entre eux et n'acceptaient pas les critiques sur l'un des leurs sans se douter d'imiter le clan Weasley.

- Comment ça rien : tu la regardes très mal donc ne me raconte pas de conneries. Insista Noyan.

- Noyan je…

- Tu ne me sembles pas raciste, sinon tu ne serais pas avec moi mais qu'est-ce qui ne te plait pas chez elle ? Tu ne la trouves pas assez bien pour ton frère ? L'interrompit Noyan.

- Non ce n'est pas ça.

- Alors c'est quoi ?

- Eh bien, Hugo semble devenir un jouet entre ses mains et je n'aime pas ça car Saejin est un peu trop extravertie pour lui. Donc elle risque de le blesser en s'amusant avec un moment avant de retourner auprès de Munkhe ou de choisir un garçon bien plus populaire que mon frère considéré comme un Mr-Je-Sais-Tout ennuyeux. Estima Rose.

- Comment peux-tu juger ma cousine ainsi sans vraiment la connaitre ? Je te signale qu'elle est restée avec Munkhe pendant quatre ans donc ce n'est pas le genre à sortir avec ton frère pour se moquer de lui avant de le jeter comme un détritus. Et quand bien même ils décideraient de coucher ensemble un soir seulement, ce serait leur choix pas le tien ! Explosa Noyan.

- Noyan ne t'énerves pas ainsi ! Protesta Rose.

- Comment veux-tu que je garde mon calme te voyant émettre des jugements sans rien connaitre de ma cousine puisque tu as commencé à la fréquenter seulement cet été ? S'emporta Noyan.

- Je…

- Maintenant je comprends pourquoi Scorpius ne pouvait pas te supporter, ni les autres à Poudlard si tu émettais des sentences sur les gens sans chercher à les comprendre d'abord. Pour une future avocate, tu as plutôt intérêt à changer d'attitude, sinon choisis un autre métier ! L'interrompit Noyan.

- Mais… Tenta Rose.

- Saejin a toujours adoré ses parents, en particulier son père. Aussi, quand elle est arrivée à l'école de sorcellerie, ma cousine a supplié le Chaudron Magique de l'envoyer chez les Rouge-et-Or pour honorer son papa au lieu de la répartir dans sa véritable Maison. Ensuite, ma cousine s'est retrouvée reniée par son père et chassée de la maison à treize ans en compagnie du reste de la famille en février 2014 ! Tu ne peux pas imaginer, ni moi non plus ce que ça fait de se retrouver mis à la porte dans le froid en plein hiver ! Reprit Noyan.

- …

- Tu sais ce que c'est d'être harcelé par les membres de ta propre Maison qui se moquent de toi et te traite même de bâtarde chinoise ? Les Rouge et Or l'ont totalement dénigré avant de se plaindre de ses coups quand elle s'est mise à répliquer pour se défendre. Je l'aidais moi aussi en compagnie de tous les Panshriij présents à l'école même si elle n'était pas dans notre chère Maison Vert-et-Argent. Munkhe lui a également prêté main forte car il connaissait une situation analogue à la sienne et se souvenait que Saejin ne s'était jamais moquée de lui contrairement aux autres Rouge et Or... Révéla Noyan.

- …

- A la fin, ma cousine s'est tellement bagarrée avec les membres de sa Maison qu'en septembre 2014 le Chaudron Magique a révélé qu'elle aurait du être répartie dans une autre maison. Ensuite, elle dut retourner dans le Chaudron avant de se rendre dans sa véritable Maison avec nous ainsi que Munkhe lui aussi présent chez les Vert-et-Argent. Il y avait aussi des cons dans notre Maison mais ils ont fini par la fermer. Enfin, les jumeaux ont aussi subi les moqueries des rouge-et-or où tous les enfants des Adiriig étaient répartis. Toutefois, ils se sont battus comme leur sœur afin de ne pas se laisser faire. Affirma Noyan.

- …

- Tu sais ce que c'est de voir les autres élèves avec leurs deux parents sur le quai de la gare à la rentrée pendant que toi tu as seulement ta mère inquiète à tes cotés car elle sait que ce n'est pas facile pour toi à l'école ? Tu peux imaginer la douleur de ma cousine ou de ses frères qui guettaient inlassablement l'arrivée de leur père au point de monter dans le train à la dernière minute ? Tu te doutais des pleurs de Saejin une fois assise dans le train après avoir compris que son père ne viendrait pas ? S'enflamma Noyan.

- Non… Reconnut Rose penaude.

- Tante Pansy voulait envoyer Saejin et les jumeaux à Durmstrang mais ils ont refusé car ils espéraient toujours voir leur père finir par s'intéresser de nouveau à eux un jour. Enfin Saejin a vécu tout en cultivant un lourd sentiment de culpabilité à partir du 15 décembre 2016 car elle se croyait responsable de la mort de son petit frère malgré les dénégations de Tante Pansy. Mes cousins en ont vraiment bavé et ont du apprendre à se défendre contrairement à toi qui possédait Maman et Papa près de toi.

- Nous avions nos problèmes nous aussi. Protesta faiblement Rose.

- Des problèmes que vous avez provoqué vous-même Hugo et toi en repoussant votre père pourtant présent pour vous ! En revanche, tu ne peux pas savoir l'effet que la vision de Ron auprès de Kushi, Severus et Tante Pansy sur le quai de la gare a fait sur les jumeaux, Saejin ou même les gens en général le jour de notre retour pour les vacances de Noël l'année dernière. Les petits cons rouges-et-or se sont même agglutinés aux vitres des wagons car ils pensaient que Tante Pansy n'aurait jamais trouvé un autre compagnon à cause de sa soi-disant tare chinoise et que ses gamins resteraient tous des bâtards ! Mon père est resté surpris tout comme les autres Panshriij mais nous sommes restés discrets. Aussi, personne ne s'est approché de peur de les déranger. Nous étions heureux pour Pansy au poin d'espérer qu'elle retrouverait enfin le sourire grace à ton père que nous ne connaissions pas encore. Expliqua Noyan.

- …

- Alors ne te permets pas de juger ma cousine sans la connaitre et apprends à regarder au-delà des apparences car nous ne serions pas ensemble si je ne l'avais pas fait après avoir entendu les propos de Scorpius sur toi ! S'emporta Noyan._ »

Rose s'excusa puis apaisa Noyan par la promesse de ne plus nourrir de préjugés ridicules et ne plus s'immiscer dans les affaires d'Hugo et Saejin, néanmoins, elle se promit de ne plus critiquer un Panshriij car la réaction de Noyan démontrait parfaitement l'esprit de groupe de ces gens prêts à pourfendre le premier qui s'en prenait à l'un d'eux y compris Gyrin le cracmol.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà que pensez-vous des événements qui ont suivi la découverte sur Kaiden ? Les aurors vont-ils retrouver la vieille femme qui s'est échappée, Tsetseg et Bora ou le Kazakh retrouva Tsetseg en premier ?<strong>_

_**Que pensez-vous de l'interview des tourtereaux mais aussi de la conversation entre Harry et Ron ? Enfin, comment trouvez-vous Hugo et Saejin : d'après vous pourraient-t-ils devenir un couple ou non ? Munkhe a-t-il encore une chance auprès de Saejin ou Rose a-t-elle raison de s'inquiéter pour son frère ? Et Noyan a-t-il bien fait d'intervenir ou non ?**_

_**Enfin, Hermione accepterait-elle une relation entre eux ?**_


	12. Chapter 11 Käsekuchen ou Cheese-Cake ?

_**Bonsoir à tous, voici un petit chapitre qui permet de changer un peu d'atmosphère et de voir comment vont les autres personnages :)- C'est court mais c'est parce qu'il ne s'agit pas des événements concernant Pansy ou Ron.**_

_**Bonne Lecture !**_

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, Saskia observait son père discuter gaiement avec Dennis et lui jeter un regard tendre quand il se croyait inobservé par ses enfants. Toutefois, Mathis n'était pas dupe, ni Saskia car le soi-disant collègue de Papa n'était aucunement traité comme les autres amis de la famille. Aussi, les deux enfants se demandaient si cet homme pourrait devenir leur beau-père un jour ou non. D'ailleurs, Saskia souhaitait voir son père refaire enfin sa vie au lieu de se contenter de brèves aventures très discrètes de temps en temps. La jeune fille savait qu'il pleurait encore son époux, néanmoins, elle estimait qu'il était temps de laisser Klaus reposer en paix.<p>

Saskia était présente à bord de la voiture ce soir-là et son père l'avait solidement attaché à son siège auto, ce qui lui sauva la vie au moment de la collision du véhicule contre un camion frigorifique. Au cours de l'enquête qui suivit, les policiers en conclurent à la culpabilité de Klaus Meyer en raison de la vitesse vertigineuse de son Audi puis Adrian s'était endetté jusqu'au cou à la filiale de Gringott en Allemagne afin de payer tout de suite les indemnités obtenues par le chauffeur du camion grièvement blessé. Le sorcier accablé avait également organisé un enterrement religieux puisque Klaus et ses parents étaient des luthériens.

Ensuite, Adrian s'était enfermé dans sa douleur mais Toorj et Pansy l'avaient accueilli chez eux après avoir discrètement remboursé à la banque sorcière l'emprunt contracté par le Serpentard. Saskia trouva du réconfort auprès d'eux ainsi que de Saejin mais s'inquiétait pour son père accablé. Enfin, Adrian s'était légèrement repris après la naissance de son fils et retourna travailler afin de rembourser ses amis malgré leur refus mais aussi le crédit contracté par Klaus pour l'achat de leur appartement berlinois.

Les années suivantes, Saskia avait vu son père s'éreinter du matin au soir mais se débrouiller pour s'occuper d'eux quand ils n'étaient pas confiés à Pansy, Theodore, Milly ou les jumelles Carrow. Il ne s'accordait pas beaucoup de répit au point de ne songer aucunement à rencontrer un autre homme durant des années même si ses enfants ne manifestèrent jamais la moindre hostilité à l'idée de voir leur père refaire sa vie. Ensuite, Saskia avait compris qu'il fréquentait parfois des hommes quand il les confiait à Tata Pansy ou Tonton Théodore. Malheureusement, il ne leur présentait jamais personne et continuait de perpétuer les habitudes de Klaus au point de soutenir le Bayern de Munich et de se rendre aux offices religieux luthériens à la place de son ex mari même s'il ne comprenait pas grand-chose à cette religion moldue.

Si les enfants suivaient volontiers les parties de foot, ils s'ennuyaient durant les offices et finirent par obtenir la possibilité de rester à la maison pendant que le père s'y rendait une fois par semaine. Les trois Pucey-Meyer fleurissaient également régulièrement les tombes de Klaus et ses parents. Toutefois, Saskia souhaitait voir son père non pas oublier mais enfin vivre sa vie sereinement au lieu de continuer son deuil. De plus, Mathis partirait avec elle à l'école de sorcellerie cette année donc leur géniteur se retrouverait seul pour la première fois depuis onze ans. Aussi, ce fait préoccupait grandement les deux enfants qui contemplèrent donc Dennis avec espoir et émirent secrètement le vœu de le sorcier voir passer d'avantage de temps avec leur père en leur absence.

Ensuite, Dennis attira leur attention en demandant des nouvelles de leur petit protégé :

« _ Au fait comment va Kachechu non Kasenchuchen, Kasha ? Tenta Dennis qui avait du mal à prononcer l'allemand dont il ne connaissait aucun moment avant sa rencontre avec Adrian.

- Käsekuchen. Corrigea Adrian amusé.

- Hm oui mais bon c'est difficile. Protesta Dennis.

- Mais non. Tenta Adrian hilare.

- Enfin, comment va Cheese-cake ? Demanda Dennis en utilisant la traduction du mot en anglais.

- Käsekuchen va très bien Affirma Mathis joyeux.

- Il est très joueur et même gourmant. Affirma Saskia.

- Alors il mérite bien le nom _Cheese-cake_. Estima Dennis.

- Non: notre chiot ne s'appelle pas Cheese-cake mais _Käsekuchen_. Corrigea Saskia amusée.

- Désolé les enfants mais je n'arrive pas à prononcer ce mot en allemand alors je vais le surnommer Kaz si ça vous va ? Proposa Dennis.

- Ouais comme _Khaz Modan_ dans _Warcraft_ ! S'enthousiasma Mathis.

- War quoi ? S'enquit Dennis.

- Dis donc Dennis pour un né moldu t'es pas trop à la page._ Le taquina Saskia._ Même papa a un elfe de sang warlock, Mathis a un elfe de sang paladin et moi un mage ! Expliqua la jeune fille.

- Mais c'est quoi encore ce truc ? demanda Dennis surpris à Adrian.

- Je vais te montrer les jeux en réseau un de ces jours. Promit Adrian hilare.

- Bon ok, je vais essayer de me moderniser un peu. En attendant quand le chiot vous sera enfin confié ? Les interrogea Dennis.

- Käsekuchen est encore trop petit pour quitter Opale sa maman donc on va devoir attendre au moins octobre avant que Daddy le ramène à la maison. Expliqua Mathis.

- Ouais en gros ce sera plus mon chien que le votre. Estima Adrian

- Papa tu n'as pas changé d'idées ? S'inquiéta Mathis.

- Non, non: Käsekuchen sera le bienvenu à la maison. De plus, Pansy est d'accord pour que je le fasse venir chercher par l'un de ses elfes pour que votre toutou reste avec Opale en mon absence donc il ne s'ennuiera pas durant la journée. Enfin, il restera avec moi le matin et le soir. Le rassura Adrian.

- Et vous avez déjà le nécessaire pour l'accueillir ? Demanda Dennis curieux aux enfants.

- Papa nous a promis qu'on irait acheter son panier, sa laisse et son harnais avant notre rentrée. Précisa Mathis follement excité.

- Tu m'as l'air très content.

- Oui j'adore les chiens et puis j'aimerai devenir Vétomagique plus tard. Expliqua Mathis._ »

Dennis amusé observa le jeune garçon ne se moqua pas du gamin manifestement heureux de posséder enfin un chien après avoir prié son père d'en adopter un pendant des années. Le photographe complimenta donc Mathis pour sa passion pour les animaux avant de l'écouter parler de ses futurs projets.

* * *

><p>De son coté Marcus Flint passait une très bonne soirée en compagnie de la fille de Madame Guipure. Flint ne détenait aucunement le romantisme de Pansy et était un Serpentard très calculateur ainsi que pragmatique. Il était donc conscient qu'un mariage avec l'unique héritière de la vieille créatrice lui assurerait une certaine tranquillité puisque son épouse ne concurrencerait jamais son propre atelier, néanmoins, Marcus n'aimait pas l'idée de devenir un étalon pour cette sorcière en mal d'enfant.<p>

Bien que ses parents l'aient déjà préparé à l'idée d'un mariage arrangé durant son enfance, Marcus avait ensuite goûté à une totale liberté après son exil. Flint avait donc connu plusieurs italiennes très belles mais nulles ne lui donna l'envie de créer un foyer car elles entendaient bien rester en Italie même si Marcus obtenait la possibilité de rentrer un jour. Il s'était donc consacré d'avantage à son travail à l'atelier de son maitre avant de le lui racheter au moment de la retraite du vieux sorcier. Aussi, il avait donc continué de profiter de sa liberté avant de se précipiter en Grande-Bretagne.

Marcus avait caressé la possibilité de se marier avec une britannique quitte à accepter un mariage arrangé car il se voyait très mal faire le difficile à son âge puisqu'il avait plus de quarante ans. Toutefois, le sorcier estimait pouvoir trouver une épouse vraiment intéressée par lui et non ses spermatozoïdes… Aussi, il faisait éterniser ce diner car l'homme ne savait pas sur quel pied danser avec Miss Guipure, ni ne désirait se contenter du rôle d'étalon. Or, la sorcière déployait toute sa séduction depuis des jours et Flint avait donc très envie de l'emmener chez lui mais craignait ensuite de se faire piéger. Il eut ensuite la confirmation de ses doutes après les propos de la jeune femme :

« _ Marcus vous désirez un dessert chez moi ? Tenta Miss Guipure tout en esquissant un sourire mutin.

- Hm ça dépend de quel type de dessert il s'agit... Rétorqua Flint.

- Eh bien, je pourrais vous offrir du plum-cake à l'orange l'une de mes spécialités demain matin si vous le souhaitez.

- J'aime beaucoup le plum-cake mais pas les mauvaises surprises. Avoua Marcus.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? S'etonna Miss Gupure.

- Disons que je n'ai pas de contraceptifs sur moi donc je voudrais éviter les problèmes. Répondit Marcus soudainement inquiet après avoir noté une petite fiole rose qui dépassait du sac de Miss Guipure. Or cet élixir stimulait grandement la fécondité des femmes et Marcus ne savait pas si sa potion contraceptive saurait contrer les effets de ce produit.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Marcus : j'ai la potion féminine chez moi. Insista Miss Guipure qui ne risquait cependant pas de la prendre.

- Oh, je ne voudrais pas vous déranger. De toute façon, je peux toujours aller chercher le nécessaire chez les moldus puis je vous rejoins chez vous. Testa Marcus.

- Le nécessaire chez les moldus ? S'étonna Miss Guipure.

- Oui: figurez-vous que les Moldus ont des contraceptifs masculins très pratiques qui s'appellent préservatifs… Expliqua Marcus qui bénit silencieusement Nott pour avoir parlé aux bannis de ces choses avant d'inviter les célibataires mais aussi les couples à les tester…

- Euh, je ne crois pas que ce soit nécessaire. Tenta encore une fois Miss Guipure dépitée.

- J'insiste ma chère car je les utilise tout le temps que ce soit avec des Moldues ou des sorcières. Je cesserai d'en acheter seulement le jour où ma future femme et moi déciderons d'avoir un enfant d'un commun accord. Inventa Marcus pour déjouer le piège de la jeune femme.

- Ah…

- Nous ne sommes pas pressés donc je vous propose d'y réfléchir et de remettre ce dessert à une autre fois. De toute façon, l'attente attise la convoitise et la surprise n'en sera que plus belle n'est-ce pas ? Renchérit Marcus tout en esquissant un sourire typiquement Serpentard._ »

Les deux sorciers dinaient au restaurant à une table pas très éloignée de celle du Ministre secrètement ravi par la vision des deux tourtereaux. Toutefois, Kingsley ne se doutait pas d'avoir provoqué la méfiance des Serpentards à cause de sa tentative pour maintenir durant des mois le secret sur la malédiction qui frappa les jeunes gens le soir de la bataille de Poudlard. Aussi, Marcus paya la note et raccompagna galamment Miss Guipure chez elle mais ne s'attarda pas plus que le nécessaire sur le pas de la porte avant de rentrer chez lui. Ensuite, Flint envoya un message d'avertissement à tous les ex bannis pour les avertir des risques de devenir des étalons ou des poules pondeuses…

* * *

><p>Ses amis hochèrent la tête et décidèrent de s'intéresser d'avantage aux employé mongols des deux sexes en train de travailler au <em>Dragon de Jade<em> car ils savaient que ces gens ne détenaient aucune intention particulière. Toutefois, ils ne se doutaient pas que la mère de Munkhe veillait au bon déroulement du service et ne laisserait donc aucun(e) Mongol(e) se distraire ou se montrer trop familiers avec les clients de son patron Kenji. Ce dernier était très content de sa présence car l'épouse de Kumbat était manifestement une cuisinière hors-paire et son service se révélait irréprochable.

Grâce à sa présence, Kenji parvenait à gérer ses deux activités commerciales et Cho bénéficiait également de l'aide d'un collaborateur à la boutique de _l'Impasse du Tisseur_ pour le plus grand soulagement d'Odval qui pouvait enfin se reposer. Depuis le début de son travail, Cho avait appris à connaitre un peu mieux son employeur toujours très poli et correct avec elle. Jin avait été rassuré de constater l'attitude respectueuse de Kenji envers sa sœur sans se douter du léger dépit de cette dernière car l'eurasien lui plaisait beaucoup.

Toutefois, elle avait peur de risquer sa place en couchant avec son patron car son travail lui permettait d'obtenir une certaine indépendance au lieu de se contenter de la pension alimentaire versée par son ex qui habitait toujours à Liverpool. Son ex conjoint n'acceptait toujours pas la nature de leurs enfants mais il tenait à les voir souvent ce qui contraignait Cho à transplaner dans leur ancienne ville avec ses enfants puisqu'elle-même vivait chez son frère. Toutefois, la jeune femme s'était décidée à chercher un logement à Cokeworth.

D'ailleurs, la grand-mère de Kenji avait acheté la maison mitoyenne de celle de Kenji quand le vieux propriétaire était mort quinze jours plus tôt sans héritiers. En effet, la vieille femme estimait que cette maison permettrait à son petit-fils de s'agrandir un jour et la lui avait léguée dans son testament. La sorcière n'entendait cependant pas y vivre car elle préférait rester avec sa fille Naraantsuya. Aussi, la vieille femme avait engagé Dudley ravi pour mettre aux normes toutes les implantations et cherchait un locataire. Cho chassa ses pensées et alla donc voir Odval pour lui parler :

« _ Bonsoir Mrs Panshriij et Mrs Rogue.

- Bonsoir Mrs Chang. Répondirent les deux femmes.

- Excusez-moi de vous déranger à cette heure-ci.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas : Naraantsuya regarde sa télé mais ce film m'ennuie donc votre présence est une agréable distraction. Puis-je vous offrir du thé glacé ? Demanda Odval.

- Avec grand plaisir Mrs. Répondit Cho.

- Eej, je vais m'occuper du thé donc allez au salon toutes les deux. Proposa Naraantsuya.

- Alors quel bon vent vous amène ? S'enquit Odval une fois assise dans le salon.

- Je voulais savoir si vous entendez vraiment louer votre nouvelle maison ? Demanda Cho.

- Oui si je trouve un locataire moldu ou sorcier correct. Seriez-vous intéressée par hasard ? Interrogea Odval en songeant que cette femme serait une très bonne locataire car elle était précise et maniaque. De plus, ses enfants semblaient très bien élevés.

- J'avoue que votre location m'intéresserait car je serais près du travail et puis mon ex mari pourrait venir chercher les enfants lui-même au lieu de me faire transplaner à chaque fois. Entre nous, je voudrais aussi mon chez-moi au lieu de rester chez mon frère. Révéla Cho.

- Eh bien vous me semblez une personne très sérieuse et puis j'ai confiance en vous puisque Kenji est très content de votre collaboration. Donc voulez vous entendre mes conditions ?

- Oui. Répondit Cho._ »

Ensuite, Cho écouta les conditions de la vieille dame ainsi que le montant du loyer puis les estima très raisonnables avant d'affirmer ne pas voir l'heure de signer le contrat de location. Ensuite, la jeune femme salua Gyrin et sa famille qui se présentèrent à la porte de Naraantsuya avant de s'inviter pour le thé. Cho songea que ces gens utilisaient la maison de Pansy comme pied-à-terre durant leur séjour dans le nord de l'Angleterre. Le Mongol avait même convaincu Kenji de venir visiter Dublin avec lui un jour puis l'eurasien avait emprunté le SUV de sa sœur afin de laisser sa voiture à gyrin. Il put ainsi également emmener sa mère, sa grand-mère. Yuki, Naé mais aussi Cho et ses enfants avec lui ce jour-là.

D'ailleurs, Kenji et Cho hilares avait également assisté à l'arrivée de Jin ainsi que Greg à Dublin. Le sorcier s'était aussitôt amusé à taquiner sa cousine sur ses prétendants mais la pâtissière lui confessa son indécision. Kenji lui avait alors conseillé de laisser tomber les deux hommes et tenter de trouver un autre prince charmant.

Naé avait acquiescé car elle avait noté les qualités de Ronald Weasley et aurait bien aimé rencontré un type dans son genre ou Greg si romantique mais trop gros... Ron possédait bien des frères cependant ils étaient déjà tous mariés hormis l'un des plus vieux qui vivait en Roumanie. Or, Naé n'entendait pas s'exiler là-bas, ni s'occuper de dragon et laissait ce genre de passions à Mafalda Prewett dont l'esprit aventureux l'impressionnait beaucoup. La jeune femme était cependant apeurée par ses tirages et refusait donc de consulter les runes. En revanche, Gregory l'avait fait puis Mafalda Prewett lui avait assuré qu'il trouverait sa compagne dans un an au grand maximum.

Conscient de son désavantage face à au physique athlétique de son rival, Greg s'était donc soumis à un régime sous la direction de Nott et se rendait souvent au spa. Toutefois, il manquait d'entrain face à l'idée de pratiquer des exercices physiques même si Harper lui proposait de s'associer pour créer un club de gym comme chez les moldus puisque ce genre de choses n'existait pas chez les sorciers. En attendant de prendre une décision, Greg mangeait plus sainement et se rendait au spa avant de rendre visite à son chiot encore auprès de sa mère Opale chez Pansy…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà, je sais que c'est un chapitre très court mais c'est pour donner une vision sur les autres personnages. Donc que pensez-vous du rapprochement progressif de Dennis auprès d'Adrian ainsi que de ses enfants ? D'après vous, les bannis ont-ils raison de se méfier comme Marcus Flint et ce dernier s'est-il bien comporté avec Miss Guipure ? Enfin, comment trouvez-vous Cho mais aussi les efforts de Gregory pour tenter plaire à Naé ?<strong>_

_**A bientot ! **_


	13. Chapter 12 La couleur du sang

_**Bonsoir à tous, **_

_**Tout d'abord je voulais remercier toutes les personnes dont des lecteurs qui lisent aussi cette fiction pour votre intéret au sujet de l'histoire Merci Harry. Elle sera bien moins longue que celle-ci mais je vais essayer d'alterner la rédaction des chapitres de ces deux fictions. Maintenant revenons en a nos moutons pour La Pomme tendue par le Serpent III. Comme certains lecteurs le savent, le personnage de Toorj a beaucoup évolué: au début, je voulais le transformer en méchant total mais il a pris une tournure très differente **__**durant l'écriture de l'histoire**__**. Attention: ce n'est pas du tout un saint mais j'éprouve maintenant beaucoup de sympathie pour lui et il est à mes yeux moins fautif qu'Hermione. Durant la réecriture, Hermione a connu un meilleur sort que le précedent donc je ne vois pas pourquoi elle aurait droit à un tel bénéfice et pas Toorj. D'autant plus que lorsque j'ai rédigé au brouillon plusieurs parties sur l'histoire de Toorj et Pansy dans le passé, je me suis sentie très mal pour lui dans le sens qu'il ne peut passer de l'amour totale à une haine irrémédiable sans un motif bien plus grave que l'histoire du sang. En revanche, Hermione ne m'inspire aucune pitié (désolée pour les fans d'Hermione). Bien entendu, Toorj n'est pas le héros principal de cette fiction mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il doit souffrir comme un chien meme si le couple n'est pas Toorj-Pansy . Dans ce chapitre Toorj va morfler et risque de recevoir aussi d'autres claques dans les prochains mais tout s'arrangera ! Au fait, j'avoue songer à écrire plus tard une fiction**__** similaire à celle-ci au sujet de la séparation des ex conjoints Adiriig ( mais avec beaucoup de différences sinon ce serait ennuyeux) du point de vue de Toorj et où Ron ne serait pas le chéri de Pansy donc avis aux amateurs s'il y en a ;)- **_

_**Je vous avertis déjà qu'on va passer d'un sujet très superficiel au début de la conversation des sorciers au petit-déjeuner à un sujet beaucoup plus grave dans le chapitre. **_

_**Bonne Lecture !**_

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, Toorj se réveilla en pleine forme et crut avoir fait un mauvais rêve mais le sorcier réalisa avec surprise de se trouver dans un endroit inconnu avant de comprendre qu'il s'agissait de l'une des chambres d'amis de Ron ainsi que dePansy. L'auror se souvint enfin de l'apparition de Théodore Nott qui lui fit boire une potion sans rêves hier soir afin de contraindre à se reposer. Malgré son opposition la veille, le Mongol fut contraint de reconnaitre que ce repos forcé lui avait fait le plus grand bien, néanmoins, il poussa un soupir en songeant au gâchis provoqué par sa bêtise.<p>

En effet, Toorj s'était révélé un très mauvais mari et père non seulement pour ses actes débiles en 2014 mais aussi son incapacité à reconnaitre la supercherie au sujet de Kaiden ensuite délaissé. De plus, Bora vécut à l'orphelinat pendant vingt mois sans se douter de l'existence d'Aav et Eej. Pourtant, il n'était pas si lamentable avant l'année 2014 d'après ses premiers enfants. Aussi, Toorj ne comprenait toujours pas la raison de sa bêtise cette année là puis son entêtement ridicule toutes ces années.

Pire encore, l'auror se sentait maintenant ridicule non seulement aux yeux de son ex ainsi que leurs gosses mais surtout des Mongols en général dont ses hommes ainsi que les autres Adiriig. En effet, Toorj lui-même se considérait un crétin total pour s'être fait avoir comme un bleu par sa mère mais aussi Tsetseg puisqu'il était convaincu que cette dernière fut complice de l'enlèvement de Kaiden à sa vraie mère afin de remplacer Bora. Aussi, le sorcier estimait ne pas pouvoir mener ses hommes à la victoire s'il était incapable de gérer sa propre famille. Certes, personne ne lui avait fait de remarques, néanmoins, Toorj ne s'estimait plus à la hauteur après un tel scandale.

Il avait même voulu donner sa démission mais le Ministre refusa en affirmant qu'il restait un excellent auror et un exemple pour ses hommes. Malheureusement, Toorj ne se considérait absolument pas ainsi car il était un imbécile qui avait peut-être vaincu plusieurs fois les Kazakh mais dont les choix personnels désastreux venaient de ruiner son existence. Le sorcier espérait avant tout retrouver la petite Bora, cependant, il ne savait vraiment pas quelle attitude adopter envers Tsetseg. Cette dernière restait la mère de la fille, néanmoins, elle était une criminelle et finirait en prison si les aurors parvenaient à la trouver. Toorj songea aussi à sa mère avant de songer que cette vieille folle avait ruiné sa vie en l'incitant d'abord à quitter Pansy puis en lui refilant un gosse qui n'était pas le sien.

Toorj estima que tout le monde le prenait probablement pour un idiot puisqu'il n'avait jamais utilisé le Rite du Sang au moment de sa première rencontre avec Kaiden, ce qui aurait permis d'éventer la supercherie tout de suite. Enfin, il serait devenu un héros aux yeux de Pansy en lui rendant son bébé et aurait pu alors tenter de la reconquérir en 2016. Malheureusement, sa connerie légendaire lui fit tout perdre et il se retrouvait maintenant seul comme un idiot à 37 ans avec une petite fille à charge si Bora finissait par lui être rendue. Toorj se demanda s'il ne pourrait pas demander à Pansy d'adopter Bora mais l'auror estima que Ronald ne serait probablement pas d'accord cette fois car ce n'était pas son cher petit Kaiden qu'il avait appris à aimer. De plus, le couple attendait un second enfant et ne voudrait probablement pas s'encombrer d'une gamine supplémentaire.

Ensuite, Toorj se leva et trouva des vêtements propres ainsi qu'un nécessaire de toilette laissé en évidence par son ex sur la commode. Il ne put s'empêcher de songer que la jeune femme continuait de veiller sur lui, même s'ils n'étaient plus ensemble. L'auror était conscient qu'il n'y avait aucune ambigüité dans les gestes de la sorcière et lui-même n'entendait pas s'immiscer dans un couple. Toutefois, il ne put s'empêcher d'émettre le vœu de créer une jumelle de Pansy afin d'obtenir non seulement une nouvelle maman pour Bora mais surtout la copie de son petit bouchon qui continuerait de s'occuper de lui sans se soucier de Weasley… Une demi-heure plus tard, Toorj rasé de près sortit enfin et se rendit à la cuisine où les tourtereaux le saluèrent avant de l'inviter à prendre place pour le petit-déjeuner.

Enfin Saejin prit la parole :

« _ Eh bien Aav, il était temps que tu te rases !

- Tu as raison : je ressemblais à un vieux dégueulasse avec cette barbe embroussaillée et grisonnante. Reconnut son père.

- Il ne fait pas exagérer quand même. Modéra Pansy.

- Pansy tu es gentille de vouloir m'épargner mais je sais fort bien que j'étais affreux comme ça. En plus, ça me vieillissait avant l'heure car mes cheveux sont encore bien noirs contrairement aux poils gris présents dans ma barbe. Grommela Toorj sans se douter de l'amusement de Ron face à sa peur de vieillir.

- Et puis la barbe c'est sale ! Décréta Saejin.

- C'est clair. Renchérit son père très à cheval sur ces choses.

- Ron, Papa: vous auriez du voir la tête de Saejin quand elle a vu Munkhe qui affichait un bouc hier ! Se moquèrent les jumeaux.

- Il était moche comme tout avec son nouveau look ! Renchérit Saejin.

- On lui a conseillé de se raser s'il tenait à te reconquérir. S'esclaffèrent les jumeaux.

- Vous avez bien fait car son bouc est affreux. Dit Saejin.

- Pauvre Munkhe : vous ne devriez pas le taquiner s'il aime porter le bouc. Rétorqua Ron.

- Bah chacun a ses conceptions mais franchement je hais la barbe et les poils en général. Décréta Saejin.

- Alors tu ne vas pas te trouver un nouveau chéri ici car les britanniques ont même des poils sur les bras. La taquina Severus.

- Ouais t'as raison. Déplora Saejin.

- Allons les enfants : les Britanniques ne sont pas si poilus que ça. Modéra Pansy.

- Eej toi tu y es habituée car tu voyais plein de gens poilus durant ton enfance ou à Poudlard mais pas moi. Répliqua Saejin.

- Tiens tu veux voir mon bras Saejin ? La taquina Ron hilare en retroussant la manche de sa chemise.

- Toi encore ça va : ils ne se voient pas trop. Commenta Saejin après un rapide examen.

- Merci Saejin. Tu sais je ne suis pas très poilu mais beaucoup de femmes considèrent la pilosité comme un signe de virilité. S'esclaffa Ron.

- Maman: les poils de Ron ne te dérangent vraiment pas ? S'étonna Saejin.

- Non, je l'aime donc franchement je ne fais pas attention à ces choses. Dit Pansy.

- Oui toi peut-être mais moi j'aime le style rasé de près comme mes idoles de K-Pop. Enfin Ron encore ça va mais Oncle Theodore, Ongle Greg et Harry sont vachement poilus même sur le torse. Affirma Saejin.

- Ils sont bruns tous les trois donc il est normal que leur pilosité soit plus évidente. Commenta sa mère.

- Eh Saejin t'imagine si Hugo devient ton chéri et tu te colles sur son torse poilu le soir pour t'endormir ? Plaisanta Nansal.

- Eh ce n'est pas mon chéri. Répliqua Saejin cramoisie.

- C'est ton futur chéri alors ! La taquina Nansal.

- Euh non. Rétorqua Saejin.

- Et pourquoi tu dis non : il ne te plait pas ? Insista Nansal.

- Il est mignon quand il veut. Reconnut Saejin rougissante.

- On a bien vu qu'il te faisait du charme l'autre jour et tu ne semblais pas mécontente. Alors c'est seulement à cause de ses longs poils roux sur son torse que tu n'en veux pas ? S'esclaffa Severus.

- Non c'est qu'Hugo est notre frère par alliance donc je préfère éviter ce genre de chose entre nous. Expliqua leur sœur.

- Bah tu dis ça maintenant mais on en reparlera d'ici quelques mois quand vous serez à Poudlard tous les deux. Affirma Ron hilare.

- Non. Par contre, il est plus poilu que toi Ron donc ton fils devrait vraiment utiliser une crème dépilatoire pour s'épiler le torse ou se rendre à l'institut de beauté pour qu0une employée l'épile. Dit Saejin dans l'espoir de changer de sujet et se dépêtrer de cette situation embarrassante.

- Pauvre Hugo, je le plains. S'esclaffa Ron en imaginant son fils en train de s'épiler le torse afin de plaire à la jeune fille.

- Pauvre garçon Saejin : tu es vraiment une tortionnaire. Renchérit Toorj qui sourit pour la première fois depuis des jours au point d'oublier ses problèmes quelques instant.

- Au moins ça a le mérite de te faire sourire un peu Aav. Répliqua Saejin heureuse et prête à se laisser taquiner par ses cadets au sujet d'Hugo si ça permettait à son père de se détendre un peu.

- Gengis Khan : vous avez de ces conversations. Déclara Pansy.

- Eh oh c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité là : Maman tu as imposé à Papa de se faire couper ses cheveux en 1998 et il est allé se soumettre au laser moldu pour ne plus porter de lunettes. Protesta Saejin.

- Hein ? Je n'ai rien demandé du tout car Papa a décidé de faire ça tout seul sans me consulter d'abord. Rétorqua sa mère surprise.

- C'est vrai : Maman ne m'a rien demandé. Mais je savais que je gardais mes cheveux en pétard et mes lunettes, votre mère n'aurait jamais voulu sortir avec moi puisqu'elle me comparait à Harry Potter. Enfin Pansy, dois-je te rappeler que tu voulais te teindre en rousse afin de ressembler à ta chère _Ginger Spice_ ? Rétorqua Toorj hilare à Pansy.

_- Ginger Spice_ ? S'enquit Ron.

- Gyrin a initié Pansy à la musique moldue en 1998 et parmi les groupes anglo-saxons il a trouvé celui des Spice Girls. Or ces filles detenaient toutes des surnoms comme _Ginger Spice_ pour la rouquine. Expliqua Toorj.

- Ah oui le groupe de filles dont elle a deux poupées. D'ailleurs c'est vous qui les lui avez offertes. Répondit Ron hilare.

- Oui : j'ai tenté de plaire à Pansy en lui offrant la première poupée à Noël puisque la Spice Girls mania est arrivée en retard chez nous en Mongolie. Donc je me suis rendu dans le seul magasin d'Oulan-Bator qui fournissait ces trucs avant de tomber dans un nid de vipères. Affirma Toorj.

- Pourquoi dites-vous ça ? S'étonna Ron.

- Hem : imaginez qui était le seul garçon au milieu d'un groupe de moldues déchainées en train de se bagarrer pour attraper ces poupées ? J'ai bien cru me faire arracher un bras ou une jambe par ces furies sous le regard hilare des vigiles qui m'ont pris pour un gay seulement parce que je voulais acheter les poupées _Ginger Spice_ et _Posh Spice._ Grommela Toorj sous les taquineries de ses fils.

- Ah, ah Aav est allé acheter des poupées pour Maman ! S'esclaffa Kushi.

- Ouais et Maman est restée impressionnée par mon geste. Triompha Toorj.

- Ah bon ? S'étonna Kushi hilare.

- Elle était vachement contente quand mon aigle lui a porté la poupée _Ginger Spice_ dotée de sa robe à l'effigie du drapeau britannique le jour de Noël puis _Posh Spice_ le jour de Tsagaan Saar. Renchérit Toorj.

- Maman a toujours aimé les poupées depuis que Grand-père lui a offert Bella. Donc on lui en a souvent offert. Rajouta Saejin en guise d'explication à l'adresse de Ron.

- Oui mais je ne joue plus avec depuis très longtemps. Précisa Pansy hilare._ »

Saejin songea à un détail puis affirma avoir vu une photographie de ses parents où sa mère était habillée avec la réplique de la robe de Geri Halliwell durant le bal du carnaval à l'école mongole en 1999. Pansy acquiesça mais précisa que sa propre tenue était bien plus longue car elle ne se serait jamais exhibée dans une robe aussi courte que celle de la chanteuse. Elle avait également endossé une perruque rousse pour l'occasion et commença à se teindre en roux flamboyant seulement après sa rencontre avec Harper en janvier 2000. Toorj renchérit en affirmant avoir veillé à la longueur du vêtement le jour du carnaval. Autrement, il l'aurait lui-même rallongé la robe grâce à la magie. Ron observa ce type puis songea que Pansy ne dut pas avoir beaucoup de liberté durant leur histoire d'amour car le Mongol semblait manifestement très collet monté au point de contrôler la longueur de ses vêtements.

Ensuite, il observa la photographie du couple exhibée par Saejin puis Toorj retint un soupir en songeant que cette période heureuse était malheureusement finie par sa faute. L'auror émit silencieusement le vœu de remonter le temps ou trouver un double de sa Pansy et si possible en rousse car il avait toujours adoré cette couleur… Ensuite, il chassa cependant ses pensées afin de reprendre ses recherches sur Bora.

* * *

><p>Toutefois, Mafalda Prewett fit son apparition dans le poêle mongol avant de sortir de l'âtre. Elle secoua aussitôt ses vêtements tout en grommelant sur les inconvénients de la poudre de cheminette puis salua toute la compagnie surprise.<p>

La jeune femme prit ensuite la parole :

« _ Les runes m'ont incité à faire un tirage pour Toorj et Pansy.

- Ah bon ? Demanda l'auror surpris.

- Oui les Runes m'ont demandé de vous transmettre un message : _**Cherchez ce qu'on vous a caché à travers le Miroir des Vies et vous trouverez toutes les réponses à vos interrogations mais aussi la petite fille perdue**_. _**Enfin Toorj verra son souhait exaucé à travers le miroir. **_Récita Mafalda.

- Hm… Réfléchit Toorj car il prenait très au sérieux les tirages des runes de cette femme qui lui avait déjà prédit la trahison de sa mère et sa compagne Tsetseg.

- Qu'est-ce qu'un _Miroir des Vies_ ? Demanda Ron surpris mais qui prenait très au sérieux le tirage lui aussi.

- C'est un miroir qui a trois fonctions : la première te permet d'entrevoir ce que font tes proches en ce moment. La seconde te donne la possibilité d'observer tes doubles dans des dimensions et la troisième te permet d'utiliser le miroir comme un artefact qui t'autorise à passer d'un monde parallèle à l'autre. Expliqua Pansy.

- Pansy tu possèdes un miroir de ce genre n'est-ce pas ? Réalisa Ron qui se souvint avoir vu Pansy observer Toorj dans un miroir lors de son voyage dans le passé.

- Oui.

- C'est vrai : Odval te l'as donné lors de notre mariage puisque tu étais sa seule descendante encore en vie. Tu l'as toujours ou tu l'as donné à ta mère ? Demanda Toorj.

- Je l'ai toujours. Bon si j'ai bien compris le message des runes, nous devons utiliser mon miroir pour chercher des indices dans nos vies parallèles. Intervint Pansy pour changer de sujet.

- On ne peut pas directement chercher dans votre passé grâce au miroir ? S'étonna Ron.

- Non car le miroir peut seulement nous montrer nos vies dans d'autres mondes en ce moment. Expliqua Toorj.

- Et on ne peut pas simplement voir où se trouve Bora à travers le miroir sans besoin de se rendre dans les dimensions parallèles ? Demanda Ron.

- Non car elle n'est pas de mon sang. Expliqua Pansy.

- Pourtant tu as vu Toorj dans ton miroir même après votre séparation. Contesta Ron.

- Oui mais parce qu'il reste lié à moi puisque nous avons des enfants ensemble. Répondit Pansy.

- Ah donc tu peux nous voir tous les deux : lui et moi, notre fils Kaiden, tes enfants ainsi que toute ta parenté mais pas ma famille, Rose, Hugo ou Harry par exemple. Réalisa Ronald.

- C'est ça à moins que je ne dispose d'un peu de sang de la personne qui souhaite consulter mon miroir ou que je veux voir.

- Hm… Si tu prends mon sang maintenant tu vas peut-être pouvoir retrouver Bora puisqu'elle est ma fille. Proposa Toorj.

- Je peux essayer. _ Estima Pansy songeuse._ Par contre, j'espère que les aurors ne vont pas débarquer en trombe car il ne s'agit pas de magie noire même si je vais prendre un peu de ton sang. S'inquiéta la jeune femme.

- T'inquiète : j'utiliserai mon immunité diplomatique pour te couvrir s'il y a besoin. Affirma Toorj.

- Ok, je suis désolée de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt Toorj car on aurait pu trouver ta fille depuis un moment. S'excusa Pansy.

- T'excuses pas car je n'y ai pas songé non plus. Répondit Toorj._ »

* * *

><p>Ensuite, Pansy entraina tout le monde dans les combles où elle avait soigneusement dissimulé son miroir à l'abri des regards. La jeune femme lança un sort pour lever le sortilège de dissimulation avant d'ôter soigneusement le voile qui couvrait son artefact. Ron reconnut le miroir observé chez Pansy en Mongolie lors de son voyage dans le temps. Ensuite, la jeune femme demanda discrètement à Saejin de distraire ses cadets qui ne virent donc pas leur mère saisir un petit scalpel afin de recueillir un peu de son sang ainsi que celui de Toorj dans une fiole.<p>

Ronald curieux observa le rite extrêmement rapide durant lequel les deux sorciers tendirent leurs bras avant de faire une incision sur chacun d'eux. Ensuite, Pansy lança un sort cicatrisant sur les entailles qui disparurent aussitôt. Pendant ce temps, Toorj tenait encore le poignet de Pansy entre ses mains et ne put s'empêcher de songer à la première fois où ils accomplirent ce geste. Toutefois, l'auror abasourdi réalisa un détail avant de revivre une scène manifestement oubliée depuis très longtemps :

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback de Toorj :<strong>_

_En janvier 2000, le jeune homme observa avec émerveillement sa promise emmitouflée dans sa pelisse pour faire face aux rigueurs de l'hiver mongol. Il nota cependant son regard inquiet puis lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas. Pansy apeurée lui avoua de nouveau ses sentiments mais aussi sa peur de le perdre :_

_« _ En théorie mon cerveau me dit de ne rien te dire mais je ne veux pas m'enliser dans les mensonges donc je préfère tout de dire. Surtout si tu viens vraiment à m'épouser un jour. Commença Pansy inquiète. _

_- Bien entendu que je veux t'épouser, sinon je ne t'aurais certainement pas demandé de te fiancer avec moi ! Répondit le jeune homme amusé. _

_- Tu ne le voudras peut-être plus quand tu sauras un détail sur moi. S'inquiéta Pansy. _

_- Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait me faire renoncer à toi Petit Bouchon mais tu pleures ? Protesta Toorj inquiet à la vue de l'agitation de Pansy_

- …

_- Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas : tu es malade ? Si c'est le cas on va consulter les meilleurs médicomages de la planète ou même des moldus pour te soigner mais tu ne mourras pas car je t'aime plus que ma vie et je ne veux pas te perdre. Jura Toorj inquiet. _

_- Non je ne suis pas malade. Le rassura la jeune fille. _

_- Alors tout peut s'arranger quelque soit le problème si tu n'as rien d'incurable. Affirma Toorj tout en recommençant à respirer normalement. _

_- Oui mais j'ai quelque chose qui ne te plaira pas et finira probablement par nous séparer. Rétorqua Pansy paniquée tout en s'efforçant de sécher ses larmes. _

_- De quoi tu parles ? Demanda Toorj abasourdi. _

_- Ma grand-mère m'a dit que tous les membres de ta famille détestent les Chinois et toi tu les hais encore plus puisque l'un d'eux a tué ton père. Déclara Pansy._

_- Oui c'est vrai: je te n'en ai jamais parlé mais nous haïssons les Chinois. Toutefois, je ne ferais jamais rien contre eux si c'est ça qui t'inquiète : il n'est pas question pour moi d'aller foutre le bordel en Chine, ni de m'en prendre à des innocents. La rassura Toorj. _

_- Tu ne voudrais cependant pas te marier avec une chinoise non plus. Répliqua Pansy inquiète. _

_- Non mais je ne vois pas où est le problème puisque tu es anglo-mongole. S'amusa Toorj. _

_- Justement, je détiens aussi un quart de sang chinois car le mari de ma grand-mère en était un mais Odval l'a soigneusement caché à tout le monde. Avoua Pansy apeurée. _

_- Hein, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Protesta Toorj abasourdi. _

_- Je n'en savais rien jusqu'à aujourd'hui mais ma grand-mère m'a tout avoué quand elle a su que nous voulions nous fiancer. Or, je ne peux pas me fiancer, ni me marier avec toi dans ces conditions car ce ne serait pas honnête. De plus, tu détestes les Chinois donc je ne veux pas être chassée un jour à cause de mon sang. Expliqua Pansy. _

- …

_- Tu vois : il vaut mieux nous séparer tout de suite comme ça tu pourras trouver une véritable épouse mongole à la place d'une fille avec un quart de sang chinois. Affirma Pansy blessée par le silence de Toorj. _ »_

_La jeune sorcière ôta sa bague de fiançailles puis la glissa dans la paume de Toorj abasourdi avant de s'éloigner rapidement pour ne pas pleurer devant lui. En son for intérieur, Pansy accablée estima que sa grand-mère avait raison sur le danger d'une union entre eux car Toorj ne l'aimait pas vraiment si le sang comptait autant à ses yeux. Elle voulut transplaner très loin mais sentit des bras la saisir puis Pansy paniquée tenta aussitôt de se défendre contre son agresseur. _

_Toorj la rassura aussitôt avant de la tourner doucement vers lui. Le jeune homme observa son visage ravagé par les larmes et en même temps si beau à ses yeux. Le Mongol était tombé profondément amoureux des yeux noirs de la sorcière dés que son regard se posa sur elle lors de la répartition à la rentrée, néanmoins, il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de l'aborder avant le match où elle remplaça l'attrapeur des Verts-et-Argent. Durant la partie, Toorj avait admiré sa passion sur son balai puis se sentit totalement désarmé par son sourire lumineux après la victoire de son équipe. _

_Il était ensuite resté conquis par sa douceur même si elle refusa longuement de lui donner une chance. En effet, Toorj possédait des cheveux en bataille à la Potter mais aussi des lunettes et était le capitaine de son équipe de Quidditch rouge et or ce qui lui faisait ressembler à l'Elu d'après Pansy aucunement désireuse de revoir ce type. Le Mongol s'était cependant entêté au point de couper ses cheveux afin de les discipliner. Pansy surprise l'avait alors complimenté pour sa nouvelle coupe avant de lui conseiller gentiment de laisser tomber. Au début des vacances de Noël, il s'était ensuite rué dans un magasin moldu afin d'acheter deux poupées. La jeune fille abasourdie avait voulu lui rendre la Ginger offerte le 25 décembre mais il avait refusé sa restitution ou le remboursement de cet achat tout en projetant de lui offrir la Posh à Tsagaan Saar. _

_Face à son refus persistant , Toorj avait profité du fait qu'il était encore en vacances pour se rendre en Grande-Bretagne avant de s'informer sur les événements survenus en mai 1998 puis durant l'été. Le jeune sorcier abasourdi était ensuite resté sans voix face aux explications fournis par des sorciers ivres de vengeance à l'égard des expulsés avant de lire avec horreur le compte-rendu du procès de Pansy. Ensuite, Toorj entrevit le fameux Harry Potter sur une photographie publiée dans le journal. Il estima cependant détenir seulement une vague ressemblance avec ce type puis s'était ensuite rendu dans une clinique moldue afin de se soumettre à une intervention au laser pour corriger sa vue et ne plus porter de lunettes. En 1998, les techniques moldues effectuaient l'intervention sur un œil seulement par séance et pratiquaient donc la seconde quinze jours après la première. Toorj se rendit donc chez les Moldus avant sa rentrée à l'école en janvier puis Pansy abasourdie fut discrètement avertie de son geste par des membres de la Maison Rouge-et-Or mongole. _

_La jeune fille inquiète avait donc attendu Toorj devant la salle commune le soir même afin de lui parler. Elle tenta de le convaincre de cesser ses bêtises et le traita d'inconscient. Toutefois, le Mongol était convaincu de plaire à la sorcière qui manquait d'assurance depuis son expulsion de la Grande-Bretagne mais était aussi la seule fille de leur âge totalement désintéressée car elle se moquait bien de son futur titre de Khan. De plus, son regard inquiet lui fit parfaitement comprendre son intérêt sincère envers lui. Aussi l'adolescent refusait de la perdre à cause de sa vague ressemblance avec ce Potter de malheur. Il décréta également qu'un Rouge-et-Or n'était pas forcément un idiot même si ceux de Poudlard chassèrent bêtement de nombreuses personnes._

_Enfin, Toorj tenta de la rassurer en affirmant profiter de cette occasion pour se débarrasser de ses problèmes de vue ainsi que de ses lunettes. L'adolescent lui fit même une déclaration d'amour enflammée dans le couloir sans se soucier de la présence de certains de ses camarades hilares car Toorj était la coqueluche de l'établissement au point de collectionner de nombreux flirts avant son béguin pour la belle eurasienne. A la fin, Pansy le traita de taré et refusa d'entendre ses propos mais la sorcière inquiète finit par obtenir l'autorisation de sortie de l'école afin de l'accompagner à la clinique lors de la seconde séance quinze jours plus tard. Ensuite, elle soutint Toorj de son mieux durant sa convalescence. _

_La jeune fille finit ensuite par se rapprocher progressivement de Toorj vraiment amoureux pour la première fois de sa vie. Ensuite, il parvint enfin à la conquérir le jour de la Saint-Valentin 1999 et ne la lâchait plus depuis. Aussi, Toorj paniqué avait ressenti un vide total au moment où Pansy voulut s'éclipser après sa déclaration fracassante sur son quart de sang chinois. Le jeune homme se demanda si cette chose était vraiment importante puis refusa de perdre son premier mais surtout unique véritable amour à cause d'un ancêtre chinois. Il tenta donc de retenir Pansy :_

_« _ Ne t'en vas pas. _

_- Je ne pars pas de mon plein gré mais parce que j'ai compris que ta haine envers les chinois est plus forte que tout. Les sorciers britanniques les plus puristes ont le culte de la pureté du sang et je suppose que c'est pareil pour toi. Répliqua doucement Pansy peinée. _

_- Non. Dit Toorj. _

_- Mais j'ai du sang chinois donc tu finiras probablement par m'abandonner un jour. Déclara la sorcière inquiète. _

_- Jamais je ne te quitterais que tu sois mongole, anglaise ou totalement chinoise car je t'aime plus que tout. Jura Toorj avant de resserrer son étreinte pour la conserver près de lui. _

_- Toorj tu en es certain ? Ne me fais pas de mal je t'en supplie. Demanda Pansy inquiète. _

_- Jamais je ne te ferais de mal. Promit Toorj. _

_- Mais mon sang n'est pas… Commença la jeune sorcière._

_- Ton sang est comme le mien : regardes. L'interrompit Toorj avant de saisir doucement son bras puis il pointa sa baguette pour réaliser une entaille superficielle sur leurs poignets respectifs. _

_- Euh tu fais quoi là ? S'inquiéta Pansy. _

_- Ton sang et le mien sont aussi rouges l'un que l'autre car nous sommes tous deux des humains capables d'aimer, souffrir mais surtout de s'aimer. Donc je me fous de tes origines car je t'aime telle que tu es et toi aussi tu m'aimes non ? Insista Toorj en lui montrant les gouttes de sang. _

_- Oui je t'aime Toorj. Avoua Pansy. _

_- Tu es la seule femme de ma vie et je ne te quitterai jamais même si tu as un ancêtre chinois. Affirma Toorj._

_- Promets le moi je t'en supplie. Insista Pansy inquiète. _

_- Je passerai le restant de mes jours à t'aimer et rien, ni personne ne pourra jamais nous séparer car je reviendrais toujours à tes cotés. Jura Toorj avant de cicatriser les petites entailles._ »_

_- Ensuite, le Mongol embrassa fougueusement sa promise avant de lui jurer de la chérir toute leur vie._

_**F****in du Flashback.**_

* * *

><p>Toorj abasourdi songea à cette scène totalement inattendue mais qui n'était pas le fruit de son imagination. L'auror troublé contempla Pansy surprise par son immobilisation soudaine puis il songea à son message adressé au Toorj de l'an 2000 lors de son voyage dans le passé avant d'estimer encore une fois que quelqu'un s'était acharné à les séparer Pansy et lui en leur jetant un énième sortilège d'<em>Amnésie<em>. Malheureusement, cette révélation survenait trop tard car son Petit Bouchon était maintenant enceinte d'un autre homme et lui-même devait retrouver sa fille Bora issue de sa relation débile avec Tsetseg.

Toorj troublé ne put cependant s'empêcher de déplorer ce gâchis car Pansy avait fait preuve de franchise en lui avouant l'existence de son ancêtre puis il avait juré de ne jamais l'abandonner avant de devenir un parjure. L'auror regretta sincèrement son amnésie pendant quatre ans avant de prendre la parole :

« _ Pardon _Petit Bouchon_ pour n'avoir pas maintenu ma promesse.

- De quoi tu parles Toorj ? S'étonna Pansy.

- Je vais te montrer. Affirma Toorj avant d'utiliser la légillimancie car il était incapable d'en parler de vive voix.

- … Gengis Khan… Sut seulement dire Pansy abasourdie après la vision des souvenirs de Toorj.

- Tout est fini entre nous depuis plus de quatre ans mais le temps n'a rien à voir dans cette histoire et ça me fait très mal de comprendre seulement maintenant que notre séparation nous a été imposée contre mon gré. Parfois certaines vérités devraient rester dissimulées. Estima Toorj accablé car il retrouverait peut-être Bora mais pas Pansy maintenant amoureuse d'un autre.

- Je suis désolée cependant… Commença Pansy accablée et envahie par la culpabilité envers Toorj mais aussi la peur face à la réaction de leurs enfants après une telle révélation.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute mais la mienne parce que personne ne m'a lancé d'_Imperium_ pour fréquenter d'autres femmes même si je ne me souvenais plus de notre conversation. Donc je t'ai volontairement trompée durant des années et c'est impardonnable. Aussi, je comprends ton choix de rester avec Ronald. L'interrompit son ex époux.

- … (silence soulagé de Pansy)

- D'ailleurs, Weasley sera un bien meilleur mari pour toi que moi donc les enfants ne vous en prenez pas à votre mère si nous ne remettons pas ensemble car tout est de ma faute. Bon donnez moi quelques minutes afin d'accepter la situation puis on reprend le rite dans l'espoir de retrouver Bora mais aussi obtenir des informations grâce à la vision des mondes parallèles. Trancha brusquement Toorj avant de sortir pour ne pas montrer son trouble aux autres._ »

Pansy également troublée n'osa pas le retenir car elle était désemparée face à cette situation. Toutefois, la jeune femme aimait vraiment Ronald et ne le quitterait pas pour retourner auprès de Toorj même après les dernières révélations obtenues maintenant. D'ailleurs son ex mari en était conscient donc il désirait quelques minutes pour digérer toutes ces choses. Les enfants inquiets observèrent leur mère qui tenta de les rassurer mais ne savait vraiment pas comment leur révéler les faits sans les choquer.

* * *

><p>Ron nota sa pâleur et lui demanda si tout allait bien mais Pansy ne sut pas quoi lui répondre. Elle finit par s'asseoir sur une chaise tout en essayant de chercher une explication logique à fournir à ses enfants qui insistaient pour avoir des explications sur les propos de Papa. A la fin, Pansy retint un soupir et se lança :<p>

« _ Aav s'est souvenu d'une chose.

- Comment ça : il s'est souvenu ? Demanda Saejin curieuse.

- Apparemment, Aav est soumis à des sortilèges d'_Amnésie_ lui aussi et quelqu'un nous en a lancé à tous les deux pour nous séparer en 2014. Répondit sa mère.

- Quoi ? S'insurgea Toorjii.

- Oui : Papa ne nous a probablement pas chassé de manière volontaire en 2014. Révéla Pansy choquée.

- Euh Maman tu es allé picoler quelques bouteilles de vodka dans la réserve spéciale de Papa pour raconter des âneries pareilles ? Répliqua Nansal hilare.

- Non, c'est sérieux Nansal : Papa et moi avons manifestement subi des sortilèges d'Amnésie sur pleins de choses comme une conversation très importante où je lui avais avoué les confidences d'Odval sur son soi-disant mari chinois en janvier 2000 peu avant qu'il ne quitte le palais Adiriig pour s'installer avec moi. Révéla Pansy troublée.

- Aav savait donc que tu détenais un soi-disant quart de sang chinois mais il a voulu rester avec toi avant de t'épouser en février ! Réalisa Saejin accablée.

- Alors Papa ne nous a probablement pas chassés volontairement dans ce cas ! Estima Nansal livide en songeant à toutes les rebuffades infligées à son père depuis leurs retrouvailles.

- C'est certainement sa mère qui vous a lancé un sortilège d'_Amnésie_ à tous les deux puisque cette saleté ne nous aimait pas ! Elle a du aussi lui lancer un sortilège _d'Imperium_ pour le convaincre de nous jeter dehors. Estima Saejin en larmes.

- Je… Je suis désolée de ne m'être doutée de rien sinon je vous jure que j'aurais tout fait pour faire éclater la vérité avant... S'excusa Pansy penaude.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute Maman mais c'est vraiment un gâchis car notre famille est dissoute depuis quatre ans à cause d'une vieille folle. Soupira Severus.

- Excuse nous Ron pour notre franchise : ça ne change pas le fait qu'on t'aime bien et on est content pour Maman et toi ainsi que Kaiden mais aussi notre petite sœur. S'empressa de préciser Saejin honteuse.

- Je sais. Les rassura Ron conscient de l'amour de Pansy à son égard mais le sorcier éprouvait également beaucoup de peine pour cette petite famille malmenée pendant quatre ans à cause de la folie d'une vieille femme.

- Tu sais on voit bien que Maman t'aime donc on ne va pas tenter de vous séparer. Le rassura Nansal peiné pour son père.

- Papa a blessé Maman car il a connu plein d'autres femmes durant ces quatre années et personne ne lui aura jeté d'_Imperium _pour ces choses. Il s'est même marié à Tsetseg malgré les supplications d'Eej. Donc on ne peut vraiment pas revenir en arrière. Décréta Saejin à ses frères.

- Oui on le sait puis Papa a eu Bora et Maman Kaiden donc on ne se fait aucune illusion. Affirmèrent les jumeaux cependant peinés pour leur père qui se retrouvait maintenant tout seul. _ »

Ensuite, Saejin proposa à ses frères d'aller chercher son père puis ils sortirent en compagnie de Mafalda Prewett afin de laisser les tourtereaux entre eux.

* * *

><p>Pansy livide caressa son ventre avant de glisser l'une de ses mains dans la paume de Ronald qui la saisit et l'embrassa tout en s'apaisant à la vue du geste de sa compagne. En effet, sa main dans la sienne était lourde de sens aux yeux du sorcier qui comprit que Pansy resterait avec lui malgré les révélations obtenues quelques minutes plus tôt. Aussi, il reprit enfin son souffle qui s'était interrompu tout à l'heure malgré la tranquillité affichée en présence des gamins.<p>

Ronald était conscient de l'amour sincère éprouvé par sa compagne envers Toorj durant leur histoire et il comprenait donc son accablement après la découverte de l'innocence de Toorj manifestement contraint de la chasser à cause des Imperium probablement lancés par sa mère. Aussi, le sorcier n'éprouvait aucune jalousie, néanmoins, le rouquin avait vraiment craint de perdre sa compagne si les enfants s'étaient mis en tête de lui pourrir la vie pour les séparer dans l'espoir de voir leurs parents se rabibocher.

Ronald estimait également que Pansy ne serait jamais capable de pardonner à Toorj son histoire avec Tsetseg, ni ses autres aventures, néanmoins, elle aurait pu décider de rester seule afin de ne pas blesser ses premiers gosses en s'affichant avec lui. Après tout, Ron avait vu sa réaction su la vidéo lorsqu'elle s'était effacé devant l'hostilité de Rose et Hugo l'année dernière. Aussi, Pansy en aurait fait de même si ses gosses avaient manifesté le moindre malaise face à son union avec lui dans de telles circonstances puis leurs deux enfants se seraient retrouvés entre deux parents très courtois entre eux mais séparés.

Fort heureusement, il n'en serait pas ainsi car Pansy avait manifestement fait comprendre à Toorj qu'elle entendait rester avec son Ronny durant leur intermède télépathique puisque le Mongol avait demandé à ses enfants de laisser Maman refaire sa vie. Ronald prit ensuite la parole :

« _ Pansy ça va ?

- C'est difficile à dire. Avoua la jeune femme partagée entre sa peine pour ses enfants ainsi que Toorj et sa honte d'afficher son bonheur éclatant avec Ron pendant que son ex se retrouvait tout seul après avoir été victime des agissements de sa mère.

- Tu veux annuler notre mariage ou prendre un peu de recul ? Demanda Ron soudainement inquiet.

- Ronny non ! Tu veux me quitter ? S'affola Pansy.

- Absolument pas Honey : c'est que je ne veux pas te voir rester avec moi seulement pour Kaiden et notre fille si ton cœur te pousse de nouveau vers ton ex après toutes ses révélations. Avoua Ron.

- Ronny tu serais prêt à me laisser partir si je le souhaitais ? S'étonna Pansy.

- Pansy je t'aime : aussi, il n'est pas question de te garder à mes cotés seulement par devoir. Donc j'aurais accepté de faire une pause si c'était ton souhait mais je ne me serais absolument pas effacé mais me serais battu pour te donner l'envie de rester auprès de moi au lieu de choisir Toorj. Affirma Ron.

- Je ne veux pas reprendre ma vie avec Toorj. Le rassura Pansy sincèrement impressionnée par les capacités de Ron.

- Pansy je serais un menteur en disant que je ne suis pas soulagé par tes propos. Je refuse de te perdre même si Toorj ne t'a pas chassé de son plein gré. Avoua Ron soulagé.

- C'est toi que j'aime Ronald même si je ne renierai jamais mes sentiments précédents envers Toorj, ni mon affection pour lui maintenant. Affirma Pansy.

- Et je le comprends car vous vous entendez bien et vous avez des enfants ensemble. Donc ça me va puisque tout est clair entre vous. La rassura Ron.

- Oui : j'ai vraiment de la peine pour lui car c'est sa propre mère qui lui a ruiné sa vie.

- Tu penses quoi de tout ça ? Demanda Ron.

- Ça me fait peur d'imaginer ce que cette tarée a pu faire d'autre et ça m'attriste aussi car mes enfants ont perdu leur papa pendant quatre ans pour des conneries. Ronny, j'ai honte pour ne pas avoir compris ces choses : Toorj était follement amoureux de moi mais je n'ai fait que pleurer au lieu d'enquêter afin de comprendre la raison d'un tel changement radical en 2014. Mes gosses auraient peut-être pu retrouver leur père plus tôt si j'avais bougé mon cul pour chercher la raison de l'attitude de mon ex. Culpabilisa Pansy.

- Nul n'est parfait Honey et puis comment aurais-tu pu le deviner ? Enfin, tu étais manifestement au bord du gouffre quand vous vous êtes séparés donc tu n'avais pas les idées claires à ce moment-là. Protesta Ron.

- …

- Honey tu es certain qu'au fond de toi tu ne regretteras jamais Toorj ? Demanda Ron pour s'assurer encore une fois que le choix de Pansy était bien dicté par l'amour et non le devoir.

- Ronny : la vision de ses aventures avec d'autres femmes dont Tsetseg a fini par tout ruiner entre nous. Je sais que sa mère l'a probablement incité à me chasser grâce à un _Imperium_ mais personne ne lui a jeté de sorts pour se taper toutes ses jeunettes sans se soucier de moi. Je suis incapable de lui pardonner ces choses. Avoua Pansy.

- En tout cas, tes gosses se montrent encore une fois bien plus matures que les miens. Constata Ron surpris.

- Ils m'ont vu seule durant quatre ans pendant que Toorj faisait la belle vie donc mes gosses comprennent bien qu'un retour en arrière est impossible. Et puis c'est toi que j'aime : aussi, mes enfants ne me condamneraient pas à la tristesse en me contraignant à te quitter. De plus, Toorj leur a dit lui aussi de ne pas interférer entre nous car il est conscient qu'un retour en arrière est vraiment impossible pour nous deux. Expliqua Pansy. _ »

* * *

><p>Les deux sorciers discutèrent un moment en attendant le retour de Toorj en compagnie des enfants. Ces derniers trouvèrent leur père attablé devant un verre de vodka dans le kiosque près du bassin mais le Mongol s'empressa de faire disparaître l'alcool à leur vue. Il se redressa puis observa ses cinq gosses inquiets avant de s'efforcer de conserver ses yeux secs pour ne pas leur montrer son chagrin.<p>

Saejin posa sa main sur la sienne et prit la parole :

« _ Aav : Eej nous a dit que vous avez apparemment subi un sortilège donc tu ne nous as pas…

- Tu ne nous as pas chassés volontairement puisque tu savais tout au sujet du soi-disant sang chinois de Maman. L'interrompit Nansal impatient d'obtenir la version de son père.

- C'est vrai : je ne m'en souvenais pas mais Eej m'avait manifestement tout dit. De plus, je l'avais accepté car c'était la femme de ma vie donc je me foutais de son ancêtre chinois. Expliqua Toorj.

- Alors tu ne nous as probablement pas chassés volontairement en février 2014. Renchérit Nansal soulagé par cette découverte car son papa ne l'avait pas abandonné de son plein gré pendant quatre ans.

- Non les enfants : j'ai probablement subi un _Imperium_ lancé par votre grand-mère sinon ça ne s'explique pas. D'autant plus que je vous observais souvent Maman et vous de loin toutes ces années. Reconnut Toorj accablé.

- … C'est vraiment dommage que tu ne sois pas venu nous voir avant car tout se serait peut-être su bien plus tôt. Déplora Severus.

- J'aurais du me douter que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond au lieu de vous laisser dans un coin. Je ne suis pas un bon mari puisque j'ai délaissé Maman pour d'autres femmes, ni un bon père après vous avoir abandonné et encore moins un bon auror car je suis manifestement incapable de contrer un sortilège _Imperium_ lancé sur moi par ma propre mère ! Affirma Toorj désespéré.

- Papa ne te dénigres pas ainsi. Protesta Saejin.

- Saejin: je suis tellement bête que je ne me suis jamais interrogé sur ma soudaine décision de vous abandonner même si je crevais d'envie de me précipiter à la Ger de votre mère pour vous demander pardon et supplier Maman de me donner une petite place auprès de vous toutes ces années ! Rétorqua son père.

- Tu n'es pas bête. Insistèrent ses gosses.

- Ah non ? J'ai tout perdu les enfants car votre mère a été malheureuse par ma faute pendant quatre ans et maintenant elle est heureuse avec un autre homme ! Se lamenta Toorj.

- Tu nous as nous Papa et puis Bora a besoin de toi elle aussi. Dit Nansal qui se montrait compréhensif avec son père pour la première fois depuis longtemps après avoir compris la situation.

- Oui… Enfin si vous voulez toujours de moi car vous pourriez me dénigrer à votre tour après tout ce que je vous ai fait. Répliqua son père inquiet.

- Papa on t'aime donc nous ne t'abandonnerons pas… Insista Saejin.

- Oui mais je n'ai plus Maman car je lui ai fait trop de mal pour qu'elle me donne une autre chance au lieu de rester avec son Ronny. Déplora son père.

- Elle t'aime toujours beaucoup donc tu ne la perds pas complètement. Le consola Saejin. _ »

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà, je vous avais dit que ce chapitre commençait par une conversation superficielle pour finir sur une révélation assez triste. Que pensez-vous des tribulations de Saejin sur Hugo mais surtout des révélations obtenues par Toorj ? Eprouvez-vous de la peine ou son désarroi est justifié après ses actes ? D'après vous, Ron doit-il craindre un retour de flamme entre Pansy et Toorj ? D'ailleurs une telle chose est-elle possible ? Pansy et Ron devraient-ils repousser leur mariage en raison des circonstances ?<strong>_

_**Enfin qu'est-ce que Toorj et Pansy pourraient trouver dans le miroir ?**_


	14. Chapter 13 Le Miroir des Vies I

_**Bonsoir à tous, **_

_**Tout d'abord, je m'excuse pour mon retard mais j'ai eu des contre-temps ainsi que des difficultés à rédiger cette partie qui sera finalement partagée en deux chapitres ( par contre, je ne pense pas que la seconde ne sera pas postée aujourd'hui car je dois revoir certaines choses). J'espère que cette partie sera compréhensible meme si j'ai eu des difficultés pour exprimer totalement mon point de vue. C'est ce qui a entrainé cet énorme retard alors que j'avais avancé Merci Harry au point de publier un chapitre l'autre jour. **_

_**Afin bien situer le contexte, je vous rappelle que Toorj et Pansy doivent consulter le Miroir des Vies pour tenter de localiser Bora. Toutefois, cet artefact ne se limite pas à la localisation des personnes puisqu'il permet d'entrevoir ce qui passe dans les dimensions parallèles. Pansy et Toorj pourraient également voyager de mondes en monde s'ils le souhaitaient. Donc les deux ex vont donc poser leurs mains sur le miroir afin de recevoir des informations.**_

_**Enfin, merci à Azhiel, Nounette et Ptitcoeurfragile pour leurs reviews !**_

_**Bonne Lecture et à bientot !**_

* * *

><p>Quelques minutes plus tard, Toorj s'efforça de se reprendre afin de retourner auprès des tourtereaux. Le Mongol aurait largement préféré se lamenter dans sa cave et vider toute sa réserve de bouteilles de vodka de toute la Mongolie à la place, cependant, la petite Bora avait besoin de lui donc il ne pouvait pas se permettre le luxe de s'effondrer dans un coin pour le moment. Aussi, l'auror finit par ajuster son deel et poussa un long soupir avant de rassurer ses enfants. Ensuite, il se redressa puis les enjoignit à le suivre de nouveau dans les combles où Pansy les attendait en compagnie de Ronald.<p>

Le couple se releva à sa vue puis Toorj fit de son mieux pour afficher un air indifférent avant de leur proposer de commencer enfin le rite. Pansy le contempla et lui demanda s'il était certain de son choix car certaines découvertes risquaient d'être très déplaisantes d'après le tirage des runes de Mafalda Prewett. Toutefois, son ex mari lui demanda ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de bien pire que l'éclatement de la vérité sur sa propre mère prête à tout pour les séparer. Pansy acquiesça puis lui demanda d'avantage de sang pour tenter de chercher la petite Bora à travers le miroir. Enfin, Toorj abasourdi nota la présence d'Harry qui le salua puis affirma être arrivé par hasard avant de retourner dans son coin pour soutenir Ron.

Ce dernier était conscient de l'amour de Pansy envers lui, néanmoins, il éprouvait un immense sentiment de culpabilité envers Toorj qui n'avait pas quitté sa femme de son plein gré et se retrouvait maintenant sans Pansy. Harry réconforta Ron de son mieux, néanmoins, l'auror comprenait sa gêne dans de telles conditions. Pendant ce temps, les deux ex époux recueillirent de nouveau un peu de sang puis Pansy en enduisit leurs mains avant de les poser conjointement sur la surface du miroir. Ensuite, elle prononça rapidement quelques mots en mongol :

« _ _Miroir Des Vies c'est ta maitresse qui te demande de lui montrer la petite Bora même si elle n'est pas l'une de mes parentes directe. En effet, cette enfant m'est indirectement apparentée puisqu'il s'agit de la fille de mon ex mari qui m'a donné cinq héritiers. Miroir accepte notre sang à Toorj et moi afin de trouver sa descendante mais aussi les réponses au sujet des mystères qui nous entourent que ce soit dans cette vie ou celles de nos doubles._ _ »

* * *

><p>Une minute plus tard, Harry curieux tendit le cou vers le miroir à la vue de l'illumination soudaine de ce dernier. Il nota d'abord une simple buée puis la surface devint soudainement plus lisse puis l'assistance abasourdie observèrent l'apparition des doubles des tourtereaux en train de se disputer violemment. Ron surpris demanda à sa compagne d'où provenaient ces images débiles puis la jeune femme expliqua ne pas pouvoir contrôler les visions du Miroir des Vies car ce dernier lui montrait ce qui lui semblait opportun dans les autres dimensions ou la leur. Ron grommela un peu mais se tut afin d'écouter la conversation des deux doubles :<p>

_**1**__**ère**__** Vision d'une autre dimension parallèle :**_

Le double de Ronald semblait très hostile envers la Serpentarde et désirait manifestement s'en aller malgré les protestations de la jeune femme :

« _ Monstre : comment peux-tu me faire ça! S'insurgea Pansy.

- Hermione ne peut pas rester seule sinon elle se retrouvera rapidement mariée à l'un de tes amis Serpentards à cause de cette Loi sur le Mariage ! Hurla Ron.

- Et alors ce n'est pas ma faute si cette stupide loi stipule que tous les sorciers célibataires entre 30 et 50 ans doivent obligatoirement se marier puis faire trois enfants ! Se lamenta Pansy.

- Je sais mais je ne veux pas qu'elle soit livrée au premier banni venu, ni mes enfants car Merlin seul sait quel beau-père le Ministre leur a choisi ! Se justifia Ron.

- Et nous deux ? Demanda Pansy livide.

- Je te rappelle que tu as été exemptée des effets de cette loi puisque tu détiens six enfants de Toorj. Donc tu peux rester seule sans problèmes. Décréta Ron.

- Tu veux vraiment me quitter pour Hermione maintenant ? S'indigna Pansy.

- Elle est redevenue célibataire depuis sa rupture avec Roger et a besoin de mon aide. Enfin … Bafouilla Ron.

- Enfin quoi ? L'interrompit Pansy.

- C'est elle dont j'ai toujours été amoureux… Je croyais vraiment t'aimer mais tu étais seulement un repli aussi bien en 1997 que maintenant. Enfin Rose a seulement douze ans et Hugo dix donc je ne veux pas les laisser entre les mains d'un beau-père ! Expliqua Ron.

- Je… Je n'étais qu'un bouche-trou c'est ça ? _ Réalisa Pansy livide.

- Je suis vraiment désolé mais j'aime Hermione et nous voulons tout recommencer. Avoua Ron.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait à Merlin pour que tous mes compagnons me quittent ? Se lamenta Pansy.

- Toorj t'as seulement quitté parce que sa mère vous a lancé des sortilèges d'_Amnésie_ et des _Imperium_ sur lui quand ton mari lui a révélé avoir découvert son secret. Rectifia Ron.

- Oui mais… Commença la future maman.

- Pansy : Toorj est l'homme de ta vie donc tu devrais lui redonner une chance. Conseilla Ron.

- T'es qu'un gros dégueulasse Weasmoche : tu t'es amusé avec moi et maintenant tu me jettes dans les bras de mon ex pour pouvoir retourner dans le giron de Granger ? S'insurgea Pansy.

- Pansy je ne t'aime pas vraiment et puis tu sais bien que ton ex ne trouvera aucune autre compagne en Mongolie hormis toi! Se justifia Ron.

- Hein ?

- Souviens toi que ce n'est pas le fils des Adiriig donc personne ne voudra plus de lui après un tel scandale puisqu'il a non seulement perdu son titre de Khan mais aussi la confiance des gens chez vous en Mongolie. Insista Ron.

- Ce n'est pas la faute de Toorj si sa soi-disant mère l'a enlevé à ses véritables parents durant son enfance pour remplacer son vrai fils qu'elle croyait sur le point d'expirer ! Protesta Pansy outrée.

- Oui mais le scandale est trop grand donc Toorj va probablement rester ici en Grande-Bretagne puisque ses neveux l'ont dépouillé du titre de Khan avant de le renier. Ecoutes Pansy : Toorj t'aime toujours et ça se voit… Tenta Ron.

- Comment peux-tu me quitter ou même tenter de me recaser avec mon ex ! Hurla Pansy.

- Pansy, je veux retourner avec Hermione et puis Toorj serait ravi que tu lui donne une autre chance puisqu'il t'a demandé de devenir la maman de sa fille Bora. Enfin, il t'a donné la garde de votre fille Perle auparavant enlevée puis transformée par la vieille et Tsetseg pour faire croire à Toorj que sa seconde compagne lui avait donné un fils. Donc il est temps de recomposer votre famille. Insista le rouquin.

- Gengis Khan : tu as subi un _Imperium _comme Toorj contraint de me quitter contre sa volonté en 2014 ou quoi pour me tenir des propos pareils ? Demanda Pansy inquiète.

- Non c'est ma décision.

- Ronald : je t'ai ramassé dans le caniveau en décembre parce que Granger ne voulait plus de toi et maintenant tu m'abandonnes ? S'indigna Pansy.

- Désolé Pansy mais c'est mieux ainsi pour tout le monde. Dit Ron penaud.

- Mais…

- Pansy c'est mieux pour toi comme pour moi : tu dois également songer à ta fille Perle que tu croyais décédée en 2016 mais qui t'as été volée par la soi-disant mère de Toorj avant d'être transformée en garçon. Perle a besoin de sa maman pour comprendre son soudain changement de sexe puisqu'elle croyait s'appeler Kaiden et était dotée de tous les attributs masculins jusqu'à l'autre jour. Insista Ron.

- Je sais bien que ma fille a besoin de moi et je serais là pour elle mais ça ne signifie pas que tu dois partir pour autant. ! Protesta Pansy.

- Rentres toi bien ça dans les oreilles : JE NE T'AIME PAS ET TU ETAIS UN REPLI. JE NE VEUX PAS NON PLUS DU GOSSE CRYOGENISE QUE TU PORTES DANS TON VENTRE DEPUIS 1997. ALORS DONNE CE BEBE A TOORJ GRACE A UNE POTION ADN PUISQUE J'EN AI PARLE AVEC LUI ET IL EST PRET A L'ADOPTER. ENFIN, REMARIE-TOI AVEC CE TYPE CAR TOORJ N'ATTEND QUE CA ET T'AIME VRAIMENT LUI CONTRAIREMENT A MOI ! C'est mon dernier mot. Adieu Pansy et n'essaie pas de me suivre. L'interrompit Ron avant de sortir._ »

_**Fin de la première vision.**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Retour à notre réalité<strong>_

L'image se brouilla un instant puis la surface du miroir redevint lisse. Pansy livide s'assit alors sur le premier siège à sa disposition tout comme Toorj mais pas pour les même raisons. En revanche, Ron se précipita aussitôt sur sa compagne accablée et la rassura de son mieux en affirmant ne jamais imiter les gestes de son double avant de traiter ce dernier de tous les noms. La future maman tremblante se blottit contre lui puis s'apaisa après ses serments d'amour ainsi que ses dénégations sur son départ, le reniement de leurs deux enfants ou leur rupture même si Hermione venait frapper à leur porte maintenant.

Pendant ce temps, Toorj abasourdi fit apparaître de nouveau sa bouteille de vodka mais ses mains tremblantes renversèrent une partie de l'alcool sur le plancher. A la fin, Mafalda peinée saisit la bouteille et lui versa elle-même un verre afin de l'aider à se reprendre. Le Mongol l'avala cul-sec pour tenter de se reprendre après de telle révélations mais n'y parvint pas

« _ Pansy : le Miroir des Vies ne ment jamais n'est-ce pas ? L'interrogea Toorj.

- Il nous a fait voir ce qui se passe dans une autre dimension mais ce n'est pas forcément la même chose ici puisque Kaiden est bien l'enfant de Ronny et non une fille. Répliqua son ex.

- Je ne suis pas un Khan, ni un Adiriig et qui sait même si je suis Mongol puisque ma soi-disant mère m'a probablement enlevé en Chine. Répéta Toorj hébété.

- Rien ne dit que les choses entrevues soient les même ici ! Tenta Pansy.

- Pourtant le rouquin parlait de Bora._ Rétorqua son ex._ Je ne sais pas qui je suis, ni même mon vrai nom ! Insista Toorj accablé.

- Toorj…

- Pansy : ma soi-disant mère ne s'occupait jamais de moi durant l'enfance et Tsetseg faisait pareil avec Kaiden avant de se ruer sur Bora l'autre jour. Ces deux sal…e étaient donc conscientes que nous n'étions pas leurs fils respectifs ni lui, ni moi ! Elles t'ont volé ton bébé et nous ont berné ! Hurla Toorj désemparé.

- Aav… Commença sa fille.

- Saejin : je vous ai reconnu sous un nom qui n'est pas le mien. Je n'ai plus rien car toutes mes certitudes viennent d'être balayées ! L'interrompit son père en proie à l'accablement.

- Toorj tu es le papa de Saejin, Nansal, Toorjii, Severus, Kushi et Bora : c'est tout ce compte. Décréta Pansy inquiète pour lui.

- Je ne sais même pas si je m'appelle Toorj ! Protesta Toorj avant de saisir la bouteille pour la boire cul-sec.

- Tu es notre père et c'est tout. Insista Saejin pendant que Pansy saisit la bouteille la vodka des mains de Toorj avant de la cacher dans un coin.

- Papa… On s'en fout si t'es pas un Khan, un Adiriig ou si t'es un Chinois: nous ce qu'on veut c'est que tu reste près de nous. Renchérirent les jumeaux et Severus.

- Mais moi je vous ai chassé à cause de vos soi-disant origines chinoises alors que le Chinois c'est probablement moi. Déplora leur père accablé.

- Aav on sait que ce n'était pas de ta faute puisque la vieille folle t'a lancé un Imperium.

- Euh, Pansy, Toorj : je ne voudrais pas m'imposer mais le miroir semble montrer des signes d'activité. Intervint Mafalda._ »

Pansy se redressa et saisit le bras de Toorj pour se rapprocher du miroir afin de poser de nouveau leurs mains dessus ensemble. L'auror fit de son mieux pour s'exécuter mais ne savait vraiment plus à quel saint moldu se vouer après de telles révélations. Toutefois, il finit par imiter les autres et contempla le miroir après l'apparition de nouvelles images.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>2<strong>__**ème**__** _**Vision d'une autre dimension parallèle**_:**_

Le miroir montra le jardin des Rogue à l_'Impasse du Tisseur,_ une arche fleurie, une allée centrale, quelques invités manifestement pas ravis d'être là et Roger Davies livide en compagnie d'un officiant sorcier sous l'arche. Les deux sorciers étaient entourés par des aurors avec la baguette pointée sur Davies. L'assistance observa le jardin de la maison familiale des Rogue à _l'Impasse du Tisseur_ puis certains plaignirent les pauvres mariés contraints de se soumettre à une loi débile. Le double de Ron confessa son indignation à sa femme Hermione contrite qui affirma ne pas avoir cru que _la Loi sur le Mariage_ promulguée le 2 mai 2018 prendrait de telles proportions puisque le Ministère avait donné trois mois à tous les célibataires pour se marier. Or tout le monde semblait avoir trouvé son prince ou sa princesse hormis Pansy et Roger les seuls célibataires restants dans toute la Grande-Bretagne sorcière. Ronald rétorqua que Pansy aimait un autre homme puis la plaignit de tout son cœur avant de darder un regard venimeux à Harry et les aurors en train de surveiller le marié.

Ensuite, l'assistance contempla l'arrivée de la mariée tremblante avec un bambin dans les bras. Kenji soupira et tenta encore une fois de protester mais les aurors le contraignirent à accompagner sa sœur à l'autel. La jeune femme ralentit cependant le pas dans l'espoir de voir enfin une bonne âme venir la délivrer de ce cauchemar. Apparemment sa prière fut exaucée puisqu'un sorcier asiatique transplana dans l'allée centrale avant de la saisir ainsi que le garçonnet surpris. Odval souriante reconnut aussitôt l'ex de Pansy et en parla à sa fille qui loua Gengis Khan pour l'intervention de l'auror mongol. Ce dernier lança aussitôt des sorts contre les aurors britanniques sous les encouragements de Roger ravi, Ron, Kenji, Naraantsuya mais aussi Odval.

Ensuite, Toorj fit apparaître son balai avant d'y poser ses pieds puis il s'éleva dans les airs tout en tenant fermement ses deux protégés. Ses adversaires tentèrent de le rattraper mais l'asiatique se montra plus rapide avant de s'arrêter à vingt kilomètres afin de transplaner en Mongolie. Une fois parvenu dans la steppe, l'auror relâcha enfin Pansy qui rassura son bambin avant de verser des larmes de soulagement à la vue de la Ger de sa grand-mère remontée par les Panshriij en train d'attendre anxieusement son arrivée à l'intérieur. L'homme se tourna aussitôt vers elle afin de la rassurer :

« _ Vous êtes en sécurité maintenant Miss Rogue-Panshriij et votre fils Kushi aussi.

- Merci beaucoup Auror Chang : je ne sais pas ce que nous serions devenus sans votre intervention. Répondit Pansy soulagée.

- Appelez-moi Toorj comme avant : c'est toujours mon prénom même si mon père s'appelle Dong Chang et pas Nansal Adiriig. L'informa Toorj.

- Je ne m'en doutais pas car j'ai résilié mon abonnement au journal sorcier mongol depuis près de deux ans et Kumbat m'a seulement parlé de vous comme l'auror Chang dans son message l'autre jour. Aussi, je m'attendais à la visite d'une autre personne lundi. Expliqua Pansy.

- Vous auriez du me parler de vos problèmes tout de suite Miss Rogue car je vous aurais déjà ramené en Mongolie l'autre jour sans que vous n'ayez à craindre un mariage forcé. Reprocha doucement l'auror.

- Vous étiez venus me demander de l'aide afin de retrouver votre petite Bora grâce au Miroir des Vies en ma possession donc ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de parler de ça. Rétorqua Pansy gênée.

- C'est grâce à vous si je l'ai retrouvée mercredi sinon elle serait restée avec mes parents dans la maison de mon enfance située dans le Yunnan.

- Mais vos parents biologiques ne savaient vraiment rien ? S'étonna Pansy.

- Non, ils ne se doutaient pas non plus que Toorj leur fils de substitution se faisait passer pour un Kazakh afin de renverser le ministère mongol et récupérer son titre après mon assassinat.

- Comment ont-ils réagi à votre vue ?

- Ce fut donc un choc mais ces deux vieux sont d'un grand soutien pour Bora maintenant. Ma mère est mongole donc vous savez donc elle parle notre langue ce qui rassure la petite. Quand à mon père, c'est un cracmol Chinois et non un moldu comme le croyait ma soi-disant mère. Il comprend le mongol lui aussi. Expliqua Toorj.

- Bora sait que sa maman est morte ?

- Oui mais elle n'a pas vraiment compris les circonstances de sa mort et je ferais de mon mieux pour le lui dissimuler le plus longtemps possible. Franchement, je ne sais pas comment lui annoncer que sa mère était la maitresse de _l'ennemi numéro 1_ des mongols et comptait m'assassiner pour aider son amant. Avoua Toorj inquiet.

- C'est dur en effet. Au fait comment Tsetseg est morte ?

- Son amant l'a utilisé un moment puis l'a simplement décapitée avant de demander à ses sbires de l'accrocher au-dessus de la porte du palais Adiriig en compagnie du cadavre de ma soi-disant mère. Avoua Toorj.

- C'est affreux. Déplora Pansy.

- Oui mais je n'ai pas de peine pour Tsetseg car elle s'est faite sciemment engrossée pour que je l'épouse et lui donne l'accès au palais afin d'espionner tous mes faits ou gestes pour le compte de son amant en attendant de me tuer. Avoua Toorj.

- …

- C'est grâce à vous si j'ai retrouvé Bora donc je ne l'oublierai jamais. Aussi. quand votre demande d'aide est parvenue au bureau des aurors, je me suis précipité à _l'Impasse du Tisseur _afin de vous sauver de ce mariage forcé avec ce britannique. Révéla Toorj pour changer de sujet.

- Pauvre Davies : c'est une victime lui aussi. D'ailleurs, Roger n'a pas du tout tenté d'empêcher mon enlèvement car il était probablement ravi de ce miracle qui nous sauvait d'un mariage malheureux tous les deux. Modéra Pansy.

- Désolé de vous dire ça Miss mais les Britanniques ont vraiment quelque chose qui ne tournent pas rond pour contraindre les célibataires à se marier et donner le jour à trois enfants ensuite. Dit Toorj.

- Ils ont trop peu d'enfants et la société est en train de mourir à petits feux. Donc le Ministère a cherché une solution. Expliqua Pansy.

- Vous justifiez leurs gestes ? Demanda Toorj surpris.

- Absolument pas Toorj : c'était juste pour vous expliquer le point de vue du Ministère.

- Enfin, vous m'appelez par mon prénom Pansy : je craignais de ne jamais plus vous entendre le prononcer de nouveau. Avoua Toorj.

- Cela m'a échappé mais veuillez m'excuser pour cette familiarité inappropriée. Rétorqua Pansy avant de se saisir de son fils pour rentrer à la Ger sans inviter l'auror à la suivre. _ »

Toutefois, Toorj n'entendait pas perdre sa chance car il ne s'était pas passé un seul jour sans que le sorcier n'éprouve d'immenses regrets pour son erreur monumentale en janvier 2000. En effet, le jeune homme et Pansy s'était alors séparés à cause des soi-disant origines chinoises de la sorcière puisque Toorj estimait insulter la mémoire de son père présumé tué par un sorcier originaire de Pékin au cours d'un duel. Au début, le sorcier crut son chagrin simplement dicté par la fin de son premier amour mais les années passèrent sans que les succès professionnels ou auprès des femmes ne parviennent à lui faire surmonter son sentiment de perte. Le sorcier s'était cependant entêté à continuer sa vie de célibataire avant de se retrouver marié à Tsetseg à cause d'un simple oubli de potion contraceptive un soir après une cuite.

Il avait ensuite fait de son mieux pour devenir un bon mari et un bon père mais regrettait Pansy de plus en plus. Toutefois, son malaise s'aggrava au moment où sa vie commença à voler en éclat quand Naraantsuya Panshriij la mère de Pansy fit sa réapparition en avril cette année avant de prouver l'identité réelle de son père mort en Mongolie Intérieure alors qu'il se faisait passer pour un Chinois afin de remplir sa mission pour le compte des aurors mongols dont ce type faisait partie. Le jour de l'audience, Toorj accablé avait donc vu son monde s'effondrer à ses pieds après avoir compris de s'être séparé de Pansy pour rien puisqu'elle ne détenait aucun ancêtre chinois. Pire encore, Toorj avait du ensuite faire face à des révélations inattendues sur ses propres origines.

Ensuite, Toorj honteux fut contraint de solliciter l'aide de Pansy pour retrouver Bora. Afin de l'aider, Kumbat s'était alors chargé de contacter la jeune femme qui reçut l'auror Chang en Grande-Bretagne avant de rester surprise par la vision de son ex puisqu'elle s'attendait à rencontrer un autre homme. La sorcière avait ensuite écouté les explications embarrassées de Toorj sur ses propres origines. Elle ne fit cependant aucune remarque sur leur rupture causée par la connerie de l'auror et accepta de l'aider à retrouver sa fille. Pansy utilisa donc son Miroir des Vies pour parvenir à détecter Bora recueillie par ses grands-parents paternels installés dans le Yunnan.

Une fois muni des précieux renseignements sur sa fille, Toorj avait longuement remercié la sorcière pour son aide mais n'avait pas osé lui parler de ses regrets car il la croyait alors mariée avec Weastruc puisqu'elle détenait un bébé. Aussi, il sursauta à la vue de l'appel en détresse de la jeune femme parvenu dans la cheminée du bureau des Aurors tout à l'heure et s'était précipité en Grande-Bretagne pour la seconde fois de la semaine afin de la délivrer. L'auror ne savait pas de qui était le bébé de la jeune femme mais elle semblait seule et il ne voulait pas la perdre de nouveau sans rien tenter. Aussi, il désirait la convaincre de lui donner une chance mais aussi la possibilité de devenir le papa du petit Kushi :

« _ Pansy attendez : je … Je voudrais vous demander pardon pour tout. Tenta Toorj penaud en s'accrochant à son bras.

- Dix huit ans sont passés depuis notre rupture donc il y a prescription. Affirma Pansy d'un ton amer.

- Ce n'est pas vrai car je fus un lâche en janvier 2000. J'aurai du vous rattraper tout de suite lors de notre rupture au lieu de vous laisser quitter la Mongolie. Insista Toorj.

- Taisez-vous Toorj : vos propos sont seulement dictés par les chocs subis ces derniers jours. Répliqua Pansy d'un ton las.

- Non, je suis sincère : il ne s'est pas passé un seul jour où je n'ai pas regretté ma lâcheté durant ces dix-huit dernières années. J'ai toujours suivi votre vie de loin au point de lire tous vos travaux mais je n'ai jamais eu le courage de venir vous voir. Révéla Toorj.

- Pourquoi n'êtes-vous jamais venu ou n'avez-vous pas tenté de m'écrire dans ce cas ? Protesta Pansy dépitée.

- Parce que je n'étais alors qu'un idiot convaincu de souiller la mémoire de mon soi-disant père en me mariant avec une femme dotée de sang chinois. Alors j'ai sacrifié bêtement ma vie et la votre. Regretta Toorj.

- ...

- Ensuite, j'ai cru mourir quand votre mère est venue en avril puis a prouvé devant le Magenmagot que son père était un auror mongol qui se faisait passer pour un chinois durant sa mission en Mongolie Intérieure avant de mourir sans avoir pu révéler son identité à Odval ou votre mère. Avoua Toorj.

- Et alors ?

- Et alors : j'aurais voulu vous rejoindre tout de suite en Angleterre où vous étiez enfin autorisée à retourner en avril mais je n'ai pas osé à cause de ma honte mais aussi des photographies de _La Gazette du Sorcier_ où vous sembliez heureuse avec le rouquin Weasmachin chose et votre bébé. Révéla Toorj penaud.

- Weasley est mon ami pas mon ex, ni même le père de mon bébé. Précisa Pansy.

- Ah bon ?

- Non : ce sorcier qui m'a aidé à rentrer en Angleterre cette année puis je lui ai rendu service à mon tour en rendant son ex femme jalouse. A la fin, mes efforts ont payé puisqu'ils se sont remis ensemble et même remariés après la promulgation de la Loi sur le Mariage le 2 mai après les commémorations pour la bataille de Poudlard. Expliqua Pansy.

- Gengis Khan m'est témoin que je serai venu tout de suite vous voir si je l'avais su et pas seulement cette semaine pour vous demander de l'aide au sujet de Bora. Regretta Toorj

- Oubliez le passé car c'est vieux tout ça. Conseilla la jeune femme.

- Non car je ne vous ai jamais oublié Pansy : le titre de Khan, les autres femmes et l'argent ne m'ont jamais rendu heureux. Personne n'a pris votre place dans mon cœur au point que je n'ai jamais voulu me marier avec une autre femme.

- Toorj ne vous foutez pas de moi car vous vous êtes mariés il y a deux ans. Répliqua Pansy furieuse.

- Mon mariage ne fut pas fondé sur l'amour mais ma bêtise pour n'avoir pas pris mes précautions après une cuite en 2016. Révéla Toorj.

- Cessez de dire des mensonges : j'ai résilié mon abonnement au journal sorcier mongol après avoir vu l'unique photo de votre mariage en première page ! C'est pour ça que je ne me doutais pas de votre nouvelle identité avant votre visite. Révéla Pansy d'un ton grinçant.

-Je me suis seulement marié en deux minutes chez les Moldus pour donner mon nom à mon enfant mais pas plus car je détestais Tsetseg. Il n'était pas question de monter une Ger nuptiale puisque c'était ce nous voulions faire pour notre mariage. Insista Toorj.

- …

- Je sais que c'est précipité mais je ne veux pas vous perdre encore une fois donc voulez-vous me donner une autre chance ? Demanda Toorj.

- Combien de bouteilles avez-vous vidé avant de me sortir des âneries pareilles ? Demanda Pansy excédée.

- Aucune. Jura l'auror.

- Songez plutôt à votre fille. Conseilla Pansy.

J'aime Bora mais il n'est pas question de renoncer à vous encore une fois maintenant que vous êtes enfin revenue pour de bon. Pansy : je vous promets de vous aimer jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, mais aussi de maintenir ma promesse en vous construisant enfin la maison en bois de vos rêves pour que nous puissions y loger tous les quatre nos deux enfants et nous ! Poursuivit Toorj.

- Vous vous souvenez encore de ça ? S'étonna Pansy.

- Oui je m'en souviens ainsi que de votre passion pour les pommes d'amour, les Drama coréens, vos Spice Girls et la technologie moldue.

- Mais c'est vieux tout ça.

- Par pour moi alors donnez moi une autre chance : je deviendrais aussi un gentil papa pour Kushi si vous m'acceptez près de vous deux. Tenta Toorj.

- Son père c'est vous car j'ai failli faire une fausse-couche en 2000 après mon départ de la Mongolie et mon arrivée à Salem puis mon ami Théo m'a porté à l'hôpital sorcier où ils ont pu cryogéniser l'embryon. Je ne pensais cependant pas pouvoir lui donner naissance un jour puisque vous ne vouliez plus entendre parler de moi mais l'embryon a fini par reprendre sa gestation en 2016 et j'ai réalisé ce fait seulement au bout de plusieurs semaines C'est parce que Kushi et Bora sont demi-frères que je suis parvenue à retrouver votre fille grâce au Miroir des Vies. … Révéla la jeune femme troublée._ »

_**Fin de la seconde vision_** d'une autre dimension parallèle. **_**_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Retour à notre réalité:<span>_**

Les images disparurent puis la surface du miroir redevint lisse. Ensuite, les deux sorciers s'assirent un instant pour faire le point sur les informations obtenues grâce à leur immersion dans une autre vie parallèle. Toorj abasourdi détenait encore beaucoup de mal à accepter non seulement son enlèvement par sa soi-disant mère mais aussi ses origines sino-mongole ou encore le statut cracmol de son vrai père même s'il connaissait maintenant son véritable nom de famille. Nansal tenta alors de l'aider à sa manière en affirmant que le nom Chang n'était pas si mal et puis ça sonnait mieux qu'Adiriig à ses oreilles. Il déclara également ne pas se soucier de la charge de Khan car cette fonction était très pesante.

Toorj acquiesça machinalement mais demanda comment il pourrait maintenant se présenter aux autres aurors en tant que chef s'il n'était pas complètement mongol. Pansy affirma aussitôt que Kumbat et les autres ne se souciaient pas de ses origines mais de ses capacités à les mener à la victoire durant les combats. Toorj lui rappela ses rapports tendus avec Kumbat, néanmoins, son ex femme rétorqua que son ami était un vert-et-argent comme elle. Aussi, ce n'était pas un écervelé de la maison comme lui donc Kumbat savait preuve de réflexion et ne remettrait certainement pas en cause l'autorité de son chef capable de préparer de très bons plans d'attaque quand il ne jouait pas le rôle de chair à canon si prisé par les Rouge-et-Or. De plus, les images dans le miroir prouvaient que Toorj était resté le chef des aurors même après la révélation sur ses origines dans l'un des mondes parallèles visités précédemment.

Ron et Harry légèrement vexés parlèrent de courage mais Toorj approuva les propos de Pansy en affirmant avoir failli parfois tomber dans plusieurs pièges à cause de son impulsivité. Fort heureusement son ex attaquait alors ses adversaires par derrière et l'aidait à se dépêtrer de ces mauvaises situations. Pansy acquiesça puis le rassura en affirmant parler à Kumbat mais aussi les autres aurors en cas de besoin. Par contre, elle émit le vœu de voir Toorj parvenir à sauver Tsetseg dans ce monde car cette femme ne méritait pas une fin aussi tragique. L'auror affirma faire de son mieux, néanmoins, le sort de la mère de Bora ne serait pas non plus des meilleurs en prison puisqu'elle était manifestement une traitresse en donnant des informations à son amant pourtant reconnu comme l'ennemi public numéro 1.

Ensuite, Toorj estima que ce type devait être un très bon sorcier mais aussi un manipulateur de premier ordre pour devenir le chef de la minorité sorcière Kazakhe installée en Mongolie malgré ses origines totalement mongoles. Pansy renchérit sur le fait que cet homme avait du être frustré toute sa vie après avoir compris que son titre était usurpé par un imposteur involontaire. Son ex mari acquiesça mais précisa n'en avoir rien su avant aujourd'hui. Toutefois, il fronça les sourcils en songeant à ses doutes sur la manipulation de ses souvenirs ainsi que ceux de Pansy afin de les séparer en 2014. Toorj demanda aussitôt à Pansy si la vieille folle ne leur avait pas lancé ces sorts pour les empêcher de dévoiler le pot aux roses.

La jeune femme estima cette hypothèse très probable sinon il ne l'aurait jamais quitté pour ces soi-disant origines chinoises puisqu'il était au courant de tout. Aussi, Pansy en conclut qu'ils avaient du finir par apprendre la vérité mais la vieille tarée ne voulut probablement pas les laisser divulguer son secret avant de les séparer. Toorj déplora sincèrement ce gâchis avant de sursauter car la surface du miroir se troublait de nouveau. Les deux ex retournèrent donc poser leurs mains sur le cadre.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Troisième vision <em><strong> d'une autre dimension parallèle<strong>_: **_

Une minute plus tard, un espace à langer moldu apparut puis Toorj et Pansy entrèrent à l'intérieur afin de changer un petit garçon prénommé Kaiden. Un bruit les fit sursauter puis les enfants du couple curieux entrèrent à grand fracas en compagnie d'Odval. Ensuite, les jumeaux taquinèrent leur père en train de langer leur petit frère Kaiden mais Toorj affirma l'avoir déjà fait plusieurs fois pour eux ou Severus. Ensuite, le bambin surprit tout le monde en appelant Pansy _Eej_ puis l'auror prit alors son courage à deux mains pour lui demander d'adopter Kaiden resté sans maman puisque Tsetseg était partie en avril après avoir compris que Toorj voulait renouer avec sa famille et ne voulait pas s'encombrer du petit cracmol. Or l'auror se sentait incapable d'élever cet enfant tout seul. De plus, Pansy s'occupait de lui depuis le départ de Tsetseg au point de le loger chez elle donc Kaiden la considérait vraiment sa nouvelle maman.

Pansy acquiesça car elle aimait Kaiden et serait ravie de l'adopter. Ses enfants applaudirent puis l'incitèrent à se remarier avec Papa mais la sorcière refusa de reprendre leur vie commune malgré les prières des gosses ou le regard de chien battu de son ex mari. Par contre, elle resta surprise par le soudain rayonnement de Kaiden qui manifesta sa magie pour la première fois. Toorj heureux loua Gengis Khan pour ce miracle puis voulut saisir son fils mais ce dernier s'agita. Ensuite, la manifestation de magie augmenta de puissance au point de lever les sortilèges de _Glamour_ lancés sur le bambin. Nansal curieux s'approcha aussitôt de l'enfant déjà examiné par ses parents abasourdis face à la vision de son visage soudainement plus fin, sa peau aussi claire que le reste de sa fratrie, la tache de naissance héritée des Prince mais surtout un sexe féminin exposé à la vue de la famille puisque les pans de la couche n'étaient pas encore attachés. Pansy interdite observa plusieurs fois l'enfant puis attacha sa couche avant de rajuster son pantalon tout en traitant son ex de taré pour lui avoir modifié son ADN ainsi que son sexe à son insu :

« _ Toorj : tu as brûlé ton cerveau à force de siroter ta vodka ou quoi pour transformer cette fillette en garçon à sa naissance ? Enfin qu'est-ce qui t'as pris pour me voler mon ADN et transformer cet enfant à l'improviste sans m'avertir ? Hurla-t-elle.

- Pansy je te jure de n'avoir rien fait ! Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe : tu peux vérifier grâce à la légillimancie ! Se défendit l'auror abasourdi.

- Je vais me gêner tiens ! Hurla Pansy.

- …

- Maman que se passe-t-il ? Intervint Severus inquiet.

- … Papa n'a pas menti car il ne sait rien du tout sur ce phénomène. Avoua Pansy paniquée.

- Maman : Kaiden est une fille ? Demanda Kushi perdu.

- Apparemment oui et quelqu'un lui a lancé de nombreux sorts pour la transformer en garçon. Répondit sa mère abasourdie.

- Eej : c'est ta fille aussi non ? Regarde elle a la même tache que nous. Commenta Severus surpris.

- Comment cette enfant peut être ma fille si je ne l'ai pas porté ? Contesta Pansy abasourdie.

- Pansy : ta fille est née le même jour que cet enfant transformé en Kaiden. Enfin, Tsetseg a abandonné cet enfant sans remords en avril avant de partir très loin donc je me demande si elle n'a pas volé ton bébé à la maternité avant de modifier le corps de son propre enfant défunt pout te faire croire qu'il s'agissait du tien. Intervint Odval inquiète.

- Ce serait Perle ? Demanda Pansy interdite tout en observant la fillette.

- Gengis Khan : notre fille est en vie… C'est un vrai miracle Commença Toorj.

- Comment Tsetseg a pu mettre la main sur ma fille ? Rugit Pansy.

- Je te jure que je ne savais rien. Répondit Toorj profondément choqué.

- Pansy calme toi car ton agitation ne te fait pas du bien, ni à cette enfant… Tenta Odval d'un ton apaisant.

- Comment puis-je être calme dans ces conditions ? Demanda Pansy perturbée par tous ces revirements.

- Pansy je te jure que je ne savais rien pour Kaiden, enfin Perle, sinon je te l'aurais rendue dés sa naissance. Plaida Toorj.

- J'espère bien sale fumier ! De toute façon, je la reprends dés maintenant et je vais porter plainte devant le Magenmagot mongol et britannique contre toi mais aussi ta Tsetseg ainsi que ta mère ! Rugit Pansy furieuse.

- Tsetseg serait assez folle pour vous enlever votre fille ? Demanda Odval surprise.

- Je suppose que oui car cette femme aurait vendu son âme pour devenir l'épouse ainsi que la mère d'un Khan mais je l'ai compris trop tard quand elle a abandonné Kaiden après avoir appris qu'un cracmol ne peut pas hériter de mon titre. Avoua Toorj penaud tout en contemplant son ex femme.

- Tsetseg n'est pas capable d'agir seule car j'ai enseignée à cette dinde durant des années à l'école de magie mongole et je peux vous assurer qu'elle sait seulement glousser ou montrer son c… Elle a donc du se faire aider par ta chère Mère ! Grommela Pansy.

- Dites donc, vous êtes certains de ne pas avoir subi de sortilèges d'_Amnésie_ tous les deux ? Interrogea Odval.

- Que voulez-vous dire Grand-maman ? S'étonna Toorj.

- Eh bien, ne m'en veuillez pas Toorj mais vos réactions ont souvent été tordues pendant quatre ans. Ensuite, vous avez recommencé à tourner autour de Pansy et les enfants en avril cette année au point de venir ici tous les jours après votre service puisque ma petite-fille a quitté la Mongolie pour s'installer dans ce coin. Dit Odval.

- J'essaie de me racheter et obtenir une autre chance de la part de Pansy même si ce sera très difficile. Avoua Toorj cramoisi.

- Tu m'en as trop fait donc cesse de te faire des illusions : j'accepte tes visites chez moi seulement pour les enfants pas pour moi. Se défendit Pansy.

- Maman ce n'est pas juste : Papa vient tous les jours et il t'a même aidé à construire notre chalet puisque tu ne comprenais pas du tout les schémas quand les moldus ont livré ton kit ! Protesta Severus.

- Et alors ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'il a affirmé tenir sa promesse en me construisant mon chalet que je vais tout lui pardonner d'un coup de baguette magique ! Rétorqua sa mère.

- Pansy ça suffit : Toorj fait de son mieux pour rattraper ses erreurs depuis alors ne le traite pas ainsi. Ordonna Odval.

- Mais…

- Il suffit : tais-toi deux minutes pour que je puisse réfléchir. Bon je me demande si quelqu'un n'a pas contrôlé ses gestes toutes ces années pour l'inciter à vous abandonner. Expliqua Odval.

- Ce serait plausible car je ne comprends pas ce qui m'est arrivé toutes ces années. Reconnut Toorj.

- Mais qui t'aurait fait ça ? S'étonna Pansy d'un ton renfrogné après les remontrances de sa grand-mère.

- Ma mère en serait capable puisqu'elle ne t'a jamais supporté. Estima Toorj abasourdi tout en contemplant avidement Perle censément morte mais bien vivante finalement.

- Je vais te lancer un sort pour vérifier combien de sortilèges ont été lancés sur toi en quatre ans. Proposa Pansy._ »

La jeune femme utilisa un sortilège capable de détecter les sortilèges lancé sur une personne pendant quelques années. Pansy surprise resta alors sans voix face au nombre de fois où son ex fut victime d'_Imperium_ ainsi que d'_Oubliette_ notamment le soir de leur séparation. Toorj abasourdi lui demanda si elle pensait parvenir à les retirer puis la jeune femme promit d'essayer. La Serpentarde se concentra longuement pendant qu'Odval avait fermé la pièce pour éviter l'intrusion de moldus. Ensuite Pansy utilisa plusieurs sorts sur Toorj effondré par les souvenirs ravivés par son ex femme. Le Mongol accablé s'efforça de retenir ses larmes mais s'assit lourdement sur le sol avant de maudire sa soi-disant mère de toutes ses forces :

« _ Cette vipère n'est pas ma mère car elle m'a enlevé à mes véritables parents quand j'avais quatre ans pour me faire passer pour son fils puisque ce dernier vivait chez moi et était malade de Dragoncelle.

- Quoi ? S'exclama Pansy.

- Oui puis ce type est venu nous voir en 2014 puis nous lui avons promis de tout lui rendre toi et moi. Avoua Toorj.

- Rendre quoi ?

- Tous les biens de la famille Adiriig ainsi que son titre._ Expliqua Toorj accablé._ Enfin, Pansy je t'ai épousé en sachant tout de tes soi-disant origines chinoises car je t'aimais et t'aime toujours plus que tout. Reprit-il après avoir fouillé dans ses souvenirs enfin retrouvés.

- Pardon ? Demanda Pansy.

- Oui tu m'en as parlé en janvier 2000 mais nous avons ensuite subi tellement de sortilèges toi et moi en 2014 que nous avons tout oublié. Réalisa Toorj.

- Merlin ce n'est pas vrai… Dit seulement Pansy abasourdie.

- Apparemment je suis sino-mongol et nous l'avons découvert quand le véritable Toorj Adiriig est venu nous voir. Aussi, nous avions décidé de fuir en Corée du Sud avec les enfants loin du scandale déclenché par l'éclatement de la vérité. Expliqua Toorj.

- Et pourquoi ne sommes-nous pas partis dans ce cas ? Demanda Pansy.

- Tu voulais partir tout de suite mais je ne t'ai pas écouté car je voulais affronter d'abord ma soi-disant mère mais elle m'a embobiné. Se reprocha Toorj.

- Tu es trop impulsif comme les Gryffondor du coin, Merlin : nous n'aurions pas vécu toutes ces choses si nous étions partis en catimini. Demanda Pansy.

- Oui mais la réflexion n'est pas mon fort donc j'ai voulu l'affronter mais elle m'a lancé plusieurs sorts puis a attendu le bon moment pour t'attaquer par derrière et te faire tout oublier à toi aussi, Ensuite, cette tarée m'a lancé un Imperium pour que je te quitte et renie les enfants ! Déplora Toorj désespéré. _ »

Pansy inquiète utilisa la légillimancie sur Toorj pour comprendre ce qui se passait mais resta interdite par les souvenirs entrevus. La sorcière interdite réalisa que tous deux furent bien manipulés pendant quatre ans, sans compter la souffrance de leurs enfants involontairement dénigrés par le papa. La jeune femme accablée ne put s'empêcher de verser quelques larmes puis rejoignit Toorj qui s'effondra dans ses bras sans se soucier du reste. Au bout de quelques instants, Toorj tenta de se reprendre mais lança un regard douloureux à la Serpentarde avant de soupirer car tout était irrémédiablement perdu pour lui. Pansy se ressaisit et affirma que les enfants étaient là mais se sentit troublée par la peine sincère de son ex mari.

Odval exigea des explications puis Pansy fit apparaître sa pensine pour que Toorj puisse y déposer ses souvenirs. Ensuite, la vieille femme y plongea la tète avant de rester sans voix face aux manipulations de la vieille femme. Son cœur s'emplit aussitôt de pitié pour l'auror mais aussi Pansy ainsi que les enfants. Elle finit par sortir la tète de la pensine et nota le regard amoureux de Toorj sur la jeune femme à qui il venait de lever les sortilèges d'_Amnésie_. La Serpentarde abasourdie se sentit bouleversée par ses véritables sentiments envers son mari assoupis tout ce temps. Toorj hagard affirma accepter son refus de lui donner une autre chance et lui promit de ne jamais plus entraver sa nouvelle vie, néanmoins, l'homme ne parvenait vraiment pas à se résoudre à la perte de sa femme enfin retrouvée. Dans un lapsus, Pansy refusa de le laisser partir puis les enfants euphoriques assistèrent au baiser de leurs parents. Ces derniers ne prêtèrent pas attention à un discret _Alohomora _puis Ron et Hermione entrèrent dans l'espace à langer en compagnie d'un couffin afin de changer leur nouveau-né.

_**Fin de la troisième _**Vision d'une autre dimension parallèle**_.**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Retour à notre réalité:<strong>_

La surface du miroir redevint lisse puis les deux ex conjoints abasourdis s'assirent de nouveau un instant afin de faire le point sur les nouvelles informations obtenues. Ron acquiesça face aux propos de Toorj sur le fait qu'ils avaient probablement subi des sortilèges d'_Amnésie_ lors de leur tentative de fuite en Corée du Sud. Ensuite, Toorj estima devoir chercher Bora dans le Yunnan puisqu'elle devait être confiée à ses grands-parents mais il estima devoir trouver d'autres indices puisqu'il s'agissait d'une région assez vite. Aussi, l'auror demanda à Pansy d'utiliser plusieurs sortilèges sur lui afin de l'aider à retrouver ses souvenirs d'enfance. Son ex femme inquiète acquiesça, néanmoins, elle voulut interroger Harry :

« _ Harry rassure-moi : le Ministre n'a pas l'intention de marier les ex bannis par la force hein ?

- Non… Mentit Harry penaud car il était soumis au serment inviolable.

- Mais non Honey : Kingsley ne ferait jamais ça après avoir lutté contre l'oppression. C'est probablement un autre Ministre qui dirige la Grande-Bretagne anglaise dans les autres mondes. D'ailleurs, si vraiment Kingsley avait eu une idée aussi tordue, il aurait fait promulguer le 2 mai. Or, nous sommes en aout et rien de ce genre a eu lieu. La rassura Ron totalement confiant sans se douter du malaise d'Harry._ »

Par contre, son beau-frère ne put s'empêcher d'observer ensuite les ex conjoints disséquer toutes les observations recueillies avant de demander à Ron si l'amour extrêmement fort entrevu entre les deux sorciers dans les mondes parallèles ne l'inquiétaient pas puisqu'ils entretenaient également d'excellentes relations ici :

« _ Ron : tu ne devrais peut-être pas laisser Toorj et Pansy passer autant de temps ensemble. Conseilla Harry penaud.

- Et pourquoi ? Demanda Ronald surpris.

- Tu n'as pas peur qu'ils ne finissent par se remettre ensemble comme dans les autres mondes ? Chuchota discrètement Harry.

- Mais non : ce n'est pas ma Pansy, ni le Toorj que nous connaissons qui se sont rabibochés mais leurs doubles. D'ailleurs, l'un des miens est un gros enf- pour avoir abandonné sa Pansy et l'inciter à donner leur enfant à Toorj. Or, je ne ferai jamais une chose pareille. _Rappela Ron._ Enfin il y a d'autres différences comme le fait que mon double a eu un troisième enfant avec Hermione dans le troisième monde entrevu.

- Hm…

- Harry les choses sont totalement différentes ici puisque Pansy et moi nous aimons vraiment. Il n'y a donc aucun risque pour qu'elle change d'avis et me plante pour Toorj. De plus, ce type est conscient de la fin de leur histoire donc il n'y a pas d'ambigüité entre eux.

- Si tu le dis. Rétorqua Harry pas très convaincu.

- Mais oui et puis n'oublie pas l'existence de Kaiden, sa future petite sœur et Bora qui démontrent parfaitement que notre monde est différent des autres. Enfin, le Ministre n'imposera jamais aux gens de se marier ici ! S'esclaffa Ron._ »

Harry hocha la tête puis observa Pansy utiliser des sortilèges particuliers afin de détecter tout les sorts d'Oubliette jetés sur Toorj. D'ailleurs, les deux ex constatèrent que le premier fut lancé en 2005 le jour de leur mariage sorcier. Ensuite, Toorj utilisa sa propre magie pour soumettre Pansy au même examen puis tous deux confirmèrent avoir bien été victimes de nombreux sortilèges. En raison des risques pour la Serpentarde trop souvent soumise aux sortilèges d'Amnésie, seuls une parties des sorts pendant sur Toorj furent levés. L'auror troublé revécut d'abord sa rencontre avec sa soi-disant mère venue à leur mariage sorcier puis son refus de vivre au palais Adiriig puisque le mot sur la fiole envoyée par le Toorj du futur lui conseillait de ne pas s'y rendre.

Toutefois, la vieille sorcière lui lança un sort puis il convainquit sa femme de s'installer au palais Adiriig après leur retour de voyage de noces. Ensuite Toorj abasourdi revécut sa rencontre avec le véritable Khan Adiriig qui les fit venir dans un restaurant moldu d'Oulan-Bator Pansy et lui pour tout lui révéler. L'auror bouleversé vit la Serpentarde faire de son mieux pour l'aider à se reprendre de cette situation puis tous deux décidèrent de fuir très rapidement. Malheureusement Toorj voulut affronter sa soi-disant mère qui prit cependant le dessus avant de provoquer toute cette tragédie. L'auror s'efforça de chasser ses pensées mais regretta silencieusement ce gâchis car il avait perdu sa famille à cause d'une tarée…

Ensuite, Pansy et lui firent une liste de toutes les informations obtenues :

- Véritable nom de Toorj : Toorj Chang.

- Parents : Dong Chang et ?

- Statut de Toorj : sorcier sino-mongol sang-pur ou sang melé, mère mongole encore inconnue, père chinois Cracmol.

- Date des sortilèges d'Amnésie subis : à l'âge de quatre ans, le jour du mariage en 2005 et en février 2014.

- Lieu de résidence des Chang : Province de Yunnan en Chine.

- Informations sur le véritable Toorj Adiriig : Sorcier probablement désireux de se venger de Toorj s'il est convaincu que le sorcier ne lui a pas rendu ses biens de son plein gré. Manipulateur de 1er ordre qui se fait passer pour un Kazakh.

- Tsetseg : amante du véritable Toorj Adiriig et probable complice, sorcière prête à assassiner Toorj.

- Bora : se trouve en sécurité avec ses grands-parents dans le Yunnan pour le moment.

- Informations sur la situation actuelle dans les autres dimensions: Promulgation d'une Loi sur le Mariage depuis 2 mai 1998 qui oblige les sorciers célibataires entre 30 à 50 ans à se marier et donner le jour à trois enfants. Dans une dimension Pansy est exemptée en raison de l'existence de ses nombreux enfants. Par contre, elle est soumise à cette loi barbare dans les autres. ù

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu et surtout que ce soit assez clair car j'ai eu vraiment du mal à simplifier les choses. Dans les autres dimensions la Loi sur le Mariage a bien été appliquée dans les autres dimensions au point que Ron quitte Pansy pour retourner avec Hermione dans l'une d'elle, Ron fait un troisième enfant avec Hermione dans une autre et se rabobiche avec elle grace à Pansy dans l'une de ces dimensions. <strong>_

_**Dans notre monde Pansy et Toorj ont bien été manipulés au point que l'auror a quitté sa femme à cause de l'Impérium. Il a aussi été enlevé à quatre ans pendant que le vrai Toorj n'est finalement pas mort de la Dragoncelle puis a décidé de se venger de lui après avoir cru en 2014 que l'auror ne lui rendrait pas ses biens sans se douter qu'il est soumis à un sortilège d'Amnésie.**_

_**Donc que pensez-vous de la situation de Toorj maintenant ?**_

_**D'après vous, Ron a-t-il raison de se montrer aussi confiant envers le Ministre ?**_

_**Que pensez-vous de l'attitude d'Harry ?**_

_**Comment trouvez-vous Pansy dans notre monde ?**_

_**Que pensez-vous de l'attitude de Toorj, Ron et Pansy dans les autres dimensions ? (j'avoue que l'une de ses dimensions pourraient me servir de bases pour la version de la Pomme tendue par le Serpent avec Toorj et Pansy en protagonistes principaux donc je suis curieuse de lire vos réaction).**_

_**D'après vous, Tsetseg et la soi-disant mère de Toorj devraient-elles mourir décapitées puis pendues à la porte du palais Adiriig ici aussi ou non ?**_

_**Voilà, Bonne Soirée et à bientot !**_


	15. Chapter 14 Miroir Des Vies II

_**Bonjour à tous, **_

_**Voici la suite de la partie sur le Miroir des Vies où Toorj va enfin trouver le lieu où Bora se trouve. Je vous rappelle aussi l'une des parties du tirage de Mafalda Prewett selon laquelle Toorj devrait aussi trouver la réalisation de son souhait à travers le miroir. Ce chapitre est plus court que l'autre mais c'est volontaire car je voudrais avancer dans l'intrigue et retourner sur des sujets plus légers comme le mariage mais aussi plus grave puisqu'on voit les effets de la Loi sur le Mariage sur les autres dimensions parallèles. **_

_**Bonne Nuit à tous (il est plus de 2h du mat MDR)**_

* * *

><p>Au bout d'un moment, Toorj demanda à Pansy de lui lever le sortilège plus pesant manifestement subi durant l'enfance car il pourrait ainsi retrouver la localisation de la maison de ses géniteurs puisque Bora se trouvait là-bas. Toutefois, son ex femme refusa :<p>

« _ Toorj : cette magie-là est trop puissante donc je ne peux pas te la lever comme ça.

- Mais c'est le seul moyen que nous ayons pour retrouver Bora ! Se lamenta Toorj.

- Ecoutes nous savons que ta fille est en sécurité en ce moment donc nous allons continuer de la chercher à travers le Miroir des Vies ou demander à un psychomage de te soumettre à une séance d'hypnose. Proposa Pansy.

- On n'a pas de temps à perdre ! Protesta Toorj.

- Toorj je ne veux pas te réduire à l'état de légume car le sortilège est aussi puissant que les miens. Donc je ne vais certainement pas risquer de lobotomiser ton cerveau ! Rétorqua Pansy.

- Et où veux-tu que je trouve un psychomage en peu de temps ? Protesta Toorj._ »

Toutefois, les deux ex conjoints sursautèrent à la vue de la nouvelle activité sur la surface du miroir et posèrent de nouveau leurs mains dessus.

* * *

><p><span>_ <em><strong>Quatrième <strong>_**_ Vision d'une autre dimension parallèle_**** : **

Une pièce dotée de très beaux meubles en bois apparut puis une Pansy aux longs cheveux cuivrés ajusta son chignon tout en observant deux patients commodément assis dans le moelleux canapé puis elle se décida à intervenir dans leur conflit. La jeune femme entendit les griefs des deux conjoints puis fit de son mieux pour les apaiser :

« _ Très bien Ronald et Hermione : vous commencez enfin à extérioriser toutes vos frustrations respectives mais aussi vos véritables griefs.

- Ouais. Grommela Ron tout en caressant machinalement son embonpoint.

- Tout de même Ron : je ne suis pas seulement une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. Rétorqua Hermione.

- Et moi je ne suis pas simplement un feignant qui ne veut pas partir en vacances. Seulement j'en ai assez d'aller à Brighton et de rester mon cul sur un transat ou de me balader tout seul pendant que tu passe tes journées à lire en compagnie de nos gosses eux aussi toujours plongés dans leurs bouquins.

- Mais Ron j'ai besoin de me détendre après toute une année de travail ! Protesta Hermione surprise convaincue que la détente passait par un bon livre seulement.

- Moi aussi je travaille et j'aimerais me détendre mais pas tout seul.

- Voilà un point important : Hermione dites-moi que faites-vous ensemble Ronald et vous quand vous êtes chez vous le soir ou dehors, voire, en vacances ? Demanda Pansy.

- Euh nous disputer ça compte ? _ Demanda Hermione gênée._ Parce que je n'ai pas vraiment d'intérêts communs avec Ron. Expliqua-t-elle.

- Ah vous voyez Miss comment elle me traite ? Se lamenta Ron.

- Vous n'aimeriez pas passer une soirée tranquille sans dispute ? Interrogea Pansy.

- Euh oui ? Répondirent ses patients.

- Alors chacun de vous imagine ce qu'il veut faire en compagnie de son cher conjoint ce soir et nous le dit.

- Je voudrais aller au restaurant pour manger un bon repas, me détendre un peu et enfin passer une nuit torride avec ma femme au lieu de la voir lire jusque dans notre lit tous les soirs. Avoua Ron.

- Ron voyons ne sors pas ces choses ici ! Protesta Hermione gênée.

- On est censé parler de tous nos problèmes conjugaux avec notre thérapeute, n'est-ce pas Miss ? Rétorqua Ron.

- Oui donc il n'y a pas de gêne à avoir Hermione : éprouvez-vous du désir ou non ? Demanda

-C'est Mrs Granger-Weasley pas Hermione. Précisa aussitôt Hermione.

- Vous voyez Miss : elle évite encore une fois la question du sexe en se faisant passer pour une féministe. Dit Ron.

- Je tiens à garder mon nom de jeune fille et ça ne te dérangeait pas ! Protesta Hermione.

- Non jusqu'à ce que les gens commencent à m'appeler Mr Granger._ Se lamenta Ron._ D'ailleurs ça baisse vraiment ma libido de m'entendre appeler Mr Granger ou de voir Hermione engoncée dans son pyjama informe et lire jusqu'à quatre heures du matin sans se soucier de moi lorsque nous sommes dans notre lit.

- Ron : il n'y a pas que le sexe dans la vie ! Protesta Hermione.

- Non mais je te signale que nous avons décidé de ne plus divorcer afin que tu ne restes pas à la merci du premier célibataire venu. De plus, nous devons faire un troisième enfant pour respecter le quota de cette Loi sur le Mariage que tu as appuyé. Rappela Ron.

- Ron : tu étais d'accord toi aussi pour éviter un beau-père aux enfants ! Rétorqua Hermione.

- Oui mais tu m'avais promis que nous réglerions nos problèmes et ton dédain du lit conjugal en fait partie. Dit Ron.

- …

- Miss Rogue : ma femme va utiliser une Potion Bébé pour donner le jour à notre troisième enfant ce qui est normal vu nos problèmes respectifs mais je voudrais aussi une véritable épouse et pas seulement une maman ou une femme toujours au travail pour m'éviter. Avoua Ron.

- Euh, je dois retourner au travail donc je vais devoir vous laisser. Expliqua Hermione cramoisie.

- Encore ? La séance finit seulement dans dix minutes donc tu restes avec moi et Miss Rogue ! Protesta son mari.

- Détendez-vous Ronald. L'apaisa Pansy.

- Non ce n'est pas juste : c'est elle qui a insisté pour consulter un psychomage afin de régler nos problèmes de couple mais c'est moi qui viens à tous les rendez-vous. Attention, j'aime beaucoup votre compagnie et franchement vous êtes bien plus gentille qu'Hermione car vous m'écoutez tout le temps. A la fin, vous connaissez plus de choses sur moi que ma femme car elle ne vient pas souvent aux séances ! Déclara Ronald à sa thérapeuthe.

- Ron ! Protesta Hermione surprise.

- C'est vrai : est-ce que tu sais ce que j'ai fait en ces jours ou pas ?

- Tu as travaillé puis tu es allé au pub. Dit Hermione d'une traite

- Non j'ai discuté avec Ethan Cage le directeur de la galerie d'art et j'ai aussi sculpté plein de choses dont un aigle comme celui du tableau sur le mur de Miss Rogue. Expliqua Ron avant de faire apparaitre l'objet pour le montrer à son thérapeute.

- Il est vraiment magnifique Ronald : on dirait vraiment un aigle de la steppe mongole ! Dit Pansy sincère avant d'admirer le rapace sous les yeux stupéfaits d'Hermione. _ »

Cette dernière n'était pas habituée à voir quelqu'un admirer les œuvres débiles de Ron et se sentit soudainement en proie à la jalousie à la vue de son mari manifestement très content de lui. Elle observa les gestes de la thérapeute avant de se rassurer devant ses gestes totalement innocents, néanmoins, elle resta surprise par l'éclat de son mari face à de simples compliments. Hermione réfléchit quelques minutes sur sa vie au point de ne pas se lever contrairement à ses intentions précédentes.

« _ Bien reprenons notre discussion: Hermione étiez-vous au courant qu'un directeur de galerie veut exposer les œuvres en bois façonnées par Ronald ? Demanda la thérapeute.

- Non… Qui veut voir ces trucs ridicules : ce ne sont pas de beaux tableaux ou des sculptures en marbre ! Protesta Hermione surprise.

- Ethan apprécie mes œuvres et va les exposer dans sa galerie en septembre. Révéla Ron légèrement vexé.

- Oh… C'est bien. Sut seulement dire Hermione surprise.

- Vous serez présente au vernissage n'est-ce pas Miss Rogue ? _ Demanda Ron._ Sans vos encouragements et nos séances de thérapies je n'aurais jamais cru une telle chose possible car je me prenais pour un bon à rien ou juste Mr Granger. Avoua le sorcier souriant.

- Vous serez là vous aussi n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Pansy à Hermione.

- Euh oui c'est quand ? Demanda Hermione tout en consultant son agenda.

- Le 18. L'informa Ron rayonnant.

- Ah… j'ai quatre réunions le 18 donc je ne pourrais pas venir au vernissage ce soir-là. Estima Hermione.

- Ah non ! Je t'accompagne à tous tes galas débiles où tout le monde m'appelle _Mr Granger_ depuis des années et toi tu ne viens pas la seule où je te demande de venir avec moi ? S'insurgea Ron.

- Je travaille Ron : je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de m'occuper de ton hobby !

- Ce n'est pas un simple hobby, dites-le lui Miss Rogue s'il vous plait. Se lamenta Ron.

- Hermione : vous aimez être entourée de vos enfants, vos parents et votre mari quand vous recevez une distinction n'est-ce pas ? Intervint Pansy d'une voix douce.

- Oui. Reconnut Hermione.

- Ne pensez-vous pas que Ronald aimerait recevoir le même traitement de votre part ? C'est votre mari et il est légitime que Ronald désire votre présence durant un événement aussi important pour lui. Insista Pansy.

- Je…

- Vous ne pouvez vraiment pas décaler ces réunions ? Tenta Pansy.

- Je… Je vais tenter de le faire. Promit Hermione à un Ron rayonnant._ »

...

Ensuite, Pansy salua Ronald et Hermione car la séance était finie. Après leur départ, la jeune femme saisit une pomme d'amour pour faire une pause en attendant son patient suivant. Toutefois, c'est sa consœur Cho Chang qui entra et la salua tout en lui demandant malicieusement si le beau Jacob Black asiatique viendrait aujourd'hui. Pansy acquiesça avant de protester face aux taquineries de Cho qui affirmait se moquer de la déontologie et draguer à mort ce bel adonis si elle n'était pas déjà mariée. Pansy affirma ne pas flirter avec ses patients, néanmoins, elle reconnut son envie de rendre visite à ce Toorj Chang en Mongolie quand il ne serait plus sous ses soins.

Cho triompha et taquina sa collègue un instant, néanmoins, la Serdaigle redevint sérieuse et lui demanda comment elle ferait pour éviter les effets de la _Loi sur Le Mariage_. En effet, Pansy n'était toujours pas mariée et risquait donc de finir bannie du monde magique ainsi que privée de sa baguette si elle refusait le candidat choisi par le Ministère parmi les rares célibataires encore disponibles puisque la plupart s'étaient mariés dans les deux mois qui suivirent la promulgation de la Loi. Pansy lui rappela avoir déposé un recours car ses difficultés ne lui permettaient pas de vivre une grossesse sans risquer la mort. La Serpentarde rappela que sa mère faillit d'ailleurs mourir elle aussi à sa naissance et avait également perdu son premier enfant Kenji à cause de sa grossesse difficile.

Aussi, Pansy était considérée comme une miraculée et ne voulait absolument pas risquer sa vie comme sa mère. Cho peinée pour elle lui demanda cependant si elle ne regrettait pas son choix depuis la mort de sa mère ainsi que celle de sa grand-mère durant un raid des sorciers Kazakh dans les villages sorciers mongols deux ans plus tôt. Pansy saisit son fume-cigarette et tira une bouffée avant de confesser ses lacunes en potions. Aussi, elle ne risquait donc pas de tenter d'améliorer la potion de sa mère dans l'espoir de pouvoir enfanter sans y perdre la vie. La jeune femme ne s'estimait pas non plus assez courageuse comme ses parents qui affrontèrent l'adversité puisque sa mère lutta contre les Kazakh en tant qu'auror potioniste et son père Rogue fit de son mieux pour aider Potter. C'était sa peur de mourir durant le conflit en Mongolie qui lui fit accepter la proposition d'Harry de se soumettre à un procès afin de rentrer en Angleterre en avril.

La jeune femme avait ensuite trouvé une place dans le cabinet de psychomagie de Cormac Mac Laggen et continuait donc d'exercer sa profession. Pansy était assez connue dans sa branche ce qui convainquit ses confrères de lui envoyer Toorj Chang. Elle ne confessa cependant pas son ancien flirt avec Toorj à Cho ou Mac Laggen mais songea à toutes les fois où Toorj se transformait en loup puis elle s'amusait à grimper sur son échine afin de pouvoir galoper sur son dos à travers la steppe mongole. Par contre, Pansy avoua à sa collègue son désir de rencontrer un homme divorcé, voire, veuf avec des enfants comme ça son problème serait réglé puisque son compagnon aurait déjà satisfait son désir de paternité et ne la renierait pas à cause de ses problèmes contrairement à Draco Malefoy, Gyrin Panshriij son lointain parent mais encore Viktor Krum… Cho soupira puis lui souhaita de trouver sa perle rare très rapidement et qui sait, elle finirait peut-être par retourner en Mongolie après la fin de la guerre là-bas. Pansy songeuse acquiesça avant de tirer une autre bouffée de sa cigarette.

Cinq minutes plus tard, la secrétaire lui annonça l'arrivée de son patient puis la thérapeute rangea ses cigarettes avant de lancer un sortilège pour rafraîchir l'air vicié de la pièce. Enfin, le psychomage accueillit Toorj Chang puis salua poliment ce patient envoyé par ses confrères d'Oulan-Bator. La jeune femme avait fui la Mongolie à cause de la guerre qui faisait rage entre les sorciers, néanmoins elle suivait l'actualité du monde sorcier grâce à son abonnement au journal. Elle connaissait donc parfaitement les péripéties qui jalonnèrent la vie de son ex.

Toorj l'avait quitté en janvier 2000 à cause de ses prétendues origines. A présent ce pauvre homme était cependant dévasté par les révélations sur sa femme Tsetseg qui avait tenté de l'assassiner avant de fuir en compagnie de leur fille Bora auprès de son amant. Pire encore, Toorj avait également appris que son véritable père était non seulement un cracmol mais aussi un chinois. Ensuite, Pansy chassa ses pensées et salua son patient qui répondit de façon courtoise à son salut. L'auror se mit à l'aise sur la méridienne puis la thérapeute s'assit dans un fauteuil près de lui avant de lui faire exécuter quelques exercices de respiration.

Elle lui parla d'une voix très douce puis saisit sa baguette avant de lancer un sortilège pour faire sombrer Toorj dans un état léthargique. Enfin, la jeune femme utilisa la légillimancie pour pénétrer dans l'esprit de l'auror maintenant suffisamment détendu pour faire tomber les barrières érigées autour de son esprit. La thérapeute prit de nouveau la parole :

« _ Maintenant Toorj vous êtes chez vous en 1985 dans le Yunnan avec Eej et Aav. Eej vous a préparé un bon petit-déjeuner et vous vous sentez vraiment très bien.

- Oui il fait même très beau et mon papa va en profiter pour vérifier l'état des feuilles de thé de notre petite plantation. Ensuite, je l'aiderai à s'occuper de nos vers à soie. Déclara l'auror d'une voix enfantine similaire à celle de Kushi.

- Et que va faire Maman aujourd'hui ? Demanda Pansy d'une voix douce.

- Maman s'occupe de l'autre Toorj : c'est mon ami mais il est très malade. Il a la Dragoncelle mais le médicomage est inquiet pour lui car Toorj est très faible. Toutefois, il fait de son mieux pour lutter car sa maman va enfin venir le chercher aujourd'hui. Expliqua l'auror.

- Maintenant Toorj tentez de me raconter l'arrivée de cette dame. L'invita Pansy.

- Oh elle est très belle et a de beaux bijoux. On dirait un soleil tellement elle brille contrairement à nous.

- Et votre ami est content de la revoir ?

- Oui il l'a reconnu même si il a du mal à nous voir à cause de la maladie. Il ne peut pas non plus parler mais il sourit car son Eej avait promis de venir le chercher. Mais sa maman pleure car le médicomage dit que c'est bientôt fini et Toorj va fermer les yeux pour toujours dans même pas une heure. Affirma l'auror.

- Hm.

- Maman refuse de croire à ces choses et tente d'aider la dame mais cette dernière dit qu'elle a besoin d'un fils bien vivant sinon, elle perdra tout. Ajouta le patient.

- Et vous Toorj où êtes-vous en ce moment ? S'enquit Pansy.

- Papa vient de m'emmener dehors pour que je ne vois pas ça. Il me dit d'attendre avant de rentrer chez nous pour aider mon ami. Mais moi aussi je veux le voir alors je retourne vers la porte et c'est là que… Hésita Toorj.

- C'est là que ? Demanda Pansy.

- La dame sort de la maison en affirmant ne pas pouvoir assister à la mort de son fils. Elle ferme la porte puis je recule car son regard me fait peur. Avoua le Toorj adulte d'une voix toujours enfantine.

- Toorj je suis là près de vous donc tout va bien : inspirez, voilà c'est bien et expirez. Bien est-ce que la dame est toujours là ?

- Oui elle dit qu'elle a besoin d'un petit garçon et que moi je pourrais avoir plein de jouets si je la suis.

- Et le petit Toorj veut la suivre ou pas ?

- Au début oui car elle m'a donné un joli chien blanc porté pour mon ami. Je caresse le chiot et elle me prend dans les bras pour m'emmener mais j'ai peur car la maison s'éloigne. Je crie et Maman sort mais la dame lui jette un sort puis m'emmène à Hyuin Jin c'est le village sorcier où nous allons au marché Maman et moi. Il est derrière la colline près de la maison ce n'est pas loin.

- Toorj que se passe-t-il ?

- Je pleure et elle me crie avant de me taper pour que je l'appelle Eej mais ce n'est pas Maman. Aie aie elle fait mal et pointe aussi sa baguette sur moi ! Pleure Toorj.

-Toorj : comptez avec moi jusqu'à trois et vous vous réveillerez. Dit Pansy.

- Un… Deux… Trois… Comptèrent les deux sorciers en chœur.

- C'est fini Toorj vous êtes en aout 2018 avec moi maintenant donc ouvrez les yeux. Ordonna gentiment Pansy._ »

L'auror s'exécuta puis cligna des yeux un instant avant de se redresser légèrement. Il se passa une main dans ses cheveux et finit par secouer ses membres engourdis. Ensuite, le sorcier s'assit plus confortablement et demanda une plume à la thérapeute. Cette dernière lui en tendit une tout en ne pouvant s'empêcher de caresser légèrement la paume de la main de l'auror qui ne prêta cependant pas attention à son geste. Toorj s'appropria même le bureau de l'auror en jetant par terre tous les objets entassés dessus afin de déplier sa carte du Yunnan sur la surface plane.

Il étudia soigneusement la carte et trouva rapidement le village sorcier de Hyuin Jin. Le sorcier poussa un cri de triomphe en affirmant pouvoir enfin récupérer sa fille Bora. Il se souvient cependant de la présence de Pansy puis la remercia pour tout. L'auror voulut prendre congé mais la jeune femme voulut le retenir un instant :

« _ Toorj votre priorité concerne Bora et je le comprends. Toutefois, je voudrais savoir si nous pourrions nous revoir une fois que cette histoire sera terminée ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Je n'ai plus besoin de séance de psychomagie. Protesta Toorj surpris.

- Je n'entendais pas ce genre de choses mais plutôt une discussion sur le passé, nous deux et pourquoi pas l'avenir ? Tenta Pansy timidement.

- Pardon ? S'étonna Toorj surpris.

- Je ne vous ai jamais oublié toutes ces années : nous nous étions séparés à cause de mon soi-disant grand-père chinois mais il ne l'était pas contrairement à vous. Donc le passé est derrière nous maintenant. Insista Pansy.

- Hem Miss Rogue, c'est gentil mais ma priorité c'est ma fille comme vous l'avez souligné plus tôt. Répondit Toorj.

- Oui je le comprends mais ensuite peut-être que… Commença la sorcière.

- Miss Rogue, je suis désolé mais c'est vieux tout ça et je vous ai oublié depuis longtemps. Je songer seulement à ma fille pour le moment et rien d'autre. De plus, vous n'êtes pas le genre de femmes que je recherche, ni un exemple pour mon enfant. L'interrompit Toorj.

- Pourquoi dites-vous ça ? Je pourrais peut-être devenir une gentille belle-maman si vous m'en donnez l'opportunité ! Protesta Pansy accablée.

- Je veux une nouvelle maman forte et courageuse capable de se battre pour notre peuple. Votre mère était une combattante et votre grand-mère aussi car elles sont mortes en héroïne mais vous, vous avez fui ici au lieu de continuer le combat. Déplora Toorj.

- Mais je ne suis pas un auror, ni une potioniste donc que vouliez-vous que je fasse ?

- Vous auriez du continuer de soigner les blessés sur les champs de bataille ou à l'hôpital ! Protesta Toorj.

- Tout le monde n'a pas l'âme d'un héros : je n'en pouvais plus de voir tous ces morts Toorj. Et puis j'ai failli me faire violer trois fois par les Kazakhs donc j'avais peur et je me sentais incapable de continuer ainsi… Confessa Pansy.

- Je sais : vous aviez déjà démontré votre couardise à Poudlard en 1998 au point de vous retrouvée expulsée Miss. Rappela le sorcier.

- Toorj… Sut seulement répondre Pansy en larmes.

- Il suffit Pansy : cessez de penser à des chimères car nous avons mis fin à notre histoire il y a plus de dix-huit ans maintenant ! Bien : envoyez-moi votre note de frais par le biais de votre secrétaire car nous ne nous reverrons plus. Adieu. Répondit Toorj._ »

La sorcière accablée tenta de le retenir avant de s'effondrer sur le sol où elle pleura tout son saoul. La jeune femme finit cependant par se ressaisir un instant puis appela son elfe de maison. Trixie arriva aussitôt puis sa maitresse lui demanda de lui porter son morin khuur un instrument à cordes mongol également appelé viole à tête de cheval. L'elfe de maison s'exécuta et lui ramena donc le chien ainsi que l'instrument. La jeune femme brisée la remercia puis saisit l'instrument composé d'une caisse de résonance trapézoïdale avec une ossature en bois sur laquelle étaient attachées deux cordes faites avec des poils de queue de cheval, et qui étaient fixées au bout d'un long manche sculpté en forme de tête de cheval.

La sorcière s'assit et positionna l'instrument entre ses jambes puis saisit son archet avant de jouer une mélodie extrêmement triste qui émut jusqu'aux spectateurs positionnés de l'autre coté du Miroir des Vies.

* * *

><p><strong><span><em>Retour à notre réalité<em>**

De son coté, Toorj observa la musicienne tout en songeant avec mélancolie à l'ironie de cette situation car son double avait repoussé la jeune femme alors que lui-même aurait remercié Gengis Khan si sa propre Pansy se fut daignée de lui donner une autre chance en avril. Aussi, il ne comprenait absolument pas le refus de ce Toorj là puis se ressaisit et demanda à son ex femme la raison pour laquelle le miroir continuait de lui montrer ces choses :

« _ Pourquoi le Miroir continue de nous faire observer cette femme puisque nous savons maintenant où se trouve Bora ?

- Je ne sais pas mais nous devons continuer de regarder. Dit Pansy.

- Euh tu sais où se situe le village de Hyuin Jin ? L'interrogea Toorj.

- Non mais peut-être que Kenji le sais sinon je demanderai à mes amis chinois. Répondit la jeune femme.

- Il me tarde de retrouver Bora. Par contre je t'avoue que je ne serais pas contre l'idée de lancer quelques Doloris à mon double car c'est un encu-... Commença Toorj.

- Oui mais ne dis rien car les enfants sont là. L'interrompit Pansy.

- Bon disons que je lui donnerais bien la fessée c'est mieux ? Rétorqua Toorj.

- Oui et je voudrais la lui donner moi aussi. Avoua Pansy.

- Et si on le faisait ? Après tout, ton miroir nous permet de passer d'un monde à l'autre tous les deux en ce moment. Proposa Toorj.

- Oui mais il ne faudrait pas que nous restions coincés si personne ne maintient le passage ouvert. Dit Pansy songeuse.

- Alors j'y vais moi et tu gardes le passage ouvert. De plus, ça me permettrait de repérer les lieux afin d'aller chercher Bora tout à l'heure. C'est peut-être pour ça que le Miroir continue de nous montrer des images sur ce monde. Estima Toorj.

- Hm, il faut que tu sois prudent dans ce cas.

- Mais oui. Allez, je vous dis à tout à l'heure. Salua Toorj avant de plonger sa tête dans le miroir.

- Mais attends ne pars pas sans rien ! Protesta Pansy abasourdie.

- Papa ! Hurlèrent ses enfants affolés._ »

Pansy conserva l'une de ses mains sur le miroir tout en traitant Toorj de satané rouge-et-or trop impulsif. Pendant ce temps, le Mongol se sentit projeté dans un espèce de couloir dimensionnel avant d'atterrir lourdement sur le sol dans le cabinet de la thérapeute abasourdie.

* * *

><p><strong><span><em>Dans l'autre dimension:<em>**

La jeune femme abasourdie posa son instrument et se précipita sur l'auror pour l'aider à se relever avant de l'interroger :

« _ Toorj vous êtes finalement revenu !

- Euh en réalité, je suis un visiteur d'une autre dimension qui est venu jusqu'ici à travers votre Miroir des Vies sur le mur. Avoua Toorj.

- Oh c'est vrai: je vous ai vu sortir de mon miroir. Donc je vais vous appeler Toorj numéro 2. Mais que faites-vous ici ? L'interrogea la jeune femme surprise.

- Eh bien, nous cherchons Bora et nous avons tenté de la localiser à travers le miroir. Expliqua l'auror.

- Ah… Le Toorj de cette dimension doit être déjà à Hyuin Jin je pense mais il ne m'a pas laissé sa carte donc je ne sais pas où c'est. Avoua la sorcière.

- Ce n'est pas grave, je pense que Pansy peut nous conduire jusqu'à lui si elle utilise un rite particulier. Estima Toorj.

- Euh vous êtes avec la Pansy de votre monde ? S'étonna la sorcière.

- En fait c'est mon ex femme mais on s'entend bien car nous faisons de notre mieux pour ne pas faire souffrir nos cinq gosses .

- Votre ex est parvenue à avoir des enfants et vous ne l'avez pas rejeté à cause de son sang chinois ? Demanda la jeune femme abasourdie.

. Alors: oui elle a amélioré la potion de sa mère et a pu porter des bébés sans soucis et non je ne l'ai pas rejeté en janvier 2000 même si nous avons ensuite été séparés par la vieille Katoun Adiriig. Expliqua brièvement Toorj tout en ne pouvant s'empêcher de contempler cette Pansy aux cheveux cuivrés.

- Hm c'est compliqué mais bon je pense que nous n'avons pas le temps d'en discuter d'avantage car vous devez ensuite rentrer chez vous.

- Euh en effet même si… Beh en tout cas mon double est un idiot pour vous repousser… Commença Toorj penaud.

- C'est gentil Toorj numéro 2. Répondit la jeune femme.

- Si nous parvenons à trouver Toorj numéro 1, je lui botterais le c— et Pansy aussi depuis le miroir comme ça il apprendra les bonnes manières. Promit Toorj numéro 2.

- Ce serait un très beau spectacle ! S'esclaffa la sorcière qui passa des larmes aux rires sans se douter du trouble de l'auror à la vue de cette Pansy totalement libre et surtout sans aucun Ronald Weasley derrière…

- Oui. Oh Pansy tu te bouges à nous emmener près de lui ? Hurla Toorj en direction du miroir._ »

Une minute plus tard, les deux sorciers se retrouvèrent au sommet d'une colline puis observèrent une petite masure et notèrent Toorj numéro 1 en train de s'approcher. Malheureusement. L'auror fut rapidement encerclé par une vingtaine de sorciers et crut finir ses jours sans revoir sa chère petite Bora. Toutefois, l'homme abasourdi nota non seulement l'arrivée de son ancienne flamme mais aussi un sorcier qui aurait pu être son jumeau. Ce dernier expliqua venir d'un autre monde avant de l'aider, néanmoins, les trois belligérants furent rapidement encerclés pour la plus grande terreur des enfants de Toorj.

De l'autre coté du miroir, leur mère les rassura avant de les contraindre à se tourner et se boucher les oreilles grâce à un informulé. Ensuite, la jeune femme serra sa baguette dans sa main restée libre puis plongea cette dernière dans le miroir tout en prenant soin de ne pas s'immiscer d'avantage à l'intérieur. Ensuite, elle lança plusieurs sort à voix basse ou à l'aide des informulés pour ne pas les faire comprendre à Harry. Ce dernier abasourdi admira cependant la ruse de la Serpentarde qui attaquait par derrière une partie des sorciers pendant que les deux hommes et son double se battaient également. La Pansy présente dans cette dimension se rendit cependant compte d'un détail puis se précipita sur Toorj numéro 1 en affirmant l'aimer toujours avant de le protéger pour lui éviter un coup pratiquement mortel sous les cris du numéro 2.

Les quelques sorciers blessés mais encore en vie profitèrent de cette diversion pour fuir très loin pendant que Toorj numéro 2 accablé tentait de sauver le double de son ex femme. En revanche, le numéro 1 désolé lui conseilla de laisser tomber car la sorcière était manifestement morte. Il voulut donc s'éloigner sous le regard de son double furieux qui lui lança un _Doloris_ et voulut lui infliger un _Avada Kedavra_. Toutefois, la vraie Pansy l'en empêcha :

« _ Toorj non : ne rends pas vain le sacrifice de cette Pansy.

- Mais ce fumier va l'abandonner sans tenter de la sauver ! Protesta son ex mari accablé.

- Elle est morte alors laisse tomber et rentre dans ton monde parallèle auprès de ta Pansy. Moi-même je n'ai pas de temps à perdre car ma fille est à l'intérieur. Rétorqua son double.

- Sale fumier : j'espère que vas crever durant la guerre ! Lui hurla Toorj écœuré. _ »

Ensuite, il serra la jeune femme contre lui pendant que le premier Toorj se rua à l'intérieur de la masure où il trouva deux vieillards abasourdis en train de rassurer une minuscule fillette. L'auror ne se soucia pas d'eux et saisit son enfant pendant que les deux personnes âgées émues réalisèrent enfin son identité après avoir entendu leur petite-fille crier joyeusement _Papa_ ! Dehors, le second Toorj inquiet refusait d'accepter le décès de la sorcière et continuait de tout tenter pour réanimer la thérapeute inconsciente et qui gisait dans une mare de sang. De son coté, Pansy inquiète tenta de convaincre Toorj de revenir car les images du miroir commençaient à se brouiller :

« _ Toorj laisse moi te ramener maintenant car le passage est en train de se refermer !

- Je ne peux pas laisser cette Pansy dans cet état ! Protesta Toorj tout en tentant de faire un garrot.

- Toorj : le passage est en train de se refermer et ensuite je ne sais pas quand je pourrais venir te chercher ensuite alors ramène tes fesses tout de suite ! Hurla Pansy paniquée.

- Pansy : elle va mourir si on ne fait rien car l'autre fumier s'en fout ! Rétorqua Toorj en proie à la folie à la vue du double de son ex femme en train de se vider de son sang sous ses yeux.

- Mais elle est vivante ou non ? L'autre a dit qu'elle est morte. Voulut savoir Pansy.

- Je crois qu'elle respire encore ! Hurla Toorj.

- Hm, je ne suis pas médicomage Toorj donc comment veux-tu que je la soigne et à travers le miroir en plus !

- Aide-moi à l'emmener dans notre dimension. De toute façon j'ai volé la carte de mon double pour qu'on puisse retrouver Bora chez nous aussi! Demanda Toorj.

- Mais tu es dingue : on va faire quoi de mon double ensuite car ce n'est pas son monde ?

- On se débrouillera pour la ramener chez elle ensuite. _ Enfin si elle y tient vraiment puisque l'autre fumier se fout d'elle contrairement à moi_ Marmonna Toorj à voix basse pour lui-même.

- Bon écoute je vais essayer. Miroir c'est ta maitresse qui te parles : ramène jusqu'à moi le père de mes premiers enfants et la personne qui l'accompagne. Tenta Pansy. _ »

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Retour à notre réalité.<em>**

La sorcière n'avait jamais utilisé ce miroir de cette manière et émit donc le vœu de ne pas se tromper. Elle poussa un cri à la vue des images en train de s'estomper puis crut avoir échoué mais c'est alors qu'elle tomba à la renverse car Toorj sortit du miroir en la percutant lourdement sans le vouloir. Ron se précipita aussitôt sur sa compagne écrasée par les deux sorciers, néanmoins, le tapis ainsi que les sortilèges de Saejin avaient amorti le choc. Entre-temps, Harry avait contacté Theodore puis l'équipe soignante de la _Green-Silver Wood Clinic_ transplana chez Pansy avant de s'occuper de son double manifestement encore vie ainsi que de la future maman extenuée après tous ses efforts mais aussi sa chute.

Elle fit de son mieux pour rassurer ses enfants:

"_ Je n'ai rien les enfants.

- Tu as fait une chute donc je préfèrerais que tu te fasse examiner. Dit Ron.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Ron: Pansy mais aussi Toorj vont se faire examiner sous toutes les coutures tous les deux pendant que je vais opérer le double de Pansy. Intervint Nott.

- Eh, je veux aller chercher ma fille et pas me soumettre à tes examens à la clinique. Hurla Toorj à Nott.

- D'abord, je te soigne car tu es blessé ensuite tu verras. Trancha Nott.

- Il va falloir nous occuper de fournir des papiers au double de Pansy si cette femme reste ici. Estima Harry.

- Je vais m'en occuper Potter et déclarer que cette femme est une cousine de Pansy qui lui ressemble beaucoup comme Naé. dit Toorj._"

Ensuite, les trois sorciers furent emmenés à la clinique en compagnie de Ron pendant que Saejin gardait sa fratrie. Après leur départ, Mafalda Prewett estima que Toorj avait non seulement trouvé des réponses à ses questions sur son passé, des informations sur le lieu où se trouvait Bora mais aussi une nouvelle Pansy rien qu'à lui si c'était son souhait le plus cher...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu. Je vous rappelle que Toorj numéro 1 est celui de l'autre dimension et notre Toorj est le numéro 2. J'ai essayé de simplifier les choses pour que ça ne soit pas du charabia. <strong>_

_**Bon, que pensez-vous de la scène chez la Thérapeuthe (meme la Rowling dit que Ron et Hermione seraient chez le psy ou conseiller matrimonial et ça m'a inspiré. D'ailleurs, je pense faire une fic dessus un jour ça vous tenterait de la lire ?) ?**_

_**Comment trouvez-vous le Toorj et la Pansy de l'autre dimension ?**_

_**Comment avez-vous trouvé les réactions des vrais Toorj et Pansy ?**_

_**D'après vous, le Toorj de notre réalité et cette Pansy de l'autre dimension pourraient former un couple durable ou cette femme choisira-t-elle de retourner dans son propre monde ?**_

_**Que pensez-vous des envies de Toorj : c'est un repli malsain de jeter son dévolu sur le double de son ex ou c'est bien pour lui ?**_

_**Voilà c'est 2h44 alors à plus tard !**_


	16. Chapter 15 le sort des traitres

_**Bonjour à tous, **_

_**Je sais que la fiction semble se compliquer avec toutes ses révélations mais rassurez-vous car ça ne change pas la trame principale de la fiction qui tourne toujours autour de Ron et Pansy. C'est pour ça que je ne détaille pas les raids en Mongolie. Ici on va cependant commencer à voir les effets des révélations auprès des Mongols mais aussi des Kazakhs. **_

_**Bonne lecture à tous !**_

* * *

><p>Après quelques examens, Ron fut rassuré sur la bonne santé du bébé ainsi que de la future maman. Entre-temps, Toorj avait été rapidement soigné car ses blessures étaient heureusement superficielles. Par contre, les médicomages s'affairaient autour de la thérapeute dont le pronostic vital était encore en jeu. Pansy sortit de l'une de salles de soins en compagnie de Ronald puis tous deux attendirent des nouvelles sur la jeune femme en compagnie d'Harry mais aussi Toorj. Ce dernier inquiet avoua son dilemme car il voulait aller chercher Bora tout de suite mais ne voulait pas non plus partir sans savoir si le double de son ex femme survivrait ou non.<p>

Pansy affirma le tenir au courant, néanmoins, elle l'incita à ne pas se rendre tout seul dans le Yunnan. Son ex mari la rassura aussitôt :

« _ T'inquiètes : je ne vais par refaire l'idiotie de mon double car ce con s'est précipité dans la masure sans même observer si des ennemies surveillaient cette baraque ou non.

- Bon tu as déjà un plan ou pas ? L'interrogea Pansy rassurée.

- Oui je vais en parler avec Kumbat et bon… J'espère qu'il saura voir qui je suis au-delà de mon père chinois. Avoua Toorj légèrement inquiet.

- Je suis certaine qu'il comprendra la situation et nos collègues aussi. Tenta de le rassurer Pansy.

- Hm je l'espère car nos collègues détestaient mon attitude envers toi quand je t'ai quitté pour un quart de sang chinois fantôme. Donc ils risquent de m'en faire baver puisqu'à la fin c'est moi le Chinois. Répondit Toorj.

- Toorj : Kumbat a un cerveau et sait s'en servir : il va donc certainement comprendre ton attitude après avoir compris que tu as agis sous le coup de l'_Imperium_. Insista Pansy.

- Ouais mais bon ce n'est franchement pas très reluisant pour un chef des aurors. Grommela son ex.

- Les gens finiront par oublier. Par contre, tu peux convaincre tes hommes que tes véritables origines sont une aubaine et que vous allez mettre nos ennemis KO sans même avoir besoin de combattre. Estima Pansy.

- Je vois mal comment ? Protesta Toorj surpris.

- Réfléchis : le chef des Kazakh est le vrai Toorj Adiriig donc ce type est un Mongol. Or si tu joues le jeu du sorcier effondré par la révélation obtenue sur tes origines mais prêt à se battre jusqu'à la mort pour les siens, tu obtiendras l'attention de tous. Et ensuite tu pourras révéler les mensonges du chef des combattants Kazakh. Or je doute que ses hommes le suivront ensuite puisqu'il les a sciemment trompé sur ses origines dans l'espoir de te vaincre et prendre ta place. Expliqua Pansy.

- C'est vrai : ces gens se battent tout le temps entre eux et étaient très désorganisés avant la montée au pouvoir de ce type dans leurs yourtes. Or les Kazakhs ne vont pas du tout apprécier ses mensonges et vont probablement le tuer avant de se battre entre eux pour prendre sa place. Donc ils ne seront pas prêts de nous faire la guerre pour le moment. Estima Toorj.

- Juste. Reconnut Pansy.

- Ma confession va créer une énorme confusion chez ces gens et ils vont se disputer entre eux pour prendre le commandement de leurs troupes. En gros, tu me conseilles d'appliquer la maxime : _Diviser pour mieux Régner_. Dit Toorj .

- Oui et la guerre sera évitée grâce à toi si tu révéles toutes ces choses à la radio sorcière puisque les Kazakh l'écoutent eux aussi. Ensuite, ton geste digne de ceux de mes héros de Korean Drama va probablement attirer la sympathie des gens sur toi puis ils oublieront vite ton coté chinois. Insista Pansy.

- Hm tu as raison… Reconnut Toorj. Par contre, je dois encore trouver Tsetseg et ma soi-disant maman. Au fait, tu veux venir avec moi lancer quelques _Doloris_ ou _l'Avada Kedavra_ à la vieille quand je l'aurais trouvée ? Comme ça tu pourrais te venger puisqu'elle t'a volé ton bébé. Proposa Toorj à son ex sans se soucier des protestations d'Harry surpris.

- Nan : je laisse la justice faire son cours. Affirma Pansy.

- Pansy ne commences pas à lancer des sorts à tout va car tu vas déjà devoir répondre de tous les Impardonnables que tu as lancé aujourd'hui dans l'autre dimension et il ne serait pas bon d'en rajouter. Intervint Harry.

- Quoi ? Harry tu ne vas pas la dénoncer : Pansy les a simplement lancé afin de sauver Toorj et leurs doubles ! Protesta Ron furieux.

- La loi est la loi. Insista Harry.

- Harry : prends ma baguette et lance le sort pour savoir si elle a été utilisée ce matin. L'invita gentiment Pansy sous les éclats de rire de Toorj.

- … Mais les sorts que tu as lancés ne sont pas détectés! Constata Harry stupéfait après différentes tentatives.

- Non car elle les a fait dans l'autre dimension et ils n'existent donc pas dans la notre. Expliqua Toorj.

- Ah… Sut seulement dire Harry.

- Enfin, elle les a utilisés durant une mission avec moi. Or, Pansy est une auror même si elle est réserviste et fait partie de notre département Potions. Donc mon ex femme bénéficie de l'immunité diplomatique due à son fonction même si elle n'est pas seulement mongole mais aussi anglaise. Renchérit Toorj amusé.

- Oh alors Davies aurait pu finir très mal si Pansy avait utilisé son immunité quand il a voulu l'enchainer. Réalisa Ron.

- Oui et personne n'a le droit de la trainer devant un tribunal ou tenter de l'emprisonner, voire, de lui lever sa baguette sans l'accord du Magenmagot mongol mais aussi de notre Ministre. Rajouta Toorj à l'attention de Potter après avoir vu ce que le Ministère faisait aux célibataires récalcitrants dans les autres dimensions parallèles.

- Euh pourquoi vous ou Pansy n'a rien dit en avril dans ce cas ? Demanda Harry légèrement vexé.

- Pourquoi j'aurais du en parler ? S'étonna Pansy sans se soucier du regard hilare de Toorj adressé à Potter.

- En gros Pansy est intouchable. Estima Harry qui avait parfaitement compris le message mais surtout que Toorj s'était foutu de lui en acceptant de laisser partir Pansy en Angleterre sans rien lui révéler au sujet la Loi sur le Mariage puisque le Mongol savait qu'elle ne risquait rien.

- Exact. Bon maintenant nous devons parler de Geri. Dit Toorj en changeant de sujet.

- Geri ? S'etonna Pansy.

- Ben oui ton double : nous n'allons pas l'appeler Pansy numéro 2. Expliqua Toorj.

- Toorj : ne pars pas au quart de tour et ne t'attache pas à elle car nous ne savons pas si elle va survivre ou même rester ici. L'avertit Pansy inquiète.

- Je ne m'attache pas à elle, il s'agit simplement d'une question pratique. Et puis, elle me fait penser à votre idole avec ses cheveux roux. Insista Toorj.

- Geri Halliwell n'est plus mon idole depuis longtemps. S'amusa Pansy.

- C'est dommage : tu étais vachement jolie en rousse aussi. Bon en tout cas, je vais me débrouiller pour justifier la présence de Geri ici en lui fournissant des papiers. Ensuite, elle verra ce qu'elle veut faire mais au moins Geri pourra effectuer sa convalescence sans susciter de questions à la clinique. Expliqua Toorj.

- Quel nom de famille tu veux lui donner ? S'enquit Pansy.

- J'aurais bien dit Geri Halliwell mais elle te ressemble trop donc ce sera Geri Panshriij comme ça tout le monde la prendra pour l'une de tes cousines. Affirma Toorj._ »

* * *

><p>Ils discutèrent encore un peu puis l'auror fut contraint de retourner en Mongolie cependant, il pria Pansy de le contacter en cas de nouveautés sur l'état de Geri. Son ex femme acquiesça mais lui jeta un étrange regard avant de soupirer après son départ. Ron curieux observa sa compagne puis lui demanda si tout allait bien. La jeune femme confessa son inquiétude au sujet de son double et son ex qui était manifestement en train de s'enticher de Geri. Ronald surpris protesta puis estima que Toorj ne s'emballerait pas comme une ado de douze ans face à son premier petit ami.<p>

Pansy haussa un sourcil moqueur puis affirma connaitre Toorj depuis vingt ans avant d'affirmer qu'il était en train de s'enticher de son double. Ronald inquiet demanda alors à sa compagne si elle était jalouse avant d'être rassuré par ses dénégations tranquilles. Par contre, elle avoua sa crainte de voir Toorj craquer un de ces jours en raison de toutes les révélations reçues mais surtout son échec si la fameuse Geri ne se souciait pas de lui et désirait rentrer chez elle. Face aux regards surpris des deux hommes, elle avoua sa conviction selon laquelle Toorj voulait garder cette femme auprès de lui. La sorcière affirma souhaiter son bonheur, néanmoins, cette situation ne lui semblait pas très nette car Pansy se demandait si Toorj ne considérait pas cette Geri comme un repli. Ensuite, Harry lui posa une question :

« _ On ne doit jamais rencontrer son double si on retourne dans le passé grâce au Retourneur de Temps car cette personne ou l'original risque de mourir lors de leur rencontrer. Par contre, Toorj a pu rencontrer son double et toi Geri sans aucun problème. Donc comment est-ce possible ?

- Tout simplement parce que Geri n'est pas moi-même dans le passé mais une autre femme qui vient d'une dimension parallèle. Donc nos deux vies ne sont pas connectées l'une à l'autre même si notre ADN est identique. Expliqua Pansy.

- En revanche, la Pansy du passé est une partie de toi-même. Estima Harry.

- Voilà, c'est ça : donc nous ne pouvons pas rencontrer nous-mêmes dans le passé. Par contre, on peut sans soucis fréquenter un double issu d'une autre dimension. Assura Pansy.

- Tu penses quoi de Geri ? Demanda Harry curieux.

- Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on rencontre son double donc je suis très curieuse à son sujet mais inquiète en même temps. Avoua Pansy.

- Pourquoi es-tu inquiète ?

- Eh bien, je n'aimerai pas qu'elle accapare Ronny, mes enfants, mes parents, ma famille ou mes amis car cette femme va susciter la curiosité de tout le monde si elle reste. Confessa Pansy d'un ton préoccupé.

- Honey : elle peut attirer les gens mais il n'y a qu'une seule Pansy à mes yeux et c'est toi. Ce sera pareil pour notre petit Kaiden mais aussi tes autres enfants ainsi que tout le monde._ La rassura Ron._ Tu vas seulement perdre Toorj. S'esclaffa le sorcier.

- S'il est heureux ainsi pourquoi pas mais ça me semble un repli aussi bien pour lui que pour elle. Estima Pansy.

- Tu crois ? Demanda Harry curieux.

- Eh bien ne trouvez-vous pas que c'est trop facile pour Toorj de s'enticher de mon double au lieu de prendre le risque de fréquenter d'autres personnes ? Insista Pansy.

- Hm je comprends ce que tu sous-entends : Toorj devrait fréquenter une femme pour elle-même et pas à cause de votre ressemblance. Estima Ron.

- Exact : je n'ai rien contre Geri mais elle est venue ici durant son inconscience et n'a pas eu son mot à dire là-dessus, ni le prénom donné par Toorj. Donc nous ne savons pas quelle sera sa réaction à son réveil. Dit Pansy.

- Geri voudra probablement rester ici puisqu'elle est toute seule dans sa dimension. Estima Harry.

- C'est possible mais j'espère qu'elle ne fréquentera pas Toorj par dépit après avoir essuyé le refus de son double dans l'autre dimension sinon ce serait triste pour tous les deux. Répondit Pansy inquiète._ »

Ensuite, ils changèrent de sujet après avoir contacté les enfants pour les rassurer sur l'état de leurs parents ainsi que du bébé. Au bout d'un moment, Ron retourna travailler pendant que Pansy s'occupait de Kaiden qui avait fait de son mieux pour faire comprendre à sa sœur son désir de rejoindre Maman. Ensuite, Saejin interrogea leur mère sur son double avant de lever les yeux au ciel en songeant à la dernière trouvaille de son père qui commençait à s'attacher à une Geri par dépit. Elle n'osa pas critiquer son choix ouvertement, néanmoins, l'adolescente s'inquiéta pour son géniteur qui ne voulait probablement pas accepter la perte de sa Pansy et cherchait donc de la remplacer avec une espèce de clone. Saejin n'éprouvait aucune hostilité envers la fameuse Geri mais elle s'interrogeait sur les possibilités des deux sorciers de créer un couple solide dans de telles conditions.

Enfin, Naraantsuya et Odval rejoignirent Pansy afin de discuter de cette situation tout en lui tenant compagnie en attendant le retour de Nott. Ce dernier finit enfin par les rejoindre puis leur annonça la survie de la patiente mais nul ne pourrait la voir avant deux jours car elle était plongée dans un sommeil profond pour lui faire récupérer une partie de ses forces. Pansy contacta aussitôt Toorj ravi qui affirma venir le plus vite possible et lui parla du plan établi par Kumbat et lui afin de donner l'assaut à la petite masure. Ensuite, la sorcière rentra avec ses enfants afin de partager leur repas puis elle retourna à son laboratoire.

* * *

><p>A la fin de la journée, elle reçut des nouvelles de Toorj qui débarqua chez elle en compagnie de Bora enfin retrouvée mais aussi de deux vieillards à la peau tannée. La jeune femme rencontra ainsi ceux qui auraient du devenir ses beaux-parents puis ces derniers abasourdis s'attardèrent sur leurs cinq autres petits-enfants, Pansy ainsi que Ron. Les gosses curieux également observèrent les deux vieillards puis Kushi fut indirectement celui qui parvint à dissiper la gêne générale car ses grands-parents affirmèrent qu'il était le portrait de son papa au même âge.<p>

Ensuite, ils restèrent avec les enfants pendant que Toorj s'isolait un moment avec Pansy et Ron pour discuter de la situation. Les trois sorciers se rendirent dans la bibliothèque où le rouquin offrit un verre de whisky pur feu à l'auror avant de s'asseoir dans l'une des bergères. Ensuite Toorj reprit la parole :

« _ Quelle journée…

- C'est vrai que tu as eu ton compte avec toutes ces émotions depuis ce matin. Comment se sont passées tes retrouvailles avec Bora et tes parents ? Demanda Pansy.

- Eh bien, figures toi que mes hommes et moi avons d'abord du lutter contre toute une armada de Kazakh bien plus nombreux que dans l'autre monde. Après la bataille, je suis parvenu à voir le vrai Toorj Adiriig et j'ai tenté de parlementer avec lui mais cet idiot a fini par s'enfuir. Répondit Toorj.

- Il est conscient d'être allé trop loin en assassinant bon nombre de personnes depuis quatre ans donc personne ne lui pardonnera ses gestes même si c'est un Khan. Aussi, il sait que c'est la potence ou la prison à vie qui l'attend s'il se fait prendre. Estima Pansy.

- Oui mais je n'ai pas pu le tuer, ni emprisonner ou tuer Tsetseg. Avoua Toorj.

- Tsetseg était là aussi ? S'étonnèrent les tourtereaux.

- Oui ce type l'avait retrouvé depuis deux jours et la tenait prisonnière en attendant de la décapiter afin de pendre sa tête sur l'une des piques du portail du palais des Adiriig. Aussi, elle était drôlement contente de me voir quand je l'ai libéré puis elle m'a donné Bora sans rechigner. Expliqua Toorj.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui Tsetseg a compris que la petite était en danger avec elle puisque c'est une fugitive maintenant. Alors mon ex m'a confié notre gosse puis je l'ai laissée fuir même si Kumbat ne se doute de rien.

- Hm… Songea Ron.

- Pansy- Ronald : je sais que Tsetseg est une vraie sal…. Mais c'est la mère de Bora et je ne veux pas que ma fille soit mise au ban de la société à cause des actes de sa mère. Alors je sais que c'est beaucoup vous demander mais accepteriez vous de maintenir la version selon laquelle Tsetseg ne se doutait pas des origines de Kaiden ? Enfin, personne ne doit rien savoir sur la liaison de cette idiote avec l'ennemi public numéro 1 sinon c'est Bora qui trinquera plus tard. Insista Toorj.

- Elle savait ou non pour Kaiden ? Demanda Ron.

- Oui mais je vous supplie de ne rien dire pour Bora. Insista Toorj.

- C'est beaucoup nous demander tu sais ? Intervint Pansy.

- Je sais mais vous avez récupéré Kaiden qui sera élevé dans une famille heureuse. En revanche, Bora sera seule avec moi et je ne veux pas la voir finir comme une pestiférée parce qu'elle est la fille de la maitresse de l'ennemi public numéro 1. Affirma Toorj.

- Hm tu ne t'es jamais soucié de la peine de nos enfants quand tu nous as reniés et Saejin a été mise au ban de ta chère Maison Rouge-et-Or. Pourquoi tu ne les as pas épargné et maintenant je le ferais moi pout ta Bora ? Rétorqua Pansy.

- Pansy : j'étais un con et rien ne pourra réparer mes erreurs mais tu ne devrais pas imiter mon comportement même si je comprends ton envie d'appliquer la _Loi du Talion_. De toute façon, ce n'est pas moi qui trinquerais mais Bora à la place. Insista Toorj.

- Je ne veux pas me venger sur cette enfant mais je constate que tu es bien plus responsable avec elle qu'avec nos gosses… Rétorqua Pansy.

- J'ai appris de mes erreurs donc je ne veux pas les refaire. Avoua Toorj.

- Il n'est pas question de faire souffrir Bora donc je pense que Pansy sera d'accord avec moi pour conserver un silence prudent sur toute cette histoire, Répondit Ron en posant sa main sur celle de sa compagne.

- Oui mais c'est seulement pour Bora donc Tsetseg a pas intérêt à s'approcher de moi, Ronny ou les enfants sinon je trouverais le moyen de l'éloigner définitivement… Avertit Pansy.

- Et moi je lui lancerai un _Avada Kedavra_ même si je n'ai pas d'immunité diplomatique car il est hors de question de voir cette vipère tourner autour de ma femme ou mes enfants… Renchérit Ron.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas car Tsetseg ne posera jamais le pied en Grande-Bretagne._ »

Ensuite, Toorj expliqua que Kumbat était en train de régler des détails administratifs avec les aurors chinois à qui ils avaient du demander de l'aide afin de pouvoir effectuer leur raid dans le Yunnan sans créer de frictions diplomatiques puisque c'était un territoire chinois et non mongol. Il avoua également avoir emmené les deux vieux ici de crainte de les voir subir des représailles si leur fils adoptif décidait de s'en prendre à eux. Toorj expliqua que ses parents avaient adopté le vrai Toorj Adiriig et l'élevèrent comme leur fils puisque la folle les avait menacés de tuer le nouveau petit Khan s'ils osaient révéler la vérité.

Pansy peinée songea que son ex fut donc prisonnier de sa soi-disant mère toute sa vie. Toorj continua en avouant son trouble à ces deux vieux mais il se sentait incapable de se laisser enlacer ou autre pour le moment. Par contre, il les logerait dans son chalet ici en compagnie de Bora puisque c'était l'un des biens que les véritables Adiriig ne pouvaient pas lui contester car Toorj l'avait acheté avec son propre argent. En revanche, ses voitures mais aussi ses propriétés en Mongolie achetées avec l'argent des Adiriig lui seraient toutes confisquées. Toutefois, Toorj s'estimait chanceux car ces gens se contenteraient de reprendre leurs biens et ne lui infligeraient pas de procès.

Apparemment, Kumbat avait su les convaincre de son innocence au point que les soi-disant neveux de Toorj se montrèrent polis à son égard et lui souhaitèrent bonne chance pour sa nouvelle vie. Pansy songeuse alla aussitôt chercher une bourse de gallions dans son mini coffre-fort personnel et la tendit à Toorj afin de lui donner le montant de la somme déboursée pour l'achat du SUV en 2014. Son ex mari surpris refusa au début mais Pansy insista avant de le convaincre car elle ne souhaitait pas le voir rembourser également la voiture aux Adiriig. Elle affirma aussi retirer les bijoux de son coffre à Gringott demain afin qu'il puisse aussi les rendre. Toorj tiqua à cette pensée et la convainquit de garder au moins ceux que l'auror lui avait offerts avec son propre argent. Pansy accepta car elle pensait les donner à Saejin plus tard. D'ailleurs, sa fille était aussi heureuse de recevoir également leurs alliances après la mort de sa mère.

Ron observa la discussion posée des deux ex et leur envia cette facilité à gérer les choses matérielles car Hermione et lui n'étaient jamais parvenus à le faire. Ensuite, Toorj prit congé avant d'emmener Bora et les vieillards dans le chalet acheté pour sa fille cadette quelques jours plus tôt. En effet, l'auror avait voulu agir avec elle comme avec ses autres enfants en lui achetant un logis. Lors de ses retrouvailles avec ses parents, Toorj avait pensé les emmener loger dans sa propre demeure mais le ressentiment affiché par sa mère à l'égard de Pansy le convainquit de ne pas l'emmener dans ce chalet secrètement construit pour son ex femme.

D'ailleurs, le ressentiment de sa génitrice avait jeté un froid entre eux car l'auror n'acceptait plus la moindre critique sur Pansy de la part des gens. Il comprenait parfaitement son désir de refaire sa vie au lieu de lui donner une autre chance. En revanche, ses parents estimaient que la sorcière était une très mauvaise épouse pour ne pas l'avoir repris au bercail en avril. Ils l'avaient même traité de sal… pour avoir refait sa vie avec Weasley avant de s'excuser après les hurlements de Toorj furieux. Aussi, ils gardaient leurs convictions pour eux mais ne se doutaient pas d'alimenter l'animosité de leur fils à leur égard car il tenait Pansy sur un piédestal depuis avril. D'ailleurs, Toorj se ressaisit et demanda de l'aide à son ex pour rédiger un discours qui serait prononcé demain devant le micro de la radio mongole…

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, Pansy et les enfants suivirent l'auror à la radio sorcière mongole afin de le soutenir durant ce moment très particulier. Après un dernier regard, Toorj s'installa devant le micro et poussa un soupir avant de se reprendre au moment où le Lee Jordan mongol lui fit signe pour lui faire comprendre qu'il serait en direct d'ici vingt secondes. Ensuite, l'animateur annonça l'interruption des programmes pour diffuser un message très important adressé aussi bien à la communauté mongole qu'aux Kazakhs. Enfin, Toorj prit la parole :<p>

« __ Sorciers et sorcières mongols ou Kazakhs,_

_Je vous demande pardon si ma voix tremble par moments mais ce que j'ai à dire n'est vraiment pas facile. Hier encore, je me présentais à vous comme le Khan Toorj Adiriig mais ce n'était pas vrai car mon vrai nom est Toorj Chang. Je suis le fils d'une sorcière mongole et d'un cracmol chinois, pas celui de Nansal Adiriig. Sa troisième épouse Nadang Adiriig avait envoyé le véritable Toorj Adiriig en Chine chez mes parents le temps que les choses se calment après la mort de son mari. Un jour, elle est venue le chercher mais a constaté qu'il était malade de Dragoncelle et le médecin estimait que l'enfant allait mourir d'ici moins d'une heure._

_Or cette femme ne s'est pas vraiment souciée de son fils mais de sa propre situation car elle aurait simplement eu droit à une petite rente de la part des Adiriig si elle revenait sans le petit Khan. Alors, Nadang a saisi le fils du couple qui s'occupait du véritable Toorj et l'a emmené avec elle sans se soucier de la peine causée à ces gens mais surtout son propre fils. Or l'enfant qui est arrivé à Oulan-Bator c'était moi et je me suis substitué au véritable Khan. Pour ma défense, je peux seulement vous dire que j'étais alors soumis au sortilège d'Amnésie donc je croyais vraiment être le Khan des Adiriig sans me douter d'usurper la place du véritable Toorj Adiriig._

_Or cet homme a survécu contrairement au diagnostic du médicomage et a vécu ma vie à la place de la sienne. Je peux donc comprendre sa rancœur car j'ai vécu dans le luxe pendant qu'il aidait mon père dans les champs. Ce sorcier est ensuite venu me voir en 2014 afin de tout m'avouer à ma femme et moi puis nous lui avons promis de tout lui rendre. Malheureusement, nous n'avons pas pu maintenir notre promesse car Nadang nous a piégés en nous lançant de nombreux sortilèges d'Amnésie avant de provoquer notre séparation. En raison de tous les Imperium reçus, j'ai ainsi chassé mon épouse et renié mes propres enfants en les accusant de détenir du sang chinois alors que le seul chinois c'était moi. A présent tout est clarifié entre nous mais cela n'effacera pas les blessures vécues pendant quatre ans._

_Maintenant je dois apprendre à vivre avec les révélations reçues hier mais aussi ma nouvelle identité puisque mon nom est Toorj Chang au lieu de Khan Adiriig. J'ai bien évidemment rendu ce titre aux véritables héritiers Adiriig qui choisiront leur nouveau Khan. Vous vous demandez probablement quelle fin a fait le véritable Toorj Adiriig dans ce cas ? Eh bien cet homme aigri a choisi la mauvaise voie en manipulant des gens de toutes parts pour les monter contre nous afin de se venger non seulement de sa mère mais aussi de tous les Mongols. Or, nous ne sommes pas responsables de ses malheurs, ni ne le laisserons manipuler d'autres personnes dont les sorciers Kazakh installés près de l'Altaï…_

_Qu'est-ce que les Kazakhs ont à voir là-dedans me direz-vous ? Eh bien c'est simple : le véritable Toorj Adiriig se fait manifestement passer pour l'un des leurs depuis des années au point de devenir le chef de leurs combattants. Ainsi, ses hommes croient se battre pour leur honneur ou l'obtention d'autres terres mais luttent en réalité pour l'ambition de ce fou qui rêve seulement de reprendre son titre. Oui : Kazakhs : votre chef Nedkar n'est pas l'un des vôtres mais un Mongol en train de vous manipuler. Je sais que vous avez vos griefs mais êtes-vous prêts à sombrer au cours d'un bain de sang d'ici peu pour satisfaire les ambitions d'un fou ?_

_Il est encore temps de faire marche arrière et d'arrêter tout maintenant au lieu de nous entrainer dans une guerre inutile. Je ne veux pas voir mes hommes, mes enfants ou les vôtres succomber à cause d'un idiot. Toutefois, je me sens totalement Mongol malgré le sang chinois de mon père et je prendrais les armes contre vous pour défendre ma chère Mongolie si vous tentez de nous attaquer._

_Voilà, je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter si ce n'est : acceptez-moi tel que je suis parmi vous mes frères et sœurs mongols. Enfin, soyez certains que vous me trouverez à vos cotés sur le champ de bataille si la guerre venait à être déclarer._ Conclut Toorj._ »

L'auror répondit ensuite aux questions de l'animateur avant de sortir du petit studio. Il contempla avec tristesse les visages méfiants qui le contemplèrent longuement. Toutefois, Pansy rompit le silence en applaudissant le chef des aurors Toorj Chang qui les mena plusieurs fois à la victoire et venait peut-être de changer le destin de la Mongolie sorcière par ses aveux puisque les Kazakhs renonceraient probablement au combat pour le moment après les révélations sur leur chef. Kumbat applaudit ses propos avant d'acclamer son chef en compagnie des enfants de la jeune femme mais aussi de l'assistance qui finit par se joindre aux applaudissements. Toorj rassuré put enfin se reprendre un peu en estimant n'avoir finalement pas tout perdu. Il jeta ensuite un regard reconnaissant à Pansy puis serra la main de Kumbat.

Au bout d'un moment, l'auror put retourner en Grande-Bretagne où il expliqua la situation à ses parents. L'auror resta un moment avec eux mais ne se sentait toujours pas à l'aise en leur présence. Ensuite, il se rendit à la clinique mais Nott ne lui permit toujours pas d'entrer dans la chambre de Geri pour le moment. Toutefois, Toorj dut retourner rapidement en Mongolie car Kumbat lui demanda de rentrer.

Une fois de retour, l'auror curieux fut prié de rejoindre son second au palais des Adiriig avant de rester sans voix à la vue du cadavre exposé sur les piques du portail. Il nota les yeux crevés, la langue tordue du cadavre mais surtout l'écriteau pendu autour du cou. Toorj s'approcha puis lut la phrase rédigée sur le carton :

_Reprenez votre traitre sales chiens galeux Mongols ! La guerre n'est pas finie même si nous sommes contraints de nous retirer pour le moment. Toutefois, n'oubliez pas que nous reviendrons un jour pour vous déposséder de tout et vous offrir le même sort qu'à ce Toorj Adiriig de malheur !_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. C'est court mais parce que je ne tiens pas trop à développer la partie sur la Mongolie sorcière pour le moment. Alors je sais que je vous casse les pieds à chaque fois mais :<em>**

**_- Que pensez-vous d'abord du choix de Toorj d'appeler le double de Pansy Geri ?_**

**_- Est-ce que c'est une bonne chose pour lui de s'attacher autant à elle ?_**

**_- Comment trouvez-vous l'immunité de Pansy ?_**

**_- A-t-elle raison de s'inquiéter pour Toorj ?_**

**_- Ron et Pansy ont-ils raison de ne rien dire sur Tsetseg pour préserver Bora ?_**

**_- Que pensez-vous des parents de Toorj ?_**

**_- Comment trouvez-vous le discours de Toorj ou son accueil ?_**

**_- Que pensez-vous du sort réservé au véritable Toorj Adiriig par les Kazakh puis leur écriteau ?_**


	17. Chapter 16 La Rencontre

_**Bonsoir à tous, **_

_**Après toutes ces révélations et les retrouvailles de la petite Bora, il est temps pour Pansy de rencontrer son double :). **_

_**A bientôt et bonne lecture !**_

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, Toorj put enfin rentrer en Grande-Bretagne où il expliqua la situation aux tourtereaux. Ron estima alors que la guerre était finalement évitée mais le Mongol affirma qu'il s'agissait seulement d'un simple moment de répit à moins que le Ministre ne se décide d'agir avant les Kazakhs. Toutefois, l'auror estima ce fait peu probable car le dirigeant mongol ne prendrait pas une telle initiative sinon le Kazakhstan sorcier soutiendrait les rebelles si le Ministre kazakh considérait une offensive comme une agression envers la minorité Kazakh installée en Mongolie.<p>

Pansy acquiesça car il valait mieux engranger des armes et des ressources stratégiques en attendant l'offensive des ennemis plutôt que d'attaquer en premier. Ensuite, ils pourraient déployer leur armada sans remords puisque les sorciers mongols seraient alors considérés comme des victimes si leurs ennemis les attaquaient en premier. Toorj approuva ses propos puis voulut des nouvelles de Geri. Son ex femme expliqua que Nott autoriserait enfin les visites dans une heure car la jeune femme se réveillerait d'ici peu. Toorj retrouva aussitôt un peu d'entrain puis sourit à la vue de ses enfants qui descendirent peu après pour le petit-déjeuner.

Saejin nota aussitôt son regard brillant avant de dissimuler son inquiétude après avoir appris les intentions de son père désireux de rendre visite à Geri la fameuse cousine de Maman… L'adolescente n'avait rien contre le fait de voir son géniteur rencontrer une autre femme, néanmoins, elle se demandait si une relation entre son père et le double de sa mère était vraiment une bonne chose. Toutefois, Pansy lui avait conseillé de ne pas intervenir mais de laisser faire les choses afin de laisser son père et « Geri » faire leur choix s'ils pensaient trouver du réconfort dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Certes, nul ne pouvait dire si cela finirait par un mariage, cependant, les deux sorciers pourraient se reprendre un peu ensemble avant de passer à autre chose s'ils estimaient que leur relation n'était pas suffisante.

Aussi, Pansy ne se montrait pas hostile envers Geri même si elle s'inquiétait un peu au sujet de l'attitude de cette femme car la future maman n'entendait pas partager Ronny, sa famille, ses enfants ou ses amis avec son double. La sorcière était donc sur le qui-vive mais ce n'était pas seulement son double qui l'agitait. En effet, la Serpentarde avait parlé avec ses amies des découvertes au sujet de la Loi sur le Mariage et tous les bannis étaient d'accord sur le fait de devoir redoubler de vigilance afin de ne pas se laisser prendre au piège si le Ministre avait simplement reporté la promulgation de la loi à plus tard dans leur dimension. Les Serpents n'entendaient pas attaquer en premier mais ne se laisseraient pas du tout manipuler et étaient prêts à riposter à leur manière tout en se faisant passer pour des victimes… Pansy n'en avait pas parlé à Ron de peur de le voir se laisser échapper quelque chose devant Potter, néanmoins, elle commençait à se préparer des portes de sorties au cas où tous deux devaient fuir la Grande-Bretagne en compagnie de tous les enfants…

Elle chassa cependant ses pensées puis expliqua encore une fois aux enfants que son double serait maintenant considérée comme sa cousine puis leur fit promettre de garder ce fait secret. Ensuite, Pansy demanda à Toorj s'il voulait d'abord rencontrer Geri seul à seul ou en sa compagnie. L'auror hésita, néanmoins, le sorcier confessa estimer préférable de lui parler d'abord en privé afin de lui expliquer les circonstances de son transfert dans cette dimension. Ensuite, il pourrait lui présenter Pansy et les autres petit à petit mais seulement si la jeune femme entendait rester ici. Son ex femme acquiesça puis fit aussitôt apparaître un sac de voyage féminin et un beauty-case. Pansy révéla avoir acheté quelques affaires chez Millicent pour Geri car elle craignait de l'offenser en lui prêtant ses vêtements. Enfin, la sorcière avait également ajouté un nécessaire de toilette ainsi que des produits de beauté afin que leur « invitée » puisse s'ajuster selon ses envies. En effet, la jeune femme était restée en soins intensifs jusqu'à présent mais voudrait probablement se changer à son réveil au lieu de conserver la chemise fournie par la clinique.

Toorj acquiesça avant de se traiter d'idiot car il n'y avait pas du tout pensé. Son ex femme l'incita à ne pas culpabiliser puisqu' il avait du penser à plein d'autres choses. L'auror hocha la tête puis ouvrit le beauty-case afin d'examiner les produits mais aussi la brosse à cheveux ainsi que les nombreux accessoires présents à l'intérieur sans se douter de l'amusement de Ron toujours hilare face aux manies de l'auror très attiré par la mode mais aussi les cosmétiques. D'ailleurs, le rouquin dut se retenir pour ne pas exploser de rire en entendant la discussion des deux ex conjoints qui se mirent à parler de ces choses. Toorj examina aussi le contenu du sac afin de pouvoir le détailler à la malade. Il n'ouvrit pas la pochette contenant les dessous mais s'attarda sur la robe de chambre, le pyjama, la chemise de nuit, la robe de chambre, les pantoufles, les chaussures de ville et les tenues fournies par Pansy puis le linge de toilette.

Ensuite, Pansy songeuse lui demanda s'il détenait déjà les nouveaux papiers de leur invitée. Toorj affirma les obtenir d'ici ce soir avant de réfléchir face au conseil de la jeune femme. L'auror lui donna raison et affirma proposer à « Geri » de choisir son nouveau prénom parce que celui donné l'autre jour ne lui plaisait peut-être pas. Il promit de repasser dans heure car le sorcier voulait passer un moment avec Bora avant de se rendre à l'hôpital. Une heure plus tard, Toorj vint cependant chercher Pansy afin de se rendre ensemble à l'hôpital afin de discuter avec Nott. Ce dernier confirma le réveil de Geri d'ici peu puis demanda aux deux sorciers de ne pas l'agiter mais lui expliquer la situation de manière progressive. Il détailla l'état de la jeune femme avant de laisser Toorj entrer dans la chambre puisque l'auror voulait se charger des explications. En attendant l'appel de son ex mari, Pansy retourna travailler à son laboratoire où elle tentait de préparer une nouvelle potion pour les Serpentards toujours atteints de la malédiction.

Pendant ce temps, Toorj déposa le sac et le beauty-case sur une chaise avant d'arranger son bouquet de fleurs dans un vase. En effet, l'auror n'avait pas voulu se présenter les mains vides après avoir vu les choses offertes par son ex. Aussi, il avait acheté un bouquet de fleurs, des chocolats à la pâtisserie de Naé, le dernier numéro de _Sorcière Hebdo_ et même des cigarettes puisqu'il avait trouvé le fume-cigarette de la jeune femme dans l'une des poches de sa robe après leur arrivée ici. Toorj s'était également demandé si elle aimait la technologie moldue comme Pansy et lui. Aussi, il lui avait pris un petit Smartphone mais aussi un _Magic'Mobile_ pour lui permettre de le contacter en cas de besoin.

Bref, Toorj voulait faire de son mieux pour se montrer gentil dés le réveil de la sorcière et la convaincre de rester ici. Il s'assit donc à son chevet en attendant sa reprise de conscience. Fort heureusement, son attente ne fut pas longue car Geri commença à bouger légèrement cinq minutes plus tard puis la jeune femme agréablement surprise entendit la voix de son Toorj avant d'ouvrir péniblement les yeux. La sorcière cligna des paupières afin de s'habituer progressivement à la luminosité et posa son regard sur l'homme présent à son chevet. La flamboyante rousse intriguée nota que le regard de l'auror semblait différent de celui du Toorj de ses souvenirs. Elle observa ensuite les murs avant de s'interroger sur cette chambre puis se décida à parler :

« _ Où suis-je ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton pâteux à cause de toutes les potions ingurgitées.

- Bonjour Miss : vous êtes en sécurité à la clinique de Green-Silver Wood. Expliqua Toorj.

- Toorj c'est vous ? Dans quel pays sommes-nous, je ne connais pas ce village : c'est chez les moldus ou les sorciers ? Interrogea la jeune femme abasourdie.

- C'est un village sorcier Miss : ce sont les ex bannis qui l'ont construit dans cette dimension mais il n'existe peut-être pas dans la votre. Dit Toorj.

- Dans ma dimension ? Reprit la sorcière hébétée.

- Hm vous ne vous en souvenez probablement pas mais je suis venu dans votre dimension grâce au Miroir des Vies puis nous sommes allés ensemble dans le Yunnan avant de prêter main forte à l'autre guignol. Toutefois, vous avez été blessée et je vous ai donc emmenée ici avec moi. Expliqua Toorj.

- Hm… Toorj numéro 2 c'est ça ? Se souvint la jeune femme.

- Oui.

- Nous sommes à l'abri ici ? Demanda la sorcière inquiète.

- Oui tout va bien: cette dimension est très tranquille comparée à la votre.

Il n'y a pas la guerre en Mongolie ici ? L'interrogea la jeune femme surprise.

- Non : on se prépare mais rien n'est déclaré car les Kazakh sont très désorganisés après la mort de leur ancien chef hier...

- Est-ce que les Britanniques vont me marier de force si je reste ici ? S'inquiéta la sorcière.

- Non : ici le Ministre n'a pas encore promulgué la loi sur le Mariage mais il trouvera une grande résistance s'il ose le faire car les ex bannis sont très unis et se battront contre les effets de cette loi si nécessaire. La rassura Toorj.

- Ils sont unis ici ? S'étonna la sorcière.

- Oui, ils ont même scellé leur unité grâce à différents serments inviolables. Affirma Toorj.

- Dans mon monde ce fut chacun pour soi après l'exil et ce fut pareil après notre retour en Grande-Bretagne. Aussi, nous avons été pris par surprise quand le Ministère a promulgué sa loi débile. Les ex bannis n'ont pas su s'organiser et ont fini par se marier sous la contrainte.

- Quelle horreur…

- Je suis la seule qui ne soit pas mariée mais je ne sais pas si mon recours sera accepté par le Magenmagot ou non. Toutefois, on me donnera en pâture au premier célibataire venu si ma demande est déboutée. Avoua la sorcière anxieuse.

- Dans ce cas, ne retournez pas là-bas mais restez ici. Dit Toorj en saisissant cette occasion.

- Je ne mérite pas car je suis une lâche j'ai fui les combats en Mongolie. Enfin, sachez que je préfère perdre ma magie et vivre chez les Moldus plutôt que de retourner dans la steppe en pleine guerre pour éviter un mariage forcé, Confessa la sorcière honteuse.

- Vous n'êtes pas une lâche sinon, vous n'auriez pas sauvé la vie de l'autre Toorj en prenant le coup à sa place. Rétorqua Toorj surpris.

- Mais j'ai fui la Mongolie en pleine guerre au lieu de combattre comme ma mère ou ma grand-mère qui sont mortes durant un raid ! Protesta la sorcière.

- Vous êtes une civile pas une auror ou un membre du Ministère. Enfin, vous avez failli subir la violence à plusieurs reprises d'après ce que j'ai compris donc vous ne pouviez pas rester là-bas. La guerre ne devrait pas toucher les femmes, ni les enfants. Insista Toorj.

- Je ne veux pas retourner en Mongolie car nos ennemis détruisent tout leur passage y compris les personnes. Avoua la sorcière apeurée.

- Votre cauchemar est fini puisque vous pouvez rester ici si vous le souhaitez. Rappela Toorj.

- Mais comment ?

- Je vais vous fournir des documents et vous faire passer pour l'une des cousines de mon ex.

- Euh votre Pansy ne va peut-être pas apprécier cette idée. Dit la rouquine inquiète.

- Elle ne m'aurait pas aidé à vous emmener ici si elle n'acceptait pas votre présence. Contesta Toorj.

- Hm…

- Vous pouvez y réfléchir durant votre séjour à la clinique puis vous déciderez ce que vous voulez faire. Proposa Toorj.

- Je voudrais en parler avec cette Pansy d'abord si c'est possible.

- Il n'y a pas de problèmes, j'avais déjà pensé à vous la faire rencontrer si vous décidiez de rester ici. Affirma Toorj secrètement ravi.

- Euh par contre il y a un autre problème. Hésita la jeune femme.

- Lequel ? Demanda Toorj.

- Eh bien mon elfe de maison, mes animaux et mon morin khuur sont restés dans ma dimension ainsi que mon argent. Je ne veux pas abandonner Trixie, mes animaux, mon morin khuur, ni mon Miroir des Vies qui est l'une des seules choses qui me reste de ma mère avec mon pendentif. Avoua la jeune femme tout en touchant son cou avant de constater avec soulagement la présence de son bijou en forme de pensée.

- Je vais me débrouiller pour aller les chercher grâce au Miroir des Vies de Pansy. Promit Toorj.

- Merci… Dit la jeune femme rassurée.

- Bien Miss je ne savais pas comment vous appeler ici car il y a dejà une Pansy ici alors j'avais pensé vous surnommer Geri mais mon ex m'a justement fait comprendre que c'était à vous de choisir votre nouveau prénom pour vos papiers officiels.

- Geri ? S'étonna la sorcière.

- Comme Geri Halliwell l'une de vos chanteuse préférées. J'ai vu la couleur de vos cheveux et il me semblait que c'était du à votre idole. Expliqua Toorj.

- J'aimais bien cette chanteuse à seize ans mais je préfère largement d'autres chanteuses depuis. Enfin, je me teins les cheveux depuis l'âge de mes quinze ans mais pas pour mon idole. Révéla la sorcière.

- Ah bon vous avez pu le faire ? Mon ex devait dissimuler sa véritable apparence sous le nom de Pansy Parkinson. Avoua Toorj surpris.

- Gengis Khan : la vie de cette femme a du être très différente de la mienne dans ce cas ! Tout le monde me connaissait sous ma véritable apparence et mon véritable nom Pansy Panshriij puisque je portais seulement le nom de ma mère à l'école. D'ailleurs, les gens ont su l'identité de mon père seulement après sa mort. Dit la sorcière surprise.

- Effectivement, vos vies sont manifestement très différentes Miss. _ Acquiesça Toorj._ Par contre, je suis désolé d'insister mais il vous faut un prénom très vite pour vos nouveaux papiers.

- Hm… Eh bien pourquoi pas Mylena ? Proposa la jeune femme.

- Mylena ? je ne connais pas ce prénom.

- Eh bien, je me suis inspirée de Mylène le prénom d'une chanteuse francophone que j'adore et qui est rousse également. Révéla Mylena.

- Bon alors va pour Mylena Panshriij. Je suis désolé mais nous ne pouvons pas vous laisser le nom de votre père.

- Ce n'est pas grave car je ne l'ai jamais utilisé sauf à partir du mois d'avril quand je suis rentrée en Angleterre puisque le nom Rogue m'a permis d'obtenir la confiance de Potter. Mon père et moi n'étions pas très proches donc je préférais largement ma mère qui m'aimait sans se soucier de mon manque d'intérêt pour les potions contrairement à lui. Avoua sobrement la sorcière.

- Hm… D'accord. Dit Toorj surpris par un tel contraste entre les deux femmes. _ »

Ils discutèrent un petit moment puis l'auror lui montra le beauty-case ainsi que le sac de voyages offerts par Pansy. Il lui tendit aussi ses chocolats avant de lui expliquer le fonctionnement du _Magic'Mobile_. La jeune femme intriguée observa cet objet et lui promit de l'appeler avec en cas de besoin ou d'utiliser le Smartphone. Ensuite, elle le remercia également pour les fleurs ainsi que la revue avant de solliciter son aide pour se rendre dans la salle de bains. Après l'avoir galamment accompagnée, Toorj se mit à feuilleter la revue en attendant son retour. Une demi-heure plus tard, l'auror admira discrètement le résultat car le pyjama en soie très fine moulait parfaitement la silhouette de la jeune femme. D'ailleurs l'auror la trouva encore plus menue que son ex et sa poitrine était également plus petite mais c'était sans doute dû à l'absence d'allaitement puisqu'elle n'avait jamais porté d'enfants.

Il finit cependant par chasser ses pensées à la vue de Mylena prise de vertiges et la rattrapa avant de la déposer sur le lit en lui ordonnant de rester encore couchée. Ensuite, Toorj lui rendit sa baguette mais lui conseilla d'attendre encore pour fumer après l'avoir vu lorgner sur son fume-cigarette. Mylena acquiesça cependant, elle avoua sa nervosité à l'idée de rencontrer son double donc une bonne cigarette l'aurait détendue un peu. Toorj affirma que Pansy n'était pas du genre à manger quelqu'un à moins d'avoir subi des crasses de la part de la personne en question. Mylena hocha la tête avant de lui demander de lui passer le beauty-case afin de s'arranger un peu. La sorcière curieuse observa les produits de Pansy car ils étaient inconnus dans son monde puis s'illumina à la vue des cosmétiques sud-coréens moldus. Toorj lui conseilla cependant d'essayer ceux de son ex avant de lui parler de la boutique l'Orchidée mais aussi du laboratoire de la jeune femme.

Mylena songeuse estima que son propre père Severus aurait été fier d'une fille dans son genre car il regrettait souvent son manque d'enthousiasme face à un chaudron. Dans un lapsus, elle révéla à Toorj son dépit car son père ne révéla jamais sa paternité à personne et ne semblait pas beaucoup lui prêter attention malgré le fait que la jeune femme portait son nom puis reçut sa maison en héritage. Toutefois, l_'Impasse du Tisseur_ avait été complètement rasée en 2010 : aussi, cette demeure n'existait plus mais cela ne fâchait pas du tout la jeune femme qui détestait cet endroit sinistre.

En revanche, elle fut très heureuse auprès de sa mère au sein du cottage acheté par Naraantsuya dans les années 70 ou leur yourte durant leurs séjours en Mongolie. Ensuite, les deux sorcières s'installèrent définitivement chez Odval après l'expulsion de Pansy à cause de son cri débile sur Potter. Mylena s'était inscrite à l'école de sorcellerie mongole avant de passer ses Aspics… La jeune femme s'efforça de chasser ses pensées, néanmoins, elle confessa ses regrets pour la perte de ce cottage ou encore tous les souvenirs à l'intérieur puisque la Serpentarde préférait rester ici. Toorj affirma aussitôt faire de son mieux pour faire transplaner la maison et tous les objets ou meubles à l'intérieur également avant de recevoir les remerciements sincères de Mylena. Une fois maquillée, la sorcière défit ses cheveux mais maudit leur nature difficiles car ils étaient toujours en pétard quand elle ne les enserrait pas dans un chignon. Toorj affirma que Pansy avait trouvé une solution avant de lui montrer l'huile capillaire. Il dévissa le flacon et en déposa dans ses propres mains afin de passer de l'huile dans la crinière touffue de la jeune femme. Ensuite, l'auror saisit la brosse afin de l'aider car elle était encore assez faible.

Il la rassura également en affirmant avoir l'habitude de coiffer son ex femme durant leur vie commune puisque c'était devenu un rituel entre eux le soir. Effectivement, Mylena surprise constata les gestes légers de l'auror mais aussi l'efficacité de l'huile car les nœuds se défirent très rapidement. En revanche, son Toorj à elle n'aurait jamais songé à effectuer des gestes si délicats dans leur dimension car c'était Mylena qui se dévouait entièrement à lui avant leur rupture. La jeune femme curieuse interrogea donc celui qu'elle nommait encore Toorj numéro 2 sur son histoire avec Pansy avant d'écouter son long récit. A la fin, la sorcière le plaignit pour la perte de sa famille à cause d'une vieille tarée avant de regretter le choix de son double qui préférait rester avec Weasley au lieu de reprendre son premier mari malgré toutes les révélations de l'autre jour.

En effet, Mylena aurait remercié Gengis Khan toute sa vie si son propre Toorj avait accepté de reprendre leur histoire l'autre jour car elle n'avait jamais aimé un autre homme avec autant de passion même si elle en connut plusieurs. Par contre, la sorcière s'esclaffa face à la demande de l'auror sur Ronald Weasley puis lui jura de n'avoir jamais éprouvé d'attirance par le passé pour le rouquin, ni attendre son bébé cryogénisé ou autre. Elle avoua cependant la perte d'un enfant à seize ans mais ses parents ne l'avaient pas emmené à Salem car la cryogénisation n'existait pas dans leur monde. Enfin, le père de son enfant n'était pas Weasley mais Draco Malefoy qui s'éloigna aussitôt après avoir appris son problème. Ses compagnons après son Toorj en firent de même puisqu'ils ne voulaient pas rester sans enfants, ni porter leurs bébés à la place de la jeune femme. Au bout d'un moment, Mylena avait décidé de rester seule après avoir vu sa cousine Naé perdre la raison à cause du décès de son mari durant la guerre en Mongolie. Aussi, la jeune femme ne fréquentait plus personne depuis un moment et ne trouva aucun célibataire à son goût après la promulgation de la Loi le 2 mai.

Ensuite, Mylena posa des questions à Toorj sur Ron avant d'estimer que ce n'était pas étonnant si Hermione s'était finalement lassée du rouquin car cette femme vivait sur une autre longueur d'ondes que lui dans son propre monde. La sorcière affirma qu'Hermione était une femme très intelligente mais aussi gentille dans son monde, voire, même très altruiste, néanmoins, son travail la passionnait trop au point d'oublier toute le reste hormis ses enfants. Aussi, Ronald était certainement plus heureux avec une femme qui lui prêtait vraiment attention et partageait ses goûts. Toorj amusé affirma que la Granger locale était assez différente avant de lui raconter quelques anecdotes sur Miss-Je-Sais-Tout parmi celles racontées par Saejin ou vues en personnes.

Mylena abasourdie estima que cette Hermione était vraiment différente de celle connue dans son monde qui se battait pour les opprimés. Elle finit par plaisanter en affirmant avoir trouvé sa première cliente si on lui donnait la possibilité d'exercer son métier ici. La jeune femme répondit aux questions de l'auror sur son choix de carrière puis confessa s'être intéressé à la psychomagie après avoir elle-même suivie une thérapie suite au décès de son père. A présent, elle acceptait le fait qu'il avait aimé seulement Lyly Potter et non sa mère puisque le sorcier fut seulement le donneur de Naraantsuya. De plus, Rogue ne vécut jamais avec elles même s'il ne faisait manquer de rien à son enfant.

Mylena avait aussi compris qu'elle ne devait pas vivre dans l'ombre de Rogue mais poursuivre sa propre voie même si la jeune femme était consciente du dépit de son géniteur face à son désintérêt pour les potions. La sorcière surprise écouta ensuite le récit de Toorj sur la vénération de Rogue par la Pansy locale qui avait eu une relation très différente avec son père au point de l'aider durant la guerre mais aussi effectuer son apprentissage sous son aile avant la mort du sorcier. La sorcière était devenue une maîtresse des potions reconnues et aimait également beaucoup parler à son père puisqu'elle détenait son portrait. Son ex épouse avait également voulu nommer leur troisième fils Severus en son honneur. Il parla aussi de l'amnésie de la jeune femme ainsi que de ses frustrations à ce sujet. D'ailleurs, Pansy rongeait furieusement son frein face à son violon puisqu'elle ne parvenait toujours pas à jouer malgré toutes les tentatives de Kenji pour l'aider.

Elle tentait inlassablement de retrouver les souvenirs heureux de son enfance car les moments passés à l'Impasse du Tisseurs furent manifestement très différents de ceux vécus par Mylena surprise par toutes ces différences entre elles. La rouquine curieuse demanda à Toorj s'il regrettait sa femme et ne fut pas surprise par sa réponse positive, néanmoins, l'auror affirma comprendre le choix de Pansy à cause des aventures de l'auror avec d'autres femmes pendant quatre ans. Aussi, il estimait devoir enfin tourner la page même si Pansy resterait toujours une personne très importante dans sa vie car c'était sa seule véritable famille hormis les enfants. Mylena curieuse lui rappela l'existence de ses géniteurs mais l'auror avoua les avoir pris en grippe à cause de l'hostilité de sa génitrice envers Pansy.

Or, Toorj pouvait tout accepter sauf les critiques envers la seule personne qui se soucia vraiment de lui durant des années et serait toujours présente dans sa vie jusqu'à leurs morts d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il affirma également ne plus aimer Pansy en tant que femme après l'avoir vue heureuse en compagnie de Weasley mais elle restait cependant la mère de ses premiers enfants et nul ne détenait donc le droit de la diminuer à ses yeux, pas même une éventuelle compagne ou une seconde épouse. Mylena acquiesça car elle comprenait fort bien son point vue, néanmoins, la jeune femme songea que cette Pansy était soit une idiote pour délaisser un tel homme, soit le Weasley local était enfin parvenu à exposer ses qualités aux yeux de tous avant de conquérir la sorcière. Au bout d'un moment, l'auror l'estima prête puis lui proposa d'aller chercher Pansy. Mylena inquiète hésita mais finit par estimer plus sage de ne pas retarder d'avantage la rencontre qui déterminerait son futur.

* * *

><p>Aussi, Toorj transplana au laboratoire où il pria son ex femme de le suivre. Pansy curieuse acquiesça avant d'utiliser la cheminée de l'établissement afin de se rendre à la clinique. Une fois parvenue à destination, la sorcière monta les escaliers pour accéder au service où se trouvait son double. Pansy était partagée entre la curiosité et l'inquiétude à l'idée de rencontrer la fameuse Mylena puisque Toorj l'avait averti de son changement de prénom.<p>

Elle finit cependant par prendre son courage à deux mains puis frappa à la porte. Une voix hésitante lança alors un timide _Entrez_ à Pansy qui ouvrit la porte. Mylena curieuse observa alors avec attention son double aussi mince qu'elle mais dont la poitrine était plus généreuse que la sienne. La sorcière nota aussi son regard plus chaleureux que le sien mais estima ce fait du à sa félicité. Par contre, Mylena ressentit une certaine appréhension à la vue de sa panoplie similaire à celle de Rogue. Elle éprouva également un peu de tristesse à la vue de son pendentif car son propre père ne lui confia jamais le sien et fut enterré avec. En revanche, sa mère lui offrit une petite fleur en forme de pensée car elle était toute sa vie.

La sorcière jalouse estima cependant que son double avait probablement été appréciée, voire, aimée par son propre père au point de suivre ses traces dans cette dimension. Mylena ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un peu d'envie face à sa réussite éclatante contrairement à elle qui restait un simple psychomage. Certes, tout le monde la considérait comme l'une des meilleurs dans son domaine, néanmoins, la thérapeute estimait devoir tout recommencer de zéro ici et n'était même pas certaine de pouvoir exercer de nouveau dans cette dimension.

Entre-temps, Pansy intriguée observa son double encore plus menue qu'elle si possible mais surtout si triste. La sorcière estima que sa vie n'avait pas du être des plus faciles non plus et encore moins après la mort de sa mère ainsi que de sa grand-mère puisque Mylena s'était ensuite retrouvée seule au monde sans mari ou enfants. En revanche, Pansy avait surmonté ses épreuves et se marierait d'ici peu avec son Ronny sous le regard de sa petite tribu. La jeune femme estima devoir aider cette sorcière même si elle n'entendait pas non plus baisser sa garde pour le moment. Elle finit par se ressaisir afin de prendre la parole :

« _ Bonjour Mylena, comment vous sentez-vous après votre réveil ?

- Eh bien je suis assez dépaysée par cette dimension manifestement différente de la mienne. Avoua Mylena.

- Je le serais moi aussi à votre place. Enfin, notre rencontre est assez déroutante. Répondit Pansy.

- Hm… Je peux repartir si je vous gêne. Répondit aussitôt Mylena inquiète.

- Non, non : ce n'est pas ça mais c'est qu'on ne rencontre pas son double tous les jours. Avoua Pansy en esquissant un sourire timide.

- C'est clair mais bon nos vies sont manifestement très différentes. Estima Mylena.

- Oui.

- Votre père devait être fier de vous s'il vous a donné son pendentif. Renchérit Mylena.

- Mon père nous aimait beaucoup Kenji, ma mère et moi même si ce n'était pas un homme très démonstratif. Répondit Pansy.

- Vous viviez ensemble ? Demanda Mylena.

- Quand nous le pouvions oui mais le reste du temps, mon frère, ma mère et moi vivions chez Patrick Parkinson qui nous avait jeté un sort d'esclavage pour nous maintenir sous sa botte. Avoua Pansy.

- Ah... Je vivais seulement avec ma mère et lui à l'Impasse du Tisseur quand il n'était pas à Poudlard. Mon père a accepté de devenir le donneur de ma mère en échange de son savoir. Il m'a également reconnu puis venait me voir parfois mais pas plus. Avoua Mylena dépitée par ces différences car elle aurait aimé vivre avec son père aussi quitte à subir le sort d'esclavage infligé par ce Parkinson en échange.

- Chaque dimension est différente. Se contenta de répondre Pansy gênée.

- C'est vrai: la votre me semble bien plus tranquille que la mienne. Aussi, je serais contente de pouvoir rester ici si ça ne vous dérange pas. Avoua Mylena.

- Vous êtes la bienvenue. Nous nous ressemblons beaucoup : vous êtes certaine de vouloir vous faire passer pour ma cousine et non ma sœur perdue puis retrouvée ? Demanda Pansy.

- Merci pour m'accepter ici, c'est une nouvelle chance pour moi. Par contre, ne vous vexez pas mais le titre de cousine est déjà suffisant. Je ne me sens vraiment pas capable de simuler d'être votre sœur, ni de Kenji ou la fille de vos parents. Ce sont les vôtres et pas les miens car je ne veux pas remplacer mes géniteurs, ni ne ressens le besoin d'un frère. Enfin, vos enfants restent à vous également donc ne vous inquiétez pas. Ajouta Mylena qui avait compris l'inquiétude de son double.

- Je sais fort bien que mes enfants ne vous prendront pas pour moi. Protesta Pansy surprise.

- Je sais mais je préfère en parler dés maintenant comme ça les choses sont claires dés le début car je ne veux pas devenir votre substitut. Insista Mylena.

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça et je ne suis pas non plus jalouse au sujet de Toorj si c'est ça qui vous inquiète. Dit Pansy après avoir ressenti une pointe de ressentiment dans la voix de son double.

- Franchement, je ne comprends pas votre choix de rester avec Weasley au lieu de reprendre votre mari. Reconnut Mylena.

- Tout simplement parce que j'aime Ronald maintenant même si j'ai toujours de l'affection pour Toorj. Répliqua Pansy.

- Oui mais bon Toorj est l'amour de votre vie et ce fut le mien dans ma dimension. Je ne suis pas parvenue à faire ma vie après lui. Avoua Mylena.

- Ma relation avec Toorj ne vous regarde pas mais il y a eu trop de choses entre nous et elles sont insurmontables. L'amour de ma vie s'appelle maintenant Ronald Weasley et je vais l'épouser d'ici peu. Répondit Pansy pas du tout ravie par la tournure de cette conversation.

- Chacun son choix mais j'espère que vous ne le regretterez pas dans vingt ans car Toorj ne sera peut-être plus libre. L'avertit Mylena.

- Je ne regretterai absolument pas Toorj car j'aime Ronald mais mon ex mari fait partie de ma famille donc si une femme lui fait du mal, je le lui ferai regretter amèrement… Toorj a déjà souffert à cause de Tsetseg : aussi, je ne veux pas le voir devenir un jouet ou un substitut. Répondit Pansy du tac au tac.

- Juste. Reconnut Mylena.

- Bien, avez-vous besoin d'autre chose : je ne connais pas vos goûts donc j'espère que ces affaires vous plaisent.

- Non c'est déjà très bien merci. De tout façon Toorj a dit qu'il va se débrouiller pour aller chercher mes animaux, mon elfe de maison, mes affaires et ma maison d'ici peu. Donc je vais récupérer tout ce qui m'appartient. Répondit Mylena.

- Hum, je suppose qu'il veut utiliser mon Miroir des Vies pour se rendre dans votre dimension. Estima Pansy.

- Oui et je vous remercie à l'avance pour votre collaboration. Conclut Mylena._ »

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu. <strong>_

_**Que pensez-vous de Mylena ?**_

_**Comment trouvez-vous les agissements de Toorj ?**_

_**Que pensez-vous de son attitude envers Mylena ou la réaction de cette dernière ?**_

_**Enfin que pensez-vous de la conversation entre Mylena et Pansy ?**_

_**Que dites-vous de l'attitude de Mylena envers Pansy ?**_

_**A-t-elle raison de se comporter ainsi ou non ?**_

_**Pansy devrait-elle se méfier d'elle ou doit-elle lui tendre la main ?**_


	18. Chapter 17 Nouvelles rencontres

_**Bonsoir à tous et bonne fin de week-end, **_

_**J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à finir ce chapitre car il y aura beaucoup de nouveautés à la fin puisque de nouveaux personnages vont arriver et disons enrichir le marché des célibataires. On a aussi des nouvelles sur les anciens Mangemorts qui sont en train de subir la malédiction lancée par Voldemort. En tout cas, merci à Guest pour toutes ses reviews qui m'ont fait grandement plaisir. **_

_**Bonne Lecture et à bientot !**_

* * *

><p>Après cette conversation pénible, Pansy retourna au laboratoire et conserva un visage impassible en présence de ses apprentis et Adrian. La jeune femme s'interrogeait cependant sur cette Mylena mais essayait de ne pas la juger tout de suite. Après tout, son double n'avait manifestement pas eu une présence paternelle continue et se sentait probablement seule mais aussi frustrée dans cette dimension. Pansy se demanda si elle-même ne serait pas dépitée par la vision de son double qui collectionnait les succès professionnels et familiaux. Enfin, cette Mylena avait du manifestement souffrir de son rejet par son père mais aussi celui de son Toorj.<p>

L'évocation de ce type lui fit aussitôt songer à son ex mari manifestement déjà en train de s'emballer face à Mylena. Pansy émit silencieusement le vœu de ne pas le voir souffrir, ni finir comme un simple substitut. Elle chassa ses pensées et se concentra plutôt sur ses potions ainsi que sa nouvelle préparation. La sorcière espérait trouver le moyen d'éliminer définitivement la malédiction de Voldemort lancée sur ses anciens sbires.

Pour l'instant, elle s'était débrouillée pour inventer un soin afin de régénérer plus rapidement les cellules des personnes atteintes de la malédiction. Depuis l'utilisation de la nouvelle préparation, les malades semblaient en meilleure forme et se soumettaient à tous les contrôles requis par Théodore ou Pansy. Cette dernière testait également d'autres solutions chimiques sur des plantes cobayes sous le regard admiratif de ses apprentis mais aussi Adrian qui incitait régulièrement les deux garçons à prendre exemple sur leur patronne s'ils désiraient devenir maîtres des potions un jour.

En attendant, les jeunes gens commençaient déjà à apprendre plusieurs potions totalement inconnues des manuels scolaires. Pansy procédait cependant par étapes en leur enseignant d'abord des préparations plus ou moins simples puis elle augmenterait progressivement la complexité des potions. Scorpius était donc déjà très satisfait de son apprentissage durant sa période à l'essai et ses parents étaient heureux de noter son épanouissement car sa soif de découverte semblait manifestement très stimulée. Il apprenait aussi à connaitre Noyan qui finit même par recevoir deux ou trois invitations au Manoir Malefoy et obtint l'attention de ses occupants dont Lucius qui appréciait l'ambition dévorante du jeune homme qui aurait fait un très bon Serpentard à Poudlard.

Aussi, le patriarche était rassuré par les fréquentations de son petit-fils et laissait donc Scorpius réaliser son rêve au lieu de brimer son ambition comme il l'avait fait pour Draco durant des décennies. Enfin, Scorpius serait le premier Malefoy à quitter le manoir afin de s'installer dans une autre demeure puisque les héritiers de cette famille séjournaient toujours dans la maison familiale hormis durant leur scolarité à Poudlard. Le jeune homme attendait cependant le 1er septembre afin d'emménager en même temps que Noyan puisque le Mongol n'était pas parvenu à convaincre sa mère de le laisser s'y installer avant son dix-huitième anniversaire.

Les deux garçons détenaient cependant la possibilité d'aménager déjà leurs chambres mais aussi le reste de la maison puisque Pansy l'avait meublé sans pour autant le décorer. Ainsi, les jeunes gens détenaient la possibilité de décorer la maison selon leurs goûts et s'étaient donc mis à chercher des objets intéressants dans les boutiques de Green-Silver Wood ou le Chemin de Traverse. Noyan avait également emmené Scorpius chiné dans le quartier sorcier d'Oulan-Bator car il désirait emmener un peu d'Asie avec lui. Le Mongol faisait aussi des allers-et-retour entre l'Australie et l'Angleterre afin de voir Rose rassurée par sa constance. La jeune fille ne voyait cependant pas l'heure de rentrer pour qu'ils puissent se voir sans calculer le décalage horaire.

Rose estimait également leur retour plus salutaire pour Hugo dépité par le fait que Saejin n'était pas revenue en Australie après sa visite. Malgré les explications de Noyan sur la situation délicate de Toorj mais aussi le désir de sa cousine de rester auprès de son père en ce moment, Hugo dépité estimait qu'elle aurait pu trouver un moment de libre afin de venir le voir même si Rose lui conseillait de laisser Saejin tranquille en ce moment ou de la rejoindre. Hugo serait volontiers retourné en Angleterre, néanmoins, il ne parlait toujours pas à son père et ne désirait donc aucunement le rencontrer avant le mariage. Aussi, le fils d'Hermione attendait les appels de Saejin avant de retrouver momentanément le sourire au cours de leurs conversations.

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, Saejin et sa fratrie suivirent leur père jusqu'à la clinique puisque Toorj tenait à leur présenter Mylena la fameuse « cousine » de Maman. La jeune femme surprise observa les six enfants dont son sosie ainsi que celui de son double au même âge sauf que Mylena se teignait déjà les cheveux. Au bout d'un moment, l'attention de la sorcière se porta sur Bora la demi-sœur à peine débarquée au sein de la fratrie et donc pas encore vraiment unie aux autres. De plus, Mylena trouvait adorable cette fillette seulement âgée de vingt mois seulement. Malgré ses regrets, la sorcière n'avait jamais voulu enfanter car sa propre mère avait non seulement perdu Kenji mais surtout faillit la laisser orpheline après un accouchement difficile.<p>

Aussi, Naraantsuya elle-même n'avait pas encouragé ses filles à devenir mère de peur de les perdre. Au moment de sa mort, la Mongole s'était cependant inquiétée sur le sort de ses jumelles condamnées à la solitude sans se douter que des Pansy étaient parvenues à améliorer sa potion dans d'autres dimensions. Toutefois, Mylena chassa ses pensées et s'intéressa d'avantage à Bora avant de demander à Toorj si elle pouvait la prendre dans les bras. L'auror secrètement ravi la lui confia aussitôt car il espérait trouver rapidement une nouvelle maman pour Bora puisque Tsetseg risquait de ne jamais revenir. Certes, Toorj aurait préféré convaincre Pansy d'adopter Bora et lui donner son ADN, néanmoins, il craignait d'essuyer un refus de la part de Ron. De plus, l'auror ne voulait pas devoir assister au départ de sa cadette chez Pansy si Bora devenait sa fille et voir cette enfant au chalet ou durant ses jours de garde.

Aussi, il espérait plutôt convaincre Mylena de rester ici et de l'épouser dés sa sortie de la clinique afin de s'assurer non seulement une maman pour sa fille qui resterait donc chez lui tout le temps, mais aussi une Pansy rien qu'à lui… Toorj observa la jeune femme puis la trouva charmante ainsi que fragile donc il détenait vraiment l'envie de la protéger après avoir compris ses déboires dans l'autre monde. L'auror était donc loin d'imaginer le geste de sa fille aînée qui utilisa la légillimancie pour lire les pensées de Mylena beaucoup trop absorbée par Bora pour réaliser la présence de Saejin dans son esprit.

L'adolescente put ainsi constater sa jalousie envers sa mère face à la vision de ses enfants, ses succès professionnels mais aussi sa bonne entente avec ses parents. Toutefois, elle nota aussi un peu de gratitude de la part de Mylena envers Pansy qui ne s'opposait pas à son installation dans cette dimension bien plus accueillante. Saejin abasourdie observa également les souvenirs de la sorcière sur les dernières années de sa vie et réalisa les ravages causés par la guerre en Mongolie dans l'autre monde, les soins de la jeune femme envers les blessés mais aussi sa terreur du viol après avoir failli y passer à trois reprises cette année. Aussi, elle comprenait le désir de la Mongole qui rêvait de s'installer ici, néanmoins, cela ne lui donnait pas le droit de jalouser sa mère, ni tenter d'éloigner Toorj d'elle dans l'espoir de l'accaparer.

De plus, Mylena était sincèrement très attirée par le Toorj local mais elle songeait encore à l'autre malgré tous ses défauts. Aussi, Saejin se demandait comment finirait cette histoire avant de rester également surprise par un détail délibérément caché par Mylena pour ne pas souffrir avant de se retirer de l'esprit de cette femme manifestement plus faible que Pansy puisqu'elle n'avait pas détecté sa présence, ni érigé des barrières grâce à l'occlumancie. Toutefois, Mylena ne se souciait plus des autres gosses depuis que Bora était dans ses bras car elle s'amusait beaucoup avec le bébé. Toorj secrètement satisfait avait noté son engouement puis estima la convaincre rapidement de convoler avec lui ce qui lui permettrait de donner une vraie famille à Bora. Il salua la jeune femme puis voulut sortir avec ses enfants mais Mylena lui envoya un dernier message grâce à la légillimancie. Toorj abasourdi reçut alors le "conseil" de donner une potion ADN à la petite Bora le jour où il aurait une nouvelle compagne afin que cette femme devienne la nouvelle maman biologique de l'enfant. Autrement, personne ne voudrait de cette petite fille...

* * *

><p>Le soir, Toorj se rendit chez Pansy avant de lui demander son avis sur la jeune femme. La sorcière affirma prudemment ne pas pouvoir la juger sur une première impression car Mylena était manifestement sur la défensive en sa présence, néanmoins, Pansy connaissait bien Toorj et lui conseilla donc de ne pas s'emballer trop vite sans se soucier de la surprise de Ron. Ce dernier observa les deux ex conjoints parler en toute tranquillité de Mylena puis Toorj affirma comprendre la jalousie initiale de la jolie rousse puisque sa propre vie fut semée de nombreuses désillusions mais aussi d'une grande carence affective en raison d'un père manifestement indifférent. Rogue également présent dans son cadre se redressa et critiqua son double car lui-même n'aurait jamais mis sa fille de coté si elle ne fut pas intéressée par les potions. Kenji renchérit sur ce fait car son père acceptait sans soucis son choix de devenir cuisinier et ne se souciait pas non plus de son ADN.<p>

Aussi, l'eurasien plaignit Mylena avant de changer de sujet en demandant à sa sœur abasourdie de l'aider à réaliser son rêve. Pansy interdite l'écouta parler de leurs conversations au sujet de la transformation de Kenji avant son amnésie puis posa une question à son frère :

« _ C'est vraiment si important que ça pour toi de détenir l'ADN de Père ?

- Oui. Répondit son frère.

- Mais Kenji ce n'est pas un choix anodin. Tu es vraiment certain de vouloir changer ton apparence ou ton sang ? Franchement, je me fous bien que Black ai été le premier donneur de Maman car tu es mon frère et c'est tout. Insista sa sœur.

- C'est ce que je me suis tué à lui dire durant des années avant de recommencer ces derniers mois. _ Ajouta Rogue depuis son cadre._ Je me moque de ton ADN ou de ton apparence du moment que tu es en bonne santé et heureux. Renchérit le sorcier.

- Oui mais je voudrais être totalement comme Pansy, Maman et toi ! Insista Kenji.

- Mais c'est quoi la différence entre nous ? S'étonna Pansy.

- Tu ne t'en souviens pas mais je ne voulais rien avoir à faire avec Black et je le lui ai bien spécifié lors de notre rencontre. Expliqua Kenji.

- Kenji : tu ne lui ressembles pas physiquement car tu as tout repris de Maman hormis ta taille.

- Potter dit que je ressemble à Black quand je souris ou plaisante. Répliqua Kenji têtu.

- Harry voit seulement ce qu'il veut mais je peux t'assurer que tu ne ressemble pas du tout à Sirius selon moi. Intervint Ron.

- Tu crois ? Demanda Kenji inquiet.

- Mais oui : je peux t'assurer que tous les anciens membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix ne pensent jamais à Sirius à ta vue. Kenji : ne te vexes pas, ni vous Professeur mais tu as plutôt le mordant des Rogue, leur mauvais caractère et la répartie de ton vrai père à mes yeux. Donc tu n'as pas besoin de prendre son ADN pour lui ressembler. Assura Ron.

- … (silence de Kenji en train de réfléchir).

- Crois-moi j'ai appris à aimer Kaiden sans me douter de notre filiation et je l'aurais également adopté sans me soucier de son sang ou de son apparence si ce fut un petit cracmol et non mon fils biologique. Kenji : on ne devient pas seulement père par l'ADN mais par le cœur. Insista Ron.

- Weasley : je dois vous accorder un point pour Gryffondor car votre raisonnement est tout simplement juste et reflète parfaitement la réalité des faits. _ Intervint Severus Rogue depuis son cadre._ Kenji mon fils : tu n'as pas besoin de changer d'apparence ou de prendre mon ADN pour que je te considère mon enfant au même titre qu'Eileen.

- Merci Professeur. Répondit Ron.

- Par contre, Weasley je vous retire 100 points pour avoir osé insinuer que les Rogue ont un mauvais caractère… Ajouta Rogue sans se soucier de l'hilarité de son beau-fils.

- Bon Père, Ron c'est très gentil ce que vous dites mais je veux l'ADN des Rogue. S'entêta Kenji.

- C'est vraiment si important ? Demanda Pansy.

- Oui ça l'est pour moi.

- Ecoutes Kenji : tu es un adulte donc tu prends tes propres décisions et je ne t'en empêcherais pas si ça te tient vraiment à cœur. Commença Pansy.

- Merci ! L'interrompit Kenji enthousiaste.

- Mais seulement après toute une année de séances de pscyhomagie. Précisa Pansy. Ensuite, si tu y tiens toujours, je réaliserais moi-même la potion nécessaire dans un an. Promit Pansy.

- Je vais chez le psy seulement si tu fais un serment inviolable où tu t'engages à me donner le nécessaire pour créer la potion si c'est toujours mon choix dans un an. L'avertit Kenji très sérieux.

- D'accord Kenji.

- Pansy: pourquoi tu acceptes de le faire seulement dans un an ? S'étonna Toorj.

- Parce que je veux être certaine que c'est vraiment ce que mon frère veut et qu'il n'aura pas de regrets. Je lui donnerai le nécessaire si c'est ça qui lui permettrait de s'épanouir vraiment mais il doit être certain de son choix. Tu te rappelles quand tu m'as demandé de renier l'ADN de ma mère et que j'ai refusé ? Reprit Pansy.

- Oui j'ai déconné, je te demande pardon. S'excusa Toorj honteux.

- Je ne voulais pas car tu m'aurais ainsi ôté une partie de mon identité et ça je ne pouvais pas l'accepter. D'ailleurs Toorj tu ne devrais pas changer l'ADN de Bora pour faire plaisir à hypothétique nouvelle maman. Lui conseilla Pansy.

- Sa mère a un passé chargé et honteux. Donc ce serait mieux pour Bora de devenir la fille biologique d'une autre femme. Remarqua Toorj surpris.

- Peu de personnes le savent donc ton secret sur les aventures de Tsetseg sera bien gardé. De plus, tu viens à peine de retrouver cette enfant donc ne lui impose pas de tels changements si radicaux. Enfin, je n'aime pas du tout Tsetseg mais elle n'a pas abandonné votre enfant car cette femme te l'a confié à cause du danger de rester ensemble en ce moment,

- C'est clair : les Kazakhs vont probablement la tuer s'ils la trouvent car elle est liée au traitre selon eux. Reconnut Toorj.

- Donc ne change pas l'ADN de Bora et encore moins pour lui donner celui de Mylena car ta fille mais aussi Tsetseg pourraient te le reprocher un jour._ Insista Pansy. Je ne sais pas si tu fais bien de te rapprocher de Mylena, cependant, ça ne me regarde pas donc tu fais ce que tu veux, néanmoins, nul ne doit t'imposer de changer l'ADN de Bora.

- C'est vrai Toorj : souvenez-vous que Pansy a refusé de changer l'ADN de Kaiden quand vous parliez d'adoption à son sujet. Elle aimait déjà cet enfant comme le sien même si ma compagne pensait sincèrement que c'était le fils de Tsetseg et non le notre. Intervint Ron.

- Mais tu vas bien aider Kenji en lui donnant ton ADN pourtant ? Protesta Toorj surpris.

- Mon frère est un adulte de trente-huit ans pas une enfant de vingt mois comme Bora. Toorj tu fais ce que tu veux cependant une adoption par l'ADN est un changement radical. Donc Bora pourrait fort bien le vivre très mal plus tard car tu ne lui as pas laissé le choix. Répondit Pansy.

- Hm… Tu dois avoir raison : je ne peux pas prendre une telle décision en deux minutes donc je te promets d'y réfléchir. Dit Toorj songeur.

- Toorj : pour l'instant la Mongolie est tranquille mais nous recueillerons Bora chez nous en cas de guerre et ce sans lui modifier son ADN si c'est ça qui vous inquiète. Il n'est pas question de séparer la fratrie comme je vous l'ai déjà dit donc ne vous mariez pas précipitamment pour assurer une seconde maman à Bora. Ne cédez pas non plus à un quelconque caprice si une femme vous affirme vouloir s'occuper de cette enfant seulement si elle obtient son ADN. Dit Ron qui avait compris les raisons de la précipitation de Toorj.

- Vraiment ? Mais Bora n'est pas comme Kaiden. Rétorqua Toorj.

- Ce qui était valable pour Kaiden l'est aussi pour Bora même si cette petite fille n'est pas de mon sang. Promit Ron. _ »

* * *

><p>L'auror abasourdi contempla le sorcier manifestement sincère et loua vraiment la générosité de ce Weasley mais aussi de toute sa famille très gentille avec ses enfants. Ensuite, Toorj changea de sujet en parlant des modifications nécessaires sur les documents de Mylena ainsi que les siens. Il confessa également sa gêne à l'idée d'utiliser le nom des Chang car le sorcier ne se sentait pas du tout proche de son père. Ce dernier avait aggravé le malaise de l'auror en l'accablant de reproches sur la mort du soi-disant Nedkar tué par les Kazakhs. Les Chang aimaient cet homme comme leur propre fils et accusèrent violemment Toorj de sa mort puisqu'il avait dénoncé la supercherie du vrai Toorj Adiriig à la radio. Pire encore le couple accablé renia Toorj abasourdi et avait décidé de retourner dans le Yunnan. Avant de partir, le cracmol avait tenté de se venger de Toorj pour la mort de Nedkar en affirmant comprendre la décision de Pansy de délaisser un crétin dans son genre. Il lui interdit également de revenir les trouver puis lui apprit l'existence de sa fratrie mais affirma les avertir du meurtre de leur véritable frère par sa faute. Ainsi, ils le renieraient également et ne se soucieraient pas non plus de ses sales gosses issues de deux catins.<p>

Toorj ne pouvait pas nier les frasques de Tsetseg mais il refusait d'entendre la moindre critique sur Pansy et faillit en venir aux mains avec le vieil homme. L'auror se reprit cependant assez vite car il ne voulait pas frapper son père mais ce dernier prit ça pour de la lâcheté avant de demander à sa femme de les ramener dans le Yunnan grâce à la magie. Les enfants peinés avaient fait de leur mieux pour consoler Toorj accablé par un tel rejet. Ensuite Saejin chassa ses souvenirs puis intervint dans la conversation :

« _ Papa ne te vexes pas mais je ne veux pas non plus porter le nom des Chang. Alors laisse bien évidemment ton identité sur mon certificat de naissance mais permets-moi de conserver seulement Rogue-Panshriij comme nom.

- Mais Saejin qu'est-ce que tu dis : tu dois aussi porter le nom de ton père ! Protesta sa mère surprise.

- Pansy : je ne veux pas porter le nom des Chang non plus donc je la comprends et accepte sa décision. Affirma Toorj.

- Mais pourquoi tu ne veux pas le porter : c'est parce que ça fait trop chinois pour tes goûts ? S'inquiéta Pansy.

- Non, non : c'est que je ne considère pas ces gens comme mes parents donc pourquoi devrais-je prendre leur nom ? Répondit Toorj penaud en tentant de dissimuler la vérité.

- Et puis Maman : la mère de Papa aurait pu utiliser le Rite du Sang pour le ramener à elle quand il était petit après que le vrai Toorj Adiriig soit guéri. Renchérit Saejin.

- Mais la vieille folle avait affirmé le tuer si les Chang disaient la vérité ! Protesta Pansy.

- Eej : cette femme serait revenue récupérer Papa puis elle aurait vu le vrai Toorj en vie et serait simplement repartie avec lui pendant que les Chang auraient récupérer leur propre fils. Donc, je n'ai pas de pitié pour ces gens qui aiment le vrai Toorj comme leur propre enfant au point de pleurer sa mort sans se soucier de tous les massacres qu'il a perpétré en tant que Nedkar ! Protesta Saejin.

- Ils l'ont élevé et aimé donc c'est difficile pour eux d'accepter la réalité. Tenta de modérer Pansy.

- Eej : ce que Papa ne te dit pas c'est que les Chang lui ont reproché la mort de ce soi-disant Nedkar et se sont disputés avec lui au point de le renier ainsi que nous. Avoua Saejin.

- Tu plaisantes ? Demanda Pansy abasourdie.

- Non, non : ils l'ont renié et sont retournés chez eux dans le Yunnan plutôt que de rester avec lui ici. Les Chang ont même affirmé qu'ils ne le présenteront pas à ses frères et sœurs puisqu'il a manifestement une fratrie. Insista Severus.

- Gengis Khan… Je suis désolée Toorj. Sut seulement dire Pansy vraiment peinée pour lui.

- Ce n'est pas grave Pansy : je n'avais pas de fratrie avant donc ça ne me change rien. De toute façon, ma seule vraie famille ce fut les enfants, toi et même les Panshriij. Répondit Toorj qui s'efforçait de se montrer digne devant les autres mais se sentait blessé par les gestes de ses véritables géniteurs. Par contre, le sorcier ne voulait vraiment pas conserver leur nom et insista sur le besoin d'en trouver un autre puisqu'il ne pouvait pas rester sans identité.

- Aav: Tu pourrais choisir un nom à toi dés aujourd'hui. Après tout, c'est légal dans la Mongolie sorcière et puis ça se fait aussi très rapidement à l'état civil britannique moldu aussi pour 130 livres. Intervint Saejin.

- Oui tu as raison mais je n'ai franchement pas d'idées car l'imagination n'est pas mon fort. Reconnut Toorj.

- Sinon tu peux toujours prendre le nom Panshriij comme nous puisque tu avais déjà songé à prendre le nom de Maman en 2000 au moment de votre mariage quand tu as envoyé bouler la vieille folle la première fois. Rappela Saejin.

- Euh oui c'est une très bonne idée car je m'étais habitué à cette possibilité mais je ne suis plus le mari de Maman donc je ne voudrais pas la fâcher ou vexer Ronald. Protesta Toorj surpris.

- Ça ne me vexe pas puisque Pansy va prendre mon nom et le mettra devant les siens. Elle va s'appeler Pansy Weasley-Rogue-Panshriij comme Kaiden mais les gens les appelleront rapidement _Mrs Weasley_ et _Kaiden Weasley_ tout court. Aussi vous pouvez prendre le nom de Pansy si vous voulez car c'est après tout votre seule vraie famille. Enfin, vos enfants seraient contents. Intervint Ronald.

- Ah bon votre épouse va porter ses trois noms ? S'étonna Toorj en parlant de Pansy comme la femme de Ronald et non son ex à lui ce qui fit grandement plaisir à Ron.

- Oui, ce sera également la seule et unique Mrs Ronald Weasley. Affirma Ron rayonnant.

- Pansy : tu devrais garder seulement le nom de Ronald sinon tu vas t'éclater le poignet quand tu devras signer tes documents officiels ! S'esclaffa Toorj surpris.

- Non : je veux porter le nom de Ronald car je l'aime mais je souhaite aussi conserver celui de mon père puisqu'il m'a été retiré pendant des années et enfin je me sens une Panshriij aussi. Expliqua Pansy.

- Wow à moi il m'en suffirait d'un pour me rendre heureux ! Dit Toorj.

- Eh Papa : deviens un Panshriij et c'est réglé ! Affirmèrent les jumeaux ravis de le voir porter leur nom.

- Toorj Panshriij sonnerait bien mieux que Toorj Chang. Insista Severus.

- En plus, tu aurais le même nom que nous donc on serait que des Rogue-Panshriij au lieu d'avoir un nom à rallonge avec Rogue-Panshriij-Chang. Ajouta Saejin ravie.

- C'est une idée si Maman me le permet mais vous, ça ne vous dérange vraiment pas ? Demanda Toorj surpris à Ron.

- Non car Pansy va prendre le mien ce qui me fait très plaisir car Hermione ne s'est jamais présentée nulle part comme Mrs Weasley même si mon nom de famille résultait également sur ses papiers lors de notre soi-disant mariage. Donc je n'ai aucun souci à ce que vous preniez le nom des Panshriij. Affirma Ron.

- Alors si tu es d'accord toi aussi Pansy, je vais changer mon nom pour prendre celui des Panshriij puisque les gens t'appelleront Mrs Weasley. Enfin, j'aurais aussi un nom en commun avec nos enfants. Déclara Toorj.

- Il n'y a pas de problèmes Toorj. Le rassura Pansy.

- Par contre, ne vous vexez pas Mr Rogue mais je préfèrerais détenir un seul nom donc je n'utiliserais pas le votre. Ajouta Toorj inquiet en direction de la figure sombre dans le tableau.

- … (silence inquiétant de Rogue)

- Père n'effrayez pas Toorj car c'est le papa de vos premiers petits-enfants et ils seraient peinés si vous vous montriez méchant avec lui… Intervint Pansy.

- Je ne serais jamais méchant envers votre Papa mes chers petits-enfants. _ Les rassura Rogue. _ Par contre, je préfère voir Toorj prendre seulement le nom des Panshriij moi aussi sinon j'exigerai qu'il accroche mon tableau dans toutes les pièces de sa demeure afin de contrôler son comportement chez lui s'il devient un Rogue. Menaça Severus Rogue d'un ton suave pour ne pas effrayer ses petits-enfants mais son regard noir fit aussitôt trembler l'auror sous les éclats de rire de Ron.

- Non, non ne vous inquietez pas : je n'ai pas encore pris de décision définitive sur mon nouveau patronyme mais il est certain que le nom Rogue restera la propriété exclusive de votre fille. Répondit Toorj pas du tout désireux de voir cette face de cerbère chez lui tous les jours._ »

* * *

><p>Ensuite, Toorj montra à Pansy les nouveaux de documents de Mylena avant de lui demander son aide pour aller chercher ses affaires dans l'autre dimension. Son ex femme acquiesça et écouta aussi sa seconde requête. Une minute plus tard, la jeune femme accepta de l'accompagner puisqu'il lui fallait son aide pour retirer l'agent du coffre de Mylena à Gringott. En effet, un gobelin ne se contenterait pas d'une procuration et voudrait voir la propriétaire du coffre en personne. Or, Mylena ne pouvait pas se déplacer en raison de son hospitalisation. Au bout d'un moment, Naraantsuya et sa mère rejoignirent les autres afin d'en discuter puis elles affirmèrent utiliser le miroir des vies elles-mêmes le jour de leur voyage afin d'être certaines de maintenir le passage entre leurs deux mondes tout le temps nécessaire.<p>

Ronald inquiet se rassura aussitôt car la présence des deux femmes permettraient aux deux voyageurs de revenir sans problèmes. Enfin, les deux elfes de Pansy les accompagneraient également puis le rouquin retrouva complètement le sourire après la proposition de Toorj qui estimait que son aide ne serait pas superflue pour démonter la maison qui ne pouvait pas transplaner d'un monde à l'autre sinon le logis se fracasserait contre les murs des combles à leur retour. Aussi, les sorciers et les elfes seraient contraints de le démonter grâce à la magie puis Toorj le reconstruirait plus tard lorsque Mylena aurait trouvé un nouveau terrain pour y installer sa maison. Enfin, l'auror salua tout le monde puis se rendit auprès de la convalescente afin de lui donner ses papiers. Il lui demanda également des renseignements exacts sur l'emplacement de sa maison, sa disposition ainsi qu'un inventaire de ses biens, de ses animaux mais aussi de ses affaires dans bureau au cabinet de Mac Laggen. Ensuite, Toorj laissa la place à Naraantsuya et Odval qui vinrent voir la jeune femme. Cette dernière ne put alors s'empêcher de sangloter à leur vue en songeant à sa propre mère ainsi que sa grand-mère décédées...

Le lendemain, Ron participa aux préparatifs de départ avant de regarder le miroir avec curiosité. Les trois sorciers et les deux elfes se placèrent entre les deux femmes Panshriij et Saejin qui procédèrent au rite puis Toorj fut le premier à passer à travers la surface. Les deux elfes le suivirent sous le regard inquiet de Pansy qui saisit la main de Ron pour franchir le passage ensemble. Le rouquin rassura sa compagne manifestement paniquée car la jeune femme n'avait jamais tenté une expérience de ce genre elle non plus. Ensuite, le sorcier lui proposa d'y aller avant de s'approcher de la surface du miroir. Il l'effleura de sa main puis se sentit aspiré tout comme Pansy.

Les tourtereaux abasourdis eurent l'impression de glisser dans un tunnel avant d'entrevoir de la lumière puis ils se retrouvèrent à l'air libre puis atterrirent sur un matelas en mousse. Toorj les salua puis affirma avoir métamorphosé une chaise de jardin en matelas afin d'amortir la chute de la future maman. Cette dernière le remercia avant d'observer avec curiosité le cottage de son double. Ron observa ce chalet en bois de 80 m2 environ. Toorj expliqua qu'il s'agissait en réalité d'un mobil-home devenu une résidence fixe pour toute l'année comme certains Britanniques le faisaient. Ces derniers les appelaient ensuite cottages dans ce cas. Pansy acquiesça car elle y avait également songé en avril avant sa visite au village témoin. Son ex mari estima que Mylena pourrait rapidement l'installer sur un lopin de terre ou sur le terrain de Pansy en attendant d'acheter sa propre parcelle.

Enfin, une elfe sortit de la maison et se précipita sur Pansy mais finit par se poser des questions à la vue des cheveux noirs de jais de sa maîtresse. Cette dernière lui expliqua alors la situation sous le regard de Toorj qui nota ensuite le soulagement de l'elfe. Cette dernière révéla les recherches des aurors britanniques au sujet de Mylena car la jeune femme résultait portée disparue malgré les déclarations précédentes de l'auror Chang sur sa mort présumée car l'absence de cadavre dans le Yunnan donnait encore un peu d'espoir aux Britanniques dont Cho Chang. Toutefois, nul ne pouvait plus communiquer avec les Mongols après l'attaque subie deux jours plus tôt et l'écrasante victoire des Kazakhs déjà en train d'établir leurs nouvelles lois sous l'œil indifférent des sorciers chinois qui n'aidèrent pas les Mongols. Aussi, l'elfe avoua avoir cru sa maîtresse morte puis se présenta comme Trixie. Elle versa également des larmes d'émotions après avoir compris que Mylena ne l'avait pas oubliée.

Ensuite, Ron examina le système du mobil-home avant d'entrer à l'intérieur en compagnie des autres. Pansy nota avec surprise les nombreuses photos de son double en compagnie de sa mère ainsi que sa grand-mère mais aussi une femme très ressemblante. Trixie nota son étonnement et lui parla aussitôt de Candy la sœur jumelle de Mylena malheureusement décédée en avril. Pansy abasourdie plaignait Mylena pour cette perte puis Trixie aida les autres elfes mais aussi Ron à miniaturiser tous les objets rapidement. Entre-temps, Pansy suivit discrètement Toorj à la banque où les Gobelins l'observèrent avec circonspection. Toutefois, ces gens furent contraints de la laisser retirer tout son argent même si son attitude leur semblait étrange tout comme son changement de couleur de cheveux soudain. Au bout d'un moment, ils finirent cependant par ne plus s'en soucier car le coffre de la jeune femme n'était pas très rempli.

Une fois munie de l'argent, Pansy suivit Toorj au cabinet médical de Mac Laggen fermé à cette heure-ci. Les deux sorciers n'eurent donc aucune difficulté pour reprendre toutes les affaires de Mylena avant de retourner auprès de Ronald ainsi que des trois elfes. Ces derniers leur montrèrent les paquets soigneusement préparés puis le cottage démonté pièce par pièce grâce aux bons soins de Ron. Les deux ex observèrent aussi l'aigle de la jeune femme, son border collie, son cheval, son canari et son iguane. Trixie expliqua aux sorciers que sa maîtresse était passionnée par les animaux qui compensaient l'absence d'enfants dans sa vie.

Au début de la guerre quelques années plus tôt, Mylena avait envoyé ses animaux et Trixie au cottage en compagnie de toutes les affaires des quatre femmes Panshriij. La psychomage tenta également de convaincre Odval mais aussi Naraantsuya de s'installer également ici, néanmoins, elles refusèrent de l'abandonner en Mongolie puisque Mylena n'était pas autorisée à revenir en Grande-Bretagne à ce moment-là. Malheureusement, les deux sorcières moururent deux ans plus tôt sans se douter que leur chère enfant les aurait rejointes en avril cette année si elles avaient accepté de l'attendre ici.

Pansy peinée acquiesça tout en réalisant la solitude ainsi que la raison de l'amertume de Mylena à la vue de sa propre famille unie. Elle finit cependant par se ressaisir et demanda à Trixie où se trouvait le Miroir des Vies de Mylena car ils ne l'avaient pas trouvé à son bureau. L'elfe se rembrunit puis expliqua que sa cousine Naé désespérée l'avait volé la veille dans l'espoir de l'utiliser afin de fuir dans une autre dimension plus accueillante en compagnie d'un groupe de survivants. Pansy inquiète s'agita aussitôt :

« _ Naé est incapable de l'utiliser !

- Elle l'est peut-être dans cette dimension _Honey_. La rassura Ron.

- Non : le Miroir des Vies est lié aux descendantes directes de la première propriétaire comme Odval, ma mère, Saejin ou moi. Naé est une cousine éloignée donc le miroir ne lui obéira pas ! S'exclama Pansy paniquée.

- Gengis Khan : ça veut dire que ces pauvres gens sont condamnés à se faire massacrer par les Kazakhs qui ont gagné la guerre. Réalisa Toorj livide.

- On ne peut pas les laisser. Dit aussitôt la jeune femme.

- Pansy : ce n'est pas notre monde, je comprends ta peine mais il n'est pas question de te laisser aller en Mongolie en plein milieu d'un conflit ! S'écria Ron après avoir vu le regard d'entente entre les deux autres sorciers.

- Ronny : je ne compte absolument pas me battre car je ne suis pas un Gryffondor suicidaire mais laisse-moi aller chercher Naé et ses amis. Ensuite, nous rentrerons tout de suite.

- Tu ne vas pas te battre hein ? Jure-moi que tu retraverse la surface du miroir tout de suite si tu vois que c'est trop dangereux. Insista Ron conscient de l'entêtement de Pansy.

- Je te le jure Ronny : il n'est pas question de vous perdre les enfants ou toi, ni de blesser le bébé mais comment veux-tu que je rentre en sachant d'abandonner cette Naé ou d'autres survivants à leur sort ? Se lamenta Pansy.

- Ronald : je vous promets de la jeter moi-même à travers la surface du miroir en cas de danger mais laissez-nous tenter quelque chose s'il vous plait. Sinon, Pansy ne s'en remettra jamais et moi non plus, imaginez si c'était une de vos cousine, ou pire votre sœur voire, Rose à la place de Naé et des autres ? Certes, la petite Bora d'ici n'est pas ma fille mais comment voulez-vous que je parte sans m'informer sur son sort ? Insista Toorj.

- Je le comprends fort bien et je suis le premier à vouloir y aller mais je ne veux pas risquer la vie de Pansy, ni celle de notre fille. Expliqua Ron.

- Ronald : nous ramènerons aussitôt Pansy jusqu'à nous en cas de danger. Promit Naraantsuya depuis l'autre coté du miroir.

- Vous pouvez le faire rapidement ? S'informa Ron.

- Oui donc elle ne risque rien. Promit Odval.

- Alors dans ce cas, je te laisse y aller Pansy mais tu n'iras pas seule car je t'accompagne. Affirma Ron._ »

* * *

><p>Odval s'approcha du miroir afin d'apprendre à sa petite-fille une formule particulière pour retrouver directement le Miroir des Vies de Mylena. Pendant ce temps, les trois elfes envoyèrent rapidement les paquets, les matériaux de construction ainsi que les animaux de l'autre coté du miroir. Ensuite, ils insistèrent pour suivre Pansy puis les deux hommes ainsi que les elfes saisirent un pan de ses vêtements pour transplaner à sa suite une fois la formule prononcée par la jeune femme.<p>

Loin de là en Mongolie, une sorcière désespérée tentait d'activer l'artefact sous le regard anxieux de la trentaine de personnes refugiées dans la yourte y compris quelques enfants et adolescents. Ces derniers rêvaient encore de combattre pendant que les adultes désespérés se demandaient s'ils ne devraient pas mettre fin à leurs jours afin de ne pas subir le même sort d'esclavage que les autres victimes. Naé découragée posa le miroir avant de demander pardon à ses camarades d'infortune dont sa cousine Candy Panshriij totalement inconsciente ainsi que Toorj Chang ensanglanté et en proie au délire au point de réclamer Pansy. Elle observa l'auror mis à rude épreuve ces dernières semaines après toutes les révélations sur les infidélités répétées de sa femme, sa véritable identité et sa terreur de perdre Bora. Il était également rongé par la culpabilité envers Pansy misérablement rejetée l'autre jour puis manifestement morte pour lui sauver la vie à moins que son double ne l'ait emmenée dans sa propre dimension.

C'était donc durant l'un de ses derniers moments de lucidité que Toorj avait suggéré à Naé d'utiliser le Miroir des Vies de sa cousine mais la jeune accablée ne parvenait pas à l'activer. Elle avait tenté de réveiller sa cousine Candy, néanmoins, cette dernière était restée inconsciente depuis le mois d'avril d'après le chamane et ne pouvait donc pas l'aider. Dans un moment de découragement, Naé finit par s'asseoir tout en faisant de son mieux pour ne pas gémir face à la douleur de sa jambe qui pendait lamentablement. La sorcière boitait depuis bientôt cinq mois mais les Mongols ne possédaient plus grand-chose donc les soins étaient réservés aux blessés. Aussi, elle resterait définitivement boiteuse toute sa vie, néanmoins, Naé ne voulait pas finir esclave des Kazakh donc son existence prendrait manifestement fin d'ici peu : aussi, sa jambe boiteuse ne l'inquiétait guère. Elle observa les jeunes enfants dont Bora puis les parents tremblants manifestement en train de songer la même chose qu'elle. La sorcière désespérée refusait cependant la perspective de tuer des gosses pour leur épargner une vie de souffrance.

Elle soupira également après avoir entendu l'énième _Pansy _hurlé par Toorj dans son délire ou encore ses demandes de pardon suivies de ses prières de venir les chercher pour les emmener dans l'autre dimension. La jeune femme observa également le médicomage également réchappé des combats et qui tentait vainement de faire tomber la fièvre de Toorj. Hormis Toorj et Gyrin, Naé ne connaissait pas vraiment ses compagnons d'infortune car elle n'avait pas vécu longtemps dans le village où Candy s'était retirée depuis des années afin de vivre auprès des Tsaatan installés dans le nord de la Mongolie. Les Tsaatan ou éleveurs de rennes en mongol avaient été les derniers touchés par les dernières frappes des Kazakhs. La veille, Naé avait donc trouvé refuge chez eux en compagnie de Bora trouvée encore en vie sous les corps ensanglantés de ses grands-parents paternels. Ensuite, elles avaient été rejointes par Toorj qui avait utilisé le Rite du Sang pour retrouver sa fille. L'auror désespéré confia ensuite à Naé la perte de l'école de magie utilisée comme refuge par les sorciers civils depuis des mois. Apparemment, le concierge était un traitre infiltré parmi le personnel et c'était donc lui qui avait ouvert les portes de l'école la nuit dernière.

Ensuite, Toorj avait crée un portoloin pour porter ici les rares survivants. Les Tsaatan affolés les accueillirent volontiers pour tenter de repousser les Kazakhs qui arriveraient d'ici peu mais ils prirent rapidement conscience de leur faiblesse avant de fuir tous ensemble. L'ancien chef des aurors tenta de couvrir la fuite des autres avant de finir grièvement blessé puis il fut traîné jusque dans le refuge précaire des Tsaatan par le chamane qui n'était autre que l'ex fiancé de Candy la jumelle de Pansy. En effet, Naraantsuya avait obtenu deux Potions Bébés puis sa cousine Serin avait accepté de lui servir de mère porteuse pour la seconde potion puisqu'elle possédait déjà de nombreux enfants. C'est ainsi que Candy Rogue-Panshriij vint également au monde le même jour que sa sœur le 27 août 1981 avant d'être confiée à sa mère en Angleterre. Après leur expulsion, Candy se rendit à l'école mongole avant de finir par s'installer auprès d'un jeune homme rencontré au sein de l'établissement. Leur liaison était troublée par de nombreuses disputes qui provoquèrent leur séparation définitive en 2005, néanmoins, les deux ex restèrent en bons terme. Si bien que le chamane était là quand Candy semblait rendre son dernier soupir d'après le médicomage. Contrairement à Pansy accablée qui partit donc seule en Angleterre, le chamane refusa de laisser tomber et ne permit pas aux sorciers d'effectuer la crémation de Candy avant de l'emmener chez lui auprès des Tsaatan dans l'espoir de la sortir de son espèce de coma.

Cet homme bien plus fin que Pansy s'était aperçu qu'une malédiction avait provoqué la léthargie de son ex et tentait vainement de la lever depuis des mois. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait plus rien faire dans leur situation puis le chamine estima le sort de la sorcière finalement plus enviable que le leur. Aussi, il crut à une hallucination au moment où le double de son ex fit son apparition en compagnie du double de Toorj Chang mais aussi un sorcier occidental ainsi que trois elfes.

Naé abasourdie observa le miroir entre ses mains puis cette Pansy brune avant de prendre la parole :

« _ Tu n'es pas ma cousine mais un de ces doubles n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. Reconnut Pansy.

- Je ne voulais pas voler ce miroir mais nous devons absolument partir d'ici alors emmènes-nous dans ton monde s'il te plait. Tenta Naé.

- Emmenez-nous ! Supplièrent également les autres.

- Pansy… Gémit le Toorj local toujours en proie à ses délire.

- Il est encore là lui ? S'étonna l'auror avant de noter avec soulagement la présence de Bora.

- Oui et il s'est battu seul contre tous pour couvrir notre fuite avant de finir blessé. Expliqua le chamane.

- Bon tu es Naé n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Pansy à sa probable cousine.

- Oui. Répondit la jeune femme.

- Trixie vient de trouver Candy la sœur de Maitresse Pansy ! Glapit l'elfe de maison.

- Hein ? Dirent les trois sorciers avant de la rejoindre.

- Effectivement, cette sorcière te ressemble Pansy et elle se teint manifestement en rousse comme sa sœur même si ses cheveux sont plus courts et ses racines sont noires. Estima Toorj surpris par la vision de cette jolie sorcière.

- Elle est dans une espèce de coma depuis avril au point que les médicomages et sa sœur l'ont cru morte car son cœur semble bloqué mais Candy est encore en vie même si je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer. Je l'ai donc enlevée à la morgue puis emmenée ici parce que sa sœur avait ordonné sa crémation et s'est barrée en Angleterre. Depuis, j'essaie de la réveiller mais aussi de survivre durant cette guerre donc franchement, je n'ai pas songé à lui teindre ses racines. Expliqua sèchement le chamane tout en jetant un regard torve à Toorj.

- Ne vous inquietez pas car vous avez sauvé la vie de Candy et veuillez excuser Toorj pour ces histoires débiles de cheveux. Intervint Pansy pour apaiser le chamane.

- Euh oui pardon. S'excusa l'auror.

- Ce n'est pas grave, l'essentiel est de savoir si vous pouvez nous emmener avec vous ou non ? Répondit le chamane tout en s'adressant exclusivement à la sorcière.

- Oui, je vais tenter de le faire mais il ne reste que vous ? S'étonna Pansy à la vue de la trentaine de personnes présentes ainsi que les enfants.

- Oui : la plupart se sont faits prendre comme des rats à l'école de magie parce que le concierge est un traître qui a ouvert les portes aux Kazakhs durant la nuit. A présent, ces pauvres bougres sont soient des esclaves, soient morts. Répondit sobrement un adolescent.

- Il n'y a donc pas d'autres rescapés ? Demanda Pansy paniquée.

- Non ou alors ils sont les esclaves des Kazakhs.

- Mais Batbold, Serin, Dolgormaa, Noyan… Commença Pansy.

- Ils sont tous décédés. Les Kazakhs ont même failli tuer Gyrin en estimant qu'il était lui aussi un chien galeux comme les sorciers mongols même si c'est un cracmol. Déplora Naé.

- Gyrin est mort ? S'écria Pansy alarmée.

- Non je suis là mais Nedkar, enfin, le vrai Toorj Adiriig a tenté de m'assassiner moi aussi. Ce monstre s'est allié avec les Kazakh pour reprendre son titre de Khan sans se soucier de tuer ses compatriotes. Naé, Candy et moi sommes les derniers Panshriij encore en vie à moins que notre Pansy soit en vie dans ton monde ? Révéla Gyrin profondément choqué.

- Tout mais pas ça… Sanglota Pansy en songeant à sa famille décimée même si ce n'était pas la sienne mais celle de son double.

- Pansy… Ce n'est pas ta famille mais celle de Mylena car tes Panshriij à toi sont bien vivants : reprends-toi et concentre-toi pour emmener tous ces gens avec nous. Enfin, ne vous inquietez pas au sujet de votre Pansy qui a été ramenée dans notre dimension par Toorj ici présent. Intervint Ron pour faire reprendre ses esprits à Pansy mais aussi rassurer les Panshriij.

- Alors Toorj avait raison ! Affirma Naé.

- Il va etre content de la revoir si jamais il survit. _ Estima Gyrin._ Eh Toorj t'as entendu ?

- Pansy... Délira le blessé sans vraiment comprendre les propos du cracmol.

- Comment ça il sera content ? Demanda l'auror pas content du tout à l'idée d'un possible rival.

- Eh bien, il regrette son comportement lors de leur dernière rencontre et se sentait rongé par la culpabilité car il la croyait morte par sa faute. Expliqua Naé.

- Non: votre Pansy est bien en vie dans notre dimension. Par contre, elle se fait maintenant appeler Mylena afin de ne pas empiéter sur la vie de notre Pansy à nous. Vous devrez probablement changer de nom vous aussi pour ne pas être confondus avec vos doubles. Expliqua Ron.

- Alors Pansy emmènes-nous s'il te plait car il n'y a plus d'espoirs pour nous ici ! La supplia Naé. _ »

Pansy accablée finit par se ressaisir puis demanda à tout le monde de se regrouper autour d'elle en saisissant un pan de ses vêtements. Toorj saisit Bora et la posa sur Candy avant de soulever la sorcière pendant que deux hommes se chargèrent de son double toujours en plein délire. Enfin, les femmes prirent la main des jeunes enfants et leurs ordonnèrent de s'accrocher au pantalon ou la tunique de la jeune femme. Les adolescents les imitèrent tous comme les hommes honteux de fuir de cette manière mais conscients de ne pas pouvoir rester ici sous peine de finir au mieux tués sur le coup, au pire esclaves des Kazakhs.

La Serpentarde contempla ces gens puis tendit ses bras en l'air avant d'évoquer sa mère, sa grand-mère et Saejin puis la surface du Miroir apparut. Les sorciers surpris l'observèrent un instant avant de la suivre aveuglément car cette autre dimension ne pouvait pas être pire que celle-ci…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà, alors je sais que ca peut sembler compliqué mais la seconde Naé et l'autre Toorj ainsi que Gyrin numéro 2 vont changer de nom très rapidement donc il n'y aura pas de confusion avec Pansy ou le vrai Toorj. <strong>_

_**Que pensez-vous des avancées de Pansy au sujet des ex Mangemorts ? **_

_**Que pensez-vous de Mylena après la lecture de ce chapitre ou encore son désir de voir Bora prendre son ADN en cas d'adoption ?**_

_**D'ailleurs que pensez-vous de l'attitude de Toorj au début ?**_

_**D'après vous, Kenji va finir par changer son ADN ou pas ?**_

_**Pansy a-t-elle raison de lui imposer un délai d'un an ?**_

_**Ron a-t-il bien parlé au sujet de Bora sur la question de l'ADN ?**_

_**Au sujet du nom, que pensez-vous du fait que Toorj pense changer le sien et prendre celui des Panshriij ou encore de la réaction de Rogue ?**_

_**Au sujet de l'autre dimension: comment trouvez-vous la seconde Naé, le Gyrin de l'autre dimension ou encore la nouvelle attitude de ce Toorj-là ? Avez-vous déjà des idées sur des futurs partenaires possibles ?**_

_**Que pensez-vous de Candy ou de son "coma" étrange ? Est-ce que cela pourrait avoir un lien avec quelque chose ? Et elle avec qui la verriez vous ?**_

_**Voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée et à bientot !**_


	19. Chapter 18 Une nouvelle piste

_**Bonjour à tous, **_

_**Vous vous demandez probablement pourquoi d'autres personnages font leur entrée mais je vous assure qu'ils ne sont pas là juste pour compliquer les choses. Certains auront un rôle mineur et on ne les verra pas vraiment puisque la vie de chaque membre du groupe de survivants ou de leurs enfants ne sera pas forcément détaillée. Pour l'instant, on va donc seulement voir les principaux personnages issus de ce nouveau groupe. **_

_**Bonne Lecture et à bientôt !**_

* * *

><p>Après l'arrivée de tous les réfugiés, Naraantsuya les fit transplaner à la clinique où les ex bannis présents parmi le personnel avaient été mis au courant de la situation. Ce furent donc eux et non Hannah ou Susan Bones qui s'occupèrent des réfugiés afin de les soigner mais aussi les aider à se reprendre après les événements traumatisants vécus dans leur dimension ces derniers temps. Mylena bouleversée avait été avertie de leur arrivée et s'était d'abord ruée dans la chambre où reposait Candy toujours inconsciente.<p>

Après un examen minutieux, Théodore confirma à la jeune femme la survie de sa sœur manifestement bloquée dans un état très étrange qui faisait penser à sa mort malgré le fait qu'elle soit encore en vie. Mylena accablée se traita de tous les noms pour l'avoir abandonnée à son sort mais aussi ordonné sa crémation puisqu'elle la croyait vraiment morte. La sorcière remercia ensuite le chamane pratiquement à genoux de s'être occupé de sa sœur durant tous ces mois. Elle resta également sans voix après l'annonce de la présence de Toorj Chang et attendit impatiemment la fin des soins de son ancienne flamme dans l'espoir de pouvoir le rencontrer une fois qu'il serait installé dans sa chambre.

En revanche, le Toorj local se posa des questions sur les propos échangés avec Pansy et Ron puis réalisa la justesse de leurs conseils. Il ressentit cependant une profonde déception à l'idée de voir Mylena choisir l'autre abruti mais l'auror estima que la jeune femme n'avait pas encore pris de décision. Le sorcier décida donc d'attendre le moment propice pour en parler avec la rouquine et se rendit auprès de Gyrin. Ce dernier l'accueillit avec déférence car c'était l'un de ses sauveurs à ses yeux. Il répondit donc volontiers à toutes ses questions sur la guerre mais aussi des demandes plus personnelles. Le cracmol confirma donc avoir eu une très longue histoire d'amour avec Mylena. Toorj n'0en fut pas surpris par ce fait car la jeune femme détenait un passé comme tout le monde. Il prit donc la parole :

« _ Donc Mylena et vous êtes restés longtemps ensemble ?

- Oui Pansy, hem, Mylena et moi nous sommes mariés en 2005 avant de nous séparer en 2015 à cause de son entêtement. Répondit le Gyrin de l'autre dimension.

- Puis-je vous demander la raison de votre séparation ?

- Eh bien, elle voulait à tout prix que je porte notre bébé mais je me sentais incapable de le faire. Je suis désolé néanmoins, ce truc me mettait trop mal à l'aise et puis mes employeurs étaient moldus donc comme aurais-je pu justifier mon état auprès d'eux ? Je lui ai alors proposé d'utiliser une mère porteuse ou d'adopter un orphelin mais elle a refusé. Expliqua le cracmol.

- Je vois. Dit Toorj qui comprenait les raisons du cracmol si ce type ne souhaitait pas porter un enfant.

- Elle a ensuite fréquenté Viktor Krum rencontré au cours d'un voyage en Bulgarie en 2016 mais ce type a fini lui aussi par la quitter puisqu'il refusait également de porter leur bébé. Révéla Gyrin.

- Euh désolé de me montrer aussi indiscret mais vous restez seul depuis votre séparation parce que vous espérez reconquérir Mylena ? Demanda l'auror.

- Non c'est fini depuis trois ans et nous sommes redevenus amis. Vous savez que nous sommes parents au vingt-cinquième degré donc nous nous voyions à tous les repas de famille puis la guerre nous a convaincu de ne pas s'attarder sur ces choses mais plutôt lutter pour la survie de nos familiers. Donc on a fini par retrouver une relation amicale. Affirma le cracmol.

- Bien: Ronald vous a parlé du fait que vous deviez changer votre prénom au moins donc avez-vous déjà une idée ? Demanda Toorj.

- Eh bien, j'ai tout simplement pensé à Rigny : c'est l'anagramme de mon prénom. De plus, je suis allé visiter une commune française du même nom qui détient également un château. Donc je pourrais toujours dire que mes parents m'ont appelé comme ça après m'avoir conçu à Rigny durant leur voyage de noces. S'esclaffa le cracmol.

- Alors c'est parfait vous devenez dés maintenant Rigny Panshriij le cousin de Pansy. Mon ex a une parenté tellement vaste que votre arrivée ne surprendra personne surtout que les Panshriij vont bientôt arriver pour assister au mariage. _ Estima l'auror. _ Je vais quand même avertir votre double et ses parents afin de voir s'ils ne pourraient pas vous faire passer pour son jumeau. A ce compte-là, votre nouveau prénom Rigny pourrait s'expliquer par le désir de vos parents de donner des prénoms en anagrammes à leurs jumeaux. Poursuivit Toorj.

- D'accord faites-moi savoir ce que les Panshriij locaux décident de faire et merci pour tout. Répondit Rigny satisfait._ »

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, Théodore surpris nota un détail inattendu sur Candy et lança plusieurs sorts avant de demander à ses assistants d'effectuer différents prélèvements sur la jeune femme. Le médicomage laissa ensuite les guérisseuses s'occuper de la patiente qui fut enfin transférée dans une chambre tranquille, propre et aussi confortable que possible. Pendant ce temps, Theodore contacta Pansy et lui demanda de le rejoindre tout de suite. Le médicomage s'efforçait d'afficher un visage impassible puis attendit que sa meilleure amie ferme la porte avant d'exploser :<p>

« _ Pansy : Merlin nous a fait un beau cadeau de Noël à l'avance mais surtout au vieux Lucius et à toute sa clique d'ex Mangemorts !

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Eh bien : ta nouvelle « invitée » n'est pas dans une espèce de coma par hasard mais pour une raison bien précise. Dit Théodore.

- Laquelle ? S'étonna Pansy.

- Eh bien, je n'en suis pas encore certain à 100% mais il semblerait que l'organisme de cette Candy ait bloqué la propagation de la malédiction lancée par Voldemort. Révéla Nott.

- Autrement dit, elle serait dans cette espèce de coma pour bloquer les effets de la malédiction et lui éviter de mourir ? Interrogea Pansy songeuse.

- C'est une possibilité si son coma est une espèce de carapace qui la protège. Reconnut Théodore.

- Hm… c'est une ex Mangemorte ou non ? Demanda Pansy.

- Apparemment non car elle n'a pas du tout la Marque et aucun sort ne peut l'effacer. Répondit son ami.

- Alors pourquoi est-elle sous l'emprise de la malédiction ? S'étonna Pansy.

- Peut-être que Voldemort a su l'existence d'au moins l'une des deux filles du Severus Rogue et aura voulu s'assurer sa fidélité en lançant la malédiction sur elle. _ Estima Nott. _ D'ailleurs, elles sont assez différentes de toi à part pour le physique je trouve. Ajouta le médicomage.

- C'est vrai : toutes deux sont nées le 27 aout contrairement à moi et détiennent une mémoire intacte.

- Juste : tu dois donc interroger Mylena pour en savoir plus à leur sujet mais aussi sur la malédiction dans leur dimension. Enfin, tu vas devoir également étudier Candy qui a du manifester les premiers symptômes de la malédiction en avril avant de sombrer dans le coma. Estima Nott.

- Tu as raison au sujet de Candy car je pense que son coma ne s'est probablement pas déclenché tout seul pour la protéger. Dit Pansy.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Eh bien, je ne connais pas le métier de Candy mais Mylena n'est pas du tout une potioniste donc quelqu'un a du lancer un sort sur sa sœur ou lui faire boire une potion pour activer ses défenses et la plonger dans le coma en cas de besoin. Estima Pansy.

- Et qui l'aurait fait dans ce cas ?

- Mon père aurait probablement agi de cette manière pour Kenji et moi si ce fut nécessaire donc je pense que le Rogue de l'autre dimension a du le faire pour ses filles… Il faut que j'en parle avec mon père puis nous devons étudier Candy mais aussi Mylena car c'est peut-être un porteur sain de la malédiction. Affirma Pansy.

- C'est vrai : Mylena doit posséder le même sort que sa sœur mais n'est pas entrée en coma donc soit la malédiction ne l'a pas effleuré, soit elle ne s'est pas développé dans son organisme grâce à des anticorps particuliers crées par Papa Severus… Estima Nott. _ »

* * *

><p>Pansy salua son meilleur ami avant de rejoindre sa mère et Odval également présentes à la clinique. Les deux femmes discutaient avec le Gyrin devenu Rigny, Naé qui avait choisi de s'appeler Naëlle pour ne pas perdre complètement son prénom ainsi que le chamane. Les deux Panshriij abasourdis ne cessaient d'observer les deux vieilles sorcières malheureusement mortes dans leur dimension avant de s'attarder aussi sur la Pansy locale manifestement très différente de leur cousine aux cheveux rouges. Ils se montrèrent également très amicaux car un Panshriij était un membre de leur famille à leurs yeux qu'il soit de leur dimension ou d'une autre.<p>

Rigny ne put cependant s'empêcher de songer que Mylena n'aurait probablement pas sombré dans l'amertume si elle avait pu enfanter normalement comme Pansy le fit grâce à l'amélioration de la potion de sa mère. Le cracmol savait aussi que son ex pensait encore à ce crétin de Toorj manifestement repentant depuis quelques jours. Il avait également noté l'intérêt de l'auror local envers Mylena mais estimait que ce pauvre type ne devrait pas s'en approcher car leur histoire serait dictée par le dépit. De plus, ce genre de rapprochement ne lui semblait pas très saint mais bon ce n'étaient absolument pas ses affaires et il ne dirait rien qui pourrait nuire à Mylena car son ex resterait toujours sa parente Panshriij avant tout le reste.

Ensuite, il s'intéressa énormément à l'histoire de Pansy mais aussi son amitié fraternelle avec le Gyrin local. Rigny avait adoré sa propre parente dont le lointain degré de parenté leur permit de vivre une histoire d'amour sans se soucier du reste. Malheureusement, Mylena était aussi têtue que sa mère et voulait à tout prix SON bébé ce qui provoqua d'énormes disputes entre eux. Toutefois, ce ne fut pas ça qui provoqua leur divorce mais la vision du désarroi de Mylena à la vue des fiançailles du Toorj local en 2015. Rigny réalisa alors la permanence des sentiments de sa compagne envers ce type et affronta Mylena avant de rompre d'un commun accord.

Toutefois, Rigny chassa ses pensées à la vue des parents de son double, ce dernier, sa fratrie ainsi que de Batbold, Serin en compagnie de tous leurs enfants dont la Naé locale. Naëlle et Rigny ne purent alors s'empêcher de verser quelques larmes face aux sosies de leurs propres parents. Les vieux sorciers les consolèrent de leur mieux tout en observant avec inquiétude les deux sorciers éprouvés par les privations, les combats mais aussi les terreurs vécues ces dernières années. Gyrin éprouva une immense compassion pour son double très amaigri et aux traits tirés puis s'estima bien plus chanceux car sa famille était encore auprès de lui.

Naé abasourdie observa Naëlle à l'apparence aussi décharnée que celle de Rigny avant de noter une canne neuve fournie par l'une des guérisseuses. Son double nota son regard puis finit par soulever la robe d'été fournie par Pansy (qui avait envoyé Saejin acheter de nombreux vêtements chez Milly et Flint pour les adultes ainsi que chez Ginger pour les enfants) afin de montrer les énormes cicatrices sur sa jambe boiteuse. Elle prit ensuite la parole :

« _ C'est un petit prix à payer pour ma survie lors de mon combat acharné contre trois Kazakhs.

- Les médicomages pourront probablement te soigner. Tenta de la consoler Naé.

- Nan : c'est trop tard donc je vais rester boiteuse mais bon je m'y suis habituée et puis ce n'est pas grand-chose comparée à la perte de mon mari ou ma famille. Rétorqua Naëlle.

- Gengis Khan : il ne vous reste plus personne alors. Intervinrent Serin et Dolgormaa peinées.

- Tous les autres Panshriij sont morts au cours des années donc il n'y a plus que nous quatre : Pan, Hem, Mylena, Naëlle, Candy et moi. Affirma Rigny.

- Vous ne resterez pas seuls car nous allons vous aider à vous reprendre puis vous resterez avec nous. Décrétèrent Batbold ainsi que le père de Gyrin.

- Mais nous ne voulons pas vous déranger ! Protestèrent les sorciers.

- Ecoutez : votre arrivée nous surprend mais je ne laisserai pas ma fille à la rue. Dit Batbold.

- Et mon fils non plus ! Ajouta le père de Gyrin.

- Mais nous ne sommes pas vos enfants même si nous sommes leurs doubles. Nous n'oublierons jamais nos propres parents vous savez. Avertit Rigny.

- Vous ne devez jamais oublié vos parents mais ce sont nos doubles qui vous ont portés donc on ne va pas vous abandonner comme ça ! De toute façon : nous avons des familles nombreuses: aussi, vous êtes les bienvenus ! Insistèrent les femmes.

- De toute façon, nous sommes tous des Panshriij quelle que soit notre dimension et vous savez que les Panshriij restent toujours très unis donc vous restez avec nous un point c'est tout. Décréta Gyrin.

- Euh oui mais comment vais-je pouvoir me montrer en ta compagnie ? Demanda Rigny en observant son double.

- Tout simplement tu vas devenir légalement mon jumeau et Naëlle celle de Naé comme nous l'a suggéré Toorj. D'ailleurs, Toorj va enfin devenir un Panshriij lui aussi même s'il aurait déjà du le faire en 2000. Affirma Gyrin._ »

* * *

><p>Ensuite, les sorciers se tournèrent vers Pansy qui avait rejoint Toorj mais aussi Ron légèrement inquiet pour l'auror manifestement déçu par l'attitude de Mylena toujours en train d'attendre la fin des soins de l'autre Toorj. Le rouquin se ressaisit à la vue de sa compagne et lui sourit avant de lui montrer discrètement l'auror car lui-même se voyait très mal le consoler. Toutefois, Pansy n'imaginait pas non plus le faire ou du moins pas devant tout un public. Enfin, elle estimait que la contrariété de Toorj passerait aussi vite que son emballement initial à la vue de cette Mylena.<p>

Pansy se reprit et tenta de changer les idées de son ex en parlant aux deux hommes de la découverte de Théodore. Ron agréablement surpris estima que cela donnait donc un nouvel espoir aux ex Mangemorts puis Toorj fut également de son avis. Il lui conseilla de parler rapidement à Mylena avant de retenir un soupir. Pansy décida alors d'intervenir en lui recommandant de laisser le temps faire les choses au lieu de se précipiter dans une histoire compliquée. Son ex mari acquiesça, néanmoins, il affirma ne pas savoir comment se débrouiller avec sa gosse car le sorcier n'entendait pas toujours abuser de la gentillesse de Pansy en la laissant chez elle tous les jours durant son travail. La jeune femme affirma n'y voir aucun inconvénient mais lui parla aussi d'une autre solution également envisagée pour son cadet.

En effet, Ron et elle voulaient aider Kaiden à sociabiliser avec des bébés de son âge mais aussi d'autres enfants puisqu'il fréquentait surtout sa fratrie plus âgée que lui. Le bambin était très timide avec les inconnus, d'ailleurs, sa timidité était renforcée par le fait qu'il commençait à peine à parler et marcher contrairement aux autres déjà bien plus éveillés à son âge. Les parents emmenaient Kaiden à ses séances d'orthophonie mais ils comptaient aussi l'inscrire à la crèche du village de _Green-Silver Wood_ pour que le bambin puisse jouer avec d'autres enfants puisque les ex bannis en détenaient eux aussi. Enfin, Dudley Dursley leur avait parlé des cours pour les bébés nageurs et le couple s'était informé avant de découvrir que la piscine municipale de _Loutry Ste Chaspoule_ organisait des activités de ce genre. Aussi, ils comptaient y emmener Kaiden puis invitèrent Toorj à en faire de même avec Bora comme ça les deux enfants iraient ensemble dans ces structures.

L'auror promit de réfléchir sur la piscine mais affirma inscrire Bora à la crèche dés aujourd'hui comme ça il serait tranquille. Toorj songeur demanda à Pansy comment elle fit pour assumer seule leurs gosses durant quatre ans car lui-même avait déjà du mal à s'occuper d'une seule petite fille. Son ex avoua avoir toujours accepté le soutien des Panshriij et agi en fonction des événements. Nul n'était parfait mais les enfants semblaient heureux comme ça donc tout allait bien. Toorj acquiesça puis observa Mylena en train de saisir le double de Bora afin de s'en occuper en attendant le réveil du papa qui serait enfin transféré dans une chambre d'ici peu.

Toorj estima que la gamine devrait changer de prénom elle aussi puis le sorcier se demanda s'il désirait vraiment céder au caprice de Mylena en changeant l'ADN de son propre enfant. Après tout, Pansy avait aimé Kaiden sans se soucier du fait qu'il était censément le fils de Tsetseg. La jeune femme s'occupait aussi de Bora quand il la lui laissait et ne manifestait aucune mauvaise intention à son égard malgré ses origines. L'auror songea aussi aux propos de Ron puis chassa ses pensées à la vue de Gyrin et Rigny qui se dirigèrent vers eux. Les deux hommes les saluèrent de nouveau avant de noter le regard de Toorj sur Mylena. Rigny prit aussitôt la parole :

« _ Qu'est-ce qui va se passer pour la petite Bora ou son papa : notre Toorj va devenir votre jumeau et sa fille sera votre nièce ? Demanda le cracmol curieux.

- Non. Répondit Toorj dans un lapsus.

- Il a raison : l'histoire de Toorj est trop connue pour qu'il puisse d'un coup posséder un jumeau en provenance du Yunnan. De plus, ses parents pourraient débarquer afin de tenter de monter son double contre lui. Intervint Gyrin qui connaissait déjà les raisons pour lesquelles l'ex mari de Pansy devenait un Panshriij.

- C'est clair mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je refuse de posséder un « jumeau ». Affirma Toorj.

- Ah bon ?

- Je ne veux pas être associé à un type qui s'est aussi mal comporté. Je ne suis pas blanc comme neige moi non plus mais je n'ai jamais laissé une personne agonisante sur le sol contrairement à lui donc il n'est pas question d'accueillir ce crétin chez moi. Répondit Toorj.

- Vous avez bien raison. Approuva Ron.

- Je suis d'accord moi aussi car je ne veux pas d'un oncle comme ça pour mes enfants. Ajouta Pansy.

- Il s'en repent sincèrement vous savez car il la croyait morte. Ensuite, Toorj a regretté son geste débile quand sa vie a commencé à défiler devant lui à cause de sa peur de mourir. Il n'a pas cessé de réclamer sa Pansy. Affirma Rigny.

- Oui mais bon il y a des choses impardonnables et franchement je ne sais pas quelle femme pourrait pardonner une chose de ce genre. Décréta Toorj.

- C'est clair : je ne serais certainement pas à ton chevet si tu m'avais fait un truc pareil. Renchérit Pansy.

- On pardonne beaucoup de choses quand on aime. Dit simplement Rigny.

- Mouais mais moi je ne le ferai pas et Pansy non plus, ni Toorj. Affirma Ron sincère car il n'aurait jamais pardonné Hermione, ni Pansy après un abandon de ce genre.

- C'est clair: je ne pardonnerai pas Pansy si elle m'avait fait un truc pareil mais elle, elle m'a sauvé donc c'est mon ange gardien. Précisa Toorj.

- Bon changeons de sujet voulez-vous ? Rigny pouvez-vous nous parler de Candy puisque Mylena n'est probablement pas en état de le faire ? Intervint Pansy.

- Eh bien Candy est aussi têtue qu'une Tsaatan. _ Plaisanta Gyrin._ Attention : elle est vraiment très gentille mais Candy s'énerve facilement contrairement à ce que son prénom pourrait suggérer. Ensuite son installation chez les Tsaatan n'a pas facilité les choses car elle est devenue encore plus têtue comme le chamane son ex.

- Elle n'a pas d'enfants non plus ? Demanda Pansy.

- Non même si le chamane avant leur séparation puis son défunt mari était d'accord pour porter leurs bébés.

- Oh pauvre Candy, elle est donc veuve. Déplora Pansy peinée.

- Oui elle est ensuite rentrée en Mongolie après l'enterrement de son mari Théodore à Salem en 2016 et n'a jamais songé à refaire sa vie depuis. Expliqua Rigny.

- Théodore comme Théodore Nott ? Demanda Ron.

- Oui.

- C'est drôle la vie quand même ici Nott est l'un des meilleurs amis de Pansy. Ajouta Ron.

- Ah bon ? Chez nous, il ne supportait pas beaucoup Mylena car elle ne cessait de débarquer chez eux et d'accaparer sa sœur. Avoua Rigny.

- Que fait Candy dans la vie ?

- C'est un médicomage et elle sait aussi faire des potions même si ce n'est pas une maîtresse des potions comme toi. Dit Rigny.

- Et comment s'entendait-elle avec son père ? Demanda Pansy.

- Ce n'était pas le genre Papa gâteau mais il prenait soin d'envoyer de l'argent à Naraantsuya et venait voir les jumelles de temps en temps ou les invitait parfois chez lui. Mylena aurait voulu recevoir plus d'attention mais Candy acceptait les faits car toutes deux connaissaient les circonstances de leur conception. Donc je dirais que Candy détenait un meilleur rapport avec son père même si elle ne faisait pas beaucoup d'efforts en potions avant son entrée à l'école de sorcellerie mongole. Expliqua Rigny.

- Qu'est-ce qui a provoqué un tel changement ? Demanda Ron curieux.

- Eh bien, elle a profondément regretté de ne pas détenir des notions correctes en potions ou en médicomagie pour sauver son père mordu par Nagini. Alors Candy s'est décidée à se reprendre en main à l'école afin de pouvoir étudier la médicomage. Aussi, elle a demandé à rentrer en cinquième année à l'école mongole et non en septième comme sa sœur afin de rattraper son retard dans l'espoir d'obtenir bien plus de Buses qu'à Poudlard. Enfin, Candy a obtenu ses Aspics hauts la main notamment en potions avant d'étudier pour devenir médicomage. Révéla Rigny.

- Hm… C'est très intéressant. Dit Pansy.

- Elle pourrait peut-être continuer d'exercer ici. Estima Ron.

- Si elle veut toujours le faire après toutes les boucheries entrevues durant la guerre. Candy ne supportait pas de devoir soigner ses patients avec des moyens du bord plus que limités ou le fait de sélectionner les personnes qui seraient soignés. Elle s'est même rebellée contre ses supérieurs mais ces derniers ne le faisaient pas de gaité de cœur non plus. Seulement, ils n'étaient pas en mesure de soigner tout le monde. Avoua Rigny gêné.

- Ce dut être terrible pour un médicomage de devoir agir ainsi. Reconnut Ron.

- Oh oui: elle a même été contrainte d'abandonner un Kazakh sur le champ de bataille car les autres ne voulaient pas gaspiller leurs précieuses ressources pour l'un de leurs ennemis. Candy a failli devenir dingue face à toutes ces choses puis elle a sombré dans le coma et tout le monde a donc cru qu'elle était morte de chagrin. Ensuite, Potter est venu voir les jumelles mais a trouvé seulement Mylena avant de la convaincre de rentrer en Angleterre. Raconta Rigny.

- Mais ce ne fut pas mieux puisque ce type voulait seulement des candidats au mariage. _ Estima Toorj. _ Vous serez tous bien mieux dans cette dimension mais je ne peux pas vous garantir la sécurité en Mongolie car les Kazakhs nous ont fait comprendre qu'ils tenteront de nous attaquer dés que possible. Par contre, la Grande-Bretagne est en paix donc vous devriez peut-être rester ici. Suggéra Toorj.

- C'est ce que je pensais en effet et Naëlle pense comme moi car la Mongolie nous rappelle trop de douloureux souvenirs. Avoua Rigny.

- Mais comment tu vas faire car tes diplômes sont mongols et ne seront pas reconnus en Europe ! Protesta Gyrin.

- Je ferais la plonge ou autre s'il le faut mais je refuse de retourner en Mongolie. Affirma Rigny.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Gyrin : nous allons voir ce que nous pouvons faire. Rigny tu travailles chez les sorciers ou les moldus ? Demanda Ron.

- Je vis du coté moldu et mes diplômes sont moldus pour la plupart mais j'ai déjà travaillé chez des sorciers aussi et j'ai pu obtenir un certificat qui me permet d'exercer dans le monde sorcier puisqu'un vétomagique n'a pas besoin de magie. Répondit le cracmol.

- Bon on va voir ce qu'on peut faire. Promit Pansy._ »

* * *

><p>Ensuite, la sorcière voulut rejoindre Mylena mais cette dernière était entrée dans la chambre de son ancienne flamme qui venait d'être transférée. Pansy ne dit rien, néanmoins, elle émit de nombreux doutes sur une histoire entre son ex et Mylena manifestement chamboulée par la présence de son ex au point d'en oublier sa propre sœur. La Serpentarde décida cependant d'entrer puis frappa à la porte avant de l'ouvrir. Mylena était assise au chevet de son ex en compagnie de Bora endormie dans ses bras. La jeune femme patientait en attendant le réveil du malade encore inconscient mais elle se mit sur la défensive à la vue de Pansy car Mylena ne savait jamais sur quel pied danser avec son double. Pansy nota son changement d'attitude avant de prendre la parole :<p>

« _ Candy a été placée dans une chambre et vous pouvez aller la voir.

- Gengis Khan soit loué : je vais m'y rendre d'ici peu. Répondit Mylena.

- Théodore a trouvé la raison de son coma. Dit Pansy.

- Ah oui ? Je me sens un monstre pour avoir cru ma sœur morte avant de partir sans elle pour l'Angleterre. Confessa Mylena accablée.

- Vous ne pouviez pas deviner qu'elle était vivante et moi non plus car nous ne sommes pas des médicomages. Protesta Pansy.

- Juste. Je vais parler à votre médicomage afin de savoir ce qu'elle a.

- A vrai dire, me voilà. Intervint Théodore qui venait d'entrer avant de fermer la porte derrière lui.

- Dites vous allez sauver ma sœur ? Demanda Mylena.

- Je ne sais pas encore mais nous savons d'où vient son mal donc c'est déjà ça. Répondit le médicomage.

- De quoi s'agit-il car tout le monde la croyait morte ? Interrogea Mylena.

- Eh bien son coma est dû à une réaction protectrice de son organisme pour combattre la malédiction infligée par Voldemort. Révéla Nott.

- Mais elle atteint seulement les Mangemorts : or, ma sœur ne l'a jamais été, ni moi ! Protesta Mylena surprise.

- Nous pensons que Voldemort a probablement su votre identité ou au moins celle de Candy puis a du vouloir s'en prendre aussi aux enfants de ses serviteurs. Estima Nott.

- A propos combien d'ex Mangemorts ou leurs enfants sont encore en vie dans votre monde ? Demanda Pansy.

- Ils sont tous morts. Dit Mylena.

- Quoi ? S'exclama Nott surpris.

- Oui : Lucius Malefoy,son fils Draco, les Goyle, les Crabbe et tous ceux qui détenaient la Marque sont morts au même moment que Voldemort. Expliqua Mylena.

- Et les enfants des Mangemorts qui n'avaient pas encore pris la marque ? Demanda Nott.

- Maintenant que j'y pense, ils sont tous morts dans des conditions étranges mais bien après la défaite de Voldemort. Par exemple, le mari de ma sœur est mort à l'improviste en 2012 mais nous n'avons pas pensé à la malédiction. Avoua Mylena.

- Qui était-cet homme ? Demanda Nott curieux.

- Votre double : il n'a jamais pris la Marque mais son père était un Mangemort convaincu chez nous. Expliqua Mylena.

-… (stupéfaction totale de Theodore).

- Hm… Parmi les Serpentards : qui est encore en vie dans votre monde ? Demanda Pansy.

- Eh bien : Adrian Pucey et son mari lui aussi un Serpentard, Marcus Flint et sa sœur, Harper, Montague, Tracy Davis, Millicent Bullstrode, les sœurs Greengrass. les triplés Parkinson et d'autres encore. Dit Mylena.

- Hm leurs parents ne se sont jamais alliés à Voldemort même s'ils soutenaient probablement ses idées dans notre dimension. Affirma Pansy.

- Dans la notre non plus. _ Expliqua Mylena._ Par contre, ma sœur et moi sommes encore en vie malgré le fait que notre père a été un Mangemort lui aussi au début avant de devenir un espion pour Dumbledore. Donc comment se fait-il que Candy et moi ayons survécu ? Demanda Mylena.

- Eh bien, Pansy et moi pensons que votre père vous a protégé en vous lançant un sort ou en vous donnant une potion à votre insu avant sa mort. C'est probablement la raison pour laquelle votre sœur est dans le coma car son organisme a figé son métabolisme pour empêcher la malediction de se propager. Expliqua Nott.

- Mais moi je ne suis pas dans le coma et je me sens bien ! Protesta Mylena surprise.

- Justement, je me demande si vous n'êtes pas une espèce de porteur sain de la malediction. Quelque chose doit probablement bloquer sa propagation dans votre organisme. Insista Nott.

- Mylena je n'irai pas par quatre chemins : nous avons besoin de vous pour tenter de sauver votre sœur mais aussi les personnes frappées par la malédiction ici car elles sont encore en vie hormis le vieux Parkinson. Je suis désolée d'être brutale mais j'ai besoin de votre coopération. Dit Pansy.

- Vous êtes en train de tenter d'élaborer une potion c'est ça ? Demanda Mylena.

- Oui j'essaie mais pour l'instant je ne suis parvenue qu'à retarder les effets de la malédiction. Avoua Pansy.

- Toutefois, vous pourriez peut-être trouver une solution en m'étudiant ainsi que ma sœur ? S'enquit Mylena.

- Oui je vais essayer.

- Vous n'allez pas essayer : vous réussirez, dussiez-vous employer des années car un Rogue n'abandonne jamais son œuvre. C'est ce que mon père disait et vous lui ressemblez de ce point-de vue là. De toute façon, vous avez le temps puisque les effets sur les malades sont retardés grâce à votre potion. Estima Mylena.

- Je vais tout faire pour trouver une potion mais j'ai besoin de vous et de votre sœur pour voir si je ne peux pas élaborer un remède grâce à vous deux si votre père vous a injecté quelque chose qui bloque la propagation de la maladie. Répondit Pansy.

- C'est bon : je ferais tout ce qu'il faut pour vous aider car je veux voir ma sœur guérir et revenir parmi nous. Je vais aussi vous donner l'autorisation nécessaire pour effectuer des prélèvements sur Candy. Affirma Mylena.

- Votre père vous a protégé sans se douter de nous aider grandement même s'il se foutait des autres. Estima Nott.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru mon géniteur capable d'une telle car nos rapports n'étaient pas très bons. Avoua Mylena abasourdie.

- Je ne connais pas votre père mais le mien n'a jamais été très démonstratif même s'il nous aimait Kenji et moi. Donc, vous ne devriez pas le juger seulement sur les apparences. Conseilla Pansy.

- Je... Je vais y réfléchir. Promit Mylena troublée. _ »

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. <strong>_

_**Que pensez-vous de l'arrivée de Candy et Mylena après toutes ces révélations ?**_

_**Pansy et Theodore vont-ils parvenir à élaborer un remède grace à elles ?**_

_**Comment trouvez-vous Rigny et Naelle ? **_

_**Que pensez-vous de l'accueil des sorciers par les Panshriij ou des révélations sur Rigny et Mylena ?**_

_**Comment Toorj va-t-il prendre tout ça ? **_


	20. Chapter 19 Jacob et Toorj

_**Bonjour à tous, **_

_**Tout d'abord je voulais vous remercier pour votre intérêt continu envers la fiction qui continue d'attirer beaucoup de monde même si le reviews sont rares MDR. Ce chapitre est centré non pas sur la malédiction ou l'état de Candy mais sur une présentation des nouveaux arrivants. Les Tsaatan conserveront leurs propres noms puisqu'ils ne veulent pas retourner en Mongolie et n'auront pas de doubles en Grande-Bretagne. Comme je l'avais dit précédemment , ces personnages n'auront pas tous la même importance et certains resteront en retrait. d'autres seront évoqués plus attendant le chapitre va nous faire découvrir quelques aspects de leurs vies précédentes. **_

_**Je sais que ça fait un peu spoiler puisque le nouveau nom du double Toorj n'a pas encore été évoqué mais je vais déjà vous le donner dans ce petit récapitulatif**_

_**Le Double de Toorj devient Jacob Chang dans notre dimension, c'était un auror dans son ancienne vie. Dans sa dimension, il a également porté sa fille puisque Tsetseg détenait le même problème que Pansy (comme quoi il y a de grandes différences d'une dimension à l'autre puisque notre Tsetseg ne détenait aucun problème). **_

_**Le Double de sa fille Bora devient Dora Chang dans notre dimension**_

_**Le Double de Naé devient Naelle Panshriij dans notre dimension, c'était une marchande d'objets d'art dans son ancienne vie. **_

_**Le Double de Gyrin devient Rigny Panshriij dans notre dimension, c'était un vétérinaire moldu mais aussi un vétomagique et également un éleveur de chevaux dans son ancienne vie. Il était également l'ex mari du double de Pansy mais a toujours refusé de porter leur bébé.**_

_**Le double de Pansy est devenue Mylena Panshriij dans notre dimension, c'était un psychomage dans son ancienne vie mais aussi l'ex femme de Rigny. **_

_**Pour l'instant, Candy ne change pas de nom. **_

_**Voilà j'espère que c'est plus clair ainsi, sinon n'hésitez pas à me demander des précisions :)**_

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, Toorj donna aux réfugiés des nouveaux documents d'identités mongols mais aussi les certificats de leurs Aspics ainsi que des diplômes pour ceux qui en avaient dans leurs vies précédentes puisque les réfugiés détenaient précieusement leurs premiers papiers dans leurs sacs au moment de l'arrivée des trois sorciers. Les Tsaatan le remercièrent puis confessèrent leur désir de rester en Grande-Bretagne car ils ne voulaient pas trembler de peur dans l'attente des attaques kazakhes, ni revivre une nouvelle guerre en Mongolie plus tard. De toute façon, les Tsaatan présents étaient les membres d'une petite communauté dont personne ne manquait à l'appel donc ils ne ressentaient aucunement le besoin de retourner chercher des familiers. Enfin, ils ne tenaient pas non plus à rencontrer leurs doubles, ni devoir travailler auprès d'autres éleveurs afin de reconstituer leurs cheptels de rennes malheureusement perdus. Aussi, Odval, Naraantsuya et Pansy leur mirent à disposition des chalets encore libres afin qu'ils puissent se loger provisoirement après leur sortie de l'hôpital dans quelques jours. Les trois femmes leur feraient également parvenir tout le nécessaire pour démarrer une nouvelle vie. Enfin, Pansy agréablement surprise apprit que quatre d'entre eux étaient potionistes et leur proposa de venir travailler pour elle. Pendant ce temps, Ron songeait à s'associer avec Rigny puisque c'était non seulement un vétérinaire chez les moldus, un vétomagique chez les sorciers mais aussi un éleveur de chevaux qui avait crée son petit ranch en 2010.<p>

En effet, les soins aux animaux normaux mais aussi aux créatures magiques ne nécessitaient pas de magie, ni d'Aspic donc Rigny avait pu étudier dans les deux mondes avant de décrocher ses diplômes de vétérinaire à l'université moldue mais aussi le certificat de vétomagique chez les sorciers. En raison de certains problèmes avec la communauté sorcière, le cracmol finit par devoir quitter le cabinet de vétomagie de son patron et finit par exercer exclusivement chez les moldus. Jusqu'en 2015, Rigny travailla pour le compte d'un autre vétérinaire moldu tout en construisant progressivement son petit ranch construit car il adorait es chevaux. Après avoir recruté du personnel, Rigny organisa également des randonnées équestres ainsi que des activités pour les enfants ou les adultes. Enfin, son ex femme Mylena emmenait parfois ses patients au ranch afin de les aider à se relaxer au contact des chevaux.

Jusqu'en 2015, le cracmol était donc très heureux avec son épouse malgré leurs disputes au sujet d'un hypothétique bébé car Rigny refusait absolument l'idée de porter leur enfant ou d'accoucher. Il avait tenté de convaincre sa femme d'accepter une mère porteuse ou d'adopter un enfant mais Mylena refusait obstinément. Ensuite, le Mongol crut voir son monde s'écrouler après la vision du désarroi de la sorcière à la vue des fiançailles de Toorj qui affirmait porter les futurs bébés puisque Tsetseg détenait manifestement le même problème que Mylena. Cette déclaration innocente avait provoqué un désastre chez le couple Panshriij car la sorcière se mit à aduler ce type qui acceptait de porter un bébé contrairement au cracmol puis Rigny finit par demander le divorce…

Il chassa ses pensées puis écouta les propos de Naëlle avant de l'approuver car tous deux partageaient l'avis des Tsaatan et refusaient donc de rentrer en Mongolie eux aussi malgré les tentatives de Batbold, Serin, Dolgormaa, son mari ainsi que Gyrin pour les convaincre de les suivre après la fin de leur hospitalisation. Par contre, les Panshriij sourirent à la vue de l'émotion des deux nouveaux membres de la famille à la vue de leurs nouveaux documents officiels promptement réalisés par le Ministère de la magie mongol puis portés par Toorj.

Ainsi, le double de Naé devint donc officiellement sa jumelle Naëlle Panshriij et Rigny Panshriij fut proclamé comme le jumeau de Gyrin. Ce dernier autorisa également Toorj à modifier discrètement la mémoire de son épouse, ses enfants mais aussi sa belle-famille qui ne connaissaient rien du monde sorcier. L'auror contacta donc cinq de ses hommes puis les chargea de faire le nécessaire. Ainsi, la famille ainsi que la belle-famille de Gyrin finit rapidement par se convaincre de l'existence de ce jumeau pas souvent présent en Mongolie à cause de ses fréquents voyages mais qui apparut sur quelques photographies de la maisonnée.

Odval proposa à Rigny et Naëlle d'utiliser eux aussi les chalets encore libres parmi ses propriétés à _Green-Silver Wood._ Rigny abasourdi la remercia mais confessa avoir déjà accepté la proposition de Kenji venu le voir hier soir et qui l'avait convaincu de s'installer chez lui pour le moment afin de ne pas rester seul. De plus, Gyrin logeait dans la maison de Pansy à l'Impasse du Tisseur en ces jours donc cela permettrait aux deux hommes de se fréquenter d'avantage mais aussi apprendre à se connaitre. Ensuite, Pansy déclencha l'hilarité générale en demandant à Rigny en lui demandant d'ouvrir rapidement son cabinet car le vétomagique installé à Londres ne savait pas s'occuper de ses aigles. Enfin, elle n'avait aucune envie de transplaner sur le Chemin de Traverse avec sa basse-cour, ses vaches ou autres puisque le spécialiste n'effectuait aucun déplacement…

Il y avait bien plusieurs vétérinaires dans le coin mais ils étaient tous à Exeter donc les Moldus des environs mais aussi les sorciers seraient certainement ravis de son arrivée. Gyrin affirma alors à son jumeau que leur cousine deviendrait probablement l'une de ses plus fidèles clientes avec toute sa ménagerie. Rigny affirma pouvoir exercer chez les sorciers puisque leurs certificats étaient reconnus partout dans le monde sorcier mais il devrait se renseigner auprès des Moldus pour faire valider ses diplômes mongols en Grande-Bretagne quitte à repasser quelques examens si nécessaires. Par contre, il promit à Pansy de venir voir ses animaux un de ces jours. Ron acquiesça avant de confesser à Rigny son envie de faire découvrir l'équitation aux sorciers, néanmoins, il ne détenait pas le temps, ni les capacités de gérer un centre équestre ou autre. Aussi, le rouquin proposa au cracmol d'en reparler plus tard.

De son coté, Naé insista pour accueillir Naëlle chez elle et sa «jumelle » surprise accepta de s'installer provisoirement à ses cotés pour ne pas la vexer même si elle rêvait plutôt d'accepter la proposition d'Odval. Enfin, Rigny consentit à parler un peu de sa vie personnelle en affirmant avoir connu quelques personnes depuis son divorce mais personne ne lui donna l'envie de se caser de nouveau. Naëlle déplora l'imbécillité de Mylena mais Rigny la justifia en avouant à l'assistance surprise que ce fût le Toorj de leur dimension qui avait porté la petite Bora dans leur dimension puisque sa femme détenait le même problème que Mylena. En revanche, le cracmol ne voulut jamais le faire donc son ex finit par aduler ce type puis Rigny préféra divorcer plutôt que de continuer ainsi… Ensuite, Naëlle changea de sujet en parlant de la guerre et révéla à l'auror que de nombreux Kazakh s'étaient infiltrés dans leur société grâce à des mariages avec des mongols ou autre. Ainsi, le concierge avait épousé une Kazakh qui le convainquit de livrer les réfugiés réunis au sein de l'école l'autre nuit…

Toorj choqué voulut obtenir des noms puis les deux Mongols firent de leur mieux pour lui donner le plus de détails possibles. L'auror affirma alors se renseigner sur ces gens afin de voir s'ils étaient aussi des traîtres ici ou non avant de transplaner en Mongolie pour donner une liste de noms à ses collègues. Enfin, Naëlle poussa un soupir en songeant à sa jolie boutique d'objets d'arts qui servait aussi de galerie à l'occasion. Malheureusement, les Kazakh l'avaient complètement détruite, en revanche, Rigny fut plus chanceux car son ranch n'avait pas été saccagé et il parvint à faire fuir ses animaux avant l'arrivée de ces fous chez lui. Son cousin acquiesça puis se traita d'idiot en songeant à sa propre bêtise malgré les dénégations de Naëlle.

Au début des attaques, Rigny s'était cru en sécurité car il n'imaginait pas les Kazakh s'en prendre à un cracmol. Toutefois, ses certitudes furent détrompées un soir quand Nedkar en personne se présenta chez lui pour l'éliminer. Malgré ses protestations sur son statut de cracmol, le sorcier affirma qu'un cracmol pouvait toujours donner la vie à des petits sorciers mongols et tenta donc de le tuer. Fort heureusement pour Rigny, Mylena s'interrogeait sur son sort et se présenta donc à sa porte à ce moment-là. La sorcière paniquée était consciente de ne pas faire le poids contre Nedkar : aussi, elle saisit le bras de Rigny avant de transplaner d'urgence en sa compagnie pour éviter les sorts du taré.

Ensuite, le cracmol suivit donc les sorciers mongols dans leurs périples pour tenter de survivre mais il se sentait inutile durant les combats. Rigny finit cependant par se reprendre au moment où Mylena lui procura régulièrement des armes mais aussi des munitions dérobées dans armureries moldues. Rigny put ainsi compenser l'absence de magie en tirant à bout portant sur les Kazakh ou en allant chasser du gibier pour nourrir tout leur groupe les années suivantes puisqu'il savait très bien tirer et s'entrainait régulièrement au club de tir durant sa jeunesse.

En avril, le Potter de leur dimension était venu chercher Mylena qui avait alors proposé à Rigny de se remarier afin de quitter la Mongolie mais le cracmol dépité refusa une union factice rapidement annulée après leur arrivée en Grande-Bretagne. Face aux questions de Kenji, le cracmol gêné confessa avoir été très heureux durant son mariage avec Mylena malgré leurs disputes au sujet de son refus de porter un bébé. Aussi, ce fut les larmes aux yeux que Rigny signa les papiers du divorce en 2015 mais il préférait se séparer plutôt que de devenir dingue aux cotés de Mylena en train de songer à son ancienne flamme depuis que ce type affirmait porter son futur bébé puisque Tsetseg ne pouvait pas le faire. Le cracmol avait toujours pensé vivre sur un pied d'égalité avec sa femme qui se moquait de l'absence de magie en lui, néanmoins, l'homme finit par développer un immense complexe d'infériorité face à l'ex de Mylena devenu un grand auror, un sorcier hors-paire et un héros aux yeux de la jeune femme puisqu'il porterait le fruit de ses amours avec Tsetseg. Au bout d'un moment, Rigny avait même fini par se convaincre que Mylena l'avait épousé uniquement parce que son ex ne voulait plus d'elle. La jeune femme avait tenté de le convaincre du contraire et affirmait l'aimer vraiment, néanmoins, Rignyjaloux était persuadé qu'une partie du cœur de la sorcière songeait maintenant à _L'Autre_ qui aurait accepté de porter leur bébé contrairement à lui, ce que le cracmol ne parvenait pas à accepter.

Rigny chassa ses pensées et plaignit aussitôt le Toorj local manifestement intéressé par Mylena. Il émit donc le vœu de ne pas le voir s'entêter car la sorcière finirait probablement par courir après le seul amour de sa vie dés le réveil du sorcier avant d'adopter la fillette de ce type. Naëlle affirma que Mylena n'aimait plus cet abruti mais faisait simplement une fixation sur lui. Ensuite, Kenji surpris demanda au cracmol s'il était certain que Mylena ne conservait pas des sentiments envers lui puisqu'elle l'avait sauvé des coups de Nedkar au début de la guerre. Enfin, cette année, cette femme lui avait proposé de se remarier en avril pour fuir la Mongolie ensemble. Toutefois, Rigny répondit par la négative en spécifiant que son ex l'aimait bien mais pas assez pour oublier l'_Autre_ qui avait porté un bébé contrairement à lui. Or, le cracmol refusait de devenir l'éternel second ou le mari par dépit. Donc Rigny n'entendait absolument pas se rapprocher de Mylena à moins qu'elle ne cesse vraiment de songer à son ex ou de le harceler pour que le cracmol porte leur gosse. Après ses propos, Kenji se demanda si le cracmol ne continuait pas d'espérer secrètement une véritable réconciliation avec Mylena un jour malgré ses dénégations…

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, Mylena se réveilla au chevet de son ex puis s'affola un instant face à l'absence de Bora avant de se rassurer car la petite avait été confiée aux bons soins de Trixie chez Pansy pour la nuit pendant que la maitresse des potions commençait déjà à travailler sur un nouveau projet. Ensuite, la sorcière chassa ses pensées à la vue de son ex en train de rouvrir péniblement les yeux. Le malade abasourdi crut rêver un instant mais la voix de la jeune femme le convainquit qu'il s'agissait de la réalité. Il tenta de se redresser puis accepta l'aide de la sorcière avant de prendre la parole :<p>

« _ Où sommes-nous ?

- En sécurité dans une autre dimension où la guerre n'a pas encore eu lieu. Le rassura Mylena.

- Où est Bora ? S'inquiéta le sorcier.

- Elle est en sécurité chez Pansy en ce moment donc tout va bien.

- Pansy ? S'étonna le sorcier.

- Oui Pansy est mon double : nous sommes dans sa dimension donc elle garde son nom et c'est moi qui ai changé le mien afin de ne pas attirer l'attention. Je m'appelle Mylena Panshriij maintenant. Expliqua la jeune femme.

- Ah.

- Vous allez devoir changer d'identité ou au moins votre prénom ainsi que celui de Bora pour ne pas être confondus avec vos doubles. Alors j'ai pensé que Dora serait parfait pour votre fille car ça ressemble à son ancien prénom donc elle devrait s'y habituer rapidement. Poursuivit Mylena.

- Oui c'est très bien. Pansy, hem, Mylena : je voulais vous demander pardon pour ma réaction débile l'autre jour dans votre cabinet ou encore mon refus de vous assister quand vous avez failli perdre la vie pour sauver la mienne. S'excusa l'homme penaud.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas : le passé est derrière nous dans l'autre dimension. Le rassura la jeune femme.

- Je l'ai regretté vous savez ? Après avoir récupéré, Bora j'ai repris mes esprits et je me suis précipité dehors mais vous n'étiez déjà plus là car le Toorj d'ici vous avait emmené. Ensuite, j'ai passé les jours suivants à m'interroger sur votre survie ou non avant d'encourager Naé à utiliser votre miroir pour quitter la Mongolie.

- En fait, ma cousine s'appelle Naëlle Panshriij maintenant et c'est officiellement la jumelle de la Naé d'ici. Précisa Mylena.

- Ah…

- Et mon ex mari est là aussi : il s'appelle Rigny et est devenu le jumeau du Gyrin local. Précisa Mylena.

- Hm… Je vais donc devoir devenir le jumeau de l'autre Toorj ? Demanda le malade pas du tout ravi par cette perspective.

- Non, ce n'est pas forcé mais il vous faudra atténuer votre ressemblance si vous ne vous faites pas passer pour son jumeau. Estima Mylena.

- Hm, je vais laisser pousser ma barbe et mes cheveux comme ça on ne me confondra pas avec ce type. Estima le sorcier.

- Un filet de barbe vous irait très bien : vous étiez mignon avec donc je n'ai pas compris pourquoi vous l'avez rasée en 2015. Avoua Mylena curieuse.

- Tsetseg n'aimait pas ma barbe et m'a contrainte de me raser mais aussi me couper les cheveux. Toutefois je vais les laisser repousser comme ça il n'y a pas de comparaison possible avec mon double manifestement très efféminé avec ses cheveux courts toujours bien peignés et son parfum qu'on peut sentir à des kilomètres . Estima le sorcier.

- Pauvre Toorj : il est hétéro vous savez mais bon c'est vrai que ce type est assez différent de vous. J'ai noté qu'il aime les cométiques, les vêtements chics mais aussi lire les revues de modes ou autre comme le _Sorcière Hebdo_ qu'il m'a porté. Reconnut Mylena amusée.

- Oui j'ai vu le regard qu'il vous lançait donc c'est bien un hétéro mais bon : il est un peu trop maniéré et ressemble à tous ces types efféminés dans les K Drama si vous voulez mon avis donc vous devriez faire attention. Conseilla le sorcier.

- Ce ne sont pas des hommes efféminés mais des acteurs et puis ils ne sont pas moches du tout. _S'amusa Mylena._ Le Toorj d'ici est très mignon et musclé car je l'ai déjà vu en chemise quand il a levé son deel l'autre soir. J'avais même des vues sur lui mais bon j'avoue que votre arrivée et celle de mon ex mari change tout car ça serait bizarre pour moi de le fréquenter en votre présence. Avoua Mylena.

. Mylena : je ne veux pas vous blesser mais mes priorités sont Bora, notre sécurité à tous les deux et notre installation ici. J'aimais ma femme vous savez, néanmoins, elle m'a vraiment brisé le cœur à cause de ses frasques. Donc franchement, je n'ai pas du tout la tête à conter fleurette ou même m'intéresser à une bonne femme pour le moment. Expliqua le sorcier.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi : l'essentiel c'est d'abord de trouver nos places ici puis les choses suivront leur cours si jamais quelque chose doit avoir lieu entre nous ou non. Le rassura Mylena.

- Vous êtes certaine de ne pas regretter votre ex mari ? Vous m'aviez l'air heureuse avec lui donc je n'ai pas compris la raison de votre divorce moldu en 2015. Avoua le sorcier curieux

- Rigny a noté mon désarroi quand vous avez annoncé vos fiançailles et votre intention de porter votre premier enfant puisque Tsetseg détenait le même problème que moi. Après cette déclaration, je ne suis pas parvenue à continuer ainsi car je pensais de nouveau à vous pendant que mon futur ex mari me reprochait de tenter de lui imposer une grossesse même s'il se sentait incapable de porter notre enfant. Confessa Mylena.

- Mylena vos soi-disant sentiments envers moi sont du dépit parce que votre ex mari se sentait incapable de porter un bébé contrairement à moi. Mais je peux vous assurer que je ne le referai pas car c'est vraiment très particulier pour un homme et j'ai cru y passer durant l'accouchement. Vous savez que les potions étaient déjà très limitées à l'hôpital à cause de la guerre donc ce fut très dur et je refuse de vivre ça une seconde fois. Au fait, la Pansy d'ici n'est pas avec l'autre Toorj non plus si j'ai bien compris ? Demanda l'homme pour changer de sujet.

- C'est une longue histoire : je vais vous la raconter après avoir demandé à Trixie de vous amener Bora.

- Non Dora puisque Bora est le nom d'une autre petite fille. Précisa le sorcier._ »

Mylena acquiesça et convoqua Trixie qui revint peu après avec la fillette heureuse de revoir son papa. Le sorcier ému la serra contre lui tout en louant Gengis Khan pour sa survie car elle était maintenant devenue son seul trésor et sa raison de vivre. Ensuite, il écouta le récit de la jeune femme tout en traitant son double de crétin pour s'être laissé avoir par Nadang Adiriig au point d'abandonner son épouse enceinte ainsi que leurs enfants en 2014. Certes, lui-même ne fut pas mieux en 2000 pour quitter Mylena à cause des histoires débiles de sang chinois, néanmoins, il avait alors dix-neuf ans seulement et pas trente-trois comme cet idiot qui détenait une famille aimante ainsi qu'une femme fidèle contrairement à lui…

* * *

><p>Le sorcier se moquait bien des <em>Imperium<em> reçus par le Toorj local et le compara donc à une baudruche superficielle seulement capable de bien se coiffer, s'habiller à la dernière mode sud-coréenne ou se parfumer comme une cocotte. Ensuite, il fit de son mieux pour convaincre Bora qu'elle s'appelait maintenant Dora avant d'observer l'arrivée de Toorj et Pansy quelques minutes plus tard. Le sorcier surpris observa un instant la jolie brune car il n'avait jamais vue Mylena ainsi puis l'estima discrètement bien plus belle avec sa teinte naturelle avant de se demander comment conseiller à son ex de reprendre sa véritable couleur elle aussi. Il nota également la douceur de la jeune femme avec les enfants car Pansy sourit spontanément à Dora. En son for intérieur, le sorcier traita donc Toorj d'idiot pour avoir délaissé sa propre Pansy puis resta impressionné par l'aura de magie qui se dégageait d'elle. Il l'estima manifestement très différente de Mylena avant d'écouter ses propos :

« _ Bonjour Toorj : Mylena vous a-t-elle expliqué où vous vous trouvez ?

- Oui elle m'a tout expliqué. Merci à vous deux et Mr Weasley pour nous avoir emmené également Dora et moi. Répondit le sorcier.

- Vous n'avez pas à nous remercier c'est normal. Affirma Pansy sans arrière-pensées.

- Oui car nous n'avons jamais laissé personne derrière nous durant les batailles. Renchérit Toorj tout en dardant un regard significatif à son double.

- En fait, on vous a trouvé grâce à Mylena car elle a demandé à Toorj d'aller chercher ses affaires dans votre dimension. Au cours du déménagement, nous avons demandé à Trixie où se trouvait le Miroir des Vies de Mylena puis l'elfe nous a révélé la visite de Naëlle ainsi que son retour en Mongolie dans l'espoir de sauver votre petit groupe. Aussi, nous avons décidé de la chercher ainsi que d'éventuels survivants. Intervint Pansy pour empêcher les deux hommes de se disputer.

- Ah… Oui je lui ai conseillé d'aller chercher parce que je pensais qu'elle pourrait peut-être l'utiliser pour nous emmener sous des cieux plus cléments après avoir compris que Mylena était probablement partie dans une nouvelle dimension. Répondit le sorcier plus à l'aise avec cette Pansy qui ne détenait aucune arrière-pensée à son sujet contrairement à Mylena.

- Vous avez bien fait car c'est grâce à ça que nous vous avons trouvé. Autrement, nous serions rentrés chez nous sans nous douter de rien. Avoua Pansy.

- Bien maintenant cessons d'évoquer un passé probablement douloureux pour vous car il nous faut penser à votre avenir. Alors quels sont vos projets ? Interrogea Toorj.

- Je voudrais rester en Angleterre si c'est possible. Avoua son double.

- Oui, c'est possible car les autorités sorcières mongoles et britanniques ont établi un accord depuis hier pour permettre aux sorciers de leurs deux pays de séjourner librement ici ou en Mongolie sans visa. Ainsi, cela permettra aux refugiés de s'installer en Grande-Bretagne si jamais la guerre finit par être déclarée dans cette dimension. Expliqua Toorj.

- Bien alors nous nous installerons ici ma fille et moi dans ce cas. Dit le sorcier soulagé.

- Bon : avez-vous une idée de prénoms et d'un nom de famille pour vous deux ? Interrogea Toorj.

- Je souhaiterais m'appeler Jacob et ma fille pourrait devenir Dora puisque c'est assez proche de son premier prénom. Enfin, je veux garder mon véritable nom de famille car mes parents ne m'ont jamais abandonné et sont morts en protégeant Dora. Dit le sorcier.

- Alors je vous ferais parvenir des papiers officiels mongols aux noms de Jacob et Dora Chang d'ici ce soir. Déclara Toorj tout en prenant des notes.

- Merci. Répondit Jacob.

- Par contre, je ne sais pas trop si nous pouvons avouer la vérité sur vous deux aux Chang. Expliqua Toorj.

- Ils… Ils sont vivants ici ? Demanda Jacob surpris.

- Oui. Confirma sobrement Toorj.

- Nedkar les a tué lui-même l'autre jour avant de me laisser un souvenir. Avoua Jacob avant de montrer une cicatrice sur sa joue et une seconde sur la poitrine.

- Vous devriez le leur dire comme ça ils arrêteraient peut-être de pleurer leur Nedkar chéri. Estima Toorj surpris.

- Il est mort ici ? Gengis Khan comme j'aurais voulu que ce soit le cas chez nous aussi : ce fils de p- a tué des centaines de sorciers mongols qui ne lui ont rien fait afin de récupérer son titre puisque les Kazakh connaissent son identité et l'aideront à récupérer tous ses biens en échange de son aide ! Fulmina Jacob. _ »

* * *

><p>Ensuite, Toorj expliqua les circonstances de la mort de « Nedkar » après son intervention à la radio mongole pour révéler leurs véritables origines respectives. Malheureusement, les Chang en voulaient à Toorj et finirent même par le renier ainsi que ses enfants ou leurs mères. Or, l'auror ne pouvait pas contester leurs propos sur Tsetseg mais ne laisserait jamais personne insulter Pansy. Toorj affirma également détenir une seule famille et c'est Pansy qui la lui offrit ainsi que les Panshriij donc il allait prendre leur nom.<p>

Jacob songeur affirma comprendre son choix dans ces conditions puis Pansy tenta de détendre l'atmosphère en plaisantant sur sa passion pour _Twilight_. Le sorcier reconnut aimer le personnage de Jacob Black. De plus, tous les sorciers nés moldus le surnommèrent ainsi durant son service auprès des aurors. Dans un lapsus, Toorj nostalgique affirma avoir reçu lui aussi ce surnom mais il lui fut donné par son ex femme qui affirmait alors que Jacob était bien mieux qu'Edward. Malheureusement Toorj-Jacob fit plein de conneries à partir de 2014 et Pansy-Bella finit par lui préférer Ronny-Edward cette année…

Pansy le consola en affirmant qu'ils restaient toujours amis et les parents de leurs enfants pour la vie. Toorj acquiesça avant d'affirmer qu'il continuerait aussi de porter leurs gosses sur son dos tant que cela lui serait possible. Son ex avoua sa nostalgie de leurs promenades où il se transformait en loup et elle grimpait ensuite sur son dos puis il se mettait à courir dans la neige. Les deux autres sorciers acquiescèrent en songeant à leurs propres ballades avant de s'esclaffer à la vue du visage rouge de colère de Pansy après les remarques de Toorj sur son poids maintenant énorme, ce qui ne lui donnait plus du tout l'envie de la porter car il craignait de se rompre les os.

Ensuite, Jacob se plia de rire entre les récriminations de Pansy (qui avait pris soin de lancer un _Assurdiato _pour ne se faire entendre au-delà de la chambre) et les taquineries de Toorj en guise de réponse aux protestations de la jeune femme. A la fin, les deux ex se calmèrent puis Toorj affirma qu'elle était toujours aussi mince que le jour de ses vingt ans et ne semblait pas avoir pris de poids malgré sa nouvelle grossesse. Mylena curieuse posa aussitôt des questions sur la potion utilisée par Pansy puis estima qu'elle pourrait enfin porter un bébé cette année ou la prochaine avant de contempler Jacob. Ce dernier tenta aussitôt de se dépêtrer de cette situation en rappelant l'existence de Rigny :

« _ Vous pourriez vous remarier avec votre ex mari puisque votre seul sujet de discorde est maintenant réglé. En effet, vous détenez maintenant la possibilité de porter vous-même votre bébé et Rigny ne sera plus contraint de se soumettre à la magie pour le faire à votre place.

- Ce n'est pas la seule raison de notre divorce et vous le savez. De toute façon, Rigny ne m'aimait pas vraiment puisqu'il est parti au lieu de porter enfin notre bébé en 2015. En revanche, Jacob vous l'avez fait pour votre fille Dora et Toorj l'a fait aussi pour Saejin puisque leurs femmes ne pouvaient pas les porter. Affirma Mylena têtue.

- Mylena : vous ne devriez pas jeter au vent dix ans de mariage et quatorze ans d'histoire d'amour pour des incompréhensions ou encore des chimères issues d'un passé lointain. Conseilla Jacob pour lui faire comprendre son refus de manière élégante.

- Seul le temps nous dira si c'étaient des chimères ou non car un amour peut renaître de ses cendres. Répliqua Mylena.

- Oui c'est vrai quand l'amour est sincère comme ce fut le cas pour Rigny et vous même si la plupart des gens étaient hostiles à votre histoire. Rappela Jacob.

- Ah bon : des gens se sont opposés à votre histoire ? Demanda Pansy curieuse à Mylena.

- Oui parce que Rigny est un cracmol. Expliqua Mylena.

- Pourtant tout le monde accepte Gyrin chez nous ! Avoua Pansy surprise.

- Oui mais les mariages entre les sorciers et les cracmols ne sont pas tolérés Pansy. Tu ne t'en es jamais aperçue car tu ne connais pas de cracmols en dehors de Gyrin puisqu'ils sont très rares. Toutefois, je peux t'assurer que ma vraie mère s'est exilée en Chine pour pouvoir se marier avec son mari rencontré durant un séjour dans le Yunnan puis mes grands-parents maternels l'ont reniée à cause de ce soi-disant mariage contre-nature. Affirma Toorj.

- Ah bon, je croyais que c'était à cause des origines de ton père. Avoua Pansy un peu perdue.

- Non Pansy tu sais qu'il y a des tabous énormes sur les Cracmols. Commença Toorj.

- Oui mais qu'est-ce que ça à avoir sur le mariage ? L'interrompit la jeune femme surprise.

- Il y a une espèce de règle non écrite mais universelle selon laquelle les sorciers ne doivent pas se marier avec des cracmols, ni coucher avec. C'est encore pire si le cracmol en question est un homme car les gens ont peur qu'une sorcière mariée à un cracmol ne donnera pas le jour à des bébés sorciers mais d'autres petits cracmols. Révéla Mylena.

- Mais c'est débile ce truc : Toorj est un sorcier même si son père est un cracmol ! Le père de Mafalda Prewett est un cracmol lui aussi mais ça n'a pas empêché sa fille de devenir une sorcière ! Protesta Pansy surprise.

- La mère de cette Mafalda est une sorcière ou non ? Demanda Jacob.

- Non c'est une Moldue. Répondit Pansy.

- Alors leur mariage est accepté pas comme le mien. Affirma Mylena.

- Tu vois Pansy : ces règles sont pratiquées partout et pas seulement en Mongolie. Intervint Toorj.

- Mais c'est dégueulasse : les cracmols sont des gens comme les autres ! S'indigna Pansy.

- Oui je sais mais la plupart des gens ne les acceptent pas. D'ailleurs, des personnes aussi tolérantes que les Panshriij sont assez rares car les enfants cracmols sont en général abandonnés dans des orphelinats moldus. Les plus chanceux sont placés dans des écoles privées avant d'aller à l'université moldue si leurs parents sont plus gentils et décident de les aider à s'adapter au monde des Moldus. Avoua Toorj.

- Ils abandonnent leurs enfants ? Demanda Pansy abasourdie.

- Beaucoup de sorciers le font car ils ont honte du regard des gens qui les fuient aussitôt ou sont dépassés par la situation. Expliqua Jacob.

- Mais Toorj n'a jamais songé à abandonner Kaiden ! Protesta Pansy.

- Non mais je me sentais incapable d'affronter ça tout seul si ce fut vraiment mon fils ainsi qu'un petit cracmol. Donc ton aide m'était vraiment précieuse Pansy car toi tu ne nous aurais pas laissé tomber. J'avais déjà pensé inscrire Kaiden à la maternelle de Loutry Ste Chaspoule parce que je savais que tu serais toujours là pour nous. Mais tu es la seule qui m'ai tendu la main pas comme Tsetseg, ma soi-disant mère ou les autres. Insista Toorj.

- Merlin : heureusement que les parents de Gyrin ont réagi comme toi et ne l'ont pas abandonné ! Dit Pansy abasourdie.

- Les parents de Rigny étaient vraiment très gentils avec leur fils dans notre dimension également. D'ailleurs, ce furent les seuls qui nous ont soutenus en compagnie de Candy et son copain le chamane avant notre mariage. Avoua Mylena.

- Ah bon ? S'étonna Pansy

- Oui : ma mère, Odval, Batbold, Serin et tous les autres Panshriij dont la fratrie de Rigny mais aussi les sorciers en général ont failli étriper Rigny quand ils ont réalisé la nature de notre relation bien plus poussée qu'une simple amitié. Dit Mylena.

- … (consternation totale de Pansy).

- Je te l'ai dit Pansy : c'est un gros tabou, surtout, si la femme est une sorcière car les gens ont peur qu'un mari cracmol lui donne des enfants cracmols comme lui. Renchérit Toorj.

- Maintenant je comprends la mauvaise humeur permanente de Rusard l'ancien concierge de Poudlard : ce pauvre type était probablement contraint d'occuper un emploi ingrat parce qu'il n'en trouvait pas d'autre dans notre monde ! Il était aussi condamné au célibat puisqu'il vivait chez les sorciers ! Réalisa Pansy.

- C'est clair : aucune sorcière n'a jamais du vouloir de ce pauvre homme donc il aurait mieux valu pour lui se rendre du coté des Moldus au lieu de rester chez les sorciers. Confirma Toorj.

- Rigny et moi avons du lutter pour nous faire accepter et il a même perdu son travail au sein d'un cabinet de vétomagiques. Fort heureusement, ses diplômes lui ont permis de trouver un autre emploi chez les Moldus puis nous nous sommes installés en-dehors d'une petite bourgade pour être tranquille. Renchérit Mylena.

- Oui je m'en souviens car votre installation ensemble fut un scandale énorme à l'époque mais vous avez tenu bon Rigny et vous au point de finir par vous marier en 2005 à la barbe des sorciers, Intervint Jacob hilare au souvenir de la stupeur générale après la publication des photos du mariage sur le journal sorcier local.

- Nous avons pu nous marier seulement chez les moldus en présence de ma mère, les parents de Rigny, Odval, Naëlle, Candy et son chéri d'alors parce que les officiants sorciers refusaient de nous unir. Déplora cependant Mylena.

- Donc votre mère avait fini par l'accepter ? Demanda Pansy.

- Oui puisque que je semblais enfin heureuse après ma rupture avec Jacob.

- …

- Enfin, les gens ont fini par tolérer mon mariage avec Rigny mais seulement parce qu'ils savaient que je ne pouvais pas avoir d'enfants à cause de mes problèmes. Donc ils se sont dit qu'il ne valait mieux pas entraver mon bonheur puisqu'aucun sorcier ne voudrait jamais de moi. Ajouta Mylena.

- C'est de la discrimination ! S'exclama Pansy.

- C'est ce que dit Rigny aussi mais nous ne pouvons rien faire contre ça car les sorciers sont têtus. Dit Mylena._ »

* * *

><p>Ils discutèrent encore un peu puis Pansy emmena Mylena avec elle afin d'effectuer d'autres prélèvements. Jacob observa alors Toorj qui voulut sortir également car l'auror ne voulait pas rester plus que le nécessaire auprès de son double. Toutefois, le malade décida de lui parler maintenant et de dissiper les malentendus. En effet, Jacob ne voulait pas prendre le risque de froisser ce type qui pourrait fort bien le réexpédier dans l'autre dimension en cas de tension entre eux. Il se racla donc la gorge et reprit la parole :<p>

« _ Je ne vais pas me dresser entre vous et Mylena si c'est ça qui vous inquiète.

- Je ne m'inquiète de rien du tout car il n'y a absolument rien entre elle et moi. Répondit Toorj agacé.

- Pour l'instant mais rien ne me dit que vous ne sortirez pas avec plus tard. Aussi, je ne veux pas de malentendus à ce sujet : la seule chose qui m'intéresse c'est la sécurité de ma fille, ma recherche d'un emploi ainsi que d'un logement pour nous deux dans cette nouvelle dimension. Expliqua Jacob.

- Je comprends.

- Je sais que vous me prenez probablement pour un monstre après avoir laissé Mylena sur le sol l'autre jour mais je l'ai crue morte sur le coup. J'étais alors obnubilé par le sort de Bora au point de me foutre du reste avant de reprendre mes esprits au moment où j'ai récupéré mon enfant. Expliqua Jacob.

- …

- Alors je suis de nouveau sorti pour examiner Mylena mais elle n'était plus là donc j'ai compris que vous l'aviez emmené avec vous même si je n'ai rien dit aux Britanniques.

- Rien ne peut justifier votre geste mais ce n'est pas moi qui vous lancerais la première pierre comme disent les Moldus puisque je me suis très mal comporté pendant quatre ans au point de perdre ma femme. Répondit Toorj.

- Au moins vous avez été heureux pendant de longues années avec votre Pansy ainsi que votre famille. Moi par contre, je suis profondément malheureux car Tsetseg était la femme de ma vie à mes yeux mais elle m'a trahi cette année avec ce Nedkar de malheur avant de finir très mal… Je ne sais franchement pas ce que je dirais à Dora sur sa mère plus tard. Affirma Jacob.

- Vu sous cet angle, ma situation est bien meilleure que la votre car ma famille est encore sur pied et Pansy me soutient de son mieux en tant qu'amie. Reconnut Toorj.

- Je n'ai pas osé affronter ma soi-disant mère en 2000 quand Mylena m'a avoué ses soi-disant origines chinoises mais vous oui donc je voudrais savoir si vous avez été heureux avec votre Pansy ? Avoua Jacob curieux.

- Oui et je regrette beaucoup notre rupture mais il y a eu trop de choses entre nous pour effectuer un retour en arrière. D'ailleurs, elle est maintenant avec un type bien donc franchement, je n'ai rien à dire contre lui._ Expliqua Toorj._ Et vous : vous n'avez jamais eu de regrets pour la perte de Mylena toutes ces années ? Demanda l'auror en songeant aux trois dimensions entrevues où ses doubles faisaient de leur mieux pour reconquérir leurs Pansy respectives.

- Au début oui mais bon je n'ai jamais eu le courage de m'opposer à ma soi-disant mère au point qu'elle a tout choisi pour moi dont ma carrière même si je voulais devenir cuisinier après avoir obtenu diplôme. Avoua Jacob.

- Ah bon ? S'étonna Toorj.

- J'ai d'abord appris le métier de cuisinier après mes Aspics mais la vieille folle m'a contraint de devenir auror en 2005 pour honorer le nom des Adiriig et celui de mon soi-disant père. Confessa Jacob.

- …

- Je n'ai jamais osé me rebeller au point de devenir le serviteur de Nadang Adiriig sans m'attarder sur mes sacrifices dont Mylena fit partie. Renchérit Jacob.

- Vous êtes vraiment certain de ne pas vouloir vous rabibocher avec elle ? On voit bien qu'elle en meurt d'envie. Insista Toorj.

- C'est vieux tout ça donc ça ne m'intéresse pas. De plus, la soudaine nostalgie de Mylena est probablement due à son dépit après m'avoir vu porter ma fille puisque Tsetseg détenait le même problème qu'elle. En revanche, Rigny n'a jamais voulu le faire donc je suis devenu un héros aux yeux de Mylena mais ça finira par lui passer maintenant que votre Pansy lui a parlé de la potion qui lui permettra de vivre enfin une grossesse dans cette dimension. Dit Jacob.

- Je pense plutôt qu'elle ne vous a manifestement jamais oublié et a profité de votre geste pour s'échapper d'un mariage dicté par le dépit. Estima Toorj.

- Hm, je ne crois pas car elle semblait vraiment tenir à son mari avant les derniers mois de leur vie commune d'après Naëlle. Elle m'a aussi avoué que Rigny a demandé le divorce à cause de ses propres doutes sur Mylena en 2015 ainsi que son sentiment de culpabilité puisqu'il refusait de porter un bébé malgré les supplications de son épouse. Toutefois, vous auriez du voir la tête de ce pauvre homme quand Naëlle est revenue avec le Miroir des Vies mais surtout sans aucune nouvelle de Mylena. Insista Jacob.

- Il l'aime encore d'après vous ?

- Oui car Rigny refusait de partir sans savoir si elle était encore en vie et si oui dans quelle dimension elle se trouvait. Je pense même qu'il espérait la rejoindre d'une manière ou d'une autre. Révéla Jacob.

- Hm… Il m'a donc menti en affirmant qu'ils étaient redevenus simplement bons amis. Dit Toorj.

- Oui c'est ce qu'il dit à tout le monde mais Rigny aime encore Mylena d'après Naëlle. D'ailleurs, vous devez savoir qu'elle l'a sauvé durant la guerre avant de lui proposer de se remarier en avril avec elle pour l'emmener en Angleterre où ils auraient ensuite divorcé. Toutefois, Rigny a refusé car il ne veut pas revivre un divorce puisque son ex l'épousait uniquement afin de convaincre Potter de lui donner un visa pour l'Angleterre. Insista Jacob.

- Hm…

- Mylena aimait vraiment son Rigny mais les premiers raids des Kazakhs en 2013 ont commencé à bouleverser tout le monde. Nous avons rapidement perdu du terrain à partir de 2015 cependant nous pensions cependant encore redresser la situation car les raids étaient isolés. Toutefois, les civils commençaient à craindre pour leurs vie : or, Mylena n'est pas très courageuse donc elle voulait déjà fuir la Mongolie mais Rigny refusait car il pensait que tous ne craignaient rien s'ils restaient du coté moldu.

- Hm c'était un très mauvais calcul. Estima Toorj.

- Oui mais Rigny ne pouvait pas s'en douter même s'il voyait sa femme trembler de plus en plus. Ensuite, elle a fini par craquer quand j'ai eu la mauvaise idée de parler aux journalistes de mon projet bébé avec Tsetseg puis c'est Rigny qui a pété un câble en demandant le divorce. Ensuite, Candy a emmené sa sœur à l'étranger en janvier 2016 pour lui faire reprendre ses esprits et c'est à ce moment-là que Mylena s'est entichée de Krum après avoir su que Rigny fréquentait une Moldue… Expliqua Jacob.

- …

- Toutefois, leurs nouvelles histoires respectives n'ont pas duré puis Mylena est rentrée en Mongolie après avoir entendu parler des raids de plus en plus meurtriers. Vous savez où Mylena est allée après avoir retrouvé sa mère et sa grand-mère ? Demanda Jacob.

- Ne me dites pas qu'elle est allée voir son ex mari ? S'exclama Toorj surpris.

- Tout juste et elle l'a sauvé avant de l'emmener près des sorciers encore vivants et en train de se regrouper pour organiser la résistance. Nous avons tous eu un moment de dérapage à un moment ou un autre durant ces trois dernières années. Prenez Candy par exemple : elle est revenue en Mongolie après la mort de son mari en 2016 et s'est consacrée aux blessés. Toutefois, elle a failli perdre les pédales quand les médicomages furent contraints devoir sélectionner les patients à qui prodiguer leurs soins. Toutefois, elle était plus solide que Mylena et a continué de soigner les gens jusqu'à la veille de son coma en avril. Expliqua Jacob.

- …

- Par contre, Mylena ne supportait pas toute cette souffrance et vivait très mal la vision de Rigny en train de recevoir les attentions d'une autre sorcière puisque les tabous sont tombés au vu de la diminution du nombre de survivants cette année. Mylena est trop têtue pour le reconnaitre mais son retour de flammes envers moi est probablement une simple toquade due aux événements traumatisants durant la guerre ou l'envie de s'accrocher à des souvenirs heureux au lieu de s'excuser auprès de Rigny et tenter de le reconquérir meme s'il a connu d'autre femmes depuis leur divorce. Affirma Jacob.

- …

- Alors si je peux vous donner un conseil : ne vous fourrez pas dans un tel guêpier avec Mylena. En tout cas, je ne regarderai pas la Pansy d'ici même si elle était libre car ce serait simplement un substitut de la mienne. Insista Jacob.

- Et moi si je peux vous donner un conseil c'est de songer à vos propres affaires et d'aller voir Kenji. Ce type est le plus à même de vous offrir un travail si vous voulez travailler dans la restauration puisqu'il détient non seulement un restaurant mais aussi une boutique de traiteur asiatique. Répliqua Toorj d'un ton brusque mais pas méchant.

- Fort bien, j'ai dit ce que j'avais à dire donc le sujet est clos. En tout cas merci du conseil : je parlerai avec ce Kenji. Répondit Jacob pas du tout vexé car il était conscient que l'auror voulait simplement remettre les pendules à l'heure._ »

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a permis de vous y retrouver face à tous ces nouveaux personnages. <strong>_

_**Alors comment trouvez-vous ces nouveaux arrivants ?**_

_**Que pensez-vous des tabous sorciers au sujet des Cracmols ? J'ai toujours pensé qu'ils devaient subir beaucoup de vicissitudes, s'ils restaient dans le monde sorcier. **_

_**Comment trouvez-vous l'histoire de Mylena et Rigny ?**_

_**D'après vous, ils ont une chance de se retrouver ou c'est définitivement fini puisqu'ils ont connu d'autres personnes depuis leur divorce ?**_

_**Je sais que je n'ai pas encore fourni beaucoup d'infos sur Naelle mais que pensez-vous d'elle ?**_

_**Et que pensez-vous de Jacob, de son passé ou de ses manières, voire, son franc-parler par moment ?**_

_**A-t-il eu raison de parler ainsi à Mylena puis à Toorj ?**_

_**Pensez-vous que Kenji va l'embaucher ?**_

_**Avec toutes ces infos, j'imagine que j'ai de nouveau mélangé les cartes à vos yeux donc vous avez de nouvelles idées sur des futurs conjoints possible ?**_


	21. Chapter 20 Les chaussures orthopédiques

_**Bonjour à tous, **_

_**Voici la suite de la fiction où on apprend d'avantage sur les nouveaux arrivants mais aussi les projets de Pansy. **_

_**Bonne Lecture et à bientôt !**_

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, Théodore et Pansy effectuaient de nouveaux prélèvements sur Candy en compagnie de l'équipe soignante sélectionnée parmi les ex bannis présents dans les rangs du personnel de la clinique. Ils avaient également demandé à Adrian puisque c'était un excellent potioniste mais aussi au chamane de se joindre à eux car c'était lui qui s'occupait de Candy depuis avril. En attendant ces nouveaux échantillons, Pansy s'était déjà mise au travail grâce à ceux obtenus hier soir afin de tenter de trouver des indices lui permettant de créer une potion capable de bloquer les effets de la malédiction ou un antidote.<p>

Ensuite, Théo promit à Pansy et Adrian de leur fournir rapidement une partie des échantillons afin qu'ils puissent les étudier également avant de comparer leurs résultats respectifs. Les deux sorciers acquiescèrent puis retournèrent au laboratoire avant les deux apprentis. Adrian en profita pour parler de Scorpius qui serait certainement surpris par l'arrivée de quatre potionistes pris à l'essai pour le moment. Le jeune homme s'interrogerait également sur l'irruption de Naraantsuya ou Odval qui viendraient probablement épauler les chercheurs temps en temps ou les jeunes gens afin de continuer à faire tourner le labo si jamais Pansy était trop absorbée par ses recherches. Or, ce gamin n'était pas un idiot et commencerait à fouiner. D'autant plus que Noyan était au courant de tout puisqu'il avait été présenté aux doubles de sa sœur ainsi que de Gyrin. Ce dernier lui avait aussi parlé de Mylena ainsi que de Candy toujours plongée dans son coma.

Aussi, Noyan savait déjà que la maîtresse des potions entendait étudier ses deux doubles dans l'espoir de trouver un soin pour les malades grâce à elles. Adrian estimait donc qu'il était nécessaire de mettre Scorpius dans la confidence si Pansy entendait le garder au laboratoire. La jeune femme acquiesça car elle n'entendait pas se séparer du jeune homme encore à l'essai mais dont le talent ainsi que la passion commençaient à émerger. La sorcière affirma donc lui en parler, néanmoins, elle exigerait un serment inviolable car nul ne devait rien dévoiler pour le moment.

En effet, Harry ne dirait rien sur les origines de ces nouveaux arrivants, néanmoins, Pansy estimait préférable de conserver le secret sur ces choses afin d'éviter des problèmes si certains sorciers commençaient à remettre en question la présence des réfugiés. Enfin, la jeune femme ne voulait absolument pas donner de faux espoirs aux ex Mangemorts car elle ne pensait pas trouver une solution miracle en quelques jours. Jusqu'à présent, le vieux Lucius et sa clique comprenaient parfaitement la situation et étaient déjà contents de voir les effets de la potion retardés. Toutefois, ils risquaient de s'emballer trop vite si quelqu'un leur parlait des jumelles et finiraient par tout dévoiler devant un elfe trop bavard ou autre.

Aussi, Pansy ne voulait rien dire aux gens tant qu'elle ne détenait pas des informations concrètes. Son père apparut dans son cadre et approuva sa décision car leur secret serait mieux préservé s0ils limitaient le nombre de personnes mises au courant. Enfin, il estimait que le jeune Scorpius ne manquait pas d'audace, ni d'initiative et semblait savoir tenir sa langue donc le jeune homme saurait rester discret. Ensuite, ils attendirent l'arrivée des deux apprentis avant de donner à Noyan la liste des ingrédients requis pour les potions d'aujourd'hui. L'apprenti la saisit et se rendit dans les serres tout en estimant que sa parente voulait probablement parler de la situation à Scorpius. Le jeune Mongol était soulagé par l'initiative de Pansy car il estimait lui aussi impossible de maintenir le secret sur les nouvelles recherches de la jeune femme en présence de Scorpius. Or ce type était doué ainsi que travailleur donc il méritait sa place ici. Aussi, Noyan ne voulait pas le voir chassé à la fin de sa période d'essai à cause du secret qui pèserait sur le laboratoire d'ici peu. Il chassa cependant ses pensées afin de se concentrer sur sa cueillette.

Pendant ce temps, Pansy pria Scorpius de la suivre jusqu'à son bureau en compagnie d'Adrian. Le jeune homme inquiet s'exécuta tout en se demandant s'il avait quelque chose qui déplut à la maîtresse des potions. Le Serpentard s'inquiéta à l'idée de ne pas rester au laboratoire après la fin de sa période d'essai. Il s'efforça cependant de rester impassible et attendit que la jeune femme prenne la parole pour savoir si elle comptait le chasser ou non. Aussi, il resta grandement soulagé par ses propos sur son désir de procéder à un serment inviolable afin de discuter d'une question délicate qui devait rester entre ces quatre murs. Rassuré par l'absence d'un licenciement à l'horizon, Scorpius aurait juré n'importe quoi et se prêta donc rapidement au serment dont la teneur lui semblait raisonnable puisqu'il s'agissait seulement de conserver le secret sur leurs propos ainsi que leurs futures recherches jusqu'au jour où la maîtresse des potions lui permettrait d'en parler librement.

Ensuite, Scorpius écouta attentivement le récit de la jeune femme et réalisa aussitôt l'espoir apporté par l'arrivée de ses deux doubles. Il finit donc par prendre la parole :

« - Vous espérez trouver un remède grâce à Miss Candy et Mylena n'est-ce pas ?

- Disons que ce serait déjà très bien de trouver comment le double de mon père est parvenu à bloquer les effets de la malédiction sur Candy. Ensuite, nous chercherons d'élaborer une potion pour parvenir au même résultat sur les malades. Enfin, nous pourrons ensuite nous consacrer à la recherche d'un remède. Expliqua Pansy.

- Mais c'est merveilleux ! S'enthousiasma Scorpius.

- Attention Scorpius : nous ne devons pas crier victoire toute de suite. Vous savez qu'il nous a fallu du temps pour trouver le moyen de retarder les effets de la malédiction et les combattre. Aussi, nous devons poursuivre dans cette voie tout en étudiant soigneusement tous les échantillons qui nous seront fournis. L'avertit Pansy.

- …

- Croyez-moi : je serais ravie de trouver une solution en moins de dix jours mais je ne crois pas aux miracles. Enfin, vous savez que nous ne pouvons pas faire n'importe quoi même si nous sommes contraints d'écourter la durée de nos tests sur les plantes en raison des circonstances.

- Oui je comprends ce que vous voulez dire et c'est clair qu'il faudra du temps pour trouver un remède efficace. Pardonnez donc mon impulsivité. Répondit Scorpius.

- Il n'y rien à pardonner Scorpius car je serais aussi excitée que vous à l'idée de trouver une solution pour sauver mon père._ Le rassura Pansy._ Toutefois, souvenez-vous que cela prendra du temps et nous devrons peut-être même essuyer des échecs parfois. Enfin, nous ne pouvons pas administrer n'importe quoi aux malades même si le temps nous contraint Théodore et moi à les utiliser comme cobayes. Regretta Pansy.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas car mon grand-père et les autres sont conscients que vous ne pouvez pas faire autrement. Votre dernière potion est déjà une grande avancée puisqu'elle retarde les effets de la malédiction et cela vous permet de gagner du temps dans cette course contre la montre. Affirma Scorpius.

- Scorpius: je sais qu'on te demande beaucoup en te contraignant à garder tout ça secret au lieu d'en parler à ta famille mais il ne faut absolument pas donner de faux espoirs à tes parents, ton grand-père, Daphné la mère de ton cousin Patrick ou les autres, cependant, nous sommes en train d'avancer à tâtons et ils ne doivent pas s'emballer pour rien car la déception pourrait les anéantir et leur faire perdre l'envie de se battre contre la malédiction si nous essuyons un échec. Recommanda Adrian.

- Oui vous avez raison. Reconnut Scorpius.

- De plus, nous devons aussi être très discrets car nous risquons de nous retrouver à la limite de la légalité. Estima Adrian.

- Ah bon ? S'étonna Scorpius.

- Eh bien, tu sais que la maîtresse a obtenu une dérogation exceptionnelle pour raccourcir les temps d'essais sur les plantes afin de pouvoir administre plus rapidement ses nouvelles potions aux malades. Rappela Adrian.

- Oui. Dit le jeune homme.

- La maitresse des potions et le médicomage Nott ont obtenu l'autorisation de Mylena pour effectuer des prélèvements sur elle ainsi que sa sœur mais nous risquons de devoir en faire bien plus que la loi le permet. Or tu sais que notre retour n'a pas fait que des heureux et certaines personnes notamment au département judiciaire se méfient de nous. Dit Adrian.

- Vous parlez de la mère de Rose n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Scorpius conscient de la jalousie de cette femme envers Pansy car Rose en avait parlé à Noyan et lui un jour,

- On ne peut rien vous cacher Scorpius. Répondit Pansy.

- Apparemment Mrs Granger vous tient responsable de sa stérilité d'après Rose. Révéla Scorpius.

- Oui mais je n'y suis pour rien si un taré a jeté un tel sort. Dit Pansy.

- Apparemment, elle croit que ce type n'aurait pas lancé cette malédiction si les Serpentards étaient restés dans la grande salle au lieu d'être consignés dans les cachots. Expliqua Scorpius.

- La malédiction a été lancée bien après notre départ donc durant la bataille. Aussi, le type qui l'a lancée, ne pouvait pas savoir si nous nous trouvions encore dans les cachots ou non. Aussi, je pense qu'il voulait condamner tout le monde avant de mourir sans se soucier des jeunes Serpentards contrairement à ce que pense Granger. Contesta Adrian.

- Je le crois aussi tout comme Noyan et même Rose mais sa mère n'en est absolument pas convaincue. _ Déplora Scorpius._ En tout cas je vous promets de ne rien dire à personne. De toute façon, je l'ai déjà juré lors du serment inviolable. Rappela-t-il.

- Oui : nous devons conserver nos informations pour nous car les malades ne tiendraient jamais un tel secret pour eux. On ne peut pas leur en vouloir car je le crierais au monde entier moi aussi si j'étais à leur place et on me disait qu'un remède est peut-être à portée de main. Toutefois, les elfes de maison sont les plus grands amis d'Hermione donc ils pourraient répéter les propos de leurs maîtres à cette femme. Dans ce cas, nous serions cuits car elle serait capable de nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues, voire, bloquer les recherches sans se soucier de mettre en danger les ex Mangemorts. Expliqua Adrian.

- C'est vrai, je n'y avais pas pensé. Reconnut Scorpius inquiet.

- Je ne sais pas comment réagirait Hermione car elle n'aime pas le manque de respect au règlement. Donc elle risque de nous faire des histoires si elle apprend que nous risquons de l'enfreindre plusieurs fois. Expliqua Pansy.

- C'est clair Granger se serait tuée plutôt que de se faire expulser de Poudlard donc elle rechignait toujours à enfreindre les règles quand le Trio d'Or partait en croisade. S'esclaffa Adrian.

- De plus, vous êtes enceinte de son ex Ronald Weasley donc Mrs Granger doit avoir une haine tenace contre vous et serait ravie de vous faire fermer le laboratoire si elle trouve un quelconque manquement aux règles. Renchérit Scorpius à l'égard de Pansy.

- Exact. Mais nous sommes des Serpentards et nous allons ruser comme d'habitude. Affirma Pansy tout en arborant la même expression que son père positionné dans l'un des cadres du bureau.

- Serpentard un jour… Commença Scorpius.

- Serpentards toujours ! Répondirent les deux sorciers et le portrait de Rogue en chœur._ »

Ensuite, Scorpius put reprendre son travail sans trembler à l'idée de ne pas rester après la période d'essai car la maitresse des potions ne lui aurait jamais parlé de ses recherches s'il ne restait pas au laboratoire. Il ne ressentit donc aucune jalousie envers Noyan qui avait été mis au courant des événements avant lui en raison de sa parenté avec le double de sa sœur. Le jeune homme éprouva ensuite un immense interet envers les quatre potionistes dont le chamane qui se presentèrent au laboratoire au bout de quelques jours.

Les Tsaatan utilisaient des cubes pour s'exprimer en anglais mais ils avaient la ferme intention de s'inscrire à un cours afin de pouvoir parler mais aussi comprendre les autres sans devoir dépendre de la technologie. Ils se présentèrent aux jeunes gens puis Scorpius surpris nota que l'un d'eux était un membre de la maison équivalente à Gryffondor, un autre du Serdaigle mongol et le troisième de l'équivalent des Poutsouffle. Enfin, le chamane provenait de la maison Vert-et-Argent lui aussi. Face à sa surprise, Pansy affirma ne pas faire de différence envers les sorciers issus des différentes Maisons et révéla avoir eu deux Gryffondor mongols parmi ses apprentis.

Scorpius apprécia cette ouverture d'esprit dont il bénéficia lui aussi au lieu de subir l'habituelle méfiance des sorciers à cause du passé de sa famille. Les Tsaatan s'étaient également soumis au serment inviolable requis par la maitresse des potions qu'ils traitaient avec beaucoup d'égard puisqu'elle était devenue leur sauveur à leurs yeux. Les quatre potionistes n'étaient pas des maitres de potions et acceptèrent donc sans soucis l'autorité de Pansy qui détenait un statut plus élevé au sein de la corporation des Potionistes. Enfin, ils étaient sérieux, travailleurs et rigoureux ce qui satisfaisait grandement Adrian pas du tout désireux de voir le laboratoire se transformer en salon de thé.

Par contre, le Serpentard se montrait très disponible envers ses collègues durant leurs moments de pause ou après le travail. Deux des Tsaatan finirent même par l'inviter dans leurs chalets fournis par Pansy afin de lui présenter leurs familles. Le troisième mais aussi le chamane étaient célibataires. Les deux hommes furent donc ravis de se rendre au pub avec lui ainsi que Dennis rassuré par leur absence de préjugés envers les homosexuels. Ensuite, Adrian ne fut pas surpris par le retour des réfugiés mongols qui n'avaient pas suivi le conseil des Tsaatan, Rigny ou Naëlle mais avaient voulu rentrer en Mongolie. Une fois de retour en Grande-Bretagne, ces gens expliquèrent à Pansy leur anxiété permanente une fois là-bas puis demandèrent à rester eux aussi avant de se regrouper auprès de Jacob ainsi que de Naëlle.

* * *

><p>De son coté, Naëlle tenta de rester à l'hôpital encore un peu car elle ne sentait pas prête pour sortir et affronter le regard des gens mais aussi une vie où la guerre n'avait pas eu lieu. La jeune femme se sentait bizarre à l'idée de reprendre une vie normale et qui plus est toute seule puisque son mari était décédé durant la guerre. Ensuite, la sorcière voulut partir de chez Naé au bout de deux jours car elle ne supportait pas le joyeux va-et-vient des gens dans la pâtisserie située au-dessous de l'appartement.<p>

Elle s'installa donc chez Naraantsuya où elle pouvait s'isoler à tout moment si un visiteur survenait. Naëlle sortait cependant de son isolement pour aider les autres réfugiés en cas de besoin et s'appuyait sur sa canne afin de marcher dans les rues de Green-Silver Wood. La plupart des nouveaux arrivants avaient trouvé du travail au restaurant de Kenji heureux de trouver des employés car les sorciers Britanniques détenaient déjà tous un emploi en raison de leur population réduite. Les autres continuaient de rester dans les chalets ou d'observer le village depuis la fenêtre en attendant de comprendre ce qu'ils souhaitaient faire. Ils restaient le plus souvent possible auprès de Naëlle ou de Jacob encore hospitalisé en raison de leurs blessures. Théodore songeur proposa donc à Mylena de reprendre son activité de thérapeute auprès des refugiés car ils avaient besoin d'aide pour se reprendre après tous les traumatismes subis. La jeune femme finit par accepter et obtint rapidement un petit cabinet à la clinique afin de s'occuper de ses patients. En raison des fréquents examens mais aussi prélèvements effectués sur sa personne, Mylena restait encore à l'hôpital mais cela ne la dérangeait absolument pas. Par contre, elle utilisait régulièrement la poudre de cheminette pour se rendre chez Pansy avant de sortir sur le terrain afin de passer du temps avec ses animaux enfin retrouvés.

De son coté, Rigny avait rapidement obtenu un local communal car le conseil de Green-Silver Wood cherchait déjà un vétomagique avant son arrivée. Le cracmol avait visité la petite clinique et examiné le matériel mis à sa disposition puis fut satisfait de la proposition reçue. Il accepta donc l'offre d'emploi du conseil après avoir compris que le poste à pouvoir existait vraiment avant son arrivée et que personne ne s'était présenté. Aussi, Rigny ne se sentait pas pistonné par Pansy ou Ron puisque le poste était vacant depuis sa création. Le cracmol espérait cependant pouvoir reconstruire son petit ranch dans cette dimension un jour mais aussi exercer également chez les moldus s'il construisait son propre cabinet plus tard après avoir accumulé un peu d'argent.

En attendant, le vétomagique accepta également le logement de fonction situé au-dessus de la petite clinique. Une fois seul, il put enfin aller visiter l'appartement en toute intimité. Le mongol observa le mobilier fourni et le trouva très simple mais commode avant de s'esclaffer après avoir reconnu le style Ikea. Rigny estima qu'il s'agissait probablement d'une idée de Pansy chez qui il avait vu certains meubles de cette enseigne. Enfin, il constata avec soulagement le bon fonctionnement de l'électricité et se promit de se rendre au centre commercial moldu signalé par Pansy afin de s'acheter le nécessaire dont une télé dés qu'il recevrait son premier salaire. Rigny s'achèterait aussi une voiture d'occasion et louerait l'un des garages présents en bordure du village puisque les véhicules moldus n'étaient pas autorisés à circuler à l'intérieur de Green-Silver Wood. Le cracmol songea avec nostalgie à sa belle Mercedes ou encore son 4x4 mais ce n'était pas demain la veille qu'il pourrait se les racheter, ni tenter de récupérer ses biens dans sa dimension. Toutefois, Pansy mettait à sa disposition sa voiture pour le moment donc il pouvait toujours l'utiliser en cas de nécessité.

Rigny se ressaisit puis saisit les draps fournis dans l'armoire afin de faire son lit pour ce soir puis il posa sa besace sur la commode. Contrairement à d'autres réfugiés, le cracmol détenait encore quelques souvenirs personnels de son ancienne vie en plus de ses documents d'identité ou ses diplômes. En effet, le Mongol endossait sa veste au moment de l'arrivée de Nedkar et put donc l'emmener avec lui au moment où Mylena le fit transplaner. A l'intérieur des poches de cette gabardine se trouvaient donc ses clés de voitures, celles de sa maison, son ranch, son alliance mise de coté mais jamais jetée après le divorce, son Smartphone ainsi que son vieux portefeuille moldu où il détenait ses papiers et quelques photos de son passé.

Or, Rigny se trouvait maintenant vraiment seul pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Il ne put donc s'empêcher d'ouvrir son portefeuille afin d'observer ses photos. Toutefois, Rigny poussa un soupir à la vue d'une photographie de Mylena prise en 2001 puis celle de leur mariage en 2005 ou encore la troisième où tous deux posaient devant la maison en bois qu'il avait construite de ses propres mains sans l'aide de la magie. Le cracmol alluma ensuite son Smartphone mais finit par l'éteindre rapidement afin de ne plus regarder les images d'un passé révolu. Il saisit tous ces objets avant de les jeter dans le tiroir de l'une des tables de nuit et se promit de les détruire un de ces jours au lieu de continuer à raviver ses souffrances…

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, Naëlle se rendit chez Pansy dont elle appréciait la compagnie ainsi que celle de Ron et des enfants. La sorcière trouva seulement les gamins et voulut partir mais Saejin la retint en affirmant avoir besoin de son aide pour s'occuper de sa fratrie. L'adolescente était consciente de la gêne de Naëlle face à la curiosité des gens à la vue de son handicap même si elle faisait de son mieux pour affronter le regard des autres. Saejin décida donc de l'aider à sa manière en organisant une séance de manucure et pédicure entre filles. Elle insista également pour lui vernir les pieds puis Naëlle se sentit légèrement mieux. Après son départ, Saejin discuta avec sa mère et Naé du problème de Naëlle. Pansy suggéra alors de contacter Greg et sa cousine affirma donc en parler au sorcier. Le lendemain, la jeune femme se rendit donc à la boutique de l'artisan ravi de sa visite. Au début, le sorcier resta un peu déçu après avoir compris qu'elle n'était pas venue pour flirter mais il se reprit rapidement et écouta attentivement ses propos sur sa jumelle devenue boiteuse depuis un raid Kazakh en avril.<p>

Naé affirma ne lui avoir jamais parlé de sa jumelle car cette dernière refusait de se montrer aux gens depuis l'incident, néanmoins, leur mère avait insisté pour qu'elle vienne au mariage de Pansy qui aurait lieu d'ici peu. Aussi, Naëlle était venue en Grande-Bretagne et se baladait parfois dans les rues de Green-Silver Wood mais souffrait de la curiosité des gens d'ici qui ne connaissaient pas les circonstances qui provoquèrent son handicap. Elle s'enfermait donc dans l'une des chambres d'amis de Naraantsuya ou de Pansy dés qu'un visiteur sonnait à la porte de la maison où elle se trouvait durant la journée. Greg comprit alors pourquoi il n'avait encore jamais vu cette femme lors de ses visites chez son amie. Il promit cependant à Naé de venir voir sa sœur et tenter de l'aider à surmonter sa gêne grâce à des chaussures spéciales.

Le sorcier tint parole et se présenta le jour-même chez Pansy. Afin d'empêcher Naëlle de s'enfuir, Greg avait utilisé la poudre de cheminette et était sorti par surprise de la cheminée avec le consentement de la maitresse de maison auparavant avertie de sa visite. Le Serpentard salua Saejin incluse dans le complot puis se présenta à la Mongole gênée assise sur le sol afin de jouer avec le petit Kaiden, Bora et la petite Dora. Naëlle estima devoir se lever afin de se montrer polie et chercha sa canne mais elle resta surprise par la galanterie du sorcier qui l'aida aussitôt à se relever. Le Serpentard nota la robe d'été extrêmement longue, ce qui lui fit réaliser la gêne de la jeune femme. Il la contempla discrètement et la trouva très ressemblante à Naé, néanmoins, ses yeux étaient moins brillants. De plus, son visage semblait émacié comme si elle avait vécu de nombreuses privations... Par contre, cette sorcière était manifestement plus féminine avec ses pinces dans les cheveux, son collier de perles fantaisie et ses mains manucurées. Greg l'accompagna galamment jusqu'au sofa puis accepta le thé glacé proposé par Saejin. Il sourit également aux enfants avant de les amuser par ses mimiques sous le regard surpris de Naëlle qui se détendit progressivement.

Ensuite, Greg tenta de lancer le sujet :

« _ Vous serez au mariage vous aussi n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui Pansy insiste sur le fait que je dois venir moi aussi. Dit Naëlle.

- Beh oui vous êtes sa cousine. Et puis Pansy est très famille comme tous les Panshriij. Par contre, j'avoue ne pas me rappeler de vous lors de son mariage précédent. Dit Greg.

- Il y avait beaucoup de monde ce jour-là. Mentit Naëlle mal à l'aise.

- Oui c'est vrai. D'ailleurs, je n'avais pas revue Naé avant le mois dernier même si nous nous étions rencontrés lors du mariage. Déclara Greg.

- C 'est que nous sommes une famille très nombreuse. Affirma Naëlle avant de chercher un sujet de conversation pour changer d'argument.

- Au fait, elle vous a dit que j'ai réalisé ses chaussures et que je lui ai appris quelques pas de danse ? Tenta Gregory.

- Oui d'ailleurs ses chaussures sont magnifique, j'espère vraiment que ma sœur ne va pas les ranger dans son placard après la fête car ce serait un gâchis. Vous avez une grande sensibilité et un gout exquis, sans parler de la finition minutieuse de vos chaussures. Affirma Naëlle sincère.

- Merci pour vos compliments. Dit Greg agréablement surpris de voir son travail autant apprécié surtout par une femme qui ne lui avait encore rien acheté. En revanche, Naé s'était contenté de lui adresser quelques appréciations génériques mais sans plus car pour elle des chaussures restaient des chaussures et basta.

- Vous travaillez depuis combien de temps dans cette branche Mr Goyle ? Demanda Naëlle curieuse.

- Appelez-moi Gregory ou Greg, je suis devenu apprenti en 1998 avant de devenir le propriétaire de ma première boutique en 2008 à Milan.

- Appelez-moi Naëlle dans ce cas Gregory. Pansy m'a parlé de votre boutique en Italie et elle dit que vous détenez un très bel atelier ici aussi. D'ailleurs, ma cousine m'a aussi parlé de ses premières chaussures de bal : ce fut vraiment très gentil de votre part de lui offrir votre première œuvre. Franchement, c'est avec vous qu'elle aurait du aller au bal ce soir-là car vous avez sauvé Pansy-Cendrillon. Affirma Naëlle amusée sans se douter de l'illumination soudaine de ses traits.

- Pauvre Pansy : je lui aurais écrasé les pieds toute la soirée car j'étais incapable de danser correctement à ce moment-là ! S'esclaffa Greg.

- Ah bon ? Vous vous êtes rattrapé depuis alors puisque vous avez appris à danser à ma jumelle ! Dit Naëlle.

- Je lui ai juste enseigné quelques pas. Je ne suis pas du tout un spécialiste comme Ruben de la Vega._ Protesta gentiment Gregory. _ Et vous vous savez danser ?

- Avant j'adorais danser mais franchement, je vois mal comment je pourrais le faire maintenant. Avoua tristement Naëlle tout en louchant sur sa jambe dissimulée par sa robe longue.

- Quel est le problème ?

- Vous avez bien vu mes difficultés tout à l'heure quand vous m'avez aidée à me relever non ? Répliqua Naëlle.

- Vous semblez souffrir d'une claudication, c'est ça ?

- Oui je suis boiteuse donc je ne pourrais plus jamais danser. Estima la Mongole.

- Non vous pouvez danser si vous le voulez. Rétorqua Greg.

- Hem c'est difficile dans mes conditions.

- Il suffit juste de réaliser des chaussures adaptées et votre claudication sera atténuée. Insista Gregory.

- Hm Kenji m'a montré des chaussures orthopédiques moldues mais elles ne sont pas très jolies. Vous devez me trouver bien futile : avant je me moquais de mon problème car j'étais encore en vie mais ici c'est différent. A Green-Silver Wood les gens n'ont pas connu les mêmes mésaventures et je me sens comme le vilain petit canard au milieu de toutes ces jolies femmes dans ma famille ou dehors. Comment pourrais-je me présenter au mariage de Pansy dans mon état ? Avoua Naëlle.

- Vous connaissez la fin de la fable non ? Le vilain canard devient un beau cygne et tout s'arrange. Vous verrez que ce sera pareil le jour du mariage de Pans' si vous me laissez vous aider. Insista Gregory profondément touché par l'histoire de cette femme malmenée par la vie.

- Comment pourriez-vous m'aider ? Demanda la jeune femme surprise.

- Je vais vous réaliser des chaussures sorcières orthopédiques sur mesure et vous vous sentirez comme les autres. Vous pourrez même danser de nouveau et vous brillerez sur la piste de danse le jour du mariage. Affirma Greg souriant.

- Hm, j'avoue en douter un peu.

- On parie ? Proposa Greg.

- D'accord on parie quoi ?

- Hm je ne sais pas. Avoua Greg.

- Hm on peut parier une visite guidée à Londres si vous perdez ou je vous sers de guide à Oulan-Bator si vous gagnez ? Proposa Naëlle sans aucune arrière-pensée.

- Pourquoi pas._ Répondit Greg amusé._ En attendant, voulez-vous m'accompagner à ma boutique afin que je puisse prendre vos mesures ?

- D'accord._ »

Afin de ne pas fatiguer la jeune femme, Greg lui proposa d'utiliser la poudre de cheminette. Quelques minutes plus tard, il fit donc les honneurs de sa boutique à Naëlle qui admira sincèrement les créations de Gregory secrètement flatté par l'enthousiasme sincère de la sorcière. Cette dernière lui posa même des questions précises avant de lui révéler détenir une boutique d'objets d'arts en tous genres avant sa démolition par les Kazakhs. Elle vendait donc aussi bien des tableaux que des objets artisanaux et en réalisait également. La jeune femme utilisait parfois son local comme galerie pour exposer certains artistes mais la sorcière peinée affirma devoir maintenant recommencer sa vie de zéro à trente-quatre ans, ce qui n'était pas facile. Elle avoua également regretter la perte de son défunt mari avant de changer de sujet pour ne pas s'attarder sur des regrets inutiles.

Ensuite, Gregory la fit asseoir avant de soulever délicatement sa robe afin de la remonter jusqu'aux genoux. Le Serpentard nota les cicatrices sur la jambe mais ne s'y attarda pas de peur d'indisposer la jeune femme. Cette dernière poussa un soupir avant d'affirmer que c'était un petit prix à payer pour sa survie. En revanche son défunt mari mourut deux ans plus tôt durant un raid où de nombreux aurors tombèrent comme des mouches… Greg acquiesça puis fit de son mieux pour la mettre à l'aise pendant qu'il examinait ses pieds par ailleurs parfaitement manucurés et vernis contrairement à ceux de Naé. Le Serpentard apprécia discrètement les soins de la jeune femme envers ses pieds puis l'aida à se lever avant de la faire marcher devant lui avec puis sans canne afin d'observer sa démarche.

Ensuite, il affirma lui réaliser des chaussures d'été pour tous les jours ainsi que des chaussures pour le mariage. Naëlle s'inquiéta du montant de ses œuvres mais Greg affirma que sa mère Serin lui avait donné carte blanche. D'ailleurs, Millicent attendait également sa visite pour choisir une tenue et Gregory réaliserait la seconde paire de chaussure en fonction de sa robe. La jeune femme surprise le remercia puis songea à en faire de même auprès de Serin une fois qu'elle serait rentrée. Ensuite, Greg lui posa des questions sur ses goûts et fut agréablement surpris par le caractère manifestement décidé de la jeune femme plus féminine que Naé.

Ensuite, Naëlle affirma se rendre rapidement chez Millicent afin de choisir sa tenue et la lui montrer pour qu'il puisse réaliser une paire de chaussures coordonnées. Gregory acquiesça puis l'escorta jusqu'à l'entrée de la boutique avant de la saluer. Toutefois, le Serpentard fronça les sourcils à la vue de Naé en train de rire avec Jin. Naëlle songea aux propos de Serin sur le triangle amoureux puis observa l'auror plutôt mignon mais sans plus. Elle superposa l'image des deux hommes et estima Greg bien plus intéressant et surtout très fin. Aussi, Naëlle émit secrètement le vœu de voir Naé choisir cet homme plutôt que le bellâtre même si Greg était en surpoids. D'ailleurs, sa « jumelle » se tourna dans leur direction avant de les rejoindre.

Elle en profita pour présenter Naëlle à Jin qui fit de son mieux pour s'attirer la sympathie de la jumelle de l'objet de ses désirs. La jeune femme se montra très courtoise avec lui mais l'estima ennuyeux même si la sorcière ne risquait pas de le lui avouer. Elle finit donc par s'intéresser d'avantage à Greg dont la conversation était bien plus intéressante. Enfin, Naëlle prit congé sous le regard des trois autres sans se douter du regard empreint de pitié de Jin à la vue de sa claudication. En revanche, Greg admira la détermination de cette jeune veuve malmenée par la vie mais qui s'efforçait de surmonter ses peines pour aller de l'avant.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. <strong>_

_**Que pensez-vous des dispositions prises par Pansy au laboratoire ?**_

_**Que pensez-vous de l'attitude d'Adrian ou celle de Scorpius et Noyan ?**_

_**Comment trouvez-vous les conditions d'installation des réfugiés ?**_

_**Que pensez-vous de celles de Rigny ou ses états d'âme ? **_

_**Que dites-vous de l'attitude de Naelle ?**_

_**Comment trouvez-vous Gregory ?**_


	22. Chapter 21 Une seconde chance pour Jacob

_**Bonsoir à tous, **_

_**Voici la suite de la présentation des doubles mais aussi de leurs espoirs ainsi que de leurs peurs les plus secrètes. **_

_**Bonne Lecture et à bientôt !**_

* * *

><p>Deux jours plus tard, Pansy se présenta à la clinique afin de s'occuper de la sortie de Jacob. Naraantsuya, Odval, elle ou Toorj s'étaient occupés de chaque refugié à la fin de son hospitalisation, néanmoins, son ex ne voulait pas se charger de ce cas particulier. Sa grand-mère avait besoin de repos et sa mère s'occupait déjà de trois autres personnes. Aussi, Pansy dut se charger du double de son ex mari. Malgré sa méfiance initiale après avoir vu ses gestes à travers le Miroir des Vies, la sorcière s'efforçait de se montrer neutre envers Jacob qui méritait une nouvelle chance tout comme les autres réfugiés. De plus, la vie d'une petite fille était également en jeu et il n'était donc pas question de rendre difficile l'existence de la petite Dora en malmenant son papa.<p>

A son insu, elle était devenue la personne avec qui Jacob se sentait le plus à l'aise car le sorcier était conscient qu'il n'y avait aucune ambiguïté entre eux contrairement à Mylena ou l'auror dépité à cause de l'attitude de la psychomage. Cette dernière ne disait plus rien au sujet d'un éventuel retour de flammes après les paroles extrêmement claires de Jacob, néanmoins, elle ne se rapprochait pas de Toorj non plus, ce dont ce dernier tenait son double pour responsable. En revanche, Jacob estimait s'être montré très clair avec eux afin d'éviter les malentendus. Aussi, il était soulagé de se retrouver en compagnie de Pansy et non de Toorj pour effectuer sa sortie. Il sourit à sa fille dans les bras de la jeune femme puis la saisit afin de la serrer contre lui. Enfin, le sorcier put enfin sortir de l'hôpital et suivit la jeune femme qui le conduisit d'abord à son nouveau logis tout en le laissant observer les rues. Il chassa cependant ses pensées à la vue du chalet devant lequel Pansy s'était arrêtée avant de lui tendre les clés. Jacob voulut protester car c'était bien trop grand, néanmoins, Pansy affirma aider tous les réfugiés sans exception. Le sorcier acquiesça mais affirma payer sa dette un jour et lui verser au moins un loyer dés que possible.

Pansy hocha la tête mais affirma ne rien demander aux réfugiés avant qu'ils n'aient travaillé au moins six mois. Ensuite, ils visitèrent le logis de 60 mètres carrés simplement meublé mais fonctionnel. Afin d'aider les réfugiés les trois femmes Panshriij avait déposé du linge de maison et des vêtements dans chaque maison attribuée à ces gens ainsi qu'un gros stock de nourriture mais aussi une petite bourse de gallions pour commencer. Jacob voulut refuser l'argent mais Pansy insista puis le tranquillisa en affirmant qu'il pourrait toujours les rembourser plus tard. Les familles avec des enfants recevaient également de la layette, un petit lit pour les bébés, une poussette ainsi que quelques jouets en fonction de l'âge des gamins. Jacob abasourdi trouva donc le nécessaire pour Dora avant de songer que la générosité des Panshriij était la même d'une dimension à l'autre. Ensuite, Pansy montra à Jacob le groupe électrique s'il souhaitait se relier à l'électricité avant de rester surprise par la méconnaissance du sorcier des usages moldus hormis la télévision entrevue chez Naraantsuya en 1999. Toutefois, Jacob s'était vite lassé car Mylena regardait seulement des K Drama. Ensuite le sorcier resta sans voix en apprenant que Toorj conduisait des voitures et même des motos ainsi que des quads contrairement à lui. Il avoua que Mylena en faisait de même car Rigny lui avait appris à conduire.

Pansy resta surprise par sa parfaite connaissance de la vie de son ex mais Jacob affirma que l'histoire de Mylena et Rigny avait fait les choux gras de la presse sorcière en 2001. De plus, Jacob affirma avoir compris que Rigny en pinçait pour Mylena bien avant le début de leur histoire d'amour. En effet, Jacob était venu voir la jeune fille chez Odval durant les vacances de Noël en 1998, et avait déjà noté les regards du cracmol sur l'adolescente. Toutefois, Rigny connaissait les règles et n'osait donc pas lui montrer ses sentiments cette année-là. De plus, elle était âgée de dix-sept ans seulement et le cracmol de presque vingt-cinq donc la mère de l'adolescente n'aurait jamais accepté de laisser un homme adulte sortir avec son « bébé ». Pire encore, Naraantsuya aurait lancé un _Avada Kedavra_ à Rigny s'il avait tenté de flirter avec Mylena car la Naraantsuya de leur dimension considérait ses filles comme deux poussins très fragiles.

Ce sentiment s'était renforcé après la fausse-couche de Mylena à seize ans et la fuite de Drago Malefoy. Aussi, Jacob avait du marcher sur des œufs en présence de la sorcière qui veillait sur sa fille fragilisée par cette terrible désillusion. Jacob se comportait donc seulement en ami et sortit avec l'adolescente à partir du mois de janvier seulement. De son coté Rigny estimait ne détenir aucune chance avec Mylena car une sorcière ne regarderait jamais un cracmol. Aussi, il s'efforçait de l'oublier en sortant des petites amies moldues. Rigny était cependant devenu un grand ami, voire, le confident de l'adolescente qui ne se doutait absolument pas des sentiments du cracmol à son égard puisqu'il était plus âgé qu'elle. Toutefois, les choses changèrent en janvier 2000 quand Jacob avait quitté Mylena accablée qui refusa alors de s'alimenter durant des jours. Naraantsuya désespérée ne réussissait pas à raisonner son enfant mais Rigny y parvint avant d'aider la jeune fille à se reprendre un peu. Afin de lui éviter de rencontrer Jacob, le cracmol affirma alors à Naraantsuya qu'il fallait emmener Mylena s'amuser du coté moldu. La mère de la jeune fille n'imaginait absolument pas un type de cet âge s'intéresser à une gamine et le laissa donc faire tout en le remerciant pour s'occuper de _la petite_ comme un grand-frère. Rigny fit donc de son mieux pour faire sortir l'adolescente de son isolement et finit par la convaincre de venir lui rendre visite chez les moldus.

Jacob ne connaissait bien évidemment pas tous les détails de l'histoire d'amour des tourtereaux mais la presse avait ensuite révélé que Rigny commença à l'emmener au cinéma moldu puis danser, boire et manger dans les locaux moldus dés le mois de mars 2000. Il lui avait aussi fait essayer sa moto, son quad et sa voiture avant de l'inscrire à l'auto-école. Afin de l'aider à obtenir son permis plus rapidement, Rigny lui donna des leçons de conduite supplémentaires et put ainsi passer d'avantage de temps avec Mylena sans susciter la méfiance de Naraantsuya. Cette dernière était alors convaincue que le cracmol ne s'intéressait pas à une gamine mais aux femmes de son âge et qu'il considérait donc Mylena comme sa petite sœur. Toutefois, sa fille feta ses dix-neuf ans en aout sans fréquenter personne hormis Rigny devenu son meilleur ami. Elle continua de le suivre partout tout en étudiant la psychomagie du coté des sorciers. Le cracmol la convainquit cependant de passer également son bac avant de l'inscrire aux cours du soir d'un établissement scolaire moldu. Il profita de ce fait pour passer d'avantage de temps avec elle en l'aidant à étudier les matières moldues. Les jeunes gens devinrent de plus en plus proches mais nul ne se doutait encore de rien en raison de leur différence d'âge ainsi que la vision de Rigny comme un grand-frère pour _la petite Mylena_. Toutefois, les choses changèrent lors du vingtième anniversaire de Mylena le 27 août 2001. Ce jour-là Rigny lui offrit un bouquet de roses et un bracelet sous le regard tranquille de Naraantsuya convaincue que le cracmol resterait à sa place.

Aussi, la sorcière était tombée des nues quand elle surprit Rigny en train d'embrasser fougueusement Mylena deux heures plus tard. Face aux récriminations de Naraantsuya le cracmol lui affirma aimer sa fille de tout son cœur depuis des années et ne plus vouloir se cacher. Toutefois, Mylena abasourdie le protégea en parant le Stupefix destiné au jeune homme avant de fuir en sa compagnie du coté moldu. Les jours suivants furent manifestement difficiles pour les tourtereaux conspués de toute part mais aussi harcelés par toute leur famille (hormis les parents de Rigny, Candy et son petit ami) ainsi que les autres sorciers. Rigny perdit même son travail au cabinet de vétomagie mais ce type s'en foutait car il avait déjà trouvé une place dans une clinique vétérinaire moldue. De plus, le cracmol était maintenant âgé de presque vingt huit ans et ne dépendait plus de sa famille. Aussi, Rigny avait acheté un kit d'une maison en bois en mai 2001. Ensuite, le cracmol s'était échiné à la construire lui-même sans magie afin de démontrer sa valeur à Mylena avant d'y installer sa petite princesse le 27 août. A partir de cette nuit-là, la sorcière resta auprès de lui sans se soucier du scandale ou des choux gras de la presse à scandale au sujet de cette histoire d'amour contre-nature à leurs yeux.

Aussi, Jacob émit le vœu de voir Mylena et Rigny régler leurs problèmes maintenant que la jeune femme pouvait porter un enfant sans dangers au lieu de s'enliser dans des malentendus débiles. Le sorcier affirma ne jamais s'immiscer entre eux et pria Gengis Khan de convaincre Toorj d'en faire de même ainsi que les femmes car Rigny attirait beaucoup les regards féminins malgré ses quarante-cinq ans. Autrement ce pauvre type et Mylena risquaient de regretter leur idiotie dans cinquante ou soixante ans au moment de leurs morts respectives. Ensuite, Pansy changea de sujet en lui proposant de visiter le village. Jacob curieux la suivit aussitôt et observa toutes les structures avant de lui demander des informations sur la crèche où se rendait parfois le petit Kaiden d'après Naëlle.

Pansy lui donna aussitôt des précisions sur la structure où se rendait également Bora quand les deux enfants n'étaient pas avec leurs parents respectifs, leurs familiers ou les nounous elfes. Jacob décréta y inscrire très rapidement Dora également pour qu'elle puisse continuer à fréquenter ses deux nouveaux amis mais aussi d'autres bambins. Enfin, Papa pourrait chercher un emploi sans s'inquiéter du sort de l'enfant en son absence. Pansy acquiesça puis lui conseilla d'aller voir Kenji car son frère recherchait encore du personnel en raison du succès de son restaurant mais aussi de sa boutique de plats à emporter. Or, Toorj lui avait dit que Jacob détenait son diplôme de cuisinier et elle en avait parlé à Kenji manifestement intéressé. Certes, Pansy ne pouvait pas lui garantir que son frère lui offrirait l'un des meilleurs postes qui soient mais c'était toujours un point de départ.

Jacob affirma tenter sa chance là-bas et voir ce qui se passerait. Il avoua avoir eu l'occasion de travailler dans un restaurant d'Oulan-Bator après avoir effectué sa formation. Jacob commença donc comme commis de cuisine puis devint second mais ne le sorcier put jamais devenir chef de partie ou mieux encore chef cuisinier puisqu'il s'était écrasé face aux ordres de sa soi-disant mère et quitta le restaurant pour entrer chez les aurors en 2005... Pansy acquiesça et fut agréablement surprise de constater qu'il détenait donc de l'expérience dans le métier, ce qui lui serait grandement utile pour trouver un emploi si l'offre de Kenji ne lui convenait pas.

Jacob hocha la tête, néanmoins, il espérait bien pouvoir obtenir une place chez Kenji car il s'était spécialisé dans la cuisine asiatique lui aussi et avait travaillé exclusivement dans un restaurant sorcier. Donc le sino-mongol savait qu'il ne trouverait pas d'autre restaurant asiatique sorcier en Grande-Bretagne à part celui du frère de cette Pansy. Il ne pensait pas non plus trouver facilement une place chez les moldus. Enfin, Jacob ne désirait pas du tout s'exiler dans un autre pays et voulait rester auprès des autres refugiés qui resteraient tous à _Green-Silver Wood_. Le sorcier était donc déterminé à se faire embaucher par Kenji quitte à faire seulement la plonge au début.

Il suivit donc la sorcière jusqu'au Dragon de Jade avant d'observer attentivement le local. L'un des employés leur expliqua que Kenji était à sa boutique en ce moment. Pansy proposa à Jacob de laisser Dora à Saejin afin de se rendre ensemble à l'Impasse du Tisseur. Le sorcier acquiesça avant de la suivre jusque chez elle où il admira sincèrement ses jardins avant d'observer avec curiosité les enfants de son double mais aussi leur cadet issu des amours de la jeune femme et son second futur mari. Jacob fut rassuré par la gentillesse des enfants avec Dora qui s'agita à la vue de Kaiden et Bora afin de les rejoindre dans la piscinette.

* * *

><p>Une fois rassuré sur le sort de sa fille, Jacob suivit donc Pansy à l'Impasse du Tisseur où il observa les maisons mitoyennes moldues puis trouva enfin l'enseigne de Kenji si typique avec ses lanternes rouges. Le sorcier entra à l'intérieur de la boutique où il nota d'abord la décoration puis les deux employées joliment vêtues. Pansy salua Cho et Kumi avant de leur présenter Jacob qui attira aussitôt l'attention des deux femmes, Jacob leur sourit poliment sans se douter de leur trouble face à son physique athlétique ainsi que son visage devenu sexy avec son filet de barbe. Malheureusement pour elles, le sorcier songeait exclusivement à des arguments capables de convaincre Kenji de l'embaucher et non à flirter.<p>

Il salua donc poliment les deux femmes avant de suivre Pansy du coté de l'arrière-boutique réservée aux clients sorciers. Deux employés observaient en silence leur patron en train de pester violemment contre un cuisinier qui avait été surpris par Cho en train de voler dans la caisse avant d'être licencié sur le champ. Ce type avait donc repris ses affaires mais s'était vengé de Kenji en ruinant une partie des plats à emporter prévus pour ce midi puis il était parti. Or il était déjà onze heures donc le frère de Pansy se demandait comment rétablir la situation puisqu'il devait aller cuisiner au restaurant et ne pourrait pas refaire les plats manquants.

Pansy observa la colère de son frère tout en se demandant si c'était vraiment le bon moment pour présenter Jacob, néanmoins, le sorcier avait compris la situation grâce aux imprécations de Kenji. Aussi, il estimait devoir saisir sa chance même si le chef cuisinier était remonté contre la Terre entière en ce moment. Après tout, lui-même serait furax si un type avait piqué dans sa caisse avant de lui ruiner une partie de ses plats. Enfin, ce Kenji semblait avoir besoin d'aide tout de suite donc il serait peut-être plus enclin à lui faire faire un essai… Il se présenta aussitôt au cuisinier avant même que Pansy n'ai ouvert la bouche avant de lui parler de son expérience précédente dans la restauration. Kenji observa alors attentivement le double de son ex beau-frère.

Il nota son attitude polie ainsi que la propreté de ses mains et de sa personne. Certes, Kenji n'aimait pas les barbes en cuisine de peur de voir des poils tomber dans les plats mais celle de ce type était correcte donc ça pouvait aller s'il ne la laissait pas pousser d'avantage. De plus, ce Jacob voulait probablement se démarquer de Toorj de cette manière en atténuant leur ressemblance. Ce fut ce geste qui suscita la sympathie de Kenji envers l'homme en face de lui qui tentait manifestement de se débrouiller par lui-même si c'était possible au lieu de tout attendre des autres. Certes, ce type avait du accepter l'aide de Pansy pour se loger après son arrivée dans leur dimension mais c'était du aux circonstances donc Kenji lui-même aurait remercié quiconque lui fournirait un toit dans la même situation que lui.

Il se ressaisit et salua Jacob ainsi que sa sœur avant de demander la raison de leur visite :

« _ Vous n'êtes pas seulement sorti aujourd'hui ? Demanda Kenji à Jacob.

- Oui mais je ne veux pas me tourner les pouces et dépendre des autres donc je cherche un travail.

- Hm. Je suis un peu pressé aujourd'hui donc je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de vous faire passer un entretien. Avoua Kenji.

- Je peux vous aider si vous voulez : j'ai cru comprendre qu'une partie de vos plats a été ruinée. Donc je pourrais les confectionner pour vous pendant que vous vous occupez de votre restaurant. Proposa Jacob.

- Hein ? S'étonna Kenji.

- Je le ferais même gratuitement aujourd'hui comme ça vous pourrez voir ce que je vaux. Tenta Jacob.

- Hm… Vous avez de l'audace et vous êtes très sur de vous pour me proposer une telle chose. Vous vous sentez donc à la hauteur de mes attentes même si vous n'avez pas travaillé dans un restaurant depuis 2005 ? Demanda Kenji songeur tout en observant ce type manifestement capable de prendre des initiatives.

- Je ne suis pas un chef, ni un chef de partie mais j'ai été commis puis second. Donc, je ne prétends pas vous remplacer au pied levé dans votre restau mais ça devrait aller ici. Répondit Jacob.

- C'est bête d'avoir laissé tomber en 2005 : vous auriez pu devenir chef de partie voire, chef cuisinier depuis le temps. Estima Kenji.

- J'étais alors trop bête pour agir par moi-même au lieu de laisser les autres me dire ce que je devais faire pour le bien des Adiriig. Maintenant, je dois recommencer de zéro mais ça ne me fait pas peur et puis la liberté n'a pas de prix. Répondit franchement Jacob sans se douter de l'approbation silencieuse de Kenji contraint de vivre sous le joug de Parkinson senior jusqu'en avril.

- Bon suivez-moi que je vous donne une tenue puis je vous expliquerai ce dont j'ai besoin pour ce midi. Par contre, je vous paierais votre journée car il n'est pas question de travailler gratuitement. Affirma Kenji avant de saluer sa sœur qui put retourner à Green-Silver Wood._ »

Ensuite, les deux hommes se rendirent au vestiaire où Kenji donna le nécessaire à Jacob avant de l'accompagner à la cuisine moderne et flambant neuve ainsi que dotée de toutes les commodités moldues dont les lave-vaisselles. Kenji montra les dégâts causés par le voleur puis les commandes mais aussi les plateaux qu'il entendait déposer sur l'étalage pour la clientèle moldue qui venait choisir un repas de midi à l'improviste. Jacob étudia les notes de Kenji puis retint un soupir de soulagement car il n'y avait rien de très compliqué ou trop élaboré à réaliser en peu de temps.

Kenji lui donna quelques consignes avant de demander à Cho de s'occuper de Jacob puis il partit au restaurant. La jeune femme montra donc les frigos, la réserve ainsi que tous les ustensiles au nouvel arrivant. Le cuisinier observa le matériel et l'estima de première qualité tout comme les aliments. Ensuite, il se saisit des couteaux et commença rapidement son travail afin de montrer sa valeur mais aussi obtenir une place ici ou au restaurant puisque l'autre cuisinier venait d'être licencié. Malgré son incorporation dans les aurors, Jacob n'avait jamais cessé de cuisiner même s'il ne le faisait plus dans un restaurant. Durant la guerre, il dut s'arranger avec les moyens du bord et ressentit donc un immense plaisir de pouvoir cuisiner dans une véritable cuisine mais aussi avec des instruments dignes de ce nom.

Le sorcier travailla donc sans relâche avant de remplir toutes les commandes transmises par Cho, Kumi ou les autres employés ainsi que les consignes de Kenji. Vers trois heures, Jacob s'accorda enfin un peu de répit puis commença à nettoyer la cuisine sans se douter de l'arrivée du cuisinier qui nota son labeur et apprécia son coté maniaque. Ensuite, Kenji se montra et le salua avant d'observer les plats restants soigneusement rangés pour ce soir. Il remercia Jacob pour son aide puis lui demanda s'il avait mangé.

Face à sa réponse négative, Kenji fit apparaitre des couverts pour deux avant d'affirmer gouter sa cuisine maintenant. Ensuite, il essaya un peu de tout afin de se faire une idée avant de lâcher un simple « pas mal » pour des plats effectués en peu de temps. Kenji demanda alors des détails à Jacob sur son expérience professionnelle tout en estimant ce type très différent de son double gentil mais assez immature par moment. Ensuite, le sorcier lui proposa une période d'essai en tant que commis à la boutique puis Jacob pourrait probablement devenir second. Par contre, Kenji affirma attendre qu'il soit plus expérimenté avant de le prendre au restaurant avec lui. Enfin, le frère de Pansy parla du salaire et demanda à Jacob si le poste l'intéressait. Jacob acquiesça aussitôt avant de remercier Kenji pour lui donner une chance. Le Serpentard affirma que tout le monde avait droit à une seconde possibilité puis lui conseilla de se construire une vie meilleure dans cette dimension.

Les deux hommes discutèrent un moment puis Kenji tendit un contrat magique à Jacob qui prit le temps de le lire avant de le signer. Ensuite, le sorcier put profiter de sa pause pour voir sa fille avant de rempiler à la boutique le soir même. A cette occasion, Jacob nota la largesse d'esprit de son patron qui permettait à ses employés d'emmener leurs enfants au travail et leur avait mis à disposition une petite nursery. Ainsi, Cho emmenait ses deux gosses avec elle puis retournait chez elle avec eux après la fin de son service. Jacob put en faire de même avec sa petite Dora puis Cho lui expliqua habiter juste à coté et chercher une nounou pour le soir avant de lui proposer de partager les frais de garde des trois enfants. Le sorcier songeur acquiesça car la sorcière semblait une brave femme puis il utilisa la poudre de cheminette afin de rentrer chez lui avec Dora. Une fois sa fille couchée, Jacob observa son mobilier simple mais pratique avant de songer à sa nouvelle vie. Il s'efforça cependant de ne pas penser à Tsetseg puis se promit de se consacrer à son bébé afin de lui offrir le meilleur.

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, Gyrin et son « jumeau » avaient passé la fin de la journée ensemble après le travail de Rigny dont les clients étaient encore peu nombreux. Ils s'étaient rendus au centre commercial moldu où Rigny avait acheté une petite télévision, de l'électroménager mais aussi plusieurs accessoires grâce à l'argent fourni par les trois femmes. Par contre, il avait refusé de recevoir d'avantage de la part des doubles de ses parents et affirmait rembourser rapidement ses bienfaitrices dés le versement de son premier salaire. Les « jumeaux » avaient pu utiliser le Suv de Pansy ce qui leur fut très pratique puisque tous deux ne pouvaient pas miniaturiser les objets. Une fois parvenus à la lisière du village sorcier, Naëlle les avait rejoints afin de tout transporter chez le cracmol grâce à la magie. Après avoir installé et déballé ses achats déballés, Rigny satisfait observa sa télé, son Smartphone, son frigo, le four micro-onde, un peu de linge ainsi que la machine à laver premiers prix. Certes, le cracmol détenait des objets luxueux avant la guerre mais il préférait ne pas dépenser à tort et à travers ici puisqu'il devait tout recommencer ici.<p>

Ensuite, Naëlle expliqua à Rigny que Ron avait trouvé un petit terrain pour Mylena près de Loutry Ste Chaspoule puisque la sorcière ne voulait pas s'installer au village sorcier. Ronald s'était chargé de la transaction pour Mylena puis les sorciers installeraient son chalet mobile sur ce terrain d'ici peu. Gyrin acquiesça car la jeune femme mettrait sa demeure à sa disposition puisqu'il exposait le monde sorcier le moins possible devant sa famille. Aussi, il ne voulait pas loger chez Pansy malgré son invitation de peur que ses enfants ou sa femme ne découvre la magie durant un moment d'inattention de leurs hôtes. Certes, Gyrin emmènerait les siens au mariage et même au restaurant de Kenji mais les aurors étaient déjà avertis de leur venue. Donc deux d'entre eux seraient chargés de veiller à que sa famille reçoive des sorts de confusion pour les empêcher de voir la magie pratiquée ce jour-là. Par contre, le cracmol confessa sa curiosité au sujet du choix de Mylena d'habiter aussi près des Moldus et non chez les sorciers. Rigny poussa un soupir et reprit la parole :

« _ C'est moi qui l'ai éloigné des sorciers avant de l'habituer à vivre chez les moldus.

- Elle t'a suivi de ton plein gré. Modéra Naëlle.

- Ouais mais elle venait d'avoir vingt ans quand nous avons fui et ne s'est pas rendue compte des conséquences. Rétorqua Rigny.

- Franchement, nous avons eu des vies très différentes toi et moi car j'ai toujours vue Pansy comme ma petite sœur. Donc je n'aurais jamais pu la toucher en tant que femme. Avoua Gyrin surpris.

- J'ai vu Mylena comme une petite fille durant des années quand elle venait chez Odval durant l'été. Mais tout a changé quand elle a eu quinze ans puis je suis tombé amoureux d'elle même si je n'ai rien dit à cause des tabous ou encore notre différence d'âge. Avoua Rigny.

- Hein mais tu avais presque vingt-trois ans à l'époque donc tu étais déjà un homme et elle une enfant ! Protesta Gyrin choqué qui n'aurait jamais imaginé effleurer Pansy à cet age-là et même pas maintenant car elle était sa petite sœur à ses yeux.

- Oui je sais merci mais je te rassure : je ne l'ai pas embrassée avant ses dix-neuf ans puis nous sommes allés plus loin seulement après notre emménagement dans notre demeure le jour de ses vingt ans. Se moqua gentiment Rigny.

- …

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre Gyrin : ton jumeau était fou de Mylena même s'il ne lui disait rien à cause des tabous mais aussi leur différence d'age. D'ailleurs j'étais la seule à le savoir à l'époque car j'ai trouvé une photo de Mylena sous l'oreiller de Rigny durant la transhumance. Avoua Naëlle.

- Heureusement que tu n'as rien dit sinon mes frères m'auraient déjà botté l'arrière-train cette année-là comme ils ont tenté de le faire en 2001. S'esclaffa Rigny.

- Mais pourquoi tu t'es entiché d'une sorcière alors que tu voyais plein de moldues à l'université ? Demanda Gyrin surpris.

- J'aimais Mylena plus que tout même si j'ai vraiment essayé de l'oublier en sortant avec des moldues. Ne crois pas que je me suis réveillé un matin en me disant : tiens Rigny, tu vas briser tous les tabous et te faire mettre au ban de ta famille ainsi que toute la communauté sorcière en sortant avec Mylena pour t'amuser. Répondit Rigny.

- Mais… Commença Gyrin.

- Plus les années passaient et plus je l'aimais même si je ne disais rien à cause des tabous. J'aurais voulu tuer ce connard de Malefoy quand j'ai su son départ après la fausse-couche de Mylena mais il était trop loin. Par contre, je n'ai pas raté Jacob en janvier 2000 même s'il a eu du mal à se remettre du fait qu'un cracmol était capable de le battre lors d'un combat à mains nues sans baguette pour lui apprendre à briser le cœur de Mylena à cause de ces stupides histoires de sang. L'interrompit Rigny.

- … (silence gêné de Gyrin qui songe à ses propres actions quand il a crevé les pneus crevés mais aussi cassé les retroviseurs du SUV Toorj avant de rayer la carrosserie pour venger Pansy en 2014.).

- Après avoir compris que les sorciers ne cessaient de briser le cœur de Mylena contrairement à moi, j'ai décidé de ne plus dissimuler mes sentiments mais de tout faire pour obtenir son amour et l'emmener avec moi du coté moldu sans me soucier de briser les tabous. Ensuite, j'ai acheté un kit en bois puis je lui ai construit une maison. Enfin, j'ai pu la lui montrer quelques jours avant notre fuite de chez sa mère. Avoua Rigny.

- Mais tu n'avais pas peur qu'elle finisse par regretter cette fuite ? Je veux dire nos sœurs, nos mères ou même nos cousines ne renonceraient jamais à la magie, ni au monde magique pour un homme. Dit Gyrin surpris.

- Non car Mylena a continué d'étudier la psychomagie puis a travaillé dans cette branche. Donc, je ne lui ai jamais totalement fait quitter le monde magique même si elle a passé aussi son bac moldu et a étudié la psychologie à l'université moldue. Répliqua Rigny.

- Hm, je n'aurais jamais eu le courage d'affronter les tabous si une sorcière m'avait plu. Avoua Gyrin sincère.

- C'est parce que tu n'as jamais aimé une sorcière, sinon tu l'aurais fait. Crois-moi : je me serais damné pour Mylena à l'époque et elle se moquait donc bien que je sois un cracmol car j'étais son Rigny chéri qui la protégeait de tout, ce que j'ai d'ailleurs toujours fait avant notre séparation. Affirma son «jumeau ».

- Oui mais ensuite ça c'est très mal fini et vous êtes restés seuls ainsi que sans enfants tous les deux. Déplora Naëlle.

- C'est comme ça. De toute façon, elle est encore assez jeune pour refaire sa vie. Estima Rigny.

- Mais… Commença Naëlle surprise.

- Mon ex n'est pas faite pour rester seule car elle ne se sent jamais en sécurité loin de Maman malheureusement décédée ou d'un homme. C'est pour ça qu'elle a tenté de m'emmener en Angleterre avec elle en avril avant de déplorer mon refus. C'est aussi pour cette raison qu'elle fait tout pour rester à l'hôpital afin de ne pas affronter ce nouveau monde toute seule. C'est un peu ma faute si Mylena est ainsi car j'ai toujours renforcé son sentiment d'insécurité en lui faisant croire que j'étais essentiel et qu'elle ne s'en sortirait jamais sans moi. L'interrompit Rigny.

- Cesse de dire des bêtises ! Protesta Naëlle.

- Tu ne vivais pas avec nous donc tu ne peux pas savoir comment se déroulait notre vie commune. Au fond de moi j'avais toujours peur qu'elle ne finisse par regretter son choix d'avoir épousé un cracmol et non un sorcier donc j'ai tout fait pour qu'elle s'accroche à moi au lieu de prendre des initiatives. Avoua Rigny gêné.

- Pourtant c'est toi qui as fini par demander le divorce. Contesta Gyrin perdu dans cette histoire différente des affirmations précédentes de son « jumeau ».

- Elle voulait à tout prix un enfant et moi je ne voulais pas le porter mais nous étions heureux ensemble. Aussi, nos problèmes ont vraiment commencé quand Mylena a pété un câble après avoir vu son cher Jacob accepter porter le bébé de sa femme contrairement à moi. Expliqua Rigny.

- Mais pourquoi tu n'as pas porté votre enfant ? Tu sais très bien qu'elle aurait pu te jeter des sorts de _Glamour_ pour dissimuler ta grossesse aux yeux de ton employeur. Enfin vous auriez pu prendre une mère porteuse si tu ne te sentais pas capable de donner le jour à un bébé. Dit Gyrin.

- Mylena n'a pas voulu d'une mère porteuse. Intervint Naëlle pour défendre Rigny.

- La vérité c'est que j'ai agi de manière à faire peur à mon ex femme au sujet des mères porteuses en lui montrant les cas où ces femmes tentaient de garder le bébé. Donc Mylena a fini par refuser d'utiliser cette méthode pour mon plus grand soulagement même si je faisais semblant de tenter de la convaincre de faire appel à une mère porteuse. Avoua Rigny.

- Comment ça tu faisais semblant ? Demanda Naëlle abasourdie.

- Eh bien, je ne voulais pas vraiment d'enfant contrairement à elle. Reconnut Rigny penaud.

- Quoi tu nous a donc menti et à elle aussi ? S'exclama Naëlle abasourdie.

- Naëlle : je ne voulais pas donner le jour à un autre cracmol qui serait mis au ban de la société lui aussi, ni voir Mylena compatie ou moquée à cause de notre gosse. Avoua Rigny honteux.

- Mais pourquoi tu ne nous as pas parlé de tes peurs plus tôt Rigny : nous aurions pu vous aider à régler vos problèmes depuis longtemps avant que Mylena ne commence à divaguer sur Jacob ! Estima Naëlle peinée.

- Elle connait mes raisons depuis 2015 mais ne les accepte pas. Elle s'est aussi mise à aduler Jacob qui a porté sa fille Dora puisque sa femme ne pouvait pas le faire donc j'ai fini par demander le divorce après l'avoir entendu divaguer sur le véritable amour. Avoua Rigny sincère avec ses proches pour la première fois depuis des années.

- Mylena n'en a jamais rien dit à personne donc nous avons toujours cru que tu l'avais quitté pour sa soudaine toquade pour Jacob ! Avoua Naëlle abasourdie et honteuse pour avoir souvent critiqué sa cousine sans se douter de la réalité des faits.

- Nous n'allions pas exposer nos problèmes en public non ? De tout façon, je refusais de faire un enfant car je ne voulais pas la voir moquée de toutes part à cause de notre enfant cracmol, ni assister aux pleurs de mon gosse parce qu'il ne fait pas de magie contrairement aux autres. Insista Rigny.

- Mais… Commença Naëlle.

- Tu n'étais pas encore née quand il était petit mais j'ai vécu la même enfance que Rigny et il n'y a rien de pire que de voir ta fratrie pratiquer la magie contrairement à toi. Mes parents ont fait de leur mieux pour m'aider mais aussi me faire sentir accepté donc je vis très bien ma condition maintenant mais ce ne fut pas facile au début. L'interrompit Gyrin qui commençait à comprendre le problème de son « jumeau ».

- Mais Mylena connaissait le risque Rigny et elle s'en moquait ! De plus, personne ne peut savoir si votre enfant aurait été un cracmol ou un petit sorcier. Regardes Jacob par exemple : c'est un sorcier et Mafalda Prewett l'amie de Pansy aussi même si leurs pères sont des cracmols. Intervint Naëlle.

- Tu plaisantes : c'aurait été encore pire si mon gosse fut un sorcier car il se serait moqué de moi toute son enfance avant de convaincre sa mère de me quitter afin de vivre avec les sorciers ! Je pouvais me passer d'un enfant mais pas de Mylena car elle était toute ma vie ! Protesta Rigny.

- Tu aurais été jaloux de ton propre gosse ! Réalisa Naëlle abasourdie.

- C'est pour éviter le sentiment d'infériorité ou de jalousie que les cracmols sont « invités » à rejoindre les Moldus et ne pas se marier avec des sorciers. Rigny est la parfaite illustration de ce qui se passe quand un cracmol s'entête à fréquenter une sorcière et il est devenu malheureux au point d'avoir peur de donner le jour à un enfant. Le plaignit Gyrin.

- Je n'étais pas malheureux tant que Mylena se contentait de moi ! _ Protesta Rigny. _ Malheureusement, mon ex va maintenant vouloir porter un bébé elle-même puisque Pansy a une potion capable de lui faire vivre une grossesse sans problèmes. Or, elle sait que je n'ai jamais voulu de gosses et n'en veut toujours pas donc elle va certainement se dégoter un nouveau mari. Dit le cracmol.

- Mais pourquoi tu refuses de devenir père : j'ai des enfants et je ne le regrette pas du tout. Insista Gyrin.

- Ta femme est une moldue donc ce n'est pas pareil : elle s'en fout si vos gosses ne sont pas des sorciers et ne se doute même pas que la magie existe. Par contre, je ne veux pas d'un gosse sorcier qui me rira au nez plus tard, ni voir Mylena mise au ban de la société sorcière si elle donne le jour à un cracmol. Rétorqua Rigny terrorisé face à la perspective d'élever un enfant qui se moquerait de lui ou encore la vision de la maman accablée à cause d'un bébé cracmol.

- C'est ridicule : ton gosse ne se moquerait pas de toi si c'est un sorcier et puis Mylena ne serait pas mise au ban de la société si vous vivez chez les moldus avec votre gosse cracmol. Tenta Naëlle.

- Non, je ne veux pas de gosses et encore moins à mon âge car je vais avoir 45 ans en décembre ! Rappela sobrement Rigny.

- Rigny tu risques de le regretter si Mylena rencontre quelqu'un ici. _ L'avertit Naëlle._ En tout cas, je ne la critiquerais plus si elle court après Jacob ou un autre puisque c'est toi qui ne veut pas d'enfants…

- Je sais fort bien que Mylena ne me reviendra jamais donc je vais vivre ma nouvelle vie ici sans elle car il n'est pas question pour moi de donner le jour à des cracmols ou des morveux sorciers qui se foutront de ma gueule plus tard. S'entêta le cracmol._ »

* * *

><p><em><strong>voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. <strong>_

_**Alors comment trouvez-vous l'installation de Jacob ?**_

_**Que pensez-vous de sa rencontre avec Kenji ou de son nouveau travail ?**_

_**Enfin quelle est votre opinion sur Rigny et Mylena maintenant ?**_

_**Rigny a-t-il raison d'avoir peur de donner le jour à un enfant ou de laisser Mylena refaire sa vie un jour ?**_


	23. Chapter 22 Une nouvelle amitié

_**Bonjour et bon dimanche à tous, **_

_**Voici la suite de la fiction, pour ceux qui suivent la fiction Merci Harry, l'écriture du prochain chapitre est en cours aussi :)- **_

_**A bientôt et bonne lecture !**_

* * *

><p>Les jours suivants, Mylena se soumit régulièrement aux examens requis par l'équipe soignante. Elle s'occupait aussi de ses propres patients dans le cabinet mis à disposition par la clinique. La sorcière se rendait également au chevet de Candy toujours inconsciente. Durant ses visites, la jeune femme s'asseyait près de sa sœur et lui parlait longuement de ses impressions sur leur passé mais aussi cette nouvelle vie. Elle ne voyait pas l'heure d'assister à son réveil afin de découvrir cette nouvelle dimension ensemble. Mylena confessait également à sa sœur sa peur d'affronter toutes ces choses sans elle. Certes, il y avait bien Trixie mais son elfe ne remplaçait pas sa famille même si elle était très gentille et affectueuse.<p>

Mylena parla à sa sœur du changement d'attitude de Naëlle après sa conversation avec Rigny l'autre jour. La sorcière avait beau éprouver beaucoup d'affection pour sa cousine, elle se moquait bien de ses regrets tardifs et n'oubliait pas ses regards désapprobateurs après le divorce en 2015 et jusqu'à leurs retrouvailles ici même si c'était son ex mari qui avait demandé la séparation. Mylena avait cependant écouté poliment les discours emplis d'excuses de Naëlle qui ne s'était jamais doutée du refus de Rigny de devenir père. Mylena affirma aussitôt respecter le choix de son ex mari, néanmoins, elle n'acceptait pas ses mensonges à ce sujet car il feignit de ne pas vouloir porter un bébé à cause de ses employeurs moldus durant des années au lieu de lui dire la vérité avant leur mariage.

La jeune femme déclara ne pas se soucier de donner le jour à un petit cracmol mais son ex refusait quand même un enfant biologique et leurs demandes d'adoption n'avaient jamais abouti. Mylena confessa également ses doutes sur la mauvaise volonté de Rigny qui dut probablement tout faire pour faire échouer leur dossier lors des entretiens privés entre les psychologues moldus et lui. Autrement, Mylena ne s'expliquait pas la raison pour laquelle, on ne leur proposa jamais un bébé ou même un enfant plus grand, voire, un adolescent malgré tous les orphelins moldus présents dans les orphelinats ainsi que la situation économique stable du vétérinaire. Aussi, elle s'était vraiment sentie trahie en 2015 au moment où Rigny finit enfin par lui révéler son refus de concevoir un enfant puis la jeune femme accepta le divorce.

Le pire à ses yeux fut que sa mère Naraantsuya lui avoua l'avoir compris dés le premier moment car la légillimancie pratiquée sur Gyrin lui avait permis de comprendre son refus de devenir père ainsi que son désir de garder Mylena rien que pour lui. La vieille sorcière demanda pardon à sa fille pour sa réaction impulsive car elle lança un Stupefix à cause de sa colère et non pour blesser cet idiot. En 2001, Naraantsuya fut contrainte de s'incliner car sa fille ne l'aurait pas cru mais elle avait secrètement déploré son choix puisque Rigny ne lui permettrait pas d'avoir des enfants un jour. Mylena accablée l'avait priée cependant de ne rien dire à personne et seule Odval fut donc mise dans la confidence. Les deux femmes inquiètes avaient fait de leur mieux pour veiller sur Mylena jusqu'à leur mort en 2016 mais la jeune femme se sentait maintenant perdue sans elles.

Ensuite, Mylena rappela à sa cousine la date de son trente-septième anniversaire le 27 aout et affirma qu'elle n'avait plus de temps à perdre contrairement à Naëlle âgée de trente-quatre ans. En effet, la sorcière ne voulait absolument pas rester sans enfants et encore moins maintenant que la potion _Naraantsuya_ lui permettrait de vivre une grossesse sans risque. Naëlle contrite acquiesça et s'excusa encore une fois pour ses critiques précédentes, néanmoins, sa cousine se moquait de ses excuses ou de son approbation pour refaire sa vie dans de telles conditions même si elle n'en laissa rien paraître pour ne pas la vexer.

Par contre, Mylena avait compris clairement le refus de Jacob et avait donc fait une croix sur lui à moins que le futur ne leur réserve des surprises. En revanche, le Toorj local venait souvent la voir sous différents prétextes mais la jeune femme ne se sentait plus vraiment d'attaque pour entamer quoique ce soit en ce moment car elle voulait veiller sur sa sœur. Conformément aux affirmations de Rigny, Mylena n'aimait pas rester seule et craignait d'affronter toutes les nouveautés qui s'offraient à elle en dehors de la clinique, néanmoins, elle estimait devoir apprendre à affronter les adversités sans l'aide d'un homme afin de ne pas refaire la même erreur qu'avec ses ex qui lui imposaient toujours leurs idées.

Elle ne pouvait cependant s'empêcher d'envier Pansy manifestement plus décidée qu'elle et qui resta donc seule pendant quatre ans avant de rencontrer son compagnon Ronald sur qui la sorcière pouvait maintenant compter en cas de besoin. La psychomage avait eu plusieurs fois l'occasion d'observer le rouquin et le trouvait bien plus épanoui ici. Mylena ne dépassait jamais certaines limites avec ses patients, néanmoins, elle avait noté le sentiment d'infériorité du Ronald Weasley de sa dimension lors de leurs séances mais aussi son envie de reconquérir sa femme ainsi que ses demandes d'attention.

Or, d'après Toorj, le Weasley d'ici avait manifestement accumulé les déboires avant de rencontrer Pansy. Mylena curieuse s'était donc intéressée d'avantage au couple et comprit que son double avait manifestement su encourager son compagnon et l'aider à s'épanouir tout en reprenant elle-même également du poil de la bête grâce à lui. Elle estimait que les deux sorciers se complétaient sans pour autant annuler leurs propres personnalités. Aussi, la psychomage était curieuse de rencontrer Hermione un jour afin de pouvoir se faire une idée sur cette femme manifestement très différente de celle de l'autre dimension car elle avait non seulement quitté Ron mais aussi épousé Roger Davies.

Ensuite, Mylena chassa ses pensées avant de saisir une brosse pour coiffer sa sœur. Elle se promit également de lui teindre de nouveau ses cheveux pour masquer ses racines noires ou de les couper s'il lui était impossible de lui faire une couleur dans ses conditions. La jeune femme connaissait la vanité de sa sœur pour ses cheveux et ne voulait donc pas laisser dans un état négligé même si les soins prodigués par le personnel de la clinique garantissaient une propreté impeccable à Candy. Mylena se sentait cependant coupable pour avoir écouté les médicomages mongols submergés par le nombre de blessés et qui certifièrent la mort de Candy sans se douter de sa survie. La sorcière éprouvait donc une profonde reconnaissance pour le chamane qui avait sauvé sa sœur.

* * *

><p>Au bout d'un moment, Mylena se ressaisit à la vue de Theodore Nott, Pansy, son collaborateur Adrian mais aussi deux jeunes gens curieux sur le seuil avant de les saluer poliment. La sorcière reconnut bien évidemment Noyan avant de rester sans voix à la vue de Scorpius en songeant à son ex petit ami qui détenait la même apparence et était mort au même âge. Mylena s'efforça de se reprendre car ce n'était pas le Draco Malefoy de sa dimension et lui sourit poliment. Pansy intervint en s'excusant pour ne pas avoir songé à ce détail puis présenta le jeune Scorpius à son double.<p>

Mylena ne put s'empêcher d'avouer sa stupeur face à une telle ressemblance car on aurait dit un clone de Draco Malefoy et non son fils. Elle s'excusa également pour son émotion initiale mais cette rencontre l'avait vraiment choqué puisque le sorcier était mort sous ses yeux à dix-sept ans dans sa dimension. Scorpius affirma comprendre sa stupeur et fit de son mieux pour la mettre à l'aise avant de laisser le médicomage ainsi que la maitresse des potions prendre la parole afin d'annoncer à la jeune femme les résultats de leurs analyses respectives. Nott confirma aussitôt une de leurs hypothèses :

« _ Vous êtes bien atteinte par la malédiction vous aussi Mylena mais elle est manifestement bloquée par vos anticorps. Expliqua le médicomage.

- Je ne vais pas sombrer dans le coma d'un coup n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Mylena inquiète.

- Pour l'instant non car vous êtes en très bonne santé et vos défenses immunitaires vous protègent parfaitement, néanmoins, nous devons continuer de vous tenir régulièrement sous contrôle afin d'intervenir en cas de besoin. La rassura Theodore.

- Que ferez-vous si jamais les effets de la malédiction commençaient à se propager dans mon organisme ? S'enquit Mylena.

- Pansy a élaboré une potion qui retarde les effets de la malédiction donc je vous soumettrais au même traitement que les autres malades dans ce cas. Ainsi, nous pourrons contrôler l'évolution de la malédiction et vous empêcher de sombrer dans le coma comme votre sœur qui n'a pas pu bénéficier de tels soins. Affirma Nott.

- Pourquoi ma sœur est-elle dans le coma contrairement aux autres malades qui sont dans cette dimension ? L'interrogea Mylena sincèrement curieuse.

- Nous pensons que votre père n'a pas eu le temps d'élaborer une potion ou un sort permettant de ralentir les effets de la malédiction Alors il a du probablement tenter de limiter les dégâts en provoquant le coma en cas de propagation des effets de la malédiction pour vous protéger toutes les deux en attendant la découverte d'un soin. Mon propre père a commencé à travailler sur un remède seulement quelques semaines avant sa mort après avoir découvert les intentions de Voldemort donc il n'a pas eu le temps de réaliser un antidote lui non plus. Expliqua Pansy.

- Hm, mon père a donc du agir dans la précipitation. Estima Mylena surprise par cette marque d'attention de son géniteur pas du tout le type papa gâteau.

- Toutefois, votre père nous a donné un grand espoir grâce à vous deux et je vous promets que nous allons tout faire pour résoudre la situation. Insista Pansy.

- Oui je n'en doute pas. Par contre, pourquoi je suis consciente contrairement à ma sœur ? Demanda Mylena curieuse.

- Nous pensons que votre organisme détient une défense immunitaire plus importante que le sien. Aussi, nous voudrions continuer de vous étudier pour tenter de comprendre ce phénomène. Dit Nott.

- Je vous fais confiance. Affirma Mylena tout en plongeant son regard dans celui de Nott et Pansy._ »

La jeune femme discuta longuement avec les sorciers puis les laissa effectuer de nouveaux prélèvements. Ensuite, elle observa Pansy parler à Candy puis Théodore affirma aux deux femmes que nul ne connaissait totalement les capacités du cerveau : aussi, la sorcière les entendait peut-être et se sentait moins seule ainsi. Elles acquiescèrent sous le regard d'Adrian qui songea à un détail avant de demander à Mylena si sa sœur aimait la musique ou en jouait. La rouquine révéla la passion de sa sœur pour la musique celtique, la harpe, la yatga, le morin khuur, le violon et le celtic fiddle. D'ailleurs Candy savait jouer du piano, de la harpe, de la flute, de la yatga ainsi que du violon. Enfin, elle-même jouait du Morin Khuur et du piano tout comme Rigny puisque c'était lui qui lui avait appris à jouer.

Le Serpentard lui conseilla donc de jouer quelques morceaux pour sa sœur ou de diffuser de la musique en absence afin de permettre à sa sœur de ressentir une présence constante. Parfois, les patients qui sortaient du coma affirmaient ensuite avoir entendu des voix mais aussi de la musique. Mylena acquiesça puis affirma récupérer son morin khuur encore entassé parmi ses affaires toujours pas déballées. Pansy lui proposa aussi de passer chez elle afin de prendre un poste mp3, ses morceaux de musique ainsi que ceux de Kenji. Ce dernier pourrait également jouer du _celtic fiddle_ parfois puisqu'il adorait le faire. Enfin, Toorj savait aussi très bien jouer du morin khuur sans compter Severus qui aimait son violon et Saejin très douée à la harpe mais aussi à la yatga. Scorpius plaisanta aussitôt sur la fibre musicienne de toute la famille, néanmoins, Pansy confessa son amnésie ainsi que son incapacité à jouer du violon même si elle tentait parfois de le faire. Mylena surprise se rendit compte pour la première fois que la jeune femme possédait elle aussi ses propres blessures puis l'observa avec attention.

Ensuite, les sorciers voulurent prendre congé de Mylena mais Scorpius ne put s'empêcher de lui conseiller d'atténuer sa ressemblance avec Pansy car elle semblait sa jumelle malgré ses cheveux rouges. Mylena lui promit d'y penser avant de saluer les sorciers puis reste seule. La jeune femme estima devoir trouver un moyen pour se différencier de son double afin de pouvoir passer pour une simple cousine. La sorcière inquiète songea à un autre détail et se sentit démunie face au risque de sombrer dans le coma d'un coup elle aussi malgré les soins du personnel de la clinique.

Mylena ressentit le besoin d'en parler à un proche mais repoussa l'idée de se confier à Naëlle devenue une faux-cul à ses yeux. Avant son divorce, la jeune femme s'était toujours précipitée auprès de Rigny en cas de problèmes ou de doutes puis elle avait du s'éloigner après leur séparation. Ensuite, leur relation tendue retrouva un semblant de normalité durant la guerre puisque tout le monde devait se serrer les coudes pour survivre contre les attaques kazakhes. Toutefois, leurs rapports redevinrent distant au moment du refus de Rigny de se remarier afin de pouvoir partir en Angleterre ensemble en avril. Une fois seule en Grande-Bretagne, Mylena s'était ensuite remise à penser de nouveau à Jacob mais ce fut encore une énième désillusion..

* * *

><p>Depuis son arrivée dans cette dimension, Rigny ne lui avait pas vraiment parlé après quelques salutations polies. La jeune femme ne savait donc pas si elle pouvait se confier à lui ou non, néanmoins, ses craintes l'incitèrent à lui parler de son problème dans l'espoir de trouver un peu de réconfort. Mylena décida donc de sortir de la clinique mais transplana d'abord chez Pansy pour emmener ses animaux avec elle. Elle contempla Xylin son aigle puis Bob le border collie, Dolly l'iguane, Lucy la jument et Choi Choi son canari avant de leur annoncer qu'ils allaient enfin revoir <em>Papa<em> aujourd'hui. Parce que oui : Rigny était papa puisque _Mr Panshriij_ décrétait que ces animaux étaient leurs bébés avant le divorce…

Mylena demanda à Trixie d'aller lui chercher les accessoires de ses animaux puis prépara le petit attelage de Lucy avant d'y installer les cages de Dolly, Xylin et Choi Choi. Ensuite, elle y fit grimper Bob avant de saluer Odval après avoir endossé d'énormes lunettes de soleil opaque ainsi qu'un chapeau pour ne pas attirer l'attention des passants. Enfin, Mylena saisit les rênes de Lucy et se rendit au village de Green-Silver Wood pour la première fois. La jeune femme contempla avec curiosité les jolis chalets en bois, les structures communales avant de s'arrêter derrière la clinique à l'emplacement prévu pour les chevaux. Elle attacha la longe de Lucy et lui promit de revenir le plus vite possible puis saisit les cages pendant que Bob la suivait.

Mylena curieuse entra dans le chalet et resta surprise par l'atmosphère chaleureuse de l'entrée où l'une des refugiée l'accueillit. Les deux sorcières conversèrent aussitôt en mongol puis Mylena observa les affiches de différents animaux issus du monde sorciers mais aussi des chats, des chiens, lapins nains ou autres. Elle nota également les étagères où étaient disposées les confections d'aliments, des accessoires mais aussi des produits pour les animaux. Enfin, l'assistante affirma que le vétomagique la recevrait rapidement avant de la conduire dans la salle d'attente. Mylena surprise observa quelques clients en compagnie de leurs animaux dont un flaireur, deux hiboux et même un hippogriffe. Elle attendit donc son tour tout en faisant attention à ne pas s'approcher du volatile même si Hagrid affirmait que son cher Nyny était doux comme un agneau :

« _ Ne vous inquiétez pas Miss : Nyny est très gentil du moment que vous ne faites pas de gestes brusques.

- Oh, je n'en doute pas monsieur mais je crois savoir que ce genre d'animal est susceptible donc je ne voudrais pas provoquer sa colère à cause d'un geste malencontreux. Expliqua Mylena qui observa le double d'Hagrid.

- Ah je comprends mais ne vous inquiétez pas : Nyny est capable de voir si vos intentions sont bonnes ou mauvaises. Expliqua joyeusement Hagrid sans se douter que Mylena connaissait l'histoire de Buck et Draco…

- Je n'en doute pas. Répondit de nouveau la jeune femme.

- Au fait Miss pourquoi tenez-vous votre chapeau ou encore vos lunettes à l'intérieur ? L'interrogea Hagrid.

- J'ai fait exploser un chaudron chez moi et j'ai plein de cloques sur le crane ainsi qu'autour des yeux. Ce n'est pas contagieux mais je vais conserver cet état pendant quelques jours donc je ne voudrais pas me montrer ainsi devant les gens. Mentit Mylena.

- Ah je comprends Miss et comment s'appellent vos animaux ? Demanda Hagrid pour changer de sujet afin de ne pas gêner la sorcière.

- L'aigle s'appelle Xylin, le chien Bob, l'iguane Dolly et le canari c'est Choi Choi. Ils sont moins exotiques que Nyny mais ils sont toute ma vie. Avoua Mylena qui sourit pour la première fois.

- Je comprends Miss mes animaux sont mes bébés à moi aussi. D'habitude, je les soigne moi-même mais Nyny avait été touché par une maladie que je ne suis pas parvenu à comprendre. Alors j'en ai parlé à Mr Londubat qui m'a parlé de Mr Panshriij le nouveau vétomagique de ce village. Celui de Londres ne se déplace pas mais Mr Panshriij oui puisqu'il a accepté de venir à Poudlard grâce au réseau de cheminette. Il est fort vous savez ? Ce type a su soigner Nyny en peu de temps et je suis donc venu le voir aujourd'hui pour lui montrer Nyny mais aussi le remercier. Affirma Hagrid._ »

L'enseignant des soins aux créatures magiques ne se doutait pas de l'identité de Mylena et continua donc de vanter les mérites de ce vétomagique vraiment très compétent et qui parlait un anglais parfait malgré son accent mongol. La jeune femme acquiesça tout en songeant qu'elle avait enrichi le vocabulaire de son au cours des années. A présent, il pouvait donc s'exprimer sans problèmes auprès des propriétaires de ses patients.

La sorcière attendit son tour puis fut enfin appelée avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur du cabinet où son ex mari surpris releva la tête après avoir entendu sa voix. La jeune femme le salua puis lui montra Xylin, Dolly, Choi Choi et Bob tout en affirmant que Lucy l'attendait également dehors. Le vétomagique fut heureux de revoir « ses bébés » dont il avait été séparé pendant plus de deux ans. Bob lui fit aussitôt de nombreuses fêtes puis Rigny saisit Dolly et Xylin avant d'observer Choi Choi dans sa cage. L'espace d'un instant, le cracmol songea à sa bêtise car son ex lui avait proposé d'emmener aussi tous les chevaux du ranch au moment du départ de Trixie avec les animaux en Angleterre, néanmoins, il avait bêtement cru qu'ils étaient en sécurité car les Kazakhs ne s'intéressaient probablement pas à lui. A présent, Rigny ne savait rien sur le sort de ses animaux remis en liberté juste à temps…

Il finit par chasser ses pensées puis sortit par la porte arrière afin d'aller voir Lucy pendant que Mylena retirait son chapeau ainsi que ses larges lunettes opaques. Le cracmol caressa l'encolure de la jument puis l'examina et la proclama en parfaite santé. Ensuite, Rigny retourna à l'intérieur pour s'occuper des autres animaux puisque Mylena s'interrogeait sur leur état après leur transfert dans cette dimension. Le cracmol rassura rapidement la jeune femme tout en répondant à ses questions sur sa nouvelle vie. Il lui expliqua donc habiter au-dessus de la clinique vétérinaire et affirma que l'appartement était très fonctionnel. Certes, le vétomagique espérait reconstruire son ranch un jour mais il était déjà heureux de pouvoir enfin dormir en paix au lieu de craindre l'apparition des Kazakhs. Mylena acquiesça puis songea à un détail :

« _ Pansy a pu récupérer mon argent à Gringott dans l'autre dimension donc je pourrais t'aider à démarrer si tu veux. Proposa-t-elle.

- Non je te remercie mais il vaut mieux éviter ce genre de choses entre nous car nous ne sommes plus ensemble. Estima Rigny.

- Hm… Comme tu veux. Répondit-elle.

- Il parait que tu vas prêter ta maison à Gyrin ? Demanda-t-il pour meubler la conversation.

- Oui. D'ailleurs, il veut m'aider à la reconstruire en compagnie de Ron parce que je ne saurais pas le faire toute seule. C'est Ron qui l'a démonté quand il est venu chercher mes affaires. Expliqua Mylena.

- Ah.

- J'avoue avoir préféré que tu t'en charges car Ron n'est pas un spécialiste de la construction moldue comme toi et j'ai peur qu'il ne fasse quelques dégâts. Confessa cependant Mylena.

- Nan : ça devrait aller puisque c'est lui a qui a dirigé les travaux pour sa maison. Il parait qu'elle est très belle d'ailleurs. Répliqua Rigny.

- Tu n'y es pas encore allé ? S'étonna Mylena.

- Non j'ai passé mon temps libre avec Gyrin car nous sommes censés être jumeaux dons nous devons en apprendre le plus possible sur nous deux avant le mariage où nous rencontrerons beaucoup d'invités anglais. Aussi, j'utilise la poudre de cheminette pour le rejoindre à _l'Impasse du Tisseur_ le soir mais bon je vais probablement aller chez Pansy demain ou après-demain pour contrôler tous ses animaux. Déclara Rigny.

- Elle va probablement devenir ta meilleure cliente avec toute sa ménagerie. Estima Mylena.

- Et toi tu fais quoi le soir ? Demanda Rigny en se demandant si elle sortait déjà avec Jacob ou non.

- Je reste auprès de ma sœur à la clinique.

- Il est temps que tu sortes un peu et que tu t'installes chez toi quand ton chalet sera monté. Rétorqua Rigny surpris.

- Je préférerais ne pas m'éloigner de la clinique. Avoua Mylena en songeant aux risques de finir subitement dans le coma.

- Mylena : il est temps de grandir un peu et que tu apprennes à vivre seule mais aussi prendre tes propres décisions quitte à assumer tes erreurs si tu en fais. A moins que ce ne soit l'un de tes stratagèmes pour séduire Jacob ? Ce type ne cessait de dire ton nom dans ses délires et serait probablement ravi de te rassurer mais aussi de partager ta nouvelle vie. Grommela Gyrin.

- Jacob et moi ne sommes pas ensemble. D'ailleurs il est sorti depuis quelques jours et travaille chez Kenji. Précisa Mylena.

- Oui je l'ai vu là-bas l'autre jour mais bon je pensais que… Commença le cracmol surpris.

- Il n'y a rien entre nous : Jacob et moi avons clarifié notre situation. L'interrompit Mylena agacée.

- Et tu es donc venue ici pour te faire consoler par moi et tenter de me récupérer c'est ça ? Répliqua Rigny vexé d'être l'éternel second aux yeux de son ex femme ou encore sa roue de secours.

- Non : je voulais simplement te voir et te montrer nos animaux. Rétorqua Mylena.

- Bon tant mieux car tu ne dois pas te faire d'illusions sur nous deux : c'est fini le temps où Rigny jouait au gentil mari-papa prêt à te consoler au moindre bobo. Dit le vétomagique encore vexé.

- Je ne me fais aucune illusion Rigny : nous sommes simplement redevenus deux parents éloignés puisque nous ne sommes même plus amis. Répondit Mylena dépitée car elle aurait voulu lui parler de son problème mais l'attitude hostile de son ex démontrait clairement son refus d'entamer ne serait-ce qu'une simple conversation.

- Je n'ai pas dit que nous ne sommes pas amis mais… _ Commença Rigny surpris par ses propos._ Ah… Attends c'est Gyrin qui m'appelle sur le portable : Naëlle a lancé un sort sur mon Smartphone pour que je puisse recevoir les appels même ici. Dit Rigny avant de se tourner donc il ne vit pas les larmes rapidement séchées de Mylena vraiment terrorisée par les propos de Nott même si Pansy détenait une potion pour retarder les effets de la malédiction...

- …

- Gyrin… Oui… Tu organises un barbecue ce soir à l'Impasse du Tisseur dans la maison prêtée par Pansy ? Qui sera là ? Ah… Cho vient aussi puisque c'est son jour de congé, c'est très bien : elle est vraiment gentille, ses enfants seront là aussi ? Hm… Oui je vais demander à Naëlle et Mylena si elles veulent venir aussi… Ok à ce soir. Conclut Rigny avant de raccrocher.

- Qui est Cho ? Demanda Mylena.

- C'est l'une des employées de Kenji : elle habite à _l'Impasse du Tisseur_ elle aussi.

- Elle vit chez Pansy elle aussi ? S'étonna Mylena.

- Non : Odval a acheté une maison mitoyenne à celle de Kenji et la loue à Cho. D'ailleurs c'est pratique pour Cho car elle est à deux pas de son travail comme ça. Répondit Rigny.

- Et son mari travaille aussi pour Kenji ? Demanda Mylena.

- Non : il vit dans une autre ville je crois. En fait, Cho est divorcée et vit avec ses deux gosses. Expliqua Rigny,

- Hm est-ce qu'elle s'appelle Cho Chang par hasard ?. Demanda Mylena surprise.

- Oui pourquoi ?

- C'est drôle la vie quand même : Cho Chang est heureuse en ménage ainsi que psychomage dans notre monde. J'ai travaillé avec elle durant mon séjour en Angleterre. Expliqua Mylena .

- Beh c'est la vie: ici, Gyrin et Pansy sont comme frère et soeur contrairement à nous. Rétorqua Rigny.

- Mouais.

- Bon tu penses venir ou pas ? Demanda Rigny.

- Non. Rétorqua Mylena qui avait deviné les intentions de son ex manifestement en train de tourner autour de Cho divorcée comme lui mais surtout qui ne lui demanderait pas d'enfants car elle en possédait déjà deux. Toutefois, la sorcière se demanda s'il lui dirait la vérité sur son statut cracmol ou non mais elle ne lui posa pas de questions.

- Ok comme tu veux mais il va bien falloir que tu te présentes aux gens à un moment ou un autre. L'avertit Rigny.

- Oui mais je veux d'abord me démarquer d'avantage de Pansy avant de me présenter aux gens comme sa cousine. Prétexta Mylena pas du tout désireuse d'observer son ex draguer Cho toute la soirée.

- Ah bon : la couleur de tes cheveux ne suffit pas pour vous différencier ? S'étonna Rigny.

- Non car des membres du laboratoire de Pansy m'ont trouvé déjà trop ressemblante à la clinique et ont affirmé que les gens vont nous prendre pour des jumelles. Alors je vais modifier ma coupe je pense. Affirma Mylena.

- Hm… tu as toujours eu des cheveux longs car le court ne te va pas donc il n'est pas question de les couper. Protesta Rigny.

- Comme tu l'as dit tout à l'heure, je ne dois plus recourir à _Rigny mari-papa_ pour m'aider mais apprendre à me débrouiller et prendre mes propres décisions non ?

- Oui je l'ai dit. Reconnut le cracmol surpris.

- Et je dois aussi assumer mes erreurs n'est-ce pas ? Insista Mylena.

- Oui.

- Bon alors voilà : j'ai décidé de modifier mon apparence pour me différencier de mon double sinon quelqu'un va finir par comprendre la supercherie. D'ailleurs, tu sais s'il y a un coiffeur à Loutry Ste Chaspoule ou pas ? Demanda Mylena.

- Euh non mais il y a un centre commercial pas loin. Bougonna Rigny vexé par la répartie de son ex et pas du tout ravi par la perspective de la voir couper ses longs cheveux parfaits ainsi à ses yeux._ »

Il lui donna quelques indications puis la jeune femme voulut prendre congé avec les animaux mais Rigny estima qu'ils devaient parler des tours de garde car il n'entendait pas les voir une fois de temps en temps seulement même si Xylin était la propriété exclusive de Mylena puisqu'elle l'avait acheté à la ménagerie magique mongole en 2000. La jeune femme hocha la tête avant de rajuster ses lunettes ainsi que son chapeau. Ensuite, elle retourna chez Pansy tout en s'efforçant de ne pas montrer son trouble à Odval ou même Harry venu rendre visite à Ron. Ce dernier surpris répondit aux questions de Mylena :

« _ Oui j'ai vu un salon de coiffure à Loutry Ste Chaspoule quand je suis allé à la mairie pour préparer mon mariage.

- Bon alors je me rendrais là-bas cet après-midi. Estima Mylena.

- Pourquoi voulez-vous vous rendre dans un salon moldu et non chez Harper ? Demanda Harry curieux.

- Eh bien, j'ai peur qu'Harper ne comprenne tout de suite que je suis le double de Pansy si je me présente chez lui maintenant. En revanche, un moldu me coupera les cheveux sans se poser de question puis je pourrais enfin me présenter comme la cousine de Pansy grâce à une coiffure qui me rendra très différente. Expliqua Mylena.

- Hm c'est vrai que je n'y avais pas pensé. Reconnut Harry.

- Vous allez changer totalement d'apparence Mylena ? Demanda Ron curieux.

- Rassurez-vous je ne vais pas modifier mon visage avec des sortilèges de Glamour. Par contre, je vais changer radicalement ma coiffure et m'acheter des vêtements différents au début car nous avons le même style Pansy et moi. En revanche, si je me présente avec un look différent maintenant, personne ne fera ensuite attention si j'achète ensuite des vêtements chez similaires chez votre amie Millicent. Affirma Mylena.

- Oui c'est une bonne idée. Reconnut Harry.

- Ron pouvez-vous me dire où se trouve aussi le centre commercial moldu ? Demanda la jeune femme, _ »

La sorcière expliqua vouloir acheter des vêtements là-bas puisqu'elle préférait éviter de transplaner sur de longues distance en ce moment. Mylena affirma que des tenues totalement moldues accentueraient les différences entre elle et Pansy puis observa les indications fournies par Ron qui voulut aussi lui prêter le SUV de sa compagne qui le mettait à la disposition des Panshriij en ce moment. Mylena le remercia mais affirma se rendre au village à pied puis elle reviendrait plus tard afin de chercher la voiture si c'était vraiment nécessaire.

Ensuite, Mylena salua les deux hommes et s'occupa d'abord de ses animaux avant d'utiliser la poudre de cheminette pour se rendre à la clinique où elle s'enferma un moment dans sa chambre. La sorcière inquiète s'efforçait de se montrer forte pour éviter les remarques de Rigny, néanmoins, elle avait peur de sombrer dans le coma à l'improviste comme sa sœur. Aussi, la jeune femme n'osait plus transplaner sur de longue distance ou autre de peur de finir désarticulée si elle sombrait dans le coma durant un transplanage. Mylena aurait aimé se confier à quelqu'un mais Naëlle n'avait cessé de la critiquer ces dernières années donc elles n'étaient plus très proches malgré les excuses de sa cousine l'autre jour. La sorcière ne se sentait pas non plus assez en confiance avec le double de sa propre mère pour entamer ce genre de discussions ensemble et ses compagnons issus de sa véritable dimension non plus. Enfin, elle refusait de voir Jacob s'imaginer qu'elle tentait d'attirer son attention en parlant de ses problèmes avec lui, ni supporter les reproches de Rigny qui lui conseillerait de nouveau d'apprendre à se débrouiller seule. De plus, son ex mari se moquerait probablement de ses peurs et la jugerait ridicule puisque le médicomage était convaincu qu'un contrôle régulier éviterait tous les risques.

Mylena s'allongea un moment et tenta de faire un bilan sur sa vie mais l'estima très négatif et finit par se relever pour ne pas s'y attarder. La jeune femme saisit les deux bourses ramenées par Pansy afin de les examiner. Dans la première Mylena avait déposé ses gallions et la seconde contenait de l'argent moldu. Elle prit donc cette dernière afin de pouvoir payer ses frais puis sortit après le déjeuner servi dans sa chambre par le personnel de la clinique. Une fois loin du village, Mylena put ôter son chapeau et se rendit à Loutry Ste Chaspoule à pied avant de trouver rapidement le coiffeur.

Ce dernier observa ses pointes très abîmées et approuva son choix de tout couper. Il fit donc une très longue natte à la jeune femme afin de lui permettre de la conserver avant de saisir ses ciseaux pour la tailler d'un coup décisif. L'espace d'un instant, Mylena ressentit un sentiment d'abandon comme si elle disait adieu à son ancienne vie car sa mère adorait lui brosser les cheveux quand elle était petite, néanmoins, la jeune femme se ressaisit et discuta de sa nouvelle coupe avec le coiffeur.

Quelques heures plus tard, Toorj salua Ron et Pansy en compagnie de Kaiden à la fin de la séance des bébés nageurs à la piscine de _Loutry Ste Chaspoule_. Afin de faire comme les Moldus, l'auror avait utilisé la voiture de Saejin puisqu'il ne voulait pas toujours emprunter le SUV de Pansy en attendant l'achat de son propre véhicule. Il installa donc Bora à l'arrière pendant que Pansy prenait son fils sur les genoux et Ron démarrait sa voiture sans permis afin de rentrer. En revanche, Toorj prit son temps puis se mit enfin en voiture.

Le sorcier se mit à rouler avant de rester surpris par la vision d'une jeune femme assise sur un banc à l'arrêt de bus. Toorj se traita d'idiot, néanmoins, il finit par faire demi-tour afin de l'observer avant d'oser se rapprocher pour l'aborder :

« _ Euh, ne me prenez pas pour un pervers ou un lourdaud mais on se connait ?

- Hm…

- C'est que vous me rappelez quelqu'un mais vous êtes en même temps très différente. Avoua Toorj abasourdi.

- Alors c'est que j'ai bien obtenu l'effet escompté. S'esclaffa la jeune femme.

- My… Mylena c'est bien vous ? Demanda Toorj abasourdi en reconnaissant sa voix.

- Oui. Alors je suis différente de Pansy maintenant ou non ? S'enquit Mylena.

- Gengis Khan : j'avais l'impression de vous avoir déjà vue mais vous êtes pratiquement méconnaissable comme ça. Vous portez une perruque ? L'interrogea Toorj surpris.

- Non je suis simplement allée chez le coiffeur et j'ai tout coupé. Comment trouvez-vous le résultat ?

- Vous êtes vraiment superbe et ça vous rajeunit. Franchement, je n'aurais jamais imaginé que ça pouvait vous aller aussi bien ni à Pansy ! Votre coiffeur moldu a fait des merveilles ! Affirma Toorj sincère.

- Merci.

- De rien mais que faites-vous sous un abribus ? S'étonna Toorj.

- Je voudrais aller au centre commercial moldu de la ville voisine mais je ne peux pas transplaner et je ne veux pas non plus déranger Pansy en empruntant sa voiture. Alors j'attends le bus puisqu'il doit passer dans une demi-heure.

- Montez : je vous y emmène. Proposa Toorj.

- Euh… Je ne voudrais pas qu'il y ai un malentendu. Hésita la jeune femme.

- Mylena : Bora est dans son siège auto à l'arrière donc il n'y a aucun malentendu, ni arrière-pensée de ma part. Affirma Toorj pour la rassurer.

- Hm dans ce cas j'accepte bien volontiers si ça ne vous dérange pas.

- Non. Montez. Affirma Toorj en sortant de la voiture afin d'ouvrir la portière à la jeune femme agréablement surprise par sa galanterie car Rigny ne le faisait plus depuis longtemps durant les dernières années de leur mariage._ »

* * *

><p>Toorj ferma la portière une fois Mylena assise avant de remonter en voiture et redémarra. Durant le trajet, il lui demanda ce qu'elle comptait faire puis affirma l'accompagner durant sa séance shopping si ça ne la dérangeait pas car l'auror devait acheter quelques vêtements à Bora et ne voulait pas toujours embêter Pansy en lui demandant de s'en charger. Mylena surprise hésita un instant, néanmoins, elle finit par accepter car la présence de l'enfant lui garantissait l'absence de sous-entendus. Enfin, Toorj connaissait le centre commercial et pourrait la guider. Elle lui expliqua donc en détail son intention de se démarquer le plus possible de Pansy au début quitte à reprendre son style habituel plus tard quand les gens se seraient habitués à elle et penserait que leur ressemblance était seulement due à leur soi-disant parenté.<p>

L'auror approuva son idée tout en admirant discrètement la jeune femme ravissante avec son carré plongeant effilé qui la différenciait totalement de Pansy. Mylena avait également troqué sa teinte rouge pour un beau châtain même si le coiffeur n'avait pas pu lui ôter en une fois tous les tons cuivrés. Cependant, cela donnait à ses cheveux un aspect brun roux, ce qui la rendait encore plus mignonne. Enfin, ils arrivèrent au centre commercial puis Toorj saisit sa fille sous le regard légèrement envieux de Mylena. Il lui proposa donc les rênes de la poussette avant de l'entraîner dans les magasins. L'auror ravi retrouva un peu son ex en la jeune femme car Pansy et lui aimaient faire les boutiques ensemble avant leur séparation.

D'ailleurs, Mylena loua son bon gout tout en achetant des vêtements simples mais faciles à porter aussi bien chez les moldus que les sorciers. Elle passa aussi un bon moment en aidant l'auror à choisir des nouvelles affaires pour la petite Bora parfaitement séchée et rhabillée par son père après la séance piscine. L'espace d'un instant, Mylena attristée songea que Rigny et elle auraient pu vivre ce genre de choses depuis longtemps si son ex ne s'était pas entêté dans son refus. Toorj nota son visage rembruni et fit de son mieux pour la distraire.

Ils finirent par remonter en voiture après leurs achats puis Mylena observa Bora avant de s'excuser pour ses propos débiles au sujet de l'ADN de l'enfant car nul ne devrait jamais imposer ce genre de chose à quiconque et encore moins un bébé pour satisfaire les caprices d'une hypothétique belle-maman. La jeune femme affirma avoir réfléchi sur plusieurs choses en ces jours et s'être rendue compte de ses nombreuses erreurs dictées par son amertume. Ensuite, elle se tut un instant à la vue des bouchons puis Toorj lui proposa de s'arrêter manger à l'un des restaurants sur le bord de route afin d'attendre tranquillement la diminution du trafic. La sorcière hésita néanmoins, Toorj hilare rappela la présence de Bora donc il ne s'agissait aucunement d'un diner intime ou autre.

Mylena acquiesça puis Toorj finit par s'arrêter face à l'enseigne d'un restaurant. Les deux sorciers y entrèrent peu après en compagnie de Bora qui eut droit à un siège pour enfants. Durant le repas, Mylena admira sincèrement les gestes maladroits de Toorj qui faisait de son mieux pour faire manger sa fille. Elle confessa également son envie face à ce bébé mais reconnut que ce ne devait pas être facile d'élever un enfant tout seul. Toorj avoua tenter de s'habituer, néanmoins, il serait ravi de trouver une compagne mais aussi une seconde maman. Toutefois, le sorcier avait fini par comprendre qu'il ne devait pas se précipiter sur la première célibataire venue sinon ce serait probablement une catastrophe comme durant sa vie commune avec Tsetseg entamée uniquement à cause de sa grossesse.

Mylena fut aussitôt de son avis avant de s'estimer pathétique pour s'être jetée sur Jacob au point de risquer sa vie pour lui à cause de vieux souvenirs ainsi que l'espoir de créer une famille ensemble. Toorj curieux lui demanda si elle avait fait une croix sur Jacob avant d'approuver sa réponse positive. La jeune femme affirma ne pas savoir si les choses pouvaient changer en futur, cependant elle avait compris que Jacob et elle ne se remettraient pas ensemble dans les conditions actuelles car tous deux étaient maintenant trop différents.

Toorj finit par l'interroger sur son ex mari :

« _ Vous ne regrettez vraiment pas Rigny ?

- Je ne vous cache pas que je ne suis jamais parvenue à l'oublier malgré notre divorce mais il m'a menti au sujet de son désir d'enfants et n'en veut pas donc nous ne pourrons jamais nous remettre ensemble puisque je ne veux pas renoncer à devenir maman un jour. Estima Mylena.

- Hm, il ne veut pas porter de bébés c'est vrai mais vous pourriez porter l'enfant vous-même ici. Répliqua Toorj.

- Rigny m'a fait croire durant des années que son refus était du à sa gêne à l'idée de porter lui-même notre bébé mais en réalité il ne veut pas d'enfants du tout. Avoua tristement Mylena.

- Hein ? S'exclama Toorj surpris.

- Rigny affirmait ne pas se sentir capable de porter un bébé et je l'ai cru mais quand Jacob a dit aux journalistes qu'il allait le faire, j'ai tenté de montrer son exemple à mon ex mari. Rigny a de nouveau refusé puis j'ai tellement insisté qu'il a finit par craquer et m'avouer son refus de concevoir un enfant. Révéla Mylena.

- Mais pourquoi ? Insista Toorj abasourdi.

- D'un coté, Rigny a peur que notre enfant soit un cracmol qui souffrirait comme lui durant son enfance à la vue des autres gamin en train de faire de la mafig et de l'autre, mon ex mari refuse également de donner le jour à un petit sorcier car il craint de le voir se moquer de lui ensuite puisque Papa ne sait pas faire de magie. Expliqua Mylena.

- Mais c'est ridicule ! Protesta Toorj.

- Je sais mais mon ex est convaincu que c'est ainsi. Franchement, je suis tombée des nues en 2015 quand Rigny m'a avoué ça puis j'ai tenté de lui faire comprendre que je me moquais bien du risque notre bébé soit un cracmol mais il a continué de refuser.

- Ce fut un sacré choc pour vous quand vous avez découvert la vérité. Dit Toorj.

- Je me suis sentie trahie car il connaissait parfaitement mon désir de devenir maman et m'a caché son refus toutes ces années. Pour moi c'est pire que s'il m'avait trompé avec une autre femme durant notre mariage. Avoua Mylena.

- Et ensuite vous avez commencé à aduler Jacob, c'est ça ? Demanda Toorj en train de comprendre bon nombre de choses.

- Oui : je n'aurais pas du être aussi ridicule mais je me disais qu'il était probablement le seul homme qui m'ai vraiment aimé et qu'il aurait porté notre enfant si nous fumes encore ensemble. Avoua Mylena avant de pousser un soupir.

- Ce n'est pas ridicule : c'est humain. Nul ne devrait entraver le désir d'enfants de son conjoint. Rigny aurait du vous parler de son problème tout de suite avant votre mariage pour vous permettre de faire votre choix au lieu de devenir votre mari sans rien vous dire pendant dix ans. C'est normal que vous ayez ensuite aduler votre ex qui acceptait de porter le bébé de sa femme contrairement à votre conjoint qui vous avait déçu par ses mensonges. Estima Toorj.

- Rigny m'en a voulu car il pensait que je lui préférais Jacob et je lui en voulais aussi pour son silence toutes ces années. Durant notre mariage, nous avions même entamé différentes procédure pour tenter d'adopter un bébé puis un enfant plus grand ou même un adolescent mais ça n'a jamais abouti. Aussi, je me demande si Rigny n'a pas tout fait pour saboter toutes les tentatives d'adoption à mon insu sans se soucier de ma tristesse ou mon sentiment d'inutilité toutes ces années. Avoua Mylena.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il en soit arrivé là mais ses craintes ont du probablement jouer en votre défaveur devant les assistantes sociales. Modéra Toorj.

- Probable mais cela ne change pas le fait que je suis maintenant divorcée et sans enfants à bientôt trente-sept ans. C'est dur de se retrouver toute seule à mon âge...

- Ce n'est pas facile pour un papa célibataire non plus.

- J'imagine mais vous avez Bora avec vous ainsi que cinq autres enfants de votre première femme. En revanche, je n'en ai pas du tout et je risque de ne jamais devenir maman vu mon âge.

- Vous êtes encore jeune ! Protesta Toorj surpris.

- Je n'ai plus vingt ans donc il m'est difficile de rencontrer quelqu'un d'intéressant encore libre et mon horloge biologique me presse. Renchérit Mylena.

- Hm c'est vrai : c'est plus difficile pour une femme à cause des problèmes liés à l'âge mais vous pouvez encore procréer. L'encouragea Toorj.

- Oui mais à quel prix ? Je ne veux pas faire un gosse avec le premier type qui passe ou daignera m'accepter comme épouse. Enfin, je refuse également d'utiliser un donneur comme ma mère le fit à mon âge car j'ai bien trop souffert de l'indifférence de mon père et je ne veux pas faire vivre ça à mon propre enfant.

- Avant mon arrivée dans votre dimension, vous disiez rechercher un père divorcé ou un veuf non ? Demanda Toorj.

- Oui mais j'aimerais aussi avoir un enfant à moi si possible.

- Ecoutez : je ne sais pas ce que l'avenir vous réserve Mylena mais j'ai vu que vous aimez bien Bora et j'ai parfois besoin d'aide. Donc accepteriez-vous de me la garder parfois ?

- Oui mais ke ne veux pas vous voir me tourner autour pour me convaincre de devenir votre épouse par dépit ou à cause de ma ressemblance avec Pansy. L'avertit Mylena.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas : j'ai fini par comprendre moi aussi qu'un mariage de raison entre nous deux à cause de nos ressemblances avec nos ex respectifs ne serait pas sain pour vous, ni pour moi et encore moins pour Bora. Seulement voilà, j'ai encore de l'argent mais plus d'elfe de maison et je ne veux pas toujours confier ma fille à Pansy, ses elfes ou Saejin. Je suis contraint de le faire les soirs où je patrouille en Mongolie mais ce n'est pas juste pour Bora qui doit alors changer de lit et d'environnements à chaque fois. Expliqua Toorj.

- …

- Alors voilà, je me demandais si vous ne pourriez pas me la garder parfois le soir ou m'aider la journée par moments. C'est un bébé et j'ai moins de patience qu'une femme par moments donc votre aide aujourd'hui m'a été vraiment précieuse. Je vous jure que ma demande d'aide est vraiment désintéressée et que je ne vous ferais pas d'avance. Promit Toorj.

- Dans ce cas, je serais ravie de vous aider et puis je demanderai à Trixie de venir auprès de Bora quand je ne peux pas le faire. _ Affirma Mylena. _ Surtout que j'ai un gros problème.

- Quel problème ? Demanda Toorj._ »

* * *

><p>La sollicitude de l'auror fit rompre les digues des larmes de la jeune femme qui lui avoua ses craintes de finir dans le coma comme sa sœur malgré les dénégations de Nott convaincu qu'un contrôle régulier lui permettrait de l'éviter. Toorj la rassura de son mieux lui aussi car Pansy était une excellente maitresse des potions qui trouverait rapidement un remède, néanmoins, il comprenait la peur de Mylena. La sorcière confessa également sa crainte de s'endormir ce soir sans parvenir à se réveiller et que personne ne se doute de rien avant des jours si elle quittait la clinique où un contrôle permanent lui était garanti.<p>

Elle évoqua aussi son altercation avec Rigny ce qui la convainquit de ne rien dire à son ex mari de peur de recevoir ses reproches sur ses peurs débiles ou pire encore sa pitié. Mylena ne voulait pas non plus en parler avec Jacob, ni voir cette faux-cul de Naëlle tenter de s'occuper d'elle maintenant après l'avoir critiquée pendant trois ans. Toorj songeur ne critiqua absolument pas la jeune femme car lui-même serait probablement dans le même état de panique à sa place. Il lui conseilla donc de demander à Trixie de veiller sur elle la nuit après son installation dans son chalet. Toorj proposa également de contrôler son sommeil à son retour chez lui quand elle garderait Bora. L'auror précisa cependant ne détenir aucune arrière-pensée en tête et ne pas s'attarder dans la chambre d'amis après s'être assuré de son état.

Mylena surprise le remercia pour tout puis le suivit afin de rentrer. Une fois de retour chez Pansy Toorj rangea la voiture dans le garage destiné au véhicule de Saejin puis convainquit la jeune femme de le suivre au chalet afin de parler à la Serpentarde. Cette dernière abasourdie observa d'abord son double un moment avant d'affirmer que cette coupe lui allait vraiment très bien et qu'elle avait failli ne pas la reconnaitre. Mylena acquiesça car c'était le but recherché afin de passer plus facilement pour sa cousine. Ensuite, Toorj prit la parole pour expliquer la situation à son ex qui fit aussitôt de son mieux pour rassurer l'autre sorcière car ses peurs n'étaient pas du tout ridicules. En son for intérieur, Pansy nota un véritable changement en Mylena puis s'interrogea sur son futur dans cette dimension. Elle lui promit ensuite de réaliser un objet capable de signaler un malaise quelconque à Nott afin de pouvoir transplaner à ses cotés ou la ramener à la clinique. Mylena rassurée la remercia mais refusa d'en parler à Rigny, Naëlle ou les autres et leur fit promettre de ne pas le faire eux non plus.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. <strong>_

_**Que pensez-vous des progrès de Nott et Pansy au sujet de leurs recherches ?**_

_**Mylena a-t-elle raison d'avoir peur de sombrer dans le coma à l'improviste malgré les propos de Nott ?**_

_**Que pensez-vous du cabinet véterinaire de Rigny ?**_

_**J'ai vu des couples de divorcés se disputer sur la garde de leurs animaux donc pensez-vous que la requête de Rigny soit réaliste ?**_

_**Comment qualifieriez-vous la relation des deux ex époux ? C'est définitivement fini entre eux ou ils ont encore une possibilité ?**_

_**D'après vous, Mylena a-t-elle bien fait de ne rien lui dire ?**_

_**Approuvez-vous son choix de changer d'apparence pour se différencier de Pansy ?**_

_**Comment trouvez-vous Toorj ?**_

_**D'après vous, comment réagirait Cho si elle venait à apprendre que Rigny est un cracmol ?**_


	24. Chapter 23 Héroïne de guerre ou de paix?

_**Bonjour à tous, **_

_**Tout d'abord merci à Sephira 49 et Ptitcoeurfragile pour leurs reviews. En ce moment, j'avance plus cette fiction que l'autre mais c'est que le prochain chapitre de Merci Harry est assez complexe à écrire du moins à mes yeux (ce sera un peu moins gentillet par moment donc je veux vraiment qu'il soit parfait car la famille affrontera une situation particulière). Par contre, ce chapitre m'est venu bien plus spontanément donc voici la suite :). Rassurez-vous: cela ne concerne pas seulement les réfugiés MDR car la vie continue et la coupe de Quidditch aussi. Enfin, Hermione est toujours là également. **_

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, Rigny discutait avec Cho au barbecue organisé par Gyrin sous le regard surpris de Jacob contraint de venir lui aussi pour ne pas vexer le cousin de son patron. Le sorcier dissimulait cependant un profond ennui car il aurait préféré aller sur la place de Green-Silver Wood afin de voir les demi-finales de la coupe du monde de Quidditch retransmises en direct. D'ailleurs la <em>Magic'TV<em> était la seconde chose qui plaisait le plus à Jacob depuis son arrivée dans ce nouveau monde. La première était son travail car il faisait enfin ce qui lui plaisait au lieu de continuer à œuvrer pour les aurors ce que Jacob détestait puisqu'il n'avait pas du tout l'âme d'un guerrier.

Certes, il avait combattu comme les autres pour sauver son peuple mais le sorcier aspirait maintenant à une vie tranquille loin des combats ou des conflits. Or, Jacob estimait que Cho risquait de provoquer un carnage à son insu si elle s'immisçait entre les deux ex conjoints qui ne cessaient de se tourner autour même s'ils s'engueulaient ou s'ignoraient pendant des semaines parfois depuis leur divorce absurde. D'ailleurs, les deux Panshriij avaient parfois passé la nuit ensemble durant la guerre d'après certains ragots même si Rigny avait fréquenté une collègue et Mylena sortit avec Krum en 2016 avant le sauvetage du cracmol par la sorcière.

Aussi, Jacob se demandait s'il devait mettre Cho en garde ou rester prudemment dans son coin. Au bout d'un moment, le sorcier décida cependant de ne pas se mêler de leurs affaires et encore moins après avoir compris que Rigny n'entendait manifestement pas révéler son statut cracmol à la jeune femme. Or, Jacob savait que les Panshriij d'ici n'aimaient pas du tout les critiques sur les cracmols et il refusait de perdre la confiance de Kenji pour des malentendus si le cuisinier estimait qu'il se mêlait de cette histoire à cause du statut de Rigny. Quoique, Kenji semblait d'accord avec Naëlle sur le fait que leurs deux cousins devraient se réconcilier et faire enfin un gosse ensemble sans se soucier si ce serait un cracmol ou un sorcier au lieu de se déchirer ainsi. Ensuite, il s'occupa de sa fillette tout en ne voyant pas l'heure de rentrer chez lui.

Pendant ce temps, Cho faisait plus ample connaissance avec Rigny le vétomagique. La jeune femme ne se doutait cependant pas de son statut de cracmol comme son frère jumeau car elle estimait que c'était un sorcier pour pouvoir exercer le métier de vétomagique dans leur monde. Elle appréciait sa conversation et trouvait même son accent mongol mignon. La jeune femme n'avait connu personne depuis son divorce contrairement à son ex mari, néanmoins, Cho n'était pas contre l'idée d'entamer une nouvelle relation maintenant que ses préoccupations au sujet d'un emploi mais aussi un logement étaient maintenant réglées.

Certes, nul ne pouvait dire si un flirt avec ce type finirait par une histoire sérieuse, néanmoins, un peu d'amusement cette nuit ne faisait de mal à personne et elle ne prenait aucun risque en flirtant avec Rigny au lieu de draguer Kenji qui était son patron. D'autant plus que ce mongol était vraiment très séduisant malgré leur différence d'âge. La sorcière avait du mal à remonter la pente après la mort de Cédric mais elle s'était ensuite reprise après sa rencontre avec un moldu. Ce dernier l'aida à se reprendre puis Cho en garda un très bon souvenir même s'ils finirent par se séparer au bout de quelques années. Ensuite, la sorcière se mit à fréquenter des moldus car les sorciers lui rappelaient toujours la mort de Cédric puis elle était vraiment tombée amoureuse de nouveau avant de se marier. Malheureusement, son mari finit par prendre peur à la vue de la magie manifestée par leurs enfants.

Au début, il tenta d'empêcher ses enfants de faire de la magie mais comprit que c'était impossible et finit par divorcer. Ce type payait la pension alimentaire tout en venant voir ses enfants, néanmoins, il refusait toujours d'accepter leur nature de sorciers. Cho chassa ses pensées avant de contempler Rigny vraiment très craquant ce soir dans ses vêtements moldus dont elle avait reconnu la marque car son ex mari s'habillait de la même manière. L'espace d'un instant, elle songea à Kenji mais finit par repousser l'idée d'un flirt entre eux car il s'agissait de son employeur. Elle saisit donc son verre puis se rapprocha de Rigny en train d'aider son frère au barbecue et proposa un peu d'eau aux deux hommes.

Ces derniers la remercièrent puis Rigny porta un plat de brochettes sur la table. John le fils de Cho en réclama aussitôt une au mongol devenu son grand ami à ses yeux en ces jours. Le gamin aimait s'amuser avec cet homme très gentil et qui connaissait beaucoup de choses moldues contrairement à oncle Jin toujours intrigué par ses figurines ou la vision des dessins-animés. L'enfant accapara donc Rigny de son mieux qui s'amusa un moment avec lui mais aussi Mei la fille de Cho ou encore les gamins de son soi-disant « jumeau ». Au bout d'un moment Gyrin réclama de nouveau son aide puis lui tendit d'autres morceaux de viande tout en lui demandant discrètement s'il ne regrettait vraiment pas l'absence d'enfants dans sa vie.

Rigny répondit par la négative, néanmoins, un petit pincement au cœur le surprit car il s'était rendu compte de ce que comportait la présence d'un gosse en ces jours. En effet, le cracmol fréquentait rarement sa famille avant la guerre car il n'acceptait pas leur attitude hostile en 2001 et n'avait pas donc pas l'occasion de passer du temps avec ses neveux. Toutefois, Rigny fréquentait maintenant ceux de Gyrin ou les gosses de Cho qui semblaient l'apprécier. Il commençait donc à réaliser ce dont il s'était privé mais surtout avait privé Mylena désireuse de devenir maman. Certes, le vétomagique n'entendait toujours pas donner le jour à un gosse mais l'homme comprenait maintenant qu'il y avait eu un vide dans leur vie commune même si les animaux leur permirent de le combler en partie.

Le cracmol soudainement jaloux se demanda quel sorcier finirait donc par engrosser Mylena et la rendrait enfin heureuse contrairement à lui toujours pas désireux de devenir père. Il s'interrogea également sur sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux car le vétomagique n'aimait pas du tout les changements et craignait de ne pas la reconnaitre si elle optait pour une transformation radicale. Or, il refusait de perdre l'image de la petite Mylena de quinze ans qui bouleversa sa vie par un simple _Hello Gyrin_ lors de leurs retrouvailles au moment des vacances d'été de l'adolescente en Mongolie…

Au bout d'une heure, Jacob ravi nota l'arrivée du dessert et estima pouvoir enfin rentrer chez lui mais aussi s'informer sur le résultat de la demi-finale de ce soir. Il salua donc rapidement l'assistance à la fin du repas et retourna discrètement à _Green-Silver Wood_. Une demi-heure plus tard, Cho demanda à Rigny s'il pouvait lui régler sa connexion wifi puis le cracmol la suivit en compagnie des enfants. Ces derniers furent rapidement couchés par leur mère pendant que le Mongol réglait la box. Ensuite, Cho s'ajusta un peu et se rafraichit avant de redescendre au salon où elle proposa un verre de sherry à Rigny. Ce dernier accepta puis Cho songea un détail et alluma sa _Magic'TV_ afin de pouvoir regarder la fin de la partie si le match avait encore lieu ou au moins savoir les résultats.

Rigny ne dit rien mais se sentit un peu négligé par son hôtesse. Cette dernière ne se douta pas de son agacement et alluma l'écran indétectable pour des Moldus. En revanche, les cracmols n'étaient pas totalement privés de magie et les quelques résidus présents dans leurs organismes permirent au vétomagique d'observer l'écran. Toutefois, Rigny aurait préféré être un moldu au moment où il vit le visage de Viktor Krum en gros plan. Les poings du Mongol se crispèrent aussitôt même si ce Krum-là ne connaissait absolument pas Mylena. Il dut ensuite étouffer un grognement de rage au moment où l'attrapeur saisit le Vif d'or et conduisit ainsi l'équipe bulgare en finale. En revanche, Cho l'applaudit aussitôt puis complimenta longuement ses gestes sans se douter de l'amertume du Mongol.

Le désir de Rigny envers Cho s'évanouit aussitôt puis il posa son verre de Sherry avant de saluer poliment Cho et utilisa la poudre de cheminette pour retourner à Green-Silver Wood. La jeune femme surprise s'interrogea aussitôt son départ précipité car le sorcier n'avait pas semblé insensible à ses avances tout à l'heure. Elle finit cependant par estimer qu'il n'osait peut-être passer la nuit ici en présence des enfants puis finit par aller se coucher...

* * *

><p>Entre-temps, Mylena aida Toorj à changer la couche de sa fille puis la remit dans le petit lit avant d'affirmer rentrer à la clinique. L'auror la salua puis éteignit la Magic'TV tout en plaisantant sur l'euphorie de Pansy qui aurait probablement vidé deux ou trois verres de vodka pour saluer la prouesse de son ami si elle avait pu. Mylena gênée acquiesça avant de confesser son flirt avec Krum encore célibataire dans sa dimension. Toorj plaisanta aussitôt sur sa passion pour les joueurs de quidditch mais redevint sérieux en affirmant qu'elle ne devait ressentir aucune gêne ici car ce Viktor ici présent n'était pas du tout son ex. D'ailleurs ce type était marié et père de famille depuis des années. Ensuite, il raccompagna Mylena jusqu'à la porte et l'observa marcher puisqu'elle voulait rentrer à pied.<p>

De son coté, Pansy euphorique applaudit frénétiquement son ami en compagnie de Ron et Saejin sous le regard bienveillant du Ministre venu lui aussi sur la place pour assister à la retransmission en direct de la partie. Kingsley observa la future maman qui avait rejoint la place à la moitié de la partie et fut gentiment accueillie par tous les Britanniques restés au pays qui guettaient sa moindre apparition en public. Pour l'instant, elle ne semblait pas avoir pris d'embonpoint mais certains commençaient déjà à la trouver embellie par sa grossesse et notaient aussi ses vêtements plus fluides que les précédents.

Enfin, les gens ne se lassaient pas non plus de la voir caresser son abdomen ou de la vision de Ron en train de le faire. Les hommes louchaient de plus en plus sur les ex bannies ainsi que les Mongoles présentes tout en rêvant de pouvoir imiter bientôt les gestes de Weasley. Les femmes contemplaient également avec envie Pansy et voulaient donc séduire des bannis ou des mongols célibataires installés au village. Certains sorciers attendaient leur tour à la buvette mais ils s'écartèrent aussitôt pour laisser passer la future maman et Ron. Le couple les remercia puis Ronald plaisanta sur les fringales de sa compagne qui ne parvenait manifestement pas à attendre leur retour à la maison pour combler son petit creux.

Ensuite, Pansy fit son choix avant de manger goulûment pour le plus grand plaisir des sorciers en mal d'enfants. Quelques minutes plus tard, la future maman confessa son envie à Ronald hilare qui la rassura sur le fait que le glacier était encore ouvert à cette heure-ci avant de transplaner avec elle sur le Chemin de Traverse, Le Ministre nota aussitôt le mouvement de certains sorciers curieux qui voulurent aussitôt suivre le couple et en fit de même. Une fois prévenu de son arrivée, Florian le glacier se présenta lui-même à la table de la future maman afin de la servir car il adorait ses visites. Le sorcier la salua puis proposa au couple de tester sa nouvelle création qui était une surprise. Pansy ravie le remercia aussitôt puis attendit avant de déguster avec délice la superbe coupe de glace à la pomme d'amour épicée à la cannelle et agrémentée de baies de Goji en provenance directe de la Mongolie…

Elle félicita chaleureusement le glacier ravi pour cette nouveauté et affirma continuer de venir souvent sur le Chemin de Traverse tant que son état lui permettrait de transplaner. Florian flatté affirma ensuite lui envoyer ses glaces à domicile lorsqu'elle serait trop fatiguée pour se déplacer. Pansy ravie continua de manger sa glace sous le flash discret du journaliste de Rita Skeeter et les regards des autres clients…

Pendant ce temps, Parme euphorique voulut fêter le succès de la retransmission en direct de la Coupe du Monde et entraîna toute son équipe célébrer l'événement dans un local sorcier toscan une fois tout le matériel rangé. Ensuite, Stuart Zender et les autres ex bannis s'efforcèrent de dissimuler leur hilarité à la vue de l'énième tentative de séduction de Lee Jordan envers Parme. Toutefois, ils finirent par estimer que l'animateur était manifestement parvenu à son objectif ce soir au moment où la sorcière accepta de le suivre dehors…

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, Hermione dépitée observa longuement la première page de la Gazette du Sorcier fourni par son hôtel sorcier puisqu'un employé de la réception transplanait à Londres afin de les acheter pour les clients anglais. Miss-je-Sais-Tout fronça les sourcils à la vue des titres de la première page mais aussi la photographie de Pansy et Ron en compagnie de Florian juste au-dessous de celle de Krum en train de fêter la victoire de la Bulgarie qualifiée pour la finale. Hermione agacée trouva ridicule cette exposition médiatique de la grossesse de Pansy et finit par s'éclipser après le déjeuner afin de s'entretenir avec le Ministre par le bais de la cheminée.<p>

Au début, Kingsley la salua chaleureusement, néanmoins, il finit par froncer les sourcils après les premières récriminations d'Hermione sur sa lenteur à promulguer la Loi sur le Mariage mais aussi la surexposition de la grossesse de Miss Rogue car la sorcière refusait de l'appeler Mrs Weasley. Le Ministre agacé reprit la parole :

« _ Il s'agit d'une simple photo Hermione et Miss Rogue n'est absolument pas en première page tous les jours. D'ailleurs, je n'avais pas vu une seule photo d'elle dans le journal depuis la présentation du petit Kaiden au début du mois.

- Ministre : cette exposition doit quand même cesser car les gens semblaient la vénérer quand je suis partie et ce genre de photographie provoque des troubles.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi le fait de voir Miss Rogue manger une glace en compagnie de Ronald soit la cause d'un trouble quelconque. Répliqua Kingsley.

- Les gens sont en train de se leurrer sur l'espoir de pouvoir vivre la même situation que Ronald et Pansy. Insista Hermione.

- Et qui a dit qu'ils ne pourront pas le faire ? Rétorqua le Ministre.

- Les gens totalement stériles sont contraints de procréer par potion. Seuls ceux qui sont comme Ron peuvent donc rêver de connaitre le même sort que lui. Répondit sèchement Hermione.

- C'est vrai mais la vision de Miss Rogue est un remarquable stimulus même pour les personnes totalement stériles car elles commencent à rêver de potions Bébé et à la création d'une famille grâce à tous les nouveaux célibataires présents. Expliqua le Ministre.

- Il n'y a pas besoin de rêves mais de faits : c'est de bébés dont nous avons besoin et pas de chimères. Donc promulguez la Loi sur le Mariage dés aujourd'hui et vous aurez des femmes enceintes partout dans moins de six mois. Rétorqua brusquement Hermione.

- Hermione : vous êtes en Australie donc vous ne vous rendez pas compte de l'effet des rêves ou de la joie provoquée par l'annonce de la grossesse spontanée de Miss Rogue. Vous savez que Florian a crée une nouvelle glace pour lui faire plaisir ? Révéla le Ministre.

- …

- Or la créativité de cet homme n'était plus stimulée depuis des années mais maintenant il a plein de nouvelles idées en tête. C'est ça la magie des rêves Hermione : les gens sont stimulés et se reprennent à faire des projets mais aussi songer à l'avenir. Insista le Ministre.

- …

- Madame Guipure est en train de réaliser des robes de grossesse pour Miss Rogue et sourit tout le temps en ce moment car elle espère en créer également pour sa fille bientôt si Mr Flint se décide à la courtiser. Poursuivit le Ministre.

- …

- Sur le Chemin de Traverse les boutiques commencent à songer à créer de nouveaux produits pour les enfants. Les artisans songent aussi à élaborer de nouvelles choses en vue de Noël. Hermione vous vous souvenez qu'il n'y a plus vraiment de décorations de Noël sur le Chemin de Traverse depuis longtemps non ?

- Oui et alors ? Demanda Hermione surprise.

- Et alors ? Figurez-vous que les commerçants ont enfin envie de décorer de nouveau leurs vitrines mais aussi tout le quartier car il y aura enfin beaucoup d'enfants pour les apprécier les décorations grâce à la présence des bambins des ex bannis ainsi que ceux des Mongols en train de s'installer chez nous qui pourront les admirer cette année. Les gens ont donc envie de se surpasser pour ce Noël car c'est la vie qui reprend ses droits grâce aux expulsés, leurs enfants ou ceux des Mongols ici présents mais aussi la grossesse de Miss Rogue. Affirma le Ministre.

- …

- Notre société commence à sortir de son immobilisme et à reprendre vie. Continua le Ministre.

- Au-delà de ces chimères Ministre, je vous rappelle que vous deviez promulguer la Loi sur le Mariage le 2 mai… Décréta sèchement Hermione.

- Hermione n'avez-vous point compris mes propos ? _ Repliqua le Ministre._ Les gens sont en train de recommencer à faire des projets donc il est hors de question de diviser nos compatriotes ou de provoquer le départ des mongols installés ici à cause de cette loi.

- Quoi ? Je vous rappelle que Roger et moi avons précipité notre mariage pour donner l'exemple ! S'insurgea Hermione.

- Nul ne vous y a contraint car vous avez agi de votre propre chef. Répliqua calmement le Ministre.

- Ministre : vous devez promulguer cette Loi sinon, je ferais le nécessaire pour la faire publier moi-même à mon retour. Je vais également inspecter toutes les dérogations que vous avez accordées au laboratoire de Miss Rogue pour m'assurer de leur justesse ou non. Menaça Hermione vexée.

- Vous ne ferez rien ! Tonna Kingsley.

- Mais…

- Hermione : Harry m'a parlé des difficultés de Miss Rogue qui a déjà perdu quatre enfants au cours de ses grossesses donc il est hors de question de lui provoquer une cinquième fausse-couche ou autre à cause de votre hostilité injustifiée ! L'interrompit Kingsley.

- Vous sacrifiez notre société pour un seul bébé ? Protesta Hermione.

- Ce n'est pas un sacrifice mais plutôt un essai : si les gens commencent à se rapprocher durant la grossesse de Miss Rogue, je ne veux pas tout gâcher en provoquant la fuite des ex bannis à cause de la Loi sur le Mariage. Donc la promulgation de la Loi est repoussée jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Dit Kingsley.

- Vous perdez la tête mais pas moi donc je vais rentrer et enquêter sur les activités de Pansy dans son laboratoire. Affirma Hermione.

- Je vous interdis de nuire à Miss Rogue à cause de votre jalousie stupide et mesquine ! Ordonna le Ministre.

- Je ne suis pas jalouse, ni mesquine mais une héroïne de guerre qui s'est toujours battue pour notre monde et continue de le faire afin de le sauver puisque nous avons besoin d'enfants. Aussi, les gens doivent se marier pour en faire et sauver notre société ! Hurla Hermione blessée.

- Ce n'est pas d'une héroïne de guerre dont nous avons besoin mais de plusieurs Héroïnes de la Paix ou mieux de la Vie. Miss Rogue porte la vie en elle et nous apporte un souffle de nouveauté ainsi que de l'espoir. Aussi, personne ne doit l'entraver, ni la perturber en ce moment. D'ailleurs, je vous en tiendrais personnellement responsable si quelque chose devait lui arriver et je ne serais probablement pas le seul car les gens ne vous pardonneraient pas un acte hostile envers la future maman… L'avertit le Ministre.

- Mais…

- Hermione ne m'obligez pas à vous relever de votre charge si vous continuez à manifester une telle hostilité injustifiée envers Miss Rogue ou les ex bannis. L'interrompit le Ministre d'un ton menaçant.

- Vous en arriveriez à m'ôter mon poste durement gagné pour les caprices d'une femme enceinte ! S'insurgea Hermione indignée.

- Il ne s'agit pas d'un caprice de Miss Rogue mais d'un avertissement de ma part car vous êtes très hostile à l'égard des ex bannis et vous détenez une position importante qui vous permet de leur faire du mal si c'est votre souhait. Répliqua le Ministre.

- Ne mettez pas mon intégrité en doute car je ne ferais jamais rien contre des innocents ! Protesta Hermione vexée.

- Je l'espère, sinon, vous me décevrez mais surtout vous décevrez Harry… Répondit le Ministre.

- …

- Profitez bien de vos vacances avec votre mari et faites un peu le point sur vos priorités Hermione au lieu de ruminer sur le passé. Conseilla le Ministre avant de la saluer._ »

* * *

><p>Quelques jours plus tard, Harry se présenta en Toscane avec ses enfants afin de revoir Ginny ravie de les retrouver. Les enfants lui affirmèrent l'avoir regardé durant toutes les retransmissions puis leur mère confessa sa joie à l'idée d'avoir bientôt fini. Elle spécifia avoir adoré cette expérience et la recommencer volontiers le plus vite possible, néanmoins, Ginny voulait maintenant retrouver sa petite famille. Harry souriant acquiesça avant de saluer Lee Jordan mais aussi Stuart Zender ainsi que Parme Barak. Cette dernière les accueillit chaleureusement avant d'enlacer Pansy également venue en compagnie de Ron.<p>

En effet, les tourtereaux avaient non seulement été invités par Viktor Krum en personne mais aussi par les organisateurs ravis du succès de la retransmission en direct des parties. Ron s'était déjà rendu à une partie de la coupe du Monde en 2014 en compagnie d'Hermione mais il était alors furieux face à son indifférence envers lui ou encore sa gentillesse envers Krum au point d'encourager bruyamment l'équipe du Brésil durant la partie contre la Bulgarie. Toutefois, les choses étaient maintenant très différentes au point que Ronald soutiendrait l'équipe de Krum en compagnie de Pansy.

Les tourtereaux étaient accompagnés par leur fils, les enfants de Pansy, Noyan et reverraient Rose mais aussi Hugo qui accompagnaient leur mère également invitée en raison de son prestige en tant qu'héroïne de guerre. Après l'arrivée du couple, Ronald fut assailli par des hommes d'affaires ainsi que des équipes de radio étrangères en train de monter leurs propres chaines de Magic'TV sur le même modèle que celle de Parme. Ron donna quelques conseils puis consulta son agenda afin de programmer plusieurs rendez-vous.

Entre-temps, le Ministre mongol prit congé un instant de ses homologues également invités avant de rejoindre Pansy. La jeune femme salua aussitôt le sorcier avec beaucoup d'égard puis ce dernier souriant la mit rapidement à l'aise avant de saluer les enfants. Il constata avec satisfaction qu'elle portait un deel sorcier puis se laissa volontiers photographier avec elle par les journalistes mongols présents. Ensuite, le Ministre lui montra son propre Magic'Mobile puisqu'elle en avait donné deux à Toorj pour qu'il puisse lui montrer leur utilité avant de lui demander de les diffuser en Mongolie le plus tôt possible. En effet, les Magic'TV avaient envahi l'Asie et les Mongols commençaient donc à se rendre chez Park Jin Su pour les acheter. Aussi, il était donc inutile de maintenir le secret plus longtemps. De plus, les Kazakhs finiraient par être mis au courant également. Enfin, le Ministre voulait promouvoir cette invention anglo-mongole et non laisser tout le mérite à Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Pansy souriante acquiesça puis héla joyeusement Ron qui les rejoignit puis affirma au Ministre que les _Magic'Mobiles_ mais aussi tous les produits de la _PR&RW _seraient bientôt disponibles à la boutique officielle de la société qui ouvrirait dans le quartier sorcier d'Oulan-Bator car deux cousins Panshriij dignes de confiance seraient chargés de la diriger. Le ministre sourit puis émit de les voir tous les deux au moment de l'inauguration de la boutique puisque la menace Kazakh était écartée pour le moment. Ensuite, le sorcier salua le couple ainsi que les enfants avant de retourner auprès de ses homologues dont Kingsley.

Ensuite, Ron souriant saisit la main de Pansy et l'accompagna jusqu'aux places des VIP d'où ils purent admirer la vue imprenable sur le stade. La Serpentarde admira également les illuminations puis salua Rose et Hugo qui les avaient rejoints un instant. Le jeune homme aurait préféré évité de revoir son père, néanmoins, il savait que Saejin espérait assister à leur réconciliation. Or, le jeune homme était fou de cette fille et était donc prêt à se réconcilier avec Ron mais aussi accepter son petit frère pour faire plaisir à sa belle. Aussi, il salua le couple avant de saisir Kaiden pour le saluer. Ronald ravi enlaça son fils un instant puis estima que tout était oublié sans se soucier des flashes des journalistes britanniques pas intéressé par Harry pour une fois. D'ailleurs, Potter ne s'en plaignait pas car il pourrait enfin apprécier une partie sans devoir supporter les demandes d'interview ou les flashes.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Kingsley vint saluer le couple sans s'apercevoir de la présence d'Hermione quelques rangs plus loin. La jeune femme vexée se sentait mise de coté mais n'entendait absolument pas saluer le couple et attendit impatiemment le retour de ses propres enfants. Ces derniers finirent donc par la rejoindre, néanmoins, Hermione contrariée avait noté le regard d'Hugo sur la fille de Pansy et en ressentit un profond agacement avant de se demander qu'est-ce que la famille de la geisha pouvait bien détenir de plus que la sienne pour attirer ses enfants. Elle vit aussi l'épouse de Krum saluer chaleureusement Pansy puis leurs gosses respectifs s'assirent ensemble.

Depuis l'arrivée des Tsaatan mais aussi des Mongols, Ron disposait maintenant de plusieurs ouvriers qui s'étaient engagés dans un serment inviolable à ne jamais livrer les secrets de fabrications des produits de la PR&RW. Ronald avait ainsi pu augmenter la production afin de répondre à la demande de ses clients et put aussi ouvrir la première boutique officielle de la_ PR&RW_ à la Green-Silver Wood. Aussi, les téléspectateurs du monde entier s'assirent devant les écrans de leurs Magic'TV ou les Magic'Toiles installées sur les places. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils observèrent donc les trois présentateurs qui les saluèrent :

« _ Bonsoir à tous Sorcières et Sorciers, mes collègues Stuart, Lee et moi-même sommes heureux de passer ce moment avec vous. Commença Ginny.

- Bonsoir à vous tous et à Lee ainsi que toi Ginny, c'est effectivement un grand moment sportif que nous nous apprêtons à vivre car c'est la finale. Renchérit Stuart.

- Bonsoir à tous, en particulier à vous deux, tu as bien raison Stuart car il s'agit d'un grand moment pour nous tous mais surtout Viktor Krum qui vit sa dernière finale ce soir. Ajouta Lee Jordan.

- C'est vrai : Krum va raccrocher son balai donc c'est une époque qui finit et ça ne nous rajeunit pas. Confirma Stuart.

- Mais personne n'oubliera jamais ses performances et je suis certaine que nous entendrons encore parler de lui s'il entend rester dans le monde du sport en tant qu'entraîneur. Estima Ginny._ »

Ensuite, les spectateurs et téléspectateurs à la vue des feux d'artifices puis l'apparition des farfadets le symbole de l'équipe irlandaise de quidditch suivis par les velanes utilisées par l'équipe bulgare. Enfin, les joueurs firent leur apparition puis Pansy applaudit à tout rompre en compagnie d'Irina l'apparition de Viktor Krum magnifique sur son balai. Ronald admira sincèrement la prestance de l'attrapeur fortement ému car c'était sa dernière partie au sein de son équipe nationale. D'ailleurs, il affrontait de nouveau l'équipe d'Irlande comme lors de sa première Coupe du Monde. Le sorcier retint un soupir nostalgique car il n'aimait pas l'idée de quitter le terrain, cependant, Krum était conscient de devoir enfin laisser la place aux jeunes car il était maintenant âgé de quarante ans.

Après le coup d'envoi, Krum se concentra puis se mit à voler dans les airs sous le regard admiratif des spectateurs. Les heures suivantes, Ron se passionna pour la partie acharnée entre les deux équipes et même Hugo s'y intéressa malgré son désintérêt total pour ce jeu d'habitude. Enfin, Krum utilisa de nouveau la feinte de Vronski avant d'attraper le Vif d'Or sous les acclamations de tout le public. Viktor euphorique serra fortement le Vif d'Or puis fit de nouveau le tour du stade sur son balai avant de foncer sur le carré des VIP afin d'embrasser sa femme et saluer leurs enfants. Enfin, il montra le Vif d'Or à son fils ainé émerveillé puis retourna auprès des autres sous les acclamations du public dont Ronald. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'hymne de la Bulgarie retentit puis Krum fut soulevé par ses coéquipiers avant de saisir la Coupe de Quidditch sous les flashes des journalistes mais aussi les _Magic'Mobiles_ de la _Green-Silver Wood Radio&TV_…

* * *

><p>Loin de là en Grande-Bretagne, les sorciers commencèrent à se lever de leurs chaises pour ceux qui étaient venus voir la partie sur la place de Green-Silver Wood. Rigny dissimula sa mauvaise humeur à Cho venu le chercher à la clinique pour assister à la retransmission ensemble. Le Mongol avait également rencontré Jin curieux au sujet de l'ami de sa sœur même si Cho ne parlait pas du vétomagique comme un ami ou un petit ami. Jin s'était assis auprès de Naé tout comme Greg qui s'était cependant lassé de leur conversation à trois et conversait avec Naëlle.<p>

Rigny observa le petit groupe et ne vit pas l'heure de rentrer chez lui car il n'entendait pas du tout fêter la victoire de Krum au pub comme le désirait Cho. Le cracmol n'avait pas non plus envie de passer la nuit chez elle ensuite après l'avoir vue applaudir le triomphe du Bulgare même si ce Krum n'était pas celui de sa dimension, ni l'ex amant de Mylena. D'ailleurs, le vétomagique ne savait toujours pas à quoi son ancienne épouse ressemblait maintenant car la jeune femme n'était jamais à la clinique, ni chez Pansy, Naé ou Naraantsuya quand il s'y rendait. Or, Rigny était bien trop fier pour demander des détails sur son ex aux autres sorciers. Naëlle ne pouvait pas non plus le renseigner car elle n'avait pas vu leur cousine depuis un moment.

Toutefois, il finit par s'agiter à la vue de Bob en train de trottiner auprès d'une jeune femme qui poussait un landau. Rigny abasourdi contempla la sorcière et se demanda si c'était bien Bob auprès d'elle car le cracmol ne reconnaissait absolument pas cette personne. Le border collie nota cependant sa présence puis se précipita sur lui en aboyant joyeusement. La sorcière finit donc par le suivre puis s'arrêta à la hauteur du petit groupe. Rigny abasourdi finit enfin par réaliser que la jeune femme devant lui était bien Mylena. Le cracmol observa la sorcière aux cheveux courts ornés d'une jolie barrette. Il resta également surpris par ses cheveux châtains acajou fort éloignés du ton rouge auparavant utilisé pour teindre ses cheveux.

Rigny se sentit soudainement dépossédé de son passé mais aussi de Mylena toujours très belle mais si différente de son épouse apeurée toujours collée à ses basques, ce qui le faisait sentir toujours important aux yeux de son ex même s'il n'était qu'un cracmol. Il nota aussi son changement de look puisqu'elle arborait une tenue totalement moldue maintenant. Enfin, le cracmol observa la fillette endormie dans la poussette avant de se poser des questions sur cette enfant car la jeune femme était seule. Naëlle abasourdie observa également le changement radical de sa cousine mais sourit car son visage était valorisé par cette nouvelle coupe et Mylena avait enfin retrouvé une couleur de cheveux normale.

Jin curieux observa aussi la sorcière et la trouva très séduisante malgré sa simplicité car son maquillage était bien plus discret que celui de Naé tout comme ses vêtements. Il ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire sans se douter de la soudaine animosité de Rigny pas du tout ravi de voir ce type tourner autour de son ex après avoir dragué Naé toute la soirée. En revanche, Cho observa le chien faire les fêtes à Rigny qui semblait bien le connaitre puis salua poliment la jeune femme avant de s'enquérir de son identité. Naé estima devoir commencer à se présenter aux gens et prit donc la parole :

« _ Bonsoir : je suis Mylena Panshriij.

- Vous êtes une cousine de Pansy vous aussi ? Demanda Cho curieuse.

- Oui.

- Vous lui ressemblez un peu. Intervint Jin sans se douter de la vérité.

- Oui on nous le dit souvent. Affirma Mylena pour entrer dans son jeu.

- Vous êtes venue pour le mariage ? Demanda Cho.

- A vrai dire, ma jumelle a eu un accident à notre arrivée et est plongée dans le coma à la clinique de Green-Silver Wood où le médicomage Nott est en train de la soigner. Donc j'assiste ma sœur en ces jours mais je serais probablement présente chez ma chère cousine le jour du mariage. Mentit Mylena en récitant la version mise au point avec Pansy et Nott pour expliquer sa présence mais aussi l'absence de Candy au mariage.

- Ah. Au fait c'est votre bébé quel âge a-t-elle ? S'enquit Cho rassurée par la vision de l'enfant.

- Non Bora n'est pas ma fille : je fais du babysitting pour Toorj en lui gardant sa fille pendant qu'il patrouille en Mongolie. Expliqua Mylena.

- Ah tu vis chez lui maintenant. Constata Rigny d'une voix soudainement glaciale.

- Non : Toorj a besoin d'aide donc je lui donne un coup de main quand je peux mais il n'y a rien entre nous. Rétorqua Mylena.

- Hm… J'en doute : un homme et une femme ne résistent pas longtemps aux tentations. Dit Rigny dépité.

- Toorj est en train de se reconstruire de son coté et moi du mien donc un flirt entre nous n'est pas du tout d'actualité.

- Une femme aussi charmante que vous trouvera certainement son prince charmant très rapidement. Estima Jin.

- Euh peut-être mais je suis très bien toute seule en ce moment. Répondit poliment Mylena pour dissiper tous les malentendus.

- Toorj est un type bien vous savez : il a quitté Pansy seulement à cause des _Imperium_ reçus. Insista Cho après avoir vu le regard de Rigny sur la jeune femme,

- Non : Toorj et moi préférons rester amis. De plus, ça ne vaut pas le coup de briser une amitié pour une histoire qui finit mal donc il n'y a rien de ce genre entre nous. Répliqua Mylena.

- Hm on dirait que vous avez déjà vécu une expérience de ce genre. Estima Jin curieux.

- Oui donc je ne referais pas la même erreur deux fois parce qu'ensuite c'est triste quand on perd son ami après une séparation. Affirma Mylena.

- Eh, je ne suis pas une erreur ! Protesta Rigny dans un lapsus.

- Non mais… Hésita Mylena.

- Euh vous étiez ensemble avant ? Demanda Cho soudainement alarmée.

- C'est MON ex femme. Précisa Rigny à l'adresse de Jin qui regardait un peu trop Mylena sous le regard amusé de Naëlle.

- Ah… Je savais que tu étais divorcé mais tu n'as pas précisé que ton ex femme était ta cousine. Déclara Cho tout en se rapprochant de Rigny pour montrer à Mylena qu'il n'était pas libre.

- En fait on s'appelle cousins entre nous mais nous avons des degrés de parenté éloignés : Rigny et Mylena sont ainsi cousins au vingt-cinquième degré tout comme Gyrin et Pansy. Enfin, mon père Batbold est le cousin germain d'Odval. Précisa Naé en intervenant dans la conversation._ »

La jeune femme expliqua également que les Panshriij constituaient autrefois un clan comme les Adiriig mais leur famille avait implosé six décennies plus tôt au moment de la mort du derniers Khan resté sans enfants. Aussi, ses neveux ou cousins commencèrent à se battre entre eux pour prendre les rênes de la famille. A la fin, les plus intelligents comme les grands-parents de Gyrin et Rigny quittèrent la ville pour rejoindre les Panshriij restés dans la steppe et ne furent donc pas fauchés par la guerre familiale qui réduisit la famille Panshriij à quelques familles seulement. Aussi, ces lointains cousins retrouvèrent Batbold et Odval avant de se mettre eux aussi à l'élevage de chèvres de cachemire…

C'est ainsi que les jumeaux grandirent avec Naé, Naëlle ainsi que leurs fratries respectives. Tous les enfants ne prêtaient pas trop attention à leur degré de parenté car ils grandissaient pratiquement comme frères et sœurs. Par contre, ils mirent plus de temps à se lier aux jumelles Mylena et Candy seulement entrevues durant leur séjour en été. Naëlle livide se demanda aussitôt comment réparer la bourde de Naé mais Cho jalouse ne lui en laissa pas le temps et commença pratiquement un interrogatoire sur la vie de Mylena. Cette dernière gênée se demanda comment répondre puis finit par affirmer avoir vécu un moment chez les Tsaatan avec sa mère et sa sœur ce qui n'était pas vraiment faux puisqu'elle se rendait souvent chez Candy durant son séjour auprès de ces gens. Elle dévia ensuite la conversation sur son séjour à l'école mongole pour dissimuler sa scolarité à Poudlard dans sa dimension avant d'évoquer son métier. Cho acquiesça mais lança un regard perçant aux deux ex conjoints puis Jin curieux posa une question à Mylena :

« _ Et qui sera votre cavalier pour le mariage ? Parce que je serais curieux de savoir si vous êtes aussi indécise que Naé qui n'a toujours pas choisi. Expliqua Jin légèrement agacé par l'attitude de Naé toujours en train d'hésiter entre Greg et lui.

- Oui j'ai déjà un cavalier. Répondit Mylena.

- Tu vas y aller avec Toorj ou Jacob ? Demanda Rigny soudainement jaloux.

- Aucun des deux : j'ai un cavalier bien plus intéressant. Rétorqua son ex.

- Et c'est qui ? Insista Rigny.

- Bob viens voir Maman. _ Dit Mylena._ C'est lui mon cavalier. Précisa-t-elle avant de le saisir pour le montrer à Jin.

- Salut Bob ! S'esclaffa Jin hilare.

- Ton cavalier a du chien. S'esclaffa Naé.

- C'est le meilleur ! Affirma Mylena sous le regard de Rigny surpris qui se demanda quelle fin avait fait la fixation de son ex sur Jacob ou Toorj probablement ravis de l'accompagner.

- Oui mais il ne pourra pas te faire danser. Protesta Naëlle tout en observant Rigny silencieux.

- T'inquiète : Bob est bien mieux qu'un cavalier ennuyeux ou choisi à la dernière minute. Tu connais le proverbe moldu : mieux vaut rester seule que mal accompagnée ? Demanda Mylena sans se douter de vexer Rigny qui estimait que ces paroles lui étaient destinées puisque son ex femme était partie en Angleterre en avril sans lui après son refus de la suivre.

- Remarques t'as raison. Estima Naëlle.

- Et vous, vous avez un cavalier ? Demanda Mylena aux trois femmes.

- Euh non. Répondirent-elles.

- Alors je demanderai à Bob de vous faire danser à vous aussi. Les consola Mylena.

- Eh mais nous sommes là nous aussi. Protesta Greg gentiment.

- Oui mais les gentlemen comme vous Gregory sont rares et probablement déjà très sollicités. Estima Naëlle.

- Hm: moi je ne le suis pas donc nous pourrions y aller ensemble vous et moi si vous voulez ? Proposa Greg flatté par les propos de Naëlle bien plus gentille et surtout moins compliquée que Naé.

- J'en serais ravie mais je croyais que… Hésita Naëlle en observant Naé surprise.

- Vas-y Naëlle. Proposa gentiment Naé qui s'était reprise et ne semblait finalement pas fâchée.

- Bon alors dans ce cas, je serais ravie d'être votre cavalière Gregory. Affirma Naëlle au Serpentard ravi.

- Et vous Naé vous venez avec moi ? Tenta Jin.

- Oui. Répondit la jeune femme.

Eh bah voilà c'est réglé. Je vous laisse car Bora s'est enfin endormie donc je vais pouvoir aller la coucher. Salua Mylena qui estimait que Rigny inviterait probablement Cho et ne tenait pas à assister à sa demande.

- Pourquoi tu étais dehors avec cette gosse : elle devrait déjà être dans son lit à cette heure-ci et pas sur la place pour regarder la finale. Demanda cependant Rigny.

- Elle était dans son berceau tout à l'heure mais mademoiselle s'est réveillée puis elle s'agitait trop donc j'ai fini par la promener dehors pour l'endormir puisqu'il fait chaud et tout est illuminé. D'ailleurs, qui a gagné ? J'étais dans le jardin asiatique et je viens à peine de revenir donc je n'ai rien vu. Expliqua Mylena.

- La Bulgarie a écrasé l'Irldande par 500 à 300 et Krum a attrappé le Vif d'Or. Affirma Cho dont les yeux brillaient à la seule nomination du Quidditch.

- Ah ok. Répondit tranquillement Mylena sans se douter de la surprise de son ex face à son indifférence envers ce type meme s'il était seulement le double de son ancien amant._"

Ensuite, Rigny observa la jeune femme soulever doucement les cheveux de Bora avant de saisir la poussette pour rentrer après avoir salué tout le monde. La sorcière poussa le landau afin de retourner chez Toorj sous le regard scrutateur de Cho ou encore celui perturbé de Rigny toujours en train de maudire intérieurement Krum mais en même temps troublé par la vision de son ex avec une poussette. Ensuite, le cracmol se ressaisit et suivit les autres au pub du village mais Rigny n'avait aucune envie de fêter le succès de Krum. Au bout d'un moment, il voulut rentrer chez lui mais Cho voulut l'inviter à la suivre à l'Impasse avant de se raviser à la vue de son air contrarié. Elle se demanda si ce type pensait encore à son ex ou non mais ne se prit pas la tête car Rigny était un simple flirt pour le moment.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, le mois d'aout touche bientot à sa fin et le mariage approche ;). Je suis désolée pour la description très rapide de la finale mais je ne suis franchement pas capable de décrire une partie de quidditch. En tout cas, Krum a gagné et ce contre l'Irlande, ça me semblait un joli clin d'oeil au roman original. D'ailleurs, j'ai aussi une allusion à l'article de Skeeter publié sur Pottermore au sujet de la Coupe du Monde en 2014. Comme on peut le voir, Ron a complètement changé d'attitude envers Krum puisqu'il soutenait le Brésil et en 2014 mais a encouragé Krum cette fois-ci. En revanche, Hermione n'a pas eu droit à l'attention generale (svp: les fans d'Hermione ne me tuez pas c'est juste une fiction MDR). <em>**

**_Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre en général ?_**

**_Que pensez-vous de la nouvelle attitude du Ministre au sujet de la Loi sur le Mariage ?_**

**_Comment trouvez-vous Hermione ?_**

**_Le Ministre a-t-il raison de menacer Hermione d'une suspension si elle s'en prend à Pansy ?_**

**_Que pensez-vous des idées du Ministre sur le nouveau souffle mais aussi l'espoir porté par tous les nouveaux arrivants et la grossesse de Pansy ?_**

**_D'après vous il a raison ou Hermione n'a pas tort ?_**

**_Comment trouvez-vous la finale ou encore l'attitude de Krum ainsi que son geste envers son fils ?_**

**_Comment trouvez-vous l'attitude de Jacob qui ne dit rien à Cho sur le statut cracmol de Rigny ou encore l'ancienne relation de Mylena et Rigny ?_**

**_Que pensez-vous du fait que Rigny cache son statut à Cho ?_**

**_D'après vous, Rigny a-t-il raison d'entretenir encore autant d'animosité envers Krum meme si le bulgare de sa dimension a rencontré Mylena seulement après le divorce ?_**

**_Comment trouvez-vous la relation de Cho et Rigny ?_**

**_Est-ce que Rigny pourrait changer d'attitude sur les enfants ou non ?_**

**_D'après-vous, Lee Jordan est parvenu à ses fins ou Parme va encore trouver le moyen de lui échapper ?_**

**_Que pensez-vous de la réaction de Rigny face au changement de Mylena mais aussi sa vision en compagnie de la poussette ?_**

**_Comment trouvez-vous la répartie de Mylena au sujet de son cavalier ?_**

**_Et comment trouvez-vous Naé: a-t-elle fait un choix définitif ?_**

**_Comment trouvez-vous Jin dans un tel contexte ?_**

**_Et que me dites-vous de Greg ?_**

**_Que pensez-vous de Rigny et Mylena ou encore Cho ?_**


	25. Chapter 24 Weasley est mon roi

_**Bonjour à tous, **_

_**Tout d'abord, je voulais remercier Nounette, Sephira 49 et Ptitcoeurfragile pour leurs reviews. Nounette: je te promets que je ne déteste pas Hermione mais elle est ainsi dans cette fiction car il me faut bien une antagoniste MDR. Et puis j'avais envie de faire une Hermione différente. Le mariage de Pansy et Ron approche mais là je vais avoir du monde à la maison donc je ne sais pas quand je vais pouvoir l'écrire (puisque je vous rappelle que j'ai perdu mes fichiers en septembre). Aussi, ne vous inquietez pas si vous ne voyez rien dans les prochains jours. Enfin, je ne suis pas douée pour la poésie ou les chansons donc veuillez me pardonner pour l'absence de rythme ou autre dans la chanson de Pansy à la fin :)-**_

_**Bonne Lecture et à bientôt j'espère !**_

* * *

><p>Les jours suivants, Cho ne reçut aucune invitation de la part de Rigny mais ne dit rien car elle était également invitée comme les autres membres de l'AD hormis Marietta et Hermione sauf un changement de dernière minute. Afin de faire plaisir aux enfants, Toorj viendrait également au cours de la fête mais il ne comptait absolument pas se présenter durant les cérémonies, ni le repas. Ce dernier serait préparé par Kenji ainsi que John et Nancy les propriétaires de l'autre restaurant de Green-Silver Wood. Ainsi, les invités pourraient gouter des plats asiatiques et anglais à la fois. Rita Skeeter tentait de fouiner partout pour obtenir quelques renseignements et transmettaient ses rares infos à ses auditeurs sur Green-Silver Wood radio mais aussi les lecteurs de sa chronique dans la Gazette du Sorcier.<p>

Toute l'Angleterre sorcière semblait électrisée par le futur mariage de l'année, voire de la décennie pour certains. Le Ministre lui-même était également heureux de cet événement car il espérait que cette union soit le début d'une longue succession de mariages entre les ex bannis et les autres ainsi que de naissances dans toute la Grande-Bretagne. Georges, Adrian, Harper, Marcus, Kenji, Gregory, Gyrin, Ginny, Milly, les jumelles Carrow, Naé, Theodore étaient également sur les charbons ardents en tant que témoins, demoiselles ou garçons d'honneur. En raison des trois cérémonies, les témoins s'alterneraient mais ils n'en étaient pas moins excités. Enfin, Bill et Fleur ravis avaient également été choisis comme les parrain et marraine du petit Kaiden ce dont ils étaient très honorés. En particulier Bill car aucun autre membre de la famille n'avait jamais proposé une telle chose à Fleur même s'ils se montraient gentils avec elle. Or l'aîné des Weasley avait noté l'affinité de sa femme et Pansy qui adorait la compagnie de sa future belle-sœur. Aussi, il aimait beaucoup se rendre chez son frère où Fleur était toujours chaleureusement accueillie mais aussi écoutée.

En revanche, Harry ne faisait pas partie des témoins, ni des garçons d'honneur de Ron mais Potter n'en prenait pas ombrage après avoir été celui d'Hermione puis l'un des garçons de Roger. Hugo ne détenait aucun rôle lui non plus mais cela ne le dérangeait absolument pas. Le jeune homme n'avait pas voulu retourner en Australie avec sa mère après la finale et prétexta vouloir finir les vacances à _Green-Silver Wood_ afin de pouvoir rester auprès de sa chère Saejin. Rose en avait fait de même et prenait des cours de danse ou s'amusait à la piscine en attendant l'arrivée de Noyan après son travail. Elle avait aussi pu choisir une tenue chez Millicent et des chaussures chez Greg car Ronald avait tenu à les lui offrir. Hugo eut droit au même traitement avant de choisir un superbe costume chez Marcus.

De son coté, Madame Guipure ne chômait pas non plus car les sorciers aux gouts plus classiques se fournissaient chez elle et certains amis asiatiques de Pansy se présentèrent également. Harper s'organisait lui aussi pour que son personnel puisse coiffer toutes les clientes mais aussi clients qui avaient pris rendez-vous afin d'être parfaits ce jour-là. En revanche, Harper s'occuperait exclusivement des deux mariés et en particulier de Pansy qu'il voulait particulièrement mettre en valeur non seulement pour la jeune femme mais aussi lui-même car elle représentait une immense manne publicitaire. Les jumelles ravies étaient également débordées et engrangeaient allègrement les gallions puisque les sorcières voulaient absolument de nouveaux bijoux afin de briller de mille feux durant la fête.

De son coté, Greg ne chômait pas non plus avec toutes les commandes reçues, néanmoins, les plus grands soins étaient accordées à deux paires de chaussures en particulier : celles de la mariée mais surtout celles destinées à Naëlle car il voulait transformer le soi-disant vilain petit canard ou Cendrillon en la plus belle femme après la mariée. Après son invitation, Gregory s'était comporté en ami avec la Mongole qui appréciait ses attentions et l'accueillait bien plus volontiers que Naé durant ses visites à la pâtisserie où elle donnait un coup de main à sa jumelle. Contrairement à Naé, la sorcière ne lui faisait rien espérer de particulier mais il sentait qu'elle appréciait vraiment sa compagnie. En raison de son immense peine après la mort de Vincent, Greg comprenait un peu l'étendue de la perte subie par Naëlle même si le décès de Crabbe ne pouvait bien évidemment pas se comparer à la disparition d'un époux.

Le Serpentard laissait donc Naëlle prendre son temps et appréciait déjà sa compagnie désintéressée. Il avait également noté que la jeune femme ne ressentait aucune gêne à ses cotés malgré sa corpulence. Elle lui était également reconnaissante de faire abstraction de son handicap même si Naëlle devait parfois utiliser sa canne malgré le port des chaussures orthopédiques. D'ailleurs, Greg était resté touché par les larmes de la sorcière à la vue des jolies chaussures estivales crées à son intention puis ses remerciements sincères lorsque Naëlle les testa et put marcher sans boiter. Certes, elle ne pouvait pas faire un sprint, ni marcher sans sa canne durant des heures malgré les sortilèges lancés sur les chaussures pour l'aider mais la sorcière était déjà heureuse ainsi.

Elle appréciait aussi la compagnie de Gregory ou encore leurs thés pris au salon de la belle Yuki. Malgré sa timidité dissimulée sous des airs un peu antipathiques, le Serpentard trouva le courage de lui servir de guide pour lui montrer Londres et elle en fit de même pour lui à Oulan-Bator sans plus se soucier de leur pari. Les deux sorciers se promenaient donc ensemble sous le regard bienveillant de Naé qui s'était rendue compte d'être incapable de s'afficher longtemps avec Goyle en raison de son surpoids. Aussi, la pâtissière était ravie de l'arrivée de Naëlle qui lui permettait de délaisser le Serpentard sans pour autant le blesser puisque sa « jumelle » passait volontiers du temps avec lui. D'ailleurs, sa bienveillance était partagée par Mrs Goyle qui appréciait Naëlle très gentille et à l'écoute des autres. La vieille sorcière avait également noté son intérêt sincère à son égard mais aussi la tristesse de la jeune femme manifestement éprouvée par la vie. Aussi, elle approuvait la lenteur de son fils pour ne pas brusquer la sorcière probablement en train de ressentir de la culpabilité envers son défunt mari à l'idée de recommencer à vivre. De toute façon, il était encore trop tôt pour parler d'amour entre Greg et Naelle.

Par contre, Gregory avait vraiment décidé de perdre du poids et rejoignit donc le petit groupe en train de se former autour de Toorj et Saejin au parc asiatique où ils s'entraînaient au tai chi chuan mais aussi à la gymnastique douce. Bon nombre de curieux les observèrent au début avant de se joindre aux séances puisque Toorj prenait le temps de montrer les mouvements à plusieurs reprises et ne se moquaient de personne. Il finit même par emmener un gramophone sorcier puisque les sorciers ne connaissaient toujours pas les mp3 et se mit à diffuser de la musique de relaxation durant les séances. Malheureusement, l'auror n'était pas toujours disponible, néanmoins, Saejin lui conseilla de songer à ouvrir un dojo et s'installer définitivement ici puisque tous ses enfants vivaient maintenant en Angleterre.

Toorj promit d'y songer puis demanda à Mylena de donner des cours de méditation zen ainsi que de yoga aux personnes qui se joignaient à eux. La jeune femme commença donc à donner quelques leçons tout en continuant de suivre les réfugiés dans son cabinet à l'hôpital. Devant le succès de ses séances où Pansy venait également, Mylena appuya les propos de Saejin sur l'ouverture d'un dojo mais aussi d'un centre de méditation zen ainsi que de relaxation. Toorj finit par vraiment y songer car c'était un affairiste comme Ron et il estimait qu'une activité de ce genre pouvait marcher ici où les sorciers ne possédaient pas ce genre de choses. Enfin, Mylena serait une très bonne enseignante de yoga ainsi que de méditation zen. Aussi, il n'entendait pas la laisser s'échapper, ni voir Harper la débaucher puisque le sorcier songeait à ouvrir une salle de sports.

Toorj en parla donc aux personnes qui se joignaient à leur groupe puis les sorciers affirmèrent aussitôt leur intérêt pour l'ouverture d'un centre de ce genre où les séances seraient bien plus régulières que maintenant. L'auror finit également par en discuter avec Ron qui l'emmena au village témoin afin de lui montrer les chalets puis lui fit rencontrer l'architecte qui avait élaboré le restaurant de Kenji. Le moldu écouta attentivement les désirs de Toorj et lui proposa de revenir d'ici quelques jours afin de pouvoir lui présenter un projet conforme à ses attentes. En attendant, Toorj présenta son idée au conseil de _Green-Silver Wood_ qui lui accorda les autorisations nécessaires pour démarrer sa nouvelle activité et construire son établissement au village. Il monta ensuite une immense Ger en attendant la construction de son nouvel édifice puis embaucha quelques mongols qualifiés et restés au village afin d'enseigner différentes sortes d'arts martiaux aux personnes intéressées. Ron s'inscrivit aussitôt tout comme Gregory qui privilégia cependant les séances de gymnastiques douces ainsi que de tai chi chuan pour commencer.

Durant ses permanences en Grande-Bretagne, Toorj dispensait lui aussi des cours et avait également embauché Mylena qui dispensait les cours de yoga, mais aussi méditation zen et même de sophrologie moldue selon les jours. La jeune femme s'occupait de ses patients le matin ainsi que de sa sœur auprès de qui elle retournait après ses cours sans se douter d'être souvent observé par Rigny désappointé par sa soudaine indépendance, son amitié avec Toorj ou sa vision avec la petite Bora quand elle s'en occupait.

Ensuite, le cracmol chassa ses pensées et s'esclaffa après avoir appris l'organisation de l'enterrement de la vie de garçon de Ron au restaurant de Kenji et une soirée en l'honneur de Pansy à la Rose d'Angleterre le local de John le 29. Apparemment, Theodore se chargeait des préparatifs de la fête de Ronald mais le rouquin avait refusé les stripteaseuses… Gyrin affirma venir à la soirée mais aider d'abord Mylena à reconstruire son chalet mobile puisqu'elle le mettait à la disposition de sa famille. Rigny acquiesça, néanmoins, il ne dit rien car il avait refusé d'aider Mylena et attendit donc de voir le résultat.

Toutefois, son jumeau paniqué le contacta le 26 car Toorj n'était pas parvenu à remonter correctement le chalet-mobile qui ne disposait pas de notice de construction puisque Naraantsuya l'avait acheté déjà monté dans les années 70. Toutes les planches en bois avaient été décollées par Ron dans l'autre dimension grâce à la magie mais il n'avait pas pu venir ce matin car il devait commencer à monter sa Ger. Donc Toorj s'était proposé d'aider Mylena puisque le temps pressait. Il avait donc recollé les planches d'un coup de baguette magique, cependant, ce type n'avait pas su recréer les pièces exactes car le sorcier ne se souvenait pas de la disposition de la maison entrevue très peu de temps. Aussi, Mylena abasourdie ne reconnaissait plus du tout la demeure familiale héritée de sa mère. Elle n'avait cependant rien dit à Toorj pour ne pas le vexer car l'auror était venu après toute une nuit passée à patrouiller et elle ne voulait pas abuser de sa gentillesse. La jeune femme était ensuite allée voir ses patients mais Gyrin s'était aperçu de sa contrariété avant d'en parler à Naëlle.

Cette dernière avait alors expliqué à Gyrin que Rigny s'était parfois rendu au chalet mobile en compagnie de Naraantsuya afin de l'aider à l'entretenir puisque Mylena ne pouvait pas le faire en raison de l'interdit qui l'empêchait de remettre les pieds en Grande-Bretagne jusqu' en avril. Aussi, Gyrin se demandait si son « jumeau » ne pourrait pas lui faire un plan du mobil-home afin de lui permettre de tout remettre en place correctement en l'absence de Mylena puisque les fenêtres mais aussi les portes pouvaient être démontées tout comme les cloisons intérieures. Rigny surpris demanda la raison pour laquelle il devait agir en catimini. Gyrin gêné lui avoua le refus de la sorcière de le déranger même si la jeune femme était attristée par la vision de sa demeure totalement différente de la construction originale. Le vétomagique songeur réfléchit un moment puis se souvint de son refus d'aider son ex lorsqu'elle était venue le voir au cabinet puis il comprit la raison de son attitude.

Rigny poussa un soupir puis affirma venir avant de finir ses consultations. Ensuite, il accepta l'aide de Naëlle qui vint le chercher pour transplaner ensemble. Une fois parvenu à destination, Rigny abasourdi observa le chalet en bois toujours aussi mignon que dans ses souvenirs mais dont la disposition était très différente de l'originale. Au moins, la toiture mais aussi la charpente de la maison ainsi que les murs avaient été parfaitement reconstitués, néanmoins, les fenêtres, la mezzanine ou même les pièces n'étaient pas du tout à la bonne place. Rigny donna plusieurs indications à Naëlle qui suivit ses instructions puis le chalet-mobile reprit son apparence originale. Ensuite, la sorcière estima avoir fini et lui proposèrent de rentrer mais Rigny affirma rester encore un peu. Il pénétra ensuite dans le chalet avant de constater que tout était bien reconstitué, néanmoins, Rigny soupira à la vue des câbles détériorés lors du montage. Gyrin estima que c'était un véritable carnage mais lui promit de tout arranger après avoir été chercher le nécessaire au centre commercial.

Rigny affirma l'aider demain après son travail puis retourna à Green-Silver Wood avec lui afin d'utiliser la cheminée de son appartement pour se rendre à l'Impasse du Tisseur où il retrouverait Cho. Tous deux avaient entamé une liaison très discrète à l'insu des enfants pour le moment et donc le cracmol passerait la soirée avec son « jumeau » en attendant de pouvoir rejoindre Cho une fois les gosses endormis. Le lendemain, il s'occupa de ses patients avant de suivre Gyrin au Terrier où Arthur ravi les attendait avec sa fiat 500. Le sorcier n'avait pas encore passé son permis donc il était très heureux de pouvoir conduire puisqu'il aurait un autre conducteur à ses cotés. Arthur abasourdi découvrit ensuite les outils moldus et adora la perceuse, le pistolet à clou mais aussi les câbles. Il voulut également aider avant de passer un agréable moment à ses yeux. Enfin, Rigny activa l'électricité et le gaz puis estima que la maison était prête. Gyrin acquiesça car Mylena meublerait la demeure en moins de deux grâce à la magie.

Ensuite, les trois hommes surpris assistèrent à l'arrivée d'une camionnette chargée d'outils puis un homme à tout faire en descendit en compagnie de Mylena abasourdie par la vision des « jumeaux ». La sorcière observa l'enjouement d'Arthur qui affirma avoir aidé ses cousins à ajuster la maison puis Mylena s'excusa auprès du moldu avant de lui payer les frais de déplacement. Après son départ la jeune femme observa son chalet finalement remis en état puis Arthur lui fit admirer l'intérieur ainsi que le passage des câbles, la parabole sur le toit mais aussi l'électricité et le gaz. La jeune femme agreablement surprise remercia tout le monde mais se demanda la raison pour laquelle Rigny était intervenu puisqu'il lui avait fait comprendre de ne plus vouloir l'aider. Enfin, elle promit de remercier également Naëlle avant de promettre à Gyrin que tout serait prêt à l'arrivée de sa famille.

La jeune femme voulut ensuite prendre congé mais Rigny se souvint d'un détail et lui rappela son anniversaire aujourd'hui, néanmoins, Mylena affirma s'en moquer et passer la soirée auprès de sa sœur qui avait besoin d'elle. Quelques heures plus tard, la sorcière surprise observa l'arrivée des Panshriij dont Pansy et Toorj dans la chambre d'hôpital avec deux gâteaux d'anniversaire. Rigny affirma qu'ils étaient loin de leur Mongolie en guerre puis insista pour qu'elle fete son trente-septième anniversaire. La jeune femme surprise remercia tout le monde avant de souffler ses bougies et observa ses présents. Ensuite, elle s'efforça de sourire mais finit par s'effondrer en larmes auprès de sa sœur toujours dans le coma après le départ des autres. Mylena ne se doutait cependant pas que Rigny était revenu mais il sortit aussitot pour ne pas la déranger avant de rentrer chez lui au lieu de se rendre chez Cho comme prévu...

* * *

><p>Le 29, Gyrin et sa famille furent chaleureusement accueillis par Naé qui leur laissa sa maison. Ensuite, les enfants furent confiés à Odval et Naraantsuya puisque les époux Panshriij étaient conviés aux fêtes de Pansy et Ron. Ce dernier hilare se soumit de bon gré aux blagues de son frère Georges puis fut entraîné au Dragon de Jade avant de s'esclaffer à la vue des tentures rouge et or suspendues sur les murs du local ainsi que le blason des Gryffondor en belle exposition au centre de la pièce. Ensuite, les membres de l'AD soulevèrent le roi de la fête avant de le lancer plusieurs fois dans les airs. Ron amusé songea qu'il n'avait pas eu droit à une telle chose avant son union à Las-Vegas.<p>

Bill affirma ensuite pouvoir enfin s'amuser avec leur cadet puisqu'il n'avait pas eu droit à une soirée d'enterrement de vie de garçon en 1998… Les autres hommes s'esclaffèrent avant d'ouvrir une bouteille de whisky pur-feu pendant que Viktor, les Mongols mais aussi Youri le professeur de russe de Durmstrang firent honneur à la vodka. Le repas commença joyeusement sous le regard d'Harry ravi de constater la bonne entente entre les Gryffondor et les Serpentards. Ces derniers démontrèrent également un esprit égrillard mais aussi très joyeux totalement surprenant aux yeux des membres de l'AD qui les imaginaient plutôt froids.

De son coté, Pansy dansait joyeusement avec les autres femmes tout en carburant au jus de citrouille pendant que ses invitées se lâchaient sur les alcools ou les cocktails sans alcool. Elles avaient auparavant fait honneur au spa d'Harper où les femmes bénéficièrent des massages mais aussi des soins esthétiques prodigués par le personnel. A présent, les sorcières affamées ou encore la femme de Gyrin savouraient le repas tout en dansant. L'épouse de cracmol avait subi un sort de confusion lancé par les aurors et ne se doutait donc absolument pas de fréquenter des sorciers. Au bout d'un moment, Pansy ouvrit ses cadeaux avant de s'esclaffer à la vue de la lingerie sexy offerte par Naé pour sa nuit de noce demain soir. Quelques minutes plus tard, la sorcière hilare refusa poliment les services du strip-teaseur offert par Parme mais l'offrit à toutes les convives. L'homme fit donc son show devant une foule en délire pendant que la future mariée et ses plus proches amies préparaient leur coup prévu au Dragon de Jade où Kenji attendait leur arrivée.

Pendant ce temps, les Serpentards extrêmement malicieux ou sadiques selon les points de vue, se rapprochèrent de Ron légèrement ivre après tous les cocktails, les pintes de bière, la vodka ainsi que les mojitos préparés par Gyrin. Ensuite, Nott lança un sort puis Ronald se retrouva ligoté sur une chaine pendant qu'Harper lançait un second sortilège. Une minute plus tard, le rouquin abasourdi observa une barbe rousse lui pousser sur le menton. Enfin, Nott prit la parole :

« _ Nous allons tous aider Ronny à se faire beau pour son mariage demain. Affirma le Serpentard.

- Oui : Pansy déteste la barbe autant que Saejin donc Ronny doit rester glabre sinon il n'y aura pas de feux d'artifices lors de la nuit de noces. Renchérit Harper.

- Cause toujours Harper : Pansy dit que je suis le plus beau même avec un brin de barbe donc ça ne la dérangerait pas et je compte bien provoquer un super feu d'artifice lors de ma nuit de noces ! S'esclaffa Ron hilare.

- Justement, Ronny nous t'aiderons à te faire beau. Alors voilà les amis : j'ai enchanté la barbe de Ronald pour qu'elle repousse instantanément dés qu'elle est rasée. Aussi, messieurs, je vous propose de le raser ou couper sa barbe chacun à votre tour et de lui offrir aussi un mojito ou un cuba libre spécialement préparé par Ruben De la Vega pour l'occasion. Dit le coiffeur.

- Hem tu me soignes ensuite et tu me lèves le sort après ? s'inquiéta Ron à la vue du regard malicieux de Georges.

- Weasley : sois content que ce ne soit que la barbe parce que Draco a subi bien pire quand je lui ai teint les cheveux en noir lors d'une fête ! Révéla Blaise.

- Que de souvenirs… Malefoy en brun, Nott en blond et Marcus en rouquin… Se souvint Greg hilare.

- Par le caleçon de Merlin vous n'y allez pas de main morte quand vous vous lâchez les Serpents ! S'esclaffa Georges les larmes aux yeux en imaginant un Malefoy aux cheveux noirs.

- Que veux-tu : on sait s'amuser nous aussi et puis on n'a pas un balai dans le c.. même si certains le croit. Ajouta Adrian déjà en train de saisir des ciseaux.

- Eh : vous me rendez mon apparence normale ensuite n'est-ce pas ? Je n'aimerais pas porter un collier de barbe tous les jours. S'inquiéta Ron.

- Mais oui Ronny tu seras comme neuf tout à l'heure. Bon messieurs, j'ai porté une quantité astronomique de mousse à raser, des rasoirs et des ciseaux alors qui veut commencer ? Demanda Harper.

- Harper t'es vraiment un Serpentard vicieux ! S'amusa Ron.

- Que veux-tu : Serpentard un jour… Commença Harper.

- Serpentard toujours ! reprirent les ex membres de la Maison Vert-et-Argent._"

Les hommes hilares se mirent en file sous le flash de Dennis Crivey puis Georges insista pour être le premier à raser son frère. Ce dernier s'esclaffa en entendant ses blagues avant d'observer le cœur dessiné sur sa joue par les coups de rasoirs de Georges en train de bien s'amuser. Moins de dix secondes plus tard, la barbe repoussa instantanément puis les autres hommes s'amusèrent à jouer au barbier. Si Harry rasa gentiment, voire, soigneusement son beau-frère, les autres s'en donnèrent à cœur joie en réalisant des formes bizarres dans la barbe de Ronny. Ce dernier recevait également une gorgée d'alcool à chaque rasage puis Krum voulut se différencier en lui donnant de la vodka faite maison.

Enfin, Ron fut relâché puis Kenji et deux de ses employés s'approchèrent en poussant un chariot où trônait un énorme gâteau. Une minute plus tard, les trois hommes le déposèrent devant Ronald en lui recommandant de venir souffler ses bougies. Le sorcier surpris affirma que ce n'était pas son anniversaire puis rappela ne pas vouloir de strip-teaseuses. Kenji lui promit qu'il n'y en avait pas puis son beau-frère s'approcha enfin pour souffler les bougies. Au moment où le rouquin se penchait, le gateau s'ouvrit en deux puis Ronald agréablement surpris assista à l'apparition de Pansy vêtue de son ancien uniforme de Poudlard. La jeune femme souhaita une bonne fête à son futur mari puis fit apparaître un trône rouge et or avant de le pousser dessus.

Ron se laissa faire sans soucis avant d'observer le fauteuil s'avancer jusqu'au milieu de la salle. Une musique retentit aussitôt puis les jumelles Carrow, Milly ainsi que Parme rejoignirent Pansy et se mirent à danser une chorégraphie ensemble comme celles des groupes de filles sous le regard surpris des hommes. Les yeux de Lee Jordan faillirent aussitôt sortir de leurs orbites à la vue de Parme diablement sexy dans son uniforme et qui continuait de lui échapper puisqu'elle avait fini par repousser ses avances l'autre soir. L'assistance surprise écouta également la chanson Weasley est notre roi chantée par Pansy ainsi que les strophes ajoutées par la jeune femme :

* * *

><p><em>_ <em>_Weasley__est vraiment très adroit  
>Il réussit à chaque fois<br>Voilà pourquoi les__Gryffondor__chantent avec joie  
>Weasley est notre roi.<em>

Weasley est notre roi  
>Weasley est notre roi<br>Avec lui, le _Souafle __ne passe pas _

_Weasley est notre roi._

_Refrain: Weasley est le roi de Pansy_

_Et ce pour la vie ! Chantèrent les quatre choristes.__

_Weasley est mon roi à moi_

_Il me rend heureuse par son amour_

_Et m'a construit notre petit nid d'amour_

_Voilà pourquoi je chante avec joie_

_Weasley est mon roi à moi_

_Refrain: Weasley est le roi de Pansy_

_Et ce pour la vie ! Chantèrent les quatre choristes._

_Weasley est toujours là pour moi_

_Avec lui je souris à la vie_

_Weasley est mon roi à moi_

_Je l'aime plus que tout et même ma vie_

_Refrain: Weasley est le roi de Pansy_

_Et ce pour la vie ! Chantèrent les quatre choristes._

_Weasley est mon roi à moi_

_Alors sorcière prends garde à toi_

_Si tu oses toucher mon roi_

_Weasley est mon roi à moi_

_Refrain : Weasley est le roi de Pansy_

_Et ce pour la vie ! Chantèrent les quatre choristes._

_Chaque matin je me lève et souris_

_Car à mes cotés se trouve mon Ronny chéri_

_Weasley est mon roi à moi_

_C'est le plus beau sorcier de Loutry_

_Refrain : Weasley est le roi de Pansy_

_Et ce pour la vie ! Chantèrent les quatre choristes._

_Weasley est mon roi à moi_

_Il me fait sentir belle_

_Et me dit que je suis sa reine éternelle_

_Weasley est mon roi à moi_

_Refrain : Weasley est le roi de Pansy_

_Et ce pour la vie ! Chantèrent les quatre choristes._

_Weasley est mon roi à moi_

_Celui qui croit en moi_

_Et qui m'a rendu envie de m'ouvrir à la joie_

_Weasley est mon roi à moi_

_Refrain: Weasley est le roi de Pansy_

_Et ce pour la vie ! Chantèrent les quatre choristes._

_Weasley est mon roi à moi_

_Mon cœur est tout à lui_

_Hormis la partie dédiée à mes bébés chéris_

_Weasley est mon roi à moi_

_Refrain: Weasley est le roi de Pansy_

_Et ce pour la vie ! Chantèrent les quatre choristes._

_Weasley est mon roi à moi_

_Et demain, il sera mon mari_

_Et m'aimera pour la vie_

_Weasley est mon mari à moi. _

_Conclut Pansy sous le regard de Ron extrêmement flatté."_ »_

* * *

><p>Ensuite, la jeune femme et ses choristes s'inclinèrent sous les applaudissements de l'assistance. Ron voulut se lever pour rejoindre sa compagne mais la jeune femme anticipa son mouvement puis lui déposa une couronne sur la tete avant de s'asseoir sur ses genoux afin de l'embrasser malgré sa barbe encore présente. Ensuite, Ronald la traita de petite cachottière avant d'affirmer lui rendre la pareille l'un de ces jours. Le sorcier contempla la jeune femme resplendissante dans son uniforme ou encore ses bas noirs. Il estima qu'elle détenait un petit grain de folie comme lui ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Ronald affirma l'aimer plus que tout et aurait aimé s'éclipser avec elle dés maintenant mais les hommes affirmèrent que la fête n'était pas finie. De plus, les deux futurs mariés ne devaient pas passer la nuit ensemble la veille du mariage.<p>

Pansy hilare souhaita donc une bonne soirée à son Ronny puis Nott déclencha l'hilarité générale en faisant apparaître un gros nounours en peluche géant vêtu d'un paréo fleuri mais aussi un collier de fleurs autours du cou ainsi que des moitiés de noix de coco vides censés en guise de soutien-gorge. Theodore l'avait enchanté afin de le faire danser sur de la musique hawaïenne. Ron hilare observa la danse du nounours puis s'esclaffa également au moment où la peluche commença à ôter son costume pour faire un strip-tease. Il observa l'ours continuer de danser puis le nounours vint l'effleurer sur les bras avant de le faire danser sur la piste improvisée. Ensuite, l'ours en peluche fit un câlin à Ronald puis disparut sous les acclamations générales. Nott reprit alors la parole :

« _ Ron t'as pas voulu de la strip-teaseuse mais j'espère que ma surprise t'a plu.

- Tu rigoles ? Ton truc était vraiment trop drôle ! Confirma Ronald hilare.

- Ron t'as pas pensé à nous autres pauvres célibataires : on voulait la strip-teaseuse nous. Feignit de se lamenter Harper,

- Ne m'en parle pas Harper : Pansy a fait pareil et a même pas regardé le stripteaseur que je lui ai offert. Elle est donc allée se préparer pour le show pendant que les autres femmes se rinçaient l'œil. Avoua Parme.

- J'ai Ronald qui est le meilleur pour tout donc je n'ai pas besoin de regarder autre chose. Affirma Pansy.

- Oui et moi j'ai ma Reine donc je ne regarde personne d'autre moi non plus. Confirma Ron souriant tout en métamorphosant une serviette en couronne pour sa superbe reine,

- Bon les amoureux c'est bien beau mais il est temps que chacun retourne à sa fête sinon on ne peut pas continuer à boire et tes amies t'attendent Pans' Rappela Nott.

- Nott tu es toujours aussi rabat-joie et lié au devoir. S'esclaffa Blaise.

- Oui et j'en suis fier. Rétorqua Nott avant de lancer un sort sur le métis qui devint blond sous les rires de l'assistance._ »

Pansy retourna à sa fête en compagnie de ses amies pendant que les hommes s'amusaient de nouveau entre eux. Quelques heures plus tard, la jeune femme alla se coucher dans sa chambre de jeune fille à l'Impasse du Tisseur mais se releva peu après avant de se rendre sur sa fenêtre qui donnait sur le jardin. La jeune femme abasourdie observa alors Ronald perché sur son balai qui se mit à lui chanter _Everything_ de Michael Bublé pendant que les hommes bourrés brandissaient des torches. Ensuite, Ron donna un baiser à sa promise et affirma ne pas voir l'heure de la retrouver à la mairie demain.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. <strong>_

_**Que pensez-vous de la relation de Cho et Rigny dans ces conditions ou du comportement du cracmol envers Mylena ?**_

_**Comment trouvez-vous Greg et Naelle ?**_

_**Vous avez aimé les fetes de nos tourtereaux ou pas ?**_

_**Les deux premières strophes composent la veritable chanson puis Pansy a ajouté les autres. Vous pensez-quoi de la chanson ou de la choregraphie ?**_

_**Enfin, vous trouvez comment le geste de Ron ensuite ?**_


	26. Chapter 25 Le mariage moldu

_**Bonjour à tous, **_

_**Comme vous le savez, j'ai du monde chez moi en ce moment donc je n'ai pas toujours le temps de m'occuper des fictions. De plus, je serais absente du 11 au 29 décembre donc je risque de ne pas pouvoir poster en cette période. Aussi, je vais essayer de poster tous les chapitres sur le mariage avant mon départ donc je pense me consacrer à cette fiction et reprendre Merci Harry en janvier à moins que je ne parvienne à finir le chapitre avant mais c'est assez com****plexe et triste donc je préfère m'occuper du mariage de Pansy et Ron pour le moment. En tout cas, merci à Ptitcoeurfragile et Sephira49 pour leurs reviews !**_

_**Voilà le grand-jour est arrivé pour Ron et Pansy qui vont s'unir au cours de trois cérémonies :). Pour l'instant, je ne publie que la première mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. J'avoue ne pas avoir assisté à un mariage civil depuis un moment (en Italie la plupart des gens ne font venir personne lors de la cérémonie civile car il s'agit d'un simple rite rapidement expédié s'ils se marient à l'Eglise qui se charge de ratifier le mariage avant de l'envoyer à l'office d'état-civil (ça marche comme ça en Italie pour ceux qui veulent se marier à l'Eglise. Par contre, les athées ou les personnes d'autres confessions religieuses se marient seulement à la mairie pour l'état-civil italien puis probablement dans des lieux de culte s'ils sont d'une autre religion que le catholicisme. Le rite civil est plus solennel en l'absence d'une cérémonie à l'église mais je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de le voir et je n'ai pas non plus assisté à un mariage en France depuis longtemps) donc je m'excuse si le rite rédigé ici n'est pas très long ou bien conforme à la réalité.**_

_**Voilà, Bonne Lecture et à bientôt !**_

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, Pansy grogna dans son sommeil car elle désirait dormir encore après la fête de la veille, néanmoins, sa mère souriante lui rappela son rendez-vous à la mairie à onze heures. La Serpentarde sursauta et voulut aussitôt se lever avant d'observer le petit-déjeuner pantagruélique préparé par Naraantsuya qui déposa le plateau sur les genoux de sa fille. Cette dernière agréablement surprise la remercia avant de faire honneur au repas sous les taquineries de son père qui s'installa dans un cadre afin de plaisanter sur le fait que les jeunes mariée détenaient toujours l'estomac noué d'habitude contrairement à sa fille manifestement devenue un puits sans fond.<p>

Pansy salua joyeusement son père puis affirma être vraiment heureuse car elle allait se marier avec l'homme de sa vie. Enfin, la sorcière déclara manger pour deux et le bébé avait faim en ce moment. Rogue haussa un sourcil moqueur tout en conseillant à sa fille de faire attention si elle tenait à récupérer sa taille de guêpe après son accouchement. Son enfant acquiesça tout en souriant à sa mère qui lui offrit également un _Kinder Surprise_ afin de gâter un peu son « bébé » sur le point de quitter le giron maternel pour se marier. Certes, Naraantsuya avait pratiquement vécu vingt ans loin de sa fille, néanmoins, elle l'avait retrouvée depuis peu et la voyait donc encore comme l'adolescente de seize ans expulsée en Mongolie au lieu de la jeune femme de bientôt trente-sept ans assise dans son lit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Naraantsuya laissa la place à ses petits-enfants qui se précipitèrent sur leur mère. Kushi grimpa d'autorité sur le lit puis les autres le rejoignirent. Pansy serra aussitôt ses six enfants contre elle puis tenta de les rassurer :

« _ Je vous aimerais toujours mes chéris et vous le savez ?

- Oui.

- Ce n'est parce que je me marie avec Ronald ou que nous allons avoir un second enfant ensemble que je vais vous oublier, ni vous mettre de coté. Insista la jeune femme auprès de ses premiers enfants.

- On est content pour Ron et toi ainsi que nos cadets mais c'est vrai que nous aurions aimé te voir rester avec Aav en 2014. Avoua Saejin.

- Je l'aurais voulu aussi mes chéris jusqu'à l'année dernière mais il y a eu trop de choses qui nous ont séparé Aav et moi. Affirma Pansy.

- Maman tu as aimé Papa autant que tu aimes Ron ? Demanda Severus curieux.

- Oui mais c'était très différent puis nous nous sommes trop éloignés pour nous aimer encore de cette manière. A présent, c'est de Ronny dont je suis amoureuse. Expliqua Pansy.

- Mais tu aimes encore un peu Papa ? Demanda Nansal.

- Est-ce qu'il va continuer de pouvoir venir nous voir au chalet ou de faire partie de notre vie maintenant que tu te marie ? S'enquit Toorjii inquiet.

- Oui je l'aime bien et encore plus à travers vous. Enfin, Aav sera toujours le bienvenu à la maison ainsi que Bora. D'ailleurs, Ronald vous l'a également assuré hier encore. Les rassura Pansy.

- Bon dans ce cas, il est temps que nous t'aidons à te préparer Eej. Affirma Saejin._ »

Ensuite, les enfants insistèrent pour participer aux préparatifs de leur mère une fois qu'elle se serait douchée. Un quart d'heure plus tard, Pansy revint dans sa chambre après s'être drapée dans un caraco et une robe de chambre en satin. Harper arriva aussitôt et entreprit de la coiffer sous le regard ému de sa mère, le portrait de Severus Rogue porté par Kenji, le flash de Dennis, celui des photographes de Skeeter et son homologue mongol ainsi que les petits cris de Kaiden follement excité par l'agitation générale. Au bout d'un moment, les hommes sortirent quelques instants afin de laisser la jeune femme s'habiller.

Une fois entre femmes, Naraantsuya rappela à sa fille l'une des traditions anglo-saxonnes puis lui tendit la jarretière bleue choisie par Pansy. La jeune femme endossa également le collier de perles offert par Ronald puis Odval lui prêta des boucles d'oreilles au sein de la famille Panshriij depuis des décennies et Naraantsuya lui avait offert un superbe peigne de mariage orné de cristaux choisi avec sa fille chez les jumelles Carrow. Ainsi, Pansy respectait la tradition en portant un objet neuf, un bleu mais aussi quelque chose de vieux et un autre objet emprunté. La sorcière devrait également se changer à plusieurs reprises en raison des cérémonies extrêmement différentes qui jalonneraient la journée. Fort heureusement, le soleil était au beau fixe ce qui permettait aux tourtereaux de se marier dans leur jardin tout à l'heure lors de la troisième cérémonie.

En attendant, la mariée s'habilla et se laissa ensuite arranger ses cheveux par Harper tout en parlant à ses garçons revenus dans la pièce. Nansal ému la proclama la plus belle des mamans puis Saejin ne put s'empêcher d'envier la beauté de sa mère vraiment resplendissante aujourd'hui. Pansy souriante rassura sa fille en affirmant que son enfant resterait toujours la plus belle à ses yeux. Enfin, elle embrassa ses enfants avant de poser ensemble tous les sept puis chacun d'eux eut droit à un cliché exclusif en compagnie de la maman. Quelques minutes plus tard, Kenji entra égalent avant d'admirer sa sœur quelques instants. Le sorcier fortement ému avoua son ravissement à l'idée de pouvoir l'accompagner à l'autel cette fois-ci au lieu de contempler son mariage de loin comme au palais des mariages mongols en 2000.

Pansy plaisanta aussitôt en affirmant lui rendre la pareille quand il se déciderait enfin à se marier. Son frère taquina la jeune femme sur son coté fleur bleue avant de lui souhaiter une vie vraiment heureuse avec Ron. Toutefois, il affirma veiller toujours sur elle qui resterait toujours sa minuscule petite sœur à ses yeux même à soixante-dix ans passés. Pansy émue affirma qu'il resterait toujours son grand-frère avant d'accepter son étreinte affectueuse si différente de celle de Nott même si elle considérait aussi le Serpentard comme son frère. Les deux Rogue-Panshriij enlacèrent leur mère émue jusqu'aux larmes puis saisirent leur père coincé dans son cadre mais heureux de participer au mariage de son enfant même sous la forme d'une peinture :

« _ Eileen tu es vraiment resplendissante.

- Merci Père, vous ne pouvez pas imaginez combien ces simples mots me rendent heureuse. J'ai pensé à vous le jour de mes précédents mariages et vous m'avez tellement manqué car je vous considérais déjà comme mon père même si je ne me rappelais plus de notre filiation réelle. Avoua Pansy les larmes aux yeux.

- Tu es et resteras toujours ma petite fille à moi-même quand tu seras mariée. Et je demanderai souvent à Kenji de t'offrir des pommes d'amour de ma part. Affirma Rogue pas habitué à dévoiler ses sentiments et donc incapable de faire plus._ »

En guise de réponse, Pansy effleura légèrement la joue de son père par un baiser sur le cadre puis rendit le portrait à sa mère.

* * *

><p>Quelques minutes plus tard, les Panshriij protestèrent et réclamèrent leur cousine au jardin où les invités de la mariée se rassasiaient devant le buffet en attendant le départ à Loutry. Kenji proposa donc à sa cadette de rejoindre les autres puis la Serpentarde glissa son bras sous le sien avant de descendre l'escalier en sa compagnie sous les appareils de Dennis Crivey qui utilisait son appareil photo moldu et son Magic'Mobile pour filmer en même temps grâce à la magie. Kenji entraîna donc sa sœur au jardin où les invités s'extasièrent face à la beauté de la mariée sans se douter de la stupeur de Rigny, la nostalgie de Mylena ou encore la peine de Naëlle pour ses cousins. En effet, la Mongole avait l'impression de revoir Mylena le jour du mariage de ses deux cousins même si la jeune mariée arborait alors des cheveux rouges.<p>

D'ailleurs, Gyrin renforça inconsciemment le trouble des deux ex en se précipitant sur sa cousine adorée après que Nott l'ai enfin lâchée. Naëlle observa les doubles de ses deux cousins plaisanter ensemble sous le regard bienveillant de l'épouse du cracmol consciente du lien exclusivement fraternel entre les deux Panshriij. En revanche, le costume sombre de Gyrin mais aussi la coupe de la robe de mariée de Pansy ou encore les gestes innocents des deux Panshriij rappelaient à leurs doubles leur propre joie le jour de leur propre mariage très simple mais sublime à leurs yeux le 14 février 2005. Naëlle songeuse se souvint Rigny avait proclamé Mylena la plus belle des mariées au moment où il la vit arriver au palais des mariages moldus. Sa promise s'était alors jetée dans ses bras puis le cracmol avait fini par la porter jusque devant l'officier d'état-civil surpris mais amusé par cette entrée en fanfare. A présent, les tourtereaux étaient divorcés depuis trois ans et ne semblaient pas du tout décidés à reprendre leur vie commune puisque le cracmol fréquentait Cho d'après Gyrin. Enfin, Mylena passait son temps libre auprès de Bora ou de Toorj. Toutefois, Naëlle peinée observa le regard troublé de son cousin perturbé par ses souvenirs puis sa cousine en train de fumer un peu plus loin pour se donner contenance.

La Mongole curieuse s'interrogea encore une fois sur la mise en retrait volontaire de Mylena comme si elle les fuyait même si la sorcière était venue la remercier pour son aide au sujet de son chalet. Naëlle retint également un soupir en songeant à sa propre attitude dédaigneuse à son égard après la séparation du couple car elle l'accusait d'en être la responsable à cause de sa fixation sur Jacob puis sa cousine s'était déjà éloignée d'eux en janvier 2018 en acceptant de suivre un autre petit groupe de résistants jusqu'en avril au moment de son retour surprise pour venir chercher Rigny avant de partir seule après son refus. Ensuite, Naëlle s'était excusée cette année après la découverte de la vérité et Mylena semblait avoir accepté ses excuses. Naëlle curieuse se demanda si la jeune femme leur cachait quelque chose mais n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger d'avantage car Gregory souriant s'avançait vers elle.

Entre-temps, les Serpentards entourèrent la future mariée pour la féliciter. Malefoy admira sincèrement la beauté de la jeune femme puis affirma que Weasley était probablement le plus heureux des hommes aujourd'hui…

* * *

><p>De son coté, Ron contrôla de nouveau son apparence afin de se présenter sous son meilleur jour face à sa future épouse. Le sorcier radieux sifflota joyeusement sous le regard d'Hugo surpris par l'épanouissement soudain de Ronald manifestement en train de mordre la vie à pleine dents depuis ses retrouvailles avec sa Pansy chérie et pas du tout nostalgique de son passé, ni même de sa première cérémonie moldue. Il se tourna ensuite vers ses deux enfants puis Rose amusée affirma qu'il était parfait et devait cesser de se regarder dans la glace sinon le miroir finirait par se fendre. Ron hilare avoua vouloir éblouir sa promise qui serait probablement la plus belle aujourd'hui avant de complimenter cependant sa fille sur sa propre tenue.<p>

Hugo contempla de nouveau son géniteur rayonnant et eut vraiment l'impression de voir un ado de dix-sept ans comme lui au lieu d'un homme de trente-huit balais. Le jeune sorcier nota l'éclat des yeux bleus de son père puis sa silhouette plus élancée même si Ronald détenait encore quelques kilos superflus. Après son examen, Hugo comprit enfin la raison de l'attirance de sa mère pour le Ron de Poudlard qui émanait une joie de vivre incroyable mais aussi une impression de sécurité. Le jeune homme attristé songea cependant que sa famille aurait pu connaitre une existence différente si Hermione ne s'était pas entêtée dans des chimères au lieu de chercher à sauver son mariage.

Toutefois, Hugo ne pouvait pas blâmer son père de refaire sa vie après avoir été abandonné comme un chien sur le bord de la route en septembre avant de subir le dédain de ses propres gosses à Noël et pire encore l'humiliation d'assister au mariage de son ex en avril. D'ailleurs, Rose mais également son frère penaud se souvenaient de leur insistance pour le convaincre de venir puis de leur attitude misérable ce jour-là. Aussi, ils ne s'étaient pas permis de recommencer en tentant de faire inviter leur mère par ailleurs vexée de ne pas avoir reçu d'invitation contrairement à Roger ravi de rester en Australie.

Le décalage horaire étant de huit heures trente entre Paris et Sydney puis d'une heure entre la France et l'Angleterre, il était donc déjà très tard en Australie. Hugo consulta sa montre puis constata qu'il était dix-heures trente, soit onze heures trente en France et vingt heures en Australie. Aussi, sa mère devait donc être en train de diner avec Roger, ce qui était beaucoup mieux pour tout le monde même si, Hermione se sentait mise de coté par tout le monde puisque le mariage de son ex semblait être devenu l'événement mondain de l'année. Hugo chassa ses pensées puis observa son père avant de lui poser une question :

« _ Tu étais aussi heureux le jour de ton mariage avec Maman en 1998 ?

- Hugo, ce ne sont pas des choses à demander le jour de son mariage avec Pansy. Lui reprocha Rose.

- Laisse Rose : ton frère est curieux et c'est normal. Je pense que les enfants posent probablement les mêmes questions à _Honey_ en ce moment._ Répondit Ron d'un ton tranquille._ Donc oui : j'étais vraiment le plus heureux des hommes à l'idée de me marier avec ta mère Hugo. Reprit-il.

- C'est dommage que ça n'ai pas marché. Dit Hugo avant de pousser un soupir.

- J'ai vraiment aimé ta mère mais nous nous sommes trop éloignés l'un de l'autre au fil des années au point de creuser un fossé immense entre nous. Les enfants : votre mère est bien plus heureuse avec Roger qu'avec moi car je n'ai pas su répondre à ses attentes, ni lui offrir ce qu'il lui donne puisque que nous sommes trop différents. Insista Ron.

- Mais tu serais resté avec elle si Maman ne t'avait pas quitté l'année dernière ? Demanda Hugo.

- Oui car elle était ma femme et je voulais sauver notre foyer. Avoua Ron.

- Mais tu n'aurais pas regretté Pansy ? S'exclama Hugo surpris.

- Nous ne nous serions pas revus en décembre si votre mère ne m'avait pas jeté dehors ce jour-là et Pansy aurait fini par s'installer toute seule en Angleterre sans imaginer quoique ce soit entre nous elle non plus. Estima Ron.

- Mais comment auriez-vous fait pour Kaiden ? Insista Hugo toujours surpris.

- Eh bien, je ne sais pas mais il est certain que je n'aurais pas abandonné votre petit frère si nous avions fini par savoir la vérité. Donc Pansy et moi aurions probablement cherché un compromis pour que je puisse le voir mais aussi participer à sa vie comme les papas moldus divorcés. Dit Ron.

- Je pense que dans ce cas c'est toi aurais fini par quitter Maman pour Pansy cette année parce que cette femme mais aussi Kaiden t'auraient innocemment offerts ce que Maman ou nous ne t'avons jamais donné. Estima Rose lucide.

- Les enfants je vous aime et rien ne changera ça d'accord ? Insista Ron cependant conscient de la véracité des propos de Rose car il serait certainement tombé amoureux de Pansy à la vue de son attitude si différente d'Hermione, sans compter l'attachement viscéral du sorcier envers leur bébé mille fois plus affectueux que ses premiers gosses qui se foutaient souvent de lui. Aussi, Ronald aurait probablement quitté Hermione plus froide qu'un iceberg et méprisante à son égard pour tenter de charmer Pansy avant de former une vraie famille avec elle, Kaiden ainsi que les enfants de la jeune femme.

- Oui on le sait. Affirma Rose.

- L'essentiel c'est que vous savez que vous pourrez toujours compter sur moi et je vous aime plus que tout. Affirma Ron._ »

Ensuite, Dennis qui ne cessait de transplaner d'un lieu à l'autre, se présenta afin de les photographier tous les trois ensemble puis chacun des enfants avec leur père. Cinq minutes plus tard, Molly radieuse se présenta sur le seuil avec Kaiden dans les bras car Hie l'avait porté pour lui faire voir son papa. Ron s'illumina à la vue de son bambin qui hurla un _Daaaadyyyy _enthousiaste avant de réclamer spontanément ses bras. Le sorcier le prit aussitôt puis le fit gentiment tournoyer sous les éclats de rire de son garçonnet mais aussi le regard nostalgique de ses deux premiers enfants qui se souvenaient des tentatives de leur père pour passer du temps avec eux malgré leurs refus des câlins ou de se livrer à des activités débiles selon eux. A présent, les jeunes gens regrettaient cependant de ne pas avoir profité d'avantage de leur enfance en compagnie de leur père.

Ensuite, Ronald posa avec son fils cadet puis voulut un cliché de ses trois enfants réunis. Quelques minutes plus tard, il fit aussi un cliché en compagnie de ses parents fortement émus à la vue de leur fils bientôt marié. Molly versa alors une larme puis reprit la parole :

« _ Je suis vraiment heureuse pour toi Ron.

- Moi aussi Fils. Renchérit Arthur.

- Merci. Les remercia Ron.

- Je n'osais plus rêver d'assister à ton mariage puisqu'Hermione estimait que la cérémonie chez les Moldus était suffisante. Toutefois, je vais maintenant pouvoir t'accompagner quand tu vas remonter l'allée qui te conduira devant l'autel lors de ton mariage sorcier anglais. Ça peut sembler bête mais c'est une très grande joie pour moi. Affirma Molly émue.

- Ce n'est pas bete du tout et j'en suis vraiment heureux moi aussi Maman. Répondit Ron souriant.

- Et moi on m'oublie ? Plaisanta Arthur.

- Non P'pa : je suis vraiment heureux que tu sois là toi aussi. Vous m'avez vraiment manqué en 1998. Avoua Ron sincère.

- Fils : tu ne pouvais pas nous faire un plus beau cadeau en nous faisant participer à ton mariage cette fois-ci. _ Avoua Arthur._ Tu es prêt ?

- Oui mais je me sens aussi tout drôle. Dit son fils.

- Ça m'a fait ça à moi aussi mais après ça m'est passé car je savais que ta mère était la femme de ma vie malgré notre jeunesse donc mes angoisses se sont dissipées à sa vue devant l'autel. Affirma Arthur souriant.

- J'ai hâte de voir Pansy. Confessa Ron.

- Alors que dirais-tu de monter dans ta voiture et de rendre chez les moldus pour te marier ? Proposa Arthur.

- Oui et ensuite je reviendrais à la maison avec ma _Mrs Weasley_, Claironna Ronald radieux._ »

* * *

><p>Les frères de Ron se présentèrent également pour une photo souvenir puis Ginny les rejoignit. Harry observa la scène depuis le seuil avant de poser avec son beau-frère lui aussi. Ensuite, il laissa la place aux garçons d'honneur tout en les enviant secrètement, néanmoins, Potter estimait ne pas pouvoir en vouloir à Ron blessé par son choix de devenir le témoin d'Hermione ou encore le garçon d'honneur de Roger puisque l'auror n'avait pas su dire non. Enfin, il chassa ses pensées à la vue du petit Kaiden qui embrassa son papa avant d'être ramené auprès de sa mère par Hie. Une minute plus tard, le marié rayonnant sortit enfin de sa chambre sous les flashes des photographes de Rita Skeeter et son homologue mongol. La journaliste tenta aussitôt d'arracher quelques confidences au sorcier :<p>

« _ Mr Weasley nous avions échangé quelques mots au sujet de votre situation sentimentale le jour du mariage de votre ex en avril. Commença Skeeter.

- Oui. Reconnut Ron.

- Vous attendiez-vous à préparer votre propre mariage peu après ou à vous marier avec Miss Rogue aujourd'hui ? Demanda Rita.

- Franchement non mais je peux dire vraiment confirmer à toutes les personnes éprouvées par la vie que la chance finira enfin par leur sourire à un moment ou un autre. Répondit Ron.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? S'enquit Skeeter.

- Eh bien, j'avais touché le fond l'année dernière puis Pansy est entrée dans ma vie avant de me redonner non seulement foi en moi-même mais aussi en l'avenir ainsi que l'amour. Affirma Ron souriant.

- Donc vous ne détenez aucun regret pour votre vie passée ? S'enquit Skeeter.

- Non absolument pas et je remercie même Hermione pour avoir eu le courage de me quitter l'année dernière car elle nous a permis de nous rendre compte de nos erreurs au lieu de nous enliser dans une existence totalement insignifiante.

- J'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à de tels propos au sujet de votre ex mais plutôt un sentiment de triomphe, voire de vengeance accomplie à son égard. Avoua Rita surprise.

- Non : Hermione m'a rendu ma liberté et je lui en serais toujours reconnaissant car je vais maintenant me marier avec la véritable femme de ma vie. Décréta Ron souriant sans se douter de la jubilation de Rita à l'idée de publier de tels propos pour se venger encore une fois de Granger._ »

Ensuite, il prit congé de la journaliste avant de saluer ses lointains cousins Weasley mais surtout le père de Mafalda également invité. Le cracmol apprécia son intérêt sincère puis Mafalda sourit pour une fois en estimant que le contact de Ron avec Gyrin lui permit de comprendre que les cracmols étaient des gens comme les autres. Ron passa aussi un moment avec ses anciens camarades et en particulier les membres de l'AD.

Enfin, il sortit du Terrier décoré de fleurs aux fenêtres mais aussi de rubans rouge-et-or pour l'occasion puis s'approcha de sa voiture sans permis où le fleuriste moldu de Loutry avait crée une superbe composition florale de roses blanches. Le rouquin souriant répondit aux questions des sorciers curieux présents autour du véhicule avant de monter à bord puis il fit vrombir joyeusement son moteur en attendant son frère Georges qui monta aussitôt à ses cotés. Ensuite, Arthur ravi fit monter Molly à l'arrière de la Fiat 500 pendant qu'Adrian s'installait près de Weasley senior puisqu'un conducteur expérimenté devait se tenir à ses cotés en attendant que le sorcier obtienne son permis. Ginny s'installa à l'arrière auprès de sa mère puis tint sa fille sur les genoux. Deux minutes plus tard, Ron démarra afin de donner le signal de départ composé des deux voitures suivies par les sorciers perchés sur leurs balais jusqu'à l'entrée du village après avoir lancé des sorts de dissimulation pour ne pas se faire noter des automobilistes moldus.

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, Pansy radieuse posait pour les dernières photos puis transplana en compagnie de ses invités jusqu'à chez elle où sa voiture l'attendait. Nott ravi lui ouvrit la porte arrière de la Mini pendant que Kenji aidait galamment sa sœur à monter à l'intérieur avant de s'installer à ses cotés. Une minute plus tard, Gyrin s'installa à l'avant du coté passager avant de plaisanter sur la joie de Théodore à l'idée de pouvoir finalement conduite la Mini de Pansy au bout de tant d'années de protestations. Le Serpentard souriant affirma que sa patience était enfin récompensée pendant que les invités admiraient l'immense composition florale ainsi que les rubans vert-et-argent ajustés sur la voiture.<p>

Ensuite, les « trois » frères de Pansy admirèrent encore une fois la mariée rayonnante avant d'affirmer que Ron allait probablement rester foudroyé par sa beauté tout à l'heure, Pendant ce temps, Mylena se chargeait de conduire la voiture de Pansy où Naraantsuya avec Kaiden sur les genoux, Odval, Batbold, Serin et les parents de Gyrin s'installèrent. Saejin se mit au volant de son propre véhicule et ses quatre frères montèrent avec elle. L'épouse de Gyrin fit monter ses propres enfants avec elle mais aussi d'autres personnes dans la voiture de Kenji qui lui avait confié sa voiture. Pendant ce temps, Greg et Naëlle firent d'abord monter Mrs Goyle dans le SUV flambant neuf du Serpentard puis d'autres personnes se joignirent à eux. Enfin, Rigny utilisa la voiture d'Adrian pour transporter certains sorciers âgés puis Park Jin Su utilisa celle de Théo afin d'en faire de même.

Les autres sorciers intrigués suivirent le cortège depuis leurs balais comme les invités de Ron avant de se poser sur le sol à la lisière du village. Ensuite, les sorciers qui ne détenaient pas de véhicule firent le reste du trajet à pied puisque la mairie n'était pas loin. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils admirèrent le marié rayonnant en train d'attendre la mariée en compagnie de ses familiers ainsi que de ses invités. Ron souriant observa l'arrivée du cortège de la mariée qui arborait de jolies cocardes vert-et-argent sur les voitures mais aussi les balais fièrement dressés dans les mains des sorciers. Les Mongols y avaient aussi ajouté une cocarde aux couleurs de leur pays et les Britanniques celles de la Grande-Bretagne. Enfin, Ronald attendit impatiemment de voir sa future épouse puisqu'elle était dissimulée par les deux hommes à l'avant de la Mini.

Deux minutes plus tard, il descendit allègrement les marches après l'arrêt de la Mini et voulut rejoindre la future Mrs Weasley. Kenji fit aussitôt descendre sa sœur puis Ronald resta alors sans voix face à la beauté de sa compagne qui lui adressa un sourire éclatant de bonheur à sa vue.

« _ Honey tu es si… Commença-t-il sans parvenir à trouver les mots pour décrire son émotion.

- Ronny tu es vraiment splendide. Affirma la sorcière heureuse.

- Tu es bien plus éblouissante.

- Tu es encore plus beau que dans mes rêves. Insista Pansy.

_- I love you so my dearest soon-to-bee Mrs Weasley. _Avoua Ron_. _

_- And I love you too Mr Weasley_… Répondit-elle_"

Les invités du marié curieux observèrent également la jeune femme resplendissante dans une robe fourreau en mousseline blanche dotée d'un délicieux col en v ainsi que des bretelles en drapé. Enfin, une étole en mousseline blanche complétait l'ensemble. La jeune femme serrait entre ses mains un bouquet de roses blanches agrémenté d'un ruban en satin. La beauté du visage de Pansy était rehaussée par un chignon bas orné du peigne de mariage offert par sa mère. La sorcière rayonnante observa son Ronny puis le trouva encore une fois extrêmement séduisant dans son costume noir réalisé sur mesure par Marcus Flint ravi des exclamations d'envie proférées par les autres hommes. Greg se sentit également flattée en entendant les compliments sur les chaussures. Milly ne fut pas non plus déçue à la vue des soupirs d'envie de nombreuses femmes qui ne savaient plus où donner de la tète entre la fluidité du tissu, sa blancheur éclatante, la finesse du tissu ou encore la traîne mi-longue. Ce modèle sur mesure brillait par sa simplicité qui mettait le corps élancé de la jeune femme en valeur et qui n'avait pas besoin de superflu. Harper extrêmement fier fut aussi complimentée pour la coiffure des mariés.

Dissimulée derrière le feuillage de l'un des saules pleureurs de la place, Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'envier elle aussi la robe de la mariée rayonnante tout en remerciant Merlin d'avoir provoqué à Roger une indigestion. Son mari lui avait alors conseillé d'aller diner au restaurant de l'hôtel pendant qu'il passait sa soirée dans les toilettes, ce qui permit à la sorcière de venir ici à son insu. Miss-Je-Sais-Tout observa ensuite le modèle épuré et stylé utilisé par la mariée pour la cérémonie à la mairie puis se demanda ce que Pansy endosserait lors des deux prochains rites puisque Skeeter avait affirmé dans le journal qu'elle utiliserait deux ou trois tenues aujourd'hui.

Ensuite, Hermione observa la foule de sorciers totalement vêtue à la moldue car personne n'avait voulu manquer la cérémonie civile célébrée à Loutry Ste Chaspoule. Cet événement était suffisamment important aux yeux des sorciers pour qu'ils se rendent tous chez Milly ou Flint afin de choisir leurs tenues. Non loin de là, un loup tapi dans les buissons observait la splendide mariée avant d'envier la chance de Weasley mais Toorj était conscient de la fin de son histoire avec la jeune femme et resta donc sagement dans son coin sous sa forme d'animagus.

Enfin, Kenji intervint gentiment en affirmant à Ron qu'il accompagnerait lui-même la mariée jusqu'au city-hall. Ronald souriant acquiesça puis lâcha enfin la main de Pansy tout en lui déclarant ne pas voir l'heure de sortir de la mairie à son bras en tant _Mr and Mrs Weasley_ sous les flashes des photographes ainsi que les reprises vidéos des Magic'Mobiles. Ensuite, les invités rentrèrent à l'intérieur où Gyrin prit en main tous ces sorciers pas du tout habitués aux édifices civils moldus et donc en train de fureter partout. Il réclama l'attention puis conduisit tout le monde à la salle des mariages où les invités s'installèrent dans des fauteuils en velours rouge.

* * *

><p>Quelques minutes plus tard, Ron souriant entra également afin de prendre place devant le bureau de l'officier d'état-civil pendant que les sorciers curieux observaient les photographies officielles du premier ministre britannique moldu et de la Reine moldue elle aussi puis les tentures de la pièce. Ensuite, Nott et Adrian se placèrent près de Ron puisqu'ils seraient ses témoins durant le mariage moldu car ils détenaient des papiers moldus légaux contrairement à Georges. De son coté, Gyrin serait le témoin de Pansy en compagnie de Kenji. Ce dernier saisit délicatement le bras de sa sœur qui s'accrocha à lui de peur de tomber en raison de son émotion puis l'accompagna jusqu'à la salle.<p>

Les invités se levèrent à sa vue puis les plus proches des deux sorciers durant leur passage notèrent que les bras de Kenji et Pansy étaient entrelacés autour d'un médaillon où Severus Rogue trônait afin de pouvoir accompagner sa fille à l'autel de cette manière lui aussi. Harry curieux placé à quelques rangs derrière les Weasley réalisa encore une fois enfin la ressemblance de Kenji avec sa sœur et non Sirius. Enfin, l'eurasien tendit le bras de sa sœur à Ron rayonnant qui lui promit ainsi qu'à son beau-père dans son médaillon de prendre soin de son épouse. La mariée lui adressa un sourire confiant puis se plaça à ses cotés sous le regard de Kaiden follement excité par l'agitation ambiante. Enfin, l'officier d'état-civil prit la parole :

« _ Mesdames et Messieurs, nous sommes réunis ici aujourd'hui pour célébrer l'union de ces deux citoyens britanniques selon les lois de l'Angleterre mais aussi de la Grande-Bretagne. Ces deux personnes se présentent librement devant moi afin de s'unir par les liens du mariage selon les articles de la constitution devant vous et leurs témoins pourront en témoigner. D'après la loi, les époux se doivent fidélité et assistance mutuelle durant toute la durée de leur union. Ils sont aussi chargés de s'occuper ensemble de l'éducation de leurs enfants présents ou à venir. A présent, je demanderais aux mariés de confirmer leur identité. Prononça l'officier d'état-civil.

- …

- Le futur conjoint est bien Ronald Billius Weasley né le 1er mars 1980 à Loutry Ste Chaspoule et domicilié au 1 Chemin du Vallon à Loutry Ste Chaspoule ? Reprit le moldu.

- Oui. Répondit Ron.

- La future épouse est bien Miss Eileen Rogue-Panshriij née le 31 octobre 1981 à Manchester, domiciliée au 1 Chemin du Vallon à Loutry Ste Chaspoule. Poursuivit le moldu.

- Oui. Affirma Pansy.

- Bien : Mr Weasley, Miss Rogue-Panshriij confirmez-vous votre intention de vous unir par le mariage ? S'enquit le moldu.

- Oui. Répondirent les amoureux.

- Les témoins de Ronald Billius Weasley sont bien : Mr Adrian Pucey-Meyer né le 15 mai 1980 à Manchester, domicilié au 16 Green Street, Manchester ainsi que Mr Théodore Nott né le 27 mars à Manchester, domicilié au 2 Chemin du Vallon à Loutry Ste Chaspoule ?

- Oui répondirent les deux hommes puisqu'Adrian donnait son adresse officielle moldue au logement hérité de chez ses parents et Nott avait dévoilé l'existence de son cottage au moment de son installation.

- Les témoins d'Eileen Rogue-Panshriij sont bien Mr Kenji Rogue-Panshriij, né le 26 aout 1980 à Londres, domicilié au 182 Impasse du Tisseur à Cockworth ainsi que Mr Gyrin Panshriij, né le 3 décembre 1973 à Altay en Mongolie, domicilié au 287 Rue de la soie à Altay en Mongolie ?

- Oui. Répondirent également les deux Panshriij.

- Quand c'est qu'on donne les bagues ? Demanda brusquement Kushi sous les éclats de rire.

- Bonjour les enfants. Dit le moldu souriant à la vue de Kushi qui s'approchait en tenant son petit frère par main pour qu'ils tiennent ensemble le coussin où reposaient les alliances.

- Bonjour. Claironna Kushi

- Hi. Dit simplement Kaiden qui voulut se précipiter sur sa maman sans se soucier des tentatives de ses grands-mères pour le reprendre.

- Merci pour m'avoir porté les bagues les enfants, maintenant vous pouvez retourner à votre place. Bien alors reprenons : Ronald Billius Weasley acceptez-vous de prendre pour épouse Eileen Rogue-Panshriij ici présente ? Demanda l'officier d'état-civil une fois que Kaiden fut dans les bras de Molly.

- Oui. Affirma Ron radieux avant de saisir délicatement la main de sa promise pour y glisser son alliance.

- Eileen Rogue-Panshriij acceptez-vous de prendre pour époux Ronald Billius Weasley ici présent ? Demanda le moldu.

- Oui je le veux ! Affirma Pansy euphorique sous les applaudissements enthousiastes des Weasley ravis face à sa fougue. _ La jeune femme émue saisit le second anneau puis le glissa au doigt de Ronny. _

- Les témoins et les mariés sont invités à signer. Dit l'officier d'état-civil.

- Oui dites-moi où il faut signer ! Hurla Ron en saisissant le stylo tendu pour signer l'acte de mariage moldu où il était enfin déclaré comme le mari de Pansy et qui était totalement légal contrairement au papier pourri de Las-Vegas signé avec Hermione en 1998.

- Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, je vous déclare Mari et Femme devant la loi anglaise et britannique. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée. Ajouta le Moldu après la signature des actes de mariage ainsi que du registre par les mariés ainsi que leurs témoins._ »

Ron ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et saisit aussitôt sa Mrs Weasley-Rogue-Panshriij afin de l'embrasser sous les applaudissements de l'assistance. Ensuite, les tourtereaux radieux posèrent sous les flashes mais aussi les reprises vidéo de Dennis Crivey ainsi que de leurs familiers. Ces derniers vinrent les féliciter en compagnie des invités dont les Ministres de la Mongolie ainsi que la Grande-Bretagne sorcières puis les attendirent sur le parvis de la mairie. En revanche, les enfants de Pansy s'attardèrent auprès des mariés puis admirèrent leurs alliances en or ornées d'un minuscule diamant extrêmement discret. Les gamins voulurent poser avec le couple puis Ronald insista pour que Rose et Hugo viennent également afin d'effectuer une photographie tous ensemble. Enfin, les tourtereaux posèrent aussi pour une photo spéciale en compagnie de leur petit Kaiden ravissant dans son costume.

* * *

><p>Au bout de plusieurs photographies, Ron radieux saisit le bras de son épouse afin de sortir de la mairie et se rendirent sur le parvis où les invités leurs lancèrent aussitôt des pétales de roses ainsi que des grains de riz. Ensuite, Ron embrassa de nouveau sa femme rayonnante puis Nott se moqua gentiment de lui en lui offrant une corde pour la passer autour de son cou maintenant qu'il était légalement marié. De plus, personne ne pourrait contester la validité de la cérémonie célébrée par l'officier d'état-civil puisque les mariés mais aussi leurs témoins détenaient des identités moldues eux aussi. Le rouquin souriant affirma être heureux de la validité de cette cérémonie et ne plus jamais s'éloigner de sa belle après l'avoir perdue pendant vingt ans sans se douter de vexer Hermione retournée se dissimuler derrière le tronc du saule pleureur après avoir assisté à la cérémonie. Après plusieurs photographies de groupe, les jeunes mariés purent enfin se détacher des uns et des autres. Ronald souleva alors sa belle épouse afin de la porter jusqu'à sa voiture avant de sourire à la vue de la pancarte attachée par Gyrin où les mots <em>Just Married<em> se détachaient en lettres rouges .

Hermione observa cette petite voiture sans permis qui ne possédait pas la classe de son Audi, néanmoins, le véhicule était vraiment mignon avec le coussin de roses ainsi que tous les rubans positionnés dessus mais aussi la pancarte _Just Married_. La jeune femme se souvint des cérémonies moldues entrevues durant son enfance et regretta sincèrement de ne pas jamais s'être mariée de cette manière. Elle contempla ensuite son ex ouvrir la portière pour son épouse et l'installer sur son siège sous les applaudissements de ses camarades excités. Enfin, il put démarrer puis klaxonna joyeusement pour saluer l'assistance avant de démarrer afin de retourner au chalet en compagnie du cortège de voitures ainsi que des sorciers follement excités par ce début de journée…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà, j'espère que le mariage civil de Ron et Pansy vous a plu :). Georges est aussi l'un des témoins de Ron tout comme Ginny mais comme vous le savez, ils n'ont pas d'existence officielle moldue et les tourtereaux ne veulent pas risquer la validité de leur mariage moldu en faisant créer de faux documents d'identité aux deux sorciers. <strong>_

_**Alors vous pensez-quoi de ce chapitre en général ?**_

_**Comment trouvez-vous les tenues des mariés (je n'ai pas donné trop de détail afin de permettre aux lecteurs de laisser livre court à leur imagination) ?**_

_**Que pensez-vous des discussions de chaque futur conjoint avec ses enfants respectifs ?**_

_** Comment trouvez-vous leurs parents respectifs (les Weasley et les Rogue) mais aussi Kenji ?**_

_**Quelle est votre opinion sur la conversation entre Ron et Skeeter ? Ron est-il revanchard ou non et comment Hermione pourrait interpréter ses propos ?**_

_**Que pensez-vous du cortège mais aussi des voitures des mariés ?**_

_**Comment avez-vous trouvé la réaction des invités face aux mariés ?**_

_**Que pensez-vous de l'attitude de Ron à la vue de sa promise ou celle de Pansy ? **_

_**Comment qualifieriez-vous l'attitude mais aussi la présence de Toorj et Hermione venus en cachette ?**_

_**Comment avez-vous trouvé la cérémonie, l'officier d'état-civil et les mariés ?**_

_**Vous avez aimé leur sortie sur le parvis puis leur départ en voiture ?**_

_**Voilà à bientôt !**_


	27. Chapter 26 Le mariage mongol

**_Bonsoir à tous, _**

**_La journée continue pour nos tourtereaux qui vont maintenant s'unir selon le rite sorcier mongol. Il y a une partie fictive que j'ai totalement inventé mais j'ai aussi repris des anciennes traditions mongoles comme le fait que les deux familles montaient leurs Gers respectives puis le promis se présentait un soir pour voir sa promise. Après bien des palabres et des cadeaux, il pouvait enfin la voir puis sa famille et lui mangeaient à la Ger de la future mariée. Le lendemain, l'homme revenait puis il devait tenter de la convaincre de le suivre puisqu'elle s'accroche à ses parents. Le marié finit alors par "enlever" la mariée afin de l'amener à sa Ger où il sautait par-dessus un feu pour lui montrer sa valeur puis un repas a lieu pour toute la noce. Après la nuit de noces, un autre repas était offert par les mariés puis la vie reprenait son cours. _**

**_A présent, les Mongols se marient simplement à la mairie ou palais des mariages puis organisent la fête. _**

**_Dans la fiction, j'ai aussi ajouté une cérémonie pour kaiden puisque les sorciers ont des parrains et marraines. Donc je suppose qu'il doit y avoir un rite mais la Rowling ne précise pas lequel. _**

**_A bientôt et bonne lecture !_**

* * *

><p>Sur le trajet du retour, Ron euphorique conduisit tout en volant quelques baisers à sa splendide épouse toute aussi rayonnante que lui. Le sorcier se sentit pousser des ailes et aurait pu conduire jusqu'à la mer avant de faire léviter la voiture jusqu'au bout du monde afin de crier son bonheur aux peuples du monde entier. Il contempla sa propre main mais aussi celle de sa <em>Mrs Ronald Weasley<em> où brillaient leurs alliances puis Ronald sourit en songeant que rien au monde ne pourrait jamais plus le séparer de la femme de sa vie.

Enfin, les mariés parvinrent à leur portail qui s'ouvrit aussitôt sous les acclamations des elfes qui lancèrent eux aussi du riz au passage du couple. Ronald laissa la voiture pas très loin du portail pour inciter les gens à les garer en cet endroit eux aussi au lieu de rouler jusqu'à la maison. Seul Greg était autorisé à conduire jusqu'à la demeure afin de déposer sa mère en fauteuil roulant ainsi que Naëlle puis le Serpentard vint garer son SUV près des autres véhicules. Il rejoignit ensuite rapidement les deux femmes en train de s'extasier face à la décoration de la terrasse des deux amoureux ainsi que de la tonnelle ornée de tournesols. Ces derniers décoraient également les tables préparées pour les invités qui se précipitèrent sur le buffet afin de trinquer à la santé des mariés radieux. Ces derniers les remercièrent avant de s'excuser car ils devaient se préparer pour la seconde cérémonie.

Les invités sourirent avant de profiter du buffet ainsi que du cadre enchanteur tout en écoutant la musique jouée par les musiciens. Aussi, ils passèrent un agréable moment et ne s'ennuyèrent pas une minute en attendant la prochaine cérémonie. Hermione jalouse avait subtilisé la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry laissée à Godric's Hollow puisque l'auror avait retapé l'ancienne maison de ses parents avant de s'y installer des années plus tôt. La sorcière n'était pas très fière de ses actes, néanmoins, elle ne résistait pas à l'envie de voir le reste de la journée. De toute façon. Roger était encore coincé dans la salle de bains et ne se douterait pas de son absence.

La jeune femme jalouse observa donc l'animation de tous les convives en train de manger, boire ou danser au son de la musique. Elle se retint pour ne pas grincer des dents à la vue de la joie des Weasley ou encore les compliments de Molly sur _sa chère belle-fille Pansy_ ainsi que son bonheur d'accompagner Ronald à l'autel lors de la troisième cérémonie.

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, le marié endossait son deel puis observa l'immense Ger montée l'autre jour afin d'accueillir tous les invités mais aussi l'autel mongol prévu pour la cérémonie. En raison de leur désir de s'unir selon les trois rites, Ron et Pansy avaient tout regroupé sur une seule journée donc les traditions seraient simplifiées. Aussi, le sorcier ne s'était pas présenté hier à la Ger montée par les Panshriij. Ron alla ensuite examiner le buffet avant d'accueillir respectueusement le chamane accompagné jusqu'à la Ger par les Weasley. Les invités de Ron avait également suivi le mouvement mais restaient dehors car ils en profitaient pour admirer la Ger ou yourte montée par la famille à la frontière entre le terrain des Weasley et celui de Pansy. Dean Thomas s'approcha de la Ger pour admirer la qualité des tissus teints en rouge et or pendant qu'Harry nota les drapeaux britannique ainsi que mongol en train de flotter dans les airs. Enfin, Lee Jordan fit noter également l'écusson de Gryffondor aux autres membres de l'AD.<p>

Cho Chang acquiesça distraitement tout en bénissant le fait que Pansy n'utilisait pas de filtres magiques anti portables moldus, sinon, elle n'aurait pas pu recevoir l'appel de son ex mari. Ce dernier l'avait informé d'un problème rapidement réglé puisque John avait retrouvé son doudou, néanmoins, Cho n'aimait pas le fait d'être loin de ses enfants. Elle estima cependant devoir s'habituer à leur absence durant leurs sorties avec leur père mais ça lui faisait quand même bizarre. D'ailleurs, Cho trouvait également étrange le fait que Rigny et son ex n'avaient pas eu de gosses durant leur mariage. Certains couples moldus se séparaient à cause de la stérilité de l'un des conjoints, néanmoins, Cho était comme Ron seulement détentrice d'une stérilité partielle et était donc parvenue à enfanter avec son mari moldu même si ce fut très difficile. En revanche, les ex conjoints Panshriij auraient pu utiliser une potion Bébé sans problèmes puisque tous deux étaient des sorciers. La jeune femme se posait donc de plus en plus de questions sur ces deux Mongols après avoir noté le regard hagard de Rigny sur Pansy puis Mylena à la mairie.

Toutefois, elle chassa ses pensées au moment de la sortie de Ron vraiment magnifique dans son deel rouge et or ainsi que sa ceinture dorée. Elle observa Georges arriver peu après en compagnie de Goldwyn somptueusement harnaché puis les deux frères s'échangèrent une accolade. Ensuite, Ronald monta sur son cheval sous le regard de l'assistance qui lui trouva vraiment une fière allure ainsi. Le cavalier salua ses invités et prit la parole :

« _ D'après la tradition sorcière mongole, un futur époux doit aller chercher sa promise soigneusement cachée dans la Ger de sa famille. Aussi, je propose à tous ceux qui sont volontaires de me suivre afin d'enlever Pansy de chez les Panshriij. Déclara Ron.

- On va donc se battre contre les Panshriij mais surtout les Serpentards ? Demanda Seamus follement excité.

- Il s'agit simplement d'un petit jeu donc la violence n'est pas du tout autorisée. De plus, les femmes ainsi que les enfants participent également durant ces réjouissance. Précisa Ron.

- Ah d'accord, Peut-on utiliser des sorts ou un balai quand même ? Demanda Dean Thomas.

- Oui : vous pouvez utiliser vos balais et tous les sorts que vous voulez du moment que ce ne sont pas des sortilèges violents. Il s'agit d'un jeu pour respecter une tradition donc on ne détruit pas la Ger des Panshriij, leurs objets et on ne blesse pas les Serpentards non plus. Bon, je n'ai pas besoin de rajouter non plus qu'on ne fait rien aux enfants. Expliqua Ron.

- Donc on peut voler ? Demanda Olivier Dubois.

- Oui vous pouvez tranquillement utiliser des balais car nous sommes dans la partie de terrain indétectable aux yeux des Moldus. _ Confirma Ron souriant._ D'ailleurs, les Mongols n'attendent probablement que ça eux aussi afin de pouvoir s'amuser avec nous. Au fait, Pansy est une auror potioniste en Mongolie donc ne vous étonnez pas face à la vision de ses collègues aurors vêtus en tenue de cérémonie. Ajouta-t-il.

- J'ai l'impression de retourner au bon vieux temps quand les Gryffondor affrontaient les Serpentard au Quidditch. Avoua Olivier Dubois follement excité.

- Oui mais rappelez-vous : nous sommes là pour nous amuser et pas pour ruiner mon mariage par des gestes débiles. Insista Ron.

- Non, non t'inquiètes ! Le rassura Olivier.

- Bon alors enfourchez vos balais les amis et allons-y ! S'enflamma Ron._ »

Hormis les personnes âgées, tous les autres sorciers curieux et amusés grimpèrent sur leurs balais tout en emmenant les enfants avec eux.

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, Naraantsuya admirait sa fille soigneusement parée par ses soins et rabattit enfin le voile rouge sur son visage avant de disposer également les perles qui pendaient de sa coiffe par-dessus. La Mongole euphorique était vraiment heureuse de pouvoir enfin s'occuper de son enfant le jour de son mariage pendant qu'Odval se tenait près d'elles. Elle avait toujours regretté de ne pas pouvoir le faire lors de son mariage moldu en 2000 puis sorcier en 2005. Aussi, Naraantsuya appréciait vraiment ce moment et n'était pas prête à laisser Ron emmener son « petit bébé » de sitôt.<p>

De leur cotés, les Panshriij, les Serpentards et les amis de Pansy follement excités préparaient leur accueil pour les assaillants. Krum était également ravi de participer à l'action car il avait préparé un plan pour distraire au moins une partie de leurs adversaires. Les sorciers hilares estimèrent que le Bulgare joignait ainsi l'utile à l'agréable avant de plaisanter sur sa nostalgie envers le Quidditch. Les femmes s'y mettaient également en montrant aux enfants les bombabouze et autres achetés au magasin de Georges quelques jours plus tôt en prévision de la fête. Bref l'heure était à la fête hormis pour Rigny qui songeait avec amertume que tous les chamanes refusèrent de le marier à Mylena selon le rite sorcier. Seul le petit ami de Candy l'aurait fait mais il n'avait pas encore fini sa formation en 2005 donc il ne put s'en charger lui non plus.

Pire encore, les frères de Rigny refusaient alors de lui adresser la parole tout comme la famille du Batbold de sa dimension car les Panshriij estimaient qu'il déshonorait leur nom et ruinait également la réputation de la pauvre Mylena destinée à sombrer dans la déchéance par sa faute... Naëlle s'était montrée plus compréhensive au point d'accepter cette relation, néanmoins, elle l'estimait trop compliquée. Aussi, seuls les parents de Rigny, la mère, la grand-mère de Mylena ainsi que Candy se présentèrent au palais des mariages. Le Cracmol s'était donc senti encore une fois repoussé par la société sorcière au point de convaincre sa compagne de frayer le moins possible avec le monde sorcier puisqu'ils étaient considérés comme des parias. Mylena se rendait donc seulement à son travail avant de retourner auprès de son mari chez les moldus. Toutefois, Rigny estimait maintenant avoir commis une grave erreur en laissant sa femme travailler chez les sorciers au lieu de la convaincre d'exercer chez les moldus. Si elle fut restée seulement de leur coté, la jeune femme n'aurait jamais rien su de la grossesse de Jacob et tous deux ne se seraient pas séparés puisque le refus du cracmol de devenir père serait resté le secret de Rigny…

A présent, Rigny se considérait un perdant même s'il était chanceux d'être en vie contrairement à sa famille. D'ailleurs, ses frères devaient probablement l'accabler de reproches depuis leurs tombes puisque Mylena était maintenant seule ainsi que sans enfants par sa faute. En revanche, un conjoint sorcier aurait probablement accepté de porter leur bébé contrairement à lui. Enfin, elle ne resterait probablement pas seule très longtemps car le Toorj local finirait bien par l'attendrir sur sa condition de _pauvre papa célibataire_ avant de lui proposer de devenir la maman de Bora. Il contempla ensuite son ex en train de rester sagement dans son coin tout en pianotant sur son Smartphone au lieu de participer aux activités des femmes ou de discuter avec Naëlle manifestement désireuse d'obtenir son attention.

La sorcière ne connaissait rien à la technologie moldue et se demandait ce que sa cousine pouvait bien faire avec son truc sans se douter de sa discussion avec Toorj dans un chat :

« _ _**Mylena Panshriij :**_ ça n'a pas été trop dur de voir Pansy en robe de mariée tout à l'heure ?

_**- Toorj Panshriij : **_Au début oui car elle est divinement belle et puis ça m'a rappelé notre mariage. Mais bon, je dois aller de l'avant donc je me suis repris et je casse la croûte en compagnie de Bora et votre elfe Trixie.

_**- Mylena Panshriij :**_ J'aimerais être capable d'agir avec autant de fair-play moi aussi si Rigny se remarie un jour et je devais y assister.

_**- Toorj Panshriij : **_Vous y parviendrez car vous devez aller de l'avant et songer à vous. Au fait, il est toujours avec cette Cho Chang ?

_**- Mylena Panshriij :**_ Oui.

_**- Toorj Panshriij :**_ Mais il ne lui a toujours rien dit sur son statut ?

_**- Mylena Panshriij :**_ Non je ne crois pas.

_**- Toorj Panshriij : **_A mon avis elle va le tuer quand elle va découvrir que c'est un cracmol.

_**- Mylena Panshriij :**_ Pourquoi le ferait-elle si cette femme tient à lui ?

_**- Toorj Panshriij : **_Vous connaissez beaucoup de sorcières qui se sont mariées avec un cracmol à part vous ?

_**- Mylena Panshriij :**_ Euh votre mère l'a fait apparemment.

_**- Toorj Panshriij : **_Ouais : vous devez être les seules dans le coin donc je parie que Rigny lui fait croire d'être un sorcier. Cette Cho est un peu idiote pour ne pas s'interroger sur l'absence de sa baguette.

_**- Mylena Panshriij :**_ A moins qu'elle s'intéresse exclusivement à son autre baguette magique et ça lui suffit puisque le statut cracmol, moldu ou sorcier importe peu une fois au lit.

_**- Toorj Panshriij :**_ A vous peut-être mais pas les autres sorcières puisque ces femmes sont ensuite isolées comme des pestiférées si les gens savent qu'elles ont couché un cracmol. Aussi, vous imaginez la réaction de cette Cho quand elle va comprendre que Rigny est en train de la berner sur son statut ?

_**- Mylena Panshriij :**_ C'est vrai que je suis sortie avec Rigny en connaissance de cause à dix-neuf ans. Donc cette Cho pourrait prendre très mal le fait de ne pas avoir su le statut de son amant dés le début si quelqu'un le lui révèle mais elle s'en remettra puis l'acceptera si elle tient à Rigny.

_**- Toorj Panshriij : **_Hm, je ne sais pas c'est très grave de mentir sur une chose pareille dans notre société et vous le savez.

_**- Mylena Panshriij :**_ Et que voulez-vous que je vous dise ? Je ne risque certainement pas d'aller avertir Cho ou de me mêler des histoires de Rigny sinon on va me prendre pour l'ex femme jalouse désireuse de détruire sa vie amoureuse.

_**- Toorj Panshriij : **_Non vous avez raison de ne pas vous en mêler mais je vous conseille de vous préparer pour consoler votre Rigny chéri quand il sera largué et vous pourrez enfin le récupérer.

_**- Mylena Panshriij :**_ Non je songe pas du tout à le consoler car il m'a bien fait comprendre de ne plus vouloir quoique ce soit entre nous aussi bien lors de notre divorce, qu'en avril cette année puis l'autre jour.

_**- Toorj Panshriij : **_Ne faites pas la même erreur que moi car j'aurais pu retrouver Pansy jusqu'en 2016 mais je n'ai rien fait avant de le regretter amèrement maintenant.

_**- Mylena Panshriij :**_ Ce n'est pas pareil: vous étiez soumis à l'_Imperium_ contrairement à Rigny qui a divorcé en toute conscience avant de se taper l'une de ses collègues plus jeune que moi puis une sorcière durant la guerre...

_**- Toorj Panshriij :**_ Vous n'êtes pas en reste non plus puisque vous êtes sortie avec Krum.

_**- Mylena Panshriij : **_Je l'ai fait seulement après que lui se soit tapé la moldue.

_**- Toorj Panshriij : **_Au fait, pourquoi Rigny n'a pas voulu vous suivre en avril cette année ?

_**- Mylena Panshriij :**_ Il s'est vexé quand je lui ai proposé un mariage blanc puis notre divorce une fois en sécurité en Grande-Bretagne.

_**- Toorj Panshriij : **_Pourquoi lui avez-vous proposé un mariage blanc ?

_**- Mylena Panshriij :**_ Malgré mon moment de folie au sujet de Jacob, je ne veux plus être effleurée par un homme. Ils me font peur même si je pensais avant mon arrivée ici que Jacob saurait me faire surmonter mes craintes. C'est aussi pour ça que j'ai tenté de me rebeller face à la Loi sur le Mariage dans ma dimension. A mes yeux, les mariages arrangés décrétés par cette loi débile sont comme un viol puisque des fonctionnaires se chargeaient de nous trouver un mari ou une femme pour nous marier de force si on ne choisissait pas un conjoint avant la date limite.

_**- Toorj Panshriij : **_J'imagine que vos craintes dérivent des trois agressions que vous avez subies dans votre dimension cette année avant votre départ de la Mongolie ?

_**- Mylena Panshriij :**_ Oui, le pire a été évité mais ce fut de justesse spécialement la troisième fois et je fais encore des cauchemars là-dessus.

_**- Toorj Panshriij : **_Rigny le sait ?

_**- Mylena Panshriij :**_ Non et Naëlle non plus alors ne dites rien.

_**- Toorj Panshriij : **_Vous devriez le dire au moins à Rigny parce qu'il a probablement refusé votre proposition en avril seulement à cause du fait qu'il s'est cru repoussé puisque vous lui proposiez un mariage blanc.

_**- Mylena Panshriij :**_ J'ai essayé de lui en parler mais je n'y suis pas arrivée et encore moins en présence de ma cousine Naëlle toujours en train de me jeter un regard réprobateur puisqu'elle m'estimait responsable de notre divorce.

_**- Toorj Panshriij : **_Vous devriez le leur dire maintenant afin de régler tous les malentendus.

_**- Mylena Panshriij :**_ Pourquoi devrais-je en parler à mon ex ou Naëlle ?

_**- Toorj Panshriij : **_Qu'est-ce que vous avez contre elle ?

_**- Mylena Panshriij :**_ C'est à cause de l'attitude de cette faux-cul que j'ai fini par partir avec un autre groupe de résistants en janvier cette année afin de ne plus subir ses regards en biais ou ses remarques. Toutefois, ce groupe était moins bien organisé et j'ai subie ces agressions. Donc franchement, je n'ai pas du tout envie de voir Naëlle tenter de me consoler ou jouer à l'amie maintenant après m'avoir traitée de manière injuste avant.

_**- Toorj Panshriij : **_Et vous ne direz rien non plus à votre ex ?

_**- Mylena Panshriij :**_ Rigny m'a fait parfaitement comprendre de plus m'adresser à lui pour obtenir son aide. Donc, c'est chacun pour soi maintenant. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour lui car il s'est fait larguer par sa sorcière chérie en mars quand elle a trouvé un sorcier bien plus intéressant qu'un cracmol même si Rigny l'avait nourri durant des semaines grâce à son fusil et le gibier fourni. Donc mon ex s'en remettra rapidement si jamais Cho le quitte également.

_**- Toorj Panshriij : **_Je ne m'inquiète pas pour lui mais pour vous.

_**- Mylena Panshriij :**_ Ne vous inquiétez pas. Bon je vous laisse car on entend du bruit dehors donc Ron a du arriver et je dois enfiler mon déguisement._ »

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, Ron observa la Ger aux couleurs vert-et-argent chère aux Panshriij et pas seulement aux Serpentards britanniques. Dean Thomas nota les drapeaux britannique, mongol ainsi que l'écusson de la Maison de Salazar. Le sorcier n'en fut cependant pas surpris puisque Ronald avait arboré celle de son ancienne maison. Bill s'approcha de son frère et lui demanda s'il comptait foncer sur la Ger ou détenait un plan.<p>

Ronald proposa aussitôt aux sorciers d'encercler la Ger et tenter de creuser le sol afin de faire diversion en faisant croire aux invités de la mariée qu'il entendait rejoindre l'intérieur grâce à un tunnel. Toutefois, Ron tenterait en réalité de rentrer par l'arrière de la Ger en découpant un morceau de la tenture. Bill approuva son idée puis un petit groupe suivit le marié pendant que les autres entouraient la Ger et poussèrent plusieurs cris pour faire noter leur présence et ainsi distraire leurs adversaires.

Ronald en profita pour se rendre à l'arrière avant de tenter de découper un pan de tissu mais il constata son échec avant de lancer vainement plusieurs sorts. Le sorcier comprit que la tente était ensorcelée afin de résister à toutes les intempéries mais aussi les coups ou l'usure. Ses amis dépités subirent eux aussi plusieurs déconvenues par la terre restait immuable puisque les Panshriij avait également jeté des sorts sur le sol. Ensuite, les invités mais aussi le marié abasourdis observèrent la lévitation de la Ger dans le ciel puis l'apparition d'un terrain de Quidditch. Les Mongols hilares aidèrent Krum à faire léviter la tente au-dessus des anneaux d'un coté du terrain.

Enfin, Viktor Krum lança un _Sonorus _pour se faire entendre des sorciers encore au sol :

« _ Ronald : la mariée est dans la Ger mais tu vas devoir d'abord gagner la partie avant de pouvoir venir la chercher.

- Eh Viktor: redescends la Ger, je veux me marier rapidement moi ! Plaisanta Ron.

- Pansy rêve probablement de te voir arriver sur ton balai comme hier soir afin de lui chanter une chanson avant qu'elle ne laisse enlever. Rétorqua Nott en lançant un _Sonorus _lui aussi.

- De plus, on va bien voir qui va gagner la partie entre les Rouge-et-Or et les Serpents anglo-mongols. Renchérit Malefoy hilare en utilisant un _Sonorus_.

- C'est un défi Malefoy ? Plaisanta Harry.

- Oui : toi contre moi comme à Poudlard… Dit Draco.

- Mais où tu veux qu'on trouve l'équipement nécessaire ? Demanda Harry.

- Krum a tout prévu ! Expliqua Malefoy.

- Au fait Lee Jordan est là ? Demanda Parme en utilisant le _Sonorus_.

- Oui ! Hurla Lee.

- Utilise ton micro magique pour commenter la partie mais prends garde car je te transforme en femme si tu fais des commentaires impartiaux. Affirma Parme.

- Allez : saisissez le matériel qui va apparaitre au sol et préparez-vous. Chez nous les attrapeurs seront Viktor et Draco. Expliqua Nott.

- Et pour nous ce sera Harry et moi. Hurla Ginny euphorique._ »

Le marié et ses invités assistèrent à l'apparition de l'équipement, des souaffles, des cognards des battes mais aussi des Panshriij et les amis de Pansy déjà revêtus de leurs livrées vert-et-argent. Afin d'obtenir un arbitrage impartial, Madame Bibine avait été expressément contactée par les Serpentards et se présenta donc sur le terrain elle aussi. Certes, les règles ne seraient pas toutes respectées aujourd'hui puisque chaque équipe detenait plus de joueurs et d'attrapeurs que prévu par le règlement mais les invités étaient tous là pour s'amuser donc le résultat importait peu. Olivier Dubois euphorique revêtit donc l'équipement rouge-et-or avant de prendre place devant les anneaux de l'autre coté du terrain.

* * *

><p>Ron amusé observa également l'arrivée des sorciers âgés automatiquement transplanés par les Serpents pour leur faire assister à la partie dans les tribunes en compagnie des personnes pas du tout désireuses de jouer. Certains Panshriij utilisèrent donc leurs balais pour les rejoindre et sortirent donc de la Ger toujours placé au-dessus des anneaux du coté Serpentard afin d'assister au spectacle. Enfin, Lee Jordan euphorique retrouva son micro avant de commenter la partie :<p>

« _ Nous voici tous réunis comme au bon vieux temps de Poudlard quand nous étions encore des ados boutonneux. Commença Lee.

- Parle pour toi : ma peau était déjà parfaite ! Hurla Lavande depuis les tribunes.

- … Oui bon je disais nous voilà tous reunis comme au bon vieux temps durant la rivalité de Draco Malefoy et Harry Potter en tant qu'attrapeurs. Reprit Lee.

- On s'en fout Lee : c'est de mon mariage dont on parle et du fait que nous avons besoin du vif d'Or pour que je puisse aller chercher Pansy ! L'interrompit Ron hilare.

- Donc je change de registre: le marié est descendu de son flamboyant destrier et veut rejoindre sa promise retenue prisonnière au sein de la Ger des Panshriij positionnée au-dessus des anneaux. Notre preux chevalier parviendra-t-il à affronter la horde de guerriers mongols ainsi que les Serpentards présents afin de ravir le Vif d'Or qui lui permettra de délivrer la belle Pansy ? Tenta Lee.

- Eh Lee : c'est de Quidditch dont on parle et pas de romans à l'eau de rose ! Hurla Seamus Finnigan hilare depuis son siège.

- Tais toi Seamus : c'est trop beau ce que Lee est en train de nous raconter. Continue Jordan ! Intervint Lavande.

- Oui Lee j'aime vraiment t'écouter parler ainsi. Intervint Parme depuis la Ger.

- Oh… je peux continuer longtemps ainsi : La belle Pansy était enfermée dans la Ger en compagnie de la sublime Parme Barak dont la peau d'ébène enflammait un pauvre chroniqueur sportif toujours en train d'essuyer des refus cuisants… Commença Lee.

- C'est bon Lee commente la partie plutôt. L'interrompit Parme cramoisie.

- Et Lee continue comme ça : elle est en train de rougir. Lança Milly amusée depuis la Ger._ »

Enfin, les équipes composées de nombreux invités se présentèrent sur le terrain puis une partie animée mais dépourvue de violence commença. Les Britanniques surpris admirèrent les prouesses des Asiatiques dressés sur leur balais avant de combattre vaillamment et les repousser devant les buts grâce à plusieurs arrêts magistraux d'Olivier Dubois euphorique. Pendant ce temps, Ron profita de l'attention générale sur le jeu pour voler jusqu'à la Ger mais il dut souvent repousser des Panshriij ainsi que des invités de Pansy qui se dressaient sur sa trajectoire ou encore les bombabouzes des enfants lancées depuis la yourte.

Pire encore, les Panshriij à l'intérieur firent léviter la Ger afin de se déplacer sur le terrain pour le plus grand amusement du public. Follement excité par la course, Ron suivit donc la yourte pendant que Viktor, Draco, Ginny et Harry inspectaient le terrain pour trouver le Vif d'Or. Au bout d'un moment, Harry et Draco le virent en même temps puis se précipitèrent à sa poursuite. Lee reprit aussitôt son micro :

« _ Comme au bon vieux temps de Poudlard, Malefoy et Potter luttent tous les deux pour savoir qui parviendra à attraper le Vif d'Or… Harry attention: tu as failli de prendre le cognard dans la figure ! Mesdames et Messieurs, Malefoy a pris maintenant la tête… Harry plus vite si tu veux le rattraper… Oh par le caleçon de Merlin : quel vol plané a fait Malefoy mais fort heureusement il s'est rattrapé et est parvenu à remonter sur son balai… Il est d'ailleurs toujours en tête même si Harry le talonne de très près… Harry tente un piqué pour gagner de la vitesse mais c'est Malefoy qui a attrapé le Vif d'Or… Mesdames et Messieurs c'est une première : Draco Malefoy a battu Harry Potter !

- Je ne m'entraine plus au Quidditch depuis longtemps. Feignit de se justifier Harry qui avait voulu laisser gagner son ancien adversaire illuminé par la joie.

- J'ai gagné contre Poteerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr ! Hurla Draco euphorique comme un gamin d'onze ans sans se soucier de son âge.

- Yessssssssssssssssss Serpentard a gagné ! Hurla Flint euphorique.

- Serpentard un Jour… Commença Draco.

- Serpentard un jour ! Lui répondirent les autres.

- Eh… Mais attendez… Ron a profité de la distraction des joueurs pour se rapprocher de la Ger et il a esquivé toutes les bombabouzes. Regardez : il est sur le toit de la yourte et a pu apparemment l'ouvrir… Ron vient de sauter dedans les amis et la Ger redescend sur le sol donc les Panshriij nous laissent enfin entrer alors rejoignons-le ! Hurla Lee Jordan._ »

* * *

><p>Les invités quittèrent les tribunes afin de rejoindre la Ger enfin positionnée sur le sol puis furent accueillis par les Panshriij souriants qui leur offrirent des rafraîchissements mais aussi des salles de bains pour les joueurs. Ces derniers se lavèrent à la vitesse de l'éclair avant de se rhabiller afin de rejoindre les autres dont Ron fort heureusement propre comme à la sortie de la douche puisqu'il n'avait pas joué. Le rouquin soupçonneux contemplait une mariée en rouge complètement voilée. Harry euphorique lui demanda ce qu'il attendait pour l'enlever mais son beau-frère affirma que sa démarche ne ressemblait pas tout à fait à celle de Pansy.<p>

Ginny rétorqua qu'elle devait porter des talons qui lui faisaient un peu mal. Ron méfiant s'approcha de la mariée puis la saisit avant de la chatouiller mais il constata son insensibilité aux chatouillis avant de demander sa vraie Pansy aux mongols hilares. Ces derniers insistèrent sur le fait que c'était bien Pansy, néanmoins, Ronald continua d'affirmer le contraire. Au bout d'un moment, Rogue intervint depuis son cadre en affirmant que son gendre n'était pas un idiot contrairement aux autres cornichons rouge-et-or donc il savait reconnaitre une merveille comme Eileen entre mille autres femmes.

Batbold hilare acquiesça avant de s'approcher pour lui lever le voile rouge puis Mylena fit son apparition. Elle salua Ron en lui conseillant de chercher sa promise dans une salle à l'arrière. Le rouquin souriant rejoignit aussitôt l'autre bout de la salle et tenta d'ouvrir la tenture mais Naraantsuya respecta la tradition mongole sorcière en refusant à plusieurs reprises. Son gendre se plia lui aussi à la tradition en offrant plusieurs présents puis il estima connaitre le moyen de briser la résistance de la maman en faisant plaisir à sa douce Pansy. Ron se mit donc à chanter _Everything_ comme hier soir mais d'une voix plus assurée puisqu'elle n'était pas embrumée par l'alcool.

Plusieurs femmes (y compris Hermione toujours ensevelie dans les plis de la cape et dépitée par le romantisme inédit de Ron) versèrent quelques larmes face à cet acte d'amour courageux en public puisque le sorcier ne savait pas vraiment chanter. Quelques minutes plus tard, la tenture s'agita puis Naraantsuya hilare affirme ne plus parvenir à maintenir sa fille qui désirait rejoindre son promis. Ce dernier se précipita sur la tenture sans se soucier de l'arracher avant de faire irruption dans la salle arrière où il trouva enfin sa Pansy.

Cette dernière souriante s'était levée de son siège et se jeta sur lui. Le sorcier observa la magnifique mariée resplendissante dans un somptueux deel rouge richement brodé puis il saisit délicatement les rangs de perles qui pendaient depuis sa coiffe jusqu'aux épaules pour les rabattre sur le coté ainsi que le voile avant de voir enfin le visage de la jeune femme. Ron ébloui eut l'impression de se retrouver devant une princesse asiatique comme celles entrevues dans les films visionnés par Pansy. Il se laissa de nouveau charmer par ses yeux noirs en amande si doux avant de la soulever pour l'emmener à sa propre Ger où les attendaient le chamane.

Pansy jeta un regard d'excuses à sa mère puisqu'elle ne pleurait pas au moment de la quitter, néanmoins, la mongole souriante affirma devoir laisser son petit bébé grandir et lui donna sa bénédiction avant de les inciter à sortir enfin. Les Panshriij amusés tentèrent de s'opposer au passage du marié qui répondit aux plaisanteries tout en tenant soigneusement sa femme dans ses bras afin de ne laisser personne la lui enlever.

* * *

><p>Le sorcier finit donc par sortir rapidement avant de remonter à cheval avec sa princesse blottie contre lui sous les applaudissements de toute la noce. Ron saisit les rênes puis resta agréablement surprise par la haie d'honneur formée par les aurors mongols heureux de rendre hommage à leur collègue qui avait souvent partagé leurs souffrances. Ron ordonna donc à Goldwyn d'aller au pas puis tous les aurors levèrent leurs baguette au passage du couple afin de projeter des éclairs de différentes couleurs. Les Ministres de la Grande-Bretagne ainsi que de la Mongolie notèrent aussi avec satisfaction que les aurors projetèrent également des éclairs afin de représenter les drapeaux des deux pays dans le ciel.<p>

Enfin, tous les invités surpris se retrouvèrent transplanés devant la Ger des Weasley maintenant ornée de l'écusson des Serpentards à coté de celui de Gryffondor en l'honneur de la mariée vêtue de rouge. La noce observa ensuite l'arrivée des mariés avant de les acclamer. Ensuite, Arthur et Molly souriants se présentèrent sur le seuil pour accueillir leur belle-fille chez eux. Pansy ravie les remercia avant d'accepter l'aide de son beau-père pour descendre du cheval. Une minute plus tard, Ron l'entraîna à l'intérieur où les convives les suivirent avant d'admirer les tentures rouges et or d'un coté et vert-et-argent de l'autre.

Les invités notèrent avec envie le superbe buffet puis un petit brasier mais aussi un autel situé au fond de la yourte où le chamane souriant attendait les mariés. Batbold expliqua aux britanniques la tradition du saut par-dessus le brasier pendant que Pansy s'échappait sous le regard amusé de Ron conscient qu'elle respectait la tradition. Kenji prit ensuite la parole :

« _ D'après la tradition, tu dois prouver ta valeur à ma sœur en sautant par-dessus le feu.

- Il n'y a pas de soucis. Affirma Ron en remontant les pans de son deel.

- Hm c'est trop facile. Décréta Nott avant de lancer un sort.

- Théo t'es dingue: les flammes sont devenues trop hautes maintenant ! Rends-leur leur taille normale ! S'affola Pansy en sortant de sa cachette.

- Mais non Pans': ton Ronny est un géant donc ça devrait aller. Et puis il veut te prouver sa valeur non ? Plaisanta Théodore.

- T'inquiètes pas Honey je vais sauter par-dessus en un rien de deux et je viens te chercher donc trouves-toi une bonne cachette ! La rassura Ron souriant.

- Euh Ron… Tu risque de brûler tes bijoux de famille vu la hauteur des flammes. Tenta Seamus impressionné.

- Il a déjà trois héritiers et le quatrième va arriver l'année prochaine donc Weasley a probablement fini de perpétuer sa lignée. Aussi, ce n'est pas grave s'il se brûle un peu. Rétorqua Malefoy hilare.

- Parles pour toi Malefoy : je ne compte pas m'arrêter là ! Plaisanta Ron.

- Non : vous en voulez faire un troisième gosse après la petite ? S'étonna Nott.

- Oui. D'accord, je ne peux pas le faire ce soir mais ne t'inquiètes pas Nott : je serais assez en forme pour le feu d'artifices durant ma nuit de noces même si je saute au-dessus de ton petit brasier. Affirma Ron.

- Weasley, Weasley, Weasley: sautes par-dessus les flammes ! L'encouragèrent les Serpentards.

- Vas-y Ron : prouve la valeur des Gryffondors ! L'encouragèrent aussi ses frères ainsi que ses anciens camarades._ »

Ron calcula la hauteur du feu avant de prendre son élan puis il s'élança par-dessus les flammes sous les applaudissements de toute la noce. En son for intérieur, le rouquin remercia ses longues jambes puis se reprit et sourit à la foule avant de chercher son épouse par ailleurs pas vraiment cachée car elle s'était approchée pour le secourir en cas de besoin. Ron la saisit en affirmant braver tous les dangers et même se jeter au feu pour elle puis l'embrassa fougueusement sous les ovations de la foule ainsi que la grimace de dépit d'Hermione toujours dissimulée par la cape d'invisibilité.

* * *

><p>Pansy se blottit contre lui puis Ron caressa sa très longue tresse brune avant de l'entrainer devant l'autel où le chamane les attendait. Ce dernier souriant les accueillit gentiment puis saisit son cube afin de s'adresser à tout le monde :<p>

« _ Qui présente cet homme devant l'autel des Esprits ?

- Moi Arthur Weasley son père. Répondit Arthur qui s'était avancé en compagnie de sa femme.

- Moi Molly Weasley sa mère. Répondit Molly qui retourna à sa place avec son mari.

- Qui présente cette femme devant l'autel des Esprits ? Demanda le chamane.

- Moi Severus Rogue son père. Dit Severus depuis son cadre tenu par Naraantsuya.

- Moi Naraantsuya Rogue-Panshriij sa mère. Répondit également son épouse avant de retourner à sa place.

- Qui es-tu sorcier ? Interrogea le chamane.

- Ronald Billius Weasley.

- Qui es-tu sorcière ? S'informa le chamane.

- Eileen Weasley-Rogue-Panshriij dite Pansy. Répondit Pansy émue d'utiliser ses trois noms de famille pour la première fois.

- Ronald fils d'Arthur et Molly que viens-tu demander aux Esprits ? Interrogea le chamane.

- Je veux me marier avec Eileen devant les Esprits mais aussi la communauté sorcière mongole. Dit Ron.

- Et toi Eileen que veux-tu ? Demanda le chamane.

- Je veux devenir l'épouse de Ronald Billius Weasley au sein de notre communauté ainsi que devant les Esprits. Expliqua Pansy.

- Avez-vous des témoins qui peuvent me prouver la sincérité de vos intentions ? Interrogea le chamane.

- Moi : Georges Weasley témoigne de l'amour sincère de mon frère Ronald envers Eileen dite Pansy depuis leurs retrouvailles. Dit Georges en s'avançant.

- Moi : Ginny Potter témoigne du désir de mon frère Ronald de s'unir avec Eileen pour le restant de leurs jours. Affirma Ginny.

- Moi : Gregory Goyle témoigne de l'amour inconditionnel de Pansy, hem, Eileen envers Ronald qui l'aidé à s'épanouir et à croire de nouveau en l'amour. Tonna Greg.

- Moi : Millicent Bullstrode témoigne des sentiments d'Eileen envers Ronald car ses regards amoureux à son égard sont le reflet de son amour pour lui. Proclama Millicent. _ »

Les témoins retournèrent ensuite à leur place pendant que le chamane saisissait les mains des deux époux après les avoir fait s'avancer devant lui. L'officiant entrelaça leurs mains puis reprit la parole :

« _ Ronald et Pansy êtes-vous conscients de vous engager non seulement devant les hommes mais aussi les Esprits ?

- Oui répondirent les deux sorciers.

- Vous savez que si vous vous unissez, vos sangs seront mélangés au cours du rite. C'est un véritable engagement pour la vie et c'est très douloureux pour un chamane de défaire un tel lien si unique et intime. Insista le chamane.

- Oui nous voulons vraiment nous unir pour la vie devant les Esprits. Assurèrent les deux futurs époux.

- Bien : Ronald acceptes-tu de prendre pour épouse Eileen ici présente et de l'aimer, la respecter toute ta vie mais aussi de mêler ton sang au sien ? Demanda le chamane.

- Oui je le veux.

- Eileen acceptes-tu de prendre pour époux Ronald ici présent, de l'aimer, le respecter toute ta vie mais aussi de mêler ton sang au sien ?

- Oui je le veux._ »

Le chamane saisit sa baguette ainsi qu'une coupe avant de pointer sa baguette sur la main de Pansy d'abord afin d'effectuer une entaille très légère pour recueillir un peu de son sang dans sa coupe. Il refit le même geste pour Ron confiant puis cicatrisa leurs blessures très légères par un sort cicatrisant. Le sorcier observa les gouttes de sang recueillit puis psalmodia quelques incantations en mongol avant d'appliquer un sort sur la coupe. Le Mongole saisit les anneaux des deux époux avant de les baigner dans la coupe puis il tendit le premier à Ron qui répéta les paroles rituelles enseignées lors de la préparation du mariage :

« _ Moi Ronald te prends toi Pansy comme mon épouse légitime aussi bien devant les sorciers que devant les Esprits. Accepte cet anneau en gage de mon amour et partage mon sang avec le tien afin que nous ne formions qu'un. Prononça Ronald tout en glissant l'alliance au doigt de son épouse.

- Moi Pansy te prends toi Ronald comme mon époux légitime aussi bien devant les sorciers que les Esprits. Accepte cet anneau en gage de mon amour et partage mon sang avec le tien afin que nous ne formions qu'un. Répéta Pansy profondément émue tout en glissant le second anneau au doigt de son mari._ »

Les deux époux ressentir aussi une étrange pulsation dans leurs mains respectives puis les gouttes de sang du conjoint se propagèrent rapidement dans l'organisme de l'autre jusqu'au cœur ainsi que le cerveau. Ronald se sentir d'avantage lié à Pansy dont il reconnaissait maintenant l'odeur entre mille et percevait également son essence magique. Il comprit enfin le fonctionnement du rite du sang entre deux époux étroitement liés jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours à moins d'annuler le sort. Le chamane recommença à psalmodier plusieurs incantations puis fit baisser la tête aux deux époux avant de saisir son encensoir pour les asperger d'encens. Enfin, le sorcier reprit la parole :

« _ A présent, Ron et Pansy sont maintenant unis devant les hommes mais aussi les Esprits qui ont béni leur union. Ils sont donc reconnus comme Mari et Femme.

- Maintenant signez le registre et vos témoins également

- Voilà, tu peux embrasser la mariée Ron. Conclut le chamane souriant après les signatures._ »

* * *

><p>Ronald saisit aussitôt son épouse afin de l'embrasser sous les applaudissements de toute la noce mais aussi les vivats des Mongols ravis de voir le conjoint britannique accepter les origines maternelles de Pansy. Ensuite, les deux époux souriants saisirent Kaiden avant de demander à Bill et Fleur de les rejoindre. Les deux sorciers ravis s'exécutèrent puis s'approchèrent du chamane avec le couple pour la présentation de Kaiden aux Esprits mais aussi la communauté mongole. Le chamane reprit aussitôt la parole :<p>

« _ Qui est cet enfant ?

- Il s'agit de Kaiden-Ronan Weasley-Rogue-Panshriij notre fils. Répondirent les parents en chœur.

- Pourquoi le présentez-vous devant l'autel ?

- Nous voulons qu'il soit présenté à la communauté mongole mais aussi aux Esprits. Affirmèrent les parents.

- Bien qui peut témoigner qu'il s'agit de votre fils ? Demanda le chamane.

- Moi : Bill Weasley à qui l'enfant avait été tendu.

- Moi : Fleur Weasley qui reçut ensuite le petit garçon.

- Qui êtes-vous Bill ? S'informa le chamane.

- Je suis son oncle mais surtout son parrain. Répondit Bill.

- Qui etes-vous Fleur ? Demanda le chamane.

- Je suis sa marraine mais aussi sa tante. Expliqua Fleur ravie.

- Vous vous présentez comme parrain et marraine : acceptez-vous de vous occuper de cet enfant, l'aimer, le chérir et l'assister en cas de besoin ? Demanda le chamane.

- Oui répondirent les deux époux tout en tenant Kaiden contre eux.

- Ronald, Pansy: acceptez-vous Bill et Fleur comme parrain et marraine de votre fils ? Interrogea le chamane.

- Oui c'est un grand honneur pour nous et leur en sommes très reconnaissants. Affirmèrent les parents.

- Puisque c'est ainsi, je présente le petit Kaiden-Ronan Weasley-Rogue-Panshriij aux Esprits pour qu'ils lui accordent leur bénédiction. Psalmodia le chamane tout en aspergeant d'encens l'enfant encore dans les bras de sa marraine ravie.

- …

- Enfin, j'invite tous les sorciers mongols présents à reconnaitre Kaiden comme l'un de leurs ressortissants. D'ailleurs c'est aussi un petit britannique. Ajouta le chamane en direction des sorciers occidentaux avant de caresser la tête du garçonnet._ »

Enfin, les époux confièrent leur fils à Fleur ravie de l'honneur reçu car aucun Weasley ne lui avait jamais fait confiance au point de lui proposer de devenir la marraine de l'un de ses enfants contrairement à Bill devenu le parrain de Molly l'une des filles de Percy. Elle promit donc de s'occuper de lui pendant qu'ils recevaient les félicitations de leurs invités sous les flashes de Crivey toujours en train de photographier et filmer. Ensuite, Ron euphorique brandit le livret de famille moldu obtenu à la mairie mais aussi le certificat de mariage délivré par le chamane maintenant.

Ensuite, Kenji montra aux invités les flûtes de vodka afin de porter un toast aux mariés. Ces derniers rayonnants remercièrent tout le monde puis discutèrent un peu avec leurs invités avant de s'éclipser afin de se préparer pour la troisième cérémonie. Entre-temps, les britanniques curieux ne virent pas le temps passer grâce à un spectacle de danses, chants et musiques mongols monté par une troupe sorcière très connue en Mongolie…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. <strong>_

_**Qu'en pensez-vous en général ?**_

_**Comment avez-vous trouvé Ron en train de tenter de rejoindre sa promise ?**_

_**Que pensez-vous de la partie de Quidditch (qui n'a pas duré longtemps je vous rassure) mais aussi du jeu des Pansjhriij pour empêcher le marié de rejoindre la mariée ?**_

_**Et les commentaires de Lee Jordan vous ont plu ?**_

_**Harry a bien fait de laisser gagner Draco pour lui faire plaisir ?**_

_**Comment trouvez-vous les tenues des mariés mais aussi leur attitude ?**_

_**Nott est-il vicieux ou simplement malicieux quand il augmente la hauteur des flammes du brasier ?**_

_**Et Ron est-il fou ou simplement amoureux quand il saute par-dessus le brasier quand meme pour montrer sa vigueur à Pansy ?**_

_**Comment avez-vous trouver la cérémonie sorcière mongole ?**_

_**Et celle pour Kaiden ?**_

_**Que pensez-vous de l'attitude d'Hermione ? **_

_**Comment trouvez-vous Cho ?**_

_**D'après vous quelle serait sa réaction à l'égard de Rigny s'il lui dit la vérité ?**_

_**Que pensez-vous de l'amertume du cracmol face à la cérémonie à laquelle il n'a pas eu droit ?**_

_**Comment trouvez-vous le chat entre Toorj et Mylena ?**_

_**Mylena devrait-elle parler de ses problèmes à Naelle ou son ex ?**_

_**A bientot !**_


	28. Chapter 27 Le Mariage anglais

_**Bonsoir à tous, **_

_**Voici la suite du mariage ainsi que la dernière cérémonie avant le départ pour le restaurant ;). J'espère que toutes ces cérémonies ne vous lassent pas et que vous continuez à lire. Il y a même y avoir une petite surprise... Si vous vous en souvenez, Hermione n'avait pas été très fair-play lors de son mariage et fut même odieuse donc elle reçoit la monnaie de sa pièce aujourd'hui. Attention, ça reste très léger puisqu'Hermione voit tout depuis la cape mais j'estime que ce type de retour de bâton est le mieux pour elle car notre Miss voit tout ce qu'elle n'a pas eu et c'est bien plus cuisant que n'importe quelle vengeance publique... **_

* * *

><p>Après le spectacle, les convives furent priés de se rendre dans le jardin où ils trouvèrent un parterre de chaises ornées de housses blanches et serties de rubans en tissu de couleur rose. Percy et Charlie souriants indiquèrent leurs places aux invités qui s'assirent tout en admirant le kiosque ainsi que le bassin aquatique devant eux. Une fois assise, Lavande admira sincèrement la décoration romantique du kiosque où des branches de fleurs de cerisier étaient entrelacées sur le toit mais aussi les rambardes. Les amis japonais de Pansy admirèrent aussitôt les fleurs de cerisiers en provenance de leur pays et s'assirent du coté réservé aux invités de la mariée. Les sorciers restèrent également surpris par le son des mélodies jouées à la harpe par une musicienne.<p>

De leur coté, les invités de Ron lorgnaient sur les ex bannies célibataires mais aussi les mongoles installées au village dont Mylena la cousine de Pansy arrivée depuis peu. Beaucoup trouvait une très grande ressemblance entre les deux cousines mais la nouvelle venue se différenciait par ses cheveux courts ainsi que son style vestimentaire très différent. D'ailleurs beaucoup de femmes lui enviaient sa robe fourreau bleue nuit, son étole, sa pochette ou ses chaussures sans se douter qu'elle s'était habillée chez les Moldus lors d'une séance shopping en compagnie de Toorj devenu un très bon confident en ces jours.

Naëlle la vit et voulut s'asseoir près d'elle sans se douter de l'irritation de sa cousine qui ne comprenait pas ses tentatives de rapprochement après ses critiques durant près de trois ans. Mylena ne dit rien mais n'en pensa pas moins avant de s'intéresser d'avantage à Mrs Goyle également présente. Rassuré par la vision de sa mère auprès des deux femmes, Greg rejoignit le groupe des garçons d'honneur sous le regard légèrement envieux d'Harry assis auprès de ses enfants pendant que Ginny follement excitée effectuait ses derniers préparatifs en tant que l'un des témoins de son frère.

Ce dernier ému s'observait de nouveau dans le miroir pendant que Flint lui ajustait encore une fois son costume pour être certain de sa perfection. Ensuite, Georges détendit son frère par quelques blagues puis lui conseilla de respirer un bon coup car ce serait bientôt fini et il pourrait enfin aller se goinfrer au restaurant. Ron affirma ne pas manger comme un ogre avant de se laisser taquiner au point d'oublier son appréhension sous le regard d'Hugo également présent. Le jeune homme avait l'impression de voir son père rajeunir à vue d'œil en raison de l'illumination de ses traits mais aussi sa joie d'être enfin légalement marié à Pansy. D'ailleurs, Ronald ne cessait de contempler le livret de famille moldu où il était enregistré comme l'époux de la jeune femme ainsi que le père de Kaiden. Il brandissait aussi le certificat de mariage mongol comme l'un de ses plus beaux trophées mais Hugo ne se moquait pas de lui après le coup du sort subi par Ronald le 1er septembre 2017, soit l'année dernière, quand Hermione lui avait appris l'invalidité de leur mariage moldu célébré à Las Vegas en 1998.

Enfin, Hugo était conscient que son père allait enfin réaliser son rêve de se marier dans son jardin devant un officiant sorcier. Certes, ce n'était pas le jardin du Terrier comme Ron le prévoyait avec sa première compagne mais c'était mieux ainsi aux yeux du jeune homme car son père se marierait tranquillement sans l'ombre d'Hermione encore présente chez les Weasley seniors. De plus, le couple commencerait officiellement sa nouvelle en tant que mari et femme dans un endroit rien qu'à eux où les souvenirs de leurs ex n'avaient laissé aucune empreinte. Hugo chassa ses pensées puis contempla de nouveau Ron qui avait laissé la suite parentale à son épouse pour se préparer et utilisait l'une des chambres d'amis tout en plaisantant sur le besoin d'espace des bonnes femmes pour se pomponner. Ensuite, il salua de nouveau Dennis Crivey qui voulut le photographier avec Hugo puis ses garçons d'honneur.

Enfin, Molly émue se présenta sur le seuil afin de l'emmener à l'autel. Mrs Weasley resplendissait dans une robe gris perle et endossait également un petit chapeau doté d'une voilette. La sorcière rayonnante détenait déjà quelques larmes aux coins des yeux car elle avait toujours rêvé d'emmener son fils cadet à l'autel comme ses autres garçons. Ron souriant saisit sa mère afin de la soulever et la fit tournoyer un instant sans se soucier de ses protestations sur son âge. Molly souriante finit cependant par s'esclaffer avant de taquiner son fils puis elle affirma qu'il était temps d'y aller...

* * *

><p>Quelques minutes plus tard, Ron et sa mère se présentèrent donc dans le jardin puis Mrs Weasley euphorique s'accrocha au bras de son fils pour lui faire remonter l'allée centrale. Harry curieux observa alors son ami fouler le tapis blanc sous les regards des invités souriants à la vue du rayonnement du marié resplendissant dans son costume sombre orné d'une cravate grise en référence au vêtement de sa mère. Ron respecta la tradition en marchant lentement pour faire plaisir à sa mère, néanmoins, il ne voyait pas l'heure d'arriver à l'autel installé sous le kiosque. Il profita cependant du rythme lent pour jeter un coup d'œil autour de lui et sourit à ses deux enfants installés au premier rang auprès de la vieille tante Muriel toujours en vie.<p>

Rose lui rendit son sourire tout en admirant les rubans roses et blancs mais aussi les branches de fleurs de cerisiers positionnées tout le long du kiosque. Ce mariage pouvait sembler bien moins luxueux que celui de sa mère, néanmoins, il était bien plus romantique et surtout émouvant à ses yeux. Enfin, son père détenait un éclat incomparable aujourd'hui : aussi, Rose était vraiment heureuse pour lui. La jeune fille était resplendissante dans sa robe vert anis et sourit à Noyan installé du coté des invités de la mariée sans se douter de la présence de sa mère bouleversée sous la cape d'invisibilité. En effet, Hermione accablée avait noté elle aussi le rayonnement de Ronald devenu très séduisant et plus mince. Enfin, la décoration était simple mais très raffinée ainsi que romantique et surtout bien moins pompeuse que la sienne. La sorcière observa également le rayonnement de Molly mais aussi d'Arthur avant de réaliser qu'elle aurait détenir le même genre de mariage elle aussi dans un passé fort lointain à ses yeux. Hermione retint un soupir à la vue du joli kiosque et songea à partir mais la sorcière finit par rester afin d'observer l'arrivée de la mariée.

Toutefois, ce furent les garçons d'honneur qui se présentèrent en premier dont Georges le témoin de Ron, Greg, Marcus, Adrian, Charlie, Harper, Percy et Bill. Ron salua sa mère et se positionna face à l'officiant sorcier pendant que Molly s'asseyait au premier rang près de ses petits-enfants. Une minute plus tard, Arthur souriant se présenta avec Naarantsuya à son bras puis il accompagna la sorcière au premier rang du coté de la mariée. La Mongole souriante salua Molly depuis son siège auprès de sa mère, Batbold, Serin ainsi que les parents de Gyrin.

Enfin, la marche nuptiale retentit puis les invités se tournèrent aussitôt avant d'assister à l'arrivée de la première demoiselle d'honneur. Naé souriante se présenta dans une longue robe de soirée en taffetas d'une teinte rose très claire qui rappelait celle des fleurs de cerisier. La jeune femme souriante serra son bouquet contre elle et adressa un clin d'œil à Jin au passage avant de se positionner du coté de l'autel réservé à la mariée. Ensuite, Ginny, Milly, Parme, les jumelles Carrow et Fleur se présentèrent également. Les demoiselles d'honneur étaient toutes vêtues de la même manière puis attendirent l'arrivée de la mariée.

Ce furent d'abord Kushi et Kaiden tenu par son frère qui se présentèrent tout en jetant des fleurs sur le tapis pendant que les jumeaux se positionnaient autour de leur mère et Gyrin. Severus les rejoignit en tenant le portrait grandeur nature de son grand-père maternel réalisé par Ethan en guise de cadeau de mariage pour Pansy. Enfin, Saejin tenait un pan du voile de sa mère rayonnante de bonheur au bras de Gyrin. Les invités admirèrent aussitôt la mariée resplendissante dans une robe blanche en tulle et dentelle. Lavande envia aussitôt la silhouette de Pansy mise en valeur par cette robe en forme sirène dotée d'un col en v et de manches longues en dentelle. La finesse de la taille de la mariée était également soulignée par un tour de ceinture de style empire. Lavande observa toutes les broderies sur les manches ainsi que le bustier avant de s'attarder sur la traîne mi-longue ou encore le voile très fin. Lavande nota également les fleurs de cerisiers entrelacées et utilisées en guise de tiare pour rehausser le chignon de Pansy. La Gryffondor surprise se serait plutôt attendue à ce que Pansy porte une véritable tiare incrustée de cristaux ou des diamants mais Lavande finit par trouver l'ornement choisi par la jeune femme bien plus romantique. Ensuite, elle sourit sincèrement à la mariée en lui souhaitant beaucoup de bonheur contrairement à Hermione jalouse face à la beauté de cette tenue bien plus simple que la sienne en avril mais vraiment très belle.

Elle envia également la beauté de la mariée sans se douter que le rayonnement de la sorcière provenait de sa joie sincère. Pansy s'accrocha au bras de Gyrin qui l'accompagna pendant quelques mètres puis l'homme s'arrêta afin de la confier à Nott qui les attendait dans l'allée. Théodore sourit à sa sœur de cœur, ce qui impressionna aussitôt les Gryffondor pas du tout habitués à le voir se comporter ainsi. Le Serpentard remercia Gyrin qui acquiesça et traversa l'une des rangées des invités afin de rejoindre le kiosque puisqu'il était l'un de ses témoins. Théodore observa sa petite sœur de cœur puis saisit son bras avant de l'accompagner jusqu'à la moitié de l'allée où Kenji prit le relais. L'eurasien contempla sa cadette puis son père dans son cadre grandeur nature et le saisit avant de lancer un sortilège particulier.

Pansy abasourdie vit alors un filament argenté sortir du cadre et un autre de la tête de son frère puis ce dernier apparut dans le cadre à la place de Rogue. En revanche, l'ancien maître des potions prit possession du corps de Kenji et apparut aux yeux des autres sous son apparence actuelle s'il avait survécu. Harry et Mrs Mac Gonagall stupéfaits observèrent alors avec émotion l'ancienne chauve-souris des Cachot qui aurait cinquante-sept ans à présent s'il était encore en vie. De mince filets d'argents couvraient maintenant les cheveux noirs du professeur mais ses yeux étaient toujours aussi vifs tout comme ses gestes ainsi que le timbre de sa voix. Severus Rogue prit alors la parole :

« _ Eileen : nous ne t'en avons pas parlé avant ta mère, ton frère ou moi parce que nous n'étions pas certain de parvenir à réaliser un tel sort. Toutefois, Kenji a pris volontairement ma place dans le cadre en m'offrant son corps pendant quelques instants afin que je puisse te conduire à l'autel si tu le souhaites. Expliqua le maître des cachots ému face à son enfant mais encore surpris de pouvoir marcher, effleurer quelqu'un ou même respirer.

- Père vous ne pouviez pas me faire de plus beau cadeau et Kenji non plus: merci Grand-Frère. Affirma Pansy dont les larmes perlèrent au coin des yeux.

- Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir rester longtemps mon enfant mais je tenais vraiment à être présent pour toi aujourd'hui après toutes les années perdues. Je sais bien de ne pas être le plus affectueux des pères, ni un adepte des câlins mais je serais là aujourd'hui pour te conduire à l'autel.

- Merci Père… Sut seulement dire Pansy qui utilisa la légillimancie pour exprimer tout son amour à son géniteur. Ce dernier en fit de même pour ne pas s'exposer en public. _ »

Ensuite, Severus Rogue utilisa la légillimancie pour converser avec Naraantsuya souriante qui utilisa sa propre baguette afin de métamorphoser le costume de son fils en une robe de sorcier noire et une cape également sombre mais somptueuse. Pansy heureuse approuva son choix puis elle enlaça son père un instant avant d'accepter de reprendre leur trajet car Ronald était en train de l'attendre. Le rouquin souriant intervint aussitôt en leur conseillant de prendre leur temps pour profiter de cet instant. Rogue le remercia puis enlaça également Naraantsuya qui les avait rejoint sous les yeux exorbités des anciens élèves de Poudlard pas du tout habitués à la vision de gestes affectueux de la part de l'ancienne Terreur des Cachots. Le sorcier put aussi effleurer ses petits-enfants impressionnés face au sort utilisé mais heureux de rencontrer enfin leur grand-père en chair et en os. Les garçons acceptèrent également de le laisser accompagner leur mère à l'autel tout seul et affirmèrent s'asseoir auprès de leur grand-mère pendant que Saejin rejoindrait les autres demoiselles d'honneur une fois parvenue au kiosque .

Enfin, Rogue saisit le bras de sa fille qui crut vivre un rêve éveillé sous le flash de Crivey également en train de filmer cette scène d'anthologie à ses yeux mais très émouvante pour la mariée. La sorcière ne put s'empêcher de trembler en sentant la chaleur de son père ou encore son corps près du sien. La jeune femme était consciente qu'il s'agissait seulement d'un moment fugace et fit de son mieux pour le vivre pleinement grâce à la légillimancie. Ainsi le père et la fille purent discuter plus facilement du passé mais aussi du sentiment de culpabilité de Pansy que le sorcier parvint enfin à lui extirper. Enfin, ils parvinrent au kiosque et grimpèrent les marches puis Severus Rogue confia sa fille à Ron :

« _ Prenez bien soin d'elle. Demanda Severus Rogue.

- Je vous le promets Professeur. Jura Ron.

- Je n'ai pas pu lui offrir une vie heureuse et sereine donc faites-le à ma place. Insista le professeur._ »

Ensuite, le Serpentard enlaça une dernière fois sa fille puis rejoignit Naraantsuya ainsi que ses petits-enfants afin de les saluer.

* * *

><p>Harry accourut aussitôt auprès du maître des potions sans se soucier du reste tout comme Mrs Mac Gonagall. Rogue surpris fut ensuite saisi par Minerva qui lui demanda pardon pour avoir douté de lui durant la guerre et fut ensuite accaparé par Potter désireux lui aussi de s'excuser encore une fois. Au bout de quelques secondes, le sorcier gêné les repoussa doucement afin de s'approcher du cadre mais Harry et Mac Gonagall bouleversés tentèrent cependant de le retenir :<p>

« _ Restez avec nous Severus ! Tenta Minerva.

- S'il vous plait Professeur: ne partez pas car j'ai encore besoin de vous parler et puis Naraantsuya et Pansy ont aussi besoin de vous ici. Insista Harry.

- Harry je serais très heureuse si je pouvais garder mon père avec nous mais ce n'est pas possible car il n'est pas question de sacrifier Kenji à la place de notre père. Aussi, je suis déjà heureuse d'avoir pu serrer mon père contre moi encore une fois. Affirma doucement Pansy.

- Je voudrais garder mon mari moi aussi mais ce n'est malheureusement pas possible. Renchérit Naraantsuya.

- Et pourquoi ? Demanda Harry.

- Parce que je dois rendre son corps mais aussi sa vie à mon fils Kenji qui a pris ma place dans le cadre. Expliqua Rogue.

- Kenji est prisonnier dedans c'est ça ? Interrogea Harry.

- Oui et il n'est pas question qu'il se sacrifie ainsi. Affirma Rogue.

- Je… Je vais trouver un moyen Professeur de vous permettre de revenir et de rester sans que personne ne soit contraint de se sacrifier. Je vous dois bien ça. Affirma Harry sans réfléchir.

- Potter : ne vous mettez pas des folies en tête. Dit Rogue surpris.

- Le sort que vous avez utilisé n'est pas de la magie noire n'est-ce pas ? Insista Harry.

- Non c'est un sort mongol très ancien que ma fille ou moi ne connaissions pas. C'est ma mère Odval qui m'en a parlé mais il n'y a pas de Magie Noire dedans et nous avons obtenu l'autorisation du Ministère de la magie britannique pour l'utiliser aujourd'hui. Confirma Naraantsuya.

- Alors je vous jure de trouver un moyen pour le rendre permanent sans que personne ne soit sacrifié. Répéta de nouveau Harry.

- Mais…

- Je trouverais Professeur. L'interrompit Harry.

- Harry tu auras ma reconnaissance éternelle si tu y parviens. Avoua Pansy soudainement emplie d'espoirs.

- Et la mienne aussi. Affirma Kenji depuis le cadre.

- Et la mienne également. Dit Naraantsuya.

- Sans compter la mienne. Confessa Rogue trop abasourdi pour conserver un ton roguien ou se moquer du manque de cerveau des Gryffondor pour une fois car il serait très heureux de pouvoir reprendre sa place parmi les vivants grâce à un autre corps puisqu'une partie de son esprit reposait intacte dans le cadre._ »

Ensuite, le sorcier observa sa famille encore une fois puis effleura de nouveau la toile tout en prononçant un sort inintelligible. Quelques secondes plus tard, Kenji reprit dans sa place avant d'observer son père de nouveau dans son cadre puis la robe noire dont il était affublé. Sa mère voulut métamorphoser les vêtements mais son fils refusa de les perdre. Il affirma rester ainsi pour le moment puis se changer plus tard si Marcus l'emmenait à sa boutique. Enfin, Kenji observa le filleul de son père biologique et le remercia pour son aide.

* * *

><p>Harry acquiesça avant de contempler Pansy rayonnante et Ron tout aussi heureux. Le rouquin prit alors la parole pour s'adresser à la mariée :<p>

« _ _Honey you're so beautiful and sweet… _

_- You're wonderful too My Love_. Répondit Pansy émue à sa vue.

_- I'm the luckiest man in the world and not only for today_. Dit Ronald ébloui par la vision de sa Pansy.

_- So Mr Weasley will you marry me now? _Demanda Pansy souriante.

_- Yes I will My Dear Mrs Weasley_…_"

Les deux promis souriants se tournèrent vers l'autel où l'officiant sorcier les attendait. Ronald saisit le bras de Pansy pendant qu'ils écoutaient le discours du sorcier britannique :

« _ Aujourd'hui nous sommes tous réunis dans ce beau jardin afin de célébrer l'union de cet homme et cette femme. Ces deux personnes n'ont cependant pas toujours eu droit à un aussi beau cadre de vie et ont vécu plusieurs désillusions avant de retrouver l'espoir lors de leur rencontre. Ronald et Pansy ont eu des enfants de leurs relations précédentes mais leurs cœurs sont assez grands pour accueillir tous ces enfants, leur propre fils Kaiden miraculeusement retrouvé grâce à la magie mais aussi le prochain bébé à venir. Commença l'officiant.

- …

- Leur parcours nous prouve à tous que la vie offre toujours de nouvelles possibilités même si on a l'a impression que tout est sombre. Enfin, la magie nous permet également d'affronter différentes situations.

- …

- La magie est également en chacun de nous même si elle peut se montrer sous différentes formes car la magie n'est pas seulement composée de sortilèges mais aussi d'amour. Un cracmol ou un moldu peut lui aussi faire de la magie en prodiguant son amour à son conjoint ainsi que sa famille. Insista le sorcier conscient de la présence de quelques cracmols dans l'assistance mais sans se douter des déboires de Mylena attristée par ses propos et Rigny troublé par un tel discours totalement inattendu de la part d'un sorcier. Le Cracmol ne put donc s'empêcher de contempler son ex femme sans se soucier de Cho assise dans les rangées destinées aux invités du marié .

- …

- Aussi, nous sommes réunis ici dans ce beau jardin de l'amour crée par Ron et Pansy pour célébrer leur mariage puisque c'est la magie de l'amour qui les a réuni au point de les inciter à s'installer ensemble, construire leur maison, réaliser cet endroit magnifique et fonder une famille.

- … Hi… Ring Ring. Dit Kaiden en avançant de ses petits pas maladroits avec le coussin des alliances dans les mains sous la surveillance de Naraantsuya prête à rattraper le bambin en cas de chute.

- Bonjour Kaiden c'est toi qui nous amène les alliances ? Demanda l'officiant tout en se baissant au niveau de l'enfant.

- Yes ring ring. Répondit le bambin en lui tendant le coussin avant de s'agripper à sa mère qui l'embrassa afin de le féliciter en compagnie du papa puis le couple le confia ensuite à Naraantsuya.

- Bien reprenons : Ronald Billius Weasley : acceptez-vous donc de prendre Eileen Rogue-Panshriij pour épouse ? Demanda l'officiant.

- Oui. Répondit Ron euphorique.

- Eileen Rogue-Panshriij : acceptez-vous de prendre Ronald Billius Weasley comme époux ? Poursuivit l'officiant en s'adressant à Pansy.

- Oui. Affirma la mariée.

- Ronald veuillez prononcer vos vœux dans ce cas. Invita l'officiant.

- Moi Ronald Billius Weasley : je prends Eileen Rogue-Panshriij pour épouse et je jure devant toute l'assemblée de l'aimer, la respecter et l'assister comme son époux jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. _ Commença Ron en prononçant les paroles rituelles._ Pansy : ces mots sont très solennels puisqu'il s'agit du rite mais je voulais aussi ajouter que tu es devenue non seulement la femme de ma vie mais aussi mon phare qui a su me guider et me rendre confiance en moi après toutes les difficultés subies. Tu es mon univers donc je ne t'échangerais pour rien au monde car je t'aime plus que tout. Ajouta-t-il tout en lui glissant l'anneau au doigt.

- Eileen veuillez maintenant prononcer vos vœux. Dit l'officiant souriant.

- Moi Eileen Rogue-Panshriij : je prends Ronald Billius Weasley pour époux et je jure devant toute l'assemblée de l'aimer, le respecter et l'assister comme son épouse jusqu'à la fin de nos jours. _S'exécuta Pansy. _ Ronald au-delà du rite, je voulais te dire que je t'aime plus que tout moi aussi et je resterais toujours à tes cotés avec ou sans mariage. Tu es l'homme qui m'a redonné l'envie de sourire à la vue ainsi que celui qui sait toujours me rassurer face à mes peurs car tu es mon Ronny à moi que j'aime de tout mon cœur. Avoua la jeune femme avant de glisser l'alliance au doigt de son mari.

- Je suis devenu officiant en 2001 et je dois vous avouer n'avoir jamais rencontré deux conjoints capables d'exprimer leurs sentiments de manière aussi spontanée lors du rite nuptial. Il est vrai que je n'ai jamais pu célébrer beaucoup de mariage en raison de leurs raretés mais celui-ci est probablement le plus beau de tous. Il ne s'agit pas d'une question de cadre enchanteur ou de décoration car c'est la vision de votre amour qui rend cette cérémonie aussi émouvante. Poursuivit l'officiant issu de la Maison Poutsouffle sans se douter de vexer Hermione puisqu'il avait aussi célébré le sien en avril.

- Merci. Dirent les mariés souriants.

- Bien veuillez signer les registres et vos témoins également. Dit le sorcier.

- …

- Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés par le Ministère de la Magie, je vous déclare Mari et Femme selon les lois du monde sorcier britannique. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée Ronald. Invita l'officiant. _ »

* * *

><p>Ronald euphorique souleva son épouse avant de l'embrasser de nouveau puis il la fit tournoyer en présentant à tout le monde <em>sa Mrs Weasley<em>. Pansy se sentit grisée par la vitesse puis le couple souriant reçut une pluie de fleurs de cerisiers de la part des invités forts joyeux. Les mariés posèrent ensuite avec Kaiden, leurs enfants respectifs puis toute la tribu. Ils effectuèrent également des clichés en compagnie de leurs parents, familiers, amis et même les deux Ministres.

Au bout d'un moment, Fleur et Bill se présentèrent de nouveau afin d'effectuer une seconde cérémonie pour Kaiden selon le rite britannique. L'officiant ramena donc les deux couples et l'enfant sous le kiosque puis le petit garçon curieux se laissa faire avant de retourner dans les bras de Fleur. Sa marraine rassura les mariés puis les invita à vivre leur moment sans s'inquiéter du petit garçon qui resterait avec elle.

Ronald souriant la remercia puis saisit de nouveau son épouse avant d'inviter toute la noce à les suivre dans l'allée principale. Les sorciers s'exécutèrent avant d'admirer tous les chariots décorés de fleurs ainsi que les chevaux mongols également pomponnés et dotés de rubans pour célébrer ce jour de fête. Les invités s'attardèrent plus particulièrement sur une petite calèche blanche découverte décorée elle aussi avec des fleurs de cerisier. Gyrin y avait de nouveau attaché la pancarte où était écrit _Just Married_. Enfin, sa femme avait eu le temps d'y attacher aussi des nœuds en satin aux mêmes couleurs que ceux de la calèche ainsi que des gerbes de fleurs fixées à la voiture.

Ron invita toute la noce à monter dans les chariots qui seraient conduits par les propriétaires des chevaux ou leurs elfes avant d'aider son épouse à monter puis il s'installa à ses cotés et prit les rênes tout en parlant à Goldwyn. Pendant ce temps, Kenji fit aussitôt monter sa mère, sa grand-mère et les Weasley seniors dans le chariot de Pansy. Les enfants montèrent dans le chariot de Gyrin en compagnie de sa propre qui avait subi un autre sortilège de confusion et croyait monter sur un autre attelage. Rose ravie put monter dans celui manœuvré par Noyan puis Saskia, Scorpius et Hugo les rejoignirent sous le regard envieux d'Hermione toujours dissimulée sous cape. D'ailleurs, Miss-je-sais-tout ne put s'empêcher de se ronger le foie à la vue de l'idée romantique des mariés pour emmener toute la noce au restaurant.

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, Naëlle chercha le chariot de sa cousine puis le montra à Greg tout en l'estimant assez large pour accueillir la chaise de Mrs Goyle en plus des passagers. En réalité, la Mongole ne voulait pas laisser sa cousine seule car elle la trouvait très bizarre en ce moment. La jeune femme s'approcha donc de Mylena surprise qui ne put refuser de prendre en charge Naëlle. Mylena voulut donc aider Gregory à faire monter sa mère. Toutefois, une voix d'homme la fit sursauter et lui conseilla de lui céder sa place car il craignait de la voir tomber ou glisser à cause de ses talons hauts. Rigny s'approcha donc de la vielle dame puis les deux hommes la saisirent délicatement avant de la poser sans encombre à l'intérieur du chariot aménagé pour l'occasion puisque les sorciers avaient tous ajouté des banquettes au sein de leurs engin afin de pouvoir accueillir confortablement leurs passagers aujourd'hui.<p>

Ensuite, les deux hommes aidèrent Cho et Naëlle à monter puis Naé voulut les rejoindre en compagnie de Jin car elle avait cédé son propre chariot à Noyan qui ne détenait pas encore le sien. Ensuite, Greg tendit sa main à Mylena afin de l'aider également mais la jeune femme souriante le remercia avant d'affirmer conduire son attelage elle-même. Rigny caressa l'encolure de Lucy la jument puis il demanda à son ex femme de lui laisser les rênes car il n'avait pas pu conduire un attelage depuis longtemps. Mylena voulut protester mais se ravisa en songeant à la perte des chevaux de son ex. Elle finit donc par accepter et proposa même à Cho de passer devant auprès de Rigny mais l'anglaise refusa car la sorcière avait peur des chevaux même si peu de personnes dont son frère connaissaient son secret. A la fin, Mylena monta donc près de son ex avant de caresser Bob également présent.

Rigny saisit les rênes et alla au trot tout comme les autres chariots puis Cho observa les enfants Potter ravis en compagnie de leurs parents dans le chariot de Batbold. Les gosses les saluèrent joyeusement puis insistèrent auprès du Mongol pour tenir les rênes. Le cocher utilisa donc sa baguette pour léviter près de lui un par un avant de leur faire essayer. Pendant ce temps, Jin surpris entendit un jappement avant de songer à un détail. Le Britannique hilare demanda aussitôt à Mylena si son cavalier était donc là lui aussi. La jeune femme confirma sa présence en saisissant son chien qui s'était couché aux pieds de Rigny heureux de conduire de nouveau un attelage après toutes ces années. Par contre, le cracmol fronça les sourcils après les critiques de Cho sur le coté ridicule du collier de Bob orné d'un petit nœud papillon ou encore ses remarques au sujet des attentions excessives de certains propriétaires d'animaux. Or, Rigny avait acheté lui-même le collier pour les fêtes de _Tsagaan Sar_ quatre ans plus tôt puis son ex femme et lui prirent l'habitude de le mettre à Bob durant les grandes occasions. Aussi, le cracmol se sentait profondément vexé par les propos de Cho avant de révéler l'origine du collier à Cho cramoisie qui tenta ensuite de se rattraper en modérant ses propos précédents.

Afin de l'aider à changer de sujet, Greg interrogea alors les Panshriij sur l'école de Magie mongole avant de demander s'ils étaient eux aussi à l'équivalent de Serpentard comme Pansy. Naëlle acquiesça tout comme Mylena puis les deux femmes conservèrent un silence prudent après avoir vu Rigny en faire de même malgré son hésitation initiale. Mylena songea cependant que son ex continuait de s'enfoncer dans le mensonge et risquait de le regretter car Cho le prendrait probablement très mal. En cette femme accepterait probablement le statut de Rigny puisqu'elle s'était auparavant mariée à un moldu, néanmoins, elle n'accepterait pas le mensonge de Rigny. Toutefois, Mylena refusait de mêler des affaires de son ex et ne dévoilerait pas ses mensonges.

Ensuite, elle chassa ses pensées à la vue du village et nota avec ravissement toutes les décorations florales installées aux fenêtres des maisons de _Green-Silver Wood_ mais aussi les arches fleuries tout le long de la route jusqu'au restaurant. Enfin les curieux étaient venus de toute la Grande-Bretagne pour saluer le couple de jeunes mariés radieux et s'étaient réunis sur la place. Ils lancèrent aussitôt des grains de riz ainsi que des fleurs au passage de la calèche du couple qui les remercia pour leurs vœux avant de poursuivre leur route…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà, j'espère que cette troisième cérémonie vous a plu elle aussi. Maintenant les mariés vont pouvoir s'amuser durant la fête, Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir publier le reste en ces jours donc ne vous inquiétez pas si vous ne voyez rien entre le 11 et le 29 décembre, voire, le 2 janvier puisque je ne serais pas chez moi. En attendant, Pansy et Ron sont enfin mariés au bout de plus de cent chapitres MDR. C'est vraiment dommage que certains lecteurs ne soient plus là pour le voir mais bon c'est comme ça. <strong>_

_**Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre en général ?**_

_**Vous avez aimé le lieu de la cérémonie ainsi que la décoration ?**_

_**Les tenues des mariés vous ont plu ?**_

_**Comment l'attitude des parents de Ron ?**_

_**Que pensez-vous du déroulement de la cérémonie ?**_

_**Comment avez-vous trouvé le geste de Kenji puis l'apparition de Rogue ?**_

_**Que pensez-vous du passage où Rogue peut parler à sa fille et l'emmener à l'autel ?**_

_**D'après vous, Harry pourrait-il trouver un moyen de ramener Rogue parmi nous ? Et est-ce que ce serait bien ou au contraire très mal ? ça vous choquerait ?**_

_**Comment avez-vous trouvé la cérémonie ainsi que les mariés ?**_

_**Vous aimez leur départ en calèche ?**_

_**Et que pensez-vous des invités entrevus ?**_

_**Vous avez aimé l'attitude de Lavande ?**_

_**D'après vous, Rigny va changer d'avis après les propos de l'officiant sorcier ?**_

_**Doit-il continuer de mentir à Cho ?**_

_**Comment Cho vous semble-t-elle ?**_

_**Et que pensez-vous d'Hermione ?**_

_**A bientot si possible, sinon je vous ferais un coucou à Noël ! **_


	29. Chapter 28 La réception I

_**Bonjour à tous, **_

_**Je suis vraiment contente que le mariage vous ai plu et j'ai essayé de conclure au moins la journée avant mon départ le 11. La réception est assez longue donc j'ai fini par découper le chapitre en deux parties. Alors voici la première et la seconde devrait etre rapidement postée aussi. **_

_**A bientôt et Bonne Lecture !**_

* * *

><p>Les invités descendirent des chariots tout en admirant l'allée de cerisier en fleurs japonais spécialement plantée pour le mariage et offerts à la communauté de <em>Green-Silver Wood<em> par Odval afin de décorer le parc asiatique. De plus, ces arbres resteraient fleuris toute l'année grâce à des sortilèges lancés par la vieille femme ravie. Les convives se regroupèrent autour de la calèche des mariés puis observèrent Ron faire descendre galamment son épouse sous le flash de Crivey mais aussi les Magic'Mobile de l'assistance. Rita Skeeter euphorique estimait pouvoir écrire un numéro spécial sur ce mariage simple mais très romantique et extrêmement glamour tout en jubilant à l'idée du succès de son article ainsi que le dépit de Granger…

Le maître de cérémonie souriant se présenta devant les invités et les invita à le suivre afin de rejoindre directement la terrasse où serait servi l'apéritif pendant que les mariés effectueraient d'autres photographies. Les sorciers le suivirent tout en admirant les lanternes en papiers, les bordures fleuries, les arbres décorés de carillons en bambou, perles et fleurs en tissus ainsi que les coussins blancs ornés de fleurs de cerisiers disposés sur les bancs ou les chaises. Les invités agréablement surpris observèrent les différents bars à disposition dont des spécialités moldues comme le bar à la rose, le bar japonais, le bar mongol, le bar à smoothies, le candy-bar, le bar tutti frutti découverts par Pansy lorsqu'elle regardait l'émission _quatre mariages pour une lune de miel _à la _BBC_. Un bar sorcier était également présent tout comme le bar alcoolisé où les hommes se rendirent aussitôt afin de se faire servir un verre par les serveurs.

Pendant ce temps, les femmes s'extasiaient face au bar à la rose où des cocktails roses pastel, des smoothies moldus à la rose, des macarons à la rose, des crèmes brûlées à la saveur de cette fleur, des coupes de bonbons de cette couleur ainsi que des décorations fleuries donnaient l'envie de s'approcher. Les enfants ravis s'attardèrent en revanche devant le candy-bar ou bar à confiseries bien fourni entre la fontaine à chocolat, les différents assortiments de friandises et même des pommes d'amour. Ils trouvèrent aussi du cidre sans alcool moldu pour enfants ainsi que différentes boissons sorcières et moldues dont le fameux coca-cola tant aimé par Hugo qui se rua aussitôt de ce coté là en entraînant Saejin hilare avec lui.

De son coté, Greg ravi nota l'abondance d'hors-d'œuvre dont du jambon cru de Parme puis les Asiatiques curieux goûtèrent les assortiments britanniques préparés par John et Nancy ravis de leur succès. Ensuite, les sorciers anglais testèrent toutes les spécialités asiatiques tout en buvant allègrement avec les autres invités. En revanche, Hermione attristée observa la joie ambiante ainsi que les assortiments offerts mais aussi la très jolie décoration. Elle ne put s'empêcher de songer que son mariage fut bien plus luxueux mais la décoration ne plut pas à ses invités. Hermione décida de transplaner quelques instants auprès de Roger en Australie. Toutefois, le sorcier était encore coincé dans les toilettes et lui conseilla de faire un autre tour dehors avant de s'excuser pour ce désagrément sans se douter de son nouveau transplanage à _Green-Silver Wood_.

La jeune femme transplana donc au moment où Ron aidait Pansy à descendre d'une barque en bois et à ranger son ombrelle blanche. Ensuite, les mariés posèrent également sous les cerisiers en fleurs après une autre séance photos sur le petit pont asiatique. Au cours des clichés, Ronald finit par saisir son épouse pour la faire tournoyer tout en riant sous la pluie de pétales en train de leur tomber dessus. Pansy ravie affirma l'emmener assister au _Hanami japonais_ l'année prochaine afin qu'ils puissent assister à la fête lors de la floraison des cerisiers. Enfin, les mariés retournèrent auprès de leurs invités qui les acclamèrent aussitôt. Une minute plus tard, le maître de cérémonie apparut avec un buffet composé exclusivement de flûtes de vodka avant d'utiliser la magie pour faire apparaître un verre dans les mains de tous les convives hormis les enfants ainsi que la mariée enceinte. Les invités respectèrent ensuite la tradition mongole selon laquelle les invités buvaient au moins un verre de vodka à l'arrivée des mariés. Pansy participa également au toast avec du jus d'œillet en compagnie des enfants.

Kenji qui s'était changé et avait contrôlé tous les préparatifs, se présenta un peu plus tard afin d'inviter l'assistance à entrer à l'intérieur. Une fois le seuil franchi, Lavande éblouie observa la salle entièrement décorée de tentures roses, blanches et même rouges puis admira longuement un immense cerisier en fleurs utilisé en guise de plan de table. Elle nota aussi la fontaine en bambou mais aussi des bordures fleuries typiquement anglaises encastrées dans des vases en porcelaines. Les drapeaux mongol et britannique étaient également présents tout comme un bas relief où Ron avait incisé le Sayambo mongol ainsi que la Rose d'Angleterre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le maitre de cérémonie reprit la parole :

« _ Mesdames et Messieurs : votre attention je vous prie : les mariés vont faire leur entrée donc je vous demande d'accueillir chaleureusement Mr et Mrs Weasley !

- Vivent les mariés ! Hurlèrent Molly et Ginny euphoriques.

- Longue vie au plus beau couple de l'année ! Rajouta Naé.

- Tous mes vœux à ma fille et mon cher beau-fils devenu un peu mon fils à moi aussi ! Hurla Naraantsuya.

- Vive Gryffondor ! Hurla Seamus déjà un peu éméché.

- Vive Serpentard ! Rétorquèrent aussitôt les Vert-et-argent.

- Sorciers et sorcières : ce ne sont pas des couleurs ou des Maisons que nous devons acclamer mais deux personnes qui s'aiment et se sont unies sans se soucier de ces différences. Alors je vous encourage plutôt à acclamer _Mr et Mrs Weasley_ ! Intervint le Ministre britannique.

- Bien dit cher Confrère : je partage votre opinion tout en souhaitant une longue coopération entre nos deux pays la Grande-Bretagne et la Mongolie symbolisé par l'union de _Mr et Mrs Weasley_ ! Renchérit le Ministre mongol.

- Longue vie aux mariés ! Reprirent alors tous les invités en chœur._ »

Les mariés souriants franchirent enfin le seuil puis furent accueillis par une salve d'applaudissements enthousiastes et les vivats des sorciers. Les Britanniques acclamèrent également l'arrivée du second bébé des jeunes époux Weasley l'année prochaine avant de faire également une ovation à Kaiden dans les bras de Fleur souriante. Ensuite, Viktor et Irina se présentèrent devant le couple avec un plateau où un énorme pain ainsi que du sel étaient posés:

« _ D'après une coutume slave, les nouveaux mariés doivent manger une bouchée de pain et de sel en guise de bon augure mais aussi pour respecter une tradition. Expliqua Viktor souriant.

- Oui je me rappelle que vous l'avez-fait lors de votre mariage. Se souvint Pansy.

- Oui : celui qui mangera la plus grande bouchée est censé détenir l'autorité dans le couple. Ajouta Irina.

- Alors il va me falloir tout engloutir sinon Pansy va me commander toute notre vie. Affirma Ron hilare sous les éclats de rire de l'assistance.

- Ronny : ce n'est pas vrai. Protesta Pansy un peu vexée.

- Je sais Honey : je disais ça pour plaisanter. L'apaisa Ron.

- Bon alors voici notre offrande et tous nos vœux. Dirent les Krum en tendant le plateau.

- … (les époux se baissent afin de mordre un morceau de pain saupoudré de sel par Irina)

- Ils ont mangé une part égale donc nos deux _devuskhi _(amoureux en russe) seront sur un pied d'égalité au sein de leur couple ! S'amusa Youri le professeur de russe de Durmstrang après avoir examiné le pain restant.

- Chez nous c'est l'égalité qui règne. Confirma Ron souriant.

- Ça doit te changer de ton ancienne vie avec Miss-Je-Sais-Tout Weasley ! Plaisanta Malefoy.

- Par le caleçon de Merlin : tu as raison Malefoy ! Renchérit Ron hilare sans se douter de vexer Hermione toujours présente sous la cape. _ »

* * *

><p>Au bout de quelques toasts, les invités commencèrent à rejoindre leurs sièges. Après avoir accompagné ses enfants à l'une des tables réservée à leur intention, Ginny se rendit à la sienne. La jeune femme observa alors la nappe blanche ornée d'un chemin de table imprimé avec de très jolis motifs roses avant de s'extasier à la vue du vase cylindrique tubulaire où des fleurs de cerisiers composaient un très beau bouquet. La décoration de la table était complétée par des photophores en forme de lanterne japonaise en papiers où de très jolies bougies parfumées diffusaient un agréable parfum ainsi que des coupelles en verres transparentes ornées de véritables orchidées pour le plus grand désarroi d'Hermione dépitée sous la cape d'invisibilité.<p>

Chaque invité agréablement surpris trouva également un petit éventail en bois où étaient incisés ses noms et prénoms en guise de marque-place. Les éventails surmontaient une petite boîte en carton rose et blanche joliment enrubanné car les mariés avaient tenu à offrir un présent à tous leurs invités. Ces derniers ravis ouvrirent donc leurs confections respectives avant d'observer une mini-théière anglaise, une petite boite de thé sorcier anglais, un bouchon stopper pour bouteille estampillé d'un symbole britannique, un porte-clés en forme de fortune cookie, un sachet de baies de Gogi, un petit _maneki neko_ porte-bonheur, une _mini kokeshi_ mais aussi un flacon de lotion pour le corps à la fleur de cerisier fabriqué par le laboratoire de Pansy et même une bougie parfumée du même ton. Ainsi, les hommes et les femmes n'avaient pas été oubliés, ni les enfants qui reçurent des confiseries, des porte-clés en forme d'animaux ainsi que des figurines à l'effigie des joueurs de quidditch, des maneki neko ainsi que des kokeshi dans leurs boîtes respectives.

Ces petits présents firent vraiment plaisir aux invités de toutes les tables qui se mirent même à en discuter ou les comparer entre eux puisque Pansy et Ron avaient faits de leur mieux pour varier les couleurs des objets afin de varier un peu. Les invités observèrent ensuite les menus blancs où une rose anglaise était entrelacée à une fleur de cerisier avant de noter que les plats anglais s'alterneraient avec ceux d'origine asiatiques. Ainsi les convives pourraient goûter aux deux cuisines ou se contenter de l'une d'elle seulement, s'ils ne se sentaient pas capable de goûter un plat jugé trop exotique à leurs yeux. Les convives amusés notèrent aussi la présence de longues baguettes noire en ébène joliment enrubannées par des rubans en satin rouge. Viktor ravi nota également la présence des bouteilles de vodka à coté de différents vins, carafes d'eau et alcools asiatiques.

* * *

><p>En raison de l'événement, Kenji avait fait lever tous les étalages mais aussi les barbecues ainsi que les postes de cuisine présents dans la salle d'habitude. Les invités détenaient donc encore plus de place et n'étaient donc pas serrés à table. Enfin, les cuisiniers dont John et Nancy œuvraient seulement en cuisine pour ne pas distraire les invités, ni encombrer la salle si joliment décorée. Kenji avait également emmené Jacob avec lui aujourd'hui et laissé seulement deux employés à la boutique de <em>l'Impasse du Tisseur<em> après leur avoir remis les plats du jour. Jacob faisait donc de son mieux pour satisfaire son employeur de son mieux aujourd'hui afin de lui démontrer sa valeur mais aussi sa capacité à le seconder au restaurant plus tard. En attendant, il observait attentivement les gestes des autres cuisiniers présents tout en admirant énormément son patron qui avait préparé un somptueux repas pour le mariage de sa sœur. Jacob était conscient que Kenji aurait donné sa vie pour sa cadette qui lui sauva la sienne grâce à son don de moelle osseuse. Aussi, le repas de noces de la jeune femme dans son restaurant représentait un événement incomparable aux yeux de l'Eurasien désireux de lui offrir la plus belle fête possible et tous les plats devaient être parfaits. Donc ses employés étaient conscients qu'aucune erreur ne serait pardonnée aujourd'hui.

De plus, ce repas détenait non seulement une notion affective aux yeux de Kenji mais aussi une importance stratégique afin d'attirer au restaurant de nouveaux clients dont tous les amis de Pansy venus des quatre coins de l'Asie. Enfin, le cuisinier voulait démontrer que sa cuisine ne se limitait pas aux buffets. Aussi, si une clientèle raffinée commençait à venir déjeuner chez lui, Kenji pourrait vraiment songer à ouvrir un restaurant plus traditionnel pas très loin du _Dragon de Jade_. De leur coté, Nancy et John détenaient le même objectif en tentant d'attirer la clientèle occidentale également présente. Les trois Serpentards ne ressentaient cependant aucun sentiment de concurrence entre eux en raison de leurs cuisines totalement différentes. Aussi, Kenji avait volontiers partagé ses cuisines avec les deux anglais aujourd'hui. La séparation entre leurs deux salles de cuisine était donc seulement due à la peur de finir par être troublés par les odeurs mais aussi les préparations différentes de leurs plats. Les propriétaires mais aussi leurs employés collaboreraient donc de leur mieux pour l'organisation du service. D'ailleurs, les mariés avaient fait imprimer sur le menu que le repas était préparé grâce à l'étroite collaboration des deux restaurants dont l'un était spécialiste de la cuisine anglaise mais aussi occidentale présentée aujourd'hui et l'autre de la cuisine asiatique.

Loin de toute l'agitation des cuisines, les mariés souriants souhaitèrent un bon appétit à tout le monde avant de s'asseoir à leur propre table afin de manger en amoureux comme le leur avait suggéré Gregory devenu un habitué des mariages italiens. Une fois assis, Ron et Pansy purent enfin profiter d'un moment d'intimité après s'être assuré de l'état de leurs convives manifestement très contents. Des sortilèges leur permettaient de vivre cet instant sans devoir se soucier des regards, ce qui leur laissa la possibilité de s'embrasser ou roucouler en paix. Ils levèrent cependant les sortilèges au moment des discours où Georges fit rire toute l'assistance par son monologue entrecoupé de plaisanteries. Il reprit ensuite la parole toujours sur un ton très léger :

« _ Je suis non seulement l'un des témoins de mon frère mais aussi l'un des premiers supporters de Ron et Pansy dés leur rencontre tout comme Odval la grand-mère de ma chère belle-sœur.

- Eh : moi aussi j'ai été l'une de leurs supporters tout de suite au point de me rendre à la salle des archives poussiéreuses pour trouver des informations sur la mystérieuse Serpentarde ! Plaisanta Ginny.

- Oui mais moi j'ai cassé les pieds à Ron pendant des jours quand il disait que Pansy était exclusivement son amie. D'ailleurs Odval faisait elle aussi de son mieux pour convaincre Pansy désireuse de renoncer aux hommes jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Rappela Georges souriant.

- On voyait bien qu'ils se plaisaient déjà durant leurs séances de danse. Ajouta malicieusement Ruben.

- Et vous vous rappelez du regard de Ron quand Pansy est descendue de l'escalier le 25 avril pour l'accompagner au mariage ? Intervint Greg hilare.

- Oh oui: il avait la bouche grande ouverte ! S'esclaffa Saejin.

- Il était subjugué par la beauté de Maman. Reprit Severus.

- On a tous fait de notre mieux pour convaincre ses deux nigauds de s'avouer leur attirance. Intervint Molly.

- Ah, ah, ah : Gregory nous a vraiment aidé en nous parlant de la chanson _Save The Last Dance for Me_ puisque Ron s'est ensuite rué sur Pansy pour danser avec elle quand j'ai fait jouer ce morceau par les musiciens ce soir-là. Renchérit Georges.

- Oui mon derrière s'en souvient aussi puisque je me suis retrouvé par terre comme par magie. Dit Jin hilare.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai lancé un sort. Précisa Ron souriant.

- Si nos tourtereaux ne s'étaient pas décidés ce soir-là, je les aurais vraiment enfermés dans le placard à balais de Ron une fois qu'ils seraient rentrés chez lui. Avoua Ginny euphorique.

- Et j'aurais agrandi le fameux placard pour qu'ils puissent y passer une nuit confortable après avoir été leur chercher le nécessaire pour le feu d'artifices. Précisa Nott.

- En tout cas, Ron et Pansy : je suis heureux d'assister à votre mariage car vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre. D'ailleurs Ronny était cuit dés le moment de ses retrouvailles avec Pansy qui l'avait subjugué par sa beauté mais surtout sa douceur. Ajouta Georges avant de porter un toast aux mariés puis il utilisa le _Magic'Boitier_ présent dans le restaurant pour diffuser un _slide show_ ou diaporama sur la Magic'Toile qui apparut par magie._ »

Les spectateurs curieux observèrent les images tout en écoutant la chanson diffusée en même temps. Les gens observèrent d'abord des photographies de l'enfance des deux tourtereaux. L'assistance s'amusa à la vue de celles de la famille Weasley et contempla avec curiosité celle des Rogue car les sorciers n'étaient pas du tout habitué à la vision de Rogue en père de famille. Neville resta donc particulièrement impressionné par la vision de Pansy sur les genoux de son père en compagnie de Kenji durant leur petite enfance. Par contre, il sourit à la vue de Pansy vêtue de sa panoplie similaire à celle de son père avec qui elle s'occupait de leur chaudron. Ensuite, Georges applaudit l'image du premier baiser de Ron et Pansy à Poudlard des années plus tôt, celles de Ron prises par Pansy durant les matchs de Quidditch puis la diffusion images du couple durant leur première histoire d'amour où Bill reconnut son verger mais aussi la plage près de chez lui.

Ensuite, l'assistance observa les photographies où Ron travaillait à la boutique avec Georges mais aussi celles où il s'occupait de ses enfants. Un instant plus tard, Gyrin rappela malicieusement à Pansy ses leçons de langue mongole puis les gens observèrent les photographies où Pansy adolescente était en train d'apprendre les caractères cyrilliques en compagnie du cracmol. Les convives s'esclaffèrent également à la vue de Pansy en train d'apprendre l'équitation avec son cousin mais aussi la conduite d'une voiture toujours grâce à Gyrin qui plaisanta sur sa vieille jeep russe de l'époque sans se douter du trouble de son double qui avait plus ou moins fait les mêmes choses avec son ex dans l'espoir de lui plaire. Ensuite, les mongols applaudirent les photographies de Pansy durant son entrainement à l'académie des aurors mongols puis le cliché où elle posait en tenue de cérémonie et quelques uns de Durmstrang sous le regard ravi de Krum. Une photo d'elle en compagnie de ses premiers enfants fut aussi diffusée puis les gens curieux observèrent longuement le premier cliché de Kaiden sous sa véritable apparence avant les changements provoqués par la vieille folle Adiriig.

Les convives contemplèrent également les clichés pris par les enfants le 21 décembre 2017 avec l'appareil de Ron. Ce dernier souriant observa celui où il posait avec Pansy pour faire plaisir à Kushi sans se douter qu'elle deviendrait sa femme aujourd'hui. Dix secondes plus tard, Georges taquina son frère à la vue du cliché où Ronald ébloui observait la descente de Pansy des escaliers au Terrier le 25 avril puis différentes photos du couple seuls ou en compagnie de Kaiden mais aussi des enfants respectifs de chacun jusqu'à aujourd'hui. A la fin de la diffusion, Ginny, Kenji, Adrian, Nott et Gyrin firent également un discours en tant que témoins également. Le cracmol fut particulièrement applaudi car il se distingua des autres en lisant une poésie écrite de sa propre main pour le plus grand plaisir de Pansy qui ne cessait de vanter le talent de son cousin éloigné. L'intensité des applaudissements surprit Rigny car ces sorciers semblaient se moquer du fait que son double était un cracmol contrairement à ceux de sa dimension qui ne le laissèrent jamais prendre une part active en tant que témoin ou autre aux mariages de ses amis sorciers ou même de sa propre fratrie.

Il jeta ensuite un regard à son ex femme assise à la même table que lui près de Mrs Goyle dont elle appréciait manifestement la conversation pendant que Greg discutait avec Naëlle et Jin tentait de flirter avec Naé. Rigny se trouvait en face de Yuki manifestement très gentille mais il se sentit soudainement seul et ne ressentit aucunement l'envie de rejoindre Cho en train de rire aux blagues de Seamus Finnigan à une autre table. Pire encore, la jeune femme était venue le voir un instant pour blaguer deux secondes avant d'affirmer se rendre aux cuisines pour saluer également Jacob son collègue de travail… Ensuite, Rigny sentit quelque chose frôler son pied avant de caresser Bob exceptionnellement autorisé à entrer dans la salle aujourd'hui du moment que sa maitresse s'occupait de lui. L'animal avait même eu droit au repas lui aussi et un bol d'eau régulièrement renouvelée.

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, Adrian discutait avec Dennis placé à coté de lui à table et qui venait s'asseoir de temps en temps afin de manger tout en continuant son travail. En effet, le photographe se levait souvent car il adorait capturer tous les détails grâce à son objectif. Les deux hommes étaient placés avec Milly mais aussi Dean Thomas, Cho, Seamus et Harper. En effet, les mariés avaient tenté de mélanger leurs invités afin de ne pas recréer la faction des Gryffondors ou celle des Serpentards comme dans le réfectoire de Poudlard. Les gens manifestement détendus par la décoration, les petits présents, les saveurs de la nourriture mais aussi la musique jouée en sourdine, se sentirent assez à l'aise pour discuter entre eux au cours du repas. Ainsi, Tracy Davis s'amusa beaucoup à sa table en écoutant les commentaires d'Olivier Dubois sur le Quidditch.<p>

De son coté, Molly faisait aussi de son mieux pour se rapprocher de son lointain cousin cracmol le père de Mafalda ravie de voir les Weasley faire des efforts. Les deux Prewett observaient souvent Gyrin parfaitement à l'aise au milieu des sorciers mais surtout considéré comme l'un des leurs par les membres de sa propre famille qui se moquait totalement de son statut cracmol même s'ils durent apprendre à vivre avec cette réalité au début. D'ailleurs l'absence de honte à son égard fut clairement démontrée aujourd'hui par le fait qu'il faisait partie des témoins de Pansy et l'accompagna même à l'autel lui aussi, ce qui était une chose totalement inédite dans la Grande-Bretagne sorcière.

Ensuite, Gyrin rejoignit Severus et Kenji qui saisirent leurs violons pendant que Saejin s'installait devant sa harpe transportée par magie. Les jumeaux prirent alors Kushi ainsi que Kaiden par la main afin de les emmener près d'eux puis Rose les suivit en compagnie d'Hugo. Un instant plus tard, le maitre de cérémonie annonça que les enfants voulaient offrir un cadeau particulier aux tourtereaux puis l'assistance curieuse se tut. Ensuite, les deux hommes commencèrent à jouer en compagnie de Severus et Saejin pendant que les jumeaux se mirent à réciter une histoire écrite avec leurs propres mots pour expliquer leur vision de l'arrivée de Ron dans leur vie le 20 décembre. Kushi intervint également en affirmant avoir tenté de garder Ronald avec eux tout de suite puis Kaiden fit joyeusement sonner un triangle donné par ses frères. Enfin, toute la fratrie souhaita une longue vie heureuse aux deux époux mais aussi la bienvenue à Ron devenu officiellement leur beau-papa. Ensuite, Rose et Hugo furent moins démonstratifs mais souhaitèrent sincèrement une vie heureuse au couple avant d'accepter leur belle-mère au sein de leur famille. Pansy émue essuya une larme puis son mari remercia tous les enfants pour ce beau spectacle avant de les serrer contre lui un par un.

Ce spectacle pouvait sembler anodin, voire, niais ou ridicule pour certains mais tous les parents de l'assistance furent touchés par cette marque d'affection de ces gosses envers leur mère ainsi que leur beau-père puis le geste des deux enfants de Ron plutôt hostiles à Pansy au début avant d'accepter la situation aujourd'hui. Enfin, le maître de cérémonie fit changer de registre en proclamant l'ouverture du bal par les mariés d'ici peu après l'arrivée du chanteur sur l'estrade. Deux minutes plus tard, Pansy abasourdie contempla avec stupeur Michael Bublé en personne saluer la foule et faire ses vœux aux mariés avant de sourire chaleureusement à l'assistance éberluée par la vision de ce moldu. Ce dernier avait reçu un très bon cachet de la part de Ron pour chanter ce soir puis des aurors lui avaient jeté des sorts de confusion pour que le chanteur soit convaincu de s'être rendu dans un petit village moldu perdu dans la brousse.

Ron hilare observa son épouse muette pour une fois puis affirma avoir longuement songé à trouver un cadeau de mariage aussi beau que la voiture sans permis à ses yeux. Or, le sorcier avait fini par penser à Michael Bublé avant d'utiliser sa magie pour se mettre en contact avec son agent. Ce dernier refusa sa demande au début car le chanteur ne faisait aucun concert privé, néanmoins, la mention de son unique fan en Mongolie où il ne s'était jamais produit avait attendri Bublé en personne. A la fin, le chanteur avait donc accepté de venir chanter au mariage de la jeune femme assez malmenée par la vie d'après le récit de son futur mari.

Pansy ahurie contempla son idole puis son mari avant de demander s'il s'agissait d'un rêve mais Ronald hilare confirma la présence réelle du Michael Bublé. Son épouse se ressaisit et le remercia avec enthousiasme avant de l'embrasser fougueusement. Elle finit ensuite par se précipiter sur le chanteur pour lui demander un autographe et posa avec lui sous l'objectif de Dennis. Une minute plus tard, Ronald souriant les rejoignit lui aussi. Enfin, Michael Bublé les invita à prendre place sur la piste tout en s'adressant aux musiciens avertis par le marié depuis des jours et donc préparés. Quelques secondes plus tard, les premières mesures de _Save The Last Dance For Me_ retentirent pour le plus grand bonheur de Pansy émue au souvenir de sa dernière danse avec Ronald le 25 avril puis leur premier véritable baiser à la fin de la chanson.

Elle se positionna donc contre Ronald et se laissa guider tout en lui souriant amoureusement. Le marié mena la danse sous le regard admiratif de l'assistance toujours encore ébahie par l'aisance du sorcier auparavant connu pour sa maladresse légendaire. En revanche, Hermione observa avec tristesse son ex partager un moment féerique avec son épouse rayonnante. Ron chuchota alors quelques mots à son épouse:

« _ _I love you Honey: you're very sweet and beautiful like your_ _Cherry Blossom_. (fleur de cerisier)

_- I love you too My darling: you're the sunshine of my life and I want you to take me home after the last dance tonight_. Répondit sa femme.

_- I'll take you home every day because you're my life and my Everything like your favourite song_. Jura Ron.

_- You're my Everything too_…_"

* * *

><p>Après cette première chanson, les autres couples se rapprochèrent de la piste pour rejoindre les mariés. Ensuite, Michael Bublé interpréta <em>Everything<em> sous les applaudissements enthousiastes de Mylena qui partageait la passion de Pansy et Candy pour ce chanteur. Cho aimait bien également ce moldu et fut donc ravie de l'écouter mais aussi de danser sur _Everything_ en compagnie de Seamus Finnigan dés le moment où les invités purent rejoindre sur la piste. Rigny ne dit rien, néanmoins, il se sentit profondément vexé par le fait que Cho soit partie danser avec un autre sans se soucier de lui qui comptait l'inviter lui aussi avant d'être devancé par le sorcier. Durant les chansons, le Mongol observa sa table soudainement désertée car Jin avait invité Naé puis Greg en fit de même pour Naëlle. Cette dernière inquiète avait hésité mais elle fit confiance au Serpentard ravi qui l'entraîna sur la piste. La jeune femme anxieuse s'accrocha au bras de Gregory qui la rassura de son mieux :

« _ Tout ira bien Naëlle.

- C'est que je ne voudrais pas vous faire tomber ou vous marcher sur les pieds à cause de ma jambe. Avoua la jeune femme inquiète.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour mes pieds car ils sont protégés par le sortilège.

- Mais si jamais je glissais. Hésita Naëlle.

- Vous me faites confiance ? Demanda le Serpentard.

- Oui. Avoua Naëlle.

- Alors vous ne glisserez pas car je serais toujours là pour vous rattraper. Promit Greg.

- Merci Gregory…_ »

Ensuite, le sorcier la fit glisser lentement sur la piste afin de l'aider à reprendre confiance en elle. Au début de la chanson, Naëlle ressentit un peu d'appréhension en raison de son handicap, néanmoins, l'étreinte rassurante de Greg la convainquit de se détendre. Quelques instants plus tard, la sorcière abasourdie nota les talents de danseur du Serpentard malgré sa corpulence avant de se perdre entre ses bras si protecteurs sous le regard ravi de Mrs Goyle et Odval qui l'avait rejointe pour discuter avec elle pendant que les jeunes iraient sur la piste. Naëlle ravie ne put d'ailleurs s'empêcher de sourire à Greg heureux rendu par la vision d'un tel geste spontané de la part de la jeune femme. Ce sourire rajeunit la sorcière libérée de ses souvenirs ainsi que de l'ombre de son défunt mari durant quelques instants. Elle ne se sentait pas encore capable d'entreprendre une quelconque relation pour le moment, cependant, Greg sentit qu'elle commençait enfin à s'ouvrir à la vie et fut déjà heureux ainsi. Il fit donc tournoyer lentement Naëlle émerveillée par la musique mais surtout la présence du sorcier similaire à un gros nounours si protecteur à son égard.

Pendant ce temps, Rigny contemplait Naé en train d'écouter avec ravissement les chansons de ce chanteur tout en le filmant. Le Mongol connaissait la passion de la jeune femme pour ce moldu canadien au point qu'il l'avait emmenée le voir en concert au Canada une fois. Le Cracmol était également conscient que son ex aimait particulièrement sa reprise de _The Way You Look Tonight _en 2003 au point de vouloir danser sur cette chanson lors de l'ouverture de leur propre bal durant la petite fête qui suivit leur mariage en 2005. Les amis moldus de Rigny ne connaissaient pas ce chanteur et s'interrogèrent sur le choix du couple mais il s'en fichait car Mylena était ravie d'ouvrir le bal sur cette musique.

Entre-temps, Michael Bublé chanta une chanson de son nouvel album puis _Cry Me a River_ pour la plus grande satisfaction de Ron qui lui avait demandé de la chanter car il voulait entamer une nouvelle existence avec la véritable femme de sa vie aux yeux de tous mais surtout faire comprendre à son ex qu'aucun retour en arrière n'était impossible. En effet, Ronald s'était aperçu de sa présence quelques instants plus tôt après la fin de la seconde chanson quand elle faillit tomber puis la cape avait glissé de sa tête quelques secondes. Fort heureusement, personne d'autre ne semblait avoir noté la sorcière qui s'était promptement rajustée et était de nouveau invisible mais tous deux avaient eu le temps d'échanger un regard à l'insu de tous. Si Hermione honteuse avait fini par baisser les yeux, Ron lui n'en avait rien fait.

Afin de ne pas ruiner la fête, ni troubler Pansy enceinte par la vision de cette intruse ou provoquer la gêne de ses propres enfants, Ronald ne dénonça pas la présence de son ex. Par contre, il avait poliment demandé au chanteur de chanter _Cry Me a River_ avant de danser en compagnie de sa femme qui considérait son choix comme une espèce de vengeance personnelle contre Hermione sans se douter que la jeune femme se trouvait près d'eux. La vengeance ne dérangeait absolument pas Pansy plutôt ravie de voir son mari faire comprendre à tout le monde (y compris Harry Potter toujours en train de pleurer son Trio d'Or) que la période Ron-Hermione était bien finie et que Mrs Weasley s'appelait Pansy maintenant… Elle dansa donc volontiers avec son mari et ne se soucia plus de rien car son étreinte puis son baiser durant la chanson prouvaient parfaitement l'absence totale de regret pour l'_Autre_. Ron confirma ses pensées :

« _ _It's a new Dawn, it's a new Day, it's a new life and I'm feeling good because I love you and you're with me Pansy._ Avoua Ron pour qui c'était vraiment l'aube d'une nouvelle vie grâce à la présence de sa femme qu'il aimait de tout son cœur.

_- I'll be there every day and You don't cry a river another time_. Dit Pansy car elle serait vraiment là tous les jours pour lui et ne le ferait jamais pleurer contrairement à Hermione.

_- I know it because you love me and I love You too_. _We'll be there for each other and build our lovely life._ Acquiesça Ron conscient de l'amour sincère de son épouse ainsi que son désir de construire leur vie ensemble.

_- Every day My Love and nobody can't destruct us._ Ajouta Pansy désireuse de rester aux cotés de son mari jusqu'à la fin de leur vie mais aussi de protéger leur amour contre les malvenus comme Hermione.

_- Nobody_._ Confirma Ron._ _It's time for me to say goodbye to the past and say hello to our future because I love only you. You're my wife and I'm very proud and happy to become your husband and fathered our new babies after our daughter_. Dit Ron désireux d'abandonner le passé pour construire son avenir avec Pansy devenue son épouse pour son plus grand bonheur et sa fierté. Le sorcier désirait aussi lui donner d'autres enfants après leur fille et Kaiden._"

* * *

><p>De son coté, Hermione attristée avait compris la manœuvre de Ron et comprit qu'il s'agissait d'une manière élégante de lui faire comprendre qu'il était temps de partir car sa présence n'était pas la bienvenue ici. La jeune femme blessée ne pouvait cependant pas en vouloir à son ex après la manière dont elle l'avait traité durant des années puis après leur rupture ainsi que son mariage avec Roger. De son coté, Rigny troublé observait Mylena fredonner doucement cette chanson tout en utilisant son Smartphone d'une main pour chater et en filmant de l'autre grâce à son Magic'Mobile. Le Cracmol confus se demanda si les paroles de <em>Cry Me A River<em> chantonnée par son ex s'adressaient à lui puis s'interrogea sur l'identité de la personne en train de chatter avec elle mais n'osa pas interroger Mylena qui aurait justement répondu que cela ne le regardait plus. Pendant ce temps, la sorcière chattait allègrement avec Toorj :

« _ _**Mylena Panshriij :**_ C'est bizarre quand même le choix de _Cry Me a River_ non ?

_**- Toorj Panshriij : **_A mon avis c'est une forme d'adieu définitif à son ex ainsi que leur nouvelle vie.

_**- Mylena Panshriij :**_ Vous croyez ?

_**- Toorj Panshriij :**_ Je parierai ma baguette magique là-dessus : cette Hermione est probablement cachée quelque part dans la salle mais Ron l'a vu puis a demandé cette chanson à Bublé pour faire comprendre à cette femme de dégager de là si elle a écouté les paroles.

_**- Mylena Panshriij :**_ Hm vous avez probablement raison : elle a du utiliser des sorts d'invisibilité dans ce cas ou alors Potter lui a prêté sa cape d'invisibilité.

_**- Toorj Panshriij : **_Au fait en parlant d'ex, que fait Rigny en ce moment ?

_**- Mylena Panshriij : **_Il marronne car sa Cho danse avec Seamus Finnigan et pas lui.

_**- Toorj Panshriij : **_Dans ce cas,proposez-lui de danser ensemble.

_**- Mylena Panshriij : **_Je n'invite personne et encore moins mon ex.

_**- Toorj Panshriij : **_Mylena ne faites pas l'enfant capricieuse car vous tenez encore à lui et ça se voit.

_**- Mylena Panshriij : **_Et pourquoi devrais-je me prendre un vent en essuyant un refus cinglant ?

_**- Toorj Panshriij : **_Il ne refusera pas et encore moins après avoir vu Cho danser avec un autre.

_**- Mylena Panshriij : **_Je préfère encore inviter Bob.

_**- Toorj Panshriij : **_Vous blesseriez votre ex en dansant avec votre chien plutôt qu'avec lui.

_**- Mylena Panshriij : **_Et lui alors : il ne m'a pas blessé peut-être en engrossant sa moldue ?

_**- Toorj Panshriij**_ : Quoi ?

_**- Mylena Panshriij **_: Je connaissais cette femme car c'était une collègue de Rigny et ils sont sortis ensemble après notre divorce. Ensuite, cette saleté a pris soin de m'avertir de sa grossesse en me passant un coup de fil puis je me suis sentie au fond du trou car mon ex a toujours refusé de me donner un enfant durant des années mais il a engrossé cette moldue plus jeune et plus belle que moi !

_**- Toorj Panshriij **_: …

_**- Mylena Panshriij **_: J'ai alors compris que Rigny n'avait pas peur de ma mort en cas de grossesse, ni de rendre un enfant malheureux à cause de son statut cracmol mais parce qu'il me trouvait probablement indigne de devenir la mère de son bébé !

_**- Toorj Panshriij **_: Mylena je ne crois pas qu'il pensait ce genre de chose. Donc ne tirez pas des conclusions hâtives car cette femme l'avait peut-être berné sur sa contraception.

_**- Mylena Panshriij **_: Non il a toujours été très attentif à ces choses avec moi parce qu'il affirmait avoir peur de me perdre vu mes problèmes mais c'était probablement faux. Afin de me faire oublier Rigny, Candy m'a alors emmené en Bulgarie où Krum nous avait invitées après avoir su mon divorce.

_**- Toorj Panshriij **_: Vous le connaissiez déjà ?

_**- Mylena Panshriij **_: Oui dans ma dimension, j'étais la remplaçante de Draco l'attrapeur de Serpentard et je plaisais déjà à Viktor au point qu'il m'a invité pour le bal lors du Tournoi des Trois-Sorciers et pas Granger comme ici. On avait alors un petit flirt puisque j'avais rompu pour la énième fois avec Malefoy puis on s'envoyait de temps en temps des hiboux mais sans plus.

_**- Toorj Panshriij **_: Hm et ensuite il vous a invité chez lui après votre divorce.

_**- Mylena Panshriij **_: Oui il m'a distraite un peu et j'ai cru pouvoir oublier Rigny au lieu de me jeter d'une tour mais Krum ne voulait pas porter notre gosse . Ensuite, j'ai fini par rentrer pour voir si ma mère, ma grand-mère mais aussi ce traitre de Rigny allaient bien puisque les nouvelles de la Mongolie étaient alarmantes…

_**- Toorj Panshriij : **_Rigny a donc un gosse dans l'autre dimension ?

_**- Mylena Panshriij : **_Je ne sais pas si c'est un garçon ou une fille car Rigny n'en a jamais parlé.

_**- Toorj Panshriij : **_Alors la moldue a du faire une fausse-couche s'il n'en parle pas.

_**- Mylena Panshriij : **_Ou mon ex ne veut pas tout simplement de ce gosse.

_**- Toorj Panshriij : **_Non : il aurait parlé de cet enfant avec votre cousine Naëlle à un moment ou un autre et vous auriez fini par le savoir. Mylena : ne vous enlisez pas dans les non-dits sinon vous ferez la même fin que moi et lui celle d'Hermione_**. **_

_**- Mylena Panshriij : **_Oh par le chapeau de Merlin : cette chanson ne devait pas passer !

_**- Toorj Panshriij : **_Laquelle et pourquoi ?

_**- Mylena Panshriij : **_Pansy a demandé _The way you look Tonight_ : or, c'est ma chanson préférée au point que nous avons dansé là-dessus le jour de notre mariage mon ex mari et moi. D'ailleurs Rigny est devenu aussi blanc que moi maintenant et il me regarde bizarrement.

_**- Toorj Panshriij : **_il est nostalgique en songeant à votre danse ce jour-là et va probablement vous inviter_**. **_

_**- Mylena Panshriij :**_ Attendez alors : je prends Bob sur les genoux pour que mon ex ne s'imagine pas que je veux être invitée, consolée ou que je vais fuir loin de lui pour cacher des larmes imaginaires.

_**- Toorj Panshriij : **_Invitez plutôt votre ex s'il ne vous invite pas lui-même !

_**- Mylena Panshriij : **_Non j'ai ma fierté donc je vais rester tranquillement assise avec Bob.

_**- Toorj Panshriij : **_Vous êtes toujours là ?

_**- Toorj Panshriij : **_Mylena ?

_**- Toorj Panshriij : **_Hm au moins un des deux a du réagir… A plus tard Mylena et foncez…_**_ »**_

Effectivement, Rigny avait observé Bob sur les genoux de la jeune femme avant de lui ordonner de descendre de Maman puis il se leva afin d'inviter son ex abasourdie. Cette dernière tenta de refuser en prétextant ne pas vouloir vexer sa nouvelle amie mais elle finit par céder après les propos du cracmol pas du tout intéressé par l'opinion de Cho en ce moment. Mylena suivit donc son ex mari sur la piste sous le regard surpris de Cho qui se souvint enfin de Rigny puis l'observa danser avec cette Mylena. Elle nota la parfaite synchronisation de leurs mouvements tout en se posant de plus en plus de questions sur ces deux sorciers. En revanche, Naëlle ravie s'arrêta de danser pour observer les ex conjoints et eut l'impression de les revoir virevolter sur la même chanson treize ans plus tôt. La Mongole émit donc le vœu d'assister à leur réconciliation avant de se ressaisir et se laissa de nouveau guider par Gregory.

* * *

><p>A la fin de la chanson, Michael Bublé salua l'assistance très gentille mais étrange à ses yeux car de nombreuses fans se précipitaient sur lui d'habitude. En revanche, les gens d'ici dansaient et l'applaudissaient mais sans lui réclamer d'autographes, hormis la mariée. Toutefois, il sourit à la vue d'une femme eurasienne qui se précipita sur lui avant de lui demander une photographie. Le chanteur rassuré s'y prêta volontiers et apprit ainsi l'existence de sa seconde fan en Mongolie avant de s'esclaffer au moment où la jeune femme appela un certain Rigny en lui demandant de venir poser avec eux lui aussi. Le cracmol gêné retint un soupir à la vue de la curiosité des gens mais il se plia à la demande de son ex dont le ton suraigu démontrait son degré d'excitation. Le Mongol saisit donc le Smartphone de Mylena afin de réaliser un selfie à trois puis Crivey les photographia ensemble en compagnie de Bob appelé par sa maîtresse.<p>

Ensuite, Mylena affirma avoir pu assister à l'un de ses concerts grâce à Rigny qui l'avait emmené le voir à Toronto. Elle avoua aussi connaitre toutes ses chansons par cœur. Dans un lapsus, son ex expliqua les connaitre également et pouvoir les réciter même en dormant car Mylena ne cessait de les diffuser chez eux ou dans leurs voitures. D'ailleurs, tous deux avaient même ouvert le bal de leur mariage en 2005 sur _The Way You look Tonight_. Comme tous les autres Panshriij, Rigny détenait un petit coté rancunier et ne soucia donc pas du fait que son lapsus risquait de vexer Cho car il estimait qu'elle avait faire pire en dansant tout le temps avec un autre homme. Au cours de la conversation, Mylena parla également de sa jumelle Candy qui l'adorait également et à qui elle faisait donc écouter ses cd puisque sa sœur était dans le coma. Le chanteur touché lui donna aussitôt un numéro en lui demandant de contacter son agent quand sa sœur serait réveillée afin de pouvoir les inviter à l'un de ses concerts en compagnie de leurs compagnons respectifs mais aussi des mariés.

Cho surprise nota alors la soudaine similitude de Pansy et Mylena dont les voix suraigües atteignirent des sommets pour remercier Michael Bublé amusé par les réactions de ses deux fans mongoles. Rigny lança un regard compatissant à Ron en songeant au concert où il avait vaillamment supporter l'hystérie de Mylena ainsi que tout le répertoire de Bublé. Enfin, le chanteur salua l'assistance puis fut reconduit à la lisière du village par les aurors avant de transplaner à l'aéroport Heathrow où le Canadien attendit son avion dans le salon des VIP tout en tenant à la main son billet en première classe. En raison des sorts de confusion reçus. Michael Bublé crut vraiment avoir été raccompagné en limousine durant un long trajet et ne se douta donc pas d'avoir tout simplement transplané d'un point à l'autre grâce à la magie….

* * *

><p><strong><em>Voilà j'espère que cette première partie vous a plu ?<em>**

**_Comment avez-vous trouvé l'apéritif ?_**

**_Que pensez-vous de la décoration de la salle et des tables ?_**

**_Que pensez-vous des propos des Ministres ?_**

**_Le geste des Krum vous a plu ?_**

**_Comment trouvez-vous le cadeau des mariés à chaque invité ?_**

**_Comment les mariés ?_**

**_Le geste des enfants vous a plu ?_**

**_Comment les invités ?_**

**_Que pensez-vous du cadeau de Ron à Pansy ( la magie permet des tas de choses tout comme les sous) et de la participation de Michael Bublé ?_**

**_Comment vous avez-trouvé le geste de Ron qui a utilisé la chanson Cry Me a River pour faire comprendre à Hermione de partir ?_**

**_Vous pensez qu'il a bien fait de se taire pour préserver la tranquillité ou il aurait du la dénoncer ?_**

**_Que pensez-vous d'Hermione ?_**

**_Comment avez-vous trouvé l'attitude de Greg envers Naelle ?_**

**_Que pensez-vous du chat entre Mylena et Toorj ?_**

**_Comment considérez-vous l'attitude de Rigny envers son ex au moment de la chanson ?_**

**_Comment trouvez-vous l'attitude de Cho ?_**

**_A bientot pour la seconde partie et plus si possible sinon on se reverra en janvier_**


	30. Chapter 29 La réception II

_**Bonjour à tous, **_

_**Tout d'abord, je tenais à remercier Ptitcoeurfragile et Sephira 49 pour leurs reviews. Ensuite, je voulais expliquer mon choix de découper la seconde partie de la réception en plusieurs chapitres afin de donner de l'importance à certains détails qui seraient autrement noyés dans la masse. **__**Je devrais quand meme parvenir à publier toute la récéption avant mon départ :).**_

_**Bonne Lecture !**_

* * *

><p>Après le départ du chanteur, les musiciens prirent le relais et varièrent leur répertoire musical afin de permettre à tout le monde de s'amuser. Ainsi, ils jouèrent non seulement des chansons des <em>Bizzar' Sister<em> pour les nostalgiques des années Poudlard mais aussi de la salsa pour les invités Latino-Américains, de la musique contemporaine pour les jeunes et même de la K-pop pour les Asiatiques. Krum fit aussi une prestation très remarquée en saisissant une balalaïka pour chanter une chanson d'amour bulgare en l'honneur des mariés après quelques verres de vodka. Les personnes peu désireuses de danser se divertissaient également devant les bars à chocolats, smoothies, cookies, bonbons et autres qui firent leur réapparition. Les enfants pouvaient aussi s'amuser dans une petite salle de jeux attenante rajoutée depuis peu.

En revanche, les jeunes gens mais aussi les ados s'amusaient également sur la piste sous le regard d'Hermione troublée par le soudain épanouissement de sa fille dans les bras de Noyan manifestement très bon danseur. Malgré le geste de Ron pour lui faire comprendre de dégager de la réception en l'honneur de son propre mariage, Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ne parvenait pas à quitter la salle et tournait donc autour de ses deux enfants tout en tenant soigneusement les pans de sa cape autour d'elle. La sorcière en profita pour examiner la joie d'Hugo ainsi que ses traits plus détendus en compagnie de Saejin puis Hermione eut l'impression de revoir Ron et Pansy lorsqu'elle les surprit ensemble durant la chasse aux Horcruxes. Hermione furieuse eut soudainement envie de tout détruire afin d'empêcher le sosie de Pansy de lui voler son fils, néanmoins, elle finit par se calmer en songeant à sa peur de le perdre après les propos de son enfant le soir de la pendaison de la Crémaillère de Ron sur son refus de fréquenter une femme dans son genre puis leur altercation au sujet de la voiture le jour du permis de son fils.

De plus, Hugo était maintenant plus froid avec elle depuis leurs différents contrastes non seulement sur le choix de sa voiture, son désir de se rendre au chalet de son père mais aussi celui de ses amitiés après qu'Hermione ai appris la visite de Saejin en Australie. Il avait même fini par rentrer à l'avance en Angleterre dans l'espoir de passer du temps avec cette fille. Hermione ne voulait donc pas perdre définitivement son fils en s'opposant ouvertement à sa relation avec cette fille. Ensuite, la sorcière estima que Ronald aurait peut-être fini par oublier Pansy durant leur chasse aux Horcruxes si Hermione ne s'était pas mêlée de leur histoire. Après tout, Ron serait peut-être devenu son petit ami plus tard s'il s'était lassé de Pansy au bout d'un moment. Hermione aurait alors pu vivre heureuse avec lui sans se sentir taraudée par la peur de le voir partir chercher Pansy après avoir recouvré sa mémoire puisqu'il n'aurait pas souffert d'amnésie dans ces conditions. Aussi, Hermione décida de laisser faire son fils mais elle fêterait avec joie la fin de ce flirt débile avec cette petite saleté de Saejin…

Loin de se douter des pensées de sa mère, Hugo entraîna Saejin dehors afin de profiter de l'ambiance romantique de la nuit étoilée. La jeune fille admira toutes les bougies disposées sur la terrasse avant de suivre le sorcier jusqu'au lac où il la fit monter dans la barque auparavant utilisée par les mariés. Hugo rama un moment pendant lequel Saejin écouta le chant des grillons puis elle nota une étoile filante avant d'inciter le jeune homme à faire un vœu. Le rouquin affirma être déjà comblé en ce moment mais confessa voir cet instant se poursuivre indéfiniment afin de rester avec elle toute leur vie. Il posa les rames puis saisit la main de la jeune fille avant de s'approcher pour l'embrasser. Saejin troublée le repoussa doucement et prit la parole :

« _ Hugo ce n'est pas conseillé entre nous.

- Et pourquoi ? Interrogea Hugo.

- Parce que nos parents viennent de se marier donc nous sommes un peu frère et sœur.

- Nous ne détenons aucuns liens biologiques Saejin et puis nous sommes trop grands pour devenir les membres d'une même fratrie. En tout cas, moi je m'y refuse car je t'aime beaucoup trop pour me contenter du rôle du frère. Confessa Hugo.

- Mais…

- Est-ce que je ne te plais pas ? L'interrompit Hugo.

- Tu me plais. Avoua Saejin dans un lapsus.

- Alors pourquoi tu veux me repousser dans ce cas ? poursuivit Hugo rayonnant.

- Ta mère me tuerait si nous sortions ensemble. Enfin, je ne veux pas risquer de ruiner notre famille si Maman et Ron se disputent à cause de nous. Avoua Saejin inquiète.

- Et pourquoi nos parents se disputeraient à cause de nous ?

- Parce que ta mère n'accepterait pas notre histoire et je ne veux pas non plus voir ma mère se disputer avec ton père en cas de séparation entre nous deux. Il y a une série moldue italienne qui s'appelle les _Cesaroni_ où une famille recomposée subit des problèmes à cause de l'histoire d'amour entre les deux ados Eva et Marco. Le père de Marco a même une crise cardiaque quand il les découvre ensemble. Insista Saejin.

- C'est seulement une série Saejin et puis nous allons partir à Poudlard après-demain donc nous ne risquons pas de ruiner la paix familiale en cas de rupture entre nous car nous serons loin. Et puis qui a dit que nous allons rompre ?

- Je ne sais pas mais nous sommes très jeunes. Rappela Saejin.

- Regarde nos parents : mon père et ta mère seraient probablement restés ensemble si les circonstances ne les avaient pas séparés. De plus, mon père ne serait pas contre une histoire entre nous.

- Comment le sais-tu ? Demanda Saejin surprise.

- Je lui en ai parlé et il ne s'y opposera pas, ni ta mère d'après lui du moment que nous restons très discrets tant que tu vis chez eux. Dit Hugo déterminé à lutter puisque le refus de Saejin était seulement dicté par ses peurs.

- Tu crois ? Demanda Saejin incertaine.

- Oui mon père l'a dit. De plus, tu quitteras probablement le chalet après la fin de notre septième année donc ce n'est pas comme si nous nous installions chez eux pour la vie. Enfin, mon père affirme ne pas se mêler de nos affaires tant que nous ne provoquons pas de zizanie entre ta mère et lui à cause de nos disputes en cas de rupture ou de troubles au sein de ta fratrie. Insista Hugo.

- Dans la série Eva et Marco ont une fille Marta mais le couple finit par se séparer à cause de plusieurs problèmes. Ensuite, leurs parents se séparent également car la mère d'Eva l'accompagne à New York pour s'occuper Marta et Giulio son mari reste seul avant de retrouver une ancienne flamme. Je ne veux donc pas provoquer un truc comme ça entre ma mère et ton père à cause de nous deux si nous finissions par rompre. Affirma Saejin inquiète.

- Ça n'arrivera jamais parce que nous sommes assez intelligents pour ne pas mêler nos parents à nos histoires. Et puis je t'aime vraiment donc je refuse de te perdre à cause du mariage de nos parents. Répliqua Hugo.

- Hugo : tu es certain de m'aimer vraiment ? Je n'ai pas envie de souffrir si tu crois m'aimer un moment mais tu te rends compte que tu veux seulement perdre ta virginité avec moi avant de me larguer un jour pour que tu puisses vivre d'autres expériences comme Munkhe l'a fait cet été. Hésita Saejin tremblante.

- Saejin je te jure de ne pas me comporter comme ce type ! Je ne suis pas un bourrin même si mes actes passé ont pu te faire croire que je suis seulement un gros con capricieux. Je ne veux pas coucher avec toi ici en cinq minutes, ni demain car rien ne presse. S'exclama Hugo afin de la rassurer.

- Je sais que tu n'es pas un rustre mais bon tu es un homme qui finira par souhaiter me quitter afin de vivre ses expériences en compagnie d'autres femmes plus tard. Estima Saejin en songeant à son expérience personnelle.

- Ce n'est pas pour le sexe que je veux sortir avec toi, sinon je me trouvais une fille en Australie afin de coucher avec durant les vacances. En revanche, j'étais malheureux loin de toi Saejin alors ne me repousse pas seulement à cause de tes peurs si tu tiens un peu à moi toi aussi.

- Je tiens bien plus qu'un peu à toi mais j'ai peur des conséquences d'un flirt entre nous. De plus, on ne sera pas dans la même Maison à Poudlard. Hésita Saejin.

- Ce n'est pas grave : je te verrais le plus possible en cours ou durant les heures de libre et je vais même m'inviter à votre table pour manger avec toi si c'est possible. Insista Hugo.

- … (stupeur de Saejin)

- Saejin : j'étais un gros con égoïste avant notre rencontre et c'est toi qui m'as permis d'ouvrir les yeux sur ce que j'ai fait endurer à mon père. Je ne vivais que pour des livres et me croyais supérieur aux autres dont mon propre géniteur sans rien savoir de la vraie vie.

- …

- Je te jure que je suis en train de changer même si j'ai toujours des défauts. Dit Hugo.

- …

- Saejin : j'ai compris que Kaiden est un bébé innocent et je suis bien heureux que notre petit-frère soit en vie. Je te demande pardon pour t'avoir blessée l'autre jour bêtement : ça ne se reproduira plus jamais car je ne veux pas te faire souffrir mais t'aimer. Tenta Hugo.

- Mais ta mère ne m'acceptera jamais et je ne veux pas te rendre malheureux en provoquant une rupture entre vous deux.

- Je me fous de ce que ma mère peut me dire après avoir compris qu'elle a ruiné notre famille par ses propos mais aussi ses gestes débiles au point de nous rendre malheureux tous les quatre pendant des années. Répondit Hugo.

- Mais c'est ta mère quand même. Modéra Saejin.

- Oui mais j'ai honte de lui avoir donné raison l'année dernière quand elle a abandonné mon père comme un chien sur le bord de la route.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute. Modéra Saejin.

- Non mais j'ai de nombreux torts moi aussi pour avoir ignoré mon père après la séparation au point de ne jamais venir le voir chez lui, ni prendre de ses nouvelles sans me soucier de sa peine. Pire encore, ma sœur et moi avons accueilli Roger à bras ouvert et décoré notre arbre de Noël avec lui, même si c'était mon père qui l'avait acheté quand nous étions petits. Expliqua Hugo.

- …

- Mon père était désespéré l'année dernière mais nous n'avons rien fait pour l'aider. Ensuite, j'ai bien vu la différence quand nous sommes venus le voir à la Ger après la fin des cours car ta mère le rend vraiment heureux contrairement à la mienne. Donc j'approuve vraiment leur mariage même s'il m'a fallu du temps pour l'accepter. Avoua Hugo.

- Et tu acceptes vraiment Kaiden aussi ?

- Oui Kaiden est mon petit frère puis le prochain bébé sera également notre petite sœur. Par contre, je refuse de devenir le tien car je ne peux pas te considérer comme ma sœur. Insista Hugo.

- C'est dur pour moi aussi mais j'ai peur de voir ta mère ruiner la mienne pour se venger si tu nous sortons ensemble ou de la voir te monter la tête contre moi pour nous séparer. Dit Saejin.

- Non, je ne la laisserai plus me commander : ma mère a tenté de diriger ma vie toutes ces années mais maintenant c'est fini. Promit Hugo.

- Comment ça elle te dirigeait ? S'étonna Saejin.

- Beh nous avons toujours fait ce qu'elle voulait sans nous interroger sur nos propres aspirations. Tu sais je croyais vouloir devenir avocat mais en fait je me suis rendu compte que c'était pour lui faire plaisir. En revanche mon père m'accepte comme je suis avec mes défauts et m'a pardonné au point de m'accueillir de nouveau au chalet même si je l'ai renié souvent puis Kaiden.

- Tout le monde fait des erreurs. Répondit Saejin.

- Oui mais je ne veux plus refaire celles-là, ni laisser ma mère diriger ma vie. J'étais convaincu de tout lui devoir mais maintenant j'ai compris que c'est faux et je veux vivre pour moi. Enfin, tu fais partie de mon univers Saejin donc je ne veux pas te perdre par sa faute. Aussi, je ne lui parlerai plus si ma mère tente de nous séparer comme elle l'a fait durant la chasse aux Horcruxes entre ta mère et mon père. Jura Hugo.

- Hugo… Se laissa échapper Saejin troublée._ »

Le jeune homme se pencha vers elle puis la sorcière le laissa cueillir ses lèvres avant de répondre à son baiser sans se soucier du reste pour le moment. Sur la berge, Hermione accablée tentait de surmonter sa peine causée par les propos de son fils, néanmoins, ils lui avaient fait prendre conscience des risques de perdre son enfant si elle ne changeait pas d'attitude même si la jeune femme estimait agir pour le bien d'Hugo. La sorcière se promit donc de ne rien dire au sujet de la petite amie de son fils malgré le fait que Saejin ne serait jamais la belle-fille de ses rêves.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà je sais que c'est court mais il me semble que ce dialogue méritait son propre espace. <strong>_

_**Que pensez-vous de l'attitude d'Hugo ?**_

_**Comment trouvez-vous celle de Saejin ?**_

_**Doivent-ils céder à leur passion ou au contraire ne pas s'engager dans une histoire ?**_

_**Ps: I Cesaroni existent vraiment en Italie et les trois premières séries sont géniales mais pas les autres puisque la famille s'effrite snif. **_


	31. Chapter 30 La réception III

_**Et voici l'avant-dernière partie sur la reception :)**_

* * *

><p>Au bout d'un moment, Hermione rajusta la cape et retourna dans la salle où la musique cessa pour permettre aux invités d'assister à l'arrivée du gâteau de mariage annoncé par le maître de cérémonie. Afin d'observer l'effet de son œuvre sur les invités, Naé accompagnait Kenji, John, Nancy, leurs équipes en cuisine et les serveurs puis les convives acclamèrent longuement le wedding-cake. Naé se sentit aussitôt heureuse face à tous les compliments enthousiastes. Hugo et Saejin étaient également de retour après avoir transplané puis le jeune homme glissa un mot à l'oreille de sa belle en lui promettant un aussi joli gâteau s'ils finissaient par se marier un jour. Pansy et Ron profitèrent de ce moment pour remercier toute l'équipe :<p>

« _ Chers amis, nous espérons que cette réception vous plait. Commença Ron.

- Oh oui car vous nous avez offert un succulent repas et de l'alcool à volonté ! S'exclama Seamus éméché.

- Votre mariage mais aussi la réception sont vraiment magnifiques. Intervint Lavande.

- Franchement, cette journée est très romantique et me fait rêver. Avoua Milly.

- Votre mariage restera dans les annales ! Ajouta Ginny.

- Vous avez raison Mrs Potter : ce mariage est non seulement féerique mais il célèbre aussi la réconciliation entre les anciens bannis et les Britanniques restés au pays. Aussi, j'espère assister à de nombreuses unions du même genre d'ici un an sans compter la naissance de la fille de Ronald et Pansy mais aussi celle de nombreux bébés. Intervint le Ministre Britannique.

- Je souhaite aussi que cette journée soit le début d'une longue coopération entre la Mongolie et la Grande-Bretagne. Ajouta son homologue mongol.

- Merci vraiment pour tous ses compliments. Répondit Pansy.

- Toutefois, mon épouse et moi voulons aussi remercier les deux équipes qui ont collaboré à rendre cette fête un succès. Commença Ron tout en savourant le terme « mon épouse ».

- Tout d'abord, merci à Kenji, John et Nancy qui ont élaboré le repas de mariage. Poursuivit Pansy.

- Comme vous le savez, Kenji est le propriétaire du Dragon de Jade et la Rose d'Angleterre appartient à nos deux amis. Ils ont gentiment accepté de collaborer ensemble pour vous offrir un repas où les saveurs de l'Asie se marient avec celles de l'Angleterre. Affirma Ron.

- Ce sont eux qui nous ont permis de rendre cette journée inoubliable. Enfin, je n'oublie pas Naé qui nous a réalisé un gâteau magnifique. Aussi, nous les remercions tous les quatre ainsi que leurs collaborateurs et les serveurs. Ajouta Pansy.

- Je propose un toast à Naé notre pâtissière à Green-Silver Wood ! Entonna Ron en levant son verre .

- ... (applaudissements).

- Levons aussi notre verre à John, Nancy ainsi que toute leur équipe de la Rose d'Angleterre ! Poursuivit Pansy en brandissant son jus de citrouille.

- ... (applaudissements)

- Je voudrais aussi saluer non seulement la gentillesse mais aussi la bravoure de mon frère qui m'a permis de vivre un moment unique aujourd'hui en prenant la place de notre père dans son cadre pour qu'il puisse m'accompagner jusqu'à l'autel. Merci beaucoup Kenji: je n'oublierai jamais ton geste, ni le délicieux repas que tu as préparé avec ton équipe. Affirma Pansy tout en essuyant une larme.

-... (applaudissements pendant l'étreinte de Kenji et Pansy).

- Enfin, nous voulons aussi saluer les serveurs ! Ajouta Ron._ »

Les convives applaudirent longuement le personnel et les cuisiniers ravis face à cette attention de la part des mariés. Ensuite, ils observèrent de nouveau le gâteau. Hermione resta elle-même époustouflée par la beauté de cet immense wedding-cake blanc orné de branches de fleurs de cerisiers également comestibles. Sur le gâteau, les invités admirèrent également les figurines de mariés vêtus selon les traditions des deux pays. Ainsi, la figurine de Ron endossait un costume moldu anglais et celle de Pansy arborait un très joli deel. Le couple radieux observa son beau gâteau avant de remercier Naé sous les flashes de Dennis. Enfin, ils saisirent leurs baguettes magiques afin de le découper ensemble sous les applaudissement frénétiques de Kaiden totalement excité par l'ambiance joyeuse qui régnait dans la salle. Une minute plus tard, les parts furent équitablement coupées puis Ron saisit la première avant Pansy et la lui fit manger sous les vivats de l'assistance.

Les sorciers amusés retournèrent ensuite à leurs places afin de déguster leur morceau de gâteau déjà apparus dans leurs assiettes à dessert en compagnie d'une flûte de champagne mais aussi de verres à vodka pour Krum ravi, les invités slaves ainsi que tous les Mongols. Hermione se débrouilla également pour voler une part parmi les restes afin de goûter le wedding cake. Les mariés firent ensuite le tour de toutes les tables où Ron dut trinquer pour deux en raison de la grossesse de Pansy. Krum se montra cependant « charitable » en affirmant boire toute la vodka à la place des mariés sous les applaudissements des convives à sa table.

* * *

><p>Ensuite, la musique reprit pendant un bon moment durant lequel Cho dansa une fois avec Rigny avant de s'amuser en compagnie de plusieurs sorciers puisque les Britanniques étaient à l'affût de toutes les célibataires. Le cracmol haussa donc les sourcils face à la désinvolture de Cho qui dansait avec tout le monde sans se soucier de lui et décida de retourner s'asseoir. Une fois parvenu à la hauteur de sa table, Rigny nota alors le manège de son ex manifestement en train de faire de son mieux pour éviter l'invitation à danser d'un type plutôt insistant. Le Mongol fondit aussitôt sur eux pour réclamer une danse à Mylena sous le regard abasourdi de Mac Laggen qui laissa aussitôt tomber la jeune femme à la vue de ce type musclé. Le sorcier avait été invité par Ron seulement parce que le rouquin désirait prendre une petite revanche sur l'attitude de ce type à Poudlard mais aussi au mariage d'Hermione quand il les avait snobés.<p>

Toutefois, le psychomage n'avait pas compris ce fait et bénit même sa chance de pouvoir participer à l'événement mondain de l'année. Le sorcier était donc venu puis s'amusa énormément durant cette journée ainsi que la soirée qui suivit. Aussi, il ne voulait pas de problèmes, ce qui l'incita à laisser la sorcière tranquille pour le moment même si elle l'intéressait beaucoup. Mac Laggen souhaita alors une bonne soirée aux ex conjoints puis rappela à Mylena de venir le voir à son cabinet car il avait besoin de personnel. La jeune femme acquiesça poliment avant de pousser un soupir de soulagement après son départ. Elle remercia le cracmol puis affirma aller fumer une clope dehors ce qui lui permettrait d'éviter les célibataires casse-pieds. Son ex voulut aussitôt l'accompagner car il avait oublié son paquet chez lui et ne fumait pas depuis ce matin puisque Gyrin et Cho ne pouvaient pas lui en fournir après leur passage aux cigarettes électroniques.

Mylena observa son ex d'un regard compatissant et le plaignit car elle n'aurait pas résisté aussi longtemps à sa place. Tous deux se rendirent donc dehors où ils s'éloignèrent un peu du restaurant en compagnie de Bob pour ne pas empuantir la terrasse. Les ex conjoints restèrent cependant dans un endroit bien en vue pour ne pas créer d'ambigüités, ni risquer les foudres de Cho si elle s'apercevait de leur absence. Ensuite, la sorcière tendit son paquet à Rigny qui put enfin fumer avec délice pendant que la jeune femme utilisait son propre fume-cigarette. Ils furent rejoints peu après par Gyrin qui leur fit compagnie avec sa cigarette électronique car le cracmol ne voulait pas fumer dans les lieux publics non plus. Quelques minutes plus tard, Dennis et Adrian sortirent eux aussi puis notèrent les fumeurs avant de les rejoindre en affirmant pouvoir former un club ce soir. Ensuite, Gyrin observa le fume-cigarette d'Adrian ainsi que le porte-cigarette de Mylena et reprit la parole :

« _ Vous détenez tous le même fume-cigarettes que Pansy ? Demanda Gyrin curieux.

- Tous les Serpentards l'ont commandé au même endroit en 1997. _ Avoua Adrian._ Par contre, celui de Pansy lui a été offert par Draco puis elle l'a personnalisé avec ses initiales.

- Le mien ne vient pas du _Chemin de Traverse_. Rectifia Mylena.

- En effet, c'est moi qui le lui ai offert. Expliqua Rigny.

- C'est le même modèle que celui utilisé par Audrey Hepburn dans _Diamants sur Canapé _n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Adrian en examinant un moment le porte-cigarette de la jeune femme.

- Oui c'est une réplique car nous aimons bien cette actrice Mylena et moi. De plus, j'ai initié mon ex au vice de la cigarette en 2000 alors j'ai fini par lui acheter une copie du porte-cigarette de la Hepburn. Plaisanta Rigny.

- Dites donc vous vous y connaissez vachement en culture moldue pour des nés sorciers ! S'exclama innocemment Dennis agréablement surpris.

- Je ne suis pas sorcier et je vis chez les Moldus. Rappela Gyrin hilare.

- Pardon, je l'ai oublié mais c'est qu'en général peu de personnes connaissent le cinéma chez les sorciers. Déplora Dennis.

- En ce qui me concerne, c'est mon ex mari Klaus qui m'a initié aux vieux films mais aussi cinéma en général. Expliqua Adrian.

- Moi je suis tombé dedans depuis tout petit à l'école puisque mes parents ont du m'envoyer chez les moldus. Révéla Rigny dans un lapsus.

- Ah bon vous avez suivi vos études chez les moldus ? S'étonna Dennis.

- Oui… Je… Je suis un cracmol comme Gyrin, néanmoins, j'ai pu aussi apprendre mon métier auprès des sorciers. Finit par avouer Rigny penaud mais soulagé de ne plus devoir se cacher en permanence.

- Oh oui c'est vrai… Vous êtes le vétomagique de _Green-Silver Wood_ n'est-ce pas ? Naëlle votre cousine m'a dit que vous étiez le plus brave des vétomagiques mais aussi un excellent vétérinaire l'autre jour. Affirma distraitement Dennis.

- Le plus brave, je ne sais pas mais je connais bien mon métier. Déclara Rigny soulagé devant l'attitude posée des deux sorciers après sa révélation sur son statut de cracmol.

- En tout cas, je vous emmènerai Kaz pour ses prochains vaccins quand je pourrais enfin le prendre puisque le chiot de mes enfants est encore chez Pansy en ce moment. Affirma Adrian.

- Pansy a une ménagerie à elle toute seule. Dit Mylena hilare avant de caresser Bob.

- Mylena est une sorcière mais vous non et vous êtes divorcés c'est ça ? Résuma Dennis.

- Euh oui nous nous sommes mariés chez les moldus puis nous avons divorcé là-bas. Répondirent les deux ex époux gênés.

- Vous avez divorcé à cause des pressions subies en raison de votre différence de statut ? Demanda Dennis curieux.

- Non : nous nous sommes séparés pour des divergences personnelles mais pas pour ces choses car Mylena se moquait du fait que je suis un cracmol. Expliqua Rigny.

- Ah tant mieux : j'ai tellement vu de préjugés et de discriminations envers les homosexuels que j'estimais votre séparation causée par la même chose en raison des tabous sur une union entre un cracmol et une sorcière. Avoua Dennis.

- Pourtant les sorciers homosexuels sont bien acceptés d'habitude non ? Enfin, un de mes amis et son conjoint un sorcier né moldu l'étaient sans problèmes chez moi en Mongolie. S'étonna Mylena.

- Les homosexuels ne sont pas toujours bien acceptés car il y a encore des idiots dans notre monde tout comme dans celui des moldus. Affirma Dennis.

- Ce n'est pas facile tous les jours. Reconnut Adrian.

- J'avoue ma surprise car je croyais que les cracmols étaient les seuls à subir la discrimination et les tabous. Avoua Rigny surpris.

- On nous accepte mieux parce que nous sommes des sorciers mais ce n'est pas toujours évident. D'ailleurs mes parents ne m'ont pas reparlé pendant un bon moment après mon coming-out. Révéla Adrian.

- Oh je suis désolée pour vous. Commença Mylena.

- Ce n'est pas grave car ils ont fini par l'accepter. Et vous : comment avez-vous fait pour surmonter les tabous ? Demanda Adrian curieux.

- On a fui du coté moldu pour échapper à la fureur générale pendant un moment. Expliqua Mylena.

- Ensuite, Mylena est retournée progressivement dans le monde sorcier pour travailler mais pas moi car j'avais été viré du cabinet de vétomagie du quartier sorcier d'Oulan-Bator donc j'ai travaillé seulement chez les moldus. Avoua Rigny.

- C'est vraiment injuste. Déclara Dennis révolté.

- Oh ça c'est rien car j'ai retrouvé du travail. Par contre, ce fut difficile pour moi de supporter les regards haineux de ma fratrie convaincue que je ruinais la vie de Mylena.

- …

- Enfin, aucun officiant sorcier n'a accepté de nous marier car ils refusaient de célébrer une union contre-nature. Renchérit Rigny.

- C'est dégueulasse : moi au moins, j'ai pu me marier avec Klaus car les sorciers allemands ont accepté notre mariage sans problèmes. Avoua Adrian.

- Je vous l'ai dit : les gens sont plus ouverts envers les sorciers homosexuels que les cracmols. D'ailleurs, ils supportent encore moins les cracmols si l'un d'eux touche une sorcière. Avoua Rigny avant de pousser un soupir.

- Votre union a fini par être acceptée par la suite ou non ? S'enquit Dennis.

- Oui : les gens ont fini par nous accepter car Mylena a les même problèmes que Pansy pour enfanter donc les sorciers estimaient qu'une sorcière dans son genre ne serait même pas acceptée par un moldu. D'après eux, Mylena avait finalement fait un bon choix car elle n'aurait trouvé rien de mieux qu'un cracmol comme moi pour mari. Expliqua Rigny.

- Je ne t'ai jamais considéré comme « rien de mieux » car je me fous bien que tu ne puisses pas faire de magie. Protesta doucement Mylena.

- Je sais mais un mari sorcier aurait accepté de porter votre gosse ou de te faire prendre les potions concoctées par Pansy ici. Par contre, je t'ai privée d'enfants durant des années parce que je n'en veux pas. Répliqua Rigny penaud en réalisant son égoïsme.

- J'étais heureuse avec toi, même sans enfants. Répondit Mylena dans un lapsus.

- Pourquoi vous n'avez pas voulu d'enfants durant votre mariage ? Demanda Dennis curieux.

- Je refusais de donner le jour à un petit cracmol désespéré par l'absence de pouvoirs magiques ou de voir Mylena mise au ban de la société parce qu'elle avait donné le jour à un cracmol par ma faute. Répondit Rigny.

- J'avais conscience des risques et je m'en foutais mais bon c'est trop tard maintenant puisque nous sommes divorcés. Rétorqua Mylena.

- Votre gosse aurait pu être un sorcier. Intervint Adrian.

- Je ne sais pas si j'aurais supporté de voir mon fils ou ma fille se moquer de moi parce que je suis incapable de faire de la magie. Avoua Rigny honteux.

- Vous savez : mon mari Klaus craignait lui aussi de voir nos gosses se moquer de lui mais Saskia ne l'a jamais fait. Par contre, ma fille était souvent regardée bizarrement par les moldus parce qu'elle détenait deux papas et pas de maman. Toutefois, elle est épanouie mais aussi très équilibrée ainsi que Mathis même si mon fils n'a pas connu son second papa puisque Klaus est mort avant sa naissance. Insista Adrian.

- Rigny : vous devriez songer à un enfant avant de devenir trop âgé parce que je n'en voulais pas moi non plus mais je me rends compte maintenant de ce que j'ai perdu à force de fréquenter les gosses d'Adrian. Affirma Dennis._ »

* * *

><p>Ensuite, les deux sorciers rentrèrent en compagnie de Gyrin pendant que Mylena tirait sa dernière bouffée. Deux minutes plus tard, la jeune femme voulut rentrer mais son ex l'interrogea sur la raison de sa gêne envers le type de tout à l'heure. La sorcière confessa avoir travaillé pour cet homme dans l'autre dimension :<p>

« _ C'était un employeur correct au début mais il a ensuite changé après la promulgation de la loi sur le Mariage dans notre monde.

- Quelle Loi sur le Mariage ? Demanda Rigny surpris tout en se souvenant enfin des propos échangés avec leurs sauveurs à la clinique lorsque l'un d'eux parlait des candidats au mariage comme Mylena dans la Grande-Bretagne de l'autre monde.

- Eh bien, les ex bannis ont été rappelés en Angleterre en avril pour les convaincre de se marier avec les célibataires restés sur le sol britannique quitte à utiliser des moyens de pression pour les inciter à le faire. Révéla Mylena.

- Tu plaisantes ? Demanda Rigny livide.

- Non. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour éviter de me soumettre à cette loi débile même si Mac Laggen tentait par tous les moyens de me convaincre de l'épouser au point de s'engager à porter notre bébé à ma place. Toutefois, j'ai refusé tous les maris proposés.

- Et que s'est-il passé ensuite ? S'enquit Rigny.

- J'ai déposé un recours auprès du Magenmagot en rappelant mes problèmes de santé puisque la potion de Pansy n'existe pas dans notre dimension. Toutefois, je risquais de finir privée de ma magie et expédiée dans le monde moldu mongol si mon recours n'était pas accepté. Expliqua Mylena.

- Tu serais volontairement devenue une cracmol comme moi en cas de refus ? Demanda Rigny abasourdi car un sorcier se serait plutôt suicidé que de perdre sa magie.

- Oui car j'ai déjà vécu chez les Moldus avec toi donc je connais ce monde. Et puis je préfère perdre ma magie plutôt que de subir un mariage forcé.

- Pourquoi tu es venue ici dans ce cas au lieu de rentrer en Mongolie ? Voulut savoir Rigny.

- Parce que même si je préférerais devenir cracmol plutôt que de devenir l'esclave d'un mari, j'avais cependant peur de ne pas savoir me défendre contre les Kazakhs sans ma magie puisqu'on ne m'aurait pas laissé vivre en Grande-Bretagne. Or, tu es bien placé pour savoir que les cracmols mongols ont été recherché par nos ennemis donc je craignais de très mal finir après mon retour en Mongolie. Alors quand Jacob est venu me voir en consultation, j'ai cru voir en lui mon sauveur mais c'est finalement Toorj qui m'a délivré de cet enfer en m'emmenant ici où personne ne me forcera à me marier contre mon gré. Avoua Mylena._ »

Rigny abasourdi contempla son ex puis lui demanda la raison pour laquelle elle n'était pas revenue en Mongolie après avoir découvert le traquenard du Ministère de la magie britannique en mai. Toutefois, le Mongol blêmit en entendant parler des mesures prises par les aurors pour empêcher les ex bannis de s'enfuir de Grande-Bretagne. Il comprit que Mylena n'avait donc jamais pu envoyer une lettre pour implorer de l'aide aux aurors, ni même se déplacer en dehors des frontières britanniques. La jeune femme réitéra avoir vu ensuite Jacob comme son sauveur lors de ses consultations mais ce type se foutait d'elle. Ensuite, la sorcière rencontra Toorj puis elle accepta de l'aider ainsi que Pansy qui parvint à la déplacer en Chine puis l'emmener jusque dans cette dimension grâce à la magie ancienne de son Miroir des Vies manifestement plus puissant que celui de Mylena qui n'était pas parvenue à fuir la Grande-Bretagne en partant seule dans une autre dimension.

Dans un lapsus, Rigny reprocha à son ex femme son départ de leur groupe de réfugiés en janvier mais Mylena rappela qu'ils étaient devenus trop nombreux et les vivres se raréfiaient. Aussi, elle avait accepté de se rendre dans un autre groupe, ce qui lui permit de retrouver Candy même les jumelles crurent devenir dingues après leur arrivée sur le front. Les deux femmes n'en pouvaient plus de voir des morts, des blessés et de lutter pour échapper à des Kazakhs violents. Ensuite, Mylena faillit vraiment sombrer dans la folie quand les médicomages lui avaient annoncé la mort de sa sœur. La sorcière avait alors accepté la proposition de Potter et retarda son départ uniquement pour aller chercher Rigny mais ce dernier ne voulut pas la suivre donc la elle partit seule afin de vivre dans un pays en paix sans se douter du traquenard des autorités. En effet, le Ministère britannique promulgua la Loi sur le Mariage en mai et contraignit les bannis à se marier s'ils ne voulaient pas se retrouver privés de magie et renvoyés dans leurs pays d'exil…

Rigny soupira puis reprit la parole :

« _ Tu aurais du rester avec nous en janvier au lieu de partir dans un autre groupe puis en Angleterre. Ensuite, Pansy t'aurait trouvé avant de nous emmener tous ici en même temps sans que tu ne subisses la peur d'un mariage forcé.

- Tu sais bien que nous étions devenus trop nombreux en janvier donc il fallait que certains partent. Répondit-elle de façon évasive.

- Oui mais tu as fini par te retrouver dans un autre groupe manifestement pas très organisé puisque vous avez subi de nombreuses attaques d'après les rumeurs. Nous nous sommes donc fait un sang d'encre pour toi après ton départ Naëlle et moi avant de nous rassurer un peu seulement lors de ta visite surprise en avril. Insista Rigny.

- Te fous pas de ma gueule Rigny car mon départ a grandement du vous faire plaisir ! Protesta Mylena dans un lapsus.

- C'est la vodka qui te monte à la tête au point de raconter des conneries ? Protesta son ex.

- Non : Ri m'a demandé de partir parce que tu n'osais pas m'avouer que ma présence te créait des problèmes. De plus, Naëlle ne cessait de me critiquer donc je ne risquais pas de me sentir à l'aise avec vous deux puis j'ai fini par craquer en janvier après l'énième critique. Rétorqua Mylena.

- Hein ? Je n'ai jamais voulu t'éloigner donc Ri t'a menti sur mon désir de te voir partir et Naëlle ne souhaitait pas se débarrasser de toi non plus. Tu aurais du nous parler de ce qui n'allait pas au lieu de partir sans rien dire ! Protesta Rigny surpris.

- C'était mieux ainsi pour tout le monde et puis je voulais rejoindre Candy ma seule véritable famille depuis la mort de notre mère et Odval.

- Merci pour moi ou même Naëlle. Répliqua Rigny vexé.

- Nous sommes divorcés donc nous ne formons plus une famille toi et moi. Répondit Mylena.

- Ca va pas dans ta tête ou quoi ? Tu es la seule famille qui me reste avec Naëlle et encore plus ici où nous sommes seuls tous les trois au milieu de tous ces gens dont nos doubles ! Rétorqua Rigny choqué.

-Tu as signé les papiers du divorce en 2015 et tu n'as pas voulu te remarier cette année donc tu ne peux pas nier que seul le sort de Naëlle t'intéresse. Répliqua la sorcière.

- Comment aurais-je pu partir la conscience tranquille en laissant Naëlle derrière nous ?

- Mouais : dis plutôt que tu ne voulais pas partir avec moi. Maugréa Mylena.

- Comment pouvais-je avoir envie de te suivre après ta proposition de célébrer un mariage blanc en vitesse grâce à l'ex copain de Mylena s'il acceptait de nous marier puis de divorcer après notre arrivée en Angleterre ? Réfuta Rigny.

- L'essentiel pour moi était de te sauver et non de me ridiculiser en te proposant une véritable union puisque tu avais déjà probablement remplacé Ri depuis votre séparation. Protesta Mylena.

- Eh : je ne saute pas sur tout ce qui bouge non plus ! Contesta Rigny.

- Ah non : pourtant tu es déjà en train de fréquenter avec cette Cho alors que nous sommes arrivés ici depuis peu donc je n'ose pas imaginer combien de sorcières tu as du mettre dans ton sac de couchage en mars après le départ de Ri. S'esclaffa Mylena.

- J'étais tout seul en avril mais ta proposition m'a vexé car je me suis senti encore une fois rejeté à cause de mon statut de cracmol puisque tu ne voulais pas me laisser t'effleurer. Il faut que tu me comprennes : Ri m'a jeté comme un chien quand elle s'est trouvée un sorcier donc j'avais peur de faire la même fin avec toi. Avoua Rigny surpris qui se demanda si les choses auraient pu être différentes entre eux s'il avait pris le temps de discuter avec son ex pour comprendre les raisons de sa proposition bizarre au lieu de l'envoyer au diable et provoquer son départ sans lui.

- Hem, je me suis toujours moquée de ton statut mais c'est vrai que je voulais simplement te sauver la vie et pas te prendre pour amant. De toute façon, c'est inutile de discuter de ça maintenant ou de Naëlle. Dit Mylena sans se soucier de la confusion de son ex.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as contre Naëlle pour la détester autant que ça ou contre moi en tant qu'amant ? Interrogea Rigny interloqué.

- Alors je vais d'abord te répondre au sujet de Naëlle en te rappelant qu'elle n'a cessé de me critiquer au point que je ne la supportais plus ! Répliqua Mylena.

- C'est ma faute si elle t'a critiqué sans savoir car j'étais trop lâche pour lui avouer mes torts. Elle ne s'est donc pas rendue compte de te blesser mais Naëlle a changé depuis son accident et se fait vraiment du souci pour toi en ce moment car tu t'isoles de plus en plus. Insista Rigny.

- J'apprends simplement à me débrouiller seule donc ne comptez plus sur moi pour supporter ses remarques ou ta mauvaise humeur afin de pouvoir rester auprès de vous comme le chien dont on tolère la présence. Répliqua froidement Mylena.

- Mais nous n'avons jamais voulu te rabaisser, ni te faire sentir comme un chien : pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit ? Je lui aurais tout révélé puis on aurait fait de notre mieux pour te rassurer sur le fait que n'étais pas une pestiférée à nos yeux ! Rétorqua Rigny surpris.

- C'est du passé tout ça et nous sommes en sécurité ici donc il est temps pour chacun de nous de vivre sa propre vie. Donc laissez-moi tranquille maintenant et gardez votre soudain sentimentalisme pour vous deux.

- Ce n'est pas parce que je t'incite à devenir plus indépendante que tu dois nous renier ! Protesta Rigny.

- Je me sens très bien toute seule sans vous deux ou un homme. Répliqua Mylena.

- Tu n'es pas seule et encore moins sans homme car tu passe beaucoup de temps avec ce Toorj. Tu ne veux pas de moi comme amant parce que tu as honte d'un mari cracmol maintenant que nous sommes ici. Par contre, tu aimes bien ce Toorj car c'est le double de ton cher Jacob et c'est un sorcier lui ! L'accusa Rigny parti en plein délire.

- Je me moque bien de ton statut de cracmol Rigny mais je ne te veux certainement pas dans mon lit après t'avoir vu avec la moldue en 2015, Ri ou Cho cette année ! De plus, il n'est pas question que tu me refiles quelques MST si tu n'as pas pris tes précautions avec elles ! Hurla Mylena.

- Pour qui me prends-tu : j'ai toujours fait attention ! Et puis tu as bien couché avec Krum toi donc tu ne peux rien me reprocher ! S'écria Rigny.

- J'ai eu une aventure pas trois et j'ai toujours pris mes précautions. Par contre, je vois mal où tu aurais trouvé le nécessaire en pleine guerre en Mongolie. _ Grommela Mylena._ Enfin, laisse Toorj tranquille car c'est un type gentil lui et il ne détient aucune arrière-pensée à mon égard.

- Ce type n'est pas gentil car il veut simplement t'embobiner afin de donner une maman à sa fille !

- Je l'aide à s'occuper de Bora c'est vrai mais il n'y a aucune ambiguïté entre nous car Toorj est conscient que je ne veux pas de lui. Répliqua Mylena.

- C'est ça : ce Toorj agit comme moi en 2000 et te tourne autour en se faisant passer pour ton ami en attendant le moment opportun pour te convaincre de lui donner une chance. Tu es le double de sa Pansy donc il rêve de te garder pour lui depuis ton arrivée ici et ça se voit. Aussi, cet auror de pacotille va probablement finir par te proposer de devenir la maman de Bora mais aussi de te donner un bébé afin de te convaincre de l'épouser puisque moi je ne t'ai pas fait d'enfant. Ensuite, tu vas m'oublier pour les beaux yeux de Bora ainsi que ton propre gosse ! Répliqua Rigny soudainement jaloux.

- Je te l'ai dit: je ne veux plus d'homme dans ma vie et encore moins d'un amant. D'ailleurs, Toorj le sait donc il n'a aucun projet de ce genre avec moi. Contesta Mylena.

- Hein comment ça tu prône la chasteté maintenant ? Demanda Rigny abasourdi.

- Mieux vaut être seule que mal accompagnée, quitte à ne pas avoir d'enfants. Rétorqua Mylena avant de faire disparaître son mégot d'un coup de baguette magique sous le regard perplexe du cracmol en train de s'interroger sur ses propos._ »

* * *

><p><em><strong>La société sorcière a ses défauts comme la notre à mon avis donc je ne veux pas transformer la fiction en fable de Oui-Oui ou autre :)- Sincèrement, je pense que les gay subissent probablement des discriminations dans le monde sorcier aussi meme s'ils sont mieux acceptés puisqu'ils peuvent se marier et avoir des enfants. Enfin, ce ne doit pas être rose pour les cracmols non plus. <strong>_

_**Alors que pensez-vous du gâteau (je ne l'ai pas demandé tout à l'heure car j'ai ensuite effacé la partie sur le gateau rajoutée par inadvertance) ?**_

_**Comment trouvez-vous les remerciements des mariés ou encore l'attitude des invités ?**_

_**Que pensez-vous des gestes d'Hermione qui reste là et vole même une part de gateau ? D'après vous, elle a ouvert enfin les yeux ou pas après les propos de son fils ? Risque-t-elle de poser des problèmes plus tard à Saejin et Hugo ?**_

_**Que pensez-vous des conditions décrites par Adrian sur sa vie ou celle des gays sorciers en général ?**_

_**Enfin, rigny a-t-il bien fait d'avouer son statut de cracmol ?**_

_**Comment trouvez-vous l'altercation entre Rigny et Mylena ? Les choses pourraient-elles changer entre eux après cet éclat ou non ?**_

_**Enfin, vous avez-vu une des parties des effets de la Loi sur le Mariage appliquée dans l'autre dimension dont la menace d'etre transformé en cracmol et renvoyé dans le pays d'exil. Pensez-vous qu'Hermione ou le Ministre vont tenter de les imposer ici aussi d'ici un an si les choses ne changent pas au sein de la société ou les ex bannis parviendront-ils à les arrêter ? **_


	32. Chapter 31 La réception IV

_**Et voilà la dernière partie de la réception, je vous souhaite de bonnes fetes et à bientot en janvier ou avant si j'y parviens mais c'est tout cas, je remercie encore une fois Ptitcoeurfragile et Sephira 49 pour leurs reviews ! :)**_

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, Nott dansait avec quelques femmes mais n'en trouvait aucune qui lui donnait l'envie de se caser pour le moment. Il ne put donc s'empêcher de se demander ce que son double avait pu trouver en Candy dans l'autre dimension car lui-même ne fut jamais attiré par Pansy. Ensuite, le médicomage observa Dennis poser son appareil photo afin d'inviter Adrian à danser sous le regard approbateur de Saskia mais aussi de Mathis. Les deux sorciers firent sensation sur la piste au point que même Draco admira les danseurs lui aussi malgré le fait qu'il était connu à Poudlard pour ses propos racistes envers les homosexuels. Quelques minutes plus tard, Malefoy fut donc surpris par le geste d'Adrian désireux de l'inviter à danser pour saluer le futur beau-père de Saskia si leurs enfants continuaient de se fréquenter plus tard. Les ex bannis considéraient Pucey comme l'un des leurs sans se soucier de sa sexualité et observèrent attentivement Malefoy afin de savoir si ce type était prêt à changer ou demeurait encore un crétin imbibé de préjugés.<p>

Dix secondes plus tard, Draco suscita donc non seulement l'admiration de son fils ravi de le voir faire preuve d'ouverture d'esprit mais aussi l'approbation des ex bannis au moment il accepta l'invitation. L'ex prince des Serpentards provoqua également l'hilarité générale en affirmant n'avoir jamais dansé avec un partenaire plus grand que lui avant de demander à Adrian de mener la danse. Son camarade hilare acquiesça et saisit sa main pour le guider puisque Draco ne savait vraiment pas comment se positionner face à un homme en guise de partenaire de danse. Les deux sorciers commencèrent à danser puis Malefoy se détendit rapidement car Adrian le mit à l'aise et ses gestes restaient totalement innocents. Durant la danse, il interrogea ensuite Pucey sur sa vie avant de le compatir pour son veuvage :

« _ Saskia est gentille et vraiment très bien élevée d'après ce que j'ai vu lors de notre rencontre à l'officine de Pansy. Scorpius ne l'a pas encore emmené au manoir mais il nous l'a fait rencontrer ce soir. Elle nous a donc parlé de Klaus qui devait être un type bien. Aussi, je suis vraiment désolé qu'il soit mort.

- Merci. Répondit Adrian.

- Tu sais : j'étais un petit con à Poudlard mais mon fils m'a ouvert les yeux sur plein de choses donc ça ne me dérange pas du tout que tu sois homosexuel si Scorpius devient ton beau-fils un jour. Avoua Draco.

- Draco : tes propos montrent que tu as vraiment muri. Avoua Adrian agréablement surpris.

- Trop de gens sont morts pour des théories idiotes sur le sang-pur alors que nous détenons tous le même sang. Bon je serais sincère avec toi : il m'a fallu beaucoup de temps pour comprendre ces choses mais je te jure d'avoir changé. Aussi, ça ne me dérange vraiment pas que Saskia a eu deux papas dont un moldu. Insista Draco.

- Wow j'aurais du enregistrer tes propos. Dit Adrian surpris.

- Je peux les répéter si tu veux. _ Plaisanta Draco._ En tout cas, tu as eu beaucoup de courage pour élever deux enfants tout seul. Franchement, je ne sais pas si j'aurais été capable de le faire en cas de décès d'Astoria. Confessa Draco.

- Tu aurais eu du mal au début mais tu te serais probablement repris les mois suivants afin d'élever ton fils. Estima Adrian.

- Tu as agi ainsi n'est-ce pas ? S'enquit Draco.

- Oui mais je t'avoue qu'il y avait des moments où je broyais vraiment du noir sans Klaus près de nous. Confessa Adrian dans un soupir.

- Mais tu n'as jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui te donnait l'envie de te remarier ? Demanda Draco.

- Pas jusqu'en juillet cette année. Avoua Adrian tout en observant Dennis en train de discuter avec Mathis et Saskia.

- Il a l'air très gentil et de bien s'entendre avec tes enfants. Estima Draco tout en observant le photographe du coin de l'œil.

- Oui il est vraiment exceptionnel mais on ne sort pas encore ensemble. Révéla Adrian.

- Tu attends que tes enfants s'en aillent à Poudlard ? Devina Draco.

- Oui comment tu as deviné ? S'étonna Adrian.

- J'aurais probablement fait de même à ta place. Tu sais qu'Astoria et moi nous sommes mariés à cause d'un contrat établi par nos parents donc ce n'est donc pas l'amour de ma vie mais on s'entend bien et puis elle m'a permis de découvrir ce que c'est une famille normale. Aussi, je ne la remplacerais pas de sitôt si elle venait à disparaître avant moi. Enfin, il n'y a aucune maitresse dans mon placard à balais car Astoria est ma femme et je la respecte.

- Les mariages arrangés peuvent marcher quand les deux conjoints s'entendent bien. En tout cas, mes parents s'en accommodaient et ne songeaient pas à aller voir ailleurs non plus. Par contre, ils ont eu du mal à accepter ma sexualité mais ma mère a fini par convaincre mon père de l'accepter puis ils sont venus nous voir en Allemagne Klaus et moi.

- Hm tes parents étaient nettement plus ouverts que les miens car mon père m'aurait déshérité si je fus homosexuel. Estima Draco.

- Il y a des parents qui n'acceptent pas la réalité mais les miens ont fini par le faire et ont même pu voir Saskia. Malheureusement, ils n'ont pas connu Mathis car ils sont morts avant sa naissance.

- Ah ça a du être très dur pour toi. Franchement, je suis inquiet pour Scorpius si je venais à mourir à cause de la malédiction. L'argent ne lui ferait pas défaut grâce à Astoria mais elle c'est une femme forte qui s'en sortira sans problèmes contrairement à lui qui est encore très jeune. S'inquiéta Draco.

- Vous n'êtes pas seuls tous les trois car nous sommes là Pansy et moi : on ne le laissera pas tomber, ni Astoria. Enfin, rien ne dit que tu vas mourir. Insista Adrian.

Tu me promets de t'occuper de Scorpius si je ne suis plus là ? Demanda Draco inquiet.

- Mais oui, néanmoins, tu vas vivre encore longtemps car Pansy a ralenti les effets de la malédiction grâce à ses potions et travaille d'arrache-pied pour trouver de quoi vous soigner. Répondit Adrian conscient de devoir dissimuler les nouvelles recherches de son amie grâce aux prélèvements sur les jumelles Panshriij issues de l'autre dimension._ »

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, Greg raccompagna Naëlle jusqu'à leur table car elle commençait à se fatiguer malgré ses chaussures orthopédiques ainsi que les sorts pour alléger son handicap. Ils saluèrent Mafalda Prewett en train de parler avec Charlie Weasley sur leur passage puis Marcus qui plaisantait avec la fille de Madame Guipure. En revanche, Milly ne s'aperçut pas de leur présence mais Greg ne s'en offusquait pas car elle était manifestement en grande discussion avec un certain Justin de Poutsouffle. Harper semblait aussi en bonne compagnie avec Alicia Spinnet tout comme Parme appréciait manifestement sa propre discussion avec Lee Jordan. Flora s'amusait également avec Dean Thomas sur la piste pendant que sa jumelle discutait avec Ernie Mac Millan, Daphné Greengrass mais aussi Neville ainsi que sa femme…<p>

Pendant ce temps, Mylena retourna également à sa table en compagnie de Bob pour éviter les questions de son ex mari désireux d'obtenir des réponses claires après ses propos précédents. Toutefois, Rigny dut remettre son projet à plus tard à la vue de Naëlle mais surtout Cho vexée venue s'asseoir à la table de son amant en attendant son retour car elle s'était enfin aperçue de son absence. Afin de dissiper les malentendus, Mylena montra aussitôt son paquet de cigarette en affirmant avoir eu besoin de sortir un instant sans se soucier des reproches de Naëlle sur son vice. La jeune femme haussa les épaules puis avoua les tentatives de Toorj pour la convaincre d'essayer la cigarette électronique inventée par les moldus dans l'espoir de l'inciter à diminuer sa consommation, voire, cesser mais ça risquait de prendre du temps. La méfiance de Cho envers Mylena se dissipa aussitôt car elle fumait également et comprit que Rigny avait du piquer une cigarette à son ex afin de pouvoir fumer lui aussi puisqu'il n'avait pas de paquets de cigarettes sur lui.

Elle montra ensuite sa cigarette électronique à Mylena curieuse qui lui posa alors de nombreuses questions sur le sujet. Malgré le regard clairement réprobateur de Naëlle, Cho proposa même à Mylena d'essayer la sienne mais la sorcière hésita car on était dans un lieu public. Toutefois, elle finit par dresser un bouclier magique autour d'elle afin de ne pas gêner les autres, ni répandre les émanations de fumée au-delà du bouclier. Ensuite, la jeune femme essaya le bidule moldu et le trouva pas mal même si elle aurait des difficultés à reléguer son fume-cigarette ainsi que ses clopes moldues au placard à balais. Cho surprise lui demanda la raison de sa préférence pour des cigarettes moldues alors que celles des sorciers détenaient plus de saveurs disponibles. Dans un lapsus, Rigny avoua être à l'origine du choix de son ex puisque c'est lui qui lui offrit des cigarettes moldues en provenance de Russie en 2000 avant de lui apprendre à fumer puis tous deux finirent par ne jurer que par cette marque.

Naëlle critiqua la consommation excessive de cigarettes de ses deux cousins puis Rigny plaisanta en demandant à son ex de lui laisser son paquet puisqu'elle entendait se mettre à l'électronique. Il affirma ne plus toucher à leur marque préférée depuis son arrivée avant de demander à Mylena l'adresse de son bureau de tabac anglais manifestement capable de trouver ces merveilles car la brasserie de Loutry ne possédait pas ces choses, ni les buralistes d'Exeter ou de Torquay d'après Gyrin. Il avait bien songé à les commander par internet mais ça revenait trop cher entre les frais de port et ceux de la douane. Cho abasourdie s'interrogea alors sur le raisonnement stupide de Rigny qui pouvait facilement transplaner en Russie pour acheter ses cigarettes dans le premier tabac moldu disponible au lieu de les commander par internet.

En effet, ce type parlait d'achat sur internet, de frais de port et tentait de piquer le paquet de son ex. Cette dernière affirma que son fournisseur officiel s'appelait Toorj car l'auror les lui ramenait de Mongolie en guise de cadeau pour ses séances de babysitting puisqu'elle refusait de l'argent. Le sorcier était tranquille car il savait qu'elle ne fumait pas en présence de la petite, ni dans la maison, néanmoins, il ne cessait de la pousser à acheter une cigarette électronique depuis que Gyrin lui avait montré la sienne. Rigny jaloux lui demanda aussitôt la raison pour laquelle elle ne transplanait pas directement pour aller les chercher elle-même mais son ex affirma être beaucoup trop débordée entre ses cours au centre de relaxation et ses soins à sa sœur sans oser parler ouvertement de ses patients à la clinique puisque les gens ne se doutaient pas de l'arrivée de réfugiés en provenance d'une autre dimension. Cho curieuse observa les deux ex conjoints puis s'interrogea d'avantage sur Rigny car ce type incitait son ancienne épouse à transplaner mais ne le faisait pas lui-même et préférait acheter ces clopes par internet, ce qui était vraiment illogique. L'espace d'un instant Cho dégoutée et paniquée à la fois, se demanda si ce type n'était pas un cracmol.

Elle ne put cependant s'attarder d'avantage puisque Mafalda Prewett se présenta afin d'effectuer un tirage de runes à toutes les personnes présentes à cette table. Mylena paniquée refusa aussitôt de savoir son avenir à l'avance car elle craignait d'apprendre sa mort prochaine ou son coma. En revanche, Greg convainquit Naëlle d'accepter la proposition puis Mafalda examina longuement les runes avant de prendre la parole :

« _ Naëlle : Les Runes vous conseillent de laisser les défunts reposer en paix afin de recommencer à vivre et fonder votre propre famille avec un homme entré dans votre vie depuis peu.

- Hm… Répondit simplement la Mongole surprise.

- Et vous Cho souhaitez-vous effectuer un tirage ? Demanda Mafalda.

- Oui.

- Les Runes disent que ce n'est pas le bon car vous serez incapable d'affronter sa véritable nature. Aussi, vous devriez laisser tomber ce type avant qu'il ne soit trop tard sinon l'homme de votre vie finira par en fréquenter une autre si vous n'êtes pas libre. Affirma Mafalda après l'examen des runes sans se douter de la surprise de Rigny face à la clairvoyance de cette sorcière qui parlait probablement de lui.

- Hm… Dit seulement Cho inquiète en songeant aux termes _véritable nature_ avant d'observer Rigny.

- Vous voulez un tirage Rigny ? Proposa Mafalda.

- Ok. Répondit Rigny.

- Rigny : les runes vous conseillent d'écouter votre cœur au lieu de perdre un être cher à cause de votre orgueil. Autrement, vous le regretterez toute votre vie si vous laissez partir cette personne sans résoudre tous les non-dits entre vous. Expliqua Mafalda après le tirage.

- Et vous Mylena : vous ne voulez vraiment pas tenter ? Demanda Mafalda.

- Non.

- Mylena : je vous promets que les runes ne sont pas là pour vous faire du mal mais j'ai vraiment besoin de vous faire un tirage. Insista gentiment Mafalda sincèrement inquiète pour cette femme à l'aura si malheureuse.

- Bon si vous y tenez vraiment. Allez-y. Soupira Mylena angoissée.

- Mylena : _Les Runes vous conseillent d'accepter les mains tendues pour vous aider à résoudre vos problèmes . Enfin, vous allez bientôt devoir choisir entre trouver le courage de faire refleurir un amour brisé mais encore présent au sein de votre cœur ou choisir l'exil afin de suivre un étranger très différent de son double et prêt à vous offrir une vraie vie de famille_. J'avoue ne pas comprendre cette histoire de double. Avoua Mafalda perplexe.

- Euh moi non plus. Mentit Mylena sous le regard surpris de Naëlle et inquiet de Rigny. _ »

* * *

><p>Ensuite, Mylena s'interrogea sur l'avenir sentimental évoqué par Mafalda. La sorcière estima cependant qu'elle devait se tromper car Rigny et Jacob ne voulaient pas d'elle. Enfin, Toorj était conscient de son refus d'entamer quoi que ce soit entre eux donc ce ne pouvait pas être lui le double en question. La sorcière ne se doutait cependant pas du trouble de Rigny après leur conversation, ni de ses interrogations à son sujet. Ensuite, le cracmol chassa ses pensées après la question de Cho qui avait lancé un <em>Assurdiato <em>afin que la conversation ne soit pas entendue au-delà des personnes assises à table :

« _ Rigny pourquoi tu ne transplane pas en Russie pour acheter tes clopes ? Demanda Cho inquiète.

- Tout simplement parce que je ne sais pas transplaner, ni faire de magie. Répondit Rigny finalement décidé à avouer sa vraie nature à cette femme afin de tester sa réaction.

Pardon ? Répliqua Cho livide à l'idée de sortir avec un cracmol.

Je suis un cracmol. Avoua clairement Rigny.

Je vois…_ Dit simplement Cho dépitée._ Et tu comptais me le dire quand ?

- Nous flirtons ensemble depuis très peu de temps mais je te l'aurais dit si c'était devenu sérieux entre nous. Expliqua Rigny.

- Tu as menti ce matin sur le fait que tu étais à l'équivalent de Serpentard à l'école de sorcellerie. Répliqua Cho vexée.

- Il a menti simplement pour éviter qu'on ne le regarde encore une fois comme une bête curieuse. Vous savez ce que c'est que de se retrouver sous les regards curieux ou malveillants simplement parce qu'on n'a pas de magie ? Intervint Mylena.

- Mon ex est un moldu je vous signale donc il m'a fallu lutter longuement pour faire accepter mon futur mari à ma mère. Dit Cho.

- Alors où est le problème ? Demanda Mylena.

- Vous savez très bien que c'est très mal vu pour une sorcière de fréquenter un cracmol ! J'ai des enfants et je dois les préserver des ragots au lieu de me compromettre en fréquentant Rigny. Expliqua Cho.

- Je vois. Rétorqua simplement son amant.

- Rigny : tu dois bien savoir que tu n'es pas autorisé à toucher une sorcière ! Protesta Cho.

- Il n'y a aucune loi qui interdit à un cracmol et un sorcier de s'aimer ! Répliqua Mylena.

- Que faites-vous des tabous ? Rétorqua Cho.

- Cho tu crois encore aux tabous ? Il n'y a pas eu assez de ravages à cause de la guerre en 1998 pour que les gens continuent de se dénigrer les uns les autres ? Affirma Greg sous le regard approbateur de Naëlle.

- Mon mari a détruit nos vies à cause de ses convictions erronées sur la suprématie des sangs-pur puis mon fils s'est retrouvé emprisonné et exilé par sa faute. Alors je refuse de cautionner des tabous ridicules car nous sommes tous des humains que nous soyons de sang-purs, des cracmols, des moldus ou des sang-mêlés. Ajouta Mrs Goyle.

- Le statut de cracmol de Rigny est trop difficile à accepter pour moi. Insista Cho.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi si vous tenez vraiment à lui car le fait d'être cracmol n'est pas un crime ! Rigny n'a jamais rien volé de sa vie, ni tué personne : c'est un homme gentil, travailleur et aimant donc qu'est-ce que voulez-vous de plus ? Protesta Mylena.

- Laisse-tomber Mylena : Cho ne vaut pas la peine que tu gaspilles ta salive. Dit Rigny avant de poser sa main sur la sienne pour l'apaiser mais aussi la remercier de son soutien.

- Vous le défendez avec fougue Mylena maintenant mais qui êtes-vous pour me juger puisque vous l'avez quitté en 2015 ? Demanda Cho vexée.

- C'est moi qui l'ai quittée. Révéla Rigny.

- Ah bon mais pourquoi ? Interrogea Cho abasourdie.

- Le motif de notre divorce ne regarde personne et vous encore moins. Répliqua Mylena à Cho pour défendre son ex.

- Laisse Mylena : je vais lui répondre afin de mettre fin à ses demandes et celles des autres dés ce soir puisque la rumeur sur mon statut va rapidement se diffuser maintenant. L'apaisa Rigny.

- Je ne veux pas voir les gens s'en prendre à toi comme en 2001. S'inquiéta Mylena.

- Personne ne le fera à Green-Silver Wood car nous ne le permettrons pas. Enfin, Rigny est notre vétomagique et le restera car ce sont ses compétences qui nous intéresse au Conseil et pas son statut dont nous avons pris connaissance au moment où il a postulé pour le poste. Affirma Gregory.

- Merci Mr Goyle. Enfin pour te répondre Cho sache que je ne voulais pas d'enfant à cause des tabous ainsi que de mes peurs du regard des gens comme toi sur notre gosse si ce fut un cracmol lui aussi. Alors j'ai fini par divorcer. Avoua Rigny d'un ton glacial à Cho.

- Rigny : je suis une sorcière vous savez même si mon père est un cracmol donc vous ne devez pas avoir peur. Tenta Mafalda.

- En fait, j'ai aussi peur de donner le jour à un enfant sorcier car je ne voudrais pas le voir me renier un jour puisqu'il peut faire de la magie contrairement à moi.

- Je ne me suis jamais moquée de mon père donc ne renoncez pas à la paternité pour des peurs ridicules. Insista Mafalda.

- C'est trop tard maintenant pour moi puisque je suis divorcé. Bon Cho tu veux mettre un terme à notre flirt ? Demanda Rigny pour changer de sujet.

- Je suis désolée Rigny mais oui je préfère en rester là : j'ai déjà un divorce compliqué derrière moi car mon ex mari refuse la magie de nos enfants. Tout le monde me regarde avec pitié à cause de ça donc je ne veux pas subir d'avantage si les gens pensent que je suis incapable de trouver mieux qu'un cracmol comme nouveau compagnon après un mari moldu. Reconnut Cho honteuse.

- Non mais vous vous prenez pour qui pour lui parler ainsi ? Vous n'êtes pas supérieure à lui et ce n'est pas juste un cracmol mais un être humain comme vous et moi ! Je dirais même plus : c'est Rigny qui l'est plutôt ! Ce n'est pas un lâche contrairement à vous puisque vous avez trop peur du quand dira-t-on pour rester avec lui. Intervint Mylena furieuse.

- Ce n'est pas grave Mylena. Tenta Rigny pour l'apaiser.

- Pourquoi tu ne te cherches pas une compagne moldue comme ton jumeau au lieu de fréquenter une sorcière comme ton ex ou moi ? Demanda Cho curieuse.

- J'ai fréquenté des moldues durant des années avant de tomber amoureux de Mylena. Tu dois bien savoir ce que c'est l'amour si tu as fini par te rebeller à ta mère pour pouvoir épouser ton ex mari moldu non ? Demanda Rigny à Cho.

- Oui… Répondit Cho.

- Un cracmol n'a peut-être pas de magie comme toi mais il possède un cœur lui aussi tu sais ? Insista Rigny.

- Oui j'imagine. Répondit Cho penaude.

- Mylena est devenue toute ma vie dés son quinzième anniversaire mais j'ai attendu des années pour le lui avouer car je me sentais indigne d'elle à cause de mon statut cracmol. J'ai donc eu des petites amies moldues dans l'espoir de l'oublier mais c'était impossible. Ensuite, je suis devenu le plus heureux des hommes quand elle a accepté de vivre quelque chose avec moi puis nous avons brisé les tabous ensemble sans regrets car cela en valait vraiment la peine. D'ailleurs, la période entre l'an 2000 et 2015 fut la plus belle période de ma vie. Avoua Rigny dans un lapsus sous le regard abasourdi de Mylena.

- Tu n'aurais pas du divorcer dans ce cas. Estima Cho.

- C'est vrai j'ai commis une erreur lamentable avant de faire n'importe quoi avec les femmes qui me tombaient sous la main afin de ne pas rester seul, cependant, je le regrette amèrement maintenant. Affirma Rigny sans oser regarder son ex surprise par ses propos.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Naé curieuse en arrivant à table en compagnie de Jin surpris par les traits crispés de sa sœur.

- Rien : Rigny nous a seulement informés de son statut cracmol. Expliqua Cho à son frère.

- Ah je m'en doutais car c'est le jumeau de Gyrin et puis il a hésité trop longtemps ce matin avant d'évoquer sa soi-disant Maison. Mais bon ce n'est pas grave si tu es heureuse avec lui : après tout, un cracmol est comme un moldu à part le fait qu'il est né chez des sorciers. Dit Jin d'un ton rassurant mais l'auror était cependant un peu inquiet pour sa sœur qui devrait affronter l'opprobre pour briser les tabous.

- Bien dit Jin. Approuva Naé.

- Merci. Répondit Jin pas du tout désireux de s'attirer les foudres de Naé en critiquant Rigny pour son silence sur son statut car il avait compris que les Panshriij étaient liés comme les doigts de la main entre eux y compris avec les jumeaux cracmols. _ »

Ensuite, Cho gênée s'excusa avant de s'éloigner à toute vitesse pour ne pas montrer sa honte aux autres. Peinée pour son ex, Mylena lui donna son paquet de cigarettes avant de faire apparaître les trois cartouches offertes par Toorj en ces jours afin de les offrir à Rigny surpris dans l'espoir de l'aider à se changer les idées. Le maitre de cérémonie annonça alors que la mariée allait lancer son bouquet d'ici peu, ce qui permit aux convives assis à table de changer de sujet. Toutes les célibataires furent donc priées de venir au centre de la piste. Beaucoup de femmes issues de toutes les maisons confondues se précipitèrent aussitôt près de la mariée sous le regard abasourdi d'Harry qui constata encore une fois le nombre impressionnant de personnes restées seules depuis 1998. Mrs Goyle observa Naëlle puis l'incita à rejoindre les autres femmes mais la sorcière refusa poliment en raison de son veuvage. Mylena déclina également son invitation en rappelant son statut de divorcée. Ensuite Rigny pensif l'observa attentivement après ses propos sur le fait qu'une femme était bien mieux toute seule plutôt que de servir d'esclave à un homme ou de subir sa violence. La sorcière affirma devoir songer à des choses bien plus importantes en ce moment que la recherche d'un nouveau mari. Le cracmol voulut aussitôt l'interroger mais les cris des femmes surexcitées l'en empêchèrent. D'ailleurs, Cho s'était rendue elle aussi au milieu de la piste dans l'espoir d'attraper le bouquet malgré son divorce.

Rigny ne dit rien, néanmoins, il jeta un regard désapprobateur à Cho déjà en train de plaisanter avec Finnigan sur leur prochain mariage après s'être séparée de lui quelques minutes plus tôt. Le cracmol observa ensuite son ex assise dans son coin au lieu de s'amuser en compagnie des autres femmes avant de maudire silencieusement Ri pour avoir menti à Mylena sur son désir de la voir quitter leur groupe. Grâce à la magie, les sorciers mongols étaient parvenus à rester en contact entre les différents groupes. Aussi, il savait que le groupe de Mylena et Candy connut de graves difficultés et le cracmol vécut de longues nuits blanches à trembler pour son ex. A présent, Rigny se traitait maintenant d'idiot pour ne pas avoir cherché de retenir Mylena au moment de son départ car elle subit probablement un ou plusieurs traumatismes entre janvier et avril pour préférer rester seule ainsi. Il se souvint également de la proposition de la jeune femme en avril mais Rigny était alors trop blessé dans son orgueil pour s'interroger sur les conditions émises par Mylena, cependant, elles prenaient maintenant un autre sens si quelqu'un lui avait du mal au point de l'inciter à fuir la Mongolie mais aussi les hommes en général...

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, Pansy plaisanta avec les femmes célibataires :<p>

« _ Il vous plait mon bouquet ?

- Oui ! Répondirent les femmes.

- Qui veut l'attraper ? Demanda la mariée.

- On le veut toutes puisque ça a marché pour toi ! Affirma Cho hilare.

- Pansy pense à ta chère Milly. Plaisanta Millicent.

- Ah non : pense à nous ! L'interrompirent les jumelles.

- Eh : n'influencez pas la mariée car elle doit lancer le bouquet sans favoriser personne ! Protesta Lavande.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas mesdemoiselles : la mariée va se tourner maintenant et vous allez changer de places entre vous comme ça Mrs Weasley ne vous verra pas. Ainsi, il n'y aura aucun favoritisme puis le bouquet sera lancé en toute innocence donc vous avez toutes vos chances. Intervint le maître de cérémonie.

- Alors ça va ! Hurlèrent les femmes rassurées. _ »

Ensuite, Pansy se tourna avant de compter jusqu'à dix puis elle lança son bouquet dans les airs. Ce dernier atterrit sur la table entre Naëlle et Mylena interdites. La superbe rousse fut la première à se remettre de sa surprise puis plaisanta sur ce bouquet à deux et en plus servi à table mais Mylena lui rappela son statut de divorcée et Naëlle son veuvage. Aussi, les deux femmes demandèrent à la mariée de venir le chercher afin de le lancer de nouveau pour la plus grande satisfaction des femmes célibataires. Toutefois, Ron plaisanta sur le prochain mariage des deux cousines d'ici peu car Pansy s'était également mariée dans l'année après l'avoir reçu.

La mariée vint ensuite chercher son bouquet et décida de monter sur l'estrade des musiciens afin de le lancer. Elle se tourna de nouveau puis le lança de toutes ses forces avant de se tourner. Pansy abasourdie observa alors les femmes plonger d'un même mouvement pour tenter d'attraper le bouquet au point de se battre entre elles. A la fin, ce fut Lavande émue qui repéra le bouquet avant de le saisir sous les applaudissements de l'assistance. Deux minutes plus tard, Gregory se précipita auprès des autres hommes célibataires afin de participer au lancer de la jarretière. Pansy se tourna de nouveau puis Ron se baissa afin de se glisser sous sa robe. Nott hilare plaisanta aussitôt sur la taille du marié contraint de s'accroupir pour entrer sous le vêtement de sa femme minuscule comparée à lui :

« _ Ron tu ne peux pas rentrer d'avantage là-dessous.

- …

- Tu en mets du temps dis-donc : on te demande juste la jarretière, pas le reste. S'esclaffa Dean Thomas.

- Alors Ron : tu nous lances cette fameuse jarretière ou tu es en train de profiter d'un avant-gout de la nuit de noces ? Plaisanta Seamus Finnigan.

- … _ »

Bien à l'abri sous la robe, Ron ne se souciait pas de leurs propos et caressait avec gourmandise les cuisses de son épouse rougissante. Il finit cependant par saisir la jarretière bleue avec ses dents tout en se tenant aux jambes de Pansy puis le rouquin fit lentement descendre le petit bout de tissu. Le sorcier souleva ensuite le pied de sa femme pour lui retirer la jarretière et sortit lentement de dessous la robe afin d'être certain de ne pas la déchirer, ni exposer Pansy à un désagrément quelconque si le tissu se soulevait trop au moment de son passage. Enfin, il réapparut en brandissant la jarretière bleue pendant que son épouse rajustait sa robe. Le sorcier la montra aux célibataires puis reprit la parole :

« _ En avril, j'étais parmi les célibataires moi aussi avant de me retrouver marié aujourd'hui. Donc je vous assure que le lancer de jarretière fonctionne alors êtes-vous prêts pour le mariage ? Plaisanta Ron.

- Oui ! Hurla Greg.

- Nous sommes prêts nous aussi : ça fait des années que nous attendons de rencontrer des célibataires aussi intéressantes que les ex bannies ou les mongoles présentes à _Green-Silver Wood_ ! Affirma Dean Thomas.

- Eh Cho : tu veux devenir ma femme ? Plaisanta Seamus.

- D'accord. Répondit la sorcière amusée sans plus se soucier de Rigny en train de contempler Mylena.

- Par le caleçon de Merlin : tu veux venir avec moi à Gretna Green ce soir ? Poursuivit Seamus.

- Allons-y maintenant. Renchérit Cho hilare.

- D'accord : je t'y emmène tout de suite après avoir obtenu la jarretière. Claironna Seamus.

- Eh Finnigan : attends un peu avant de crier victoire car nous aussi nous voulons nous marier surtout après avoir vu toutes les jolies sorcières restées au pays pendant notre exil ! Lança Harper.

- Mesdames et Messieurs : nous sommes en direct depuis le Dragon de Jade pour assister à la partie entre les Serpentards et Gryffondor. Dans la première manche, Lavande a remporté le bouquet pour le compte de Gryffondor et maintenant ce sont les hommes qui vont s'affronter dans l'espoir de ravir la jarretière subtilisée à la jeune mariée par son coquin de mari. Commença Lee Jordan.

- Eh : celui qui attrape la jarretière doit tous nous inviter à boire un coup au pub demain soir pour nous consoler ! L'interrompit Seamus.

- Bon allez Messieurs préparez-vous car je vais lancer la jarretière. Affirma Ron hilare._ »

Une seconde plus tard, Ronald se tourna et lança la jarretière dans les airs sous les acclamations des hommes qui se ruèrent sur le petit bout de tissu. Les célibataire hilares applaudirent ensuite les reflexes de Gregory parvenu à attraper l'objet de ses convoitises en premier malgré sa corpulence. Le Serpentard ravi estima ce présage de bon augure puis affirma inviter tous les célibataires au pub demain soir à vingt-et-une heure. Ensuite, Harper fit rire la galerie en feignant de se lamenter sur le fait de devoir encore patienter pour se marier. Le Ministre intervint aussitôt pour le consoler en affirmant qu'il trouverait probablement sa future épouse très bientôt lui aussi puisque beaucoup de célibataires attendaient encore leur prince charmant. En revanche, Greg euphorique se pavana avec la jarretière car il rêvait de se marier et fonder enfin une famille.

* * *

><p>Ensuite, la fête reprit puis les gens se remirent à danser avant de s'esclaffer après l'arrivée du nounours géant utilisé par Nott lors de la soirée en l'honneur de Ron la veille. La peluche se précipita sur le marié pour lui faire un bisou puis le fit valser sous les ovations de l'assistance. Au bout d'un moment, Mylena nota l'arrivée discrète de Toorj qui faisait de son mieux pour passer inaperçu en rasant les murs afin de rejoindre ses enfants ravis de le voir enfin. L'auror les embrassa puis salua les mariés avant de les féliciter. Il complimenta également Pansy pour sa tenue et affirma être venu chercher les enfants puisque ces derniers dormiraient chez lui ce soir. Son ex femme acquiesça avant d'enlacer sa progéniture qui partirait avec Toorj. Seule Saejin voulait continuer de s'amuser mais elle promit à son père inquiet de rentrer chez lui avant l'aube.<p>

A la vue de cette scène, Mylena éprouva beaucoup de peine pour son ami et le rejoignit sous le regard jaloux de Rigny. Ce dernier finit donc par se rapprocher d'eux et se dissimula derrière une colonne afin de les écouter. Il les entendit ainsi parler de Dora confiée aux bons soins de Trixie en l'absence de son papa venu chercher la fratrie. La sorcière demanda également à Toorj si tout allait bien puis l'auror confirma s'être senti un peu déboussolé par la vision de Pansy en mariée au bras d'un autre ce matin, néanmoins c'était aussi un bon moyen de mettre fin à toutes ses chimères. A présent, il pourrait enfin passer à autre chose au lieu de s'enliser dans des regrets inutiles. De plus, Toorj détenait ses enfants ce qui était déjà beaucoup plus que beaucoup de personnes ici restées encore célibataires à leur âge.

Mylena confirma ce fait car elle-même se sentait très seule malgré la présence de ses animaux ou son elfe. L'auror l'incita à se rapprocher de son ex et Naëlle, néanmoins Mylena estima devoir maintenant affronter ses problèmes sans plus rien demander aux autres sinon ils continueraient de la considérer comme une incapable. De plus, elle refusait d'accabler Rigny en ce moment car il détenait maintenant ses propres ennuis. Toorj lui demanda des détails avant de considérer la rupture entre les deux amants salutaire si Cho se sentait incapable d'accepter le statut du cracmol. Ensuite, Toorj interrogea son amie sur les propos échangés à table puis l'incita à se rapprocher du cracmol car son ex devait maintenant regretter leur divorce. Toutefois, Mylena rétorqua savoir que son ex mari ne voulait plus d'elle et refusa de redevenir sa compagne seulement à cause du dépit de Rigny dicté par le refus des autres sans se douter que le cracmol avait connu la même peur lors de sa visite à la clinique vétérinaire.

Toorj contempla Mylena puis lui conseilla de ne pas faire les mêmes erreurs que lui en se contentant d'observer son ex de loin comme il le fit pendant quatre ans avant de perdre définitivement Pansy. La sorcière estima cependant son rapport avec Rigny bien trop tendu et fragile à cause de toutes les questions en suspens entre eux pour songer à un rapprochement en ce moment. Mylena ne put cependant s'empêcher de demander à Toorj de lui porter d'autres paquets de cigarettes afin de pouvoir les donner à Rigny qui n'aimait manifestement pas les marques anglaises.

Toorj acquiesça mais tenta de l'inciter à transplaner de nouveau pour aller chercher ses cigarettes elle-même mais la jeune femme apeurée refusa de nouveau de peur de finir désarticulée ou dans le coma si les effets de la malédiction se manifestaient à ce moment-là. Toorj songeur soupira et n'insista pas car il comprenait les peurs de la sorcière. L'auror l'incita cependant à en parler au moins avec Rigny si elle ne voulait rien dire à Naëlle. Une fois averti de la situation, son ex serait probablement disposé à la soutenir et même veiller sur son sommeil par moments quand Gyrin lui aurait rendu sa maison afin de rentrer chez lui en Mongolie. Toutefois, Mylena refusa de réclamer de l'aide à Rigny encore une fois ou à Naëlle malgré les prévisions de Mafalda même si elle reconnut sa terreur de sombrer dans le coma durant son sommeil quand elle serait seule chez elle après son départ de la clinique. Toorj déplora son entêtement puis la jeune femme changea de sujet en demandant s'il avait besoin d'aide.

Toorj la rassura en affirmant pouvoir s'en sortir cette nuit avant de lui demander si elle voulait dormir dans la chambre d'amis afin qu'il puisse régulièrement contrôler son état, néanmoins, Mylena refusa en affirmant vouloir rester auprès de Candy un moment. Ensuite, elle irait se coucher dans sa propre chambre à la clinique où les appareils magiques veilleraient sur sa personne durant son sommeil pendant que Gyrin ramènerait Bob et Lucy chez elle puisqu'il logeait au chalet mobile jusqu'à son départ pour la Mongolie le 3 septembre. L'auror acquiesça mais lui proposa de venir prendre le petit-déjeuner avec eux demain matin afin de voir Trixie qui restait chez lui en ce moment puisque la famille de Gyrin ne connaissait pas l'existence des elfes de maison. De plus, Bora serait également ravie de la retrouver à son réveil car la petite l'adorait. Mylena acquiesça avant de noter avec surprise l'arrivée d'un homme très ressemblant à Krum. Toorj nota sa curiosité puis lui parla du frère jumeau de Viktor : Vladislav Krum surnommé Slava par ses amis. La sorcière surprise avoua son ignorance car cet homme n'existait pas dans sa dimension.

Elle observa donc avec curiosité le sorcier chaleureusement salué par la mariée qui le présenta à Ron. Toorj expliqua à Mylena que le frère de Krum n'avait pas pu venir au mariage en raison d'une chute de son gamin à vélo ce matin mais il était maintenant sorti des urgences moldues et attendait l'arrivée de ses cousins avec impatience puisque Slava garderait ses neveux chez lui pour laisser les Krum s'amuser en paix toute la nuit. Ensuite, le mongol plaignit le pauvre Vladislav abandonné par son ex femme persuadée que leur gamin était un cracmol car il ne manifestait toujours pas de magie même s'il était déjà âgé de six ans à l'époque du départ de la sorcière... Cet enfant était donc seulement élevé par son père qui travaillait à l'hôpital sorcier de Sofia en tant que psychomage et passait tout son temps libre avec son enfant. Vladislav l'avait aussi inscrit à l'école bulgare moldue à six ans et l'y accompagnait tous les jours avant de venir le chercher le soir mais il avait parfois des difficultés car le gamin pleurait encore sa mère. Ensuite, Mylena choquée traita la sorcière de tous les noms pour avoir abandonné son enfant puis déplora l'ironie de la vie car elle aurait remercié Gengis Khan de l'existence de son propre gosse sans se soucier de son statut cracmol ou sorcier si Rigny avait daigné la rendre mère au lieu de lui mentir durant des années sur la raison de son refus. A présent, Mylena estimait ne plus pouvoir concevoir d'enfant même si elle fréquentait Rigny ou un autre compagnon car la jeune femme craignait de sombrer dans le coma durant sa grossesse ou de laisser un bébé sans mère si cette dernière ne se réveillait pas de son coma…

Afin de lui changer les idées, Toorj affirma lui présenter Vladislav puis Mylena acquiesça avant de contempler avec curiosité ce type saluer son frère et sa belle-sœur ainsi que les enfants ravis de le suivre. Par un curieux hasard, le sorcier passa près des deux sorciers ce qui permit à Toorj de présenter son amie. Vladislav agréablement lui sourit avant de l'inviter à postuler pour un poste à l'hôpital de Sofia après avoir appris son métier. Deux minutes plus tard, Mylena salua les deux hommes puis retourna ensuite s'asseoir sans se douter de la confusion de son ex mari inquiet après les allusion de Toorj sur des problèmes de santé de Mylena, le risque pour la jeune femme de sombrer dans le coma ainsi qu'une malédiction dont lui-même ignorait l'existence jusqu'à présent. Rigny paniqué voulut rejoindre son ex mais fut contraint d'attendre le départ des deux hommes pour ne pas se faire repérer derrière la colonne. Il assista donc à leur conversation avant de blêmir face à l'intérêt croissant du Bulgare envers Mylena après le bref récit de Toorj :

« _ Mais ce Rigny est un idiot pour avoir rejeté une femme pareille. Affirma Vladislav.

- C'est clair.

- J'aurais bien aimé que mon épouse soit comme cette Mylena prête à élever notre fils cracmol au lieu de m'abandonner en 2016 ! C'est vraiment dur de devoir gérer toutes ces choses tout seul car je n'y connaissais rien aux moldus avant et j'ai encore des difficultés à comprendre leur système au bout de deux ans. Tu crois qu'elle serait vraiment prête à élever un petit cracmol ? Demanda le Bulgare

- Oui mais ne t'emballe pas trop vite Slava : Mylena a de gros problèmes de santé donc elle est très fragile d'un point de vue physique mais aussi émotionnel en ce moment. De plus, je pense qu'elle tient encore beaucoup à son ex mari donc tes avances ne seront pas appréciées. L'avertit Toorj.

- Je suis psychomage donc j'ai noté sa fragilité et je ne vais pas me jeter dessus. Mais cette femme représente une grande chance pour mon fils et moi si jamais elle voulait bien de nous un jour. Insista le Bulgare.

-Je pense qu'elle a trop de problèmes pour songer à conter fleurette en ce moment. Insista Toorj.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

- Elle est soumise à une malédiction comme sa jumelle qui a sombré dans le coma en avril au point que les médicomages mongols la croyaient morte mais un homme a réalisé sa survie avant de la soigner de son mieux puis elle a été transférée ici. Avoua Toorj.

- Il existe un moyen de lever cette malédiction ?

- On ne sait pas : Pansy parvient à ralentir les effets sur les autres malades mais elle a besoin de temps pour trouver un remède. Expliqua Toorj.

- Tu parles des autres malades mais pas de Mylena : elle est différente des autres ?

- Apparemment, la malédiction ne fonctionne pas de la même manière sur les jumelles. Aussi Candy a sombré dans le coma en avril au moment où la malédiction s'est abattue sur elle. Mylena est également soumise à cette chose même si elle n'en savait rien avant son arrivée ici. Cette sorcière est encore sur pied pour le moment mais a justement peur de sombrer dans le coma à l'improviste comme sa jumelle puisque Nott ne peut pas lui garantir de l'en empêcher. A présent, Mylena est terrorisée au point d'avoir peur de s'endormir le soir car elle craint de ne pas se réveiller. Résuma Toorj.

- Hm, je comprends que ton amie soit plutôt inquiète, voire, énervée ou agressive avec les autres si elle vit avec la peur constante de sombrer dans le coma à n'importe quel moment. Estima Vladislav.

- Oui.

- Elle n'a pas d'autre famille à part son ex mari ? Demanda le Bulgare.

- Elle a des cousins mais n'est pas très proche d'eux.

- Elle a donc besoin d'amis : aussi, je serais ravi de venir la voir et lui faire rencontrer mon fils pour lui changer les idées. Dit Vladislav songeur.

- Hem, je te rappelle l'existence de son ex mari à qui elle est encore très attachée même si elle se ferait plutôt hacher menu que de le lui dire à cause des circonstances de leur divorce. Répliqua Toorj.

- Je sais mais rien ne dit qu'elle ne finira pas par l'oublier puisque ce crétin n'est pas présent à ses cotés en ce moment. Contesta le Bulgare.

- Rigny ne sait rien de ses problèmes donc tu ne peux pas le blâmer ainsi. Rétorqua Toorj.

- Ce type ne se doute vraiment de rien ? S'étonna le Bulgare.

- Mylena a tenté d'en parler avec lui une fois après être allée le trouver à la clinique où il travaille mais elle a changé d'avis à cause de la tournure de leur conversation pas très amicale. Expliqua Toorj.

- Alors c'est une raison de plus pour moi d'apprendre à la connaitre. Ton amie Mylena serait très bien chez moi en Bulgarie auprès de mon fils et de notre propre enfant si elle veut un bébé après sa guérison. Ensuite, cette jolie sorcière serait tellement heureuse qu'elle oublierait rapidement son ex mari trop bête pour apprécier sa chance. Estima le Bulgare.

- Vous vous emballez vraiment trop vite vous les Slaves._ Se moqua gentiment Toorj. _ Mylena pense d'abord à sa santé et sa sœur donc elle ne quittera pas l'Angleterre avant longtemps car Pansy est la seule qui peut les soigner.

- Je peux m'acheter une maison comme celle de Viktor et la fréquenter ici en attendant sa guérison avant de l'emmener en Bulgarie. S'entêta Vladislav.

- Elle se fout d'un flirt ou autre donc il n'est pas question que je te laisse lui faire peur par tes gestes. L'avertit Toorj redevenu sérieux.

- Hm : pourquoi aurait-elle peur de moi ? Mylena a subi des violences par le passé ? Demanda le psychomage.

- Je n'ai pas beaucoup de détails mais tu sais que les Kazakhs ont effectué de nombreuses razzias chez nous cette année.

- Elle fait partie de leurs victimes ? Interrogea le Bulgare.

- Mylena a subi trois agressions cette année mais par chance, elle est toujours parvenue à éviter le viol à chaque fois. Toutefois, Mylena est maintenant perturbée par ces choses et ne réagit pas très bien si un homme tente de l'approcher, y compris son ex au point de se montrer très agressive par moments. Révéla Toorj sans se douter de la présence de Rigny livide après ses propos.

- … Elle ne peut pas garder ça pour elle : il faut qu'elle consulte un de nos confrères ou en parle à un proche pour se libérer de ce poids ca ça doit la ronger à l'interieur. Insista le Bulgare.

- Vladislav ce que je t'ai dit doit rester secret. Répliqua le Mongol.

- Mais oui…

- Hm… Dit Toorj en utilisant la légillimancie pour vérifier les intentions du Bulgare.

- …

_- Oubliette_ ! Je ne te laisserai pas utiliser les faiblesses de Mylena pour tenter de te rapprocher d'elle. Si tu veux devenir son nouveau compagnon, tu devras lutter de manière honnête pour obtenir son attention donc tu vas oublier toutes mes confidences à son sujet... Affirma Toorj avant de ranger sa baguette après avoir utilisé le sortilège d'_Amnésie_. _ »

* * *

><p>Ensuite, Toorj entraîna Vladislav au bar sans se douter de la présence de Rigny derrière la colonne. Le cracmol livide ressentit d'abord une immense panique à l'idée de perdre son ex femme si elle sombrait dans le coma comme Candy à cause de cette malédiction de malheur. Ensuite, le vétomagique se traita d'idiot pour ses propos débiles à son cabinet l'autre jour car son orgueil avait probablement éloigné Mylena manifestement venue lui parler de ses problèmes avant de choisir Toorj comme son nouveau confident. Rigny accablé ressentit également une honte immense pour ne pas avoir compris le trouble de son ex lors de sa visite en avril pour l'emmener avec elle.<p>

Dans sa tête, la jeune femme devait probablement tenir Naëlle responsable de ses malheurs puisqu'elle estimait que leur cousine fit tout pour l'inciter à partir. Enfin, elle ne lui faisait pas confiance non plus et ne lui dirait rien même s'il était la personne la plus proche d'elle après Candy. Rigny se repentit amèrement pour son attitude précédente envers son ex épouse qui lui préférait maintenant ce Toorj devenu son confident. Il songea également à la prédiction de Mafalda puis estima que le double évoqué n'était pas Toorj mais celui de Krum ici. Le cracmol se traita également d'idiot pour ses aventures débiles avec sa collègue de travail moldue en 2015 puis Ri ou encore Cho alors que son ex était venue le chercher chez eux durant la guerre avant de l'emmener loin de Nedkar. Or, Mylena aurait pu rester avec sa mère sans venir le chercher mais elle tenait probablement encore à lui à ce moment-là. Malheureusement, il s'était entêté dans son orgueil au point de s'afficher avec Ri puis Cho devant elle pour lui montrer qu'il pouvait encore plaire aux autres. Le cracmol ne pouvait donc pas blâmer Mylena pour sa méfiance même s'il avait fréquenté ces femmes seulement par dépit et peur de la solitude puisqu'il avait cru que son ex finirait par se remettre avec Jacob un jour. Toutefois, Mylena avait manifestement fait le deuil de ce type après son arrivée dans cette dimension et restait seule depuis son aventure avec Krum en 2016. De plus, elle ne risquait pas de draguer quelqu'un ici si elle craignait les hommes en général.

Rigny fit un bilan rapide de sa vie puis l'estima vide ainsi que privée de sens depuis son divorce. De plus, son ex s'inquiétait toujours pour lui malgré ses manières brusques et prit son parti encore aujourd'hui sans se soucier du reste. Pour la première fois, le cracmol regretta vraiment de ne pas avoir donné le jour à un enfant de Mylena car ce gosse lui aurait permis de rester uni à son épouse en 2015 ou de la récupérer ici maintenant. . Rigny poussa également un soupir en songeant à tous les échecs essuyés lors de leurs tentatives d'adoption de bébé, de bambins puis d'enfants de plus en plus grands. En revanche, le fils de ce Vladislav de malheur risquait de lui faire perdre totalement la jeune femme maintenant si elle finissait par suivre le gamin en Bulgarie… Ensuite, Rigny nota Cho taquiner Seamus avant de rejoindre Kenji sorti de la cuisine mais il ne se souciait plus de cette idiote et rejoignit Mylena. Le cracmol aurait voulu lui parler, cependant, il n'en eut pas l'occasion car le maitre de cérémonie annonça le départ des mariés. Ces derniers furent aussitôt acclamés puis Ron fit monter son épouse dans la calèche avant de saluer tous les invités en les incitant à continuer de s'amuser durant la fête.

Enfin, les mariés heureux se rendirent à l'étang qui jouxtait leur terrain ainsi que celui des Weasley seniors et où ils avaient passé leur première véritable soirée ensemble en tant que couple le 25 avril. Ensuite, Ronald souleva son épouse avant de l'emmener dans la tente blanche illuminée par les bougies et jonchées de pétales de roses partout. Il lança aussitôt un sort de dissimulation autour de la Ger et l'étendue d'eau puis les nouveaux époux Weasley piquèrent une tête dans l'étang à l'abri des regards d'Hermione cette fois-ci et sans subir aucun bain glacé avant de vivre leur nuit de noces…

La sorcière poussa un soupir puis retourna aussitôt en Australie et attendit que Roger sorte enfin des toilettes...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà, j'arrete ici pour le moment et nous nous reverrons en janvier à moins que je ne parvienne à écrire un peu avant. Je vous souhaite donc de bonnes vacances à tous et vous dis à bientot. En tout cas, je vous rassurer Vladislav est également un personnage plus que secondaire donc sa présence ne va pas compliquer les choses :)- Je n'ai pas encore commencé le nouveau chapitre mais je pense qu'il abordera la rentrée des enfants à Poudlard. <strong>_

_**Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre en général ?**_

_**Comment trouvé la danse entre Draco et Adrian ?**_

_**Que pensez-vous des propos de Draco ou encore de sa demande au sujet de Scorpius à Adrian ?**_

_**Comment trouvez-vous les tirages de Mafalda et comment les interprétez-vous ?**_

_**Quelle opinion vous avez de Cho ainsi que de son attitude envers Rigny maintenant qu'elle a découvert son statut de cracmol ?**_

_**Comment trouvez-vous les interventions de Greg et sa mère ?**_

_**Et comment jugez-vous celles de Mylena ?**_

_**Comment vous semble Rigny durant cette conversation. **_

_**Que pensez-vous de l'attitude de Pansy et des femmes au moment du lancer de bouquet ?**_

_**Que pensez-vous des deux lancers de bouquet ? Les trois femmes vont se marier ou seulement Lavande et avec qui pensez-vous qu'elle devraient le faire ?**_

_**Je n'ai jamais eu droit à la jarretière car je ne suis pas encore mariée MDR donc j'ai du inventer les gestes de Ron lol mais comment jugez-vous l'attitude de Ron et Pansy ?**_

_**Comment jugez-vous le comportement des célibataires lors du lancer de la jarretière ? Etes-vous content de voir Greg l'attrapper ?**_

_**Le retour du nounous géant vous plait ?**_

_**Que pensez-vous des propos échangés entre Mylena et Toorj ? **_

_**Comment trouvez-vous Vladislav le jumeau de Viktor ?**_

_**D'après vous,Toorj a bien fait de lui lancer un sortilège d'amnésie après avoir compris ses intentions ?**_

_**Que pensez-vous des états-d'âme de Rigny après les révélations obtenues de manière indirectes ?**_

_**Que va-t-il faire maintenant selon vous ?**_

_**Que va-t-il se passer ensuite ?**_

_**Que pensez-vous du lieu choisi pour la nuit de noces en clin d'œil à la première soirée des tourteraux ?**_

_**Et comment trouvez-vous la fin quand Hermione ne peut rien lamcer comme sortilège puis retourne au près de Roger ? **_

_**La suite au prochaine chapitre en janvier ou avant si je peux mais c'est pas sur lol !**_

_**Bonnes fetes de fin d'années à tous et à bientôt !**_


	33. Chapter 32 Le départ

_**Bonjour à tous, **_

_**Comme vous le savez, je n'ai pas beaucoup accès à l'ordi ou internet en ce moment mais j'ai tenu à vous envoyer le nouveau chapitre en guise de cadeau de Noël :). J'ai le temps compté donc je ne sais pas si j'ai le temps de répondre aux reviews mais je tenais à remercier Sfergani1, Ptitcoeurfragile et Sephira49. En tout cas, je souhaite un très joyeux Noël à tout le monde et de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année !**_

_**A bientot et tous mes voeux !**_

* * *

><p>Peu après le départ des mariés, Mylena ressentit une immense fatigue après cette longue journée contrairement à de nombreux invités déjà retournés danser. La sorcière était également encore contrariée par l'attitude de cette idiote de Cho qui abandonnait Rigny sans remords à cause de son statut différent du sien. La sorcière était aussi agitée par sa propre altercation avec le vétomagique une heure auparavant car ses propos furent bien plus durs que ce qu'elle n'aurait voulu lui dire. De plus, son ex semblait sincère en affirmant n'avoir jamais demandé à Ri d'inciter Mylena à quitter leur groupe en janvier cette année, néanmoins, cela n'effaçait pas les mensonges de Rigny durant leur mariage sur la raison de son refus de donner le jour à un enfant ensemble.<p>

Toutefois, Mylena éprouvait aussi une immense confusion depuis les propos de son ex mari à table sur ses regrets au sujet de leur divorce mais aussi ceux de Toorj sur un retour de flamme du cracmol à son égard maintenant que Cho l'avait larguée. Malheureusement, Mylena réagissait de la même manière que Rigny auparavant et refusait donc de devenir un choix par dépit puisqu'aucune autre sorcière ne souhaitait s'engager durablement avec lui… La sorcière confuse décida de rentrer à la clinique pour se reposer et tenter d'oublier ces choses. Elle se rendit donc à sa table afin d'aller chercher sa pochette. La jeune femme salua poliment sa cousine, Mrs Goyle mais aussi Greg qui nota cependant sa pâleur avant de lui demander si tout allait bien. La sorcière répondit détenir seulement un peu de fatigue mais Rigny inquiet se présenta aussitôt devant elle en lui proposant de la raccompagner. Mylena surprise déclina poliment son offre et l'invita à retourner s'amuser, néanmoins, le cracmol affirma en avoir assez de cette fête beaucoup trop longue à ses yeux.

De plus, il avait proposé à Gyrin de ramener le chariot de Mylena car son « jumeau » devrait aussi s'occuper du sien puisque ses parents mais aussi ses familiers étaient bien trop bourrés pour transplaner afin de ramener l'engin ainsi que les chevaux en Mongolie. Aussi, Gyrin ne pouvait pas s'occuper de deux chariots, ni demander de l'aide à sa femme. Mylena ne put rien répondre contre des arguments de ce genre mais la sorcière tenta encore une dernière d'éviter de rester seule avec son ex en affirmant ne pas dormir chez elle puisque sa maison était mis à disposition de Gyrin en ce moment. Aussi, la sorcière ne voulait pas imposer un détour à Rigny, néanmoins, ce dernier profita de l'occasion en affirmant pouvoir installer Lucy dans l'écurie derrière la clinique dans ce cas puisqu'il n'avait aucun patient à l'intérieur en ce moment. Ainsi, Rigny ne ferait aucun détour et irait même se coucher plus rapidement.

Face à son argumentation, la sorcière fut contrainte de se plier à son invitation avant de le suivre. Durant le trajet, Rigny tenta de faire la conversation avant de noter anxieusement les soudains tremblements de son ex et voulut la faire parler :

« _ Tu es malade ?

- Non j'ai juste un peu d'indigestion après trop bu et mangé mais ça va vite passer. Répondit Mylena.

- Tu es sure: tu ne transplane pas depuis notre arrivée ici et tu t'isoles de plus en plus comme si tu nous cachais quelque chose ? Insista le cracmol.

- Je ne cache rien à personne : j'apprends seulement à me débrouiller seule comme tu me l'as conseillé. Rétorqua Mylena.

- Je t'ai conseillé de devenir plus indépendante c'est vrai mais pas de t'isoler ainsi et encore moins si tu as des problèmes. D'ailleurs, cette Mafalda Prewett a dit la même chose car tu ne dois pas affronter tes difficultés toute seule. Répliqua le cracmol.

- Tu crois aux oracles toi maintenant ? Demanda Mylena pour changer de sujet.

- Cette femme a manifestement prédit des choses exactes à la Pansy d'ici et à Toorj donc oui : je crois à ses propos. Aussi, je voudrais savoir quels sont très problèmes de ta propre bouche sinon je vais le découvrir par moi-même et tu le sais très bien. L'avertit l'homme.

- Je ne veux pas de ta pitié, ni troubler ta nouvelle vie par mes problèmes. Protesta Mylena.

- J'étais énervé l'autre jour et j'ai dit n'importe quoi au point de t'inciter à quitter la clinique mais je ne pensais pas mes propos débiles. Donc je serais toujours présent pour toi comme tu l'as été pour moi ce soir même si nous ne sommes plus mariés.

- …

- Alors tu me parles de tes problèmes ou je vais directement demander des infos à Toorj qui finira par tout me dire s'il pense que c'est mieux pour toi ? Renchérit Rigny.

- Bon je vais tout te dire mais Naëlle ne doit pas être mise au courant. Dit Mylena.

- Ok je te promets de garder tes secrets mais tu peux me dire aussi la raison pour laquelle tu ressens autant d'hostilité à son égard ?

- Elle a tout fait pour me chasser de notre groupe. Rappela Mylena.

- Elle te faisait des remarques parfois pesantes c'est vrai mais je te jure qu'elle l'a probablement regretté après ton départ car Naëlle s'est sincèrement inquiétée pour toi entre janvier et notre arrivée ici. Tenta Rigny.

- Tu n'as jamais rien compris à la psychologie féminine et encore moins la jalousie : Naëlle a un petit faible pour toi depuis son douzième anniversaire même si elle a toujours refusé de te l'avouer puis s'est effacée quand elle a compris que je te plaisais. D'ailleurs son mari en était conscient et me l'a dit lui aussi. Révéla Mylena.

- Quoi ? S'exclama Rigny abasourdi.

- Ce n'était pas bien méchant donc son mari n'était aucunement jaloux mais les choses sont devenues différentes après notre séparation et la mort de ce pauvre type car Naëlle m'en a voulu pour t'avoir délaissé alors que j'avais la chance de posséder mon mari contrairement à elle. Notre cousine s'est aussi mise à t'aduler de nouveau puisque tu étais libre et a commencé à avoir une dent contre moi au point de se montrer bien plus agressive à mon égard en ton absence. Elle détestait aussi Ri mais s'écrasait devant elle puisque tu l'avais choisie. A la fin, j'ai craqué à force d'entendre les vexations de ces deux folles puis Candy m'a fait comprendre d'avoir besoin de moi donc mon départ fut une bonne chose pour tout le monde. Expliqua Mylena.

- Tu aurais du m'en parler au lieu de partir car j'aurais remis ces deux imbéciles à leur place et personne ne t'aurait plus fait de mal. Tout ceci est ma faute puisque c'est moi qui t'ai imposé de garder le secret sur les véritables raisons de notre séparation donc tout le monde a cru que tu m'avais quitté à cause de tes sentiments pour Toorj alors que c'est moi qui t'ai quitté pour des conneries. _Regretta Rigny._ En tout cas, il n'est pas question que je te laisse partir loin de moi encore une fois. Affirma le cracmol dans un lapsus.

- C'est du passé donc ne te prends pas la tête avec ça. Par contre, tu devrais réfléchir sur tes sentiments envers Naëlle.

- C'est simplement ma parente et rien d'autre ! Protesta Rigny surpris.

- Alors ne passe pas autant de temps avec elle sinon Naëlle va continuer de rester dans ton sillage au lieu de t'oublier enfin et vivre sa vie avec ce Gregory. Elle a une chance de fonder une famille avec ce type très gentil donc laisse-là partir. Conseilla Mylena.

- D'accord et maintenant dis-moi tout sur tes problèmes. Insista Rigny. _ »

Ensuite, Mylena prit une longue inspiration avant de la malédiction, le coma de Candy, mais aussi les travaux de Nott et Pansy pour les sauver. Elle s'excusa également pour son animosité, ses cris ou ses remarques blessantes par moment mais Nott estimait que son corps réagissait de cette manière face à la malédiction et Mylena ne parvenait pas à contrôler ses mouvements d'humeur. D'après lui, l'attitude agressive de Candy depuis des années s'expliquait également par ce phénomène puis le corps finissaient par s'affaiblir au point de ne plus réagir et de provoquer le coma afin d'éviter la propagation de la malédiction. Le cracmol livide affirma ne jamais la laisser sombrer dans l'inconscient puis ils discutèrent un moment avant de se séparer devant la clinique puisque la jeune femme affirmait pouvoir rester seule car les appareils magiques veilleraient sur son sommeil.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, les jeunes mariés retournèrent au Chalet où Ron souleva son épouse pour lui faire franchir le seuil de leur demeure même s'ils y vivaient déjà. Pansy l'embrassa aussitôt puis elle resta agréablement surprise par l'immense bouquet de fleurs arrangé dans un vase par les elfes après la réception de la commande de Ronald. Ce dernier souriant fut satisfait face à la joie de sa femme puis les deux époux profitèrent d'un moment de détente en toute intimité en l'absence des enfants toujours chez leur père et de Kaiden confié aux bons soins de Fleur.<p>

Au bout d'un moment, les mariés allèrent cependant chercher leur petit Kaiden heureux de les revoir et attendirent le retour des autres vers seize heures. Toorj se présenta avec eux car le petit groupe se rendrait à Londres en cette fin d'après-midi afin d'être déjà sur place demain matin pour le départ des adolescents à Poudlard. Pansy salua son ex mari avant de refaire l'inventaire des valises mais aussi des accessoires ainsi que des livres scolaires de ses enfants. Pendant ce temps, le jeune Severus donnait certaines consignes aux elfes pour ses plantes qu'il laissait ici pour le moment en attendant de connaitre les dispositions de son dortoir. D'ailleurs, Saejin en faisait de même pour son orchidée mais tous deux emmenaient cependant leurs animaux dont le chat et le hibou du jeune garçon.

Kushi envia encore une fois ses frères déjà en âge de partir et craignit de rester seul mais il fut cependant rassuré par la vision de Kaiden quelques minutes plus tard car le bébé s'était réveillé de sa sieste et les rejoignit en bas après avoir été apprêté par leur mère. De plus, le petit garçon se souvint qu'il reverrait rapidement Lauren mais aussi ses futurs camarades à la maternelle. Enfin, Bora serait également souvent présente ici ou chez leur père. Kushi se sentit aussitôt rassuré puis chassa ses pensées à la vue d'Adrian en compagnie de ses enfants. Le Serpentard expliqua à Pansy que Greg lui prêtait son SUV, ce qui leur permettrait de voyager sans encombres au lieu de tous s'entasser dans celui de Pansy, la voiture de Saejin ou encore la mini.

Son amie acquiesça avant de plaisanter sur le désespoir de Théodore déjà prêt à utiliser de nouveau la Mini et qui ne serait donc pas content à l'idée de monter dans le SUV de Greg. Effectivement, Théo insista pour utiliser également cette voiture car Lauren et lui voulaient également faire partie du voyage sans devoir se serrer comme des sardines dans le SUV de Greg. Afin de ne pas voyager seul ou avec l'un des mariés au retour, Toorj contacta Mylena sur son _Magic'Mobile_ afin de lui demander de les accompagner sous le prétexte de changer de conducteur au bout d'un moment durant le trajet. Quelques minutes plus tard, Rigny vint trouver son ex afin de l'inviter à manger avec lui ce soir mais il changea aussitôt ses projets en contactant l'auror afin de se proposer comme chauffeur supplémentaire. De plus on était vendredi aujourd'hui donc il n'aurait pas de problèmes pour le trajet du retour demain puisque la clinique fermait ses portes le week-end sauf en cas d'urgence. Toorj ne fut pas dupe cependant il accepta aussitôt sa proposition tout en projetant d'inventer un devoir urgent demain matin afin de laisser la voiture de Saejin à ce type ce qui donnerait au cracmol une chance de se rapprocher de Mylena qui avait enfin accepté de lui révéler une partie de ses problèmes.

Quelques heures plus tard, Rigny rejoignit donc le petit groupe puis les hommes chargèrent les bagages mais aussi les cages des animaux avant de donner le signal de départ. Une fois à Londres, les sorciers garèrent les voitures dans un parking sous-terrain du coté moldu assez proche du Chemin de Traverse puis les enfants saisirent les cages de leurs animaux pendant que les adultes lançaient discrètement des sorts de protection autour des véhicules. Ronald installa également Kaiden dans sa poussette pendant que Mylena en faisait de même avec Bora puisque Toorj était accaparé par ses autres enfants en ce moment. Rigny observa les gestes de son ex femme et se repentit encore une fois de l'avoir volontairement privée de gosses toutes ces années à cause de ses propres peurs. A présent, elle ne connaîtrait peut-être jamais la maternité si la malédiction finissait par s'abattre sur elle avant de la faire sombrer dans le coma pour une durée indéterminée...

Le cracmol retint un soupir et suivit le petit groupe jusqu'au bar du coté moldu qui permettait l'accès au _Chaudron Baveur_ où ils furent reçus par le nouveau gérant qui faisait partie des ex bannis lui aussi pour la plus grande satisfaction de Théodore. En effet, le Serpentard estimait judicieux qu'un ex banni détienne un local sur le _Chemin de Traverse_ car cela permettrait à leur communauté de glaner des informations à tout moment au sujet des rumeurs mais aussi les opinions des Britanniques restés au pays sur le projet de la Loi sur le Mariage si jamais cette horreur finissait par voir le jour ici également. Pour le moment, les seules conversations évoquaient des propos enthousiastes au sujet du mariage de Ron et Pansy. D'ailleurs la couverture mais aussi La Gazette du Sorcier parlait uniquement de l'événement mondain de l'année pour le plus grand déplaisir d'Hermione Granger qui n'avait pas eu droit à une telle chose pour son propre mariage. De plus, les sorcières lisaient également le numéro exceptionnel de _Sorcière-Hebdo_ exclusivement consacré aux préparatifs, le mariage ainsi que les invités.

Ensuite, Théodore chassa ses pensées et nota avec satisfaction les sourires ainsi que les salutations adressées aux jeunes mariés sur leur passage au milieu de la salle du Chaudron Baveur après leur arrivée dans le quartier sorcier. Une fois installés dans les chambres, les enfants demandèrent des glaces chez Florian puis les adultes promirent de les y emmener après le souper. Effectivement, ils tinrent parole pour la plus grande joie des badauds désireux d'observer les nouvelles recrues de Poudlard mais surtout la future maman tout en rêvant d'en voir d'autres d'ici peu. Florian les servit de nouveau en personne et fut flatté de voir l'engouement continu de la jeune femme pour ses glaces pendant que Ron jouait avec Kaiden. Toorj s'occupait de ses premiers gosses qui partaient demain et laissait donc Bora aux bons soins de Mylena sous le regard curieux de Rigny puisqu'il ne regardait jamais vraiment les gamins de ses amis avant son arrivée ici. Certes, le cracmol s'était un peu amusé avec ceux de Cho, néanmoins, ils étaient plus grands que cette fillette.

Le cracmol observa donc ce joli bébé s'amuser avec Mylena avant de se retrouver avec Bora dans les bras quand son ex femme s'éclipsa un instant aux toilettes. Rigny abasourdi tenta donc d'occuper la fillette puis se détendit progressivement avant de la rendre à Mylena après son retour. Le Mongol ne dit rien, néanmoins, il se rendait maintenant compte du vide de sa vie précédente sans enfants malgré la présence de ses animaux. Son repentir s'accrut d'avantage envers son ex contrainte de s'occuper des gosses des autres pour approcher des bambins puisque rien n'était né de leur lit et l'orphelinat ne leur octroya jamais la garde d'un petit moldu. Le cracmol honteux s'estima également responsable des échecs subis car Mylena recevait toujours un agrément positif mais pas lui. Fort heureusement, son ex femme le laissait toujours s'occuper des paperasses moldues et ne se doutait donc pas que son mari ne recevait jamais l'approbation nécessaire pour obtenir la possibilité d'adopter. Elle s'était même pliée au désir de Rigny qui ne voulait pas la voir utiliser la magie pour convaincre les assistantes sociales de leur donner un gosse.

Malgré toute sa bonne volonté, Rigny n'avait en effet jamais convaincu les psychologues durant leurs entretiens mais il le dissimulait soigneusement à son ex femme convaincue par ses soins que le problème venait d'elle. Aussi, Mylena ne comprenait pas le refus des autorités compétentes puisqu'elle se moquait bien de la religion, la couleur de peau ou même les origines du bébé, de l'enfant voire, même l'adolescent qui leur serait confié. A présent, le cracmol regrettait amèrement son refus de devenir père car l'existence d'un enfant lui aurait permis de récupérer Mylena. En effet, la jeune femme se serait rapprochée du papa de son propre bambin biologique ou non au lieu de s'extasier à la vue des gosses des autres. Pire encore, elle risquait de partir très loin de lui avec ce Vladislav de malheur si son fils parvenait à la convaincre de les suivre en Bulgarie. Au bout d'un moment, Rigny chassa ses pensées car Pansy voulait rentrer puis les enfants organisèrent une soirée pyjama endiablée avec leur père, Adrian, Theodore ainsi que leurs enfants pendant que les époux Weasley se reposaient en compagnie de Kaiden. En revanche, Rigny ne dit rien mais resta songeur à la vue du petit lit pliant de Bora installé dans la chambre de Mylena qui la garderait pour la nuit…

Le lendemain, Ron observa les bâillements de Toorj avant de s'esclaffer au moment où tous les gamins voulurent monter sur le dos de leur père encore une fois. Le Mongol se métamorphosa donc en loup sous le flash de Pansy qui photographia ses cinq enfants sur l'animal en train de résister de son mieux sous ce poids. Ensuite, le loup dut aussi laisser Saskia puis Mathis grimper sur lui mais également Théodore et Adrian hilares. Enfin, Pansy put monter également cependant tout le monde s'écroula de rire au moment où le loup feignit de s'effondrer sous le poids de la future maman qui se métamorphosa en rapace pour se venger avant de déployer ses ailes et s'envoler tout en tenant le loup entre des serres. Ronald admira l'astuce de son épouse qui utilisait un sort pour alléger au maximum ses proies afin de pouvoir s'envoler avec. D'ailleurs, elle l'avait même fait voler ainsi hier soir pour l'amuser un peu durant leurs jeux aquatiques...

Ensuite, les deux ex reprirent leur sérieux ainsi que leurs formes humaines avant d'observer les bagages une dernière fois. Dix minutes plus tard, le petit groupe retourna du coté moldu et monta en voiture. Ils s'arrêtèrent d'abord chez Hermione contrariée mais contrainte d'accepter la présence de Ron puisqu'Hugo voulait faire le trajet avec ses deux parents. Le jeune homme ravi salua les passagers dans les voitures puis conversa avec son père un moment avant de monter avec lui à bord de la voiture de sa mère.

* * *

><p>En revanche, Toorj laissa sa voiture à Rigny afin de monter avec Pansy pour faire plaisir à leurs propres gosses puisque Ron était également d'accord. D'ailleurs, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de l'interroger à ce sujet durant le trajet :<p>

« _ Ça ne te dérange vraiment pas que ce type monte en voiture avec ta femme ? Demanda Hermione.

- Non : ça fait plaisir à leurs enfants et puis j'en fais de même moi aussi avec toi aujourd'hui afin de contenter Hugo donc il n'y a rien de mal. Répondit Ron en toute tranquillité.

- Tout de même : ils s'entendent trop bien ces ceux-là. Grommela Hermione.

- Maman… Commença Rose agacée.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Rosie : l'entente entre ma femme et Toorj est une très bonne chose pour leurs enfants donc j'aimerais bien pouvoir les imiter avec ta mère. Dit Ron sincère et pas du tout désireux de laisser Hermione insinuer n'importe quoi sur son épouse ou Toorj.

- Hm… J'estime que deux ex ne devraient pas se fréquenter souvent. Rétorqua Hermione.

- C'est ton point de vue mais personnellement, je suis content que Toorj et Pansy font de leur mieux pour maintenir de bonnes relations entre eux afin de permettre à leurs gosses de vivre la séparation le plus sereinement possible maintenant au lieu de souffrir encore comme durant les quatre dernières années. En revanche, toi et moi avons fait souffrir nos propres enfants durant toute leur enfance par notre attitude. Estima Ron.

- Si tu le dis. Répondit Hermione vexée.

- Au fait comment va Roger ce matin ? Demanda Ron informé de la très mauvaise indigestion de l'auror puis son retour en Angleterre ce matin.

- Il va mieux et pourra reprendre le travail demain. Répondit Hugo.

- Bon tant mieux. Affirma Ron.

- Ton mariage a fait les gros titres au point que les journaux t'ont consacré tout leur espace hier. Intervint Hermione jalouse.

- Je n'étais pas seul, ils parlent aussi de mon épouse ainsi que nos invités, les cérémonies, la réception… Commença Ron.

- J'ai beaucoup aimé ton idée d'offrir un cadeau à chaque invité en guise de marque-place mais aussi les différents bars à thèmes que tu as fait préparer. L'interrompit Hermione sincère cette fois.

- Merci : on a beaucoup réfléchi Pansy et moi afin d'organiser quelque chose de joli, voire, romantique mais pas niais. Il faut dire que les moldus ont de sacrées bonnes idées puis ils sont assez gentils pour les partager sur internet donc ça nous a donné pas mal d'inspiration. Expliqua Ron.

- La décoration du restaurant était aussi très belle sans compter les arbres de cerisiers dans le parc asiatique mais aussi les fleurs sur ta voiture. Poursuivit Hermione d'un ton empli de regrets car elle n'avait pas eu droit à la même chose.

- Et tu as seulement vu les photos sur les journaux mais c'était plus beau en vrai Maman ! S'enthousiasma Rose sans se douter du regard gêné de sa mère face à Ron parfaitement conscient de sa présence mais décidé à garder le silence sur ce sujet.

- Oui je m'en doute surtout que les mariés ont organisé pas mal de divertissements comme la partie de quidditch pour amuser les invités d'après les photos. Renchérit Hermione dépitée d'avoir du assister à toutes ces choses en catimini au lieu de vivre une telle journée féerique à la place de la mariée.

- Ah nous sommes arrivés. Claironna Hugo impatient de rejoindre Saejin puisque tous deux cachaient leurs relations aux autres en ce moment._ »

Effectivement, Hermione se gara pas très loin des véhicules du petit groupe où Toorj déchargeait déjà les bagages en compagnie de Rigny, Adrian, Théodore et des garçons. Le petit groupe salua les enfants de Ron mais aussi Hermione puis se rendit enfin à la gare où les enfants de Pansy mais aussi ceux d'Adrian observèrent avec curiosité un petit pan de mur entre les quais neuf et dix. Leurs parents les encouragèrent à le franchir afin de rejoindre la voie neuf trois quart puis Hugo sourit à la vue de l'émerveillement de Saejin agréablement surprise par la locomotive du Poudlard Express. Les sorciers notèrent ensuite l'arrivée des Potter avant de les saluer ainsi que Bill, Fleur, leurs enfants mais aussi Georges qui voulut immortaliser le départ de son fils Frederick et des gamins de Pansy ainsi que ceux d'Adrian. Enfin, Saejin salua Patrick souriant qui accueillait tous les enfants des ex bannis sur le quai afin de les aider à se mouvoir tranquillement dans cet environnement totalement nouveau pour eux.

* * *

><p>Pansy salua Montague et sa famille, les Turner, les Mac Kleen et tant d'autres puis Adrian accueillit chaleureusement Scorpius venu dire au revoir à Saskia. Cette dernière s'isola un petit moment avec lui pendant qu'Adrian s'occupait de son fils cadet qui sourit à la vue de l'arrivée de Dennis. D'ailleurs, Toorj en faisait de même pour ses enfants désireux d'accaparer son attention puisqu'il n'avait pas été présent lors du premier départ des jumeaux mais aussi ceux de Saejin à partir de sa quatrième année. Des journalises de la Gazette du Sorcier mais aussi de Green Silver Wood News prirent plusieurs clichés des enfants tout comme les parents émus à la vue de leur progéniture sur le point de prendre le train comme eux durant leur adolescence.<p>

Rita Skeeter interrogea de nombreux bannis puis s'approcha de Ron et Pansy souvent regardée par les sorciers britanniques célibataires venus également assister au départ des enfants des ex bannis. Ces personnes seules observaient le ventre encore plat de la sorcière ainsi que ces gosses comme une promesse pour l'avenir s'ils parvenaient enfin à se marier et fonder leurs propres famille comme le couple Weasley. Pendant ce temps Rita interrogea les deux époux :

« _ Toutes mes félicitations Mr et Mrs Weasley pour votre mariage mais aussi la superbe organisation de cette journée. Affirma la journaliste.

- Merci beaucoup. Répondirent les conjoints souriants.

- Alors quel effet ça fait de se sentir appeler Mrs Weasley ? Demanda la journaliste.

- J'en suis très heureuse et je ne crois pas pouvoir désirer autre chose après notre mariage, la restitution de notre fils ainsi que la naissance de notre fille l'année prochaine. Affirma Pansy ravie sans se soucier du dépit d'Hermione pas très loin.

- Vous n'avez pas prévu de lune de miel ? Demanda Rita aux époux.

- Si mais nous partirons dans quelques jours seulement afin de pouvoir assister à la rentrée de nos enfants à Poudlard ainsi que celle de Kushi à la maternelle au village de Green-Silver Wood. Enfin, nous devons également préparer notre petit Kaiden à notre absence pour qu'il ne se croit pas abandonné ou autre. Cela va lui faire drôle tout à comme Kushi de se retrouver seulement tous les deux à la maison jusqu'en décembre. Expliqua Ron.

- Vos enfants sont contents de rentrer à Poudlard Mrs Weasley ? Interrogea Rita.

- Oui ils sont très heureux de prendre un nouveau départ ici et puis ils ont hâte de voir le Choipeau Magique dont je leur ai beaucoup parlé. Affirma Pansy.

- Et les votre Mr. Pucey-Meyer ?

- Oh oui : ils ne parlent que de l'école depuis des jours et ont même lu _l'Histoire de Poudlard_ plusieurs fois. Expliqua Adrian amusé.

- Et les vôtres Mr et Mrs Montague ? Demanda Skeeter.

- Nous leur avons parlé de Poudlard tellement de fois qu'ils sont impatients de le découvrir par eux-mêmes. Révéla Graham.

- Et vous Mr Parkinson vous n'êtes pas déçu de refaire votre année ? Interrogea la journaliste.

- Non : je n'étais pas en état de passer mes examens en juin donc c'est mieux ainsi. De plus, cela me permettra d'aider les nouveaux élèves de ma Maison à s'intégrer à Poudlard. Affirma Patrick.

- Et continuerez-vous d'aider ceux qui ne seront pas admis dans votre Maison après la répartition ? Insista la journaliste.

- Bien entendu : je les ai fréquentés tout cet été donc ce n'est pas une cravate d'une couleur différente que la mienne qui va me séparer d'eux. D'ailleurs ce sera pareil pour les deux fils de Mr Potter qui sont à Gryffondor. Répondit Patrick.

- C'est vrai ? Demanda Skeeter aux deux jeunes garçons.

- Oui en plus on aime bien Severus, Toorjii, Nansal, Saskia et les autres donc on se moque bien de savoir quelle sera leur nouvelle Maison. Déclarèrent James et Albus.

- Et vous mesdames et messieurs : seriez-vous déçus si vos enfants n'allaient pas à Serpentard ? Demanda la journaliste à tous ex bannis parents.

- Non : ce n'est pas une Maison qui changera mon amour pour mes enfants. Affirma Graham.

- Même s'ils allaient à Gryffondor ? Renchérit Skeeter.

- Je ne renierai jamais mes gosses même s'ils devenaient des Gryffondor, des Poutsouffle ou des Serdaigles. Répondit Graham.

- L'essentiel c'est que Saskia et Mathis se trouvent bien à Poudlard et se font des amis tout en n'oubliant pas d'étudier. Répondit Adrian.

- Je me moque de savoir où mes enfants iront moi aussi. Dit Pansy souriante._ »

Les ex bannis renchérirent pour la plus grande satisfaction du Ministre qui se présenta sur le quai. Toutefois, il avoua espérer une grande rentrée de Serpentards au sein de cette maison afin de remplir ses effectifs mais aussi permettre d'éviter la fermeture de Poudlard. Les parents britanniques restés au pays acquiescèrent car ils ne voulaient pas non plus assister à la fermeture de l'école.

Ensuite, les hommes aidèrent les plus jeunes à porter leurs bagages puis les enfants saluèrent les parents. Les ex bannis émus serrèrent longuement les adolescents même si certains étaient gênés en raison de leur âge. Toorj n'était pas un banni mais il se sentait désemparé par le départ de ses enfants soudainement devenus grands à ses yeux. Ron ressentit la même chose envers Hugo souriant qui le salua joyeusement mais ne voyait pas l'heure de s'isoler avec Saejin dans l'un des compartiments du train. En revanche, Severus s'accrocha à sa mère car il n'aimait pas s'éloigner d'elle. Toorj s'approcha pour le rassurer :

« _ Tu pourras écrire à Maman tous les jours grâce à ton hibou mais aussi lui parler depuis ton Magic'Mobile.

- Oui mais ce n'est pas pareil. S'entêta Severus inquiet.

- Tu ne veux plus aller à Poudlard ? Demanda sa mère.

- Si ! Affirma l'enfant.

- Alors où est le problème ? Demanda Pansy.

- Je ne serais plus là avec toi tous les jours donc qui me dit que tu ne seras pas triste en mon absence ? S'inquiéta Severus.

- Maman n'est pas seule : Ron, Kushi et Kaiden seront là. Affirma Toorj.

- Tu crois qu'ils vont me remplacer ? Demanda Severus alarmé.

- Mais non : personne ne te remplacera jamais. Intervint Pansy qui utilisa la légillimancie pour communiquer tout son amour à son fils rassuré.

- …

- Alors je peux partir tranquille car tu ne prendras pas de potion bizarre comme après le départ de Saejin en 2016 et mes cadets ne voleront jamais ma place. Affirma l'enfant avant d'enlacer sa mère une dernière fois._ »

Ensuite, les deux adultes et Ron aidèrent Severus à monter dans le wagon avant de saluer leurs enfants mais aussi Hugo, Patrick les petits Potter, Frederick le fils de Georges, les filles de Percy, Dominique l'enfant de Bill et Fleur ainsi que la progéniture des ex bannis. Les enfants des ex bannis s'agglutinèrent aux fenêtres des wagons afin de saluer leurs parents sous le regard satisfait du Ministre ainsi que de ses concitoyens soulagés par la présence de potentiels petits Serpentards ce qui éviterait la fermeture de l'école de Poudlard…

* * *

><p>Pansy observa avec nostalgie le départ du train et resta sur le quai jusqu'au moment où le Poudlard Express disparut de son champ de vision. Ensuite, Ron la réconforta sous le regard soudainement jaloux d'Hermione restée seule en compagnie de Rose puisque Roger se reposait encore. Dennis en fit de même pour Adrian déboussolé qui se retrouvait seul pour la première fois depuis des années. Au bout d'un moment, Pansy finit par retrouver le sourire puis elle chuchota quelque chose à son mari qui approuva son idée avant de proposer aux Potter de les raccompagner chez eux à Godric's Hollow au lieu de les laisser attendre le prochain train pour la ville la plus proche de ce village. Lily ravie battit aussitôt des mains pendant que Nott affirma profiter de la journée afin de faire un tour dans le Londres moldu avec la Mini de sa chère Pansy. En revanche, Dennis affirma avoir parlé à Greg qui leur laissait son SUV pour le et proposa à Adrian agréablement surpris de partir avec lui dans la petite maison de campagne de ses parents en Cornouailles.<p>

Enfin, Toorj feignit une grande contrariété après avoir reçu un appel sur son Magic'Mobile et affirma devoir se rendre au Bureau des Aurors de toute urgence. Aussi, il laissa Bora aux bons soins de Mylena puis confia la voiture de Saejin à Rigny secrètement ravi mais surtout pas dupe contrairement à son ex femme. Il se saisit donc volontiers des clés puis suivit le petit groupe sur le parking de la gare où Adrian s'esclaffa à la vue du sac de voyage préparé pour lui par ses enfants puis installé dans le coffre du SUV ainsi que leur petit mot où ils l'invitaient à profiter de son week-end avec Dennis tout en promettant d'utiliser leurs Magic'Mobiles pour lui faire savoir le résultat de la répartition. Aussi, le Serpentard affirma rendre les armes et suivre Dennis hilare.

Quelques minutes plus tard, chacun s'installa dans les véhicules puis Hermione se sentit soudainement seule car Rose transplana à Green-Silver Wood afin de rejoindre Noyan qui fêtait ses dix-huit ans aujourd'hui. La sorcière observa sa superbe voiture tout en observant l'agitation joyeuse de Ron en train de parler avec Harry puisqu'il s'était placé à coté de lui dans le SUV pendant que Ginny s'était mis devant près de Pansy en train de manœuvrer pour sortir du parking. Hermione contempla également Dennis indiquer à Adrian le route depuis son Smartphone avant de monter dans le SUV de Goyle, Nott attacher sa fille sur le siège arrière de la Mini de Pansy. Enfin, elle s'attarda sur les deux divorcés manifestement plus proches depuis hier puis estima que ces deux là finiraient par se remettre ensemble contrairement à Ron et elle. Malgré son soudain désarroi, Hermione se sentait heureuse avec Roger, néanmoins, la jeune femme se trouvait désormais exclue du joyeux clan Weasley et se rendait maintenant compte de ce qu'elle avait perdu.

Aussi, la sorcière ne put s'empêcher de verser une larme avant de monter en voiture et rentrer chez elle toute seule pour la première fois depuis le premier départ de ses enfants à Poudlard.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et je vous souhaite encore une fois de joyeuses fêtes de fin d'années !<strong>_

_**Alors que pensez-vous de l'explication entre Rigny et Mylena mais aussi de l'attitude de Naelle avant le départ de sa cousine de leur groupe en janvier ?**_

_**Que pensez-vous du fait que l'agressivité des jumelles soit liée à la malédiction ?**_

_**Comment trouvez-vous le retour des jeunes mariés chez eux ?**_

_**Que pensez-vous du départ des enfants et la vision du train ?**_

_**J'ai essayé de faire un chapitre qui contraste avec celui de la rentrée de l'année dernière (le premier chapitre de la fiction dans la première partie), comment le trouvez-vous ?**_

_**Que pensez-vous de l'attitude d'Hermione ou de sa soudaine solitude ?**_

_**Comment Ron et Pansy ?**_

_**Que pensez-vous des réponses des ex bannis à Skeeter ?**_

_**Comment trouvez-vous le comportement de Severus et ses parents ?**_

_**Que pensez-vous de l'attitude des enfants d'Adrian et du sac de voyage préparé à son intention ainsi que la lettre ?**_

_**Comment trouvez-vous la fin de ce chapitre où c'est Hermione qui se retrouve seule et pas Ron cette fois-ci ?**_

_**Quels sont vos pronostics pour la répartition des nouveaux élèves au sein des Maisons ?**_

_**Joyeux Noël et à bientôt !**_


	34. Chapter 33 la Répartition

_**Bonjour à tous et bonne vacances aux petits veinards mais aussi bon courageux à ceux qui sont au travail. **_

_**Bonne Lecture et à bientot (j'essaie de publier avant de perdre la connexion). **_

* * *

><p>Après avoir aidé ses frères à s'installer, Saejin sortit un instant afin de retrouver Hugo qui s'était isolé dans un autre compartiment en attendant son arrivée. Les jeunes gens purent enfin rester un peu seuls sans susciter la curiosité des garçons en train de discuter en compagnie de James mais aussi Albus. Entre deux baisers, Hugo avoua avoir cru ne jamais voir le temps passer hier sans elle puis Saejin se moqua gentiment de lui en affirmant qu'il devrait s'habituer à des nuits séparées mais le jeune homme estima s'y habituer puisqu'ils seraient tous deux dans la même école et non à des centaines de kilomètres comme durant sa permanence chez sa mère. Il voulut continuer mais la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas sur les jumeaux et James hilares. Nansal lança aussitôt un regard malicieux au couple avant de prendre la parole :<p>

« _ Je me doutais bien que ces deux là seraient en train de se bécoter dans un coin.

- Alors Saejin tu t'habitues au torse poilu d'Hugo ? S'esclaffa Toorjii.

- Eh, je ne suis pas si poilu que ça ! Protesta Hugo.

- Possible mais tu fréquentes notre sœur donc on va te surveiller maintenant. Claironna Nansal.

- Les jumeaux ça suffit ! Tonna Saejin.

- Hugo : on va te suivre jour et nuit puis on te coupera ta courgette si tu trompes Saejin. Affirmèrent les jumeaux hilares.

- Non mais ça va pas ou quoi : cessez de dire des bêtises sinon il va me fuir à cause de vos mensonges. Protesta leur sœur inquiète.

- Mais non Saejin, ne t'inquiètes pas je sais bien qu'il plaisante._ La rassura Hugo._ Bon les gars : j'aime votre sœur et je ne compte pas la faire souffrir, ni la tromper. Donc vous pouvez me surveiller si vous voulez mais vous perdez votre temps. Insista le fils de Ron.

- Bon ça va mais vous êtes conscients que vous risquez des problèmes si vous vous séparez et provoquez des disputes entre nos parents ? Interrogea Nansal curieux.

- Oui mais ne t'inquiètes pas : nous ne les mêlerons jamais à nos histoires. Affirma Saejin.

- Ok Hugo : nous te faisons confiance et on va te laisser tranquille mais n'oublie pas que nous te casserons la tête si tu fais du mal à Saejin. Rappela Nansal.

- Vous allez le dire à Maman ou à Ron ? Demanda Toorjii.

- Pas tout de suite. Affirmèrent les tourtereaux.

- Papa va en faire une syncope car il a peur de te perdre si tu fréquentes un garçon ! S'esclaffa Nansal.

- Papa s'habituera à ça, bon maintenant les monstres sortez d'ici et laissez nous en paix. Répliqua Saejin avant d'utiliser sa baguette pour chasser les garçons et fermer à clé le compartiment._ »

* * *

><p>Le reste du voyage se déroula sans encombre pour les deux amoureux pendant que les enfants des ex bannis se baladaient dans le train en compagnie de Patrick afin de se présenter aux autres élèves. Après un appel passé à sa mère grâce au Magic'Mobile, Severus rassuré profita de ce moment en compagnie de Mathis ainsi que des autres futurs premières années pendant que Pansy déjeunait à Godric's Hollow à la table d'Harry…<p>

Une fois parvenus à destination au bout de plusieurs heures de train, les premières années mais aussi les enfants des ex bannis furent invités par Hagrid à le suivre. Patrick affirma les accompagner tout comme Hugo qui avait revêtu sa robe de préfet et voulait profiter de sa charge pour accompagner Saejin. Il l'aida galamment à monter à bord de l'une des barques ainsi que Saskia avant de les rejoindre. Afin de veiller au grain, Patrick suivit les jumeaux assez turbulents pendant que Severus montait avec Mathis. Ce dernier curieux resta sans voix devant la beauté du château depuis le lac et affirma comprendre maintenant la nostalgie de son père.

Ensuite, les enfants des ex bannis accostèrent en compagnie des premières années soudainement intimidés. Le premier groupe partageait cependant leur trac car ils avaient toujours vécu à l'étranger et redoutaient non seulement l'accueil reçu à Poudlard mais aussi de ne pas être à la hauteur du niveau scolaire requis malgré les dénégations de Patrick qui avait assisté aux différents cours de remises à niveau et travaux pratiques dispensés par Pansy ainsi que d'autres ex bannis. Enfin, les adolescents prirent une grande inspiration avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur du château où ils furent conduits dans la grande salle. Sur l'instigation de James, les élèves déjà présents à leurs tables se levèrent afin d'applaudir l'entrée des enfants des ex bannis pour se montrer accueillants.

Mrs Mac Gonagall satisfaite les laissa faire avant de prendre la parole :

« _ Mes chers jeunes gens, c'est avec une grande émotion que je prends la parole aujourd'hui pour ce premier discours de l'année. Comme vous le savez tous, cette rentrée est assez particulière puisque nous n'accueillons pas seulement des élèves de première année mais aussi vos camarades qui auraient du effectuer leur rentrée à Poudlard depuis longtemps si la haine et l'ignorance n'avaient pas provoqué l'exil de leurs parents. Les élèves de la Maison Serpentard ne sont pas nombreux et vous savez tous que si l'une des Maison vient à se dépeupler, c'est toute l'école qui finira par disparaitre. Aussi, je vous demande d'accueillir chaleureusement vos nouveaux camarades et de ne pas renouveler les erreurs de générations précédentes en vous montrant trop méfiants ou distant envers des personnes qui n'ont rien à voir avec les Mangemorts. Ces derniers n'étaient d'ailleurs pas tous issus des Serpentards même si les membres des autres Maisons n'aiment pas évoquer le fait que Peter Pettigrow en faisait partie malgré sa scolarité au sein de la Maison Gryffondor dont je suis moi-même issue. Commença Mrs Mac Mac Gonagall.

- …

- Mesdemoiselles et messieurs vous êtes nés après la guerre et n'avez donc point souffert de la guerre contrairement à vos parents ou les gens de ma génération. J'émets donc le vœu de vous voir accueillir les enfants des ex bannis qui ont souffert comme vos parents au lieu de vous déchirer les uns les autres pour un passé totalement révolu. De plus, n'oubliez pas que les ex bannis ont été innocentés de toutes les accusations lancées lors de leurs procès injustes. Moi-même je regrette personnellement de ne pas être intervenue pour les défendre en ce jour funeste. La douleur après la perte de tant d'êtres chers m'a aveuglé comme tout le monde et nous avons condamné des innocents à un exil injustifié mais aussi honteux. Poursuivit la directrice.

- …

- Fort heureusement, ces sorciers ont su aller au-delà des apparences et sont revenus au pays malgré leurs appréhensions on ne peut plus justifiées. Aussi, je souhaite sincèrement la bienvenue aux élèves de première année mais aussi aux jeunes gens dont les parents sont rentrés d'exil. Poudlard est heureuse de vous recevoir et vous remercie de venir compléter vos études ici au lieu de retourner dans vos écoles précédentes. Et maintenant, les premières années seront soumis à la répartition par le Choipeau Magique puis les élèves issus des écoles étrangères passeront également sous le Choipeau un par un. Conclut la directrice sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements._ »

* * *

><p>Les élèves de Poudlard saluèrent les enfants des ex bannis légèrement intimidés puis Neville se présenta auprès des premières années tout en tenant le Choipeau ensuite posé sur un tabouret. Severus curieux observa longuement ce vieux chapeau rapiécé par endroits mais doté d'une très grande intelligence d'après sa mère. Le jeune garçon savait que c'était l'équivalent du Chaudron magique puis se mit à écouter sa chanson avec attention :<p>

« _ _Après la pluie vient le beau temps comme on dit._

_Le temps du deuil et de la morosité est enfin fini._

_C'est le retour des enfants bannis grands et petits._

_J'ai réparti vos parents mes enfants chéris_

_Et le fait de m'occuper de vous également me réjouit. _

_Chaque année j'ai songé à vous _

_En me demandant ce qu'il advenait de vous_

_Et ce que nous deviendrons nous aussi sans vous._

_L'école semblait se décomposer par petits bouts_

_Mais votre retour permet à Poudlard de rester debout. _

_Ex bannis ou non, vous êtes tous nos enfants_

_Et nul ne doit plus songer aux malheurs d'antan. _

_Beaucoup d'entre nous souhaitent assister à votre répartition _

_Au sein des Serpentards mais est-ce bien votre Maison ?_

_Je choisirais selon votre cœur et non la Raison. _

_Gryffondor, Poutsouffle, Serdaigle ou Serpentards_

_Aucune maison ne vous fera piquer un fard_

_Chaque élève de Poudlard est digne de ces Maisons. _

_Aussi, le temps est à la fête et non à la désunion_

_A cause des préjugés dus à la répartition._

_Êtes-vous donc prêts les enfants à me poser sur votre tête _

_Afin que je puisse lire dans votre cœur ce qui vous plait ou vous affecte ?_

_N'ayez point peur d'un vieux Choipeau plutôt bavard_

_Mais sincèrement heureux de vous répartir enfin même si avec beaucoup de retard_

_Venez donc à moi mes enfants afin de choisir votre Maison._ Conclut le Choipeau dans un tonnerre d'applaudissements._ »

* * *

><p>Les élèves curieux observèrent les premières années se mettre en file pendant que Severus Rogue senior s'installait discrètement dans un cadre afin d'assister à la répartition lui aussi. Ensuite, Neville saisit le Choipeau avec déférence et commença à égrener les noms. Les premiers élèves furent répartis entre Serdaigle, Poutsouffle ainsi que Gryffondor. Après une dizaine de noms, Mei Chang-Daniels la fille de Cho provoqua un instant de stupeur au moment où le Choipeau lança un Serpentard totalement inattendu puisqu'aucun enfant de Britanniques restés au pays n'était envoyé dans cette maison depuis plus de deux ans. Toutefois, Patrick nota le trouble de la jeune fille intimidée par le soudain silence puis décida de la rassurer en applaudissant à tout rompre la première élève de première année répartie à Serpentard.<p>

Albus en fit de même puis les Gryffondors l'imitèrent tout comme les élèves des autres Maisons dont les Serpentards enthousiastes à l'idée de recevoir enfin d'autre personnes au sein de leur maison. Mei se reprit aussitôt et esquissa un sourire timide avant de rejoindre sa table. Pour le plus grand plaisir des professeurs rassurés par la vision de nouveaux Serpentards, les enfants des ex bannis furent tous répartis dans la maison de leurs parents. Mathis Pucey-Meyer fit d'ailleurs plusieurs bonds de joie sous le regard du jeune Severus Rogue-Panshriij inquiet face au Choipeau après la blague de ses frères sur sa répartition à Gryffondor.

Une minute plus tard, les enseignants marquèrent une pause au moment où Neville prononça SEVERUS ROGUE avant de spécifier ROGUE-PANSHRIIJ. Le jeune garçon légèrement tremblant s'approcha du Choipeau et s'assit sur le tabouret puis il laissa Mr Londubat le poser sur sa tête. Le Choipeau curieux prit son temps pour déchiffrer cet enfant et finit par s'adresser à lui :

« _ Avec toi aujourd'hui, je peux dire d'avoir vu défiler trois générations de Rogue et vous êtes tous aussi intéressants les uns que les autres. Tu ressembles beaucoup à ta mère ainsi que ton grand-père Jeune Severus : tu es très intelligent donc tu pourrais vraiment t'épanouir auprès des Serdaigle tout comme ta mère aurait pu le faire, néanmoins, vous êtes tous deux très ambitieux, voire, prêts à tout pour réaliser vos objectifs. Aussi, la Maison des Serpentard est probablement plus adaptée même si ta loyauté envers les tiens te donne également la possibilité de rejoindre les Poutsouffle, voire, les Gryffondor pour le courage que tu as démontré en soutenant ta mère envers et contre tous y compris tes frères.

- Maman est mon modèle. Confessa l'enfant.

- Hm tu as tout repris de ta mère même si ton père fut réparti à l'équivalent de Gryffondor en Mongolie.

- C'est ce que les gens disent.

- Tu me semble parfaitement désireux de devenir un vert-et-argent mais veux-tu vraiment aller à Serpentard ou c'est pour faire plaisir à ta mère ainsi que ton grand-père ? Ton nom est un héritage très lourd à porter : il risque de devenir pesant au sein de cette Maison. En revanche, tu pourrais t'épanouir plus facilement dans une autre maison sans subir la pression due à ton nom si tu souhaites que je te place ailleurs. Proposa le Choipeau songeur.

- Non ce n'est pas pour leur faire plaisir mais pour moi que je désire intégrer les Serpentards et briller au sein de cette Maison qui m'aidera à avancer dans mes projets personnels. J'entends également devenir le meilleur maitre des potions possible, voire, dépasser ma mère ou mon grand-père un jour si j'y parviens. Affirma Severus montrant ainsi son ambition dévorante.

- Hm oui : tu es bien un Serpentard jeune homme et Serpentard tu seras donc. Conclut le Choipeau.

- Merci. Affirma Severus ravi.

- SERPENTARD ! Hurla donc le Choipeau sous les applaudissements de l'assistance mais aussi les sifflements enthousiastes des jumeaux ainsi que Saejin en extase._ »

Severus sourit à l'assistance avant de se redresser avec grâce sans se douter d'imiter les gestes de son grand-père sous le regard embué de larmes de Mac Gonagall. Le reste de la répartition des premières années se poursuivit sans encombres puis les jeunes gens qui devaient être répartis à partir de la seconde année se présentèrent un par un. Le Choipeau curieux conversa quelques instants avec les jumeaux de Pansy farceurs et très courageux :

« _ Hm Nansal Rogue-Panshriij : tu es un parfait mélange de ton père et ta mère. Tu es donc courageux comme ce Toorj mais également réfléchi, voire, calculateur comme les Rogue. Tu détiens aussi l'impulsivité de ton père donc tu peux t'emporter facilement ou blaguer toute la journée cependant tu emploies la ruse afin de ne pas te faire prendre durant tes farces ou tes manipulations. Tu es vraiment retors et très intelligent mon Garçon donc je te vois plutôt à Serpentard.

- Et c'est là que je veux aller ! Affirma Nansal.

- Serpentard ! Hurla le Choipeau avant d'être positionné sur la tête de Toorjii.

- …

- Toorjii Rogue-Panshriij : tu es moins impulsif que ton frère et plus réfléchi comme ta mère mais tu es une tornade ambulante comme ton père. Toutefois, tu détiens également une très grande ambition ainsi qu'un esprit retors même si tu ne le montres pas en public. D'ailleurs c'est toi le meneur malgré le fait que ton frère s'expose d'avantage que toi. Déclara le Choipeau.

- Je n'allais pas montrer mes atouts aux autres sinon les profs auraient fort bien compris qui préparait les blagues, voire, les coups tordus à l'école en Mongolie. S'esclaffa Toorjii.

- Tu es bien un Rogue…

- Oui.

- SERPENTARD ! Hurla le Choipeau sous le regard orgueilleux de Severus Rogue. _ »

Saskia ravie rejoignit aussi les Verts et Argent qui étaient également sa Maison en Allemagne. Enfin, le Choipeau estima de nouveau que les Rogue étaient vraiment très intéressants au moment où il finit sur la tête de Saejin dont la personnalité se révélait encore plus complexe que celle de ses frères :

« _ Mm tu es très courageuse, emplie de fougue et prête à défendre les opprimés donc je te placerai volontiers à Gryffondor, néanmoins, tu es surtout très rusée, intelligente ainsi que calculatrice comme tes frères, ta mère mais aussi ton grand-père malgré ta nature colérique. Donc ta nature est plutôt Serpentarde. Analysa le Choipeau.

- Effectivement. Approuva Saejin.

- Je vois que tu as supplié mon collègue le Chaudron magique pour entrer dans les Rouges et OR en Mongolie afin de faire plaisir à ton père en 2011 puis tu es repassée de nouveau dans le chaudron avant de rejoindre ta véritable Maison. Affirma le Choipeau.

- Oui et c'est beaucoup mieux. Reconnut Saejin.

- Tu n'étais pas heureuse dans ta première maison n'est-ce pas ? Demanda le Choipeau.

- Non car j'avais des amis mais sans plus donc je m'entendais beaucoup mieux avec les Verts et Argent dont Noyan, Munkhe ou mes autres amis.

- Jusqu'à présent, j'ai fini par suivre le choix de mes collègues étrangers pour la répartition de tous les enfants des ex bannis déjà scolarisés avant leur arrivée ici._ Expliqua le Choipeau. _ Et le Chaudron magique a eu tort de céder à tes prières la première fois avant de te ramener dans ta vraie Maison en quatrième année. Estima le Choipeau.

- C'est vrai.

- Je voudrais cependant savoir si tu es consciente qu'une répartition chez les Gryffondor pourrait te permettre d'adoucir l'attitude de ton hypothétique future belle-mère à ton égard car Hermione Granger n'appréciera pas ta vision quand elle apprendra la vérité sur ta relation avec Hugo. L'avertit le Choipeau.

- Oui je le sais. Répondit Saejin.

- Cèderas-tu à la facilité ou la ruse en me demandant de te placer chez les Lions ou choisiras-tu d'intégrer ta véritable Maison ici ? Tenta le Choipeau.

- Je me suis déjà cachée une fois pour faire plaisir à mon père quand je craignais de perdre son affection si je devenais une Vert-et-Argent mais je ne me sentais pas bien. Alors maintenant, je ne referais pas la même erreur pour plaire à Mrs Davies car il est temps pour moi de vivre ma vie au lieu de me soumettre à la peur de ne pas plaire. Si cette Hermione ne me supporte pas, ce n'est pas un problème car c'est son fils que j'aime. Donc, je me fous de l'opinion de cette mégère, je dirais même mieux : je l'emmer… Déclara Saejin sincère.

- SERPENTARD ! L'interrompit le Choipeau sous les applaudissements d'Hugo._ »

* * *

><p>Après la fin de la répartition, les élèves purent enfin participer au banquet avant de rejoindre leurs dortoirs respectifs. Durant son installation, Saskia fit ainsi plus ample connaissance avec les filles de son année. Pendant ce temps, Severus euphorique saisit son <em>Magic'Mobile<em> puis demanda à sa fratrie de le rejoindre dans la zone de la salle commune où l'utilisation de cet objet était autorisée afin de communiquer avec leur mère. Cette dernière les félicita pour leur répartition après s'être assurée que c'était bien ce qu'ils voulaient avant de leur montrer Kushi, Kaiden et Ron assis sur le tapis au chalet. Ensuite, les gosses contactèrent leur père resté en Mongolie qui les félicita également puis affirma rentrer en Angleterre demain.

Après l'appel de ses enfants, Toorj songea à Bora gardée par Mylena mais aussi Rigny ce soir. En effet, le cracmol avait insisté pour inviter son ex à dormir chez lui sous le prétexte de veiller sur son sommeil puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas rester à la clinique ce soir car ce n'était pas un endroit pour le bébé. L'auror hilare se demandait donc ce qui se passerait cette nuit chez le vétomagique mais ne fit part de sa curiosité à personne. Pendant ce temps, Adrian saluait également ses propres enfants avant de raccrocher. Ensuite, il taquina Dennis sur ses piètres talents de cuisinier et affirma sauver leur diner avant de s'installer devant la cuisinière :

« _ Dennis : je comprends que tu sois maigre comme un clou si tu te cuisines des horreurs pareilles.

- Eh, j'ai grossi depuis que je mange souvent chez toi ! Protesta Dennis.

- Mais non tu n'as pas grossi : je t'ai seulement un peu remplumé avec mes bons petits plats et puis je n'aime pas les sacs d'os donc tu es mieux ainsi. Claironna Adrian.

- Ah oui : je te plais comme ça ? L'interrogea Dennis.

- Et comment que tu me plais : j'ai du me retenir à plusieurs reprises pour ne pas te sauter dessus dés notre rencontre quand tu photographiais mes edelweiss. S'esclaffa Adrian.

- Ah bon ? Tu m'avais l'air plutôt collet monté et furieux. Le taquina Dennis.

- Il faut toujours se méfier de l'eau qui dort et puis ce sont ceux qui se vantent le plus, qui en font le moins. Affirma Adrian d'un ton suggestif.

- Petit cachottier… Rétorqua Dennis.

- Trêve de plaisanterie : tu me fous un peu les jetons car je ne veux pas d'une nuit sans lendemain avec toi donc j'ai peur de ne pas te plaire et que tu me quittes demain matin. Avoua Adrian inquiet.

- T'es vraiment tordu comme les autres Serpentards pour penser des trucs pareils : je suis dingue de toi au point de passer mes soirées avec tes enfants pour apprendre à vous connaitre tous les trois et je rêve même de te voir avec un gros ventre. D'habitude, je fais mon affaire vite fait, bien fait avec des célibataires mais c'est totalement différent avec toi donc je ne risque pas de m'enfuir demain matin. Confessa Dennis.

- Tu voudrais un bébé de moi ? Demanda Adrian agréablement surpris.

- Beh oui j'y pense mais ce ne sera pas pour ce soir ou demain: je ne suis pas aussi rapide que Ron qui voulait engrosser Pansy dés le premier soir si j'ai bien compris.

- On a tout le temps pour ces choses et puis nous devons d'abord voir comment ça va entre nous avant d'y songer. Tu sais, je ne veux pas t'imposer le souvenir de Klaus mais il fait partie de notre vie à mes enfants et moi donc son souvenir sera toujours là. Tu es vraiment prêt à l'accepter ? Demanda Adrian.

- Oui parce que je comprends ce que tu sous-entends et ça ne me dérange pas car tu ne fais pas une fixation su Klaus, ni ne me compare à lui. J'en ai aussi parlé avec tes enfants qui sont conscients de mon refus de substituer leur papa ou d'en effacer le souvenir. Dit Dennis.

- Vous avez parlé dans mon dos comme pour le sac ? S'esclaffa Adrian.

- Ce sont de braves petits qui veulent te voir heureux avec moi au lieu de devenir un vieux croulant. Répondit Dennis d'un ton plaisantin.

- Tu vas voir ce que peut faire un vieux croulant ! Protesta Adrian hilare en brandissant une louche.

- En tout cas, l'attitude des tes enfants m'a touché car je ne pensais pas recevoir un tel accueil. Ils t'aiment beaucoup tu sais mais ne veulent pas te voir continuer de te sacrifier pour eux. Avoua Dennis après avoir saisi la louche.

- Je ne me sacrifie pas mais c'est vrai que je me suis souvent senti seul avant de te rencontrer. Ça fait vraiment bizarre de ressentir de nouveau l'envie de passer du temps avec un autre homme et de construire quelque chose ensemble.

- Laissons le temps faire les choses. Affirma Dennis conscient du trouble d'Adrian après avoir parlé avec Greg de la situation des veufs comme Naëlle et Adrian toujours en proie à la culpabilité envers leurs défunts._ »

* * *

><p>Ensuite, les deux hommes continuèrent de se chamailler joyeusement dans la cuisine pendant que Greg et Naëlle se rendaient chez Rigny afin de l'inviter à diner en leur compagnie mais aussi celle de Naé ainsi que Jin. Les deux sorciers surpris constatèrent la présence de Mylena avec Bora dans les bras chez les vétomagique puis les invitèrent également. Toutefois, Rigny désirait rester seul avec son ex :<p>

« _ Je préférerais rester ici ce soir après notre aller et retour à Londres, pas toi Mylena ?

- Oui moi aussi : je suis crevée tout comme Bora qui a du se lever tôt ce matin avant d'accompagner ses frères et sœur à la gare. La petite est fatiguée car elle n'a pas arrêté de bouger depuis hier soir même si elle a un peu dormi dans la voiture. Renchérit Mylena tout en apaisant Bora manifestement agitée et fatiguée.

- Pourquoi Bora n'est pas avec son papa ce soir ? S'étonna Naëlle.

- Il est en Mongolie depuis ce matin et rentrera seulement demain. Répondit Mylena.

- Et tu ne gardes pas la petite chez lui d'habitude ? Demanda Naëlle soudainement jalouse.

- Oui elle le fait mais c'est samedi soir et puis on passé la journée ensemble donc pourquoi devrait-on rester chacun de son coté devant une télé ce soir alors qu'on peut voir le même film ? Intervint Rigny qui s'était aperçu des critiques sous-jacentes de Naëlle.

- Hm oui mais Mylena ne devrait pas emmener Bora chez les gens sans le consentement de son père, ni la coucher ailleurs que dans sa propre chambre. Ce n'est pas bien pour ce bébé Mylena : cette enfant ne doit pas être ballotée partout, tu la perturbes ainsi. Insista Naëlle d'un ton je-sais-tout.

- Mylena ne perturbe personne car Bora est contente d'être ici. De plus, Toorj sait qu'elle est avec nous deux et ça ne le dérange pas. De plus, il est bien content de la savoir auprès de Mylena qui l'adore plutôt qu'une nounou. Répliqua Rigny.

- Bon si vous le dites. Conclut Naëlle qui s'était reprise de sa soudaine jalousie et reprenait un ton plus doux._ »

Ensuite, Naëlle effleura affectueusement son cousin qui se retira aussitôt car les propos de Mylena modifiaient sa vision sur le comportement de la sorcière. Effectivement, Rigny estimait maintenant une telle intimité assez déplacée. Certes, il n'y avait jamais rien eu entre eux même après le divorce du cracmol qui cherchait du réconfort moral auprès de Naëlle si gentille avec lui durant la guerre, cependant il réalisait à présent que la veuve s'était beaucoup trop attachée à lui au cours de cette période difficile. D'après les estimations Rigny, Naëlle aimait également beaucoup Mylena et souhaitait les revoir ensemble comme elle l'affirmait encore à Rigny hier mais leur cousine se montrait soudainement jalouse car elle se sentait probablement seule maintenant face à la vision des deux divorcés réunis le temps d'une soirée. Aussi, le vétomagique estima devoir mettre les points sur les i de façon indirecte maintenant afin de ne pas laisser Naëlle s'enliser dans une attirance inconsciente à son égard ou perdre Greg si le sorcier finissait par s'en douter puis la délaisser.

De plus, Rigny était maintenant déterminé à récupérer Mylena même s'il ne comptait bien évidemment pas se jeter sur elle dés ce soir après leurs nombreux différends pendant trois ans, les non-dits dont les traumatismes subis par son ex manifestement pas encore prête à lui en parler ou encore ses propres aventures débiles avec la moldue, Ri puis Cho. Aussi, le cracmol raccompagna gentiment ses deux visiteurs à la porte puis se rendit à la cuisine afin de cuisiner avec son ex avant de l'aider à faire manger Bora. Pour la première fois depuis son divorce, le cracmol se sentit enfin serein et comprit que ses aventures n'étaient qu'un maigre palliatif dans l'espoir de compenser la perte de son épouse depuis 2015. En son for intérieur, Rigny se traita d'idiot qui voulut divorcer pour des bêtises au lieu de reconnaître ses erreurs dont ses mensonges envers Mylena sur son refus d'enfants. Le cracmol aurait voulu pouvoir remonter le temps afin de s'excuser et la convaincre de lui donner une autre chance le jour de leur divorce. Ainsi, il n'aurait pas perdu son temps avec la Moldue, Ri ou Cho et Mylena ne serait jamais partie voir Krum en Bulgarie...

Ensuite, Rigny curieux assista au bain de Bora et même au coucher de l'enfant cette fois-ci. Le vétomagique était donc bien content de revivre un peu son ancienne vie comme du temps de leur mariage et n'entendait pas faire finir cette soirée trop rapidement. Rigny proposa donc à son ex de regarder un film puisque la jeune femme était fan de télé comme Naraantsuya, Candy et Pansy mais ne pouvait pas la regarder à la clinique sorcière. Au cours de la publicité, le vétomagique reprit la parole :

« _ Je regrette vraiment ma bêtise tu sais ?

- De quoi tu parles ? S'étonna Mylena.

- De notre divorce et mes mensonges pour justifier mon refus d'un enfant. Je regrette toutes mes conneries car je t'ai rendue malheureuse et surtout je me sens vide sans toi. Avoua Rigny.

- Euh Rigny tu ne devrais pas tenir des propos de ce genre s'ils sont seulement dictés par ta déception après ta rupture avec Cho. L'avertit Mylena.

- Nan : cette femme ne compte pas à mes yeux. Voulut la rassurer Rigny.

- C'est ça le problème des hommes : ils couchent avec n'importe quelle femme sans s'appesantir sur leurs gestes ou le risque de briser des cœurs. Déplora Mylena.

- Cho n'était pas amoureuse de moi et voulait simplement un flirt après son divorce. Donc aucun de nous n'a été blessé. Se défendit Rigny penaud.

- Oui mais bon je ne sais pas comment tu fais, ni tes copines pour vous amuser ainsi sans songer au lendemain et surtout sans amour.

- Tu as bien du t'amuser avec Krum aussi non ? Demanda Rigny curieux et sans animosité.

- Euh pas vraiment. Avoua Mylena gênée.

- Comment ça ? S'étonna Rigny.

- J'ai plus apprécié ses attentions délicates pendant la période où il me courtisait que le passage à l'acte au bout d'un moment parce que je voyais bien qu'il s'impatientait. Avoua Mylena gênée.

- Ah.

- Je ne me sentais pas à l'aise dans le lit d'un autre homme après quatorze ans de vie commune avec toi. Alors ma rupture avec ce type m'a plutôt arrangée car c'était probablement trop tôt pour moi de fréquenter quelqu'un même si ça m'avait permis de ne pas devenir dingue en t'imaginant devenir père grâce à ta copine moldue. Avoua Mylena dans un lapsus.

- C'est bête tout ça et c'est ma faute car j'ai tout gâché à cause de mes idioties au lieu de venir te chercher en Bulgarie. J'étais avec la moldue par dépit moi aussi et j'ai fait pareil en compagnie de Ri ou Cho car je pensais que tu finirais avec Jacob ou le Toorj d'ici. Expliqua Rigny.

- Hein ?

- Je suis trop bête car je nous ai fait souffrir à cause de mes bêtises au point de fréquenter d'autres femmes par dépit au lieu de te parler de mes regrets depuis notre séparation. On aurait peut-être pu régler ça puis je t'aurais enfin donné un bébé au lieu de t'éloigner de moi après ta découverte sur mes mensonges. Tu sais je commence vraiment à comprendre ce qu'on a manqué par ma faute quand je te vois t'occuper de Bora. Avoua Rigny.

- Tu peux toujours avoir des enfants avec ta prochaine épouse. Estima Mylena.

- J'en veux seulement avec toi sinon je n'en aurais pas.

- Je ne pense plus pouvoir devenir maman un jour vu la malédiction qui pèse sur moi donc tu ne devrais pas t'attarder sur des regrets trop tardifs mais vivre ta vie au lieu de t'encombrer d'une femme en sursis. Dit Mylena troublée.

- Mylena je ne te laisserai pas sombrer dans le coma donc tu vas continuer de vivre toi aussi. La rassura le cracmol.

- Nul ne sait ce qui va se passer et puis je risque de devenir de plus en plus hargneuse comme Candy. Les derniers temps, elle était pratiquement folle quand elle laissait libre court à sa rage même si Candy le cachait soigneusement devant les autres. Elle me faisait peur et je ne veux pas finir comme ça, ni t'imposer cette vision ou à un gosse. Avoua Mylena apeurée.

- Tu ne le deviendras pas car ce Nott et cette Pansy vont te soigner. En attendant ta guérison, je peux porter notre bébé ou te mettre enceinte puisque tu peux maintenant vivre une grossesse ici grâce à la potion inventée par ton double.

- Tu veux un bébé alors que tu le refusais il y a encore deux jours ? S'étonna Mylena.

- Mylena : j'ai compris ce qu'on a perdu à force d'observer Toorj, Pansy, Adrian ou meme Cho avec leurs gosses. Enfin, ça fait des jours que je te vois avec la petite Bora donc ça m'a vraiment fait réflechir. On a perdu des années par ma faute mais je veux vraiment devenir le père de ton enfant maintenant.

- C'est totalement inattendu : tu es certain que ce n'est pas du au dépit ? Interrogea Mylena troublée.

- Je t'ai toujours aimé et personne ne prendra jamais ta place même si j'ai multiplié les conneries avec ces femmes. Enfin, je me suis décidé à en t'en parler après avoir compris le risque de te perdre si tu sombres dans le coma avant que je te le dise ou si tu refais ta vie avec un autre homme à l'étranger comme Vladislav qui t'offrirait son fils cracmol si tu le souhaites. Avoua Rigny enfin sincère.

- Mais je ne vais pas partir avec un autre homme seulement pour devenir maman même si j'ai été tentée à la vue de Bora. Protesta Mylena.

- Je l'ai cru mais je le regrette maintenant après avoir enfin compris la réalité des choses alors je refuse de te perdre. Insista Rigny soulagé après les propos de son ex.

- Pourquoi me dis-tu ça seulement maintenant : je t'ai toujours aimé même si j'ai hurlé contre toi comme une dingue l'autre jour. Regretta Mylena.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute : c'est la malédiction qui agit sur toi. Modéra le cracmol

- Je me suis sentie trahie quand j'ai compris la raison de tes mensonges en 2015. Ensuite, tu m'as blessée en me quittant avant de t'afficher avec ta moldue puis Ri et enfin Cho. J'ai tenté de t'oublier avec Krum puis mes illusions sur Jacob mais personne n'a jamais pris ta place. Avoua Mylena en essuyant une larme.

- Je n'étais qu'un idiot immature et égoïste avant mais je te jure d'avoir changé. Tenta Rigny.

- Euh Rigny, je ne veux pas finir dans ton lit comme ça pour un soir. Tu vas trop vite pour moi et puis il y a trop de non-dits entre nous pour reprendre la vie commune tout de suite. Rétorqua Mylena gênée.

- Je le comprends et je peux attendre le temps qu'il faut. Insista Rigny.

- Je sais mais on peut en discuter si tu veux : Mylena je n'ai pas envie de te voir partir demain matin. Cho n'est jamais venue ici tu sais et ça ne me dérange pas de faire chambre à part pour le moment. Enfin, je te demande pardon pour mes conneries ou mes aventures débiles. Confessa le cracmol.

- Je ne suis pas blanche comme neige moi non plus après mon flirt avec Krum donc ne t'excuse pas. Dit Mylena gênée.

- Et si on effaçait tout et qu'on reprenne tout de zéro ? Proposa Rigny.

- Il faut d'abord régler les non-dits sinon je vais devenir dingue en m'interrogeant sur une chose. De plus, je ne me sens pas prête pour dormir avec toi.

- Ce n'est pas pressé : on peut se voir en ami pour le moment. Insista Rigny.

- Ce n'est pas du dépit à cause de Cho ? S'enquit Mylena inquiète.

- Non : j'ai toujours regretté ma bêtise mais j'étais têtu et trop fier pour l'admettre au point de m'enliser d'avantage dans mes erreurs en fréquentant d'autres femmes sans me soucier de te blesser. Avoua le cracmol.

- Je n'ai pas fait mieux avec Krum. Modéra Mylena.

- Et j'en suis désolé pour toi car tu n'étais manifestement pas bien en compagnie de ce type mais tu es restée avec lui un moment pour ne pas m'observer en compagnie de ma moldue donc je me sens coupable. Confessa Rigny honteux.

- Ne te prends pas la tête avec ça. Par contre, je dois vraiment savoir si ta moldue a avorté ou si tu as un gosse dans la nature et que tu n'as pas reconnu?

- Hein : de quoi tu parles ? S'étonna Rigny._ »

* * *

><p>Mylena lui confia enfin l'appel reçu de la part de la moldue puis Rigny livide affirma avoir pris ses précautions, néanmoins, il avoua ne plus rien savoir sur cette femme qui était partie dans une autre ville après avoir compris qu'il n'entendait pas vivre quelque chose de sérieux avec elle. Aussi, le vétomagique n'était pas du tout au courant d'une éventuelle grossesse, ni la naissance d'un gosse. Toutefois, il estimait ce fait peu probable et considérait l'appel de la moldue à Mylena comme une vengeance débile contre eux. Rigny éprouva ensuite une grande animosité envers cette femme après avoir compris que son ex épouse était partie en Bulgarie seulement après son appel afin de ne pas sombrer dans le désarroi en l'imaginant fonder une famille avec une autre…<p>

Ensuite, Mylena inquiète lui conseilla de demander à Pansy d'utiliser le Miroir des Vies afin de vérifier l'existence ou non d'un enfant. De plus, ils pourraient peut-être en profiter pour aller chercher le ranch s'il était encore debout puisqu'elle avait lancé un sort de protection sur les édifices avant leur fuite face à Nedkar. Rigny songeur acquiesça avant de sursauter car il songea à un détail totalement ignoré de Mylena et prit donc la parole :

« _ Mylena : nous avons peut-être déjà un bébé qui nous attend depuis trois ans si notre maison est encore debout.

- Hein tu as bu ?

- Non : ta grand-mère n'avait pas toujours toute sa tête tu te souviens ? Demanda Rigny.

- Oui elle était moins lucide que l'Odval d'ici par moment mais elle faisait toujours des potions dignes de respect. Toutefois, je ne vois pas le rapport avec un bébé.

- Eh bien après notre divorce, elle est venue me voir et m'a donné une fiole en affirmant avoir crée une potion Bébé pour nous deux après nous avoir prélevé le nécessaire à notre insu.

- Tu plaisantes ? S'insurgea Mylena.

- Non et je ne l'ai pas cru sur le moment avant de laisser la fiole à la maison. Toutefois, je me demande maintenant s'il y a vraiment un bébé ou pas dedans donc il faudrait vérifier. Estima Rigny.

- Tu es certain d'avoir pris tes précautions avec ta moldue ?

- Oui. Répondit Rigny.

- Elle est venue à la maison ? Interrogea Mylena.

- Oui mais seulement pour prendre des papiers destiné au cabinet et encore elle est venue en en compagnie de nos collègues. Je n'ai jamais rien fait avec elle dans notre maison à part lui offrir un verre ainsi qu'aux autres. Ensuite, je les ai emmené voir les chevaux puis elle est retournée dans la maison un instant car elle était malade et je lui ai conseillé de prendre le sirop pour la toux qu'on avait dans l'armoire à pharmacie. Précisa Rigny.

- Et où as-tu mis la potion de ma grand-mère ? Demanda Mylena inquiète.

- Euh je l'ai posé dans l'armoire à pharmacie sur le coup puis je l'y ai oublié. Réalisa Rigny.

- Imagine qu'elle a bu la potion si elle croyait que c'était ça le sirop ? Il nous faut absolument savoir si elle était bien enceinte et surtout si l'enfant dans son sein était bien de vous deux ou le notre. Paniqua Mylena._ »

Rigny abasourdi la rassura de son mieux puis lui proposa d'en parler à Pansy demain car elle dormait peut-être à cette heure-ci. Ensuite, il posa sa main sur le genou de Mylena qui s'agita et s'éloigna légèrement. Le cracmol la rassura aussitôt sur ses intentions dénuées de toute ambiguïté puis la jeune femme troublée finit par lui confier ses peurs depuis les agressions subies. Le vétomagique peiné comprit l'attitude hostile de la jeune femme envers les hommes après les gestes de ses agresseurs et se repentit de l'avoir laissée partir au lieu de la retenir ou l'accompagner afin de la défendre contre ces types. Certes, le pire avait été évité mais il n'en restait pas moins la peur de la jeune femme ainsi que ses troubles depuis… Toutefois, Rigny était prêt à patienter et aider Mylena à retrouver sa serenité tout en reconstruisant leur vie.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu. <strong>_

_**Que pensez-vous de l'attitude des frères de Saejin envers Hugo ?**_

_**Comment trouvez-vous le discours de Mac Gonagall ou l'attitude des élèves ainsi que la scène en général ?**_

_**Que pensez-vous de la chanson du Choipeau ?**_

**_Comment considérez-vous les conversations des enfants et du Choipeau ou les choix de ce dernier ?_**

**_Que pensez-vous de l'intermède entre Dennis et Adrian ?_**

**_Et de la conversation entre Naelle, Rigny et Mylena ?_**

**_Enfin que pensez-vous de la conversation entre les deux divorcés ?_**

**_Pensez-vous qu'ils ont une chance ?_**

**_D'après vous, il y a-t-il un bébé dans la potion et si oui existe-t-il déjà ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?_**


	35. Chapter 34 Altercations et Hypothèses

_**Bonjour à tous, **_

_**Je suis enfin rentrée sous la neige et avec un bon gros rhume qui j'espère ne virera pas en bronchite ou en grippe. Aussi, pardon pour mes fautes d'orthographe, de syntaxe ou autre car je ne suis pas toujours attentive en ce moment, néanmoins, l'écriture m'aide un peu à passer le temps du fond de mon lit. J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire. **_

_**A bientôt et Bonne Lecture. **_

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, Severus s'éveilla avant d'observer avec surprise la pièce puis il se souvint de la répartition de la veille. Le jeune garçon retrouva le sourire puis se replongea un instant sous les draps en songeant que le petit déjeuner n'était probablement pas encore servi à six heures du matin. Il était donc loin d'imaginer Saejin en train de sortir de la salle commune en catimini afin de rejoindre Hugo qui l'attendait devant les cachots. Le jeune homme se précipita sur sa petite amie avant de l'embrasser longuement. Ensuite, il confessa son bonheur de la revoir même s'ils s'étaient séparés seulement pour la nuit…<p>

De leur coté, Ron et Pansy s'étaient également réveillés car Kushi bondissait sur le lit pour leur demander de sortir Kaiden du sien. En effet, le fils cadet de Toorj et Pansy s'était d'avantage rapproché de son petit frère la veille puisque c'était le seul autre enfant présent à la maison maintenant. Aussi, il était allé le réveiller pour jouer ensemble si leur mère le faisait descendre du lit. Ensuite, Ron répondit à son assaut pendant que Pansy allait chercher Kaiden en train de la réclamer. Enfin, le couple descendit à la cuisine avec les deux enfants puis s'attabla devant le petit-déjeuner préparé par les elfes et servi dans la salle à manger.

Les deux époux les remercièrent mais restèrent dépaysés face à l'énorme table soudainement vide sans les trois garçons et Saejin. Pansy versa une larme cependant elle se reprit aussitôt après les propos apaisants de Ron conscient de son trouble puisqu'il le vécut lui aussi le lendemain du premier départ commun de ses deux enfants. De plus, il était alors tout seul car Hermione était partie travailler dés l'aube. Ensuite, Ronald tenta de distraire Pansy en lui demandant des détails sur la fête organisée par Scorpius et Rose pour l'anniversaire de Noyan. Son épouse rit aussitôt en évoquant d'abord la petite pendaison de Crémaillère au sein du chalet mis à disposition des deux apprentis dés hier après-midi. En raison des nombreux sortilèges posés par la jeune femme, les deux garçons ne pouvaient pas porter de l'alcool, ni des substances illicites dans la maison : aussi, les seules boissons disponibles étaient du thé, du café moldu, du jus de citrouille ou autres.

Toutefois, Scorpius ne savait pas vraiment se servir de la machine à café Starbuck offerte par Arthur et la fit exploser au milieu des convives hilares par mégarde. Fort heureusement, Rose répara les dégâts grâce à la magie puis ils s'amusèrent un peu au chalet avant de filer fêter l'anniversaire de Noyan au pub dans la soirée. Apparemment, les jeunes gens firent la fête toute la nuit donc tous ces joyeux fêtards devaient maintenant dormir à poings fermés. Ron acquiesça tout en esquissant une grimace après avoir compris que Rose dormait au chalet également. Pansy tenta de le rassurer en affirmant que Noyan s'était toujours bien comporté avec les filles d'après Saejin. Aussi, il ne ferait rien de mal à Rose qui ferait ses propres choix sans subir aucune pression de sa part. Ron cramoisi ne voulait pas songer à la sexualité de sa fille et ne releva pas les propos de sa femme, néanmoins il émit le vœu de ne pas voir les jeunes gens se marier sur un coup de tête à cause de la précipitation ou une grossesse non désirée.

Toutefois, Pansy le rassura en évoquant l'ambition de son jeune cousin pas du tout désireux de pouponner, ni de se marier avant la fin de ses études. Pendant ce temps, le jeune homme dormait enfin dans sa nouvelle chambre en compagnie de Rose blottie contre lui sans se soucier de leur promiscuité puisque le Mongol respectait son désir de prendre son temps. Elle ne se préoccupait pas non plus de la contrariété de sa mère contrainte de la laisser séjourner chez son petit ami puisqu'elle était majeure. Hermione avait donc passé une très mauvaise nuit en imaginant de nombreux scénarios puis elle finit par craquer à sept heures du matin avant de lancer un patronus afin de contacter Rose pas vraiment ravie d'être réveillée de cette manière. Toutefois, la jeune fille comprit le trouble de sa mère puis la rassura discrètement sur les intentions de Noyan ainsi que son respect à son égard. Ensuite, Rose cramoisie songea que son père devait aussi s'interroger sur le sujet. Elle décida donc d'envoyer un patronus discret à Pansy afin de lui demander de rassurer Ron sur ce sujet délicat. Une fois rassuré par son épouse, Ronald reprit du poil de la bête en affirmant faire confiance aux jeunes gens puis il s'amusa avec les deux enfants encore présents à la maison.

A quelques kilomètres de là, la clinique du vétomagique de _Green-Silver Wood_ était fermée ce dimanche. Toutefois, l'appartement situé au-dessus était en effervescence car Rigny préparait le petit-déjeuner pendant que Bora s'impatientait dans les bras de Mylena. Durant la nuit, les deux divorcés avaient longuement parlé entre eux afin d'aplanir leurs différends et s'étaient maintenant apaisés. Ils désiraient cependant procéder par étapes afin de repartir sur de bonnes bases au lieu d'agir de manière trop précipitée en reprenant la vie commune tout de suite. Par contre, Mylena se rongeait d'inquiétude à l'idée qu'ils détenaient peut-être un enfant à leur insu et ne connaissaient rien sur son sort. Taraudé par la peur d'un malaise de Mylena en raison de son agitation, le vétomagique avait fait de son mieux pour la rassurer sur le sujet et recommença tout en donnant à manger à Bora :

« _ Nous aurons des réponses tout à l'heures après avoir demandé à Pansy ou sa mère de nous aider à franchir le Miroir des Vies pour nous rendre dans notre dimension et obtenir des réponses.

- Rigny qu'est-ce qu'on va faire si tu as un enfant de la Moldue ? S'inquiéta Mylena.

- Normalement, aucun bébé ne devrait exister puisque je prenais mes précautions. Affirma le cracmol pour la rassurer.

- Mais s'il y en avait un ? Insista la sorcière anxieuse.

- Je prendrais mes responsabilités envers l'enfant car ce gosse ne détient aucune faute donc il aurait son papa près de lui mais mon rapport restera seulement courtois avec sa mère. Répondit le cracmol.

- Tu es certain de vouloir rester avec moi au lieu de te marier avec la mère de ton gosse si tu es papa ?

- Oui Mylena: j'espère bien que Lujna t'a menti sur sa grossesse parce que tu es la seule femme dont je désire un enfant. Avoua Rigny.

- Rigny j'ai honte de dire ça mais j'espère moi aussi que Lujna n'est pas la mère de ton gosse car je deviendrais dingue en l'imaginant tenter de te séduire ou te convaincre de l'épouser pour former une famille tous les trois. Confessa Mylena inquiète.

- Tu n'as pas à avoir honte : c'est normal que tu ne veuilles pas me voir devenir le père de l'enfant d'une autre. Je serais jaloux moi aussi si tu devenais maman grâce à un autre homme. Jusqu'à cette nuit, je détestais Krum, Jacob, le Toorj d'ici et même le Vladislav rencontré hier parce que j'avais peur qu'ils te donnent un enfant avant de t'emmener loin de moi mais maintenant je me fous de ces types car tu m'as rassuré à leur sujet. Affirma Toorj.

- Je suis vraiment soulagée que tu ne prennes pas mal mes propos. Enfin, je te comprends car j'ai fait n'importe quoi avec Krum en janvier 2016 à cause des affirmations de Lujna en 2015 car je ne voulais pas pleurer en songeant à ta nouvelle vie avec cette femme et votre gosse. Dit Mylena.

- Je ne t'abandonnerai plus jamais Mylena après t'avoir perdu pendant trois ans pour des conneries car tu es tout pour moi depuis vingt-deux ans. _ La rassura le cracmol._ Donc si Lujna a donné le jour à mon gosse, j'assumerai mes responsabilités envers cet enfant mais il n'est pas question de me marier avec cette femme. D'ailleurs ce serait également plus sain pour ce bambin de détenir des parents séparés mais présents pour lui et courtois entre eux plutôt que de le rendre malheureux à cause de mes altercations avec sa mère tous les jours si je restais avec elle par devoir.

- J'espère que tout ira bien. Avoua Mylena inquiète.

- Tout ira très bien même si jamais je devais être père d'un enfant de Lujna. C'est avec toi que je veux vivre donc nous aurons notre enfant ensemble tous les deux grâce à la potion Bébé ou une grossesse classique cette année. Et mon premier enfant viendrait nous voir souvent s'il existe mais ne nous séparera jamais toi et moi. Promit Rigny.

- Et que faisons-nous si Lujna a bu la potion et notre bébé est déjà né ?

- Eh bien on l'emmènera ici avec nous tout simplement. Répondit Rigny.

- Mais est-ce que ce serait juste pour lui ? S'inquiéta Mylena.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Eh bien : si Lujna a absorbé la potion Bébé par erreur, elle a donné naissance à notre enfant et l'aime comme si c'était le sien. Donc je ne veux pas la blesser, ni le bambin en les séparant. Expliqua Mylena en proie aux doutes.

- Hm je comprends ton point de vue mais ce serait notre enfant et pas le sien donc il n'est pas question pour moi de le lui laisser. S'entêta Rigny.

- J'ai peur de rendre notre enfant malheureux s'il est heureux avec sa « maman ». Confessa Mylena apeurée.

- Et pourquoi devrait-on renoncer à lui ? Si notre bébé se trouve chez Lujna, tu peux leur lancer un _Oubliette_ à tous les deux. Ensuite, elle ne pensera plus à cet enfant et il l'oubliera également puis nous l'emmènerons avec nous ici sans qu'aucun d'eux ne souffre de cette séparation. Affirma Rigny déterminé à emmener leur gosse avec eux si par bonheur la potion était bien réelle ou si leur enfant était déjà né.

- Je me sentirais coupable envers Lujna : tu sais, je me suis mal comportée avec Toorj au début en lui suggérant de donner l'ADN de sa prochaine épouse à Bora pour que la petite ait une nouvelle maman qui l'accepte vraiment. Ensuite, j'ai regretté mes propos idiots car Tsetseg se cache et ne verra pas grandir sa fille. Avoua Mylena emplie de scrupules.

- Ne t'agite pas pour le moment car rien ne dit que Lujna a eu un enfant. Enfin, ce serait mieux pour ce gosse de venir avec nous car les Kazakhs ont traqué non seulement les cracmols comme moi mais aussi les petits moldus qui ont manifesté de la magie. Or, je ne veux pas voir notre enfant ou le mien tué par les fous à cause de ses origines. Insista Rigny.

- C'est vrai je n'avais pas pensé au risque de cet enfant de se faire repérer par les Kazakhs dés le moment où il manifestera son premier signe de magie avant d'être éliminé. Donc il vaudrait mieux l'emmener ici et Lujna également si c'est sa mère biologique. Réalisa Pansy sincèrement inquiète pour le gosse ainsi que sa maman si Lujna avait donné le jour à l'enfant de Rigny.

- Oui ce serait trop dangereux pour ce petit de rester là-bas. Toutefois, j'ai pris mes précautions donc cette femme ne devrait pas être la mère biologique de ce gosse s'il y a bien un enfant. La rassura de nouveau Rigny._ »

* * *

><p>Ensuite tous deux attendirent la visite de Toorj qui vint chercher sa fille vers onze heures avant de les remercier. Toutefois, il nota la préoccupation de Mylena et s'inquiéta au sujet de sa santé puis écouta attentivement les propos des deux divorcés. Toorj songea que l'existence de la potion Bébé ou d'un gamin donnerait non seulement un peu de sérénité à Mylena mais aussi l'envie de se battre contre la malédiction. Il réfléchit également sur le fait que la Coréenne de l'autre dimension vendait peut-être un <em>Retourneur de Temps<em> elle aussi puis proposa aux deux autres de modifier leur passé s'ils parvenaient à l'acheter. Rigny abasourdi prit la parole :

« _ Que devrions-nous modifier ?

- Moi je ne changerai plus mon passé car Pansy est maintenant mariée et je perdrais Bora si j'effaçais sa naissance mais vous, vous avez une chance de tout réparer puisque vous voulez rester ensemble. Donc, nous pourrions remonter le temps jusqu'en 2015 afin d'éviter votre divorce. Insista Toorj.

- C'est tentant mais j'ai peur de perdre Mylena plus tard ou de ne lui donner aucun enfant car je n'aurais jamais parlé de mes peurs si nous ne nous étions pas disputés sur ce sujet en 2015. Avoua Rigny inquiet.

- Alors, je vous propose de remonter le temps seulement pour empêcher cette Lujna de boire la potion si jamais elle l'a utilisé. Expliqua Toorj.

- Dans ce cas, ça me va mais nous agirons seulement s'il y en a besoin. Dit Rigny.

- Euh mais comment reviendrons-nous ici dans notre époque ? S'inquiéta Mylena.

- Disons que j'ai récupéré mon artefact injustement volé par Potter et je ne l'ai pas ramené au Ministère. Avoua Toorj avant d'exhiber la montre à gousset.

- C'est celle qui vous ramène dans le futur ? Demanda Mylena.

- Oui. Ah je dois vous dire qu'après notre retour ici, il vous faudra un peu de temps pour acquérir vos nouveaux souvenirs si jamais nous devons modifier le passé. Expliqua Toorj.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? S'étonnèrent les deux divorcés.

. Eh bien quand je suis revenu dans le présent en juillet, je ne savais rien sur Saejin et je devais me contenter des souvenirs de Pansy au début mais ils ont ensuite surgi de manière progressive puisqu'il s'agit des modifications de mon premier passé et je les ai donc vécus. Enfin, je garde également ceux de mon ancienne vie engrangés avant mon départ dans le passé. Révéla Toorj.

- Avant toute chose, il faut voir ce que nous allons trouver de l'autre coté du miroir. Enfin, rien ne peut nous assurer que la boutique de la Coréenne est également présente dans notre dimension. Modéra Rigny. _ »

Les trois mongols discutèrent un moment avant de se rendre chez Pansy vers midi. La jeune femme écouta leurs propos puis accepta la requête des deux divorcés après avoir compris que Toorj ne ramènerait pas le _Retourneur de Temps_ dans leur dimension si jamais il était contraint d'aller l'acheter à la boutique de la Coréenne afin de régler les problèmes du couple. La future maman songeuse leur demanda de patienter quelques minutes avant d'aller chercher des fioles de potions Naraantsuya mais aussi un parchemin où était soigneusement retranscrit sa composition. Ainsi, la mère de Mylena pourrait l'analyser puis la brasser en suivant la recette et la donner à sa fille si jamais cette dernière voulait utiliser la potion Bébé en 2016. Abasourdie par sa générosité, Mylena la remercia sincèrement puis Rigny en fit de même. Ensuite, Pansy les invita à rester pour le déjeuner et fit venir sa mère ainsi que sa grand-mère afin de discuter de la marche à suivre durant la sieste des enfants après le repas.

* * *

><p>Au cours de la conversation entre les adultes une fois seuls, les deux époux comprirent parfaitement le dilemme de Mylena car ils auraient fort bien pu se retrouver dans la même situation si Kaiden fut heureux auprès de Tsetseg. En effet, Ron était rapidement tombé sous le charme de ce petit bout de chou au point de regretter que ce ne soit pas son fils mais il ne prit jamais la place de Toorj tant qu'ils étaient convaincus de la paternité de l'auror. Enfin, Pansy s'était également attachée au bambin dés que l'elfe le lui avait déposé dans les bras quelques jours après sa naissance mais s'efforçait de ne pas empiéter sur le rôle de la mère. Aussi, les tourtereaux ne savaient vraiment pas quelle attitude ils auraient adopté envers Tsetseg si cette femme se fut comportée en une véritable maman et s'était entêtée à garder Kaiden au lieu de le leur rendre. Pansy songeuse cita la bible moldue en parlant du roi Salomon, néanmoins elle n'était pas certaine d'avoir été capable de laisser son enfant à une autre :<p>

« _ J'ai pleuré la mort de notre fils jusqu'à la révélation sur sa survie donc franchement, je ne sais pas si je serais parvenue à le laisser à Tsetseg ensuite même si elle se fut montrée une bonne maman pour lui au lieu de le dénigrer comme elle l'a fait.

- On n'aurait jamais pu renoncer à notre fils Honey. _ Estima Ron._ Je peux être sincère avec vous ? Demanda ensuite le sorcier aux deux divorcés.

- Oui. Répondirent-ils.

- Si votre enfant est né et vit auprès de cette Lujna, n'hésitez pas à accepter l'aide de Toorj car il pourrait ainsi modifier le passé afin d'éviter l'absorption de la potion par la moldue. Après la modification du passé, cette Lujna ne souffrira jamais de la soudaine séparation de l'enfant puisqu'elle ne l'aura jamais porté, ni vu. Enfin ce gosse ne pleurerait pas non plus cette seconde maman après son arrivée ici car il ne la connaitrait pas. Dit Ron.

- Hm c'est quand même draconien comme solution. Hésita Mylena.

- Toorj n'êtes-vous pas d'accord avec moi : vous ne voudriez pas avoir pu vous occuper de Bora dés sa naissance au lieu d'apprendre son existence le mois dernier seulement ? Questionna Ron.

- Oui cela aurait été bien mieux pour ma fille mais aussi Kaiden car tous deux auraient pu grandir auprès de leurs mamans respectives. Qui sait :Tsetseg serait peut-être ici avec nous aujourd'hui ou au moins elle vivrait à _Green-Silver Wood_ et nous nous serions arrangés pour une garde alternée si nous nous étions séparés en bons termes sans qu'elle n'aille me cocufier avec Nedkar. Toutefois, je ne veux plus modifier notre passé parce que j'ai peur de perdre Saejin si nos doubles ne remontent pas le temps en juillet cette année pour sauver votre fils et la potion bébé contenant mon enfant. Avoua Toorj.

- C'est clair : j'ai peur de jouer avec le feu moi aussi donc on ne modifie pas notre passé encore une fois mais Mylena et Rigny devraient le faire en cas de besoin. Insista Ron.

- Oui je suis d'accord car ils veulent recommencer de zéro et leur bébé serait avec eux tout de suite dans ces conditions. Dit Toorj.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui est bien ou mal mais il est hors de question pour moi de renoncer à notre enfant même si c'est injuste pour Lujna si elle l'a porté. Donc soit, nous modifions le passé si c'est possible, soit il faudrait jeter un sort d'_Oubliettes_ à Lujna pour qu'elle oublie le bambin. Dans les deux cas, elle ne souffrirait pas de cette séparation, ni le gamin. Renchérit Rigny manifestement pragmatique.

- C'est vrai Mylena : je pourrais même le lancer à votre place si vous voulez comme ça vous n'aurez aucun remord. Ajouta Toorj.

- Oui ce serait probablement mieux pour Mylena merci. Dit Rigny à l'auror.

- Avant toute chose, il faut d'abord nous assurer de l'existence d'une potion, voire un enfant ou non. Estima Pansy.

- Juste. Reconnut Mylena inquiète. _ »

* * *

><p>Ensuite la conversation continua un moment puis les elfes annoncèrent la visite de Naëlle à l'assistance surprise. La jeune femme affirma s'être sentie un peu seule car Gregory était à Milan pour affaires et Naé flirtait avec Jin. Aussi, Naëlle était passée à la clinique puis chez Rigny mais n'avait trouvé aucun de ses deux cousins. La sorcière s'était donc présenté ici afin de passer un moment avec la petite famille mais ne se doutait pas d'y trouver d'autres visiteurs et s'excusa pour son intrusion. Toutefois, les époux la prièrent de rester puis Ron commit un impair en plaisantant sur la justesse du premier lancer de bouquet de Pansy car Mylena et Rigny finiraient probablement pas se remarier avant la fin de l'année. Il évoqua également l'hypothétique bébé des deux divorcés ainsi que la possibilité de remonter le temps.<p>

Naëlle abasourdie ouvrit les yeux en grands puis laissa éclater sa fureur après avoir compris que Toorj n'entendait pas changer l'issue de la guerre en Mongolie mais seulement le destin du couple si jamais il devait aller chercher un Retourneur de Temps. La jeune femme blessée songea à tous les défunts dont son conjoint ainsi que ses parents puis s'en prit à Mylena :

« _ Je te croyais enfin plus responsable mais tu continue tes conneries et tu entraînes Rigny avec toi maintenant !

- Naëlle qu'est-ce que tu dis : je t'interdis d'insulter ma femme ! Protesta Rigny.

- Ah ça y est : tu t'es remis avec elle donc tu rampes de nouveau à ses pieds ? S'insurgea Naëlle.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes : il ne rampe aux pieds de personne et encore moins les miens ! Je n'ai jamais considéré Rigny comme un être inférieur mais l'homme de ma vie ainsi que mon égal ! Rétorqua Mylena.

- Et dire que j'espérais vous voir de nouveau ensemble mais je n'imaginais pas qu'il se mettrait ensuite à faire n'importe quoi pour tes beaux yeux ! Hurla Naëlle.

- De quoi tu te mêles Naëlle ? Rétorqua Rigny en se positionnant près de Mylena.

- Tu ne disais pas ça quand tu pleurais sur mon épaule en l'imaginant dans les bras de Krum afin de se faire engrosser par ce type ! Répliqua Naëlle.

- C'est vrai mais j'avais tort et franchement j'ai fait bien pire que Mylena en lui dissimulant mes peurs ou la raison des échecs de nos tentatives d'adoption durant des années avant de divorcer sur un coup de tête en 2015 ! J'ai ensuite fréquenté d'autres personnes par dépit sans réaliser la souffrance de la seule femme de ma vie à cause de mes frasques. Mon stupide orgueil m'incitait à afficher de l'indifférence à son égard après son retour de Bulgarie alors que je mourrais d'envie de retourner auprès d'elle puisque Krum n'était pas parvenu à la retenir loin de moi. Dit Rigny.

- Mais… Commença Naëlle.

- Écoutes Naëlle : je te remercie sincèrement pour ton soutien durant ces trois dernières années mais tu sais maintenant que le divorce fut causé par ma propre bêtise. Alors n'attaque plus Mylena ainsi parce que je ne laisserai plus personne la critiquer injustement et toi encore moins. L'interrompit Rigny.

- Je ne suis pas injuste car elle est partie quatre fois : d'abord en janvier 2016 quand Madame s'est rendue en Bulgarie, une seconde fois en janvier cette année pour se joindre à un autre groupe, une troisième en avril afin de fuir en Angleterre et la quatrième ici dans cette dimension sans se soucier de nous. Elle a demandé à nos doubles d'aller chercher vos animaux, son elfe et sa maison mais pas nous ! Rappela Naëlle.

- Elle est partie à plusieurs reprises c'est vrai mais seulement parce que nous ne l'avons pas retenue. Il y a plein de choses que tu ne sais pas Naëlle : la première chose que tu dois savoir c'est que Mylena est partie en janvier car Lujna l'a appelé pour lui annoncer sa grossesse !

- … (silence stupéfait de Naëlle).

- Or, je ne me doutais pas de ce fait donc elle s'est sentie trahie en m'imaginant donner un enfant à une autre femme après le lui avoir refusé pendant des années. Comment tu te serais sentie si ton mari avait refusé de te donner des enfants avant de concevoir un gosse avec une autre femme ? S'enquit Rigny.

- Très mal. Reconnut Naëlle encore stupéfaite.

- Voilà: Mylena s'est sentie très mal elle aussi au point de fuir en Bulgarie auprès de Krum dans l'espoir de m'oublier. Toutefois, Mylena ne m'a jamais oublié et est donc revenue s'assurer de mon sort au lieu de rester tranquillement en Bulgarie après avoir appris les troubles en Mongolie ! Je suis le roi des cons car j'aurais du lui parler de mes regrets dés ce moment-là mais j'étais trop fier pour oser le faire même si elle m'a sauvé la vie face à Nedkar. Ensuite, je me suis affiché avec d'autres femmes sans imaginer la blesser puisque mon idiotie m'avait convaincue de son indifférence à mon égard, sa fixation sur Jacob mais aussi son prochain mariage avec ce type si elle parvenait à le séduire ! Hurla le cracmol.

- Rigny… Tenta Mylena inquiète.

- Non Mylena je ne me tairais pas cette fois car il est temps de s'expliquer au lieu de s'enliser encore dans les non-dits même si une conversation sans témoins aurait été plus judicieuse. _Dit Rigny gentiment. _ Naëlle : Mylena est partie en janvier cette année parce qu'elle se sentait une intruse, voire, une pestiférée au milieu de nous. Tu savais que Ri l'a convaincu que je ne voulais plus d'elle dans notre groupe parmi nous ? Reprit Rigny.

- Je ne le savais pas… Se défendit Naëlle.

- Mylena était malheureuse et j'ai aggravé la situation à cause de mon silence sur la raison de notre divorce, ce qui lui valut ton hostilité pendant trois ans. Tu l'as manifestement souvent blessée ou critiquée en mon absence sans te soucier du reste. Poursuivit Rigny.

- Je suis désolée pour ça mais il aurait mieux valu qu'elle s'explique au lieu de partir. Rétorqua Naëlle.

C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire parce qu'on ne l'écoutait pas. Candy et elle ont manifestement beaucoup souffert durant cette période au point de craindre pour leurs jours. Ensuite, puis Mylena s'est sentie encore plus seule au monde quand les médicomages lui ont annoncé la mort de sa sœur. Toutefois, elle est revenue me chercher en avril même si rien ne l'obligeait à le faire avant d'essuyer mon refus ainsi que tes critiques sans que nous lui laissions la possibilité de s'expliquer ou ne tentions de la retenir même si je ne voulais absolument pas la voir partir loin de moi encore une fois . Je pensais qu'elle renoncerait à ce départ si je disais non et reviendrait donc dans le groupe mais notre attitude a fini par lui faire croire que son sort ne nous intéressait plus. Aussi, Mylena est partie Angleterre dans l'espoir de trouver la paix mais elle a du ensuite se battre pour ne pas finir mariée par la force. Révéla Rigny.

- Oui mais…

- Enfin, je te rappelle qu'elle était inconsciente quand Toorj l'a emmené ici, De plus c'est grâce à elle si ces trois sorciers ici présents sont venus nous chercher. Alors cesses de la critiquer maintenant sinon je vais finir par croire que tu es jalouse d'elle mais je ne la laisserai jamais plus et encore moins pour toi car tu es une sœur à mes yeux. Alors s'il te plait cesse de l'attaquer car je voudrais une famille unie et pas devoir gérer des conflits. L'interrompit le cracmol._ »

* * *

><p>Naelle abasourdie observa Rigny qui venait de prendre la défense de Mylena puis la sorcière blessée s'estima mise de coté par le cracmol maintenant désireux de l'abandonner afin de se consacrer seulement à Mylena. La jeune femme se sentit de nouveau une adolescente de douze ans bouleversée par la vision de la photographie de cette fille plus grande qu'elle trouvée sous l'oreiller de Rigny. L'adolescente choquée avait ensuite protégé le secret du cracmol mais pleura longuement son héros qui la traitait comme sa petite princesse au point de lui offrir des poupées moldues avant de s'amouracher de la sorcière aux cheveux flamboyants.<p>

Les années suivantes Naelle avait fait de son mieux pour oublier le cracmol même si elle regrettait leur ancienne complicité. L'adolescente se consolait en estimant que Rigny n'aurait jamais une histoire avec Mylena et devrait donc se contenter de petites amies moldues. En 2001, Naëlle abasourdie était donc restée sans voix face aux gestes de Mylena qui affronta les tabous sans jamais céder à la pression sociale contrairement à elle trop apeurée par la fureur des gens et de son père en particulier pour oser avouer son penchant pour Rigny.

Ensuite, Naëlle s'était apaisée après sa rencontre avec son futur mari et admira sincèrement le couple d'amoureux au moment de leur mariage en 2005. La jeune femme s'était également mariée quelques années plus tard mais elle ressentit ensuite un immense vide après la mort de son mari. De son coté, Rigny désespéré errait comme une âme en peine puis tous deux se consolèrent mutuellement. Toutefois, la solitude de Naëlle après la mort de son mari fit resurgir son vieux penchant au point de jalouser Mylena manifestement trop bête pour apprécier mari au lieu de divorcer. Naëlle honteuse observa l'ancien couple manifestement de nouveau très proche puis ressentit une immense honte en songeant à son attitude mesquine ou son hostilité injustifiée. Elle songea également que ses deux cousins étaient son seul lien avec son ancien monde et ne voulut pas les perdre car Rigny semblait prêt à la mettre de coté si la Mongole s'en prenait à sa reine.

Naëlle se sentit de nouveau très seule depuis la mort de son mari et ressentait un profond cafard en ce dimanche après-midi sans Greg. La Mongole inquiète observa les britanniques avant de trembler en songeant qu'ils risquaient de la dénigrer auprès de Gregory. Or, la jeune femme ne voulait pas perdre cet homme si gentil à cause de son vieux penchant débile pour Rigny qui serait enfin rangé aux oubliettes dés maintenant. Toutefois, Mylena avoua avoir utilisé un _Assurdiat_o pour laver leur linge sale entre eux. Naëlle reconnaissante acquiesça puis s'excusa et finit par lever le sortilège afin de se justifier en public cette fois-ci.

« _ Je suis désolée de m'être emportée mais c'est que je ne veux pas vous voir utiliser le Retourneur de Temps seulement pour vous.

- …

- Vous pourriez sauver les autres en faisant arrêter le concierge ou en anticipant les gestes des Kazakhs dans le passé. Expliqua Naëlle.

- Nous ne savons même pas si nous trouverons un Retourneur de Temps. Répondit Mylena.

- On va d'abord regarder dans le miroir si Lujna a eu un enfant ou non puis notre maison dans l'espoir de trouver la fiole si jamais elle ne l'a pas utilisé. Renchérit Rigny.

- Ensuite on agira en fonction de nos découvertes. Ajouta Ron.

- Et on tentera aussi de ramener les affaires de Rigny si c'est possible mais sachez que nous ne nous attarderons pas si c'est trop dangereux car la Mongolie est occupée par l'ennemi dans votre dimension. Précisa Toorj.

- Oui je comprends maintenant. Affirma Naëlle penaude._ »

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.<strong>_

_**Que pensez-vous du réveil des jeunes gens mais aussi du patronus d'Hermione ?**_

_**D'après vous, que vont trouver les deux divorcés de l'autre coté du miroir ?**_

_**La maison des deux divorcés est-elle toujours debout selon vous ?**_

_**Comment trouvez-vous le raisonnement de Rigny au sujet d'un éventuel enfant de sa maîtresse et son refus d'épouser cette femme même s'il accepte de s'occuper du gosse s'il existe ?**_

_**Que pensez-vous de l'attitude de Mylena ainsi que ses scrupules si jamais l'amante de Rigny a porté leur enfant: le laisseriez vous à Lujna ou le rendriez-vous à Mylena ? **_

_**Que pensez-vous du fait d'utiliser la magie pour effacer la mémoire de Lujna si l'enfant est biologiquement celui de Mylena ou devrait-elle partager la garde de l'enfant avec cette femme s'il existe vraiment ?**_

_**Que pensez-vous de la proposition de Toorj d'utiliser un Retourneur de Temps pour éviter la séparation du couple ainsi que des conseils de Ron aux deux hypothétiques parents ?**_

_**D'après vous, Ron et Toorj devraient-ils changer de nouveau le passé pour permettre à Tsetseg et Pansy d'avoir leurs enfants respectifs le jour de leur naissance en 2016 ou tout laisser ainsi ?**_

_**Comment trouvez-vous l'attitude de Naelle après avoir su le projet des deux ex puis de son altercation avec Mylena et Rigny ? Le cracmol a-y-il bien fait de lui parler ainsi ?**_

_**Naelle a-t-elle pris conscience de la chance d'avoir rencontré Greg ou non ?**_

_**Vont-ils trouver un enfant biologique ou une potion et si oui dans quelles conditions ?**_

**_Rigny a-t-il un enfant de Lujna selon vous et si oui que se passera-t-il pour les deux ex ?_**

_**Bonne soirée et à bientôt !**_


	36. Chapter 35

_**Bonjour à tous et surtout bonne année 2015 !**_

_**Je vous fais tous mes vœux pour une année pleine de joie, bonheur et argent mais surtout la santé ! Je suis encore sous l'effet de la grippe et c'est vraiment pas drole :(- J'ai mis des jours à préparer un chapitre quand j'ai pu reprendre l'ordi mais finalement il sera divisé en deux partie car la fin ne me plaisait pas donc il vaut mieux la retravailler plus tard. En attendant, je souhaitais publier au moins la partie concernant les autres sorciers. **_

_**A bientot et encore bonne année. **_

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, Dennis et Adrian marchaient sur la plage en raison de la température encore estivale malgré le calendrier. Le photographe effectua plusieurs clichés du paysage mais aussi du Serpentard avant de lui montrer son coin secret partagé avec Colin durant leur enfance. Adrian écouta attentivement ses propos tout en réalisant encore une fois la profondeur de la blessure du Gryffondor toujours éprouvé par le décès de son grand frère le héros de son enfance. Le sorcier était enfant unique, néanmoins, il comprenait le désarroi du beau blond puisque lui-même dut affronter la disparition de Klaus.<p>

Adrian fit donc de son mieux pour réconforter Dennis avant de changer de sujet en lui montrant un crabe en train de trottiner au bord de l'eau. Le blond s'esclaffa puis effectua de nouveaux clichés avant de plaisanter :

« _ Maintenant je vais aller chercher le diner de ce soir.

- Non pauvre bête ne la tue pas s'il te plait ! S'opposa Adrian.

- Mais non : je plaisante et puis je ne saurais pas cuisiner cette bestiole de toute façon. Le rassura Dennis.

- Ah Dennis ce n'est pas demain que je t'enverrai à _Masterchef_ ! S'esclaffa Adrian.

- Master quoi ? Demanda Dennis.

- Des fois, je me demande qui est le moldu de nous deux : c'est un concours télévisé sur la cuisine. Précisa Adrian.

- On parie que je t'y inscris dans ce cas vu la qualité de tes plats ? Proposa Dennis.

- Ah non : j'aime bien regarder la télé mais il n'est pas question que je participe à un show. Se renfrogna Adrian.

- Oh, oh, mon Serpy ne veut pas montrer son coté tendre et préfère rester dans le rôle du sombre sorcier. Plaisanta Dennis.

- Eh petit lionceau : tu n'étais pas mécontent hier soir de ton sorcier ténébreux. Rétorqua Adrian.

- Non certainement pas.

- Bon alors gardes mes secrets sur mes talents cachés pour toi sinon, je te fais manger une pizza surgelée ce soir au lieu de cuisiner un bon plat quand on sera rentrés à Green-Silver Wood. L'avertit Adrian d'un ton mi figue-mi-raisin. _ »

Dennis demanda aussitôt s'il était invité pour la nuit puis Adrian répondit par l'affirmative avant de changer de sujet. Toutefois, ce fait ne dérangeait pas le photographe maintenant habitué à la pudeur de son amant ou compagnon. Il ne savait pas encore comment l'appeler puisque tous deux entendaient progresser très lentement, néanmoins, Dennis était resté agréablement surpris par la fougue inattendue du Serpentard une fois qu'il s'était dégelé au lit. Au début, le Gryffondor s'était donc montré bien plus délicat qu'avec ses ex hier soir car il connaissait la pudeur d'Adrian puis ce dernier avait fini par répondre à ses avances avant de montrer un coté assez malicieux et très sensuel quand le Serpentard se laissait aller.

D'habitude, Dennis aimait aller très vite et consommer rapidement ses amants durant ses flirts précédents mais il avait apprécié de prendre son temps cette fois-ci car ce fait lui avait permis d'apprendre à connaitre Adrian ainsi que ses qualités au lieu de l'utiliser pour un soir sans se soucier du reste. Enfin, le photographe se sentait flatté par le fait que le Serpentard lui prêtait vraiment toute son attention et ne désirait pas seulement une simple nuit. Aussi, Dennis agréablement surpris avait vraiment apprécié de se réveiller auprès d'Adrian resté à ses cotés ce matin au lieu de partir avant son réveil comme ses ex. Après un moment de tendresse au réveil, le photographe passa aussi une très belle matinée auprès de Pucey désireux d'explorer les environs.

Il entendait donc bien continuer de le fréquenter et se sentait enfin prêt à vivre avec quelqu'un. De plus, Dennis s'était montré sincère en affirmant désirer un enfant plus tard car la présence d'Adrian apaisait toutes ses angoisses au point de songer à une vie de famille. Certes, les deux hommes prendraient le temps de bien se connaitre avant de concevoir un bébé, néanmoins, Dennis était maintenant convaincu qu'Adrian était le « bon » comme disaient ses amies moldues au sujet de leurs maris. Pucey était donc l'homme que Dennis désirait présenter à ses parents qui devraient aussi accepter Saskia ainsi que Mathis bien évidemment inclus dans cette nouvelle vie. Ensuite, Dennis surpris se sentit soulevé par Adrian qui le poussa dans les vagues. Le photographe hilare se releva puis saisit le Serpentard afin de s'amuser un peu…

Loin de là, Marcus passait un bon dimanche avec la fille de Madame Guipure. La jeune femme avait accepté d'être sa cavalière au mariage et l'avait suivi chez lui pour le week-end. Afin de rassurer Marcus sur ses intentions, la sorcière curieuse avait également consenti à l'utilisation de contraceptifs moldus puisque le Serpentard n'entendait pas devenir père au cours d'une simple nuit. En effet, Flint s'était montré très clair sur son refus de servir d'étalon reproducteur car il rêvait d'une véritable famille unie et non un mariage à la sauvette dicté par la grossesse de la jeune femme même si le sorcier acceptait l'idée d'une union arrangée. La sorcière avait donc fait amende honorable pour ne pas perdre Marcus qui lui plaisait vraiment. De plus, le Serpentard pragmatique était conscient de leurs âges respectifs et n'entendait donc pas attendre un an ou deux pour procréer mais seulement prendre le temps de se connaitre avant de s'engager pour la vie. Elle avait donc observé avec curiosité les objets appelés préservatifs puis s'y était habituée au cours de leurs ébats…

Marcus n'était cependant pas le seul Serpentard à détenir un certain succès. Aussi, Lee Jordan discutait passionnément avec Parme et appréciait leur conversation. Certes, l'homme aurait aimé passer à la vitesse supérieure mais la sorcière lui semblait assez collet monté et il n'entendait pas la perdre à cause d'un malentendu. En effet, l'attente forcée avait fini par faire comprendre à Lee qu'il désirait plus qu'une énième nuit sans lendemain ou une histoire sans queue, ni tête. Aussi, le Gryffondor se montrait patient avec une femme pour la première fois de sa vie.

* * *

><p>De son coté, Lavande était électrisée par la vision du bouquet de la mariée soigneusement conservé dans sa chambre. La sorcière espérait donc vraiment rencontrer enfin quelqu'un capable d'accepter sa nature. Après avoir appris le statut de Rigny par les rumeurs qui s'étaient diffusées le lendemain du mariage, la jeune femme avait alors songé à séduire ce type puisque le cracmol ne trouverait probablement pas d'autres sorcières disposées à l'épouser après son ex femme. Toutefois, Lavande avait surpris une conversation au restaurant la veille sur les hypothèses de Naé, Greg et Jin sur la probable réconciliation du vétomagique avec son ex femme si tous deux passaient la soirée ensemble. Aussi, Lavande s'était aussitôt désintéressée de Rigny et lorgnait donc du coté des Serpentards célibataires mais aussi des mongols installés au village.<p>

Pendant ce temps, Cho inquiète affrontait Kenji venu lui rendre visite pour lui signaler sa déception face à son geste au sujet de Rigny :

« _ Je vous jure que je n'ai jamais songé à l'offenser mais seulement préserver ma réputation !

- Nul ne vous oblige à rester avec Rigny car il vous a menti sur son statut, ce qui est très grave. _Reconnut Kenji._ Néanmoins, cela ne vous donne pas le droit de révéler aux gens que c'est un cracmol.

- Je suis désolée : je l'ai seulement dit à mon amie Marietta mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle le crierait sur les toits. Se défendit Cho.

- Cette femme est connue pour ses cancans donc vous avez vraiment commis une idiotie en lui confiant ces choses, ce qui me déçoit beaucoup de votre part. Répliqua Kenji.

- Je suis désolée.

- Fort heureusement, Rigny est notre cousin à Pansy et moi, ce qui le préserve des rumeurs ainsi que des critiques débiles pour le moment.

- Ah bon ? S'étonna Cho.

- Oui : aucun sorcier ne veut blesser ma sœur enceinte ou pire encore lui provoquer une fausse-couche à cause de sa peine si quelqu'un se moque des gestes de Rigny. Apparemment, Rita Skeeter elle-même a été avertie de ne pas faire de vagues sur le sujet. Je crois que le Ministre tient vraiment à ce qu'un bébé naisse enfin au sein de notre société. Donc il prendrait rapidement en grippe les personnes qui pourraient blesser ma sœur ou lui faire perdre son enfant. Aussi, je pense que c'est lui qui a invité Skeeter à fermer son clapet et je vous conseille d'en faire de même au sujet de Rigny vous aussi… Poursuivit Kenji.

- … (silence inquiet de Cho).

- Avec le temps, les gens apprécieront Rigny pour lui-même car c'est un vétomagique mais aussi un vétérinaire hors-pair. Enfin, ils ne se soucieront plus de son mariage avec une sorcière après avoir compris que cela ne change rien dans notre monde. Estima Kenji.

- Comment ça : Rigny s'est remarié avec Mylena ce week-end ? S'étonna Cho dépitée face à la rapidité du cracmol pour la remplacer.

- Pas encore mais ils se fréquentent assidûment donc je dirais qu'ils finiront bien par reprendre leur vie commune car tous deux se sont véritablement aimés et s'aiment toujours même si d'autres personnes ont tenté de les détourner l'un de l'autre avant vous. L'avertit Kenji.

- Je vois : votre cousin me considérait donc comme un substitut par dépit en attendant de récupérer Mylena. Estima Cho vexée.

- Je suis désolé mais c'est la vérité. D'ailleurs, c'est mieux ainsi pour vous deux puisque vous n'auriez pas supporté son statut ou le regard des autres contrairement à Mylena. Dit Kenji.

- Je suis d'accord avec vous mais puis-je vous demander quelque chose ? Interrogea Cho inquiète.

- Bien entendu.

- Vous allez me licencier à cause de ma bêtise ? S'inquiéta Cho.

- Non : je m'intéresse seulement à vos compétences au travail et pas à votre vie privée. Donc vous faites ce que vous voulez en-dehors de votre travail. La rassura Kenji.

- Merci : cet emploi représente beaucoup pour moi et je n'aurais pas aimé le perdre pour une bêtise. Avoua Cho.

- …

- Je me sens seule depuis mon divorce donc j'ai fait n'importe quoi avec Rigny parce que c'est le premier type qui m'a démontré un peu d'intérêt néanmoins, je ne veux pas être compatie par les autres à cause de son statut. Se justifia Cho.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? S'étonna Kenji.

- Vous savez très bien que les gens auraient parlé de moi comme _la pauvre Cho qui n'a rien trouvé de mieux qu'un cracmol après son divorce avec un moldu trop effrayé par la nature sorcière de leurs enfants_. Confessa Cho.

- Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire car je n'ai pas connu ce genre de situations. A mon avis vous détenez des torts tous les deux Rigny et vous. Répondit Kenji.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui : mon cousin aurait du vous avouer son statut tout de suite au lieu de le dissimuler car cela vous aurait permis de faire un choix en toute connaissance de cause. Et vous, vous ne devriez pas chercher à vous recaser de manière trop rapide de peur de rester seule : ce n'est pas parce que votre ex mari a eu d'autres personnes depuis votre rupture que vous êtes contrainte d'en faire de même. Alors prenez votre temps la prochaine fois au lieu de courir au-devant d'autres déboires. Enfin, vous devriez apprendre à vous méfier de vos amies comme cette Marietta. Estima Kenji. _ »

Cho soulagée acquiesça puis remercia Kenji pour sa confiance ainsi que le maintien de son emploi. Le frère de Pansy affirma de nouveau la juger pour ses qualités professionnelles et non sa vie privée. De plus, il n'était pas un saint donc ce n'était pas à lui de critiquer les autres. Par contre, Kenji plaisanta sur le fait de ne jamais lui donner ses meilleures recettes de cuisine de peur de la voir les révéler à cette Marietta. Cho cramoisie affirma avoir définitivement appris la leçon et ne plus jamais confier rien d'important à cette femme. Kenji l'apaisa puis rentra chez lui sous le regard de la sorcière qui finit par contacter Jacob surpris afin de lui parler de la conversation.

Le mongol approuva aussitôt les propos de Kenji et l'incita à se concentrer sur ses enfants ainsi que son emploi au lieu de songer à trouver un nouveau compagnon pour le moment. En tout cas, c'était ce que lui faisait sans se soucier des œillades de certaines collègues au travail car il avait une petite fille à élever et ne tenait pas à subir une nouvelle désillusion après les cornes infligées par sa femme avant sa mort. De plus, Jacob renchérit sur le fait que Cho mais aussi lui-même devaient encore faire leurs preuves au travail. Aussi, il songeait plutôt à œuvrer de son mieux pour obtenir un contrat à durée indéterminée plutôt qu'à perdre son temps avec une bonne femme. Ensuite, Jacob songerait peut-être à refaire sa vie un jour mais seulement s'il détenait une situation financière et professionnelle stable. De plus, une éventuelle compagne devrait aussi vraiment accepter Dora car il n'entendait pas lui changer son ADN pour lui donner celui de sa belle-maman.

Cho abasourdie subit un discours moralisateur de Jacob à travers la cheminée qui insista sur le bien-être des enfants avant tout mais aussi la nécessité de ne jamais se mettre un Panshriij à dos. En effet, cette famille était pratiquement un clan et défendait tous ses membres comme une lionne le ferait avec ses petits. Jacob ne révéla aucunement la raclé magistrale infligée par Rigny en 2000 lors de sa rupture avec Mylena mais il rappela à Cho le sentiment protecteur de Kenji envers sa sœur. La jeune femme étonnée reprit la parole :

« _ Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Eh bien, je ne sais pas si c'est le Ministre qui a fait taire cette Skeeter ou lui. Expliqua Jacob.

- Vous pensez que Kenji a menacé ou tué Skeeter ? S'affola Cho.

- Non je n'irai pas jusqu'au meurtre mais je l'imagine très bien aller trouver cette journaliste et lui faire comprendre le risque de provoquer une fausse-couche à sa sœur si les gens se mettaient à critiquer Rigny après la parution de l'un de ses articles. Cho : Kenji a probablement eu des femmes dans sa vie mais sa sœur restera toujours à la première place après leur mère car c'est sa moelle qui l'a sauvé.

- …

- Vous auriez-du le voir hier dans ses cuisines : tout devait être parfait donc Kenji était très tatillon. Enfin, vous avez lu comme moi les journaux non ? Quel homme prendrait la place de son père défunt dans un cadre pour lui donner son propre corps afin d'emmener sa fille à l'autel ? Insista Jacob.

- C'est vrai que Kenji a vraiment été courageux.

- Oui donc je vous conseille de ne plus vous amuser avec un Panshriij à moins d'être certaine de vouloir vivre une histoire sérieuse avec lui sinon vous vous retrouverez avec toute la famille sur le dos.

- Ils ont bien repris Toorj au point de lui donner leur nom ! Protesta Cho.

- Oui mais parce que c'est le papa des premiers enfants de Pansy. Enfin, les Panshriij savent maintenant que les gestes de Toorj étaient dictés par les _Imperium _subis et qu'il regrette sa Pansy donc ils lui ont pardonné. En revanche, vous avez couché avec Rigny avant de le planter comme un chien lors de la fête et flirter avec un sorcier. Je ne suis pas certain que les Panshriij ont apprécié alors soyez contente que Kenji soit assez large d'esprit pour vous garder au travail. Expliqua Jacob.

- Hm vous avez raison. Reconnut Cho._ »

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps en Italie, Gregory discutait avec Chiara l'épouse de son ancien maître. Le Britannique vouait une reconnaissance sans borne à la sorcière née moldue qui avait détecté sa dyslexie contrairement à ses enseignants de Poudlard totalement ignares sur ce sujet avant de l'emmener chez un spécialiste. Malgré les années passées, Gregory n'avait jamais oublié ce geste et s'était donc totalement investi dans leur association afin de former des spécialistes capables de détecter les problèmes d'autres enfants ou sorciers adultes totalement ignorants au sujet de la dyslexie.<p>

Toutefois, il n'était pas venu pour lui parler de leur association, ni de ses affaires mais de Naëlle. Greg confessa donc à la sorcière son intérêt croissant pour cette femme très gentille avec lui, néanmoins, il était maintenant en en proie à des doutes car il craignait de devenir un simple compagnon par dépit après avoir constaté l'agitation de Naëlle à la vue des deux ex divorcés soudainement rabibochés hier soir. Chiara le questionna longuement sur les trois mongols puis lui conseilla de ne pas s'inquiéter car la jeune femme éprouvait simplement un peu de jalousie face à la soudaine complicité des deux autres. Chiara affirma qu'il n'y avait rien entre Rigny et Naëlle mais cette dernière se sentait maintenant mise de coté comme lorsque deux frère ou sœur s'isolaient afin de rester ensemble sans se soucier du troisième au sein d'une fratrie.

Greg manifesta son inquiétude :

« _ _Donna Chiara_ : vous croyez vraiment qu'il s'agit simplement une jalousie enfantine et pas un dépit amoureux ?

- Mais oui : ce Rigny n'est pas du tout intéressé par sa cousine et ta Naëlle se moquait bien de sa relation avec Cho. Donc elle n'est pas amoureuse de lui, sinon ton amie aurait déjà tenté de le séduire après le divorce de ce type et la mort de son propre mari.

- …

- Tu es inquiet ?

- Oui Naëlle me plait vraiment donc je n'ai pas envie de subir une autre désillusion si elle finit par me choisir seulement par dépit parce que Rigny veut reconquérir sa femme. Avoua Greg.

- Je ne pense que ton amie aime vraiment ce Rigny. A mon avis, elle s'est soudainement sentie mise de coté par ses deux cousins hier soir et ne l'a pas apprécié mais ça lui passera rapidement.

- Hm vous croyez ? S'enquit Greg.

- Oui cette Naëlle se sent probablement très seule depuis la mort de son mari. Estima Chiara.

- Ça je l'avais compris et je lui laisse prendre son temps. Spécifia Greg.

- Vous vous fréquentez beaucoup ? Demanda Chiara.

- Oui on sort souvent pour promener, prendre le thé, manger ensemble…

- Lors de vos sorties : elle a déjà eu honte en ta présence à cause de ton physique comme sa jumelle Naé ou d'autres femmes ? Interrogea la sorcière.

- Non il ne me semble pas qu'elle s'en soit souciée et semblait plutôt contente en ma présence même au mariage où nous avons dansé ensemble. Toutefois, sa réaction jalouse hier soir à la vue des deux ex ensemble ne m'a pas plu. Avoua Greg.

- Gregory : cette Naëlle est probablement très intéressée par toi puisqu'elle aime passer du temps en ta compagnie sans se soucier du reste. Donc je crois que ton amie a simplement ressenti de la jalousie parce qu'elle a eu peur de rester seule si ses deux cousins l'éloignent. Cette Naëlle doit prendre conscience du fait qu'elle doit laisser son défunt mari reposer en paix afin de reprendre sa vie en main. Estima Chiara._ »

Le sorcier rassuré écouta longuement les nombreux conseils prodigués par Chiara avant de saluer respectueusement son ancien maitre venu les rejoindre. Ensuite, il se décida enfin à rentrer chez lui afin de parler à la jeune femme mais dut rester toute l'après-midi chez le vieil Italien désireux de converser avec lui.

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, Hugo avait donné l'exemple aux autres élèves de sa Maison en délaissant sa table au réfectoire afin de s'asseoir auprès de Saejin au milieu des Serpentards. Nansal finit donc par se lever pour rejoindre Albus chez les Rouge et Or pendant que Severus et Mathis discutait avec Frederick venu s'installer à leurs cotés. Mrs Mac Gonagall sourit face à cette vision et laissa donc les élèves se mélanger entre eux au lieu de les contraindre à s'asseoir à leurs tables respectives. Elle se tourna ensuite vers l'un des portraits installés au-dessus de la table des professeurs avant de discuter avec Severus Rogue :<p>

« _ Auriez-vous pu imaginer une telle chose auparavant Severus ?

- Franchement non mais bon j'espère que cette soudaine fraternisation n'effacera pas les caractéristiques, ni l'esprit de groupe de chacune des Maisons. Répondit Rogue.

- Je ne pense pas et puis le Quidditch est toujours là pour raviver l'attachement des élèves à leurs Maisons ou encore leurs rivalités lors des parties. Plaisanta Mac Gonagall.

- C'est vrai : Serpentard pourra probablement bénéficier d'une bonne équipe cette année grâce à l'arrivée de tous ces jeunes gens. Aussi préparez-vous à nous céder la coupe cette fois-ci Minerva. S'enthousiasma Rogue.

- Je vous la céderais volontiers tout de suite si cela permettait à Mr Potter de vous ramener parmi nous. Avoua Minerva.

- C'est très tentant mais je ne vois pas comment Potter peut réaliser un tel miracle. Répondit Rogue d'un ton prudent.

- Il a battu Voldemort en 1998 donc vous verrez qu'il va bien trouver une solution pour vous sortir de ce cadre. Estima Minerva._ »

La directrice de Poudlard détenait toujours une très grande confiance envers le protégé de Dumbledore et estimait qu'il devait déjà s'activer afin de rendre sa vie à Severus Rogue. Toutefois, la situation n'était pas facile car Harry ne trouverait jamais un volontaire pour échanger sa place avec Severus Rogue dans le tableau. Aussi, le sorcier s'intéressait donc aux malades moldus ou sorciers en phase terminale et dans le coma depuis des années, voire, cliniquement morts mais Potter hésitait cependant à voler le corps d'une autre personne même si elle en serait totalement inconsciente. Harry espérait donc trouver une autre solution afin de pouvoir ramener Severus Rogue dans leur monde. Il se demandait également si la consultation du Miroir des Vies détenu par Pansy ne lui donnerait pas quelques pistes…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà je sais que c'est court mais je préfère couper ici puisque la suite est bien évidemment sur le voyage dans l'autre dimension et je vais le retravailler. <strong>_

_**Que pensez-vous d'Adrian et Dennis mais surtout de la vision de Dennis ?**_

_**D'après-vous, Kenji a bien fait de parler avec Cho ainsi ou pas ? **_

_**Est-ce qu'il s'est montré trop dur avec elle sur le fait qu'elle n'était qu'un simple substitut pour Rigny et que ce dernier est l'âme sœur de Mylena ?**_

_**Que pensez-vous de l'hypothèse de Jacob sur Kenji capable de faire taire Skeeter d'une manière ou d'une autre ?**_

_**Son discours tient-il la route et surtout servira-t-il de leçon à Cho ?**_

_**Comment trouvez-vous l'attitude des élèves de Poudlard ?**_

_**Que pensez-vous des propos entre Minerva et Rogue ?**_

_**Auriez-vous les même scrupules qu'Harry ou non au sujet des malades ?**_

_**Rogue peut-il vraiment récupérer un corps ?**_

_**A bientôt **_


	37. Chapter 36 Ronnychou,Toorj et Royal Baby

_**Bonjour à tous et bonne Épiphanie (et bonne galette des rois pour les plus chanceux !)**_

_**En Italie, la Befana apporte des petits cadeaux ou des friandises le 6 janvier mais cette année c'est râpé car nous sommes tous cloués au lit ;( . En ce qui concerne, le chapitre, il ne sera plus divisé en deux mais en trois parties pour offrir plus de clarté sinon ça se transformerait en fouillis. **_

_**Bonne Lecture et à bientôt !**_

* * *

><p>Au bout d'une heure, Toorj et Pansy calculèrent le décalage horaire puis estimèrent qu'il faisait nuit en Mongolie. Aussi, ils pouvaient enfin se rendre dans l'autre dimension en courant moins de risques que si les sorciers se présentaient à la porte de la maison des ex conjoints en plein jour. Ensuite, Rigny et Mylena abasourdis remercièrent les Panshriij avertis de la situation par Odval et qui envoyèrent leurs cent elfes au chalet afin de procéder au déménagement de la maison des deux Panshriij le plus vite possible. Ron en profita aussitôt pour proposer à son épouse de procéder au rite sur leur terrain cette fois-ci dans le but de pouvoir faire transplaner toute la maison dans son intégrité à travers le miroir grâce à la magie de tous les elfes présents cette fois-ci au lieu de perdre du temps à tout miniaturiser dans une zone pas du tout sécurisée contrairement au transfert du cottage de Mylena déjà installé en Angleterre.<p>

Pansy acquiesça puis Ronald guida tout le monde sur une partie de leur terrain où nul ne pourrait voir les actions du groupe. Une fois parvenue à destination, la jeune femme se fit aider par sa mère et sa grand-mère afin de positionner le miroir avant de saisir les mains de Mylena et Rigny pour procéder au rite en présence des autres adultes ainsi que des elfes. Quelques minutes plus tard, la surface du miroir devint trouble puis le ranch apparut peu à peu aux yeux de tous. Malgré le manque de luminosité, le cracmol peiné nota les dépravations des écuries probablement effectuées par Nedkar après la fuite des deux ex conjoints. En effet, Mylena connaissait ses limites et ne s'était donc pas attardée face à ce sorcier prêt à les déchiqueter. Aussi, elle avait rapidement lancé un sort de protection sur les deux édifices avant de transplaner en compagnie de son ex mari abasourdi sous le regard furieux de Nedkar.

Mylena observa également les écuries totalement dévastées puis voulut consoler Rigny mais ce dernier la rassura rapidement en affirmant que les dégâts matériels du ranch n'étaient pas graves. Par contre, il sursauta à la vue de la maison en mauvais état mais toujours debout d'après la vision renvoyée par le miroir. Le cracmol avoua donc son soulagement à la vue de la demeure encore sur pied malgré son aspect soudainement vétuste, ses nombreux bois arrachés ainsi que ses trous béants à l'étage par endroits.

« _ Pourquoi vous souciez-vous autant de la maison ? S'étonna Toorj.

- Parce que je l'ai construite pour Pansy- hem- Mylena et moi._ Se corrigea Rigny._ Au début c'était une toute petite maison de plain-pied en raison de mes moyens plus limités mais elle était suffisante pour commencer.

- C'était notre petit nid et on n'avait pas besoin de plus. J'étais déjà très heureuse ainsi quand nous y avons emménagé. Ajouta Mylena.

- Ensuite, nous l'avons agrandi avec le temps grâce à nos salaires respectifs et notre passion car nous tenons beaucoup à notre maison tous les deux. Renchérit Rigny.

- Ah. Dit Toorj.

- Enfin, notre potion Bébé se trouve peut-être à l'intérieur donc je suis bien heureux du fait que la maison soit encore sur pied. De toute façon, nous pourrons toujours la réparer progressivement si on peut la ramener, sinon je nous en construirais une autre pour tout recommencer de zéro tous les deux puis tous les trois. Affirma Rigny à son ex femme émue.

- Rigny est le roi du bricolage moldu. Spécifia Naëlle.

- Oh je comprends. Se reprit Toorj.

- Je n'ai jamais été père mais maintenant que j'en ai la possibilité, je m'inquiète du sort de la potion contenant le bébé si notre Odval en a bien réalisé une. Avoua Rigny.

- Il ne faut pas oublier ton second enfant si Lujna est devenue maman grâce à toi. Intervint Mylena.

- Je ne l'oublierais pas. La rassura le cracmol.

- Bon : vous êtes prêts ? Demanda Toorj.

- Oui. Répondirent les deux ex conjoints.

- Je vais vous envoyer à la lisière de la maison puis les elfes, Ronald et Toorj vous escorteront. Dit Pansy.

- Attendez : j'ai contacté Harry et il est d'accord pour nous prêter sa cape d'invisibilité, ce qui sera bien plus pratique pour ne pas faire noter notre présence. L'interrompit Ron.

- C'est vraiment très gentil de sa part.

- Il sera là d'ici une minute. Promit Ron._ »

* * *

><p>Effectivement, Potter transplana rapidement avant de saluer toute la compagnie. Ensuite, il déplia sa cape puis voulut accompagner les trois mongols ravis de disposer d'une aide supplémentaire au cas où des Kazakhs tombaient sur eux si ces fous patrouillaient les environs. Enfin, Naëlle voulut également venir afin de prêter main forte aux autres en cas de besoin. Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry curieux testa le passage d'une dimension à l'autre pour la première fois et eut l'impression de glisser dans un toboggan géant avant de se retrouver projeté sur un vaste terrain décharné en compagnie des autres humains ainsi que des elfes.<p>

Rigny contempla l'ancienne prairie maintenant calcinée puis la maison située à trois kilomètres mètres. Après quelques instant, Harry estima que la voie était libre, néanmoins, Toorj proposa à Mylena d'utiliser le Rituel du Sang depuis cette distance afin de ne pas s'exposer à des risques inutiles. En effet, l'arrivée de plusieurs personnes auprès de la maison pourrait susciter l'attention de l'ennemi contrairement aux elfes de maison puisque les Kazakhs ne se souciaient pas d'eux même si les elfes locaux tournaient souvent autours des demeures de leurs anciens maîtres à présent perdus.

Afin de prouver ses dires, Toorj prêta ses jumelles à Potter et Rigny pour leur montrer les inscriptions incisées sur les murs par Nedkar. Aussi, il estimait plus prudent d'attendre encore un peu pour s'avancer. Une fois en possession des jumelles à infrarouges moldues, Rigny put enfin lire les propos offensifs laissés par son agresseur furieux face à sa fuite. Il professa aussitôt de nombreux jurons à la vue des insultes en Kazakh adressées à _la co..lle molle de cracmol et sa put—n sorcière qui s'abaissait à coucher avec un cracmol_ ainsi que les promesses de vengeance ou de représailles en cas de retour…

Après la traduction de Toorj, Potter hocha la tête pendant que la sorcière apaisait son ex mari furieux et désireux d'en découdre avec Nedkar. Le cracmol finit cependant par se calmer car ils étaient là pour une chose bien plus importante que les propos insultants d'un fou furieux. Ensuite, les sorciers observèrent Mylena émue se concentrer afin de procéder au Rite du Sang sous le regard anxieux de Rigny en train de prier tous ses ancêtres de lui accorder un enfant de la jeune femme cette fois-ci même s'il l'avait refusé durant des années. Une minute plus tard, la sorcière émerveillée et abasourdie à la fois observa une fiole léviter jusqu'à elle avant de se poser entre ses mains. Rigny ému contempla également le récipient qui devint aussitôt la promesse d'un nouveau départ pour Mylena et lui à ses yeux. Pendant ce temps, Toorj observa son amie caresser la fiole puis lui fit toutes ses félicitations avant de demander aux elfes de vérifier si la voie était libre afin de procéder au déménagement en bloc cette fois-ci puisqu'ils étaient assez nombreux pour le faire.

Les elfes s'exécutèrent puis lancèrent des sortilèges connus d'eux seuls afin de s'assurer qu'aucun piège n'avait été posé en chemin. Effectivement, ces précautions ne furent pas vaines car le sol était miné de sortilèges plus mortels les uns que les autres. Après avoir déjoué tous les traquenards laissés par Nedkar sur son passage, les elfes de maison purent enfin approcher la demeure. Ils utilisèrent les mêmes sorts pour contrôler l'état de la demeure avant de rester abasourdis par l'évanouissement de plusieurs sortilèges d'illusions. Quelques minutes plus tard, les elfes constatèrent donc que la maison était un peu moins délabrée qu'elle n'y paraissait grâce à plusieurs rafistolages discrets effectués sur la demeure, le garage à l'arrière où les trois voitures du couple étaient toujours garées avant de noter également la présence d'une écurie de fortune derrière l'édifice.

Trixie curieuse ouvrit la porte de cette écurie de fortune avant de noter avec stupéfaction la présence des huit chevaux de Rigny. L'elfe de maison contempla ces animaux puis estima que le mari de sa maîtresse serait heureux d'apprendre que ses bêtes étaient manifestement revenues au bercail. Toutefois, les autres elfes estimèrent devoir enquêter sur ces faits étranges avant de faire transplaner les sorciers jusqu'ici. Aussi, ils unirent leurs forces pour détecter la présence de pièges, de sortilèges ou de personnes à l'intérieur des bâtiments...

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, les deux ex conjoints s'étaient rapprochés afin d'observer la fiole ensemble :<p>

« _ Alors Odval n'avait pas menti. Estima Rigny tout en caressant le récipient.

- Non. Sut seulement répondre Mylena émue.

- Eh bien voilà : on va avoir un bébé finalement. Dit Rigny.

- Tu le désires vraiment ? S'inquiéta Mylena en songeant aux doutes de son ex mari par le passé.

- Oui parce que j'ai enfin compris ce que ça signifiait et j'ai dépassé mes peur débiles donc je me sens prêt. _ Jura Rigny._ Et toi tu veux toujours un bébé de moi malgré toutes mes conneries ?

- Oui, je l'ai désiré depuis l'an 2000 quand tu m'as embrassé pour la première fois. Avoua Mylena sans se soucier des autres dont sa cousine impressionnée par cette déclaration._ »

Rigny la serra aussitôt contre lui sous le regard de Naëlle qui songea à sa propre solitude puis ses pensées se tournèrent vers Gregory, ses attentions à son égard mais aussi son regard si chaleureux. En son for intérieur, la jeune femme souhaita donc rentrer au plus vite afin d'accueillir le Serpentard à son retour d'Italie.

* * *

><p>Toutefois, les sorciers surpris se sentirent léviter avant de finir aux pieds des elfes puis Trixie appela ses maitres afin de chasser une intruse qui s'était installée à l'intérieur et leur barrait le passage. Les humains abasourdis observèrent aussitôt la sorcière en question mais constatèrent avec stupéfaction la présence d'un autre double de Pansy en train de brandir son bâton mongol pour éloigner les elfes de maison. Toorj abasourdi observa la jeune femme aux longs cheveux rouges et aux racines noires manifestement pas refaites depuis un moment. Le Mongol nota cependant avec surprise son teint plus halé comme le sien et non celui de Rogue repris par son ex ainsi que leurs enfants. Par contre, les yeux noirs étaient bien ceux de Pansy tout comme les traits du visage. Il se demanda ensuite comment ce double était fini dans cette maison mais remit la question à plus tard afin d'apaiser la sorcière manifestement sur la défensive.<p>

« _ Calmez-vous Miss Pansy : nous ne vous voulons aucun mal. Tenta l'auror en mongol.

- Ce refuge est à moi maintenant : je l'ai défendu pendant deux ans après la fuite de ces gens alors je refuse de vous laisser me chasser. Insista la sorcière dans la même langue en direction des deux divorcés.

- C'est grâce à vous si la maison est encore debout ? S'étonna Rigny toujours en mongol pendant qu'Harry et Ron utilisaient leurs Cubes afin de comprendre le reste de la conversation.

- Oui : votre femme a lancé quelques sorts de protection mais cela n'aurait pas été suffisant contre la colère de Nedkar pas du tout ravi de voir un cracmol et une sorcière lui échapper. Commença la jeune femme.

- …

- Alors j'ai lancé des sortilèges d'illusions pour lui faire croire que ses sortilèges avaient totalement détruits la maison afin de détourner sa fureur sur votre ranch puis j'ai attendu qu'il s'en aille. Poursuivit-elle.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Rigny surpris.

- Parce que j'espérais bien me réfugier chez vous une fois ce fou furieux parti. J'ai vu que ce type était venu vous chercher tout seul car il estimait qu'un cracmol ne pourrait jamais lui échapper. Toutefois, il a préféré taire son échec aux autres je pense puisque ce fou n'a pas appelé de renforts. Ensuite, ce Nedkar a ravagé le ranch comme je l'avais prévu et s'en est allé. Enfin, j'ai rafistolé la maison de mon mieux avec vos outils moldus les mois suivants. Bon je n'ai pas pu réparer l'étage et j'ai donc condamné son accès pour ne pas laisser le froid envahir le rez-de-chaussée mais j'ai utilisé la magie pour descendre tous vos biens en bas à la cave afin de les préserver. Conclut la sorcière.

- Merci pour tout mais surtout pour avoir sauvé notre bébé. Intervint Mylena tout en caressant la fiole.

- De rien : j'ai trouvée votre potion Bébé dans la salle de bains au rez-de-chaussée et j'ai compris que c'était probablement à vous deux puisque j'ai trouvé toutes vos photos au sein de la maison. Toutefois, j'exige une récompense pour avoir protégée votre potion. Dit la sorcière.

- Une récompense ? Demanda Rigny surpris.

- Je ne demande pas d'argent mais simplement de pouvoir continuer de rester cachée ici avec mon enfant. _ Précisa la sorcière apeurée._ Vous voulez probablement utiliser cette maison comme refuge vous aussi mais je vous supplie de ne pas nous jeter dehors car nous ne saurions pas où aller. S'il vous plait laissez nous rester dans cette maison : j'ai protégé votre potion et me suis aussi occupée de vos chevaux quand ils sont progressivement revenus après votre départ. Tenta la Mongole désespérée.

- Personne ne va vous chasser Madame car nous vous sommes vraiment très reconnaissants pour tout ce que vous avez fait mais vous devriez plutôt nous suivre dans une autre dimension où vous serez bien plus en sécurité qu'ici. La rassura Mylena.

- Euh… Vous êtes certaine de savoir comment y retourner ? Non parce que je me suis retrouvée ici par hasard et je ne suis plus parvenue à en sortir à cause de ma précipitation car mon miroir est resté dans ma dimension. Avoua la sorcière soudainement emplie d'espoir.

- C'est une autre Pansy qui va nous ramener dans une dimension plus tranquille : elle nous attend de l'autre coté du miroir et vous pourrez y vivre en paix sans devoir vous cacher. Expliqua Toorj.

- Ah bon ? S'étonna la sorcière.

- Oui je vais vous ramener chez moi très rapidement : vous êtes la bienvenue ainsi que votre enfant. Intervint Pansy de l'autre coté du miroir.

- Merci beaucoup vraiment. La remercia la sorcière totalement sincère.

- Bien. Que diriez-vous de commencer à préparer le transfert ? Je vous rappelle que nous ne devons pas nous attarder plus que le nécessaire car les Kazakhs ont gagné la guerre ici. Estima Toorj._ »

* * *

><p>L'auror impartit aussitôt quelques ordres aux elfes qui pénétrèrent au sein de la maison afin de commencer à préparer son transfert. Ils promirent cependant à la jeune femme de l'attendre pour s'occuper de la cave où Jade s'était cachée après leur arrivée. Ensuite, l'auror curieux observa cette Pansy très ressemblante à la sienne et en même temps très différente à cause de la couleur de sa peau bien plus similaire à celle des asiatiques. Il finit donc par reprendre la conversation avec la jeune femme :<p>

« _ Ça me fait drôle à chaque fois de voir de nouvelles Pansy débarquer.

- Ah bon ? Demanda la sorcière surprise.

- Vous êtes la troisième Pansy que je rencontre depuis un mois. Avoua Toorj.

- Alors tu dois avoir le tournis à force devoir ta meilleure amie sous plusieurs formes. Dit la jeune femme.

- Euh Pansy est mon amie certes mais c'est surtout la mère de mes premiers enfants ainsi que mon ex femme. Précisa Toorj agréablement surpris par ce tutoiement.

- Ah bon : tu as renié ton homosexualité pendant longtemps au point de te marier avec mon double avant de finir par admettre la vérité et suivre enfin ton _Roonnychou_ ? S'exclama la jeune femme tout en désignant Ronald abasourdi.

- Ah non : nous ne sommes pas du tout ensemble lui et moi pas vrai Ronald ? Protesta Toorj sous les éclats de rire de Potter et des Panshriij.

- Certainement pas, je suis le second mari de Pansy et non celui de Toorj ! Renchérit Ron.

- Et moi je suis le premier mari de Pansy avant notre divorce donc elle peut te garantir que nous sommes tous deux hétéros mais surtout pas du tout intéressés l'un par l'autre. Précisa Toorj.

- Oui c'est clair : Pansy confirme tout de suite ! Ajouta Ron sans comprendre l'hilarité des autres ou la gêne de son épouse derrière le miroir à l'idée de devoir parler des prestations des deux hommes au lit.

- Oui : je confirme qu'ils n'éprouvent aucune attirance l'un pour l'autre. Dit-elle après réflexion pour satisfaire son époux tout en évitant d'aborder également un sujet bien trop privé en public.

- Oh là c'est totalement surprenant pour moi tout ça. Confessa la sorcière abasourdie.

- Euh Miss : je vais peut-être me mêler de ce qui me regarde pas mais comment _Ronnychou_ et Toorj sont finis ensemble dans votre dimension ? Demanda Harry encore plié de rire.

- Toorj a rencontré _Ronnychou_ à Londres lors de l'un de ses voyages d'affaires. Il faut savoir que mon meilleur ami Toorj Chang est un planteur de thé très prospère dont les feuilles mais aussi les sachets de thé se vendent partout dans le monde. Expliqua la sorcière.

- Donc ils ne se sont pas rencontrés grâce à vous ? S'étonna Harry.

- Non c'est Toorj qui m'a présenté Ron mais aussi votre double Mr Potter. Répondit la sorcière.

- Ah bon : vous ne nous connaissiez pas avant ? S'étonna Harry.

- Non car je ne suis jamais allée à Poudlard : Patrick Parkinson a recueilli ma mère le soir de son accouchement puis a contacté ma grand-mère. Cette dernière a alors utilisé la poudre de cheminette pour débarquer en Angleterre avant de faire de son mieux pour sauver ma maman. Ensuite, nous sommes rentrées en Mongolie et je n'ai pas remis les pieds en Angleterre avant plusieurs années. Expliqua la sorcière dans un anglais correct mais teinté d'un accent mongol très prononcé.

- Savez-vous qui est votre père dans ce cas? Demanda Harry.

- Oui c'est Severus Rogue : il venait me voir de temps en temps jusqu'à ce que mon pauvre père soit placé à l'asile dés le lendemain de la victoire contre Voldemort. Expliqua la jeune femme.

- Ah…

- Avant mon arrivée ici, j'allais souvent voir mon père mais il ne comprenait pas vraiment qui j'étais, ni ne parlait ou autre. Poursuivit la sorcière.

- Comment ça ? Interrogea Harry.

- En fait, mon père est en bonne santé physiquement mais c'est malheureusement un légume depuis que votre ennemi Voldemort lui a retiré toutes ses capacités mentales après avoir découvert c'était un traître le soir de votre victoire. Expliqua la sorcière.

- Il n'a donc pas été mordu par le serpent Nagini ? Demanda Harry surpris.

- Non : mon père n'a pas subi de morsure mais je ne sais pas si sa survie est un sort plus enviable. _Avoua la jeune femme. _ De plus, j'ai peur que sa situation ne se soit aggravée en mon absence. Dit la sorcière peinée.

- Veux-tu que nous allions chercher ton enfant ? Demanda Toorj pour la distraire de ses pensées.

- Oui Jade est dans la cave : je l'ai cachée avant votre arrivée mais je vais devoir te demander de ne pas te vexer si elle boude à ta vue car ma fillette va probablement comprendre tout de suite que tu n'es pas son _Oncle Toorj_. Expliqua la sorcière.

- Ça ne me dérange pas. _Dit Toorj._ Au fait, tu pourrais me donner des détails sur le Toorj de l'autre dimension car je ne savais rien sur mes origines avant cette année donc je suis curieux de savoir ce que ton ami est devenu au sein de sa vraie famille sans subir l'influence de Nadang Adiriig. Avoua Toorj

- Eh bien, comme je te l'ai dit nous sommes amis depuis l'enfance dans ma dimension car ma grand-mère, ma mère et moi venions souvent voir la famille Chang dans le Yunnan. Ensuite, Toorj a voulu me suivre à l'école de magie mongole au lieu de se rendre à l'institut de magie chinoise. Une fois à l'école, mon Toorj a également retrouvé un autre ami d'enfance Toorj Adiriig qui avait passé un moment chez lui quelques années auparavant. D'ailleurs, ce type se fait appeler Nedkar ici. Précisa la jeune femme.

- Ah bon Toorj est copain avec Nedkar mais ici ce fumier a massacré tous les sorciers mongols ! S'exclama Rigny choqué.

- Oui j'ai vu mais Toorj Adiriig est très différent dans ma dimension: c'est un bon Khan et un grand chef des aurors qui se bat pour tous les Mongols contre les Kazakhs.

- Euh tu as parlé de ta fille mais pas de ton époux : il n'est pas là ? Demanda Toorj.

- Non : il n'y a jamais eu de Mr Panshriij dans ma vie. Alors j'ai décidé d'adopter un enfant puisque je ne peux pas porter de bébé à cause de mes problèmes de santé. Avoua la jeune femme dans un soupir.

- Ah tu n'avais pas de potions _Naraantsuya_ toi non plus. Déplora Mylena compréhensive.

- Non c'est quoi ? Interrogea la sorcière.

- Mon ex femme Pansy a amélioré la potion de sa mère et est parvenue à donner le jour à des enfants. D'ailleurs elle est enceinte de nouveau mais de Ron bien entendu, pas de moi. Spécifia Toorj.

- Oui mon épouse attend notre deuxième enfant donc vous pourrez vivre une grossesse un jour si vous le souhaitez vous aussi. Confirma Ron souriant.

- Euh, c'est un peu tôt pour y songer, je voudrais juste partir d'ici pour le moment. Expliqua la sorcière encore confuse face à tous ces retournements de situation.

- Désolé de vous le redemander encore une fois mais pourriez-vous me donner d'autres détails sur _Ronnychou _et Toorj ? Intervint Harry incapable de contrôler son hilarité.

- Eh bien Toorj et Ron sont mariés ainsi que les parents biologiques de sept enfants qu'ils élèvent sur la plantation de mon ami dans la région du Yunnan. Résuma rapidement la sorcière.

- Et comment tu es arrivée ici ? Demanda Toorj pour changer de sujet car il ne voulait pas entendre ce genre de détails sur le mariage de son double avec un Ronald Weasley.

- En fait, j'ai été attaquée chez moi par les Kazakhs. Après avoir compris que nous étions prises au piège, je me suis enfermée dans ma chambre en compagnie de mon enfant puis j'ai activé mon miroir des Vies avant de me retrouver coincée ici. Ensuite, je me suis cachée dans cette maison dont la cave est remplie à craquer de boîte de conserves, de sacs de farine, de viandes séchées et autre...

- Oui on remplit notre cave de provisions chaque année. Expliqua Mylena.

- Au fait, j'ai aussi sauvé vos poules ce qui me permettait d'avoir des œufs frais et le lait des juments était parfait pour ma fille et moi. Aussi, nous avons pu survivre sans problème car ces réserves sont bien trop grandes pour nous deux seulement. Révéla la sorcière aux deux ex

- Hm… voilà comment tu as pu survivre ici. Comprit Toorj.

- Bon : je ne veux pas me montrer impolie mais que diriez-vous d'envoyer cette Pansy et son enfant ici pendant que les elfes procèdent au transfert des biens des ex ou futurs conjoints Panshriij. Je vous rappelle que la zone n'est pas sure donc il vaudrait mieux éviter de trop trainer dans le coin. Intervint Naraantsuya depuis le miroir. _ »

* * *

><p>Ensuite, le double de Pansy escorta les sorciers à l'intérieur puis Toorj curieux observa les décorations des deux ex conjoints dans leur salon ainsi que la profusion de photos du couple manifestement parti souvent en voyage. Durant la visite des quelques pièces du rez-de-chaussée sauvées par les actions de la sorcière, il nota également les petits mots doux de Mylena sur le frigo de la cuisine mais aussi dans le bureau de Rigny qui ne les avait manifestement pas levé après le divorce. Toorj surpris estima que Mylena devait avoir changé de manière radicale durant la guerre car le mongol ne l'aurait jamais imaginée capable de rédiger de telles choses. Il finit cependant par se ressaisir afin de suivre le double de son ex à la cave où elle avait soigneusement caché son enfant durant toute la discussion. Au cours de la montée des escaliers, le mongol curieux ne résista cependant pas à lui poser une question :<p>

« _ Je ne veux pas me montrer indiscret mais ton teint est très différent de celui de mon ex donc comment est-ce possible ?

- Eh bien Toorj et moi avons souvent eu des problèmes avec un type de l'école de magie car nous n'étions pas des sorciers mongols de sang pur d'après lui. Il se moquait donc de mon teint cadavérique ainsi que de ton père non seulement chinois mais aussi cracmol. Un jour, ce crétin m'a renversé un chaudron dessus durant l'un des cours de potions en septième année puis je suis restée complètement brûlée de la tête aux pieds. Révéla la sorcière.

- … (stupeur indignée de Toorj)

- Malgré tous les soins possibles, les médicomages n'ont pas pu sauver ma peau. Alors ton double a insisté pour me donner des morceaux de la sienne pendant des années et Odval en a fait de même. Grâce à la magie, les greffes de peau ne se notent pas du tout mais il m'a fallu rester couverte de la tête aux pieds afin de protéger ma peau durant mes sorties de la maison ainsi qu'effectuer de très longs séjours à l'hôpital sorcier durant des années pour obtenir un tel résultat. A présent, j'ai ce teint sur toutes les parcelles de mon corps donc je ne ressemble plus à une mozzarella comme ton ex femme ou la Pansy d'ici. Enfin, je ne possède plus mes cheveux mais les tiens puisque tu me les as également offert car les miens ne repoussent plus.

- Ton Toorj est vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Estima Toorj vraiment impressionné par le geste de ce type.

- Oui et je le regrette chaque jour. Avoua la jeune femme.

- Peut-être que Pansy pourrait te renvoyer dans ton monde. Proposa Toorj.

- Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie d'y retourner si jamais mon père est mort en mon absence. C'est la seule famille qui me reste car ma grand-mère et ma mère son décédées en compagnie de nombreux Panshriij lors d'un raid des kazakhs il y a trois ans. Enfin, ces fous ont ravagé ma maison et tous mes biens sur leur passage donc je n'ai plus rien en Mongolie. J'aimerais cependant en parler à mon meilleur ami Toorj pour le rassurer sur mon sort.

- Tu ne veux pas t'installer près de lui ? S'étonna Toorj.

- Non il n'est pas question pour moi de m'installer dans le Yunnan même s'il me le demande depuis des années. Répondit la sorcière.

- Tu seras très bien dans notre dimension si tu décides d'y rester. Dit Toorj après avoir compris le dépit de cette femme face à l'homosexualité de son meilleur ami ainsi que son refus d'observer le couple Toorj-Ronnychou..._ »

De plus, Mongol croyait fermement aux différentes prévisions de Mafalda. Certes, Mylena n'était pas la Pansy rousse de ses rêves mais il détenait maintenant deux possibilités de la trouver grâce à Candy toujours dans le coma et cette nouvelle sorcière. Toutefois, Toorj ne s'emballait plus au quart de tour et laissait faire les choses progressivement maintenant au lieu de risquer des malentendus comme avec Mylena...

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, Mylena et Rigny exploraient leurs maisons tout en s'émouvant devant des objets ou des meubles sans importance pour les autres mais si significatifs à leurs yeux. Les deux ex époux auraient voulu coordonner les actions des elfes pour le déménagement, néanmoins, Pansy leur rappela leur seconde requête. Rigny penaud acquiesça tout en émettant silencieusement le vœu de ne pas détenir un gosse de Lujna car cet enfant risquait de devenir jaloux face au futur bébé entouré de ses deux parents unis contrairement à lui. En effet, le cracmol s'occuperait du gosse s'il existait mais n'entendait pas du tout délaisser Mylena pour Lujna. Il chassa ses pensées avant de poser une question à son ex femme :<p>

« _ Alors comment va-t-on appeler notre _Royal Baby_ ?

_- Royal Baby_ ? S'étonna Mylena.

- Je sais que tu suivais passionnément la grossesse de la duchesse de Cambridge en 2013 puisqu'il s'agissait du futur héritier d'Angleterre chez les moldus. Bon, je n'ai pas de royaume à t'offrir, ni à cet enfant mais ce sera le roi de notre maison donc je le surnomme déjà _Royal Baby_ comme le petit prince d'Angleterre. Expliqua Rigny souriant.

- On pourrait l'appeler _George_ comme le petit prince dans ce cas. Plaisanta Mylena.

- Oui si c'est un garçon ou _Odval_ si c'est une fille en l'honneur de ta grand-mère qui nous a fait ce don. Dit Rigny en effleurant la fiole.

- On aura tout le temps pour choisir le prénom quand nous utiliserons la fiole. Affirma Mylena.

- Tu veux porter notre enfant bientôt ?

- J'aimerais beaucoup mais j'ai peur de le faire à cause de la malédiction. Confessa Mylena.

- Alors je le ferais moi si c'est trop risqué mais je pense que tu devrais tenter de le faire toi-même si c'est possible car ça te rendrait très heureuse. Insista Rigny.

- Je ne sais pas quand nous donnerons naissance à cet enfant mais j'aimerais que nous le concevions ensemble.

- Que veux-tu dire ? Interrogea Rigny.

- Eh bien je n'ai pas envie de boire la potion dans mon coin ou te voir le faire de ton coté car cela exclurait l'un de nous deux. Alors j'aimerais que celui qui portera cet enfant utilise la potion pendant que nous sommes ensemble tous les deux au creux de notre lit. Expliqua Mylena gênée.

- J'en serais très heureux mais seulement si tu en as vraiment envie. Répondit Rigny conscient de son trouble. _ »

Le cracmol aurait voulu continuer la conversation mais Pansy apparut sous leurs yeux après avoir traversé le Miroir des Vies afin de les rejoindre. La jeune femme montra le miroir de Mylena puis lui expliqua comment procéder à un rite particulier afin de retrouver un éventuel enfant de Rigny puisque son ex mari était aussi son parent. Son double suivit ses instructions avant de prendre la parole en effleurant son propre Miroir des Vies afin de lui demander si Rigny détenait des enfants quelque part.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà, j'espère que cette partie vous a plu. <strong>_

_**Que pensez-vous de l'expédition menée dans l'autre dimension ?**_

_**Comment trouvez-vous l'attitude de Mylena et Rigny à la vue de l'arrivée de la potion Bébé ?**_

_**Que pensez-vous de cette rencontre avec une troisième Pansy mais surtout ses différences physiques ainsi que son papa devenu un légume ?**_

_**D'après vous, Harry a-t-il trouvé une solution pour Rogue ?**_

_**Perso ça m'a bien amusé et vous que pensez-vous du couple Toorj-Ronnychou dans une autre dimension mais aussi des dénégations des deux hommes d'ici ainsi que leur demande d'aide à Pansy pour prouver l'absence d'attirance entre eux ?**_

_**Toorj va-t-il trouver enfin la Pansy rousse de ses reves entre Candy dans le coma et cette nouvelle venue ou non ?**_

_**Comment trouvez-vous cette femme et son attitude ?**_

_**Que pensez-vous du fait qu'elle a préservé le rez-de-chaussée des deux ex pour s'en servir de refuge ?**_

**_Comment trouvez-vous le geste du Toorj de l'autre dimension qui lui a offert des morceaux de sa peau ainsi que ses cheveux ?_**

**_Enfin, que pensez-vous de l'attitude de Mylena et Rigny face à un éventuel Royal Baby ?_**

**_Qu va-t-il se passer par la suite ?_**

**_Rigny a-t-il un autre enfant ou non selon vous ? Enfin quelle conséquence cela pourrait avoir sur les deux ex ?_**

**_A bientôt et bonne lecture !_**


	38. Chapter 37 George

_**Bonsoir à tous, voici la dernière partie de ce voyage dans l'autre dimension. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. **_

_**A bientôt et bonne lecture !**_

* * *

><p>Au bout de quelques secondes, la surface du Miroir des Vie se troubla puis montra d'abord la potion Bébé pour le plus grand soulagement des deux ex conjoints. Toutefois, les images se brouillèrent de nouveau avant de faire apparaître un bambin de deux ans et demi en train de faire des bonds immenses sous les yeux d'un couple d'occidentaux manifestement très effrayé. L'homme finit par prendre la parole :<p>

« _ Jane tu vas m'écouter cette fois-ci ou pas ?

- Oui Brent : on va rendre ce gosse. Dit son épouse horrifiée.

- L'assistante sociale d'Oulan-Bator nous a menti en plaisantant sur le fanatisme des adoptants mongols qui ont rendu ce gosse à plusieurs reprises aux services sociaux de chez eux en affirmant que c'était l'enfant du démon. Insista le mari.

- C'est vrai : cette fonctionnaire a tenté de nous avoir en mentant sur la nature superstitieuse de sa vraie mère qui l'a abandonné dans un orphelinat en Mongolie car elle l'estimait maudit par les esprits pour agir comme il le fait. Toutefois, cette Mongole avait probablement raison. Estima Jane.

- Ouais et ses copains mongols de l'orphelinat ont proposé ce gosse à l'adoption internationale pour s'en débarrasser eux aussi puis ils nous l'ont refilé ! S'indigna Brent.

- C'est clair : l'exorciste lui-même n'est pas parvenu à calmer cet enfant hier et là il recommence. Je ne peux pas vivre auprès d'un truc comme ça : il va finir par nous tuer un de ces jours. Avoua Jane horrifiée.

- Bon on va le confier aux services sociaux de la ville puis ce sera à eux de choisir s'ils le gardent ici aux USA ou le renvoient chez lui en Mongolie. Décida Brent._ »

Mylena choquée observa le couple de moldus horrifiés par les manifestations de magie du gamin puis tenta d'analyser leurs propos tout comme Rigny abasourdi. Ce dernier songea qu'il était non seulement le père du gosse de Lujna mais qu'en plus il s'agissait d'un petit sorcier manifestement abandonné par la mère moldue ! Le cracmol était sincère en affirmant avoir pris ses précautions, néanmoins, il estima avoir du rompre un préservatif à un moment ou un autre sans y prêter attention puisque cet enfant avait vu le jour... Rigny se traita aussitôt d'idiot et s'inquiéta face à cette responsabilité pas vraiment désirée même s'il était conscient de devoir maintenant s'occuper de ce marmot issu d'une sordide histoire de préservatif percé. Il craignit également de perdre Mylena à cause de ce gosse si ce petit intrus ruinait leurs chances de réconciliation.

De son coté, Mylena observait avec tristesse cet enfant issu des amours de son ex mari avec une autre. Certes, tous deux étaient alors séparés au moment de la conception de ce bambin, néanmoins, ce gosse représentait un souvenir tangible du passage de Lujna dans leurs vies. Toutefois, la sorcière s'efforça de ne pas songer à cette femme mais plutôt à la détresse de ce gosse qui serait de nouveau abandonné d'ici peu. Or, Mylena refusait de laisser ce gosse dans cette dimension où les Kazakhs mettraient la main sur lui s'il finissait par être réexpédié en Mongolie. Elle prit donc son courage à deux mains et s'adressa à son ex :

« _ Allons le chercher avant que ces gens ne l'emmènent aux services sociaux.

- Mylena tu veux vraiment t'occuper de ce gosse ? Demanda Rigny surpris.

- Tu le laisserais entre les mains de ces gens ou des Kazakhs toi ? S'il est réexpédié à l'orphelinat mongol ces fous le repéreront tout de suite cette fois-ci quand il manifestera de nouveau sa magie. Je ne veux pas le laisser ici.

- Je ne veux pas le laisser là moi non plus mais... Reconnut Rigny.

- Mais ?

- Je ne veux pas te perdre à cause de lui : je te jure d'avoir pris mes précautions. Malheureusement, j'ai du foirer à un moment ou un autre sans m'en rendre compte. Je te demande pardon pour mon énième connerie. S'excusa Rigny penaud.

- Nous étions séparés quand ce gosse a été conçu : il n'est pas le fruit d'une trahison donc tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner. L'apaisa Mylena.

- Tout de même : je ne pensais vraiment pas qu'un gosse serait là et encore moins que tu devrais le voir les jours puisque Lujna ne veut pas de lui ! Protesta Rigny inquiet.

- On apprendra à le connaitre tous les deux et puis comme ça notre bébé aura un grand-frère. Rigny : nous avons toujours tenté d'adopter un enfant donc on va se dire que c'est comme si nous avions adopté ce petit garçon ensemble puis on finira par s'y habituer. Tenta Mylena pour le consoler.

- Tu en es certaine : je ne veux pas te perdre encore une fois par sa faute car c'est la grossesse de sa mère qui t'a fait partir en Bulgarie loin de moi ! Insista de nouveau Rigny.

- Ce n'est pas sa faute à lui si je suis partie mais la mienne car j'aurais du te parler de l'appel de Lujna tout de suite au lieu de fuir à l'étranger. Modéra Mylena.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute mais la mienne car tu étais choquée et moi je multipliais les conneries donc c'est normal que tu as pété un câble après l'appel de Lujna. Par contre, je ne veux pas te faire souffrir à cause de la vision de ce môme. Renchérit le cracmol inquiet.

- Nous nous élèverons cet enfant ensemble : ce ne sera pas facile au début mais je m'y habituerai car c'est tout ton portrait. Le rassura Mylena.

- Lujna l'a abandonné comme un détritus à cause de la magie ! Dit Rigny choqué.

- Elle a du avoir peur de lui quand il a commencé à manifester ses pouvoirs puisque personne ne l'a jamais averti du risque de donner le jour à un petit sorcier. Modéra Mylena.

- Mylena : tu sais bien que quand j'étais petit, les gens ont souvent demandé à mes parents la raison pour laquelle ils me gardaient au lieu de m'abandonner dans un orphelinat moldu comme beaucoup d'autres parents sorciers le font dans le monde si leurs gosses sont des cracmols. Rappela Rigny.

- Oui je sais.

- Mes parents m'ont gardé quand même et ont accepté ma nature mais Lujna a jeté ce gosse à l'orphelinat à cause de la magie que je lui ai transmise à mon insu ! Poursuivit Rigny.

- …

- En revanche, toi tu te moquais bien d'avoir un enfant dénué de magie quand tu me suppliais de te donner un bébé ! Tu n'aurais jamais abandonné notre fils même s'il fut un cracmol et toi une sorcière mise au banc de la société à cause de lui ! J'aurais vraiment du te rendre maman dés l'année 2005 en portant notre bébé : à présent, nous serions heureux ensemble tous les trois sans devoir nous occuper d'un gosse issu de mes conneries monumentales ! Déplora Rigny.

- Ne nous attardons pas sur le passé mais allons plutôt chercher cet enfant. Proposa Mylena.

- D'accord mais tu vas lui donner ton ADN. Dit Rigny songeur.

- Non Rigny : j'ai fait une bêtise en conseillant à Toorj de changer celui de Bora pour faire plaisir à sa nouvelle compagne car ce n'est pas le sang qui compte mais le lien que tu tisses avec l'enfant. Protesta Mylena.

- Mylena : ce serait mieux pour lui si tu devenais sa génitrice car sa mère l'a abandonné et je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec cette sal…

- On verra ça plus tard car nous ne devons pas nous attarder ici plus que le nécessaire. L'interrompit la sorcière.

- Je vais retourner du coté de mon miroir afin de vous envoyer directement chez ces gens. Intervint Pansy restée en retrait._ »

* * *

><p>La future maman retourna dans sa dimension puis se fit aider par les deux autres femmes pour envoyer les deux ex divorcés aux Etats-Unis sur le perron du couple moldu surpris par les coups frappés à la porte. Brent alla ouvrir puis Mylena utilisa discrètement sa magie pour le convaincre qu'elle était une assistante sociale venue spécialement de la Mongolie en compagnie du père biologique de l'enfant placé chez eux. Le moldu surpris l'écouta ensuite parler du fait que le géniteur n'avait rien su de cette naissance avant la semaine dernière et exigeait maintenant son enfant si le couple voulait bien le lui rendre puisqu'il refusait de l'abandonner. Le moldu agréablement surpris observa les deux asiatiques manifestement confus mais il estima leur agitation causée par le dépaysement dans cette allée de maisons américaines totalement différentes de leurs yourtes en Mongolie. De plus, ces gens étaient habillés correctement et l'assistante sociale s'exprimait dans un très bon anglais donc il les jugea sincères. Enfin, Brent loua discrètement le Ciel pour sa chance puis les fit aussitôt entrer avant de les conduire au salon où Jane écouta les propos de son mari.<p>

L'espace d'un instant, la moldue contempla le bambin redevenu soudainement sage, néanmoins, les souvenirs de tous les incidents bizarres provoqués par le gosse depuis son arrivée ainsi que sa résistance face à l'exorciste hier la convainquirent de se libérer de ce petit monstre très habile au point de dissimuler ses pouvoirs sous une apparence adorable. Elle montra donc aux deux asiatiques l'enfant maintenant sagement assis avant d'inviter le père à le saisir. Rigny se montra cependant récalcitrant, ce fut donc Mylena qui s'approcha du bébé afin de le prendre dans les bras avant de lui parler en mongol. L'enfant surpris contempla la femme et retrouva son sourire. Enfin, le bambin discuta dans sa langue natale pour lui répondre puisqu'il n'avait pas encore appris l'anglais depuis son arrivée. Mylena lui répondit aussitôt dans la même langue tout en observant longuement ce bambin. Durant son examen, elle le trouva très ressemblant à Rigny puis loua Gengis Khan pour sa clémence car ce serait ainsi plus facile de l'accepter que si la jeune femme avait du affronter le portrait de Lujna sous ses yeux chaque jour…

Elle finit par se ressaisir et le montra à Rigny toujours en retrait mais qui accepta de le contempler. Le cracmol l'estima très ressemblant à lui au même âge, néanmoins, le Mongol regretta silencieusement sa propre bêtise car il aurait du donner des enfants à Mylena depuis longtemps et non faire n'importe quoi avec la première femme qui lui était tombée sous la main après son divorce. A présent, ce gosse lui rappellerait toujours ses conneries, cependant, Rigny devrait maintenant faire avec puisque ce bébé ne détenait aucune faute contrairement à lui. Ensuite Mylena prit la parole :

« _ Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

- George. Révéla Jane.

- Comme le _royal Baby_ du duc et de la duchesse de Cambridge. Déplora Rigny pas du tout ravi de voir le gosse de Lujna détenir déjà le prénom proposé à Mylena pour leur futur enfant si c'était un garçon.

- Oui. En fait, le prénom mongol de ce gosse est Gyrin mais ça ne nous plaisait pas alors on a choisi de l'appeler George puis les papiers d'identité du bébé ont donc été modifiés au moment de son adoption. Expliqua Brent.

- Hm je vois. Vous pouvez me dire pourquoi sa mère ne m'a rien dit sur sa grossesse avant d'abandonner cet enfant ? Demanda Rigny.

- Euh… Hésita Brent.

- Ce bébé est particulier donc elle a du préférer s'en… Commença Jane.

- Non ma femme plaisante : ce bébé est adorable donc on ne sait pas pourquoi elle l'a abandonné Monsieur. L'interrompit Brent pour ne pas épouvanter le géniteur qui ne prendrait plus l'enfant avec lui si quelqu'un lui révélait le coté démoniaque de ce gosse.

- Oh vous aimez probablement ce bébé dans ce cas. Je ne voudrais pas vous blesser en vous le retirant. Mentit Rigny dégouté par l'attitude de ces gens.

- Non, non, non : vous pouvez le prendre car il est arrivé chez nous depuis deux mois seulement donc on vous le rend volontiers puisque nous ne sommes pas encore attachés à lui. N'est-ce pas Jane ? Protesta Brent.

- Oui. Répondit simplement sa femme honteuse mais soulagée de ne plus se charger de cet enfant qui lui faisait de plus en plus peur et refusait même d'apprendre l'anglais depuis son arrivée.

- Vous avez de la chance monsieur : vous avez un très gentil fils qui a fêté son deuxième anniversaire le 15 mai. Insista Brent.

- Oui… Dit Rigny peu désireux de converser avec ces gens mais contraint de rester poli.

- Bon pourriez-vous nous donner ses documents d'identité et les papiers d'adoption s'il vous plait ? Intervint Mylena qui tenait toujours le bambin dans ses bras.

- Oui bien entendu. Nous allons aussi vous donner ses affaires. Dit Brent ravi de se débarrasser de l'enfant du démon qui tirait manifestement son coté obscur de sa mère car le père semblait plutôt correct et ne se doutait probablement pas des pouvoirs démoniaques de son fils.

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Protesta Rigny écœuré.

- Non, non j'insiste. Affirma Brent heureux de se soulager la conscience de cette manière._ »

* * *

><p>Les deux moldus se précipitèrent aussitôt à l'étage sans se soucier de laisser l'enfant avec deux inconnus. Rigny contempla de loin le bambin toujours calé dans les bras de Mylena qui s'était assise sur le canapé en attendant le retour du couple. Le cracmol n'avait jamais désiré cet enfant, néanmoins, il était contraint de l'accepter et ferait de son mieux pour s'en occuper. Pendant ce temps, son ex femme discutait avec le bambin manifestement content de parler dans sa langue maternelle mais surtout rassuré par la vision d'une personne amicale qui ne lui parlait pas dans une langue incompréhensible.<p>

Mylena ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir face au fils de Rigny et d'une autre femme, néanmoins, elle n'entendait pas l'abandonner sur la route comme un chien galeux. La sorcière estimait que ce ne serait pas facile tous les jours mais bon on ne choisissait pas ce que Gengis Khan envoyait à chaque sorcier sur son chemin. Elle songea à ses propos sur Bora et estima que le grand sorcier lui envoyait un enfant détenant l'ADN d'une autre femme en guise de punition pour lui apprendre à privilégier les liens du sang et non ceux du cœur. Aussi, la Mongole se promit d'apprendre à faire preuve de plus de tolérance envers les autres... De plus, Mylena se sentait incapable de reconstruire sa vie avec Rigny et leur propre bébé tout en laissant ici ce gosse innocent abandonné de tous. Ensuite elle se ressaisit pour rassurer son ex mari taraudé par la peur de la voir partir loin de lui à cause du petit Georges. Mylena affirma qu'ils affronteraient cette nouvelle vie ensemble et finiraient par s'habituer à la présence de l'enfant. Rigny acquiesça, néanmoins, il reprit la parole :

« _ Comment va-t-on justifier son arrivée à _Green Silver Wood_ ? Demanda-t-il sans pour autant nommer son fils par son prénom.

- Je ne sais pas mais on trouvera bien une solution.

- En tout cas, je ne veux pas voir les gens considérer ce gosse comme une bête curieuse, ni te prendre pour une bonne poire qui accepte d'élever le fruit de l'adultère de ton mari. Insista Rigny penaud.

- Ce n'est pas le fruit de l'adultère. Modéra Mylena.

- Non tu as raison c'est le fruit de ma connerie lamentable qui m'a convaincu de divorcer en 2015 avant de faire n'importe quoi avec une autre femme au lieu de chérir la mienne et lui demander pardon pour mon refus de lui donner un enfant toutes ces années. Rectifia le cracmol.

- Rigny : n'appelles pas George ainsi car ce n'est pas le fruit d'une connerie mais un enfant innocent.

- Je ne veux pas te perdre par sa faute si ce gosse te rappelle Lujna tous les jours ! Avoua Rigny inquiet.

- Tu l'as conçu durant notre séparation donc je n'ai rien à dire et il n'est pas question pour moi de m'éloigner de toi encore une fois. Le rassura-t-elle.

- Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour le prendre aussi bien.

- Ce n'est pas facile mais je t'aime vraiment et Georges fait partie de toi donc je finirai bien par m'y habituer. Tu ne ferais pas pareil si j'étais devenue maman à cause de mes bêtises avec Krum ?

- Je suppose que oui car je ferais n'importe quoi pour te convaincre de rester avec moi maintenant. _Dit Rigny._ Enfin, si je ne m'étais pas tiré une balle dans la tête si Krum m'avait appelé pour m'annoncer qu'il allait te rendre maman contrairement à moi... Précisa le cracmol.

- Rigny !

- Je suis devenu dingue quand j'ai appris ton départ en Bulgarie. J'errais comme une âme en peine mais j'étais trop fier pour oser venir te chercher afin de te supplier de rentrer à la maison avec moi. Par contre maintenant, je te le demande : veux-tu vraiment rentrer avec moi malgré l'existence de ce gosse ? Demanda le cracmol inquiet tout en désignant le bambin.

- Oui je veux rentrer avec toi et George fera également partie de notre vie dés maintenant.

- Merci. En tout cas, je te promets que tu auras notre bébé très bientôt car je le porterais moi si c'est nécessaire. Insista Rigny _ »

Au bout d'un moment, Rigny se reprit un peu puis les moldus revinrent avec tous les documents concernant le petit George mais aussi ses affaires accumulées durant son séjour. Brent affirma leur envoyer également les meubles de sa chambre dés que possible mais Rigny refusa car il ne voulait pas des affaires données par ces gens pour soulager leur conscience. Aussi, le Mongol contempla Mylena dans l'espoir de lui faire comprendre son idée avant d'affirmer avoir porté quelque chose. Son ex femme comprit aussitôt le message puis jeta un sort de confusion aux deux moldus afin de métamorphoser la veste de Rigny et la sienne en un ensemble pour le petit garçon. Elle saisit ensuite des mouchoirs dans la poche de son pantalon pour les transformer en chaussures. Ensuite, Mylena changea le bambin avant de rendre leurs esprits aux moldus vexés par le refus du papa de profiter de leur générosité inédite à leurs yeux puisqu'ils étaient convaincus que ce pauvre type devait vivre chichement sous sa yourte miteuse en Mongolie.

Par contre, ils furent ravis de lui tendre les documents du bambin puis demandèrent à la soi-disant assistante sociale de bien informer le service d'adoption internationale qu'ils voulaient un autre enfant en échange de la restitution volontaire de George… Rigny acquiesça puis sortit rapidement de cette maison avec Mylena et le petit George dans les bras de la jeune femme.

* * *

><p>Ensuite, Pansy les rejoignit discrètement dans l'allée avant de leur expliquer que la maison, les biens à l'intérieur, les voitures ainsi que les chevaux étaient déjà dans l'autre dimension. Aussi, ce n'était pas la peine de retourner en Mongolie à moins qu'ils ne tiennent à contempler leur terrain une dernière fois. Rigny la remercia pour tout mais lui demanda encore une faveur car il désirait s'entretenir avec Lujna avant de quitter définitivement cette dimension. Pansy acquiesça puis affirma avoir trouvé la jeune femme qui vivait maintenant à Miami avec un Américain devenu son mari depuis six mois. Apparemment, ce type n'était pas au courant de sa grossesse précédente, ni de l'existence du bambin et était heureux de devenir père l'année prochaine car le couple attendait son premier enfant depuis peu. Ecœuré par l'attitude de cette femme, Rigny se traita d'idiot pour avoir fricoté avec elle au lieu de s'occuper de son ex épouse en proie au désarroi après la révélation sur son refus de lui donner un enfant ainsi que leur divorce débile en 2015. Pansy gênée révéla également que Lujna était manifestement partie de la ville d'Altay sur un coup de tête sans rien dire au cracmol au sujet de sa grossesse après avoir compris que Rigny ne voulait pas d'une relation sérieuse. Par contre, la jeune femme avait décidé de se venger de lui en ruinant ses chances de réconciliation avec Mylena et contacta donc la jeune femme en janvier 2016 pour l'avertir de sa grossesse.<p>

Ensuite, Lujna s'était ravisée quelques mois plus tard au moment de la naissance du bébé en mai et tenta donc de contacter Rigny. Toutefois, la jeune femme avait alors appris qu'il était officiellement porté disparu depuis plusieurs mois. Leurs anciens collègues de travail inquiets ne détenaient aucune idée de l'endroit où il se trouvait et les policiers cherchaient aussi son épouse manifestement volatilisée elle aussi. Devant le piétinement de l'enquête, l'employeur de Rigny avait conclu qu'un drame familial s'était probablement produit au vu des détériorations subies par la maison des deux ex conjoints Panshriij. Les moldus ne se doutaient pas des sortilèges de repousse moldus lancés par le double de Mylena afin de protéger son refuge et ne se soucièrent donc plus de cette demeure.

Rigny acquiesça car il n'avait jamais pu recontacter ces Moldus après sa fuite face à Nedkar et les combats entre les sorciers. Une minute plus tard, Pansy reprit son récit en parlant de l'amertume de Lujna en raison de ses difficultés due à sa vie de maman célibataire qui finit même par regretter la naissance de ce gosse complètement à sa charge. Enfin, elle finit par paniquer après les actes de magie innocemment exécutés par le bambin inconscient de son trouble. La jeune femme superstitieuse avait alors contacté un chamane moldu totalement ignorant de l'existence du monde sorcier et qui finit donc par considérer le petit Gyrin comme possédé par les Esprits.

Après plusieurs échecs lors des « tentatives d'exorcisme », Lujna finit par renoncer à ses droits sur le bambin avant de le confier à l'orphelinat en décembre 2017. Une fois seule, la jeune femme s'était finalement reprise assez vite après sa rencontre avec un touriste américain puis leur mariage éclair sans que ce type ne se doute de l'existence du premier enfant de sa femme. Après ce récit, Gyrin acquiesça de nouveau puis voulut rencontrer Lujna une dernière fois. Aussi, Pansy retourna derrière le miroir pour téléporter les deux ex et l'enfant à Miami sans contraindre Mylena à transplaner.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux ex et l'enfant se retrouvèrent sur le pallier d'un bel immeuble face à la baie de Miami. Toutefois, Rigny ne songeait pas à la beauté du paysage et monta rapidement à l'étage indiqué par le portier puis frappa à la porte. Une femme ouvrit peu après avant de perdre son sourire à la vue des trois personnes sur son paillasson. Elle voulut leur claquer la porte au nez mais le cracmol ne l'entendait pas ainsi et glissa son pied dans l'entrebâillement avant de s'engouffrer à l'intérieur. Lujna apeurée lui ordonna de partir sinon elle appellerait la sécurité mais ses menaces firent bien rire son ex amant :

« _ Appelle donc le portier de l'immeuble puis je vais hurler dans les couloirs que tu as abandonné ton enfant ! Menaça Rigny.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux et pourquoi elle est là ? Demanda alors Lujna en désignant Mylena avant de les faire entrer afin de refermer la porte sur eux pour éviter un esclandre.

- Tu notes Mylena mais pas lui ? Protesta Rigny surpris en montrant le gamin qui ne reconnut pas sa mère.

- C'est qui Mylena ? Demanda Lujna surprise.

- C'est le surnom de Pansy. Mentit Rigny.

- Alors tu n'es pas porté disparu finalement : en fait, c'est toi qui a fait perdre tes traces au point de fuir la Mongolie pour rejoindre ta chérie en Bulgarie quand ta trainée t'as avoué ma grossesse ? Tu as voulu fuir tes responsabilités sale porc ? Dit Lujna furieuse.

- N'insulte pas ma femme car elle ne se doutait pas de la naissance de ce gosse ! Nous ignorions même tout de lui jusqu'à aujourd'hui ! Rétorqua Rigny en brandissant les papiers de l'adoption internationale.

- Ah, les services sociaux t'ont retrouvé et tu t'opposes à l'adoption c'est ça ? Demanda Lujna surprise.

- Parfaitement : pourquoi tu as fui sans rien me dire sur ta grossesse ?

- Tu ne voulais pas d'enfant ! Se défendit Lujna.

- C'est vrai que cet enfant n'est pas désiré mais j'aurais pris mes responsabilités envers lui dés sa naissance.

- Et pas envers moi hein ? Je sais que tu ne pensais qu'à elle même au lit espèce de fumier ! Hurla Lujna en désignant Mylena.

- Ça suffit : ce n'est pas de nous mais de ce gosse dont nous devons parler. Comment as-tu pu l'abandonner ? S'indigna Rigny.

- C'est un démon qui est possédé par les Esprits. Se justifia la jeune femme.

- Mais non c'est simplement un petit sorcier. Expliqua Mylena.

- Un quoi ? Demanda Lujna. _ »

La jeune femme tenta d'expliquer la situation à Lujna mais cette dernière rejeta d'avantage le gamin et leur ordonna d'emmener ce petit sorcier avec eux dans ce cas. La jeune femme affirma également détenir un bon mari très amoureux d'elle qui ne se doutait pas de sa première grossesse et ne serait pas du tout content s'il venait à l'apprendre. Aussi, Lujna refusait de reprendre cet enfant qui ne détenait aucune place dans sa nouvelle vie. Elle alla chercher le chéquier de son mari puis proposa aux deux ex conjoints surpris de l'argent pour les convaincre de garder le petit sorcier mais Rigny indigné refusa une compensation financière quelconque. Par contre, le cracmol lui demanda si elle était prête à signer un nouveau document certifiant son refus de s'occuper de ce gosse.

Lujna acquiesça aussitôt avant de saisir du papier et un stylo pour rédiger une lettre où elle spécifia son refus de reprendre ce gosse avant de donner officiellement sa bénédiction à Mylena si elle voulait l'adopter. Rigny écœuré finit par lui révéler la possibilité de lever son ADN à l'enfant et poussa un soupir face au soulagement de Lujna qui rédigea aussitôt un autre document en affirmant accepter cette chose si ça la débarrassait complètement du petit monstre sorcier ou de lui ainsi que de sa Pansy-Mylena.

Pendant ce temps, le bambin surpris observa Lujna mais ne reconnut pas vraiment sa mère devenue une blonde décolorée, ni ne comprit ses gestes et ne reçut pas un seul regard de sa part sous le regard peiné de Mylena. Enfin, Lujna tendit les feuillets à Rigny puis lui ordonna de déguerpir loin d'ici avant l'arrivée de son mari. Le cracmol acquiesça et sortit sans se retourner en compagnie de son ex femme ainsi que du bambin totalement inconscient d'avoir probablement revu sa mère pour la dernière fois de sa vie. Après leur départ, Lujna ferma aussitôt la porte derrière elle et poussa un soupir de soulagement… Une fois seuls dans les escaliers, Rigny se tourna vers Mylena et lui demanda une faveur :

« _ Vas effacer la mémoire de cette femme et fais-en de même pour ce gosse s'il te plait.

- Rigny c'est vraiment trop draconien. Hésita Mylena.

- Elle ne veut pas de lui donc je crois que ce serait mieux pour tout le monde d'effacer tous leurs souvenirs.

- C'est sa maman… Hésita la sorcière en proie au doute.

- Mylena : toutes les vérités ne sont pas bonnes à dire. Estima Rigny.

- Et si George voulait la revoir plus tard ?

- Pourquoi faire ? Demanda Rigny surpris.

- C'est sa mère.

- Une mère ce n'est pas seulement celle qui donne la vie mais celle qui s'occupe de son gosse. Or, Lujna ne veut pas de lui donc ce n'est pas sa mère à mes yeux.

- Écoutes Rigny : je me sens incapable de faire ça pour l'instant. On pourrait peut-être y réfléchir calmement et revenir plus tard ? Tenta Mylena

- D'accord, on demandera à Pansy de nous ramener ici une dernière fois le jour où tu te sentiras prête à le faire mais en attendant, je ne veux pas que ce gosse sache que sa mère l'a abandonné ainsi. Dit Rigny.

- On ne pourra pas le lui cacher éternellement puisque nous allons rentrer dans l'autre dimension et tout le monde s'interrogera sur notre arrivée en compagnie de ce gosse.

- Hm tu as raison : nous devons trouver une explication afin de te faire passer pour sa mère. Estima Rigny.

- Je ne peux pas simuler d'être tombée enceinte en une nuit et d'avoir accouché ce matin d'un bébé de plus de deux ans. On ne peut pas non plus inventer l'existence d'une mère porteuse qui nous a volé l'enfant, ni parler d'un échange de bébé sinon ça ressemblerait trop à l'histoire de Pansy. Estima Mylena.

- Hm c'est un peu tordu mais ce serait déjà une idée.

- Non c'est trop compliqué. Écoutes Rigny : on va affronter cette situation ensemble puis tout finira par s'arranger. Promit Mylena.

- Tu crois ?

- Oui, je te le promets parce que nous resterons ensemble cette fois-ci._ »

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. <strong>_

_**Alors je sais que la présence du petit George peut sembler bizarre mais je tenais vraiment au fait que Mylena se retrouve confrontée à la situation qu'elle ne voulait pas affronter si jamais elle fut devenue la belle-maman de Bora. Souvenez-vous qu'elle avait suggéré à Toorj de changer l'ADN de sa fille en levant celui de Tsetseg pour lui donner celui de la future nouvelle compagne de l'auror afin de ne vexer personne. Certes, Mylena a évolué depuis mais je voulais qu'elle ai un aperçu de ce que c'était. **_

_**Pour ce qui est de l'exorciste mais aussi de l'abandon de George par sa mère moldue, je sais que ça peut choquer mais je ne pense pas que tous les moldus s'aperçoivent de la magie de leurs enfants seulement quand ils recoivent la lettre de Poudlard comme le suggérerait les livres. A mon avis, la magie doit bien s'activer par moment et les parents se posent des questions non ? Mais bon, cela reste bien évidemment mon opinion personnelle même si à mon avis, très peu de parents seraient contents de détenir un gosse sorcier (ne nous voilons pas la face, des gens qui n'ont pas grandi en lisant Harry Potter ou des livres de ce genre prendraient peur face à la magie déployée par leurs petites têtes blondes). Là dessus, je trouve bien plus logique la réaction de la famille de l'un des jeunes héros de XMen (le petit copain de Malicia qui utilise la glace) quand les parents comprennent ses dons et ont peur de lui tout comme son frère jaloux. **_

_**- Alors que pensez-vous du petit George ou du fait qu'il usurpe à son insu le prénom choisi par son père pour le Royal Baby de ses rêves ?**_

**_- Comment trouvez-vous la réaction de Rigny face à cette paternité mais aussi sa peur de perdre Mylena ?_**

**_- Que pensez-vous de son attitude à elle ?_**

**_- Comment qualifieriez-vous le couple moldu mais aussi Lujna ?_**

**_- D'après vous, l'arrivée de l'enfant peut-elle provoquer de bonnes choses ou non ?_**

**_- Les gens vont preter attention à son arrivée où Pansy agira de manière à ce que personne n'y prete attention ?_**


	39. Chapter 38 Le retour

_**JE SUIS CHARLIE**_

_**Bonjour à tous, **_

_**Nous avons tous été frappés par les tragédies qui se sont abattues en ces jours et mes pensées vont à toutes les victimes que ce soient les membres de Charlie Hebdo, le portier, les policiers ainsi que les otages décédés hier. Je ne sais pas comment exprimer ce que je ressens mais il ne faut pas oublier les victimes. Par contre, il ne faut pas non plus faire d'amalgames car les terroristes étaient des fanatiques qui ont agi pour leur compte et ne représentent absolument pas les musulmans. Donc l'heure est à l'union afin de rendre hommage aux victimes décédées et non à la haine ou la méfiance les uns envers les autres. **_

_**Voilà, ce sont simplement des mots que je tenais à exprimer donc il n'y a rien de politique dans mes propos. Bonne Lecture et à bientôt. **_

* * *

><p>Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux ex conjoints se retrouvèrent projetés dans l'autre dimension en compagnie de George ravi de glisser sur ce qu'il assimilait à un toboggan géant. A la fin de la glissade, l'enfant curieux observa le terrain totalement inconnu où se tenait une maison en bois qui avait connu des meilleurs jours. Trixie s'avança aussitôt auprès de sa maîtresse afin de lui signaler le transfert réussi de la demeure même s'il faudrait un peu de temps pour réparer l'étage ainsi que les dégâts subis au rez-de-chaussée. Les chevaux de Rigny étaient également là tout comme les poules ainsi que les trois voitures.<p>

Afin de détendre un peu l'atmosphère, Toorj intervint à ce moment-là en plaisantant sur sa déception à la vue du gros 4x4 Suzuki de Rigny, la _Suzuki Swift_ de Mylena et la Mercedes du vétomagique au lieu de belles voitures sud-coréennes dans leur garage. Le vétérinaire affirma préférer les modèles nippons à ceux des coréens et s'être offert une Mercedes pour ses 40 ans. Enfin, il révéla avoir offert la _swift_ à Mylena pour son trentième anniversaire. Fort heureusement, leurs trois voitures détenaient toutes le volant à gauche donc cela leur permettrait de pouvoir rouler avec ici au lieu de racheter d'autres véhicules adaptés à la conduite en Grande-Bretagne. Ensuite, Rigny se consacra un moment à Mylena afin de s'assurer que ce voyage interdimensionnel ne l'avait pas trop fatiguée. Il s'occupa de la jeune femme mais ne regarda pas vraiment le petit George donc ce fut la sorcière qui lui rappela sa présence en lui demandant de le prendre dans les bras un moment car elle voulait mettre la potion Bébé à l'abri plutôt que de la laisser dans la poche de son pantalon.

Rigny acquiesça aussitôt car il ne voulait pas risquer la perte de leur _Royal Baby_ et tendit enfin les bras au gamin pour permettre à Mylena de ranger la potion chez les époux Weasley au chalet en attendant de rentrer. Le cracmol songeur s'immobilisa quelques secondes en se demandant où ils allaient demeurer maintenant mais surtout quelle chambre donner à ce petit garçon. Certes, le vétomagique disposait de deux chambres dans son logement de fonction mais il avait plutôt espéré donner la seconde au _Royal Baby_ totalement désiré et non ce gosse. Toutefois, le cracmol ne dit rien puis saisit l'enfant pour faire plaisir à Mylena manifestement rassurée par sa collaboration.

La jeune femme lui promit de revenir très vite puis Toorj mais aussi Ron tinrent compagnie au nouveau père après avoir compris son trouble par ailleurs déjà entrevu à travers les événements survenus de l'autre coté du miroir. D'ailleurs, les deux hommes étaient scandalisés par l'attitude des trois moldus contrairement à Pansy, Mylena et Naëlle qui se montraient plus modérées car elles estimaient que les sorciers n'étaient pas mieux que les moldus quand ils reniaient leurs enfants cracmols. Ensuite, Rigny contempla le petit garçon calé contre lui et qui se mit à lui poser un tas de question sur les gens, les lieux ainsi que les elfes de maison encore jamais entrevus dans sa toute jeune vie. Toorj observa Rigny tenir son fils de façon maladroite puis s'approcha pour redresser le gamin avant de prendre la parole :

« _ C'est votre portrait craché.

- Apparemment oui. Répondit poliment Rigny.

_- Hello George_. Dit joyeusement Ron en anglais.

_- Il t'a dit bonjour alors réponds-lui_. Dit le cracmol en mongol au gamin qui cacha aussitôt son visage contre le torse de l'adulte.

- Ce n'est pas grave, il est timide. Modéra Ron.

- Allez ne fais pas de caprices et réponds tout de suite : dis _Sain baina uu _si tu veux t'exprimer en mongolou_ Hello_ en anglais. Insista Rigny auprès de l'enfant toujours niché contre son torse.

- Laissez-tomber : ce petit est un peu effrayé par tous ces changements soudains mais ça ira mieux dans quelques jours quand il se sera habitué à nous. Dit Ron.

- Mais oui : Bora était bien pire quand elle est arrivée par surprise et maintenant elle sourit à tout le monde. Renchérit Toorj.

- Oui j'imagine mais bon ce bébé est différent. Estima tristement Rigny.

- Pourquoi ? S'étonnèrent les deux hommes.

- Parce que cet enfant n'a pas du tout été conçu de manière volontaire contrairement à tous vos gosses ! Je vais m'en occuper car c'est mon devoir mais j'espère bien ne jamais perdre Mylena à cause de lui. Répondit Rigny dans un lapsus.

- Vous ne la perdrez pas puisqu'elle a vous a proposé de l'élever ensemble. Modéra Ron.

- Oui mais bon elle dit ça maintenant car c'est tout neuf. Malheureusement, ça ne va pas être facile tous les jours durant les années à venir. Vous savez bien qu'elle est malade à cause de la malédiction donc je ne veux pas la voir se fatiguer ou craquer nerveusement à cause de George car ce gosse restera toujours le fils d'une autre femme si elle ne lui donne pas son ADN. Rétorqua le cracmol inquiet.

- Vous allez vous en sortir tous les deux : l'essentiel c'est de dialoguer entre vous au lieu de vous enliser dans des non-dits comme en 2015 qui vous ont conduit à un divorce débile. L'encouragea Ron.

- Je l'espère. Dit Rigny sincère.

- Et puis soyez content de ne pas faire partie du club des parents célibataires, veufs ou divorcés comme moi... Insista Toorj.

- … (silence penaud de Rigny pas du tout désireux de s'occuper de ce gosse tout seul et donc bien heureux de la permanence de Mylena à ses cotés).

- Parce que je peux vous assurer que ce n'est pas drôle tous les jours pour Jacob, Ling, Cho, Nott, Vladislav ou moi. Je parie que mes copains du club aimeraient bien échanger leur place avec la votre afin de détenir quelqu'un prêt à vivre avec eux et les aider à élever leur gosse. Poursuivit Toorj.

- …

- Ces sorciers seraient certainement ravis d'échanger leur magie contre votre statut de cracmol en échange d'une compagne. Je pense que Ling ferait probablement pareil pour dégoter un homme. Alors ne vous plaignez pas car vous avez Mylena contrairement à nous autres pauvres célibataires, divorcés ou veufs... Renchérit le Mongol.

- Qui est Ling ? S'étonna Rigny.

- C'est le nouveau prénom de la nouvelle cousine de Pansy si elle décide de s'installer définitivement ici. Expliqua Ron.

- Ah.

- Je pense qu'Harry espère de tout cœur la voir rester ici. Marmonna Ron songeur car son ami ne cessait d'interroger Ling sur son père et songeait probablement à l'emmener ici lui aussi._ »

Le rouquin observa également Toorj manifestement ravi par cette perspective puis retint un soupir avant de prier silencieusement Merlin que l'auror ne parte pas de nouveau au quart de tour à la vue d'un nouveau double de Pansy. En effet, Ling avait beau avoir été la meilleure amie de ce type dans sa dimension, rien n'indiquait qu'elle souhaitait maintenant changer de registre avec le Toorj d'ici même si ce dernier serait heureux de lui tourner autour. De toute façon, sa fille Jade n'entendait manifestement pas laisser un homme s'approcher facilement de la maman d'après ce que Ron avait cru comprendre. Aussi, Toorj devrait songer à ses activités plutôt que de se lancer dans la recherche d'une nouvelle maman pour Bora.

Toutefois, Ron ressentit un immense sentiment de culpabilité pour critiquer ce type car lui-même n'était pas du tout seul pour élever Kaiden contrairement à Toorj redevenu célibataire après deux échecs conjugaux. Certes, Ronald adorait son bébé, néanmoins, il était bien heureux de pouvoir le confier à Pansy par moment ou de s'en occuper ensemble. Enfin, tous deux détenaient des projets et passaient leurs soirée en compagnie l'un de l'autre à discuter, jouer, regarder la télé moldue ou faire l'amour au creux de leur lit contrairement à ce pauvre type assis tout seul devant sa télé le soir. Aussi, Ronald se promit de ne plus critiquer le Mongol qui avait tout perdu en 2014 à cause des _Imperium_ lancés par Nadang Adiriig…

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, Pansy avait sélectionné et prêté des affaires de Kaiden à Mylena pour lui permettre de s'occuper tranquillement de George sans devoir sortir durant les prochains jours. Son double penaud l'observa puis la remercia en affirmant ne pas mériter son aide après ses propres gestes lors de son arrivée. Pansy interdite demanda aussitôt des précisions :<p>

« _ De quoi parlez-vous ?

- Eh bien je n'ai pas été gentille avec vous au début et j'ai même conseillé à Toorj de changer l'ADN de Bora. Rappela Mylena honteusement.

- Vous étiez probablement sous l'effet de l'une de vos phases agressives à cause de la malédiction. Modéra Pansy.

- Non, je n'ai pas d'excuse pour ma jalousie envers vous alors que vous m'aviez permis de rester ici. Insista l'autre sorcière.

- …

- J'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour avoir un gosse au point même de songer à fréquenter un autre homme après mon divorce mais maintenant Rigny est heureusement avec moi de nouveau malgré mes conneries.

- Rigny n'est pas blanc comme neige lui non plus. Modéra Pansy.

- C'est vrai mais je l'ai blessé en allant voir Krum en 2016. Riposta Mylena.

- Et il vous a blessé d'abord en vous mentant sur les raisons de son refus de concevoir un enfant puis en s'exposant avec d'autres femmes devant vous depuis 2015 au point d'engrosser l'une d'elles donc je dirais que vous êtes quittes si vous entendez vraiment tout recommencer de zéro. Estima Pansy toujours aussi Serpentarde.

- Oui si vous le dites. En tout cas j'espère qu'on va y arriver.

- Et pourquoi vous n'y arriveriez pas ? S'étonna Pansy.

- Parce que je suis terrifiée par la présence de Georges dans nos vies : j'ai peur de ne pas savoir m'en occuper et que Rigny m'abandonne pour lui trouver une meilleure maman que moi. Avoua Mylena inquiète.

- C'est normal d'avoir peur de devenir maman d'un seul coup car vous n'avez pas eu le temps de vous préparer à cette idée durant le temps de votre grossesse ou la procédure d'adoption. Enfin, c'est encore moins facile pour vous car il s'agit du fils de votre ex mari et une autre femme... Par contre, ne vous inquiétez pas au sujet de Rigny car ce type a compris qu'il vous aimait plus que tout quand il a réalisé la possibilité de vous perdre définitivement cette fois-ci si vous sombrez dans le coma. Aussi, votre ex mari a repris ses esprits et s'est rendu compte de votre importance à ses yeux au lieu de continuer à se chamailler bêtement avec vous. De plus, ce type est conscient de l'intensité de vos sentiments à son égard pour accepter une telle situation donc il ne vous quittera jamais plus. Répliqua Pansy.

- Je l'espère… Dit Mylena d'un ton anxieux.

- En tout cas, je ne sais pas si je réagirais aussi bien que vous à votre place. Affirma Pansy.

- Vraiment ? S'étonna Mylena.

- Vous voulez non seulement reprendre la vie commune avec Rigny mais vous occuper également de son petit garçon au lieu de songer uniquement à votre propre enfant toujours dans la potion Bébé. En revanche, je ne suis pas parvenue à pardonner Toorj quand il a voulu revenir sur ses pas en avril. Répondit Pansy.

- Je n'ai pas de mérite : ne croyez pas que la vision de George m'enchante mais je me sentais incapable de le laisser là-bas tout seul même si c'est le fils d'une autre femme. Enfin, je n'allais pas le laisser risquer sa vie si les Kazakhs mettaient la main dessus et puis j'aime vraiment mon ex mari donc je ne veux pas le perdre.

- Ne vous sous-estimez pas ainsi : vous auriez pu renoncer à Rigny et le laisser se débrouiller tout seul avec George pendant vous donniez le jour à votre propre bébé avant de partager sa garde comme de nombreux couples divorcés. En revanche, vous avez choisi de tout recommencer ensemble malgré les difficultés.

- Si vous le dites. En tout cas, j'espère savoir m'occuper de George comme je l'ai promis à Rigny pour l'apaiser. Je suis morte de trouille. Confessa Mylena._ »

Ensuite, les deux femmes discutèrent des peurs de Mylena au sujet de cette soudaine vie à trois alors que Rigny et elle ne s'étaient pas encore vraiment remis ensemble. Certes, les deux mongols se seraient très vite rapprochés (même sans l'existence de cet enfant ou de leur potion Bébé) avant de reprendre leur vie commune, néanmoins, ce serait maintenant différent puisque la présence de George les contraignait à revoir leur vie domestique en quelques minutes seulement sans avoir eu le temps de se retrouver en toute intimité d'abord. Ils avaient commencé à faire des projets romantiques hier soir mais devraient maintenant tout laisser tomber afin de s'occuper de George. Or, ce ne serait pas facile car Rigny n'était pas vraiment heureux de l'existence de cet enfant. Aussi, Mylena estimait devoir chercher le meilleur moyen pour apaiser Rigny mais aussi lui faire accepter son fils. Pansy l'incita cependant à ne pas sacrifier ses projets romantiques car Trixie pourrait garder George quelques soirs afin de permettre aux deux ex de se retrouver en toute intimité et souffler un peu par moments.

La jeune femme inquiète demanda ensuite quelques conseils à Pansy sur la manière d'éviter les ragots car elle craignait la réaction furieuse de son ex mari si les gens se mettaient à leur jeter des regards en coin ou au petit George. La Serpentarde lui promit que Skeeter ne ferait aucune allusion sur le sujet. Enfin, elle demanderait à Kenji de fermer le clapet de Cho si cette pimbêche se permettait la moindre remarque après ses gestes de l'autre jour. Pansy conseilla donc à Mylena de vivre normalement et répondre poliment aux questions des curieux mais sans plus quand ils la croiseraient avec l'enfant. De toute façon, la plupart des gens ne la connaissaient pas vraiment hormis comme l'enseignante de yoga, ni Rigny. Aussi, l'arrivée de leur fils ne devrait pas attirer beaucoup d'attention. De plus, Milly lui avait parlé de l'idylle naissante entre Marcus et la fille de Madame Guipure donc les ragots seraient rapidement concentrés sur les deux tourtereaux car les gens ne se souciaient pas d'un couple mongol arrivé depuis peu en Angleterre.

* * *

><p>Mylena soulagée acquiesça puis la remercia avant de la suivre sur le terrain où Rigny examinait maintenant leur maison de plus près en compagnie des autres hommes présents dont Gyrin appelé en renfort par son « jumeau » pendant que Trixie s'occupait du petit George. Après un rapide examen, les deux cracmols estimèrent les réparations faisables même s'il faudrait beaucoup de temps pour tout réparer puisque Rigny entendait procéder à la manière moldue. Le mongol satisfait acquiesça car il entendait bien remettre sa demeure sur pied en utilisant ses propres mains et non la magie. De plus, les réparations pourraient aller bon train même durant l'hiver car le temps était plus clément ici qu'en Mongolie. Gyrin renchérit puis rappela à son « jumeau » l'existence du cottage de Mylena sur son terrain ou encore le logement de fonction du vétomagique à Green-Silver Wood donc ils n'auraient aucuns soucis pour se loger tous les trois en attendant les réparations.<p>

Son « frère » acquiesça, néanmoins, Rigny se demandait anxieusement si Mylena resterait avec lui dés ce soir. En effet tous deux avaient décidé de prendre leur temps et de se voir tous les jours, cependant, l'arrivée du gamin bouleversait tous leurs projets. Le vétomagique possédait bien deux chambres dans son logement de fonction mais il n'était pas certain que Mylena accepterait de dormir avec lui pour laisser la seconde pièce au gamin. Certes, son ex femme était consciente qu'il n'entendait absolument pas profiter de la situation, néanmoins, elle aurait probablement voulu un peu de répit pour s'adapter à cette situation et non affronter la vision du gamin tout le temps dés maintenant. Aussi, il craignait de la voir filer dormir à la clinique ce soir… Ensuite, Rigny chassa ses pensées à la vue du retour des deux femmes puis Gyrin salua Mylena redevenue sa « belle-sœur » dés maintenant à ses yeux même si Rigny ne l'avait pas encore épousé en secondes noces. Ensuite, il prit les choses en main afin de rassurer son « frère » sur la permanence de la jeune femme avec lui ce soir. Aussi, il rappela aux deux ex son départ demain :

« _ Nous repartons demain matin pour la Mongolie donc je peux emmener ma famille à l'hôtel ce soir et vous rendre le chalet mobile dés maintenant. Comme ça vous aurez le temps de vous y installer tous les trois pour la nuit même si c'est dix-neuf heures. Proposa Gyrin.

- Mais non Gyrin ce n'est pas la peine : reste au cottage cette nuit. Répondit Mylena.

- Tu en es certaine : c'est que je ne voudrais pas vous déranger car vous allez avoir besoin de place tous les trois. Parce que vous allez bien rester ensemble ce soir non ? Insista Gyrin sous le regard inquiet de son « jumeau ».

- Bien entendu que nous restons ensemble tous les trois : il faut juste que nous trouvions un lit pour George ce soir en attendant de lui acheter une chambre complète dans les prochains jours. Dit Mylena afin de rassurer son ex mari inquiet qui s'apaisa un peu.

- On a un petit lit supplémentaire donc vous pouvez l'utiliser si vous voulez. Intervint Ron.

- Merci. Répondirent les ex conjoints.

- Du coup : vous allez dormir au logement de fonction de Rigny si je reste encore au chalet-mobile ce soir. Estima Gyrin.

- Je pense que oui à moins que nous ne puissions dormir dans notre maison ? Demanda Mylena à Rigny.

- Eh bien, je ne serais pas contre cette idée mais la maison n'est pas prête et je n'ai pas de terrain à disposition afin de l'y installer. De plus, on ne peut quand même pas squatter ici sur la propriété des Weasley donc je ne sais pas comment faire. Avoua le cracmol pas du tout désireux d'exposer George à _Green-Silver Wood_ tout de suite mais conscient de ne pas pouvoir squatter sur le terrain des époux Weasley.

- La place n'est pas un problème car nous pouvons installer la maison sur notre terrain. Rappela Mylena.

- Lequel ? S'étonna Rigny surpris.

- Celui j'ai acheté il y a quelques semaines. Répondit Mylena.

- Mais c'est ton terrain donc je ne voudrais pas l'encombrer avec mes affaires. Dit Rigny penaud en sous-entendant son gamin parmi ses affaires.

- Tu ne l'encombres pas du tout : nous avons toujours mis nos biens en commun depuis le début de notre histoire jusqu'à notre rupture donc on recommence tout simplement comme avant dés aujourd'hui. De plus, Georges est le bienvenu lui aussi. Le rassura la jeune femme. _ »

Ensuite, Rigny soulagé estima le rez-de-chaussée habitable très rapidement s'ils le nettoyaient et effectuaient les premières réparations durant les prochains jours. De plus, Ling avait bien traité leurs affaires stockées à la cave donc ils pourraient également les utiliser. Par contre, le Mongol devrait tirer des câbles depuis le cottage afin d'alimenter la maison en électricité, eau chaude et gaz puis il ferait le nécessaire pour installer durablement ces choses. Ensuite, le vétomagique réparerait progressivement les dégâts extérieurs avant de reconstruire l'étage. En revanche, le cracmol confessa son besoin d'aide pour transporter la maison sur le terrain mais Pansy le rassura en affirmant que les cent trois elfes s'en chargeraient rapidement.

* * *

><p>Jusqu'à présent, Naëlle était restée silencieuse mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'admirer l'intensité de l'amour de Mylena à l'égard de Rigny car elle-même n'aurait jamais accepté d'élever le gosse de son mari et d'une autre femme si la Mongole avait connu une situation similaire avant le décès de son conjoint. Naëlle ne détenait aucune animosité envers l'enfant mais la Mongole plaignait sincèrement sa cousine Mylena maintenant contrainte d'élever le fils d'une autre femme si elle désirait vraiment récupérer son ex puisque ce type ne pouvait bien évidemment pas abandonner son gosse. Enfin, la sorcière estimait que Rigny s'en sortait trop bien malgré ses bêtises monumentales. Son attirance de gamine envers le cracmol s'était maintenant définitivement estompée après avoir constaté les négligences ou encore l'inconscience de ce type qui aurait pu contracter des MST à cause de ses idioties. A présent, Naëlle bénissait le caractère très réservé et réfléchi de Gregory qui n'avait jamais semé aucun bébé dans la nature lui, ni ne lui refilerait de maladies le jour où ils finiraient au lit…<p>

De son coté, Kenji pensait plus ou moins la même chose du cracmol tout en contemplant Mylena avant de se promettre de l'aider face à cette situation totalement inattendue. Le frère de Pansy était conscient que son géniteur n'avait pas vraiment voulu de lui avant de se repentir à sa vue des années plus tard. Le repentir de Sirius ne modifiait cependant pas l'indifférence de Kenji à son égard ou ses sentiments envers Rogue devenu son unique vrai père à ses yeux. Toutefois, la situation était très différente cette fois-ci car George n'était pas né avant la rencontre des deux ex conjoints, ce qui aurait donné à Mylena la possibilité de choisir si elle voulait sortir avec un papa célibataire comme Severus Rogue le fit lorsqu'il s'intéressa à Naraantsuya et son bébé en 1980 avant d'épouser la Mongole. En effet, Mylena ne bénéficiait plus de ce choix maintenant si elle tenait vraiment à refaire sa vie avec son ex mari puisque ce dernier devrait s'occuper de son gosse.

A son insu, Ron partageait son avis et approuvait également les propos de Toorj sur la chance de Rigny puisque son ex femme acceptait une telle situation. Certes, le Gryffondor adorait les enfants de Pansy et vivait volontiers avec eux mais c'était une situation totalement différente à ses yeux. En effet, les petits garçons ou Saejin étaient nés bien avant les retrouvailles du rouquin avec la maman. De plus, lui-même détenait deux gosses issus de sa précédente vie commune donc le sorcier considérait normal d'accepter la fratrie qui faisait partie de la vie de sa compagne bien avant lui. En revanche, Ronald s'estimait incapable de reprendre la vie commune avec Hermione s'il fut encore célibataire et que Miss-Je-Sais-Tout se fut présentée devant lui aujourd'hui avec la bouche en cœur tout en tenant le marmot de Davies entre ses bras ou dans son ventre. Bon, Rigny ne s'était pas présenté avec la bouche en cœur devant Mylena avec le petit Georges sur son torse mais Ron estimait que ce n'était pas loin car le cracmol n'en menait visiblement pas large en ce moment.

Ensuite, il observa Toorj transplaner avec Gyrin sur le terrain de Mylena afin de modifier les souvenirs de la famille du cracmol. Quelques minutes plus tard, les enfants de Gyrin se mirent donc à parler de leur petit cousin _Georgie _le fils d'_Oncle Rigny et Tata Mylena_. Ils se convainquirent aussi de l'existence de la maison du couple située à plusieurs mètres du chalet-mobile prêté par les parents de _Baby Georgie_. La femme de Gyrin déplora même le coup du sort qui s'était abattu sur le couple puisque le mauvais temps avait endommagé leur demeure cette année mais fort heureusement le rez-de-chaussée serait bientôt habitable en attendant les réparations de l'étage.

Aussi, la famille de Gyrin se convainquit que le couple vivait dans le chalet mobile d'habitude en attendant la fin de toutes les réparations mais que tonton et tata s'étaient ensuite transférés au logement de fonction du vétérinaire afin de laisser le chalet-mobile à Gyrin durant son séjour. Ensuite, la famille de Gyrin fut « persuadée » de rester à l'intérieur pour le moment sans se douter que les elfes creusaient rapidement les fondations grâce à la magie et avaient aussi préparé la nouvelle cave des Panshriij. Enfin, la demeure fut discrètement transplanée d'un terrain à l'autre grâce à la présence des cent trois elfes. Après l'installation du chalet, Rigny remercia sincèrement les elfes puis son ex femme lança un sortilège afin de faire disparaître les insultes laissées par Nedkar sur les parois du chalet en bois.

Une fois les inscriptions effacées, Rigny affirma repeindre la maison mais aussi la vernir très rapidement pour lui rendre son ancienne splendeur. Deux minutes plus tard, Trixie s'occupa des chevaux qui rejoignirent donc la jument Lucy dans son enclos. Rigny songea à un détail avant d'en parler avec Mylena qui lui donna aussitôt son accord pour offrir à Ling une jument ainsi que son poulain et même une de leurs voitures en guise de remerciements pour sa gentillesse car elle s'était non seulement occupée de leur Potion Bébé, de la maison mais aussi des animaux y compris les poulains nés durant ces deux dernières années. Le cracmol aurait bien aimé lui offrir d'avantage en lui donnant de l'argent mais la jeune femme avait refusé quand il tenta de le faire tout à l'heure. En tout cas, les deux ex conjoints reconnaissants entendaient bien aider Ling à s'installer ici si elle entendait rester dans cette dimension. Aussi, Mylena proposa à Rigny de lui prêter le chalet-mobile après le départ de Gyrin. Ensuite, Rigny saisit sa main afin de l'entrainer à l'intérieur de leur demeure en lui promettant de tout réparer et pas seulement les dégâts matériels de la maison…

Mylena acquiesça tout en observant les meubles auparavant entassés à la cave par Ling et maintenant miniaturisés puis entreposés dans la petite bibliothèque salon par les elfes de maison. Ces derniers attendaient les ordres du couple afin de tout placer mais les deux ex les remercièrent avant d'affirmer s'en charger eux-mêmes. Ensuite, ils leur offrirent une collation au salon de thé de la belle Yuki aussitôt avertie de mettre la note sur le compte des deux Panshriij. Les elfes satisfaits acquiescèrent et se rendirent donc au salon après les derniers remerciements des deux ex. Ces derniers en firent de même auprès des sorciers qui suivirent donc les elfes après avoir compris le besoin du couple de rester un peu seul pour explorer leur maison mais aussi s'adapter à George. Quelques minutes plus tard, les elfes mais aussi les sorciers se retrouvèrent donc devant de nombreuses pâtisseries plus appétissantes les une que les autres pendant que les deux Panshriij s'occupaient de leurs biens.

Les deux divorcés purent finalement observer tranquillement les pièces du rez-de-chaussée en toute intimité. Rigny aida ensuite Mylena à nettoyer les sols et les murs selon la manière moldue car tous deux étaient habitués à agir ainsi. En effet, la jeune femme n'utilisait pas beaucoup de magie chez eux puisqu'elle voulait vivre comme son mari depuis leur emménagement en 2001. Ils détenaient bien une cheminée reliée au réseau de cheminette avant la guerre mais c'était tout. Aussi, seule Trixie faisait le ménage grâce à la magie en l'absence de ses maitres. Par contre, le cracmol estima que la magie ferait partie de la maison tous les jours maintenant puisque George était un petit sorcier et Mylena devrait lui apprendre à contrôler ses pouvoirs. La jeune femme inquiète l'observa mais son ex mari la rassura en affirmant accepter ce changement.

Après réflexion, Rigny s'estima même égoïste par le passé car il aurait du encourager sa compagne à utiliser la magie chez eux bien avant au lieu de l'inciter à tout faire comme les moldus. Mylena haussa simplement les épaules en affirmant que cela ne l'avait pas dérangé car elle pratiquait la magie toute la journée à son travail ou durant ses sorties dans le monde sorcier. Enfin, la jeune femme appréciait vraiment la technologie moldue : surtout la machine à laver qui lui évitait de laver leur linge à la main comme les autres sorcières ou les elfes de maison. Rigny esquissa aussitôt un sourire au souvenir de l'enthousiasme de Mylena pour cet engin lorsqu'il lui avait fièrement montré le lave-linge acheté après leur installation chez eux avant de lui montrer son fonctionnement. La jeune femme avait rapidement saisi son utilité contrairement à leurs mères, sœurs ainsi que cousines qui donnaient tout leur linge à laver aux elfes de maison. En revanche, les futurs époux Panshriij ne possédaient pas encore Trixie lors de leur installation en 2001 donc Mylena fut très heureuse de pouvoir utiliser une machine à laver.

Ensuite, Rigny chassa ses pensées et discuta avec la jeune femme de la nouvelle disposition des pièces du rez-de-chaussée puisque l'étage était trop endommagé pour l'utiliser. Ils observèrent la cuisine, la salle de bains, la salle à manger, le bureau de Rigny, ainsi que leur petit salon-bibliothèque. Le cracmol proposa ensuite de transformer les trois dernières pièces en chambres à coucher pour permettre à chaque membre de la maisonnée de disposer de la sienne. En effet, Rigny ne voulait pas indisposer Mylena en partageant le même lit de suite, néanmoins, cette dernière le surprit en affirmant vouloir garder la salle à manger. Son ex mari lui demanda si elle était certaine de son choix car ils auraient deux chambres seulement dans ce cas mais la jeune femme confirma son choix. Elle contempla son ex mari et confessa son désir de recommencer de zéro même s'ils prendraient leur temps avant d'aller plus loin. Enfin, Mylena n'avait pas non plus envie de retourner à la clinique ce soir car le sommeil la fuirait probablement…

Rigny acquiesça puis lui proposa de revenir demain car il était tard. En réalité, le cracmol aurait préféré rester ici mais le gamin devait probablement manger à cette heure-ci. Ensuite, Mylena et lui sortirent de la maison pour leur plus grand regret avant de marcher jusqu'à Green-Silver Wood tout en tenant George dans les bras à tour de rôle. Une fois parvenus à disposition, le vétomagique fut soulagé de constater que les badauds semblaient avoir déserté les rues pour se rendre aux restaurants ou au pub, ce qui permit aux deux divorcés de rejoindre l'appartement de Rigny sans rencontrer personne. Ils trouvèrent le petit lit, la literie, des draps, des couvertures, des pyjamas supplémentaires et même une poussette devant la porte avant de tout rentrer à l'intérieur.

Rigny plaça aussitôt toutes ces choses dans la seconde chambre pendant que Mylena se rendait à la clinique afin d'aller chercher ses affaires. Resté seul avec l'adulte, George curieux observa l'homme installer le lit puis le cracmol l'emmena avec lui dans la cuisine avant de l'installer dans la chaise haute de Bora laissée ici par Toorj ce matin. Une fois sur son siège, le bambin curieux s'interrogea sur l'identité du propriétaire de cette maison et celle de la femme manifestement partie. D'ailleurs son départ semblait inquiéter le monsieur d'après les déductions du bambin qui le vit consulter plusieurs quelque chose à son poignet durant ses préparatifs pour le repas. Une demi-heure plus tard, Mylena frappa la porte de la demeure puis Rigny soulagé se précipita aussitôt sur le seuil. La sorcière lui montra son sac puis la potion Bébé en affirmant avoir été la chercher car Pansy était rentrée chez elle. Le cracmol acquiesça avant de le saisir pour le porter jusqu'à la chambre qui devenait maintenant la leur et non plus celle de Rigny uniquement.

Ensuite, ils retournèrent en cuisine afin de finir de préparer le repas sous le regard curieux de George. Ce dernier observa ensuite son assiette puis voulut faire quelques caprices mais le ton soudainement sévère de l'homme l'incita aussitôt à changer d'attitude. Il mangea donc docilement et trouva même ce truc plutôt bon car ça lui rappelait la Mongolie. Ensuite, Rigny aida Mylena à changer les draps du lit après lui avoir avoué que c'étaient toujours les même depuis son arrivée puis ils s'occupèrent de celui de George. Ces simples gestes firent remémorer au cracmol son installation en solitaire au logement quelques semaines plus tôt. Toutefois, Rigny chassa ses pensées et promit à Mylena de ne jamais lui faire regretter sa décision de rester avec lui au lieu de choisir la facilité en créant une nouvelle famille avec un type plus jeune mais surtout sans gosse... La jeune femme répliqua se moquer des autres hommes puis affirma qu'ils s'en sortiraient parce qu'ils étaient enfin de nouveau ensemble…

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, Gyrin observa les valises de sa famille empilées dans la salle à manger puis il attendit l'arrivée de leur chauffeur. Quelques minutes plus tard, Rigny se présenta à la porte du chalet-mobile en compagnie de Mylena, le petit George dans les bras de la jeune femme, Pansy, Ron, Kaiden, Kushi ainsi qu'Arthur et Molly. Ces deux derniers ne connaissaient pas vraiment Rigny, ni Mylena entrevus au milieu de tous les Panshriij en provenance de Mongolie. Aussi, ils ne posèrent aucune question indiscrète au sujet du petit George mais estimaient que les ragots diffusés durant le mariage sur le divorce des deux époux à cause de l'absence d'enfant ou du statut cracmol du mari étaient donc infondés. Les deux vieux sorciers n'avaient pas vu non plus la maison endommagée du couple car ils s'étaient seulement arrêtés devant le chalet-mobile. De toute façon, Arthur les oublia aussitôt afin de se précipiter sur Gyrin qui allait vraiment lui manquer puis le sorcier se ressaisit en estimant pouvoir le rejoindre en Mongolie ou lui rendre visite chez le couple Panshriij présent ici puisque Gyrin reviendrait souvent voir son jumeau.<p>

Ensuite, il céda la place aux deux Panshriij gênés mais qui répondirent aux étreintes enthousiastes de l'épouse de Gyrin ainsi que les enfants. Ces derniers voulurent aussi saisir George surpris par toute cette attention inattendue depuis hier. L'enfant ne comprenait pas la raison pour laquelle autant de personnes ne cessaient de le contempler. Par contre, il était rassuré par ceux qui parlaient sa langue en particulier l'homme et la femme restés seuls avec lui au bout d'un moment hier soir. Ces deux là s'étaient montrés gentils avec lui, enfin : surtout la femme qui lui donna à manger, le berça et attendit qu'il s'endorme pour quitter la pièce où le bambin s'était retrouvé dans un petit lit inconnu.

Depuis son abandon à l'orphelinat, le petit garçon avait connu de nombreuses maisons et subit régulièrement les cris des adultes effrayés quand il faisait quelque chose qui ne plaisait pas, néanmoins, le petit George ne comprenait aucunement ce qui fâchait autant les adultes. Par contre, il avait noté que personne ne lui criait dessus depuis son arrivée ici même s'il s'était retrouvé soudainement sur les genoux de l'homme surpris cette nuit. Ce dernier aurait voulu le remettre dans son lit mais la femme voulut le garder avec eux car elle estimait qu'il devait avoir peur dans cet endroit inconnu à ses yeux. Aussi, George était resté au milieu des deux adultes qui ne dormaient pas vraiment même s'ils s'étaient finalement allongés sur le lit. Le bambin s'était alors mis à parler avec la femme puisque l'homme ne lui semblait pas très réceptif.

Durant la conversation, la femme lui présenta souvent le monsieur au visage pas très souriant comme _Aav_, _Papa_ ou _Daddy_ mais le bambin ne savait pas ce que c'était car il n'en avait jamais eu avant. En revanche, il était resté surpris par le mot employé par l'homme qui lui montra ensuite la femme tout en lui ordonnant de l'appeler _Eej_ ou _Mummy_. L'enfant se souvenait très vaguement d'avoir eu une Eej auparavant mais il ne se rappelait pas vraiment d'elle. Aussi, le petit garçon ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'homme insistait tant hier soir puis ce matin à son réveil pour qu'il appelle cette dame _Eej _malgré les tentatives de la sorcière afin d'apaiser Rigny inquiet devant le silence du gamin sur ce sujet.

En effet, Mylena soucieuse avait affirmé à son ex mari que nul ne devait forcer le bambin à l'appeler _Maman_, néanmoins, le cracmol honteux désirait vraiment que le gamin accepte la jeune femme. En son for intérieur, Rigny craignait de la voir partir loin de lui par la faute de ce gosse si George se montrait méchant avec elle. De plus, le vétomagique estimait que Lujna ne méritait pas son gosse et voulait donc tout faire pour convaincre son ex épouse de donner son ADN au bambin. Enfin, le cracmol rêvait de reprendre le cours de sa vie avec Mylena mais il n'osait pas l'effleurer ne serait-ce que pour toucher sa main car il se sentait coupable de cet énième bouleversement.

En effet, Rigny éprouvait une honte immense envers Mylena depuis hier à cause de ce gamin non désiré mais maintenant présent dans leur vie. Par une ironie du sort, le cracmol avait toujours pris scrupuleusement ses précautions avec son épouse puisque Mylena ne pouvait pas porter d'enfants sans dangers avant leur arrivée ici mais il avait commis un impair en compagnie d'une autre femme… A présent, Mylena devrait se coltiner ce gosse à cause de lui manifestement incapable de prendre ses précautions correctement. Le vétomagique honteux ne savait pas comment se comporter même si la jeune femme ne lui faisait pas peser sa bêtise. Par contre, il avait décidé de se rendre au dispensaire moldu le plus proche afin de faire des examens pour être certain de ne pas avoir contracté de MST.

Ensuite, il chassa ses pensées et aida son « jumeau » à porter les valises jusqu'au SUV prêté par Pansy qui monterait avec Arthur désireux de profiter de sa présence pour pouvoir conduire jusqu'à l'aéroport d'Exeter. Gyrin et sa famille s'engouffrèrent donc dans le SUV en compagnie des deux divorcés, Georges et Kushi pendant que Ron s'installait à l'arrière de la 500 de son père près de sa mère qui tenait Kaiden sur ses genoux. Une minute plus tard, Pansy donna des indications à Arthur ravi de conduire puis Rigny les suivit jusqu'à l'aéroport. Après l'enregistrement des bagages, Gyrin salua ses cousins en particulier Pansy avant de s'attarder un moment auprès de son « jumeau » pour lui prodiguer quelques encouragements. Ensuite, il partit avec sa famille afin de prendre le vol pour Londres d'où les Panshriij s'envoleraient à destination de Beijing avant de rejoindre enfin la Mongolie…

Après son départ, Pansy se tourna vers Mylena puis affirma que Nott estimait qu'elle pouvait utiliser sa potion Bébé sans problème si c'était son souhait. Par contre, le médicomage la suivrait d'avantage afin de vérifier que tout allait bien.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. En tout cas, je vous rassure ces nouveaux personnages ont bien une utilité et ce dans plusieurs domaines mais je ne fais pas de spoiler. <em>**

**_Alors comment trouvez-vous l'attitude des autres face aux bouleversements vécus par les divorcés et l'arrivée de George ?_**

**_Toorj a raison de parler ainsi à Rigny ?_**

**_Naelle raison de critiquer Rigny dans son esprit et d'abandonner ses rêveries sur lui ?_**

**_Vous réagiriez comme Ron si un ex revenait avec le bébé d' un(e) autre dans les bras ?_**

**_Comment trouvez-vous l'attitude de Rigny avec son gosse ?_**

**_Que pensez-vous des peurs ainsi que des doutes de Mylena meme si elle s'efforce de ne pas les montrer à Rigny ?_**

**_Comment trouvez-vous l'attitude des deux ex entre eux ?_**

**_Comment trouvez-vous l'attitude du gamin face aux deux adultes ?_**

**_Mylena devrait-elle attendre pour utiliser la potion ou non ?_**

**_Rigny a-t-il raison de vouloir changer l'adn de George (je rappelle que Lujna a signé un document pour certifier son accord car elle ne veut pas de ce gosse) ?_**

**_A bientôt !_**


	40. Chapter 39 La rentrée de Kushi et Lauren

_**Bonsoir à tous, **_

_**Je n'ai pas pu participer à la manifestation puisque je ne suis pas en France en ce moment mais ça m'a fait chaud au cœur de voir toute cette union aujourd'hui depuis mon écran télé. **_

_**Bonne Lecture et à bientôt !**_

* * *

><p>Les jours suivants, Mylena dédia tout son temps libre à George afin de l'habituer à sa présence mais elle était ravie de pouvoir souffler un peu durant son sommeil. Rigny l'aidait de son mieux, néanmoins, il se sentait lui aussi dépassé par cette boule d'énergie qui mettait régulièrement l'appartement sens-dessus dessous. Le vétomagique avait du sécuriser le terrarium de Dolly afin d'éviter que l'enfant ne saisisse l'iguane qui regardait d'ailleurs avec méfiance ce bébé bruyant et vigoureux. Bob devait aussi faire les comptes avec George ravi de lui tirer les poils ou de l'utiliser comme monture mais le chien se montrait toujours patient avec lui. En revanche, Xylin se tenait bien à l'abri sur son perchoir quand il revenait au bercail et le canari Choi Choi n'était pas touché par l'agitation ambiante car sa cage se trouvait hors de portée du bambin. Rigny et Mylena abasourdis découvraient donc la réalité des parents et se demandaient quelle tornade sortirait de leur potion Bébé soigneusement mise à l'abri dans leur armoire très loin de <em>George le cyclone<em>.

L'enfant ne les appelait toujours pas Papa ou Maman mais semblait accepter leur présence ainsi que celle de Trixie qui vivait au chalet-mobile extrêmement confortable en attendant le retour de ses maîtres. L'elfe de maison s'occupait des chevaux mais aussi de l'enfant quand Mylena devait travailler. Durant leurs moments de libre, Rigny entraînait également son ex femme dans les magasins d'outillage moldus ou sur le terrain afin de commencer les réparations de leur maison. Le petit George curieux observait avec envie les outils de l'homme mais ce dernier les tenait toujours hors de sa portée. A la fin, Mylena amusée lui avait acheté une mallette à outils factices destiné aux enfants puis s'était esclaffée à la vue du petit garçon en train d'imiter son papa. Ce dernier avait légèrement souri lui aussi à la vue de ses gestes mais s'était ensuite penché de nouveau sur ses planches tout en s'efforçant de ne pas songer à sa bêtise qui provoqua la naissance de ce gosse…

* * *

><p>De leur coté, Toorj et Pansy s'activaient pour préparer la rentrée de Kushi à la maternelle de <em>Green-Silver Wood<em>. La sorcière aidait aussi Théodore à organiser celle de Lauren et en fit de même avec Ling dont la petite Jade entrerait dans la même classe que Lily. La fillette malicieuse était heureuse de fréquenter de nouveau des enfants après avoir passé deux ans enfermée dans une maison. Elle regrettait souvent son oncle Toorj revu grâce au Miroir de Pansy qui les avait renvoyé dans leur dimension un moment sa maman et elle. Le Mongol ému fut très heureux de les revoir et tenta de les retenir dans le Yunnan en leur proposant de vivre chez lui mais Ling refusa tout en lui promettant de se revoir bientôt puisque que son meilleur ami avait retrouvé son miroir parmi les restes de Ger laissée en plan par les Kazakh après l'attaque. Jade promit à son oncle de revenir bientôt elle aussi mais pas à Tonton Ron qui ne lui manquerait pas du tout. En effet, l'enfant connaissait la jalousie du rouquin envers sa maman beaucoup trop collée aux basques de tonton Toorj d'après lui.

En revanche, la petite Jade était restée très contente à la vue de son grand-père qui ne comprenait toujours pas qui elle était, ni Maman mais semblait en bonne santé. D'ailleurs, Mr Potter était allé le chercher avec Maman pour l'emmener dans cette dimension. Depuis son arrivée, Grand-père Severus vivait maintenant dans une jolie chambre très confortable à la clinique bien différente de celle de l'asile où le vieil homme était renfermé avant. Aux yeux de Jade, Rogue était très vieux même s'il ne détenait pas encore soixante ans. Par contre, l'enfant ne comprenait pas la raison de la tristesse de sa mère à la vue de son père dans un tel état. Pansy mais aussi sa propre mère, Kenji, Harry, Nott et même Severus Rogue lui-même furent également choqués face à cet homme en bonne santé physique mais dont le regard vide démontrait clairement l'absence de réaction.

Les anciens élèves, l'épouse et les enfants de la Chauve-souris des Cachots ne reconnaissaient absolument pas leur propre Rogue dans cette loque humaine, néanmoins, ils firent de leur mieux pour l'installer le plus confortablement possible dans une aile extrêmement calme de la clinique et interdite au public hormis les visiteurs autorisés. A la demande de son père, Pansy avait accroché l'un de ses portraits dans la chambre du malade afin qu'il puisse lui rendre régulièrement visite. Malgré la possibilité de pouvoir échanger leurs places grâce au corps de cet homme, l'ancien maître des potions ne voulait pas profiter de la faiblesse du malade et tentait de raviver ses souvenirs dans l'espoir de provoquer une réaction de sa part grâce à ses propos. Ling observait ses efforts et le remerciait pour tout ainsi que l'équipe médicale mais ne se faisait aucune illusion.

En son for intérieur, elle avait même accepté l'idée de voir le portrait de Rogue s'approprier du corps de son père un jour car la sorcière estimait que son géniteur serait plus heureux chez elle dans de jolis cadres plutôt que reclus au sein d'une chambre pour le restant de ses jours. Certes, Ling n'en parlait pas aux autres pour le moment mais elle se préparait à cette éventualité. En attendant, la jeune femme avait refusé la proposition de Mylena et Rigny d'emménager au chalet-mobile car la sorcière désirait vivre au village afin de ne pas rester isolée après avoir vécu enfermé pendant deux ans. Elle obtint donc rapidement un logement elle aussi avant de s'installer. Par contre, Ling accepta volontiers les chevaux offerts par les deux divorcés mais refusa la voiture ou de l'argent. En revanche, elle était allée chez le coiffeur moldu de Loutry Ste Chaspoule pour couper ses cheveux et finit par abandonner leur teinte rouge afin de reprendre sa véritable couleur. De toute façon, la couleur de sa peau la différenciait totalement de Pansy donc personne ne se doutait de rien même si les gens les trouvaient très ressemblantes...

* * *

><p>Le 10 septembre, Kushi se pavana encore une fois devant le miroir avec sa blouse bleue puis il sourit sous les objectifs de ses parents. Ensuite, Pansy s'éclipsa un instant afin d'aider Nott reconnaissant et admira la petite Lauren très jolie dans sa blouse rose. La jeune femme saisit la brosse à cheveux ainsi que les rubans avant de coiffer les longs cheveux blonds de Lauren. La fillette ravie discuta avec sa marraine sans se douter du soulagement teinté de tristesse de Théodore qui déplorait secrètement l'absence de la maman de sa fille ou d'une autre femme prête à partager leur vie. En effet, Nott se débrouillait de son mieux mais la grand-mère de Lauren commençait à ressentir une immense fatigue et ne parvenait pas à transplaner ici en ces jours. Certes, Pansy s'occupait volontiers de Lauren mais elle détenait encore deux fils en bas-âge et aurait un autre bébé l'année prochaine donc la jeune femme serait moins disponible d'ici quelques mois. La sorcière avait affirmé qu'il pourrait aussi utiliser l'un de ses elfes comme nounou en cas de besoin mais Nott ressentait maintenant le besoin de détenir quelqu'un à ses cotés lui aussi.<p>

A trente-huit ans, Nott ne recherchait pas la passion ou l'amour fou mais il se rendait compte de sa solitude aujourd'hui à la vue de Lauren sur le point d'entrer à l'école et qui finirait par grandir avant de quitter la maison comme tous les enfants devenus grands. Le sorcier avait cru que des aventures discrètes combleraient sa solitude mais ses convictions commençaient à vaciller à la vue de Lauren heureuse de recevoir les attentions de Pansy en train de la coiffer pour son premier jour à la maternelle sorcière. Théodore se ressaisit puis intervint afin de participer lui aussi aux préparatifs avant de poser avec sa fille sous le flash de sa meilleure amie.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils transplanèrent chez Pansy où Kushi, Kaiden, Toorj et Ron les attendaient. Lauren se jeta sur son ami pour lui montrer sa blouse rose, sa coiffure ainsi que son sac à dos. Ensuite, les deux enfants posèrent ensemble puis acceptèrent enfin de suivre les adultes afin de se rendre à la première maternelle sorcière. D'ailleurs, cette première rentrée était considérée comme un événement historique par le Ministre qui avait donc fait le déplacement pour y assister. Afin de ne pas créer de confusion, la rentrée des élèves du cours élémentaire avait lieu à huit heures trente pour cette première journée puis les élèves de la maternelle entreraient dans leur propre établissement une demi-heure plus tard.

Pansy et Ron auraient donc pu attendre encore un peu avant d'aller à Green-Silver Wood mais Lily la fille des Potter faisait sa première rentrée aujourd'hui donc le rouquin tenait absolument à y assister. Une fois parvenu au village, le petit groupe rejoignit les autres parents sorciers présents dont les réfugiés mongols. L'arrivée de ces derniers et les bambins des ex bannis avaient permis de grossir les rangs des élèves de la maternelle sinon seul le fils de Cho et deux enfants de cinq ans seraient présents au sein de l'institut puisque les Britanniques restés au pays n'enfantaient plus depuis un bon moment. Le même phénomène se répétait au cours élémentaire où Lily et le fils cadet de Neville détenaient très peu de camarades nés en Grande-Bretagne. Aussi les autres élèves étaient issus des familles des anciens exilés ainsi que des Mongols. Par conséquent, le Ministre était bien heureux de l'arrivée de cette manne d'enfants après avoir compris que les Mongols adoraient les familles nombreuses et agrandiraient les leurs d'ici peu s'ils se sentaient en sécurité ici. Shacklebolt serrait donc les mains de tous les parents présents et s'intéressaient à tous les élèves.

Le Ministre posa également pour les photographes du journal de Green-Silver Wood mais aussi _La Gazette du Sorcier_ désireux d'immortaliser la première rentrée. Les techniciens de _Green-Silver Wood Tv_ étaient également présents afin de filmer toute la scène. Ron surpris nota aussi la présence d'Hermione et comprit qu'elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de venir contrôler cette rentrée basée sur le modèle moldu mais pas du tout préparée par la jeune femme qui s'en repentait amèrement. Effectivement, Miss-Je-Sais-Tout trépignait d'indignation à la vue de l'école décorée pour la rentrée et se traitait silencieusement d'idiote pour n'avoir jamais songé à inventer la maternelle ainsi que l'école primaire sorcière. La jalousie la rongeait également à la vue du soudain prestige des ex bannis dont Tracey Davis la directrice des deux établissements…

* * *

><p>Une minute plus tard, Tracey vêtue d'une robe sorcière bleue pale s'avança au-devant de la foule devant le portail puis salua tout le monde avant de demander au concierge d'ouvrir les portes de l'école. Les parents purent ainsi entrer dans la grande cour séparée en deux par un petit grillage ainsi que le passage pour se rendre au réfectoire. En effet, les enseignants avaient divisé l'espace de récréation en deux parties distinctives afin de ne pas mélanger les élèves de la maternelle à ceux de l'école primaire. Ces derniers furent les premiers à être sollicités par la directrice ainsi que les enseignants montés sur une estrade. Tracey souhaita d'abord la bienvenue à toute l'assistance :<p>

« _ Mesdames et Messieurs, les enfants, je vous souhaite la bienvenue à l'école de Green-Silver Wood pour ce premier jour de la rentrée. Comme vous le savez, l'établissement débute depuis cette année seulement mais je peux vous assurer que nous ferons de notre mieux pour aider les élèves à s'épanouir tout en acquérant les bases d'une bonne éducation afin de pouvoir affronter le programme de Poudlard en toute quiétude lorsqu'ils entreront en première année. Commença Tracey.

- …

- Aussi, je voulais vous remercier au nom de toute mon équipe pour votre confiance puisque vous nous confiez vos enfants durant la journée. Comme vous le savez, l'école n'enseignera bien évidemment pas la magie mais des notions très différentes comme la lecture, l'écriture, l'arithmétique, les sciences naturelles et tant d'autres choses. En effet, nous voulons donner un maximum de connaissances à nos enfants pour leur permettre d'entamer en toute sérénité leur scolarité à Poudlard grâce à des bases acquises en primaire. Poursuivit la jeune femme.

- …

- Voilà, je tenais encore une fois à vous remercier en personne pour votre confiance. Enfin, mes remerciements sont aussi adressés au Ministre ainsi qu'au Ministère de la Magie qui nous a octroyé toutes les autorisations nécessaires. Conclut la jeune femme sous les applaudissements avant de laisser la parole au Ministre également monté sur l'estrade.

- Sorcières, sorciers, et vous mes chers enfants : c'est un grand jour pour nous tous aujourd'hui car cette école permettra aux générations futures de combattre l'ignorance et de bénéficier d'un enseignement de qualité en plus de celui dispensé par les parents. C'est aussi une nouvelle ère qui commence pour tous car l'école est un moyen d'acquérir des connaissances mais aussi de rencontrer des personnes de tous les horizons. Nos enfants vont apprendre ainsi à se connaitre bien avant Poudlard contrairement à ceux des générations précédentes, ce qui leur permettra de dépasser les frontières des Maisons une fois parvenus à l'école de Magie. En revanche, les élèves de Poudlard restaient pratiquement retranchés dans leurs Maison avant cette année. A présent, ils se déplacent d'une table à l'autre pour manger ensemble depuis le début de l'année et parviennent enfin à dialoguer au-delà des Maisons ? Toutefois, je ne veux pas que cette ouverture finisse un jour parce que nous n'avons pas su évoluer. Proclama le Ministre.

- …

- C'est pourquoi ce genre d'ouverture d'esprit doit être encouragé et ce notamment à l'école qui n'est pas seulement un lieu d'apprentissage mais également un lieu d'ouverture envers les autres. Aussi, je suis vraiment très heureux d'accueillir non seulement les rares bambins des Britanniques restés au pays, mais aussi les enfants des ex bannis ainsi que ceux de nos amis mongols venus s'installer en Angleterre. Je compte donc sur vous tous les enfants pour apprendre à vous connaitre les uns et les autres afin de former les bases de notre nouvelle société ainsi que du futur. Conclut le Ministre sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements._ »

Ensuite, Tracey Davis présenta d'abord les enseignants du cours élémentaire, ceux de la maternelle, la secrétaire de l'école, le cuisinier, les surveillants, le concierge, les femmes de ménage et les « tatas ». Hermione observa le personnel puis retint encore une fois son indignation en constatant qu'il s'agissait d'ex bannis mais elle se retint de faire un esclandre car l'école était née à Green-Silver Wood et pas chez elle. La sorcière observa la petite foule de curieux puisque les parents n'étaient pas les seuls à s'être déplacés pour assister à l'événement. Elle repéra enfin Harry près de Ginny ainsi que Lily soigneusement peignée et vêtue de son uniforme composé d'une veste bleue marine, une jupe, un gilet, une chemise, des collants, des chaussures ainsi qu'un petit foulard. La fillette follement excitée contemplait avidement toutes les petites filles en estimant pouvoir enfin jouer avec elles. Lily serra contre elle son cartable moldu rose acheté par ses parents dans un grand magasin d'après les conseils de Dudley.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Tracey reprit la parole pour expliquer que les élèves seraient répartis selon leur âge. Aussi chaque enseignant aurait sa classe et s'occuperait de ses propres élèves. Elle ajouta que les cours à l'école primaire commenceraient d'abord par une remise à niveau pour tout le monde pendant les premières semaines puis ils entameraient le programme spécifique à chaque niveau. La jeune femme rappela que les cours auraient lieu le matin et les après-midi seraient dédiées aux activités extrascolaires comme le sport, la musique, le théâtre, la peinture ainsi que le soutien scolaire. Enfin, Tracey pria les enseignants de se positionner chacun devant une marque jaune sur le sol. La sorcière affirma alors appeler les élèves un par un et les pria de s'avancer jusqu'à leur enseignant.

Tracey appela d'abord les élèves du cm2 pour qu'ils puissent donner l'exemple aux plus petits. Le Ministre observa encore une fois que les enfants des ex bannis ou ceux des mongols étaient bien plus nombreux que ceux des Britanniques restés au pays. Ensuite, il reporta sur Lily Potter qui rejoignit le reste de sa classe avant de parler avec une certaine Jade Panshriij intimidée mais ravie de trouver une personne amicale aussi rapidement. Quelques minutes plus tard, le second fils de Neville fut réparti dans sa propre classe puis les autres suivirent. Ensuite, les élèves saluèrent joyeusement les parents avant de suivre les enseignants dans leurs salles respectives. Tracey rassura les adultes en affirmant qu'ils pourraient visiter la salle de classe d'ici peu après l'installation des enfants.

Pendant ce temps, Lily curieuse observa les couloirs luisants de propreté puis leur enseignante les conduisit jusqu'à leur salle de classe qui sentait bon le bois. Les élèves observèrent les bancs d'écoles, les casiers, les chaises, les porte-manteaux, les plantes positionnées sur des commodes ainsi que la carte géographique, une photographie du Chemin de Traverse et une seconde du Londres moldu sur les murs. Leur maîtresse proposa ensuite aux enfants de décorer leur salle de classe plus tard avec leurs propres dessins. Les élèves ravis acquiescèrent puis la jeune femme leur demanda de choisir leur place tout en précisant que ceux qui détenaient des problèmes de vue devaient s'installer aux premiers rangs afin de bien voir le tableau. Les enfants curieux observèrent enfin le tableau noir où la sorcière avait écrit _BIENVENUE LES ENFANTS_ en lettres capitales.

Ensuite, Jade s'installa puis Lily s'assit spontanément à ses cotés pendant que les autres élèves choisissaient leur place. Une fois les enfants installés, la maîtresse observa les portemanteaux puis demanda aux élèves d'y accrocher leurs vestes au lieu de les tenir sur leurs chaises. Les enfants s'exécutèrent puis l'enseignante se présenta de façon plus détaillées à ses élèves avant de leur donner des feuilles de papier pour qu'ils puissent écrire leurs noms et prénoms dessus afin qu'elle puisse apprendre à les reconnaître durant les prochains jours. Enfin, la jeune femme entendit frapper à la porte avant d'ouvrir aux parents curieux. Ces derniers purent entrer avant d'observer leurs enfants sagement assis pour une fois.

La maîtresse souhaita la bienvenue aux adultes curieux qui observèrent la salle de classe ainsi que la baie vitrée. Ensuite, les sorciers répondirent aux questions de la jeune femme rassurée par le fait qu'aucun enfant ne détenait d'allergies. Elle expliqua donc son projet d'étudier la nature grâce aux plantes présentes dans la salle mais aussi son désir de sensibiliser les enfants à la cause animale en adoptant un lapin nain comme mascotte de la classe. Les élèves devraient s'en occuper en sa compagnie à tour de rôle chaque jour et apprendraient ainsi à prendre soin d'une petite créature innocente. Harry approuva son idée tout comme les autres parents dont les Mongols qui utilisaient un Cube acheté à la boutique _PR&RW_ afin de bien saisir tous les propos. D'ailleurs enfants en détenaient également mais des enseignants leur donnaient des cours d'anglais intensifs pour les aider à s'exprimer le plus rapidement possible sans avoir besoin de la technologie.

Au bout d'un moment, les parents rassurés finirent par sortir de toutes les classes avant de retourner dans la cour. Ils assistèrent ainsi à la répartition des classes de la maternelle où Kushi se retrouvait bien évidemment avec Lauren et revit également John le fils de Cho. Cette dernière inquiète observa la réaction de Pansy mais fut rassurée par sa tranquillité évidente. Ensuite, les parents furent invités à visiter la salle de classe de leurs enfants avant de rester agréablement surpris par les décorations de la pièce, les petits bancs adaptés à la taille des bambins, les casiers colorés ainsi que les petits porte-manteaux. Chaque élève put choisir sa place puis Kushi et Lauren se retrouvèrent près de John. Cho constata encore une fois la tranquillité de Pansy et Toorj qui s'occupèrent de leur fils sans démontrer aucune animosité envers John au point de répondre aux questions de l'enfant sur l'Asie. Nott se sentit un peu seul pendant qu'il aidait Lauren à sortir ses affaires de son sac rose, néanmoins, il fut surpris par l'arrivée de Ling qui se présenta dans la salle de classe avant de les saluer tous les deux. La sorcière conversa quelques minutes avec eux pour le plus grand plaisir de Lauren heureuse de se retrouver en compagnie d'une maman sans devoir la partager avec Kushi.

Au bout d'un moment, les adultes s'éclipsèrent puis Pansy rejoignit Ron pendant que Nott s'adressait à Ling :

« _ Merci beaucoup pour votre gentillesse Ling.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi Docteur : vous avez été très gentil vous aussi avec Jade lors de notre visite à l'hôpital. Affirma la sorcière.

- Je vous en prie appelez-moi Théodore.

- Merci.

- Comment avez-vous su que votre aide aurait été la bienvenue ? Demanda le médicomage curieux.

- Je suis passée par la case maternelle avant vous Théodore car j'ai envoyé ma fille à l'école moldue donc je comprends fort bien les difficultés des parents célibataires. Expliqua Ling.

- Hm : ce n'est pas facile de jouer le rôle du papa et de la maman à la fois. Pansy m'aide beaucoup mais bon elle ne peut pas toujours être là pour nous. Dit Nott.

- Je vous comprends parfaitement car le Toorj de ma dimension faisait pareil que Pansy. Toutefois, il ne pouvait pas toujours être là pour Jade lui non plus.

- Je peux vous poser une question indiscrète ? S'enquit Nott.

- Eh bien posez là puis je verrais si je vous fournirais une réponse ou non. Répondit Ling amusée.

- Pourquoi avez-vous adopté un enfant au lieu de créer une potion Bébé grâce à un donneur avant d'utiliser une mère porteuse pour porter votre fille ?

- Parce que je me sentais incapable de dire à ma propre enfant que je ne connaissais pas l'identité de son père si le donneur de sperme fut un inconnu. Toorj m'avait bien proposé de devenir mon donneur, néanmoins, j'ai refusé car la situation serait devenue rapidement compliquée puisque mon gosse n'aurait jamais vécu avec ses deux parents et Ron serait devenu jaloux. Franchement, j'ai préféré adopter Jade car la situation est plus claire ainsi puisque ma fille sait tout sur son adoption ou encore l'intensité de mon amour pour elle sans me soucier de ses origines. Expliqua Ling sincère.

- C'est un choix très courageux. Affirma Nott sincèrement impressionné.

- Ce n'est pas facile tous les jours mais je suis heureuse d'être devenue maman.

- Moi aussi, je suis heureux d'être papa même si c'est difficile sans ma femme Lauren auprès de nous. Reconnut Nott.

- Bon courage Théodore et à bientôt. Compatit Ling.

- A bientôt Ling. _ »

* * *

><p>De son coté, Toorj discutait avec Ron et Pansy tout en attendant l'arrivée de Mylena qui lui avait gardé Bora afin de permettre au papa de s'occuper de Kushi ce matin. Effectivement, la sorcière apparut peu après tout en tenant les mains de Bora et George. Les deux bambins s'entendaient bien ce qui soulageait grandement la sorcière heureuse de voir le petit garçon se lier d'amitié avec d'autres enfants dont la fille de Toorj mais aussi Kaiden de plus en plus vif au contact de George. Effectivement, le fils de Ron et Pansy semblait s'animer en présence du bambin au point que les adultes devaient les surveiller davantage pour éviter que les petits garçons ne fassent les quatre cent coups ensemble. Si les géniteurs de Kushi ou le papa de Bora prenaient la chose avec philosophie, Mylena abasourdie découvrait sur le tas combien un enfant pouvait lessiver les adultes.<p>

Elle fut donc bien heureuse de pouvoir rendre Bora à son papa puis salua le petit groupe sous le regard surpris de Cho abasourdie par la vision du bambin. La sorcière observa le gosse qui lui semblait très ressemblant l à son ex amant. La jeune femme se demanda donc si le cracmol avait procédé à une adoption avant de donner son Adn à son fils adoptif ou si l'enfant était le fruit de l'une de ses aventures. Cho frémit d'horreur en songeant à cette possibilité et plaignit silencieusement Mylena si c'était le cas car ce ne devait pas être facile d'élever le gosse adultérin de son mari. La Serdaigle bénit silencieusement Merlin de lui avoir épargné une telle charge car ce serait elle qui aurait du s'occuper de ce garçonnet si Rigny fut devenu son compagnon au fil du temps. Quoiqu'elle ne serait probablement pas restée avec le vétomagique après l'arrivée de ce gosse même si le papa fut un sorcier et non un cracmol.

En effet, Cho avait besoin de se reconstruire après son divorce et se sentait donc incapable de gérer un troisième enfant surtout si sa mère était décédée. La sorcière ne connaissait pas du tout l'histoire de ce gosse mais elle se doutait bien que la maman était probablement morte si Mylena s'en occupait car Rigny ne connaissait manifestement pas de l'existence de gosse avant le mariage de Pansy. Aussi, Cho estimait que l'orphelinat avait du contacter le papa pour l'avertir de l'existence de son gosse après la mort de la maman quelques jours plus tôt. La jeune femme observa Mylena courir afin de rattraper le petit garçon désireux de suivre Kaiden en train de rentrer chez lui en compagnie de ses parents. Cho plaignit aussitôt la cousine de Pansy contrainte de s'occuper de ce gosse si elle tenait vraiment à son cracmol au lieu de se dégoter un charmant sorcier célibataire parmi tous ceux disponibles ici.

* * *

><p>Pendant que Mylena courrait après George, un homme transplana aux cotés de Toorj puis Cho entendit le Mongol saluer un certain Vladislav Krum. La jeune femme dressa ensuite l'oreille au moment où le Bulgare demanda des nouvelles de Mylena avant de rester surpris par les propos de Toorj qui montra à son ami abasourdi le fils de Mylena et Rigny. Le Bulgare abasourdie poussa un soupir avant de prendre la parole :<p>

« _ Boze moj, je suis arrivé trop tard car cette femme au grand cœur a probablement accepté de se rabibocher avec son ex pour s'occuper du gosse adultérin de ce Rigny et ne me regardera donc jamais, ni mon fils cracmol.

- George n'est pas du tout un gosse adultérin ! Protesta Toorj.

- Mylena n'a jamais eu d'enfant d'après ce que tu m'as dit donc ce n'est pas le sien mais celui de son ex mari à moins qu'ils n'aient adopté un gosse ensemble en ces jours avant de lui donner leur ADN ?

- Non il n'y a pas eu besoin d'adoption magique par l'ADN car c'est leur fils. Mentit Toorj pour protéger le bambin.

- Comment est-ce possible ? S'étonna Vladislav.

- Eh bien, Mylena et Rigny détenaient une potion Bébé mais ne l'ont jamais utilisé et l'avaient laissé dans un laboratoire en Mongolie après leur divorce. Après leur réconciliation, ils se sont décidés à aller la chercher avant d'apprendre qu'il y a eu une erreur au laboratoire et qu'une autre femme avait donné le jour à leur enfant avant de l'abandonner à l'orphelinat moldu après avoir compris que ce n'était pas son fils biologique. Inventa Toorj.

- Tu plaisantes ? S'indigna Vladislav.

- Non.

- Mais pourquoi le laboratoire ou l'orphelinat n'a pas averti les parents biologiques ? Demanda Vladislav.

- Parce que personne n'en savait rien puisque cette sorcière l'a abandonné à l'orphelinat moldu. Entre-temps, Mylena et Rigny ont recherché leur enfant après que le laboratoire s'est rendu compte de sa méprise puis ils sont allés trouver le petit George aux Etats-Unis chez un couple de moldus. Poursuivit Toorj.

- Les moldus sont probablement dévasté depuis le départ de l'enfant. Déplora Vladislav.

- Non ils étaient ravis de s'en débarrasser car le bébé commençait à manifester sa magie et ils avaient peur de lui au point de le soumettre à des séances bizarres chez un exorciste moldu. Aussi, ces gens n'ont fait aucune difficulté pour rendre le gosse aux parents. Dit Toorj sans souci cette fois-ci car c'était la vérité.

- C'est un vrai roman cette histoire ! Commenta Vladislav abasourdi.

- Oh oui.

- Par le caleçon de Merlin : je suis vraiment une nullité puisqu'un cracmol est parvenu à donner le jour à un petit sorcier contrairement à moi qui ai rendu mon fils malheureux en le rendant cracmol. Déplora Vladislav.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute si ton enfant est ainsi et puis l'essentiel c'est que ton fils soit en bonne santé ! Protesta Toorj.

- Oui mais il a vu le fils aîné de Viktor partir pour Durmstrang l'autre jour et s'est mis à pleurer après avoir compris que lui-même n'ira probablement jamais là-bas. Avoua Vladislav inquiet.

- Rien n'est encore certain : un certain Londubat a mis plusieurs années avant de manifester sa magie. Insista Toorj pour le consoler.

- J'espère vraiment que mon fils est comme ce Londubat dans ce cas. Dit Vladislav avant de pousser un soupir._ »

Ensuite, les deux hommes changèrent de sujet au moment où Ling salua Toorj avant de rentrer chez elle. Vladislav demanda aussitôt des détails sur la jeune femme puis apprit qu'il s'agissait d'une autre cousine de Pansy et la trouva très belle. Une minute plus tard, Cho s'éloigna légèrement des deux hommes tout en réfléchissant sur les propos du Mongol avant de louer encore une fois Merlin de l'avoir éloigné de Rigny car elle n'aurait pas aimé devenir une intruse au milieu de cet imbroglio familial. La sorcière chassa ses pensées et retourna chez elle sans plus se soucier de Rigny ou de sa famille.

* * *

><p>Les jours suivants, elle ne songea plus à ce fait et se consacra à son fils John ainsi que son travail pour la plus grande satisfaction de Kenji content de la voir travailler parfaitement. Le sorcier s'était temporairement installé chez sa sœur en compagnie de sa mère ainsi que sa grand-mère afin de permettre aux époux Weasley de partir en voyage de noces en Polynésie française puisque Pansy rêvait d'admirer les fleurs de tiaré et Ron était heureux de profiter des superbes plages ainsi que de la beauté des paysages polynésiens. La présence des trois sorciers mais aussi les visites des Weasley seniors, Fleur ou encore Bill permirent à Kaiden de ne pas se sentir seul pendant que Kushi passait la semaine chez son papa.<p>

Lors du retour de voyage de noces de ses parents, le petit Kaiden bouda un peu mais il finit vite par se blottir contre sa mère heureuse de le revoir. Toute la famille salua le retour des jeunes époux radieux puis Molly nota avec plaisir le léger embonpoint de sa belle-fille entrée dans son quatrième mois de grossesse. Cette modification de la silhouette de Pansy fut rapidement notée par les badauds à Green-Silver Wood ainsi que les employés de la jeune femme qui finit même par se retrouver de nouveau dans le journal pour le plus grand déplaisir d'Hermione. Cette dernière était agacée par l'engouement des gens face à ce petit ventre gonflé comme si d'autres femmes ne pouvaient pas procréer grâce à une potion Bébé.

A l'insu d'Hermione d'autres grossesses étaient envisagées par certains car Rigny tentait de convaincre Mylena de ne pas attendre très longtemps pour utiliser la potion et Marcus songeait de plus en plus à convoler avec la fille de Madame Guipure aux anges. Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ne se doutait pas non plus des machinations des ex bannis mais aussi Ron pour se préparer une porte de sortie si jamais le Ministère décidait de leur imposer une Loi sur le Mariage un jour. Aussi, Ronald confia seulement à Harry son projet d'ouvrir une succursale en Bulgarie car Viktor Krum désirait s'associer avec la communauté de Green-Silver Wood pour créer une commune similaire chez lui puis jumeler les deux villages.

Harry agréablement surpris approuva l'idée d'expansion de son beau-frère sans se douter de la réalité car Ron était déterminé à mettre sa famille à l'abri si jamais le Ministère promulguait une loi aussi arbitraire. Certes, lui-même ne serait pas touché car il était marié à sa chère Pansy, néanmoins, le couple craignait de voir les autorités marier les adultes célibataires d'abord avant de contraindre les jeunes gens à le faire également dés qu'ils atteindraient leur majorité. Aussi, ils refusaient de voir leurs enfants respectifs, Kaiden, leur future fille ou les enfants des bannis subir un tel sort et préparaient donc un refuge. Le village ne serait pas construit tout de suite car Viktor devait encore obtenir les autorisations nécessaires, néanmoins, la communauté des ex bannis était prête à investir dans son village afin de bénéficier de résidences secondaires ainsi que de locaux pour les artisans ou commerçants.

Pour l'instant personne ne soufflait mot de ce projet aux Britanniques restés au pays (pas même Adrian à Dennis), néanmoins, les ex bannis se tenaient sur le qui-vive et prêts à riposter en cas de besoin…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu :)<strong>_

_**Que pensez-vous de la soudaine tristesse de Théodore Nott ?**_

_**Que pensez-vous des préparatifs des parents ainsi que des enfants ?**_

_**Comment trouvez-vous l'organisation de la petite cérémonie pour la rentrée des enfants ?**_

_**Que pensez-vous des discours de Tracey et du Ministre ?**_

_**Comment trouvez-vous les salles de classe ?**_

_**Que pensez-vous du geste de Ling pour aider Lauren et Théodore ?**_

_**Comment trouvez-vous leur conversation ?**_

_**Que pensez-vous de l'attitude d'Hermione ?**_

_**D'après vous, Toorj a-t-il bien fait de mentir sur le petit George ?**_

_**Comment trouvez-vous le raisonnement de Cho ?**_

**_Enfin, que pensez-vous de l'idée de Ron et des ex bannis pour échapper à la Loi sur le Mariage si jamais elle était promulguée ?_**

**_Voilà, _**

**_A bientôt et Bonne Nuit !_**


	41. Chapter 40 Le changement de Rose

_**Bonjour à tous et bon début de semaine !**_

_**Voici la suite de la fiction, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientôt !**_

* * *

><p>Les jours suivants furent très intenses pour Pansy qui continuait ses recherches sur la malédiction tout en remplissant ses commandes. A la mi septembre, la jeune femme s'éloigna cependant un peu de ses chaudrons pour aider Ronald face à un retournement de situation inattendu ainsi que la colère d'Hermione. En effet, Rose avait commencé ses études de droit mais elle y renonça au bout de quelques jours seulement car elle estimait s'être trompée sur son choix de carrière. Ronald abasourdi avait longuement discuté avec sa fille afin de comprendre cette décision totalement surprenante. Ensuite, il finit par lui donner raison après avoir compris que Rose s'était laissée influencée par son admiration envers sa mère sans vraiment réaliser que le droit n'était pas son rêve.<p>

Malheureusement pour lui, sa compréhension ne fut pas du tout appréciée par Hermione furieuse et choquée à la vue de sa fille qui renonçait à ses études de droit sans pour autant savoir ce qu'elle désirait faire à la place. Si Ronald désirait laisser un peu de répit à sa fille pour lui permettre d'y voir plus clair, Hermione en revanche refusait de la laisser à la maison sans rien faire. Pire encore, elle accusa Ron d'encourager leur fille à devenir une paresseuse comme lui. Cette réflexion déplut totalement à son ex qui faillit perdre la tête mais fut rapidement raisonné par Pansy appelée à la rescousse par Rose paniquée. Hermione jalouse observa le petit ventre arrondi de la future maman puis lui conseilla de rentrer se reposer chez elle au lieu de se mêler à une conversation exclusivement réservée à Rose et ses parents. Ron furieux reprit aussitôt la parole :

« _ Je ne te permets pas de parler à mon épouse sur ce ton !

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Ronald, ce n'est pas grave et puis Hermione m'a simplement conseillé de rentrer me reposer. L'apaisa Pansy.

- Maman c'est moi qui ai appelé Pansy donc elle ne s'est pas mêlée à nos affaires de manière volontaire. Intervint Rose.

- En quoi nos problèmes la regardent ? S'insurgea Hermione.

- Tu t'amusais à provoquer Papa donc je l'ai appelée pour m'aider à rétablir le calme. Répliqua Rose.

- Tu n'es qu'une enfant capricieuse Rosie donc tu as tenté de la mêler à notre conversation simplement dans l'espoir qu'elle appuie ton père qui te donne raison. Rétorqua sa mère profondément vexée.

- Hermione, je ne me mêle pas de vos affaires et je vais rentrer maintenant que vous êtes calmés. L'apaisa Pansy.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Honey : je vais rentrer d'ici peu moi aussi. La rassura Ron avant de l'observer utiliser la poudre de cheminette pour retourner au chalet.

- …

- Bon maintenant Rosie je voudrais savoir si tu as déjà une idée de ce que tu veux vraiment faire ou non ? Demanda Ron une fois seul avec les deux femmes.

- Je ne sais pas mais ce qui est certain c'est que le droit ne me plait vraiment pas. Avoua sa fille.

- Hm donc tu ne vas pas reprendre tes études avant l'année prochaine dans ce cas. Estima Ron.

- Ron mais tu es fou ? Il n'est pas question que Rose reste à la maison pendant un an sans rien faire ! S'insurgea Hermione.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça Hermione. Répondit Ron qui s'efforçait de maintenir son calme.

- Alors explique-toi mieux. Ordonna Hermione.

- Eh bien, je pense qu'il est inutile de lui payer des cours de droit si elle ne veut pas suivre cette voie. Enfin, ce n'est pas la peine de l'envoyer étudier n'importe quoi puisque Rose ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut faire. Commença Ron.

- Je comprends ton point de vue mais on ne va pas la laisser rester sans rien faire à la maison non plus ! Protesta Hermione.

- Il n'en est pas question. _ La rassura Ron._ Rosie : nous n'allons pas te forcer à étudier si tu n'en as pas envie. Je peux comprendre que tu as besoin de temps pour réfléchir sur ton avenir mais je ne compte pas te laisser sans rien faire jusqu'à l'année prochaine. Donc tu vas devoir te trouver un travail même à temps partiel seulement par tes propres moyens ou venir travailler à la _PR&RW_ si tu ne trouves pas d'emploi ailleurs. Poursuivit le sorcier.

- … (stupeur d'Hermione).

- Maman et moi ne te mettons absolument pas à la porte et tu auras toujours ta place chez nous mais il n'est pas question de te payer tes sorties, ton essence pour ta voiture ainsi que tes nouvelles fringues si tu passes tes journées à rien foutre au lieu d'étudier ou travailler. Donc tu dois assumer ton choix si tu veux cesser d'étudier cette année. Ajouta Ron.

- Je comprends. Répondit Rose sincère,

- Je ne le fais pas par méchanceté ma fille mais pour t'inciter à prendre tes responsabilité car nous t'avons peut-être trop souvent couvée ta mère et moi._ Estima Ron. _ De plus, ce sera une très bonne école de la vie : en tout cas, ce le fut pour moi car Georges ne m'a pas fait de cadeau même si j'étais son frère. Donc ne t'attends pas à ce que je t'en fasse sous le prétexte que tu es ma fille car tu commenceras au bas de l'échelle si tu viens travailler chez moi. L'avertit Ron.

- Je te remercie pour ta proposition Papa et je te promets d'y réfléchir. Par contre, ne te vexe pas mais je voudrais d'abord chercher un emploi par moi-même avant de postuler chez toi. Répondit Rose.

- Aucun problème Rosie : tu dois faire tes propres expériences ma fille. De toute façon, tu sais que la porte est toujours ouverte si tu en as besoin. Dit Ron satisfait.

- Merci de ta compréhension Papa. Déclara Rose vraiment impressionnée par l'attitude de son père.

- Bon qu'en pense-tu Hermione ? Demanda Ron.

- C'est une bonne idée._ Reconnut Hermione._ Mais je t'avoue que le fait de voir Rose abandonner ses études me semble un vrai gâchis. Déplora la sorcière ébranlée.

- Elle ne les abandonne pas forcement pour toujours Hermione mais Rose s'est rendue compte que le droit ne lui plait pas donc il ne faut pas la forcer à devenir avocate dans ce cas. De toute façon, Rosie va affronter la réalité du travail cette année et aura ainsi tout le loisir de réfléchir sur son avenir avant de décider si elle veut continuer de travailler ou reprendre ses études afin d'obtenir un emploi plus qualifié. Répondit Ron.

- Rosie dis-moi où je me suis trompée pour que tu en arrives à renoncer aux études ? Tu disais toujours vouloir étudier le droit donc je pensais que c'était vraiment ton choix. Confessa Hermione abasourdie.

- Maman je t'admirais et je voulais faire comme toi. J'étais convaincue d'aimer le droit mais les cours m'ont permis de comprendre que ce n'est pas ce que je veux faire plus tard. Répondit Rose.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione : nous ne sommes pas les seuls parents à affronter ce genre de choses. Saejin ne savait pas non plus ce qu'elle voulait faire après ses Aspics en Mongolie cette année. Aussi, ses parents l'ont convaincu de passer ses Aspics britanniques afin de réfléchir sur son avenir et découvrir les opportunités offertes ici. Révéla Ron.

- Au moins cette fille est plus censée que la notre car elle étudie. Répondit Hermione.

- Pansy et Toorj l'auraient envoyé travailler si elle n'avait pas choisi d'aller à Poudlard. Rajouta Ron. _ »

Les parents discutèrent encore un peu avec leur fille puis Ron retourna chez lui avant d'expliquer la situation à Pansy. Cette dernière approuva son idée car Rose ne devait pas devenir avocate sous la contrainte, ni se tourner les pouces cette année. Elle affirma que Kenji cherchait encore du personnel tout comme Millicent mais aussi Harper. Enfin, _L'Orchidée_ sa propre boutique de cosmétiques ne désemplissait pas donc ses deux employées ne seraient pas contre un peu d'aide si Rose voulait venir travailler avec elles. Autrement, Rose pouvait proposer son aide à Naëlle qui allait ouvrir leur petite boutique de décoration et objets artisanaux d'ici peu.

Ron songeur acquiesça aussitôt car Pansy et lui avaient noté l'engouement des gens pour les objets offerts dans chaque boite aux invités mais aussi pour toutes les décorations asiatiques ou même occidentales détenues par le couple lors de la Pendaison de la Crémaillère au chalet. Aussi, ils avaient eu le projet d'ouvrir une boutique mais ne savaient pas à qui la confier avant l'arrivée de Naëlle. Ensuite, le couple s'était entretenu avec la jeune femme ravie de reprendre son activité même si elle ne serait pas la propriétaire de l'activité commerciale pour le moment. De toute façon, Naëlle considérait cette opportunité comme la possibilité de remettre un pied à l'étrier puis elle verrait par la suite.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, Rose se présenta chez Kenji à la recherche d'un emploi puis le frère de Pansy lui donna sa chance. La jeune fille fut placée sous la responsabilité de Cho à la boutique mais elle ne se révéla pas très douée pour découper les parts de nourriture au point de détruire plusieurs plats… Kenji ne voulut pas la licencier sans faire un autre essai et l'envoya dans les cuisines auprès de Jacob. Emplie de bonne volonté, Rose se mit à éplucher les légumes mais elle ne savait pas du tout se servir d'un couteau, ni d'un éplucheur et retardait donc le travail du cuisinier mongol. Ce dernier ne se plaignit cependant pas à son patron car il ne voulait pas faire de peine à la gamine. Toutefois, Kenji comprit le problème lors d'une inspection en cuisine et estima devoir licencier cette petite.<p>

Le frère de Pansy n'eut cependant pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche car Cho lui annonça une commande importante pour les employés d'une société moldue. Le seul problème concernait le fait que la commande devait être livrée au sein de l'entreprise mais aucun employé de la boutique ne pouvait pas se déplacer. Kenji estima devoir y aller lui-même dans ce cas, néanmoins, il se ravisa et s'adressa à Rose :

« _ Tu as ton permis n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

- Voudrais-tu aller livrer la commande si je te passe ma voiture ? Demanda Kenji.

- Oui si ça peut vous rendre service mais je ne connais pas la ville. Avoua Rose.

- T'inquiètes : l'entreprise est à deux pas d'ici donc je vais t'expliquer le chemin. De plus, j'ai le GPS dans la voiture si tu en as besoin. Affirma Kenji.

- Ok.

- Jacob prépares rapidement la commande pendant que je m'occupe de la petite. Dit Kenji à son employé.

- Bien chef. Répondit le cuisinier._ »

Kenji entraîna Rose jusqu'à son garage et lui montra sa voiture avant de la lui faire essayer quelques minutes. Ensuite, il alla chercher le nécessaire pour transporter la nourriture de manière adéquate puis retourna en cuisine quand les plats furent prêts. Kenji chargea la voiture et donna ses dernières instructions à Rose qui finit par démarrer afin de rejoindre l'entreprise. La jeune fille ressentait un peu de nervosité face à sa mission qui prenait des proportions énormes dans son esprit. Elle observait la route avec attention de peur de se tromper de rues avant de pousser un soupir de soulagement une fois en vue de l'entreprise.

Rose se gara rapidement avant de saisir les paquets afin de les porter aux moldus. Une minute plus tard, la jeune fille sonna à la porte de la société puis le concierge vint lui ouvrir avant d'écouter ses propos. Il confirma aussitôt la commande et paya aussitôt la somme concordée par son patron avec Cho. Ensuite, le moldu remercia Rose pour sa rapidité et prit congé. La fille de Ron ravie reprit enfin son souffle puisque sa mission était accomplie et retourna tranquillement à la boutique. Une fois averti de son retour, Kenji la félicita pour son travail et affirma lui confier maintenant les livraisons moldues et sorcières de la boutique.

La semaine suivante, Kenji alla acheter une petite smart mais aussi un scooter pour effectuer les livraisons chez les moldus ainsi que de la poudre de cheminette supplémentaire afin que Rose puisse rendre chez les sorciers grâce au réseau de cheminées. Kenji fit imprimer le logo de la boutique sur les véhicules puis rassura Rose sur l'assurance déjà souscrite au moment de l'achat. La livraison à domicile augmenta considérablement le chiffre d'affaires de la boutique du coté moldu donc Rose conserva son travail et un jeune sorcier né moldu finit par effectuer lui aussi des livraisons grâce au scooter.

Les jeunes gens livraient donc des plateaux-repas chez des particuliers moldus ou aux employés des entreprises de Cokeworth telles que celle de Dudley Dursley ou la première société qui avait fait appel aux services de la boutique. Rose prenait son travail très à cœur même si elle ne pensait franchement pas rester livreur professionnel toute sa vie. En attendant de savoir ce qu'elle voulait faire plus tard, Rose ne dédaignait cependant pas cet emploi qui lui permettait de passer la tête haute devant sa mère au lieu de raser les murs quand Hermione se lamentait de son choix. D'ailleurs, Noyan approuvait l'attitude de Rose et l'encourageait de son mieux pour le plus grand plaisir de sa petite amie.

* * *

><p>Scorpius s'était également montré très impressionné par le soudain aplomb de Rose auparavant toujours collée dans ses bouquins. Hugo lui-même approuvait le choix de sa sœur et le lui communiqua dans une lettre :<p>

« _Chère Rose, _

_Maman m'a informé de ton choix d'arrêter le droit et je crois qu'elle espérait me voir t'engueuler ou t'encourager à reprendre les études. Toutefois, elle s'est fourrée le doigt dans l'œil comme dirait Nansal car je te dis plutôt de foncer. Franchement, tu es devenue mon idole puisque tu as su dire non à Maman. Non, trêve de plaisanterie : Maman n'est pas méchante mais nous n'avons jamais vraiment eu notre mot à dire sur les décisions concernant nos propres vies jusqu'à présent. _

_Or, je ne sais pas toi mais il me semble que nous avons ainsi manqué beaucoup de choses car nous aurions pu vivre en toute sérénité et partager plus de moments sympas avec notre père durant notre enfance. Attention, je ne regrette pas l'éducation que Maman nous a inculquée puisque nous lui devons notre immense culture, néanmoins, les livres ne sont pas tout dans la vie. Oui c'est bien moi qui l'ai écrit et pas Saejin. _

_Tu sais, je ne pense pas étudier le droit l'année prochaine moi non plus, même si, je ne sais pas encore ce que je veux faire. En tout cas, ne laisse plus personne diriger ta vie sinon tu le regretteras plus tard. Les latins disaient Carpe Diem et ils avaient bien raison parce que la jeunesse n'est pas éternelle petite sœur. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je sais que les Aspics m'attendent à la fin de l'année donc je continue d'étudier même s'il m'arrive de m'amuser à des fêtes. Tu devrais voir celles qu'organisent les enfants des ex bannis : ils sont vraiment hilarants et déjantés donc c'est vraiment drôle. _

_Je sais que tu peux garder un secret et je n'en peux plus de garder ma félicité pour moi tout seul alors voilà : Saejin est devenue ma petite amie. Je me sens vraiment bien avec elle, même si nous restons discrets pour le moment afin d'éviter le courroux de Maman. On ne pense pas que ses parents ou Papa seront opposés à notre histoire mais nous préférons attendre d'avoir passé nos Aspics pour le dire à tout le monde. Ainsi, on n'habitera plus chez nos parents puisqu'on ira travailler ou étudier ailleurs en septembre. Saejin hésite beaucoup sur sa carrière : elle aime bien les aurors et les potions mais s'intéresse aussi aux arts martiaux donc je me demande si ma chérie ne pas finir par s'associer à son père pour son projet de dojo. Saejin est vraiment très douée en potions comme sa mère et son grand-père d'après Slughorn, néanmoins, je ne sais pas si elle choisira cette voie. _

_En tout cas, ses frères sont en train de réveiller Poudlard avec leurs blagues potaches dignes des jumeaux Weasley d'après le professeur Londubat. Du moins, tout le monde pense que les jumeaux sont les auteurs de ces blagues mais personne ne parvient à le prouver. De plus, ils sont les premiers de leur classe donc c'est dur de les punir… Severus est aussi le premier de la sienne, notamment en potion et il proclame déjà devenir maitre des potions un jour. C'est vraiment la réincarnation de son grand-père d'après Slughorn et la vieille Mac Gonagall. En tout cas, l'équipe de quidditch de Serpentard a connu de nombreux remaniements cette année. Saejin est devenue leur nouvel attrapeur donc j'irai discrètement l'encourager au stade pour ne pas me faire attraper par mes camarades de Gryffondor. _

_Bon je te laisse et souhaite encore bon courage pour ta nouvelle vie ma grande ! _

_Ton frère Hugo._

_Ps : j'ai oublié de te transmettre le conseil de Saejin qui voudrait que Maman et toi regardiez Rebelle le dessin animé sur la princesse Merida. Apparemment, elle pense que ça pourrait vous aider à rétablir une bonne entente entre vous deux. __ »

Rose ravie rangea la lettre de son frère et continua sa petite vie sans se soucier des remarques de sa mère.

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, Greg ravi put enfin aller chercher sa petite chienne qu'il avait déjà baptisé Milady. Il saisit son chiot tout en promettant à Opale inquiète de lui montrer sa fille régulièrement. Le sorcier emmena son animal chez le vétomagique qui confirma sa bonne santé et lui rédigea son nouveau passeport puisque le chiot n'était plus la propriété de Pansy mais celle de Gregory maintenant. Le Serpentard le remercia avant de rester un moment avec l'assistante du vétomagique afin d'acheter des aliments adaptés pour sa chienne mais aussi de nombreux accessoires puisque Rigny avait flairé une bonne affaire après avoir noté l'absence d'une animalerie au village et s'était donc ingénié à acheter de nombreux accessoires puis les placer dans des étagères de la clinique afin de les fournir aux sorciers qui ne devaient donc pas se déplacer jusque sur le <em>Chemin de Traverse<em> pour en trouver.

En qualité de vétomagique, le cracmol avait aussi étudié le métier de toiletteur mais il n'avait pas envie de partager son temps entre les soins des animaux et l'aspect esthétique. Aussi, le cracmol cherchait un ou une apprentie afin de le former et pouvoir ouvrir un salon de toilettage mais aussi une boutique juste à coté de la clinique. Mylena amusée avait affirmé songer à postuler comme apprentie afin d'ouvrir une entreprise familiale. Rigny abasourdi lui avait rappelé son métier, néanmoins, la jeune femme affirmait que le Londres sorcier était plein de psychomages sans emplois. Aussi, elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir ouvrir un cabinet ici, ni de trouver une place à Sainte-Mangouste puisque ses diplômes étaient mongols. Certes, il y avait bien la clinique de _Green-Silver Wood_ mais elle soignait seulement les réfugiés de leur dimension là-bas et à titre gracieux. Enfin, la sorcière refusait de travailler pour Mac Laggen. Donc, Mylena pouvait compter seulement sur ses économies ainsi que son salaire au centre construit par Toorj.

Rigny acquiesça puis ils n'en parlèrent plus sur le moment. Les jours suivants, le vétomagique reçut également Nott, Adrian, Naraantsuya, Ling et Lily qui avaient aussi pris un chiot chez Pansy. Ensuite, les nouveaux propriétaires se retrouvèrent souvent au parc dans la journée afin de promener leurs animaux respectifs devenus la coqueluche des enfants mais aussi des célibataires. Toutefois, seul Nott profitait de ce succès car Greg songeait seulement à Naëlle et Adrian ne jurait que par Dennis. Enfin, Ling ne s'intéressait à personne pour le moment et se contentait de sourire ou de répondre gentiment aux questions sur sa petite chienne pendant que Jade aidait Lily à s'occuper de son propre animal. Enfin, Pansy ou Ron les rejoignait souvent afin de promener Opale mais surtout lui permettre de rencontrer ses chiots.

Un après-midi, Nott plaisanta sur leur petit groupe puis observa Gregory manifestement moins timide en présence de sa chienne. Effectivement, le Serpentards s'arrêtait souvent durant ses promenades pour répondre aux questions des gens sur son animal et les laissait même le caresser. De tous les chiots, Milady était la plus élégante car Gregory adorait lui acheter des petits nœuds ou des colliers afin de varier son style. La petite chienne détenait aussi une place de choix au sein de la boutique de son maître et se tenait sagement dans son coin quand il recevait des clients. La petite chienne avait aussi conquis Mrs Goyle et même Naëlle qui avait surmonté sa peur des chiens grâce au petit Pékinois.

La jeune femme accompagnait donc souvent Goyle durant les promenades de Milady puis tous deux prenaient un thé chez Yuki ou se rendaient à la pâtisserie de Naé. Naëlle se montrait de plus en plus affectueuse avec Gregory et écoutait souvent ses récits sur le travail du cuir ou autre. Elle trouvait sa conversation très intéressante sans voir le temps passer, ce qui flattait l'égo du Serpentard. Ce dernier lui fit également une belle surprise en lui créant des chaussures automnales avant de se rengorger face aux compliments sincères de la jeune femme époustouflées par la ligne mais aussi les finitions de ce modèle unique.

Elle voulut ensuite l'observer travailler un jour puis admira ses mains travailler habilement et estima son toucher parfaitement délicat mais aussi aérien. Dans un lapsus, Naëlle avoua son envie face à une telle douceur :

« _ J'aimerais bien être effleurée de la même manière un jour. Dit la jeune femme avant de devenir cramoisie sous le regard amusé du Serpentard peut-être un peu lent mais pas idiot.

- Je suis toujours très délicat que ce soit avec les peaux de mes chaussures ou l'épiderme d'une jolie dame. Plaisanta Greg.

- Ah, je n'en doute pas car vos mains sont toujours très fraîches et agréables quand nous dansons ou quand vous prenez mon bras. Répondit Naëlle gênée.

- En parlant de bal, voulez-vous m'accompagner à celui d'Halloween qui sera organisé à la salle des fêtes de Green-Silver Wood le mois prochain ? Demanda Greg pour aider la jeune femme en changeant de sujet.

- Oui j'en serais très honorée Gregory. Vous avez déjà une idée de déguisement ?

- Non pas encore.

- Faites moi savoir comme ça nous pourrions coordonner nos tenues. Estima Naëlle.

- Ce sera avec grand plaisir. Et vous pensez que Rigny a déjà une idée pour le sien ? S'enquit Greg pour tester encore une fois Naëlle afin de s'assurer que sa soudaine jalousie était bien partie aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue.

- Je ne sais pas : il n'a pas beaucoup de temps libre entre son travail, sa famille et les réparations de sa maison vous savez. D'ailleurs, je ne le vois pas beaucoup, ni Mylena. Expliqua Naëlle d'un ton tranquille.

- C'est vrai que l'apparition de George a du causer un sacré choc à vos deux cousins. Estima George.

- Oui : comme vous le savez, ils avaient décidé d'aller chercher leur potion Bébé avant de découvrir qu'elle avait été utilisée par erreur et que leur fils avait été donné en adoption. Je n'ose pas imaginer leur angoisse puis le choc car les parents doivent maintenant apprendre à connaitre leur bébé. Affirma Naëlle puisque Rigny avait décidé d'utiliser l'histoire inventée par Toorj et les rares personnes au courant de la vérité l'imitaient.

- Et vous : vous n'avez jamais voulu d'enfants Naëlle ?

- Si mais mon mari était déjà conscient que les Kazakhs risquaient de s'en prendre aux sorciers mongols. Aussi, il voulait attendre puis à la fin, nous n'avons pas eu d'enfants du tout. Déplora Naëlle.

- Et vous en voudriez maintenant si vous trouviez un compagnon ?

- Oui je serais heureuse de donner le jour à un ou deux enfants. Avoua Naëlle.

- Au fait, je dois me rendre à un diner de la corporation des artisans chausseur à Milan demain soir et je me demandais si vous voudriez m'accompagner ? Demanda Gregory.

- J'en serais très honorée Gregory. Répondit Naëlle en lui souriant._ »

Le Serpentard répondit à son sourire tout en continuant son travail.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, le sorcier alla chercher Naelle puis resta agréablement surpris par l'élégance de la jeune femme qui s'était manifestement rendue chez Harper et Millicent afin de se mettre sur son trente-et-un. Or, Greg appréciait vraiment l'élégance féminine dans les moindres détails. De plus, il se sentait flatté par les efforts de la jeune femme qui s'était ainsi vêtue pour sortir en sa compagnie. Après quelques compliments d'usage, le sorcier glissa son bras sous celui de la sorcière afin de transplaner à Milan. Une fois arrivés à destination, la sorcière abasourdie admira la magnificence du palais où se déroulait le diner avant d'observer avec intérêt tous les objets d'arts entrevus sur leur passage.<p>

De son coté, Greg était ravi de pouvoir arpenter les lieux en compagnie d'une très belle femme pour une fois et dissimula un sourire narquois face aux regards ébahis de certains. Il présenta Naëlle à bon nombre de ses collègues ainsi que leurs conjoints puis le sorcier l'entraîna à table une fois que le dîner fut annoncé. Contrairement aux idées reçues, Greg savait se tenir à table et mangeait modérément quand il devait respecter l'étiquette. Aussi, il apprécia les plats et même les différents vins mais ne se resservit aucunement. Il suivit les conversations des autres tout en prenant soin de distraire Naëlle afin qu'elle ne s'ennuie pas au milieu de ce repas d'affaires.

Enfin, ils purent prendre congé au bout d'un moment puis Greg proposa à la jeune femme se visiter Rome ce soir. Grisée par l'ambiance raffinée et les différents vins, la sorcière accepta puis s'accrocha à son bras avant de se retrouver près de la Place d'Espagne toute illuminée. Greg l'entraîna à sa suite pour visiter la place avant de l'emmener au Colisée puis sur différentes places avant de finir devant la fontaine de Trevi. Gregory lui expliqua alors une tradition :

« _ Il faut jeter une pièce dans la fontaine pour être certain de revenir à Rome un jour.

- D'accord. Dit Naëlle.

- Tournez-vous ainsi et maintenant jetez votre pièce en arrière. L'invita Greg tout en saisissant sa taille pour la positionner correctement.

- Voilà ! S'écria joyeusement Naelle tout en s'exécutant avant de se retrouver soudainement très proche du Serpentard._ »

La jeune femme rougit un instant puis contempla Gregory qui décida de tenter sa chance avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser. Naëlle resta surprise par la délicatesse du sorcier et ferma les yeux tout en entrouvrant les lèvres afin de répondre à son baiser. Gregory l'enlaça aussitôt pendant que Naëlle se sentait protégée par cette étreinte délicate mais ferme comme si le Serpentard lui promettait de veiller sur elle pour le restant de leurs jours. Les deux sorciers ne prêtèrent pas attention au lieu, ni à certains touristes moldus en train de siffler ou d'applaudir autour d'eux.

* * *

><p>Au bout d'un moment, les deux sorciers se détachèrent à regrets l'un de l'autre puis Gregory saisit la main de la jeune femme afin de s'éloigner la foule en train de les applaudir tout en lançant différents <em>Auguri !<em> Une fois seuls, Greg contempla la sorcière avant de prendre la parole :

« _ Je ne sais pas vous mais je ne regrette absolument pas ce baiser.

- Moi non plus Gregory.

- Naëlle : je sais que ça va probablement vous paraître précipité mais vous me plaisez vraiment depuis notre rencontre. Je comprends que vous avez besoin de temps après la mort de votre mari et il n'est pas question pour moi de vous mettre la pression mais sachez que je serais toujours là pour vous si vous le souhaitez.

- Je ne demande pas plus Gregory car votre présence m'est devenue indispensable. Je sais de ne pas être quelqu'un de très joyeux ou romantique mais je ne sais même plus comment ces choses fonctionnent depuis le temps. Aussi, je ne veux pas vous perdre à cause de mes silences ou mes mouvements d'humeur parfois. Avoua Naëlle.

- Vous ne me perdrez pas si vous avez les idées claires sur ce que vous souhaitez. Je ne veux pas vous partager avec un autre homme ou devenir un compagnon par dépit. Insista Greg en songeant à la jalousie de Naëlle envers Rigny l'autre jour.

- Il n'y a personne d'autre que vous Gregory. Lui jura Naëlle avant de l'embrasser…_ »

Les deux sorciers passèrent le reste de la nuit à s'embrasser et visiter Rome avant de contempler l'aube se lever depuis la terrasse d'un café sur la place d'Espagne où Gregory leur avait commandé deux capuccino et des _cornetti_…

* * *

><p>Quelques jours plus tard, Naëlle inaugura la boutique <em>Home Sweet Home <em>avec la bénédiction de Ron et Pansy qui la laissait gérer l'établissement à sa guise. Parmi les premiers visiteurs lors de l'inauguration, la sorcière entrevit Gregory, Rigny, Mylena et le petit George. Naëlle salua gentiment la petite famille avant de se précipiter sur le Serpentard souriant. Greg souriant fut flatté par ses attentions puis il observa la boutique manifestement assez grande. Ensuite, il la complimenta pour la décoration car elle avait su marier une touche ethnique aux habitudes occidentales. Naëlle le remercia pour ses compliments puis s'excusa de ne pas pouvoir lui faire visiter toute la boutique mais elle devait également s'occuper des autres invités. Gregory acquiesça car il détenait une activité commerciale lui aussi et comprenait les besoins du métier. Aussi, il lui proposa de remettre la visite à ce soir quand les badauds seraient partis, ce que Naëlle accepta volontiers.

Pendant ce temps, Ron satisfait observait l'émerveillement des clients britanniques à la vue de tous les objets asiatiques mais aussi occidentaux, orientaux, africains et même polynésiens savamment entreposés dans les rayons par Naëlle. Le sorcier avait compris que ces concitoyens étaient avides de nouveautés et il était bien décidé à les servir tout en engrangeant un maximum de bénéfices. Aussi, Ron contempla avec amusement Lee Jordan s'amouracher d'un paravent chinois, Seamus se ruer sur un service à saké, Parme examiner une superbe sculpture africaine. De nombreuses femmes observèrent également des tapis mongols, des tapis turcs mais aussi des vestes péruviennes ou encore des bottes en cuir. Des sorcières voulurent aussi s'acheter des boites à bijoux en bois laqué ainsi que des kokeshi et des maneki neko… Ethan fut aussi très satisfait par la vente de certains de ses tableaux également exposés à la boutique. Des sorciers s'intéressèrent également aux estampes japonaises, aux sabres de décoration mais aussi aux petites fontaines asiatiques, aux diffuseurs de parfums ou même aux ikebanas vendus par Naëlle par ailleurs superbe dans son deel rouge en soie.

Les badauds profitèrent aussi du copieux buffet préparé par Yuki qui servait aussi du thé vert japonais et s'attira ainsi une nouvelle clientèle pour son salon de thé. Au cours de sa visite, Lily ravie trouva également des baguettes pour enfants et affirma pouvoir ainsi apprendre à les utiliser quand son papa l'emmènerait de nouveau au _Dragon de Jade_. Harry acquiesça pendant que Ginny contemplait des toiles où un artiste polynésien avait représenté de très beaux paysages paradisiaques. La jeune femme finit par acheter celle où le peintre avait représenté des polynésiennes en train de cueillir des fleurs de tiaré. A la vue de son engouement, Naëlle lui proposa aussitôt d'essayer le parfum à la fleur de tiaré en provenance directe de Polynésie française mais aussi un flacon d'huile de monoï avant de lui parler des bienfaits de cette huile. Ginny acquiesça avant de multiplier les achats sans se soucier de leur montant.

Ensuite Arthur ravi nota l'engouement de certains acheteurs pour les objets artisanaux en bois réalisés par Ron également flatté par les compliments reçus. Le rouquin salua ensuite sa fille venue voir la boutique durant sa pause. Rose chassa ses pensées et admira sincèrement la très jolie boutique avant de s'attarder dans tous les rayons sans se soucier du dépit de sa mère pas très heureuse de la voir prendre de plus en plus d'assurance car Hermione craignait de la voir quitter le nid maternel d'ici peu. Au sujet des mères protectrices, Astoria avait partagé l'appréhension d'Hermione au moment du départ de Scorpius, néanmoins, elle était heureuse de voir son enfant s'épanouir à son lieu de travail mais aussi chez lui où les Malefoy se rendaient quelques fois pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. La mère de Scorpius était donc heureuse pour son fils même s'il lui manquait un peu à la maison. Elle comptait donc profiter de l'inauguration de la boutique aujourd'hui pour acheter un cadeau à son fils et Noyan afin de décorer leur chalet…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. <strong>_

_**Que pensez-vous de la décision de Rose d'arrêter le droit tout de suite ?**_

_**Comment qualifieriez-vous la réaction d'Hermione ?**_

**_Et celle de Ron ?_**

**_A-t-il bien fait d'inciter sa fille à travailler en attendant de trouver sa voie ?_**

**_Au fait que pensez-vous du travail de Rose chez Kenji au lieu d'aller travailler chez son père ?_**

**_Et que pensez-vous de la lettre d'Hugo à sa sœur ?_**

**_D'après vous, Mylena a-t-elle raison de songer à une reconversion professionnelle ?_**

**_Comment trouvez-vous le rapprochement de Gregory et Naelle ?_**

**_Enfin, que pensez-vous de la nouvelle boutique ?_**

**_Voilà Bonne Lecture et à bientôt !_**


	42. Chapter 41 L'émission de variétés

_**Bonsoir à tous, **_

_**La fiction continue et je sais que parfois je suis trop rapide sur certaines choses mais il faut bien avancer la trame :). **_

_**Bonne Lecture et à bientôt !**_

* * *

><p>Un samedi matin, les sorciers britanniques surpris reçurent des invitations à allumer leur radio, <em>Magic TV<em> aujourd'hui à seize heures, ou à venir directement au studio de la _Green-Silver Wood TV_. Des journalistes étrangers mais aussi des commerçants avaient été également invités depuis une semaine par Parme Barak. Tandis que beaucoup de sorciers curieux se déplacèrent, les autres se positionnèrent devant leur écran. Une fois parvenus au studio, les sorciers agréablement surpris furent reçus par des employés qui leur offrirent une superbe collation avant de les inviter à s'asseoir. Les gens s'assirent aussitôt dans les sièges de velours tout en attendant l'arrivée de l'un des présentateurs. Les spectateurs observèrent également l'estrade où ils notèrent plusieurs canapés, un fond bleu, une plante verte ainsi qu'une table basse recouverte de différentes pâtisseries. Deux minutes plus tard, ils assistèrent l'arrivée de Lee Jordan qui prit aussitôt la parole :

« _ Mesdames et Messieurs bienvenue à vous ainsi qu'aux téléspectateurs qui nous suivent en direct sur la _Magic Tv_ mais aussi aux auditeurs sur _Green Silver Wood Radio_.

- Bonjour Lee ! Commenta Lavande.

- Je suis heureux de voir autant de personnes dans le studio et je vous remercie d'avoir répondu à notre invitation. Vous vous demandez probablement pourquoi la station vous a invité ? Demanda Lee.

- Oui ! S'écria Rose amusée.

- Eh bien tout simplement parce que notre chaine voudrait tester une émission sorcière basée sur un principe moldu qui s'appelle _Talk Show_. Ainsi, je vais recevoir des invités tout au long de l'après-midi et vous pourrez assister aux conversations mais aussi au spectacle télévisé les amis ! S'enthousiasma Lee Jordan.

- …

- Notre première invitée est une chanteuse très connue qui va interpréter pour vous en direct son nouveau tube : _Je suis incapable de t'oublier malgré le sortilège d'Oubliette_ ! Hurla Lee avec emphase.

- Non… S'exclama Dean Thomas surpris.

- Oui ! Veuillez applaudir la grande Celestina Moldubec ! Dit Lee Jordan sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement. _ »

Effectivement, les spectateurs mais aussi les téléspectateurs surpris et ravis à la fois virent le fond bleu bouger puis ils réalisèrent qu'il s'agissait en réalité d'un rideau. Une fois le rideau tiré une scène apparut puis une femme élégante se présenta devant son micro en compagnie d'un orchestre. Les gens ravis purent ainsi la voir chanter en direct et écoutèrent sa nouvelle chanson tout en se promettant d'acheter son nouveau disque.

Une fois la chanson finie, Celestina Moldubec s'inclina sous les applaudissements puis rejoignit Lee avant de s'asseoir dans un fauteuil afin de se soumettre à son interview. La chanteuse répondit volontiers à ses questions et plaisanta même avec lui. Au bout d'un moment, la jeune femme prit congé puis Lee annonça l'arrivée d'un autre invité avant d'accueillir un joueur du club de Flaquemare qui jouerait la première partie du championnat contre les Canons de Chudley demain. Le joueur répondit aux questions puis laissa la place à Rita Skeeter également invitée car elle tenait la critique Potin de l'émission.

Comme à son habitude, la sorcière détenait des informations croustillantes et les distilla savamment avant de sourire sous les applaudissements reçus. Ensuite, Lee reçut Molly Weasley afin de parler avec elle du succès grandissant de son émission culinaire :

« _ Vous attendiez-vous à un tel succès Mrs Weasley ?

- Franchement non et j'ai encore de la peine à y croire. Avoua Molly.

- Pourtant votre émission est très suivie et même à l'étranger vous savez ? Insista Lee.

- Oui j'ai reçu du courrier de sorcières très charmantes qui m'ont écrit depuis l'autre bout du monde en affirmant aimer mes recettes. Toutefois, elles n'ont pas toujours le temps de les écrire et m'ont donc demandé de les leur envoyer. S'enthousiasma Molly.

- C'est de là que vous est venue l'idée de rédiger votre futur livre de recettes ? Demanda Lee.

- Oui parce que je ne parviens pas à répondre à toutes les demandes. Donc je vais écrire plusieurs livres de recettes avec l'aide d'une collaboratrice: Ling Panshriij. Expliqua Molly.

- Pourquoi voulez-vous écrire plusieurs livres ? S'enquit Lee.

- Parce que c'est plus pratique de classifier mes recettes par thèmes car j'en détiens des milliers, Avoua Molly souriante.

- Ah je comprends et quel livre sortira en premier Mrs Weasley ?

- Eh bien, je compte d'abord publier un livre contenant des recettes faciles à réaliser pour tous les jours. Ensuite, j'aimerais bien publier un livre avec des recettes de Noël pour que chaque sorcière puisse organiser un superbe repas cette année. Expliqua Molly souriante.

- Alors il ne nous reste plus qu'à guetter la parution de vos livres en librairie Mrs Weasley. D'ailleurs je serais probablement l'un des premiers clients du libraire car je suis célibataire et je ne sais même pas me cuisiner un œuf donc votre livre de recettes faciles sera une bénédiction pour mon estomac. Plaisanta Lee.

- Je vais faire de mon mieux pour le publier le plus vite possible mais attendant vous pouvez passer manger à la maison de temps en temps. Gloussa Molly._ »

Ensuite, la sorcière sortit sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements puis Lee invita les spectateurs à découvrir un groupe irlandais très connu chez eux et qui tentait maintenant sa chance en Grande-Bretagne. Les sorciers curieux écoutèrent donc la chanson puis les jeunes gens s'enthousiasmèrent aussitôt pour le groupe qui répondit ensuite aux questions de Lee. Scorpius nota soigneusement les informations et se promit d'acheter le disque de ces gens.

Après le départ du groupe, l'arrivée de Viktor Krum fit sensation parmi les spectateurs puis le sorcier souriant salua aussitôt ses fans. Le Bulgare finit enfin par s'asseoir puis évoqua tout d'abord sa dernière coupe du monde en compagnie de Lee avant de lui parler de sa nouvelle vie en famille. Le sorcier affirma cependant ne pas se retirer complètement du monde sportif et songer à devenir entraîneur ou acheter un club de Quidditch. Après son interview, le Bulgare laissa la place à Harper et deux modèles puis le coiffeur évoqua les nouvelles tendances capillaires pour l'automne 2018. Il montra ses deux modèles au public.

* * *

><p>Ensuite, Lee Jordan reprit la parole pour annoncer l'arrivée des époux Weasley désireux de présenter de nouvelles inventions au public. Les gens curieux attendirent aussitôt leur arrivée avant de s'enthousiasmer à la vue du petit ventre rebondi de Pansy ravissante dans sa robe de grossesse. La jeune femme sourit gentiment à tout le monde avant de s'asseoir pendant que son époux restait debout en compagnie de Lee. Ce dernier reprit aussitôt la parole :<p>

« _ Ron on se connait depuis des années donc je me permets de te tutoyer même devant les cameras.

- Aucun problème Lee. Répondit Ron souriant.

- Alors j'ai entendu Ginny dire que vous aviez une invention du tonnerre qui allait libérer les femmes mais aussi les pauvres types célibataires du joug de la lessive ainsi que de la vaisselle. Je t'avoue que ça a piqué ma curiosité donc j'ai insisté pour t'inviter ici aujourd'hui. Expliqua Lee.

- Oui et je te remercie pour ton invitation car cela va me permettre de présenter ces trois inventions imaginées, brevetées et enregistrées par mon épouse durant sa permanence en Mongolie. Je comptais organiser une conférence de presse la semaine prochaine pour montrer ces trois choses mais je profite de ton émission pour les exposer maintenant. Dit Ron.

- Bien peux-tu nous en dire plus ?

- Eh bien je laisse d'abord la parole à Pansy qui va vous expliquer l'origine de ses idées. Répondit Ron souriant.

- En fait, toutes les ménagères vous le diront mieux que moi : on ne peut pas utiliser exclusivement des _Recurvite_ pour tout laver. Donc les femmes mais aussi les hommes célibataires sont contraints de nettoyer les vêtements à la main dans leurs buanderies pour ceux qui ne possédaient pas d'elfes de maison. Commença Pansy.

- Juste, je confirme laver mes vêtements tout seul. Feignit de se lamenter Lee.

- Alors voilà, j'ai la possibilité d'utiliser la machine à laver des moldus et c'est vraiment très pratique. Ils détiennent aussi un sèche-linge pour sécher le linge mais aussi un lave-vaisselle qui sert à laver la vaisselle. Ce sont des engins très pratiques comme je le disais mais qui fonctionnent à l'électricité. Expliqua Pansy.

- Alors nous ne pouvons pas les utiliser ou du moins pas les sorciers qui n'ont pas l'électricité chez eux. Se lamente Lee.

- Justement : j'ai fini par y songer quand ma fille Saejin est née et qu'elle ne supportait pas les couches jetables moldues donc il m'a fallu utiliser des couches en tissus. Mon ex mari et moi n'avions pas les moyens d'entretenir un elfe de maison. Donc nous faisions tout nous-mémé: Toorj m'aidait pour laver à la main notre linge, celui de la petite ainsi que ses couches mais on n'en pouvait plus par moments. Alors j'ai fini par tenter de bricoler une machine à laver adaptée aux sorciers. Expliqua Pansy.

- Et tu y es parvenue ? Demanda Lee curieux.

- Oui j'ai crée un modèle basique mais suffisant pour nous trois. Ensuite, je l'ai rangé dans ma cave après l'arrivée de mes deux elfes de maison. Dit Pansy.

- Ensuite, ma femme a fini par améliorer son modèle entre 2014 et 2017 tout en décidant de créer d'autres machines pour sécher le linger et laver la vaisselle. Aussi, la _PR&RW_ est heureuse de vous annoncer l'arrivée de trois machines adaptées à notre monde et qui feront les mêmes choses que les objets moldus grâce à la magie. Intervint Ron avec emphase.

- Ah oui ? Donc on ne détourne pas d'objets moldus ? S'enthousiasma Lee.

- Absolument pas. Confirma Ron.

- Voulez-vous nous faire une démonstration ? Demanda Lee.

- Certainement._ »

Ron fit aussitôt apparaître l'équivalent sorcier du lave-vaisselle, la machine à laver mais aussi le sèche-linge moldu. Ensuite, les sorciers surpris contemplèrent avec attention les trois blocs blancs présentés par le couple. Ron affirma avoir acheté de la ferraille chez un sorcier ferrailleur avant de fabriquer en série ces cubes puis il expliqua que ces engins détenaient plusieurs tailles en fonction de la nécessité des utilisateurs. Lee perplexe demanda aussitôt des précisions :

« _ Que veux-tu dire par plusieurs tailles Ronald ?

- Eh bien : un célibataire n'a pas besoin d'acheter un gros _Magic'Lav_ pouvant laver jusqu'à trente couverts, assiettes, casseroles ou verres. Aussi, il achètera un modèle plus petit destiné à quatre ou six personnes.

- C'est quoi le _Magic'Lav_ ? S'enquit Lee.

- C'est l'appareil magique pour laver la vaisselle. Ensuite, nous avons aussi _le Magic'Linge_ pour laver le linge comme te l'a expliqué Pansy puis le _Magic'Sec_ pour le sécher. Affirma Ron en désignant les blocs.

- Et ces trucs lavent vraiment la vaisselle, le linge avant de sécher les vêtements une fois lavés ? S'enquit Lee.

- Oui.

- Peux-tu nous faire une démonstration en direct ?

- Bien entendu. Affirma Ron souriant._ »

Ensuite, Ron vanta les qualités de _Magic'Lav_, _Magic'Linge _et _Magic'Sec_. Une minute plus tard, il ouvrit la porte du premier par la poignée située en haut sous le regard des femmes qui admirèrent aussitôt les racks pour ranger les assiettes, le compartiment des couverts ainsi que celui des verres. Ron demanda aussitôt à l'un des employés du studio de lui donner des assiettes, des couverts ainsi que des verres utilisés au buffet. Une fois en possession d'un peu de vaisselle, Ron empila le tout à l'intérieur. Ensuite, le rouquin montra aux sorciers curieux une petite pastille liquide inventée par Pansy et fabriquée au sein de son laboratoire.

Pansy acquiesça puis son mari déposa la pastille dans un petit compartiment spécifique et ferma la porte de l'appareil avant de montrer une petite trappe sur le dessus du bloc. Il l'ouvrit devant tout le monde afin de positionner sa baguette à l'intérieur avant de lancer le sortilège _Aguamenti_ pour le remplir d'eau et finit par refermer la petite trappe une fois l'appareil plein. Ronald précisa cependant que le sort devait être modéré afin de ne pas inonder la pièce car il s'agissait seulement de remplir le _Magic'Lav_. Ensuite, le sorcier lança un second sort afin d'activer l'appareil qui se mit aussitôt à laver la vaisselle sous le regard stupéfait des sorciers qui ne voyaient pas le procédé mais entendaient le bruit.

En attendant la fin du programme, les femmes manifestèrent leur désir d'acheter le _Magic'Lav_ au plus vite car elles en avaient assez de laver la vaisselle à la main ou à l'aide de leur baguette magique pour celles qui connaissaient les sorts ménagers. Les femmes follement excitées voulurent également assister à une démonstration de _Magic'Linge_ avant d'observer ce gros bloc doté d'un hublot. Ron demanda aussitôt à l'employé du studio de lui donner les nappes utilisées pour le buffet et qui étaient maintenant tachées de vin, chocolat et autre. Une minute plus tard, le Gryffondor saisit les nappes et ouvrit le hublot avant de déposer le linge à l'intérieur. Il montra alors plusieurs petites fioles mais aussi une pastille. Ron expliqua alors que Pansy avait crée la pastille après s'être inspirée des lessives moldues, Enfin, elle inventa aussi les fioles qui contenaient des adoucissants avec des parfums différents. Après ses explications, Ron prit la pastille et la déposa au cœur du linge.

Ensuite, il ferma le hublot de _Magic'Linge_ avant de montrer aux sorciers deux compartiments sur le dessus de l'appareil. Dans le premier, Ron versa le continue d'une fiole et le referma puis le sorcier ouvrit le second afin de positionner sa baguette à l'intérieur. Dix secondes plus tard, il lança un _Aguamenti _afin de le remplir comme pour le _Magic'Lav_. Ensuite, Pansy lança un sortilège de son invention pour actionner l'appareil puis les sorciers observèrent le hublot d'où ils pouvaient admirer le linge en train de tourner à l'intérieur de la machine. La sorcière affirma que les cycles ne duraient pas longtemps car la magie nettoyait tout bien plus rapidement que les appareils moldus.

Effectivement, une sonnerie avertit Ron de la fin du programme de _Magic'Lav_ dix minutes plus tard. Le sorcier ouvrit de nouveau le compartiment du haut puis y positionna sa baguette afin de lancer un _Evanesco_ pour chasser l'eau. Il lança ensuite un second sort chargé de sécher la vaisselle encore à l'intérieur. Enfin, Ron souriant ouvrit la porte d'un geste magistral avant de montrer la vaisselle parfaitement propre et sèche. Il invita aussitôt quelques personnes de l'assistance à le rejoindre puis les sorcières abasourdies sortirent aussitôt les assiettes parfaitement sèches afin de les toucher de leurs propres mains avant de constater leur propreté sous le regard intéressé de Jacob agglutiné devant l'écran de sa _Magic'TV_.

Ensuite, Jacob assista depuis l'écran à la fin du cycle de _Magic'Linge. _Une fois le lavage fini, Pansy prononça un autre sort afin d'essorer le tout puis Ron ouvrit le hublot une fois le sortilège fini. Les spectatrices abasourdies venues sur la scène s'approchèrent aussitôt des nappes et constatèrent leur propreté puis affirmèrent au technicien du studio qu'il pourrait les étendre tout de suite. Toutefois, Ron souriant leur proposa plutôt d'essayer _Magic'Sec_ et leur montra d'autres petites fioles crées pour donner une odeur agréable aux vêtements à peine lavés. Une minute plus tard, Ron ouvrit le compartiment central de _Magic'Sec_ et y déposa les nappes avant de verser le contenu de l'une des fioles dans un second petit compartiment sur le dessus. Ensuite, Ron ouvrit un petit compartiment sur le dessus afin d'insérer sa baguette puis lança un sort pour sécher le linge en deux minutes.

A la fin du programme, Ron ouvrit l'appareil et rendit les nappes à l'employé ravi de ne pas devoir les laver à la main. Jacob abasourdi contempla ces appareils et bénit Gengis Khan pour leur existence car il en avait marre de laver son linge ainsi que celui de Dora à la main puisqu'il ne possédait pas d'elfe de maison. Aussi, le mongol se promit d'aller acheter au moins un _Magic'Linge_ afin de se faciliter la vie. Une minute plus tard, Jacob écouta donc attentivement les réponses de Ron aux questions de Lee :

« _ Où peut-on trouver ces merveilles ?

- Ces trois appareils seront en vente dés lundi matin à la boutique de la _PR&RW_ de Green-Silver Wood, celle d'Oulan-Bator et chez Mr Park Jin Su à Seoul. Ensuite, j'attends les propositions d'autres commerçants pour les commercialiser dans d'autres pays. Avoua Ron.

- Combien coûtent ces appareils ? S'enquit Lee.

- Tout dépend du modèle acheté : Un petit _Magic'Lav _pour six personnes coûtera bien moins cher que celui destinée à trente. C'est la même chose pour le _Magic'Linge_ qui est disponible en plusieurs version : la petite peut accueillir jusqu'à 5 kg de linge, la moyenne 10 kilos et la grande est capable de contenir jusqu'à 15 kg. Ces dimensions sont les même pour le _Magic'Sec_. Enfin, plusieurs couleurs sont disponibles pour vous permettre de disposer vos appareils sans jurer au sein de votre cuisine à cause de leur teinte différente des murs ou de vos meubles. Expliqua Ron souriant.

- Bon Ron : préviens tes employés qu'il y aura beaucoup de monde à l'ouverture de la boutique lundi. Conclut Lee hilare._ »

* * *

><p>L'émission se poursuivit encore un moment pour le plus grand plaisir des spectateurs, téléspectateurs ainsi que des auditeurs pendant que Pansy était rentrée se reposer et Ron répondait avec grand plaisir aux questions des journalistes. Le surlendemain, le rouquin ravi observa la foule de clients amassée devant la porte de la boutique puis aida ses employés à faire face à tous ces gens. Parmi eux, Ron reconnut Jacob ravi de la modicité des prix et qui put donc s'acheter les trois appareils sans devoir calculer ses économies. Une fois chez lui, le sorcier lut attentivement la notice puis mémorisa les sorts. Ensuite, il put souffler un peu durant ses moments de repos car les machines se chargeaient maintenant du lavage et il ne passait donc plus son temps à la buanderie pour laver son linge à la main ainsi que celui de Dora qui se salissait souvent comme tous les enfants.<p>

Les semaines suivantes, le succès des appareils ne se démentit pas et la PR&RW multiplia ses bénéfices même à l'étranger grâce aux différentes publicités tournées avec Fleur, Pansy, Munkhe le fils de Kumbat, les sœurs Parvati, Parme, Adrian et Rose. Ron radieux fit ensuite la couverture de nombreux magazines sans se soucier de la jalousie d'Hermione de plus en plus agacée par son succès. Pendant ce temps, Pansy continuait de remplir ses commandes tout en travaillant d'arrache pieds pour lutter contre les effets de la malédiction sur les ex Mangemorts mais aussi Mylena qui s'occupait de Georges sans relâche.

Une fois mis au courant de l'histoire inventée par Toorj, Rigny n'avait pas démenti les propos de l'auror donc Mylena et lui furent rapidement laissés tranquilles au sujet de l'enfant. Ils sortaient parfois avec le bambin dans le village mais préféraient cependant se rendre du coté moldu après leur rencontre avec Cho un dimanche après-midi. La sorcière ne leur avait rien dit de particulier mais Rigny n'avait pas aimé son regard curieux. Après avoir obtenu l'immatriculation des trois véhicules du couple en Grande-Bretagne ainsi qu'une nouvelle carte grise, Rigny avait vendu sa Mercedes ainsi que son SUV car ils étaient encore très bien cotés à l'argus puisque ces engins étaient de la classe supérieure ainsi que dotés de toutes les options possible.

Face aux protestations de Mylena qui ne voulait pas le voir se dépouiller de ses voitures adorées, il avait affirmé préférer se contenter de la _Swift _pour le moment et acheter une seconde voiture plus tard si nécessaire plutôt que d'entretenir un SUV luxueux mais inutile ici ainsi qu'une Mercedes également superflue. De plus, l'argent de la vente lui permettrait d'acheter rapidement du matériel au lieu d'attendre son salaire à la fin du mois, les ventes des objets entreposés à la clinique ou de toujours piocher dans les économies de la jeune femme. Rigny et Mylena conservèrent donc une voiture seulement mais cela ne les dérangeait pas car ils l'utilisaient seulement pour se rendre chez les moldus. Durant l'une de leurs sorties, les deux ex achetèrent également une petite chambre à George ainsi que des vêtements ou encore du matériel de puériculture afin de pouvoir rendre rapidement les affaires prêtées par Pansy.

Le bambin semblait maintenant plus serein auprès des deux adultes mais Rigny avait beaucoup de mal à s'attacher à lui car il lui rappelait sa bêtise monumentale. Fort heureusement, le cracmol avait enfin obtenu les résultats de ses examens et fut rassuré par l'absence de MST, néanmoins, il n'osait pas effleurer son ex femme. Enfin, Rigny ne voulait pas l'indisposer de peur de lui remémorer les trois agressions cette année. De toute façon, la sorcière était beaucoup trop sur les rotules le soir après avoir couché le petit diable pour songer à autre chose que souffler un peu, se pelotonner contre son ex mari afin de regarder la télé ensemble ou dormir près de lui dans leur lit. La jeune femme portait maintenant au poignet un bracelet particulier capable de détecter le moindre malaise et se sentait plus tranquille grâce à cet appareil ensorcelé par Pansy pour signaler le moindre problème à Théodore qui pourrait aussitôt se téléporter auprès de Mylena quelque soit le lieu où se trouvait la jeune femme.

Rigny se sentait également plus serein au sujet de Mylena constamment surveillée grâce à ce bracelet qui lui rappelait le système moldu entrevu chez la mère de l'un de ses amis. Ce dernier lui avait expliqué que le bracelet porté par sa mère détenait un petit bouton qui contactait directement les pompiers s'il était enclenché. Enfin, le vétomagique était soulagé par le fait que Mylena passait maintenant beaucoup plus de temps avec lui donc il pouvait veiller sur elle. En effet, la jeune assistante de Rigny ne détenait pas vraiment de qualification pour cet emploi et s'était licenciée la semaine dernière car elle avait préféré travailler à la boutique l'Orchidée qui recherchait des collaboratrices.

Rigny avait compris son choix mais s'était ensuite demandé comment tout gérer tout seul, néanmoins, Mylena le surprit en profitant de l'occasion pour travailler ensemble. La jeune femme amusée lui avait rappelé sa formation en tant qu'assistante vétomagique effectuée auprès de lui entre 2000 et 2002 en parallèle avec ses propres études de psychomagie. Ensuite, Mylena avait suivi la formation d'auxiliaire vétérinaire moldue pendant deux ans dans la clinique où travaillait Rigny puisque les sorciers ne l'employaient pas en tant que psychomage en raison de sa liaison avec le cracmol jugée scandaleuse. Rigny se souvint aussitôt de cette période très heureuse de sa vie où Mylena travailla chez les moldus jusqu'en 2005 puis la jeune femme avait enfin obtenu un poste de psychomage à l'hôpital d'Oulan-Bator après leur mariage et s'était donc licenciée de la clinique vétérinaire afin d'exercer son premier métier.

Toutefois, la situation ici était différente car de nombreux psychomages exerçaient d'autres emplois que ce pour quoi ils avaient étudié puisque la demande était pratiquement inexistante dans leur branche. Aussi, les gens ne verraient pas d'un bon œil le recrutement de la jeune femme au sein de la clinique de _Green-Silver Wood_ si Nott lui proposait un poste car beaucoup de psychomages Britanniques espéraient justement que le directeur organiserait bientôt un concours. Mylena craignait donc de voir sa candidature contestée ou considérée comme du favoritisme en raison de son lien familial avec Pansy même si la psychomage gagnait honnêtement le concours. Enfin, la sorcière ne voulait pas du tout ouvrir son propre cabinet maintenant puisqu'elle désirait donner le jour à leur bébé et ne pourrait donc pas gérer ses patients durant son congé maternité. Aussi, Mylena refusait de gaspiller de l'argent en ouvrant un cabinet qui serait ensuite fermé au bout de quelques mois seulement.

En revanche, le métier de vétomagique ou encore d'auxiliaire n'était pas très en vogue ici puisque les sorciers semblaient dédaigner ce genre de carrière. Rigny acquiesça car les sorciers de leur dimension considéraient également ces métiers seulement bons pour les cracmols ou les sorciers dotés de très peu d'Aspics. Pourtant, un vétomagique gagnait bien mieux sa vie que certains employés au Ministère mais les sorciers étaient beaucoup trop englués dans leurs préjugés pour s'en rendre compte. Après avoir effectué quelques recherches, le vétomagique constata que Mylena ne détenait pratiquement pas de concurrence. Aussi, nul ne trouverait rien à redire si le cracmol employait son ex femme. La sorcière pourrait donc aider Rigny à s'occuper de ses patients. De plus, la jeune femme était inscrite à la corporation internationale sorcière des assistants vétomagiques donc nul ne pourrait contester son diplôme même s'il était mongol. Par contre, Mylena hilare affirma à son ex qu'il allait devoir lui apprendre le toilettage car elle n'avait pas étudié cette spécialisation.

Rigny souriant affirma que ce ne serait pas très long pour elle puisqu'elle détenait déjà le titre d'auxiliaire. Autrement, elle aurait du étudier la formation pendant deux ans comme chez les moldus. Ensuite, Mylena et lui s'étaient organisés pour qu'elle puisse l'aider à la clinique en tant qu'assistante vétomagique tout en effectuant sa formation comme toiletteur. Ce fait avait particulièrement intéressé Gregory désireux de bichonner sa petite Milady au maximum. Aussi, le Serpentard avait convaincu le conseil d'octroyer au couple le local adjacent à la clinique du vétomagique pour agrandir cette dernière et permettre aux Panshriij de travailler sereinement. Ainsi, la clinique s'agrandit au point que les accessoires étaient maintenant vendus dans une salle à part et un petit salon de toilettage put voir le jour en octobre sans empiéter sur les locaux où le vétomagique soignaient ses patients.

Greg devint le client le plus fidèle du salon de toilettage puis Nott devint rapidement un habitué des lieux lui aussi car il était heureux de pouvoir faire nettoyer son chiot sans devoir s'en occuper lui-même. Mylena effectuait sa formation avec ardeur tout en aidant son ex mari durant les soins des animaux. Elle s'occupait aussi du secrétariat et de la comptabilité tout en veillant sur George qui passait les journées à la clinique quand il n'allait pas à la crèche ou refusait de rester en compagnie de Trixie.

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, Toorj avait rapidement trouvé une autre enseignante de yoga et méditation car Ling lui demanda si la place était disponible après avoir appris le départ de Mylena du centre. La sorcière lui révéla pratiquer ces choses tous les jours puis affirma détenir beaucoup de temps libre puisqu'elle était écrivain. Ling détenait beaucoup de succès dans sa dimension et songeait sérieusement à publier quelques uns de ses anciens romans ici mais aussi ceux qu'elle avait écrit durant ces deux dernières années pendant son confinement dans la maison des Panshriij.<p>

En effet, l'écriture lui avait permis de ne pas devenir dingue pendant ces deux ans et elle avait aussi distrait sa fille de son mieux. Aussi, Ling détenait une foule de manuscrits destinés aux adultes mais aussi des fables pour les enfants. En attendant de publier ses propres œuvres, elle aidait Molly Weasley à organiser son premier livre de recettes qui sortirait en novembre et préparait également avec la sorcière celui dédié aux recettes de Noël. Ling lui avait même donné une recette moldue adorée par sa fille qui aimait beaucoup les petits bonhommes en pain d'épices et au gingembre. Sous l'influence de Molly, Ling se décida enfin à proposer l'un de ses manuscrits au conseil du village qui faisait aussi office d'éditeurs à l'imprimerie de Green-Silver Wood.

Pansy curieuse lut le manuscrit et le dévora rapidement tout comme Milly ainsi que les jumelles qui se mirent à rêver de prendre la place de l'héroïne anglaise auprès du beau sorcier mongol ténébreux. Les quatre femmes convainquirent donc rapidement les autres membres du conseil de financer la publication du manuscrit qui deviendrait rapidement un best-seller selon elles. En attendant sa sortie en décembre pour les fêtes de Noël, Parme songeuse demanda à Ling si elle détenait des idées de films, voire, même de dessins animés car la Serpentarde entendait bien enrichir les programmes de la Magic Tv par ce genre de choses. Certes, Parme ne prétendait pas devenir le Spielberg sorcier, néanmoins, elle estimait pouvoir lancer les bases de l'industrie cinématographique sorcière même si les premiers courts ou longs métrages seraient probablement plus naïfs que ceux des Moldus puisqu'ils ne posséderaient pas vraiment d'effets spéciaux .

Ling agréablement surprise estima avoir touché le gros lot à la loterie avant de lui montrer quelques manuscrits réalisés depuis deux ans mais aussi les esquisses des fables pour enfants inventés afin d'occuper sa fille. Les yeux brillants, Parme promit à Ling une très longue et fructueuse collaboration avant d'entraîner régulièrement la jeune femme u studio de la station afin de discuter de leurs projets…

Le 31 octobre, le petit Severus se réveilla tout en songeant à l'anniversaire de sa mère à laquelle il n'assisterait pas cette année. Toutefois, Pansy le contacta grâce au _Magic'Mobile_ puis le jeune garçon se rasséréna avant de songer joyeusement au banquet de ce soir à Poudlard. De son coté, Ron avait préparé une très belle fête au chalet pour la soirée. Le sorcier avait aussi positionné des citrouilles illuminées par des bougies près du portail ainsi que dans les allées du jardin. Afin de poursuivre une tradition moldue suivie par la petite Lauren, le médicomage avait payé des espaces publicitaires à la Magic'TV, à la radio et dans les journaux afin d'évoquer les décorations des maisons, le passage des enfants déguisés qui frappaient aux portes des maisons pour obtenir des bonbons ainsi que le principe du _Farces ou Bonbons_. En Grande-Bretagne, les sorciers se contentaient d'organiser des bals d'Halloween d'habitude, néanmoins, les commerçants dont Naé avaient rapidement compris l'opportunité commerciale de cette fête et s'étaient donc organisés aussi bien à Pré-au-Lard, le Chemin de Traverse que Green-Silver Wood afin d'attirer les enfants ou encore les parents.

Les sorciers amusés achetèrent donc des bonbons mais aussi de véritables citrouilles pour les décorer eux-mêmes. Certains préférèrent cependant acheter les très jolies citrouilles en sucre fabriquées et vendues par Naé. Madame Guipure mais aussi Ginger qui détenait la boutique d'articles pour enfants s'empressèrent de créer de nombreux costumes également pour les gosses et pas seulement les adultes cette année. Malgré l'hésitation de Rigny, Mylena affirma aussitôt que George participerait à la fête lui aussi et l'emmena chez Ginger pour lui acheter un costume. Le cracmol refusa cependant de se rendre avec le gamin chez les sorciers présents à Green-Silver Wood, Pré-au-Lard ou encore le Chemin de Traverse pour aller demander des bonbons. Toutefois, il se rattrapa aux yeux de Mylena en restant chez eux avec d'énormes quantités de friandises pour les offrir aux gosses qui se présenteraient à leur porte en l'absence de la jeune femme.

De son coté, Pansy et Ron s'était amusés à chercher un costume sur le Chemin de Traverse avant de le revêtir à dix-huit heures afin d'accompagner Kaiden et Kushi follement excités. Les époux Weasley avaient eux aussi acheté de nombreuses friandises qui seraient offertes par Rose en leur absence pendant qu'ils feraient le tour de Green-Silver Wood, Pré-au-Lard ainsi que le Chemin de Traverse. Les conjoints attendirent l'arrivée de Théodore pour partir ensemble avant de s'esclaffer à la vue de Nott déguisé en momie et Lauren en petite sorcière. La petite fille admira le costume de Kushi grimé en loup-garou puis Kaiden en goule. Enfin, Toorj arriva lui aussi tout en tenant la main de Bora déguisée en citrouille. Ron amusa également la galerie par son imitation de vampire et Toorj taquina Pansy qui ressemblait à une vieille sorcière édentée.

Ils se rendirent à Green-Silver Wood avant d'admirer les citrouilles alignées sur le seuil des maisons ainsi que sur les toits des édifices publics. Durant leur tour, ils croisèrent Ling en compagnie de Jade vêtue en fée puis Lily avec ses parents dont Harry qui se remémorait vaguement les sorties de Dudley pour Halloween. Jacob faisait lui aussi le tour des maisons des deux villages sorciers ainsi que le Chemin de Traverse pour amuser sa petite Dora ravie et se détendait un peu en ce jour de fête. Au bout d'un moment, il rentra à Green-Silver Wood où il rencontra Cho. Après les salutations d'usage, il affirma rentrer chez lui afin de pouvoir donner des friandises aux enfants lui aussi. La sorcière avoua n'avoir rien organisé dans sa rue moldue puis lui proposa de l'aider.

Le sorcier la remercia avant de l'emmener chez lui en compagnie de Dora et du petit John. Une fois parvenue à destination, Cho nota la propreté méticuleuse des lieux et comprit que le mongol était aussi maniaque chez lui qu'au travail. Elle l'aida ensuite à disposer les bonbons, chocogrenouilles et autres friandises dans les coupelles puis ils attendirent l'arrivée des enfants. Les deux sorciers s'amusèrent à ouvrir la porte et servir tous ces gosses puis Cho baissa la tête au moment où ils ouvrirent la porte à Mylena en compagnie du petit George déguisé en dragon.

En revanche, Mylena ne démontra aucune hostilité car elle était là pour participer à la fête et non se disputer avec l'ex de Rigny. Enfin, elle n'avait rien contre Jacob, ni Dora qui jouait même avec George à la crèche quand le bambin se rendait là-bas. D'ailleurs la jeune femme avait sonné à la porte de Jacob après avoir vu la citrouille qui était utilisée comme un signe de reconnaissance pour indiquer les maisons des sorciers qui participaient à la fête d'Halloween. Aussi, la jeune femme encouragea George à parler puis le bambin très rusé s'exécuta aussitôt car il avait vite compris les mots qui lui donnaient des bonbons aujourd'hui :

« _ _Trick or Treats_ ! Hurla le bambin joyeusement.

- Et voici les bonbons George. Répondit Jacob avant de lui tendre la coupelle.

- Than' you ! _Bayarlasnaa! _Remercia le bambin dans un mauvais anglais et en mongol comme le lui avait appris Mylena.

- De rien George. Répondit Jacob en mongol tout en aidant le bambin à mettre les bonbons dans son sac.

- Je lui apprends l'anglais mais il a besoin d'encore un peu de temps pour s'exprimer dans cette langue. Expliqua Mylena.

- C'est pareil pour Dora mais votre fils se débrouille très bien je trouve. La rassura Jacob.

- Merci. Dora est sortie elle aussi ? Demanda Mylena.

- Oui nous avons fait le tour des maisons puis nous sommes rentrés afin de participer à la distribution des bonbons nous aussi. Répondit Jacob.

- J'espère que vous êtes aussi passé chez nous car mon mari attend les enfants avec des friandises. Dit Mylena.

- Oui Rigny a couvert Dora de bonbons. Affirma Jacob amusé par la vision du vétomagique assailli par de nombreux bambins.

- Maman pourquoi on n'est pas allé chez Rigny nous aussi ? Se plaignit innocemment le petit John à sa mère penaude.

- John tu as reçu déjà assez de bonbons aujourd'hui. Répliqua sa mère gênée.

- Tu t'appelles John ? Demanda Mylena au petit garçon.

- Oui Madame. Répondit l'enfant.

- Alors John : veux-tu venir un instant chez moi pour que mon mari Rigny puisse te donner des bonbons ? Proposa Mylena.

- Oui ! Hurla l'enfant.

- Non ce n'est pas la peine ! Protesta Cho inquiète.

- Mais si j'insiste et puis ne vous inquiétez pas : je ne suis pas le croquemitaine donc je ne mange pas les enfants. S'esclaffa Mylena qui saisit la main du petit John avant de demander à Jacob la permission d'utiliser sa cheminée.

- Je vous en prie Mylena. S'inclina le mongol en la faisant entrer chez lui.

- Vous n'auriez pas du la laisser emmener mon fils ! Se lamenta Cho à Jacob après le départ de la sorcière.

- Mais cessez de vous agiter pour rien car Mylena va vous le ramener d'ici peu. John est un enfant et n'a rien à voir avec vos coucheries en compagnie de Rigny. Rétorqua le mongol avec philosophie.

- … (regard meurtrier de Cho)

- Voilà John, Mylena et le petit George. Reprit le Mongol après avoir assisté à leur retour deux minutes plus tard._ »

Le petit John ravi montra à sa mère gênée le sac empli de bonbons fourni par Rigny puis il salua _Mrs Panshriij_ qui lui sourit gentiment avant de saluer les sorciers et Dora car elle devait finir sa tournée avec George. Une fois, la sorcière partie, Cho curieuse interrogea Jacob sur sa familiarité avec Mylena. Le mongol hésita un instant puis confessa son flirt avec la jeune femme durant leur jeunesse. Cho abasourdie l'observa avant de lui demander des détails ou encore la raison de sa bonne entente avec Mylena mais aussi Rigny s'il était allé chez lui pour récolter des bonbons. En effet, Kenji lui avait affirmé que les Panshriij étaient très rancuniers envers leurs ex donc elle ne se serait jamais hasardée à se présenter chez le cracmol.

Jacob confirma la rancune tenace des Panshriij ainsi que leur esprit revanchard puis avoua avoir reçu une sacrée correction de Rigny lorsqu'il avait quitté Mylena en l'an 2000. Cho voulut aussitôt des détails :

« _ Comment un cracmol a-t-il pu vous donner une correction puisqu'il n'a pas de baguette ?

- Rigny a de sacrés poings et sait également très bien se débrouiller en arts martiaux. Ce type aurait fait un très bon Vert-et-argent s'il fut un sorcier car il m'a convaincu de me battre contre lui sans magie ou d'homme à homme selon ses propos. Avoua Jacob.

- Ah vous vous êtes fait avoir. Estima Cho.

- Non je ne dirais pas ça comme ça car nous nous sommes battus à armes égales. Rétorqua Jacob.

- Mais pourquoi vous êtes-vous battus pour une fille ? Insista Cho surprise.

- Mylena n'était pas une simple fille même si je l'ai bêtement quitté pour des broutilles. Et puis Rigny était vraiment amoureux d'elle depuis des années donc il y avait une certaine rivalité entre nous même si Mylena ne se doutait absolument de rien et encore moins des sentiments de son cousin à son égard. Ce type voulait vraiment venger sa chère cousine car elle était désespérée après mon comportement assez lâche. Avoua Jacob

- Oui mais de là à se battre. Reprocha Cho.

- Les hommes font parfois n'importe quoi surtout si c'est une question d'honneur. Rétorqua Jacob.

- Je vois ça. En tout cas, ça ne m'explique toujours pas votre bonne entente maintenant. Dit Cho.

- Disons que Rigny a fini par comprendre qu'il n'y avait absolument plus rien entre Mylena et moi depuis janvier 2000, même s'il a cru que nous retournerions ensemble après leur divorce ainsi que la mort de ma femme. Affirma Jacob.

- Hm il n'est vraiment plus jaloux de vous ?

- Non il a fini par se tranquilliser et puis ce type sait fort bien que nous ne sommes jamais allés au-delà des baisers Mylena et moi. Révéla Jacob.

- Hm.

- Enfin, ils ont un enfant ensemble donc tous deux ont d'autres choses à penser en ce moment qu'à leurs ex respectifs. Estima Jacob._ »

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, les époux Weasley finirent le tour des maisons de Green-Silver Wood, de Pré-au-Lard et du Chemin de Traverse joliment décoré avant de retourner chez eux. Ensuite, Ron accueillit les invités qui se présentèrent pour souhaiter un bon anniversaire à Pansy agréablement surprise car elle pensait que tout le monde l'avait oublié en raison du bal de ce soir. En revanche, ses amis affirmèrent fêter d'abord son anniversaire puis se rendre à la soirée ensuite. Pansy ravie s'amusa donc avec ses proches tout en picorant au buffet avant de rosir de plaisir à la vue d'un immense gâteau au chocolat réalisé par sa cousine Naé.<p>

Ensuite, Ron l'encouragea à souffler ses trente-sept bougies sous le flash de Naraantsuya. La reine de la fête émue s'exécuta tout en émettant silencieusement le vœu de conserver sa famille unie pour le reste de son existence. La jeune femme reçut ensuite ses cadeaux puis Ron affirma l'emmener danser au bal avant de rire en l'entendant déclarer se changer d'abord. Quelques minutes plus tard, les invités rejoignirent Green-Silver Wood pendant que Pansy se pomponnait rapidement et enlevait ses fausses dents.

Ron patienta avant de rester ébloui par l'apparition de son épouse resplendissante dans une robe sorcière rouge qui soulignait sa poitrine ainsi que son petit ventre rebondi. Le sorcier affirma aussitôt détenir la plus belle cavalière de toute la soirée avant de l'entraîner au village. Le couple fit sensation au cours de la fête pour le plus grand plaisir de Skeeter déjà en train d'imaginer un article sur _le couple le plus glamour de tous les temps_ afin de faire enrager Granger sa cible préférée. Pendant ce temps, Rigny et Mylena dansaient eux aussi sans plus se soucier de leurs problèmes ou de George gardé par Trixie au chalet-mobile ce soir.

Au cours de la danse, Rigny entraîna sa partenaire dehors afin de lui faire part de son désir en toute intimité :

« _ Tu m'as appelé ton mari aujourd'hui devant John.

- Oui parce que tu l'es. S'amusa Mylena.

- Nous sommes malheureusement divorcés. Rappela Rigny.

- Je me sens ton épouse avec ou sans papiers officiels. Affirma Mylena tout en lui montrant son alliance de nouveau à son doigt car la jeune femme l'avait toujours conservé parmi ses affaires même après leur divorce.

- Oui mais je souhaite que ce soit officiel.

- Tu voudrais faire annuler notre divorce ? Demanda Mylena.

- Non car je veux tout recommencer de zéro.

- …

- Aussi, voulez-vous m'épouser pour la seconde fois Miss Panshriij ? Demanda Rigny après avoir posé un genou à terre tout en tenant la main de son ex femme.

- Je ne vous savais pas si romantique Mr Panshriij. Avoua Mylena émue.

- Ce n'est pas tous les jours que je vous demande en mariage Miss Panshriij. D'ailleurs mon genou réclame votre pitié car il n'a plus trente-et-un ans comme lors de ma première demande mais près de quarante-cinq donc il est en train de s'ankyloser en attendant votre réponse. S'amusa Rigny.

- Chassez le naturel et il revient au galop Mr Panshriij. Répondit Mylena sur le même ton.

- Oui je suis un incorrigible pragmatique mais c'est ce qui fait mon charme. S'esclaffa Rigny.

- Je vous aime pour votre solidité et votre rationalisme Mr Panshriij.

- Je t'aime aussi ma petite sorcière : alors quelle est ta réponse ?

- C'est oui ! Affirma Mylena avant de l'embrasser sans se soucier du reste._ »

Mylena se perdit dans l'étreinte de son ex mari au point d'oublier ses peurs après les agressions subies puis elle l'entraîna chez eux afin de se redécouvrir et faire table rase du passé y compris les personnes entrées dans leurs vies au cours de leur séparation…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. <strong>_

**_Dans les livres, je n'ai jamais vu de passages où il est indiqué que les enfants sorciers sortent le soir pour aller chercher des bonbons (à moins que je ne me trompe et dans ce cas, je fais mon mea culpa ). En fait, il y a seulement le bal d'Halloween mais rien de plus. Aussi, j'ai fait en sorte que Théodore introduise cette coutume moldue. _**

**_Enfin, le type de bracelet évoqué pour Mylena existe en version moldue car ma grand-mère en a un. On peut appuyer sur un bouton inséré à l'interieur et ça appelle directement les pompiers. Le truc s'active aussi si elle tombe. _**

**_- Alors que pensez-vous de la première émission de variétés ou talk show sorcier ? C'est bien évidemment plus simple que dans notre monde car la television sorcière en est à ses débuts seulement. _**

**_- Comment la réaction du public face aux differents invités et la prestation de Lee ?_**

**_- Que pensez-vous du fait que Molly va publier des livres de recettes ?_**

**_- Comment qualifieriez-vous les Magic'Lav, Sec et Linge ?_**

**_- Ron a-t-il bien fait de faire une démonstration en public lors de l'émission ?_**

**_- Que pensez-vous de l'évolution professionnelle de Mylena qui rejoint la clinique vétérinaire ?_**

**_- Comment trouvez-vous son bracelet ?_**

**_- Que pensez-vous de ce couple ou de l'évolution du gamin ?_**

**_- Comment trouvez-vous le tour des maisons par les enfants ainsi que leurs déguisements ?_**

**_- Que pensez-vous de la discussion entre Cho et Mylena ainsi que l'attitude de cette dernière qui emmène John chez elle pour qu'il ai des bonbons lui aussi ?_**

**_- Comment trouvez-vous la discussion entre Cho et Jacob ?_**

**_- Que pensez-vous de la fete d'anniversaire de Pansy puis du Bal ?_**

**_- Vous aimez la demande en mariage ?_**

**_Voilà, Bonne Lecture et à bientôt !_**


	43. Chapter 42 Les doutes de Théodore

_**Bonsoir à tous, **_

**_La trame avance même si je vais lentement Mdr. _**

**_Bonne Lecture et à bientôt !_**

* * *

><p>En novembre, Théodore Nott curieux assista à la présentation du premier livre de recettes de Molly Weasley à la librairie de <em>Green-Silver Wood<em> et non celle de _Fleury & Bott_. Nott n'aimait pas cuisiner mais il acheta le livre lui aussi car Molly affirmait que ces recettes extrêmement simples étaient à la portée de tout le monde. Il parcourut donc rapidement le bouquin intitulé _Recettes faciles et rapides pour de bons petits plats simples mais délicieux_. Le médicomage nota avec soulagement toutes les illustrations qui guidaient les lecteurs tout au long des explications de chaque recette. Il découvrit aussi le nom de Ling Panshriij en petit sous celui de Molly qui avait écrit une spéciale dédicace à la jeune femme car la sorcière l'avait grandement aidé dans la réalisation technique de l'ouvrage. Molly dédiait également l'ouvrage à son mari Arthur ainsi que toute leur famille.

Ensuite, la sorcière ravie posa sous les flashes des photographes et répondit à toutes les questions des journalistes. Enfin, elle s'installa devant une table afin de dédicacer tous les livres achetés par les sorciers. Arthur ravi se réjouit totalement du succès de son épouse et ne cessait de dire à tout le monde qu'il s'agissait de la plus merveilleuse des femmes. Parmi les acheteurs, Nott nota avec amusement la présence de Mylena et Rigny désireux d'apprendre un peu de cuisine occidentale afin de varier leurs menus, Lee Jordan, tous les Weasley, Potter, Milly, Dennis Crivey mais resta ensuite sans voix à la vue d'Hermione. La Miss-je-sais-tout se plaça dans la file avant de saluer Molly quand ce fut son tour :

« _ Bonjour Molly.

- Hermione… Bonjour. Répondit Molly surprise.

- Voulez-vous bien me dédicacer votre livre même si je ne suis plus votre belle-fille ? Demanda Hermione.

- Bien entendu Hermione : je t'ai connue enfant donc rien ne changera mon affection pour toi, même si, Ron et toi n'êtes plus ensemble. Tu restes également la maman de deux de mes petits enfants. Affirma Molly.

- Merci beaucoup Molly, ça me touche vraiment ce que vous me dites. Dit Hermione sincère.

- Tu es heureuse avec ce Roger Davies Hermione ? Demanda Molly inquiète.

- Oui.

- Alors je suis contente car l'essentiel c'est que tu sois heureuse pour moi. Déclara Molly.

- J'aimerais bien venir vous voir au Terrier un de ces jours. Dit Hermione timidement.

- Tu es la bienvenue Hermione mais avertis moi avant de venir sinon tu ne risques de pas me trouver car je suis très occupée entre mes émissions et la promotion du livre puisque je dois aussi faire une séance de dédicaces à _Fleury & Bott_ puis dans une librairie de Dublin, une autre à Sidney et peut-être même à Hong-Kong aussi. Dit Molly.

- Vous êtes devenue célèbre au-delà de nos frontière Molly. Répondit Hermione.

- Franchement, je ne m'y attendais mais ça me fait très plaisir car j'aime cuisiner et c'est gratifiant de voir ses plats appréciés.

- Je ne les ai pas assez appréciés quand je venais au Terrier : votre cuisine est inimitable Molly car vous cuisinez avec amour. J'aimerais vraiment en profiter de nouveauet la faire goûter à Roger également. Avoua Hermione nostalgique.

- C'est gentil ce que tu me dis. Dit simplement Molly sincèrement peinée pour Hermione mais pas du tout désireuse de froisser Ron ou Pansy en invitant son ex belle-fille et son nouveau mari à déjeuner un de ces dimanches.

- J'ai acheté votre livre afin de cuisiner moi aussi. Dit Hermione pour combler le soudain silence

- Tu te mets à la cuisine ? Demanda Mrs Weasley abasourdie.

- Mon employée de maison est en vacances et je ne sais pas faire cuire un œuf, ni Roger. Ce n'est pas un problème pour le petit-déjeuner car nous nous en sortons, ni au moment du déjeuner puisque nous mangeons au travail. Toutefois, j'ai envie de cuisiner un petit plat pour mon mari au lieu de me rendre au restaurant tous les soirs. Affirma Hermione.

- Tu trouveras ton bonheur parmi toutes ces recettes ma fille car elles sont très faciles à réaliser. Répondit Molly avant de dédicacer son livre à _la petite Hermione Granger du Terrier_ tout en songeant qu'Hermione n'avait jamais voulu cuisiner des petits plats pour Ron durant leur vie commune. _ »

Hermione la remercia avant de laisser sa place aux autres tout en conservant pour elle un sentiment de mélancolie car la jeune femme avait soudainement l'impression de perdre un autre pan de sa vie. La sorcière ne put ensuite retenir une grimace de dépit à la vue des gestes joyeux de Ron qui rejoignit sa mère en compagnie de Pansy dont le ventre attirait encore une fois l'attention. Hermione observa avec nostalgie les gestes affectueux de Molly envers son fils et sa belle-fille qu'elle fit aussitôt asseoir auprès d'elle afin d'être certaine que la sorcière ne se fatigue pas trop dans son état.

Miss-Je-Sais-Tout se souvint enfin d'avoir également reçu de telles attentions de la part de Molly durant ses propres grossesses. Toutefois, Hermione se sentait alors profondément malheureuse et n'appréciait pas Molly à sa juste valeur, ni les autres membres de ce qui composait alors sa famille. Certes, les Davies seniors étaient vraiment très gentils avec elle, néanmoins, ils ne se montraient jamais aussi chaleureux, ni spontanés que Molly ou Arthur. Malheureusement, Hermione ne pouvait plus prétendre de recevoir les attentions des Weasley après sa rupture avec Ronald et encore moins son mariage avec un autre homme ainsi que la présence d'une nouvelle belle-fille qui avait manifestement pris sa place.

Durant leur conversation, Hermione avait vraiment espéré obtenir une invitation au Terrier de la part de Molly qui détenait un très grand cœur, cependant, la sorcière ne l'avait pas invité malgré toute sa bonne volonté évidente ainsi que sa gentillesse. Au début de la séparation, Miss-je-sais-tout avait cru pouvoir conserver ses amis et la chaleur des Weasley, néanmoins, ces derniers lui préféraient maintenant Pansy. Certes, Hermione avait quitté Ron mais elle demeurait la mère d'Hugo et Rose non ? Donc pourquoi Molly ne l'invitait pas au Terrier ? La Gryffondor retint un soupir avant de quitter la librairie…

* * *

><p>Quelques jours plus tard, Pansy se pencha d'avantage sur ses recherches après avoir appris la grossesse de Mylena qui avait utilisé sa potion Bébé durant la soirée d'Halloween... La sorcière et Rigny comptaient cependant annoncer la grossesse de la jeune femme seulement après le troisième mois. Ils désiraient également se remarier très rapidement afin de régulariser leur situation ainsi que celle de George même si le garçonnet résultait déjà officiellement comme leur fils grâce aux documents fournis par Toorj.<p>

Le seul bémol dans le bonheur du couple concernait l'absence de Candy lors de la cérémonie puisqu'elle était toujours dans le coma. Mylena aurait voulu attendre son réveil pour se remarier, néanmoins, la jeune femme ne souhaitait pas non plus faire attendre Rigny, leur bébé ou George durant des années. Le cracmol se montrait cependant compréhensif au point de lui proposer d'attendre même si tous deux n'aimaient pas du tout l'idée de donner naissance à leur enfant en-dehors du mariage.

En attendant de prendre une décision définitive, tous deux continuaient de travailler ensemble, de s'occuper de George et de réparer leur maison. Certes, la magie leur aurait permis de tout rénover en quelques instants, néanmoins, Mylena approuvait l'idée de Rigny désireux de la réparer de ses propres mains. Aussi, elle lui proposa de rester à l'appartement au-dessus de la clinique ou d'emménager provisoirement au chalet-mobile après la naissance du bébé. Rigny avait accepté avant d'observer sa compagne boire sa potion _Naraantsuya. _Ensuite, la jeune femme affirma se sentir vraiment bien pour le moment. D'ailleurs, ce fait fut souligné par Nott surpris lors des analyses de Mylena à la mi-novembre. Le médicomage surpris nota une très nette amélioration et finit même par lui en parler :

« _ Mrs Panshriij : avez-vous changé vos habitudes dernièrement ?

- Hm non pas vraiment. Dit Mylena surprise.

- Il n'y a vraiment eu aucun changement dans votre style de vie ? Insista Nott.

- Eh bien, je suis heureuse avec mon mari et nous travaillons ensemble. Répondit Mylena tout en serrant la main de Rigny.

- Avez-vous changé quelque chose dans votre alimentation ? Demanda Théodore.

- Non mais je prends déjà la potion Naraantsuya. Dit Mylena.

- Hm c'est la seule chose que vous avez ajouté au sein de votre alimentation ? S'enquit le médicomage.

- Oui : je n'ai rien modifié mais il y a un problème ? S'inquiéta Mylena.

- Non, non au contraire : vos défenses immunitaires se sont renforcées et votre organisme semble plus réactif. Donc je me demandais d'où venait cette nouveauté. Avoua Théodore.

- C'est peut-être la potion qui immunise ma femme afin de les protéger le bébé et elle ? Suggéra Rigny curieux.

- Je ne sais pas : la grossesse dope aussi l'organisme par moment donc nous devons attendre de voir l'état de Mylena d'ici quelques semaines avant de pouvoir émettre une hypothèse. Répondit prudemment Theodore._ »

Le médicomage fixa à Mylena un nouveau rendez-vous d'ici deux semaines puis salua le couple tout en s'interrogeant sur la composition de la potion concoctée par Naraantsuya puis améliorée par Pansy. Il poursuivit ses consultations avant de se rendre chez sa meilleure amie le soir afin d'en parler ensemble. La sorcière curieuse écouta attentivement son récit puis alla chercher l'un de ses manuscrits pour lui montrer la composition exacte de sa potion puisqu'elle avait modifié certains ingrédients utilisés par sa mère dans sa propre version et utilisé d'autres composants.

Nott examina attentivement la liste puis estima qu'il s'agissait d'ingrédients censés régénérer le sang, les cellules, stimuler la production d'anticorps, protéger l'organisme et éviter les fausses-couches ainsi que les hémorragies. Il se demanda cependant si cette potion ne pourrait pas être utilisée pour soigner les personnes atteintes de la malédiction. Toutefois, Pansy et Nott prudents préférèrent continuer d'administrer aux malades leur traitement habituel pour le moment en attendant de voir la réaction du corps de Mylena face à la potion _Naraantsuya_ durant les prochaines semaines. Par contre, Pansy accepta de se soumettre à différentes analyses pour permettre à Théodore d'étudier les effets de la potion sur son propre corps également. Les deux semaines suivantes, Nott observa donc attentivement les analyses quotidiennes de Pansy puis attendit avec impatience celles de Mylena.

* * *

><p>En attendant, il se rendit chez ses beaux-parents pour <em>Thanksgiving<em> le quatrième vendredi du mois de novembre afin de permettre à Lauren de respecter une tradition américaine suivie par sa femme défunte. Au cours du repas, le médicomage inquiet constata cependant la fatigue de sa belle-mère puis attendit d'être seul avec elle pour en parler. La sorcière lui confia ses problèmes de santé et confessa ne plus pouvoir se déplacer en Angleterre aussi souvent qu'avant. La grand-mère de Lauren aimait beaucoup Théodore qu'elle considérait comme un fils et s'inquiétait donc sincèrement pour lui ainsi que l'avenir de Lauren après sa propre mort. La vieille femme finit donc par prendre son courage à deux mains pour discuter avec son gendre :

« _ Je ne suis pas éternelle Théodore.

- Non mais vous allez vivre encore longtemps Ellen ! Protesta Théodore inquiet.

- Je suis déjà arrière-grand-mère puisque mes autres enfants sont grands-parents. Rappela la sorcière.

- Vous êtes encore jeune. Tenta Théodore.

- Ecoutes-moi mon petit British : Lauren ne t'en voudra jamais si tu te remaries un jour. Je pense même qu'elle serait heureuse de te voir enfin serein et surtout moins seul. Ma fille serait également soulagée de voir son enfant veillée par une seconde maman. Insista la vieille femme.

- Ellen ne dites pas ça je vous en prie. Protesta Théo.

- Théodore mon petit British tu es trop jeune pour rester seul et ma petite-fille a besoin d'une seconde maman. Je n'ai pas dit que cette femme doit remplacer mon enfant, néanmoins, je ne suis pas éternelle mon petit et ton amie Pansy ne pourra pas toujours t'aider. Vous ne pouvez pas continuer ainsi ta fille ou toi car vous avez besoin d'amour vous aussi.

- Personne ne prendra la place de ma femme Lauren ! Répliqua Théodore d'un ton buté.

- Pourtant, tu te sens très seul mon petit British et je le comprends.

- Oui mais je ne veux pas remplacer Lauren ! Répliqua Théodore.

- Tu ne dois pas te contenter de quelques aventures discrètes pour ne pas effacer le souvenir de ma fille. Crois-moi mon petit, je ne dis pas ça pour te blesser car tu es un fils pour moi et je voudrais vraiment que ma fille soit encore ici parmi nous. Toutefois, je m'inquiète vraiment pour toi Théodore car tu finiras seul si tu continue ainsi ou tu risques de couper les ailes à ta fille. Estima la sorcière.

- Que voulez-vous dire par je risque de couper les ailes de Lauren ? S'inquiéta Théo.

- J'ai un voisin dont la fille ne s'est jamais mariée et n'a pas non plus quitté la maison paternelle car elle refuse de le laisser seul. Cette sorcière a vu son père l'élever et sacrifier sa vie personnelle pour ne pas effacer le souvenir de sa mère défunte. Mon voisin a tenté de convaincre son enfant de faire sa vie mais elle est restée près de lui et maintenant il s'inquiète pour elle car il va mourir bientôt. Or, sa fille a déjà soixante ans et restera donc seule après la mort de ce type. Expliqua la sorcière.

- Je ne veux pas conserver ma fille près de moi ainsi ! Protesta Théo inquiet.

- Mon voisin non plus mais sa fille a insisté. Théo mon petit British, je ne veux pas te voir finir seul comme lui, ni imaginer Lauren imiter cette fille plus tard. Ma propre enfant ne le voudrait pas non plus donc il est temps pour toi de chercher vraiment une nouvelle compagne afin de refaire ta vie. Insista la belle-mère de Théodore.

- Je…

- Je ne te renierai pas si c'est ça qui t'inquiètes mais ça me rassurerait vraiment de te voir enfin rencontrer quelqu'un prêt à t'aimer ainsi que Lauren. Promets-moi d'y songer avant ma mort mon petit _British_. Insista la vieille femme inquiète.

- Je vous le promets ma chère Ellen. Répondit Théodore troublé. _ »

- Les deux sorciers discutèrent un moment puis changèrent de conversation après l'irruption de la petite Lauren, néanmoins, le papa nota anxieusement la fatigue de la grand-mère…

* * *

><p>Les jours suivants, Théodore se débattit entre plusieurs pensées contradictoires et finit par sortir un peu avec Lauren pour se changer les idées en observant les décorations de Noël déjà installées sur le <em>Chemin de Traverse<em> et à _Green-Silver Wood_ le 30 novembre. Il rencontra également Ron et Pansy en train de montrer les décorations à Kushi ainsi que Kaiden émerveillés. Le rouquin ravi observait lui aussi les cristaux de neige enchantés qui parcouraient tout le _Chemin de Traverse_. Il montra également aux deux enfants les guirlandes illuminées accrochées aux édifices.

Le sorcier affirma à Nott que les commerçants du _Chemin de Traverse_ avaient même organisé une parade de Noël pour le 22 décembre donc tous les curieux dont les enfants attendaient son arrivée avec impatience. Nott agréablement surpris estima que Lauren pourrait s'amuser un peu puis il se promit de se rendre à cette parade ce jour-là. En attendant, il observa les vitrines illuminées des commerçants puis observa l'agitation de ses amis ex bannis en compagnie de leurs jeunes enfants ravis d'observer toutes ces jolies choses. Pansy entraîna ensuite son petit monde chez Florian Fortarômes qui avait crée une nouvelle glace aux saveurs de pain d'épice et gingembre surmonté d'un coulis de chocolat chaud.

Le glacier fut flatté par l'intérêt toujours aussi vif de la jeune femme pour ses glaces. La future maman s'assit à une table puis Pansy agréablement surprise salua Marcus en compagnie de la fille de Madame Guipure. Les deux sorciers répondirent aux saluts du petit groupe avant de retourner à l'atelier de la vieille sorcière quelques minutes plus tard. Ron estima aussitôt que les ragots étaient donc bien fondés puis lança un pari sur la date des noces avant de taquiner Théodore sur les siennes. Le médicomage haussa les épaules mais resta surpris par le soudain enthousiasme de Lauren qui réclama une nouvelle maman pour Noël. Théodore tenta aussitôt de changer de sujet en parlant de la nouvelle poupée moldue entrevue à la télévision…

Ensuite, Ron l'aida en lui proposant de parcourir les boutiques pour commencer à chercher des décorations de noël tous ensemble. Théodore sauta aussitôt sur l'occasion et accompagna le petit groupe tout en s'efforçant de ne pas songer aux propos de Lauren. Il observa Ronald s'enthousiasmer comme les gamins à la vue de toutes les décorations disponibles sous le regard amusé de Pansy qui céda aux requêtes de ses trois hommes mais se demandait qui était le plus petit des trois entre les deux garçons et son mari. Nott céda aussi aux caprices de sa fille pour compenser l'absence d'une maman puis il resta surpris par sa demande au sujet du calendrier de l'avent.

Pansy lui expliqua aussitôt que Ling leur avait parlé en octobre de cette coutume moldue germanique où des parents donnaient des images pieuses à leurs enfants chaque jour du mois de décembre pour les faire patienter en attendant noël. Ensuite, le phénomène fut revisité par les commerçants moldus qui introduisirent des chocolats ou des jouets à la place de chaque image pieuse. Ainsi, les calendriers de l'avent étaient en carton et détenaient 24 ou 25 fenêtres. Chaque matin, un enfant ouvrait une fenêtre et retirait le chocolat, voire, la surprise cachée à l'intérieur.

Naé avait alors décidé de créer un calendrier de l'avent pour les sorciers puis Ling s'était chargée de dessiner des paysages de Noël pour décorer les cartons. Les deux femmes avaient ensuite publicisé leur invention grâce à la radio, les journaux ainsi que la _Magic'TV_. Depuis les calendriers de l'Avent s'arrachaient déjà comme des petits pains à la boutique de Naé qui confectionnait elle-même tous les petits chocolats insérés à l'intérieur. Pansy affirma en avoir commandé un pour chacun de ses enfants y compris Saejin malgré son âge. Nott affirma aussitôt en acheter un à Lauren puis tous deux transplanèrent à Green-Silver Wood sans laisser à Pansy le temps de finir sa phrase.

Une fois au village, Nott éteignit son _Magic'Mobile _en train de sonner furieusement puis il saisit la main de sa fille afin de se rendre à la pâtisserie où une foule de bambins ravis sortait en brandissant leurs calendriers. Lauren apeurée demanda à son papa s'ils en trouveraient un puis Théodore lui promit de se débrouiller pour le lui offrir. Tous deux entrèrent donc dans la pâtisserie où Naé disposait de nouveaux gâteaux dans ses rayons après avoir vidé ses stocks. Lauren prit aussitôt la parole :

« _ Miss Panshriij, je voudrais un calendrier de l'Avent s'il vous plait ! Hurla Lauren.

- Hm, je suis désolée mais ils sont à peine finis et les seuls calendriers qui me restent ont été mis de coté par Ling pour des gens qui nous les ont commandés. Se désola Naé.

- … (peine de Lauren qui retient difficilement ses pleurs).

- Il n'y a pas moyen d'en faire un autre pour ma fille s'il vous plait ? Tenta Nott.

- Ecoutez, je peux fournir les chocolats sans problèmes mais il faut voir si Ling est d'accord pour dessiner un dernier calendrier. Donc je vous fais savoir avant ce soir. Proposa Naé peinée pour la fillette.

- D'accord Merci. Répondit Nott.

- Ah mais la voilà, nous allons pouvoir le lui demander ensemble tout de suite ! S'exclama Naé à la vue de Ling en train d'entrer.

- Madame faites-moi un calendrier de l'avent s'il vous plait ! Hurla la petite fille en se précipitant sur la jeune femme.

- Lauren : je ne t'ai pas appris à agir ainsi. Veuillez excuser ma fille Ling mais elle voudrait un calendrier de l'Avent cependant nous sommes manifestement arrivés trop tard. Aussi, pourriez-vous en créer un dernier pour Lauren s'il vous plait ? Demanda Nott.

- Je le ferais volontiers mais il n'y en a pas besoin car Pansy en a commandé un également pour la petite Lauren. Affirma Ling souriante.

- Merlin soit loué : je ne savais rien sur ces calendriers et j'avais peur de ne pas pouvoir en offrir un à Lauren à cause de ma distraction. Avoua Nott d'un ton piteux.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas : je sais ce que c'est un parent célibataire donc j'ai demandé à Pansy si vous y aviez pensé. Elle n'en était pas certaine alors du coup elle en a commandé un pour sa filleule également. Aussi, ton calendrier n'attend que toi Lauren : je vais le chercher et je reviens. Répondit Ling._ »

La jeune femme s'éclipsa un instant dans l'arrière-boutique avant de revenir avec une boite en carton rectangulaire. Lauren émerveilla observa le ciel bleu puis les boules de neige animées qui glissaient le long du ciel afin de se poser sur le sol ainsi que les sapins enneigés. Elle contempla ensuite chaque fenêtre ornée d'hiboux, chats, chiens, nounours, lapins et même des rennes enguirlandés s'échangeaient des cadeaux. Nott curieux admira sincèrement les dessins puis remercia Ling pour avoir posé la question au sujet de Lauren à Pansy, sinon la future maman n'y aurait peut-être pas pensé sur le moment.

Ensuite, Naé affirma que sa cousine détenait un véritable don pour les fusains puis Ling cramoisie modéra ses propos mais Nott confirma les dires de la pâtissière tout en admirant les dessins. Naé lui conseilla aussitôt d'acheter des cartes postales de noël réalisées par Naé et vendues au bureau de poste de _Green-Silver Wood_. Enfin, elle révéla avec orgueil la parution de trois livres de Ling demain à la librairie de Green-Silver Wood mais aussi à _Fleury&Bott_ sur le _Chemin de Traverse_.

Nott affirma aussitôt jeter un coup d'œil chez le libraire demain avant de remercier les deux femmes pour leur gentillesse puis il sortit avec Lauren. Une fois dehors, Nott ralluma son _Magic'Mobile_ et contacta Pansy pour la remercier avant de s'excuser de ne pas avoir répondu tout à l'heure.

Pansy affirma comprendre la situation puis avoua avoir également réalisé un calendrier de l'Avent pour sa boutique _l'Orchidée_ en collaboration avec Ethan et Ling. Son double avait crée une très jolie boîte puis Ethan avait réalisé une très belle image où des orchidées se dressaient délicatement au milieu des flocons de neige. Chaque pétale représentait une fenêtre où se dissimulaient des échantillons de ses produits de beauté à l'intérieur. Pansy révéla avoir crée une version masculine, une version féminine et une autre pour les enfants afin de contenter tout le monde. Par contre, Nott resta surpris par la gratuité de ce calendrier de l'avent offert à chaque visiteur sur simple visite. Pansy affirma que Ron trouvait ce geste commercial gentil pour préparer les fêtes de Noël. De plus, cela permettait d'attirer de nouveaux clients qui découvriraient ainsi ses cosmétiques et pourraient fort bien les acheter plus tard ou comme cadeaux de Noël pour leurs proches.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, Nott observa sa fille ouvrir la fenêtre du calendrier dédié au 1er décembre puis le sorcier s'amusa à la vue de la joie enfantine de Lauren ravie par la vision du petit chocolat à l'intérieur. Ensuite, il l'accompagna à l'école et se rendit à son travail. Durant sa pause, le médicomage sortit afin de se changer les idées tout en observant les rues. Au bout de quelques minutes, Nott finit donc par atterrir devant la librairie du village. Le médicomage curieux observa les titres des livres de Ling installés dans la vitrine et resta surpris car il avait cru qu'elle publierait d'abord l'un de ses romans à l'eau de rose. En revanche, la jeune femme s'était montrée plus maligne en faisant d'abord paraître trois livres destinés à Noël :<p>

_- Comment préparer les plus belles fêtes de Noel pour votre famille _

_- Contes de Noël à lire au coin du feu en compagnie de vos enfants_.

_- Comment occuper vos enfants durant les vacances de Noël_.

Nott curieux finit par entrer dans la librairie avant de feuilleter le premier livre empli de conseils mais aussi d'idées, photographies et de fiches techniques pour réaliser des objets, décorer la maison ou encore préparer une atmosphère particulière pour les fêtes de fin d'années. Il nota que l'auteur avait su marier non seulement des idées sorcières ou moldues mais aussi des traditions occidentales et asiatiques. Le sorcier lut également quelques pages du recueil des contes de Noël inventés par la jeune femme puis resta impressionné par la qualité des histoires mais aussi celles des illustrations réalisées par la jeune femme avant d'être imprimées par l'imprimerie. Nott finit par feuilleter également le troisième livre avant de constater la multitude d'activités créatrices destinées aux enfants proposées par la jeune femme.

Il nota ensuite une affiche où Ling invitait les enfants à venir au centre de loisirs samedi prochain afin de réaliser une activité récréative ensemble. Nott apprécia cette initiative et se promit d'y emmener Lauren. Le sorcier n'avait pas prévu d'acheter quoique ce soit aujourd'hui mais il finit par décider de prendre les trois livres. Une fois parvenu à la caisse, Théodore ne fut pas surpris de voir Mylena attendre son tour tout en tenant les mêmes articles que lui. Il salua la jeune femme qui confessa son désir d'organiser de belles festivités pour ce premier Noël en famille avec George et Rigny car elle n'avait jamais préparé de fêtes pour un enfant. Nott acquiesça puis lui rappela discrètement leur rendez-vous d'ici quelques jours avant de retourner à la clinique après avoir retiré un calendrier de l'Avent pour lui et un autre destiné à Lauren à la boutique _L'Orchidée_.

* * *

><p>Quelques jours plus tard, Nott dissimula sa surprise devant Mylena et Rigny, néanmoins, il lut à plusieurs reprises le rapport des analyses puis estima que la santé de la jeune femme semblait vraiment s'améliorer depuis le début de son traitement avec la potion Naraantsuya. Le médicomage ne voulait pas s'emballer, néanmoins, il ne vit pas l'heure de recevoir les prochaines analyses de Mylena dans deux autres semaines afin de pouvoir les comparer avec les autres. Ensuite, il rassura le couple sur la bonne santé de la future maman puis les accompagna jusque sur le pas de la porte de son cabinet avant de réfléchir longuement…<p>

Le samedi, il se débrouilla pour accompagner Lauren au centre de loisirs où Ling et Jade accueillaient tous les enfants ainsi que les parents venus assister à son atelier. Nott resta surpris par sa générosité car la jeune femme avait acheté du tissu, des boules en polystyrène ainsi que différents accessoires pour préparer des boules de noël en compagnie des enfants. Nott curieux observa les bambins et certains parents dont Pansy, Ron, Jacob, Toorj et Mylena participer afin d'aider les plus petits comme Kaiden, Kushi, George, Bora ou encore Dora à décorer leurs boules. Le médicomage fut lui aussi mis à contribution par Lauren et se retrouva donc à découper puis coller des morceaux de tissus sur les boules. Ron radieux s'amusait beaucoup lui aussi en compagnie de Kaiden très curieux tout comme Harry heureux de voir sa fille Lily bien s'amuser.

A la fin, Nott ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la vue de la joie des enfants ravis de s'être autant amusés. Ling expliqua aux parents que les boules en polystyrène et la colle pouvaient se trouver facilement à la boutique _Home Sweet Home_, certains magasins sur le _Chemin de Traverse_ ou encore des boutiques moldues. Enfin, les vieux tissus étaient aussi bon que des neufs donc ils pourraient les utiliser pour décorer d'autres boules à la maison si c'était leurs souhait. Les mamans acquiescèrent puis chaque gamin repartit avec ses boules. Les parents qui ne les avaient pas encore achetés, se ruèrent alors en librairie pour acquérir les livres de Ling.

Nott estima que Ling détenait vraiment plus d'une corde à son arc et se demanda ce qu'elle préparerait pour attirer l'attention sur son roman à l'eau de rose qui sortirait bientôt dans l'espoir d'être vendu à Noël. En attendant, il observa Lauren parler longuement avec Jade puis cette dernière l'invita à venir chez elle un de ces jours malgré leur différence d'âge comme ça elle pourrait lui montrer d'autres techniques utilisées par sa maman pour décorer leur maison. Lauren ravie acquiesça puis parla de sa nouvelle amie à Théodore sur le chemin du retour.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu :)<strong>_

_**- Que pensez-vous de la grossesse de Mylena ?**_

_**- Que pensez-vous des interrogations de Théodore au sujet de la potion Naraantsuya et de l'état de Mylena ?**_

_**- Comment trouvez-vous la présentation du livre de Molly ?**_

_**- Que pensez-vous de l'attitude d'Hermione ?**_

_**- Molly a-t-elle bien fait de réagir ainsi ?**_

_**- En parlant de belle-mère, comment trouvez-vous le comportement de la belle-mère de Théodore envers lui ? La trouvez-vous intrusive ou au contraire soucieuse du sort du médicomage ?**_

_**- A-t-elle raison de lui parler ainsi ?**_

_**- Que pensez-vous des premiers préparatifs de Noël ?**_

_**- Comment trouvez-vous le calendrier de l'Avent des sorciers réalisé parNaé ou Ling et ceux crée pour l'Orchidée ?**_

_**- Que pensez-vous du comportement de Ling afin de garantir un calendrier à la petite Lauren ?**_

_**- Que dites-vous de ses livres ainsi que de leur succès ?**_

_**- Que pensez-vous de son après-midi avec les enfants : c'est simplement pour promouvoir ses bouquins ou c'est vraiment pour amuser les gosses ?**_

_**Bonne Lecture et à bientôt !**_


	44. Chapter 43 Le Retour de Poudlard à Noël

_**Bonsoir à tous, **_

_**Ce n'est pas encore la fin de la semaine mais courage car demain c'est vendredi. Pour ceux qui lisent la fiction Merci Harry, ne vous inquiétez pas de l'absence de nouveaux chapitres car elle n'est pas abandonnée mais c'est que mon inspiration est plutot orientée sur la Pomme Tendue par le Serpent en ce moment. J'ai cependant commencé le nouveau chapitre donc la fiction ne s'arrete pas :)-**_

_**Bonne Lecture et à bientôt !**_

* * *

><p>Le 3 décembre, Rigny agréablement surpris fut réveillé par Mylena désireuse de fêter en beauté les quarante-cinq ans du cracmol sous la couette en toute intimité avant de partir travailler... Ensuite, elle attendit leur pause déjeuner à la clinique pour saisir George et utilisa sa baguette pour lancer un sort pour lui faire tenir à la main un ballon gonflable où était écrit <em>Happy Birthday Daddy<em> _!_ . Mylena souriante tendit alors le petit garçon à Rigny abasourdi. Le cracmol avait encore du mal à s'attacher au gamin mais il le saisit afin de poser avec lui sous le flash de Mylena. Il observa le ballon puis remercia George pour son cadeau même si le bambin ne l'appelait pas encore _Aav _ou _Daddy_. En revanche, le petit garçon s'était d'avantage attaché à Mylena toutes ces semaines au point d'appeler la sorcière _Mimi_ ce que la jeune femme interprétait comme une abréviation de _Mammy_.

Ce fait avait rassuré la sorcière sur le fait que George commençait à l'accepter comme sa maman et qu'elle n'était donc pas une mauvaise mère pour lui malgré son inexpérience. D'ailleurs, c'était elle qui passait le plus de temps avec lui, même si Rigny détenait un lien biologique avec l'enfant contrairement à Mylena. Le cracmol s'occupait également du gamin quand il pouvait mais l'homme démontrait toujours une certaine réserve à son égard car l'enfant lui rappelait sa connerie avec Lujna. Ensuite Rigny chassa ses pensées à la vue de Mylena en train de brandir un gâteau d'anniversaire orné de quarante-cinq bougies. La jeune femme affirma orgueilleusement l'avoir préparé elle-même puis son compagnon surpris observa avec curiosité ce dessert car la sorcière savait cuisiner mais n'avait jamais fait de pâtisseries avant. Mylena révéla avoir suivi l'une des recettes du livre de Molly Weasley puis encouragea Rigny à souffler ses bougies tout en tenant George curieux. Le cracmol s'exécuta sous le flash de la sorcière puis il resta agréablement surpris par la saveur du gâteau avant de complimenter la future maman.

Quelques heures plus tard, il couvrit chaudement George puis suivit Mylena dans la cheminée car ils devaient se rendre en Mongolie afin de fêter son anniversaire avec son « jumeau » qui avait insisté pour inviter le couple chez lui. Les tourtereaux se retrouvèrent aussitôt dans une maison voisine de celle de Rigny et achetée par les parents du cracmol pour pouvoir se rendre commodément près de chez lui en utilisant la poudre de cheminette puisqu'ils ne pouvaient pas transplaner devant leur belle-fille ou les petits-enfants. Ensuite, Naé les accueillit et les entraîna avec elle sur le perron enneigé afin d'aller sonner à la porte de Gyrin. Une fois à l'intérieur, Rigny se débarrassa de sa gabardine ainsi que sa chapka et resta en deel puis il observa avec curiosité la maison de Gyrin totalement différente de la sienne. Le mongol contempla également la décoration avant d'accepter un verre de vodka pour se réchauffer. Le cracmol inquiet n'aimait pas l'idée de se retrouver en Mongolie après les événements traumatisants vécus dans sa dimension, néanmoins, il n'avait pas pu refuser l'invitation sous peine de vexer son « jumeau ».

Ensuite, Pansy vint également en compagnie de sa famille dont Ron parfaitement emmitouflé mais encore une fois surpris par les rigueurs de l'hiver mongol ainsi que la résistance de Kushi et Kaiden en train de parler tranquillement entre eux puisqu'ils étaient habitués à des températures bien plus basses... Les sorciers ne restèrent cependant pas longtemps dehors et s'engouffrèrent rapidement chez Gyrin. Ron curieux observa les lieux puis Naëlle se présenta également avec Greg, Ling vint elle aussi en compagnie de Jade mais aussi Toorj ainsi que Bora car l'auror était maintenant officiellement un Panshriij donc un membre de la famille malgré son divorce et il était tenu d'assister à l'anniversaire des « jumeaux ».

Durant la soirée qui suivit, Ronald s'amusa longuement à détailler les Mongols tous aussi gentils les uns que les autres et très drôles. Il dut cependant ruser pour ne pas devoir vider des verres de vodka à plusieurs reprises tout comme Greg déjà considéré un membre des Panshriij même s'il n'était pas encore marié à Naëlle. Cette dernière réalisa en même temps que les autres la grossesse de Mylena quand la jeune femme refusa plusieurs fois de toucher à l'alcool. Greg inquiet nota son regard attristé quelques secondes puis Naëlle félicita Mylena avant de s'asseoir près du Serpentard. Gregory préoccupé trouva un prétexte pour l'entraîner dans une autre pièce avant de prendre la parole :

« _ Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

- De quoi tu parles Gregory ? S'étonna Naëlle.

- Tu es jalouse de Mylena parce qu'elle porte l'enfant de Rigny ? Demanda Greg furieux.

- Non ! Jura Naëlle sincère.

- Alors pourquoi tu as fait une tête d'enterrement quand tu as compris qu'elle est enceinte ? L'interrogea le Serpentard inquiet.

- J'ai eu un moment de tristesse parce que ce n'est pas moi qui vais devenir Maman. C'est tout. Expliqua Naëlle.

- C'est tout ? S'assura Greg surpris.

- Oui. Le rassura Naëlle.

- Et si on s'y mettait d'ici quelques mois après notre mariage ? Proposa Greg souriant.

- Tu veux m'épouser ? Demanda Naelle ravie.

- Oui et faire un bébé aussi ! Affirma Gregory soudainement joyeux.

- Tu es sérieux ? Demanda Naëlle.

- Oui. A moins que tu ne veux pas ?

- Bien entendu que je le veux ! S'enthousiasma la Mongole avant de l'embrasser._ »

Les deux sorciers transplanèrent discrètement en Angleterre sans se soucier de la fête qui battait son plein…

* * *

><p>Les jours suivants, Pansy continua de se pencher sur son chaudron afin d'assurer ses commandes tout en continuant ses recherches. Malgré sa grossesse, la sorcière travaillait sans relâche dans son laboratoire sous le regard admiratif de ses deux apprentis. Ces deux derniers étaient maintenant plus rapides dans l'exécution des taches demandées et avaient également acquis une certaine résistance physique à force de rester debout devant leurs chaudrons durant des heures. Les jeunes gens se sentaient également très stimulés par l'attitude de leur maîtresse qui ne les cantonnait pas à de simples travaux mais les faisait participer à l'élaboration de certaines potions ou leur confiait la réalisation des plus simples mais déjà bien plus complexes que celles de leurs manuels scolaires.<p>

Scorpius se sentait également à l'aise auprès des potionistes mongols qui prenaient soin de parler en anglais pour ne pas l'exclure, ni Adrian même si les Asiatiques étaient majoritaires dans les locaux puisqu'ils étaient quatre potionistes plus Noyan et Pansy. Certes, ils leur arrivaient parfois de s'exprimer dans leur langue natale mais ces hommes se reprenaient aussitôt en présence des deux Britanniques pour ne pas les faire sentir des intrus. Adrian était également satisfait devant leurs compétences et travaillait tranquillement en leur compagnie. Il veillait aussi à sa manière sur les deux apprentis pour être certain qu'ils ne commettent pas d'impairs en raison de leur inexpérience.

Noyan et Scorpius n'étaient pas seulement cantonnés au laboratoire ou à la serre et se rendaient donc souvent à tour de rôle à l'officine de Pansy où ils travaillaient sous la direction de Naraantsuya. Le jeune Malefoy respectait la sorcière car il s'était rendu compte qu'elle détenait également de très grandes capacités en potions et méritait pleinement son titre de maitresse des potions tout comme Odval. Le jeune homme curieux avait eu l'occasion de les voir réaliser des potions extrêmement complexes et enviaient leurs capacités tout en se promettant de les acquérir lui aussi grâce à l'expérience. Scorpius était très studieux et aurait volontiers passé ses journées à travailler puis ses nuits à étudier sans se soucier de manger si Noyan n'avait pas veillé à lui faire prendre ses repas le soir.

Si Noyan était tout aussi studieux que Scorpius, il n'en demeurait pas moins un fêtard désireux de s'amuser certains soirs et semait aussi une joyeuse pagaille au début de leur cohabitation en septembre. Or, les jeunes gens ne détenaient pas d'elfes de maison, ce qui les contraignait à effectuer leurs taches ménagères eux-mêmes s'ils ne voulaient pas demander d'aide à leurs mères respectives. En effet, les deux garçons avaient affirmé vouloir se débrouiller par eux-mêmes donc ils mettaient un point d'honneur à ne pas réclamer les services de Maman ou Papa. Aussi, Scorpius avait rapidement déchanté à la vue du joyeux désordre de Noyan en septembre.

Le jeune Mongol laissait souvent traîner ses chaussures une fois qu'il les avait ôtées après leur retour du laboratoire ou du pub. Noyan semait aussi ses affaires sales tout autour du panier de linge sale dans la buanderie et ne rangeait pas non plus. Il aimait également se préparer régulièrement des en-cas avant de s'installer devant le canapé afin de regarder l'émission de variétés hebdomadaires à la _Magic'TV_. Malheureusement, Noyan faisait des miettes partout ce qui faisait enrager Scorpius contraint d'utiliser le sortilège _Recurvite_ à tour de bras avant d'utiliser la Magic'TV ou de s'asseoir sur le canapé afin d'être certain de ne pas se tacher avec des morceaux de nourriture écrasés par les fesses de son colocataire sur le divan.

Scorpius ne supportait pas non plus de voir les assiettes sales s'empiler dans l'évier, ni les casseroles car Noyan cuisinait pour tous les deux mais refusait de faire la vaisselle. En septembre, Pansy avait fourni un petit lave-vaisselle moldu et même une machine à laver aux deux garçons mais ils ne comprenaient toujours pas leur fonctionnement malgré ses explications ou celles de Rose hilare. A la fin, la maitresse des potions avait repris ces choses avant de leur faire installer un _Magic'Lav_ dans la cuisine, un _Magic'Linge_ et un _Magic'Sec _dans la buanderie. Ces objets avaient grandement amélioré la vie de Scorpius mais il avait fini par mettre les poings sur les i avec Noyan pour le contraindre à mettre au moins la vaisselle sale dans l'appareil et à ranger ses vêtements dans sa chambre au lieu de tout laisser traîner.

Enfin, Scorpius utilisait le livre de recettes de Molly Weasley pour cuisiner lui aussi afin de réaliser des plats simples et partager ainsi la cuisine avec son colocataire. Ce dernier recevait souvent Rose donc Scorpius avait aussi établi des règles afin de ne pas créer de malentendus avec elle ou Noyan. La jeune fille avait accepté sans problème de ne pas se balader en petite tenue en présence de Scorpius car cela relevait du bon sens et elle ne l'aurait jamais fait même sans la discussion avec le jeune homme. Le couple acceptait également de rester discret pour ne pas gêner le Serpentard quand il était présent dans la maison.

Une fois toutes les règles établies et l'apparition d'un Noyan enfin enclin à collaborer aux taches ménagères, Scorpius put enfin apprécier pleinement le confort du chalet. Il reçut aussi avec plaisir sa mère ainsi le fils de Blaise Zabini durant leurs visites car le jeune homme était maintenant certains de pouvoir les accueillir en toute tranquillité et non devoir s'assurer d'abord que les sièges n'étaient pas tachés à cause des en-cas de Noyan… Le matin, Scorpius se levait maintenant avec la certitude de trouver une cuisine propre et mangeait avec le couple si les tourtereaux n'étaient pas dans la chambre de Noyan ou se préparait sa tasse de thé ainsi que ses toasts en toute sérénité s'il était seul. Le jeune homme filait ensuite au laboratoire devenu son paradis à ses yeux car la maîtresse des potions leur enseignait une foule de choses chaque jour…

* * *

><p>La semaine suivante, les époux Weasley commencèrent à décorer le chalet en compagnie de Kushi ainsi que de Kaiden. Toutefois, les tourtereaux avaient décidé d'attendre le retour des enfants de la jeune femme pour décorer le sapin tous ensemble. Par contre, ils décidèrent d'acheter l'arbre à l'avance pour être certain d'en trouver un avant l'arrivée de la petite tribu au lieu de se rabattre sur n'importe quoi au dernier moment. En effet, la présence des jeunes enfants des ex bannis avaient incité les commerçants à proposer de nouveau à la vente des sapins de Noël aux sorciers puisque la demande serait présente cette année.<p>

Après une longue discussion, Pansy et Ron avaient décidé d'acheter un véritable sapin doté de ses racines afin de pouvoir le replanter dans leur jardin ensuite. Une fois avertie, Mylena songeuse approuva leur idée au point de vouloir les imiter puis Rigny accepta de satisfaire ce qu'il considérait une lubie de femme enceinte. En revanche, Toorj se contenterait volontiers d'un joli sapin factice tout comme Théodore, Jacob et Ling. Les deux premiers n'aimaient pas vraiment les fêtes cette année car la musique, les illuminations et les décorations leur rappelaient leur solitude. Certes, ils prépareraient Noël pour faire plaisir à leurs enfants, néanmoins, Toorj se demandait ce qu'il allait faire tout seul avec Bora quand ses autres gosses seraient chez Pansy et Nott n'avait aucune envie de s'amuser après les propos échangés avec sa belle-mère lors de Thanksgiving.

En revanche, Jacob n'avait jamais fêté Noël qu'il considérait comme une coutume occidentale et célébrait seulement la nouvelle année lunaire mongole avant la guerre. Toutefois, le Mongol désirait maintenant voir Dora vivre comme les autres enfants installés ici. Aussi, il avait acheté le livre de Ling afin de comprendre comment fonctionnait Noël pour pouvoir le préparer en beauté afin d'amuser sa petite princesse Dora cette année même s'ils seraient tous seuls chez eux. De son coté, Ling adorait Noël et désirait vraiment s'amuser cette année après deux ans de solitude, néanmoins, la jeune femme appréhendait un peu l'idée de se rendre dans sa dimension pour passer les fêtes chez son meilleur ami Toorj. Elle activa son Miroir des Vies avant d'utiliser les formules rituelles afin de trouver le planteur et lui parler. Ce dernier ravi la salua aussitôt et lui annonça une excellente nouvelle :

« _ Sysy ma chérie, je suis si heureux de te voir : Ronnychou attend notre huitième enfant ! Hurla le planteur ravi.

- Oh c'est bien, je suis contente pour vous ! S'exclama la jeune femme sincère.

- Merci mais je t'avoue que je suis bien content de savoir que tu vas enfin venir nous voir d'ici peu car mon mari est très irritable en ce moment donc j'ai vraiment besoin que tu sois là pour décompresser un peu avec toi. Expliqua Toorj le planteur.

- Oui… Répondit Ling inquiète car elle était consciente que le rouquin de sa dimension ne l'appréciait pas du tout puisqu'il nourrissait une immense jalousie injustifiée à son égard.

- Alors quand nous rejoins-tu à la maison ?

- Euh tu es certain que ce soit une bonne idée si Ron est fatigué ? Il a probablement besoin de se reposer et ne veut pas être gêné par des invités.

- Tu n'es pas une invitée mais ma sœur même si nous n'avons pas le même sang ! Donc il est clair que tu dois venir à la maison. Protesta le planteur surpris.

- … (embarras de Ling guère intéressée par un repas en compagnie de Ron Chang fort capable de lui renverser de nouveau la soupière bouillante sur sa robe « par accident » comme lors du repas de Noël trois ans plus tôt.

- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas venir ? S'inquiéta Toorj le planteur.

- Ce n'est pas ça mais je crois que Ron a besoin de tranquillité et il s'agite quand je suis là. Tenta Ling._ »

Ling adorait vraiment Toorj le planteur de thé mais elle s'était résignée à le considérer exclusivement comme son meilleur ami dés leur scolarité puisque ce type n'avait jamais réalisé les sentiments amoureux de la jeune femme à son égard. La sorcière était également bien consciente que le sino-mongol ne changerait jamais son inclination sexuelle, ni ne s'intéresserait à elle de cette manière. Aussi, Ling n'avait aucunement tenté de le détourner de Ron ou ses anciens compagnons avant le rouquin, néanmoins, elle se sentait souvent mal à l'aise quand le mari de Toorj était là.

D'ailleurs, Ron Chang lui faisait toujours comprendre son animosité à l'insu de son mari Toorj avant d'afficher une grande affection à l'égard de Ling en présence du sino-mongol. Toutefois, Ling n'osait pas faire de la peine à son meilleur ami en refusant de venir chez lui pour fêter Noël ensemble. Le planteur reprit la parole :

« _ Sysy ton éditeur anglais m'a contacté pour te dire que ton nouveau livre est un succès et ton argent t'attends à la banque. Tu es riche et respectée chez nous donc pourquoi tu ne rentres pas dans notre dimension au lieu de tout recommencer là où tu vis en ce moment ? S'enquit le planteur qui avait reçu le manuscrit de Ling à travers le Miroir des Vie et s'était chargé de le donner à l'éditeur.

- Je préfère rester ici et venir seulement de temps en temps dans notre dimension. Rétorqua Ling.

- Il y a un homme dans ta vie c'est ça ? Nous pourrions le faire venir ici puis je l'aiderais à s'installer dans le Yunnan si c'est ça le problème. Tenta Toorj le planteur.

- Non il n'y a pas d'hommes pour le moment mais je me sens bien ici.

- Mais Sysy tu me manques : j'ai fait une dépression après t'avoir crue morte et je reprends enfin gout à la vie seulement maintenant puisque tu es vivante. J'ai vraiment besoin de toi donc rentre à la maison. Avoua Toorj qui adorait Ling.

- Tu as Ron et tes enfants donc tu ne dois pas t'accrocher à moi ainsi.

- Mais Sysy tu fais partie de ma vie toi aussi ! Protesta Toorj.

- Justement, il est temps que je fasse ma propre vie tu ne crois pas ?

- Oui mais cela ne signifie pas me renier non plus ! Riposta le planteur inquiet.

- Non mais j'ai besoin de m'éloigner de toi : ces deux années de solitude m'ont fait comprendre qu'on ne peut pas continuer ainsi sinon ma vie finira complètement gâchée.

- De quoi tu parles ? S'étonna le planteur.

- Tu ne l'as jamais compris mais j'ai renoncé à l'amour de ma vie il y a plus de vingt ans avant de me contenter de son amitié pour ne pas le perdre. Avoua enfin Ling à travers le miroir comme si la distance lui permettait de vider enfin son sac.

- Euh c'est qui ce type : je peux aller le chercher si tu veux et tenter de lui parler s'il est encore célibataire. Tenta Toorj le planteur.

- C'est toi Tootoorj. Dit Ling en utilisant le surnom du planteur.

- … (stupeur du planteur bien loin d'imaginer une telle chose avant cette révélation)

- Ne t'inquiètes pas : je ne me fais aucune illusion sur nous deux et je suis heureuse de te voir si épanoui en compagnie de Ron. Le rassura Ling.

- Par Gengis Khan : je suis vraiment le roi des cons pour n'avoir jamais compris ces choses. Je te demande aussi pardon pour mon égoïsme car tu as probablement souffert toutes ces années, notamment quand je t'ai demandé d'être mon témoin à mon mariage. C'est à cause de moi que tu as refusé les demandes en mariage de tes ex, n'est-ce pas ? Réalisa le planteur peiné.

- Je me suis faite une raison donc tu es devenu uniquement mon meilleur ami mais il faut vraiment que nous nous éloignons un peu sinon, je resterai toujours dans ton sillage sans jamais faire ma propre vie. Répondit Ling.

- Ling ne fais pas n'importe quoi non plus : je sais qu'il y a un Toorj hétéro dans la dimension où tu vis mais tu ne dois pas te rapprocher de lui parce qu'il me ressemble. Ce n'est pas bien pour lui, ni pour toi. Insista le planteur inquiet.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je le sais. Il est cependant très gentil et malheureux car il a perdu sa Pansy à cause des Imperium lancés par une vieille folle. A présent, sa Pansy est heureuse avec son Ronny mais pas lui.

- Ça me fait bizarre d'entendre que mon double et celui de mon Ronnychou ont des sentiments pour ton double.

- Ça m'a fait drôle à moi aussi mais moi je me serais volontiers contentée du Toorj. Avoua Ling.

- Tu dois être aimée pour toi-même et non devenir le substitut de sa Pansy. Protesta le planteur paniqué.

- Je sais et il n'y a rien entre nous même si je reconnais qu'il est sacrément mignon et surtout très sexy pour un type de trente-huit balais.

- Et moi je ne le suis pas ? Protesta le planteur surpris.

- Il a des abdos en acier et est un maître en art martiaux. En plus, c'est un type vachement élégant, ce qui me plait bien plus que tes robes délavées ou tes poignées d'amour. S'esclaffa Ling.

- Mes poignées d'amour plaisent à Ronnychou ! Protesta le planteur légèrement vexé.

- Et c'est tant mieux pour toi mais tu comprends bien que je recherche quelqu'un avec qui sortir après avoir passé deux ans renfermée dans une maison non ?

- Mais il n'y a pas d'autres types bien plus intéressants dans ce village de sorciers ? Demanda le sorcier.

- Si il y a Jacob un autre de tes doubles qui est très sexy lui aussi avec sa petite barbe et ses cheveux un peu plus longs que les tiens. Plaisanta Ling.

- Je disais des types hétéros intéressants à part mes doubles ! Précisa le planteur.

- Il y en a un vraiment très sexy, c'est un homme froid à l'apparence mais très papa poule avec sa fille. Il semble très propre sur lui, néanmoins, ses regards sur les femmes m'ont fait comprendre que cet iceberg ambulant doit se transformer en volcan au lit.

- Bon celui-là est bien plus intéressant. Estima le planteur.

- Oui mais il est très attaché au souvenir de sa femme défunte donc j'ai vraiment peur de devenir un simple passe-temps pour lui. Aussi, je ne prends aucune initiative. Avoua Ling.

- Hm c'est difficile en effet. Reconnut le planteur._ »

La sorcière affirma ne pas chercher forcément un mari mais elle refusait de devenir un joujou entre les mains d'un type. Ling tentait donc de rencontrer le plus de monde possible en toute amitié afin de voir si d'autres célibataires intéressants résidaient à Green-Silver Wood. Toutefois, Ling ne se prenait pas la tête avec ces considérations pour le moment car elle avait du pain sur la planche. Ensuite, elle salua son meilleur ami et se rendit à la station de _Green-Silver Wood Radio&TV_ afin de travailler avec Ethan et les autres membres de leur équipe.

* * *

><p>Une fois parvenue à destination, la sorcière le salua puis discuta avec lui de leurs dessins puisque tous deux avaient dessiné toutes les séquences du premier dessin-animé réalisé dans le monde sorcier. Certes, le concept était bien plus naïf que les films d'animation des moldus mais la diffusion de ce dessin-animé serait déjà une grande première pour les sorciers pas du tout habitués à ces choses, ni à la vision des films hormis pour les nés moldus ou les sang-mêlés. Durant leur travail, Ethan avait gentiment reproché à la jeune femme de ne pas s'être consacrée à la peinture car elle détenait un réel talent mais Ling affirmait adorer l'écriture qui restait sa première passion. Ethan s'était résigné puisque l'imagination fertile de la jeune femme semblait n'avoir aucune limite pour créer de belles histoires, néanmoins, il estimait qu'elle devrait consacrer du temps à la peinture un jour.<p>

En attendant, les sorciers seraient probablement surpris par la diffusion sur les écrans de l'un des contes de Noël de Ling intitulé _Oriane et la Boule de neige Magique_. Il s'agissait d'une fable où une méchante sorcière avait emprisonné la magie de Noël dans une boule de neige afin que tout le monde oublie cette fête. Aussi, Merlin chargeait Oriane une petite sorcière de douze ans au cœur pur d'aller chercher la boule de neige afin de libérer la magie et rendre la joie de Noël à tous les sorciers. La petite fille quittait son école de magie après avoir saisi sa baguette ainsi que son balai afin de se rendre dans le grand nord où vivait la méchante sorcière.

Durant son voyage, elle se faisait plusieurs amis : Bunny un lapin facétieux, Cicéron le hibou intellectuel, Princesse une chatte énigmatique. Alastor un crapaud et Ogogdin le renne qui l'aidaient à trouver le palais de la sorcière après mille péripéties. Au bout d'un long combat, la petite sorcière parvenait enfin à libérer la magie de Noël en utilisant la ruse pour faire tomber la boule de neige sur le sol. La fable finissait bien évidemment par un Happy End où Merlin en personne créait un portoloin pour renvoyer la petite fille à l'école juste avant le départ des élèves chez eux pour passer les fêtes en famille. Les animaux suivaient également Oriane chez elle où ses parents les accueillaient volontiers.

Ling et Ethan avaient donc réalisé de très nombreuses planches de dessins depuis octobre puis l'équipe de la _Green-Silver Wood Magic Tv_ les avaient ensorcelées selon le principe des photographies sorcières pour que les personnages prennent vie avant de filmer chaque séquence. Depuis le 3 décembre Parme avait engagé des doubleurs improvisés pour imiter les personnages et finit par participer au projet elle aussi. Ainsi, Lee Jordan interprétait Bunny, Parme jouait le rôle de Princesse, le jeune Munkhe désireux de devenir acteur depuis le tournage de la publicité pour la _PR&RW_ avait obtenu celui de Bunny. Parmi les doubleurs improvisés, Rose (toujours à la recherche d'autres emplois en plus de celui de livreur) finit par interpréter Oriane et Ling imitait la voix de la méchante sorcière, Arthur jouait le rôle de Cicéron le hibou, Stuart Zender l'animateur sportif détenait celui d'Alastor puis Ethan interprétait Ogogdin le renne.

Les doubleurs improvisés voyaient défiler les images et lisaient leurs textes tout en cherchant d'interpréter correctement leurs personnages. D'ailleurs, Parme était restée agréablement surprise par les prestations de Rose qui adorait lire et savait vraiment s'immiscer dans la peau des personnages. La Serpentarde détenait d'autres projets sous son chaudron et songeait sérieusement à employer de nouveau la petite Rosie mais aussi Munkhe manifestement heureux de jouer la comédie. Le 15 décembre, toute l'équipe ravie applaudit la fin du montage des dernières planches à dessins puis Rose se rua à la pâtisserie de Naé afin de participer à l'anniversaire de Kaiden et Bora.

* * *

><p>En effet, les époux Weasley n'avaient pas voulu séparer les deux enfants, ni contraindre Kushi à assister à la fête d'anniversaire de l'un de ses frère ou sœur et pas à l'autre. De plus, ils savaient que Toorj ne détenait pas beaucoup d'amis depuis son installation et refusaient d'imaginer Bora fêter son anniversaire toute seule en compagnie de son papa. Aussi, Pansy proposa à Toorj surpris d'organiser l'anniversaire des deux bambins ensemble puisqu'ils étaient nés le même jour. L'auror soulagé avait cependant hésité à accepter de peur de gêner Ron mais ce dernier le rassura de son mieux avant de le convaincre d'accepter.<p>

Afin de ne pas créer de tensions sur le choix du lieu de la fête au chalet ou chez Toorj, les trois sorciers avaient décidé de l'organiser à la pâtisserie. Naé s'était donc chargée de préparer les gâteaux pendant que les parents décorèrent le petit salon de la pâtisserie. Ensuite, les deux bambins émerveillés observèrent toutes les décorations, les guirlandes ainsi que les ballons avant d'applaudir frénétiquement. Les invités dont les Panshriij, les Weasley, les amis du couple mais aussi les enfants de la crèche se mirent ensuite à chanter Joyeux Anniversaire pour encourager les deux enfants à souffler leurs deux bougies respectives sous les encouragements des parents. Ron radieux observa son petit Kaiden souffler vaillamment ses deux bougies puis le saisit sous les flashes des Magic'Mobiles pendant que Pansy découpait le gâteau au chocolat. En revanche Toorj se chargea de celui aux fraises choisi pour la petite Bora ravissante dans sa robe rose. Les parents posèrent avec les enfants puis Kushi en fit de même avec sa fratrie. Les rois de la fête posèrent aussi cote à cote avant d'être photographiés séparément sous les éclats de rire de Ron en train de se rouler par terre à la vue visage blanc comme la mozzarella de Toorj après la blague de Bill sur le mariage des deux enfants plus tard.

Ensuite, les sorciers félicitèrent Greg et Naelle pour leurs fiançailles mais aussi Rigny et Mylena puisque Naé avait innocemment vendu la mèche sur la grossesse de sa cousine. Les sorciers britanniques restés au pays songèrent avec joie que la vie commençait vraiment à reprendre ses droits puisque Pansy n'était plus la seule femme enceinte. La nouvelle fit rapidement le tour de la société sorcière grâce à la chronique quotidienne de Skeeter à _Green-Silver Wood Radio_. Le Ministre euphorique se cala confortablement dans son siège après avoir entendu les propos de la journaliste puis il songea que des bébés allaient enfin voir le jour l'année prochaine et ce sans avoir besoin de recourir à la _Loi sur le Mariage_.

En revanche, Hermione était verte de rage car elle jalousait cette Mylena sortie de nulle part… La sorcière enviait les deux femmes Panshriij et maudit encore une fois sa stérilité avant de pleurnicher sur son sort car elle s'était rapidement mariée en avril pour être à l'abri de la loi sur le Mariage censément promulguée en mai mais qui avait fini aux oubliettes. A présent, cette loi ne serait probablement pas promulguée si les ex bannis ou les Mongols fournissaient spontanément des enfants. Hermione vexée refusait cependant de payer les pots cassés pour les autres et se promit de trouver un moyen de faire promulguer la loi un jour ou l'autre…

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, le livre <em>La Rose anglaise et le Seigneur de la Steppe<em> fit son apparition dans les librairies. Certains sorciers commençaient déjà leurs achats de Noël et s'arrêtèrent un instant devant la couverture des livres où Rose Weasley se blottissait voluptueusement dans les bras de Munkhe qui détenait fière allure debout sur son balai. La couverture plut beaucoup aux curieux qui finirent par acheter plusieurs livres afin de les offrir à leur mères, épouses ou sœurs le 25 décembre pour le plus grand plaisir de Ling mais aussi de Parme qui songeait déjà à un nouveau projet pour animer la télévision après le succès hebdomadaire de l'émission de variétés. De son coté, Noyan avait également trouvé la photo très belle pour la couverture du livre et ne ressentait aucune jalousie envers Munkhe car il faisait confiance à Rose et avait même assisté à la séance de photographie grassement payée par Parme…

Pendant ce temps, Nott observait les analyses de Mylena puis celles de Lucius Malefoy dont les défenses immunitaires commençaient de nouveau à décliner malgré les potions de Pansy. Le médicomage se rendit aussitôt au laboratoire auprès de la maitresse des potions afin d'en discuter. Tous deux s'enfermèrent dans le bureau de la jeune femme et lancèrent un _Assurdiato_ pour être certain de pouvoir parler à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Nott prit aussitôt la parole :

« _ Le vieux Lucius recommence à décliner petit à petit.

- Je sais et je suis en train de chercher une nouvelle potion pour stabiliser les choses. Répondit la jeune femme.

- Pans' les analyses de Mylena sont excellentes et tu le sais. Dit Théodore.

- Oui.

- Et si on tentait de donner ta potion Naraantsuya à Malefoy senior ? Proposa le médicomage.

- La potion n'est aucunement nocive mais elle n'a jamais été testée sur un homme. Rappela Pansy inquiète.

- Et alors ?

- Nous n'avons pas l'autorisation du Ministère pour donner ma potion à d'autres personnes que les femmes enceintes. Remémora Pansy.

- Et depuis quand on attend le feu vert de ces idiots pour soigner nos patients ? Si on avait attendu les dérogations ensuite fournies pour commencer nos tests, le vieux Malefoy serait déjà à moitié mort. Répliqua Nott.

- Je sais mais il faut faire gaffe car Granger me semble de plus en plus hargneuse depuis l'annonce de la grossesse de Mylena.

- Elle est rongée par la jalousie mais bon c'est elle qui a provoqué ses propres déboires en quittant Weasley pour fricoter avec Davies. Aussi, cette idiote ne peut pas s'attendre à recevoir les honneurs de la famille Weasley, de voir ton mari rester seul jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, ni à ce que les gens ne fassent pas d'enfants avant elle puisque Mrs Davies ne prend toujours pas de potion Bébé pour rendre enfin son mari papa. Répondit Nott.

- Ce qui me fait le plus peur, ce n'est pas d'être découverte par cette folle mais les conséquences de la potion sur l'organisme d'un homme. Je n'ai jamais testé ma potion sur des types car seules les femmes en ont besoin. Avoua Pansy légèrement inquiète.

- Tu as dit toi-même qu'il n'y a rien de nocif parmi les composants de ta potion donc je dirais qu'on peut tenter.

- Écoutes voilà ce que je te propose : on commence les tests en janvier comme ça tout le monde passe de bonnes fêtes en toute tranquillité. Proposa Pansy.

- C'est d'accord. Au fait, tu sais que Rigny et Mylena vont peut-être finalement utiliser la potion nécessaire pour transformer George comme le fils biologique de sa nouvelle maman ? Demanda Nott.

- Oui je sais : Rigny a tenté de me convaincre de réaliser cette potion en septembre puis il a fini par contacter un potioniste irlandais après mon refus. Apparemment, ce type lui a fourni sa potion en novembre mais bon j'espérais qu'il ne l'utiliserait pas. Avoua Pansy.

- Pans' la décision ne t'appartient pas et tu n'as pas le droit de l'en empêcher car c'est tout à fait légal. Rétorqua Nott.

- Je sais mais Théo, je n'aurais jamais changé l'ADN de Kaiden même s'il fut le fils de Tsetseg. Je me suis aussi battue pour que mes enfants ne perdent pas l'ADN de leur papa quand Toorj était soumis aux _Imperium_ et tentait de le leur retirer. Donc je n'accepte pas un tel choix de la part de Rigny. Avoua Pansy.

- C'est ton droit de ne pas être d'accord mais la décision revint à Rigny car c'est le père de cet enfant. De plus, ta mère t'a dit ce qui s'est passé quand elle a utilisé le Miroir des Vies pour permettre au cracmol de rencontrer Lujna une dernière fois le 5 décembre ?

- Oui. Reconnut Pansy de mauvaise grâce.

- Qu'est-ce que Lujna a demandé en premier ? Insista Nott.

- La raison pour laquelle George détenait encore son ADN car elle refuse de le voir réclamer une part de son héritage un jour puisque Lujna est devenue très riche grâce à son mari. Répondit Pansy.

- Apparemment, cette Lujna a même encouragé Mylena à donner le sien à George. Poursuivit Nott.

- Je sais mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais : c'est la décision de Rigny. De toute façon ce serait mieux pour son gosse car son père acceptera peut-être enfin de s'en occuper vraiment si George devient l'enfant de Mylena et non plus celui de Lujna. L'interrompit Nott.

- Mylena se fout qu'il n'a pas son ADN et n'a jamais encouragé Rigny à le lui donner. Dit Pansy.

- Je sais car elle s'est mise à aimer son petit George sans se soucier du reste mais Rigny ne s'y attache pas. Tu savais que c'est lui qui a insisté pour qu'elle prenne enfin la potion Bébé car il veut à tout prix la rendre maman d'un enfant biologique ? Ce type va s'attacher d'avantage à _leur bébé de l'amour_ qu'au petit George si l'enfant reste seulement le fils de Lujna à ses yeux. Avertit Nott.

- Je sais.

- Mylena est celle qui s'occupe de George donc pourquoi devrais-tu l'empêcher de devenir sa maman biologique ? Ce n'est pas à toi de juger, ni de prendre la décision. Poursuivit Nott.

- Je sais, j'espère simplement que cet enfant ne le regrettera pas un jour si ses parents lui donnent cette potion. Répondit Pansy inquiète.

- George ne le regrettera pas car Lujna ne veut pas de lui. Donc ses nouveaux parents biologiques maintiendront la version inventée par Toorj et George ne se souciera pas du reste. Affirma Nott._ »

* * *

><p>En attendant la décision finale des deux Panshriij, Pansy s'occupa de son laboratoire ainsi que de sa famille. Le 20 décembre, Kushi radieux rentra de son dernier jour d'école avant les vacances en tendant un cadeau de Noël pour sa mère et un second à Toorj surpris. Les sorciers curieux le remercièrent puis admirèrent les couronnes de l'Avent réalisées avec des branches de houx, de laurier, de sapin, des pommes de pin ainsi que des rubans avant de féliciter leur fils. Ce dernier expliqua que la maitresse avait commencé ces travaux pratiques le mois dernier puis aida tous les élèves de la classe à réaliser la couronne afin de l'offrir aux parents en guise de cadeau de Noël. Kushi révéla avoir eu le droit d'en faire deux puisque son papa et sa maman ne vivaient plus ensemble. Toorj touché acquiesça et promit de l'accrocher à la porte de sa maison. Pansy en fit de même après s'être concertée avec Ronald. Ensuite, le bambin rappela aux adultes le spectacle de l'école qui aurait lieu cet après-midi.<p>

Effectivement, les parents des élèves se rendirent à l'école où les élèves de la maternelle et l'école primaire s'étaient réunis pour organiser un spectacle commun. Le Ministre était également présent et s'amusa beaucoup face à la pièce inventée par les écoliers en compagnie de leurs enseignants. Il observa aussi les plus petits chanter des chansons de Noël puis reçut une couronne de l'Avent de la part des élèves de la maternelle et un ensemble de bougies décorées par les enfants de l'école primaire. Shacklebolt sourit de toutes ses dents avant de remercier tous les écoliers avant de leur souhaiter un très joyeux Noël. Il observa aussi avec bienveillance les deux futures mamans également présentes dans la salle tout en rêvant à l'arrivée de nombreux enfants l'année prochaine…

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveilla avec un sourire aux lèvres puis demanda à Rose de l'accompagner à la gare cet après-midi puisque le Poudlard Express ramenait enfin les élèves. Vers seize heures, la sorcière se glissa au volant de sa voiture tout en sifflotant avant d'allumer la radio tout en songeant que la vie était belle sans se soucier de la curiosité de sa fille face à sa joie si différente de sa morosité habituelle ces derniers jours. Une fois parvenue à la gare, Hermione se rendit sur le quai et salua poliment Ron, Toorj ainsi que Pansy au ventre de plus en plus rond avant de se tenir à l'écart.

La Gryffondor surprise observa ensuite l'arrivée de Dennis Crivey en compagnie d'Adrian Pucey-Meyer et réalisa qu'il s'agissait manifestement d'un couple. La jeune femme songea qu'il était manifestement le second Gryffondor prêt à tomber dans les filets d'un Serpentard après Ron puisque la fille de Madame Guipure n'était pas une Rouge-et-Or mais une Poutsouffle. Elle tenta de se distraire en regardant les ex bannis venus chercher leurs enfants. Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry apparut lui aussi sur le quai en compagnie de sa famille. Tous les trois saluèrent Hermione puis Bill et Fleur firent leur apparition tout comme Percy, sa famille, George avec sa femme ainsi que de Roxanne. Les Weasley saluèrent poliment Hermione mais ne restèrent pas à ses cotés car ils rejoignirent Ron sans se douter de vexer leur ex belle-sœur.

De son coté, Pansy ne put s'empêcher de songer aux changements radicaux survenus dans sa vie depuis un an jour pour jour lorsque Ron l'avait accompagné à la gare pour aller chercher ses enfants. La sorcière connaissait l'histoire du voyage dans le temps effectué par Ronald, Toorj et Harry puis songea que sa fille Saejin ne serait pas là si Ronny n'avait pas décidé dans le passé afin de la sauver ainsi que Kaiden. La future maman lança un regard empli d'admiration et d'amour à son mari puis se remémora sa gene un an plus tôt face aux trois commères venues leur parler. Ces pies avaient cru que tous deux dissimulaient leur liaison sans imaginer les conséquences de l'arrivée du rouquin dans la vie de la jeune femme. Cette dernière n'avait donc pas pu s'empêcher d'acheter de très jolies cartes de Noël réalisée par Ling au bureau de poste de Green-Silver Wood afin d'écrire aux trois femmes. Les trois Mongoles flattées n'avaient cependant pas saisi son ironie et montraient à tout le mondes les cartes avant de fournir des détails de la vie de Pansy qui leur avait décrit son chalet ainsi que son mariage…

Ensuite, Pansy chassa ses pensées à la vue du train qui venait d'entrer en gare. De leur coté, Hugo et Saejin mirent fin à leur baiser mais se promirent de se retrouver en cachette durant les vacances. Ils sortirent du wagon puis aidèrent les frères de la jeune fille à rassembler les bagages. Quelques minutes plus tard, Severus fut le premier à descendre sur le quai avant de se précipiter sur sa mère. Pansy radieuse serra son enfant contre elle puis le jeune garçon effleura son ventre en affirmant avoir senti le bébé bouger. Saejin les rejoignit aussitôt et voulut toucher le ventre elle aussi avant de céder la place aux jumeaux. Les enfants saluèrent également leur père Toorj et Ron déjà en train d'enlacer son fils puis Hugo rejoignit sa mère. Cette dernière ne dit rien mais estima ce spectacle lamentable car les petits Rogue-Panshriij, les enfants des ex bannis mais aussi ceux des Mongols faisaient un fracas assourdissant entre leurs saluts et les embrassades des enfants à leurs parents. D'ailleurs, Ron se mit à rire à la vue de la course poursuite des chariots organisées entre les jumeaux, James et Albus sous les éclats de rire d'Harry.

Entre-temps, Adrian put serrer ses deux enfants conte lui avant de les observer saluer joyeusement Dennis. Le Serpentard nota également une personne sur le qui puis affirma joyeusement à Scorpius qu'il ne dégainerait pas sa baguette contre lui s'il s'approchait. Le jeune homme protesta pour la forme mais se sentit rassuré par ses propos et put enfin s'approcher de Saskia qu'il embrassa fougueusement. Ensuite, Patrick salua les élèves de sa maison avant de rejoindre sa mère Daphné en train de parler avec Pansy.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà, j'espère que le chapitre vous a plu ?<strong>_

_**Que pensez-vous de l'évolution de la relation entre George et Mylena ou encore l'attitude de Rigny envers le gosse ?**_

_**Comment trouvez-vous la demande en mariage de Greg ?**_

_**Que pensez-vous de l'anniversaire fêté en Mongolie par les "jumeaux" cracmols mais aussi celui des deux bambins ensemble ?**_

_**Comment trouvez-vous la cohabitation entre Scorpius et Noyan ?**_

_**Que pensez-vous du dessin animé Oriane et la Boule Magique mais aussi des techniques utilisées par les sorciers pour le réaliser ?**_

**_D'après vous, Théodore a raison de vouloir tester aussi rapidement la potion sur Malefoy senior ?_**

**_Que pensez-vous de la réaction de Pansy face à la demande de Rigny en septembre puis la probable décision de Rigny au sujet de la potion ?_**

**_Est-ce une bonne idée de changer l'ADN du petit George ?_**

**_Comment trouvez-vous la conversation entre Ling et le Toorj de sa dimension ?_**

**_A-t-elle raison de douter ainsi des hommes évoqués ?_**

**_D'après vous, quel sorcier serait le plus approprié pour elle comme nouveau compagnon ?_**

**_Que pensez-vous de la vision de Noël cette année par Toorj, Jacob et Nott ?_**

**_Comment trouvez-vous les cadeaux des enfants réalisés à l'école ?_**

**_Que pensez-vous du spectacle ?_**

**_Enfin, comment le retour des élèves de Poudlard pour Noël ?_**

**_Comment jugez-vous l'attitude d'Hermione ?_**

**_A bientôt !_**


End file.
